Tales Of A Maho Shinobi
by uncutetomboy's bro
Summary: Xover. After the events of his 5th year some members of harry's family decide to help him out. To help they send him to the shinobi continent where he meets someone who will be his brother. Harry PotterNaruto Crossover. R
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, peeps! It is I, uncutetomboy's bro in my fanfiction premire! _

_(haunting music plays and camera pans over to show uncutetomboy Lor holding a stereo and the author, uncutetomboy's bro Steve , looks pointedly at her)_

_Lor: Oops, sorry, got caught up for a moment (grins sheepishly and presses the "skip" button and applause sounds). Better?_

_Steve: Much. (turns back to readers) Now, where was I?_

_Lor: You just introduced yourself as my brother._

_Steve: (nods) Alright, then. (pauses) __**Bwahahaha! **__It is to laugh!_

_Lor: Not really, no._

_Steve: Can you stop interupting me, sis? _

_Lor: (laughs) Nope; I am your Beta, after all, so I'm here to torment you._

_Steve: You're my baby sister, you torment me anyway. Anyways, read and review! Flames will be used to power my Tomo/Osaka/Yukari cloning machine._

_Lor: You still need a patent for that. Now, for the disclaimer!_

_Steve: Take it away, Pen-Pen!_

_(Pen-Pen appears out of nowhere and waddles over to the author)_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Lor: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". My brother just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Steve: Okay. You can read now._

Prologue:

)))A Celestial Court in a room with two women...(((

The two women, overall, looked like they were cousins or even sisters. The woman who stood on the left had reddish gold hair, heavily tanned skin and golden eyes as well as an extremly... good figure; this Celestial woman is wearing a golden kimono with the kanji meaning "sun" on the back. The woman on the right seemed to be nearly the opposite; she has silvery-white hair, has a pale complexion, gray eyes and a similar figure to the other woman. Her kimono, likewise, is silver with slightly darker patches in various places and on the back is the kanji for the moon.

"Aaagh!" The redhead suddenly screamed in frustration as she hit the wall hard enough that it shook slightly.

The silver haired woman turned to her companion and sighed, "Amateresu, can't you keep your temper at least somewhat under control?"

Amateresu snorted in a very unlady-like manner, "All well and fine for you, Tsukiyomi; the world could end tommorrow and you'd just shrug your shoulders and go on drinking tea!"

Tsukiyomi just glared at her, "That's not true and you know it..." Suddenly, she smiled, "I would also offer the four Horse Men tea and cookies."

Amateresu just face faulted and mumbled, "Sometimes, I wonder about you, sister."

"What was that, dear sister?"

"Nothing," Amateresu stated. She motioned to the walled in pool of water next to them, "Back onto the subject: what are we going to do about our descendant?"

"There's not much that we can do, Amateresu," Tsukiyomi replied, sighing, "we may be Goddesses, but we need the backing of at least one of the Elders to interfer in the Mortal Plain. It was so much easier a few centuries ago."

"Tell me about it," Amateresu growled. "Who would help us? That baka Shinigami?" Just then, the door opened to reveal the forementioned Shinigami (_A/N: For those of you who don't know what he looks like he's about 20 feet tall, with messy white hair and a honed face that looks like a Death Eater mask with black, dagger like teeth._)

"Did someone call my name?" He managed to say before Amateresu screeched "Hyaaah!" and proceeded to beat him into a puddle of goo.

)))Timeskip...(((

)))Several healing spells and an explanation later...(((

"Hmmm," Shinigami mused, "what a situation..."

"Tell us about it," Tsukiyomi sighed. "Will you help us? Pretty please," she gave him the best weapon in any female's arsenal: the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Shinigami sweatdropped and groaned, "First, let me see the gaki, alright?" He moved over to the pool and glanced in. A minute passes, and then another. "It is just who I thought it was. Since it's him, I'll help you two, Tsukiyomi, Amateresu."

"Yes!" Tsukiyomi exclaimed, pulling two of those little Japanese flags from... somewhere (_B/N Beta Notes : Let's just say from a subspace pocket..._) and started waving them around.

Meanwhile Amateresu just stared suspiciously at Shinigami, "Why are you being helpful for once?"

"Well," Shinigami started, scratching the back of his head. "One: it sounds interesting; and two: why shouldn't I help my grandson?"

Tsukiyomi stopped doing what she was doing and both Goddesses looked at him in disbelief; Tsukiyomi and Amateresu looked at each other and then back at Shinigami. "**Nani?!**" Their combined shout was enough to cause the God of Death to become imbeded in the wall.

(_A/N: Basically he got totally drunk one night, resulting in his being mortalized and having a son be born who is known Wizarding World-wide as James Potter, father of the famous Harry Potter due to his "deed" and when he died he became the Shinigami again._) "... and that's what happened," Shinigami finished.

"Got any threes?" Amateresu questioned her sister, both Goddesses sitting at a nearby table playing a card game.

"Go fish!" Tsukiyomi taunted.

"**Are you two even listening?!**" Shinigami roared.

Amateresu just turned to him and said, "Meh. Meh. Don't be so troublesome."

"So, are we going or not?" Tsukiyomi interupted before one of them (_B/N: Amateresu, in other words._) could start a fight.

Shinigami sighed, irritated, "Why not."

"Tally ho," Amateresu smirked.

)))Number Four Private Drive, Whinging Surrey; the smallest bedroom...(((

The sole human occupant of the room was sitting in the semi-darkness, petting his pet snowy owl; the boy had messy black hair, startling emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Without warning, his room's engulfed by a blinding flash of white light and, before it fades, he is stood there with his wand in his hand, pointing at three figures.

"Good reflexes," Tsukiyomi stated, impressed.

"Indeed," Shinigami agreed, pride evident in his eyes.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into the hand of Amateresu. Not particularly fazed by this, he gets into a basic fighting stance and mumbled, "Finally, all the times Dudley beat me, something comes from it!"

"Whoa, hold it steady, champ. We're here for a proposition," Amateresu stated.

Harry relaxed a bit, but still eyed the three Celestials warily, "Alright; but make it quick."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am known as Tsukiyomi, the tempermental red head is Amateresu-"

Amateresu interupted her sister, "Excuse me?!"

"-and the tall, dark and serious is the Shinigami," Tsukiyomi finished as though she hadn't been interupted.

"As in the Shinto Deities?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, yes, we are," Tsukiyomi stated, looking at "the Chosen One" strangely.

Harry just pointed at Shinigami, "Is he here to escort me to the Afterlife?"

"No; we're actually related to you and-" Tsukiyomi was, again, interupted.

"And, let me guess, you're here to either A: train me or, more likely, B: send me somewhere to be trained?" Harry finished in a deadpanned voice.

The God and Goddesses blink a few times and Shinigami questioned, "How did you guess and why aren't you surprised?"

Harry rubbed his nose, "When you're me, you expect weird things to happen. Besides, this just means that I won the betting pool at Hogwarts, along with Hermione."

Shinigami was even more surprised, "You mean to tell us that you Mortals actually have a betting pool on this?" Harry just gave him a look and he nodded, "Right, right; Boy-Who-Lived, got it."

"Anyway," Harry began, "how am I related to you, three of the Shinto Deities?"

Tsukiyomi cleared her throat, "Well, Harry, Amateresu and myself are your great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother and great, great, great, great, great, great Aunt on your mother's side."

Harry blinked and said, "Okay.. One: does this mean that I'm related to the Emperor of Japan and Two: is my Aunt Petunia related to you?"

Amateresu answered, "To answer your questions: yes and **hell no!**"

Harry was confused, "But you said-"

"That prejudiced Mortal is your mother's half-sister through your grandfather," Amateresu interupted.

"You should know exactly what you're getting into, Harry," Shinigami interupted before Amateresu could say anything foul.

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"You are aware that paralell universes exist, I assume?" Shinigami paused as Harry nodded, "Well, the demension you're being sent to was, in fact, at one time connected to this one."

"How?"

"You see, when Atlantis, Mu and Lemuria destroyed themselves, during the Obuous war, we, the Gods and Goddesses, took the continents' remains and molded most of them into one continent. To make sure that the war wouldn't happen again, we took away the survivor's magic. Before we accomplished this, the remaining Priest-Kings sacrificed themselves and each bound their essence to a seperate animal. These became the bijuu or "tailed beasts"," Shinigami explained.

Harry interupted, "This is interesting and all, but what does it have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. About 9, 000 years past without much incident, around this time the Hachimata no Orochi decided to try and gain control of the Nine or, failing that, destroy them. To do so, he would need help so he opened up eight portals to this Earth; one of these portals caught the attention of a witch named Morgana LeFay, who allied herself with him," Shinigami continued.

"Why did she do that?"

"Simple, due to the wars with Camelot she was in a weakened position; she brought what was left of her followers along. Using a ritual, she sacrificed a village and disected the energies formed into the mind of the Ichibi no Shukaku which drove him insane. The Shukaku went on a rampage, destroying all in his path. With the rest distracted, the Erochi and his allies, the Senbi no Isonide, Gobi no Reikou, who had been twisted by the Orochi, and Morgana attacked and bound the Kyuubi no Kitsune to a newborn infant named Madara Uchina. When the Biju realized what had happened they attacked the dark alliance, beginning the Biju wars. The war lasted for 500 years and changed the surrounding landscapes. During the war, the other Biju brought more people from this world to their world. A group of what you know as Squibs who were trained in the Ninja arts were given special abilities, which were then passed down to their descendants. In fact, the art of Runes eventually became known as Fuuin Jutsu. Eventually Kyuubi was freed by the sacrifice of the Seven Tails; but she hadn't been the same because Mavera Uchine had tortured her over the decades at his Master's request. However, she was able to kill the Orochi and Morgana as well as Morgana's followers. These days, most of the Biju are sealed away. It is that world that we are to send you to," Shinigami concluded.

To be continued...

_Steve: Woohoo! The Prologue-_

_Lor: The first half; it was too long to write at one time._

_Steve: (glares at the Beta) As I was saying, Prologue I is done! Awesome; right, Pen-Pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (snorks)_

_Lor: (blinks at the penguin passed out, drunk, on the floor) I see it, but I don't believe it..._

_Steve: (shrugs) Huh. So pets do resemble their owners. Anyways, send me-_

_Lor: Please._

_Steve: (ignores interuption) - send me in Jutsu ideas for Harry and Naruto and I'll use the ones that fit the story; you'll get full credit for them, too. _

_Lor: Just to let you know, before my brother forgets to mention it-_

_Steve: I did not forget!_

_Lor: -the Author will be starting Polls next chapter, so please review! Oh, and we're accepting Omakes for scenes of the Shinigami drunk, when James was concieved, and 1st, and 2nd place winners, chosen by us, will be allowed to submit an OC for a small part, probly one-to-a-few-time characters, in the story. You can submit the Omakes by either Private Messaging myself or my brother or by emailing one of us; our emails can be found in our Profiles. You will be given full credit for both the Omake and the OC._

_Steve: (smirks) By the way, since my sister has no life (Beta growls), she's undead-_

_Lor: The correct term is I have an __**un**__life, brother dear (smiles innocently as she sneaks up behind the Author with a Akane Tendo-style Ki-mallet hidden behind her back); get your supernatural facts straight._

_Steve: You watch and read too much __Buffy: The Vampire Slayer__. (stares suspiciously as Beta shrugs) As I was saying, she feeds on the reviews of the living, so feed he- (Beta brings Ki-mallet around and sends Author on Uncute Airlines) Aiiiieeeee!!! (Author flies towards the horizon with Beta smiling serenely as she watches)_

_Lor: Please R&R! The Author will take Comments, Compliments, and, most importantly, Constructive Critisism. We'll see ya'll next installment! (waves as scene fades out)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Screen lights up showing uncutetomboy's bro in a black trench coat and dark glasses_

_Steve: sorry about the wait for part 2 of the prolouge, my sis hit me so hard that I hit the fourth wall and landed in one of my favorite series: the 1632 books. Check them out! (by the way I'm dressed like one of my favorite charaters Harry Leferts)._

_Lor: Just start the story already! ... and, really, did we need the Harry Leferts comment?_

_Steve: I will start it. (mumbles) Troublesome sisters (crash)(a car hits the author in the head) Ow..._

_Pen-Pen: Wark wark work, waark. (Translation: You deserved that, you know.)_

_Steve: Shut up you damn penguin! Anyways polls start this chapter! So sit back and keep reading. As the story progresses you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll eat some yams and fart till you pass out! (and a imagenary cookie to anyone who guess where I got that from)_

_Lor: (makes a grossed out face) That's just disgusting! (sighs and rolls eyes) At least you have a lawyer to sue flamers... even if she's not exactly liscensed._

_(Everyone turns to see unit-01 in a busness suit)_

_Pen-Pen: Wark wak warrrk wark wark waaaaark! (As if shinji's mom wasn't scary enough!)_

_Steve: Pen-Pen take it away!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Lor: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". My brother just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies... which he still has to get the King of to agree to relinquish his lost socks from the Plot and Dust Bunny Kingdom under his bed._

First of all thanks to the following reviewers:

Susuki-chan

Momocolady

Twin Tails speed

Blackshadow1006

NL Kaos

The PhantomHokage

AshK

Why me? Shinigami

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

Prolouge Part 2:

Harry just blinked a few times before asking for clarification, "Sooo... If I'm hearing this right your sending me there to be trained as a ninja, right?"

"Got it in one, kiddo."

"There's got to be a catch somewhere; after all I'm Fate's Whipping Boy," Harry pointed out logically. (_B/N: Don't we all know it..._)

"Nah, that's Shinji Ikari's job," Shinigami rebutted. He clarified, "Being Fates Whipping Boy that is."

"Who?" Harry was confused and it showed clearly on his face.

"Nevermind Harry, but yes there is a catch," Tsukiyomi began, "we're sending you to Konohagakure, where hopefully you'll befriend and help out a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. In order to get the most out of the time given we'll deage you to about five years of age, and seal away your memories so you can get the most out of a second childhood." She mumbled low enough that he couldn't hear, "Hopefully."

"Anything I should know about this guy?"

"As I said his name is Naruto and and he had the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed in him by his father, the 4th Hokage with help from Shinigami. He also died about a month ago from a katana though the heart dooming his world."

"Grrrrr, you should know that I don't like to be manipulated you fu-" Harry began before being interupted by Amaterasu. (_B/N: Who knew he had such a potty mouth? Lol._)

"Before you say anything, you should know that he was treated like you were by the Dursleys. Except in his case it was most of the whole village that did so because of the Kyuubi being sealed in him," she explained.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples, "At least humans there are just as stupid as those here, hating that which they don't understand. But how would I help him without my memories?"

"So you'll do it?" Tsukiyomi bounced on the balls of her feet in a vain effort to control her over-abundant energy

"Just blame my saving people thing, besides how could my life get anymore fucked up?" (_AN: If only you knew Harry_)

"Don't worry, we're only sealing the memories not the knowledge that comes with them. You'll be able to 'learn' the stuff you know now as you need," Tsukiyomi assured.

Scratching his chin in thought, Harry replied, "Fine, but give me a week to prepare-"

"No need," Shinigami interupted, "we're sending you with what you need, gaki."

"Um, how are you doing this exactly?"

"With THIS!" Tsukiyomi shouted joyfully while pulling out a large trunk from inside her robe.

"How'd you...?" Harry gaped.

"Don't ask Harry, just don't ask," Shinigami stated while holding his face in his hands.

"But I just want to know where she-"

"Just drop it kid," Amaterasu suggested. "That trunk is gift from all of us. It's similar to Mad-Eye Moody's trunk, in that the inside is much larger then the outside."

"Yup! It contains an apartment, a library which we stocked with some goodies, a potions lab with unlimited ingredients so you can blow a ton of stuff up... oh, and a forge and a workshop for what ever," Tsukiyomi chirped.

"And you did this why exactly?" Harry asked as the Three gods just looked at each other.

"Because we can," they chorused eeriely. "Rrrrright," Harry replied in disbelief, "Well let's get this show on the ro-" Harry was once again interupted, this time by his fine feathered friend, Hedwig.

"Hoo HOOOT ho hoot!"

Harry just chuckles, "Guess I'm not going anywhere with out you, eh girl?" Harry started stroking her while she gives everyone there a regal stare.

Tsukiyomi gave Hedwig a calculating look, although a smile tugged her lips. "Are you sure Hedwig?" She began, "It could be extremly dangerous and you could be killed..."

Hedwig just glared at her before replying. "Hoot," was all she said.

Now it was the Shinigami's turn to chuckle, "Well, well, Hedwig; I am impressed with your loyalty to Harry. I guess that we'll just have to reward you by giving you a better chance of survival by giving you some gifts. Heh heh."

The two goddesses just looked at him before replying, confused, "Huh?"

"Come on you two," the Shinigami began while waging his finger good naturedly "We may not give HARRY any gifts persay, but we can give Hedwig some."

Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu just went wide-eyed before getting identical mischivous smirks on their faces, "Alright!" They shouted together.

"I'll go first!" Tsukiyomi insisted as she bounced up to Hedwig (who looked a little frightened) and puts her hand on her head, chanting. "I, Tsukiyomi, Goddess of the Moon, Guardian of the Night, grant thee, Hedwig, power over Ice, Snow and Darkness."

Tsukiyomi stepped back from the snowy owl as Amaterasu copied what she just did and chanted, " I, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, Gaurdian of the Day, grant thee, Hedwig the following Pheonix abilities: teleportation using Snow, to be reborn in a swirl of Snow if you die before your natural lifespan is up, and the ability to carry a great amount of weight." She stepped back as the Shinigami took her place.

"I, Shinigami, God of Death, Guardian of the Dead, grant thee, Hedwig a century of life unless Bonded, as well as the knowledge that you are the first of a new magical race." As he stepped away he beckoned Harry to take his place; Harry did so with a gulp.

"I, Harry James Evans Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, reward thy loyalty by giving you a link to my Magic, my Powers, my Mind and Soul." As he finished, a bright light filled the room and as it died down those present saw what changes Hedwig had gone though.

She seems to softly glow with a ice-white aura, and was much larger, about the size of a small eagle. She flapped off of her perch and landed on Harry's shoulder, beginning to nuzzle his hair. "That was incredible, Harry-wizard."

Harry began to chuckle, "Yeah, that was pretty amazing Hedwi-" Harry stopped as his and Hedwig's eyes seemed to pop out of their heads as they stared first at each other then at the three laughing Deities.

As soon as they stop laughing, Tsukiyomi looked at them and shrugged, "So we forgot the whole "understanding each other" thing." Harry just blinks, looked at Hedwig and stated, "Didn't we already understand each other?"

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow at them, "Well, yesl but only to certain extent. Besides, this makes things more interesting." She ignored Harry's icredulous look and continued, "Anyway, Shinigami No Baka gave me a great idea with his comment about how we can't give you gifts; persay. So me and the Baka will each give you another Familiar."

Harry gave her an odd look before he questioned, "What about Tsukiyomi?"

"What about her, Harry?" She asked, acting confused. "Well, won't she be giving me one?"

"She already did, Harry." "Huh, what do you mean?"

"What, did you think that it was chance that Hagrid chose Hedwig for his gift? I kinda... pushed his mind toward that decision," Tsukiyomi admitted sheepishly. (_B.N: Sounds like something I'd do... hmm... A.N: Shut up, so they can read the story, sis!_)

"Anyway," Amaterasu continued, acting as though she hadn't been interupted. "Here's the Familiar from me; you just need to name her."

A blinding light filled the room with a familar song reverbrating through the air; when it disappered there is a familiar looking Pheonix flapping in the air. "FAWKES!" Harry yelped, surprised.

"Actually no; this is his sister," Amaterasu stated. "What's her name going to be, Harry?"

Harry just stared into her eyes, seeing the intelligence there.

'Wow, her eyes are the same as Fawkes'. Full of intelligence, wisdom, wit...' "I got it! How does Rowena or Row sound girl?" The pheonix tilted her head before trilling in agreement.

"Excellent! Now it's my turn. By the way, Gaki, this creature should be familiar to you."

"What do you mean famil-" Harry began; before Harry could finish, the room filled with the same bright light as before and, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw a very familiar snake staring him in the face. Tsukiyomi is about to ask him if he's alright when, "Aaaggh!" Harry screamed then faints. (_AN: wouldn't you? B.N: Nope, can't say I would..._)

The Shinigami was on the ground, laughing so hard that he was crying. " Oh! HA HA HA! Kami-sama! HA HA HA! Please make it stop! HA HA HA!" Suddenly he stopped as he sensed a massive amount of killing intent from our favorite Godesses. "N-n-now, you two, you know I didn't mean any thing by it; right? Right?!"

His only answer was them cracking their knuckles ominously with their faces in shadow, "SHINIGAMI NO BAKA!!!"

"Mother..." was all he got out before they both kicked him in the crotch...

"Oooohhhh, my head," Harry groaned as he slowly woke up. "Did someone get the name of that beater who hit me...Wait a second I fainted when I saw the Basilisk..." He then looked to his left to see an amused Hedwig and a nervous looking Basilisk (well, as nervous as a snake could look).

" Harry-wizard, before you say anything hear Sal out," Hedwig said gently.

"Ummm, Sal? And where is Shinigami?" Harry questioned.

Tsukiyomi answered him "Well, to answer your question Salazar was a bit vain so he named her-"

"HER!"

"Yes, her. Anyways, he named her after him and also that puddle of goo over there is or was the Shingami."

Harry looked to where she was pointing to see a puddle of... well let's just say it was indiscribable and leave it at that. Harry just nodded his head, "Nice. Anyways, I'll listen to what she has to say and then make my decision ok?"

Everyone just nodded their head in agreement and looks towards Sal to begin her story,

" Okay, everyone knows how baskilisk are created right?" Everyone nodded their head and she continued, "Well, when I was first hatched _Salazar_" She hissed in anger and hate, " Put a geas on me so I would obey whatever he or his descendents ordered me to do. Unfortunately, he manged this when I was at my most vulnerable. No matter what I tried to do I couldn't break free and I am truly sorry for what I have done. So when the Shinigami appered before me and told I could make it up by becoming one of your familiers I jumped at the chance because when I saw you in the chamber... I saw someone that I would be proud to call Master. So please accept this unworthy snake and give her a chance to redeam her self."

Harry just sighed and shook his head, "Look, Sal... Damn it look at me," he yelled, noticing that she was bending her head in shame. She snapped her head up and noticed that his face is completly serious (_Sirius: Hey! I'm in this already in this? Steve: SIRIUS! GET OUT OF HERE!_) and that his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, along with a bit of hate.

She hung her head, 'Just as I thought... He hates me and is going to reject my offer.' She heard him sigh and start to move towards her. She then sensed him crouching by her head, 'Now he's going to probably kill me or something and I deserve anything I get after I nearly killed him...'

A tear made its way from her eye and she heard him mutter, "Merlin, I hate it when girls cry." She felt his arms stretching toward her and braced herself, thinking, 'This is it...'

A moment later, she felt something she didn't expect: Harry's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, causing her to blush as he murmured quietly, "You shouldn't be sorry."

"Wha..Why? Shouldn't you hate me... I mean I nearly killed you?!"

"Yes, yes you did. But you weren't in control of your actions. Besides you could of killed me in that tunnel but you didn't, and I'M the one who killed you so I'm the one who's sorry." Harry finished, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Nether noticed the crying Goddesses, Pheonix and owl.

Amaterasu had her head turned, thinking noone would notice, while Tsukiyomi sobbed out, "So...So beautiful. Does someone have a hankerchif I could use?" Hedwig's wing to shot out, with a kleenix held there. "Umm. Thanks," she blew her nose and offered the kleenex back, "You want this back?" Hedwig shook her head no. Suddenly...

"KAMI-SAMA! CAN THIS GET ANYMORE SAPPY! GODS, HARRY ARE YOU SOME KIND OF GIRLLY MAN!?" Harry just smiled while behind him a demonic statue wreathed in flame appeared.

A few minutes and a beating later

"Ah, much better." stated Harry meanwhile in the background both Hedwig and Row are poking the pixalated body of the Shinigami with sticks held in their wings.

"It's great stress relief, huh Harry-kun?" Amaterasu stated while Tsukiyomi nodded her head in agreement.

"Strangely enough yeah I do. Guess I needed some stress relief after the previous year."

" Umm, Harry?" Harry turned towards Sal.

"Yes?"

" What did you decide?"

Harry assumed a thinking poise, "My answer is... Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yep!"

Sal just smiled as only a snake could, "Thank-you, Harry."

"I guess we should fix up Shinigami huh?"

"Actually, Harry" Amaterasu began, "We're going to discuss what's going to happen to you due to your bonds with your Familiars."

"What... What do you mean...?"

"Well...", Row began, "When you take a Familiar, you can gain abilities as will they from the bond you share."

"Umm, ok?" (_AN: I'm just going to skip the Bonding ritual, it's basically the same as with Hedwig_) As the light died down, we see Harry stumbling back as if he took a blow to the head. "Owww..."

The Shinigami appeared, nodding his head, "That would be the mental bond asserting itself." Harry just stared at him, "Bloody hell! When did you heal yourself and what do you mean by a mental bond?"

"First I'm a God, I heal fast and those two," he pointed at the two Goddesses who just smiled innocently with halos above their heads, " have given me alot of pratice. And by mental bond I mean the ability to sense each others moods and a form of minor telepathy. Later after the bond has solidifyed you'll be able to see out of each other's eyes and use their other senses."

"Is there anything else I should know before we begin?" Harry asked, sighing.

"Well now that you mention it there is," Amaterasu replied. "To put you on a more equal footing we'll be sealing two items within you. One will be a Jagan the other is something Shinigami has chosen."

"Um, what is being sealed within me and why would it put me on a equal footing?"

"Well," began the Shinigami, "As I have mentioned Naruto is a Jinchuuriki (power of human sacrifice) I will seal a Demon possesed blade called Sounga with the Shiki Fuuin (Corpse spirit sealing) combined with a series of other seals such as the Shishou Fuuin (Four image seal), Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight divination signs seal styel), along with a seal that will allow you to slowly absorb sounga's powers and finally destroy him by using your mother's protction to purify him. Basically I will be giving you the same seal as Naruto but make it invisible so you can match a Jinchuuriki without anyone knowing you are one."

"And this Jagan thing?"

"I'll answer that, Harry." Tsukiyomi continued from what was left off, "In the Shinobi countries there are three great doujutsu or eye techniques. They are the: Rinnegan (Transmigration eye), Byakugan (White eye), and the Sharingan (Copying wheel eye) which was created by Uchiha Madara after absorbing a Hyuuga into himself via ritual and mutating the Byakugan using Kyuubi's chakra. By sealing the Jagan within you when we deage you, your younger body will slowly absorb it creating a new Doujutsu. It will hopfully have all the abilities of the Jagan with luck."

"Well, let's do it!" Harry yelled excitedly while everyone looks on in amusement. Several minutes later Harry is standing within a design filled with runes. Amaterasu looks at Harry "Are you ready for this Harry?" She asks looking at him in concern.

"Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be."

Tsukiyomi just looked at her Sister Goddess and nodded. They both walked up to him and gave him a hug "We just want you to know that we love you and are extremly proud of you," stated Tsukiyomi.

"And remember Kiddo we'll be watching you so become strong and kick Moldyshorts ass." Amaterasu told him.

"Don't worry I will even though he'll probably enjoy it."

Laughing the two Goddesses walked a bit away before becoming serious again. As one they started chanting with Tsukiyomi sounding almost like snow being blown and Amaterasu sounding like a desert storm. The Shinigami also started chanting as black flame like tatoos made their way up his arm. Both Sounga and a Jagan appeared in between both Harry and the Shinigami before he yelled out, "Shiki Fuunin!" and slammed his arm with Sounga plus the Jagan into Harry's stomach. When he pulled it out, there was no sign of the Sealed items but a Seal which fades out almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu's chanting reached a crensendo and both yelled out, as one, "Ten Hime fuuin: Memori Kinko(Heaven Princess Seal: Memory Imprisonment)!"

As Harry began to glow, all three shouted, "Sen Kami Jutsu: Ichidai Gyakumodori (Three God Technique: Age Reversal)". Harry began to deage turning into a five year old before disappering in a swirl of flame.

The three gods just stood there before Shinigami spoke, " Is it just me or did that last spell take as much as if it was cast on two people?"

"And why does it feel like my no good pranking brother Susanoo is somehow involved?" Amaterasu growled.

"Perhaps," began a disembodied voice, "because I am?"

"Susanoo, what did you do now?"

"Ha ha ha! Let's just say I made things a little more interesting for dear Harry-kun and also made a wish of his come true..."

"What the hell do you mean by that Susanoo? SUSANOO?!" Amaterasu screamed, frustrated with getting no answer.

Tsukiyomi looked at the other two, "Let's just hope that this dosen't end in tears."

"Indeed. Be safe... Grandson."

The end of Prologue

-----------Author notes-------------

Steve:Finally! Prolougue part 2 is complete!

Lor:About time.

Steve: (Grumbles) Anyways here are the polls:

Special abilities for Harry

Multi-animagus

Metamorphmagus

Chemeliomagus (Basiclly the ability to blend into one's suroundings)

Special abilities for Naruto (He will gain the ability to use magic)

Multi-animagus

Metamorphmagus

Chemeliomagus

Lor: Um, what is that sound? (Both of them turn as one towards the sound of munching only to see Sirus, Remus and Pen-Pen drinking beer and eating dorito's on a couch)

Sirius: Don't mind us, we've just got some munches.

Remus: Um, why is she looking at us like that (points at Lor who has hearts in her eyes)

Steve:She's a fan girl what do you expect

Lor: (smacks Steve in the back of the head) I am **not** a fan girl; I'm a -

Steve: Crazy, psychotic, evil-

Lor: (growls and Steve begins backing away) Shut up, otherwise my snakey will hurt you

Steve: Oh, crap

Sirius: (surprised) You have a snake? I thought girls were afraid of snakes?

Lor: (smiles sweetly) Most girls are scared of snakes, but I'm a tomboy and I love snakes... might have to do with being born in the Year of the Snake, I dunno. Viper, c'mere... (a small snake slithers into the room and she strokes its scales tenderly)

Remus: (looks interested and gets up, crouching beside her) What type of snake is that?

Lor: (grins in a way that can only be described as evil) It's a Chibi-Basilisk, unlike a Basilisk it can control its eyes. (produces Miracle Grow and a watering can full of water and sprinkles some Miracle Grow onto the C.B.)

Steve: (looks wary) Pen-Pen, is my lawyer on her way, yet?

(Pen-Pen nods)

Remus: Why do you need a lawyer?

Steve: Did I forget to mention that not only does my sister love snakes, but she **is** a snake?

Lor: So what if I pretty much always land in Slytherin when I'm Sorted? Love conquers all! (pours a bit of water onto C.B. and giggles)

Steve: (laughs when nothing happens) You do realize that that only works on plants, right? (mumbles) And even then, you kill all the plants you touch...

Remus: You do realize that we're in a fanfiction, don't you?

Steve: (eyes grow comically wide) Aw, crud.

(C.B. grows to the size of the Basilisk in CoS)

Lor: Viper, show my dear big bro what happens to brothers who call their sweet, innocent sisters evil, please?

(Viper seems to grin and his tail wraps around Steve who screams)

Steve: You are an evil, evil sisteeeerrrrr! (Viper catapaultes him into the horizon) This isn't right, this is **my **story!

Lor: (rubs hands together gleefully) Now... (squeals) Padfoot and Moony! (launches herself at the two startled Marauders in true fangirl fashion as the screen fades out)

_Special Authors note: Due to schdulaling problems because of her begining her first job uncutetomboy can no longer beta, though she will still proof-read. I for one hope that when everything settles down she can beta again._

_signed,_

_Steve a.k.a uncutetomboy's bro_


	3. Chapter 3

_Steve: Finally Pen-pen I can post the first chapter!_

_Pen-pen:Wark waark (About time)!_

_Steve: Oh by the way we have a new guest! Introducing one of my favorite Naruto characters! HINATA!_

_Hinata: Um, hello everybody my name is Hinata... (starts poking her fingers togather shyly) and... I hope to be a good help..._

_Steve:( the author just looks at her before a microphone comes out of nowhere) PEOPLE ISN'T SHE JUST THE MOST ADORABLE TEEN NINJA!_

_Pen-pen: Wark waark waaaark!(Welcome Hinata-Chaan!)_

_Unit-01: (uses new voice syntheizer) Yeah! Welcome to the loony bin!_

_Hinata:(blushes heavily) Um, thank-you for your kind words everyone.(bows)_

_Steve: Come, come no need for that! Anyways would you please thank the reviewers?_

_Hinata:Hai! Thank-you:_

_Jfitzgerald_

_darthdrew1704 _

_Susuki-chan_

_momocolady_

_Twin Tails Speed_

_Johnny Eagle_

_The PhantomHokage_

_Pen-pen: Waark! (Excellent)_

_Steve: Pen-pen! Take it away!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: And so they meet

We open to the sight of Konohagakure no sato (The village hidden in the leaves) just after dawn. While most of the village is still asleep we see that some are awake, including a small boy about 6 years of age. The child has blond hair, blue eyes but what is most interesting is the 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

"Stupid villagers. One day, when I'm Hokage their be like 'Oh! Hokage-sama Please don't hate us for what we did! We didn't know any better!' and I'll be like 'Don't worry, I won't punish you! After all I'm not a baka villager!' And their be 'Oh, Hokage-sama! We are not worthy!' Yup, that's what's going to happen when I, Uzumaki Naruto become Hokage!" he finishes right before an empty sake bottle comes flying out a window and hits him in the head.

"Stupid demon! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Someone shouts before slamming the window shut.

Naruto just picks himself up and continues walking grumbling about stupid villagers. A few minutes later he reaches the training ground that he has claimed for himself (well except for that psycho snake lady) that's just outside the forest of death. The reason being that nobody bothers him here (Except the aforementioned mentioned snake lady, anka something). He just reaches the training ground when he hears moaning coming from behind some nearby bushes. Creeping towards them he slowly parts them to see a strange sight, even for a ninja village (and that's saying something).

There is an injured unconscious black haired boy in clothes to big for him surrounded by three animals that Naruto can only identify as two strange birds and a snake that seem to be holding a conversation. As he steps though the bushes the animals turn and stare at him for a minute before turning back toward each other. 'Man, it was like they were staring into my soul...Creepy' he thinks before remembering about the injured kid and getting the first aid kit he had hid in a nearby tree. He then makes his way towards the unconscious person.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-Heads up someone's coming-" stated Hedwig before cocking her head towards some bushes. "-Any change in Harry-wizard?-"

Sal snorts " -Unfortunately no, I mean you would think that they would of made sure that we would of appeared on the ground being gods, not fifteen feet in the air! Idiots! Anyways you only just sensed him? I sensed him at least 5 minutes ago. -" Hedwig just glares at her, about to retort when Row interrupts.

"-Stop it you two! I know that you are stressed out because Harry's hurt, but that is no reason to act like hatchlings! Besides what if it was an assassin who might kill Harry because he's here? He would have killed him by now. Or am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that we are outside a Ninja village? -" Ignoring their ashamed faces she continues " -Thankfully the child there is harmless and only wants to help.- " At their includerous looks she adds "-As a phoenix I can look into a person's soul and see their intentions and this boy means no harm.- "

"-Just the same-" Hedwig begins " -we should keep an eye on him just the same until we're sure.-" The other two just nod at her advice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before he's about to touch the boy Naruto looks up and turns towards the three animals 'What the hell? They look worried... are they afraid I'll hurt him? Better explain my self in case they can understand me' " Look, I'm just going to do some first aid I'm not going to hurt him I promise and I never go back on my word. Believe it!" The large red bird nods its head in assent. Naruto reaches towards Harry to wake him when his eyes pop open and both look at each other before jumping away from each other screaming in surprise.

Both of them are trying to catch their breath when they hear some strange sound coming from nearby. They turn to see one of the strangest things they have seen (yet), a phoenix, owl and a snake laughing. Looking at each other they begin to giggle before bursting out into a laugh that just kills all tension in the air. As they calm down Naruto begins to look over the person next to him when he notices something 'His eyes... They look so familiar... Wait! They have the same look as mine (Naruto flashes back to a point when he is looking into a mirror)! They may be a different color but the same look of loneliness is there...!' Naruto is about to say something to him when he sees the red bird from before crying on Harry's wounds. Then he notices that when the tears hit the wounds they heal as if they were never there.

Harry is examining Row's handiwork when he looks over at Naruto noticing that he has his hands clenched at his sides and is trembling as if keeping something in. Harry starts backing away thinking that he might be angry for some reason when... "THAT WAS SO COOL!!!"

Needless to say it was heard quite a distance away...

0000000000000000Meanwhile in Iwagakure0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um, Tsuchikage-sama? Did you hear that?"

"Indeed. Pay it no mind however; it was just some loud kid yelling about something cool. Anyways continue your report on Project: Hebi."

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We rejoin our heroes as Harry is wiggling his finger in his ear trying to stop the ringing. When he turns back he sees that his familiars are ... showing their displeasure to Naruto. He just starts to laugh at the sight of it. Naruto just pouts at him looking more like an angry chipmunk then anything. Naruto looks at him then decides to introduce himself "Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! What's your name?"

Harry just looks at him only understanding a word or two and intelligently answers "_Huh? What did you just say?_"

'What the hell! ' Naruto thinks in his head ' it's as if he's speaking a whole other language... Wait! He is speaking a whole different language, aww crap!' "This might take a while..."

000000000000000Timeskip: 2 months000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The past two months has been a learning experience for both Harry and Naruto, with both of them slowly learning each others language to the point that they can understand each other. Also Harry has begun to train beside Naruto when ever he visits (Which is everyday since he has yet to join the academy). Unknown to the both of them they are under surveillance by ANBU Black ops as ordered by the Hokage.

Currently Harry is going though the kata (if they can be called that) that Naruto has taught him half heartily. His friend notices this and decides to do what any 6 year old would do... tease. "So?" begins Naruto.

Harry just shoots him a weird look "Hee hee hee. You're thinking about that girl again huh?"

" Naruto, shut up." answers Harry while blushing.

"Aww little Harry's got a crush!"

" Naruto I'm warning you!"

"I mean you did save her like a shinobi in shining armor..."

"N.A.R.U.T.O..."

"I mean all girls got cooties. But admit it you want to hold her and kiss her, like this..." Naruto turns around and does that thing when you wrap your arms around your self then proceeds to move them up and down while making kissing noises.

Harry just invents a new shade of red from embarrassment and anger (also if you look closely you could see steam coming off his head) before pulling a Ryoga "UZUMAKI NARUTO! PREPARE TO DIE!" As he begins to vent on Naruto in a way that would make two of his ancestors proud the two Anbu in the trees sweat drop.

Now dear readers your probably wondering who Naruto's talking about, well to answer that question you would have to go back a week.

0000000000000000000000Flashback no jutsu00000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto has just left and Harry is about to go into his trunk which is hidden in the roots of a old tree when he hears a girl scream nearby and decides to help her out and runs toward the sound. Once there he sees a 10 year old girl with two red triangle tattoos running down her cheeks and three injured dogs around her (one of which is unconscious with a bite wound) about to be attacked by a huge snake (one of the ones from the Forest of Death). Harry being Harry can't let her get hurt so he jumps in to save her.

'Aww crap, I don't want to be snake food' Inuzuka Hana thinks while getting ready to go down fighting when a young boy jumps between her and the snake of doom. "Kid, Get out of here before your snake food!"

Harry smiles at her while shouting "Don't worry! I'll protect you with my life!" and pulls off the good guy pose (which he saw a guy in green spandex do while shouting about youth).

"Oh yeah! Who's going to protect you!" Hana shouts at him.

Harry just sweatdrops "Um, I didn't think that far. Hehehe..."

"Great! Not only am I going to be snake food, but snake food with with a side of baka!"

Harry pouts "That hurt you know."

The snake sweatdrops while hissing "-Hmmm. Who to eat first? The boy is bite size but pretty bony while the girl is a bit larger but definitely more plump. Who to choose? Hmmm. -"

Harry's eyebrow starts to twitch before he points at the snake "-Hey you basterd snake! Who are you calling bony and even I'm not so stupid to call a woman plump! AND I'm only small for my age! -" He stops his rant as he notices both the snake and the girl staring at him with their jaws dropped. "Umm, did I say something wrong?" he states while scratching the back of his neck.

"You mean besides you hissing at the snake as if you could understand it-" Hana is suddenly interrupted by Harry.

"Umm, yeah that's because I can..."

"Oh... OK then."

"You don't think it makes me a freak?"

"Not, really no. You see my family can speak to and understand dogs so a person who can speak to snakes doesn't really surprise or frighten me." Hana says while shrugging.

"Thanks, there are some people who think that being able to talk to snakes makes you evil." At Hana's questioning look he just shrugs before turning back to the snake. "-OY! Snake-basterd! Why don't you just go away and leave us alone? Go find a nice plump mouse or something.- "

" -He he he speaker you have got some guts, however I'm am quite hungry and while the snake laws prevent me from attacking you unless you attack me first the...same...can't...be... said...for...HER!-" Is all the snake says before striking at Hana.

"Bloody hell! Reducto!" Harry shouts with his wand in his hand pointed at the snake. The spell slams into the snake's head in an explosion of blood and shattered scales throwing it off course and into a tree. "And stay away from her Asshole!"

The snake gets back up and looks at Harry with pure murder in his good eye "-YOU ARE DEAD SPEAKER!-" It hisses loudly and rushes at him.

"Don't forget about me teme! Gatsuuga!" Hana disappers into a drill shaped attack which strikes opening up a portion of the snake's side. However, the snake had been ready and as soon as she stopped spinning it whipped around her trying to crush her within its coils. When Harry sees this he rushes at it only to get knocked away by the snake's tail.

"Relax, You're next! "The snake then brings its head down to devour Hana whole.

'Heh this is it I guess.'Hana thinks as darkness begins to edge her vision and she can feel her ribs beginning to crack under the strain of the coils. 'At least I got a few licks in...' Is all she can think as the head comes down...

"Go to HELL! ACCIO Dog-Girl!" Harry practally screams as Hana is yanked from the coils just in the nick of time and slams into Harry causing Hana to temporally black out from the pain. When she comes to a few seconds later Harry is holding her in his arms trying to get her out of there (she missed him almost hitting it with another reducto making it back off for a bit).

'Where... where is he getting his strength? He shouldn't be able to carry me..!' (Unknown to her of course Harry's magic is giving him said strength) She thinks while blushing " cough Kid get Cough the hell outta here damn it!" she says while coughing up blood.

"Can't." Harry states "One: If I do you'll die and we can't have that now can we? Two: It'll come after me anyways. And three: my back up is here. Sal!"

"What-" But Hana is unable to finish due to an even bigger snake crashing through the bushes and knocking the other snake into a bolder smashing it. "Ah, Shit not another one!"

"Don't worry! This one's with me. Her name's Sal." Harry says smiling and letting her down while watching the battle before turning to her "See, I said everything would be alright."

Hana is about to reply when movement from the corner of her eye causes her to push Harry away just before the snake slams into the ground where they just were. The snake then turns to her and is about to bite her when Harry gets in the way getting bit instead. "KID!"

Harry just smirks though the pain "-Hey, snaky buh bye.- Blastodio!" Unfortunately for the snake the hand in its mouth is holding Harry's wand and the spell causes the snake's head to explode, covering Harry and Hana in snake goo. "Ow. Remind me to never to do that again.Oof!" Harry is suddenly glomped by Hana into a massive bear hug.

"Thanks kid, but we should get back to the village get cleaned up and have that arm looked at."

"Well... If you want to get cleaned a soon as possible let me just do this Scrougefy!" As Harry waves his wand (Hana noticing it for the first time) he notices a bite mark on her shoulder showing that the snake got her at least with a glancing blow explaining why she had problems during the fight due to its venom. Hana looks her self over amazed before remembering her canine companions and rushing over to them.

"Oh, gods! Keimaru say something! Please anything!" She shouts while holding the dog that had been bit trying to get it to say something. She looks up at Harry with tears in her eyes pleading "Please do something he's dying and I can't get him to the village in time."

Harry looks lost for a moment before getting a hardened look on his face "Give him here and do you have a container or something I have an idea." Wordlessly Hana hands him over and gives Harry the leaky canteen from her belt and watches as he empties it out "Thankfully he's unconscious otherwise this would hurt like a bitch." As he says this he looks over at Hana as she let's out a bit of a nervous laugh. Harry takes a deep breath as he holds the wand over the wound "Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this. Accio venom!" Nothing happens for a second or two then slowly a clear liquid begins to gather around his wand until there is a large glob hanging there. Once there is no more liquid coming out he gently moves his wand over to the canteen and let's the venom drop into it. Almost immediately the dog begins to breathe easier. Hana looks over at Harry in awe as he rubs the back his neck under her stare. "Um, why don't you go check on your other dogs to see if their alright?"

"Uh, oh! Right! Give me a second." Harry watches as Hana runs over to the other two dogs embarrassed, before he calls for Rowena who appears in a burst of flame. Rowena looks at him then the devastated area and the snake corpse then back at him.

"What?" is Harry's reply to Row giving him the hairy eye.

"-And why exactly didn't you give us a call Harry you idiot! You could have been killed!- "

"Ah-" Harry begins only to be interrupted by Hedwig's arrival.

"-Dumb ass! Do you know how we would have felt if you had died!- "

Hana turns around to tell Harry that her companions are all right only to see him get smacked in the head by a smaller version of the snake (using it's tail) that helped them and two birds(using their wings) "Um, am I interrupting something kid?"

"Nah, their just angry that I nearly died." Harry then says something to Row that causes her to sniff then fly over to land on Hana's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry I asked her to heal you and your furry friends." Hana just nods and watches in amazement as tears from the bird causes the wound to close and her strength to come back as the venom in her body is neutralized. Row then nudges Hana's mouth open in order to cry down her throat healing her ribs.

"Wow! Oh, by the way I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Inuzuka Hana, What's yours cutie?" She asks him winking.

Harry blushes heavily before answering "It's Harry, Potter Harry. Um, I'm sorry for calling you dog-girl earlier heh heh."

Hana just gives a bark like laugh, not noticing Harry flinching, before answering "Don't worry about it, I've been called worse. Looks like my nin-dogs are almost healed, thanks to that bird of yours. What was it's name again, Row? That's an unusual name, come to think of it so's yours. Are you from around here?"

"Err..." Harry is stuck for an answer for a second "No, I'm not. I'm from a far away country called England. Anyways you should still get checked out after all phoenix tears aren't a cure all, well they are but you'll still have some injuries after all."

"Understood-" Hana pauses as her eyes pop open with shock as she registers what he just said "Phoe... Phoenix! You just said she was a Phoenix right!"

"Um, yeah I did why?" Harry asks confused.

"Ah, never mind..." Hana says taken aback 'How can he NOT know how incredible that is?' She is about to say something else when a women and a large black dog with only one eye appears in the clearing in a swirl of leafs. "Kaa-san! Your here!" The women turns to her and we can see that she is about 26 with a thick spiky mane of brown hair and identical tattoos to Hana, this taken with the animalistic brown eyes and punk style lipstick gives her a wild untamed look. She takes in the state of the clearing before noticing that her daughter is covered in blood (from when she was holding her injured dog) and rushes over to her and starts to check her over.

"Hana, are you alright? What happened?! This place look like a war zone!-" She is suddenly cut off by Hana.

"Okaa-san, cut it out! I'm fine! This isn't my blood it's Keimaru's. Anyways you should thank Harry-" She suddenly stops as she realizes that he has disappeared with only a swirl of snow slowly settling down where he was. "What the! Don't tell me that bastard has left with out telling me good-bye or where he lives!"

Tsume just gives her daughter a weird look "Um, Hana-chan, who're talking about, me and you are the only humans here and who's hairy...?"

0000000000000000000000Flashback Kai!00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmm, Hedwig? Do you think that Hana-chan is mad that I left her there without saying good-bye right? Naaaaa!" Hedwig shoots him a 'What do you think idiot!' look before the world starts spinning for her, Row, and Sal knocking them out.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouts as a shuriken nearly hits him.

"Heh heh heh, It's time for you to die demon!" an unseen person states before appearing with his fist buried within Naruto's gut.

"Ooof!" Naruto grunts before sliding in the dirt he looks up to see a person in a white animal mask reveling that it is in fact one of the ANBU that was watching them from before is their attacker.

"It is a shame though, that my partner wouldn't join me in killing you and the demon-loving brat. After all... You deserve to die after killing all those people including my sister! NOW STAY STILL AND DIE DEMON!" He rants before moving though some hand-signs but only gets halfway before having to dodge a red beam of light. "Well, well looks like the demon lover wants to be first! Fine with me!" Sudden he disappears only for several shuriken and kunai to slam into Harry from behind, burying deep within his back and arms as he blacks out. The sight of his best/only friend appearing to be killed in front of him causes something to snap deep within Naruto releasing a dark and terrible power. The ANBU who was just laughing suddenly stops as a massive killing intent rolls over him along with a feeling he has not felt for 7 years. He looks at Naruto and gasps.

The reason for this is that Naruto has changed with his whisker marks becoming deep clefts and his blue eyes becoming red with cat like slits. A massive aura then forms around him taking the form of a double helix, then a huge demonic fox head appears above him glaring malevolently at the ANBU (who just about pisses his pants) before settling down into a red flame (AN: If you need a better description look up Naruto's fight with Haku and imagine Naruto as a six year old). Naruto then looks into his eyes and tells him in a demonic voice "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

00000000000000000Hokage Tower000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We see an old man behind a desk wearing a conical hat and robes (both of which have the kanji for fire on them) speaking to another man with long hair and eyes that seem to be blind who carries himself with a air of dignity (almost to the point of arrogance).

"Hiashi, while I agree in principle that we need to strengthen our alliance with Suna I'm not sure I agree about what you're suggesting."

"Well, Hokage-sama" Hiashi begins "It does make sense for us to strengthen ties to Suna through marriage and it has been done before."

The Hokage sighs "I know that Hiashi but their both so young and-" we never find out what else he is about to say since at that point a familiar feeling sweeps over the both of them causing them to stiffen 'My god has the seal broken?' "I'm sorry Hiashi but we must hurry." He then jumps out the window heading for where the current battle is happening followed closely by Hiashi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ANBU watches as Naruto suddenly disappears only to slam him with a devastating uppercut sending him flying. 'Shit, where did the demon get this power? I need to do something and quick, everyone would have felt that and will be heading this way...I will not be denied my revenge!' Hitting Naruto with a Kanashibari no jutsu he freezes him in place only to see Naruto slowly breaking though it. He turns and spies Harry's body near by and pulls several kunai and shuriken from him and launches them towards Naruto who gets hit with the bloody weapons. The ANBU thinks that he is done for only to watch in horror as the red chakra pushes them out with the wounds slowly closing. Ignoring the itchy, burning sensation from the wounds he launches himself at the ANBU quickly forcing him back. The ANBU pulls out his sword and disappears once more before appearing behind Naruto and opening his back. He then kicks him knocking him back Harry's body. The ANBU then reappears in front of them and is about to decapitate Naruto but is interrupted by a weak voice.

"Ex... explimari aus!" While the voice was weak, the will to protect Naruto gives it enough power to send the ANBU flying into a tree...right onto the sharp end of a broken branch! Needless to say that the ANBU wouldn't be getting up soon (he's not dead...yet). After this Harry faints, his last sight being Naruto picking him up.

"HARRY! HARRY ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" Naruto begs him still wreathed in his demonic aura not noticing that some of it is seeping into Harry (along with some blood from Naruto). He is about to ask him again when the places the wounds from the kunai and shuriken explode into pure agony before the feeling spreads over his body and throughout it. The aura then dissipates with Naruto falling to his knees as the Hokage followed by several other people burst into the clearing. "Ojii-san, please... help Harry..." are the last words spoken by Naruto before he is claimed by unconsciousness.

"Somebody get a medic! QUICK!"...

0000000000000000Deep within Harry's mindscape00000000000000000000000000000000

We travel deep within the halls of Harry's mind (which takes the form of Hogwarts) following a red mist until it stops at a chained door where the headmaster's office would be. The mist slowly dissolves the chains until they fall off and the door slowly opens revealing pitch darkness beyond. Suddenly two green slited eyes open as a voice starts chuckling "Keh heh heh. It seems I am finally free of my self imposed imprisonment. Well, it seems the world shall get a taste of my power, after all I have defeated death in a sense. For... I still remember who I am!"...

00000000000Kyubi's cage/Naruto's Mindscape00000000000000000000000000000000000

We see the Kyubi behind the bars of its cage "HA HA HA! SO THE GAKI FINALLY GET'S A TASTE OF TRUE POWER! WELL WITH THE IMPROVEMENTS I HAVE MADE USING THAT OTHER GAKI'S BLOOD MY VESSAL SHALL SOON BE THE GREATEST OF THEM ALL! HMMM? WHAT IS THIS?..." The Kyubi stops as it notices a glowing, golden fog making its way towards the cage. The giant kitsune just watches in interest as it flows between the bars, that is until it touches it..."ARRRGH! GET IT AWAY! IT BUURNS!!!" Indeed as we watch wherever the fog touches the great fox black tarry smoke billows up though there is no sign of an actual burn besides the fur turning slightly lighter in color.

As the screen fades out we see the Kyubi thrashing around in its cage in agony...

0000000000000000End of chapter one!0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, Chapter one is complete! Finally!_

_Hinata: Um, will Naruto-Kun be okay? And what was the golden mist doing to Kyubi-san?_

_Steve: Oh, don't worry about your beloved Naruto, Hinata. He's going to pull through and as to what is happening to Kyubi... Well, it has to do with Harry's blood and the fact that Kyubi can't be killed._

_Hinata: Oh... (Faints due to relief and embarrassment)_

_Pen-Pen: Warrk wark! (Hooo Boy!)_

_Unit-01: Anyways, it's time for the polls._

_Steve: Right you are!_

Harry powers:

Metamorphmagus 1

Chemiliomagus 2

Multi-animagus 1

Naruto's powers:

Metamorphmagus 1

Chemiliomagus 2

Multi-animagus 1

_Steve: New rule for the polls you may vote for more then one power at a time. Pen-pen do have those smelling salts?_

_Pen-pen: Wark! (Yup!)_

_Steve: Anyways, sorry for the rush but with work and getting ready for Halloween my chapter may seem a little... rough around the edges but that's because of the fact that I currently have no beta... Sob... Anyways, Please keep reviewin-... (Steve suddenly notices a small orange book poking out from one of Hinata pockets O.O)_

_Unit-01: Yes! Another female closet pervert!(Notices everyone just staring at her in disbelief) Um...heh heh heh..._

_Steve: Anyways... Please R&R and vote! See ya!_

_Screen fades out..._


	4. Lost in your mind

_Steve: Hey everybody I'm Back! _

_Author notices the sounds of pages turning and looks towards the couch and sees Hinata and Pen-pen reading Icha Icha Paradise. Steve clears his throat to catch their attention._

_Steve: Uh, guys we're on the air._

_Hinata: Eeep! (hides her's in her coat)_

_Pen-pen:Wa? (So?)_

_Hinata: Um, Steve-san. Where's Unit-01-san?_

_Steve: Oh, she had go out for something special (get's slightly perverted smile)_

_Hinata:(blink)_

_Pen-pen:(blink)_

_Together:Don't want to know._

_Steve:(Ignores them) Anyways Hinata, please thank the kind reviewers_

_Hinata: Right. Thanks to the following Reviewers:_

Momocolady

A Rainy Day

Kirallie

The PhantomHokage

Jfitzgerald

Talon Phoenix

Susuki-chan

_Steve: Now! Pen-pen! Take it away!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of the a dog masked ANBU rushing towards the hospital with Naruto in his arms followed by Ibiki with Harry in his (both the Hokage and Hiashi had to stay behind to handle the nins arriving on site). When they get to the hospital they get in and have doctors and nurses rushing towards them... well, rushing towards Ibiki once they see who is in the ANBU's arms. "HEY! What about Naruto? He needs immediate medical assistance!"

One of the doctors turns towards him, sneering "Let the Demon-spawn do us all a favor and die."

He suddenly feels a massive release of power before he flung back down the hall as if by a invisible hand screaming in fright. Everyone turns and sees that the boy in Ibiki's arms is barley conscience with a hand pointed towards where the doctor just was. At that moment they all have the same thought 'did he just do...'

" He..help..him..please." is all they hear in a moment of silence following that thought.

"What is happening here?!" another doctor yells as he rushes down the hall towards the group and stops as he sees the two injured children. "Kami-sama!" He turns towards one of the nearby nurses "Get two stretchers down here stat! We need to get both of them into the ER as soon as possible!" he yells as he examines Naruto who has begun to go into seizures "Kami! His temperature is going though the roof! Well! What are you waiting for!"

One of the nurses just looks at him "But, sir. The kyubi-" she doesn't get to finish before the doctor turns on her.

"Where is the Kyubi? All I see is two badly injured children. Now get what I asked for or have you all forgot the oaths you took?"

"Perhaps," begins Ibiki "I should let them know that anyone who doesn't do their duty will be in for a personal visit with me..." The crowd looks even more frightened by that before a new voice speaks up.

"And if they think that won't happen they got another thing coming. Especially since I got most of the Shinobi Clan council behind me." They all look towards the source of the voice and see a pissed off Hokage as well as Hiashi, the InoShikaCho team, Tsume and Shibi. The doctors seeing this rushed off lest they find out why Ibiki is called "The Sadist" personally.

Harry just smiles before his vision goes black...

0000000000000000000000Harry's Mindscape00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opens his eyes to find himself inside a stone hallway. After patting himself down to see if he has any injuries, finding none he does what any little kid would do in this situation "HELLO! IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?!" yell of course."(Grumble) I wish I knew where to go." Suddenly a bright light shines blinding himself, once his eye have adjusted he sees where the light is coming from for above him is a neon sign with an arrow saying "come this way!" Harry just blinks at this before saying what's on his mind "Ya, know what? I think I saw something like this on those Bugs Bunny and Tweety shows(A.N:Don't own it) that Dudley likes to watch. I wonder if I should go in that direction?" The sign changes to "Yes, you should."

"Oh, ya! Why? Give me a reason to do so!" So the sign does "Because" Harry just sweatdrops thinking 'Ugg, am I going crazy and arguing with a sign? I know that weird things happen around me, but this takes the cake!' The sign changes once more to " Yes, yes and tell me about it." Harry rubs his eyes, sighs and says "Might as well do as the sign says." And starts glaring as it now says "I knew you would see the light."

--------------------------------A few hours latter-----------------------

We find that Harry is staring at a picture before he yells out "I may not be the greatest of art critics but that I like!" As he walks away we see that it is a picture of the Dursley's faces on farm animals(bull, horse and pig).

Harry continues down the hall laughing about what the painting was about not noticing as he walked by three doors marked: Sal, Rowena, and Hedwig. He suddenly stops as he hears the sound of people crying and turns around to find out where the sounds are coming from. Stopping in front of the doors marked with his familiars names he calls out asking if anybody's there. The crying stops as the doors fly open and Harry is tackled by three blurs which shout in his ears. "HARRY! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

As Harry's ears stop ringing he notices three beautiful women hanging on him while sobbing his name. "Um, may I ask who you are?" This however only causes them to sob louder. "Oh, god! I hate it when girls cry." and is about to try to comfort them when the white-haired one answers.

" Harry-wizard, Don't you recognize us? We're your familiars! It's me Hedwig!" She shouts while crying.

"Um," Harry begins "last time I checked my familiars were animals not three very beautiful women."

"What are you talking about Har-" The red-head suddenly stops as she and the other two look at each other then themselves.

The one with the grey hair suddenly gains a shit-eating grin before shouting "ALL RIGHT! WE GOT BOOBS!" She then get's a sad look before pointing at Hedwig "It's no fair! Her's are bigger then mine!" At which the others face fault.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE PROBLEM SAL!" Hedwig shouts at her before turning to Row( who's the red-head) "Why... What happened?"

"Well," Row begins while rubbing her chin "The only thing that I can think of is that we appear human because it's easier for Harry's mind to imagine us as humans to better communicate. Right Harry?(Sees Harry with his hands over his eyes) Um, why do you have your eyes covered Harry?"

Harry just goes bright red and answers "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because YOUR NAKED!"

Looking down at themselves Hedwig and Row blush while Sal smirks "Aww, but Harry I want you to see me." Thus proving that Potter/Saotome foot in mouth is not limited to humans. This is proven when two fists come down on her head.

00000000000000000000A few minutes and some clothes later0000000000000000000000

After Harry finally get his blush down and his familiars get dressed he finally looks them over.

Hedwig is dressed in a almost skin-tight white shirt and blue jeans and has a very motherly figure (like a mixture between the school nurse from Negima! and Mutsumi from Love Hina ) with golden eyes, pale skin, long white hair with black speckles. Row is clothed in a red dress from the middle ages with gold trim and while she isn't as...developed as Hedwig( similar body type to Dr. Akagi from Eva), she is still above average for a women but her tan skin, long graceful neck, warm dark eyes and long red hair with gold highlights (down to her waist) more then make-up for it. Sal decided to wear a school uniform like in one of Naruto's manga (her body is somewhere between Sakura and Ino's post-timeskip) except in black and blue, she also has shorter hair which is gray with green highlights. Oh, and they all look to be around eighteen and have some animal features that make them look even more exotic (Hedwig and Row have their wings attached to their shoulders,are light weight and have talon-like nails. While Sal has pronounced upper canines/fangs, slit pupils, and a long snake tail coming down from under her skirt eventually coiling around her feet).

Sal seeing Harry stare can't help herself "So, Harry do you like what you see?" She asks him, while bending down with her finger touching her lip and a innocent expression on her face. She is about to tease him some more seeing his face go red, when she is yanked off to the side not noticing a confused expression on Harry's face. Swung around she notices two very annoyed women. Seeing their expressions she asks "What?"

"Ok, Sal Out with it." Rowena tells her with her foot taping the ground.

"Yeah Sal, what's your problem lately? You haven't been acting yourself for the past few days." Hedwig tells her, worried for her friend.

Sal looks extremely uncomfortable for a second or two before answering "Well," she clears her throat "well you see...As of late Harry has been on my mind for a number of reasons. Mainly I have been thinking about what type of mate he would make." At their raised eyebrows she sighs before continuing "It's my time of the year and with Harry as the only male around me all the time..." She doesn't have to continue as the other two finally understand the reason for her behavior.

"Ahhh..." both Row and Hedwig say together.

"Anyways, guys thanks for putting up with me and since I got two arms I can finally do this." As she finishes she goes over and gives the two a hug. They look startled for moment before they reciprocate. "If it wasn't for you two Harry might not have accepted me without your support. Your like the nest-mates I never had. Thank you... my sisters." She finishes with tears coming down all their cheeks, all three feeling the same. After a few minutes they break apart and start walking towards a smiling Harry.

As they walk towards him, Hedwig turns to the other two "By the way Sal," she begins catching the other two's attention "When you said that Harry would make the perfect mate you were voicing what both me and Rowena agreed upon some time ago." She notices Sal giving the sheepishly smiling Row a raised eyebrow and continues "And if we ever get these bodies in real life we can probably share him, if not... Well, now that we know that we can get into his mind there's always his dreams..." She continues walking towards Harry leaving behind two shocked and slightly... excited women.

"I..I can't believe she, Hedwig the proper lady, would suggest..." Sal begins before her voice fails her.

Row, amused, turns to her "Why is that so hard to believe?" She then leans in close to her ear and whispers "And I for one can't wait for when he is legal to have some...fun with you two." she then walks after Hedwig leaving a red-faced and panting Sal behind her swinging her hips the whole way. Before she reaches Harry she turns and yells to Sal "Well? Are you coming or not?" winking.

Sal chuckles before answering "Alright you two, you win." 'By the great Nagas, I can't wait as well Row...'

As they start walking Harry turns to them a starts to talk. At first it's about the usual things but after awhile the three familiars go quite. Using his deductive skills for something besides stopping Voldemort for once he realizes why. "You know," he begins "I don't blame you for what happened."

Sal turns to him her eyes bright with unshed tears as are Hedwig's and Row's "How can you say that?! We were supposed to protect you, and we failed! Because we were too weak you might have died! And all we-" Harry cuts her off right there before she can continue.

"SAL!" Seeing that she's stopped he continues"You guys didn't fail me first of all, secondly I'm not dead. Third, if you think that your too weak then we'll become stronger together. Okay? We'll do it together." He finishes seeing them nod and smile before they glomp him nearly suffocating him between their assets. They each kiss him on the cheek causing him to blush as they giggle.

"By the way Harry-wizard, where are we going?" Hedwig asks cocking her head to one side.

"I guess where ever this place ends." Harry replies shrugging.

" Uh, Harry you do realize that this is YOUR mind right?" Row asks him, they stop as they watch him slap his forehead as he finally realizes.

"Ugh, why didn't someone tell me?" They all just shrug conveying 'We thought you knew' with him glaring at them "So does anybody have an idea of what to do? Or are you just going to stand there?"

"Well as good as that sounds..." Row begins ignoring his glare "You should probably just imagine us going where ever you need to be."

"So, in other words I have to use 'the power of imagination'" He finishes with air quotes, at there nods he sighs before continuing "Fine. After all everything else has gone crazy!" After finishing he closes his eyes and scrunches his face into "concentration mode" which the familiars giggle at thinking it cute. A minute passes before the hallway seems to melt before reforming into a new one with the group standing in front of a stone gargoyle with broken, corroded chains on the ground in front of it. "Um, one that," Harry points at the chains "does not look good. And two... How am I supposed to get passed that?" Pointing towards the statue only for it to jump aside causing everyone to blink "Well, that was awfully convenient... Anyways, ladies first." He finishes, sweeping his hand towards the opening only sweatdrop at the looks the girls are giving him. He starts to mumble "It was worth a shot..."

Hedwig just sighs before crossing her arms across her chest emphasizing certain... features. "How about we all go together?" she states before crossing over to Harry's right side putting her hand on his shoulder followed by Row on the left and Sal taking the rear (a position she seems to enjoy for some reason). Harry smiles feeling safer with their comforting presence there.

They then begin there ascent of the stairs before reaching the door and opening it. As one they step into a large office-like room (imagine the headmasters office with out the different doodads and paintings). They then turn towards the desk and the chair (which is facing away from them) and Harry gathers enough courage to ask if anybody's there when the chair swings around causing the girls to gasp and Harry to yell in surprise for the person in the chair is revealed to be...

00000000000000000000000Real world0000000000000000000000000000000000000ve, Wilda, Wilde, wooled, word" / 

We find ourselves in a office within the hospital with the Hokage, Hiashi, Tsume and the doctor from before.Let's listen in shall we? "So," the Hokage states before puffing out some smoke ignoring the look the doctor is giving him "any idea what is happening to Naruto-kun?"

The doctor just sighs knowing that he not going to stop smoking "Not exactly no..." At their looks he continues "I do however have a theory as to what is going on with him." At this the others interest he goes on "As you should know I was the doctor in charge not only investigating Orochimaru's experiments (scowls), but also his notes on them. And I can't help but see some similarity between his _subject's_ symptoms and Naruto's. The high fever, seizures and chakra coil disruption is identical. I think that what is happening is that the Kyubi's chakra is forcing Naruto's body to absorb and adapt to a bloodline." At there shocked looks he continues "I know that it is sounds crazy, but some medic-nins have theorized that it may be possible for a container to absorb a bloodline due to it's tenant's healing ability."

The Hokage coughs to get over his surprise, while Hiashi turns to the doctor " A few questions please." At the man's nod he goes on "One, is it possible for the child to absorb other bloodlines? Two, Where did the one currently being absorbed come from? And three, what affect is it having on the Kyubi's chakra and the seal?"

The doctor nods and starts the explanation "The answer to your questions are a bit complicated, but I'll answer them to the best of my ability. While it _might_ be possible for Naruto to absorb more bloodlines, it is more likely that this is a one time thing. In this case we determined the vector as being blood transfered between stab wounds by used kunai and shuriken. As to where the other bloodline came from..." He shuffles some papers "Ah, here we go! We believe that it came from the other boy, Harry 'Mumbles' strange name..." At the Hokages cough he starts "It doesn't correspond to any known bloodline though it does resemble some elemental types such as Hyoton from mist, the Sandaime Kazekage's magnetic ability, Nidaime Hokage's use of water, and the Nara clan's shadow ability. However, it also seems to share aspects with some body manipulation bloodlines in that the energy used, while not Chakra, is produced by the body itself somehow."

This time it is Tsume who speaks up "And the seal and Kyubi's chakra?"

At this the doctor starts to chuckle " That is one of the reasons why we believe this to be a one time thing." Answering the unasked question he continues "It seems the Kyubi might have bitten off more then it could chew. The reason for this is that the mysterious energy seems to have some form of protection, possibly in the blood itself, that seems to be burning the evil out of the Kyubi's chakra. And possibly the demon itself." At this the Hokage sits up in his chair and asks the obvious question.

"Are... Are you telling us that the Kyubi is dying" his voice carrying a note of hope.

"Unfortunately, I wish that was the case Hokage-sama. As you well know the Kyubi cannot be killed, so it was sealed instead so that when Naruto dies the Kyubi does as well." The doctor sighs before continuing "However, it seems that if the demon inside of him dies so does Naruto." At this a look of fear and sorrow comes over Sarutobi's face, at which the doctor chuckles " I wouldn't worry however, since the seal seems to be trying to keep both alive. As to how this is effecting the Kyubi... If anything as time goes on it seems that the evil, anger and hate in the chakra is slowly replaced with sorrow, regret and self-loathing. By our calculations one day equals one tail's worth purified and since it has been four days..."

The Hokage finishes for him in awe "That means that four tails are now purified!."

" Exactly." The doctor answers satisfied.

"And what about...Harry. What's wrong with him?" At the questioning looks she replies "Well, he was the one who saved my daughter from a fire viper, so I got a reason to worry. (Whispering) Not to mention how my daughter feels..."

" Well, as far as we can tell he'll make a full recovery. Besides suffering from severe blood loss because of his wounds it seems that the only real problem is some kind of exhaustion. Which his body seems to be healing from." The doctor says patting her arm " So tell your daughter to relax, alright?"

"But doctor-san, What about the youki from the Kyubi? I was there when Minato sealed it away, I remember how nins died due to exposer to the youki. Shouldn't he poisoned as well? His body did absorb a great deal from Uzumaki-san's aura."

"Normally I would agree with you Hiashi-sama, but in this case it would seem his bloodline makes his body more resistant then normal. Quite a bit more resistant in that his body is ignoring the youki for the most part and allowing it to mix with his normal chakra."

"Well," the Hokage states getting up from the chair "thank you for the update Dr. Kanzaki and all you have done for Naruto-kun."

The doctor just chuckles. "It is my pleasure to take care of him. I for one only see the boy, not the beast within. Good-day Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama, Tsume-sama." He then walks out the door leaving the three alone in the office.

Once the doctor is gone the Hokage shuts the door and his hands flash though several signs. The walls, ceiling and floor glow blue showing that the privacy jutsu is complete. "Now that the good doctor is gone we can get down to business." The Hokage states "We have to decide both how to protect them while their here and also how to weather the political fallout."

Hiashi then clears his throat "If I may Hokage-sama?" At the Sarutobi's nod he continues "The political fallout will most likely not be as severe as you might think. In fact we can spin this to Uzumaki-san's betterment" At the Hokage's questioning look he gives a very un-Hiashi smirk "After all thanks to him not only do we have a new bloodline in the village, but we might be able to steal other one's as well."

"Quite right Hiashi-sama. After all... It's not like the council will want to get rid of such a useful tool..." The Hokage says with a smile that says 'I love screwing over people who piss me off' While Tsume has a shit-eating grin so wide that it might just split her face in two, before it becomes serious once more.

"There is still the matter of guards for them, especially with what has been discovered about Harry. After all he has more scars on his body then some nins." Looking around at the other two she continues "I would like to ask for your support for when they recover, because while I know that they can't be adopted ... I can have temporary custody." At their shocked looks she gives a sad smile "I owe Minato, he was after all the one who got me out of a sticky situation with my Ex." She finishes while rubbing her side.

The Hokage nods "I can do one better Tsume. Both you and Hiashi have been working behind the scenes to protect him. Because of this I think I'll give you joint guardianship over both. This will work in several ways to protect them including giving them a place to stay if need be."

"As to guards Hokage-sama, I already have several requests from female Hyuga as well as from few Uchiha women." At the Hokage's shocked look Hiashi smirks "It would appear that Uzumaki-san has a fan club that includes all the Hyuga women who have met him and more then a few Uchiha." 'Minato, Naruto is already something of a lady killer. Though why does he manage to get all the women to fall for him...? Sob'

"Well," the Hokage states while clapping his hands like workman who's proud of his work "well, I do believe that we are finished for now?" Looking around and seeing no complaint from the other two, he cancels the privacy jutsu. He then opens the door and walks out, followed closely by the other two.

0000000000000000000Naruto's Mindscape00000000000000000000000000000000000

We find Naruto walking down a sewer-like tunnel following a red-glow. Once he gets closer how ever he hears the sounds of whimpering 'Damn! This place is like a maze! Who knew my mind was so fucked up!' Yes, people Naruto has figured out that he was in his mind (mainly due to the fact that whatever he imagined occurred and the fact that behind some of the doors were his memories).

He suddenly walks into a bright light and finds himself in a massive room with a large gate held shut by a piece of paper with the word seal on it. Then he notices the whimpering is coming from a shape just behind the gate, his walk brings him up to the bars when he sees that the shape is a giant fox with nine tails. "Ky... Kyu... Kyubi!" Naruto slowly falls to his knees remembering all the taunt and insults he's gone through.

------------------flashback------------------------

_"Demon-spawn!"_

_"Why don't you do everyone a favor and die you monster!"_

_"You damn fox! You killed my wife! DIE!"_

_"Why does the Hokage leave the Kyubi-gaki live?"_

_"We should have killed you the night you took our families demon!"_

------------------------Flashback kai!-----------------

Naruto's eyes dull as he remembers all the unkindness and beatings that's happened to him whispering "So I am a demon...Perhaps I should just give up and die..." Tears running down his face. Unnoticed by him the Kyubi heard everything.

"Da...damn ga..ki.. you..our too we..ak to be..a de..mon..baka! Yar..YAARRGH!" As the Kyubi finishes in it's hoarse voice it roars as the burning sensation spikes and starts to slam itself into the the walls and gate. The Kyubi scapes itself opening great wounds in it's sides to try and scrape off the burns it thinks are there leaving bloody smears behind. Until, finally, it falls to the floor exhausted and unable to continue, it's eyes clouded over with pain plus tears and whimpers coming from it's busted mouth.

The whole time Naruto was watching in terror and some pity. 'It's..it's in pain! But why?' At that point Kyubi let's out a particularly loud whimper and shifts, curling in on itself to try and ward off the pain. It is now that Naruto notices the smoke coming off the fox and his mind flashes back to all the times that he was hurt and ignored. He also remember's the red glow that would heal his wounds realizing that it was the Kyubi's work. Getting a determined look he walks through the bars right up to Kyubi and starts to stroke it's fur to try and comfort it while whispering soothing words. To his amazement the Kyubi responds as the whimpers slow to sobs and it's great body shrinks and changes to that of a teenage girl (A.N: You got your wish PhantomHokage! PS.: I was going to make this Fem!Kyubi anyways. see authors notes for details). Naruto continues to stroke her waist length hair blushing while whispering due to the fact that he has a naked girl clutching on him as if he was a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean. He continues to do so ignoring the tears soaking his shirt.

Slowly, seeming to be an eternity she stops as she falls asleep in his arms with the burning sensation going away. Just before her eyes close she whispers to the boy holding her "Thank-you...for everything." Soon the only sound is that of Naruto's soothing whispers and the constant drip of water...

000000000000000Harry's mindscape00000000000000000000000000000000000000

We rejoin Harry and gang within a facsimile of the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. Harry is in shock staring at...himself! The man who has revealed himself looks like a twenty year old version of Harry with a few differences. The man has claws, green slit eyes, and a purple stripe on each cheek. Oh, and he has dog ears and two tails. As he steps more into the light we can see that there is a crescent moon-like mark on his forehead whose points touch either end of the lighting bolt scar. But what is most eye catching is his armour which is a mixture of Japanese samurai armour and European with dragon skulls in place of shoulder guards. He starts chuckling at the looks on the other's faces which gets Harry mad thinking he's making fun of them.

"OY! Who're you laughing at! And who the bloody hell are you and why are you in in my mind! And why do you look like me?!" Harry shouts while pointing his finger at him. This however seems to only amuse him which get's Harry even madder. But just when he's about to shout at him again the man decides to answer him.

"Hmmm. Well to answer your question kid I've gone by many names but you may call me by the name my mother gave me...Kuro. And as to who I am? Well, in a sense I'm you." He starts snickering at the look on Harry's face "Tell me kid, what do you know about reincarnation...?

End

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well that's another chapter done! (Is sitting behind a desk Gendo style)_

_Pen-pen:Wark! (Right!)_

_Steve: Maybe we should get you a voice synthesizer? (Pen-pen shrugs before Steve notices Hinata trying to ask a question) Yes Hinata?_

_Hinata: Umm, why did you make Kyubi-san a girl? Isn't a bit over done?_

_Steve: Well the answer to that is quite simple, Mythology. You see in the original myth about the Kyubi no Kitsune/Yoko, it was a __Female__ not a male. In fact most tales about kitsune are about female kitsune not males. Therefore I'm quite partial to Fem! Kyubi stories. (look up Kitsune legends and see for yourself)_

_Hinata: Oh! I understand now! thanks._

_Steve: Not a problem Hinata! Anyways time for the polls! By the way the Polls will continue to the Graduation arc._

_Steve: Well That's all for now! Please R&R! See Ya!_

_Hinata: Bye for now Reader-san! (could be seen pulling out Icha Icha Paradise vol. 4 before screen fades out)_

**Omake: Meet Harry's dark side**

We find that Harry is staring at a picture before he yells out "I may not be the greatest of art critics but that I like!" As he walks away we see that it is a picture of the Dursley's faces on farm animals(bull, horse and pig). After some more walking he comes across a room with the words 'beware! Harry's dark side inside!' Curious, Harry walks in to find that the lights are out, turning them on Harry sees his dark side who introduces himself as...

"BWA HA HA HA HA! IT IS I! THE DARK LORD CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY!"

Harry just turns around, closes the door and runs away as fast as he can ignoring the pounding on the door.


	5. A demon's tale

_Steve: YO!_

_Hinata: Hello everybody. It's nice to see you again._

_Unit-01: I'm back!_

_Pen-pen: Wark waaark wark wa war! ( show everyone what you got!)_

_Unit-01: (nods and pulls off her helmet reveiling Yui's head) So what do you think?_

_Hinata's and Pen-pen's mouths drop open while Steve just snickers pervertivly_

_Steve: Anyways, Hinata please thank the reviewers._

_Hinata: Er, Right! Thank you:_

**Sun Star Kitsune**

**Dark God Anubis**

**shdurrani**

**wdsnoop**

**Tenshi Youkai no Yugure**

**Kouhiofdoragons**

**The PhantomHokage**

**momocolady**

**Jfitzgerald**

**nova bomb**

_Steve: Well, people this was a differcult chapter to write. (In the background Hinata, Unit-01 and Pen-pen nod their heads)_

_Hinata: Should I do the disclaimer? (Steve nods) Okay, then._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warning! Mentions of implied rape

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last time on Tales of a Maho Shinobi

_"Hmmm. Well to answer your question kid I've gone by many names but you may call me by the name my mother gave me...Kuro. And as to who I am? Well, in a sense I'm you." He starts snickering at the look on Harry's face "Tell me kid, what do you know about reincarnation...?"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Errr... Reincarnation?" At Kuro's nod Harry clears his throat and begins "Well, reincarnation is when you die and are reborn as something else right."

"Actually, that is mostly correct Harry as far as it goes. However there is also the fact that the process of being reborn always causes you to lose the memories from your past life." Row explains giving Kuro a calculating look "And unless I'm mistaken your Harry's previous incarnation."

At this Harry's mouth drops and he starts to stutter "Th..the..then your..DEAD! AH! MIND ZOMBIE!"

Kuro's eyebrow starts twitching listening to Harry go on about how he's gonna hit his brains and turn him into a zombie as well until "I'M NOT A MIND ZOMBIE! WHAT THE HELL IS A MIND ZOMBIE ANYWAYS?!"

Harry stops running in circles "So your not going to eat my brains?"

"No." Kuro growls a vain ticking on his forehead.

"And your bite won't turn me into a zombie?"

"Let me think about that for a moment...Uh, no." Kuro tells him in a deadpan voice.

"Oh, OK then." Harry replies before sitting down in a comfy chair that appears from nowhere causing Kuro to facefault. "What?"

"(sigh) Nothing, nothing at all..." Kuro tells him.

"Um, I got a question." Hedwig says getting everyones attention, at Kuro's nod she continues "If your Harry's previous incarnation... then what are you doing here?"

"Here's another one: Why is it you look so familiar to me?" Sal asks him though narrow eyes causing Kuro to sweat.

"Ah, well you see the answers to your questions has do with my history. In fact that is why I've brought Harry into his mindscape." clearing his throat, Kuro continues "You see I am in fact a demon lord... Well ex-demon lord now. Anyways I was born to Lady Tsukino of the Arashi Inu (Storm Dog) clan and Lord Inutaisho of the Mikazuki (Crescent Moon) Clan-"

"In..Inutaisho! The great dog demon general!" Row screeches in shock.

"Why yes." Kuro replies with an amused twinkle in his eyes "The very same in fact. As I was saying.. where was I? Oh, right! I was the second son but more powerful then my brother Sesshomaru because I could gain more power through growing more tails. In fact it is due to the fact of who my mother is that I have more then one tail." At the questioning looks he explains "My mother's clan began from a marriage between a kitsune/raikou hybrid and a inu youkai. It's the kitsune blood that allows me to have more then one tale. It also allows me to gain more power then I normally would by growing more. When I was 150 years old I decided to journey the world. This is in fact how Sal knows me. For you see I met four young wizards. We continued to journey around Europe together learning different forms of magic. Their names were..." Kuro watches as all four of his visitors lean forward smirking "Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Huffelpuff." His smirk grew into a massive shit-eating grin at the sight of the four before him hyperventilating.

"You knew the four founders!" Hedwig manages to gasp out.

"Four founders?" Kuro asks looking at her "There were five founders unless you mean the four house founders. 'Cause I never founded my own house." Kuro looks quite confused until he's answered by Harry.

"No, she means the Four Founders. You were never mentioned." Harry looks at Sal only to be shocked when she shakes her head.

"Harry, he's right. there were five founders not four. Now that I think about it I remember your face from when you killed Slytherin when he snuck back in the school to kill the other founders.. I was only a young basilisk so was unable to to do much so Slytherin didn't call on me." She says smiling "If I remember correctly you made sure it was a long and painful death."

Kuro just chuckles "Oh it would have been if Godric hadn't have finished it with Salazar's greatest creation, the killing curse." Kuro's eyes start to mist up "Unfortunately it was too late as he had killed Helga and Rowena, my mates to be." At the shocked looks he gives a sad laugh "Such a relationship wasn't too odd back then. The fight also crippled Godric for the rest of his life. For the next hundred years me and Godric researched Merlin's time magic trying to piece together his secret from bits and pieces he had left behind when he disappeared. We thought that we could go back and save them..." Kuro goes quiet, lost in his memories.

"Did you ever manage it?" Harry asks him drawing him from his memories.

"No, no we didn't we did however manage to create a new branch of magic dealing in dimensions. (Chuckles) In fact Godric managed to create a gateway that dealt in time and space in the shape of a archway. After Godric passed away, his injuries never did fully heal, I went home to Japan and continued our research. Well, I should say I was chased back by the Wizard Council who believed I was a dark creature along with Helga's niece. A young druid who specialized in taming wolves and wild dogs. When she got to Japan I gave her the gift of dog-speak so she could talk with her hounds. She later disappeared in the Demon Sea chasing a legend of a mystic island of hanyou's. Never did find out what happened to her..."

"Hey! That sounds like Hana-chan! She told me that her family could talk to dogs!"

"Really?" At Harry's nod "Huh. It's possible I mean we are in another dimension and the Demon Sea is full of dimensional vortices's so she could be a descendant... Anyways, after her disappearance I went and got a apprenticeship with the man who forged my father's blades, the demon smith Totosai. I spent about two centuries learning how to make weapons. I finally manged to make a portal to another realm about... 725 years ago I guess and met up with a most interesting vampire named Evangeline. Heh, she owes me for killing the vampire who had her under his control, so I can use that favor to bring her here to your mindscape to teach you. But that's later. I visited a few dimensions learning different magics before I came back, in fact I had underground base somewhere in this dimension possibly in the area except for a lack of volcanoes. I finally got back home 611 years ago to find out my mother and her clan had been wiped out by the cat demon tribe thirty years before. By the time I got back they had been defeated and the leader killed. About a year or two later my father fell in love with a mortal, my mother's reincarnation. A fact that my dear brother didn't like very much. A few years later she gave birth to child named Inuyasha, a child during who's birth my father died while defending them against a jealous samurai."

"That's sad but cool. At least he died defending his family. I can think of several worse ways to die." Harry tells him.

"Kid, your preaching to the choir here." Kuro tells him before continuing "Anyways, to continue my story, everything was fine until Inuyasha was eleven. During that time I had put them under my protection. I visited him and his mother quite often, often enough for Inuyasha to refer to me as Ku-nee-san. (Chuckles) Those were the days. Unfortunately, several feudal lords didn't like the thought of a Half-demon becoming a lord. Since they knew that I was too powerful for them they made a alliance with several of my father's and my enemies. They managed to assassinate my step-mother and nearly succeeded in killing Inuyasha when I arrived badly injured from fighting. Thankfully Inu-chan was knocked out so he didn't see me take a very bloody vengeance. I left no survivors of them or their families except for the youngest whose memories I wiped. Several of my enemies attacked once I was tired, one of whom was a dark miko and her servants. I had killed half their number when they got in a fatal strike. Being idiots they started to brag about killing my little brother not noticing me setting up my ultimate spell I had created from a mixture of magics. It was a self-sacrifice spell but it would kill all who I wished. the only one who escaped was the dark miko and she was left as nothing but a yuurei. Being dead was unusual, however I was always a prankster so I pulled a final trick before the Shinigami manged to grab my soul." At this Kuro bursts out laughing so hard tears are coming from his eyes.

"Not to interrupt (ignores Hedwig's snort) but what did you do?" Sal questions.

Once Kuro gets his laughter under control he answers Sal "Well at the time I had four tails, so I gave up two to avoid losing myself when I reincarnated and also to make sure that my friends could also regain there memories." Harry bursts out laughing at the same time Kuro's laughing fit resumes. Hedwig, Sal, and Row look on in a combination of amusement and disbelief at what he had done. "Unluckily, you got hit with a killing curse. The curse caused me to expend a large amount of what I had left to protect us, it mightn't have been enough without your mother's spell giving us some protection as well. The backlash however somehow locked me away deep inside your mind allowing you to grow some on your own. Something I'm thankful for actually since otherwise you might have grown up relying on me."

"So, what happens now? I mean you aren't going to posses me or something, right?" Harry asks Kuro with a pleading look.

"Actually, no" Kuro begins "in fact I wouldn't have gotten unsealed without that red youki dissolving the block."

"Red youki?"

"Yes, from that Naruto kid's aura. In fact I made a connection between you using it and his blood. Mainly so you can share some of your abilities. Getting back on track, due to me being here as well as that youki, sounga and the Jagan I can modify your body."

"Mo..Modify my body?!" Harry shouts with some fear in his voice.

"Don't worry the changes won't be apparent for years. And by modify I mean to slowly transform your body into something like my own. With you in control since I act more like your conscience. I'll also teach you everything I know from now on while you sleep." Kuro stops to let it sink in.

'Well,' Harry thinks 'It won't be all that bad since I will be in control... And I'll be better able to protect my friends and those special to me...' "OK, I'll do it so I can protect my friends and family, like my familiars!" Harry exclaims causing the girls to blush before latching on to him and start kissing his cheeks.

"Okay girls. It time for Harry to wake up." Kuro tells them causing them to pout making him sweatdrop 'He's only five years old! For Merlin's sake!' "Don't worry You can come here when Harry does. Besides you girls got to wake up as well."

"Um, how do we wake up anyway?" Asks Harry giving him a look as the girls are now bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"Simple!" Kuro states with a happy look on his face "Like this! Falcon (pulls one out), Eggplant (appears in his other hand while a picture of Mount Fuji with the rising sun appears behind him) Rise and shine!"

00000000000000000000Real world0000000000000000000

Harry's eyes pop open as he thinks 'of all the odd ways to wake someone up...' only to notice a shadow falling over him. He looks up noticing it's Hana standing there with hair covering her face "Hana-chan?"

"Harry-kun...?" Hana asks starting to tremble.

"Errr, yeah Hana-chan?" Harry starts to sweat 'Danger! Harry Potter Danger!'

"Did you have a good sleep?" Hana asks him in a happy, sweet voice causing Harry to sweat even more as his mind is so full of alarm bells that it's like the inside of a nuclear reactor going critical.

"Er, yeah as a matte-URK!" Harry suddenly finds that he can't finish his sentence because Hana currently has her hand around his throat choking off his air supply. She then looks up revealing that her eyes are glowing blood red and a black aura has gathered around her.

"HARRY YOU F&$ING BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME IN THE WOODS WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU LIVE AND MADE MY KAA-SAN THINK I WAS CRAZY! PREPARE BECAUSE I INUZUKA HANA WILL SHOW YOU ETERNITY!'

Harry only has time for one thought as fury of a (young) woman scorned falls on him 'Mother...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. please stand by...

(A picture of a crying chibi-Naruto holding out a empty ramen bowl appears while in the background you can hear the sounds of a massive beating occur for a few minutes. Suddenly the sounds stop and the picture changes to a happy, laughing chibi-Naruto who is jumping for joy with a full bowl of ramen)

We return you to you regularly scheduled fanfic. Please enjoy. (A.N: saw this in a fanfic and had to try it out)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is why you shouldn't piss me off got it Harry-kun!" Hana shouts and points at Harry... Sweatdropping when she realizes that she is pointing at a bruised, beaten, and smoking body 'Maybe I went too far...?'

Harry in the meantime is lying in pain wondering if God hates him 'Wow. Did she have hit me so hard...? Troublesome woman (several Nara men sneeze then get whacked by the nearest female)... Ya know what? I kinda enjoyed that... I can't believe I thought that... I blame Voldemort ...'(Somewhere a formless spirit sneezes scaring off the rabbit it was about to posses thinking 'I blame Potter for this') "ACHOO" Harry finds out that sneezing with a broken nose can be quite painful...

000000000000000000Inuzuka veterinary hospital0000000000000000

"-Um, girls...?-" Hedwig suddenly asks.

"-Yes, Hedwig? What is it?-" Row asks her questioningly

"-Did you two feel something just now?-"

Sal starts rubbing her chin with her tail thinking "- You mean the feeling that Harry pissed off some girl and just got a epic beating then realized he enjoyed it and promptly blamed Voldemort for it? That feeling? (Hedwig nods) Nope!-" Sal looks down and sighs.

"-Something the matter Sal?-" Row asks with some concern.

"-Yeah, there is...-" Sal sighs again examining her body.

Hedwig cocks her head to one side "-Well, what is it?-"

Sal sniffs and a tear runs down her face "-I no longer have boobs...-"

We leave them with the sound of two faces hitting the floor and two birds screeching "-SAL!-"

0000000000000000000000Naruto's mindscape0000000000000000000

Kyubi finds herself slowly coming out of a nice short nap. However like most of us she tries to make it last longer by snuggling the nearest source of warmth. She sighs in contentment as it feels nice and safe in the warmth, no longer in pain. Slowly but surely her mind begins to remember that she is trapped inside a seal. Once she remembers this her mind comes fully awake realizing that there is no source like this within the seal. Her eye pop open and she finds herself looking a small chest covered in a black tear stained shirt. She screams as bad memories come back to her.

Her screams also awaken her landlord as well. "Eh, what's (yawn) going on?" Naruto asks in bewilderment until his eyes alight on the trembling, shivering Kyubi. "Um, Kyubi-san what's the matter?" He asks while reaching towards her, only for her to flinch away as if struck. Seeing that she's beginning to panic (in fact she's starting to hyperventilate), Naruto quickly grabs her in bear hug and starts to stroke her hair while telling her it's okay. He ignores the pain as her struggles cause her to scratch him creating long, angry red marks. Finally her struggles slowly cease as she remembers where she is.

"Please... Please let me go, I know what your kind are like..." Kyubi whispers trying to escape from his hold, but finding herself unable to do so due to the fact she is still weakened from purification of her chakra.

"Kyubi, that's enough." Naruto tells her in a voice that brokes no argument, causing her to look up. When her eyes lock on to his, Naruto finds his breath caught in his throat. For there in the Kyubi's eyes he sees the last thing he would have expected: fear, resignation and shame. "Kyu...Kyubi... what do think I'm going to do to you?" He asks her in a fearful voice.

"(Sniff) What do you think? In my weakened state your just going to do the exact same thing HE did... So just get it over with and... and..." Kyubi tells him in a small voice unable to finish her sentence, looking down in shame and going into a fetal position.

Naruto is confused for a moment until what she means dawns on him and his face pales with horror (A.N: People he does live in a ninja village so he would know what she means due to stories of kunoichi captured by enemy villages he'd have heard). 'Is she... does she actually think that I'd... Oh Kami-sama...!' and without a word he slowly releases her from the hug. When she looks up, she sees him with tears in his eyes. Naruto then concentrates creating a kimono for Kyubi to wear. He then slowly drapes the open kimono over her shaking shoulders. Kyubi looks up at him with her eyes locked on his.

Blue eyes glowed; red questioned

_Is it possible? I never thought..._.

Blue assured; Red... accepted.

_Oh, Naruto. Thank-you! Thank you!_

"Wh.. why?" Is all Kyubi can say with her voice heavy with emotion, looking at the young boy before her in awe. 'It's true... He simply cares...'

Naruto finishes tying the kimono while thinking how to answer. "Why? Why don't I take advantage of you? (Kyubi flinches) Or do you mean to ask why I don't hate you due to how my life has been since the sealing?" Naruto, finishes, and puts his whole attention on Kyubi to find out her answer.

"Well, both actually." Kyubi tells him nodding slowly.

Naruto give her a comforting smile before continuing "Why don't I take advantage of you in your weakened state? The simplest answer is that I couldn't, I just don't have in me. Or at least I would hope not. As to hating you... It would be too much like how the villagers treat me. I mean you probably had a good reason for acting as you did. Also who is this 'HE' you mentioned that did... " Naruto finishes by making a gesture that conveys what he's talking about.

"HIS name was Madara, Uchiha Madara and I was sealed inside of him." Spat Kyubi before becoming sheepish "And..um I don't quite remember the exact reason why I attacked your village, come to think of it I don't remember much of anything. Everything after the first hundred years sealed inside him are pretty blurry, though I DO know it had to do with him." She looks up to see Naruto concentrating on something.

'Hmm, Uchiha? Maybe this has to do with the Sharingan?' Naruto looks up at Kyubi asks her "Kyubi? The reason you attacked, could it have to do with the Sharingan?"

"The Sharingan?" Kyubi repeats "I guess just seeing that accursed eye could send me into a rage, considering the state I was in..." She thinks on it some more "Yeah, I can see that. Especially considering how he created it..." Seeing Naruto's questioning look she explains "You see Naruto-kun (neither noting the term of endearment) it has to do with a ability of demons called the 'Power to Devour' basically by eating another demon or supernatural being we can gain some of it's strength/abilities." Seeing Naruto's look she is quick to add "Madara didn't actually eat someone. What he did was in someways worse. He found and kidnapped a Hyuga, a child and used a forbidden ritual that slowly merged them together while making sure that HE was one in control. He then, for a lack of a better word, devoured the child's soul locking it deep inside himself (A.N:think a slightly different version of Orochimaru's immortality

jutsu). He then used a good portion of my power, about six tails worth to mutate the Byakugan into the Sharingan. He also gave it the ability to render me powerless... I don't think I need to say what happened after that, do I? Needless to say he used it to break me, so it wouldn't be all that far-fetched to say just knowing it existed somewhere would be enough to send me flying into a rage." Kyubi finishes with a haunted look in her eyes.

Naruto needless to say is pissed, actually that is a understatement. 'That bastard! He's lucky he's dead or I would tear him apart!' (somewhere a guy in a full face mask with one eye hole sneezes) looking around Naruto realizes that the seal looks like some kind of jail and that can not be helping Kyubi any. 'Man... what a dump. I wonder how to change it? (Flashes back to all the times he created something by imagining it) I GOT IT' Naruto starts bouncing around in happiness before turning to a confused Kyubi "Kyubi, could you close your eyes for a second? I got a surprise for you." He notices Kyubi start to look frightened before mentally slapping himself. 'Of course she would be nervous dumb-ass! Considering all she's gone though...' Naruto takes a deep breath so he wouldn't curse Madara out loud. "Kyubi, I promise on my life that I won't do anything to hurt you. Please trust me this once so I can show you I'm trustworthy."

Kyubi looks deep within his eyes since they are the windows of the soul, trying to find some form of deception. Seeing nothing but sincerity and hope she decides to go along with it."OK, Naruto. I'll (gulp) trust you this time. Please don't make me regret it." Kyubi tells him 'I will trust him. He is the only one who has shown me any real kindness since HIM.' She then finds that with that thought something deep inside her seemed to flare for a moment leaving her puzzled, but shrugging it off she closes her eyes for Naruto.

Naruto seeing this softly smiles and thinks ' Heh. Don't worry Kyubi I won't make you regret trusting me..Well, Ojii-san did say that I had an incredible imagination. Let's put that to the test shall we?' Naruto begins by imaging the cage transforming into something like that hotel room that Ojii-san took him to that one time when they went to that village full of sand. The room resembles a five-star hotel room with a king-size bed and a black leather sofa. The dressers are made of varnished oak along with a wood bookcase ready to be filled with books and scrolls. Also there is a walk-in closet and a door leading to a private hot-spring (the reason for this is that Naruto knows that girls love hot-springs for some reason). He then starts to color the walls a nice pastel green with the carpets a nice shade of red. He then thinks about all the beautiful places he's been to or read about and takes the best of them and transforms his very mindscape into a collection of forests and Meadows with lakes and streams here and there. Looking around he adds animals and sounds as well as smells. Seeing the cage doors with the seal he imagines it becoming a choker and wrapping around Kyubi's neck giving allowing her to leave the cage. "Okay, Kyubi you can open your eyes now." He watches her to see her reaction and isn't disappointed.

Opening her eyes Kyubi gasps at the amount of beauty around her, feeling the choker around her neck she looks in a nearby mirror she notices that it's the seal. Realizing what this means she can't help but be overwhelmed by the amount of trust that Naruto has shown her. 'This.. this is just too much..' Kyubi is so overwhelmed by her emotions that tears start to leak from her eyes 'He.. He's just so... Naruto-kun..' Finally unable to take it Kyubi breaks down falling to her knees sobbing.

'Oh crap!' Naruto rushes over and pulls her into his arms "Oh Kyubi! I'm so sorry! I..I didin't mean to make you cry! Tell me what I did and I'll fix it I promise!"

'Naruto...' Kyubi looks at his panicking face giving him a smile "Naruto-kun... I crying because I'm happy. This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a long time. Thank-you. Could you... Could you just hold me for a while?" With Naruto's nod she buries her face into his shoulder sobbing, letting all her feelings out. Fear came out, torture came out; cruelty beyond imagining soaked Naruto's shoulder. Horror spilled, anguish spread. The salty smell of Kyubi's tears was a perfume that covered a stench so vile it couldn't have a name. And, and when it was all done, when there was nothing left; Kyubi looked deep inside herself to see if she was still there, finding her transformation complete. 'Yes.. I'm still there..Barely, but still there..'

Naruto during this time had been holding the sobbing and trembling Kyubi stroking her hair, which also soothes him strangely enough. Once she was done he gently pulled away to find Kyubi looking at him with shining eyes and asked "Kyubi, are you feeling better now? I don't want to see you cry anymore." And found his reward in her smile.

"Yeah, yeah I am as a matter of fact. Thank-you Naruto-kun." Kyubi tells Naruto only for him to look at her in shock.

'Did she just call me Naruto-kun?!' Looking at her he decides to tease her about it "Naruto-Kun, huh?" He begins to smirk at the flush that spreads across her face. "Well if your going to call me Naruto-kun, then maybe I should refer to you as Kyubi-chan. Hmm?" Watching as flushes so deeply her skin matches her eyes he decides to look her over only for his eyes to nearly pop out of his skull. The reason being that he truly seeing her for the first time, free from most of her emotional burden. Kyubi is currently clothed in a blue, shimmering kimono that offsets her eyes and hair. Her long red hair reaches down to the small of her back and seems to change colors between a rich crimson and a reddish orange depending on how the light hits it. The kimono rather then hiding it, seems to only bring out her hourglass figure (Which is something like Orihime from Bleach). Also Naruto knows that underneath the kimono there is almost no fat only a firm, toned musculature that seems to enhance her femininity rather then take away from it.

He notes that the fox ears (identical to her beast form's), red slitted eyes, fangs and nine swishing tails make her look extremely exotic. Add to the fact that she has a peaches and cream complexion and you got an instant knockout.

Kyubi noticing that Naruto has gone silent looks up and notices that he has the same look as a stunned ox, the whole time looking her up and down. Kyubi, being no fool recognizes that look. But softly smiles as she realizes that, no, there is no pawing and snorting bull here. Simply a young boy who is looking at something he considers beautiful. She makes a silent promise then. Kyubi promises to make sure that Naruto's goals come to pass and, if possible, to be that special someone to him. However, she also knew that she first had to become fully comfortable around him which would take some doing. But, hey nobody ever said she didn't work hard when she had to. When she heard his next words she was stunned herself.

"Uh, Kyubi-chan? Are you sure that your a demon? And not a Goddess?" Naruto asks her causing her to blush from embarrassment and almost shout for joy. "By the way Kyubi-chan." Naruto continues "Is there anyway we can talk outside my mind?"

Kyubi becomes thoughtful "Actually, as long as you allow it the seal should allow us to contact each other outside. Just think something to me I should be able to hear you and reply. Also, if you want I could possibly use your senses as well. Maybe." Suddenly her head snaps up as she found something out. "Well, Naruto-kun it seems that we are out of time for now. You have to wake up. So please contact me once your outside okay?'

Naruto nods as he starts to fade away and shouts out before he's gone "Don't worry Kyubi-chan! I'll be talking to you soon! BYE FOR NOW KYUBI-CHAN! DATTEBAYO!" And then he's gone.

"I know you will Naruto-kun. I know you will..." Kyubi says to the empty space that Naruto just vacated before thinking 'I wonder if there's any rabbits around...?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve: Well, that was a hard chapter to write. Hell, I was thinking at only hinting at the conversation. However, stuff like that will be few and far between. Thank God!

Hinata:Well, at least she has Naruto-kun to help her.

Pen-pen: Wark war wark Wark! (Time for the polls!)

Harry powers:

Metamorphmagus 3

Chemiliomagus 3

Multi-animagus 3

Naruto's powers:

Metamorphmagus 3

Chemiliomagus 3

Multi-animagus 4

Steve: Wow! All of Harry's powers are in a tie and Naruto has Multi-animagus pulling ahead (notices Pen-pen drinking a yebisu and sighs) Anyways, Unit-01 please show our little surprise (this is for you shdurrani!)

Unit-01:Alright! Please enjoy! (pulls out a remote and turns on the TV

A.T.E (Alternate Time Event): Somehow this is all Harry's fault... 

We find our selves on the outskirts of a Las Vagas style town watching a five-year old girl with brown bushy hair and buck teeth. "Okay, somehow I've been transported to another world judging by the fact that there is a mixture of high and low technology. Somehow this is all Harry's fault (meanwhile in Konohagakure Harry sneezes in the middle of blocking one of Naruto's punches allowing it to hit his face). I don't know how or why, but it is." Hermione sighs "Okay, Granger sort out the facts. One, everyone speaks Japanese with a smattering of english words. Thankfully, you speak Japanese. Two, some of the people seem to have almost magical abilities but use them in front of muggles who don't seem to really notice. So we diffently are no longer on Earth. Three, you are now stuck in your five-year old body..." Hermione rubs the bridge of her nose while taking deep breaths until "HARRY JAMES EVENS POTTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!" Oh ya. Harry's in deep $#!.

"My, my what a loud gaki you are..." A voice states from behind Hermione causing her to jump before shooting off a spell at voices owner... Who is no longer there. Hermione suddenly finds herself hoisted up into the air by her wand hand to find herself face to face with a twenty-something year old women with two blond pigtails and brown eyes. Looking closer her eyes nearly pop out her skull.

'Merlin, how does she not have back problems?' Of course Hermione can't help but feel jealous. Oh, and there's also the fact that the women is wearing a green jacket.

"So tell me girl, what is your name and where are your parents?" The strong women asks Hermione.

Hermione gives her a stubborn look "My name isn't girl," she hisses back " it's Granger Hermione. As to my parents..." She trails off.

"Hmm. Well, Hermione I saw how you reacted and I might have a proposition for you..."

(Screen fades out)


	6. KYUBI IS A GIRL!

_Steve: Hey! We're back with another chapter of "Tales of a Maho Shinobi"! Hope you don't mind the mess, but we're celebrating 7000+ Hits!_

_Hinata: (slightly drunk) Steve-San, Have you seen Naruto-kun anywhere? He escaped (holds up handcuffs), and I can't find him anywhere._

_Steve: (Sweatdrops) Um, he might be around somewhere and why are you drunk?_

_Hinata: I'm not drunk! I was only asking about Naruto-kun!_

_Pen-Pen: Wa war, wark waark war wa wa warrkk wark wark wa warrk warr. (my bad, she drank some of my coolers thinking they were juice.)_

_Steve: Dumb ass! Anyways, I got an...Interesting review unfortunately he did so anonymously. Here's your answers in order. 1. You stated that Harry and Naruto knew too much about sex since they were five and six . However, I happen to know some kids around their age that know just as much (which is scary), also remember that Harry has the knowledge of his fifteen year old self . Two, Naruto would know about what Kyubi was talking about because of the society he lives in. The reason being that any kunoichi that had been captured by an enemy might have it happen to them. There is also the fact that Naruto spent alot of time in the Hokage tower and might have not only heard about it happening but also read about it by sneaking peaks at mission reports . Third, I never said that the Priest-Kings __had__ to be male. you only made that assumption due to the current meanings for the words Priest and King. Also, I will be revealing more about the in between period though out the fic._

_Unit-01: Shouldn't't we thank the reviewers now?_

_Steve: Right you are! Hinata, if you please?_

_Hinata: (still looking for Naruto) Er, right! Thank-you:_

Lansar1

Tenshi Youkai no Yugure

momocolady

Burning LilyRose

The PhantomHokage

web

SunStar Kitsune

wdsnoop

Kouhiofdoragons

nova bomb

AshK

_Steve: Well, that's it for now! Pen-pen, Please take it away!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon form voice

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto slowly comes awake and like most kids is extremely groggy as he tries to make his mind work. Opening his eyes he sees a young girl staring him in his face with a bright light shining around her head. He notices that she's blushing slightly and has pale lavender irises with no pupil as well as short blue-black hair. So, Naruto being Naruto says what comes to his (still sleepy) mind. "Are you an angel?"

This causes the poor girl to blush heavily and poke her fingers together while softly saying. "Um, ano.. I'm..not an.. angel Naruto-kun."

This once again causes Naruto to jump to conclusions as he leaps off the bed and starts to run around the room yelling "Kami-sama! If she's not a angel, then I must be in the other place! WHY! I swear I never did anything bad! Ok, so I pulled a few pranks. But I shouldn't't be sent to hell for them!" It is at this point the the Hokage, Hiashi, Tsume and Harry in a wheelchair being pushed by Hana walk in. "AH! OJII-SAN! HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE IN HELL!"

This causes the Sandiame to blink a few times and the other's to sweatdrop "Ah, Naruto.. What are you talking about now? You're not in hell, your in a hospital."

Harry then shrugs "Eh, not much of a difference between the two." Which causes the others (except Naruto who nods empathetically) to sweatdrop.

Shaking his head Sarutobi asks Naruto to explain why he thought that he was in hell which he did, causing poor Hinata to blush. Naruto then asks his own question "Um, Ojii-San? Why is Harry in a almost full-body cast?" Only for Harry to reply.

"Because Hana-chan decided to show me her...displeasure in the only way she thought I could understand." Harry tells him in a deadpan voice,only for Hana to punch him in the head.

"Um, Hana-chan" Tsume asks getting her attention and continuing with a teasing smile "He probably gots enough fractures in his skull without you adding more. After all, you don't want your future mate to be brain dead do you?" Causing Hana to turn red and start sputtering.

Harry only smiles and cocks his head to on side saying "Hmmm. It would seem that punch has made me temporally deaf." Causing everyone (except Hiashi who smiles) to laugh in their own ways.

"Well, Uzumaki-San" Hiashi begins "Perhaps I should introduce my daughter... your angel. Her name is Hyuga Hinata. I thought it would be prudent to introduce you two since you'll be seeing each other often."

Naruto looks between Hinata and Hiashi several times "Does.. does that mean she'll be mine and Harry's friend?" Naruto asks disbelief. At Hinata's shy, hesitant nod he jumps and gives Hinata a giant bear hug while shouting "Yay! That means Hinata-chan will be my new friend!" With the expected reaction from Hinata... she faints. "GAH! Hinata wake up! Oh, Kami! I killed my new friend!"

Hiashi chuckles while thinking 'He's just like his father.' after clearing his throat Hiashi decides to explain what happened while placing Hinata onto the recently vacated bed.

"Oops...Heheh" Naruto says while scratching his neck, suddenly he remembers Kyubi and tries to see if he can contact her. 'Kyubi-chan? Are you there?'

'Yes, Naruto-kun, I can hear you loud and clear. Thank Inari-sama! I thought that you had forgotten me!' She tells him

'Kyubi-chan! I could never forget you! Your one of my precious people!' He tells her not knowing about the tear making it's way down her face as she tells him thank you. Thinking some more he comes to a decision. "Ojii-San." Naruto says with a serious expression (one the adults know shouldn't't be on the face of a child). At the Hokage's hesitant nod he continues dropping a bombshell "Why didn't you tell me about Kyubi being inside me?"

The reactions are instant: Hiashi's complexion turns grey, Harry raises one eyebrow, Tsume and Hana go wide eye and stiff. But the Hokage's reaction is telling as he looks all his seventy-one odd years 'How did he... who could have told him?' Sarutobi clears his throat before "Er, Naruto... who exactly told you this?" 'So I can have them executed'

Naruto gives Sarutobi a look that says 'what are you, an idiot?' "Uh, old man it's kinda hard to miss a hundred foot tall, nine-tailed fox inside of your mind. Also, the fact she was howling in pain due to some kind of golden mist burning her making it harder not to notice her."

'So, he met the Kyubi. Minato did you expect this?... Hmmm, that golden mist might have been the protection if it had been burning the Kyubi...' suddenly realizing something Naruto said at the same time as the other adults and Hana did (Harry was whispering something to Naruto before shaking hands) their collective thought processes grinding to a halt. A minute passes then two and then another is about to pass when suddenly all four finally respond together "NANI! HER!" which is almost as loud as some of Naruto's yells...

00000000000000000000000Meanwhile in Rice fields country000000000000000

Orochimaru is in a tree overlooking the area where he was going to begin his hidden village that he was going to use to destroy Konohagakure. What nefarious plot was he thinking? Well... He was still trying to come up with a name. "Hmm. Hebigakure? No, no. Orochigakure? Bah! Too obvious. Never land?...Per-"

"NANI! HER!"

"Gaa!" Orochimaru nearly falls out of the tree he's in, but (unfortunately) manages to catch himself in time. When he realizes who one of the voices is his anger increases. ' Damn you sensei! Even out here the sound of your voice reaches me!-' "That's it! I'll call my village Otogakure! Sensei, You have named your own doom! Kukukuku!"

000000000Back in Konohagakure General Hospital00000000000000

We find ourselves watching as Naruto and Harry are currently trying to pull themselves out of the wall. Finally they fall out and find that landing on the ground face first can be painful."Oww."

The three adults just stare as Harry looks towards Naruto "Congratulations! You now owe me 20 ryou." Causing everyone else present to face fault due to the fact that they were betting on how they would react.

After getting back up the Hokage coughs a few times before beginning his questioning "So you met the Kyubi and it's a female?"

"Yup! Kyubi-chan is a super pretty girl!" Naruto tells his attentive audience who have the same thoughts running though their heads, except for one kitsune who is blushing a bright red with a coy smile on her lips.

'KYUBI-CHAN! Oh boy, I'm too old for this. I now know that I will be needing a alot of sake after this.' Sarutobi thinks rubbing the bridge of his nose "Naruto, I would hope that you wouldn't be listening to the Kyubi due to the fact that the demon might be trying to escape."

"Ojii-San! Kyubi-chan didn't try to escape while we were talking. And before you say anything about how she attacked the village, she had a reason to do so..." Naruto trails off looking uncomfortable as the adults stare questioning at him.

Hiashi asks Naruto with a interested look on his face "Uzumaki-San, what possible reason could the Kyubi have to attack us? What, did Orochimaru kill her kits and trick her into thinking that Konoha did it?"

'Shit!' Naruto thinks 'Kyubi-chan, I'm so sorry I let it slip... Um, should I tell them though?'

'Naruto-kun it's okay, I don't blame you.' Some of the tenseness comes out of Naruto's shoulders, which the adults notice 'And yes tell them... The Hokage is trustworthy.' Kyubi finishes quietly only to feel better as Naruto gives her the mental equivalent of a hug.

"Ojii-San." Naruto begins "Sorry for the wait but I had to make sure with Kyubi that it was okay to tell you her reason. It is personal after all. Well, it's like this..." After a few minutes of explaining Naruto finally finishes "...And that is what happened." He looks around to see an expression of disgust on Harry's face, looks of horror on Tsume and Hana's, Hiashi with a look of stony silence, and the Hokage looking pissed to hell.

'Madara... Not only did you kill my sensei the Shodaime in a quest for power but this... I hope the Shinigami devours your cold, dark soul.' Sandaime looks into Naruto's eyes "Naruto, is the Kyubi listening to our conversation?" At Naruto's nod he continues "Kyubi, I'm truly deeply sorry for what Madara did. Unfortunately, I cannot come out and tell the village why you attacked due to how politically powerful the Uchiha clan is at the moment. Also, there are members of the Uchiha clan who are nothing like Madara. So please forgive this village for the actions of one member."

"That's so (sniff) sad. Kyubi-San didn't deserve that." A voice says causing everyone's head to whip around, revealing that Hinata was awake during the explanation. Seeing that everyones eyes are on her she squeaks before answering Hiashi's look "I'm sorry.. chichiue, but I woke up when Naruto-kun.. started Kyubi-San's story and I can't help but feel sad for her..." She trails off before asking the Hokage a question "Um, Hokage-sama.. is there anyway we can talk to Kyubi-San?"

Thinking it over the Hokage after a few minutes nods and motions everyone over and explains "The jutsu I'm going to use is based off the Yamanaka clans ability to enter a person's mind. In order for it to work we must all hold hands." Everyone nods and clasps hands before the Hokage continues "Okay, everyone ready?" They all nod "Right! Mentaru Enro no Jutsu!" And the world around them turns black.

00000000000000000000Naruto's mindscape00000000000000000000000

Everyone opens their eyes to a beautiful sight. They find themselves within a scenic forest that appears to have been there since time began. Even Hiashi is struck dumb by the majesty of their surroundings. Only to be interrupted as a certain black-haired boy starts to jump around whooping as he has discovered that he is no longer in his cast. that is until Hana's fist slams him face first into the ground smiling while everyone else sweatdrops.

Naruto only laughs and once he stops he announces his presence to anyone within ear shot. "KYUBI-CHAN! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Causing Hana and Tsume to clap their ears in pain. Their about to shout at him for being so loud (A.N: Hypocrites) when they hear the nearby bushes rushel.

Everyone turns their eyes as a teenage girl in a blue kimono steps out behind them, realizing who it is once the nine swishing tails come into view. "Um, hello there. I'm the Kyubi no kitsune at your service." She tells them only to notice the Hokage staring at her.

Naruto is lost at the nervous look that has come over Kyubi's face until he notices the Hokage's stare. He walks in front of Kyubi as if protecting her and decides to snap him out of it "ERO-JIJI! STOP STARING AT KYUBI-CHAN!"

Hearing the shout snaps the Sandaime out of his thoughts (involving a certain wayward student of his and the books he writes) to see Naruto standing with a pissed off look on his face and his arms crossed. He can also see Kyubi crouched down behind as if trying to hide, at this point growls can be heard coming from Naruto as well as Tsume and Hana who aren't impressed. "Er, sorry about that Kyubi-sama."

Kyubi stands up putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down 'He's so protective... That's why my Naruto-kun will make a good mate.' Kyubi blushes at her last thought 'My Naruto-kun? Since when is he MY Naruto-kun' deciding to let it go for now she begins to talk to her visitors. "Well, I'm willing to bet that your here to get some information. I might as well tell you that everything that Naruto has told you is true. I promise on my tails it's true." As she finishes her tails glow before going back to how they were.

"Well," The Hokage has trouble getting a response out. "Well, I guess that's the truth." At the questioning looks from the others he explains "To a kitsune swearing on their tails is the ultimate oath. If it's a falsehood all their power is taken away and they die."

Kyubi nods confirming it. Seeing that they have accepted it she begins "Hokage-sama-" only to be interrupted by the Sandaime.

"Please, as a sign of how sorry I am for my... Unfortunate lapse refer to me as Sarutobi."

"Ok, then... Sarutobi-San. As I was saying before Sarutobi-San is quite right if it was a lie I would have been rendered powerless and died. Anyways, I got some information for you all concerning Naruto-kun." Seeing that she has got their attention she continues "After looking Naruto-kun's body I came across some disturbing news. It would seem that my youki, or chakra as you call it, actually harms Naruto's body. In fact, I had to do some quick fixing otherwise Naruto's body would be suffering from youki poisoning. One of the things I did was speed up Naruto's absorption of the Magic gene from Harry. Strangely this was made easier due to the fact they're cousins." At the expressions of surprise on everyones faces she chuckles "Yeah, I know, surprised me too. The relation is on the maternal side by the way, and no, I won't say how close for right now."

Hiashi clears his throat to get her attention "Did you just say 'Magic' just now?"

Kyubi's eyes start to twinkle mischievously "I did indeed Hiashi-Sama. I did indeed. You see young Harry is in fact a wizard. In fact as of now Harry and Naruto are probably the ONLY wizards in the elemental countries. And before you ask the gene does act as a bloodline."

Tsume nods while ferally grinning "That's probably going to keep the council off Naruto's butt if only because there are two users."

Hiashi also gets an interested look "Indeed. In fact they might enact the 'Bloodline Revival Act' to get more users." He finishes looking at his daughter. "What exactly are the abilities of wizards?" Kyubi is about to answer when another voice interrupts.

"Perhaps I should answer that?" They all whip around to try to find out where the voice came from. "Up here." Looking up they notice a young man who bears an uncanny resemblance to Harry sitting on a branch.

Kyubi narrows her eyes at the intruder "Who are you? Better yet, what is a inu youkai doing here unsealed?" Causing everyone but a certain boy to tense up until Harry decides to break the oppressive silence.

"KURO! What are you doing here? And get your furry butt down here!" Harry yells pointing to his feet. Kuro salutes before walking off the branch and landing on the ground in front of the group."Well? Are you going to answer me or what?"

"Um, Harry-kun..." Hana asks tapping him on the shoulder "Do you know this guy?"

"Ya, unfortunately I do. This is Kuro my deadbeat demon of a previous incarnation. He's a total ass." Harry tells her in a deadpan voice.

"HEY! I am not a deadbeat I hate to tell you! Nor am I an ass!" Looking at the shocked faces (Well, six shocked faces and one annoyed) he decides to forestall any questions. "Look, Harry will explain everything later." Causing Harry to give a decent impression of Snape's glare "All you need to know is that I'm about as in control of him as Kyubi is in control of Naruto."

"Which brings back to the question of how your here and why." The Sandaime states.

"I'm here because I used the Kyubi's chakra and Naruto's blood to forge a connection between the two." Here he pauses before continuing "As to the reason... Felt like it I suppose." causing everyone to sweatdrop except for Harry who mumbles 'told you he was an ass' causing Kuro to glare at him. "I already told you! I AM NOT AN ASS! UNDERSTOOD! ehem! Anyways, you were wondering about the powers of wizards?" At Hiashi's nod he goes on "There are many abilities of wizards. First and foremost is the ability to use magic which acts like chakra. There are others as well. Wizards have an extended lifespan, depending on their power level this could be as little as 125 years or as much as a thousand like Merlin." At their shocked looks he shrugs " A wizard's body is also naturally tougher then a normal human's allowing their bodies to take more punishment then they could normally. This too is dependent on power levels. Also there are abilities present that act as... let's call them bloodlines within a bloodline."

"What's an example of these bloodlines within a bloodline Kuro-San?" Tsume asks cocking her head to one side.

"Well, Tsume-San" Kuro gives her a nod "There are many. What I mean by a 'Bloodline within a bloodline' is that they tend to run within wizarding families. Often the abilities can be traced back to a non-human ancestor or a deal with a magical creature. Harry's and now Naruto's Parseltoungue ability is one such idea. It originally came from a deal with a Naga and a wizard that had saved it. Metamorphmagi or a wizard/witch who can change their appearance (probably quite useful to a ninja) Probably has shape shifter or rarer the blood of the now extinct dopplegangers flowing though their veins. There are other's of course. Shifters who are descended from Lycanthropes can turn bestial, Cameliomagi: humans can camouflage themselves to the point of being invisible, and Animagi: humans who can transform into animals down to the genetic level at will. These are just some. There are some which have not appeared for hundreds of years, but might lie dormant within a witch or wizard without them knowing." Kuro finishes to the sight of a shocked Sandaime and two council members as well as a Hana who fallen onto her butt from surprise.

'Hmm. Just the fact that the village has gained such a bloodline might boost Naruto's popularity some. Though...' "Kuro-San, is there anyway to transfer the gene to someone else?" The Hokage asks only for Kyubi to answer.

"No," Kyubi replies shaking her head "the only reason Naruto even gained it was because I was here with my healing ability." Stopping for a second she continues "In fact anyone else would most likely not gain the ability to do magic though blood transfer, and if they were stupid to try to activate it... They would burn alive from the inside out. Anyways back to what I was saying before. Now that the gene has made Naruto more resistant to the damage caused by my chakra it has made a few more benefits. one of these is that with the toughened body Naruto should be able to open the nine gates with less damage to himself.-"

"Nine gates! Kyubi-San humans only have eight gates not nine." The Sandaime tells her only for her to huff at him.

"Well, your right and wrong at the same time." Kyubi explains "A normal human does indeed have eight gates, but a wizard has nine. This gate, reimon (spirit gate), allows a wizard to use all his potential magical power at once. In effect allowing a wizard to break the laws of reality and be able to match some minor demi-gods." She starts scratching her chin in thought "In fact I wouldn't be surprised to learn that some minor spirits were originally wizards who ascended via use of the ninth gate."

"I would like to point out here" Kuro interrupts "That Merlin himself is considered something of a demi-god even though he was originally mortal."

Sarutobi nods his head deep in thought before looking at Kyubi "You stated changes. What are the others?" stressing the word "changes"

'I hope Naruto-kun doesn't hate me for this' Kyubi takes a deep breath before beginning "You are quite right I said changes. Some of them will show up soon, while others are more long term. One of the long term ones is that Naruto may gain kitsune powers. He'll be considered a hanyou, at least, due to the fact that his body was unable to fully adapt to the strain and the magic somehow picked up on this and activated some dormant demonic blood running though his veins. Strangely enough it's kitsune blood. Though from who I have no idea. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I never meant for this to happen." Kyubi finishes looking at Naruto, eyes misting up thinking 'He'll probably hate me.. My mistake will make everything the villagers said true.' Only for Naruto to hug her.

He then tells her "I know you didn't mean for this to happen Kyubi-chan. But now that it has..." Here Naruto takes a big breath before facing Kyubi "I got something to ask, well two somethings. One, at which point will the transformation be complete, second... Well, I'll wait until you give me the answer to the first."

"Er, well," Kyubi begins lost for words "I can't give you a fixed date but it should be around your sixteenth birthday."

At this tidbit of information both Harry and Kuro's heads whip around and it's Harry's turn to ask a question "Kyubi-San, you did say sixteen?" At her confused nod Harry goes on "Now, isn't that interesting..."

"Um, Harry-kun...How is that fact interesting? I mean sixteen is just a number of years right?" Hana asks him confused. She becomes more confused (and slightly annoyed) when her questions cause him to chuckle.

Seeing this he quickly explains "I'm not laughing at you Hana-chan. I'm assuming that everyone here knows how your sixteenth year is referred to as your 'sweet sixteen'" as they nod he continues "Well, to a wizard Sixteen takes on more of a meaning as it is a year when a wizard experiences his first magical boost, in other words his/her magical power doubles or even triples. Afterwards, a wizard will get other smaller boosts at Twenty-five, fifty, one-hundred, and then another big boost at 200. IF he or she reaches that age." Harry looks around at the shocked faces "What?"

Naruto coughs to hide the shocked, gleeful look on his face before turning to Kyubi again "Well Kyubi-chan, about the second thing I was going to ask." Here Naruto looks sheepish "Er, being a kitsune and all... Um, since I may become one, do you think that you could teach me how to be one?"

"Er..." for once in her long life Kyubi finds herself speechless. After spending a few moments groping for words "Sure Naruto-kun... I would be honored." She finishes only for Naruto to jump on her, giving her a bear hug causing her to blush deeply.

"YAY! Not only do I get a wicked bloodline and cool kitsune powers, but I'll also got Kyubi-chan to teach me! Yosh! I'll be the greatest Hokage ever! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims causing Kyubi to giggle. 'Heh, Kyubi-chan has a nice giggle. I wonder why making her laugh makes me feel warm? Oh well...' Scratching his whiskered cheek "Neh, Kyubi-chan, when are we going to start my training?"

"How about later when you fall asleep Naruto-kun?" At his nod she smiles "Just to let you know now my training will be... odd for lack of a better word." Naruto just answers by giving her a bright smile.

The Hokage just chuckles 'I wonder if those two realize how they act around each other?' Looking again he realizes that they don't "Anyways, my curiosity is sated for now. Perhaps we should go?"

Hiashi then notices his daughter walking towards Kyubi "Um.. Kyubi-San?" Seeing that she has her attention she continues "I was.. wondering.. that is if you... would like to be friends..?" Hinata finishes poking her fingers together shyly.

Kyubi just nods with tears in her eyes "I would like that very much Hinata. However, with me being stuck in this seal I can't be much of a friend I'm afraid."

Kuro just looks at her "Kyubi, what are you talking about? Just have Naruto learn to create Shikigami, and he'll be able to summon you." At the looks he's getting he just goes "What?"

"Err, right! Anyways, you guys should probably get going now. Or don't you think people might think it odd that two council members, their daughters, the Hokage, an unknown child, and Naruto standing in a circle holding hands won't be suspicious? Oh! And Naruto?" At hearing his name Naruto turns towards her "I'll see you later when you go to sleep, ok?"

"You got it Kyubi-chan! See you later!" Naruto manages to get out before him and the others fade away.

000000000000000000Real world000000000000000000

Everyone slowly comes out of the trance, blinking their eyes as they get used to the real light. They all look at the clock on the wall and noticed that less then five minutes have passed. The Hokage clears his throat "Perhaps, we should discuss about what we're going to say to the council? And,also Harry?" Seeing he has Harry's attention he continues. "You should probably explain who Kuro is and how he is inside of you."

Looking around Harry notices several people looking at him with interested expressions, except for Hana who is looking a bit pissed as well 'I wonder if it is possible to kill someone who is already dead...?'

00000000000000000000000000000End0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, that is that! This chapter is finally complete!_

_Pen-pen: Wark Wark! (About time!)_

_Steve: Well, with Hinata passed out after trying to catch Naruto, Unit-01! If you would!_

_Unit-01: My pleasure (points a remote towards a screen and clicks, causing the polls to pop up)_

Harry powers:

Metamorphmagus 5

Chemiliomagus 4

Multi-animagus 5

Naruto's powers:

Metamorphmagus 3

Chemiliomagus 5

Multi-animagus 5

_Steve: Well, that's all for now! Till next time! (Get's dragged off by Unit-01 as the screen fades out)_

Jutsu list

Mentaru Enro no Jutsu (Mental Journey technique): B-Rank

This technique is based upon the Yamanaka clans ability to jump into a persons mind. Used to allow more then one person to enter a single mind, used usually for interigations.


	7. Kitsune Training 101

_Steve: Yo! Sorry I'm late but I was walking down the road of life when I took a wrong turn onto the avenue of dreams. Trying find my way back I got lost in the maze of despair. Then a black cat crossed my path causing me to have to backtrack when-_

_Pen-pen: Wark war wark. (Your not late.)_

_Steve: I'm not? (Everyone nods) Oh... Forget everything I said then. (Everyone facefaults at the author's randomess)_

_Hinata: Ow... My head..._

_Unit-01: Here Hinata, have some of this. (Hands Hinata a large mug filled with... what appears to be brown glop.)_

_Hinata: (Quietly) What is it?_

_Unit-01: It's 'Misato's super hangover cure surprise' it'll help you with your problem._

_Steve: (Watches wide-eyed as Hinata drinks it) Um, what's the surprise?_

_Unit-01:Well..._

_Pen-pen: Wark wa waark warrrk wark rk (She's a braver person then me)_

_Hinata:UGH! It tastes like one of Kiba-kun's socks (Notices everybody's stares and starts to poke her fingers together) I lost a bet to Anko-san and that was the punishment._

_Everyone:Ahhh._

_Steve:(Looks at the now empty mug) Guess the surprise is that it tastes horrible but it works. Amazing that there's no after effects, after all Misato made it._

_Unit-01 flinches but nobody notices._

_Steve: Anyways, Hinata please thank the kind reviewers. Oh! by the way saying that my story is manure isn't that good of an insult, it's something that a fourth grader would come out with DD._

_Hinata: Thank you:_

kirallie

Lady Avarice

The PhantomHokage

dragonfire300

Aiyobi Uzamaki

Burning LilyRose

Kumori Shadow Kage

Scorcher of the Infernal Si...

wdsnoop

AshK

_Steve:Pen-pen! Please do that disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Steve: Please en-(Hinata suddenly stands straight as a board then runs into the washroom) -joy... Er... Guess __that__ was the surprise? _

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the Sandaime's office, who is apparently trying to drink himself to death. Why? The same reason as always, Naruto.

Sarutobi sighs looking around at the mounds of paperwork covering his desk 'Minato... You probably sacrificed yourself just to get away from the paperwork, didn't you?' Sighing again his thoughts turn to his favorite trouble maker 'Kushina, if you could see your son now you would be proud. After all, even indirectly he causes me grief.' Chuckling 'Though I have got to admit seeing the looks on those old farts on the council is almost worth all this paper work...Almost.' lighting his pipe he thinks back to the council meeting a few hours ago...

0000000000000000000Flashback no jutsu00000000000000000000000000

As usual the council begins with several members calling for the "Demon" to be killed. What is not usual is the Hokage standing there with a knowing look as well as Hiashi and Tsume smirking. This of course makes more then a few become suspicious, since usually by this point the Sandaime is arguing with them. Several become nervous knowing the look on his face is his "I'm going to seriously screw someone over and enjoy every minute of it" look.

Finally, everyone quites down and the Hokage looks around with one eyebrow raised "Are you done being childish yet? Or are we going to get down to business?" in the shocked silence he continues "Now I must admit that I am getting tired of all these meetings in which I must go over the same thing over and over again. One, Naruto is a human boy. Not a demon. Two as me, Jeraiya, and Hiashi have told you, Kyubi is sealed and unable to escape. Three... I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS! How many times must I tell you!" Sarutobi finishes with a pissed off look on his face. Which only gets worse with what happens next.

The sound of coughing diverts everyones attention to a council member. "With all due respects Hokage-sama," Danzou states in his silky voice "The demon child has gone too far and caused an ANBU's death. He must be punished for his crime and-" Which is as far as he goes before being interrupted by Tsume.

"Oh, go blow it out your ass Danzou!" Ignoring his enraged sputtering she continues "Naruto didn't kill the ANBU, his new friend Harry did! And under Konoha law he was within his right as he was attacked with the intent to kill! Your just pissed off because the Kyubi chewed off your arm and scared your already ugly mug for life." She tells him with a pleased look.

"Now see here you little bitch! You have no right!" Danzou is about to continue when Hiashi interrupts.

"I believe I speak for many shinobi members when I say" here Hiashi pauses for breath "Shut the hell up." Looking at the many shocked faces he turns to the open mouth Tsume "You know... That felt pretty good."

The first person to break the shocked silence is of all people Shibi "Indeed, Hiashi-sama" here he takes a look around the room before adjusting his sunglasses "In fact I'll go one step further and state that many of us shinobi are beginning to become tired of the fact that the _civilian_ half has continually tried to control the way that the shinobi half of the village is run. Or have they forgotten that the council is supposed to be run in an _advisory_ role for the Hokage?"

"Thank you Aburame-san, it's well past time that I ... sorted out who has power and the final say here." The Hokage tells them looking around, ignoring the uneasy glances his old teammates are shooting him 'He he he. With Hiashi and Tsume's help our plan may come to fruition. Take that for all the paper work you bastards have given me over the years.' Clearing his throat he keeps the council members off balance "Anyways, young Harry has requested to join the village along with his bloodline as long as him and his cousin are kept safe from any malcontents within both the village and council under the Bloodline Clan Creation Act, section four, subsection D, paragraph three. 'The newly created clan is free from but allowed to participate in village politics and polices as long as this dosen't endanger the whole.' and paragraph eight 'If a clan is put under the collective protection of at least two of the founding clans then the village council is unable to effect them unless the protecting clan heads agree.' And the clan heads must agree together in order for the clause to work. Now, both the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans have put the clan Harry belongs to under their protection. They have talked to several others about also joining in to protection. So those that have decided to join in please rise and swear now."

Shikaku rises up "It may be troublesome but I, Nara Shikaku hereby swear the protection of the Nara clan on the new clan."

And so it goes with the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and surprise, the Sarutobi clans.

"Well now, to make it official we'll put it to a vote to enact the act in it's entirety." The Sandaime smiles as he notices at least three-quarters of the council including Danzou and the two Elders voting yes. 'Heh! Look at those fools! Their practically salivating over the thought of a powerful bloodline joining the village. Most likely they have already read the official report and only know part of the information. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.' He nods and continues "Motion passed. Tsume would you go outside and escort Harry and his cousin in please?"

Tsume nods and, with a shit eating grin on, skips out the doors. A minute passes until the door opens and Tsume walks in with a pair of ear plugs on and a camera in her hands making a few council members wonder. That is until Harry and Naruto walk in. This time the shocked silence lasts for about thirty seconds during which the sound of a camera can be heard, before the room explodes in a storm of noise and outrage.

"Sarutobi! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I DEMAND YOU EXPLAIN THIS TRAVESTY!" Danzou shouts as the room goes silent as everyone, Danzou included, realizes he has gone to far.

"You demand I explain?" Sarutobi begins, his voice like a Katana's edge "You Demand an explanation? Last time I checked I don't need to explain anything to a council member. Besides," here he smiles "you never asked who was Harry's cousin. And before you say anything, no the cannot retract the decision as three quarters voted yes." Several council members look gob smacked as they realize that they fell in the Hokage's trap...

0000000000Flashback: Kai000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi is startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Cursing his aging mind he asks who it is. His secretary replies that he has a female visitor. "Well? Let her in now, don't let her stand out there!" He tells her thinking it's Tsume.

The door opens revealing the Uchiha Matriarch, Uchiha Mikoto. "Hello, Hokage-sama. How are you today?" She asks with a smile as she closes the door behind her.

"Hmm, I'm doing quite fine, well except for my paperwork. To what do I owe a visit from one of the only Uchiha I can stand?"

"Do you think that you could make this private?" The Hokage nods and does the privacy Jutsu "Officially, I'm here to extend greetings to the new Uzumaki-Potter clan." Here she suddenly looks as if she's been sucking on a lemon "Unofficially I'm here because my dear _husband_ hasn't have the time with his scheming and thus ordered me."

The Sandaime sighs "I'm sorry Mikoto-san, but I wish I could dissolve the Marriage contract but I can't. I can't imagine why you have not left yet."

"I wish I could," Mikoto tells him looking far older then she is "you know he only sees me as breeding material. At first I accepted because doing so would keep my younger brother Obito in the clan. Now with Itachi and Sasuke... I shudder to think what might happen to those two. Already there are signs that Sasu-chan might become like his father."

Sarutobi gets up from his desk and walks over to her before giving her a fatherly hug "It's okay Mikoto-chan, Your godfather won't let anything happen to you."

Mikoto gives a tearful giggle "Mikoto-chan? You haven't called me that since I could sit on your knee. Anyways, I have my own reasons to come here." Here she looks her godfather in the eye. "Earlier, Fugaku came home in a rage. I thought he was actually going to hit me. I had to quickly take Sasu-chan out for a walk to get away. When I got back I found out what happened at the council meeting. He practically ordered me to come. Though I would have come anyway. I've got to know, what's going on?" She asks him.

'Hmm, I would trust Mikoto with my life...but I don't want to betray Kyubi-san's trust. I'll just tell her an edited version.' Now that he has a plan together he begins "Mikoto-chan I can't tell you the full story but here's what I can tell you..."

00000000000000A half hour later0000000000000000000

"...and that's all I can tell you." Sarutobi finishes only to be surprised at what she says next

"Kyubi... she attacked because of what Madara did to her didn't she." Seeing Sarutobi's shocked look she sadly smiles "It's not well known, only Fugaku and the clan council knows the truth. In fact I'm not supposed to know, I only do because I saw it on Fugaku's desk one night. If he knew I had read that document he would probably torture and then kill me." She finishes with a tone of finality.

'Hmm, there has got to be away to use Fugaku's nature against him... Perhaps? Yes, that might work.' The Hokage thinks as an idea slowly forms. "Mikoto-chan?" He says catching her attention. "If I remember right you were once a chunin correct?"

Mikoto nods confused as to where he was going "Why, yes I was. In fact I was up for promotion to jounin. If it wasn't for Fugaku and the damn clan council forcing me into retirement I would probably be in ANBU. Why?"

"Well, Naruto and Harry needs a teacher to teach them some ninjutsu, among other things. I would like a teacher I know I can trust. If you would like I'll state that I am ordering you to do so." Sarutobi tells her with a creepy grin on his face.

'Hmm. Well I wouldn't mind having something to do. And it would tie that bastard in a knot. I won't have to really worry about Sasuke since he's always training to surpass Itachi...' She smiles "You know what Godfather? You got yourself a deal!"

"Excellent! Now Mikoto let's discuss what you'll be teaching..."

000000000000000000000Naruto's Mindscape000000000000000

It seemed that he had just fallen asleep after an exhausting day when Naruto's eyes open to the sight of a clearing in his mindscape. Looking around he notices that Kyubi isn't anywhere in sight. So he decides to show hi presence "KYUBI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" once he's done he hears chuckles from behind him, turning around he sees Kyubi chuckling.

"Well, hello Naruto-kun. It's good to see you, or is it to hear you?" She states with an amused look on her face as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Now that your here we can get down to business with teaching you what I like to call 'Kitsune Training 101'. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks him already knowing the answer.

Naruto gets a stubborn look on his face "Kyubi-chan I'm positive I want to learn." His demeanor shifts as he starts to bounce around. "Kyubi-Chan, what am I going to learn? Oooh! Oooh! I know! I'm going to learn to create a tsunami, right! Or, I know! I'll learn to how crush a mountain! Or better yet..." Naruto continues talking about how he's going to learn this or that.

'I almost don't want to burst his bubble... Or well' Kyubi thunks in equal parts amusement and esasperation. "Naruto-kun while I might teach you those things, it will be much later if ever."

"Then what are you going to teach me Kyubi-chan?" Naruto asks confused.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable first okay?" (A.N: not what your thinking perverts) She suddenly glows and when the light vanishes there is Kyubi in her beast form, only it's as big as Naruto. "AH, that's much better! Now we can start!" Kyubi is about to continue when she is interrupted by a confused Naruto.

"Um kyubi-chan, why did you transform into your fox form?" Suddenly he realizes something else "And why did your voice change?"

"Ah, is this better then?" Kyubi asks him in her normal voice. After he nods she continues "As to the reasons why? Well, first my voice changed because it sort of a default for this form. Secondly, I transformed so that I could teach you since I need you to transform yourself into a similar form since you should get used to it."

"What do you mean by that Kyubi-chan? I mean it shouldn't matter what form I'm in right?" Naruto asks her.

"Well normally you would be right. However we need you to understand how a kitsunes body works, because there's the chance that you might transform into a similar form so it would be useful for you to know how it works. Also, knowing how your chakra flows in this body is important since the knowledge can then be transfered to your human form." Naruto nods and transforms into golden kitsune. (A.N: A normal fox, I mean why did Kishimoto-sensei have Kyubi as a Finick fox, and not a traditional kitsune?) Kyubi's eyes widen as she takes in Naruto's now foxy body, licking her lips with a slight blush on her face she can't help but think 'Damn! Naruto-kun looks extremely good as a fox! Talk about looking yummy! His body is just the right type. And look at that fur! It's so sleek and shiny! Oh, Naruto-kun if it turns out that your Kitsune form truly looks that way you'l be beating off vixens! Inari-sama, if only...'

Naruto noticing Kyubi in deep thought tries to get her attention by walking over. Key word: Tries. Naruto actually trips over his feet, gets up to try again only to trip once again.

While failing to get to where Kyubi is, Naruto does get her attention... Just not in the way he wanted. "BWA HA HA! OH INARI-SAMA! HA HA HA! MAKE IT STOP! HA HA HA HA!"

Naruto's eye brow starts twitching in annoyance as the minutes pass with no sign that she's going to stop "Kyubi-chan! Why don't you stop laughing and help me here!" He yells over to her.

"Ha ha ha! I.. I'm sor..sorry! Ha! It's ju..just too fu..funny!" Kyubi tells him slowly getting her laughter under control. Once she stops laughing (which takes her another five minutes) she turns to a pouting Naruto "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you must admit it was quite funny, hmm?" After getting a snort in return she walks up to him pressing the side of her furry body up against his and whispering in his ear "Now, now. Don't be that way Naruto-kuun." Drawing out the kun purposefully.

'Damn! What is she doing!' Naruto thinks while blushing.

'Damn! What am I doing!?... Oh, well, might as well go with the flow and get him back for all the times he's made me blush.' She winks at him before continuing with a slight blush showing on her muzzle. "Now, Naruto-kun, If you want me to _play_ with you I need you to be able to finish standing up, walking and running as a fox. Then we can have some _fun_." 'There, that should get him moving... Sometimes it's good to be a little mean.'

'Okay... Why is Kyubi acting this way and why do am I blushing?' (A.N: People he's six years old, which is what his fox form is making it a adult) "Sigh" 'Oh well...' Naruto looks at Kyubi and exclaims "I'll be used to this form soon Kyubi-chan! Dattebayo!"

'Yup, I love giving someone incentive to learn something new. As long as it's not something Nibi-chan came up with...' Kyubi thinks while blushing remembering an incident involving her, the Nibi no Nekomata, and a bet. Shaking her head free of such thoughts she turns to Naruto "Well, don't worry about it Naruto-kun. In here we can go for three days per night, so there's no rush." She tells him with a grin, only for him to give her a stubborn look.

0000000000A few hours later000000000000000

Kyubi is staring in amazement at the sight she beholds. For there, prancing though the clearing as if he has always been in the form he is currently in, is none other then the future most surprising ninja Uzumaki Naruto. 'I don't believe this... This should be impossible!' Kyubi thinks in annoyance and disbelief. "Er, good job Naruto-kun. Your doing quite well indeed."

Naruto catching the undertone in her voice decides to ask what the matter is. "Um, Kyubi-chan...?" He hesitantly asks catching Kyubi's attention "Did I do something wrong? You seemed annoyed at me..." He trails off with his ears drooping.

'Oh no! Naruto-kun thinks I'm mad at him... I've got to set him straight' Kyubi clears her throat "Ah, Naruto-kun? I'm not angry with you, just slightly annoyed because of how you got used to your kitsune form so quickly." Seeing Naruto cocking his head to the side in a silent question she continues "You see when I first became a kitsune it took me the better part of a week to get moving around down pat, and here you do it in less then a day." Kyubi finishes 'At this rate he'll learn most of what he needs within a few years...'

'Yay! I rock!' Naruto just give Kyubi his foxy smile causing her to blush "Thanks Kyubi-chan!" Then realizing something he decides to ask a question "Wait a minute! Did you just say 'when I first became a kitsune'?! I thought you were always a kitsune?"

'So he caught that huh?' Kyubi thinks before answering him "You are quite right when you asked that. I haven't always been a kitsune, in fact all the nine bijuu were at one point human... But that's a story for later." Kyubi tells him..

Scratching the underside of his jaw with a paw he decides he's feeling a bit mischievous he "So are we going to _play nice_ now, Kyubi-_chan_? Or is it going to be _rough_?" He asks her making her blush 'Heh, payback's mine!'

Seeing his smirk Kyubi realizes that he's thrown her tease back at her. 'Ohhh! That kid!' She smiles as a plan comes to her mind "You know Naruto-kun that your still not fully used to that kitsune form right? You need to learn the same way that all kitsune kits learn..." Seeing she has his attention she continues while walking towards him, swaying side to side "And that way is too play as kitsune do..." Seeing his confused and nervous look she thinks 'Heh, I hope your ready Naruto-kun I'm about to show you why it's never a good idea to tease a kitsune...' She slowly smirks as she sees him back up a step then two "And that means that...You...Are...MINE!" She yells as she goes into a sprint quickly catching up before pouncing onto Naruto, beginning a canine wrestling match which lasts for a hour.

Afterwords Naruto is panting in exhaustion while Kyubi is barely winded. She smirks as Naruto drops down to lay beside her "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Your not tired already, are you?" Kyubi asks getting a glare in return, which only causes her smirk to grow 'Well, I'm not going to tell him that he did pretty good. In fact given a few years he might beat me and then...' Her thoughts trail off as she imagines an older Naruto pining her panting body to the ground before... Well, let's just say that she has a good reason to blush heavily.

Naruto, meanwhile turns to ask Kyubi something before noticing that the fur on her face and neck has turned a darker red 'Huh? Wonder what that's about?... And what's that weird smell?' He thinks while sniffing the air.

Kyubi in drawn out of her fantasy by the sound of something sniffing. Looking for the source she finds Naruto trying to locate something. "Um, is something the matter Naruto-kun?"

"No, not really Kyubi-chan." Naruto tells her "Just that I was going to ask you something when I noticed that your face and neck were red. And also there was this strange smell that I was trying to find the source of... And is your nose bleeding?"

Kyubi realizes what he's talking about "Er, strange smell? I don't smell anything!" She squeaks, causing Naruto to give her a funny look. "Ahem! Anyways, my face was red due to our spar and my bloody nose is probably from hitting it on something. You wanted to ask me something?" She asks changing the subject. 'Kyubi, he's not going to fall for it! He'll realize and-'

"Oh! Okay then, I thought that you were thinking something perverted or something." Naruto tells her matter of factly, not noticing her facefaulting. "Anyways, I was going to ask you something. I know that you probably know everything about my life, so I was going to ask you about yours, if that's okay of course?" He finishes looking her in the eye. "I was also going to ask you why you've seemed different lately. Lighter, happier even."

'I've acting different? Well I suppose that I've been more happy since meeting Naruto-kun. where as before my anger and hatred had almost consumed me.' She softly smiles before answering Naruto "I guess that I have changed for the better, and it's all because of you Naruto-kun." She giggles as he raises one eyebrow "You have got a strange power... I don't know if part of it is your empathy, but you have the ability to change people and heal their emotional wounds." She giggles again as Naruto turns away embarrassed, red showing on his muzzle. "As to my life... Well, what do you want to know?"

Naruto turns and looks her in the eye seriously "I want to know... everything. I want to know about your past. To share the good times and the bad so I can understand you, comfort you. I hope that's not too much to ask?"

Kyubi finds her breath catching in her throat at Naruto's look and response 'I never believed that old saying before... A old soul in a young body indeed.' She swallows before responding "Naruto-kun... You're right when you say that I know everything about you're life... Okay. I'll tell you almost everything, even let you see my memories." At his shocked look she chuckles, a sad look in her eye. "I think it's only fair considering that I've seen yours... Anyways, I want you to experience my life through my eyes. You won't see everything though, not tonight, not for a long while. Considering my age it'll take quite a few years. Even the beginning is long so why not get comfortable?" Kyubi tells him, he then nods and snuggles into Kyubi's side making her blush while smiling. 'Heh, Naruto-kun's a real sweetie' Gathering her thoughts she begins "My story begins over 10,000 years ago in the capital city of a land called Atlantis. You see I was a princess and..."

0000000000000000END00000000000000000000000

_The end author notes opens into a room with the floor covered in air fresheners with several fans running._

_Steve: Whew! Finally most of the smell is gone!_

_Hinata: I'm so sorry for this...(Glares at Unit-01, who rubs the back of her head sheepishly)_

_Pen-pen: War Wark ark wa warkk? (And what did we learn?)_

_Hinata: Never accept anything that Misato-san has cooked? (Everyone nods)_

_Steve: And that people is todays lesson. Well, time for the polls!_

Harry powers:

Metamorphmagus 7

Chemiliomagus 5

Multi-animagus 10

Naruto's powers:

Metamorphmagus 4

Chemiliomagus 8

Multi-animagus 8

_Pen-pen: Waark warrk war waaarrk wa! (Those polls are heating up!)_

_Steve: Yup! Anyways that's all for now. Todays fanfiction has been brought to you by the letter R and the number 17. See ya!_

_(Screen fades out)_


	8. Kyubi's Tale

_Steve: YO! Uncutetomboy's bro here! Just gotta say that I so sorry for being late, but with pulling overtime to make some extra cash and Christmas and New years... I've just been overwhelmed sooo... To make it up I'm posting two chapters at once!_

_Pen-pen: Wark warrk! (About time!)_

_Hinata: Sorry Steve-san, but... I have to agree (pokes fingers together)_

_Unit-01: How about we continue with the Fanfic?_

_Steve: Right! Hinata if you would!_

_Hinata: Okay Steve-san. Thank you:_

Morgan Daratrazanoff

avatoa

HarmoniousPie

momocolady

blackwolfgirl88

Kitsune of Fire

AshK

The PhantomHokage

gaul1

Author's Note

Kumori Shadow Kage

wdsnoop

nova bomb

_Steve: Well, Let's get this show on the road! Pen-pen!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LAST TIME ON "TALES OF A MAHO SHINOBI"

_Gathering her thoughts she begins "My story begins over 10,000 years ago in the capital city of a land called Atlantis. You see I was a princess and..." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"... my name was Amakirr, or gem blossom. This was because in the right light my eyes would glint like rubies. My father was the current High Priest-King and I never knew my mother though I did have my suspicions as to which one of his wives she was." Kyubi chuckles seeing Naruto's disbelieving look. "In Atlantis, as long as you were in love you could marry. So it wasn't that uncommon to see a man with several wives, or a woman with several husbands. Anyways, I was going to become the next High Priest-King and-" Suddenly she's interrupted by Naruto.

"Kyubi-chan, you mean priestess-queen right?" Naruto asks her.

"No, I mean Priest-king. Priest-king was just a title, much like -dono is today. And it would be the Priest-kings spouse that would have the title of queen. I was only a priestess until I ascended the throne." She starts to chuckle even more "Though with todays society I can see why you would be confused. Well, moving on... Growing up I was surrounded be siblings though I was closest to my half-brother Methos and my cousin Lunaria, who later became the Nibi no Nekomata. Oh, how I wish you could experience life in Atlantis Naruto-kun! The smell of feta bread, the taste of trilobur tea... all these and more I wish I could share with you. (Sigh) Now I can only experience them in my memories..." Kyubi trails off looking lost, as if she is looking back through time itself and once again experiencing what she has described.

'Kyubi-chan... She looks so sad. I wish I knew how to make her feel better... Wait a minute!' Naruto flashes back to when he had seen a sad little puppy at the Inuzuka compound who had been cheered up when it's sibling had licked it's chin. 'Well, she is a fox so it's worth a try.'

Kyubi is lost in her memories when suddenly she feels something wet touch her chin. 'What the heck?' Looking around she sees that it was Naruto, who then licks the bottom of her chin some more causing her to shiver.

Naruto stops and looks at her "Kyubi-chan, are you okay? It's just that you looked sad... So I tried something I've seen work." He told her sheepishly.

Kyubi just softly smiles at him. "Of course I'm okay Naruto-kun! I was just remembering friends and family long dead. So don't worry! I got new friends, including a very special one in you." She tells him causing a blush to break out on his face. "Give me a second okay Naruto-kun?" Concentrating, a mist starts to gather around them until all Naruto can see is Kyubi's face. After a few seconds pass before the mist begins to clear until they can both see what is around them causing Naruto to gasp.

"Kyu...Kyubi-chan! What's going on here!" Naruto yells out as he can see his surroundings. The reason being he is on a hillside outside a grand city surrounded by seven walls. His head whips around when he here's Kyubi's laughter.

Once she stops she turns towards Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I needed that." Looking around she sighs in both contentment and sadness "As to where we are... Well I guess that we are in my mindscape. The city before you is the capital of Atlantis, and the fortress on the top of the middle hill is my childhood home." Suddenly she grins before running towards the city. "Come on Naruto-kun! Catch me if you can!"

Naruto just stands there in disbelief 'I can't believe she did that! Wait a second...if I'm standing here then...' "OH NO YOU DON'T KYUBI-CHAN! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! DATTEBYO!" He begins to race her, slowly closing the gap. Once he got close enough he jumped on her back causing her to squeal in joy as they both slide along the ground. Looking up both see they have come to a halt by a open gate. "Huh. Looks like we got here just in time, eh Kyubi-chan?"

"Heh! Don't worry Naruto-kun this gate was always open. Anyways... would you like to have a look around?" Kyubi sees Naruto nod his head before yawning a bit. 'Look at him. I forgot how tiring everything we've done could be... Hmmm, I know!' Smiling at Naruto she once again assumes her human form followed by Naruto (Who is a bit confused). She then picks him up and holds him to her chest as if he was a teddy bear, using her tails as a type of seat. "Well are you ready Naruto-kun?"

'I could get used to this.' Naruto looks up at Kyubi's smiling face "Yup! I'm ready Kyubi-chan! Especially since I'm really comfy where I am." He tells her as he leans back, almost causing her to drop him in surprise.

'Only you Naruto-kun could make me blush so much... Your just too innocent.' Shaking her head she walks into the city, pointing out the different sights and telling him about some of her adventures as a little girl. "...and then Lunaria chased me through the temple screaming bloody murder... To be truthful I think she looked good with blue skin and pink hair hehehe." She notices Naruto trying to word a question. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Um, well...you said you were a priestess right?" Kyubi nods " So what were you a priestess of?"

Kyubi looks at him in shock "Well actually that's a very good question Naruto-kun. You see while we worshiped different gods the main part of our religion revolved around the different elemental forces. Being next in line for the throne I was a priestess of all the elements. They were:Fire, water, air, earth, life, death, light, dark, law, chaos, and void. However, I mainly dealt in the four main elements as well as chaos. In a weird sort of irony kitsune naturally lean towards those same elements."

"Wow! That's amazing Kyubi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed causing Kyubi to blush. "But what about Lunaria?"

'You know? I haven't gotten praised this much in millinia..' Hearing his question about her best friend her attention turns to matters at hand "Well, Lunaria was in fact a priestess of fire and death. In fact she could use special spells to animate and control the dead. You'd have to ask Harry-kun if such magic is still around. However, I think that your probably interested in what transformed me into a kitsune correct?" Seeing his nod she continues "Well in order to understand how you got to know about the state of the world at the time. The sad fact was that the three great nations of the time, Atlantis, Mu and Lemuria were at war with each other. This war became known as the Ouruborous war due to the fact that like the symbol it was never ending. Since Atlantians, Murians, and Lamurians all lived an extremely long time we were at war for a equally long time. In fact from the war's beginning to it's end was almost a thousand years..."

"A thousand year war... Alot of people must have died huh Kyubi-chan?" Naruto asks her sadly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, alot of people who didn't have to die did. Such is the problem with war. Some might argue that the most technological advancement might come during war, that type of thinking is flawed in that the advancement is only to find new ways of killing. It is only in the aftermath that people might find other uses for such technology. But back to my story. Each of the three great powers specialized in a particular field: Mu in technology, Lemuria in the mystic arts, and Atlantis in a combination of the two. As the war escalated each side brought more and more powerful weapons. Mu created a device that harnessed the power of the sun which they used against military installations. Lemuria actually created powerful beings called aeons from the echos left by the dead. And Atlantis? We created giant war machines known as colossus. Later to combat the Aeons and Murian bombs we created creatures through magic and technology that you would know as Kaiju. Giant monsters designed to destroy just about anything with their myriad powers. (sigh) We were such fools..." Kyubi just sadly shakes her head.

"But, Kyubi-chan! You're like super smart right! I mean how were you fools?" Naruto asks her, his head cocked to one side.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not that smart." Seeing the stubborn look on his face that says 'I knows what I knows and that's the truth!' she giggles before becoming serious once again "We were fools Naruto-kun in that my dear _uncle_" Here her tone is much the same as when she mentions Madara "Had tricked everyone into going into a self-destructive war, merely to advance his own agenda. The bastard!"

Naruto gets a confused look "But why would he do that?"

"The reason being that he needed everyone at war so that no one would notice what he was up to till it was too late. And before you ask he was creating Philosophers stones to be used in a ritual he designed to grant himself the power of a god as well as immortality. Therein lies the reason for him causing the war, in order to make just one moderately powerful stone you would have to sacrifice thousands! He had a chieftain from the continent to the east of Atlantis as well as a Lemurian Noble and the son of the Murian emperor as part of his little conspiracy. As the war ended and the Gods were going to transport Atlantis, Mu and Lemuria (a fact that only a few of us knew) he put his plan in motion. By this time he had merged the hundreds of stones into one Mega stone and began the ritual in on a isolated temple. Fortunately me and several others had caught wind and were preparing to stop him. There was me and Lunaria from Atlantis, Shukaku (Who was a very powerful psychic) and his sister Lorina from Lemuria, and Telilia a priestess of the Rainbow Serpent (a Murian god). We interrupted his little ritual, but we were in a way too late. Instead of splitting the power four ways, it instead was split nine ways..."

"Nine ways...?" Naruto asks himself in confusion, when his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Nine ways, nine tailed beasts!"

"Correct, because the ritual split the energy nine ways, nine bijuu were created. Each one of us became a demon that matched our personality or abilities. Because I dealt in all nine elements as well as having a massive spiritual reserve I became a nine tailed fox, while Lunaria having dealt in fire and death became a Nekomata. However, it was when I woke up that the greatest tragedy became apparent. You see my uncle knew that even that many philosopher stones couldn't give him enough energy so he designed the ritual array to draw energy from every living thing around in particular Atlantians, Lamurians and Murians since they had the greatest amount of magic and spiritual energy. The result was that out of the some sixty million people who survived the war only twenty thousand in what would become the Elemental countries survived. And millions more lost their lives back on the original earth. Because of this civilization collapsed and the people reverted to a tribal state. Us bijuu, well those of us that interrupted the ritual tried our best to help the people to regenerate civilization. About two thousand years after the cataclysm, as we called it, the Gobi no Raikou appeared followed by the Rokubi, Hachibi, and Sanbi." Kyubi tells him.

"But Kyubi-chan, weren't they the ones who betrayed you and the others?"

Kyubi sighs "Yes, they were Naruto-kun. We should have known who they were, but we were too busy to pay any real attention. They were in fact my uncle and his fellow conspirators. In fact my uncle was the Hachibi/Yamato no Orochi, the eight tailed/ eight headed serpent. His son is the snake boss Manda as a matter of fact." Kyubi sighs sadly "We should have had an inkling when everytime a civilization almost reached a certain point it would collapse under a slew of natural disasters. One of the worst was a fifteen-hundred years ago when the world became locked in a miniature ice-age. As it turns out it was the Gobi and Rokubi that had caused that. I think they wanted to keep humanity at a level where they could control them by continually knocking them down. It was soon after that my dear uncle and the bitch Morgana sealed me within a child they had created." Kyubi finishes in disgust and self-loathing.

Kyubi and Naruto keep walking in silence until "Kyubi-chan..." Noticing that she's looking down at him he continues "I'm so sorry that I made you relive painful memories again." Naruto tells her with tears in his eyes.

"No! Don't you ever be sorry for asking me to tell you about my past Naruto-kun!" Kyubi tells him as she turns him around and tightly embraces him leaking tears from her eyes "I actually liked getting all that off my chest. And I relived some good times as well. To be frank, a part of me is glad all that happened. Otherwise I would never had met you Naruto-kun, though some parts I could have gone without." She tells him while tearfully laughing along with Naruto.

"I'm glad too Kyubi-chan. I don't know why but when I'm with you everything seems as if it will be alright. Everything seems brighter somehow since meeting you..." Naruto trails off as he tries to explain something that he himself doesn't understand.

'So... He can feel it too huh? It's obvious that he doesn't know what is happening because of the way the seal was designed.' Kyubi takes a deep breath "Naruto-kun, remember how the Hokage told you that the seal was designed to slowly over time absorb my power?"

"Ya, I do Kyubi-chan... Why do you ask?"

"Ah... Well you see..." Kyubi trails off as she tries to find a way to tell him 'Might as well come out with the whole truth I guess...' Clearing her throat she begins "Well, you see the seal... It's kinda merged our souls... In a way that is."

Naruto blinks a few times and the blinks somemore before... "NANI! What do you mean merged our souls Kyubi-chan! Does that mean you're going to disappear! Please don't go!" Naruto yells at her sobbing.

'Great job Kyubi... You made Naruto-kun cry! Better fix this...Though it makes me warm that he's more worried over my well being.' Softly smiling she puts his fears to rest "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. I won't leave you alone, ok?" she tells him while wiping away his tears with her thumb. "Relax, all I meant was that our souls are now connected through the seal. I'm a part of you and your a part of me."

"(Sniff) You mean it Kyubi-chan? You won't ever leave me alone again?" Naruto asks her through drying tears before hiccuping.

"Every word of it. Now that we have a piece of each other inside of us we'll never have to be alone again. Our souls are now linked through eternity, forever bonded to each other. As the bond becomes stronger we'll eventually be able to sense what the other is feeling, maybe even share thoughts. Who knows?" Here Kyubi lets loose a giggle "Maybe one day if I can get out of here without killing you in the process you'll be able to see out of my eyes and senses like I see and use yours, hmm?" She teases him as he goes red from embarrassment. A moment later she also goes red as he snuggles into her while yawning "Well, looks like someone is ready for bed?"

"Eh? Who's ready for (yawn) bed Kyubi-chan? Are you tired or something?" Naruto asks her pretending not to be tired and failing miserably.

"No, you are silly boy! I mean look at you! You're practically falling asleep! And don't say your not I can tell!" Kyubi admonishes him with an amused look on her face.

"(Yawn) Fine! I'm the one who's tired okay!" Naruto tells her with a pout on his face causing her to giggle.

"Well, I'm a little tired myself so how about we go and take a nap? Hmmm?" Kyubi asks to which Naruto nods enthusiastically. The next second they are surrounded by the fog and when it clears they find themselves in Kyubi's apartment (a.k.a the seal). Kyubi carries him over to her bed and with a poof of smoke he's in his sleeping clothes (a smaller version of his canon ones). She then proceeds to tuck him in by which time he's fast asleep. Walking over to her couch she lies down and makes herself comfortable.

A few minutes later she is about to fall asleep when she hears Naruto moaning and thrashing around. Quickly getting up she rushes over just in time to hear some of his nightmare "NO!...Kyubi-chan.. don't die... please stop... you're hurting me.." Shaking him awake she gets hit as Naruto jumps up knocking their heads together. "ITAI! Oh, Kyubi-chan are you okay!? Who did this, I'll beat them up!" He looks down at the sound of Kyubi laughing.

Looking up, Kyubi can see the confused look on Naruto's face "It's okay Naruto-kun, You just sat up too quick and knocked some sense out of me with that hard head of yours." She sees him smiling before a nervous look comes over his face 'I wonder if his nightmare was that bad? One way to find out.' Getting up off the floor she sits beside him on the bed "Naruto-kun..." Seeing him look up as well as the fear in his eyes causes her breath to catch in her throat 'What kind of dream could possibly have this much of an effect on him?' Gulping she decides to ask "Naruto-kun... What happened in your nightmare?" He's silent for a few minutes and she's about to tell him that he doesn't have to tell her, when he suddenly jumps into her arms sobbing out his story. Kyubi needless to say is shocked when he tells her what happened.

"I..(sob) was in the village when (sob) I saw you lying on the road with all these holes and... (sob! sob!) There was so much blood and when I went to try and help you (sob) all these faceless villagers arrived and began to.. to..(sob) beat me while forcing me to watch as they killed you (SOB!)... And then you stood up covered in blood and cuts and... and...(Sob) You said it was all my fault. Then you disappeared leaving me all alone in the dark and...(sob)" Naruto can no longer go on as he fully breaks down. Suddenly he feels warm as Kyubi tightens her hug and wraps her tails around them both as if afraid to let him go.

"Naruto-kun..." Kyubi looks down at the sobbing boy trying to comfort him by rubbing his back while keeping the hug tight. 'To think that a dream like that has caused him to break down like this... That's your biggest fear isn't it Naruto-kun... To be alone forever, to live in such a hell...' Leaning down she kisses him on his forehead which cause him to shock still.

'Wha... What the heck?! Did Kyubi-chan just kiss my forehead?!' Looking up he can see Kyubi looking at him with eyes that are glistening with unshed tears. 'Oh no... I made her cry...' "Kyubi-chan, I'm sorry for making you cry-" is as far as he gets before Kyubi interrupts him.

"Don't... Don't say your sorry. I'm crying because your in pain and... and for once I'm unsure of what to do..." She tells him before burying her face in his hair, taking comfort in it's smell and soft, fur-like texture. She can suddenly fell Naruto's arms wrap around under her armpits and tighten as if he was afraid that she might disappear if he let go. 'Oh, Naruto-kun... I..I don't know what to do... For once I'm at a complete loss as to what to do...' As she's thinking she remembers a similar event when she was younger, about Naruto's age, and she had experienced a nightmare. She remembered how one of her mothers had walked in and comforted her.

Naruto meanwhile is undergoing his own internal struggle. 'Stop! Stop it! You promised yourself that no-one would ever see you cry again! You swore you wouldn't!... But then why?! Why can't I stop crying?...' Naruto's thoughts grind to a halt as he feels Kyubi's hug become warm and tight with her tails wrapping around him like extra arms with one rubbing his back through his pj's.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. Let it all out now, it's okay. You were there for me, let me be there for you.." And with those words Naruto lets go. He releases everything that he's been hiding from everyone. All the anger and hate, the sorrow and depression. He let go of his sadness and self-loathing. Between the sobs, Kyubi's heart breaks listening to the cries of an almost broken child. A child who should have been enjoying life instead of fearing for it. A child who has grown up far too fast and will never have, can never have, a true childhood. Her heart breaks even more as with each sob a wave upon wave of emotion hits her through the link they share. A process that had begun with her breakdown ends with Naruto's. Slowly, almost painfully so, the sobs subside as do the emotions surging back and forth through the link. Two wounded souls linked through forevermore by their shared pain and loneliness, can finally find comfort in one another.

The bond between them has become strong and they know it will only get stronger from here on. They both realize that there will be times where they will be hurtful, spiteful even, to the other. But they also realize that their bond will never break, through the good times and the bad, the joy and the grief the other will always be there for them.

'Gods... I'm exhausted... and I'm not the one who just had a break down.' Kyubi thinks as she holds a hiccuping and trembling Naruto who has no more tears to cry. "There we go. Are we feeling better Naruto-kun?" She asks him, getting a tired nod in return "Good,now I know you had a bad nightmare but that's all it was, a nightmare. Trust me on this, I would never do what happened in your dream to you. Now, you need your sleep, I'll be waiting for you in the morning. Good-night." Kyubi finishes as she kisses him on the forehead after once again tucking him in. Just as she is getting off the bed Naruto reaches out and grasps her hand.

"Kyubi-chan..." He says looking at her with a pleading expression "I... I don't want to be alone tonight... Could you... Do you think that maybe you and me could sleep, ya know, in the same bed? Not do anything! Just... sleep?" Naruto asks her while looking down ashamed.

Kyubi's breath catches in her throat at first, but after thinking it over a bit she nods. In a puff of smoke Kyubi's Kimono disappears only to be replaced by a long, conservative nightdress. Pulling back the covers she gets in and in a flash has Naruto snuggling into her. She then wraps her arms around him and, emotionally drained, Naruto looks up "Kyubi-chan... I've never had someone sing me (yawn) sing me to bed before... Could you...?"

"You don't even have to ask." Kyubi tells him smiling before starting to sing. Naruto's eyes close and by the time that the song ends is fast asleep "...Can you hear me? Heh! I still got it." Kyubi says looking down at the child in her arms. She begins to trace the whisker marks on each cheek giggling when he begins to purr. 'Poor Naruto-kun... I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that your dream to become the greatest Hokage comes true... No. I'll go one better and help you become the greatest ninja in the world! And that Naruto-kun is a promise of a lifetime!' After making her decision, she snuggles in deeper into the covers and falls asleep. In fact she has an extremely enjoyable snooze due to the fact that Naruto likes to snuggle and hug his pillows...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Rowena looks around trying to figure out where she is. Seeing a nearby pond she looks in and gasps. The reason being that while the reflection looking up at her is almost identical to her normal (human) look, there are some major differences. The main one being that there are no animal features and another is that her hair is a deep reddish-black in stead of crimson with gold highlights. Whipping around at the sound of someone approaching she sees someone who at first she takes as Hedwig. But upon a closer look she realizes that while the person is nearly identical to Hedwig, here too are differences. Once again there are no animal features and the womens hair is a pale blond instead of the pure white with black speckles that Hedwig's is. She is about to ask the other women who she is when she speaks._

_"Dear sister I have wonderful news!" The women states nearly bouncing causing Rowena to notice that she's wearing a old fashioned dress like the ones Rowena likes to wear._

_To her shock Row finds herself speaking as if she wasn't in control of her own actions "And what pretell is this wonderful news?" Row asks raising an eyebrow._

_"We have finally garnered enough resources to make our dream a reality! Because of that we can finally head home!" The women tells her before getting a curious look on her face "I wonder what our families have been up to, as well as what they'll think of us? I mean, can you imagine what your father will think of you not only gaining control over your seer abilities but pushing them to new heights!"_

_Rowena can feel herself blushing "I wonder more about how they will react to the fact that we are courting the same man! Not only that, but how they will react to __who__ he is!" Rowena tells her causing her to also blush and get a dreamy look on her face._

_Yes, but what a man. Wouldn't you agree Rowena? Rowena? ROWENA WAKE UP!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"(SNORK!) Wha! What is going on? Eh?" Rowena notices Hedwig in human form standing in front of her hands on hips.

"FINALLY! I mean really, it took you long enough to wake up! I was about to let Sal have a shot if you hadn't woken up." Hedwig tells her while pointing her thumb at a sulking Sal who's carrying what appears to be a bucket of ice water. "You have got to be the laziest Phoenix I know, Row."

"Er... Sorry about that guys... Guess I was really tired..." Row tells them 'What a weird dream... And who were those two women? Were they me and Hedwig from the future? She did say I was a seer.' Row then gives Hedwig a look "And exactly how many phoenixes do you know? Besides me and my brother that is." She asks only for Hedwig to wave her off.

"Details, details. Anyways have you forgotten that we have to make our way to Harry's mindscape? Apparently, Kuro has some kinda familiar training for us to do. And I for one am not going to get caught in a situation like we just got through, I mean Harry nearly got killed and we were right there!" Hedwig finishes with her voice rising near the end. She's about to continue when a hand lays itself on her shoulder.

"Hedwig," Sal begins looking at her with an ashamed look "I was there, so was Row. None of us could have done anything, you have to understand. In the end however, Harry is okay. Injured yes, but okay and better alive. We will use this training to better our selves for next time. So relax okay? British stiff upper lip and all." Sal tells her making her giggle at the end.

'Sal... if only you could see how much you've changed... Even through I'm a Phoenix and you're a basilisk, supposed natural enemies. I can't help but proudly call you friend...even sister.' Row thinks softly smiling while watching Hedwig put Sal in a headlock while giving her noogies. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

00000000000000000000The End0000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well... there's the first chapter of our double feature complete._

_Hinata: Steve-san... What was with the dream?_

_Steve:(Smirk) That's for my readers to figure out. After all, a good story must have multiple threads to challenge the reader._

_Unit-01: Give it up Hinata, he won't say anymore. Anyways, time for the polls_:

Harry powers:

Metamorphmagus 11

Chemiliomagus 6

Multi-animagus 14

Naruto's powers:

Metamorphmagus 6

Chemiliomagus 10

Multi-animagus 12

_Steve: Well that's it for now. You all come back now, ya hear!_


	9. Kuro's lesson style

_Steve: Well, here's the second part of our double feature. Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Everyone: Please enjoy!_

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Our story opens inside of Kuro's room within Harry's mindscape. "Now that we're all here we can begin" Kuro states while looking at Rowena, who blushes while smiling sheepishly.

"What kind of training are we doing, Kuro? I mean I can understand us familiars being here, but why is Harry here?" Hedwig asks him confused, only for her confusion to grow because Kuro chuckles.

"Ah! But Harry needs to be here since the training will be dealing with the bond between you four and the abilities you'll receive." Kuro smirk gets larger seeing Harry's excitement growing. "Yes, Harry you'll be receiving abilities from the bond. Or did you think that only your familiars would get benefits?"

"YES! What kind of abilities do I get Kuro? Will I be able teleport like Hedwig and Rowena? Or have a venomous bite?" Harry asks him excitedly.

"Nothing that impressive, though with time you might be able to do so. No, the few abilities you have unlocked are minor at best." Kuro tells him gently.

"Sigh" 'Well, I guess I should have gotten my hopes up... I was hoping for some power to protect my friends.' Harry thinks sadly before two slender arms wrap around him and he can feel two round things press into his back.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get more powerful together, got it?" Sal tells him laying her head on his.

"I'm sorry guys, I just wanted power to protect you. I just don't want you to be hurt because of me. Guess I'm being selfish, huh?" Harry finishes only for Hedwig and Row to join in on the hug 'Guys...'

"No Harry, your not being selfish. Not at all. You only want power to protect your loved ones, not for a stupid reason like revenge (Somewhere a certain Uchiha sneezes). However, your not going to do it alone. We want to become stronger to protect you because we..." Here Hedwig bites her lip "We care. None of us would know what to do if something should happen to you. I for one can't imagine what my life would have been if we had never met." She finishes with her eyes bright, tightening her hug as do the others.

"Harry, listen to me. You have a pure and noble soul, one that shines it's light upon those you know. Wanting to gain strength to protect is a cause noble enough that King Arthur himself would approve. So don't ever say your selfish, because being selfish is the last thing that could describe you. Got it?" Seeing Harry nod she sighs happily, only to be interrupted by a certain inu-youkai.

"Uh, guys? Have you forgotten exactly why I called you here?" Kuro asks in a deadpan voice only to laugh as the three familiars jump away from Harry faces red. "Well, can I continue now?"

"Er, sure Kuro. But first exactly what abilities will Harry get from us?" Asks a curious Sal.

"He's gained a few, granted minor, abilities. In order to explain better I'll just sort them by familiar." Here Kuro pauses to scratch his chin. "From Hedwig he gets a few. One of them is that he's resistant against cold. Now this doesn't mean that he can't freeze to death, all it does mean is that the cold won't bother him as much as some. Another, useful one, is that like an owl he can move silently. The final one he gets is that he gains superb night vision, much like an owl's. Now for Row. From her he gains first of all a Resistance to heat, he can still be burned however. He also gets the ability to tell if someone has less then honest attentions. Finally, there is the power to tell how hurt someone is and in what manner."

"What do I get from Sal?" Harry asked interested.

"Well, you get four from her Harry" Kuro answers ignoring how the other two are glaring at Sal "This is because of your already deep connection to snakes. First and most important is an immunity to basilisk venom as well as petrification. Also, your skin is slowly toughening becoming almost like armor. Then you are also gaining a magic Resistance, at the moment you could ignore some minor spells. This will only increase as you age, how far I don't know. Finally, your joints have also changed making you more flexible. With some training you'll be able to compare against professional contortionists. This will prove quite... useful in the future." Kuro finishes while giggling pervertedly.

Looking at the giggling Kuro and his familiars (who are blushing heavily with slight nose-bleeds) he becomes confused 'Uh... What is he talking about? Whatever.' Shaking his head to clear it he turns to Kuro "Is there anything else?"

"Yup! I need to mention about three things that happened because two of them are birds. Due to this fact both your muscular and your bone structure have changed. In the case of your muscles they have become denser resembling Hedwig's and Row's. All this means is that your lifting capacity (or how much you can lift) has gone up as have their efficiency. It doesn't mean that your super strong, it does mean that your physical attacks have improved in strength and speed but not by much. The internal structure of your bones have also changed becoming more avian in form. In other words your bones have become lighter while at the same time stronger due their larger size. This combined with your body's flexibility makes it harder to break bones. You have also gained the ability to navigate like a bird. Meaning you can now orientate yourself by magnetic fields, making it extremely hard for you to get lost. Finally the bond has repaired your eyes making your vision better then average."

Harry and his familiars just have a shocked look on their faces while thinking 'HE CALLS THOSE MINOR!'

"I suppose that us familiars have unlocked abilities as well?" Row finally asks.

Kuro nods "All three of you have unlocked abilities that you would normally not have. One of them is the ability to use human spells-" He is suddenly interrupted by Sal.

"Spells! You have got to be kidding! We may be magical creatures but even I know that casting spells is way beyond our abilities! Our magical cores just aren't built that way." Sal states in disbelief with Row and Hedwig nodding.

Snorting Kuro continues "If I'm not interrupted I'll continue with my explanation? Well, back to the spells. You're right that your cores won't allow you to cast them _yourself_, Harry can cast them through you. In other words he can cast them through your bond. The spells will most likely shoot from your mouth, possibly the tail as well in Sal's case. As you advance you'll be able to cast them yourself by using some of Harry's magic which you can access."

"Sweet!" Harry exclaims "That's awesome guys!" He tells his familiars before catching them in a flying hug.

'I wonder if they have figured it out yet... Hmmm.' Smiling Kuro decides to drop a bombshell "Hedwig? You guys have noticed that your in a humanoid form, right?"

Hedwig doesn't stop the hug between them and Harry as she answers. "Yes, why? Harry's mind only imagines us this way to facilitate communication." She tells him in a tone that says 'what are you, an idiot?'

Kuro just smirks "And what if I told you that wasn't the reason?" Seeing their heads whip around his smirk grows knowing that he has their attention. "As you probably know every wizard and witch has the potential to become an animagus, right?" They nod confused, but after a few seconds their eyes widen and their jaws drop as realization comes "Now you guys get it..."

Still confused Harry turns to Row and asks her what he means, her reply sends him into a state of shock "What he means is that, unless I'm mistaken, the forms we're in are our equivalent of a animagus form. Somehow the bond has made us able to use a modified version of the animagus transformation." She is about to go on when Harry faints. After staring at him for a bit she turns to the others and says "He took that better then expected."

Kuro looks at them after getting his laughter under control "There's one more thing you guys should know about the particular type of 'Familiar contract' you have..."

0000000000000000000A few minutes later0000000000000000000000

"Uh... What just happened...? Oh, ya." Harry says as he finally wakes up only to see his familiars passed out on the ground, faces a deep red and huge smiles on their faces. Looking around he notices Kuro rolling around laughing with tears coming from his eyes. 'Did I miss something important? I think I did...' Hearing something he turns to the sound and sees that Hedwig and the others are waking up. "Hey guys! What happened that caused you to faint?" He asks only to become confused when they turn away, their faces redder then before.

Hedwig bites her lip in thought 'Should I tell Harry what Kuro told us? He might get angry... But he deserves to know... Okay, Hedwig you can do this!' Turning back towards Harry she can see the worry in his eyes, which almost make her give up. But, steeling herself, she carries on. "Harry, there's something that you should know about our bond..." Harry looks into her eyes silently questioning. "The bond you see binds us so closely that... well, it's the equivalent of an engagement to wizards..." Seeing his head drop, with his hair covering his eyes, she's about to apologized to him when he rushes over and jumps into her arms. She is even more surprised when she feels her shirt becoming wet.

"Hedwig... Rowena... Sal... I'm so sorry, if you guys hate me... I can understand if you no longer want to be arou-" Which is as far as he gets before Sal, who had made her way over, slaps him. Looking at the angry look on her face Harry hangs his head thinking she hates him. Her next words however cause his head to snap up.

"Don't you dare say such things Harry, or so help me..." Ignoring the shocked Row and Hedwig (not to mention a stunned Kuro) she grabs Harry's face and forces him to look her in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes Harry. We don't hate you, can never hate you. I care, we care too much about you to hate you." Her eyes suddenly soften as she gently strokes the cheek she struck. "Harry... Your the best thing that has happened to me in my long, miserable life. I don't know what I would do if... if..." Unable to take it she starts to cry "No matter what happens, no matter what you do... You'll always have a place in my heart. I would follow you into hell if that's what it would take to protect you. I'd do this not because I have to, but because your precious to me. So please don't say such things Harry, because when you do my heart hurts and aches..."

'Sal...' Looking around he sees Hedwig and Row also crying and nodding their heads 'You three...' Looking up at Sal, he reaches up and cups her cheek in his hand feeling the wetness. "I'm so sorry you three, I made you cry... You're, you're precious to me as well..." He gestures the other two over with his free hand and in a flash they're there joining in a group hug, each with their own thoughts.

'Harry...' Sal thinks to herself, tears falling 'I can't wait for you to regain your memories... So I can tell you how much I care... How after you killed me I watched over you... Enjoying your triumphs and crying when you were hurt... How I slowly discovered that... I loved you with my all my heart' Laying her head on top of his and closing her eyes she continues 'And how when I was given the chance to be with you, if only as a familiar, by your grandfather... My heart sang in joy and I didn't hesitate for a moment... Harry...'

'By the great Benni...' Row thinks tightening her hug 'Harry... One day I'll tell you about how we phoenixes sang when you were born, feeling a great light come into the world... How we always watched over you and did what we could... How I watched over you seeing how your strength and iron will carried you through your trials. The fact that the fire that burns in your soul has made you as pure as any, and more so then most...' Row suddenly blushes 'And also how I'm the head of the "Harry Potter Phoenix fan-club"...'

Hedwig looks at Harry softly smiling 'Harry, you're one of few to gain my respect... Before you I had two other masters... And I hated them. They treated me like a slave... Using me for letters and once I had returned shoving me into a cramped cage. They both returned me to the pet store because I had always caused trouble. After that nobody had wanted me because I was too "Flashy" and independent. When Hagrid bought me I thought I was going to a spoiled child... How wrong I was. Just after I met you I knew that you were the only one for me and when you named me Hedwig... Well, I was embarrassed because I know that Saint Hedwig is the patron saint of orphans. As time went on I slowly became more and more attached to you. You cared for me, gave me bits of your food even when you had only a little. I became your confidant, someone you told all your secrets to... So I made myself into someone worthy of your trust, and did something forbidden. I fell in love with my master...'

Together all three familiars have the same thought 'Harry... from this day forward I promise to be by your side through it all. To always be there for you...' They don't notice that Harry and them have soft, golden glow around them as they make the promise as Harry does the same for them.

As the glow dies down Kuro smiles thinking to himself 'Hedwig, I know that by normal rules you loving your master is forbidden. But not in this case. You four may not know it but you have been blessed by the gods themselves. Protect and care for each other then one day you will know exactly how blessed you are...' Shaking his head he continues to watch, nobody seeing the tear running down one cheek as he remembers how he lost the two people he cared for most. 'Care for and protect them Harry... I don't want you to go through what I did...' Looking up he notices the others looking at him. "Yes?"

Harry is the first to speak "Uh, Kuro?" Seeing him nod he continues "What are we going to do for training?"

"Heh! Glad you asked! The first thing we're going to practice is for Hedwig and the others to use the bond to gain weapons. I based this off something I encountered in my travels through the multi-verse. The term for it is _Ministra Magi_ on the world it originates from. In your guys case all you have to do is concentrate and it will occur." Seeing their icluderous looks he sighs "Just do it."

Hedwig, Row and Sal look at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Closing their eyes in concentration, they focus on the bond with Harry as well as their need to protect him. Watching them Harry gasps as each one is surrounded by a different element.

The shadows in the room seem to move and wrap themselves around Sal before dissipating revealing her standing in black ANBU style armor with a bladed whip hanging from one hand and a Kama in the other. Upon closer inspection both weapons are glowing a sickly green showing their poisoned. Opening her eyes Sal inspects herself before gaining a shit eating grin. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Row is surrounded by flames and as they die down it shows her in a red with gold trim body hugging breastplate, with a long spear in one hand and a saber in the other. Opening her eyes and looking at them she gives them a experimental swing. Her eyes widen as both weapons catch fire before smirking "Nice. Very nice indeed."

Hedwig is surrounded by snow and when it settles she too has armor. In her case the armor is similar to what Athena is often shown waring, except it's a icy blue, giving her the... support she needs. In one hand she has a serrated double-headed battleaxe and hanging from her hip is a crossbow. Raising a eyebrow she places her axe into it's holder on her back and lifts the crossbow she examines it. At the questioning looks from the others she shrugs before aiming it at a nearby suit of armor and firing. A bolt of blue light shoots from it and hits the armor, punching a hole in it before freezing it. "Well... That was unexpected." Hedwig states blinking. Turning towards Harry she states "Well, what do you think?" Only to see Harry panting as if he's been running a race. "Harry are you okay?!"

After catching his breath he looks at his worried familiars "Ya, I'm okay. Feeling tired for some reason though..." Turning towards Kuro he shoots him a questioning look.

Kuro gives him his usual smirk "Well the reason your tired is actually pretty simple..." He falls silent for a few minutes until Hedwig's, Row's and Sal's killing intent becomes to much to ignore. "(sigh) The reason that Harry's tired is this: 3/4 of the magic used in the transformation was his. Added up, it was equal to three Expectro Patronus and at the size his magical core is... Well, he has a good reason to be existed. And don't think that by disengaging the armor and weapons that his core will regain the lost magic, don't work that way."

"So... What now?" Row asks him.

"(snort) What do you think? Your going to have to learn how to use your weapons." Kuro snaps his fingers and three faceless people appear, as does a cruel smile. "These three constructs have all the knowledge needed to fight you three. I find that it's easier to learn something in the heat of battle, so... FIGHT!"

And with that the three constructs charge at the surprised familiars who have the same word running through their minds 'SHIT!' as they are forced to try to defend and attack.

Kuro sadistically chuckles before turning towards Harry, who is standing there with a worried look on his face. "I'm not going to be _that_ hard on you kid. So don't worry." Kuro tells him, only to have Harry snort.

"One, I can smell the bull coming from you," Harry begins "And two, I'm more worried about them." Harry finishes pointing (as well as wincing) at Hedwig who has just been slammed into the wall.

'Hmmm, interesting kid. He's more worried about his familiars then himself... Definitely a just soul.' Kuro smirks 'He'll go far with his need to protect. I wonder...' Kuro gets a curious look on his face. "Hey Harry I need you to do something for me." At Harry's questing look he continues "What I need you to do is concentrate and wish for a weapon. One should appear and that shall be the one that is best suited for you. Got it?"

Harry nods before closing his eyes 'I need a weapon... The one best suited for me... One I can use to protect my friends and family... COME TO ME, MY BLADE' And with that a large nodachi appears in his hand. The sword looks as if it has been crafted by a master, finely honed and sharp. The blade is just shy of six and a half feet and is pure black, so much so that it appears to absorb more light then it reflects. The handle itself is tightly bound in black leather with two small spikes extending from the hilt allowing the wielder to more easily disarm an opponent.

Kuro's mouth drops "What in the name of Merlin! That's my blade!" Seeing Harry's shocked look he resumes his normal attitude "Er, what I mean is... How interesting that my blade was chosen. Looks like your an nodachi user like me. Which means that while you focus mainly on speed, you don't let your power suffer." Kuro suddenly gets a sadistic look on his face "Which means that I can put you through my tortu... Er, training! I mean training!"

Harry just sweatdrops while thinking 'I'm so dead... '

Kuro looks at Harry sweating form before shaking his head "I'll also train you in magic... And I don't mean that wand-waving crap. I mean come on! When I was alive wands were only for people who for whatever reason couldn't control there magic and young children. Gods! If the other founders were alive they would be livid with how the wizarding world has turned out! Even Salazar would be disgusted!"

"You mean you'll train me in wandless magic!" Harry shouts with wide, sparkling eyes.

"(sigh) Yes I will train you in wandless magic... And don't look at me with those innocent eyes!" Kuro shouts at him before continuing "Anyways, wandless magic isn't that hard really. All you got to do in order to use true 'Wandless' magic is remember that it's made up of four components: control, power, focus, and intent. As long as you have those four things, you can do any spell wandless. Theoretically." Looking over at the familiars he sweatdrops seeing that they are down and being poked with sticks held by the constructs. "Uh... That's enough for now you three. You can come over now-" Kuro doesn't get any further as he's knocked down by three women who rush over and try (Key word: try) to hide behind a sweatdroping Harry.

"Thank Athena! I thought I was going to die there!" Hedwig states while blowing a stray sweaty hair from her face, not noticing a red-faced Harry staring at her.

Kuro coughs drawing attention to himself "I have got to say that you didn't do too badly you three." He ignores the glares directed at him as he turns to Harry. "Getting back to what we were talking about, I'm going to give you some exercises to increase your control. You won't have to worry much about increasing your magic since your body does that normally due to the remnants of the killing curse in your body-" Which is as far as he got before being interrupted again.

"The killing curse is still in him! We've got to save him!" Shouts a nearly hysterical Row only for Kuro to start laughing at her. "Stop laughing! This is serious, he could die!"

"I'm sorry Row, however Harry's not about to die from the remnants of the killing curse. In fact their beneficial." Seeing their disbelieving looks he continues "Look, the remnants are no longer deadly to him since his body has adapted, yes adapted, to them. They have since evolved to become kind of a magical immune system. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Harry is immune to most diseases, including magical ones. But it is due to the strain they cause that Harry's magic increasing continuously. You see like anything else in the body, your magic's strength can be increased by putting it under strain. As the remnants cause strain on your magic system, your body reacts by increasing the size of your magical core. However, since the remnants become stronger as your magic does it becomes a bio-feedback cycle. Understood?"

"Yup! But what about the other two? Focus and intent?" Harry asks.

"Good question. By focus what I mean is mainly something to aid concentration." Kuro begins suddenly dressed in a university professor's outfit and Harry plus the familiars in desks. "Often times a focus will be an object you concentrate on. For example: a wand is an object you can focus on to do magic. Other examples include: a body part, a particular phrase or word, a bracelet, a staff, or something as simple as a ring. Godric for example could use hand gestures to cast a spell, or channel it into his sword to use in an attack. I on the other hand would not only use my hands and sword but also my tails as well as a ring I had." He sees Sal raise her hand "Yes?"

"Just wondering but does it have to be something physical?" Sal asks him curiously.

"No, it doesn't have to be physical, I have already stated it could be a few words or a phrase. Some spells also need a sacrifice, but not the kind your thinking of. For instance, there's a spell I invented called _Bear's Strength_ that requires the person to sacrifice a pinch of bear hair for the spell to work. The spell by the way will increase the person's strength. Blood magic is another that requires a sacrifice, blood in this case. There are spells that require the use of an incantation, or a gesture, or a ingredient sometimes all three are required. In fact the protection your mother used to protect you was one. It required an incantation, gestures with both her hands and wand, as well as a sacrifice, in this case her life..." Kuro trails off noticing Harry gaining a depressed look.

Row reaches over to Harry and gives him a hug, telling him "I can personally say that your mom would be proud of you. I know that we are."

"Thanks guys. So what about intent?" Harry asks cocking his head to the side.

"Ah, intent... Well that's very simple Harry. Intent is basically how you want the magic to react. Just about anything is possible with enough intent, except for bringing the dead back to life. Understood?" Seeing Harry nod he continues "Anyways, as for the exercises you'll be doing there's a few. The first will be Occlumancy." Noticing Harry flinch then look confused, he shakes his head amused "Just to let you know it won't be that hard. I won't be telling you to (uses air quotes) 'Clear your mind' and then use the mental equivalent of a battering ram." He tells Harry rolling his eyes.

"Er... What are you talking about?" Harry asks him extremely confused not noticing the shocked looks being sent Kuro's way.

Kuro just smiles "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." His face becomes serious again "I will also be teaching you control methods. Some will be simple; like having your hand glow through channeling magic. Others will be harder... In fact your familiars will need to be put through it as well." Kuro suddenly gains a sadistic look, causing the others to shiver "Let the training begin..."

00000000000000000Meanwhile in a dark cavern0000000000000

We can see a man slowly making his way through the darkness before he stops. Looking around the one red eye with three comma marks in it becomes visible. "So... are you there?" he asks, after waiting a few seconds he is answered.

"Indeed Madara... You of all people should know that the darkness can hide many things." A voice like silk sliding over obsidian tells him. "And how is our plan coming along? Any problems?"

"None at all, you mad monk. Pein is a fool believing himself to be a god... Heh. He honestly believes that collecting the Bijuu and performing the ritual we designed will bring peace to the world... Well then again it will, just not in the way he thinks." The man, now identified as Madara, states with barley concealed mirth.

"It will indeed... The peace of the void. And how is Orochimaru? My Masters find him to be... Most amusing. More so since he doesn't realize that he is helping us."

"(Snort) Orochimaru... The fool honestly believes that I showed him true Immortality... You're right he is an most amusing pawn with that curse seal of his. I for one can't wait till it comes to completion." Madara turns to look at a nearby statue barley concealed in the darkness. "And then I will get my reward as well as my... nine-tailed plaything. Kukukuku."

"Yes, Madara the reward my masters will give you will be great. From you, a new god will arise..." _' Fool..._'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Whew! Sorry about the long wait folks!_

_Unit-01: Well, aren't you going to say who that voice belongs to?_

_Steve: Let me think (assumes a thinking pose) Nope! Anyways I'll give you three clues._

_Hinata: What are they Steve-san?_

_Steve: Here they are: How did Madara refer to the voice? Which comic does the Akatsuki's statue seem to belong to? And finally, they mention the void._

_Unit-01: You just like to see how people react to your vague clues don't you?_

_Steve: Yup! Anyways please donate all hair pulled to your local birds to make nests out of! Anyways... See ya Later_

(Screen fades out)

**Weapon list**

Bladed whip: (Mid to long-range) Basically a whip with sharp barbs along it's length to stick in the victim with each hit. Also has a small double-edged dagger-like blade on the end.

Kama: (Short-range) A short handled sickle. Originally a farming implement it has evolved into a weapon used in some martial arts. The cutting power derives from the curve of the weapon, so more curve equals more cutting power.

Long spear: (Short, mid and long-range) Exactly what it sounds like. A long spear is similar to a lance (Think of the lance used in NGE) and some can be thrown.

Saber: (Short-range) A sword with a curved, single-edged blade and a rather large hand guard, covering the knuckles of the hand as well as the thumb and forefinger. However, sabers used by cavalry could be a double-edge blade.

Battle-axe: (Short-range)A axe designed to cut through arms and legs rather then wood. Used to open grievous wounds and split Armour.

Crossbow: (long-range)A **crossbow** is a weapon consisting of a bow mounted on a stock that shoots projectiles, often called bolts. A mechanism in the stock holds the bow in its fully-drawn position until it is shot by releasing a trigger.

Nodachi: (Short-range) A large Japanese blade that looks much like an oversized katana. Used normally against cavalry.


	10. UzumakiPotter Nemisis

_The reader finds themselves in a dark and dusty room. As they look around they see a coffin in the center of the room. Suddenly the coffin lid blows open as uncutetomboy's bro rises from it like a vampire._

_Steve: BWA HA HA HA! I LIVE! (Gets hit in the side of the head by a beer bottle)_

_Pen-pen: War Waaarrkk rrkk wark(You deserved that baka)_

_Steve: How long have I been gone?_

_Unit-01: Far too long, the natives have been getting restless. (Points at the mob of readers holding various impliments of torture)_

_Steve: Er... Please thank all the kind reviewers woh won't hurt me. (Mumbles: I hope)_

_Hinata: Right (casts a nervous glance at the mob who seems to be working themselves into a franzy) Thanks:_

Lady Zen

theNewDisire

Elia LeFae

the demon alchemist

Drake0x

The PhantomHokage

wdsnoop

AshK

gaul1

Haruka Hikari-Chan

Kat A. Stroff

Kumori Shadow Kage

_Steve: Thanks Hinata. (Looks nervously at a reader weilding a cattle prod) Um, Pen-pen..._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Everyone: Please enjoy!_

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to another beautiful day in Konohagakure no sato. The sun is shinning, birds are singing, and all is peac-

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

Well… it was peaceful. We focus in to see what the disturbance is, only to see our two heroes as the targets of a chase involving a large group of chunin and jounin with a few ANBU mixed in. (A.N: Naruto is wearing what he does in canon while Harry has a black cloak over a navy blue muscle shirt and ANBU style pants with black combat boots.)

Shaking his head, Harry turns towards the person he considers his brother in all but blood. "Exactly how much longer do you think they'll keep chasing us for. It's been (quickly checks his wrist watch with a bored look) over an hour now."

After scratching his chin in thought, Naruto shrugs. "Don't know. One second, Harry-nii." Turning towards their pursuers he sweat-drops seeing some of them huffing and puffing. "Exactly how much longer are you guys going to keep chasing us? Some of you look like you're going to keel over."

"How long? HOW LONG?! We're going to chase you until we bring you to justice! Just look at what you two brats did to the monument!" One red faced Chunin puffs out.

Looking we can see that the monument has got a make-over: Uzumaki style. The Shodaime and Nidaime both look like their kabuki players while the Yondaime looks like he's wearing women's make-up. The Sandaime, however, looks almost like he does in real life… That is if you could ignore what appears to be a massive nosebleed and the words "Ero-Jiji" on his forehead.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I think the mystery artists should receive an award for improving the monument." Harry states only to duck a hail of dull (and some not so dull) kunai and shuriken as well as, strangely enough, a kitchen sink. Rubbing where the sink clipped him, he mumbles "I was only joking, jeez." Harry then glares at a laughing Naruto who promptly shuts up.

Shaking his head, Naruto begins a conversation with his 'Kitsune-hime'. 'So Kyubi-chan, what do you think of our newest prank?'

'(Giggle) Truly a prank worthy of a kitsune Naruto-kun.' Naruto smiles at the feelings of mirth and pride he can feel from her.

'Ah! I'll talk with you later, okay Kyubi-chan?' Naruto asks only to get a mental nod in return. After giving his partner in crime a look he turns towards the assorted shinobi. "Sorry guys, but as much fun this has been we have to get going. See-ya!" He shouts before him and Harry drop into an alleyway. Followed a few seconds later by their pursuers who look around in shock due to the fact that their gone.

"GAAA!" One frustrated chunin shouts as he pulls out his hair. "EVERY SINGLE TIME! HOW IN THE HELLS DO THEY ALWAYS DISAPPEAR! "

"I for one think they must use magic to get away. I mean, how else can they keep escaping us." one of the ANBU states rubbing his chin. Seeing the nods around him he looks at each of them before giving them orders. "As of right now we'll split up so we can cover more ground. Send up a flare if you find them, understood?"

"YES SIR!" And with that They all take off in different directions not noticing a sandle sticking out form a fence. A few seconds later the kakuremino no jutsu(Cloak of invisibility technique) is dropped revealing a sweat dropping Naruto and Harry.

"I… I honestly can't believe that actually worked." Harry states with a disbelieving look on his face. "I mean that is an academy technique."

" I know, Nii-san." Naruto agrees. "And some those are ANBU… And they are the elite? Pathetic." Suddenly they are interrupted by a VERY familiar voice.

"Pathetic indeed, in fact almost as pathetic as your grades." Turning around they find none other then their academy sensei, Umino Iruka, who has his arms crossed looking pissed. "Now are you two ready for your punishment?" Only to almost face-fault at what Harry does.

"AH! As always it is you, our faithful nemesis who finds us!" Harry shouts in a dramatic pose which he ruins a few seconds later by pulling a box of pocky from apparently nowhere. "Pocky?"

"Er… Sure?" An off guard Iruka says as he takes the box and pulls one out, only to realize he's done the worst thing he could… Take his eyes off the Uzumaki-Potter brothers. Looking up he sees only two dust clouds in the shape of his two wayward students.Iruka's face goes red as various places on his face develop tick marks. Crushing the box of pocky, he yells. "UZUMAKI-POTTER!"

00000Meanwhile in Akatsuki's underground base00000

As he is walking across the living room, Itachi suddenly stops and begins to leak killing intent. After few minutes of this Pein asks the question on everyones mind. "um, Itachi... Er, what's the problem?"

After taking a deep breath he explains "Someone has done a heinous act, one which demands justice." Taking another deep, shuddering breath he continues "Someone has destroyed a box of pocky, and their chocolaty souls cry out for vengeance." And with that walks off leaving a group of confused villains.

Kakuzu breaks the silence by shaking his head, saying "Itachi really must do something about that obsession of his." He shoots Hiden a weird look when he starts muttering about kettles and pots.

0000Back in Konoha0000

We find our two heroes currently tied up in front of a classroom being lectured by Iruka. "And to finish, you will be serving detention with me." Suddenly he gets an evil look on his face. "And because of your prank the class will be reviewing the Henge no jutsu." His smirk grows at the yells from the other students. "Now line up and wait for your name to be called." One by one people performed the technique. When it's Naruto's turn, Iruka suddenly gets a bad feeling seeing the smile on Naruto's face. He's unable to stop him before he begins.

"Henge no jutsu!" And Naruto disappears in puff of smoke. When the smoke drifts away it reveals a absolutely beautiful woman in his place with two blond pigtails. After a few seconds Iruka (along with the rest of the class) realize that the vision of beauty in front of them is naked except for a few wisps of smoke. It doesn't help matters when she giggles causing her... Assets to jiggle, before placing her finger on her lip and asking if Iruka gave her a good grade, causing him (and most of the male half of the class) to rocket back with nosebleeds. In another puff of smoke, there is Naruto rolling in laughter on the floor. "I call that the Oroike no jutsu. Obviously you liked it." Only to be holding his head a few seconds later with Iruka standing over him in his 'Big Head no jutsu'.

"STOP MAKING STUPID JUTSU!" Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he calls up his next student. "Okay, you next Harry."

Nodding, he walks up and puts his hands into the necessary seals and vanishes in a puff of smoke, a chibi version of him appearing in his place. And as if that wasn't enough it begins to tear up (complete with a trembling bottom lip). Iruka freezes up due to the killing intent being directed at him from the girls in his class. Waving his hands around he asks why he is crying, only to freeze at the chibi's next words. "Because you called my nii-san's jutsu stupid, you meanie." Iruka freezes up with the words meanie in concrete behind him. His survival instinct goes nuts as the KI gets to the point that it's comparable to the Kyubi's.

"Um, er, I didn't mean it." Iruka states sweating.

"Really?" Iruka nods, and the chibi smiles happy again, causing all the girls to go 'aww'. Suddenly there's a puff of smoke revealing Harry. "And that was my Kawaii Chibi no jutsu."

"Er, moving along..." an embarrassed Iruka coughs before continuing his lesson.

00000A few hours later00000

Naruto and Harry are scrubbing the Hokage monument clean while under the watchful eye of their sensei, grumbling. "And you two are staying until every bit of paint is gone, understood?" Iruka tells them only to receive a snort.

"lt's not like we have anyone waiting at home for us." Naruto mumbles.

Flinching, Iruka remembers that like him they're orphans. Thinking things over he comes to a decision. Clearing his throat to get there attention, scratching the scar on his nose he looks at the two faces looking up at him. "If you clean up the monument, I'll take you out for ramen. How does that sound?" His answer is two grinning kids and a load of scrounderfys cleaning the monument in a few seconds. Looking around him in amazement his eyebrow begins to twitch. "And why DIDN'T YOU TWO DO THAT EARLIER!" Only to facefault at Harry's answer.

"Because there was no ramen involved."

00000A few minutes later at Ichiraku's0000

Still shaking his head, Iruka moves the curtain aside to allow his two students in, who take their usual seats. As soon as they're all seated Ayame bounds up and glomps Harry. "Harry-kun! I was wondering when you would show. So what will it be today?" Iruka orders a beef. Harry scratches his chin thoughtfully before answering.

"I'd like two beef, one chicken, three sweet and sour, and..." He cocks his head too the side as if listening before continuing. "I'll also have four mouse and one herb." He finishes nodding. Seeing the look that Iruka is shooting him, goes "What? I'll pay for the last five myself." "Er, it's not that. It's just...mouse ramen...?" He explains looking a little green. His head turns at the sound of Ayame's giggles.

"Iruka-san, it's not for people." Seeing the 'huh' look on his face she explains. "The mouse ramen is one of Ichiraku's specialty pet food ramen. We cook it with another set of utensils and a different area of the kitchen from where we cook the normal food."

"Besides," Harry adds "it and the other pet ramens are quite popular with pet owners." Then as an afterthought. "It's actually not half bad." causing Iruka to go green again.

"YO! HARRY-KUN!" turning around Harry is greeted by everyone's favorite vet-nin.

Chuckling, Harry gets up to greet her. "How are we today, Hana-chan?"

Giving him hug she sits down. "Oh, you know, the usual." Chuckling some, she continues. "Seeing the prank you pulled earlier brightened my day."

"(Groan) Don't encourage him Hana." Iruka tells her.

Suddenly two familiar birds as well as a snake make their way beside Harry. "And how are you three doing? Have a good check-up?"

"They passed with flying colors, as usual." Thinking for a moment she remembers something. "There is one thing though, Sal's venom now has a type of neurotoxin mixed in. You wouldn't mind telling me how?" Seeing Harry smile, she sighs. "Guess that's a no."

"Hana-chan, wizards are mysterious by nature, wizard-nins more so." Harry tells her in his version of a mystical voice.

Chuckling to herself, Hana can't help but remember what happened earlier in her office...

00000000000000Flashback no jutsu!00000000000000

Hana is currently sitting at her desk doing her paperwork for the vet practice (and grumbling about it) when her thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Looking up she is greeted by the sight of Harry's familiars in their human forms looking embarrassed about something. Raising an eyebrow (She is no longer surprised (though she did freak out at first) she decides to find out what the problem is. "Yes?"

The other nudge Hedwig, so she begins to speak. "Er, we need to speak with you about something..." Seeing Hana motion to continue she goes on. "It's about Harry..." She blinks at Hana's sigh.

"What did the baka do now? Get high off of potion fumes and go running through the streets with a pair of panties on his head and nothing else... again?" Hana asks.

"Um, no." Hedwig states as she blushes remembering that incident. "It's about Harry and our feelings for him." And before you can say Hogwarts all three found themselves sitting in front of a grinning Hana.

"So..." Hana begins hungrey for some gosop. "What's happened that you have come to me, the Great Hana-Sama!" She asks with her thumb pointing at her face causing the three to sweat drop.

Hedwig is about to answer when she's interrupted by Sal. "The Problem is that we have been trying to be subtle and we're just not getting through to Harry." Sal tells her nodding while ignoring Hedwig's glare. "Isn't that right, Row?"

"As much as I don't want to..." Row suddenly looks like she's sucking on a lemon. "I have to agree with her, sorry Hedwig." The person in question just shrugs.

Knowing that she doesn't want to know the answer to her next question, yet Hana still asks it. "How exactly are you guys being subtle?"

Scratching her chin, Hedwig replies. "Well, I like sneaking into his bed at night and putting him on top of my body." Grinning, Hedwig uses her hands to lift up her impressive assets. "After all, these make good pillows." Hana sweatdrops and points at Row.

Pointing at herself, Row sees Hana nod. "Well, I always pop in when Harry's getting changed... Usually in my underwear." Hana's sweatdrop gains a slightly larger companion. Then Sal joins in.

"I always jump into the shower when he's in it..." Scratching the back of her head, Sal continues. "Though it's gotten harder since he's began to erect wards around the bathroom." Hana's two sweatdrops combine into one large one the weight of which causes her head to smash into the desk with enough force to crack it.

Hana eyebrow begins to twitch as she thinks to herself. 'That's not being subtle… that's borderline sexual harassment.' Taking a deep breath she rises her head from the desk. "And who exactly told you that was subtle?"

Blinking, it's Hedwig who answers. "Um, your friend Anko as well as the ANBU seduction squad kunoichi."

Sal then interupts. "We also got the idea from how you and your mom act."

Hana goes red remembering the times that Harry's and Naruto's bastard landlord would cut off their hot water. Hana and her mother would then take them to the private Hyuuga women's hot spring (not that they ever complained as long as Naruto was there). "Um, to be frank that's not exactly how you normally show you care…" She then explains the problems with how they've been acting "… And that's probably why Harry-kun's been somewhat… uncomfortable with you three." Hana gains a saddened expression seeing three very depressed familiars.

"Damnit." An ashamed Sal softly says. "No matter what I try, I always find a way to screw up…" Hearing a sniffling sound she turns to a tearful Row.

"Sal, we ALL screwed up, not just you." At that Hedwig begins to nod in agreement. Hearing a throat clearing they turn to Hana.

"It's not quite that bad you three." She tells them, seeing their disbelieving looks Hana shakes her head. "Harry-kun's just uncomfortable, that's all. He truly cares for you so stop worrying, got it?" Seeing them nod Hana gets a devious look on her face. "I think it's past time for me to let you in on my and Ayame's plan…"

00000000000 Flashback: Kai0000000

Hana turns to see Iruka just staring in disbelief at the sight before him and begins to laugh. Why? He's staring at the three familiars eating. How is it staring material? Perhaps it's because all three are using chopsticks to eat while in their animal forms (Row and Hedwig are using their wings, and Sal her tail). How they do it is considered one of the great mysteries of Konoha along with what Kakashi truly looks like under his mask.

Meanwhile Naruto is having a conversation with Kyubi. 'So Kyubi-chan, what type of ramen should we have?'

'Hmm… Well, could we have some of each? After all you are eating for two.' Kyubi finishes giggling.

'Sorry Kyubi-chan but I can't do that to Iruka-sensei. How about five miso, five pork, five sweet and sour, and five beef? Is that okay?' Feeling her mentally nod in agreement he places their order, chuckling at how Iruka is looking at his wallet.

'So, Naruto-kun, are you ready for tomarrow?' Kyubi asks him in concern.

'Well, I got a plan for tomorrow, so don't worry.' Naruto's attention is diverted as he can see Iruka trying to get his attention. 'Might as well see what he wants, talk to you in a bit?' Feeling her nod, he turns to his favorite teacher. "What is it Iruka-sensei?"

Seeing as he has got his attention Iruka decides to ask a question that has been bugging him all day. "Naruto, why did you vandalize the monument? Don't you know who the Hokages were?"

Pulling his chopsticks apart and saying "Itadakimasu!" Naruto turns towards his sensei before giving him the 'what are you? Stupid?' look. "Of course I know who they are! They're the most powerful ninja of the village. Hell, three of them gave their lives for the village."

Perplexed, Iruka can't help but to ask. "So why do it then?"

Giving Iruka a foxy grin, Naruto replies. "Because one day my face will be up there and everyone will respect me like they do the others." Looking around, Naruto leans towards Iruka. "Say Sensei, could I try on your headband."

Gulping down a mouthful of ramen, Iruka turns to face him before pointing at his headband. "You mean this old thing?" Seeing Naruto vigorously nod he can't help himself. "Sorry, no can do. You'll get your own tomorrow if you graduate." He begins to chuckle at Naruto's expression.

"That was mean Iruka-sensei." Naruto pouts before turning towards his ramen. Taking a big bite he can't help but smile at Kyubi's squeal of joy. 'You like, Kyubi-chan?'

'Uhhh. Naruto-kun stop teasing me. You know how much I like ramen. Ohhh. So many flavors.' Kyubi tells him in between moans of enjoyment. She begins to blush as Naruto softly laughs at her. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Naruto tells her 'just that you're the only girl I know that likes ramen as much as I do, that's all.'

'What about Hedwig, Row and Sal? They love ramen just as much.' Kyubi reminds him.

'True.' Naruto admits. 'I wonder why we all like ramen so much? I mean we're all obsessed with it.'

'I truly don't know. Kuro thinks that for some reason ramen seems to awaken something within magical beings.' A few seconds pass before Kyubi asks. 'Naruto?' After getting a noncommittal sound, She takes a deep breath before 'KEEP EATING!'

After a half-hour of conversation, Harry and Naruto excuse themselves before leaving. Of course Harry gets glomped by both Hana and Ayame, but that's beside the point. Iruka's also about to leave (after paying) when he notices both Hana and Ayame staring at something. Following their line of sight he sees only Harry. "Er, this maybe rude but… what are you two staring at?"

Giggling, Hana replies. "What else? Harry-kun's cute, little butt."

"Mmmm, And what a butt it is." Ayame states before hearing a choking sound. Turning towards it she sees Iruka looking like he's having a heart attack. "Er, are you ok?"

"Do… don't you two know that he's several years younger and… Wait. Why aren't you two fighting over him?" Iruka asks as he notices there's no ill intent between them. 'I thought that if more then one girl were after the same guy that they would fight?' He jerks as he hears Hana give an unlady-like snort.

"One, the fact that he's five years younger for me, four for Ayame doesn't matter. After all, there's people marrying who have decades between them." Hana states before Ayame continues.

"And two, why fight? It's counterproductive." Ayame shrugs. "I bet you if some of the Uchiha's fan girls dropped their competiveness and united he wouldn't know what hit him. Besides, who can resist two hot girls who don't mind sharing?" As she says this her and Hana get into a pose with their body's tight against each other causing Iruka's nose to drip blood.

Turning towards Ayame's father Iruka asks him how he can go along with it. "Simple, I know he won't be like some guys out there and will treat them like they should be, as princesses." After a pause of a few seconds he continues. "Well, that and the fact that if I said no my daughter would smash me in the head with her frying pan." As he says this said frying pan smacks him in the side of the head knocking him out.

"Opps. Sorry about that." Ayame says not sounding sorry at all. "Anyways, would you mind helping me close up shop Hana?"

"Nope! And while we're at it we can talk about a few more girls who wouldn't mind sharing Harry-kun." At this Iruka's mind shuts down and the two girls leave him standing there opening and closing his mouth. He isn't found until a passing ANBU patrol spots him and takes him home (Though not before trying to dispel the genjutsu he's obviously under).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Uncutetomboy's bro: (Covered in bandages) Perhaps I should explain why I took so long to update?_

_Pen-pen: Waaa warrk rk a waar aark. (That might be a good idea.)_

_Uncutetomboy's bro: In a word: my job sucks. I work mostly nights and unfortunately been unable to bring my laptop with me for the past few months. So to make it up I'll give you a new Omake As the next chapter._

_Unit-01: Do you honestly think that will make it up?_

_Uncutetomboy's bro: No, but it wouldn't hurt… Well, more than it does now anyways. So until next time. See ya! Anyways, new polls up! Oh and for the last poll the winners are..._

Naruto:Multi-animagus and Chemiliomagus

Harry: Metamorphmagus and Multi-animagus

_Hinata: Each get two? I thought they were only getting one?_

_Steve: Well... some people thought they should have more then one, and I decided to allow it but they will have limits... Oh and Naruto will be able to change the length of his hair so he can use Hari Jizo, but that's it. So onto the next polls:_

Should Naruto have a familier?

Yes: 0

No: 0

If so what?

Fox (Overdone but can't help myself, but I will make it slightly different): 0

Feathered serpent: 0

Hell hound: 0

Other (I will accept ideas): 0

_Steve: Well that's all for now! See Ya!_


	11. Omake? Flashback? RAMEN!

_Steve: Well, here's the Omake I promised._

_Unit-01: Well it's really a flashback._

_Steve:(Shrugs) In a sense it's the same thing. Anyhow, Pen-pen, if you'd please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

OMAKE: Kyubi's first bowl of ramen

Naruto is currently lying in bed bored out of his skull so he decides to talk to his furry little friend. 'Hey, Kyubi-chan! You want to talk?'

'Huh? Wha? Oh, Hel-Yawn-lo Naruto-kun. How are you?' Kyubi asks sleepily.

'Oops, you weren't sleeping were you Kyubi-chan?'

'That's okay Naruto-kun, I don't mind.' Kyubi reassures him. 'So what's up?'

'Oh, well I was bored and wanted to talk to you… Hope you don't mind.' Naruto tells her embarrassed.

'That's not a problem. So what do you want to talk about?' She asks interested in what he would come out with.

'Well I was wondering about our shared senses, ya know.' Feeling her nod, he continues. 'What other senses can we share? And are there any you would like to use.'

'Good question.' Thinking for a bit Kyubi responds. 'Well, as I told you, with your permission I can share them. Any of them. As to the second… Well, I can't really decide.'

'Could we share all of them at once?' Naruto ponders only to stand straight due to the shock he can feel from Kyubi. 'Kyubi-chan?'

'It's nothing Naruto-kun.' Feeling Naruto's disbelief she sighs. 'Well, I thinkwe might be able to share all five senses. But to be frank… I just don't know.' Suddenly Kyubi can feel something. 'Naruto-kun, what are you doing?'

'Just seeing about something.' Concentrating, Naruto can feel something. If you asked him to describe it he would say that it felt like he had been transformed into a glove, or clothing, and someone put him on. 'Well, what do you think Kyubi-chan?' He can hear her sniffling. 'Kyubi-chan?'

'It's nothing.' Kyubi tells him with a voice laden with emotion. 'It's just that I can… feel, touch, taste, see, hear and smell for the first time in long time.' Then very quietly adds. 'Thank-you.'

'Not a problem, Kyubi-chan.' Suddenly Naruto's head twists around without him doing so. 'What the..!'

'What… I just wanted to see behind you and your head turned.' Thinking it over for a second, she contacts Naruto. 'Naruto, I'm going to try something, please don't freak,' Kyubi goes to move her arm and nearly goes into shock as Naruto's arm moves. Understanding Naruto's unasked question she spends a few seconds sorting her thoughts, she begins. 'I think I know what's happening. It's like a partial possession. I can only move your body if you let me. Amazing.'

'So what do you want to do first?' Naruto asks her.

'Er, I wouldn't mind having something to eat. After all, I haven't had a real meal in… well I don't know.' Kyubi tells bashfully. And you can probably tell Naruto's answer.

'Sure! How about ramen? It is the greatest food after all.'

'I don't see why not. I'm actually interested after seeing your memories. Unfortunately taste doesn't translate well in memories.' Kyubi tells him while shrugging. A knock at the door causes Naruto's head to whip around. 'I wonder who's there?'

'One second.' Clearing his throat Naruto calls out. "Who's there?" Only to hear a familiar chuckle. "Oji-san!"

"Right in one Naruto-kun." The Sandaime states as he walks in. "And I come baring gifts." Naruto suddenly recognizes a smell as behind the Sandaime comes Ayame from Ichiraku's pushing a serving cart covered in bowls of ramen.

'Oh… That smells divine.' Kyubi whispers drooling.

'Of course it smells divine. Ramen is the food of the gods after all.'

0000000 Up in the Heavenly courts000000

Several gods (including Inari) sneeze while sitting at the Angelic Ramen stand. Looking around, they shrug and go back to their meals.

00000000 Back in Konoha 00000000000

Naruto notices Harry coming in ahead of Hana with a few bowls on his wheelchair's tray. Waving to him both miss the flustered look that Ayame sends him as well as the calculating one Hana gives her. Turning back to his ramen, he takes a deep breath. The smile on his face grows listening to Kyubi whine. 'You ready for this?'

'Of course I'm ready! I've been ready for a bit. Now stop teasing me!' Realizing what she did, Kyubi is quick to apologize. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to snap.'

'That's okay Kyubi-chan. I think I can understand.' Seeing the Sandaime waving his hand in front of his face, Naruto blushes as he realizes that Sarutobi had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry, Oji-san. I was just… er." he trails off as he realizes that Ayame is listening in.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I have already explained things to her." Sandaime reassures him.

"Yup! Anyways you should be eating your ramen before it gets cold." Ayame tells him while wagging her finger at him only to laugh as she sees him grab a bowl and some chopsticks.

Blushing Naruto turns to her. "What? It would be a sin to waste ramen." Twirling some noodles around and lifting them to his mouth, he thinks. 'You ready Kyubi-chan?' only to feel her nod.

'Ah, huh! When ever you are Naruto-kun.' As the taste hits her, her eyes grow large. After a few seconds as Naruto is about to ask if she's alright… 'OHHHH. Oh yes! More! More! Mmmm! So Goood! It's so thick! And Salty! Oh I LOVE IT! MORE!' Kyubi shudders in pleasure.

After a few more minutes of this, Kyubi goes quiet. A bit concerned Naruto asks if she's alright. 'Uh, Kyubi-chan…? Are you, um, alright?'

Breathing deeply, she answers him. 'Sorry Naruto-kun. Um, I just haven't had something in so long that I guess… I couldn't help myself.' She tells him bashfully.

Naruto just chuckles. 'Don't worry about it. I understand how ramen can effect a first-timer such as yourself.' Then adding slyly. 'There's still several bowls, but I suppose you don't want the-'

'GIVE! ME! MORE! NOW!' Kyubi interrupts him in her demonic voice, only to blush as she realizes he was teasing her. She begins to pout. 'Mou, that was mean Naruto-kun.'

Naruto begins to chuckle. When Sarutobi asks what's so funny Naruto tells him how Kyubi reacted only to grow confused as Hana and Ayame blush, Sarutobi gets a perverted look, and Harry puts his face in his hands. Shrugging, he turns back to his ramen and smiles as he hears making sounds of enjoyment…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Unit-01: You can be such a pervert... (thinks for a moment) Much like myself._

_Steve: Thanks, and before you ask Kyubi's reaction is based off one in a fanfic in the Naruto section. I just found it so funny I had to use my own version._

_Hinata: But would Kyubi-san really react the same way?_

_Steve: Probably, after all anyone who's a fan of Anime knows demons love ramen. Well, onto the next chapter!_


	12. Night time conversations

_Steve: Well here we are with the second actual chapter of the Graduation Arc._

_Unit-01: Well, I'm impressed!_

_Steve: Thanks! Anyways, Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

We open to the sight of Naruto walking through the open door of the apartment, or rather what had been an apartment. Before meeting Harry, Naruto had been living in an rundown little two room. After using a few spells (Which took them a year to learn even with Kuro's help), it now more resembles a one floor house in layout then what it was. Looking back, Naruto calls out to Harry. "Yo! Harry-nii, hurry it up!"

"Mah, Mah, Don't be in such a hurry. Or as Shikamaru would say 'Stop being so troublesome'." Harry tells him as he walks in with his familiars behind him. After closing the door and replacing the spells on it he turns back to Naruto. "There! That should do it. Kyubi-neechan can come out now."

Nodding, Naruto reaches into a hidden pocket pulling out a piece of paper in the shape of a person with the kanji for Kyubi on it. Concentrating the paper glows blue for a second before disappearing in puff of smoke. As it clears it reveals Kyubi in her human form with a v-necked black tee-shirt and blue hip hugging jeans. "Hey, Kyubi-chan! Sorry it took so long to let you out."

Bending down, Kyubi gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I don't mind at all. After all I got some ramen out of it." She giggles seeing Naruto blush. Stretching a bit she smirks seeing Naruto staring. Their heads turn at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hello master, have you had a nice day?" A young girl asks.

Shaking his head, Harry answers her. "It was quite a good day, Kuromi" Looking closer we can see that young girl is in fact a animated doll. (AN: Imagine Chachazero but with black hair and black feathered wings). His eye begins to twitch seeing that she has a maid outfit on. 'When I find the bastard that gave her that, I swear I'll torture then kill him…'

00000000000000 Meanwhile at a hot springs resort outside Kusagakure 00000000

We find a familiar member of the Sannin peaking through a hole into the female side of the hot springs. Perversely giggling and writing he thinks. 'Damn, this is almost better then the time I bribed that weird nin-puppet with that maid outfit so I could watch those two boys in the Hyuuga's private hot springs.' Thinking some more he wonders. 'I wonder how it moved on it's own… Better yet I wonder if it ever wears it?' (AN: What? Who did you think gave it to her?) However, he no longer has time to wonder as the door to the hot springs open and a familiar voice comes floating out.

"Now remember Hermione-chan, tomorrow I'll be helping you to improve your strength technique." Tsunade tells a thirteen year old girl beside her as them and Shizune walk towards the hot springs.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei! Should I practice some elemental techniques as well. You know the ones I got from Zabuza-san?"

Nodding to herself, Tsunade agrees she should. "That would be a good idea since there's a large number of ponds and swamps in the area." Shaking her head in disbelief she can't help but add. "I still can't believe you managed to beat Zabuza in poker game."

Hermione just snorts. "Trust me when I say that Harry is much better then me. He's so good no one even wants to play against him, and he was the one who taught me to play cards when we were relaxing."

Shizune just shakes her head while sighing. "I still have trouble believing your story. Even after all these years." Placing her chin in her palm she adds. "Though it is nice to have someone to help reign in Tsunade-sama's impulses." Her and Hermone laugh at the betrayed look on Tsunade's face.

'Crap! It's Tsunade-hime. If she catches me she'll kill me! But… I can't let this opportunity pass by! Though I wonder who the girl is… Maybe a new apprentice?' Shaking his head of such thoughts, he's about to resume his 'research' when he feels a familiar tickle in his nose. 'Damn! Kami-sama, not now please!' Jiraiya thinks in a panic as he frantically tries to prevent the inevitable, as shown a few seconds later. "ACHOO!" Looking back into the peephole Jiraiya sees that the hot springs are empty just in time to hear an ominous cracking sound behind him. Mechanically turning he's greeted with the sight of Tsunade who has a grin that wouldn't look out of place on Kisame.

"Well, well, what an unpleasant surprise. Oh don't worry, Jiraiya I won't touch you." Seeing him relax somewhat her grin becomes a full blown shark smile. "Instead I'll let my newest apprentice, Hermione, take care of you." Jiraiya suddenly pales as he's greeted with the sight of the brown haired girl wielding a massive zambatou (Imagine Asuna's).

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you, Jeraiya-sama." Hermone greets him FAR to cheerfully. "Now you may not be Harry, but you'll do as practice. Ku ku ku ku!"

Jiraiya turns to his only hope. "Shizune, you'll help me… right?" but his hopes are dashed as he can see the look of cold fury on her face.

"You honestly expect me to help save your miserable hide?" She tells him in a tone that could freeze one of the nearby hot springs. She does a few handsigns her hands glow green before she hits him in the chest. "That's for using me in one of your books." Turning towards Hermione, she adds. "I've increased the sensitivity of his pain receptors. Have fun." She watches as Hermione walks towards a whimpering Sannin.

'When I find who ever was talking about me, I'll make them wish they were never born.' Unfortunately he doesn't have anymore time as that Hermione fell upon him like Ron on a all you can eat buffet.

00000000000000000000 Back in Konoha 00000000000000000000000

"Achoo!" Rubbing his nose, Harry turns towards the window. "Huh? Did any of you hear that just now?"

Kyubi nods. "Uh huh. Sounded like some one screaming in pain while cursing someone." After a few seconds her eyes narrow. "In fact I think it's that long haired pervert again."

"Him again? I swear he never learns." Naruto says shaking his head, before turning towards the clock on the wall. "It's ten-fifteen, I guess it took longer then we thought. Guess we should head to bed." Naruto then feels two slender arms wrap around his neck.

"Well I guess we should go get changed, huh?" Kyubi whispers in his ear before removing her arms and heading towards their room. Now you might be wondering what I meant by their room, right? Well the answer is simple. Naruto and Kyubi are in a semi-relationship. In fact since the incident with Naruto's nightmare all those years ago both of them have been sharing a bed either in the mindscape or in the real world since it keeps away their nightmares. Kyubi has also become comfortable enough she shows her affection though slightly physical ways, like kissing (mostly pecks) and hugs.

Sighing, Naruto turns to his adopted brother. "Well, see you tomorrow, Harry-nii." Harry tells him the same as both head toward their respective rooms.

0000000000000 Naruto's room 000000000

Naruto enters his room which is painted in a nice light crimson with a wooden floor. His bed is a double covered in a sky blue comforter. Hearing Kyubi, he turns to her to see that she is already prepared for bed. "You got ready for bed quick, huh Kyubi-chan?" Her response is to blush at that causing him to chuckle.

Shaking her head Kyubi slips between the covers as Naruto does the same. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighs in contentment as she lays her head down on his shoulder. Feeling that he's nervous for some reason she lifts her head slightly so she can look him in the eye. "Naruto-kun, something the matter? Your really nervous for some reason. Is it because tomorrow is the graduation test?"

Naruto just sighs. "Guess I am." Feeling her question through their link he continues. "It's tomorrow, it's my last chance and… I don't want to disappoint you." Naruto tells her turning his head only for her hand to grip his chin and twist so he's looking straight at her.

"Listen to me and listen good, Naruto-kun."She begins in a soft voice. "There is no way you can disappoint me, understood." Seeing him nod she softly smiles as she pecks him on his whiskers causing him to shudder at the sensation. "Would you like me to sing?"

Naruto bobs his head so fast that he could be mistaken for a bobble head. "Yes please, Kyubi-chan! I love it when you sing! You got such a pretty voice, dattebyo!"

Giggling a bit she blushes before nodding. "Okay, how about…'Fly me to the moon'?" Seeing him nod she begins to softly sing causing him to slowly drift off. And once he's fully asleep she snuggles up to him, and as she nods off her last thought is about tomorrow. 'Why is it I'm getting the feeling that tomorrow will be a turning point…?'

0000000 2:00 AM Harry's room 0000000000

Hedwig is sleeping when she suddenly wakes. For a second wondering what woke her, she can hear whimpers as if someone is in pain. Now fully awake she turns her head to see Harry tossing and turning, deep in the throws of a bad nightmare. "-Harry?-"

"So… sorry Uncle Vernon… I swear I won't… no please.." Harry whispers between whimpers. "Mo-mom… No leave her alone… The light it hurts…"

Having heard enough Hedwig transforms and makes her way to the bed, her eyes allowing her to see as if it was daylight. "Harry, are you okay?" She's about to touch his shoulder when his eyes pop open and he sits straight with a shout. Both are so shocked that neither notices Sal and Row comically hitting the floor head first from being suddenly awoken. "Harry?" Hedwig asks gently only to give a start at the fearful, distracted look in his eyes. She rushes over and gathers him up into a hug to comfort him, joined shortly by Row and Sal.

"He… Hedwig? Oh, thank Merlin, it was only a dream." Harry whispers as if to convince himself as the calming effect of the back rub Hedwig is giving him sets in and his breathing slows.

"It's okay, Harry. It was just a bad dream, that's all." Row tells him gently. "Do need to talk about it?" Harry is about to answer when all four get a steaming mug of hot chocolate shoved in their hands by a Kuromi dressed in a dolls sleep clothes.

'Here, this should help, master." Seeing them look at her oddly (and not realizing it's because of her clothing) she cocks her head to the side. "What? I heard that hot chocolate helps to calm nerves."

Taking a few sips, Harry can feel the stares from his familiars on the back of his head as they sip their mugs. Sighing, Harry begins. "It started with me back at the Dursleys, then I saw my mom screaming and pleading for someone to kill her and not me before being struck by green beam. Then… then this face… it-it wasn't human he started laughing raised his wand and I remember this green light and a tearing sensation… as if something had been torn from me…" He trails off as if trying to remember something. He feels a hand squeezing his shoulder. Looking up to see Sal with her eyes shining bright.

"It's okay, I think that last bit was a memory of when Voldemort had attacked." Nodding to herself she turns back with a stern look on her face. "And don't worry about him because he'll have to go through me to get at you."

"No," Row states with a similar look 'He'll have to go through us." She looks shocked as Harry whispers that's what he's afraid of.

Sighing Hedwig decides to cut that off. "Harry, there's nothing to talk about. It's just as well since Voldemort hasn't come back (yet She adds to herself), so there's nothing to worry about. Okay?" She reassures him while stroking his cheek.

"I know, I know. We've been over this a thousand times already, it's just…" He trails off as he sees Hedwig's glare. Shaking his head to clear it, he turns back to them. "Can I ask you guys something?" Hearing them make a non-comitive sound, he continues. "is something wrong? You guys have been acting kinda weird today, so I was wondering if something happened."

Looking down at the floor, they tell him the giest of the conversation they had with Hana while omitting some parts. "…and that's what happened." Seeing the pensive look on Harry's face Row can't help but feel down, until she hears what he says next.

"You know you just have come to me, right?" Seeing their heads snap up he just chuckles. "Oh come on. What? Did you think I would be angry with you or something? You should know that you can come to me about anything, right?"

"And the same goes for you, Harry." Row tells him causing a stubborn look to come across his face. Shaking her head Hedwig decides to stop the argument before it starts.

"Look, how about we just leave it rest. We all have a big day tomorrow and need some rest." Smiling she and the other two get up to head back to their sleeping areas when Harry's voice stops them.

"Wait!" Seeing them look back at him with questioning looks he sighs. "Look after that, I… could use some company." He finishes quietly. Hedwig comes up to the side of the bed.

"We don't mind, not at all. Move forwards a bit okay?" Confused, Harry scoots towards the end of the bed only to go red as Hedwig positions herself so he can lie on top of her. As he does so Row comes up and lays down beside them, Sal transforms and slips under Harry's top with her head poking up from underneath his chin. Sal just sighs in contentment from the feeling of warmth coming from his body. "Good night Harry, Row, Sal, Kuromi." Each of them say good night as Kuromi turns the light off. Harry's eyes slowly close as he feels safe and loved…

00000000000 Harry's mindscape 00000000000

… And opens them in Kuro's section of his mindscape. Sighing he looks around and notices he's sitting across from Kuro and both are sitting in large, plushy chairs in front of a fireplace. Raising an eyebrow, he turns to Kuro. "Any particular reason you brought me here?"

"Yes." Kuro tells him with a serious look on his face. "I think it's about time me and you had a little talk."

Looking confused, Harry cocks his head to the side. "Um, sure… What about?"

Kuro's face doesn't lose any of it's serious look, in fact it becomes, if anything, more serious. "Harry, I know that your not that stupid. You know what I talking about, so stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Harry's face suddenly changes as if a mask has slipped off his face. "Very well." He begins tensely. "I supposed it's been a long time in coming."

Nodding, Kuro continues. "Harry, I think we need to clear the air." Seeing as he has Harry's attention he goes on. "You and I both know that Hedwig and the other's are attracted to you, yet you just ignore them and act like you know what's going on. My question is simple: why?"

Harry just scowls. "Because I don't wan them to be hurt." He gets cut off by Kuro's snort.

"You don't want them to be hurt, or you don't want to be hurt?" Seeing Harry start, Kuro smirks. "Ever heard of something called the Hedgehogs dilemma?"

"No, why" Harry asks him slightly confused as Kuro leans back with a satisfied look on his face.

"As you well know, You can summon me much the same way Naruto does with Kyubi-san, right?" Harry just nods. "Well, several times when I've been out, I've read some of the books your in possession of. Reading, a hobby I picked up from dear Rowena." Shaking his head, he continues. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. The Hedgehogs dilemma. In one of your books it describes it, most interesting really. Anyways, I assume you know what a hedgehog is, right?"

"There's a stupid question, I am British after all." Harry snorts.

"Yes, well I had to make sure." Kuro assures him with a note of amusement. "The Hedgehogs dilemma is this: Hedgehogs are covered in spines designed to protect them. However, because of the spines hedgehogs can't get close without pricking themselves on the other's spines. Thus, they don't allow themselves to get close to other hedgehogs in order so they don't get hurt. But not allowing themselves to get close, they still become hurt due to the fact that they become lonely. Therefore the dilemma is this: Do they allow themselves to get close even though they maybe hurt by the spines, or do they allow themselves to become lonely and still be hurt by their loneliness." Seeing how Harry's slowly become more and more uncomfortable as his explanation has progressed, Kuro just decides to point it out. "You, Harry, are suffering from the Hedgehog's Dilemma."

"No, I'm not." Harry growls. "No, I'm not suffering from it at all. I'm not scared of being hurt, I'm scared they might be hurt. That's all!" As Harry spoke his voice slowly rose until at the very end he's shouting. "I'm not suffering! Really I'm not!"

Kuro just sighs. "Now your lying to yourself, Harry." Looking at the child before him Kuro shakes his head sadly. "Harry, denial isn't the way to convince me I'm wrong. Your afraid of being hurt. So, you try to stop it before you can be hurt by pushing people away and keeping them at an emotional distance." Getting a far away look in his eye's Kuro softly adds. "Trust me on this, you don't want to go down that path."

"Damn it Kuro! You think your so freaking smart, but really your not! I'm not keeping people at an emotional distance, I'm trying to protect them from… from being hurt… by me…" Harry trails off as he realizes he let something slip.

"Oh?" Kuro asks him with one eyebrow raised. "And how exactly are you going to hurt them?"

"Oh don't give me that! You know what I'm talking about!" Harry snarls. "When Voldemort comes back, which I know he will, he'll go after my precious people! I, I can't allow that to happen." Harry finishes with a soft note, only to start when Kuro begins to clap.

"Oh, bravo! Bravo! You almost had me there." Kuro tells him sarcastically. "If I hadn't known any better I might have believed you." Seeing Harry's about to retort, Kuro just cuts him off. "For once Harry, your going to listen! Now allow me to shoot your little explanation full of holes. One, while Voldemort will return, he'll go after them anyway since most are muggles. Two, by distancing yourself you leave them open to attack anyways. And three… You and I both know that they won't let you face him alone." Kuro continues pushing seeing the emotions crossing Harry's face. "We both know that's not the reason. You care for them and your confused by your emotions, so you try to prevent both sides from being hurt even though you know your doing the exact opposite." Kuro stops seeing tears in the corner of Harry's eyes.

"Damn it!" Harry suddenly looks up and glares at Kuro. "Damn you! Did… did you know that Hedwig was the first to show me affection? Hedwig, Row, Sal, Hana, and Ayame all act as if they love me…But… but I don't know if I love them…" Harry trails off before continuing in a softer voice. "How can I know if I love them? I… I don't even know what love is. Sure, when I'm with Naruto it's like how I imagined having a brother might be, but… other then that how do I know?" Harry looks up upon feeling a hand clasp his shoulder and sees Kuro there.

"It's confusing, isn't it? You can feel yourself being pulled in all sorts of directions, but you don't know which one is the right one." Kuro tells him in a understanding tone.

"I… I just don't know. I know I feel affection for them, but…" Harry just looks into Kuro's eyes. "But how do I know if that's love when I've never experienced it? What if it isn't? What if it's really lust? I, I can't put them through that, I just can't…"

"Harry, the only thing I can tell you is to look into your heart. There you'll find the answer. And if you do, and if you let them love you and you them." Here Kuro gets a gentle smile. "They can become your greatest strength and your guiding lights. And even if they eventually leave through death or otherwise," Here Harry gasps. "Their memory will guide you onwards through your life. That is, if you let them. You now stand at a crossroads kid. Both are unlit, but while one leads on into nightfall… the other leads right on to morning. Which will you choose?"

"How will I know which one is the right one?" Harry asks, sounding more like the age he is then in a long time. "How will I?"

"You'll know." Patting him on the shoulder Kuro begins to walk into the darkened room. "You'll know, maybe not right away… But you will some day." And with that he leaves Harry alone with the crackling fire and his thoughts…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, hope you enjoyed all three chapters. Hopefully I can get some more out soon since I'm on vacation. See ya!_


	13. Nosebleeds, Scrolls the Talk!

_Steve: Wow! I actually got this chapter out BEFORE I thought I would._

_Pen-pen:Wa? (So?)_

_Steve: Well... It's just that considering my track record lately I was sure I would take longer. That and it's probably up there in length._

_Hinata: Should I thank the reviewers? (Steve nods) Okay. Thanks:_

AshK

Phnx

the demon alchemist

917brat

Darksnider05

Lord Brat Vader

_Unit-01: Well, we should get started then._

_Steve: One second. I would like to thank Kyuubi16 for mentioning my story in his Synopsis On Naruto, he also makes a few good points. Anyways, Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Everyone: Please enjoy!_

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Kyubi slowly opening her eyes. Patting around her she realizes that she's alone in the bed. Jolting awake she looks around wildly only for a mouth-watering smell to fully wake her up. Leaping from the bed, she rushes into the kitchen, to see a sight that would normally cause anyone who knows Naruto to break down in laughter. For there is Naruto… in an pink apron… cooking some breakfast. Turning around Naruto is greeted to the sight of a drooling Kyubi, chuckling he greets her. "Good morning, Kyubi-chan. Have a good sleep?"

Embarrassed, Kyubi wipes away the drool from her chin. "Hai, Naruto-kun. As usual I had a wonderful night." She tells him kissing him on the top of his head. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well… We have some bacon, eggs, English muffins, sausages and some fresh squeezed orange juice." Naruto tells an excited kitsune. "Yours is already on the table." And before you can say Akatsuki, she's sitting down and making sounds of enjoyment as she eats her breakfast. That is another thing that has changed. Where before Naruto was lucky to find edible food, now he can use Row or Hedwig to teleport elsewhere in Hi no kuni and get fresh food (though it helps that Harry has taught him how to cook, quite well in fact).

"Famks Marthuo-hum!" Kyubi tells him around a mouthful of food. Hearing him chuckle good naturedly, she quickly swallows before trying again through an heavy blush. "I mean, thanks Naruto-kun."

"Your very welcome, Kyubi-chan. At least I know you like my cooking." He laughs a bit seeing her nod her head.

"You should really give yourself more credit, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, Kyubi-chan, can I ask you a question?" Hearing her mumble through another mouthful of food, he continues. "What happens to all the food you eat when your outside the seal?" Kyubi stops as she ponders this before going wide-eyed.

"You know what? I actually don't know. I mean it has to go somewhere, right? After all it can't just disappear." Scratching her head she glares at Naruto before growling. "Thanks a lot, now that's going to bother me until I figure it out." Naruto just laughs.

"Your very welcome, Kyubi-chan." He laughs again at her playful pout before his attention is taken by the rest of the household. "Good morning, guys. Good sleep?" Getting several mumbles in return he just turns back to the stove and finishes cooking his own breakfast. Sitting across from Harry he notices he's looking thoughtful this morning. "Something the matter Nii-san?"

Shaking his head, Harry replies. "Nah, just thinking over some things Kuro told me last night." Looking over at his inquisitive familiars, he continues. "Let's just say he had the guts to say a few things I needed to hear, and leave it at that." And with that he turns back to his meal. Shrugging, the others begin to place eat their breakfast. Row grabs a few apples and an English muffin before glaring at Sal who's piling scrambled eggs on her plate. Looking up Sal just grins.

"What? I happen to like eggs. So yummy and good for you too." Hedwig snorts nearly spraying Kyubi.

"Sal, don't aggravate her. You know how me and her feel about eating eggs." Shaking her head at Sal's smirk, she turns back to her own plate which has plenty of meat on it. "Still, why don't you try some of this wonderful bacon, Row?" Hedwig grin grows at Row sniff.

"You know I can't eat meat._ Carnivores_." Row says the last bit in the tone most girls and women use when they say '_Boys/Men_' causing Hedwig and Sal to giggle and before you know it the whole table is laughing.

000000000000000 Three hours later 0000000000

The group has finished eating and is currently cleaning up… Well, most of them since Kyubi is banging her head into the wall trying to figure out what happens to the food she eats. Saying their goodbyes, the group (Harry, Naruto and the familiars) head out to the academy. After waiting for five minutes Kyubi stops banging her head and, looking around, rushes into the living room before turning on the TV. "Finally, I got the whole place to myself." Suddenly she notices Kuromi beside her. 'Well, mostly to myself'.' She thinks sweat dropping. Kuromi just pulls out a bowl of popcorn and a DVD disk.

"I do believe this is the disk you want. It's the newest season, compliments of master Naruto." Kuromi sweat drops (How is anyone's guess) at the starry eyed, squealing kitsune queen. 'Is she really the leader of the Bijuu?'

'Once again Naruto-kun reminds me of why I love him so much!' Taking the disk reverently she places it in the DVD player before rushing off to the sofa. 'Thank Kami that some alternate dimensions are more advanced then Harry's.' As the DVD begins, Kyubi sighs to herself. "Can life get any better? A bowl of popcorn, some butterbeer, a boyfriend who cares, and the newest season of CSI… Somehow I doubt it."

"Well, I think it could be better." Seeing Kyubi's inquisitive look, Kuromi goes on. "There could be blood… lots of blood. Blood makes everything better." Kuromi says this with a sadistic smile on her face causing Kyubi to sweat drop.

'Can't believe I forgot that Harry sealed part of his sadistic side in her along with most of his dark side.' Shaking her clear, Kyubi turns back to the TV. 'Oh, well… Let's see what Grissom has in store this time…'

00000000000 At the Academy 000000000000000000

Both boys rush into the classroom and, smirking, turn to each other with a high five for actually being on time for once when… "BAM!" They promptly get run over by Sasuke's fan club, who begin to crowd their idol (and sit next to him). Row, Hedwig and Sal come in a few seconds later, seeing Harry and Naruto are unconscious they drag them to their seats thinking. 'They never learn.'

A few minutes later Iruka walks in and sighs at the sight of two of his students unconscious and covered in footprints. 'Why must this happen almost everyday?' Shaking his head, he throws a piece of chalk with deadly accuracy. Ignoring their death glares, he turns and faces the class. "Well…" He begins. "We find ourselves on the cusp of a new day. Me, because I'll hopefully see many of you become shinobi. You, because you have taken the first step towards your future. Whatever it may be." Nodding towards several chunin (Selected by the Sandaime in order for nothing to be sabotaged), who then begin to hand out sheets. "Here is the written portion of the exams. You have approximately one hour thirty minutes to complete it. You may now begin."

Going down the list, Naruto and Harry answers each one. They both come across one they find interesting. 'Hmmm, this is different.' Naruto thinks as he goes over it. 'You are in command of a force of ninja and you must take a mountain top fortress. How do you do it? Note that the fortress is fully stocked and nothing gets in past you, but no one leaves either.' Unknown to Naruto this question is the only one the council managed to get past the Hokage and is considered to be unanswerable. Unless you use Akimichi clan members and their jutsu the only possible answer is to lay siege, perhaps for months. Both Harry and Naruto use a strategy they found in a history book dealing with medieval history.

When the time is up Iruka clears his throat to get their attention. "Now that that's done, we'll head outside for the next portion of the test." Walking out Iruka is soon followed by his class.

00000000000000000 Outside 0000000000000000

Iruka looks at each of his students. Nodding at something only he can see, he continues. "The next part is the practical. It is split up into three parts: Taijutsu, weapons skills, and any jutsu outside the academy curriculum for extra credit. Okay, the chunin behind me will be testing taijutsu." Iruka states while pointing at Kotetsu who grins.

Eventually Harry comes onto the platform. He shoots a questioning look at Kotetsu. "Sooo…"

"Um, what?" A confused chunin asks.

"How exactly did you get picked? I mean usually you either doing paperwork or guard duty at the main gate." Thinking it over, Kotetsu shrugs.

"Eh, luck of the draw I guess." He facefualts at what Harry says next.

"In other words you somehow pissed Oji-san off again, huh?" Laughing at the annoyed, grumbling chunin, Harry begins his test. He starts by moving into the stance of the taijutsu style him and Naruto have invented, the "Yami Ryuu no Ten" (Dark Dragon of the Heavens). Which Harry and Naruto developed by using what they know of commando hand to hand techniques as a base. Harry smirks as he remembers the old SAS solder that the goblins had tracked down to train them. (AN: Yes, they can travel between worlds by using Row or Hedwig. And goblins can do anything… for the right price.)

Raising an eye brow at the odd stance, Kotetsu never the less rushes in only to wince as Harry delivers an palm strike to the arm, almost breaking the elbow. Harry then grabs the arm before delivering a knee to the chest, then flipping him before going for the pin. "Not bad gaki. You pass." the stunned chunin grunts. Rubbing his arm, he shakes his head before turning to the next student. "Well, you're brother got lucky. Unfortunately for you I now know how to handle you. Begin!" The words are barley out of his mouth before Naruto disappears only to end the match a moment later… with a knee shot to Kotetsu's groin.

"Well, that's that!" Naruto states clapping his hand, ignoring most of the guys winching (as well as Harry palming his face). "Since I got you down I pass, right?" Seeing Kotetsu nod weakly he walks off as some medics put the poor chunin in a stretcher before taking off.

"Um… er…" At a loss for words Iruka takes a few seconds to compose himself before continuing. "Er, right! Onto weapons. Neko-san," At this Iruka gestures at a female ANBU in a cat mask who waves at Naruto and Harry while snickering. "Here will be testing you on different weapons. Any weapons will do, but anything other then kunai and shuriken will count as one point extra. Now, Akimechi Chouji…." Eventually he calls up Harry who walks to the designated spot.

"Hello Neko-chan! How are you today? Hayate better yet?" Harry asks her smiling while remembering how she apologized for her partner attacking him and Naruto all those years ago, as well as how she helped them out with weapons as a sign of regret.

Shaking her head at how he refers to her, she answers. "Well, I've been having a good day so far. I'm still recovering from a mission so to me this is a relaxing vacation. Hayete is also doing better, he says thanks for the cough potion." After watching him throw his shuriken and kunai, she turns back to him. "Now are their any other weapons you would like to use?" A glint in the eyeholes show that she knows exactly what the answer will be.

"Yup! Give me a sec, okay?" Seeing her nod, Harry reaches in and grabs a hand full of senbon. After he throws them he reaches into his jacket and pulls out two small almost dart like objects. Smiling he calls out his attack. "Rasenbyo!" And with that the two objects pierce directly where the eyes on the dummy are showing a fatal hit. "Well? Was that good enough?" Harry asks while turning only to get confused when Neko shakes her head.

"Harry-kun that was quite good. Nice to see your training and hard work is paying off. However, Hokage-sama asked that I test you and Naruto on your ability with to fight with knifes." She tells him while pulling two long kunai from a special holder on her thigh. "Hope that you don't mind."

Her answer is shown when Harry grins. "Nope! I was wondering what level my Naifujutsu (Knife technique) is. Guess I'll find out." And with that Harry reaches into his cloak and pulls out two bowie knifes. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Neko replies with a hidden grin before rushing Harry. What occurs causes a certain amount of disbelief among the teachers (with several of the students resolving to learn how to wield a knife) as Harry is replaced by a whirling dervish. After a minute and a half both combatants stop with a few scratches and cuts on them. Shaking her head, Neko just looks at Harry chuckling. "Not bad, gaki. I must admit, your naifujutsu is a useful skill. You pass." Turning to Naruto she states. "Your turn Naruto." As Harry steps off the platform he is pulled aside by Iruka.

"Harry that was amazing! How do you know how to wield those weapons?" Harry just chuckles at him as he sees Iruka's attention being taken by the sight of Naruto's own extra weapons (a blowgun and a pair of bowie knifes as well).

"Simple, there's not much jutsu-wise me and Naruto can learn sensei due to not having any known ninja in our families. So we focused on taijutsu and weapons skills." Harry shrugs his shoulders. "While we're proficient, we're no where near the skills of that girl from last year when it comes to weapons. Ten-ten I think her name was. I saw her use at least ten different weapons."

"Still, not too many genin have proficiency in more then kunai and shuriken. So in that you have something to be proud of." Iruka explains while watching a grinning Naruto come down from the platform. Shaking his head he returns back to the matter at hand. "Ok, now that we got that out of the way we'll go to the next item on the list. Will anyone with any jutsu not taught at the academy please step forward." (AN: Ok, I'm going to skip to the bushin because all Harry and Naruto did was use a few spells.)

0000000000000 Two hours later: Classroom 000000000000000

Harry is sweating in front of Mizuki and Iruka as they explain the test. "… and all you have to do is create three Bushin." Iruka finishes.

'Kuso! I suck at Bushin no jutsu. I just have too much chakra to do it… wait! That's it! I have TOO much chakra! So if I get rid of the excess somehow I should be able to perform it. But how…' Harry suddenly grins as he gets an idea, which scares the chunin. 'Oy! Row, Hedwig, Sal! Are you there?' He thinks getting his answer a second later.

'Yes, we are. Why?' Rows asks through their bond. 'Something the matter?'

'No, I just need your guys help for about a minute. Here's why…' He then explains his idea. '… So do you think you three can do that for me?'

'Hmm, we should be able to. Hold on for one second.' After a few moments she contacts him again. 'Ok, we're ready. Hedwig just transported Sal into one of the underground tunnels nearby so this can work.'

'Thanks!' And with that Harry begins to focus his chakra into his familiars in order to deplete his own reserves. The reason for Sal being in the tunnel was so that she could resume her full size in order to hold more of Harry's chakra. Once he feels his chakra reach the right level, he performs the handsigns and with a cry of "Bushin no jutsu!" actually performs the technique.

Smiling, Iruka hands over a Hitai-ate which Harry puts on with part of it slightly askew so as to cover his scar. "Congratulations, Harry you are now a genin. Now when you head out, could you please send Naruto in?"

"Sure, Iruka-sensei!" Harry tells him as he walks out the door. A few moments later Naruto walks in.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! So what do I have to do?" Naruto asks with a note of confidence.

"Ok, All you have to do is perform Henge, Kawarimi, and finally bushin." Iruka tells him. As Naruto performs the first two Iruka simply nods. 'Hopefully he perform the Bushin.' Seeing Naruto rubbing the back of his head Iruka asks. "Well? Is there a problem?"

"Er, no Iruka-sensei. It's just that you know how I can't perform normal Bushin, right." Naruto asks somewhat sheepishly.

"(Sigh) Naruto, if you can't perform a Bushin, then I have to fail you-" He's suddenly cut off by Naruto waving his arms around.

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant! What I meant was that I can't use a normal Bushin, but I can use something just as good." Seeing the sceptical look on Iruka he continues. "Just watch, ok?" And with that Naruto pulls out three paper cut-outs with his name on them in kanji. After a quick chant they glow and in a puff of smoke there are four Naruto's in the room. "Well? Do I pass?"

Iruka gets up and inspects each of the "clones" closely. After a few minutes of trying everything to see if they were under a Henge or genjutsu, Iruka turns to Naruto with a disbelieving look. "Amazing! What are they?"

"They're my shikigami copies." Naruto tells him excitedly. "So… do I pass?"

Iruka looks at him with a stern look causing Naruto to bend his head thinking that he failed, only to whip it back up at his next words. "Well, they are a Bushin jutsu of sorts I guess, so… You pass!" Iruka tells him only to nearly get knocked down by an joyful Naruto. However neither notices Mizuki griping his pencil so hard it snaps…

000000000 A few hours later 000000000

Naruto is currently waiting on a swing for his brother and ignoring the glares and mutters from some… disappointed villagers, when a shadow falls over him. Looking up he sees Mizuki there. "Mizuki-sensei…?"

"Ah, Naruto, how are you? Anyways, I have got something that I've got to tell you." Seeing the inquiring look he chuckles darkly inside his mind. "Due to the way you and your brother's scores are, I'm afraid that you won't be on the same team."

Naruto can't help but have a shocked feeling run through his body. "Bu… But, we've always been together!" Hearing Mizuki clear his throat he focuses his attention on him again.

"Well, me and some other's have thought of a way around this." Mizuki begins with a smile. "You see we put together a little extra-credit test to raise your scores. All you have to do is…" He finishes up a minute later. "…and that's all you have to do and you'll both be on the same team." Mizuki tells him. 'Yes, that's all you have to do and then you'll meet your end demon… and I'll get the power I deserve from Orochimaru-sama.'

Smiling at him Naruto nods. "Understood. I'll pass this test! Dattebayo!" Mizuki just nods and begins to walk away not knowing or caring what Naruto's smile hides. 'Does he honestly expect me to believe him? The chances of them setting up a test to help me is astronomical. As that Hamlet guy would say "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark." Still, I'll tell nii-san just in case.' Seeing Harry walk out, he waves him over and after a quick explanation, goes silent.

"Hmm, your right. Something just doesn't seem right about the whole thing. Especially since most of the sensei's hate your guts, the fools, so why would they do something that would make you happy? Doesn't make sense, unless…" Harry trails off only for Naruto to finish, nodding.

"It's a trap." Shaking his head he continues. "But what if it isn't a trap? Should we take the chance Harry-nii?"

"No, your right. We'll do as he says, **but**…" Here Harry fixes Naruto with a stare "but we'll do it while prepared." Seeing Naruto nod he smiles. "Well, time to get some supplies. Operation: Pandora's box will begin at zero hundred hours tonight." Seeing Naruto's stare, he scratches the back of his head while chuckling sheepishly. "What? It does contain forbidden knowledge so the name fits. Besides, I feel a change in the wind…"

0000000000000 Later at the Hokage tower 0000000000

Both Harry and Naruto are entering the room containing the Forbidden scroll of seals, Shaking their heads. "Nii-san, if this place is so secure… how come none of the ANBU noticed us? And the traps are far too easy." He smiles when Harry snorts.

"Yah, tell me about it. Most of the traps are also above our head! Literally. Anyways we're here." Looking around they rapidly find what their looking for. They're about to leave when the door opens revealing the Sandaime, who blinks.

"What are you two doing here?" Sarutobi then narrows his eyes when he sees the Forbidden scroll. "And what are you doing with that scroll."

"Sorry, Oji-san. Hope you don't get too pissed. Oroike no jutsu!" And with that the two brothers transform into their female versions. (Harry looks similar to Misato minus the scar with pale milky skin, green, laughing eyes, messy hair and a lightning bolt scar) Both take innocent poses. And as one: "Oji-san… just let us take the scroll? You shouldn't be so… tense." And the reaction is expected. He gets knocked out via nosebleed.

"…" Harry and Naruto just stare at the fallen kage in shock for a few moments. "I… I honestly didn't expect it to work…" Is about the only thing Harry can say before both take off, but not before Harry slips a note explaining their actions into the Hokage's robe.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the meeting ground. Looking around Naruto unfolds the scroll, only to groan in disbelief. "Kuso! A bushin jutsu! Kami must hate me." Intrigued, Harry makes his way over and looks at the description. Naruto's head whips around at the sound of Harry's laughter. "Er, are you okay nii-san?" Naruto asks nervously. 'Hopefully he hasn't finally snapped…' Calming down, Harry looks at Naruto with a twinkle in his eye (Not unlike that of a certain old coot).

"Naruto… Have you even looked at the description?" Seeing him shake his head, Harry's grin grows even larger. "Kage Bushin no jutsu: A B-rank ninjutsu that split's the users chakra among the various bushin. Note that this can cause a person to die of chakra exhaustion if they do not have enough chakra, hence why it is a forbidden technique. Also, as a side-effect, all knowledge and experience gained by the bushin will be transferred over to the user when it dispels. This can cause mental fatigue and other health problems due to mental overload." Seeing Naruto's shocked look, Harry chuckles. "This is perfect for us because of our massive chakra stores."

Rubbing his chin, Naruto gives his brother a look. "I don't like that thing about mental overload though." Harry however just shakes his head.

"For a normal person it might be a problem, however you've forgotten about our occlumancy training. All the mental strain would be absorbed by our shields." Naruto begins to grin.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

000000 Several hours later 00000000

Naruto is currently sitting on a log looking over the scroll while breathing hard. Harry's left with a magically produced copy of the scroll so he's alone for the moment. Suddenly Iruka appears startling Naruto, who after a seconds pause points at Iruka. "Sensei! I found you!" He ends up with his face in the ground, a large, painful lump on his head curiously of his pissed-off sensei.

"You baka! I found you! Do you even know how much trouble your in since you stole the forbidden scroll! It's forbidden for a reason!" Iruka's rant would have continued along this line if not for what Naruto said next.

"But Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned one jutsu from the scroll both me and nii-san would be on the same team."

Looking him over, Iruka notices that he does look tired. 'He must have been training hard for him to look that tired… Wait a minute, Mizuki told him…' Hearing a whistling sound Iruka pushes Naruto to the ground, taking several hits from shuriken and kunai. "Ugh!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yells shocked. He gets pissed when he hears a dark chuckle, and turning around he is greeted with the unwelcome sight of Mizuki with a look of dark pleasure on his face. 'Damn that bastard. He's enjoying this!'

"Ah, too bad for you Iruka that you had to find him before me. Then again… I'm sure you had your _reasons_. Hmmm?" Mizuki sighs dramatically before turning to Naruto. "Hey kid, guess what? I'm going to tell you a secret."

Putting a interested look on his face Naruto already has an idea of what he's talking about. "Ano sa! Ano sa! What's the secret?"

"Mizuki! Don't! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouts. 'I hope it's not what I think it is, otherwise Naruto might be crushed!'

Chuckling, Mizuki just ignores him. "So do you want to find out what the secret is? It's something that Iruka's been hiding from you." His grin grows at Naruto's nod, as well as the fact that Iruka's begging him not to say it. "The secret is that thirteen years ago the Kyubi wasn't killed by the the Yondaime. Rather it was sealed into it's human form. In other words… YOU ARE THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE! You were the one who killed Iruka's parents, in fact he hates you! So do everyone a favour and die!" And with that he throws one of his fuma shuriken at Naruto, who's currently frozen.

'Iruka-sensei hates me… because Kyubi-chan killed his parents…' He just stands there as the shuriken comes closer with memories of all the times he's spent with Iruka rushing though his head. Suddenly, he's tackled to the ground as he hears the horrible meaty thunk of the shuriken hitting flesh. After a few droplets hit his face, he looks up at Iruka's tearful eyes. "Sensei… why?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry Naruto. I.. I should have realized sooner, but I was too wrapped up in my own painful past to realize that you were in pain as well. Please forgive me." Iruka tells him through his tears, remembering his own time as a orphan. "After my parents died, I became a prankster in order to get attention. I should have realized that you and Harry were the same…" After that Naruto jumps up and runs away. Iruka glares at a laughing Mizuki.

"Che, you should have expected that Iruka. After all, he's just like me. He'll use the power of the scroll to take vengeance on this village." His grin however dies at Iruka's next words.

"Mizuki, you bastard. Naruto's nothing like you! He'll protect this village with his life." Seeing Mizuki smirk return, his scowl returns.

"Iruka, you are so naïve. However, don't worry. Once he's dead you'll soon join him demon-lover." And with that he jumps away.

Shakily, Iruka gets to his feet. Only one thing on his mind: 'I have to get to Naruto first.'

(AN: Ok, I'm just going to skip to when Mizuki asks why Iruka cares since everything else goes according to cannon.)

"You're right Mizuki. I DO hate the Kyubi…" Iruka tells him.

'Mizuki was right after all… Iruka-sensei does hate me…' Naruto's head however whips up as Iruka continues.

"…I do hate the Kyubi. But not Naruto. For he is someone for whom I have the greatest respect. He is a proud ninja of Konohagakure as well as someone I consider like a ototu or son. So you can go to HELL!"

"Che! I thought you were smarter then that. Oh, well. I was going to kill you later but now is just as good." And Mizuki starts to spin the shuriken he's holding before rushing at Iruka.

'Huh. So this is how it ends, eh. At least Naruto got away, and that's what's important… Though the thought that he thinks I hate him sucks… At least soon I'll see my parents soon. Wonder if their proud of me?' Iruka thinks accepting that he's going to die, when an orange blur slams into Mizuki knocking him into a tree. "What the… NARUTO!?"

"Don't you dare hurt Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you!" Naruto states giving off a bit of killing intent, not noticing that Mizuki's shuriken had caught his Hitai-ate almost cutting through it. Mizuki gets up and scowls at him.

"Damn you! And what exactly do you think you're going to do? I'm a chunin and there's nothing you can do to stop me from killing you." Mizuki tells him with a bloodthirsty look on his face. Naruto only grins his own version.

"Oh ya? Try it and I'll pay you back a hundred no a thousand fold." He then puts his hands into what would become his signature handsign. "TAIJU BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" And the clearing disappears in a cloud of smoke, and when they can all see again Iruka can't help but look around in awe (Mizuki however is currently letting go of whatever is in his bladder and bowels). For there isn't a place where there's not a Naruto clone.

'Incredible! There must be hundreds, no, more then a thousand clones… More then that there solid.' Iruka grins as a thought comes to him. 'Mizuki-teme… your about to be given a A-rank ass-who opening… Oh, Kami-sama! I've been hanging out with Anko WAY too much…'

"Well? Aren't you going to kill us?" All the bushin grin as Mizuki can get barely a whine out. "Alright then if your not coming to us we'll go to you!" And with that they begin a beat down that Mizuki would never forget (though he truly tried). Well, most of them anyways since some just hit him with spells. After his cries of pain and agony become just whimpers they all dispel revealing Mizuki in his beaten glory. " Um, opps? Guess I went to far huh?" Naruto asks looking at Iruka while scratching the back of his head.

"Nah!" Iruka tells him before looking closer at the beaten chunin. With a look of surprise he turns to Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU HIT HIM WITH?!" Iruka shouts pointing at the various tentacles spouting from him as well as the fact that that's not the only thing that doesn't belong on a human.

"Heh, heh. Guess some of those spells shouldn't mix huh?" Noticing Iruka staring at him he rubs his nose. "What?"

"You're Hitai-ate!" Iruka shouts as at that moment the cut from the shuriken causes it to snap and fall. Seeing Naruto's shocked and disbelieving look Iruka comes to a decision. "Naruto, close your eyes." When he does so he feels Iruka untying what remains of the cloth, before retying something on. "Well? Open your eyes." Naruto does so only to see Iruka without his Hitai-ate. "Thanks, Nauto." Naruto shouts in happiness and jumps on Iruka, hugging him. "ITAI! That HURTS! UGH! KUSO, I'M STILL INJURED NARUTO!" Both of them turn around at a thump with a kunai in their hands only to blink seeing Harry there looking confused.

"Um, did I miss something?" Harry asks seeing the damage around him, only to blink as they burst into laughter. "Did I say something wrong…?"

000000 A while later at the Hokage tower 00000000

"… and that's what happened Oji-san." Naruto finishes looking at the Hokage who's currently smoking his pipe. Getting up, Sarutobi makes his way to the window.

"Well, that's good to hear, however there will be consequences Harry-kun for your position on the shinobi council." He tells them only to raise an eyebrow at Harry's snort.

"Have you forgotten that a member of the council can set a trap if they think they can catch a traitor?" Harry then gives the Sandaime a confused look. "Besides, didn't you read the note we left you?" Harry asks only to blink as it's the Hokage's turn to look confused.

"Note? What note?" The elderly ninja asks scratching his head only to blink as a piece of paper falls out of his robe. "OH! You mean that note." He sweatdrops at the disbelieving looks sent his way. Suddenly Iruka speaks up.

"Hokage-sama?" Seeing the leader of the village turn to him he continues. "Why is it that Harry already knows about the Kyubi? I take it that this means that Naruto already knows?" His eyes narrow seeing the nervous looks being shot around. "What are you hiding?" His head turns towards Naruto who begins to explain.

"Well Sensei it's like this…" Naruto begins to explain as Harry uses some healing spells to heal Iruka's injuries. "… so ya… That's the full explanation." Naruto finishes watching the speechless Academy teacher. Turning to the Hokage Iruka sees him nod. After a minute he turns to Naruto and begins to speak.

"So let me get this straight." Iruka starts "Kyubi attacked because of something Madara did. (Everyone nods) And you (Pointing at Naruto) and Kyubi are boyfriend and girlfriend, correct?"

"Er, ya, I guess we are." Naruto states somewhat embarrassed.

"Could you summon Kyubi right now?" Seeing him shoot a suspicious look, Iruka waves his hands in the air. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, Nin's honour." Iruka tells him while thinking: 'Oh no, I've got a MUCH better revenge in mind.' Naruto nods and pulls out a shikigami paper before summoning Kyubi.

"Er, hi…?" Kyubi tells him while sweat-dropping (She was listening in after all. "You wanted to see me." She rubs the back of her neck at Iruka's dropped jaw.

'Kuso! And here I was thinking Naruto was kidding about her beauty! Why is it I can never get any cute girls (Sigh) Oh well, this just makes my revenge so much sweeter.' Iruka thinks, while chuckling evilly. Looking at a sweating Naruto and Kyubi his grin grows larger. "I think it's time we have a little talk." Iruka states causing them to go pale, when he notices Harry trying to sneak out. "And where do you think your going?" He face faults at his answer.

"Um, Tsume-san has already taught me about the birds and the bees." Harry tells him, while gulping at the memory of THAT. Iruka shivers before waving him off.

"You may go then with my pity." Iruka tells him seriously since he himself had to sit through one of her lectures. He then turns towards the two foxy people trying to sneak away. With a grin, and some wire… And sacred sutras… and… well, I think you got the point. Looking at the two tied (and scared) persons in front of him, he begins to slip a sealed scroll with the words "sex-ed" on it out of his vest. "Now then let's begin… Mwa HA HA HA!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hinata: (Blinks before turning to Steve) Iruka's revenge is giving them the talk?_

_Steve: (Nods) Yup! What better way then that can he do since Naruto and her are boyfriend and girlfriend._

_Pen-pen: War, waark wa ark Warrkk? (But, where is the Hokage?)_

_Steve: Snuck off so he could read Icha Icha Paridise, What else? Anyways, let's look at the polls._

Should Naruto have a familier?

Yes: 2

No: 1

If so what?

Fox (Overdone but can't help myself, but I will make it slightly different): 1

Feathered serpent: 0

Hell hound: 1

Other (I will accept ideas): 0

_Steve: Nice. Now please remember to Review, I do have to feed my plot bunnies so they can take over the world. Later! _

_(Screen fades out)_

**Weapon list**

Rasenbyo: (Spiral darts) (Long-range) Small darts with a spiral point that are often poisoned even though they can be deadly if they hit a fatal target.

Bowie knife: (Short-range) A large knife with a blade of at least six inches (fifteen centimeters) with some as long as twelve inches (thirty centimeters), and a width of inch and a half to two inches. Is said to be able to nearly decapitate or it could be used to disembowel. Considered to be effective in both fighting and survival. (AN: Harry and Naruto use the James Black type.)

Blowgun: (long range) A long tube used to lunch darts, often tipped if poison. (Though in some fiction, such as Redwall, has them tipped in a substances that instead cause infections of blood.)

**Jutsu list**:

Naifujutsu: (Knife technique) The knife equivalent of kenjutsu. Used by VERY few shinobi, as most look to kunai or swords instead. Considered by many to be useless in a fight.

Yami Ryuu no Ten: The Uzumaki-Potter clan taijutsu developed by Harry and Naruto is based off commando Hand to hand fighting taught to them by a retired SAS member, who was also a squib. Focuses on attacking vital points and joints. Can use chakra attacks like in Jyuuken (Gental fist).

Shikigami: A magical technique using paper dolls as a channel to create a "servent" (Though Naruto uses them to hold Kyubi's consciousness outside his body.


	14. 98 Harry free, Meet Konohamaru

_Steve: Well, got another chapter up! (Looks around) Hey, anyone seen Hinata?_

_Unit-01: She's still upset that there's been no fluff involving her._

_Pen-pen: Wark WARRRK. W-waark warkk war wa W-wark waa. (She's PISSED. I would watch out if I were you.)_

_Steve: Eh? What do you mean by tha- (Hinata appears) -t... There you are._

_Hinata: Sorry, I had to... prepare a few things. I'll just thank the reviewers. Thank you:_

The PhantomHokage

Ryutana

ROBERT19588

godzillahomer

AshK

Jargas-thelost

Crolynx

SS-ICE-FANG

_Steve: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Now for the disclaimer. Pen-pen?_

_Pen-pen: (Looks nervously at a smiling Hinata) Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark. _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Steve: Well, please enjoy... (Notices Hinata with a shock baton from the Artimis Fowl books) Er, what are you going to d- (ZZZAAAAPP) (Hinata gets the author in a VERY unpleasent place.) Whimper..._

_Hinata: Ten-thousand years of pain: Shock Baton style._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of both Naruto and Kyubi glaring openly at Harry, who's currently ignoring them while reading the newspaper and eating a sandwich. After a few minutes (and not counting the past hour) Harry looks up before sighing. "You two aren't still mad at me for leaving you there, are you?" His only answer is them glaring at him all the harder. Shaking his head, he smirks. "And don't tell me you are still embarrassed… Are you?" His smirk transforms into a grin seeing their faces turn as red as a tomato while sputtering.

"You… You bastard! Do you have any idea what he put us through! DO YOU!" Naruto shouts indigently. "He actually had pictures and diagrams! PICTURES AND DIAGRAMS!" Then Kyubi takes over.

"Then… then he brought out models and… and… then he started to show us how it worked! As well as how to use protection, AND THIS WAS BEFORE HE GOT INTO THE STI'S! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARRASSED IN ALL MY YEARS! AND YOU… AND YOU JUST SIT THERE GRINNING YOU BASTARD! AFTER LEAVING US THERE! WHY YOU…!" And from there she begins to call him names in as many languages as she knows with Naruto helping. Needless to say this lasts quite a while (neither Kyubi or Naruto noticed Hedwig, Sal, and Row taking notes). Finally, they run out of steam as Harry finishes his crossword. (AN: I actually had a Health nurse do the same thing Kyubi described to a class I was in... even scarier was the fact she was over fifty.)

"Are you two quite done yet?" Seeing them beginning to get ready for another explosion, he cuts them off by changing the subject. "Anyways we only have about two hours before our photos are taken, so we should probably get ready. See you in a bit." And with that he walks away smiling, leaving a gob smacked Naruto and Kyubi in his wake. After a bit Kyubi starts ranting.

"Why that no good, twice bitten, damn smug little…" She stops as she hears laughter beside her. Turning she sees a chuckling Naruto. "And what, pray tell, are you laughing at?" Kyubi asks him in a dangerous tone of voice. Her eyebrow starts to twitch as Naruto begins to shake his head.

"Kyubi, haven't you realize what he did?" Seeing the confused look on her face he pats the seat beside him. After she sits down he begins to explain. "Think about it for a second. By getting us to rant at him, he got us to take it out on him instead of someone else." After thinking it over for a bit she sighs.

"Guess you have a point." Suddenly she gets a dark look on her face. "We still need our revenge though." Naruto chuckles darkly beside her.

"Oh, don't worry. I have something in mind." Looking towards Kyubi he suddenly gets an idea.

"Oh, I hope it's a good one, Naruto-kun." Suddenly she feels Naruto scratch behind her ears. "Na-Naruto-kun!" She says while melting into his touch. "That feels so good…" And with that she begins to purr. This continues for a little bit, the two of them enjoying each others company before Kyubi moves and sits in Naruto's lap. "Naruto-kun?" Looking into her eyes he makes a non-commitive sound. "Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" Naruto asks her, puzzled, while removing his fingers from her ears. Kyubi just smiles though slightly disappointed with the loss of his touch.

"For being there for me… for being you." Kyubi tells him softly before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. They finally separate for air and just sit there with their arms around each other. And that is part of their relationship. Their's is a comfortable love. It's not that they don't want to have a make-out session, it's just that they don't feel the need to. They both enjoy how their relationship is going and are comfortable with taking it slow, as well as seeing where it will take them. Naruto looks at the girl in his arms and sighs. Feeling the question through their link, he smiles while tightening the hug.

"I was just wondering what I did to deserve a girl like you?" He asks while giving an her an Eskimo kiss causing her to giggle.

"Don't know. I wonder the same thing." After a few second she adds. "Well, except for the girl part." Snuggling in deeper she asks him a question that's been bothering her for a bit. "Naruto-kun?" Seeing that she has his attention she continues. "What do you think would have happened if we never had met when we did? What do you think might have happened." She sees his eyes cloud over while thinking over his answer.

"I don't know." He tells her truefuly. "I think, however, that when we met I might have done something like demand your chakra as rent or something.. Why?" He watches as she scratches her chin in thought.

"Well, I just wanted to know. And thinking about it, if you did do what you just said… I probably would have thought you no better then Madara and tried to take you over and escape. Or failing that, try my best to make your life hell." She begins to chuckle at the thought, which to her is humorous. "Can't see you doing that though." To which Naruto shrugs.

"Who knows? Doesn't matter much though, since I got you." He tells her while patting her tails and smiling at her sighs of enjoyment. "Anyways, remember how I got the next week off until team placements?" Feeling her nod he continues while scratching his whiskers. "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a… well, a date." He claps his hands to his ears at her squeal of happiness. "I take that to be a yes?" He chuckles at how fast she's nodding.

"Uh-huh!" But a thought suddenly hits her. "But how? I mean I can't exactly go out like this." She states while gesturing at her ears and tails. She gets a confused look at Naruto's chuckle.

"Has anyone told you how cute you look when your confused?" Seeing her blush heavily he goes on. "Besides, aren't kitsune known for shape shifting?" A look of dawning comprehension comes across her face. She then slaps herself in the face with the palm of her hand.

"I honestly can't believe that I forgot about that." Looking at Naruto she gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "A date sounds amazing Naruto-kun." And with that the two lean in for another soft kiss. A minute into however their disturbed by Harry coughing into his hand.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, Naruto needs to get ready for his photograph. It is for his ninja ID after all." Harry tells them, while laughing at how they jumped apart. As Naruto walks past, Kyubi knocks Harry one in the head for ruining her time with her boyfriend.

00000000000000 A few hours later 000000000000

Both Harry and Naruto are standing in front of the Sandaime who's looking over their pictures. The pictures are identical since they are actually the same picture. It shows Harry and Naruto posed together in black wizarding robes with an ANBU style mask (golden fox: Naruto, black dog: Harry) partially covering their faces. Sighing, Sarutobi looks up at them. "Are you two trying to cause trouble?" Suddenly they gain halo's while the background changes to look like heaven, with harps playing. 'How do they know Gai's genjutsu?' Is all the Hokage can think before they answer.

"Oji-san! How could you say such things!" Naruto exclaims, with a hand over his heart as if struck by some kind of arrow.

"Indeed, we're just two innocent (here the Sandaime snorts), little babes. We wouldn't hurt a fly!" Harry states almost out of breath as if the very thought hurts him.

000000 Meanwhile: In heaven 0000000

Several flies with halo's are glaring down through the clouds. " He lies… HE LIES!" One of the flies shout.

000000 Back on Earth 0000000000

Harry suddenly sneezes causing the illusion to shatter. 'Wonder what that was about… and why do I suddenly feel the need to pull out a can of bug spray?' Harry's so deep in his thoughts that he almost misses the Sandaime's next words.

"Mainly cause I know you two too well." Leaning back and taking a drag from his pipe, he continues. "Then again this is pretty tame. I was expecting something like face-paint or along those lines." Naruto just shrugs

"Eh! We thought about it… Until Kyubi, Row, and Hedwig smacked us before they threatened what makes us men." Naruto explains causing Sarutobi to wince.

"Anyways, they should be good enough… Or is there something else?" Harry asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… there is one thing-" But before he can finish his sentence, he's interrupted by a young boy in a long, blue scarf rushing in with a cardboard shuriken. 'This is the third time today.' Is the thought running though the old Hokage's mind while sweat dropping.

"OJI-SAN! TODAY IS THE DAY I DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME HOKAGE!" The kid shouts while continuing his charge. Harry and Naruto both blink before having the same thought.

'Kids going to trip and then most likely blame us' And sure enough the kid trips. As the kid begins to pick himself up, an Tokubatsu jonin with a pair of sunglasses comes through the door.

"Honourable grandson! Are you ok?" He asks only to be brushed off by the kid.

"HA! Your cunning trap stopped me this time!" The jonin just pushes up his glasses.

"Honourable grandson, there are no traps here." The kid then turns to Naruto, not noticing Harry counting down on his fingers. And when he reaches one…

"AH! You must have been the one who tripped me then! You and your shady partner!" The child states while pointing at Naruto. Harry just scratches his head.

'Wait I'm the shady one? Not Naruto?' Harry thinks to himself confused while watching Naruto pick him up by the scarf and begin to shout at him.

"ME! You were the one who has a scarf that's too long baka!" Naruto shouts in his face only for the jonin to try and stop him.

"Put down the Honourable grandson right this instant! He is the grandchild of Sandaime Hokage-sama! And I'm his elite trainer Ebisu!" Recognizing the person holding the kid Ebisu's eyes grow cold. 'Damn. It's the Kyubi-gaki.'

Seeing the look being given to him, Naruto snarls. 'There it is, that cold look.' Turning to the Hokage as if to ask if this is true he sees him nod.

'Heh. Now he's going to put me down while apologizing just like all the others.' The kid thinks, somewhat sadly. "Well, aren't you going to put me down? I am the Hokage's grandson." His words just cause Sarutobi to pull his hat down since he knows what's about happen. As shown when Naruto just punches him in the head.

"I don't care if you're his grandmother!" Naruto tells him before turning to the Hokage. "Anyways, I'll just talk to you later, Oji-san." Naruto tells him before walking off.

'He's.. he's not like the others…' The kid thinks through a haze of pain and awe.

"Honourable Grandson! How dare that fiend do such a thing!" Ebisu shouts, when he suddenly realizes that his student is no longer around. "Honourable grandson? Where are you?!" He's interrupted in his searching by the Sandaime.

"He's gone after Naruto." He begins to sigh. 'I get the sinking suspicion that somehow I'm going to regret them meeting.' He sighs again at what Ebisu does next knowing that all he's doing is digging himself a hole.

"WHAT! He's gone after that ruffian! I must save him!" Ebisu is about to rush after him when he hears someone coughing behind him. Turning around he sees none other then an unamused Harry.

"May I please know what you mean by calling Naruto those names…?" Harry asks him in a sickly sweet voice causing Ebisu to sweat…

0000000 A little later 0000000

Naruto is walking around while talking with Kyubi trying to ignore the person following him. 'Kyubi-chan… I don't know how much longer I can take this.' He hears Kyubi mentally sigh.

'I know Naruto-kun, I know. But he's only a kid.' She shakes her head, annoyed as well. Finally Naruto can no longer take it.

"Ok! I know your there! Why have you been following me for the last THREE hours!" Naruto shouts while pointing at a section of fence that's horizontal while the rests vertical. "And that's the worst Kakuremino no jutsu I have ever seen!" The section of fence falls away revealing itself to be a cloak hiding the kid from the office.

"AH HA! So the rumours are true! That's why you're my Oyabun (Boss)!" The kid shouts while pointing at him.

'Oyabun? Did I hear right Kyubi-chan, he did say Oyabun?' Naruto asks her, knowing she's scratching her head as well.

'That's what I heard, Naruto-kun. I'm confused as well.' Kyubi tells him.

"Um, Oyabun? What are you talking about?" Naruto asks still slightly confused.

"Well, I want to be your subordinate. Please take me!" The kid pleads while giving him the puppy dog eyes no jutsu. After a minute he caves in.

"Fine. By the way, what's your name? Can't keep calling you kid can I" Naruto inwardly frowns at how the kids face lights up at the fact someone is asking his name. 'Now why would he be excited about that I wonder?' He shakes his head as the kid introduces himself.

"My name is Konohamaru! By the way, who was that guy with you? You know the one with messy black hair that looks like a bird nest." Konohamaru asks, only to stare as Naruto bursts out laughing.

"Bir… Bird nest! Oh, Merlin I have got to tell him that next time I see him." Flicking away a tear, he smiles at Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, that guy is none other then my cousin, Uzumaki-Potter Harry." He almost bursts out laughing at the look Konohamaru is giving him. Almost.

'Oh no! I just insulted his cousin.' Slightly fearful Konohamaru asks. "He's your cousin…?" He becomes more fearful when Naruto explains that while Harry's his cousin, they treat each other more like brothers He only relaxes when Naruto assures him he did nothing wrong. " Um, Just a question but… Isn't Harry and Potter strange names?" He relaxes more when he sees Naruto nod.

"Mmm-hm. Your right in that it's strange to us but nii-san comes from a far off country named England and their normal there." Naruto explains, before turning to him. "So what did you want? I doubt that you would do go though all this trouble for just this." Konohamaru nods.

"You're right! I want to learn your Oroike no jutsu, so I can defeat Oji-san!" Konohamaru states with a pose.

"So you want the infamous 'Kage-killer'? Ok, then. I owe him for a few things." Naruto tells him, while thinking something a bit less pleasant. 'Keh, this show him! Leave me and kyubi-chan there will he. The floors shall be stained with his blood!'

Konohamaru starts inching away from the manically laughing Naruto. 'I hope this isn't going to end badly.

0000000 Several hours (and beatings later) 000000000

Naruto walks over to a relaxing Konohamaru with two cans of juice. Sitting down beside him, Naruto hands over one of the cans. Taking a sip, he decides to ask a question that's been bothering him. "So, Konohamaru?" Seeing that he has his attention, he continues. "Why are you so obsessed with beating Oji-san?" Naruto watches as Konohamaru puts his drink down and gets a serious look on his face.

"Oji-san gave me my name. He named me after the village saying that it would bring me luck." At this he snorts. "But almost everyone calls me Honourable Grandson. I can honestly count the people who call me by my name on one hand." Konohamaru clinches his small fists. "But if I defeat him… if I defeat Oji-san and become Hokage, then everyone will respect me!" He shouts the last bit. Konohamaru smiles as Naruto ruffles his hair.

'Hmm, do you think he heard that Kyubi-chan?" Naruto asks getting a reply as well as a mental smile.

'Yes, I do Naruto-kun. In fact I'm positive.' Kyubi states while giving Naruto a proud smile.

0000000 In the trees nearby 0000000

'Is that truly how the Honourable Gran- I mean Konohamaru feels?' Ebisu thinks to himself before what Harry told him before comes back. 'Ebisu. My brother may not seem like it but he generally knows what he's talking about. In fact, don't be too surprised if he finds out WHY Konohamaru wants to be Hokage so bad…' Ebisu begins to rub his chin. 'Perhaps we have him pegged wrong? It matters not… I still-' The jonin is drawn out of his thoughts by Naruto speaking.

00000000000 Back with Konohamaru and Naruto 000000000

"Konohamaru…" Naruto states causing said boy to look up. "What your looking for is a shortcut. There are no true shortcuts to Hokage… And the ones that look like they are often come with steep prices." Here Naruto looks at Konohamaru seriously causing him to shiver. "Remember this Konohamaru, and remember well… The shortcuts to power only bring sadness and despair in the end. And the price maybe too heavy to bear." Here Naruto begins to smile. "Besides, in order to become Hokage you have to go through me first, because it's my dream too." Konohamaru just looks at him in awe. Ebisu however chooses now to reveal himself.

"Honourable Grandson! I finally found you! Now come with me. Only under me will you gain enough strength to become Hokage. And not under this trash." Ebisu shouts as he jumps out of the tree. 'Now to see if he learned well.' He gains a almost unnoticeable smirk as Konohamaru begins to defend his new friend.

"HEY! Naruto-nii-san isn't trash! He taught me more then you did! Here take this: Oroike no Jutsu!" And with that he transforms into a nude, brunette with nothing more then wisps of smoke preventing certain parts from being revealed. Ebisu's jaw drops as he successfully prevents his nose from bleeding. Konohamaru's transformation dispels showing him with a shocked face. "What! Why didn't it work?"

"Gah! Honourable Grandson! Such a technique would never work on me! Now come! We must leave before his stupidity catches!" Ebisu orders as he drags away Konohamaru, only to stop as Naruto shouts. "Well, what is it?"

"Leave him alone! He can hang out with whoever he wants!" After Ebisu insults him and his dream Naruto decides to let him be the first victim of his newest pervert destroyer. "Take this! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Suddenly thirteen Naruto's appear. Only for Ebisu to scoff at them.

"Hrmp, this technique may have beaten Mizuki, but he was a chunin. I, on the other hand, are a jonin. Such a trick would never work on me!" Ebisu states while not very impressed. Konohamaru on the other hand…

'Sugoi! Nii-san's so cool!' Naruto simply smirks before all of them make a handsign.

"Who said anything about this being the technique? This is only the set up. Henge!" And suddenly all the bushin disappear in clouds of smoke, only to appear in Naruto's Orioke no jutsu form. They promptly latch on Ebisu who soon catapults away is a geyser of blood. "And I call that my Haremu no jutsu." Naruto then turns to Konohamaru. "Well? Come on, if your going to be my subordinate we should probably get out of here now." Only to smile as Konohamaru points at him.

"HA! I'm no longer your subordinate! From now on you're my rival!" Konohamaru shouts with a grin. The grin only widens with what Naruto says next.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto begins walk away, however after a few steps he stops. Turning around he gives Konohamaru a true smile. "Become strong Konohamaru and… when the time is right we'll fight for the title of Hokage!" And with those words he walks away.

0000000000 With the Hokage 00000000

Sarutobi smiles as he watches Naruto walk away. 'Thanks Naruto. Now my Grandson is truly on the path to become strong thanks to you.' The smile fades as he thinks of Naruto's newest jutsu. 'Such a devastating technique. The sad part is it would probably work on me.' He just groans as he realizes that Konohamaru will probably use the Orioke no jutsu the next time he "Sneak attacks'.

000000000 With Harry 0000000

Harry's walking down the street when he suddenly stops. Scratching his head he can't help but say out loud: "Why do I suddenly feel like I've been forgotten…?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pen-pen: (Watching Unit-01 poke a smoking Steve with a stick.) Wa rk wark? (Is he dead?)_

_Unit-01: Nah, just unconcious. (Turns to Hinata) You DO realize that he was going to have a scene with you and Naruto in a few more chapters, right?_

_Hinata: Um... Opps?_

_Unit-01: (Shaking head) Nevermind, let's check out the polls..._

Should Naruto have a familier?

Yes: 7

No: 1

If so what?

Fox (Overdone but can't help myself, but I will make it slightly different): 1

Feathered serpent: 0

Hell hound: 6

Other (I will accept ideas): 3 (Cat: 1, Dragon: 1, Frog: 1)

_Unit-01: Huh. Looks like Hellhound is far in the lead._

_Pen-pen: Wark, aark arkk wark! (Well, until next time!)_

_Hinata: Please keep reviewing... Hopefully he won't be too mad with me..._

_(Screen fades out)_


	15. An swiming serpants kiss

_Hinata is standing, nervously poking her fingers while a heavily bandaged Steve is glaring at her._

_Steve: I hope you realize that I could easily make your life HELL if I so wanted._

_Hinata: Um... Ha-hai._

_Steve: (Suddenly sighs) Why can't I stay mad at you? At least not for very long. Anyways, thank the reviewers._

_Hinata: Hai! Thanks:_

ygh616

Morbious20

the demon alchemist

Kaja'Rang

PotterFrkInTx

AshK

Akuma no ningen

The PhantomHokage

Jargas-thelost

godzillahomer

_Unit-01: (Whispering to Steve) Thanks for not doing anything to her._

_Steve: (Also whispering) If I did, I'd feel like a real (Last part censored) . (Turning to Pen-pen) Take it away, my fine feathered compatriot._

_Pen-pen: Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark. _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry is once again sitting down and eating some breakfast while reading a scroll. The scroll in question is the copy of the forbidden scroll. He smiles as he feels two arms warp around his neck. "Hello Sal, how are you doing today?" Sal just chuckles.

"Oh, not too bad. Whatcha doing?" She asks looking down over his shoulder.

"Just reading this copy of the Forbidden scroll. There's a few jutsu on it that I wouldn't mind trying… Though, there certain ones I won't touch with a ten-foot pole." Harry tells her pointing at one of them.

"…Edo Tensai…" Sal mumbles the name before her face twists into a mask of distaste as she reads the description. "By the Naga's! There is something that should never see the light of day… or the darkness of night either." She shivers at the thought of it. "There is a form of the WORST type of Necromancy." She shivers again.

"True. Though strangely it seems to have some similarity with the ritual used to create inferi." Shaking his head, he sighs. "I may know a few necromancy spells, but those mainly have to do with fighting the undead. Odd that such spells are considered dark." Sal just shakes her head.

"Simple really." Sal tells him truthfully. "It's because they're used to hurt the undead." Seeing his confusion she continues. "Okay, you know how many so called light spells cause little to no damage with a few exceptions, while dark spells are designed to hurt or kill." Seeing him nod, she goes on. "Ok, the reason for this is simple: Destruction and killing are considered evil."

"Ok, I understand that, but it's still pretty stupid. I mean in a few cases aren't such spells needed? You would think that a spell that would cause something like a inferi to turn to dust would be useful, yet even knowing a spell like that causes you to be blacklisted." Sal just shrugs.

"Don't ask me how humans think. Your confusing, contradicting creatures." Laying her head oh his, she sighs. "I am so bored. There's nothing to do." Harry raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks somewhat confused. "Don't you have something to do? I positive that Hedwig or Row might have something." He only gets more confused as she sighs again.

"That's just it." She replies. "Both Row and Hedwig took off for the day to get some flying in. I would like to go swimming, but it's no fun by yourself." She gives Harry a weird look as he chuckles.

"Well, go get ready then. I guess I need something to do or else I'll probably go crazy my self." Harry tells her, smiling as she blushes. He's about to continue when he interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up, he makes his way over only to find Kuromi has already let his visitor in. "Hello Grant, how are you today?" Harry states, greeting the dwarf.

"Ah'm quite weel. Hope ye' are enjoyin the morn." Grant replies. "I jus cane by ta report how th' work on ye' new redidence es comin." Raising an eyebrow Harry asks if there's any problem. "Na' a on'.Tis' a comin along good, it is." After explaining how things are proceeding the master Dwarf nods his head. "So tis' aboot three months 'til it's complete." After some more small talk (and the Dwarf waving off an offer of some tea), the Dwarf leaves.

"Well there's some good news, I guess." Harry states after the door fully closes and the footsteps fade away. Behind him Sal nods her head.

"Finally a place to call our own!" Suddenly Sal snaps her fingers. "I just remembered, we have to deliver the potions and balms we have to Hana." She giggles as she sees Harry smack himself in the forehead.

"Gah! I can't believe I forgot that! Sal, can you get the bathing suits together?" Seeing her nod he smiles. "Thanks!" He shouts before giving her a kiss on the cheek and rushing off to get the potions together not noticing how she's frozen up. A few moments pass before she places a trembling hand on her cheek.

'He… He kissed me… HE KISSED ME! YES!' And she jumps for joy before rushing off to get the clothes needed.

000000000000 An hour later 0000000000000000000

Harry and Sal are just walking down the street carrying a box each, just chatting. Sal is enjoying the fact that her and Harry are alone for once, Harry is also enjoying learning more about Sal. 'Now this is nice… Hmm, maybe I should spend more time just me and the girls… Maybe take some time to get to know them individually… Yah, I think I'll do that.' And with that thought Harry gains a soft smile that causes Sal to blush.

'By the Naga's he's so cute… And he's spending the day with me!' Sal sighs contently, causing Harry to look at her. "What?"

Harry just shakes his head. "Nothing. You just looked so contented just now." Her reply however cause a small blush to pop out on his face.

"I am… because I'm with you." She chuckles at his blush. "It's just that between the academy and your training… Not to mention council meetings… We just don't get to spend time with you as much as we would like to." Seeing the guilty look on his face she smacks him in the head with her tail. "And don't feel guilty! Besides," Here a gentle smile breaks out on Sal's face, "We're spending time together now, aren't we?"

"I know, I know!" Harry tells her before his face gains a look of regret. "Still, I have been neglecting you three so whatever you want to do, we'll do. Got it?" Sal nods her head excitedly.

"So today is just for us?" Seeing him nod she squeals in happiness. After she's done she gives him a grateful look. "Thanks." And with that she begins to walk a bit closer to Harry for the next five minutes before they reach the Inuzuka Vet clinic. Quickly she uses her tail to grab the box that's in Harry's arms, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"Wha-" Harry is suddenly tacked by a brownish blur And he hits the ground… hard. "Ow…"

"Harry-kun!" Shouts the now in resolution Hana. She gives him a feral grin. "And here I was thinking you had forgotten. Thankfully you didn't otherwise the consequences might have been… severe." Harry begins to rub his neck sheepishly.

'I'm not about to tell her I forgot… After all the last time it took me a week to get out of my cast.' Shaking his head to clear it, he turns to Hana. "Sorry for taking a while to get here, but I decided to spend a bit of time with Sal here." Hana just nods in understanding.

"About time, I say. So if you don't mind me asking, what are you two going to do today?" Hana asks genuinely interested.

"Well, we're going to do a bit of swimming, it is the perfect day for it after all." Hana nods at this since it's a bright sunny day with a bit of a light breeze. "After that probably just hang out. Maybe get in some cloud watching… Who knows, might meet up with Shikamaru." Harry finishes with a grin causing Hana to snort at the thought of Harry and Sal bothering the Nara during his favourite pastime.

"Not a bad plan, really." Hana states smiling. "You should enjoy yourselves, since once you become an active ninja, such times will be rarer then they are now." She then turns to Sal with inquiring look. "Hey, Sal. Think I could join you guys later?" Sal scratches her chin before replying.

"Sure. I don't see why not. But," and here she gives Hana a glare "I want most of the day to be me and Harry. Understood?" Hana just grins.

"Gotcha!" And with that she hugs Harry once more before taking the boxes and heading back into the clinic. " I'll see you two later then. Oh, and Sal?" Sal makes a questioning sound. "Don't tire dear Harry-kun out too much, ok?" And with that Hana though the doors laughing at the look on poor Sal's face (Not to mention Harry's).

"One of these days I'm going to show her why we basilisks are feared…" Sal grumbles.

000000000000000000 Later 0000000000000000000000

Harry is currently changed into his swim trunks (Black with green flames) and is shaking his head as Sal goes behind some bushes. "Don't take too long, ok Sal?" Sal just smirks before disappearing.

"Sure, just don't peek, got it." Giggling at Harry indignity sputters, the bushes she's behind begin to shake and shudder for a few minutes before she steps out. When she does so Harry's jaw drops.

"W…Wow!" And wow indeed, for there is Sal in a green two piece with a short skirt on the bottom.

"Well? What do you think?" Sal asks him blushing slightly, while twirling in place. "Hedwig and Row said it suited me." Getting over his shock, Harry chuckles.

"It does, it does. Suit you that is." And it does as it seems to empathize her animal characteristics, since it draws attention to the patches of scales on her body (along the center of her back, the sides of her stomach, and on her thighs and calves), not to mention her tail.

Sal breathes an unnoticeable sigh of relief. 'I was worried that he wouldn't like it.' Smiling she struts towards Harry, swaying her hips from side to side. "Thanks, Harry." She smirks at how hard Harry is blushing, only for a minute later to feel a sense of forbidding when Harry grins. 'What is he…' "EEPP!"

"Now, now Sal… it's not nice to tease." Harry states holding the struggling Sal in his arms bridal style before taking a chakra enforced leap over the pond their at. When he reaches the panicle of the jump he looks down, his grin growing into an evil smile as he sees the dread in her eyes. "You look kind of hot and bothered… How about you COOL OFF." And with that he lets Sal drop towards the water below, screeching.

"HAAARRRRY! (SPOOSH!)" Five seconds later she surfaces and glares at a laughing Harry, who's clutching his sides.

"Sorr-Ha-y Sal but ,Ha Ha, I couldn't resist!" Finally with his laughter under control, Harry looks around but can't see Sal anywhere. "Now where did she-GAH!" Harry is suddenly pulled into the water by Sal who had snuck up underwater while he was looking around. Surfacing he glares at a giggling Sal. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Sal just wags her finger. "Now, now Harry. What's good for goose is good for the gander after all." Harry's reply is to just splash her. "Oh! So that's how it's going to be huh?" Sal gets an evil grin as her and Harry get into a water fight. After a few minutes the two laughing people settle down for a swim. Sal just sighs content for the moment causing Harry to look over from where he's just floating.

"Enjoying ourselves?" Sal just looks over at Harry before giving him an answer.

"Mmm-hm." Sal continues to smile with what appears to be a tear coming down her cheek causing Harry to go wide-eyed.

"Sal… Are you crying?" Sal swims over before enfolding Harry into an embrace. "Sal?"

"Oh, Harry… thank you." Seeing his confusion she continues. "The past few years have been incredible. In fact if there is a heaven for basilisks, it's probably like this." Seeing Harry about to speak she silences' him with a finger on his lips. "Just… just this once let me speak ok?" Seeing him nod she strokes his cheek. "You and the others are truly the best thing to ever happen to me. I am over a thousand years old and yet the past seven stand out as the best years of my existence. I truly am blessed to have you as my master." She's about to continue when Harry interrupts her.

"Sal, I'm not your master. I am your friend and companion." Harry begins to chuckle, when he senses Sal's confusion he explains. "Sorry, it's just that we make such a pair. I keep thinking that I don't deserve you and the others, yet you think that you don't deserve us." After thinking it over Sal chuckles as well.

"Still, I'm just so happy." Sal sniffs with a smile. "Everyday I wake up, for a few moments anyways, I think that everything was a dream and I'm still in the chamber. Then I see your face and then I know. It wasn't all a dream, or rather I'm now living a dream after a night full of nightmares. And for that… for that I will always be grateful." As she speaks neither notice how Harry's back is now against a rock, or how though out Sal's speech how their faces have begun to move closer.

"Sa… Sal." And with that their lips meet. It wasn't a passionate kiss for nothing lustful knocked. There was no fireworks or massive bursts of warmth (though there was a slight shiver running down their backs). In fact the kiss was somewhat hesitant and awkward as most first kisses are. Harry, because this was the first girl he could ever remember kissing like this. Sal, because as a snake it had just never crossed her mind to do such a thing. Sloppy, some unkind souls might have called it, but those two would tell you that to them it was perfect. Eventually they separated to breathe with massive blushes on their faces. Sal slowly raised her finger to her lips as if to see if she had imagined it.

"Did we… did we just…" Sal trails off seeing a breathless Harry nod, licking her lips as she her attention was drawn to his mouth as he answered her.

"Ya… we did…" Suddenly noticing where Sal is looking his blush grows. "Er, Sal?" Her attention focuses on Harry fully. "Where do we go from here? I mean, bloody hell, I have no idea what I mean." Sal nods before burying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Uh, I have no idea Harry… I would however like to see where this will take us… If you would let me that is." Feeling him nod she slowly leans down… only to be interrupted by a giggle. Looking over to where it came from, they find a grey/white haired jounin with his hitai-ate over one eye wearing a mask watching them. Seeing that they've noticed him he just rubs the back of his neck giving them an eye-smile.

"Oh! Don't stop on account of me. Please go on…" This is shown as the wrong move a few seconds later…

"BOOM!"

00000000 In a training ground on the other side of Konohagakure 000000000

"AHHHHHHH! (SPLASH)" A body hit's the water so hard that the entire training ground gets soaked. "(Groan) Next time remind me to say something else…" Hearing a sound Kakashi turns around only to find that he wasn't the only one there.

"GAH! GAI-SENSEI! WE HAVE BEEN SPLASHED BY A MOST UNYOUTHFUL PERSON!"

"YOSH! THAT PERSON IS MY HIP RIVAL KAKASHI!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And Kakashi's hitai-ate chooses that moment to fall off exposing his Sharingan to the horrifying sight of two soaked "Beasts" hugging. He, of course, reacts as anyone would…

00000000000000 Back with Harry and Sal 000000000

"AHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN! OH KAMI-SAMA MAKE THE IMAGES GO AWAY! PLEASE! AIEEEE!" Harry and Sal just blink before shrugging, after all the pervert deserves whatever he gets… Right? Shaking his head of such thoughts Harry turns to Sal, only to smile as the Kage bushin walk into the clearing with a picnic basket before dispelling.

"Well… lunch is here." Harry states somewhat awkwardly. And with that they settle down to a snack with Sal and Harry sneaking glances at each other before turning away with blushes on their faces when their caught. Sighing, Harry decides he's had enough. "So, Sal… Er… that is… Bloody hell!" Smacking himself in the head, Harry begins to speak before being cut off by Sal.

"Harry." She softly smiles as she notices Harry's attention on her. "It's okay." She slowly reaches down and grabs Harry's hand, entwining their fingers. Looking at her Harry can see the myriad emotions flashing in her eyes. "I don't quite know what to make of it… Really. But…" Here she bites her lip in nervousness. "I'm willing to give it a try… Are you?" After a few seconds of thinking, Harry smiles.

"Yah, I think I will too." Shaking his head in amusement, Harry continues. "It just adds another level to our weird relationship. And besides," here Harry's voice gains a note of humour. " Our bond does technically make us engaged after all." Thinking it over Sal remembers the conversation they had with Kuro all those years ago before bursting out laughing, only to be joined by Harry. After a bit they quiet down, the tense atmosphere gone.

"Oh! I needed that." Sal manages to get out before turning to Harry with a grin. "Sooo?" Seeing Harry looking at her in confusion she continues. "Is there anything you want to ask me?" Giving her an inquisitive look, he decides to ask her an question that's been on his mind for a while.

"Yes, yes there is. Why is it that you are in human form more often then the others?" Sal's eyes become downcast causing Harry to begin to apologize when she answers him.

"Because you are." Seeing that he doesn't quite understand, she sighs. "Harry, your human… As a snake I can't really comfort you the way the others can, but as a human I can." She lifts up her arms as if to examine them. "Snakes don't have arms with which to hug… But I can have arms… And I have hands with which to hold yours…" Now she slowly rubs some of the visible scales on her body. "Snakes have scales which aren't very sensitive to touch… unlike human skin." Now she stares at him, begging him to understand. "As a snake I'm beautiful… but in a cold reptilian way… Not like when I'm in my human form…" Harry just gasps at the sad look in her eyes.

"Sal…"

"As a snake I'm quite limited… Cold slows me down… The amount of food I can eat and the type is limited… When I'm human I can eat as much as I want, whenever I want, whatever I want. I no longer rely on the warmth outside my body…" Sal sniffs as a lonely tear falls down her cheek. "Just now… We kissed… That is something I could never experience as a snake…" Suddenly she finds herself in a massive hug from Harry, one which grows warm and tight. 'Harry…'

"Sal, you should have said something earlier." Harry whispers gently into her ear causing a shiver to run down her back. "You know you don't need to hide from me, right?" Feeling her nod, he relaxes. Her arms then come up and wrap around him returning the hug. Unknown to them the Jounin wasn't their only watcher…

000000000 Meanwhile twenty-meters away in the trees. 00000000

"Well?" Hedwig asks turning toward Row, who sighs.

"Ok, ok, you were right. Happy?" Row's look becomes sour at Hedwig's chuckle.

"Yup!" Looking over at Harry and Sal, she sighs. Feeling Row's hand on her shoulder she turns before raising an eyebrow in askance. Row simply shakes her head.

"Are you sure your fine with this? I mean it is Sal who got him first after all. And it was your plan to get them together without them knowing… Which reminds me, how did you know this would happen?" Hedwig simply looks at Row with a sad look in her eye.

"I knew because of who they are." Seeing that Row doesn't understand, she continues. "They both were badly hurt emotionally, in fact they're still hurting. People like that, in my opinion anyways, often gravitate towards one another. I had only to give a little push, some space and… Viola!" Giving another sad look towards where the two people are still embracing, a tear rolls down her cheek. "And as to how I feel about it… I'm hurting. Badly. However, Sal is our adopted nest-mate no matter what, soo… I can ignore that for her happiness." She softly sobs as Row envelopes her in a hug.

"Shhhh. It's okay sis, it's okay." Row then pulls away slightly before cupping Hedwig's slightly moist cheek. "Besides, how do you know that he won't get together with us? Can you read his mind?" Suddenly she giggles, as does Hedwig, when they remember that they CAN read his mind. "Anyways, you know he has a big heart. He might care for us more then as familiars." Hedwig simply shakes her head.

"I know that he won't. At least with me." Sadly smiling she goes on. "Row, before we came here I often acted more like a mother then anything else. Mainly, because I knew that nothing could come of my feelings. I was an owl, he a human. And people think that Romeo and Juliet were star crossed! While he doesn't remember, some of the feelings of mothering from me has carried over." Seeing Row's attention diverted she can't help but feel a little irritated. "What's got your attention?" Hedwig asks a little crossly, she blinks however at Row's answer.

"It's Sal. She's doing something." Looking at where Row is, Hedwig lapses into a rare instance of profanity.

"What the bloody hell?!"

0000000000000 Back with Harry and Sal. 0000000000

Sighing, Sal slowly frees herself from Harry's embrace. "I… I'm sorry Harry. I just can't do it." Shaking her head as Harry gives her a weird look. "I just can't betray my… sisters like this, I just can't. I'm sorry." She's about to say more when suddenly her head is buried under the ground from a pissed off Hedwig's fist.

0000000000 Back with Row. 000000000

Shaking her head at her friend's idiocy, Row just mumbles "that idiot!" over and over while cradling her face in her hands. Hearing a muffled voice, she turns towards the Ne ANBU her and Hedwig caught spying on Harry and Sal. Suddenly she gains a cruel smile. "Oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." The ANBU stills at her tone. Leaping over to the tied up ninja, she nods before grabbing him. "I've got just enough time to drop you off before I have to get over there." The ANBU begins to struggle again at what she says before disappearing in a swirl of flame. "After all… It is feeding time for the dragons in the Romanian preserve…"

00000000000000 With Harry and the two girls 000000000

Sal slowly lifts her head from the small crater before glaring at Hedwig. "What was that for Hedwig!" She pulls back as Hedwig begins to snarl.

"What was that for?" Hedwig asks calmly. Sal slowly, fearfully, nods her head (nether noticing an amused Harry watching them). Hedwig takes a deep breath, before smiling. Sal also gives a shaky smile which is wiped away as Hedwig finally blows. "WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR! I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A BLOODY, BLOOMING IDIOT THAT'S WHY! I FREAKING GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL, WHICH YOU DO, THEN YOU GO AND JUST ABOUT RUIN IT BY TELLING HIM THAT TO CONTINUE WOULD BETRAY US!"

"Um… I just thought that…" Sal begins quietly, before Hedwig begins again.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T! THEN YOU PRACTICALLY ADMIT THAT ALL THREE OF US LOVE HIM! I… I…" Her fury spent, Hedwig falls to her knees. "I… I just wanted you all to be happy… why won't you let me…" She begins to sob as she's pulled into a hug by Sal and Harry. After a few moments their joined by Row. Eventually her sobs stop as Harry continues to softly stroke her wings. Looking at them, Hedwig can't help but question what's going on. "Why? Why is it…" Sal's answer causes her to bury her face into the embrace.

"Why is it I won't be with Harry?" Feeling Hedwig nod, Sal strokes her hair. "Because… to do so would hurt my sisters… my sisters of the heart. We may fight about some things but… we're family, no matter what." Looking up at her, Hedwig can't help but feel the burst of warmth in her chest that's directed at Sal. Harry's answer, however, catches them all off guard.

"After all… even star crossed lovers deserve a chance." He begins to grin at how Row and Hedwig stiffen at that. "Oh, come on now. You know I have better hearing then that. Though some of the conversation was blocked out…" Shaking his head, he continues. "And besides, you did say and I quote 'THEN YOU PRACTICALLY ADMIT THAT ALL THREE OF US LOVE HIM!' unquote. Anyways, I kind of figured as much considering how you three have been acting… well, you three, Hana-chan, and Ayame-chan." Row opens and closes her mouth for a minute or two before finally getting a question out.

"yo-you knew?" Seeing Harry nod her voice almost fails her. "Wh…Why didn't you…?" Suddenly all three girl's eyes go blank for a minute. When they come too they're glaring at Harry.

"Um, is there a problem?" There is a problem as Harry discovers right before he meets his very good friend, hard-packed ground.

"YOU IDIOT!" All three screech at him. "DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD LET YOU GO FOR SUCH AS A STUPID REASON!" Harry just groans, knowing what happened.

'Thanks a lot mutt.' Kuro's only response is to laugh. Looking up at the three girls he sighs. "I know, I know. It was stupid okay. Besides, Kuro already set me straight." Row suddenly snaps her fingers.

"So that's why you were so thoughtful the other day." Thinking it over the other two realize she's right, smacking their faces as the same thought runs through their minds 'Why didn't we think of that?'

"Um, yah, that's why…" Harry states with his head down, only to jerk it up as he feels something on his cheek. He blushes as he realizes that Row just gave him a peck on the cheek. She blushes as well.

"Well, that was sweet of you I guess." Suddenly her expression turns stormy. "However, if you do or think something so stupid, I'll show you exactly what the term 'Terminal Velocity' means. Understood?" She smirks as Harry stands straight as a board, saluting.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Hedwig only chuckles at his silliness before a thought occurs to her.

"Um, Harry?" Seeing him turn to her, she continues. "Does this mean that we're… you know… " Harry nods.

"Uh-huh. I guess you three are my… girlfriends? Friends with benefits?" Harry shrugs with a smile, which turns into a shocked expression as Hedwig kisses him full on the lips while trying to take off her shirt. Breaking free, Harry pushes her off, shouting: "HEDWIG!" She only gives him a quizzical expression.

"What? We're together, so we now become mates. That's how it works, right?" The other two nod. Thinking it over, Hedwig comes to a realization… Unfortunately, the wrong one. She begins to look around (even turning her head half way around, creeping out Harry). At Sal's question of what she's looking for she stops. Her answer however almost causes Harry to faint. "Simple: I'm looking for a closet, preferably a broom closet. After all, humans use them to mate in for some odd reason." Sal and Row stare at her.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Row states with disbelief before turning to Sal who has a similar expression on her face. Seeing Row's look, she holds her hands in a warding position.

"Don't look at me! I may be over a thousand years old, but my knowledge of human relationships is equal to my knowledge of why the sky's blue." She then turns to Hedwig. "You're sure of this?" Hedwig nods so hard that her head looks as if it's about to fly off.

"Of course I'm sure! I saw it all the time when I was in Hogwarts. A human boy would tell a human girl that they like them (though sometimes it was the opposite), They would begin to heavily kiss." Here she takes a deep breath with a blush on her face. "They would then go find a closet… usually a broom closet. Once inside they would lock it and begin to mate." Hedwig finishes with a nod, while Row and Sal have notebooks quickly taking down notes. All of them turn at the sound of something hitting a tree trunk over and over. They wince as they realize it's Harry.

"Why. (Thunk) Is. (Thunk) It. (Thunk, thunk) Always. (Thunk) Me. (Thunk, thunk, thunk)" Turning to the three confused familiars, he sighs. 'Why is it always me? Do you truthfully hate me that much, God.' Suddenly another thought hits him, causing another groan and even Kuro to wince in sympathy. 'Oh bloody hell! Don't tell me I have to give them "The Talk"… I hate my life…'

00000000000 A few minutes later 000000000

"…And that's how human relationships work… most of the time anyways. Any questions?" A blushing Harry finishes watching his audience.

"Er… No?" Squeaks out an embarrassed Hedwig. A Row (whose face matches her hair) looks down, not looking at Harry as she apologizes.

"Sorry… I guess we were still thinking of how things normally proceed among our species. Anyways… can you forgive us?" Her head whips up at Harry's good-natured answer.

"What's there to forgive? You three made an honest mistake, how were you to know that it works differently with humans?" Shaking his head, Harry can't help but chuckle causing them to blush even more. Sal sighs as she scratches her chin. Seeing everyone turn to her she sadly shrugs.

"You know it's a shame that we can never be official, right?" Row and Hedwig look down due to the same realization, only to be brought out by a hesitant comment from Harry.

"That's… Not exactly true…" Smiling at their bug-eyed looks, he goes on, chuckling. "The Shodaime created a law that allowed… couples of different species to exist. Apparently, it was a bet between him and his brother over who could create the most outrageous law. And since any law created by a Hokage can only be repealed by a Hokage…" Harry got no farther when he's suddenly swept up by his three girls. After a few minutes of this (and kisses on the cheek) the familiars begin to dance around in happiness. Finally Hedwig stops dancing and turns to Row.

"Okay, Row? It's time to leave. It is Sal's and Harry's day-" Sal suddenly interrupts her.

"What are you talking about?" Sal simply laughs at the looks on their faces. "I can't think of a better way to spend the day then with my nest-mates." Sal then gains a slight pout. "Of course, if you want to leave…" Row puts her hand on Sal's mouth, before nodding at Hedwig.

"We'll be back in a second!" And with that they vanish in a whirl of their respective elements leaving behind two people laughing uproariously. Five minutes later they reappear in their bathing suits causing Harry's jaw to drop again. Row is in a simple blue one-piece that hugs her curves and leaving nothing to the imagination, while Hedwig is also in a one-piece but this one has her midriff showing revealing the taunt muscles there. "Well… What do you think?" Seeing no response, she snaps her fingers in front of him. Still no reaction. "Harry? Harry?" Hedwig shakes her head.

"I think we broke him…" She turns completely red when Harry begins to mumble.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven, if the three goddesses of magic with me have anything to do with it…"

00000000000000000000000000 Later that night 000000000000000

Harry's currently laying in bed thinking. Hearing a soft sigh, the breath tickling his cheek, he carefully turns his head and smiles. For there is a sleeping Row, who has a soft smile on her face. Looking around he watches Hedwig (who's on his other side) and Sal (laying on his chest) with mirrored smiles to Row's. Slowly, his smile fades as the thought that's been running through his mind returns. 'Do I really love them?'

'Why do you think that you don't?' Asks a voice that sounds like an older version of his own. One that's not Kuro's. Not noticing Harry answers.

'Because… How can I love them when I don't even know what love is?' The voice then answers him with a soft smile in it's voice.

'Do you feel warm when their happy? Is there a flame that springs up inside your Heart when they smile because of you?' Harry nods. 'That is love. It is the most powerful force in existence, in fact not even death can defeat it. Keep it close, and you'll know what true strength is.' And as Harry falls asleep he reaches that point… That place where dreams and reality meet, where the past, the present and the future are interchangeable. As unconciousness claims him his last sight fills him with joy. For the owner of the voice becomes apparent. It's an older him. His older self has his arms around Hedwig and Row with Sal hanging from his neck, And in the background are shadowy figures radiating love. As the vision fades he hears one last thing. 'The times ahead will be filled with joy and sadness, laughter and tears. Become strong for if you do… They will be beside you for the rest of eternity, you shall never feel alone again. This I promise…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: There! Another chapter done! And Harry finally gets some girls._

_Pen-pen: War rrk? (Why now?)_

_Steve: (Shrugs) To be frank, there was no place really to put the opening to their relationship. Hopefully I didn't go too fast, though I pretty sure I did... At least they didn't begin to make this fic M-rated._

_Unit-01: True, there is that. Though you do realize that you'll have to up the rating soon due to violence once we really get into cannon, right?_

_Steve: (nods) I do That won't be until further on though. Oh, and Hinata? (she looks at him) There's a... surprise for you in the next chapter. (Smirks as she faints with a blush before going over and shoving a Sasuke plushy into her arms and taking several pictures.) AH-HA! I've now got my revenge! BWA-HA-HA!_

_Unit-01: (turns to Pen-pen) We don't know him._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk... (Agreed...)_

Should Naruto have a familier?

Yes: 8

No: 1

If so what?

Fox (Overdone but can't help myself, but I will make it slightly different): 1

Feathered serpent: 0

Hell hound: 7

Other (I will accept ideas): 3 (Cat: 1, Dragon: 1, Frog: 1)

_(Screen fades out)_


	16. A date, a Kit, and a nightclub

_Steve: Think I went too far?_

_Pen-Pen: Wa-rk. War rrk warrk ark wwaaarrk Arrkkk wa? (Ah-ya. Did you forget how perverted Hinata is?)_

_Steve: Nope, just don't care. (sees Hinata begining to stir.) Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes. Bwa ha ha ha!_

_Hinata: Er, (slowly moves away) How about we do the disclaimer?_

_Unit-01: Sounds good._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyubi is currently sitting down on her favorite chair enjoying one of her many mystery novels (in this case "The Hound of the Baskervilles"). Two hands suddenly block her eyes as she turns a page causing her to jump. A few seconds later the voice of her boyfriend reaches her ears. "Guess who?" A moment later he's on the ground nursing a bump she gave him when she whacked him with her book. "Itai! What was that for Kyubi-chan?" She mearly huffs indignitly.

"That was for scaring me. You know that sometimes I get so into a story that I ignore everything else!" She softly smiles as she feels Naruto hugging her from behind.

"Aw. I'm sorry Kyubi-chan… Can you ever forgive me?" Kyubi simply smirks.

"Hm, maybe. But you have to do something for me first." Kyubi the turns around and leans down before giving him a slow kiss. A few minutes later, she pulls away. "Well, I think that would do it." Finally noticing that Naruto is dressed up she can't help but feel curious (if your wondering, Naruto has on a black silk shirt with blue flames on the bottom, a black muscle shirt, and khaki pants). "What's the occasion Naruto-kun?" Naruto only chuckles.

"I'm taking a beautiful woman out on a date today." He blinks at how Kyubi responds.

"Really. Who is it. Hinata right? Of course, she has been after you for a while… not that I mind of course." Naruto begins to sweat-drop at his girlfriends forgetfulness.

'Did she really forget? Then again…' Sighing he simply points at her. "I'm taking my beautiful Yoko-Hime (Mystic fox princess) out today." Kyubi began to squeal and jump.

"You mean that's today?" Seeing Naruto nod she squeals again until a thought comes to her. "Oh no! I got to get ready!" And with that rushes off in front of a amused Naruto who shakes his head and sits down to read a newspaper while waiting… which isn't for long, for ten minutes later Kyubi rushes in and his breath hitches in his throat. For Kyubi is wearing red tank-top, black jeans, and has her hair done in a ponytail. She's also wearing a locket with a fox on it around her neck. Blushing somewhat demurely, Kyubi give him a soft smile. "Well? How do I look? Oh, wait!" She closes her eyes, before her ears and tails begin to glow. After a few moments her eyes open revealing that they now have a round pupil, not a slit one. Her tails are also gone with her ears those of a human. "Well?"

"If I thought that you were a princess before… now your simply a goddess." Naruto tells her breathlessly. Suddenly, Naruto jerks as he remembers something. He pulls out a vial filled with pills and is about to take one when he notices Kyubi staring. "Sorry Kyubi-chan, this is a surprise. Could you please close your eyes." Looking at him suspiciously, she nods and does so.

'I wonder what kind of surprise it is…' She listens closely as she hears Naruto swallow something, then a puffing sound. A few seconds later she feels two strong arms encircle her waist. She tenses until she hears a familiar, but deeper, voice.

"Mah, Kyubi-chan… No need to tense up, it's only me." Opening her eyes, she's greeted with the sight of a seventeen year old Naruto. She works her jaw for a bit until she can finally get a sound out.

"Naruto-kun? Is that really you?" Seeing the man before her nod she begins to poke and prod only to stop at his deep chuckle. "How?"

"Remember those pills Kyubi-chan?" She nods. "Well, their a special kind of magic pills that increase a persons age… temporarily of course." He hastens to add at the slight panicked look on her face. "I thought that for our date we should be closer in age, at least physically, so that you don't have to deal with any… problems." Her reply is to smack him in the chest. "Itai, that hurt Kyubi-chan." Naruto states with playful pout. Kyubi just smacks him again.

"You should know that I don't care what others think. There's only one who matters, and he's standing before me." she smiles at him, her whole face lighting up. "I do appreciate the thought though. Thanks." Kyubi them slips her arm into Naruto's as they begin to walk to the door. "So where are we going?" Naruto scratches his neck before answering.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to Nii-san's world. There's a country fair we could try. After that since you like shopping maybe a quick trip to Diagon alley and that flea market we sometimes go to followed by a quick meal. Then the movies!" Naruto exclaims excitedly causing Kyubi to giggle. "Finally… well, you'll have to wait and see. Hedwig!" Ignoring Kyubi's inquisitive face (as hard as it was) he stretches his arm out to allow Hedwig to land on it. Then in a blur of snow they vanish.

00000000 Outside a fair ground 0000000

Kyubi and Naruto arrive in a cloud of swirling snow a thicket of woods beside a road. From nearby a song is playing. Shaking his head Naruto turns to Kyubi who's staring at the nearby flora trying to figure out where they are. Turning to him she asks him where they are, to which her only answer is a deep chuckle. Taking a deep breath, Naruto sighs in the slightly crisp air. "Kami, I love spring." Watching Kyubi get annoyed with him brings a smile to his face causing Kyubi to huff.

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying himself." Kyubi regains her smile as she feels his arm give her waist a quick squeeze.

"Sorry Kyubi-chan-" Kyubi interrupts him.

"No. Not Kyubi-chan. You know what your to call me here." His reply sends a shiver down her back as his arms encircle her waist.

"Sorry… Amakirr." With that he nuzzles the side of her neck sending shivers down her back. "You're just too cute when your angry." Kyubi just stutters a bit.

"Na… Naruto-kun, please! I can't think when you do that." Naruto chuckles a bit.

"Well I should hope not! Anyways, we should probably get moving. We have things to do after all… Regardless if I wouldn't mind doing this all day." And with that he lets her go before running (at a normal human speed) with Kyubi in pursuit. After a few minutes they reached the gate, almost out of breath, laughing. Some people noticed but only shook their heads at the sight of the young couple enjoying themselves.

Looking around, Kyubi puts her finger on her lip wondering where to go first. After a second she decides. "Um, can we go on the Farris wheel?" Getting his agreement they head on over. They spend the rest of the morning slowly making their way through before watching the rubber duck race. (AN: Yes this a real event. There's a version in Halifax where you make bets and proceeds go to charity.) Afterwards, they disappear before making their way to a flea market and Diagon alley, then the movies…

00000000000000000000 After the movies 00000000000000

Naruto and Kyubi are walking out of the theater arms around each others waists. Turning to Kyubi, Naruto decides to ask the question on his mind. "Amakirr?" After getting a non-comitive sound he continues. "So, did you enjoy our date?" In response she lays her head on his shoulder and sighs in happiness.

"Mm-hm! I especially enjoyed the movie." As she tells him this her hand makes it's way under his shirt causing him to growl. Naruto begins to nuzzle her.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed our date, Amakirr." He doesn't notice how when Kyubi leans into his shoulder her eyes grow slightly misty.

'Who would've thought it… The person I would fall in love with would be the very same one I was sealed into… The Fates have a strange sense of humour.' Kyubi's eyes begin to fill with unshed tears as her free hand slowly rubs her lower abdomen. 'And a cruel one at that…' Her head rises slightly as she feels the arms around her waist give her a slight squeeze.

"Amakirr? Is something the matter?" Needless to say Naruto is slightly shocked when Kyubi suddenly hugs him tightly, he becomes more so as he feels a wetness on his shirt. "Did I do something wrong?" He waves one of his hands slightly, the ring on his finger glowing as he casts the privacy charms. Kyubi quickly dispels the notion that Naruto did anything wrong.

"No. No, you didn't do anything, Naruto-kun. It's just… I'm so lucky to have you." Her next question, however, catches him off guard. "Naruto-kun? You know I love you right?" After a few seconds of blinking, Naruto gives her a weird look.

"Er, yeah. Of course I love you, you know that." He smiles at the slight upturn of her lips, before she becomes serious once more.

"I did. Now, what do you think of Hinata?" Seeing him about to answer she interrupts him. "Truthfully."

"Truthfully?" Seeing her nod, Naruto looks up at the sky. "Truthfully, she reminds me of you." He chuckles when he sees her cock her head to the side like the fox she is. "Like you she's beautiful, kind, generous, gentle, and generally pleasant to be around. I already know that one day she'll be a good wife and an even better mother. Why?" Seeing a sad smile form on her face, his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"That's good… Because I think that she would make a excellent second girlfriend for you." She bursts into a mass of giggle at how his eyes nearly pop out of his face.

"WHAT!?" After a few moments of hyperventilating, he restarts. "What!? Kyubi-chan I can't do that to you!" Kyubi's hug just gets tighter.

"Yes, yes you can." She looks up at him, her eyes pleading. "We both know that she cares for you deeply and because of how Harry set it up, if they activate the CRA for him, it also activates for you. And besides… She's like a little sister to me so I know that I can trust her. Even better, doing so can help protect her from those idiotic Hyuga elders." Naruto begins to scratch his head in confusion.

"What I still don't understand is why you want me to do this, Kyubi-chan." Shaking her head sadly, Kyubi sighs.

"It's because she can give you something I can't." Seeing his continued confusion a few tears escape her eyes. "She can give you a family… I can't."

"Huh? What are you talking about Kyubi-chan?" At his answer she steps slightly away from him, before looking him in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you forget, I'm sealed inside of you. I don't have an actual body anymore. This…" She moves her hands as if to reveal her body. "This is nothing more then an illusion. A simulation body made of magic and spiritual energy wrapped around a talisman. I.. I…" As she begins to breakdown, Naruto gathers her in his arms, and feel her relaxing in them as she continues. "I will never know the joy of having a kit of my own, the feeling of a new life taking shape within my body. You asked how could you do this? I ask how could I not allow you to do so. At least with Hinata you'll have kits of your own." Suddenly Kyubi finds herself drawn into a deep kiss, one in which she can FEEL the love and passion he holds for her surging through the link. Her eyes slowly drifts close as she adds her own. 'Naruto-kun…'

Slowly pulling away after a few moments, Naruto gently cups her cheek, smiling at how she leans into his touch before becoming serious once more. "Kyubi-chan, swear that one day you WILL be free of the seal. Even if I need to move Heaven and Earth," here his lips twitch. "Not to mention Hell, to do so. I will find a way." Kyubi looks at him with a grateful look before answering

"I know you will, Naruto-kun, I know. However, I also know that doing so will take years, if not decades. There's also a good chance that I may never be fully free. So please give Hinata and any other girls a chance. I want you to be happy with a big family." Looking into her eyes, Naruto can see how much this means to her.

"Okay, I'll… try. I can't do much else. Is that good enough?" Kyubi nods before burying her face in his shoulder.

"Yes, yes it is." Suddenly she begins to giggle as a thought strikes her. Seeing a confused expression on Naruto's face she smiles. "Besides, it's not as if I'm a stranger to such relationships after all." After thinking it over, Naruto remembers the stories Kyubi told him of when she was younger. Chuckling, he pokes her on the nose causing her to become cross-eyed.

"Now," he began "no more serious stuff, ok? Today is our day to enjoy." Scratching his chin in thought, he snaps his fingers. "Hey, I know! Since we have time how about we go visit Kit-neechan!?" Naruto exclaims only for Kyubi to poke him in the ribs.

"You only want to get some more books on the occult, admit it." Naruto simply shrugs.

"Sure, that's part of it. But we also haven't seen her in a bit." Seeing his girlfriend's pointed look he sighs. "Fine, my book on rituals just came in. But I also want to see her!" Naruto tells her with a pout, causing Kyubi to giggle for a bit until her head cocks to the side, looking like nothing more then a curious fox.

"You have to wonder though: where does she get the stuff from? I positive that most of them are EXTREMELY obscure. So how does she get her hands on them?" Naruto makes a non-comitive noise.

"Never asked, not about to either. In fact, I'm not so sure I want to know." Naruto begins to shake his head. "Besides, I need this book for some research I'm doing." Kyubi makes some pleading eyes and Naruto smiles at her. "Sorry Kyubi-chan, but the Puppy dog eyes no jutsu won't work this time. Not for this." Kyubi pouts before shooting him a glare.

"You know I will find out, right?" Kyubi scowls a bit before Naruto takes her chin in his hands and gives her a soft kiss.

"Please don't scowl, it doesn't look right on your beautiful face." Kyubi blushes heavily, not knowing that Narutois chuckling in his mind. 'Besides, you'll know soon enough Kyubi. You'll know soon enough.' After that he dispels his privacy charms and, together, they begin to make their way down the street.

000000000000 One hour Later 00000000000

Naruto and Kyubi are outside an old, Victorian style building with a sign declaring it to be a store with the name of "Misty Mysteries". Of particular note is the Pentagram on the sign with the eye of Horus in the center. Walking up, they enter causing a bell to chime. At the front desk a young women in Steam-punk clothes looks up (looks like a younger version of Natarle from Gundam Seed with long hair), and seeing who it is, smiles. Rushing over she envelops Naruto in a large hug before stepping away.

"Well… I can see that those pills worked for you." She laughs at what Naruto does next.

"Yup! But was there any doubt?" Naruto asks seriously while flexing his muscles. After a few more minutes Naruto relaxes. "So Kit? How have you been?" She shrugs.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Business, of course, has been slow. But then again when hasn't it?" She suddenly snaps her fingers. "Oh! Before I forget! Abby says hi." Kyubi shakes her head in amusement.

"Tell her we said hi as well." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a Rockstar energy drink (AN: don't own it.) omly for it to be quickly snatched by Kit.

"Myyy Precious." Seeing her two friends trying to hold in laughter, she childishly pouts. "Oh fine! Make fun of me." After a few seconds all three burst out laughing. After a bit they finally get their laughter under control. "So I suppose you're here for your book?" Naruto nods.

"Hmm-hm. You got it right?" Kit just snorts at him before opening the can and taking a drink from it. Afterwards she shoots him a nasty look.

" '_You got it, right?_' (Snort) You sound as if you honestly thought I couldn't find it." Shrugging, she beckons them to follow her as she makes her way behind her desk, going through a curtain. "It's in the Vault of course. Can't leave a book like it out in the open, after all. Who knows who might take it." Naruto looks at Kyubi who just makes a 'You first' motion. Shaking his head he follows, Kyubi close behind.

"Thank Merlin that we're preferred customers, huh? Otherwise we would never even get a clue on how to even find these books." Naruto states while making his way into the basement before stopping behind Kit who's in front of a large iron door inscribed with glowing runes. Kit turns to look at Naruto.

"You wouldn't." Seeing Naruto's look she continues. "Naruto, I like you and your brother. THAT'S why you have preferred customer status. Besides, most wizards and witches are idiots." Suddenly an image of her parents being tortured and killed by a blond man in a mask while her four year-old self hid in the closet. "Though that may be a good thing, all things considered." She adds shuddering. Naruto places a comforting hand on her shoulder while Kyubi finds a piece of the wall facing away from them to be fascinating. Giving him a thankful smile, she chants a few words in an unknown language causing the door to open. Walking in they're greeted by the sight of many books, scrolls and other items.

Looking at some of them even Kyubi is creeped out. Seeing some of the titles she can't help but shiver: _The art of Re-animation _by Hebert West, _Livre d'Eibon_, _Cultes des Goules_ (A copy of which Harry owns), and the _Unaussprechlichen Kulten _just to name a few. 'Hopefully most of these won't ever see the light of day… ever.' She also notices a glass display case full of enchanted amulets and protective charms as well as a obsidian knife that's giving off the feeling of blood lust. Her attention is drawn away from her examination by the sound of objects being moved and coughs. She smiles at the sight of a dust-covered, sneezing Kit holding a large book. Looking closer she can see that the book is in fact a group of bronze sheets bound together with leather.

"Here we (Achoo!) go! One second!" Taking a moment to blow her nose, she continues. "Sorry about that. Anyways, here's your book Naruto. The ιεροτελεστία του αρχαίος (Rites of the Ancients) . Oh! Before I forget, Harry's books also came in, now where were they…? After shuffling around some more (And disturbing even more dust) she finds what she's looking for. "AH HA! There we go! Here's one, the infamous Vér Varázslatok Utikönyve (Guide to the Magic of Blood) by the countess Erzsebet, better known as Elisabeth Bathory or the Blood Countess. Also, we have _Libri of Extraho - rex rgis_ (Book of the Dragon-kings) and the _Chyfareddau chan 'r Sarff _(Spells of the Serpent) written sometime in the Tenth century by an unknown wizard. Anyways, will that be paper or plastic?" Naruto snorts at her slightly sarcastic tone.

"Sorry for ever doubting you me lady."Glancing around, his eyes fall upon an amulet. He smiles as he notices it to be an Eye of Horus. "I would also like that, please." Looking at where he's pointing, Kit nods.

"Gotcha. Anyways we should head back up so you can pay for your items." Nodding, Naruto and Kyubi make their way out and up the stairs as Kit whispers a few words causing the doors to shut once more. After talking for an half-hour, they leave since Row's already transported their percusses home. Noticing the dreamy look, Kyubi and Naruto just smiling having guessed why already. Kyubi then turns to him as they get on the street.

"So who's the amulet for,by the way?" Naruto chuckles at his curious girlfriend before answering her.

"It's for Hinata-chan. I figured that with her becoming a ninja she might be able to use some protection and I could tell that there's a mass of protective magic in it." After thinking it through, Kyubi nods.

"That's actually a good idea from you... for once." She laughs at her boyfriends shouts that he always has good ideas. After walking for an hour, they come across some stairs leading below street level. Naruto then turns towards Kyubi with a smile.

"Kyubi-chan, you can drop the disguise now." Seeing the disbelieving look, he shrugs. "Just trust me." After a few seconds she nods and does so. Smiling even more, Naruto offers her his hand before they both descend downwards. Reaching a door with a great deal of noise, they walk through. Beyond is the sight of various humans and non-humans enjoying themselves at a nightclub. Wide-eyed, Kyubi turns to Naruto.

"Wha… Where are we?" Her shock just causes Naruto's smile to become a huge grin before he answers her question.

"This is the surprise I hinted at earlier. Kyubi-chan welcome… To Club Freak, where being odd is actually considered quite normal." He's unable to get another word out as Kyubi drags him out to the dance floor almost knocking over a cat-girl…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pen-pen: Wa... Waarkk rk? (So... That's it?)_

_Steve:Yup. We're done for now._

_Unit-01: I'm confused about one thing though..._

_Steve: Oh? And what's that?_

_Unit-01: I'm assuming that Kit is a muggle so that begs the question... Why is she in posession of magical items and scripts?_

_Hinata: Also why hasdn't the MoM gotten involved?_

_Steve: Simple really. Yes, Kit ,or Annabel as her name really is, is in fact a muggle. She's in posession of them BECAUSE she knows where and how to find them since she caters to a select cliental. As to why the MoM doesn't know about her... Well, I think the books proved they're idiots. Besides, the Vault is protected with sheets of Cold Iron, which is Anti-Magical in nature. Which explains why their Magical sensors (Or whatever they have) haven't detected anything._

_Unit-01: What about the books? Some of them sound familiar._

_Steve: They should. Some of them have been mentioned in popular culture. Since J.K's universe doesn't have many (if any) Grimoires, I took some from another. Some however are my own creation. (Addresses the readers) If you want to use them go ahead, I only ask that you give me credit. In fact I'll detail them below._

_Pen-pen: Wark? Wark war rk Warrkkk ark? (Well? What are we waiting for?)_

**Grimoire Guide:**

ιεροτελεστία του αρχαίος (Rites of the Ancients): An ancient text dating back to the time of Alexander the Great, it was written on sheets of bronze by one of Alexander's commanders. It had been believed lost in the destruction of the great library of Alexandria. Within are rituals dating back to Sumarian times, most of which have been lost in the sands of time and are unknown today. Considered to be the book from which scraps of translations have given birth to modern rituals. One of the rituals within are said to be a perfected version of that which the Horcrux creation ritual is but a pale shadow...

Vér Varázslatok Utikönyve (Guide to the Magic of Blood): This is a tome on blood magic written by Elisabeth Bathory after her imprisonment, but before her transformation into a Vampire after her death. It was thought lost, it was found however by a German Archeologist in 1864 (He later disappeared under mysterious circumstances). Within it's pages are rituals, spells, and alchemical mixtures created by using blood. It is in fact considered to be the foremost source of knowledge regarding Blood magic (Harry found out about it from Lily's research journals with included a few pages. It is believed that the knowledge within was givin to Blood Countess by a Vampire, perhaps a Nosferatu.

Libri of Extraho - rex rgis (Book of the Dragon-kings): A latin book penned during Roman times, it is in fact a translation of part of an even older book often times refered to as the Draconomicon. It is on the banned list of books of various magical goverments around the world because according to them it contains dark magic... Which, of course, isn't true. The real reason is that it contains a history. A history of a time when a race(s) of intelligent, spell-casting dragons had dominion over the world. In fact, they used wizards as servents and slaves, much like wizards use house-elves today. It also has a number of minor dragon magic spells within as well as a code leading the way to the Draconomicon's true location...

Chyfareddau chan 'r Sarff(Spells of the Serpent): A book of Parseltoungue magic written a thousand years ago, it is suspected that it was written by none other then Salazar Slytherin for it contains research notes as well as spells. Some of which are used to enhance bonded snake familiars. It's a large book bound in the hide of an unknown reptile with a serpent sigil embossed on it.

_Steve: Well, that's all for now! Until next time sports fans!_


	17. Meet the new teacher

_Steve: Well people, here's to another chapter of Tales of a Maho Shinobi._

_Pen-pen: Waark wark waa!(About time too!)_

_Steve: Ya,ya. Anyways, we're nearly done the graduation arc. In fact there's one chapter left after this and it's a doozy!_

_Yui: That it is._

_Hinata: Er, shouldn't we thank the reviewers?_

_Steve: (blinks) Um, Ya! Of course we should Hinata! I was just about to ask you to do so!_

_Pen-pen: Wa, ark wark warrk. (No, you just forgot.)_

_Steve: (Puts his finger to his lips) Shhhh! Don't let them hear you. Er, anyways Hinata, if you would?_

_Hinata: Um, thank you:_

RedArm Beatle

CyberArcRotarr

Syron13

the demon alchemist

The PhantomHokage

AshK

godzillahomer

Morbious20

Nightwing 509

_Steve: Thanks Hinata! Anyways, this chapter will start to show how Harry's presence and Naruto's magical abilities are already changing the time line, you know the whole 'butterfly effect' and all. Pen-pen, if you would so kindly?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Harry and Naruto rushing over roofs. Harry's currently glaring at his sheepish brother around a large piece of toast in his mouth. Finally swallowing he begins the tirade that Naruto's been dreading. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Naruto scratches his head.

"Um, you've been exhausted lately and it looked like you need your rest…" Naruto's head actually jerks backward from the sound waves.

"OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, D'ARTVITING…" Harry continues to turn the air blue, then purple for the next fifteen minutes by swearing in several languages. Not noticing, of course, Hedwig and the others taking notes. Or what's happening around him… As is shown when a little boy looks up at his mother.

"Okaa-san, what does…" Needless to say several mouths get washed out with soap over the next few days. Anyways, Harry finally calms down some when they reach the Academy.

"I WILL get you for making us late… AGAIN. Merlin! I swear that there can't be a person who's as late as we are. (Leaving the Psychiatrist, Kakashi sneezes). 'Oh yes… I will have my revenge…' Naruto begins to step away from the maniacally laughing Harry, fearing for his life.

'Sometimes Nii-san REALLY scares me…' Seeing the door, Naruto rushes in ahead of his plotting brother. Rushing into a seat without looking He breathes a sigh of relief, which turns into puzzlement as Harry grins. The reason for which becomes apparent a few seconds later.

"Dobe." Head whipping around (and causing a "Crack" that even the author winces at) Naruto finds himself sitting next to his self-proclaimed rival.

"Teme…" And with that lightning begins to shoot between their eyes. They're distracted however when Ino and Sakura barge into the room.

"HA! Take that Ino-pig! I win and you, your piggyness… Lose." Ino, however, isn't too impressed.

"You only won because you pushed me Forehead!" Ino states with a scowl, which deepens at Sakura's smirk.

"You know what they say… All's fair in love and war… And I win!" Seeing Sasuke, she rushes up and pushes Naruto out of his seat. "Outta my way Naruto! Only I get to sit beside Sasuke-kun!" Naruto gets up and brushes the dust from is clothes.

"Itai Sakura-chan, that hurt." Sakura looks at him and apologizes.

"Sorry, Naruto, but even you can't stand in the way of true love." She watches as Naruto jumps upon the desk and stares/glares at Sasuke. "Naruto! What are you doing!" Naruto just glances at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm just trying to see what the big deal is." Turning his attention back on a glaring Sasuke, his own glare intensifies. "So what's so great about you, Teme?" Unfortunately neither reacts soon enough as the guy in front of them bumps Naruto causing them to lip-lock. They immediately pull apart and begin to spit in disgust. "Gah! My mouth! It burns! Damn it! If I catch something I'm going to so kick your ass, Teme!" Realizing that the air is full of KI, Naruto begins to fear for his life. Of course, because his attention is elsewhere he doesn't notice Harry putting away a camera.

'Oh, hell yes! Blackmail! Kukuku! This will bring enjoyment for years to come…' Harry pulls out a box of popcorn, ready to watch his brother get an epic beating. However, Ino's fist is caught before it hits Naruto.

"Wha… What are you are you doing forehead! He stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss! He deserves to be… punished for his actions." Ino's eyes widen as Sakura snorts.

"Ino-pig, it wasn't Naruto's fault… for once." Turning to glare at the guy who bumped Naruto, who she notices has a pleased look on his face (which rapidly vanishes as he gulps). "After all… wasn't that guy the one who caused it in the first place?" She smiles a she sees the guy get beat to within an inch of his life, while Inner-Sakura is going through a fan-girl moment.

'(SQUEAL!) Yoai moment! Kissy-kissy!' She screeches as she smashes a Sasuke plushy's and a Naruto plushy's faces together. Shaking her head at a tap on the shoulder, Sakura sees Naruto with a thankful look on his face.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, I owe you my life." Naruto tells her in a stage-whisper. Shaking her head at his antics, she gives him an amused smile.

"Not a problem. Even though I may beat you for the sometimes idiotic stuff you do at times, even I'm not going to let a friend get hurt for something that wasn't his fault." She begins to chuckle as she remembers how he saved her one time from some bullies using magic. "Besides… Lets just say I owed you one." She blushes as she remembers the kiss, sending Inner-Sakura into squeals again. Giving her a confused look, he slides into the seat next to her. It's at that exact moment that Iruka walks in, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ok, class. Seeing as I've already given you a speech already, just let me say how proud I am to have been a teacher to each and every one of you." Smiling at the happy faces, Iruka begins to call the teams. (AN: I'm just going to skip most of them… mainly because I'm lazy.) "…Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki-Potter Naruto…" Sakura sighs to herself as Naruto cheers.

'Well, at least I'm with a friend…' She perks up, however, at the next name which causes her to cheer an Naruto to groan.

"Uchiha Sasuke-" Iruka's cut off by Naruto's shout.

"WHAT! How am I and Sakura-chan stuck with this Teme! Hell, I know rabid wolverines more sociable then him!" His head is slammed into the desk by Sakura's fist causing him to stop. Sighing, Iruka decides to explain.

"Sorry, Naruto, but Sasuke is Rookie of the year while your scores place you at the at the bottom. The rules state that the Rookie of the year is to be put with the genin ranked last as well as the top ranking kunoichi, which is Sakura." Naruto is about to protest when Sakura smacks him in the back of the head.

"That's enough Naruto. Your stuck with us so get used to it." Turning back to Iruka (and ignoring Naruto's 'I wouldn't mind if it was just you' even though it brings a smile to her face) she apologizes. "Sorry Iruka-sensei." Iruka simply waves it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. Anyways…" Looking back at the sheet, he smiles. "And the last: Uzumaki-Potter Harry. Team Eight: Hyuga Hinata (who looks saddened at not being on the same team as Naruto), Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba…" While he continues stating that team nine is still in circulation, Ino is fuming.

'Damnit! I should be with Sasuke-kun, not forehead.' Wanting to cheer her up, Choji pats her on the shoulder.

"Cheer up. Could (munch, munch) be worse." Ino just gives him a deadpan look.

"Your right." Choji smiles, only to grumble at what she says next. "I could be stuck with you and lazy-bum over there." She finishes pointing at Shikamaru. Unfortunately for her, she just had to tempt fate. As shown when Iruka announces the next team.

"Team Ten: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru…" Ino then shows the world exactly what she thinks of this…

"NOOOOO!" She put her head down crying, thankfully (for him) not noticing Shikamaru's comment of 'Troublesome'.

0000000000000000000 Meanwhile with the Hokage 0000000000000

The Hokage is currently with several jounin watching the class through his crystal ball. He chuckles as Harry and Naruto pull two guitars from… somewhere and begin to play and sing 'Schools out'. Hearing a voice calling for his attention he turns to Kakashi. "Is there a problem, Kakashi?"

"Yes and no." Seeing the Hokage motioning to go on he continues. "I was just wondering why do I have four genin instead of three." The Sarutobi takes a deep drag from his pipe.

"So you don't believe I did so because there is an extra graduate?" Asuma raises an eyebrow.

"Tou-san, you know that any extra genin would go into the reserve pool in case their needed." Asuma states ignoring how his father is glaring at him. Finally, the Sandaime sighs.

"You are quite correct." He takes a pause to glare at his son. "And I would remind you to show a little respect." Asuma snorts.

"Sure, as soon as those two do so." He states pointing at the crystal ball (which is now showing Harry and Naruto still playing… except with streams of multi-coloured sparks shooting up behind them). Rubbing his nose, the Sandaime sighs.

"Yes, they're disrespectful. HOWEVER," he begins while leaking killing intent "they mean it as a sign of affection." He looks back at Kakashi. "As to why I'm giving you four… The true answer is because of what I have planed. As you know most Genin are placed in various teams. Most are general purpose." Here he takes another long drag. "Last year, Gai's team was chosen to be an Assault team, at which it has succeeded at. This year we have the next generation InoShikaCho team, as well as a tracking team." He gives a nod to both Asuma and Kurenai. At this point Kakashi begins to rub his chin.

"I take it that Team Seven will be another assault team. If they pass that is." He raises an eyebrow as the Hokage begins to laugh. After he calms down, Sarutobi begins to grin.

"Oh, I think there's little chance of them failing." Waving off Kakashi's protests he continues. "Yes, yes there's still the chance they might fail… Though I doubt that." He begins to chuckle again. "Besides, your only partially right. I believe they have the potential to be a Heavy Assault team." Kakashi eyebrow nearly merges with his hair.

"A heavy assault team? How so?" Suddenly a thought occurs to Kakashi. "Unless… Can Naruto control the nine-tail's chakra?" Hearing the murmurs among the others, Sarutobi immediately takes action to stop that thought.

"No." Fixing Kakashi with a glare he continues. "Naruto has not shown the ability to use that chakra since that incident." Seeing that Kakashi is properly chasted he calms down. "He may later show the ability though since the Fourth designed the seal to allow him to do so." Kurenai decides to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Then why, Hokage-sama? How would adding Harry make it a heavy assault squad?" Sarutobi gives her a nod.

"It's because of Harry's and Naruto's bloodline… despite the fact that they hardly ever use it, they are in fact quite knowledgeable in it." Seeing that there's still confusion, he begins to explain. "Okay here's how it breaks down. Sakura, due to low chakra levels but high control would be support. With her control, she could learn medical techniques or genjutsu quite easily. Sasuke, being an Uchiha, would be the ninjutsu/taijutsu expert. Especially once he awakens his Sharingan." Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he goes on. "Harry and Naruto however… will be the pure powerhouses of the team." Suddenly a voice pipes up.

"Powerhouses?" Sarutobi smiles abit.

"You heard me correct. Powerhouses." Another grin appears. "Imagine, for a moment, why I say that and look at my reasons. One: They both have absolutely massive reserves, at least low jounin, if not higher. Harry of the two has more control of course, which is shown as he has several self-created genjutsu in his arsenal. Their chakra pools allow them to use high level ninjutsu more often then normal." Looking over he sees several nods. "Two: Because of their magical abilities, they can in fact last longer then your average shinobi in battle. This is because it is a separate pool of energy." Asuma begins to nod.

"I see." Seeing his father motioning to continue, he does so. "Where a normal ninja would have to retreat or risk chakra exhaustion, they don't have that problem. As soon as their chakra gets low they could switch to mahojutsu." The Hokage begins to chuckle at what most of his shinobi have began to call their magical techniques.

"The correct term is 'Spell'. They, in fact, separate spells into different categories like we do with ninjutsu." Musing over how silly wizards are when it comes to categorizing spells, he continues. "Finally, Three: They can do many things with magic that we can't. They could kill someone without leaving behind any evidence. Wounds that normally would be fatal or career ending can be healed. Just about the only thing a trained wizard can't do is raise the dead. However, the real reason I classify them as heavy assault is that they both know spells that can take down large groups of people at once or reduce fortifications to just so much rubble. I hope that solves the mystery?" People around him begin nodding. "Good. Dismissed. Oh, Kakashi? Stay behind for a minute would you?" He does so with several of the others giving him looks of sympathy for the coming ass-chewing they think he's going to get. Resigning himself to his fate, he sighs.

"Hokage-sama, what did you wish to speak about?" The Sandaime fixes him with a bit of a glare.

"What you did was quite stupid, Kakashi. Do you have any idea what might have come from your words." Seeing the regret in his visible eye, he sighs. "However, that is not why I called you here." Seeing an interested look come over Kakashi's face he takes yet another drag of his pipe. "I believe that it's time for you to learn more about your students then you can through their files…"

000000000000 A little later at the Academy 00000000000

Sakura's eye is twitching while waiting for her late teacher. 'Who does this bastard think he is? We've been here for almost…'She looks at the clock causing her blood pressure to rise. 'ALMOST THREE HOURS!' As her and Inner Sakura begin to curse and swear, she looks around for something to keep the boredom away. Seeing Naruto with a book, she gets up to sit beside him. Now that she's closer she sees that he's copying something from the book into another. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Looking up Naruto smiles.

"Simple, I'm translating this book from Italian into Japanese. It's about duelling and knife fighting." He then jerks his thumb at Harry, who Sakura notices, is doing the same thing. "Nii-san, is doing the same thing but it's in Spanish." Suddenly Naruto's head jerks with a smirk on his face as does Harry. "He's coming." Sakura of course is slightly creeped out by this.

"Um, who's coming?" The two brothers rapidly put away the books, before Naruto turns towards Sakura.

"Why, our sensei is of course." Seeing the confused faces on the two non-wizards, they both chuckle. Harry decides to explain.

"Me and Naruto put up some simple wards so we could know when teach is approaching." Suddenly a devious look comes over his face. "Hey, Naruto. You thinking what I'm thinking?" A similar look comes over Naruto's.

"If your thinking what I'm thinking that your thinking that I'm thinking, then yes." If the other two weren't confused before, they are now. Naruto grabs a eraser from the chalkboard and jams it into the door while Harry chants and makes some gestures. Sakura just shakes her head.

"Why must you two do stuff like this? Whatever, I'm having nothing to do with this." She tells them exasperated, Inner-Sakura however…

'I LOVE STUFF LIKE THIS! SHANNARO!" She exclaims with a massive grin on her face. Sasuke just scoffs.

"Dobe. He's elite jounin. Like he's going to fall for that." At that moment Kakashi walks in, and the eraser hits him on the head. Naruto falls to the ground laughing while Sakura apologizes (not that Inner-Sakura didn't enjoy it). Kakashi sighs before putting his hand on his chin.

"Hmm, how do I say this? My first impression of you is… I don't like you." Looking at the expressions on his student's faces, he smiles before being hit by a burst of killing intent. Looking at the source his eye widens before setting itself in a glare and releasing his own killing intent. At once him and Harry shout the same thing: "YOU!" Kakashi continues to point at him. "Do you HAVE ANY idea how much therapy I've gone through!? DO YOU!?" Harry just scoffs before turning his head to the side.

"Whatever happened, you deserved it you pervert." The other three just keep looking back and forth between them not understanding what's going on. Kakashi then turns to them.

"Up to the roof, and don't be late." With that he vanishes ignoring the KI coming from all of his students.

000000000000000 Up on the roof…000000000

Kakashi appears on the roof in a swirl of leaves, smirking. 'There, hopefully that will annoy my new cute genin for a bit…' His thoughts however are interrupted be a snort. Turning around his jaw drops. For there is Harry and Naruto playing poker (the three familiars are of course watching). "Wha… How… When?" Harry smirks.

"About time you got up here, we've been waiting for a while…" His smirk widens as he feels a familiar weight around his neck. 'Thank Merlin for time-turners…' It's at that point that the other two members come up. While Sasuke stares at them with an eyebrow raised, Sakura's head whips back an forth between them and the stairs.

'Wait a second… They were just behind both me and Sasuke-kun… So how did they…?' Inner-Sakura simply shrugs.

'What do you expect? Weird things happen around them all the time. Besides, even if you asked them, they would probably say "Wizards are very mysterious by our nature, so do you really expect us to tell you?" Or something along those lines.' Thinking over Sakura nods in agreement.

'Still… You have to wonder how they do that stuff… But the world may never know.' Sakura is brought out of her musing by Kakashi asking them to be seated. Which they do.

"So, let's introduce ourselves… You know: Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future… That kind of stuff. How about you first?" He asks pointing at Sakura, who just huffs. However before she can speak, Harry beats her to the punch.

"How about you do it first, sensei? After all, we've shared a classroom for the past several years and we don't know any thing about you… besides that you're a pervert of course." Kakashi's eyebrow twitches some before he calms down.

"Hmm… My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and few dislikes… I don't feel like telling you about my hobbies… Dreams for the future…" As he trails off'he eye smiles before he points at Sakura. "So, how about you, pinky?" Needless to say this annoys her.

'Pinky? PINKY! I'LL MUDERIZE HIM!' Inner-Sakura shouts before taking a Kakashi plushy, tying what appears to be TNT to it, before setting it off causing a mushroom cloud. Sakura on the other hand just takes a deep breath to calm herself before answering.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like… (Looks at Sasuke and giggles) I dislike Ino-pig and when Naruto acts stupid. (Naruto: HEY!) Hobbies… (Looks at Sasuke again and squeals) Dreams for the future… (Sasuke again with a HUGE squeal)" All those present just sweat-drop.

'Just great… a fan-girl' Shaking his head, Kakashi turns and points at Naruto. "Okay, porcupine head, your next." Naruto becomes excited.

"My name is Uzumaki-Potter Naruto! My likes are… Ramen, my nii-san, learning new spells, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tsume-chan, Ojii-san… and a lot of other stuff. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who blame people for something they didn't do, and mine and Nii-san's relatives." That last one caused both Kakashi and Sasuke to perk up.

'Hmm, interesting…' Kakashi thinks as he notices Harry scowling at Naruto.

"Damnit Naruto, I've already told you to let it go. It's in the past and you can't change the past, only the future." Naruto gets a bullish look on his face.

"Doesn't mean I can't dislike them." Hearing Kakashi clearing his throat, Naruto continues. "Where was I? Ah, right! Hobbies… Training, playing pranks, learning more magic, and… Other stuff. Dreams for the future? Become the greatest Hokage and some day to have a large family." Naruto finishes with a big smile on his face. Kakashi gives him an eye-smile.

'Well, hasn't he grown in an interesting way?' Points at Sasuke. "Now for you, broody." Sasuke assumes the Gendo Pose TM.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke… There isn't many things I like and a lot of things I dislike. I don't have any hobbies. I don't have a dream, but an ambition: to kill a certain man." At that proclamation crickets begin to chirp. All of the others having different thoughts.

Kakashi: 'Great. An avenger.'

Naruto: 'Crap hope it isn't me… Shit! He's going to kill me because of the kiss.'

Sakura: 'That's kinda creepy.'

Inner-Sakura: 'Very creepy.'

Harry: 'He's still hung up on Itachi? Yeesh!'

Familiars: 'He needs a life.'

Kyubi: 'Too much like I was.'

Shaking his head, Kakashi turns to his last student. "Your turn, bird's nest." Harry simply gives him a raised eyebrow.

" 'Bird's nest'? That's the best you could come up with? Isn't much of an insult, since my hair gives me a roguishly innocent look." Kakashi begins to blink as he tries to figure out how that would be even possible. Smirking at his confusion, Harry begins his introduction. "My name is Uzumaki-Potter Harry, AKA The-Boy-Who-Lived… Don't ask." He adds seeing that Sakura's about to interrupt. "My likes are learning more magic, Ramen, Nii-san, Hana-chan, Ayame-chan, and my familiars. My dislikes are a certain Hebi-teme I wouldn't mind wiping from the surface of the Earth. (Gets a interested look from Sasuke) As well as the idiot civilian council. Hobbies… Translating ancient tomes, learning new spells, training, and pranks. Dreams for the future?" Scratching his chin for a moment before a soft smile comes over his face. "Helping my brother reach his goals, one day raising a family of my own and (here he looks at the sky) making my parents proud so I can meet them with a smile some day in the next life…" Kakashi gives him a respectful nod.

'So I got an Avenger, a fan-girl, a Hokage-wannabe, and a guy who is abit of an avenger as well as having a solid goal… This might be fun, if they pass that is.' Kakashi slaps his knee drawing their attention. " Well, team I must say that your all interesting in your own ways. Tomorrow we begin our first mission. Just us five." Naruto lights up.

"A mission! Really! What are we going to do, Beat up bandits, rescue princesses-" Harry interrupts him.

"Fight off an Alien invasion alongside magical pretty girls?" Noticing some of the looks he's getting, Harry scratches his neck while closing his eyes. "What? It could happen." Kakashi shakes his head while wondering why him.

"No. No. And don't I wish. We'll be doing survival exercises." He states with an eye-smile hoping for an reaction. He isn't disappointed.

"What! But sensei, we did those in the Academy." Sakura nearly shouts, Sasuke and Naruto nodding while Harry gives him a bored look. Kakashi shakes his head.

"Ah! But this isn't your average survival test. In fact it's to see if you can truly be ninja." Needless to say what happens.

"NANI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TEST! THEN WHAT WAS THE ACADEMY TEST FOR!" Kakashi give them another eye-smile before explaining.

"Oh that? That was only to see if you had the potential to become ninja's." Kakashi hangs his head and begins to tremble. Nervously Sakura asks what's wrong, only for a creepy chuckle to come from him. "You guys are going to flip. You see, there's an sixty-six percent failure rate." Seeing some of the shocked looks he laughs. "Told you that you were going to flip." His laugh dies however at Harry yawning. Harry then turns to his brother and holds out his hand.

"Told you so. That will be fifty ryo this time." A grumbling Naruto takes out several bills before shoving them into Harry's hand. As he's counting, Harry notices the looks given to him. "What? It's perfectly legal." Sakura suddenly puzzles it out.

"Wait! You knew about this!" Harry nods.

"Well, yeah. I DO sit on the council you know, Sakura nee-chan." Harry tells her shrugging. Kakashi then clears his throat to get their attention. Harry just gives him a bored look. "I got some cough drops for that you know." Kakashi just sweat-drops.

"Er, that's nice I guess. Anyways, be at training ground seven at eight AM… And don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." And with that he vanishes. Shaking her head, Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date?" Sasuke, of course, shoots her an annoyed look.

"No. Go bother someone else." With that he walks away with a tearful Sakura who finds Naruto's arm around her shoulder.

"Bah! Leave him go. After all he doesn't know what he's missing. I know that I, for one, would go on a date with you, Sakura-chan." Sakura wipes away the tears before turning towards Naruto and smiling.

"Thanks Naruto." Several meters away, Kakashi smiles to himself.

'Hmm, perhaps they just might pass after all…'

0000000000 Later that night 00000000000000

Naruto's currently pouring over several papers before sighing. Looking up, he looks at his brother who's lounging on the couch. "Is this all you could dig up on him?" Harry snorts at the question.

"Don't be stupid, we're lucky to have that much info on him. I may be on the council, but there's only so much I can do." Naruto nods. Looking over, Harry notices Hedwig slowly making her way through a book. Smiling, he clears his throat getting her attention. "So good book?" Hedwig nods happily.

"Mmm-hm! It's a pretty good story, after all." She suddenly blushes. " Thanks again for teaching us to read and write." Harry leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, after all you three have helped me so it's only fair I do something for you." Hedwig puts her book down before giving Harry a hug. She slowly reaches up and ruffles his hair.

"We didn't do anything. However thanks for the sentiment." She looks then looks at the clock before leaning over to mark her page and close the book. She then turns to Harry with a smile. "Well, looks like it's time for bed." Nodding Harry and Naruto walk towards their rooms. As they disappear and the lights turn off Naruto sums up the feelings for the next day.

"Tomorrow seems likely to be… very interesting."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we have it! Another chapter!_

_Hinata: Um, why is Sakura different then she is in canon?_

_Steve: Well, that's the thing. When you have a crossover occur at a particular time, everything after that point will change from canon. Take for example the incident Sakura refers to._

_Pen-pen: War wark waarrk waaark ark waar warrkkk waark warrk? __(You mean Naruto saving her from bullies using magic?)_

_Steve: Exactly! In canon Naruto might have tried to help her only to be beaten. Canon Sakura would have probably thought him an idiot for trying it in the first place and the results would only reinforce this. In my fic, Naruto used some minor spells (the levitating charm for example) and won making Sakura re-evaluate her belief, eventually leading to her and Naruto becoming friends MUCH earlier then in canon._

_Yui: I see, your slowly shifting the timeline away._

_Steve: Only by a little, though by this point there are some major differences... which will be revealed. Anyways, the polls are now closed for Naruto's familiar. And the winner by a landslide is... The Hellhound! Thank you all who voted. Oh and before I forget, here's Hinata's surprise! See ya!_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A.T.E: **Sisterly rivalry

Hinata's slowly walking home, humming a tune with a soft smile on her face. Walking through the door she takes off her shoes before turning at the sound of footsteps. "Hello, Hanabi-chan, have a good day?" And that is one of things that have changed over the years: Hinata no longer stutters as much. In fact, she only stutters when shocked or surprised.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" Looking around, and seeing no one in sight, Hanabi leans in towards Hinata's ear. "So Onee-sama, are you on Naruto-kun's team?" Hinata sighs before shaking her head. "Shoot! I was hoping that if he was on your team he would come over more." Seeing the blush on Hanabi's face, Hinata glares.

"Why? He's too old for you anyways." Now it's Hanabi's turn to glare at her older sister.

"Why? Simple, I'm sure he would rather have a slender yet **energetic **girl then someone who has a little bit of… meat on her bones." At that Hinata begins to growl at her.

"Oh, I'm so sure. So where's this slender yet energetic girl? Because I don't see her anywhere? As to me having some meat on my bones, at least I got it where it counts Omouto-chan." Their glaring contest is interrupted by an amused cough. Looking around, they're met with the sight of a smiling Hiashi.

"You know girls, sisters shouldn't fight." Getting snorts in return he watches in faint amusement as they both walk off trading barbs. "I swear, what is it with that guy and getting female Hyuuga's to fall for him." His smile widens as he feels two arms wrap around his neck as a familiar voice reaches his ears.

"I think it's his personality combined with those beautiful eyes of his." Turning, Hiashi is greeted with the sight of his wife. "So when are you going to tell them?" Hiashi chuckles before kissing her on the forehead.

"Soon. I'm just waiting a few more months Hime." Watching his wife, Hiashi can't help but feel grateful towards the Uzumaki's. Soon after Hanabi had been born, his wife had come down with a strange disease that caused her to slowly waste away. Eventually going to Harry and Naruto when all else failed he was shocked to know that it was known in Harry's world, even curable to an extent using medicine and magic. Allowing them to take her to Harry's world was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. Now that she was back, he couldn't help but be grateful to the two who saved her. Since then they've made every day count knowing that the "Cancer" might return. His attention is drawn back to his wife as she buries her face in his chest.

"Good. I want my daughters to be happy after all…" Still smiling they walk off, towards the sounds of a spar…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Screen fades out)


	18. Of tests and pranks

_Steve: Well, here we are, the final chapter for the Graduation arc!_

_Pen-pen: WAR! WAARRKK! (YES! FINALLY!)_

_Hinata: Um, Thanks by the way for allowing my mother to live. I really appriciate it._

_Steve: Not a problem, Hinata. So Pen-pen GO!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Naruto are walking down the street talking with each other in parseltongue so that any would be eavesdroppers wouldn't be able to tell what was said. "-So how are we going to do this bro? Any ideas?-" Harry begins to smirk.

"-Simple. We go all out, there will be no holding back.-" As Naruto begins to protest Harry holds up a hand. "-Yes, I know. However considering that he was a chunin and well on his way to being a jounin at our age…-" Naruto nods.

"-I see.-" He then sighs before punching a nearby wall. "-Damnit! I was hoping to hide my true abilities for a while longer.-" Harry shakes his head in agreement.

"- I know how you feel. However that doesn't change the fact that we have do what we have to do to pass.-" Staring at the sky, Harry's eyes become hooded. "-Besides… even if we show everything, which we might not have to, we can still hide any improvements we make afterwards.-" Scratching his chin, Naruto agrees. When they finally arrive, they're met with the sight of two VERY pissed genin. Naruto nervously waves to them.

"Um, hi guys." He sweat-drops as the glares increase. While Sasuke limits it to that, Sakura doesn't.

"YOU'RE LATE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! IT'S TEN O'CLOCK, IF SENSEI WAS HERE WE'D HAVE FAILED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO BAKAS!" Blinking, Harry examines his wristwatch.

"Oro? It's ten?" Grabbing Naruto's arm, he compares the time on both. "Huh! Will you look at that. My watch must be running fast." Sakura's begins growling as her eyebrow twiches.

"You mean that your late on purpose, and to make it even better, you were aiming to be later?" At Harry's nod the twitching becomes more pronounced and redness begins to creep up her neck. Recognizing the danger signs (as he should), Naruto begins waving his hands.

"Whoa! You mean you didn't know?" Sakura's teeth begin grinding causing Naruto to wince.

"Know what?" This time it's Harry who answers her question while shrugging.

"That unless it's life or death… or maybe an important mission, Kakashi-sensei is always at LEAST three hours late." Harry leans his head back with his hands behind his head. "In fact there's a betting ring that he would be late to his own funeral. Though the question remains whether it would be on purpose or not…" Seeing their deadpan expressions he chuckles nervously. "What? I only did some research?" Sakura only smacks herself in the face mumbling.

"I wish I had known that before." Of course her stomach chooses that time to growl. "Epp!" Seeing Harry and Naruto laughing at her she blushes. "What? I listened to Kakashi-sensei and didn't eat. So did Sasuke-kun." Suddenly she realizes that neither Harry's or Naruto's stomachs are growling. "Please tell me that you didn't disobey sensei's order and eat?" Naruto simply grins before answering.

"Nope! We didn't eat breakfast… We drank it!" Sakura stares at them in disbelief.

"Er, correct me if I'm wrong but you can't drink breakfast… Unless you're a alcoholic, that is." She begins to tap her finger on her chin. "But you're not a alchoholic… Are you." She giggles at their dead pan expressions.

"Uh, let me think for a moment… no." Harry tells her sarcastically. "Anyways, we had a type of instant breakfast from my homeland. It's a powder you mix with milk and drink. All the nutrients you need are in it so it comes handy… In fact I think the Nara clan's trying to reverse engineer their own version." Harry explains, shrugging. Sakura gains a thoughtful look.

"You wouldn't have any on you, would you?" Naruto smirks before pulling a scroll from inside his jacket.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We figured that you would take sensei's orders literally. So what flavour do you want? We have strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla." Naruto asks as he unseals the items inside (A bottle of milk, a box of packets, two glasses, and two spoons). Sakura chooses Strawberry while Sasuke choose chocolate. As she takes a sip Sakura's eyes widen.

'This is good!' Suddenly a thought occurs to her. "Harry, how many calories are in this? I am on a diet you know." Harry begins to chuckle.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. In fact, there's less calories in it then in a bowl of cereal." Sakura gets a happy look on her face while Inner-Sakura's doing cartwheels.

'YES! It's yummy AND we don't have to worry about becoming fat! We have got to convince him to get us more of this stuff…' Sakura becomes a little unnerved at the grins on Harry's and Naruto's faces, almost as if they know about her alternate personality…

0000000000000 One Hour Later 00000000000000

After an hour more of waiting, Sakura's and Sasuke's annoyance has reached epic proportions. Meanwhile, Harry and Naruto are having a discussion of poisoning (Harry) Vs. not poisoning (Naruto) weapons. Suddenly a swirl of smoke and leaves appears signalling that the wait is over. Kakashi just stares at them before giving them a eye-smile and waving his hand. "Yo!" Needless to say that Naruto and Sakura don't take this too well.

"YOUR LATE!" The volume is so great that Kakashi almost gets whiplash from the sound waves hitting him. Using all of his experience as a jounin and ANBU captain, Kakashi rapidly comes up with the perfect excuse.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi smiles at the expected answer of 'LIAR!' from Sakura and Naruto, Harry's, however' pisses him off.

"Just great. We got a drug addict as a teacher. My life is now complete." Harry states as he rubs the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a massive headache. Sakura blinks at him in confusion while sweat-dropping.

"Er, what are you talking about?" Harry gives her a smirk before answering.

"Simple. The only way that I know of allowing you to get lost on a non-existent road is during a hallucination, nee-chan." Turning towards Kakashi, his eyes begin to twinkle in hidden mirth. "So… What are you on?" Kakashi's glare intensifies.

"I'm not on drugs, understood?" Harry simply nods with a grin. "Good. Now for the test." With that Kakashi takes out a alarm clock and two bells. The alarm clock he sets on one of the training logs before tying the bells to his waist. "Now, the objective of this exercise is to take these bells from me before time runs out. If you don't, you'll be tied to the stumps, forced to watch me eat these very delicious lunches." He blinks a little before narrowing his eye as he hears no growling stomachs. "You guys didn't disobey my order and eat breakfast, did you?" His students (with the exception of Sasuke) give him serene smiles before shaking their heads no. 'Hmm, they're hiding something…' Before his thoughts can continue, Sakura interrupts.

"Sensei, why are there only two bells?" Her eye twiches as Kakashi chuckles.

"Simple really. Who ever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy." The grin behind his mask (as well as the mirth creating it) grows as he sees the shocked look on his students faces, not noticing the calculating look on Harry's. "You may use any weapons or jutsu at your disposal, for in order to get a bell… You must come at me with a intent to kill." Sakura gasps in disbelief.

"But sensei! We might hurt or even kill you!" Naruto nods emphatically.

"Yeah! I mean you couldn't dodge a eraser!" However, Kakashi's next words piss him off and cause him to charge.

"In the shinobi world, those who bark loudest are always the weakest." With a shout Naruto charges only to wind up face-first in the dirt with Kakashi holding him down. "Now I didn't say start." The various genin have similar thoughts going through their mind.

'So… So fast!' Seeing the surprise on their faces, Kakashi gives them an eye-smile.

"I think I may be beginning to like you." With that he allows Naruto to get up. "Well… Ready, set, go!" And with that they all disappear. Stretching his senses, Kakashi locates two of his genin fairly quickly. 'Hmm. There's Sakura and Sasuke… but where are the other two?' Focusing, his eyes widen. 'Interesting. I'm sensing several people with their chakra. If I was a normal nin I would probably think that they're clones. I wonder…' Making as if he's scratching under his Hitai-ate, he raises it slightly so to "Peek" with his Sharingan eye. After a second he lets it drop. 'Hmm, I wonder how they got those Ofuda to release a cloud of their combined chakras…?' Meanwhile in a nearby bush, Harry is watching the lazy jounin while thinking.

'Hopefully those Ofudas me and Naruto placed around the area earlier will confuse him long enough so that either me or Naruto can figure this out, cause somethings not right here.' Harry begins to list what he knows. 'Ok, one: He's a jounin while we're genin, because of that the scales are tipped in his favor. Two: There's only two bells, so only two people can pass…!' Harry's eyes widen before he smacks himself in the face. 'I'm an idiot.' This of course catches Kuro's attention.

'Not to disagree with you being an idiot but… What are you going on about now?' After Harry explains Kuro falls silent for a few seconds. '… I must admit, I'm impressed. And speaking from experience, that's hard to do.' Harry mentally nods.

'Yeah, it's REALLY devious.' Concentrating, Harry opens the mental connection with Naruto. After explaining, Naruto goes silent before cursing. 'Um, Problem?' Naruto's frustration mounts.

'As a matter of fact, yes. Think about it for a second Nii-san.' He does so before cursing as well. Now greatly confused, Kyubi gives voice to a question.

'Um, what's the problem? Even though the test is worthy of a fox, it shouldn't cause that much trouble… Right?' Naruto gives her a mental head shake.

'Actually it does. You see Kyubi-chan, even though Sakura-chan is our friend, she's STILL one of Sasuke's fan girls. So therefore she'll probably be split between helping us and focusing on Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand…' Harry then finishes his sentence.

'…is an ass. He'll think that we're trying to sabotage him and, assuming he works with us, will probably try and grab a bell from us in case we're wrong.' Harry shakes his head. 'Will someone please explain how Mikoto-sensei was his mother?' Naruto gives him a mental shrug.

'Don't know. I've often found myself asking the same thing. Anyways… how are we going to do this?' Thinking it over, Harry begins to smirk.

'I got an idea. It'll have to be one part planning and two parts improvisation, but it should work. However, I'll need you to do something…' Soon after Naruto gets a grin on his face, but not one of his normal ones. It's his "Fox in the hen house" one to be exact.

00000000000000000 A few minutes later 000000000

Kakashi is leaning up against a tree slightly bored while waiting for something to happen. His prayers are answered when Naruto rushes out from behind some trees. "Let's do this! You and me! Right now!" Kakashi tilts his head to the side a little.

"You know that you're a little odd, right?" Naruto points at him.

"The only odd thing is your hair! I mean what did you do? Use hairspray with a Fuuton jutsu heading your way?" Kakashi actually finds himself becoming slightly annoyed with his taunts.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." Naruto stops his charge as Kakashi reaches into his pouch.

'Hand to Hand? Then why's he going for a weapon?' However seeing that Kakashi pulling out Icha Icha Paradise book he begins to twitch. "Why are you reading in a fight?" Kakashi spares him a glance.

"Why else? To find out what happens." Then he shrugs. "Besides, it isn't like I need both hands." Getting pissed at how he's being dismissed, Naruto charges. Each of his hits are dodged before Kakashi vanishes. Suddenly he appears crouching behind Naruto with his hands in the Tora seal. Seeing this, Sakura's eyes widen before sending a warning.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Unfortunitly her warning comes to late as Kakashi states a few seconds later.

"Too late! Konohagakure's most Ancient Supreme Taijutsu technique: Thousand years of pain!" And with that, shoves his fingers where the sun don't shine, sending Naruto screeching through the air into the river. 'OooH! Nice distance.' Sakura, however, isn't as impressed.

'Ok… What. The. Hell. Was. That? It's official, our sensei is a pervert.' It's at that moment that Naruto slowly crawls from the water.

"Damn (Gasp) Bastard, how dare you do that!" Kakashi just gives him a bored look before turning back to his book.

"It's your fault, after all you shouldn't let anyone behind you." At that moment Kakashi notices the Kage bushin as they jump to swarm him. He's about to escape when one grabs him from behind.

"What was that Sensei? That we shouldn't let anyone get behind us?" Kakashi's eyes widen before he's buried under a mountain of Bushin. After a bit some of them pull back to reveal a beat-up Naruto clone which then poofs into smoke. They then begin accusing each other of being Kakashi and get into a huge fight until they just dispel.

"Damn it! None of them were Kakashi-sensei." Noticing a bell, Naruto walks over and grabs it… only to be yanked upwards by a snare. Shaking his head, Kakashi appears.

"(Sigh) Naruto, you should look underneath the underneath. Obviously it was a trap." He becomes slightly unnerved by Naruto's chuckles. Slightly suspicious he gives Naruto a few smacks to see if it's a Kage Bushin. When it doesn't dispel, his eye narrows slighty. "What are you laughing about?" Naruto simply grins before taunting him.

"You know, you REALLYshould listen to your own advice. After all… Kage Bushin isn't my only clone technique." And before Kakashi's shocked face he disappears in a puff of smoke only to reveal a piece of paper in the shape of a man with the Kanji for Naruto on it slowly floating down.

'What the… When did he switch-' He doesn't get to finish when a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai hit him, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke revealing a log… Which is obliterated a moment later as a shimering ball hits causing it to explode in a cloud of splinters. Meanwhile some distance away in a tree, Kakashi's visible eyebrow nearly merges with his hair as he notices the damage. He shudders slightly as he imagines what that would have done to a human body. 'Now THAT I never expected, especially from the so-called dead last… Oh well, time to test the Uchiha.' Sasuke's eyes also widen.

'Where did that come from?! And how did the dobe learn how to make solid Bushin?!' Suddenly, he begins to curse as he realizes he's given his position away and takes off. (AN: The rest follows cannon except that Sakura's genjutsu also includes Naruto. We now pick up two minutes after he defeated Sasuke.)

Whistling innocently Kakashi comes across Harry leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. "Well, well. I guess I get to… 'Teach' you next, eh?" Harry chuckles before shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know what you have to teach me since you gave a lesson in Taijutsu to Naruto, Genjutsu to Sakura, and Ninjutsu to Sasuke… So what's left? Kenjutsu? Kinjutsu? Or perhaps Fuinjutsu? So what'll it be?" Kakashi gives him an eye smile.

"Oh! A smart-ass I see. This'll be fun. But before we begin, answer me something if you would." Harry motions him to go on. "That attack that hit my Kawarimi, was it you?" Harry shakes his head in the negative.

"Nope. That was Nii-san's Mahou Dangan no Jutsu." Seeing a questioning look, he shrugs. "Eh, we discovered that by adding chakra to our magic we can enhance it. Oh, and by the way?" Seeing he's got his attention he allows a cruel smirk to form. "Watch out." Kakashi's eye widen as he dodges a slash from a over sized weapon.

'Shit! When did…?' His shock is compounded when he notice it was a doll wielding a blade, more so when the "Blade" begins to chew into the tree it hit causing wood chips to fly everywhere. 'What the! I didn't know we had puppeteers in Konoha!' The doll then shoots Harry a dirty look.

"Master, why did you warn him? I nearly had him! It would have been so bloody to." Harry shakes his head amused at the disappointed tone at the end. (For her weapon, imagine a chainsword from Warhammer 40K)

"Simple. We don't want him dead… Yet." His smirk then grows cold. "Besides, your not the only one wanting some of his blood." His eye widening, Kakashi barly dodges the flaming sword that would otherwise had separated his head from his shoulders.

'Who was that…?' His thoughts don't get the chance to finish as his danger sense kicks in allowing his body to automatically dodge the strike from an axe coming from above that might have cleaved him in half followed a few seconds later by a glowing green whip that embeds itself in a tree. Kakashi begins to sweat seeing the tree actually wither and die before his eyes while the area around the weapon turns to dust. 'That… would have hurt. A lot.' As expected the owner of the weapon is quite annoyed.

"Damn! I missed!" Turning towards the voice, Kakashi's shocked to see the woman from the other day except in black ANBU armor. Seeing that Kakashi's watching her she manically grins (Showing her large canines/fangs). "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to settle for taking some of his limbs… hopefully one in particular." Kakashi cringes at that as a thought occurs to him.

'Oh gods… Just what we need, another Anko. Guess I should put a stop to this.' Clearing his throat, he manges to get the attention of the others. "Look, I know your angry but if you don't leave I'll fail your little boyfriend for having outside help." Kakshi's stern look melts into one of confusion as they just laugh.

"You hear that girls? Your 'Outside help'." Harry states sarcastically. "Perhaps you should have your eyes checked?" Seeing his sensei's raised eyebrow, Harry simply points. Looking where his student's pointing it takes a few seconds to realize what he's seeing.

'She has a… tail? Wait a moment…' Seeing the realization Sal sighs dramatically.

"The dawn breaks. Perhaps I should introduce myself?" Hearing Harry's chuckles, she takes a dramatic bow. "My name is Uzumaki-Potter Sal, better known as the snake on Harry's shoulder most of the time."

'Oh boy… Hey wait a second!' Faced with an unusual situation, Kakashi does what most would. Point at them in surprise. "You were kissing a snake! And people call me perverted. Do you have any idea how wrong that is?" Harry gives him a Gaelic shrug.

"Really? Doesn't seem that way to me considering how intelligent they are as well as the fact that they can take on human form." Kakashi's reply, however, causes him to growl.

"Doesn't change the fact that their animals." Harry's snarl becomes, if anything, even more pronounced.

"Oh I get it! You're speciest!" Kakashi begins to wave his hands in front of his face as if to ward him off.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not… what ever that is!" He's unable to finish as Harry chooses to attack. Rapidly moving out of the way, Kakashi notices that Harry's knifes have changed. They now seem to absorb light and have ominous red glowing symbols. Continuing to dodge Kakashi also realizes that the temperature has also dropped and that he can now see his breath. 'What? How did the temperature change so quickly? Is it the knifes?' His thoughts are cut off as he feels several strikes, and looking down notices that while he'd been distracted by his thoughts Harry had manged to get several hits in.

"Oooh! Too bad sensei! Have fun! After all… People marked by Phobos and Deimos can't escape the darkness within easily…" Looking up Kakashi spies Harry slowly disappearing as a heavy mist rolls in leaving his mocking laughter behind.

"Hrmp! Nice try but a genjutsu won't work on me. Kai!" Noticing that nothing Happened, He's about to try again only to hear the sound of dragging behind him. Turning around, Kakashi sees a shape slowly dragging itself through the mist while other shapes begin to appear. He pushes up his Hitai-ate revealing the Sharingan in preparation for a fight as the shapes slowly become clearer…

0000000000 Real world 000000000000

Smirking, Harry turns to the others. "Well, that's that! That should buy us some time to convince Sasuke and Sakura and come up with a plan." Kuromi tugs on Harry's cloak to get his attention. "Yes?" Kuromi cocks her head to the side.

"Master, why don't you take the bells now? After all, you've disabled him." Sal and the others nod their agreement.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Harry chuckles at them for a bit before answering them.

"The whole point of this exercise was to test our abilities against Kakashi so that we have some idea of what he's capable of… Besides, there's a very good reason I named my knifes after the gods of fear and terror, as our sensei is about to find out. Anyways, we should go before he comes to." And with that they leave, only to miss Kakashi's eyes widening and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Obito… Rin… no…"

000000000000 Twenty minutes later 00000000000

Finally breaking free of the illusion, Kakashi goes on the prowl for his students. After a bit he comes across Naruto about to take a bite out of one of the bentos. 'Good, I can finally get some of my frustration out.' Using Shunshin he appears behind Naruto. "And what do you think you're doing?" Whipping around, Naruto raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"It's not what it looks like I swear! I was… I was guarding it!" His sensei just gives him an eye smile.

"Nice try." And with that grabs him. Naruto's face suddenly shifts from panicked to triumphant is a moment before saying one, simple word.

"Boom." And with that, both 'Naruto' And the bento (really a clone in a disguise) explode sending Kakashi tumbling. Groaning, he stumbles to his feet.

'Note to self: Don't underestimate the Uzumaki's.' Hearing some voices (despite the ringing in his ears) he raises his head to see his students come out from behind some bushes. Naruto crosses his arms and gives Sasuke a look.

"Well? I told you he would fall for it." Sasuke mearly grumbles before continuing.

"I give it to you later. Anyways, you better hope you and your brothers plan works." Harry snorts in derision.

"Show them our ultimate weapon Nii-san." Naruto smiles before reaching into his coat and pulling out… a paper doll and some gray hairs wrapped around as well as "Hatake Kakashi" written on it. Sakura just shakes her head before sighing.

"And how, exactly, is that an ultimate weapon?" Naruto gives her a 'Tut, tut.' before explaining (while still keeping an eye on a slowly recovering Kakashi).

"Simple really. Using these I can create a Shikigami copy of sensei that can counter anything he does, AND is under our control to boot." Seeing Kakashi about to strike he smirks. "Nii-san? If you would be so kind?" Smirking Harry nods before him and his group (Hedwig, Sal, Row, and Kuromi) attacks Kakashi while Naruto begins to chant. After a few moments the paper doll and hair glow before a massive explosion of smoke fills the clearing. "(Cough, cough!) See told you it was perfect!" Sakura sweat drops as does everyone else but Naruto.

"Naruto… How is that perfect?" Sakura states while pointing at a giant SD version of Kakashi. It slowly looks one way, then the other before finally reaching into a leg holster and pulling out a giant version of Icha Icha. "Oh… now I see. It's so similar it's uncanny." Kakashi goes slightly red.

'Ok, it's official. I hate these guys. Hmm, I wonder if the Hokage would be angry if there should happen to be an accident.' He shakes himself of those thoughts as he notices that both Harry and Naruto are chanting together and making motions with their hands. 'What are they…? First I've got to get rid of that… thing.' He rapidly makes a few handsigns before calling out the name of the jutsu and breathing a dragon made of fire towards SD Kakashi. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" However, SD Kakashi makes a few handsigns of his own before a dragon made of water shoots from the nearby river and counteracts it. "… Maybe it won't be so easy." As he continues he's about to do another he finds himself being interrupted by an attack from Sasuke.

"Katon: Gokakyu no justsu!" At this point the familars and Kuromi also join in to keep him from Harry and Naruto as well as Sakura (who has her hands on their shoulders) as the two wizards finish the chant.

"Vicis torqueo : repo (Time distortion: crawl)!" Before Sakura's amazed eyes, everything around her seems to slow to a bare crawl. Seeing several kunai hurtling at their sensei at a snails pace she gasps.

"I… I don't believe it! You guys actually did it!" Her amazed look fades into a worried one seeing Harry and Naruto almost buckling under an invisible strain. "Are you guys ok?" Harry gives a slight grunt as he looks at her.

"Ye… Yeah we are… Please… just hurry…" Naruto takes it from there.

"Sak… Sakura-chan… we can't… hold this very… long…" Naruto gives a gasp he begins to tremble. "Go… Now!" Not saying anything, Sakura begins to run towards a fading Kakashi. Looking closer, she can see that he's actually performing Kawarimi. She quickly grabs the bells though not before placing something on his back.

'Take that sensei!' Once she's far enough away, she looks back. "Naruto! Harry! I got them!" Naruto gives her a shaky thumbs up before both him and Harry collapse, unconscious. "NARUTO! HARRY!" She rushes towards them not noticing that times returned back to it's normal flow… or the explosion in a nearby tree. Looking them over, she notices a slight amount of blood leaking from their noses. She lifts their eyelids only to gasp as the whites of their eyes are now completely red. 'What the…? It looks like the blood vessles in their eyes popped… How much stress were they under?' Her thoughts are interrupted by a cough behind her.

"Well? Give me my bell. Now" Turning around she's greeted by the sight of Sasuke glaring at her while holding out his hand. Chewing her lip, Sakura looks down at Naruto before coming to a descion. She slowly lowers her head.

"No." Sasuke looks shocked for a moment before he starts to growl.

"What did you just say to me?" Sakura looks up, her eyes hard with determination.

"I said no." Ignoring Sasuke's continued growls, she looks at Naruto and Harry before sighing. "I'll wait till they wake up. Besides…" She looks up with a sad look. "If nothing else… I guess I should maybe be the one to go back since I did the least." Sasuke's about to say something before he's interrupted by a proud voice.

"And that young lady… is the correct answer." Swiftly turning, they see a slightly smoking Kakashi. He reaches down and ruffles her hair a little. "Honestly, I expected you to give in and give him a bell… I must say I'm impressed that you have some morals." Sakura just gives him a small smile.

"Why shouldn't I? After all, Naruto and Harry have been friends of mine for several years now… Even if they can be annoying at times. But sensei, are they going to be all right?" Kakashi isn't the one that answers however as a slightly roughed up Row decides to make an appearance.

"You shouldn't worry yourself, Sakura." Row smiles as she gets down and lays Harry's head in her lap. "Their just exhausted, in fact I'm actually surprised they managed it." Kakashi merely raises an eyebrow in question.

"How so? Frankly, I have no idea what they did…" Sakura mumbles something causing Kakashi to ask her to repeat it.

"I said they slowed down time somehow. Is that why they're like this?" Row nods, neither of them noticing Kakashi's shocked look.

"Yes, well partially anyways. Part of the reason was them bringing you along when they cast the spell." Seeing the stricken look, Row swiftly moves to take away any feelings of guilt. "It's not your fault Sakura. You see, in order to cast this spell you need a large amount of magic and concentration. In fact the only reason they managed it was the fact that they both cast it." Sakura becomes slightly confused.

"But then… Why did they bring me along? Not that I minded doing something of course." Row gives her a smile.

"Of course." Looking down, she gains a gentle look. "The reason that you were brought along is simple. Because of how much concentration is needed, they needed a third person to do what you did since they needed to stand still. Of course, they had to expend more magic but in the end it was still needed. Anyways, a bit of rest and they should be right as rain… Well, besides a stress headache the size of the Hokage monument." She begins to giggle as Harry mumbles something about ramen and kicking someone's ass. Shaking his head in exasperation, Kakashi sighs before pulling out his book.

"Guess we just wait." After a few moments he sighs again before glaring at both Sal and Hedwig who's looking over his shoulder. "Do you two mind?" Sal shakes her head.

"Naw, we don't mind… Oooo! I didn't know THAT was possible…"

0000000 Two hours later 00000000

Harry slowly wakes up feeling as if he got into Tsume's special stash (don't ask as it involves a drunk Tsume and Anko). "(Groan) Please don't tell me that Anko shoved some of that damn oven cleaner her and Tsume-kaachan refer to as a drink down my throat. Again." He hears several giggles erupt nearby and opens his eyes to see Row looking down at him before she gives him a kiss.

"Fortunitly Harry, not this time." Naruto groans himself as he comes around before adding his two cents worth.

"Yeah, after all we didn't wake up in an alley naked with a Barbie doll as well as the taste of lima beans in our mouth." He notices Sasuke giving him a odd look. "What?" Kakashi just shakes his head before getting their attention.

"Okay you four-" He's interrupted by a cough. "Ok, you eight. All I got to say is…" Here he pauses for dramatic purposes. "You pass." A few minutes pass as they realize what he said. Sakura manages to stutter out an answer.

"Wha... What? But how? We haven't figured out who gets the bells yet..." Her confusion deepens as Kakashi chuckles at her.

"Because of you guys working together you managed to defeat an elite jounin. Because of that you are now officially Team Seven." Kakashi then gives them a small glare. "However, I'll give you a piece of wisdom... The same wisdom that a friend gave to me: Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who don't care about their comrades... are worse then trash. Team Seven, tomorrow we begin our duties."

"YATTA! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! HAHAHA!" Naruto and Sakura chant while doing a happy dance. Harry's currently jumping up and down as are his familiars… while Kakashi's attention is fully on the three females. Sasuke just hn's with a smirk. Kakashi finally looks away before sadly smiling as his eye falls on the memorial stone.

'Well sensei, Obito, Rin-chan… seems that my life may just have become a WHOLE lot more interesting…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Now it will be a bit of time before we get to the wave arc as I'll be doing some fillers as I want to get some ideas out of my head, hope you guys don't mind._

_Hinata: Will me and Naruto-kun get together soon?_

_Steve: Maayybe. You'll just have to see._

_Yui: That was mean._

_Steve: (Shrugs) Meh. Anyways, see you later! Oh! And if your wondering what Harry and Naruto did to the chalk brush a chapter ago... Wonder no more._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Omake: **Never underestimate an Uzumaki-Potter's revenge.

Kakashi's walking (slowly) towards the Hokage tower to give his report while reading his book. Despite this, he notices the shocked looks shot his way. 'Huh? Wonder what's with them? Oh, well.' Still slightly suspicious, he walks through the door by the two ANBU (Cat and Lizard). "Hello you two." They merely nod in acknowledgement. A few moments pass while his footsteps fade. The two ANBU begin to shudder and shake. Lizard manages to get something out.

"Wa...Was that (snort) Ka-Kakashi...?" Cat just tells him off.

"Do-Don't talk to me or... (Pffft) look at me... Please." And soon after both collapse in laughter. Meanwhile, Kakashi finally manages to reach the meeting room still slightly confused with the strange looks. Looking up from where he's reading some paperwork. Sarutobi's pipe nearly falls from his mouth before he recovers.

"Er, hello Kakashi... Your right on time, well for you anyways." Ignoring the snickers he continues. "You missed it but both Team Eight and Team Ten passed their tests. Now how did Team Seven do?" As Kakashi gives his report he steadily becomes more suspicious at how red the various jounin are becoming before he finally snaps.

"Okay! What is the matter with you guys!?" At that everyone but the Hokage collapses in laughter. Getting his mirth under control Sarutobi just asks a question.

"Tell me something Kakashi, did Harry and Naruto pull any pranks on you?" Thinking it over, Kakashi nods before his eye narrows.

"Yes, in fact yesterday they set up a trap with a chalkboard eraser... Come to think of it I still don't understand the shiver that went down my back... Oh no. They did something to me, didn't they." Unable to control it, the Hokage begins chuckling again only to start coughing from the smoke he was just breathing in. Using a Kage bushin, the Hokage has it transform into a mirror. Gaping at his reflection, he barely hears the Hokage comment about time-delayed spells though his anger. 'They. Are. so. **_DEAD_**!' Stomping away with his large, pink floppy ears swaying and his fluffy tail quivering, his promises of pain to the two Uzumaki-Potters only increases as Anko's comment sends the whole room into histrics again.

"Here comes Kakashi Cottontail, Hopping down the bunny trail..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Spell List:**

Vicis torqueo : repo (Time distortion: crawl): A powerful temporal spell, Harry and Naruto can only use it if both perform it at the same time (Think the "Twin" action from FF 4). The spells designed to slow time around the user allowing them move at what appears to be super speed. There are drawbacks though, the user can become dangerously exhausted from the shear amount of energy used as well as the massive amount of stress they're put under. Another drawback is that due to them being outside the flow of time they're unable to effect the world except in small ways such as stealing something or a delayed action.

Mahou Dangan no Jutsu (Magical Bullet technique: A wandless version of the Reducto spell, it uses a shell of chakra which compresses it allowing it to do much more damage then normal. In fact, the shell allows it to dig into the target before disapating causing the same amouunt of damage as a .45 caliber.

(Screen fades out)


	19. Memories, scrolls, and loss

_Steve: Well, here we are! The first filler chapter!_

_Pen-pen: Wak! War wark wakk war wark! (Wow! It's only been one week!)_

_Steve: I know, I'm pretty shocked myself. Hinata, if you would?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

thenewestmarauder

The PhantomHokage

AshK

917brat

gg

Lady Starlight2

the demon alchemist

Morbious20

godzillahomer

Estheriana

_Unit-01: So what are we going to see?_

_Steve: Not telling._

_Unit-01: You can be such a-(gets cut off by Steve)_

_Steve: And I'm going to stop you right there. Hinata? Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_What the...!_' Reading

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We join Harry and Naruto as they make their way towards one of their favourite places in Konoha while talking to each other. Looking at Naruto, Harry decides to ask him something. "So are you going to look at them now?" Looking confused, Naruto scratches his head.

"Am I going to look at what nii-san?" Sighing, Harry shakes his head.

"At that chest of scrolls Mikoto-sensei gave us a few days before she died." Stopping, Naruto hangs his head as the memories of the first death of someone close to him hits. Realizing that he's brought up a sore subject, Harry apologizes. Shaking his head, Naruto takes a deep breath.

"You're talking about the ones she told us to open after we became genin, right?" Seeing Harry nod, he looks at the sky. "I… don't know. I mean, I WANT to look at them since they were the last gift we received… but on the other hand I don't want to for that very same reason. What if there's a message in there for us?" Harry nods with him.

"Ya, I know. You know I still remember when we met?" With a saddened smile they both begin to remember when they met Mikoto all those years ago…

00000000000 Flashback no Jutsu! 0000000000

Busting open the door as usual, a six year old Naruto comes through the door with Harry following him. "Yo! Oji-san! You wanted to talk to us?" Before the Hokage can answer a voice just barley holding it's laughter speaks up.

"Oji-san? (Snort) I must admit Godfather that is quite the title." Sarutobi gives her a glare.

"Mikoto, I would advise you not to tease… After all, I have baby pictures and I'm not afraid to use them." The woman in question begins to blush heavily. Chuckling at her abashed look, the Sandaime turns to the two confused children before him. "I suppose that I should introduce her, hmm?" At their nods, Mikoto takes over.

"Hello you two, my name is Mikoto… Uchiha Mikoto." Her eyes sadden somewhat seeing them stiffen at her clan name. Seeing the questioning look in Naruto's eyes, the Hokage answers.

"I know that you're probably wondering why she's here. The reason is that she is one of the people I trust most in the whole village, being that she's my god-daughter and all." Seeing their shocked looks he chuckles. "Yes, god-daughter. Now is Kyubi-san listening?" Naruto nods while looking at Mikoto from the corner of his eye. "Good, now Kyubi-san Mikoto isn't your usual Uchiha-" Sarutobi then gets interrupted by Mikoto snorting.

"That's putting it mildly." Turning towards Naruto, she looks him in the eye. "To tell you the truth Naruto-kun, I'm actually not well liked by my clan's elders." Seeing Naruto's and Harry's confusion she coldly smiles. "To them I'm not an ideal Uchiha. For one thing I'm too kind-hearted and for another I don't take enough pride in the fact that us Uchiha's are above the other clans." Giving her a calculating look Harry decides to ask a question that's been bothering him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Somehow I don't see this as a coincidence." Smiling, Sarutobi nods.

"You're right, it's not a coincidence." Taking a few puffs of his pipe he continues. "She will in fact be your new sensei. I would hope that you two would trust my judgement on this?" Seeing them nod he turns to Mikoto. "Have anything to add Mikoto-chan?" She nods.

"Yes I do." Looking at the two kids, her face softens. "All I ask is that you two give me some trust, not a lot since I know that you won't but some so we can work together." Naruto's about to answer when Harry cuts him off.

"Don't worry, you'll have our trust." He sees Naruto giving him a look of disbelief. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You forget that I can tell when people are lying." Interested, Mikoto asks why. "Simple, when me and Row bonded I gained the ability to sense a person's true intentions… and I sense that you truly want to help us." Mikoto nods as a slightly insane look comes over her face.

"Good, because under me you'll be giving up blood, sweat and tears… So you better be ready." Naruto's reply causes her smile to grow.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…"

000000 Next day: Training ground thirty-three 0000000000

Naruto and Harry are rushing towards a training ground in the pre-dawn light. Looking around they notice that there's nobody in the vicinity. "What the heck? Where's Mikoto-sensei? She did tell us to be-" Anything else Naruto's about to say is cut off as he hears a whistling sound. Managing to duck, the kunai barley miss him. Anything that Naruto's about to say dies in his throat as he notices Mikoto's outfit (a black, sleeveless sweater with a white vest and white cut-off shorts). She smiles as she continues to walk towards them.

"At least your able to dodge without warning." Sitting down on a downed tree she gestures them to do the same. "I suppose you two want to know what we're doing?" They both nod. "To be frank I need you to get caught up, so we'll be working on kunai and shuriken techniques for the next little bit before moving on to Taijutsu… Which, I'm proud to say, is what I am best at." Laughing at her false modesty, Harry and Naruto smile before Harry decides to ask her something.

"So, I suppose that we're going to be doing this at about this time?" Mikoto nods.

"Yes, the main reason being that this is the only time I have to teach you two. So until seven we'll train and then I'll head home." She states the last bit with a little distaste. "Now then before we start on training, we need to do some warm-ups…"

000000000000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000000

Reaching Ichiraku's, Naruto snaps out of his thoughts before walking in. Turning, he gives his brother a heart-felt smile. "Nii-san, I think it's high time to look at those scrolls… And I should probably give her a visit." Harry just nods before looking towards Ayame (who's bouncing towards them).

"You do that Nii-san. And say hello for me okay?" Naruto smiles before agreeing. Ordering their lunch both slowly drift through their memories before being called back to reality by a irate Ayame. Quickly (even for him) eating his ramen, Naruto thanks her before paying and taking off. Puzzled, Ayame turns towards Harry.

"Um, what was that about Harry-kun?" She blushes some as Harry's full attention is now on her.

"He's heading home to check on her last gift to us." There's no need to say who the 'her' is though as Ayame sadly smiles before laying her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I miss her too." Taking her hand away, she walks around the counter before sitting next to Harry on a stool and this time laying her arm around his shoulder. "Sometimes I truly can't believe she died." Sighing, Harry looks towards the sky.

"I know. I remember the disbelief from the news… And how hard Naruto took it." Now looking at her, Harry reaches up and grasps her hand giving it a slight squeeze in gratitude. "Thankfully, we had people to help us get through that…" Harry's head jerks as a gloved fist hits it before in a puff of smoke it turns into a garbage lid.

"Damn it! Kawarimi!" Kakashi shouts while nursing his hand. Suddenly he notices a massive amount of KI coming from behind him. Turning slowly he comes face to face with a pissed Ayame.

"Do you have ANY idea of the moment you just destroyed?" Shaking, Kakashi shakes his head as one of his rabbit ears fall over his face. As a large frying pan appears in her hands, he begins to realize that maybe he shouldn't have done that. A few seconds Later he's seen flying out of the stand with a huge bump on his face.

"Itai…" Shaking his head in pain he suddenly notices a tuft of black hair poking from behind a garbage can. "I GOT YOU NOW!" Rushing after the now fleeing Harry, he doesn't notice the sighing Ayame going back into the stand.

"Baka teme. I can't believe that he actually wracked our moment." Slumping down on a stool, She looks to an empty space beside her. "How long do you think it'll take him to realize that he's chasing after a Shikigami?" A shimmer fills the space as Harry becomes visible.

"Who knows?" Giving Ayame a devious smirk, he asks her a question. "So, what do I owe you?" Ayame gives him a smirk as she leans in.

"Hmm, how about… a… little… kiss…?" And with that their lips meet, with Harry's arms encircling her waist. 'Now this is what I wanted.' As she deepens the kiss she doesn't notice the twinkle in Harry's eyes.

'Let's put my dad's idea to the test… with a little modification of course.' And with that he starts to channel a mixture of magic and chakra into his lips. Ayame stiffens before going limp like a wet noodle with a moan. "Hmm, seems the old man was right…" He sweat drops as he notices a sound of something being sharpened. Turning, he's greeted with the sight of Ayame's father sharpening a massive butcher knife while glaring at the boy holding his dazed daughter.

"Would you kindly explain why my daughter looks like she's doped up…?"

0000000000000000000000 With Naruto 0000000000000000000000

Walking into the apartment building, Naruto makes a quick detour to the basement. Once there, he walks towards the far end and grabs a brick before pulling it out. He then reaches in, and retrieving a wooden box from the hole, he puts the brick back before heading for his apartment. 'Well… Looks like it's time to see what your last gift's like, Mikoto-sensei…' Sitting down, he bites his finger before swiping it across the blood seal there. Inside are several scrolls, so he picks up the one addressed to him and unrolls it before reading it.

_Dear, Naruto-kun._' Smiling a little he continues to read. '_If you're reading this it means one of two things: One, that I'm now dead. Or two: Fugaku's plan succeeded and I managed to get you (and hopefully your brother) out of Konohagakure alive._' Blinking a little, Naruto's thoughts reflect his confusion.

'Get me out of Konoha alive? Fugaku's plan? Wait, how did she know that she might die?' Shaking his head clear, he turns back to the scroll eager to learn more.

'_Now, knowing you… which I do, you're probably confused, right?_' Naruto begins nodding. '_Well, sadly it has to do with Fugaku's scheming, as usual. You see, he's got it into his head that the Uchiha clan has been mistreated long enough and has decided to remedy this with a coup d'tat._' Naruto straightens in shock.

'What the hell! I knew that he wasn't all there, but that's madness! Something like that would cripple the village!' With that he continues to read.

'_Like me, your thinking that he's mad right? Well, he is and I'm not afraid to say so. However, a plan is in place to stop him. Itachi, it turns out, is a spy in my clan for the Hokage. Between us both, God-father and the Elders now know of his plans. Though it pains me to say so… I agree with them that the Uchiha clan must be destroyed in order to protect the village._' Naruto's eyes begin to widen as he looks up.

'Ojii-san ordered the Uchiha clan massacre? I… I don't believe it.' Shaking he looks back at the scroll.

'_The plan is simple, while Itachi deals with the clan as a whole I'll kill the clan elders during the confusion. I know that I'll probably die in the attempt but I must… for you Naruto-kun. You see, Fugaku is planning that once he's in power to tear Kyubi from you and seal her in a "Proper Uchiha" container… And this is something that I WILL NOT ALLOW TO HAPPEN. Kyubi has suffered enough because of my damned clan, and if by my death she can be saved from a repeat of Madara… Then that is something I accept. I only hope that doing so might cleanse my soul of the taint of my clans bastard founder._' Naruto stops as tears come to his eyes. Listening, he can hear Kyubi softly sobbing in his mind.

'Kyubi-chan…?' Bring herself somewhat under control, Kyubi responds to the silient question.

'It's okay, Naruto-kun. I just wish… I just wish that she didn't think that. If she was alive, I would give her a hug just for that. Mikoto never had to pay such a dear price because she already was free of any of Madara's taint.' Blinking away the tears, Naruto nods.

'Yeah, I only wish though that she knew that…' And with that, he continues to read.

'_Now enough of that. I don't want you crying over me._' Shocked, Naruto blinks before his face settles into a smile. '_Besides, I'm crying enough for the both of us… Right, sorry got a little sidetracked there._' Shaking his head Naruto chuckles realizing that even near the end, Mikoto was still a little scattered brained. '_I suppose that I should tell you about the scrolls, right?_' Naruto's smile grows slightly.

"Well that would be nice, sensei." Continuing to read, the words on the scroll are replaced in his head by Mikoto's voice inside his head.

'_About the scrolls, you've probably noticed that there's a few of them._' Naruto snorts at that statement seeing as there's actually twelve of them. '_These contain various training methods and jutsu's that my clan has gathered over the years. I've managed this past week to record them so you and Harry can benefit from them. I only ask that you use them well and protect your precious people with them. They're sorted by what they contain, so all Katon jutsu are in one scroll and Suiton in another. If I may suggest something, I think that you should start with the elemental training seeing that with the size of your chakra pool you should manage it. Well… This is it I guess. That is if my final plan doesn't pan out. Anyways, I guess there's only one thing left for me to say: Naruto, I know that you'll grow into a fine man. To be quite frank, I have a little confession to make…_' Naruto cocks his head to the side.

'Hmm? Confession? I wonder what that's about? Any idea Kyubi-chan?' Kyubi giggles some before answering.

'Hai, but it's Mikoto's confession so I won't ruin it.' Pouting, Naruto turns focuses his attention back on the scroll on his lap.

'_This is a little weird for me, but sitting here writing this I feel the need to "speak" for the last time as the case maybe… Ok, ok. So I'm rambling. Sue me. I'm here imagining you as you might appear when your older and… Well, I'm seeing the older you with your arms around my waist._' Naruto's jaw drops in surprise. '_I must be some sick type of pervert to be imaging this, but at least that I'm picturing you as a sixteen year old has to count for something, right? Yeah, sounds hollow to me too. (Sigh) If you were only several years older… I mean, your everything I would like in a man: Funny, smart (when you want to be) gentle… kind, you know, all that good stuff I would want in a husband… Anyways, I guess… this is goodbye, Naruto-kun. Hope you have a good life. Signed with love, Uchiha Mikoto._' Finally finished, Naruto mentally turns to Kyubi.

'You… You knew about this, Kyubi-chan?' Kyubi mentally nods.

'Hai, Naruto-kun, I did. She actually talk to me about it and I told her that if she was sick then so was I.' Feeling Naruto's confusion she explains. 'You see Naruto-kun to her you were everything that she didn't have. As you well know her marriage to Fugaku wasn't a happy one. In you she saw someone that would… well… care I guess.' Naruto nods his head.

'Um, did she… did she know about the crush I had on her? Is that why she said it?' Kyubi's silent for a few moments before answering.

'No. She didn't, though I suspect that she had a suspicion. I can however tell you she truly cared. I know this for a very good reason: Whenever the conversation turned to you a happy glint would show in her eyes. In fact, once she told me that if you were older and that she hadn't been tied to the clan like she was, she would have been happy to marry you. So never doubt her feelings. She did enough of that herself thinking that she scum for doing so.' A sad, yet happy look comes over Naruto's face as Kyubi finishes.

'Thank you Kyubi-chan…'

000000000000 Later that night 00000000000000

The full moon is shining down on the mist enshrouded Konoha Cemetery, eternally watching over those who have gone to their rest. But tonight, they have a visitor as a figure is seen skulking among the tombstones until it stops in front of one in particular. Reaching out a hand, it slowly rubs a finger along the words there. Suddenly it pulls it's hood away revealing that the person is in fact Naruto. "Hello again Mikoto-sensei… No, Mikoto-chan." Standing there in the graveyard, Naruto slowly closes his eyes as the wind gently caresses his face. His eyes snap open as he senses something. He relaxes as a familiar voice reaches his ears.

"So, young one… You've returned." The voice sounds like old leaves crinkling, somehow conveying a great age. "I was wondering when you would come back. She must get lonely when you're not around. Especially since her son doesn't visit but once a year." Naruto sighs as he gazes at the moon above.

"I try to come when I can, but it's so hard to do so at times." He can feel the agreement from whatever is behind him.

"True. But you are one of the few I respect. Hence why I allow you to come here at these times without worry." Naruto snorts in amusement.

"You mean that I'm one of the few you don't try to scare to death." His eyes gain a soft look. "In the letter she left me, she said that… she loved me, or would have as the case maybe." A few moments pass before the voice answers.

"Perhaps, but then you loved her as well. Why else would you place those wards on her grave if you didn't? Why else would you make sure her final arrangements would be carried out?" Naruto chuckles.

"Why is it you usually answer my questions with more questions?" The voice becomes full of humor as speaks once more.

"For one such as I, there are so few forms of amusement. Thankfully, I have both you and your brother as a source of humor." But it voice becomes serious once more. "However, I feel that is not why you have come tonight unfortunately." Naruto simply nods.

"I guess that I just need someone to talk to, you know? Someone who won't judge anything I say, just listen… Not to be rude, but can I just speak to her alone? I promise not to be long." Naruto can hear the rustling as whatever is behind him moves away.

"I'm not too worried about that, stay as long as you want… I'll make sure that no one bothers you my friend." Naruto smiles before turning back to the grave.

"Thank you." And with that Naruto begins to speak to Mikoto as the cloaked apparition slowly walks away, almost disappearing in the shadows. It gives off the feeling that it's smirking under it's cowl.

"No need to thank me, after all… I'm a graveyard guardian. It's what I do." And with that, it disappears, it's yellow eyes being the last to vanish into the darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! My next chapter!_

_Unit-01: Hmm, not bad. but not one of your better ones._

_Steve: Agreed, but I wanted to do one that would explain about Mikoto so... here it is!_

_Pen-pen: Waaarrk war wark waar wark warr arkk warkk.(Hopefully the next ones will have some fluff.)_

_Hinata: (mumbling) Please let the next one be me and Naruto-kun... Please let the next one be me and Naruto-kun..._

**Beastiary**:

Name: Graveyard Guardian

Rank: XXXXX (EXTREMELY dangerous)

Type: Undead (Incorporeal)

Info: A Graveyard Guardian is a powerful spirit that guards the resting places within a graveyard from other, more evil spirits. It is believed that a guardian is in fact the first person who had been buried there, if so then they're not talking. However, Harry has stated that it's his belief that they're formed from the outpourings of grief from the family members of those buried there, thus becoming a protection for that area. They are extremly dangerous having powers beyond that of a simple ghost. One of these is the infamous ability of causing bad luck to follow those who see them (if they so wish). They are also considered to be an omen of doom since anyone who sees one is said to be fated to die before the year is out. They usually appear looking like the Grim Reaper, but with a white cloak (unlike Wraiths, whose cloaks are black or gray) and have glowing eyes (red, green, yellow, or rarely blue). Sometimes, however, they can appear as various animals, usually those associated with death or as glowing balls of light/flame.


	20. Missions, fluff and BUNNIES

_Steve:YAY! A new chapter!_

_Yui: (Sweat-dropping) You seem... excited today._

_Steve: Uh-huh! For two reasons: First, this is the first chapter of 2009 (Yui, Pen-pen, and Hinata nod remembering the hangovers from THAT party). And second cause soon I'll have 100,000 words making me a (finishes in a god like voice) **Epic writter**!_

_Yui: ..._

_Hinata: ..._

_Pen-pen: ..._

_Every reader: ..._

_Steve: What?_

_Yui: You've been to the energy drinks again, haven't you?_

_Steve: Yup! Why? Does it show?_

_Everyone: Yes._

_Steve: Oh... Okay then. Hinata, if you would? (Spys a rabbit hopping by) BUNNY! (Chases after it)_

_Hinata: Um..._

_Yui: (Head in her hands) At least this time he didn't take any cold medicine four hours later._

_Pen-pen: Wark wa waark rk.(Tell me about it.)_

_Hinata: Not going to ask. Anyways... Thank you:_

Merciless-the-insane-cancerian

ME!

KawaiiCherryStar

Morbious20

Alondor

godzillahomer

AshK

sad weeds

Maloran

The PhantomHokage

Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Estheriana

_Yui: Thank you all. Hinata? Pen-pen? If you please state the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'What the...!' Reading

_Steve: ARGH! The bunny's trying my head! _

_Everyone: (Sweat-drops)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Team Seven waiting for their tardy sensei… which they're hoping doesn't become a habit. As usual, Sasuke's brooding, Sakura's either watching him or talking to the other two. Naruto and Harry however, are currently going through the motions of Tai Chi while talking to Sakura. "So what are you and Naruto doing, Harry?" Harry chuckles before answering.

"It's an ancient form of taijutsu where I come from called Tai Chi." Finished with their exercises, they stop before turning towards Sakura. "It's a 'soft' martial art. It's helpful for health and, surprisingly, chakra control." Naruto continues the explanation.

"Also, it's similar to Jyuuken in that it can cause internal damage." He begins to chuckle at Sakura's wide-eyed look.

'Sugoi!' Shaking her head, she gives Naruto and Harry the dreaded 'Puppy dog eyes no jutsu' "Can you teach me that, Naruto? It was so beautiful, like a dance." Naruto simply laughs before answering.

"Sure, don't see why not." Gesturing with his hand, he begins his lesson. They continue doing this for the next three hours, with Sakura actually enjoying herself and finding it relaxing.

'Wow, when I asked it was only to try and impress Sasuke-kun with how beautiful my body can look while moving, but… I'm actually enjoying myself.' Inner-Sakura just grins before answering.

"Simple, it's actually something we might be good at… Well that and the fact that we won't be so weak anymore." Sakura merely nods before remembering last night after she got home.

000000 Flashback: Last night at Sakura's house 0000000000

'Whew! I'm beat, who would have guessed that passing our last test would be so hard.' Her Inner answers her question as Sakura flops down on the couch.

'Well, Naruto and Harry DID warn us.' Sakura just barely nods.

'Yeah… They did…' Her thoughts become slightly saddened as a thought occurs to her before a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Oh! Sakura, when did you arrive home." Sakura turns in the voices direction before answering.

"Just now, nee-san. Sorry about being so late but I met Ino-pig and we got into a argument… which somehow wound up with me having dinner at her place… Still don't know how that happened." Sakura states somewhat confusedly as the voice giggles.

"Don't worry, I've seen the same thing happen all the time. Sooo? How did the test go?" Sakura gives her a thumbs up.

"We passed it!" Suddenly Sakura gets a sly look on her face. "Though I know that the real reason you're asking is to find out if Harry passed." he owner of the voice squeaks in embarrassment.

"Well… that is…. Yes." Sighing in defeat, the owner of the voice drifts into view revealing it to be none other then Moaning Myrtle. "(Sigh) Why must you tease me?" Sakura sticks out her tongue at her.

"Because I'm your Omouto-chan, do I need any other reason?" Myrtle simply shakes her head in amusement.

'I still can't believe that the first girl I met in this world would become my adopted sister… It's really quite nice.' She gains a look of remembrance as she recalls how her and Sakura met. She found that the lonely, crying girl who just broke up her friendship with another girl over a boy she had come across had reminded her of herself. Shaking her head, Myrtle, turns back to the present. "What's wrong Sakura? When I came in I felt that you were saddened for some reason… And don't lie to me, ghosts can sense emotions." Sakura looks at Myrtle before asking a question that's been bugging her all day.

"Nee-san, am I… weak?" Blinking in shock it takes a moment for the ghost to come up with a response.

"Er, why do you think that? Wait a moment! Did one of those boys say something? OHHH! I'm going to give them such a haunting-" Giggling, Sakura cuts her off.

"No nee-san, they didn't say anything. It's just that… They seemed to do all the work, and I barely did anything." Myrtle goes into a thinking pose before snapping her fingers.

"I know!" She smirks as Sakura looks at her confusedly. "Train and get stronger. Then you'll be helping them! And remember... you and the rest of Sasuke's fan-club have tried everything else, maybe he's into strong women." Sakura's eyes seem to catch fire as she thinks this over.

'Yes… I'll get stronger and show them that I CAN be useful!' Myrtle chuckles as she realizes that this is exactly what she needs.

'Good… Hopefully you'll avoid my fate of being lonely now…'

00000000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000000

'Hai, and I promised nee-san that I would become stronger.' Sakura states with a confidant look, which moments later transforms into a massive blush at what her Inner states.

'Yah, but it doesn't hurt having Naruto's firm, muscular body pressed against ours… does it?' Sakura mentally sputters for a moment before answering.

'Ero-Inner!' She's brought out of her denouncement when a hand rests itself against her forehead. "Er, Naruto? What are you doing?" Naruto blinks at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Just checking your temperature, you looked like you had a fever." Sakura's about to hit him when Kakashi appears, drawing her ire.

"YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" Kakashi just waves her off.

"Sorry, but you see there was this black cat that crossed my path and I had to retrace my steps so I didn't catch any bad luck." Sakura points at him before nearly deafening him.

"LIAR!" While Harry and Sasuke are sighing, Naruto gives his teacher an odd look.

"This cat, it didn't happen to have a golden crescent moon on it's forehead, did it?" Both Kakashi and Harry blink.

"Um, no it didn't, why? Should it have?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Nah, besides I was just wondering if it did or not." Harry shoots him a questioning look.

"Why, did you come across something like that?" Naruto nods, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. "When was this? I certainly don't remember anything like that and I'm pretty positive that I would." Naruto chuckles before finally answering.

"It was a few years ago, when you looking for youma parts remember? Near where cuz lives." Harry snaps his fingers as the pieces fit.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! That was one hell of a misadventure!" The other (human) members of the team look at each other before sighing. Kakashi just shakes his head.

"Well, time to see what we got for missions…"

000000000000 Later 00000000000000

Harry finds himself getting extremely annoyed with the so called "Mission". 'Damn old man. "I got a mission for you and your team Kakashi" he said. "A person within the village is trying to secede from us, your mission is to prevent this." Somehow I never thought that it would be quite like this…' His annoyance grows as he gets smacked in the head by an apple.

"HA! You ninja will never defeat me! For I am the ruler of Treehouse gakure!" Harry looks to the side at his sensei who's reading a book and giggling.

"Well? Aren't you going to help us?" Kakashi spares him a glance.

"Nope." And with that turns back to his book, only for his attention to be drawn away by the kid screaming as Row and Hedwig bring him out of the tree house… with each hanging onto an ankle. "Somehow, I don't think the kid was to be scared for life Harry." Harry shrugs as Naruto answers.

"Eh, it's character building…" A few seconds later his head violently meets the ground along with Harry's as Sakura punches them both.

00000000000 A few hours later 0000000000000000

They're back on another D-rank (Only barely avoiding the lawsuit from the last one), this time walking the Inuzuka hounds. Sakura's staring at a massive dog (about the size of Akamaru after timeskip) before looking at the thin leash in her hands. 'Oh, boy… I'm going to die, aren't I?' She not in the least bit comforted by the grin on the dog's face. Sasuke on the other hand is looking down at the small dog whose leash he's holding.

"Hn… Mutt." The so called 'Mutt' doesn't like this, as shown when it jumps up and bites him in a place that causes all males (except Harry and Naruto for some strange reason) to wince. And unknown to Kakashi (whose once again reading his book after seeing if sasuke was alright), Harry's once again pranked him. Looking at her boyfriend, Hana raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, what have you done now?" Harry grins manically before chuckling.

"Simple. One of my Otou-san's most infamous spells causes anyone hit by it to give off a smell of the castors choosing." Hana blinks.

"And how does this involve us… or should I say you?" She begins to sweat drop, before noticing how Harry's pointing at the group of dogs currently sneaking up behind Kakashi.

"I hit sensei's pants with it, causing them to give off the smell of raw meat…" Meanwhile some distance away, Naruto (who's surrounded by several dogs) just stares at the laughing couple before turning towards Tsume. "I really don't want to know…"

After several more D-ranks (and Kakashi heading home to change his torn pants) the team separates for the day. Harry sighs as him and Naruto leave the Hokage tower. "Finally! Merlin I didn't know how much longer I could take that!" Naruto looks up from the bills he's counting.

"Well, look on the bright side, it's easy money at least." Harry scoffs at him before folding his arms.

"That's not easy money. Easy money is spending some Ryo on some old kunai and Shuriken… and the odd sword before selling them back in my home dimension for several hundred. THAT'S easy money, D-ranks are just forced labour." Naruto begins sweat dropping.

'He's actually proud of scamming money from people? Granted they're usually pawnshops, but still…' Shaking his head, Naruto sighs before remembering something. "um, nii-san… How about you head home, I got to do something first." Harry blinks before a sly expression slides over his face.

"Ohhh! Going to have a little… chat with Hinata-nee-san? Hmmm?" The smirk on his face is wiped off by what a blushing Naruto says next.

"As if you don't want to get home so you and your familiars can get a little alone time?" A red-faced Harry grumbles a bit before heading off. Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto takes a second to get his bearings before leaving as well.

000000000 Fifteen minutes later: Team Eight's training ground 000000000000

Kurenai is currently watching her genin practicing with a look of pride on her face. Without any outward signs, her alertness goes up. 'Hmmm? Seems someone is spying on us… Guess I need to teach them a lesson in manners…' And with that thought she begins to make several handsigns, only to stop when Shino begins to speak.

"No need to react in such a way sensei. He's a friend." Pushing his sunglasses up, Shino turns towards some trees. "You can come out now Naruto." And with that, Naruto jumps down from the tree he was in. Unknown to the rest, Shino smiles seeing one of the few people he can call a friend.

"Um, hey guys… he he he…" Naruto trails off in embarrassment at the looks he's receiving, only to become annoyed when Kiba shouts at him.

"Dobe! Your spying on us so you can try to beat us! Admit it!" A tick mark develops on his forehead at Naruto's reply.

"If I wanted to beat you, all I would need is a rolled up newspaper." Ignoring Kiba's indignity sputters, Naruto turns towards Hinata while blushing slightly. "Er, Hinata-chan? Can I… have a talk with you? Alone?" Kurenai smiles looking at the two blushing genin.

'KAWAII! I so wish I had a camera right now!' Her smile twitches as she answers Naruto for Hinata. "Actually, I was just going to end our training for the day. So Hinata can spend the rest of the day with you for your little… chat." She giggles as both of their blushes deepen. Hinata begins to poke her fingers together.

"Um, Thanks, Kurenai-sensei… I'll see you tomorrow then?" Seeing her nod, Hinata and Naruto walk off. After several minutes, Hinata gives Naruto an inquiring look, which only increases as he makes several gestures with his hands. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto turns to look at her before breaking out in a smile causing her to blush once more.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but I had to put up the privacy spells so no one can spy on us." Hinata's face begins to actually glow.

'I wonder why he would need privacy?' Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she finds Naruto looking at her with an indescribable look. "Naruto-kun? Is something the matter?" Naruto sighs before explaining. Afterwards, Hinata's looking ahead with a thoughtful look on her face. Moving from one foot to another, the silence slowly causes Naruto's nervousness to increase.

'Did I say something wrong Kyubi-chan? Oh gods! What if she thinks that I'm some kind of pervert! What if-' Kyubi cuts him off before he goes fully into hysterics.

'What if she's simply thinking? You did just give her a lot of things to think about so it's only natural that she'll take a while to think it over.' Naruto relaxes somewhat. Hearing a sigh, he looks back at Hinata, who's smiling.

"So let me get this straight… Kyubi-anesan knows that I, er, like you and that you like me back?" Naruto nods. "So she then told you to persue me as a second girlfriend?" Naruto nods again. "Tell me something, would you have pursued me if Kyubi-anesan hadn't told you?" Naruto opens and closes his mouth several times before looking at the ground.

"I… I honestly don't know. I mean there's a part me that's enjoying the thought but… I can't help but feel that I'm betraying both you and Kyubi-chan…" He stops as two slender fingers touch the bottom of his chin before slowly bringing his face back up to meet Hinata's. Naruto can't help but be speechless at the warm look on Hinata's face, a look so full of love and care that he feels a burst of warmth in his chest towards her.

"Naruto-kun, you're not betraying either of us. In fact, your loyalty is one of your most attractive features." At this she begins to softly stroke the side of his face. "You don't know this, but before Kyubi-anesan had come to you, she had talked to me about this." She giggles some at the shocked look on his face.

"Wha… What?! You mean that you two had already planned this?" At that he begins to hear Kyubi's laughter.

'Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have talked to Hinata first, Naruto-kun?' Naruto goes slightly red.

'Actually, I never even considered it Kyubi-chan.' His blush increases as she bursts into laughter again. Naruto's brought out of his thoughts by Hinata, who stops stroking his face in favour of wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hinata-chan?" She continues to look at him with a radiant smile with a heavy blush.

"So does this mean that we're… together now?" Naruto hesitantly nods. "Good. Now I can do this." Naruto gives her a quizzical look.

"Do wha-" He's unable to get anything else out due to the fact that for once Hinata takes the initiative and smashes her lips against his. For the next minute (or two) he has but one thought: 'Is she wearing raspberry chapstick?' (Which is, in fact, a very Narutoish one). Hinata finally stops and lays her head on his chest, the two of them somehow falling to the ground without noticing. Still in a daze, though from the kiss or a lack of oxygen is debatable, one word escapes his lips causing Hinata to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Wow!" Calming down, she sighs happily.

"There, it is done… and it's just as I imagined it. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Shaking free of his daze, Naruto looks down at the bluenete in his arms with a smile.

"Somehow, I think I got a guess." Naruto begins to sigh. "Are you sure about this, Hinata-chan? I mean, what about your Otou-san or the Hyuga Elders? Or, what if-" Once again Naruto is cut off, this time by Hinata's finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about the Elders, as to my Otou-san… You know that you're the only boy he considers worthy of my affections." Naruto begins to grumble sending Hinata into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, as if that has ever tried to stop him from trying to intimidate me…" As she continues to giggle, Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "Here, this is for you, I got it in nii-san's world." After opening it, she gasps.

"Na… Naruto-kun… It's so… beautiful!" She slowly pulls out a eye of Horus amulet on a gold chain out of the box. Naruto smirks a little.

"Yeah, it's beautiful… but not as beautiful as my two himes." Both girls begin to blush at his complement. Still smiling, Naruto continues. "I should probably tell you what protections are on it." Looking away from her gift, Hinata gives him a confused look.

"Protections? What protections?" Naruto's smile widens so much it threatens to split his face in two.

"What? Did you actually believe that I, of all people, would give you ordinary jewally?" Naruto allows his two arms to slowly come to rest on Hinata's hips as she shakes her head no. "Good. You see Hinata-chan, I got you this so that I could always protect you… In some form. Especially now that we're ninja" Hinata sniffs slightly before burying her head in his chest.

"You don't have to do this Naruto-kun…" Naruto merely rises one of his hands and begins to wipe away some tears with his thumb.

"Yes, yes I do. You see Hinata-chan even though you're a powerful ninja, you're also one of my precious people and, well… I just don't want to see you get hurt if there's something I can do about it." He begins scratching at one of his whiskers. "So… do you want to know what the protections are?" Hinata nods.

"Hai. So what are they?" As she says this, she places the amulet around her neck, not noticing the slight glow that causes Naruto to smile.

'That's good, it's accepted her.' Clearing his throat, he begins. "The protections are in fact four different groups." Hinata cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"Four?" Naruto nods.

"Hai, four. The first two bestore a resistance on you: A resistance to poison and disease. The next one boosts your healing rate by half. It's the last one, however, that's the most powerful… and mysterious." Hinata's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mysterious? What… what does it do?" Naruto gazes upwards before sighing.

"To be perfectly frank, it's one that I would love to know how to recreate." He looks back down into Hinata's eyes. "Every once in a while, it'll warn you of danger or impending attack… possibly several seconds before it even occurs!" As it sinks in, Hinata squeals at having such a gift given to her… As shown when she kisses Naruto again leaving him with one thought which causes Kyubi to giggle. 'Now THIS I can get used to…'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Whew! That was one tough bunny... But I won! (Ignores the injuries all over him)_

_Pen-pen: Wark war...(Only you...)_

_Steve: Eh? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Yui: Oh... Nothing..._

_Hinata: (Still in dream land) Wishes really do come true..._

_Steve: Well, see you next chapter!_

_(Screen fades out)_


	21. Research, kisses, requests

_Steve: Well, the caffine rush is slowly leaving me so... time for the next chapter._

_Hinata: (Shivers) A hyper you is scary... By the way what's this that I heard about cold medicine?_

_Steve: Um... heheheheh... you see I, er... Look! Naruto's walking by in his boxer shorts!_

_Hinata: (Excited) Really! Where?! Out of my way! (Rushes off)_

_Yui: That was mean._

_Pen-pen: Wark, waar arkk. (Yeah, very mean.)_

_Steve: Look, I REALLY don't want to talk about it. (Notices Hinata coming back) Ah! Hinata! If you would please do the disclaimer?_

_Hinata: Ok...Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'What the...!' Reading

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's currently sitting at the table with a mass of notebooks, papers and parchments in front of him while he's chewing on the pen he's holding. 'Damn it! I still can't fix the problem with the energy efficiency. I got it down to the point that it's half what my mother thought was needed, but it's still to much needed. Besides cutting down on the amount would mean sacrificing power and protection… Any ideas Kuro?' Kuro thinks it over for a bit before answering.

'The only way that I can think of is to store a large amount of magic so it can be used when needed… Though how you would do that, I couldn't begin to say.' Harry sighs in disappointment.

'That's what I was afraid of.' Harry leans forward and begins to massage his temples. 'There lies the problem that neither me or my mom could solve. While you can store chakra easily enough, magic is an entirely different matter. There is only so many ways to store magic, none of which can help us.' Kuro nods his head before stating an idea.

'What about runes? They can be used to store magic after all.' Harry shakes his head in the negative.

'Unfortunately not. The amount of runes needed would actually cover a larger space then there is.' Harry's and Kuro's conversation is interrupted by the sound of a door opening and the hallway leading to the washroom filling with steam. A few moments later Row walks into view furiously drying her hair. Seeing how dishevelled she looks, Harry begins to laugh causing her to send a small glare at him.

"What are you laughing at?! I just got out of the shower!" Anything else is cut off by Hedwig shoving her aside and into the wall while rushing into that washroom with a bunch of clothes under her arms. Row begins to grumble about stupid owls as she pulls herself out of the indent in the wall. Her glare returns as Harry bursts out laughing and Sal begins to snicker behind a magazine. After a bit she huffs. Calming down, Harry wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry Row, but you got to admit it WAS funny. By the way, why do you and Hedwig love showers so much?' Row sighs before giving a small smile.

"I suppose it was a little humorous." She begins to walk over while shrugging. "As to why me and Hedwig like showers? For some reason birds like us enjoy the feeling of water running down our bodies except for one thing." Row examines her body before continuing. "It takes us hours to dry off. Thankfully I don't have that problem since I have a human form." Finally she reaches Harry and wraps her arms over his shoulder before noticing the stuff in front of him. Raising an eyebrow she looks at him. "And what is all this?" Harry begins to chuckle.

"It's something that both me and my mother have worked on…" Row gives him a surprised look.

"Your mother worked on this?" Harry gives her a nod.

"Hai, it was originally her pet project. I found her notes on it in one of her journals we stole… er, liberated, from the Dursley's." He smiles at the deadpan look she gives him before shrugging. "Anyways, I decided to finish her work to… Oh, I don't know, feel closer to her I guess." Row gives him a soft smile in reply.

"So have you nearly completed it?" Harry shrugs again.

"Almost it's just one thing that's annoying me." Seeing her inquisitive look he continues. "I need a way to store a massive amount of magic somehow." Row taps her chin in thought several times before snapping her fingers.

"I know just the thing!" Straightening herself, she walks over to a bookcase and grabs a book before walking back. "This will solve your little problem." Setting it down, she waits as Harry reads the title. She rolls her eyes at the look he gives her. "Don't give me that look, it really does contain the answer." Harry continues to give her a icluderous look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this a book on that new age mysticism?" He looks back at it. "Why do we even have this?" Row smirks at his question.

"We have it because Naruto went and bought a whole bunch of books on the subject when he found out he could use magic." Harry smacks his face as he remembers. "Even though most of the stuff is useless to us, some are actually very informative." Thinking this over, Harry nods in agreement.

"True. After all, muggles seem to know more about ley-lines for example then wizards do." Now interested, Harry turns his full attention on Row. "Okay, so what's in there that can help me?" Row's smile fully returns as she begins to relish solving something that stumped her boyfriend.

"Simple, if you would give me a second I can show you." Opening the book, she rapidly flips through pages before stopping. "Ok, start from here and read to…" she flips several pages "…here." Harry does so, then re-reads it several more times before hitting his head on the table (Kuro does the same thing in the mindscape).

"I'm such an idiot." He brings his head up and gives Row an exasperated look. "How the hell could I forget that crystals can hold magic?" Kuro snorts in the mindscape.

'I wouldn't feel so bad, I forgot too remember?' Harry gives him a mental shrug.

'True… Then again that's to be expected due to your age.' Smirking as the sound of Kuro growling reaches him, he gives Row an happy smile. "Row, I could kiss you right now." Seeing her blush he gets an idea that brings his smirk back. "In fact…" Row gives him a slightly confused look at the predatory gleam that's entered his eyes.

"What are you tal-" She's interrupted by Harry giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Her eyes flutter close as a thought comes to the forefront of her mind while her arms slowly wrap around Harry's neck once more. 'This… is SO nice…' Finally breaking apart, she lays her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. "I can't believe it… Hedwig and Sal were right." Harry gives her an amused look.

"Oh? And what were they right about this time?" Row gives him a sultry look.

"About the fact that kissing is one of the best perks of having an human form." Harry laughs a bit at that.

"Well, that's interesting to know." With that he reaches up and begins to stroke along her wing causing her eyelids to flutter once more as well as coo in pleasure. "Just like knowing that you and Hedwig find having your wings stroked pleasurable." She doesn't say anything as she brings their lips together once more for another long kiss that soon transforms into a make out session. Pulling away, Row finds herself breathless.

"Whoa." Reaching up with one of her taloned hands, she runs it through Harry's hair while giggling. "I'm definitely going to enjoy having you as my boyfriend." Harry nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to enjoy having you guys as my girlfriends." Row gains a happy look on her face not noticing the hard look in Harry's eyes. 'And now that I have people that love me… I WILL do everything in my power to protect them…'

000000000000000000000000 Next morning 0000000000000000000

We find Naruto lounging on the couch while watching TV when he looks at the clock. 'Hmm, six-thirty… still have an half-hour left.' Suddenly Naruto hears a timid knock on the door causing him to frown. 'Now who could that be?' Walking towards it, he checks though the view hole to see who it is before opening it. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura fidgets a little before answering

"Um, could I come in? There's something I would like to talk to you about…" Nodding, Naruto opens the door fully and watches as she walks in. Closing it, he turns to her.

"Well? Is there anything you would like to drink?" Sakura gives him a nod.

"I wouldn't say no to some of that pumpkin juice that you guys have." Naruto leaves only to reappear a few seconds later with a pitcher and two glasses. Setting them down, he fills both of them. He hands one of them to her while taking the other. "Thanks." Watching her he takes several sips before setting it down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She sighs before setting the glass down.

"Naruto… You've been my friend for several years now, right." Confused as to where this is going, he nods. "I need to know… truthfully, am I weak?" Naruto glances at the ceiling in thought before answering.

"Sakura, everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses-" Before he can get any farther he's cut off by an annoyed Sakura.

"You know what I meant! Give me the truth Naruto…" She adds in a quiet voice. "I have to know from someone who won't lie to me…" Naruto sighs while taking a drink.

"To put it bluntly… your physically weak." Sakura hangs her head down only to bring it up at his next words. "However, mentally you're one of the strongest people I know." Sakura gives Naruto a small smile.

"Thank you." Sakura's face becomes serious once more as she comes to the real point of this. "Naruto I was wondering if you would… train me." Unfortunately, she choose to ask this as Naruto was drinking causing it to go down the wrong way.

"Wha… (Cough) What was (cough, cough) was that?" Looking down she explains.

"Naruto, everyone knows you and Harry knows that when it comes to training, you two are the ones to go to. Even if some of your ideas are… eccentric." At that point Harry walks in snorting.

"Eccentric, call it as it is: completely and utterly insane." Sakura glares at him and growls.

"I was TRYING to be nice you know." Harry just waves her off as he sits down.

"I know that nee-chan. Doesn't change a thing though. Even I will admit some of our ideas are just plain insane." Naruto gives him an amused smile before his face becomes serious as he sets down his glass and gives Sakura a penetrating look.

"What I want to know is why you want to do this? Is it to impress Sasuke?" He doesn't state what else is on his mind. 'I'll still help her if it is, however I won't tell her that.' Taking a deep breath, Sakura looks Naruto straight in the eye.

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of it… However, I recently had a talk with someone who showed me that I should become strong for myself as well after setting me straight about a few… things." At the end of her little speech, she straightens her back only to blush at the proud looks the two boys are giving her.

"And that Sakura-chan, is a VERY good reason. And one that me and Nii-san wouldn't mind helping you for."

"It's good to see that you're finally taking the ninja life seriously." Harry's smile grows as he continues. "In fact, it makes me proud to call you my team mate." Sakura looks at him with shining eyes.

"Thank you… thank you both." Harry waves his hand in dismissal.

"No need to thank us nee-chan… You definitely won't once we're finished." Sakura sweat drops thinking it might not have been such a good idea to ask them to train her before Harry pulls a notebook and a pen from inside his cloak. "Now, we need to know where to start, so if you could tell us what you think your strengths are that would help." Sakura thinks it over before sighing.

"That's the thing: after thinking it over I really don't have any." Harry and Naruto give her a look. "Fine… I guess I'm proficient with Academy taijutsu as well as the three main ninjutsu we were taught and the Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope escape technique). I'm also have good accuracy with kunai and shuriken as well as good trap making skills, not to mention my book smarts… Other then that, nothing." Naruto shakes his head before pointing something out to her.

"You forgot something." Seeing her cock her head to the side in confusion he smiles. "The advantages that Kunoichi have over shinobi." Hearing this, Sakura shakes her head in confusion.

"Naruto, you and Harry have got to be two of the few guys who'll admit that girls have any advantages over guys." Harry gives her a look of bemusement in response.

"Don't know why. After all, both sexes have their strengths and weaknesses." Seeing Sakura's questioning look, he shrugs. "While men have more physical strength and endurance, women are faster with their better reflexes and are also far more flexible then most men." Sakura nods thoughtfully.

"So what are we going to work on?" Naruto chews his lip in thought before answering.

"Well, nii-san has several genjutsu he can teach you and we can give you instructions on how to improve your taijutsu… And I guess we can teach you Kage Henge no jutsu." At that last one Sakura blinks her eyes in confusion.

"Kage Henge no Jutsu? Never heard of that one." Harry chuckles embarrassedly.

"You would probably know it under another name." Sakura's eyes narrow as she realizes what they mean causing her to growl.

"Don't tell me that your talking about…" Naruto gulps before nodding.

"Hai. The Orioke no jutsu." Naruto holds up a hand in order to stop her from interrupting. "Just wait a second so I can explain. The name 'Orioke no jutsu' is just a distraction from the real purpose, we gave it that name so people wouldn't think that it's anything but a prank. Ergo, people don't realize the true potential of it." With that, Naruto disappears in a cloud of smoke. A few seconds later he reappears in his female form (with his clothes still on). Seeing Sakura blink s/he smirks. "Go ahead, check the difference between this and the normal Henge." Giving him a suspicious look, she goes to tap Naruto in the forehead expecting it to go through it only to be surprised at the feel of flesh.

"What the?!" As soon as her surprise wears off, she begins to touch, feel and prod in ways that if she were a boy would get her hit and declared a pervert… Which explains why Naruto's looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Er, Sakura-chan?" Getting a grunt in reply a red faced Naruto takes a deep breath. "Um, do you mind? That just doesn't… feel right!" Noticing that the last two words came out as a squeak at the end, Sakura looks up at the blushing Naruto before noticing where her hand is… Causing her to go red herself.

"EEP!" And with that she yanks her hand away as if burned. "So… sorry." Naruto looks away (not realizing that Sakura's doing the same thing) before clearing his/her throat.

"Th… that's okay, Sakura-chan…" Hearing something, Naruto glares at Harry who's currently rolling on the ground laughing so hard that tears are leaking from his eyes and clutching his sides. "Oh, sure! Laugh it up teme!" Seeing that only caused him to laugh harder, Naruto began to kick him. Sakura however, is both sweat dropping and blushing due to Inner-Sakura's comments.

'Damn! I have to admit, Naruto looks hot as a girl! You have got to find out what he's been eating so we have some that size, after all they must be at least C-cup!' Sakura's blush deepens as Inner-Sakura continues.

'Hentai! Stop talking about perverted things like that!' Finally noticing that both Uzumaki-Potters are staring at her, she gives them an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing there…" She notices then that Naruto's forgotten something. "Um, shouldn't you release the jutsu now Naruto?" Looking down, Naruto's blush returns and in a puff of smoke is back in his male form. He begins to scratch his neck in embarrassment. His next comment causes her to face fault.

"Sorry about that, I… kinda forgot." Sakura's face screws up in confusion.

'He forgot? How could you forget something like that?' Shaking her head to clear it of the rapidly forming headache. She turns her attention back on the two boys. "So unlike Henge, which is just a illusion, Kage Henge actually transforms you into your target?" Naruto shakes his head no.

"Not quite. You see Sakura-chan, Kage Henge only creates a… shell of Chakra, if you would. Nothing more nothing less." Harry takes up the explanation.

"It's also been classified as a Space/Time jutsu due to because of it's effects on weight and mass." Seeing her confusion he explains with an example. "Let's say I transform into a kunai, with Kage Henge my weight and mass would be no more then your average kunai. Due to this I could be thrown. So even though I keep all my intelligence, my original mass and weight don't factor in for some reason." Eyes wide, Sakura begins to think of the possibilities.

"Sugoi! I would love to learn it!" Naruto begins to chuckle causing her to look at him and catch sight of the clock… Causing her to freak as they now have three minutes to reach the training grounds which are on the other side of the village. "GAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She's about to rush out when Naruto grabs her with a smile on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" Naruto's chuckles cause her to stop her struggles as Harry gives her an amused look.

"Sakura-nee-chan, I don't think there's such a thing as being late to a meeting with Kakashi-sensei… Besides there's no need to rush as we have an alternative way there." Seeing her disbelieving look, he simply holds out an arm which Row lands on while Naruto puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looks at her while grabbing her arm with his free hand. A twinkle comes into his eyes as he says one last thing. "Oh, and by the way… Don't freak." And before she ask why, flames begin to swirl around her, Harry Naruto and Row.

"Sugoi… It's amazing!" Less then a few seconds later, the flames die to reveal Training ground Seven and a opened-mouthed and shocked Sasuke. Ignoring him (For the moment) she turns to Harry and Naruto in stunned amazement. "WHOA! Was that some kind of Shunshin? And if so, how did you learn it?" Harry smiles at her before answering and jerking his thumb at Row.

"In a sense it was Shunshin, but it wasn't us. It was Row." He laughs a bit at her unbelieving look. "I'm not kidding, it's actually one of her abilities as a Phoenix." At that, Sakura turns to Row and sees her in a whole new light.

'And here I thought that Harry used Row because she could lift heavy weights and transform… Huh, you learn something new everyday.' Shaking her head, she turns back to Naruto. "So what are we going to do?" Naruto rubs his chin in thought before snapping his fingers.

"We'll show you some stretches to improve your flexibility before we have you do some exercises to increase you stamina and endurance. After that, we'll show you how to perform some taijutsu techniques from a style named Judo, which is defensive in nature and uses the opponents strength against them. Later in the afternoon, we'll start on teaching you some weapon skills. How does that sound?" Looking nervous at what they're going to be doing for a few seconds, her face gains a serious expression as she nods. "Good." Having noticed Sasuke observing them, Naruto calls over to see if he wants to join them only for him to scoff.

"Tch! Like I need help from a dobe like you." Rolling his eyes, Naruto and Harry begin to instruct her knowing that Sasuke's paying attention and most likely perform them by himself. They continue like this for the next week while waiting for Kakashi, until a mission occurs that brings two new faces to Konoha…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, there we go! The next filler chapter!_

_Hinata: Ano... how many are there going to be?_

_Steve: Just one more after this, then we move on to the Wave Arc._

_Yui: Oh good. Since we're getting questions about it, when IS Hermione going to show up?_

_Steve: Well... that's a surprise, but I have a treat for you Hermione lovers... An Omake!_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Omake**: Like two ships passing in the night.

Sighing to herself, Hermione enters the book store mumbling about drunken sensei's. Looking around, she decides to head to the Shinobi section. "Sigh" 'As much as I hate to say it... I miss those two idiots.' A male voice breaks into her thoughts.

"Um, hello... Er, do you work here by chance?" Hermione (though still a bit annoyed) just gives the person a wave before answering (not looking at them).

"Nah, though this is one of my favourite shops to visit... why? Looking for something?" There's the sound of shuffling before he answers.

"Yeah, you see I'm looking for a book on Fuinjutsu... you wouldn't happen to know where I could find it?" She taps her chin before pointing to her left.

"There's some over there, about three ailes down." She can almost feel the thankfull nod.

"Thanks." As the footsteps fade she begins to leaf through the newest medi-nin publications, part of her mind is trying to figure out why the voice sounded so familiar to her. A few minutes later, she gets her answer as she hears a almost musical female voice having a conversation with the person from before.

"So got everything you need, Harry?" Stiffening at the name, she quickly rushes to the door.

"Yeah, let's go home." She reaches the door just in time to see our hero and an unfamiliar red-headed woman vanish in a swirl of flame. She's frozen for a few moments as she feels her rage begining to boil.

"HARRY JAMES EVENS POTTER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR *%#ING $$ I SWEAR I'M GOING TO..." And we'll leave her to her usual ranting, shall we?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Screen fades out)


	22. Elements and newold faces

_Steve: Urgh..._

_Yui: There! The caffine rush is dieing a natural death..._

_Hinata: Um, after a caffine rush doesn't a person crash?_

_Pen-pen: Warrk war rrk... Wa?(Right you are... So?)_

_Yui: She does have a point... So if you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the past week both Harry and Naruto have continued with their training of Sakura to the point that she is now at the level she should be. Also, they've discovered their elements. Yes, elements, as in multiple.

00000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000000000

We find Harry and Naruto looking over a scroll that Mikoto had left them with several pieces of paper beside them. Rolling it up, Harry gives a sigh. "Well, seems that we need to focus chakra into them and finding out what our elements are before we can really train them." Naruto nods with a grin.

"Let's do it!" Noticing the look, he chuckles. "What? I always wanted to say that." He ignores comments from Harry on the subject of overeager blondes in favour of picking up one of the pieces of paper. 'Okay, according to the instructions all I have to do is focus my chakra and it should react.' Looking over at Harry, Naruto sees him nod and together they perform the test causing their jaws to drop.

"NANI!" They're reaction is quite understandable as each paper reacts more then once. Harry's becomes soggy with half splitting and a corner crumpling slightly. Naruto's on the other hand splits all the way down the middle with half becoming slightly wet and a corner burning. Harry begins to mutter in disbelief. "I can not believe this, I just can't. Can't we ever just be normal?" Naruto shakes his head in agreement.

"Somehow, I think we should have expected this… After all, Uzumaki-Potters don't do normal." Harry gives him a annoyed look.

"But still? THREE elements? Isn't that a bit much, even for us?" Naruto shrugs causing Harry to sigh. "I know, I know… So I got a main water affinity, a lesser one to wind and a slight one lighting. You on the other hand have wind as your main with water as a secondary and a slight leaning to fire. But WHY do we have more then one since Mikoto-sensei stated most people have only one?" Hearing a cough form Kuro, Harry just sighs. 'You had something to do with this, didn't you?' Harry develops a tick as Kuro laughs at him.

'Not as much as you think.' Feeling Harry's confusion, he grins. 'Just let me out and tell Naruto to do the same for Kyubi, ok? I'll explain then.' Nodding, Harry tells Naruto and both pull out a Shikigami before summoning them. Looking around, Kuro does several stretches, before taking a deep breath. "AH! You have no idea how good it feels to be outside." Noticing the annoyed looks sent his way from the others he pouts. "You guys aren't any fun." Kyubi walks up to him and gives him a smack in the back of the head.

"And your being annoying, what's your point?" Ignoring the Inuyoukai who's muttering about ungrateful people, she continues. "So why did this happen? Even I'm confused over this." Her eyes narrow as Kuro begins to chuckle.

"Ah, so I know something that the great Kyubi no Kitsune doesn't? ITAI!" He breaks off nursing his head as Kyubi smacks him harder this time. "You don't have to hit so hard, what? Is it that time of the mo…n…th…" Kuro begins to fear for his life as Kyubi's killing intent fills the apartment. "Um… Opps?" Needless to say, Harry and Naruto are thankful for the privacy charms as Kuro begins to scream in terror and pain. A few minutes later, Kuro's smoking body lies twitching on the floor with Kyubi standing above him with her own fist smoking. Naruto looks down at him while shaking his head.

"You would think that he would have learned by now that the old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned' could have come from Kyubi-chan herself." Seeing Kyubi look over at him with an raised eyebrow, he begins to rapidly wave his hands. "Not that there's anything wrong with that… No no no, nothing wrong with that at all." Kyubi walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Exactly." Straightening up, she gives Kuro (who's beginning to get up) a regal stare. "Now then, I think you owe us an explanation?" Sighing, Kuro begins.

"Fine, your guys are no fun. Anyways, you're right Harry that the whole multiple elements thing is because of us, just not in the way you think." Seeing Harry about to speak, Kuro cuts him off by raising his hand. "Let me finish." Getting no father interruptions, he continues. "As you guys well know, both my and Kyubi's Youki has been slowly flowing into you two for several years now correct?" They nod, with Naruto speaking up.

"Yeah, I've been training to handle Kyubi-chan's youki in small doses and Harry-nii-san as been doing the same with yours, why?" Kuro smirks.

"And that is why you two have more then one element." Seeing their confusion he sighs before explaining. "It works like this: due to my family, my Youki is naturally aligned with water, wind and lightening. In other words, I'm aligned with the elements that make up storms. Your natural alignment is water Harry… which actually suits you quite well." Harry blinks in confusion while Hedwig sniggers bringing attention to her.

"Sorry… But I do agree that water suits you." Harry gives her an odd look.

"Oh? How so?" Hedwig smiles at him before answering.

"Because… Like water you can be tranquil one moment and a raging tempest the next. You also have a… depth to you I guess." Harry shakes his head.

"Okay, that kinda makes sense. But I'm still confused about WHY your youki had such a effect and how Kyubi's effected Naruto's chakra." Kuro chuckles for a bit.

"I was getting to that. My youki had the effect it did because it's continuously mixing with your chakra. It's aligned like it is due to my parentage. Think about it, a battle between my father and another powerful demon lord created a typhoon, remember." Harry nods while Kyubi snaps her fingers.

"I get it! So Naruto's water and fire alignments come from me?" The Taiyoukai shakes his head.

"Yes and no. In your case, your youki sped up a normal process since Naruto would have gained a water affinity from his mother. But, yes, he gets his slight affinity for fire from you since he's now connected to that fire seal thingy of your's." Kyubi smiles at Naruto and ruffles his hair.

"Huh, that's good to know. So any ideas what to train first?" Harry gives her a smirk.

"Well, I think we should get started on our main ones first… Maybe have Kage Bushin work on training our tertiary ones so that when we get to them we have a sound foundation for when we get to them." Naruto gives him a slightly annoyed look.

"I though we agreed not to use that method for anything but mastering a jutsu once we can use it, like we're doing with training to do a Kawarimi with out hand seals?" Harry shrugs as none of them notice Sal giving the remaining Chakra papers an inquisitive look.

"We did, however I'm not suggesting we use it to cheat, only to bring our tertiary affinity to a level we can work with… Though how I don't know how." Row taps her chin in thought before nodding.

"I remember in the scroll it stated that ninja oftentimes will gain an affinity if they use jutsu of a particular element often enough. Maybe to build it up you should do a lot of jutsu with that element?" Kuro blinks with none of them noticing Sal pick up a chakra paper.

That's not a bad idea. It should work… in fact-" He's cut off by a shout from Sal.

"WOW! That's so cool." She blushes as she notices the others staring at her and at the paper in her hands… The paper which has half wet and the other half crumbling to dust. "What? I just wanted to see my affinities… Is that so bad?" Harry opens and closes his mouth several times before turning to Hedwig and Row.

"Did you guys know you could do that?" Shocked themselves, they shake their heads no. "I didn't think that you could either. Why not give it a shot yourselves?" Reaching over, they each grab one and focus a bit of chakra into them with the papers showing dual affinities. Hedwig has wind and water (with part of the paper becoming frozen) and Row has wind and fire. Kuro looks it over before turning to the others with a confused look.

"Wasn't expecting that now…"

0000000000000 End flashback 0000000000000000

Harry and Naruto are shaken from their reminisce by Kakashi's arrival with the usual response from Sakura and Naruto… "YOU'RE LATE!" He just waves them off (like usual) making them even more angry before coming out with an lame excuse (as usual).

"Sorry, but there was little old lady that I had to help across the street and-" And, as usual, he's interrupted.

"LIAR!" Having gotten used to the volume over the past couple of days, he shrugs and gives them an eye-smile before pulling an Icha Icha Paridise from it's pouch and opening it.

"Well, we don't have to go to the Tower to get our mission for the day as I already took care of it." Sakura cocks her head to the side questioningly.

"So what's the mission for today? Better not be cleaning out the Inuzuka kennels again…" She sees Harry about to say something and glares at him. "And not all of us have magic to use to make things clean with a wave of our hands." Kakashi giggles a bit before answering her question.

"It's actually really simple and we shouldn't have to worry about becoming dirty. You see, we're going to investigate a cave near Konoha. The reason before you ask is that strange occurrences have occurred there." At that Harry perks up.

"Strange Occurrences? How so?" Their sensei flips a page before answering.

"You know, strange stuff. Weird lights, strange sounds… some items have also disappeared in the area. Mostly small stuff but still." Here he looks back at Harry and Naruto with a twinkle in his eye. "In other words, something up you two's alley." Both Harry's and Naruto's eyes narrow in a glare.

"That's stereotyping you know! Just because we're wizards doesn't mean that we're experts in weird shit!" Kakashi shrugs unconcerned at the KI being directed at him.

"And your point is… what exactly?" He smirks, which is wiped off his face as Harry gives him a one finger salute. "… There was no need of that." Now it's Harry's turn to smirk.

"Maybe not, but it sure made me feel better." Suddenly something occurs to Harry causing him to narrow his eyes. "Wait a second, why are we being sent on this mission? Don't the ANBU or a jounin handle stuff like this? Hell, a chunin might be sent but not a genin." Kakashi turns a page, giggling.

"Normally that would be the case." Feeling the inquiring stares on his back he continues. "However, in this case it's already been investigated by several ANBU, jounin, and three chunin. All previous investigations have turned up nothing so they've decided to send genin teams instead." Sasuke begins to glare at their sensei.

"So why are we doing this? We're just wasting our time!" Sakura begins nodding in agreement. Kakashi spares them a glance.

"For three reasons. First: it's an easy mission. Two: even if we find nothing it'll give you the chance to get some investigation experience under your belt. And three… I just felt lazy today so I decided to grab it." Kakashi continues to walk ignoring the sound of the rest of his team crashing face first into the ground. Naruto slowly gets up with a twitching eyebrow.

'What the hell! He's feeling lazy!? What kind of answer is that?! He never does anything on our missions anyways!' Kyubi's face gains a very deadpan expression.

'Somehow, I think that that's a very Kakashi-ish answer.' And with that they continue for the next twenty minutes with Harry and Naruto keeping an eye on their surroundings. However, once they get within sight of the cave something weird happens, all the non-magical members stop for several moments with a dazed look in their eyes before they turn around and begin to walk back the way they came. Noticing that two of his students aren't walking, Kakashi calls over his shoulder.

"What are you two waiting for? We going back to report that we've completed the mission." Kakashi doesn't notice the narrowing eyes when Harry calls over to him with an odd question.

"Oy, sensei. You wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you?" Kakashi gives him a look to as if to say 'What? Are you stupid?' Harry sighs. "Just humour me would you?" Shrugging, Kakashi looks up to check the position of the sun.

'Wonder why they're asking me that…' His thoughts trail off as he realizes what time it is. 'Wait a second, why is the sun telling me…' He put away his book to show how serious he is before look towards his last two students who also have serious expressions on their faces. "Perhaps one of you two would like to tell me why the sun's position is telling me that less then forty minutes have passed since we left the training ground, when I distinctly remember that we just spent the better part of an hour searching an empty cave?" Harry looks off towards the cave before turning back.

"Simple, you were quite right when you said that something strange was going on. But I don't think that you realized how right you were." Harry then begins to mumble while waving a glowing blue hand around. Seeing that he's not going to get anything else from him at the moment, Kakashi (ignoring the shocked looks of the rest of his students) turns to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Sighing, Naruto's about to explain when Sasuke interrupts.

"Wait a moment, if Kakashi-sensei is right… then why weren't you two effected by whatever just happened?" However, it's Sakura who answers with a single word.

"Magic." She begins to blush as the other three members (not counting Harry who's busy) stare at her. "I remember Harry and Naruto telling me about something like this before." Naruto gives her a smile.

"Exactly. I suspect that there's a muggle repelling charm here along with a confundus charm. The combined effects would explain why you three acted the way you did as well as why nothing's been found." Harry chooses this point to start speaking again.

"And you would be right. This whole area is warded… though not as good as it should be…" A cough from Kakashi brings him back to the matter at hand. "Right, right, sorry about that. Anyways, along with those two we have a hunting ward designed to eliminate scent, though why you would have that I couldn't tell you. Not to mention the Protego Totalum spell." Harry turns to Naruto with a shit-eating grin. "However, that just means that I'll have to use one of my more… unique spells. There's also the fact that the wards are slowly weakening showing that the castor's health isn't the best." Kakashi nods thoughtfully.

"If you can get us past these… Wards?" Harry nods." If you can get us past them, is there a chance that the castor might catch us?" Harry thinks it over for several seconds before answering.

"It's possible, but not very likely as I'll only really break the first two. If we do go in it should be by stealth." Kakashi 'hmm's to himself before pointing at Harry and Naruto.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do it: Me, Harry, and Naruto will go first. "He then points at Sakura and Sasuke. "You two will come in behind us." Sasuke glares at him.

"Why is the dobe doing point?" Kakashi gives him a bored look.

"To be blunt: Harry and Naruto have far better stealth then you or Sakura… besides, I would rather have them at my side if we're facing magic since they can defend against it." Sasuke grumbles before Naruto's face lights up as he snaps his fingers.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" Sasuke gives him a smirk

"So that's what's burning. I was wondering where all the smoke was coming from." Naruto rolls his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Real original teme. Anyways, I can use the Disillusionment charm to hide all of us from sight along with this!" Naruto pulls three vials of a purple liquid from his coat and hands them to the non-magical members. " It's a potion that allows you to sense invisible objects so it should be of use. Me and nii-san can use the actual charm for the same effect." Kakashi now looks at him fully interested.

"This… Disillusionment charm wouldn't be one of those magical genjutsu I've heard about, would it?" Harry gives him a nod with a large smile.

"It would indeed sensei. Now, it's not perfect since there's a small distortion when moving, but it's still useful for sneaking around. Any more questions? No? Well, then, drink up!" As they do so, they each feel a sharp pain in the back of their head's before a sense of… awareness comes over them. Kakashi cocks his head to the side in question.

'Well, isn't this interesting?' Spying something from the corner of is eye, Kakashi watches as Naruto slowly fades away (his large toothy grin being the last thing to disappear). A few seconds later he feels a tap on the head as well as the sensation of something cold and wet, like an egg, running down his neck. Hearing Sakura squeal a bit he looks over to find her invisible and, looking down, finds himself the same way. "Huh. By the way, what rank is this?" Harry's disembodied voice answers.

"Us wizards don't really use ranks per say, but me and Naruto consider it a C-rank for simplicities sake due to the fact that it's not perfect camouflage." Kakashi shrugs before realizing that no one can even see him so he just speaks out.

"In any case it's good enough for now so if you would disable the wards so we can move out?" Unseen, Harry begins grinning.

"Right!" He pauses to take a deep breath before beginning his chant. "EGO to order thy tutela effrego , rumpus sic nos may obduco unnoticed per thy vinco! Pupillus pupilla effrego! (I command thy protections break, shatter so we may pass unnoticed by thy masters! Ward breaker!)" A soft nearly unnoticeable sound, like muffled glass breaking, drifts through the clearing causing Harry to sigh. "There, we can go now." As one the group moves towards the cave and then inside. Before long they hear sounds which eventually turn into a conversation.

"Pssst! Cissy, wake up!" A few seconds later a groan echoes through the cave as another voice makes it's presence known.

"What is it Bella? I'm… so tired…" A series of coughs sound before the voice continues. "Well? What is it?" There's the sound of shuffling and the other voice, now identified as Bella, begins to speak.

"I heard people talking outside! I heard the word 'Muggles' used so I think that we're rescued!" Cissy coughs a little before letting loose a relived sigh.

"I hope so, I just… feel so weak…" Team seven walks around a corner to see several blue floating flames illuminating two injured girls. One is paled skinned with thick, black hair who appears to be thirteen. A coughing fit brings their attention to the other girl who appears to be eleven with her long blond hair plastered to her skull by sweat. Harry slowly inches forwards until he's within a few feet. Examining the blond, he has to bite back a curse at the state she's in.

'SHIT! Her wounds are badly infected… And the other girl doesn't look to well herself.' And Bella doesn't considering that she's covered in small cuts and bruises as well as having an obviously broken arm. At that moment, one of Team Seven's members steps on a discarded nut shell causing a load snap. Almost immediately Bella leaps to her feet with a wild-eyed look in her eyes.

"Who… who's there?! REVEAL YOURSELF NOW!" As she shouts she interposes herself between where she thinks the shout came from and her sister. "I'm not joking! Show yourself before I hurt you!" Seeing the wand in her hands and realizing that she's going to be shooting off spells at any time, Harry sighs to himself before whispering a Lumos spell which bathes the cavern in light (not to mention ignoring Kakashi's whispers to stay down) before cancelling his camouflage. Cissy's reaction nearly causes Harry's eyebrows to merge with his hair in surprise.

"James… James Potter?" Before he can say anything Bella slumps down in shock and a little relief.

"Jamesie? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here? Wait a second…" Catching sight of his Hitai-ate she snarls before leaping to her feet. "That headband! You're with that bloody bastard! DIE! REDUCTO!" With a simple gesture from Harry a shield comes into existence redirecting the spell into the ceiling in a shower of rock fragments. She's about to fire off another spell when she finds herself held in place by two arms. "Hey! What the hell! Let me go!" Kakashi slowly fades into view as the one holding her as Harry takes the spell off him.

"Hmm, let me think about it for a moment… no seems to be a good answer." Having answered her he turns to Harry with a reproachable look in his eye. "Next time I say to stand down, do so." Harry shrugs.

"Had to do something before she started to throw random spells around… though she still did anyway at least they were focused on me." With that he begins to walk towards Cissy who's currently trying to get to her feet. Seeing this causes Bella's struggles to increase.

"Damn it! LET ME GOOO!" Kakashi's eye widens as he finds himself launched into the wall by a pulse of… something. Bella, however, is about to charge at Harry when a leg-locker curse hits her causing her to fall on her broken arm. "ARGH! DAMN IT!" (AN: My what a mouth on her eh?) Cissy finally gets to her feet, only to find herself staring at massive snake who she could swear was smirking at her.

"-Go on, make my day.-" Harry just gives her an odd look before turning with a shrug.

"That's it, no more action movies for you." Sal droops her head causing Harry to sigh before he looks at Bella, who's once again being restrained by Kakashi. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot so how about we talk this out like civilized people?" He sweat-drops at the glare Bella gives him. However, his eyes narrow as he notices Bella glance at a rock pile in a corner. 'Hmm. Seems that there might be more here then we thought.' Quickly turning, he gives Naruto a hiss. Nodding, Naruto begins to make his way over to the pile while Harry's face becomes more serious as he notices the girls become more nervous.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" With a smirk, Naruto calls six clones into existence and has them clear the rocks away revealing a passageway. 'Now why would they hide this I wonder?' He looks back at Harry and Kakashi and receives a nod. Wordlessly summoning an orb of light over his head he starts walking, only to stop several feet in. For there is a corpse wearing a slashed Konoha Hitai-ate. Looking it over, he begins to take note of the various wounds on it. Noticing who it is, he begins to give off killing intent which is noticed by the others.

"Well? What did you find?" Kakashi also gives off KI and the two girls stiffen at Naruto's answer.

"It's the body of a Konoha missing-nin, Hiroko Sakuna." Startled by the amount of hate in his voice, Sakura looks up from where she's doing first aid on Cissy.

"Hiroko Sakuna? The names familiar but I don't know why." Harry's the one who answers her with a large amount of disgust in his voice.

"Hiroko Sakuna, a C-rank Missing-nin wanted for several crimes committed during the Konoha/Kumo war by BOTH sides." Harry then gives the two witches looks of understanding. "He is, or rather was a grade-A psychopath. So considering his past history as well as the fact that these two must have met up with him, is it so odd that they would attack Konoha-nin?" Finally putting the pieces together, Cissy who's the only one able to understand them between the two witches gasps.

"You… you mean that your not with him? He wasn't (Cough, cough) your comrade?" Everyone's surprised when Kakashi begins to snarl.

"Him? A comrade? Don't make me puke! If we had met I would have killed him without a second thought." Harry and Naruto nod before Harry spits at the ground.

"Aye, I know that I would have done the same." Glancing towards the two frightened and injured girls his face softens. "Look, let's clear a few things up. First, we're not going to hurt you… "He trails off seeing Bella glaring at him causing him to rub his neck sheepishly. "… Well, let me rephrase that: We're not going to hurt you intentionally. Two, you're safe with us. And three, you're not going to be punished for killing that bastard. In fact, you're probably going to get a reward." Harry chuckles at their widening eyes. "Oh yes, didn't we mention that? Sakuna had quite the hefty bounty on his head. Of course, the lion's share of it will go to you while we get a portion merely for confirming his death." Looking between the four nin (and one snake) Bella chews her lip nervously.

"So… Nothing's going to happen to us?" Suddenly a thought occurs to her and by vocalizing it she causes Harry to chuckle. "But why are you here Jamesie?" Harry shakes his head in amusement.

"No, nothing's going to happen to you… And my name is Harry, James Potter was my father." Seeing their shocked looks, he points at his face. "Even though I look almost identical to him, I have green eyes as well as a lighting bolt scar and I don't wear glasses." Bella is about to say something when Cissy interrupts her.

"'Was' your father? Does that mean that James is…" She trails off seeing Harry sadly nod. For a few seconds she doesn't say anything before a question passes her lips. "How?" Harry looks up before answering.

"I'll tell you but now is neither the time or place." Cissy nods accepting the answer when Bella explodes.

"Wha… WHAT! Bu… but if your Jamesie's son then… the last thing we remember before we're teleported here is heading to the train home…" She trails off and looks at Harry with her eyes wide and pleading. "How… how much time…" Seeing that she's unable to continue as her voice trails off, Harry gives her a soft look.

"If I`m correct then you were in your… Third year?" Bella nods. "And since your sister was in the same year as my father and he was a first year then it's been… almost twenty years." Harry regrets telling her as she breaks down. He then walks over and gives her a hug hoping to comfort her. "Shhh… It's okay, everything's going to be okay…" After calming her down (Cissy being in a state of shock) Harry uses Row to transport them to the Hospital. There, the names they give when the nurses ask cause both Harry and Naruto to give each other confused looks.

"Oh, my name? It's Bellatrix Black, and this is my sister Narcissa Black…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Uhhhh. (Wobbles a little)_

_Yui: Ohhh! Nice one!_

_Pen-pen: A waark! (I agree!)_

_Hinata: Um, guys?_

_Yui: So have they actually lost their memories or are they faking it?_

_Hinata: Guys..._

_Pen-pen: War rrk wark waark rk wa waarrk wark waaarrk? (And are they going to be paired with someone?)_

_Hinata: GUYS! (Blushes as they turn to her and see her pointing at Steve... who's currently asleep)_

_Yui: Awww._

_Pen-pen: (Grins evilly before making his way towards Stevewith a permanent marker in one flipper)_

_Steve: zzzzzzzz (Snort) zzzzzzzzz_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Spell list:**

Ward Breaker: A powerful spell designed to break most wards. Considered to be illegal in most magical countries. (Operates much like a Taboo)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Screen fades out)


	23. Of Cats, puddles, and drunks

_Steve: Well, here we are, the beginning of the wave arc! Finally!_

_Pen-pen: Waarrkk. (Indeed.)_

_Hinata: So what's next?_

_Steve: Not telling. I will say this: I'm going to be introducing an OC in this arc that will have an impact later. Also, there's going to be a new poll at the bottom. Now, if you would please thank the reviewers Hinata?_

_Hinata:Hai! Thank you:_

Morbious20

4343bcfsdsxazADSDC

AshK

the demon alchemist

The PhantomHokage

godzillahomer

Lady Avarice

Maloran

_Steve: Well, thank you all for reviewing! Now Hinata and Pen-pen? If you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We find ourselves watching Team Seven walking into the mission room after completing the mission at all genin dread: Catch Tora. Naruto is glaring at said cat with scratches all over his face. Tora, on the other hand, is currently snuggled in Harry's arms purring as Harry is scratching behind his ears. "-Oh…OH! RIGHT THERE!-" Harry begins to sweat as he feels Killing Intent coming from everyone in the room.

'How! HOW is it he can tame the demon cat! Yet no one else can!' Seeing the Fire lord's wife, Madame Shijimi, Harry hands her Tora reluctantly only to narrow his eyes at how she treats him.

"Um, Shijimi-dono… I know why Tora-chan keeps running away…" Seeing that he has her attention, he begins to instruct her in how to handle a cat properly. Several minutes later she has tears in her eyes because Tora's laying in her arms purring. Reaching over she gives Harry a big hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll follow your instructions as best I can young man." Still smiling, Harry pulls out a small green cloth ball from his pocket. "What's this?" Harry hands it to her before giving her a wink.

"It's a special cat toy. Inside of it is a herb found in my homeland called catnip. You see, the smell of catnip causes cats to have a sense of euphoria." To prove his point Tora begins to act like a kitten with slightly glazed eyes. Thanking him she leaves (though not before getting a promise of more catnip as well as giving Team Seven a hefty bonus). Feeling the stares, Harry blinks. "What?" After a moment of silence, Iruka asks the question on everyone's mind.

"How? How did you know that stuff?" Harry gains a far off look before he answers.

"Before I came to Konoha, I had this old woman named Mrs. Figg for a babysitter. You see, she had a lot of cats in her house so I picked up a lot of stuff from it." Everyone begins to feel uncomfortable before the Sandaime clears his throat.

"Yes, well… I believe it's time for your next mission. Let's see… We have gardening, weeding some lawns, walking the Inuzuka hounds, babysitting the elders grand children-" He's cut off as Naruto begins to rant.

"No! No! NO! I've had it with these crappy missions! I want to do something better then slave labour!" As he continues Iruka slowly gets redder and redder before he finally explodes.

"That is enough! You're only a genin baka! D-rank missions are given to Genin to ease them into the ninja lifestyle! In fact they're not slave labour so you should be happy with what you get!" Harry gives him a deadpan expression.

"Not slave labour? You're joking, right? I mean, you HAVE seen what we get paid right?" Seeing Iruka about to explode again, Sarutobi sighs and interrupts him before he can get started.

"Iruka is quite right." Seeing Harry's and Naruto's stubborn faces, he sighs again. "Seems that I have to explain about missions and rankings." And with that he begins his lecture only to finish several minutes later. "…And that is why genin are given such missions." A tick develops as he sees that everyone ignored him in favour of hearing about one of the Uzumaki-Potter brothers misadventures.

"…and that's why we've been banned from EVER ingesting that amount of Pixie sticks and pepper-up potions again." Having had enough the Hokage slams his palm down on the desk.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Kakashi begins rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." He sweat-drops as the Hokage continues to glare. 'Though that does explain about that SSS-ranked mission I heard had happened while I was away that one time…' Naruto sits down with a slight pout.

"I know all about that stuff Oji-san, but come on! How am I ever going to gain the respect of the village if all you have me do is stuff like garbage collection?" Sarutobi continues to glare for a few seconds before he settles back with a sigh and a small smile on his face.

"Very well. I believe we have a C-rank here that you could do without too much trouble." Turning towards a chunin, he gives him an order. "Please bring in Tazuna." The chunin bows before leaving, returning moments later with a slightly drunk man in his fifties holding a sake bottle. He squints at Team Seven before snorting.

"I want ninja, not a bunch of snot-nosed brats." Taking another swing of his bottle, he points at Harry and Naruto after letting loose a belch. "Especially not the two short, stupid looking ones." While Kakashi is holding back a fuming Naruto, Harry just stares at Tazuna emotionlessly before he begins to speak in a cold, almost bored tone.

"This short stupid looking one happens to know more them seventy-five ways to kill you, most of them extremely gruesome." The matter of fact way he states this fact causes shivers to go down everyone's spine. "Of course, since you ARE a client I can't actually kill you… So which will it be? Do I remove each of your bones one at a time? Or do I perhaps heat your blood until it actually begins to boil in your veins? May I should simply remove that which makes you a man-" Kakashi interrupts him at this point hurriedly.

"I think he gets the point Harry." He turns to the trembling, slightly green senor before giving him a eye-smile. "Don't mind him, he's just in a bit of a mood… Teenagers and all. Besides I'm an elite jounin so I can take care of anything if need be." Tazuna nods quickly before turning back to the genin.

"My name is Tazuna, the super bridge builder! I expect you to protect me with your lives until I've completed my super bridge!" Soon after confirming that they're leaving early in the morning, Tazuna and the rest of Team Seven leave except for Harry and Naruto. Harry continues to stare at where Tazuna was with narrowed eye causing Sarutobi to ask what's wrong.

"Something's not right about this. I can't put my finger on it but there's something about this mission…" Both the Hokage and Iruka narrow their eyes.

"You think he's lying?" Harry shakes his head at Iruka.

"No. Rather I think he's only telling us a half-truth… And then there's the fact that my gut is telling me that something's up, that the mission might be harder then expected." He turns to face the Hokage. "If so, I'll send a message for back-up." The Sandaime nods, and with that Harry and Naruto head home for preparations.

0000000000 Several hours later at the Uzumaki-Potter residence 00000000000

Finishing checking a note book in his hands, Harry flops back onto the couch. "Merlin! I can't believe that we're going on a C-rank. Finally!" Naruto agrees with a grin.

"I know! We're actually got a serious mission…" Naruto trails off looking over a nearby closet causing Harry to chuckle.

"Yes, we're going to use them. After all, we DID promise to use them on our first serious mission." Harry pauses a moment. "You know, I'm wondering if the other's are as prepared as us?" Snorting, Hedwig sits down beside him before putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling him close (causing him to blush at his proximity to something).

"I doubt very much that they're anything close to the shear amount of weaponry you and Naruto have." Hedwig begins to tick off points off her fingers. "You each have twenty ordinary kunai for use with exploding tags with another thirty in storage. Add to this the seventy Ryuu-kiba kunai you both have and your carrying around quite a arsenal." Hedwig begins to scratch her chin in thought. "You also have thirty Ryuu-kiba shuriken and you Harry have around sixty senbon, a quarter of which are poisoned… Need I go on?" Harry laughs a bit.

"No, no… I think we get the point." Row begins to smirk as she sits down on the other side from Hedwig as she also puts her arms around his shoulder.

"Then there's the fact that we have several healing potions, several types of painkillers… though they no longer effect you…" She chuckles when Harry playfully hits her arm. "Bandages, a large supply of anti-septics, various balms and creams. Not to mention the antibiotics I managed to find." Row states with pride, proud of her position of healer in the group. Snorting, Sal moseys on up behind the couch and drapes her arms over both Row's and Hedwig's arms as well as Harry himself.

"Well of course you found them! I WAS the one who pointed them out to you after all." Everyone laughs at Row, who blushes before glaring at Sal. "What?" Suddenly she's hit in the face by a pillow. As it falls away it shows her staring straight ahead with a transfixed expression before turning to a giggling Row, who soon sticks her tongue out at her. "Ooooh! That's it!" With that, Sal launches herself at Row who squawks in surprise. However, these rapidly become screeches of laughter as Sal begins tickling her. Hedwig watches for a moment before grinning as she leaps on top of them.

"DOG PILE!" Both Harry and Naruto stare at the mass of squealing, giggling familiars before shaking their heads.

"Just one of those nights…"

000000000000 Next Day 00000000000000000

Sakura and Sasuke are currently standing outside the gates of Konoha grumbling about eternally late people when Kakashi shows up. Sakura greets him in the normal manner. "YOUR LATE!" Kakashi gives her an eye-smile while rubbing his neck.

"Ah! You see I have a good excuse! You see me and Tazuna were making our way here when we were attacked by a mime and a dancing bear. But we triumphed." Sakura trembles a bit before exploding.

"LIAR!" Tazuna glares at him.

"Don't be using me for your lame excuses." Looking around, he notices two people missing. "Hey! Where are the other two gaki's?" Sakura's about to answer when she's interrupted.

"Hey! Sorry we're late! We got held up!" Sakura's, Sasuke's (Though he would later deny this) and Kakashi's jaws drop as they catch sight of their missing team mates. Both Harry and Naruto are wearing trench coats apparently made of some kind of scaly hide (Harry: black Naruto: crimson) with a tan vest underneath them. They're also wearing ANBU style pants apparently made of silk that have metal plates attached to the thigh as well as shin guards. Kakashi raises an eyebrow seeing that they have similar gloves to him except they're once again made of scaly hide. He's also interested in the metal arm guards they're wearing seeing that gems seems to be imbedded in them (Harry's is pure black and seems to absorb light with green crystals, while Naruto's is blood red with blue crystals). Naruto and Harry look at each other before saying the same thing: "What?" Kakashi's the one to shake off his surprise first.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. So, why are you late?" However, Kakashi's thoughts are on another tangent. 'Why does Naruto look like sensei now? Could he be… No he couldn't be, I was told he died when the Kyubi destroyed the hospital.' Shaking his head free of such thoughts, he gives a deadpan expression at Harry's excuse.

"Sorry sensei, but we were attacked by this tentacle monster. But don't worry, we defeated it before it escaped." Kakashi stands there waiting for something that doesn't occur. He looks at Sakura and Sasuke with a questioning look.

"Well? Aren't you going to call them liars?" Both Sasuke and Sakura give him a 'What are you? A baka?' look.

"Sensei… in there case, it's probably the truth." Kakashi hangs his head mumbling about how it's not fair. Naruto, meanwhile smiles noticing something.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! I see that you're wearing the gift that me and nii-san got for you." Looking down, Sakura smiles seeing the knife that they gave her in it's scabbard strapped to her waist.

"Hai! I decided that since we're on our first C-rank now is as good a time as any to break it in." Still smiling, she points at their new clothes. "And I see that you're doing the same thing. Nice look by the way." Harry scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well… We already had decided to change our look when we had our first serious mission… So we're using our battle outfits since they count as armour." Looking them over, Sasuke snorts in derision.

"Armour? Other then your bracers and shin guards as well as those plates, I don't see any armour." Harry just clucks at him.

"Honestly Sasuke, we're ninja, remember? 'Look underneath the underneath' And all that." He smirks at Sasuke's glare. "Allthe clothes we're wearing count as armour… okay, maybe not our underpants, but everything else does!" Ignoring his team mate's growl, Harry turns to a mopping Kakashi. "So, when are we going?" Kakashi looks up at the sun before shrugging.

"How about now?" And with that they begin their journey. As they walk Kakashi notices Row and Hedwig missing. "So, where have our fine feathered friends gone off too?" Harry shrugs before answering.

"Oh, they decided to go and stretch their wings for a bit is all." Kakashi nods realizing that means they're scouting ahead. A few minutes later Naruto decides to ask a question that's bothering him.

"Hey sensei, can I ask you a question?" Getting a grunt, he continues. "I don't know a lot about Wave Country, so… Are there any ninja there?" Tazua is the one to answer him however.

"Nah, we don't have any ninja." He takes a swing of Sake before going on. "Being a group of islands surrounded by the sea, and protected by it, we don't have a ninja village." He drinks a bit more to hide the feelings on his face. 'Unfortunately. Maybe if there were we wouldn't be in the situation we are now.' He raises an eyebrow at Naruto's next question.

"What? Not even a ninja clan?" Tazuna shakes his head while Kakashi reaches over and bonks Naruto on the head.

"What part of Wave being a smallnation don't you understand? It's not big enough to support a large group of ninja." Naruto glares at him.

"That wasn't what I meant! I wasn't asking about a village. I know that Wave is too small for that! Besides, most countries that size have two or three ninja at least if not a small clan. Look at Rice Country: It's small too, yet the Fuma clan calls it home.`Naruto suddenly snaps his fingers as he remembers something. Besides, Hoshigakure is a village located in a small country." Kakashi pauses for a moment and then tilts his head, granting the point.

"True. However you're forgetting the fact that Wave is protected by the sea around it." This time it's Harry who snorts before talking over his shoulder.

"Your forgetting Water country Sensei." He grins watching Kakashi blink. "Water country is a group of islands. So by your logic it shouldn't have a ninja village, yet that's where Kirigakure is located." Harry gets an annoyed look on his face. "Though I STILL don't understand how it's considered a major village since after the Bloodline Purge and the various civil wars it's no more powerful then, say, Amegakure or Kusa." Impressed, Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"Very good. Now, can I ask exactly how you know so much about Kiri? Hmm?" Harry simply smirks.

"Who did you think brought survivors of Kiri's bloodline purge to Konoha?" Harry's smirk transformed into a grin at Kakashi's shocked look. "Oh yes! It was me and nii-san that did it with help from Hedwig's and Row's teleporting ability… Though you won't find that fact in any file seeing that it was done without the Hokage's permission… Officially." Kakashi nods knowing what he means, also due to the fact that he saw Harry making several gestures before so he knows that no one heard the discussion.

"Understood." At that moment Row and Hedwig return and begin to 'Talk' to him. Kakashi's eye becomes hooded as he notices Harry frowning. "They seem to have enjoyed their flight." Harry nods as the rest of the team slows down so they're grouped together as Harry begins to speak in English (which all of the team members have a understanding of by now).

"We have two misty shadows up ahead as well as robbers." Kakashi nods as he realizes that there are two mist shinobi and some bandits up ahead.

'Well now, things have gotten a little more interesting…'

00000000000000000 Three hours later 000000000000000

After several signs of nothing, Team Seven slowly relaxes only to sweat-drop as a puddle comes into view. Sal sums up all their thoughts. "-What is wrong with them?! Do they honestly think we're that stupid?-" Harry rolls his eyes before opening the mental connection with his familiars.

'I honestly believe they do, how else to explain such a lousy disguise? No matter. Row, Hedwig, I want you two to fly off my shoulders into those trees over there.' Harry tilts his head towards the side of the road. 'Once there, I want you to transform into your battle forms… You know what to do.' They both nod before winging it off his shoulders. 'Sal, I want you to stay here until they attack. When they do, transform and help the other two out. Go wild.' Harry smirks feeling Sal do the same. Kakashi takes note of this.

'Good. Harry's got a plan up his sleeve and the others are ready.' As they finish passing the puddle, two ninja rise from the puddle. Even for ninja they look strange with their breathing masks, horned hitai-ate (scratched), and clunky clawed gauntlets. In less then a second they have Kakashi wrapped in a spiked chain.

"One down…" One states and the other finishes as they pull on the chain shredding Kakashi before rushing at the genin.

"…Five more to go!" However they don't get far before Sasuke pins their chain to a tree using a shuriken before throwing a Kunai through the shuriken's hole to keep it there. Growling, they both quickly disengage the chain only to find themselves faced with to grinning genin in the form of Harry and Naruto. Naruto's grin rapidly becomes savage.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Ducking under a claw strike (and getting his hand grazed in the process) Naruto rapidly strikes his opponent's throat. As he goes to reflexively clutch at his throat, Naruto uses the opening to land a punishing blow to his abdomen before following up with a palm strike to the temple Ko'ing him. Turning, he glares as he's greeted with the sight of Harry knocking the other Oni brother out with a stunner. Seeing Naruto's glare, Harry raises an eyebrow.

"What-" Anything else he's about to say is cut off by a scream. Turning, both realize that while they had been busy with the two ninja a bandit had snuck up from behind and attacked Sakura. Time seems to stand still as the bandit observes the girl before him with hooded eyes almost close enough for Sakura to feel his breath on her face while her own eyes are wide open in shock and terror… Time begins moving again as the bandit coughs up some blood before collapsing, already dead, with Sakura's knife buried to the hilt in him. "Shit! Nee-san!" Harry's about to rush over when he feels a presence behind him and in one smooth motion frees Phobos before swinging it at the person. The person in question grabs his wrist revealing it to be Kakashi, who raises an eyebrow.

"I know that you have anger issues with me, but to try to kill me? For shame!" Taking a moment, he glances over to where Naruto is currently comforting a trembling Sakura. 'I wish she didn't have to make her first kill now… At least she has Naruto to comfort her.' He's brought back to reality when Harry grabs hold of his vest, snarling.

"Where in the bloody hell were you! We needed you, damn it!" Kakashi gives him an inscrutable look.

"Are you angry with me?… Or are you angry with yourself?" Seeing Harry flinch and feeling his grip weaken, Kakashi sighs before laying a hand on his shoulder. "I really am no good at this kind of stuff, but… I try to give you a piece of advice: Learn from this. After all, you can't anticipate everything, so don't even try." And with that he grabs one of the Oni brothers and walks off to interrogate him. Hearing a scoff, Harry turns and is confronted by a scowling Sasuke. Rolling his eyes, he begins to walk away when Sasuke's next words cause him to stop in his tracks.

"Weakling." Harry's fists begin to shake as he slowly turns around, his voice taking on a growling aspect.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke gives him a condescending smirk before answering.

"The fan girl. If she's crying over killing then she's weak and doesn't deser-urk!" Sasuke suddenly finds himself slammed into a tree with Harry's hand clenched around his throat holding him off the ground. He tries to free himself only to still as Harry looks at him, his green eyes glowing a poisonous green with a slit pupil.

"Let's get one thing straight Uchiha: you do not like me and I sure as hell don't like you. I don't like you attitude, your arrogance pisses me off to no end, and the way you treat others rubs me the wrong way on SO many levels. Now I frankly don't care if you insult me or nii-san cause you know what? To us it's water off a duck's back, we just don't care. However…" Sasuke begins to choke as he feels Harry's hand tighten and he starts to fear for his life as Harry's voice takes on a demonic tinge. "… I will NOT tolerate you putting Sakura-nee-san down for her reaction. You who have not killed have NO RIGHT to do so! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR. UCHIHA?" Harry punctuates each word at the end by slamming Sasuke against the tree with each word. A finger taps him on the shoulder bringing him back to reality as Kakashi grabs his attention.

"I thought that I should let you know that I finished my interrogation so I'll be talking about something to you and the rest of the team." He then gives Harry a eye-smile. "Oh, and I think that you should let Sasuke go… though that is a lovely shade of blue." Harry drops Sasuke, none to gently, before stalking back towards the group with a snarl. Sasuke is about to get back up when Kakashi's fingers begin to dig into his shoulder causing him to wince. "Next time you make a comment like that I won'tstop Harry." And with that he begins striding towards the rest of the group as if nothing happened. Sakura notices him causing her face to light up, making him smile under his mask.

"Sensei! Your okay!" Chuckling, Kakashi gives her a wave before turning to Tazuna with a serious expression.

"Now, please explain why you lied about the mission. And don't lie or we'll leave you now." Sighing, he explains about how Gato has taken over Wave and how him building a bridge to the main land will break his hold on the country.

"…And that's why the bridge needs to be built." Seeing the sympatric looks, he decides to try a guilt trip. "I'll understand if you leave, after all I'll just be killed… But don't worry about that! And then my grandson will cry and my daughter will hate all Konoha nin until she dies, but don't worry about that either!" Seeing the resigned looks he nearly smirks only to cringe as he notices Harry and Naruto glaring with Harry growling.

"If you think guilt tripping us is helping your case, it doesn't… For one: Konoha is already hated by many people so one more won't hurt. And two… " Harry trails off as he and Naruto smirks before Naruto continues.

"… And two: If you had just explained your situation to the Hokage, he would have sent you a full team of ANBU. Instead, you got us! Ironic, nee?" Seeing Tazuna smack himself, he chuckles. "Hindsight is a real bitch isn't it?" At Harry's nod, Kakashi gives both an raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's nice and all but… the other two haven't agreed yet. And then there's the fact that Naruto's been poisoned…" He trails off seeing Naruto stab himself in the hand with a kunai.

"Heh, problem solved." He soon regrets this as Sakura bashes him over the head with her fist.

"Baka! What are you, some kind of masochist!? Kami!" She grabs his hand only to see the wound closing before her eyes. "Huh. I forgot that you heal fast. It's almost closed in fact." She still reaches back and gives him a smack. "Still, You should do stuff like that!" As she continues her rant, Harry glances at Naruto through the corner of his eye before softly hissing.

"-You did that on purpose, didn't you? Just to distract her.-" Naruto just gives him a small grin before answering back.

"-Partially. I also did it to prove a point… Success on both counts.-" Harry nods seeing the more confidant looks on the others faces. Catching sight of Naruto's grin, Sakura hits him again.

"Baka! What are you grinning about?!" She sighs as Naruto apologizes. "Look, I just worry about you is all, okay Naruto? You're my friend and I can't help but worry about you is all." Naruto gives her a gentle smile as he lays his hand on her shoulder.

""I know and I'm thankful for it since I have so few friends, I treasure those I do have." Hearing a rustling sound all turn just in time to see a slightly bloodied Row and Hedwig emerge from the trees. Seeing their state, Sakura gasps as she rushes over to check on them.

"Hedwig! Row! Are you two alright!?" They both just wave off her concerns as Row explains.

"Don't worry, none of this" she gestures at the blood on them. "Is ours." Growing serious, she turns to Harry and Kakashi. "There were about fifteen bandits hiding in the woods back there. Me and Hedwig accounted for about five each with Sal taking the rest out." At that moment Sal comes out grunting as she yanks a senbon from her shoulder. Seeing the stares she grins sheepishly while shrugging.

"Sorry, saw someone in the trees so I took off after them. Don't know how they managed it but they somehow vanished before I could get close, probably to report back to whoever ordered this." She holds up the senbon for inspection showing it to be made of ice. "They did, however, manage to hit me with some off these. They're made of some kind of chakra enhanced ice." Her face drops in disappointment. "Sorry I could catch them guys." Her face brightens some at what Harry says.

"Don't worry about it Sal, I know that I'm not. In fac-" Harry glares at Tazuna when he interrupts him.

"Wait a minute! Row? Hedwig? Sal? Aren't those the names of those birds and snake you were carrying around? Unless they were actually ninja in disguise…?" Kakashi sighs before shaking his head in the negative.

"Nope. Both Hedwig and Row are actual birds and Sal is a real snake. Since they're his bonded familiars they're somehow able to take human form…" He gives a perverted giggle. "And what forms they are!" As Tazuna nods, both still as a massive amount of killing intent hits them from Harry.

"HENTAI!"

000000000000 Later that night 000000000000000

Naruto opens his eyes and glances at the glances at the alarm clock next to him as he stretches. 'Hmm, three o'clock? Already? Oh well… thanks for waking me Kyubi-chan.' Kyubi yawns before answering.

'Not a problem Naruto-kun… Though (Yawn!) we could have used more sleep.' Naruto just shrugs and shakes his head.

'Yeah, we COULD have used more sleep… But that wouldn't have been fair. After all, us guys are all taking watches. Nii-san had the nine to twelve shift, and Sasuke has the Twelve to three shift. Besides, I only have to have four hours of sleep to get the benefit of eight thanks to that ritual I found, remember?' As he walks to the entrance of the tent , he chuckles as he remembers the looks on everyone's face when him and Harry revealed the wizarding tent they brought. His chuckles come to an end as he winces from the smell of sake from Tazuna. He sweat-drops seeing Harry asleep in his sleeping bag with Row perched on his forehead and Sal's head poking out from his shirt. 'Not going to ask…' Kyubi nods her head.

'Agreed. Hey wait a second! Where's Hedwig?' Looking around, Naruto frowns as he notices someone else missing.

'Yeah, and Sakura-chan's missing as well.' His frown becomes more pronounced as he remembers how she had been tossing and turning as well as how Kakashi wouldn't allow them to give her a dreamless sleep potion. 'Now where could she be…?' His sweat-drop returns as Harry begins to mumble in his sleep.

"Sakura-nee-chan's okay… Hedwig's watching her." Naruto stares for a moment in disbelief before shaking his head.

'Okay… THATwasn't weird… Nope not at all…' Still shaking his head, he walks out the entrance. Glancing back at the apparently small tent, he allows a small smirk to form. 'And ninja's think they're the masters of deception? HA! They have nothing on wizards…' He takes note of Kakashi sleeping in a nearby tree with his Icha Icha Paradise book covering his face. Upon catching sight of Sasuke staring into the fire he shakes his head. You do realize that destroys your night vision, right?" Sasuke merely grunts in reply. "Anyways… you wouldn't have seen Sakura-chan, have you?" Sasuke jerks his thumb towards a patch of darkness.

"Hn. She went towards that stream nearby about twenty minutes ago." Naruto stares at him in icluderous disbelief for a few moments.

"And you haven't thought to check on her!? What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke shrugs.

"Your brother's owl followed her. "Naruto continues to stare before he stalks off in the direction he pointed in with a growl. "Hey, where do you think you're going!? It's your turn for the watch dobe!" Naruto stops with his hand resting against a tree while speaking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to check on Sakura-chan… A team mate SHOULD." He takes no small amount of pleasure from how Sasuke flinches before he slowly fades into the surrounding darkness making Sasuke shiver at how it's almost as if he was a ghost. Of course, neither of the genin notice that Kakashi's actually awake and listening in.

'Hmm, at least one of them has his prioties straight.' He sighs as he gives Sasuke a cursory glance before sighing. 'Looks like I have a LOT of work to do with him yet… I won't let your nephew fall to darkness Obito… Not if I can help it.'

00000000 Five minutes later with Naruto 000000000000

Naruto's hopping from tree to tree until he finally stops. "Okay, you can come out now Hedwig." Silent as a ghost, Hedwig drops down beside him. "How is she?" Hedwig thinks it over before shrugging her shoulders.

"No idea. Even for a human she's acting odd." Seeing his raised eyebrow she goes into more detail. "She's over at the stream washing her hands over and over again mumbling how she can't get something off." She frowns seeing the sympathetic expression on Naruto's face, but is interrupted before she can say anything.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." Hedwig watches as he jumps down to the ground and walks off before scratching her head in confusion and then shaking her head.

'Mental… all humans are mental.' Shrugging, she resolves to have Harry explain it to her as she takes off and flies back to camp. Naruto, however, finally locates Sakura doing exactly as Hedwig described. Not wanting to surprise her, he softly calls out.

"Sakura-chan? You all right?" His eyes soften as Sakura turns allowing him to catch sight of her puffy red eyes and raw hands. "Oh, Sakura-chan…" The breath suddenly explodes from his lungs as she rushes at him, throwing her arms around him in a vice-like grip. He slowly wraps his arms around her as she begins sobbing.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I just can't…" Her grip loosens as she brings her trembling hands in front of her. "I'm so sorry… I just… I just keep seeing his blood on my hands… No matter how much I try to… clean them." She starts to sob some more until she sees, and feels, Naruto's hands gently grasp hers. Gasping in shock, she looks up to see various emotions on his face: Sadness, sympathy, understanding, yet no pity. He slowly rubs his thumb over her hands before sighing.

"I… I know what your feeling because… I, too, have taken a life." Hearing this causes her eyes to fly open in shock that her friend, who's one of the kindest people she knows, has taken a life. Her throat goes dry as she asks what's on her mind.

"How…? When?" Naruto looks away from her with his eyes tightly shut as if in great pain. "Naruto?" Naruto sighs before turning back at her.

"I was eight at the time…" Ignoring her gasp he continues. "Me and nii-san had gone to his home country for some things when we were attacked by a Death Eater." Sakura tilts her head to the side in puzzlement.

"'Death Eater'? What's that?" Naruto gives her a sad smile before answering her.

"Remember what me and nii-san told you about Voldemort?" Sakura nods hesitantly. "Well a Death Eater is one of his wizard followers." He ignores her widening eyes in favour of continuing. "Anyways, I don't know why he attacked us… Maybe to revenge his fallen master? Who knows? Well, during the fight I threw a kunai with a explosive tag hoping to distract him…" Naruto trails off remembering what happened.

"What… What happened next?" Naruto's brought back to reality by Sakura's soft voice. Taking a deep shuddering breath before continuing.

"It landed at his feet… And he started laughing. In fact… he was still laughing a few moments later when it went off…" He looks towards Sakura with tears gathering in his eyes. "I don't think that no matter how long I live or what I do that I'll ever forget the look on his face… or the smell afterwards." He takes another deep shuddering breath. "If it wasn't for my precious people supporting me… I just don't know." He reaches out and cups Sakura's cheek with one hand. "That's what I want to be Sakura-chan, your support… That is if you would let me." Naruto doesn't have to say anything else as Sakura buries her face in the crook of his neck with her arms wrapped around it. A few moments later, she asks the question that's really bugging her.

"Does it… Does it ever get easier?" She's greeted with silence for a few seconds.

"No… No it doesn't." Naruto begins to shake his head with a sigh. "And, really, it shouldn't. There's an old saying that nii-san told me that all ninja should keep in mind: 'Those who fight monsters should take care lest they become one themselves.'" Naruto pulls slightly away so as to look Sakura in the eyes. "Sakura-chan, always hang onto that part of you that feels regret, no matter what or how much pain it causes you for that is what makes you human." Disengaging from the hug, though he keeps a arm draped over her shoulder, he jerks his head towards the camp site. "Now come on, we should be heading back before Sasuke-teme gets REALLY mad and cranky." Both her and Naruto head back with Sakura giggling into one hand. Arriving back at the camp they're greeted with the sight of a disgruntled Sasuke.

"Took you long enough dobe." And with that he walks back into the tent without a backward glance for some more sleep causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Teme." with that he sits down and mumbles a spell that dims the light from the fire without losing any heat. 'There! Now I can see if someone approaches the camp.' Naruto's a bit surprised when Sakura goes and sits down beside him. "Sakura-chan?" She gives him a pleading look as she shuffles closer to him.

"I just… Don't want to be alone right now…" She shivers some in the pre-dawn chill only to blush as Naruto shrugs off his trench coat and drapes it over her. "Thank you." Naruto gives her a smile as she tightens the coat around her, obviously enjoying the warmth from it while yawning and feeling safe. Naruto looks away from her with a small amount of redness on his cheeks.

"No need to thank me Sakura-chan, I'm just doing what a good friend should." He blinks as he feels a weight settling on his shoulder. Looking over, he heavily blushes as he realizes that Sakura's fallen asleep on his shoulder. The blush is replaced by a tender look as he realizes that she must not have gotten much sleep. 'Poor Sakura-chan… I really wish that I could do something… Wait a second! I CAN do something!' Inside of the seal, Kyubi cocks her head to the side in confusion.

'What is it Naruto-kun? What are going to do?' Naruto mentally chuckles before answering.

'Just watch Kyubi-chan, this is something I've been working on for sometime now…' Naruto begins releasing some chakra, much like what you would do to create killing intent, except that instead a comforting feeling falls over the camp site. 'See? I use the same process to create KI but instead I create what I call CI or "Comforting Intent".' As Kyubi nods Naruto reaches over and gently tucks a piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to sigh and snuggle deeper into his shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, as long as I'm here I'll make sure your nightmares don't bother you." Looking away, he doesn't notice a green sliver disappear as sleep fully claims the pink haired girl as her final though drifts away.

'I already knew that… After all, I can always count on you to protect me…' And with that she finally manages to fall asleep fully leaving the camp site quiet but for her soft breathes and the crackling of the flames…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yui: Kawaii! Seriously Kawaii! _

_Pen-pen: (Nods)_

_Hinata: (Thinking) Must... resist... urge... to... kill... Sakura-san..._

_Steve: (Nervously watching Hinata clench and unclench her fists) Er... Anyways, onto the new poll! I need you opinion, should I create a new fic for side stories? You know, a place for different stuff like: Misadventures of the familiars, stories involving OC's that appear, ones that have the other Naruto characters but not Harry or Naruto (or only in bit parts). That kind of stuff. Basically fillers._

Poll: Should I create a fic for side stories?

Yes:0

No: 0

_Steve: And just to let you know I'll only update it as the plot bunnies bite. This poll will stay open until the end of the Wave Arc, so let me know!_

**Weapon List:**

Ryuu-Kiba weapons:Once Kuro decided that both Naruto and Harry knew enough about normal forging, he decided to teach them how to create weapons from demon fangs and teeth. Unfortunitly, such items are rare now and hard to find so they had to make due with something similar yet plentiful and cheap: Dragon teeth. It was found that any weapons created by using dragon teeth would retain the ability to inflict extra damage according to the type of dragon it came from: Eg. Ryuu-kiba weapons forged from fire-breather's teeth would scorch the area around the wound, poisonous ones would, what else, poison, ice-breather's would freeze, etc. All Ryuu-kiba weapons have been ordered restricted by the Hokage so only certain ninja can use them (ANBU, the Hokage, some jounin, Harry, Naruto, and anyone given permission from either the Hokage or the Uzumaki-Potter brothers).

(Screen fades out)


	24. Chibis, mists and a pissed Sal

_Steve: Ha! Now for the next chapter of the Wave arc!_

_Pen-pen: Waark wark. (About time.)_

_Unit-01: Quite. So when's the next chapter coming out?_

_Steve: No idea. Hinata? If you would?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

cxccvccv

yumi2482

godzillahomer

Morbious20

AshK

Dark-Magician-41

The PhantomHokage

the demon alchemist

Alondor

Maloran

_Steve: Whew! Over a hundred and ten THOUSANDwords... I truly never thought I would write so much! Thank you to all my readers and espacilly to the reviewers! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

_Everyone: Please enjoy!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having finally reached the strait that separates Wave from Fire country, they all pile into a small boat that then heads off. A few minutes later a thick bank of fog envelopes them, blocking all sight of either shore. Trying to see through it, Sasuke frowns. "Where did this fog come from? And why is it so thick?" Harry shrugs before answering.

"It's because of the way the ocean currents intersect here in Wave." Kakashi nods for him to continue, which he does. "I checked some maps before we started out that show that Wave is in an area where two massive ocean currents meet, one cold and one warm. The difference in temperature between the two causes these fogs around here and also up in Kirigakure. However, here they also cause storms and large rogue waves that can appear from nowhere giving the country it's name." Tazuna nods impressed, which increases as Harry continues. "On the plus side, the currents meeting causes the waters here to be rich in marine life making it one of the, if not the best, fishing grounds in all the elemental countries." Kakashi nods before sighing.

"Very interesting and all, but it still doesn't help us with our present situation." He points in the direction of Wave. "With all this fog, it's pretty much impossible to know if someone's waiting for us on the other side." Harry and Naruto share a look before nodding. Naruto clears his throat to get his attention.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? I have an idea…" After explaining that him and Harry could use a special type of shikigami to scout ahead at the landing sight Kakashi begins to rub his chin in thought.

'Hmm… It's not a bad idea and it'll give us some info which is always better then going in blind… Though the fact that Harry can use Shikigami is a surprise, it's not as big a one as it should I suppose…' Thinking it over, he nods. "Go ahead." Both Harry and Naruto grin before taking out two ofuda and begin chanting. Once the puffs of smoke from the Shikigami's creation blows away in the wind, Kakashi (as well as everyone else but Harry and Naruto) sweat-drops seeing the two small SD versions of the Uzumaki-Potter brothers (think Little-Satsuna from Negima!). Both bow revealing the small wings on their backs as the tiny version of Naruto begins the introduction.

"Hello! I am Chibi-Naruto!…" SD Harry takes over from there.

"… And I am Chibi-Harry!…" Both break out into a strange hopping dance.

"… And we are the Chibi-chibi brothers!" As they finish their intro they pull out small fans from nowhere and begin to wave them around. For the next couple of moments all that's heard is Harry and Naruto palming their faces and a cricket chirping, well, until Sal eats it that is. A starry eyed Sakura suddenly grabs them in a cuddle/glomp while squealing.

"Kyaaa! You're so Kawaii!" She ignores the boatman telling her to be quiet but not Kakashi tapping her on the shoulder.

"Now's not the time Sakura. You can cuddle them later." With a pout she let's them go and fly away into the fog …

0000000 Fifteen minutes later with the Chibi-chibi brothers 000000000

After a long flight (well, for them anyways) the Chibi-chibi brothers come within sight of the mangrove forest that surrounds wave. Alighting on a branch, Chibi-Harry begins sneaking around, only to stop as the theme from "Mission: Impossible" begins playing. With a twitching eyebrow he turns to be greeted by the sight of Chibi-Naruto holding a small radio. "What do you think you're doing exactly?" Chibi-Naruto blinks before answering.

"What? You don't like this song?" Taking his silence for an answer, he shrugs before pressing another button causing the radio to begin playing "Secret Agent Man". He begins smiling. "Then how about this one? It's not as good as the other one but it still… Wow! That's an interesting shade of red you're turning." Chibi-Naruto doesn't notice the fan that Chibi-Harry's slowly pulling from his pocket as he continues to babble. Meanwhile a masked nin is watching them from several yards away and trying to hold in giggles.

"Kawaii… Seriously Kawaii…" The nin shows surprise as a large man with a huge sword on his back suddenly appears next to them. "Hai, Zabuza-Sama?" Zabuza looks over at the person next to him.

"Haku, report…" He trails off as he catches sight of the Chibi-chibi brothers (Chibi-Harry having already dished out some punishment). "… What the hell are those?" He sweat-drops as Haku shushes him.

"SHHH!" Looking back, Haku begins giggling at the sight of them searching the area. 'Must… resist… urge… to… squeal… and glomp…' Rolling his eyes while sighing, Zabuza grabs hold of Haku before shunshining away to set up the ambush elsewhere. A few seconds later Chibi-Harry cocks his head to the side before turning to Chibi-Naruto.

"Did you hear something just now?" Chibi-Naruto looks over from where he's looking under a leaf confused.

"Um, no. Why? You hear something?" Chibi-Harry cups a palm to his ear for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh! For a second there I could have sworn I heard someone screaming about their chibi's…"

0000000000 With Team Seven 0000000000

Kakashi is watching a closed eyed Naruto and Harry with interest when both open their eyes. "Well? Is there an ambush there or not." Harry and Naruto look at each other before Harry shrugs while sighing.

"There isn't anyone there, but there are signs that someone had been in the area recently… However, they covered up their tracks so we can't tell you how long ago they were there, though it is likely that only a few hours at most have passed if that." Harry, Naruto and Kakashi all share a look, the same thoughts running through their heads.

'Next time, it'll be a jounin for sure.' A large gray shadow suddenly looms from the fog, slowly resolving into the still unfinished bridge. Sakura's eyes widen as a single word makes it's way past her lips.

"Sugoi…" Harry observes it for a few moments before nodding to himself.

"Nice… Though I've seen bigger and more impressive bridges." This turns out to be the wrong thing to say as Tazuna turns in his seat and glares at Harry before berating him. Kakashi however is looking at him curiously.

'He's seen bigger and more impressive ones? Where? I've been across the elemental countries and I have to say that this is the largest as well as the most impressive bridge I've ever seen… I wonder, is he talking about his homeland?' This thought, more then anything else, is what causes him to go deep in thought. You see, one of the talked about subjects among the jounin (as well as the other ranks and among the civilians) is Harry's homeland. No one had ever even heard of this "England" before he came and most would just dismiss it out of hand except for the fact that the Hokage and some council members have confirmed that it actually does exist. Kakashi is suddenly shaken from his ponderings as the boat bumps up against the pier. Looking around, he becomes sheepish as he notices Harry smirking at him. Before either can say anything they're distracted by a series of pops and cracks as Sakura stretches.

"Ahhh! That's much better!" Noticing the looks she's getting, she blushes. "Sorry." Harry just waves her off only to receive stares himself as he contorts his body (some of the positions that most people would NEVER use). Shaking it off, Kakashi turns to Tazuna who's mumbling to himself. Clearing his throat, he catches Tazuna`s attention.

"So how much farther till we reach your house?" Tazuna looks around before nodding to himself.

"Not far. We have only about a two or three hour walk from here." With that they begin walking, only to stop so Harry and Naruto could collect the Chibi-chibi brothers so they could return to their ofuda states. After an hour, Harry nods to Row and Hedwig, who disappear, heading back to Konoha for back up. Soon after, Naruto perks up having sensed someone watching them. Casually, he allows one arm to drop to his side allowing the kunai in his sleeve to slip into his palm as his eyes slowly move from one spot to another.

'Now, where are you hiding… Come out, come out, where ever you are…' Focusing on his danger sense (which has been sharpened by dozens of attempts on his life) to pin-point where their observer is. Eyes widening due to how close the person is, he quickly whips a kunai into a bush just slightly ahead startling everyone but Harry and Kakashi (who also sensed their watcher, but couldn't pinpoint them). "There you are!" Sakura hits him a moment later.

"Baka! What do you think you're doing whipping kunai around like that!" She stops as he turns to her, his eyes like two chips of ice.

"I was trying to hit the person who was hiding there." Scoffing, Sasuke moves the bush aside to reveal a snow-white rabbit shivering below the kunai causing Naruto to frown before getting smacked by Sakura again.

"Person?! It's just a rabbit Naruto! I can't bel-" She's cut off as Harry interrupts her, his own eyes about as forgiving as the gemstone they resemble.

"Sakura-nee-chan, I think you better look again. The rabbit's fur is white when it should be brown showing that it was kept in a cage until recently… Not to mention that there's blood on the kunai, yet not a wound on the rabbit." Sure enough when everyone looks, there's a smear of blood on the kunai causing Sasuke's, Sakura's and Tazuna's eyes to widen comically while Kakashi's narrow.

'Kawarimi! Then where did…!' Hearing a whistling sound, Kakashi grabs Sakura and Tazuna before shoving them to the ground. "Everyone! Get down!" Sasuke and Naruto throw themselves down while Harry just bends over backwards allowing the flying blade to miss him. Almost immediately after the blade imbeds itself in a nearby tree, Zabuza appears on the hilt. Looking over the group, his eyes flash in recognition as they fall on Kakashi.

"Ah! No wonder the Oni brothers lost. After all, how could they possibly match the famous Copy nin himself?" Kakashi narrows his eye as he reaches up to his Hitai-ate.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. Against you I have no choice but to use this." And with that, he grabs his Hitai-ate before lifting it revealing a scared eyelid. It opens a second later showing the Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widen at that revelation.

'Wha… What the hell! How can he have the Sharingan?! It's impossible! Unless… Could he…?' Zabuza however begins to chuckle.

"Ah, what a honor to see the Sharingan so soon! However…" He trails off as he points at Tazuna, who's shaking. "As much as I would love to fight you, just give me the old man and you can go on your way." His smile leaves at the disgusted look on Harry's face. "What's wrong gaki? Don't have the stomach for this?" Harry just scowls while Kakashi groans at what comes out of his mouth.

"No, I just never thought that I would ever meet a pervert like you no-brows! I mean he's got to be in his fifties you sicko!" Zabuza goes red in the face in anger from what Harry's insinuating as well as developing a tick above one eye before Sakura draws attention to herself.

"Wait a second! What's this Sharingan that Sensei has!?" Sasuke looks at her from the corner of one eye before explaining.

"The Sharingan is a special doujutsus belonging to the elite members of the Uchiha clan. It has the ability to see through all Nin-, gen-, and tai-jutsu and reflect them back on the castor." Sakura looks between and her sensei in awe.

'Sugoi! That would be an incredible advantage to a ninja in battle! No wonder the Uchiha were considered the elite.' Inner-Sakura agrees whole heartily.

'Cha! With something like that, it would be almost impossible to defeat them! Shannaro!_'_Zabuza begins chuckling manically.

"Heh! All true, in fact your sensei is in our bingo books for copying over a thousand jutsu. Oh, well. If you're not going to hand over the old man, I guess I'll just have to kill you." With a shrug, he disappears only to reappear on a nearby pond. "Now for the most exquisite of the ninja arts… Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu!" His image slowly fades as the natural mist in the area thickens, enveloping the group.

"Guys, stay in formation. Zabuza's an expert in silent killing. If he strikes, you'll pass from this life not even realizing you're dead. And it's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly so be alert!" His next words cause Team Seven and Tazuna to sweat-drop. "Besides, all we have to lose is our lives, so don't worry!" Harry gives him a derisive snort.

"Great! And here I was worried for a second! Oh, and Sensei? Do us all a favour, don't ever become a motivational speaker, okay?" Kakashi doesn't get the chance t reply as a massive burst of KI hits them before Zabuza's voice drifts eerily out of the fog surrounding them.

"Nine points." As everyone tries to pinpoint his position, he continues. "Throat… Spinal column… Lungs… Liver… Jugular vein… Sub-clavian artery… Kidney… And heart! Now where should I strike? Decisions, decisions…" Out of the genin, only Naruto and Harry are unaffected by the KI, having shrugged it off like water off a duck's back. Tazuna and Sakura are frozen however while Sasuke's shaking. Naruto begins shaking his head in amusement.

'Heh! He calls this Killing Intent? Ha! I've felt more KI just walking down the street.' Kyubi agrees only to point something out that he's missed.

'That's true, but you're forgetting one very important fact Naruto-kun.' Feeling his silent question, she continues. 'Sakura, Naruto-kun. She's never been exposed to this level of Killing Intent and bloodlust before.' Naruto just barely keeps from smacking himself.

'Kuso! I am such a baka! I should have realized that Sakura-chan would never have been exposed to something like this.' Turning to her, he notices Harry casting a spell they invented on Tazuna. Naruto casts it on Sakura a moment later with it's effects becoming immediately apparent as both of them begin to relax some. 'Man, who would have thought that a hybrid of the Calming and Cheering charms would prove effective against KI.' Kyubi send him a feeling of approval.

'Agreed. This is actually one of the more useful spells you've created.' she giggles as he huffs a bit before turning their attention to Sasuke, only for their eyes to widen as he brings up a kunai pointing towards himself.

'What an incredibly dangerous KI. It feels as if like I'd be killed if I make a single move or even breath… This could drive a person crazy…' He slowly gulps. 'The intensity of two Jounin… It feels as if my life is being squeezed from my body… I… I just can't take it… I'd rather die now and get it over with…' The kunai continues it's trip until it stills at Kakashi's voice.

"Sasuke… Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it costs me my life." Kakash turns and gives his team an eye-smile. "I don't let my comrades die." They all calm down some more, and Kakashi is surprised to see some respect in Harry's eyes. However, Zabuza's voice rings out once again.

"Is that so? How touching and sweet." He suddenly appears in the middle of Team Seven's formation. "However, somehow I doubt that you'll be able to keep that promise." As swift as the wind, Kakashi's suddenly there with his kunai buried in Zabuza's stomach. He's slightly shocked to realize that he's not the only one to strike a fatal blow as Sakura's knife is buried in his Zabuza's lower back, Naruto's in the side of his chest, and Harry's into his armpit. All eyes widen however at the sight of water instead of blood gushing out. Seeing a flicker of movement Sakura screams.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Her warning is too late as Kakashi can't turn fast enough and gets cleaved in half by Zabuza's zambatou. It's Zabuza's turn to be shocked as Kakashi turns into water.

"What! He copied me in even this mist! Impossible!" He stills as he feels the cold steel of a kunai on his throat.

"This is the end Zabuza, you're finished." Zabuza does the last thing they expect as he begins laughing.

"This is the end? You still don't get it, do you? I must admit though, copying my jutsu in this mist IS impressive, but your monkey-like imitations…" Harry frowns as he dismisses Zabuza's babbling while whispering a single word:

"Mahogan (Magical eye)." His iris begins to glow a poisonous green as the pupils become slitted. As his eyesight shifts to include Inferred his eyes widen as he realizes they've been tricked as the Zabuza in front of them has no body heat. "Shit! It's another Mizu Bushin!" Kakashi stiffens in surprise as the Zabuza in front of him transforms into water and the real one appears behind him.

"Not bad kid, I'm impressed." Kakashi barely dodges Zabuza's blade but still manages to get a graze along his back from it. Zabuza then stabs the blade into the ground while twirling around it to add some extra force into kick that sends Kakashi flying into a nearby pond. Zabuza takes off after him to finish the job when he suddenly stops noticing some Makibishi on the ground. Finally surfacing Kakashi finds he's having trouble moving.

'What's going on here? Why's the water so heavy?' He soon gets his answer as Zabuza appears behind him.

"Heh. Fool! Suirou no Jutsu!" As a sphere of water forms around kakashi, Zabuza begins laughing. "You may have been trying to escape into the water but you made a grave mistake." Looking towards the genin, he gives Harry a inquisitive look before shrugging. "I don't know how you saw through my bushin when your sensei and his Sharingan couldn't, but I really don't care." He makes a single Mizu bushin which glares at the genin.

"Heheh. You gaki's wearing Hitai-ate think may think you're real ninja, but guess what? You're not! You're just a bunch of snot-nosed gakis! A real ninja has survived numerous brushes with death." He pauses a moment. "Basically, once you're in my bingo book then you can call yourselves ninja." And with that the Bushin disappears. Harry frantically begins trying to locate him while Naruto activates his Mahogan.

'Shit! Where is that teme!' While waiting for his reappearance, he opens his mental connection with Sal. 'Sal, you take the low road, and me and Naruto will take him from above, got it?' Sal nods and slips from Harry's shoulders before making her way into the pond, hidden by the mist hugging the ground. Before totalling submerging, she turns to Harry with a pleading look in her eye.

'Just promise me you'll stay safe, okay? Promise!' Harry gives her a nod.

'Don't worry, I will.' Suddenly seeing a flicker of movement, his eyes widen. "Kuso! Naruto, behind you!" Naruto instinctively ducks and Zabuza's kick misses him entirely. Hopping out of range, Naruto gives Harry a nod of thanks.

"Thanks for the heads up nii-san." Glaring at Zabuza, Naruto points his finger at him. "Hey no-brows! Put this into your Bingo book: The next Hokage, Uzumaki-Potter Naruto!" Zabuza's about to say something when Kakashi catches their attention.

"You guys! Take Tazuna and run away! You can't beat him! As long as I'm in this prison, he can't leave and his Mizu Bushin can only go so far from him before it dispels. So go now!" Harry begins laughing, but there's nothing humorous in it.

"Sorry sensei, no can do." He gives Kakashi a smirk. "One, if we do leave he'll just kill you and then we'll be defenceless since you'd be gone. Two, he's going to come after us eventually. And three… 'Those that don't follow the rules are trash, but those that don't protect their team mates are worse then trash' remember?" Kakashi looks stunned, more so when the others nod. Zabuza begins laughing before his clone starts berating them.

"You punks! You think you're ninja? Ha! By the time I was your age…" The bushin lifts one slightly clinched fist while a maniacal gleam enters his eyes. "My hands had already been stained by blood!" Kakashi glares at him as a growl rises I his throat.

"The demon… Zabuza!" Zabuza gives him a mocking glance.

"Ah! So you've heard about that huh?" Kakashi looks back at his students.

"A long time ago, Kirigakure was also known as the Blood mist village due to their final exam…" Zabuza chuckles a bit.

"So you do know of our little graduation ceremony, huh?" Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Graduation ceremony?" Zabuza begins laughing as Naruto's annoyance increases. "What are you talking about?" Zabuza continues laughing for a bit before answering.

"What else? Fights to the death between students." Harry's and Naruto's faces harden as Sakura gasps. Even Sasuke looks shaken. Kakashi scowls.

"It was considered the most barbaric in all the Hidden Villages. Students who had eaten at the same table, shared the same dreams would be pitted to each other until one of them loses their life." Taking a deep breath, he continues. "Fortunately, all this changed ten years ago when a Demon appeared." Sakura looks confused as both Harry and Naruto realize where this is going.

"Change?" Sakura's question is met by silence so she asks again. "What change? What did this demon do exactly?" Kakashi's silent for a moment before answering.

"Without pause or hesitation, a child who was not even a student slaughtered over a hundred students of the graduating class!" Zabuza looks away from Kakashi with a look of fond remembrance.

"Ah! Their blood felt so good!" His bushin suddenly disappears only to reappear punching Sasuke in the solarplexes before slamming him down into the ground causing him to cough up some blood. Seeing this Sakura screams.

"Sasuke-kun!" The bushin chuckles a bit before reaching up for his blade.

"Prepare yourself for death!" He's interrupted by Naruto.

"Not yet he's not! Kage Bushin no jutsu!" As he surrounded by clones, the Mizu bushin lifts a eyebrow before sarcastically speaking.

"My, oh my! What large amount of Kage Bushin!" They all pull out a kunai before they dog pile Zabuza's bushin only to be knocked away with a single swing of his sword. As one of the Naruto's flies by, he reaches into his back pack before pulling something out and throwing it to Sasuke (who used the distraction of the Kage Bushin to escape).

"Sasuke! Here, catch!" As Sasuke grabs the object, his eyes widen before he smirks.

'So that's your plan, eh dobe?' He then unfolds it and reveals it to be a Fuma Shuriken before calling out the attack name. "Fūma Shuriken: Kage Fūsha (Demon Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows)!" As the shuriken heads towards him, Zabuza's Bushin raises an eyebrow.

"Nice try, but a shuriken won't work against me." His eyes widen however seeing the pass him and head towards the real one. "Ah! So you're going after the real me huh?" The real him snorts in derision before grabbing it from mid-air.

"That's still not enough!" He stiffens seeing the a second shuriken hidden in the firsts shadow. "What! There's another shuriken!" Snarling, he jumps over it and is about to say something when he hears a puff behind him and turns just in time to see Naruto throw a kunai at him. Unable to dodge, Zabuza releases the jutsu. He's about to bring the fuma shuriken in his hand down on Naruto when Kakashi blocks it.

"Your fight is with me Zabuza." Leaping away, Zabuza rapidly moves through several hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" Kakashi also creates one only for his eyes to widen as he realizes it's heading for Naruto instead of him. "Die gaki!" Naruto's eyes widen but before it can reach him Harry appears in front of him.

"Guess again. Glacius!" A blue light shoots out from his finger and hits the water dragon causing it to freeze. Seeing Zabuza's shocked look, Harry's about to grab Naruto when Zabuza appears behind him and swings his sword at Harry's back. Instead of cutting him in half as most expected, it cuts through his coat and slightly into his vest before the force of it sends him flying, actually skipping across the water several times. Zabuza leaps out of the way of a pissed Kakashi still slightly shocked.

'Impossible… That should have killed him… And I thought that Haku was the last of that clan…' Harry meanwhile feels as if a massive fire is burning across his back.

'KUSO! THAT HURTS LIKE A…' After a second he calms down. 'Kuro, how bad is it?' Kuro gives him a mental sigh.

'Bad. While you didn't get cut in half, thankfully, the force was enough to literally snap your back like a twig. However, with your healing factor you should be fully healed by tomorrow.' Harry gives a sigh of relief.

'Thank Merlin for small miracles.' He stiffens feeling a massive amount of rage, both him and Kuro having the same thought. 'Oh shit. She's pissed!' Harry begins murmuring in Parseltoungue as neither Kakashi or Zabuza notices the large shadow heading for them under the water.

'Kuso! I've been slacking off WAY too much.' Straining with a kunai trying to prevent a massive sword from cleaving him in half. Hearing Harry, he just calls over his shoulder. "I'm kind of busy at the moment." Undeterred, Harry shouts again.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your question about Sal is about to be answered!" Kakashi becomes slightly puzzled.

'Now what's he going on about? The only real question I ever had was… what… her real size was!' Realizing what Harry's talking about, Kakashi leaps away throwing Zabuza off balance.

"What the hell…!" Getting a look down into the water Zabuza finally notices the large shadow below him just in time to avoid not getting eaten as Sal shoots up from below with her mouth wide open. Zabuza's not the only one surprised however.

'By the Kamis… When Harry said her true size is huge I thought maybe ten feet, twenty tops, but she's almost the size of Manda if not the same size!' Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi jumps back into the battle as he notices that all Zabuza's strikes are bouncing off Sal's scales. 'I wonder why she's not getting cut?' Harry's slightly out of breath however.

'Man, that scale enhancement charm takes a lot out of a guy… At least she has a better chance now.' He continues watching the two Jounin (plus angry snake) duel until Kakashi finally ends it with a Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu slamming Zabuza into a tree before pinning him there with kunai. Coughing, Zabuza looks at Kakashi with a disbelieving look.

"How… Can you see the future…?" Kakashi gives him a glare before twirling a kunai in his hand.

"Yes… And your future is DEATH!" Before he can kill him however, two senbon come out of no where and hits Zabuza in the neck causing him to gurgle in shock before falling over. Kakashi makes his way over and checks for the pulse and, finding none, sighs. (The rest is just the same as cannon). Harry looks at the fallen Kakashi and then at the others from where he's floating thanks to Sal's Morbilicorpus with a partial body bind.

"Well, that's just great! And who exactly is going to lug his body to Tazuna's house? Ain't going to be me, that's for sure." Chuckling, Naruto looks to Sakura.

"Um, Sakura-chan… Mind giving me a hand?" She looks at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto scratches his neck.

"Well, you ARE my best friend… Right?" She nods. "Well, you know what they say: 'Friends will help you move. Best friends will help you move… a body.'" Her reply is to simply reach over and give him a smack on the head.

"Baka…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we are! Another chapter done!_

_Yui: Yes! Got to admit that your fight scenes need some more work though._

_Steve: Of course they do, hopefully they get better as time passes... Anyways, time for the poll!_

Poll: Should I create a fic for side stories?

Yes:1

No: 0

_Pen-pen: War. Ark a waa kk warrk wa? (Wow. Not a lot of input eh?)_

_Steve: Eh! Here's hoping that more people give me an opinion._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A.T.E**: Providing back up.

Sarutobi looks one way then another before sighing and pulling an orange book from inside his desk. 'Ah... All my paper work is done! Now for some Icha Icha!' He begins reading only to be startled when Hedwig and Row appear in his office. "GAH! (Whump!)" Getting off the floor, the Sandaime glares at the two sweatdropping familiars. "Is there a reason you two are here?" Hedwig stares for a moment before shaking it off.

"Yes. We may have a problem..."She explains what has occured and once she's done Sarutobi puffs some smoke from his pipe before sighing.

"I really hate it when Harry's hunches are correct. ANBU!" In a moment Neko appears in the office.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Givivng her his best commanding stare, the Hokage addresses her.

"Please bring Inuzuka Hana, Umino Iruka and..." He looks at a paper on his desk. "Hyuuga Hinata since her teams currently short one since Kiba's doing some training with his mother." Neko nods before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Hedwig and Row suddenly stiffen. "Something wrong?" They both nod with a slightly scared look.

"Yes... We just got a VERY bad feeling... I just hope nothing happened to Harry..." Sarutobi gives her a raised eyebrow before agreeing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Screen fades out)


	25. Of ticklish girls and pileups

_Steve: Yo! Here's another chapter of my story for you guys! And guess what! I actually found an anime character that resembles Sal!_

_Yui: (blinks) You did? Who?_

_Steve: Why Maia Sterling from Robotech: The shadow chronicles. Just give her Sal's animal features and hair color and you got her! (notices everyone staring at him) What?_

_Everyone: Never mind._

_Pen-pen: Wa wark war waa Warr ar wark? (Is that why you took so long?)_

_Steve: Actually... (Rubs neck in embarrassment) I kind of got caught up watching the "Ultimate Naruto Fanflashes" and their derivatives on youtube. They're cracktastic!_

_Hinata: I'm... just going to thank the reviewers now... Thank you:_

CrimsonMoon2009

Michael01

Hytekrednek

BlackRoseFire

The PhantomHokage

Ryutana

Morbious 20

VioletTragedies

Maloran

Damian Azrael

The Burning Serpent

godzillahomer

AshK

yumi2482

_Steve: Anyways, for those who are wondering I'll post the info for the Mahogan at the bottom. Hinata? Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of a woman in her mid to late twenties with long black hair and warm, brown eyes as she hums washing some dishes. Suddenly a knock sounds distracting her. Cocking her head to the side, she dries her hands on a nearby towel before walking towards the door. "Hmm, now I wonder who that is?" Opening it she's greeted to the sight of Tazuna causing a large smile to break out on her face as she rushes to give him a hug. "Tou-san! You're alright!" Tazuna chuckles as he pats her on the back.

"Yup! I'm super okay thanks to these super ninja!" Looking over his shoulder Tsunami notices the group. Raising an eyebrow at their ages, she's about to say something when Naruto walks over and gently takes her hand before kissing the back of it causing her to blush.

"Ah! And this must be the lovely Tsunami. Who, like her namesake, washes away all before her but with her beauty and kindness instead of water." He bends down once more, and ignoring the icluderous looks and raised eyebrows once again kisses her knuckles making the blush deeper as a mantra repeats in her head.

'He's younger then me… He's younger then me… He's WAY younger then me…' Eventually getting her blush somewhat under control, she manages to get a question out. "Er… He-hello. Wha-what's you-your name?" A slight smile breaks out on her face and her blush comes back full force as Naruto takes a theatrical bow.

"Who am I? I am just an unworthy soul basking in your radiance. But if you truly wish to know it's Naruto, Uzumaki-Potter Naruto." He somehow manages to do this with a mostly straight face with a slight smile and a twinkle in his eye. Embarrassed (yet slightly flattered) Tsunami is about to say something when her son Inari appears. Thankful for the distraction, she smiles.

"Inari, look who's home." Seeing his grandfather, Inari runs over and wraps his arms around his legs.

"Ojii-san!" Tazuna chuckles at the young boy and tells him to thank the ninja. However Inari's next words cause all their smiles to fade. "Why? They're just going to die." Naruto just gives him a smile.

"Don't worry about us, we're stronger then we look and we'll protect your Ojii-san." Naruto frowns some noticing something flicker and die in Inari's eyes before he scoffs.

"You? Strong? Ha! Gato's stronger and he'll just kill you like all the others." Sakur's about to shout at him when Naruto places a hand on her shoulder calming her down. Harry simply sighs before speaking in a soft voice.

"You can believe that if you want Inari, but me and my team… We're a lot harder to kill then you could imagine." Inari begins to tear up before rushing back into the house. Naruto turns to look at Tazuna and Tsunami while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya… Sorry about that…" Tsunami just waves him off.

"It's… okay. Don't worry yourself about it. Now, how about we get you settled down?" They all thank her as they walk into the house, with her giving an odd look at the sight of Harry floating before shrugging it off as a ninja thing. She opens a door to a room and after a bit of small talk leaves allowing them to bring out some futons and setting Kakashi and Harry down. Wincing a bit, Harry gives them a smile.

"Thanks guys… (Yawn) I think I'll get forty winks now…" With that Harry closes his eyes and falls asleep. Harry wakes up what feels like five minutes later to the sound of rushing footsteps. 'What in Merlin's beard is going on?' Hearing a rustling sound, Harry turns to see that Kakashi is awake and is about to ask him a question when the door opens spilling Row, Hedwig and Hana into the room… and into a VERY provocative position with each other. Hana slowly gets up with a groan while trying to disentangle her self with the other two.

"Itai…" Suddenly remembering why she rushed into the room, Hana jumps up only to trip again, this time landing face first into Hedwig's chest. Seeing this, Kakashi begins to giggle pervertivly.

'This is just like Icha Icha Paradise Volume six, chapter three, paragraph eight…' He sweat drops feeling the KI coming from Harry. 'Maybe I should just stop now…' His thoughts trail off as Row's struggles to get free cause her hand to smack Hana's butt making her yelp and Kakashi start giggling again. 'Then again…' After a few more minutes the three girls manage to free themselves from the pile. Hana walks over and begins performing a diagnostic jutsu on Harry as Sakura watches in interest. After a few moments she stops and frowns while sighing.

"Harry's right, his back is broken. If it was anyone else I would say they were crippled for life, but I your case it's healing quite well. In fact, you should be able to move around a bit tonight and be fully healed by tomorrow." She nods to herself before smacking Harry in the head. "Baka." Harry winces a bit.

"Ow… What was that for Hana-chan?" Harry suddenly notices Hana's eyes filling with tears. "Hana-chan…?" She just does her best to glare at him.

"That was for what you did… as is this." Harry cringes expecting to be hit only to go into a state of shock due to Hana suddenly pulling him into a deep kiss. After a minute, she pulls away grinning at the wide-eyed look on Harry's face not noticing Sakura's and Kakashi's shocked expressions. "I was so worried Harry-kun. Promise me that you won't do something that stupid again. Please?" Harry gently shakes his head sighing.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan. You know that I won't make a promise that I know that I can't keep. However, I can promise that I'll try to be more careful next time, okay?" It's Hana's turn to shake her head with a small smile.

"I guess that'll have to do… for now." With a grin she leans down to give him another kiss when Kakashi interrupts.

"As much as I would like to see this continue, I would ask if you would bring the others here for a discussion so I can know WHY you're here." Giving him a glare, Hana stomps off grumbling only to return a few moments later with the rest of Team Seven, Iruka, and Hinata. Iruka then begins explaining what's going on.

"… And so Hokage-sama sent us as your back-up." Kakashi nods to himself though there is one thing bothering him.

"While I can understand you and Hana are here since your Chunin, Hinata's only a genin. So why send her?" Harry gives a snort before answering.

"Simple. Hinata-nee-san's actually one of the few people that have a good idea of what me and Nii-san are actually capable of. She can also keep up with us as shown by some of mine and Nii-san's more… interesting mis-adventures." Seeing Kakashi's raised eyebrow, he shrugs. "There's also the fact that with her Byakugan she see through the Kirigakure no jutsu." Kakashi's eyebrow nearly merges with his hair.

"So you know…" Harry nods. Confused Sakura looks between them.

"What are you two talking about? Know what?" Naruto looks at her before answering.

"Zabuza. He's not dead." He grins at the stares before ticking off reasons on his fingers. "One: The hunter-nin used senbon, which unless they're poisoned or hit a vital spot won't do much if any real damage. Two: They hit the neck, but not anywhere near a vital point. They did hit in the general vicinity of two points that can send a person into a death-like trance. And, finally, three: The hunter-nin took the body. This is a big no no as the body could be stolen in transit. Hunter-nins are trained to destroy the body in situ to minimize chances of it being stolen. All that was needed was the head and sword to confirm the kill." Seeing Sasuke's and Sakura's stares of incomprehension, Naruto jerks his thumb at Kakashi who sighs.

"Naruto's right. The Hunter-nin corps, or as their better known, the Undertaker Squad have a very simple task: Preventing a villages secrets from being discovered by examining the corpse of a ninja. Thus we ninja live in shadow and die in them." With a puzzled look Kakashi turns to the Uzumaki-Potter brothers. "I have to ask though, how did you know that?" Hana gives him a shit-eating grin while shrugging.

"Probably because they've hung out with several ANBU… A good number of which are in the Kunoichi seduction squad." Her grin increases at the small blushes on the two brothers faces. Shaking his head, Kakashi gives those in the room the once over.

"Well, the good news is being put into a death-like state is extremely taxing on the body. So we have a little over a week before the next attack to in which to train." Sakura gives him a disbelieving look.

"What! But sensei! We just barely beat him before and that was with you! How is a week of training going to help?!" Kakashi chuckles a bit.

"And who exactly was it that came up with the plan to free me?" Looking around, he allows a proud look to enter his eye. "Each of you have grown, especially you Naruto." Kakashi gives them all an eye-smile. "Now how about we have some dinner and catch some sleep for tomorrow? Sound good?" Needless to say there's agreement all around.

000000000 Next morning 0000000000

We join our heroes as Team Seven, who's being accompanied by Hana and Hinata, are walking down a dusty road as Harry gets a thoughtful look remembering breakfast. Harry turns towards Naruto. "You know what nii-san? I feel really bad about how much strain we're putting on Tsunami-san. I mean, look at how much food we're consuming." Thinking it over, Naruto nods.

"True… but I have an idea as to how to deal with it." Seeing the inquisitive look, Naruto grins before placing his hands into a familiar cross shape Hand sign. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" As the smoke blows away revealing ten bushin, Naruto gives them their orders. "Men! I want you guys to search the surrounding woods for food. Get to it!" With a salute they disappear into the forest. Harry simply rolls his eyes.

"Gee, isn't that impressive thinking?" Realizing that they've stopped in an area with several high trees. After looking around, Harry raises an eyebrow in askance. "So what exactly are we going to be doing sensei?" Kakashi gives him an eye-smile before answering.

"Simple: We're going to do some chakra control training." All of Team Seven as well as Hinata look confused by this turn of events.

"Wait a moment." Sasuke shoots the Jounin an annoyed look. "Let me get this straight, you brought us all this way just to train our chakra control?! Why do we need to do that since we can already use chakra?" Kakashi chuckles a bit causing Sasuke to become even more annoyed.

"Because even if a ninja has a Kage's amount of chakra it's useless if they got no control over it. Chakra control is necessary for all ninja since the more control you have the longer you can last in a fight as you would not be wasting as much as you could." At this point Hana takes over the explanation.

"Besides, it helps when you mix spiritual and physical energies to create chakra since some jutsu require a different mix then others. Use the wrong amounts of spiritual and physical energies and the jutsu might not work as it should if it does at all." Understanding where she's coming from, Harry nods.

"So it's like potion making or chemistry. Mess up on one ingrediant and you could end up with a catastrophic failure." Hana shoots him a grin for giving an example.

"That's exactly right Harry-kun. Another example would be the fact that you would use more spiritual energy in genjutsu and more physical energy in medical ninjutsu." Sakura gains a inquisitive look.

"So what are we going to do? In the Academy we rolled a ball over the ground using only our chakra as well as the leaf spining exercise." Kakashi chuckles again imagining their expressions.

"Well… We're going to climb trees." Needless to say he isn't disappointed as all the genin shout at him.

"WHAT! BUT WE CAN ALREADY CLIMB TREES!" Kakashi just shrugs.

"Ah! But We're going to do it without our hands. Observe." Placing his hands into the ram seal, Kakashi allows a small amount of chakra to build up before he walks to a nearby tree. Reaching it, he continues walking up it as if he was just strolling down the street. Hanging upside down on a branch, he gives his genin an eye smile. "And that is how you do it. You focus your chakra to your feet and walk up the tree." He chuckles a bit at the wide mouthed faces of Sasuke and Sakura, who look like nothing else but two baby birds who're asking for food. He also notices that neither Harry or Naruto are shocked but chalks it up to them hanging out with ANBU. "Now with pratice you guys can do this too." Hana once again takes over the explanation at this point.

"Now there's also another benefit to this since the feet are the toughest places to concentrate chakra, that once you can perform this you can perform any jutsu… Theoretically anyways." Seeing Sasuke rush towards one of the trees, Hana stops him. "Whoa there! We didn't say start yet." Giving them all a small smile, Hana winks at them while holding up a finger. "Now I'll give you all a small hint: Use too much chakra and you'll be propelled off the tree, too little and you'll not stick at all." As they begin the exercise, Kakashi notices that Sakura's the first to reach the higher branches as she looks down and giggles.

"Hey guys! How's the weather down there?" She giggles only to stop at Kakashi's next words.

"Excellent chakra control Sakura! Looks like she's better at this then the last Uchiha and will become Hokage before Naruto!" Sakura looks down at him aghast.

"Sensei! Shut up!" Looking down, she cringes as Sasuke glares at her. 'Great, just freaking great. Now they hate me, thanks sensei.' She perks up as Naruto begins shouting.

"That's awesome Sakura-chan! Hey if you become Hokage before me, could you name me your successor?" Sakura's reply is to heavily blush as she didn't expect that answer. Chuckling, Kakashi slowly makes his way down the tree.

'Most surprising ninja indeed.' Finally on the ground, Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief. Walking until he's beside Hana, he sits down on stump only to sweat drop as he feels her glare. "Um, problem?" Hana begins growling at him.

"Yes." She jerks her head towards where the genin are already practicing. She smiles a bit seeing that Harry's already almost half way up the tree while Sasuke and Naruto are neck in neck almost a quarter of the way. Her smirk disappears as she looks back at Kakashi with a frown. "You know damn well what the problem is, they should have been taught this within several days of passing your test and you know it! What in the hell were you thinking bringing genin on a C-rank without proper training!" Kakashi sighs before looking back at her.

"Isn't it enough that I already got chewed out by Iruka this morning?" Hana gives him a snort in reply. "I'll take that as a no." He looks away from her shaking his head. "Look, I mainly focused on their teamwork skills sice I had to bring them up to par." Hana just gives him another snort.

"That's fine and all, but you were irresponsible not covering basics. Hell, I shudder to think what would have happened without Harry or Naruto there." Kakashi sighs knowing that like their ninken, Inuzuka have trouble giving up a "Bone". As the day wears on, Harry slowly climbs higher and higher eventually making it to the three-quarter mark on his tree. Intrigued, Kakashi turns to the only person there who might know why.

"I was wondering… Could you please explain why Harry's got the better control of the three? Especially considering that both him and Naruto have the greater amount of chakra of all four of my students?" Looking up, Hana scratches her chin before shrugging.

"I guess that it's because he's almost always practicing his control." Seeing his raised eyebrows, she shrugs again. "You and I both know that the control methods taught in the Academy are crap. Yet Harry practices with them for two days out of the week. Add this to how much time he's spent meditating and… Well, there's your answer I guess." She looks over the genin with a critical eye before nodding to herself. "If I had to guess, his control would be mid-genin with Sasuke's at low genin. Sakura's, surprisingly, is mid-chunin while Naruto unfortunately has Academy level control. " Both Hana and Kakashi start smiling as Naruto walks over to where Sakura is currently resting.

"Psst! Sakura-chan, I need some help. Do you mind giving me some hints?" Sakura looks at him in surprise until she smiles.

"Well, for one thing you shouldn't become frustrated. Since the more frustrated you are, the harder it will be to control your chakra. Also, don't try to… oh, I don't know how to explain this…" She becomes thoughtful for a few moments before snapping her fingers. "Right!" She turns back to Naruto with a raised finger. "When you climb, feel how your chakra interacts with the tree's." Naruto begins to nod happily.

"Yatta! Thanks Sakura-chan! That's a big help!" He quickly gives her a kiss on the cheek before rushing back to his tree, not noticing the massive blush on her cheeks. Reaching up, she lightly touches where he had just kissed her with a slightly shocked look.

'Did he just…'

000000000 Later that night 000000000

Despite the fact that it's dark out, Harry's still doing the exercise. Stopping for a moment, he looks towards some nearby trees with a smirk. "Now Hana-chan, you know that it takes more then that to hide from me, right?" A chuckling answers him as Hana leaps down before walking towards him.

"And who said anything about hiding?" Now it's Harry's turn to chuckle. "Anyways, I came by to see if you were okay and how you were doing. After all, I would be a piss poor girlfriend if I let my boyfriend overdo it and get hurt." Harry gives her a shake of his head.

"You know me Hana-chan, sometimes I just can't help myself." Giving her a teasing grin, he walks over to her. "But I guess a small break couldn't hurt." Hana gives him a teasing grin of her own before licking her lips seeing that he no longer has his vest and coat on leaving him in a slightly sweaty, tight black shirt.

"A break sounds good." Sitting down, Harry watches as Hana shrugs off her Chunin vest and sits down, leaning against a tree as Harry slides up beside her with his arm around her waist. Leaning into her shoulder due to their height difference, Harry begins to pout as she giggles. "What?! I can't help being short!" Hana's giggles start to trail off as she explains.

"Sorry Harry-kun, I'm not laughing at you… Rather I'm laughing at the fact that normally it's the girl leaning into the guy's shoulder, not the other way around." Thinking it over, Harry chuckles himself.

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty funny I guess." The smirk that Hana's wearing slowly melts into a soft smile as she starts to murmer as Harry's hand starts moving in slow circles under the back of her shirt.

"Hmm, that so nice…" As Harry's fingers graze the lower part of her spine, a shiver of pleasure moves through her body as goosebumps start to pop up along her back. "Harry-kun…" Due to her eyes fluttering close, Hana misses the mischievous smirk that makes it's way across Harry's face.

"You know Hana-chan…" Harry's mouth moves right next to her ear causing another shiver from the sensation of his warm breath on it. Unnoticed by her, his smirk grows into a grin as he shifts his body slightly and starts to move his other hand to the opposite side. "… I really dislike being teased." Finally recognizing the tone of his voice, Hana's eyes pop open.

'Oh shit! He's not-' She doesn't even get to finish his thought as Harry's fingers start to dance along her sides. "HAAARRRY! YOU RAT BASTERD!HAHAHA! STOOOP ITTTT! KYA HA HA HA HA! I'LL GET YOUUUUU! BWA HA HA HA!" Still laughing, Hana tries to kick him only for Harry to move between them. As she continues to laugh uncontrollably, Harry grins at her pleading and begging.

"Now Hana-chan, all you got to say is Oji-san and I'll stop." After a few minutes she finally manages to say it and Harry stops tickling her. Looking down at the red-faced, panting girl beneath him, Harry can't help but smile. Reaching down, he gently moves one of her bangs away from her sweaty forehead while giving her a soft look.

"Harry-kun?" Harry simply 'hmm's' in response as Hana reaches up with both arms and wraps them around Harry's neck while pulling herself up. "You're an ass." Harry gives her a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, I try." Both grin at that before they begin to make-out with Hana making appreciative sounds as Harry channels magic to his lips. Breaking apart with identical smiles, Harry moves up some so he lay down beside her. Watching as her chest rises and falls with each breath, Harry gains a soft look as he sighs. Noticing this, Hana raises an eyebrow.

"Something the matter Harry-kun?" Harry shakes his head in the negative before reaching over and stroking the side of her face.

"Nah. I'm just still amazed that I'm lucky enough to have a girlfriend like you, that's all." Seeing a inquiring look on her face, he sighs. "Hana-chan, you know what my childhood before coming to Konoha was like, right?" Slightly confused, she nods. "Well… It's just that for so long I was convinced I was convinced that no one would ever love me. And, yet, here I am. I now have you, Ayame-chan, Hedwig, Row, and Sal as my girlfriends. Everyday I thank whoever allowed me to have you guys as my girlfriends." Harry starts to intertwine their fingers. "I… I just consider myself so damn lucky…" Hana smiles before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually Harry-kun, we're the lucky ones. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone like you? Believe it or not, but a lot of guys look at us kunoichi as nothing more then eye candy. You, on the other hand, treat us as your equals in everything." Shaking her head, she chuckles. "Harry-kun, you and Naruto are unique in not only your ideals, but also your personalities." Sighing in contentment, she nuzzles into Harry's neck as Harry wordlessly summons his coat and drapes it over the two of them. A few moments later they drift off to sleep with the moon and stars watching over them as they embrace.

0000000000 Next morning 00000000000

As the sun rises starting a new day, so does Harry. Feeling a weight on his arm, he turns to see Hana cuddling said appendage. Taking a moment to reflect, he smiles. 'Heh. Who would have thought that Hana would look so peaceful sleeping?' Unknown to Harry is the fact that he spoke his thoughts out loud and so he's surprised as his question is answered by a gruff sounding voice.

"-Kid, it's partially because you're here.-" Twisting his head, Harry sees the Haimaru triplets. "-You're her mate to be so she feels totally safe and protected when she's with you.-" Harry shoots them a small grin.

"You three have been there all night, haven't you?" All three nod with a grin causing Harry to shake his head in amusement. "Whatever." Turning back to Hana he notices she's trying to snuggle deeper into him to get away from the sun. Chuckling, Harry nudges her. "Hana-chan, time to wake up. It's morning." After a few moments Hana blinks before sitting up and yawning in such a way that she reminds Harry of a sleepy puppy. Smacking her lips, she looks at Harry with a sleepy, yet content, look. Giving Harry a peck on the lips, she smiles.

"Good (yawn) morning Harry-kun. Have a good sleep?" Harry dumbly nods with his eyes drawn to Hana's body as she streeches. Seeing this, she smirks. "See something you like?" His answer causes her to sputter.

"If I said yes, would you be mad and hit me?" She just stares at him before she notices his smirk. Reaching over, she gives him a smack on the shoulder.

"Baka." Getting up, they start back to the house in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes she breaks it however. "Harry-kun?" Seeing as Harry motions her to continue, she does. "I was just wondering, why do you want to wait until you're Chunin until we go any farther? I mean, as a Genin you're considered to be an adult in the eyes of the village. Me and you could even marry if we wanted to, yet you want to wait. Why?" Harry goes silent for a few moments before answering.

"I guess so that I can be sure that I'm worthy of you." Seeing her raised eyebrow, he cuts her off before she can say anything. "Let me finish first, please?" She nods allowing him to continue. "By worthy I meant so that I could be sure of being able to support you… and any kids we might have later on." Hana looks at him perplexed while scratching her head in confusion.

"Wait a sec… I know for a fact that between the two of you there's enough money that you two could quit being ninja and still have enough to support a good size family… Not that I care about THAT." Harry shrugs.

"True, but I WANT to work for a living and not just coast along." Turning, he gives her a heart-felt smile. "Besides which, waiting allows us to truly get to know each other on a deeper level. And how would that be a bad thing?" Hana starts to look thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Well… That's true and I can see where you're coming from. By the way… How long is this mission going to last? I asked Kakashi-baka, but he wouldn't answer me." Harry taps his chin thought for a moment.

"About a month I think… Yeah, that's right, a month since Tazuna told me that was how long it would take to finish his bridge, why?" Hana smirks before pressing her body against his back causing a blush to break out on Harry's face.

"Simple, since without my annoying Otouto bothering us we can use this time to… get to know each other better." Still smirking, she walks away making sure to sway her hips from side to side causing Harry to shake his head and mumble.

"Tease." Reaching the house, they walk in and are greeted by the sight of Kakashi sitting at the table while Iruka's across from him glaring. Hearing some sounds from the kitchen, they look in to see Naruto helping Tsunami cook some breakfast. They leave and thus miss the conversation between the two. Tsunami glances at the boy beside her with a curious look on her face.

"Would you mind if I ask how you know how to cook so well Naruto-kun? No offense but most guys barely know how, at least in my experience." Naruto chuckles before glancing at her with a small grin.

"Nii-san taught me because in his words 'A guy should be able to take care of himself.' Then there's the fact that, well…" The smile slowly falls from Naruto's face as he continues. "There's also the fact that me and nii-san are orphans, there's really no one to take care of us but ourselves." The smile comes back as he shrugs. "Besides, I've been told that girls and women like a man who can cook. Or am I wrong?" Tsunami shakes her head.

"Actually your right, a man who can cook is a prize that ANY woman would kill for. One that does so well doubly so." Turning back to her skillet, a sad look comes over her face as she thinks about the mystery that is Naruto. She's distracted by Naruto reaching over and giving her free hand a squeeze causing her to blush.

"Don't be sad Tsunami-chan, The past is just that, the past. Those who become obsessed with it lose their way or go insane." (Both Sasuke and Kakashi sneeze) Tsunami simply nods before gathering up the food.

'I just wish it was that simple Naruto-kun.' Walking into the dining room and setting down the meal, she sweat drops as she notices the condiments arraigned around Kakashi in such a way as to hide his face while eating. 'Ok… obsessive about your face much?' Seeing the food, Tazuna digs in before giving Tsunami a thumbs and thanking her for the great food. He gives her an odd look as she starts chuckling. "Sorry tou-san, it's just that Naruto-kun helped me cook today." Blinking, Tazuna turns to look at Naruto pointing at the food.

"You helped make this?" Naruto nods. "You mean you can actually cook?" Once again Naruto nods this time slightly annoyed.

"Yesss. Why? Don't think that I should be able to cook?" Tazuna holds his hands in placating gesture.

"No, no. It's just surprising is all." Rubbing his chin in thought, he nods, his next words causing everyone to face fault as he brings out a fan. "Alright then! I hereby give you permission to marry my daughter." A few seconds later he regrets this as Tsunami's pan hits him in the side of his head.

"TOU-SAN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Heavily blushing, she looks at a equally red Naruto. 'Though I got admit, if I was several years younger…or of he was old- GAH! STOP THAT!' Everyone just stares at a heavily blushing Tsunami who's holding her head while gyrating in place. Once their all finished, Iruka and Hinata leave (the familiars already having done so) for the bridge with Tazuna while Team Seven plus Hana head back to the clearing. None of them knowing the trouble that's brewing for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Finally! The new chapter is complete!_

_Yui: About time! Hopefully there won't be as long a wait for the next._

_Steve: Hopefully. Anyways, Hinata?_

_Hinata: Hai?_

_Steve: (Takes a deep breath) I want you to know that I WILL NOT BE DOING WHAT THE MANGA HAS RECENTLY! I MEAN COME ON! Kishimoto is pulling a Deathly Hollows by having almost everyone close to Naruto die! It's as if he wants Naruto to be a stereotypical tragic hero! I am personally hoping that you'll come through, if not then I'm going to be **ROYALLY** PISSED!_

_Hinata: Thank you._

_Yui: Feel any better?_

_Steve: As a matter of fact... yes. Much better. Anyways, there'll be a scene between you and Naruto with Kyubi in the next chapter. Now for the polls:_

Poll: Should I create a fic for side stories?

Yes:6

No: 0

_Steve: Wow! I never expected that idea to take off! So far nobody's said that it's a bad idea, amazing!_

_Yui: Indeed. Aren't you going to explain the Mahogan now?_

_Steve: Yup!_

**Bloodline:**

Name: Mahogan (Magical eye) Stage one

Type: Doujutsu

Apperance: In the first stage the person's pupil becomes slitted like a cat or a snakes while the iris begins to glow as if a softly flickering flame was behind it.

Abilities: There are several abilities for it as stated below.

- The user can now see objects moving at 1/2 of the speed they would normally appear in their normal vision.

- The user can now break apart and analyse Taijutsu enabling them to understand it at a deeper level (but not copy it). They must still pratice the moves in order to fully use them with any proficency. (AN: Yes, I got the idea from another fanfic in the Naruto section, but I can't find it anymore though I still give them credit).

- User can now see into the infered spectum of light allowing them to "see" heat.

- Gains enhanced night vision.

- Gains the ability to use one of two flames: Kitsune-bi (blue fire) or the Withering Flame (green fire).

-Kitsune-Bi (Naruto): A blue flame that burns the spiritual part of chakra. Burns much the same as a normal flame, except it feels supernatually cold.

-Withering Flame (Harry): A green flame that burns the physical part of chakra. Anything touched by it withers and becomes almost mummified and, like Kitsune-bi, is supernatuall cold.

_Steve: Well there you have it! My first original bloodline. Hopefully it's not too powerful. If so, let me know, okay? Anyways, until next time see ya!_

_(Screen fades out)_


	26. Of Swim suits and emotional explosions

_Steve: Hey! I actually got the newest chapter out in about... three weeks. I think. And it's a big one!_

_Yui: You really have got to practice telling time. This is actually kind of sad._

_Steve: Hey! I can tell time!_

_Pen-pen: Wark, waar war rkk waa?(Okay, then how old are you?)_

_Steve:Er... One sec! (Turns around and starts mumbling) Ok, carry the one... add two... bring down the three... (turns back around) Okay, I am 21 years old. (starts sweatdropping as he notices everyone staring at him) What?_

_Yui: You just proved our point._

_Steve: (mumbles) Oh, shut up. (Looks at Hinata) Anyways, if you would thank the reviewers Hinata? Please?_

_Hinata: Hai! Oh, and they're right you know. (Steve face faults while mumbling: You too?) Anyways, thank you:_

Michael01

AshK

CrimsonMoon2009

yumi2482

jackel

The PhantomHokage

Morbious20

Maloran

Damian Azrael

godzillahomer

Dark-Magician-41

_Steve: I swear everyones poking fun at me. Anyways, Pen-pen, if you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Warning:** Mentions of child abuse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having finally finished the exercise to Kakashi's standards, Harry's walking towards the bridge with Hana and Sakura by his side. Her curiosity having reached a higher level, Hana looks at him. "Hey, Harry-kun? I got a question I need answered." Giving her a weird look, he shrugs.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Hana gives him a sheepish look for asking what she's about to.

"I was just wondering why you created so many Kage Bushin earlier. You learning something new?" Harry starts chuckling.

"I can tell you that, yes, I'm learning how to do something. But I won't tell you what that something is, only that it would be slightly dangerous for me to learn it without some very specific precautions." Harry shrugs at Hana's and Sakura's looks of surprise. "In fact, the more experience I have for it the better. But that's all I'm going to say on the subject." Hana nods understanding that Harry likes to keep some things secret until it's time to reveal it. Meanwhile Sakura bites her lip before nodding to herself.

"Um, Hana-san?" Hana looks towards her before motioning her to continue. "I was wondering, what was that jutsu you did earlier on Harry?" Hana actually finds herself surprised at the question.

"It was a simple scanning jutsu." She gives Sakura a wink while holding one finger and smiling. "You probably don't know this but I'm a vet-nin and despite differences between us and true medic-nin most of the most basic jutsu are in fact the same for both. The one I used just happened to be one of those." Seeing Sakura's interested look, she smirks. "Why? You want to learn?" Sakura looks startled for a moment before looking down and nodding.

"Hai… It's just that…" Taking a deep breath she looks at Hana before bowing. "I just no longer want to be useless and if I'm able to do more then the most basic of first aid then I won't be." Unseen by Sakura is the amused look on Hana's face while Harry shakes his head and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-nee-san, you not useless. Never have been in fact." Sakura shakes her head violently.

"Yes I am." She gives Harry a serious look. "Tell me exactly what good I am in combat? We both know that I'm more of a support type, so this would be perfect for me." She jerks as Hana starts laughing. Seeing the look given to her by Sakura, Hana holds up a hand.

"I'm not laughing at you in particular Sakura. Rather I'm laughing at the fact that Harry-kun's and Naruto's description of you is dead on." She laughs again as Sakura glares at Harry. "Don't worry, it was nothing bad. Anyways, I need to know: Are you truly serious about this? I only ask since I'll teach you what I can while we're here, but once we get back to Konoha you'll have to see the Medic-nin in the hospital for farther training. Understood?" Sakura looks at her in shock before once again having her eyes harden in determination and nodding.

"Hai! I'll do whatever I can so that I won't be a burden anymore." Beside her Harry throws up his hands in mock despair.

"I try and I try to convince her that she's not a burden, but nooo! She just won't listen!" Sakura's reply is to hit him in the back of the head. Hana just shakes her head at this with a small smirk on her lips.

"Heh! Well, first thing you've got to is head back to the house and get your swimsuit…"Giving her an odd look, Sakura is about to run back when a sighing Harry raises his hands.

"Accio Sakura's swimsuit! Accio Harry's swimsuit!" A few seconds pass before both articles of clothing appear. Handing the pink one piece in his hands to Sakura, he smirks. "Well? Isn't that easier then what you thought?" Sakura just bashes him in the skull with a scowl before walking off, leaving Hana there laughing at poor Harry. Getting up, he grumbles to himself. Upon reaching the bridge, they all stop with Hana and Sakura just staring in surprise while Harry simply raises an eyebrow at the sight before them. For there is Row, Hedwig and Sal attempting the tree walking exercise in their animal forms. Hana looks at Harry while pointing at them.

"Er… I am seeing that, right?" Harry shrugs and then winces seeing Sal fall and hit her head before she starts to curse.

"Yeah, you're seeing it. They decided last night to try and learn it, so I let them. Why?" Hana just shakes her head.

"Just unusual, that's all." Looking at her watch she notices that it's now ten o'clock. Spying Iruka, she waves at him. "OY! IRUKA! OVER HERE!" Several people near her are nearly deafened by her shout (with Harry mumbling about loud, annoying people… which Hana promptly ignores). Sighing, Iruka walks over.

"What is it, Hana?" Hana gives him a grin.

"I'm just asking about wither I could teach them water walking since they've both completed the tree-climbing exercise." Thinking it over, he nods.

"Sounds good Hana. Just make sure they spend some time guarding, ok?" Hana nods with a shrug, a massive grin on her face.

"Sure. Once they get tired I'll send them to you." Iruka rolls his eyes knowing that the only one to be sent to him will be Sakura. Seeing this, Hana winks at him causing him to sigh and wave her on. Making their way down to the shore, they walk along it until they reach an area blocked off by some rocks making a small cove. Nodding to herself, Hana looks at Harry. "Harry-kun, could you do something to give me and Sakura here some privacy?" Rolling his eyes, Harry conjures a small booth. "Er… not quite what I meant, but it'll do." Sakura walks in first and, after several minutes walks out in her swimsuit (a pink one piece). Harry gives her a smirk before disappearing into the booth himself, but not before getting a shot in.

"Good thing nii-san isn't here Sakura-nee-san. Otherwise he might have fainted." Despite blushing, Sakura does a double take once Harry comes back out.

'WOW! Who would have thought that Harry would have a body like that?' Inner-Sakura shrugs her shoulders before answering.

'Seems kind of obvious with the amount that him and Naruto work out.' A perverted leer comes over her face as she continues. 'Now there's a thought: Naruto in a swimsuit. Just think, if Harry looks like that…' Sending an image of a soaking wet Naruto in swim trunks she giggles as Sakura's hand flies up to her nose. 'You like?' Sakura just goes red.

'GAH! Stop being so perverted! Naruto's my friend! Nothing else, got it!? JUST. MY. FRIEND. Understood?' Inner-Sakura just rolls her eyes before commenting sarcastically.

'Sure… He's just your friend.' Inner-Sakura starts grinning. 'Of course, you know what they say: Best friends make GREAT husbands…' Shaking her head, she notices Harry waving his hand in front of her face.

"Um, nee-san? I know I look okay, but… do you mind not staring? It's really making me uncomfortable." Seeing the embarrassed look on her face, Harry starts to chuckle. Looking around, Sakura notices Hana's no where in sight.

"Um, Harry? Where's Hana-san?" Harry gives her an amused look before answering.

"She's in the booth. Apparently she already brought her swim suit…" Harry gives her an dry look before continuing. "Which makes me suspect she already had this all planned out." Sakura just giggles.

"You think?" She becomes thoughtful as she decides to have one of the questions that's been bugging her answered. "Harry, I got a question for you." Seeing as she gotten his attention, she continues. "What is going on between you and Hana-san? I thought that you and your familiars were dating but now I find out that you're also dating Hana-san as well as Ichiraku Ayame. What kind of man are you?" Harry stares at her before answering.

"That's actually two questions, but I'll still answer them with one of my own: Sakura-nee-san, do you know what the CRA is?" Confused, she shakes her head. "The CRA is better known as the 'Clan Revival Act'. It's one of the more sexist laws in my and nii-san's opinion." Sighing, Harry shakes his head. "At it's most basic it's purpose is supposedly to promote the growth of a clan wielding a blood line by allowing male members to marry multiple women in order to raise the numbers. And before you ask, the Uchiha clan isn't covered by it." Sakura starts blinking.

"They aren't? Why not?" Harry gives her an amused look.

"Two reasons, First: When it was first made they stated they wanted nothing to do with it because they would never need it. And second: Sasuke was offered it but turned it down." Nodding, Sakura suddenly narrows her eyes as she looks at Harry.

"Then why didn't you?" Hana's voice jumps into the conversation.

"Because he wasn't given a choice." Both turn and Harry's jaw drops seeing Hana in her swim suit (a red two piece with paw prints on the top). Seeing Harry's look she smirks. 'Oh yeah! You defiantly got it Inuzuka Hana!' Turning to look Sakura in the eye, she continues in her explanation. "When they gave it to Harry and Naruto, they wouldn't give them the choice of turning it down." Blinking, Sakura gives Harry a questioning look.

"That true?" Seeing him nod she starts to think. 'Man, how unlucky for those two. I've known them for several years and I can say that they would turn it down given half the chance.' Shaking her head free of her thoughts, Sakura cocks her head to the side. "So what are we going to be learning now Hana-san… Or is it Hana-sensei?" Hana just starts laughing.

"OH! I really needed that!" Wiping a tear from her eye, she gives Sakura a smile. "Hana or Hana-san will do. I'm not, after all, your actual sensei. Anyways," she starts to walk towards the water before stopping at the edge. "I'm going to teach you two an advanced form of chakra control. In other words, water walking." Taking a step, she walks out onto the water as if it was solid ground and within a moment is fully out onto the water. "The trick here is quite different. There's two ways of doing this. One is to spread out a thin film of chakra to increase the area of surface tension. Another is to send two 'pillars' of chakra to the bottom. The first would be good for Sakura to start with, while you Harry-kun can do the second." Nodding, Sakura steps out and tries it herself… and promptly falls though the surface. Groaning, she gets out of the water.

'I will do this!' Seeing the determine look on her face, Hana smirks.

'Good. She's actually going to see this through to the end.' She sweat drops as Harry also falls through the surface and comes up as well, only cursing and swearing. 'And it's probably going to take as while for Harry…' About an hour later, an exhausted Sakura (once again fully dressed) walks back to the bridge to help Iruka while recovering. Harry, on the other hand, has only managed to keep his upper body above the water's surface.

'Damn it! There must be a secret for this!' Seeing Hana standing there a idea crosses his mind causing him to mentally smirk. On the outside, He makes his way to where Hana is before giving her his version of the puppy-dog-eyes no jutsu. "Hana-chan? Will you please help me? Or, at least give me some tips?" Looking at him, she sweat-drops.

'Oookay… I thought the GIRL was supposed to give the GUY those things.' Smirking, she nods. "Sure, but on one condition… You cook me a steak dinner when we get home, understood?" Chuckling, Harry nods. Walking over to him (well, more like sauntering over) she grins. "Okay, first things first: Which method are you using?" Harry thinks it over.

"Well I'm using the pillar method. I figured that with my amount of chakra that it would be best, why?" Hana smiles at him before answering.

"Well, actually you're right, it is the best method for you right now. Now step out on the water so I can actually see what you're doing." Doing so, Hana bends kneels down the water observing what Harry's chakra's doing. Noticing how tense he's being, she looks up at him with a grin. "Now Harry-kun, your supposed to be doing the exercise, not staring at my smoking hot body kneeling before you." Going red, Harry starts mumbling about perverted female dogs making Hana laugh. "Ok, enough fun, now your problem is that you're…" After having it explained to him, Harry starts getting better and better. All things must end however, and so they head back once Tazuna decides that the bridge has had enough work for one day.

00000000000000 Next Morning 00000000000000000

After having heard the story behind "The Hero of Wave", both Harry and Naruto had headed off into the woods. And that is why we open with the sight of a young girl humming to herself while picking herbs. Smiling at a bird that's landed on her shoulder, she watches as it flies away only for it to join a small group around two boys. Walking towards them, she frowns as her eyes narrow recognizing them. 'It's them. The two who fought Zabuza-sama…' Reaching towards Naruto's neck, she stops before grabbing his shoulder and lightly shaking him. "You'll catch a cold sleeping outside like this." Opening his eyes, Naruto mumbles a bit.

"Huh?" Spying the girl, Naruto's eyes widen some. "Huh? Who're you nee-san?" The girl giggles some before answering.

"Oh! Pardon my manners!" Bowing a bit, she introduces herself. "My name is Haku. What's your's?" Naruto's eyes light up at her question.

"I'm Uzumaki-Potter Naruto!" And beside him Harry's eyes open before looking at him in annoyance.

"And I'm this loud idiots nii-san, Uzumaki-Potter Harry." Deciding to get some more info, Haku cocks her head to the side.

"Oh? Hmm, Potter? Harry? Such strange names…" Naruto chuckles a bit.

"Maybe. But they come from nii-san's homeland England. They're common there." Haku looks at Naruto a little startled.

"Your nii-san's homeland? Does that mean that you're not related?" Now it's Harry's turn to chuckle as his mind races.

'Who does she think she's fooling exactly with that disguise?' Giving her a smile, he shakes his head. "We are related, but we're cousins through our Okaa-sans." Haku decides to try and stroke their egos to get them to give up some info.

'Hopefully I'll get more info for Zabuza-sama… Even though I dislike having to act like this…' Giggling slightly, she gives them a questioning look. "Are you two shinobi?" At Naruto's question of how she knew, she giggles before pointing at their Hitai-ate.

"Opps." Noticing the basket in her arms he smiles. "So gathering herbs nee-san?" Blinking in shock, Haku looks down at the basket herself before blushing.

"Um, why yes. A… friend of mine is sick and I gathering herbs to help him get better. Would you like to help?" Both nod and start scouring the clearing for herbs. As they do so they continue chatting with Haku, slowly but surly they start to get to know each other. Eventually, Haku asks something that she would like answered. "I was wondering, why are you training? You already look really strong to me." Naruto gives her a foxy grin.

"I'm training so that I can become Hokage and protect everyone in my village." Haku's eyes widen at this and widens again at Harry's answer.

"And I'm training too so that I can protect my precious people and help my nii-san reach his dream." Hearing this, Haku's eyes become slightly misty.

'They're like me… They want to protect their precious people.' Gathering up her basket she gives them both a smile. "Then you are going to be truly strong. For it is only when you protect what is precious to you that you can know true strength. Oh, and I'm a boy." She starts to walk away only to as stop as Harry starts chuckling.

"Nice. Those are definitely words to live by… surprising coming from Zabuza's apprentice." Noticing her stiffen and start to reach for something, he laughs again. "Don't worry, we're not going to do anything so you don't have to be so tense." Seeing as she still tense, he sighs before glaring at her. "Look, if we had wanted to do something to you, don't you think that we would have." Harry starts smiling as he watches her relax. "Good… Oh, and we know you're a girl not a boy." Startled, Haku stares at him.

"Wha… What? What are you talking about? I'm a boy. Sure I may look like a girl, but I'm a guy!" Seeing them just stare at her with disbelieving looks, she sweat drops. "No. Really, I'm a guy." Stare. Stare.

"You really don't expect us to buy that do you? You have 'I'm a girl' written all over you." Hearing that come from Naruto, she sighs frustrated and flustered.

'How did they know…?' Glaring at them, she pouts. "What gave it away? I wear baggy clothes, wash with scent destroying soap… It was my lack of a Adam's apple, wasn't it? Kuso!" She blushes slightly as Harry starts laughing. "What!? Why are you laughing!?" Harry just waves her off, before clearing his throat.

"Actually, no. You don't get called on that bluff often, do you?" Slightly dazed, she shakes her head. "Ah! So that explains why you admitted it so easily. Anyways, it was two things that gave you away. One was the way you walk and move-" He gets cut off as Haku interrupts while Naruto just sits to the side in enjoyment.

"Wait! My movements gave me away? How?" Harry rolls his eyes at her interruption.

"If you would just let me finish, please?" Blushing at her rudeness, Haku nods. "Thank you. Anyways, your movements gave you away since girls have a slightly different center of gravity then boys. Also… well, you won't believe this but the comparative length of your fingers gave you away." He waits for a few minutes with a grin on his face for the explosion… Needless to say he isn't disappointed.

"NANI! MY FINGERS!" Harry starts laughing at the shocked, disbelieving look she's giving him. Winking, he holds up a finger.

"Yup, your fingers." Holding up his hand he points at his ring and index fingers. "You see Haku-chan, males have longer ring fingers then index fingers while for females it's the opposite with the ring finger being shorter then the index… As is the case for you." She looks back and forth between her hand and Harry's before a completive look comes over her.

'Huh. He's right.' Looking him in the eye, her face becomes serious. "Okay, so if you're not going to do anything, then what do you want? And it better not be Intel on Zabuza-sama because I won't tell you anything." Harry shakes his head in amusement.

"Actually, we just want to talk. About what, you can decide. Anyways, you should probably get going since some members of our team should be by soon. How're about we meet tomorrow at about the same time?" Hesitantly, she nods before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Smiling at it for a moment his face becomes thoughtful as Naruto starts getting up from where he had been observing. "Well? Aren't you going to start berating me for letting he go?" A small smile on his lips, Naruto chuckles a bit while shaking his head.

"Nah nii-san. I learned a long time ago to trust you in situations like this. I sure you had a very good reason to do so… Besides the tracking charm you put on her of course." A smile makes it's way onto Harry's face as well.

"So you noticed? Never mind, dumb question. Anyways, I let her go because there's something about her… I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's there. Something… familiar, tragic." Shrugging, he turns to Naruto. "Probably just my imagination of course, but still…" Nodding, Naruto sighs.

"No, you're probably right. I got much the same vibe myself." Sniffing the wind, he perks up. "Heh! We got company." At just that moment Sasuke walks into the clearing with them staring at him causing him to glare.

"What?" Their grins widening, they look at each other.

"Nothing."

0000000000000000000 Next day 000000000000000000000

Leaning against a tree, Harry opens his eyes as he hears footsteps heading towards him. "So you came. That's good, I thought for a while there that you weren't coming." Haku just sighs and shrugs.

"I… thought about not coming, but I decided to do so. Mainly because you're… Interesting I guess." Giving her a smile, Harry looks up while chuckling.

"Merlin, I've been called many things in my life, but interesting…? Nope." Looking back at her, he jerks his head deeper into the woods. "Well? You coming? We should probably get out of sight before anyone comes." Nodding, Haku follows him. As they're walking, she looks at him quizzically.

"You do realize that we all alone here, right? I could kill you now and no one would know for a long time what happened." She gets weirded out as Harry just laughs. "What? You think that's funny?" Harry shakes his head.

"No, it's just that I'm never truly alone." He looks at her causing a slight blush. "Besides the same thing could be said for you. So why did you take up my offer?" Thinking it over, Haku smiles before turning to Harry.

"There's something about you that seems familiar. Like you could understand me I guess… Or at least that's the best I can come up with." Harry nods at this.

"It's the same for me too." Looking at him in shock for a moment, Haku then becomes thoughtful.

'So he can feel it too, huh? Interesting…' Shaking her head free of her thoughts she gives him a smile. "So it's the same for you?" Harry nods. "Don't you think that's a little odd?" Harry just chuckles.

"Actually no." Looking at her confused look he laughs again. "Just trust me on this, weird things just don't bother me." Still confused, she nods slowly. Since the ice is now broken they start chatting. Not about anything in particular, just stuff. Finally, Harry tells Haku the story of Kaiza. Haku's silent for a few moments before she looks at Harry, the story having obviously effected her.

"Why…? Why have you told me this? You trying to get me to stop?" Harry looks up before sighing.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He turns to look at her with a pleading look on his face. "I get the distinct feeling that you're not quite as cold hearted as you act. Hearing this, do you really want to continue to work for Gato? He's the type to betray you at the best possible moment... For him anyways." Haku looks away from him, unable to look him in the face.

"Wither I want to or not doesn't matter. If Zabuza-sama tells me to I'll do it. I'm sorry." She goes to leave when Harry grabs her wrist with a stormy look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you following Zabuza with such loyalty?! He's a evi-" Harry gets cut off as Haku slaps him before talking to him in a tone so icy that the air could freeze solid.

"Don't you dare say such things about Zabuza-sama. I will NOT allow you to say such things about him." Looking away, she continues in quieter voice. "You wouldn't understand." Harry looks at with an inscrutable expression.

"You're right, I don't understand. Why don't you explain it to me?" Slightly surprised, Haku tells him of her past. Once she's done, they lapse into silence until Harry breaks it. "We're a lot alike, you and I. We've both been betrayed by family members…" Shocked, Haku looks at him.

"Wha… What do you mean?" Harry looks at her with a sigh causing her to jerk back from the dead look in his eyes. For some reason unknown to him, Harry feels the need to tell her about the Dursleys, which he does. As his tale continues, Haku becomes more and more horrified, and angry. 'How… How dare they! I cannot believe that…' Tears in her eyes, she embraces Harry. "I'm sorry… You do understand, I know that now." Harry returns the embrace before looking her in the eye.

"I suppose that you'll still attack us? There's nothing I can do?" Shaking her head, Haku sighs.

"I'm afraid not Harry-kun, I'm afraid not." Stepping away, she wraps her arms around herself as if to ward off the cold. "Me and Zabuza-sama are missing-nin. Jobs like these are the only ones available for people like us unfortunately. Add to the fact that Gato is keeping the hunter-nin off our backs for the time being… I'm afraid we have no other choice." Thinking it over, Harry starts smiling as a thought occurs to him.

"What if you did? What if there WAS another way? Would that change his position? 'Cause you two have got to realize that Gato will betray you in the end, if for no other reason then to claim the bounty on your heads." Startled Haku looks at him wide-eyed in shock.

"Well… Yes. Yes, that would change things, but what option are you talking about? As far as I can see there is no other option then to fight." Harry looks over at her with a grin.

"Oh, but there is: You could join Konoha. I know for a fact that by you doing so it would strengthen the village as well as give you a refuge from the hunter-nin." Seeing as she's about to protest, Harry holds up his hand to stall. "Listen, I can make this happen. First, because I'm in good with the Hokage. Second, let's just say that I have some pull with the village council. And three… Well, it's not like there's no precedent for a missing-nin to join a village." Blinking some, Haku starts feeling something she thought had died a long time ago: hope.

"You… you can do this? For us?" Harry gives her a nod. "I… I don't know what to say. Is there any requirements for this?" Once again Harry nods.

"Yes. All I ask is that if you do still attack that you don't kill any bystanders such as the bridge workers. I don't care if Zabuza goes after us, but I don't want any collateral damage. Is that okay?" Thinking it over she smiles.

"Yes, I do believe that will be fine." Sighing, she shakes her head. "I doubt Zabuza-sama will go for it, but I'll try to convince him." Harry just smiles at her.

"That'll do, that'll do." Remembering something, Haku looks at him with a demure smile.

"Harry-kun?" Harry just looks at her with a raised eyebrow before motioning her to continue. "I was wondering how you froze Zabuza-sama's jutsu. You did mention that you didn't use any chakra, so how did you?" Harry looks at her for a moment before smiling.

"I sorry Haku-chan, but all questions must be asked by writing them in the form of an answer." Stopping, she turns to ask what he's talking about, only to find he's disappeared on her. Frustrated, she stomps the ground.

'Ohhh! Just wait till I get my hands on him… I can already tell that he'll be frustrating to no end and somehow I get the feeling that this is normal for him.' Giving one last look around, she starts to snarl. "Just you wait… I'll show exactly how sadistic I can be… yeeesss."

0000000000000000000 Later that night 000000000000000000

Having finished for the day, the group of ninja are gathered around the dinning table laughing and joking as they have their dinner. Inari just continues to glare at them until he finally explodes. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?! Why don't you go away?! After all, you're just going to die otherwise!" Naruto and Harry just glance at him before shrugging.

"Because we're not like you. We don't give up." Putting some more food in his mouth, Harry jerks his thumb at Naruto while hastily swallowing.

"What he said." Inari, however, decides to show that like a dog he just can't let go.

"What gives you the right?! Do you have any idea how much we suffer?! Do you?! OF COURSE NOT! Look at you, laughing and joking around! You have no idea what true suffering is like!" Suddenly, Inari feels a massive amount of KI from the two genin in front of him while next to him a glass shatters. When Naruto and Harry look up, they do so with a snarl as Naruto strikes first.

"You think… that WE have no idea of what true suffering is… You think that?" The laugh that rips it way out from Naruto's throat is not joyful in the least. Rather, it's pure savagery. "Now THAT is funny that you would actually think that… Tell me something Inari… Did you ever have to scavenge for food from a dumpster because otherwise you would have worry about it being poisoned? Were you ever charged triple or even quadruple the price for something that wasn't that good in the first place? Have you ever had to fear for your life on your birthday because your village hated you so much that they might try to kill you on the day of your birth? Have you? TELL ME HAVE YOU!?" Inari shrinks back as with a scowl Harry takes his turn.

"Look around you Inari and look good. You have a wonderful mother and grandfather who love and care for you. Do you know what I had? DO YOU?!" Getting his voice under control with a visible effort, he continues. "I only wish I had what you do. You see Inari, when I was little more then a year old my parents were murdered in cold blood and I was sent to my Oba-chan's and Oji-san's house. Do you know what happened there? Care to take a guess?" Inari shakes his head no realizing that maybe he had pushed a little too far. In an effort to calm him down, Hana lays a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now Harry-kun… He's just a little kid and-" Harry shrugs off her hand before looking at her.

"You think I don't know that Hana-chan? I do and he asked for this." Holding up her hands in surrender, she watches in order to interfere if Harry goes to far though she doubts he'd let himself do so. "Let me tell you. They hated me with a passion them and my fat whale of a cousin. Let me give you an example shall I? When I was only three I accidentally called my Oba-chan Oka-san. Do you know what she did? She slapped me across the face and told me that freaks like myself didn't deserve an Okaa-san and that was why I didn't have one. When I was four my arm was broke by my cousin during one of his and his friends games of 'Harry hunting'… Oh, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? That his Okaa-san and Tou-san encouraged him and his friends to hunt me down and beat me, didn't I? Well, anyways my arm was broke and I had to go t the hospital. Once I got back my Oji-san shoved me into my cupboard, yes cupboard not bedroom, and kept me there without food for a week. This is besides the fact that they only gave me the bare minimum to live on anyways. These are just a few things in my past Inari, so before you spout off, SHUT THE HELL UP AND THINK!" And with a final growl Harry and Naruto get up and leave. For a few minutes all is quiet as Tsunami holds a tearful Inari before turning to Kakashi.

"Is… Is that all true? What they said?" Kakashi sighs, ashamed of his village, before answering.

"In Naruto's case… Yes, and it was worse. In Harry's… I actually don't know as there's little known about his past." At this point Hana speaks up in a soft voice.

"I can answer that Kakashi, and unfortunately the answer is yes." Tears gathering in her eyes, she looks at all the people. "Most of you don't know this, but I was one of the first people to meet Harry-kun when he first came to Konoha. After a… Incident, Harry had to go to the Hospital. There it was found that he had several scars on his body as well as a extremely bad case of malnutrition. It was so bad that even to this day his body hasn't fully recovered." Shaking her head, she looks first at Row and then at Hinata who both nod before leaving in the same direction as Harry and Naruto. Seeing this, Sakura looks at Hana with a inquisitive look.

"Um, Hana-san, why are they heading after Harry and Naruto? And why aren't you?" Hana looks at her with sadness in her eyes before hanging her head and sighing.

"They're heading after them because they're the only ones who can deal with those two when they get like this, I can't." Reading the looks around her, she chuckles. "No, no. I wouldn't be in any kind of danger. What I mean is that Harry and Naruto need someone who's calmer then me. Someone… who's understanding, who's gentle… Like Row and Hinata. I'm not one of those people." Kakashi sighs while looking up.

"Just when I think it can't get any more complicated, it does." Looking at Inari, he sighs again. 'And of course they leave me to deal with the aftermath.' He starts thinking about what he's going to say to Inari…

00000000000 With Naruto 00000000000000

Pounding a tree with his bare hands, Naruto continues to try and reign in his anger. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I cannot believe I exploded like that! At a kid no less! I mean, sure the gaki deserved something, but what I did was STILL far out of line.' With a shout, his fist hit's the tree causing it to shatter at the point of impact. As the tree falls, Naruto glances at the splinters in his hand which are causing it to bleed. While doing so, he doesn't notice someone enter the clearing until two slender arms wrap around him while the scent of lavender surrounds him, calming him down. "Hey." The girl behind him presses her face into his back.

"Hey yourself Naruto-kun." Turning him around, she cups his cheek in her hand. "How are you feeling? And tell me the truth, I can tell if you lie after all." With a sigh, Naruto looks at her with eyes full of regret and sadness… and not a small amount of disgust.

"Truefully? I feel horrible. I can honestly say that I feel disgusted with myself for acting the way I did. True, the gaki needed a wake up call, but still…" Shaking himself as if he was a big dog trying to get dry, he goes on with a sigh. "I'm furious with myself for going off like that, he didn't deserve it. It was disrespectful to both him and myself." Hinata just shakes her head while giving him a soft smile that makes him feel slightly better about himself.

"Silly Naruto-kun." Looking at his hands, she tuts. "Look what you did to your poor hands… and that tree. What ever did it do to you?" Ignoring her teasing, Naruto glances at the felled tree before making a gesture causing the tree to move back up into it's previous position. And with that he disengages from Hinata and moves to the tree and lays a hand on the break.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have took my anger out on you my friend." Closing his eyes, a glow surrounds the break and after a few minutes he moves away revealing that the tree is fully healed. Bowing to the tree, he asks forgiveness before looking back at Hinata who's watching him. "What?" She shakes her head with a few chuckles.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun. Who would have thought that the kitsune ancestor of your's would be the infamous plant using Yoko Kurama? And that through him that you're a relative of the Shodaime and Nidaime?" Seeing him start, she giggles while waving his fears away. "Don't worry, I already set up those privacy talismans you gave me.?" A slightly mischievous smirk comes over her face as an idea comes to her. "Why don't you bring out Kyubi-anesan?" Naruto sweat drops while rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

"Well… She's currently busy tearing a strip off me so…" Hinata just giggles causing Naruto to smile. 'Kami, I love her laugh.' Of course, this doesn't go unnoticed by a certain fox.

'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? ARE YOU!?' After a few minutes, Kyubi finally lets up. 'There, I'm done. Now, are you going to let me out for a bit? I don't mean to sound rude but it's getting kind of cramped in here.' Catching a stray thought, she starts growling causing Naruto to wince. 'And no, I'm not going to start on you again once I'm out.' Blushing at being caught, Naruto brings out her Shikigami body. Once out she takes a deep breath of fresh air. "Aww. Much better." Looking at Naruto, she sighs. "Look, I'm not really angry at you Naruto-kun. Okay?" Naruto nods while being wrapped up in a hug from both of his most precious people.

"Hai. Thanks." Closing his eyes, he sighs some feeling the last of his anger and frustration slip away like so many grains of sand in an hourglass. 'This is truly one of my favourite things to do.' Opening his eyes, he looks at the two girls holding him. "Would you mind telling me how you two can make all my problems melt away?" Both of them turn to the other and smile before looking back at Naruto.

"Sorry, trade secret. Very hush-hush. If we told you we would have to kill you." Kyubi smiles as Naruto chuckles. "But anyways Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be angry with yourself. You are going through puberty and trust me, mood swings are a normal part of that. And the fact that your slowly transforming into a kitsune with the demonic version as well… Let's just say that I'm surprised that something like this didn't happen sooner." Gesturing to him, she guides him to a tree before making him sit. Feeling something, he turns to see Hinata cuddling his arm.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hinata just nods.

"Yes. You make a very nice pillow." She giggles at the wry look he gives her as Kyubi slides up and cuddles his other arm, winking at her.

"Oh, yes. He makes an awesome pillow. Take it from me, I've been using him as such for years." As the girls giggle, Naruto gains a mock serious look on his face as he (after freeing the arm) shoots one of his fists into the air.

"Yes, I've personally made it my goal in this life to be the perfect pillow to girls everywhere." As the giggles die down, he gives both girls waists a squeeze. "Whatever did I do to deserve such great girls as you two?" Kyubi gives him a grin before kissing him.

"Does that really matter?" Thinking it over, Naruto nods before giving them both a soft look.

"No, it doesn't, I guess." Leaning back with the two girls in his arms, all three continue to enjoy the evening before they drift off to sleep, encircled by the warmth generated by their love for each other.

00000000000000 With Harry 00000000000000000000000

Calmly walking through the woods, Row finally comes upon Harry who's just standing there with his sword in his hand. With a moment almost to quick to catch, Harry pulls his sword from it's sheath before placing it back in with a soft click. Row whistles as the stump in front of Harry falls to the ground having been cut diagonally. "Nice." Jumping a bit, Harry gives her a slight glare.

"Must you always sneak up on me like that? You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Row shrugs as she walks up to him. Upon reaching him her face softens and she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Harry?" With a sigh, he looks away with an ashamed look on his face until Row grabs it and makes him look her in the eye. "Look at me Harry." Her face saddens as she sees the myriad emotions running through his eyes: Sadness, shame, regret, anger, and not a small amount of self-pity.

"I screwed up Row. Badly." Row's response is to simply pull him into a loving embrace and start singing, washing away the worst of his feelings and taking away the edge off what's left. As she stops, she hears Harry mumble a thank you. At that she nods with a slightly misty look in her eyes as she lays her head on his.

"There's nothing to thank me for Harry. I love you and I hate to see you hurting like this." Harry just sighs into the embrace as a wraps his arms around her waist.

"Doesn't mean that I'm off the hook. I shouldn't have exploded like that… And now they're going to pity me… I hate pity." Row just shakes her head at him before giving him a small smack on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for." Harry starts sweat dropping at how Row's glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Listen to me and listen good Harry Uzumaki-Potter, there will be a test later. None of us pity you. Feel sad you had to go through such things, yes. Feel angry about your past, yes. Hate those fucking idiots because of what they did, oh hell yes." Harry starts a little at Row swearing since she NEVER swears. "But feel pity? No, never." Embracing him again, she nuzzles his hair. "To do so would be disrespectful to you. So I wouldn't worry about it. As to your past… Well, it had to come out at some point. Perhaps it's better it did now." Shaking his head, Harry looks back up at her.

"What are you talking about? How would coming out about it now help?" Row looks at him with her soulful eyes before answering.

"Because, now you don't have to hide it." Row reaches up and cradles his head to her chest. "Child abuse is an insidious evil because victims like you feel ashamed that it happened and try to hide it. And now that they know, you can talk about it to them, to let it out." She feels wetness on her shirt as Harry starts crying. "Oh, Harry. Let it out, just let it all out." Harry just tightens his grip as he finally releases the poison that's been corroding his soul for so long. As he does so, Row just stands there allowing herself to be his anchor, crying like she never has before as she sings and uses all the abilities granted to her as a phoenix to help close the wound in his soul. Finally, Harry's sobs slow as she continues to hold him until he goes silent. "Harry?" Looking down, she notices that Harry's fallen asleep. She smiles as she notices the worry free look on his face before flapping up into a nearby tree while carrying Harry. Once there, she wraps her wings around them both and then joins Harry in slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Another chapter complete!_

_Yui: And it was a good one. It's actually nice to see Harry slowly leting go of his past._

_Pen-pen: Waaarr.(Indeed.)_

_Hinata: Yes! Another fluff scene with me and Naruto-kun!_

_Steve: Trust me when I say it's the first of many. And just to let you all know now, with the next chapter the story will be upgraded to M due to the various battle scenes. Just think of what happened in the manga at various times. OH! Before I forget, I got a special way to take care of Gato that's different (I hope) then anything you've seen yet. Till next time!_

_00000000000000 Screen fades out 000000000000000_


	27. Battle for Wave part one

_Steve: YO! I'm back! And thanks to the way work is going I now have more free time on my hands so the updates should be coming quicker!_

_Pen-pen: Wark wa wark. (Good to hear.)_

_Yui: Yup! So we're actually going to get more screen time like we should! (Pen-pen and Hinata both nod in agreement)_

_Steve: (Sweatdrops) Somehow I don't think that's the point Yui-chan._

_Hinata: (Looks between the two) By the way Steve-san... What is going on between the two of you? (Yui and Steve look at each other before perverted grins appear on their faces) On second thought, I don't want to know..._

_Yui: You sure Hinata? I'm sure that I could give you some... ideas._

_Hinata: (Blushing) Er... maybe later..._

_Steve: I'm changing the subject now. Hinata? If you would?_

_Hinata: (Gives Steve a thankful look) Hai! Thank you:_

AshK

Lucifer's Advocate

The PhantomHokage

kyubinaruto-phoenixjuan

The Burning Serpent

Erzengel-Invictus

Morbious20

godzillahomer

Michael01

Damian Azrael

Maloran

Dark-Magician-41

_Steve: Thank you all who have reviewed. Hopefully you'll enjoy the other two chapters I'm uploading besides this one._

_Yui: This... is a monster update._

_Steve:Well, yeah. I don't know when my luck will run out and it'll take me a while to update again, so I figured that I would use the time I have to pound out more chapters. (Shrugs) I only hope that they don't come across as rushed... Though they probably will. Anyways, Pen-pen? Hinata? The disclaimer please?_

_Hinata: Hai!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly waking up, Harry finds himself surrounded by warmth. Despite thinking this odd, he dismisses it and snuggles deeper into the warmth only to hear a giggle. Opening his eyes, Harry comes face to face with Row. "Um, good morning?" Row just giggles again.

"More like afternoon Harry." Reaching up to stroke his face, Row's face becomes pensive. "How are you feeling? Truthfully?" Harry's expression becomes thoughtful.

"Truthfully? I feel like a great weight's off my shoulder." He shrugs before giving Row a thankful smile and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being there Row, I really needed it." Blushing, Row looks away causing Harry to chuckle.

"Don't mention it. You needed me so I was there. There was nothing else I could do, it's really just that simple." Harry just tightens the hug.

"I still glad and thankful to you." And with that they start the day. Later on both Harry and Naruto corner Inari and apologize, who accepts it. As the next three days pass, Naruto and Harry continue their training. Thankfully, for Harry, no one comments on his past aside from telling him that if he ever needs to talk about it, they're there for him. As the third day ends, Harry's watching the sunset when Hana comes out and joins him.

"Incredible sunset, huh Harry-kun?" After a few moments Harry nods.

"Yeah, incredible." Giving her a smile, Harry turns back to the sunset and, unseen by Hana, frowns at the blood-red sunset. 'Yeah you're right Hana-chan, it IS incredible… but it's giving me a bad feeling about tomorrow… a REALLY bad feeling…`

00000000 Next day 000000000000000

Tsunami is calmly cleaning up the dishes when Naruto comes down looking for his team. Catching sight of him, she gives him a smile. "Oh! You're up Naruto-kun!" Looking at her with a smile, Naruto shrugs.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." His smile then transforms into a smirk as he continues. "How could I in the presence of such beauty as yourself?" He's rewarded as Tsunami starts blushing. "Anyways, do have any idea where my teams gone to?" Thinking it over, she nods.

"Why yes. Kakashi-san told me to tell you that they went on ahead, so they let you sleep in." She giggles as Naruto theatrically sighs.

"That's just like them. None of them love me.. Do you Tsunami-chan?" Watching as she stutters, he bursts out laughing before heading to the door. "Don't worry Tsunami-chan, I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure that you don't have any feelings like that. I'll see you later." And with a small wave he walks out the door not noticing the look Tsunami's giving him, one that's half questioning and half considering.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that Naruto-kun…' Hearing a noise she turns to see Inari watching her with an raised eyebrow. Blushing she turns away not seeing him shake his head before leaving. Finishing up the table, she starts on the dishes only to be interrupted part way through by a knock on the door. She goes to answer it just in time to see it kicked down by two of Gato's wannabe samurai. Shocked, she doesn't have time to react before they grab her. Grinning, one of them strokes the side of her face.

"Oooh, such beautiful skin… makes me want to cut it!" The one beside him scowls at his partner.

"Gato wants her alive baka! Anyways, you had your fun earlier, remember?" At that moment Inari appears. "Well, well, look who we have here. Tazuna's grandson." The one who wanted to cut Tsunami starts chuckling.

"Can I cut him? Can I? Can I?" Tsunami just stares at her son before a determined face comes over her.

"Try it and I'll bite off my tongue and drown in my blood. And then where will you be?" Both of the thugs scowl.

"You're lucky gaki, You should thank your Okaa-san." With that they walk out the door dragging Tsunami with them. Inari just stands there unblinking at what just happened. After a moment tears start coming to his eyes.

'Okaa-san… I'm sorry, I'm just not strong enough…' As soon as he thinks that he starts remembering everything Harry and Naruto as well as Kaiza told him, and with a determined face he rushes out to confront his Okaa-san's kidnappers. Seeing this, the two scowl before dropping Tsunami, who screams her son's name, before drawing their swords.

"Should have listened to your Okaa-san gaki and just have stayed put." Bringing their swords down on Inari, they're shocked as Naruto appears stopping the swords between two fingers for each one. Looking down at Inari he gives him an approving look.

"You okay Inari? You're not hurt are you?" Still shocked, Inari only nods before Naruto looks at the two thugs with a look promising pain if not death. "I think it's time that I take care of you two now." The two sneer while putting more pressure on their swords to no avail.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Naruto just grins coldly.

"Nothing. Just THIS!" And with a quick twist of his fingers he snaps the swords in half! Shocked, the samurai suddenly find themselves frozen with a burst of focused KI that nearly causes their hearts to stop. "Opps… guess you should have taken better care of your swords huh?" Faster then they can react, Naruto lands to crushing palm strikes to their noses. Looking down at the two, Naruto barely holds back the temptation to spit on them. 'Talk about scum.' Looking back at Inari, Naruto gives him a saddened look. "Sorry about taking so long Inari, but the hero always arrives just in the nick of time." Inari starts wiping at his face to try to hide his tears.

"Kuso! I can't cry here, you'll just make fun of me again." Suddenly Inari feels a weight on his head and looks up to see Naruto's hand laying there. 'What…?' Naruto's next words catch them all by surprise.

"Make fun of a brave guy like you? Nah! Besides, it's okay to cry when you're happy." With a few quick gestures the ropes holding Tsunami snap while the two bodies just vanish. "Anyways, seeing as the trouble here is taken care of, I'm willing to bet that the bridge is being attacked so I'm heading out that way to help." He starts to move only to stop at Tsunami's voice.

"Naruto-kun! Wait for a moment!" Looking back at her, he sees a sad look on her face. "Those two… They're dead, aren't they?" Naruto's silent before looking away.

"Yeah… They are. You won't have to worry about them ever again." Needless to say that Naruto's shocked when Tsunami comes up and hugs him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… for everything." Blushing, Naruto nods before taking off. Watching the spot where he vanished for a moment he was for a moment, she sighs before she starts to mumble. "If only I was younger…" Inari gives her an odd look before looking in the direction where Naruto took off to.

"Okaa-san… Those two, they were the ones who killed Tou-san… weren't they?" Tsunami nods.

"Yes… yes they were. But thanks to Naruto-kun they won't hurt anyone ever again." She notices Inari looking at her with a smirk on his face that only a mischievous kid could have. "What?" Inari just puts his hands behind his back while rocking back and forth.

"Nothing… So am I going to have to call him Naruto-Tou-san soon?" Laughing a bit at his mother's sputters he starts running towards the neighbours. At his mother's question of what he's doing he stops before calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to get everyone and together we'll stop Gato!" Watching him, Tsunami can't help the proud look that comes over her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… who knows, maybe Inari's right…" Giggling to herself, she starts off after her son to help.

0000000000 Meanwhile at the bridge 00000000000

Team Seven and their back up along with Tazuna arrive on the bridge only to meet a horrific sight. Various members of the bridge crew are laying groaning or unconscious. Giving the scene a once over, Harry whispers something only to nod to himself. Turning to the others, he gives them a relieved smile. "It's okay, they're not dead, just wounded. Row? Hedwig? Get them out of here." Both nod before a chuckling coming from the mists stops them.

"Heh. Not bad gaki, not bad at all. Now how did you know that?" The mists part revealing Zabuza with an intrigued look on his face. Harry shrugs before giving him mysterious smile.

"Just a little technique for my bloodline known as Deathwatch. It allows me to tell how close to death someone is as well as wither they're actually dead or not." Harry's smile grows as he sees Haku step out of the mists. "So I take it that you're not going to take my offer without a fight huh?" Before Haku can reply, Kakashi looks at Harry with a stern look.

"What offer?" Once Harry tells him, Kakashi's eye nearly bulges from shock. "You WHAT! You don't have that authority!" Harry's reply is a cold look as Iruka looks at Kakashi.

"Actually he does Kakashi-san. Trust me that he does." Zabuza snorts at them.

"Oh, don't worry gaki! Haku managed to convince me to keep it between us." His look melts into one of respect. "However, it seems I owe you and your nii-san an apology." Everyone blinks at this, none more so then Harry.

"You… do? How so?" Zabuza closes his eyes as a smile comes over his face.

"When we first met, I said that you could call yourselves ninja once you got into my bingo book. Guess what?" He starts chuckling at the puzzled looks he's receiving. "After our fight I went back to my bingo books because something tickled my memory. And guess what I found? I found the descriptions you and your nii-san gaki… or should I say the 'Yuurei no Kiri' (Ghosts of the mist)?" Everyone's eyes widen as they look between Harry and Zabuza. Kakashi nearly chokes before looking at Harry with a surprised eye.

"You're…?" Harry looks at him before nodding.

"Yes." Turning towards Zabuza, Harry raises an eyebrow. "I got to know, how'd you guess?" In answer Zabuza points at Sal.

"Your snake. The bingo books described a masked, green-eyed nin and a masked, blue-eyed nin who traveled with a shape changing snake, as well as an owl and a unusual red bird with the same abilities. They were known for grabbing those with bloodlines just as the bloodline hunters were about to kill them before vanishing as if they were never there. I only remembered because we Seven swordsman were actually sent to hunt you down several times… though we never found anything. You should be proud, you actually became infamous among a ninja village and got into their bingo books at a young age. Impressive to say the least." Harry just shrugs with a smile on is face.

"Eh? Call it what you want. Me and nii-san were more interested in helping people then anything." Zabuza just chuckles.

"Whatever you want to think. Anyways, perhaps I should introduce your opponents? Hmm?" Behind Zabuza the demon brothers appear looking at the group with excited looks.

"It's time to…" One begins.

"…Get some payback." The other finishes while a chuckle rings through the area drawing everyone's attention to a odd looking blue skinned woman (imagine a female Kisame who's comparable to Tsunade in a certain department) standing on top of one of the bridge's cranes. Grinning, she reveals her sharp shark-like teeth.

"Allow myself to introduce… myself." Giving a small bow, her grin transforms into something bloodthirsty. "The names Hisame… Hoshigaki Hisame. One of the seven swordsman of the mist." With that she pulls a large Zambatou off her back revealing it to be almost saw-like in appearance with large "Teeth". Blinking, Iruka snaps his fingers.

"Your the Omouto to Kisame, the 'Monster of the Bloody Mist' aren't you?" She just scowls at him.

"Why is it everyone must mention my baka nii-san every time I do an introduction?!" She then glares before pointing her sword at Iruka. "You may be a real cutie but just for that I'm going to kick your ass!" Causing everyone to sweat drop while Zabuza puts his head in his hands while mumbling.

"She's still so immature after all this time?" Harry meanwhile looks at Iruka with a dead pan look before making a comment in a dry tone.

"You really have no luck with women do you Iruka-sensei?" Iruka just smacks the back of Harry's head for the comment.

"That's enough out of you." A dark laugh rings out across the bridge causing Zabuza to growl as a man wearing a wolf pelt (which prevents barely any skin to show appears) as well as a cloaked, hunched man appears from out of no where.

"No need to introduce us Zabuza… Harry already knows who we are." Harry just narrows his eyes with a growl rising in his throat.

"I killed you, you damned Skinwalker! And Naruto-nii-san buried you under a mountain, Nosfuratu!" Kakashi looks at Harry with an inquiring look.

"You know them? How?" Harry continues to glare for a moment before answering.

"Unfortunately me and nii-san have had the… pleasure of facing them before. I threw that… THING into a flash flood in a gorge three years ago… I saw his body after the waters had receded and saw it had been crushed by the boulders carried along by the flood waters." Gulping, Sakura asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Then how… how is he here? And who's the other guy?" Harry looks at her before sighing.

"I don't know how he's here. A Skinwalker maybe as close to a true demon that a dark shaman can come, but they shouldn't be able to return from the dead. As to the other guy… He's a Nosfuratu… An ancient vampire. Nii-san brought an entire mountain down on his head, crushing him. He should be dead, or at least sealed away for the rest of eternity." The man chuckles.

"Oh, you really don't think that would stop little ol'me?" Seeing Harry become tense, he waves him off. "Oh, don't worry, I'm waiting on Naruto… He's the one I want. Before I'm finished I'll have taken everything from him… like he did from me." Zabuza glares at the two before the mist clears somewhat revealing about sixty thugs behind him.

"Anyways, let's start this little party shall we? Mizu Bushin no jutsu!" As seven clones rise from the bridge he laughs seeing Sasuke tremble. "And look at what we have here! Scared gaki?" Sasuke grins at him.

"I'm not scared, I'm excited." Kakashi gives him a nod and Sasuke vanishes only to reappear as the clones around him disintegrate into puddles of water. Zabuza just raises an eyebrow before turning to look at Haku.

"Looks like you might have a rival in speed Haku." Haku nods.

"Perhaps." And with that she charges at Sasuke while Zabuza does the same to Kakashi and Hisame to Iruka. Watching them, Harry sighs before turning to Hana and Hinata.

"Hana-chan, Hinata-nee-chan? Can you two handle the Demon brothers?" Hana snorts before both her and Hinata take off towards where the twins were. Harry then turns to look at Sakura. "Nee-chan, just stay here for now and give us back up when we need it. Got it?" She nods before moving next to Tazuna in a guarding stance. "I'll take care of the Skinwalker. Hedwig, Row, Sal-" Sal interrupts him with a snort before looking at the nervous thugs while undergoing their transformations into their battle states.

"Don't worry about us, left overs are just fine." All three head towards the mercs… from whose direction screams and yells of pain emit a few moments later. Harry shakes his head before looking at the Skinwalker.

"I guess it's time for me to put you down now… this time permantly." And with that he pulls out his knives just in time to block a strike from his opponents claws. "Let's dance."

000000000 With Hinata and Hana 000000000000

Hana and Hinata chase the two Demon brothers off the bridge. Once there, Hana whistles bringing her dogs out. Hinata blinks at the sight of them wearing what appear to be scaly leather vests before turning to Hana. "So Harry-kun and Naruto-kun finally managed to create the armour for the Inuzuka ninken?" Hana smirks with a proud look.

"Yup! Took them a while let me tell you. But this will be the first test for them in a battle situation." Pulling a scroll from her vest, she bites her thumb before swiping it across the scroll causing it to erupt in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke vanishes, Hana's shown putting on some metal claws mounted on a bracer. "Enough talking, time to take out the trash." The twins look at each other before turning back to the two Konoha nin with a glare.

"It seems to me brother…" Gouzu begins.

"…That these two aren't taking us seriously. Perhaps we should show them exactly…"

"…Who they're dealing with? Good idea nii-san." With a nod the two rush at them as Hinata activates her Byakugan and Hana swallows a soldier pill causing her features to become feral as she gets on all fours.

"Shikyaku no jutsu!" Rushing at Gouzu, she manages to cut the chain between the two brothers making them scowl. Meizu then starts making handsigns to counter attack.

"Bitch! Take this! Daitoppa no-ARGH!" He's unable to finish his attack as one of the three dogs bites his hand. A few moments later he gets it off after hitting it with his claws only for them to barely scratch the leather. "What the!" Hana starts smirking.

'Nice. The dragon hide vests are working… Wonder how well the heavy assault armour would fair?' Shaking her head, her and the other two dogs rush in as Hinata barely manages to dodge several strikes before going into the offensive with her jyuuken.

000000000 Iruka 00000000

Dodging a swipe from the sword, Iruka just looks at the woman in front of him in askance. "Why? Why are you attacking me?" Hisame looks at him with a sweatdrop.

You're kidding right? At the moment we're enemies. (Grunt) Besides, you pissed me off when you mentioned my baka-nii-san!" She swings at him only for Iruka to block the blade with a kunai. "Do you have any idea how much that pisses me off?" Iruka just sighs as he starts to mumble quietly.

"I can take a guess." Hisame snarls at him before increasing the pressure from her blade causing Iruka to leap away so as to not be cut in half.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water style: Water shark bullet technique)!" Iruka rapidly goes through hand seals of his own.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" As the water dragon blocks the shark, Iruka uses the momentary lapse in the action to catch his breath. 'Kuso! Just my luck to fight one of the Seven Swordsman… er, Swordswoman… Swordsperson? Whatever. Unfortunately I only got enough chakra to use that jutsu four more times and then I'm done…' An idea suddenly comes to his mind causing him to smirk. 'Well… If I can't beat her in power, then maybe I can in trickery!' He throws several smoke bombs down to distract her. She simply scowls before charging into the smoke.

"Do you honestly think that Smoke is going to stop me? I know the silent killing technique baka." However that isn't Iruka's point as she soon finds out as her throat and eyes start burning. "What (cough!)the (Cough! Wheeze!) hell is this (Cough! Cough!) crap!" Meanwhile Iruka is smiling behind the gas mask and goggles he's wearing.

'Heh! Step one: Take away her eyes with a pepper-smoke bomb… Step Two: Take away her sense of smell with this!' His eyes light up as he pulls a dung bomb he had taken from the Uzumaki-Potter brothers when they were still students and kept in case he had ever found a use for it. Shaking his head, he starts chuckling. "I really have got to thank them…" Hisame however is slowly losing herself to her anger. As her eyes water and become swollen shut from irritation she starts growling.

"That… That TEME! YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ONE! YOU HEAR ME!" Her answer is Iruka chuckling at her. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Iruka just laughs some more. As she charges in the direction she can smell and hear him she doesn't see Iruka appear out of the smoke with a grin before throwing something at her.

"Your reaction, what else? Oh! And my name is Umino Iruka by the way. Have fun!" Before she can ask what he's talking about something near her explodes covering her in something smelly.

"What the… OH HELL YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Recognizing the smell, she starts screeching before she suddenly stops. 'Wait… he's taken away my sense of sight and then he took away my ability to smell… Shit! He's trying to cripple me!' Before she can react Iruka appears above her going through handsigns.

'Who would have thought that one of my personal prank jutsu would be actually useful in combat?' Finishing the hand signs, he smirks before pulling his hands apart and smacking them together. "Ninpou: Ikazuchi no jutsu (Ninja arts: Thunder clap technique)!" Hisame actually staggers from the sound which first deafens her before stunning her.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YO-OOOF!" She nearly folds in half as Iruka punches her in the gut before striking at her left knee causing her to fall onto one knee. A moment later she feels Iruka knee her in the face and then kick her in the back knocking her forwards. As he continues his barrage, he doesn't notice the smirk on Hisame's face. 'Hmm, not bad… not bad at all. Too bad that those weren't my only senses.' Iruka's about to hit her again in the face when she catches him with a blow to his gut. Unbelieving, he watches as she gets up.

"What? That's impossible!" She starts laughing.

"Oooo! I like you! You're actually one of the few people to give this much trouble. Congratulations, I find you interesting 'Dolphin-kun'. However, There's more to me then my shark like looks… I also got the senses of one!" She suddenly disappears only to reappear in front of Iruka before grabbing him in a bear hug trying to crush him to death.

'Awe crud. Is this how I'm going to die? What a way to go.' Iruka's body shifts causing his face to move between some certain something's. 'Okay… your laughing at me, aren't you Kami-sama?' Suddenly Iruka remembers something that Harry told him about.

"Heh, heh! Better enjoy yourself Dolphin-kun, this is the last time, if not the only time you'll ever come this close to my babies…" She stiffens with a moan as sheer pleasure shoots up her spine. In a flash, she disappears and reappears several feet away with her unseeing eyes wide open as she hugs herself with a massive blush. "W-what th-the he-hell! You pervert!" Iruka sweat drops at the reaction.

'Huh? Channelling chakra to my cheeks caused that much of reaction? I thought Harry was actually just kidding about that?' A few moments later he's back to dodging as an enraged and embarrassed Hisame who is trying to castrate him.

000000 Meanwhile in Akatsuki HQ 000000000

Kisame is eating some squid when he suddenly stops with a growl. Blinking, Konan looks at him inquiringly. "Kisame? Something wrong?" He nods as he grinds his teeth.

"Yeah. My Nii-san sense is telling me I have to kill something… brutally."

000000000000 With Harry 000000000000000

During all this Harry is dodging the swipes of the Skinwalker's claws while countering with Phobos and Deimos. 'Kuso! It's Deadman's Gorge all over again! Got any idea's Kuro?' Narrowing his eyes in Harry's mindscape, Kuro starts thinking.

'He's got to have a weak spot… Everyone's got one… HARRY! LOOK OUT!' His warning comes too late as Harry catches a face full of white powder which causes him to start hacking. The Skinwalker looks at Harry with barely disguised glee.

"Like it? It's my newest batch of corpse powder. It'll kill a person within a few hours." Hearing this, Harry concentrates the rements of the killing curse to his respiratory system causing the Skinwalker to frown. "I forgot about your little trick… no matter. Wither I kill you with this or some other way it'll be just as enjoyable." Harry frantically looks around for something to turn the tide with only to barely dodge a bolt of blue lightening.

'Have I ever said how much I HATE Skinwalkers? I mean using dust created from ground up corpses containing deadly fungal spores? Talk about I hate the way they can menipulate the elements.' Spotting a bunch of girders, an idea pops into his head. Seeing his opponent charge towards him, Harry uses his magic to grab the girders before flinging them at his opponent. Seeing the pile settle he sighs before frowning. "That was too easy…" Suddenly the girders shift and fly away revealing that the Skinwalker's head is now facing backwards as well as various other injuries which are slowly vanishing.

"Ooo! That stung… heh he he HAHAHAHA!" Reaching up he grabs his head and twists it around with a sickening snap. Harry just watches in disbelief.

"Oh you have GOT to be shitting me." A bunch of fog drifts by obscuring the Skinwalker and once it passes he's gone. 'Kuso! Where is he…?' Hearing a groan behind him he notices a bloody, wounded Hana walking towards him.

"Harry-kun… I… need… help…" She falls to one knee with her head bent. A concerned look comes over Harry's face as he looks around before rushing over. "Thank you-GAAARGH!" Just as Harry reaches her he lands a jaw shattering punch to "Hana's" face. After a few moments her image wavers before resolving into the Skinwalker.

"You're probably wondering how I knew it was you right? Well, you didn't have the right feel for her. Oh! And you forgot that I already know that Skinwalkers can take other people's forms." The enraged Skinwalker charges Harry only for Harry to vanish just before he can hit him. He stiffens as he hears Harry's voice behind him. "Naifujutsu: Okami no mai!" The Skinwalker tries to turn around so as to defend, but doesn't make it.

"What…" He doesn't get any farther before he's crippled by burning pain as Phobos and Deimos in their active forms tear through the ligaments in his legs followed by those in his arms. Harry then smashes the pommels into his skull and finally hitting him in the back point blank with a Reducto. Breathing hard, Harry grins.

"Ha! Let's see you get up from that asshole!" Turning around he's about to walk away when he hears a shifting sound. "Oh please tell me that I'm hearing things." Turning back Harry's jaw drop as he sees the Skinwalker get up. As he does, the pelt covering him stretches before tearing revealing something that looks like a demonic cross between an elk, a bear, and a Sasquach. "So that's how he survived, he became a Windigo…" He trails off seeing the now revealed Windigo look at him with eyes full of rage and insanity. It then vanishes with Harry having time for a single sentence before getting hit in the face with a ham sized fist. "Aww crap." Seeing it's opponent fly into a pile of construction debris it starts laughing.

"I have got to thank you. If you hadn't killed me I would never have become a Windigo… For that I'll make sure your loved ones die quickl-urk!" Harry suddenly appears holding the Windigo's throat. The Windigo's eyes widen when Harry looks up revealing his blood red glowing eyes with a vertical slit in them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"Before he can react an black aura forms around Harry and he smashes his suddenly clawed fist into the demon's face causing to howl as the pure Youki starts eating away at it's eyes. Knocking Harry away it starts to claw at it's face. Upon turning around it rushes at Harry catching him in a flying tackle and as both adversary's roll they claw, punch and kick at each other before separating. Snarling at it's wounds, the Windigo howls.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL RIP YOU APART!"Puffing, it's stomach expands before it unleashes it's attack which shoots what appears to be a blizzard out of his mouth. "Bite of the North Wind!" Placing his arms in front of him to block, Harry is still sent backwards despite digging in his heels as the ice particles scratch him.

"What power!" As the attack ends Harry stands there slowly blinking away the frost that's gathered on his eyelids before digging a finger into one of his wounds. "Take this! Claws of blood!"Dodging the most of the daggers of blood the Windigo once again gets with striking distance as it's claws glow a ghostly blue.

"Spirit claws!" Swiping at Harry the claws pass through his body without leaving any visible wounds only for Harry to start coughing blood. "Heh, like it? It may not attack your physical body, rather it strikes you spiritual self. You got no defence!"Harry just snarls while gritting his teeth from the pain he's in.

"Bastard…"Harry shakes the pain off and starts using his head. 'Ok, I can't last like this… His healing factor exceeds my own so just hitting him with as many spells as possible won't work. But if I can make him stand still for just a second I might be able to…' With a grin Harry rushes at him. Seeing this the Windigo snorts in derision.

"Got nothing else? Oh well, time to end this!"Harry just grins before rushing through several hand signs before taking a breath.

"Oh, trust me, I'm just getting started asshole. Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"Being so close, the Windigo is unable to dodge them as several hit him in the face, temporally blinding him. Harry then throws several senbon which strike at the Windigo's joints on his limbs. With a snarl the Windigo looks towards Harry with his wounds rapidly vanishing.

"That's IT! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS." Swiping at Harry, he's shocked when he vanishes, disappearing with a pop. "What the…!" Feeling a weight on his back he reaches for Harry who's hanging there while reaching for something in his vest.

"I couldn't agree more. Now it's time for you to go back to HELL!"With that Harry pulls out what almost looks like a small beaten and rusty knife with several sliver spots on it and stabs the Windigo in the back before it grabs his hair and flings him a short distance away. Taking a step forward it stops before screaming in pain as acrid black smoke pours from the wound around the knife before screeching as it feels as if it's joints have erupted in fire.

"What did… you… do…" Harry starts smirking at the Windigo's rapidly weakening voice.

"Simple. You know that knife that's in your back? The one you can't reach? It's made from an amalgam of cold iron and silver… not to mention being coated in venom from my basilisk familiar. In other words, the perfect weapon for use against a demon like yourself. And the senbon? Also coated in a neurotoxin, so it's basically eaten all the nerves in the area." With that Harry starts chanting. "Adveho senior of tempestas… take is fossor quisnam would defy suus righteous ultio ultionis… smite him ut is has perfectus ut alius… (Come lord of the storm… take this fool who would defy his righteous punishment… smite him as he has done to others…) HEAVEN'S BOLT!"From out of nowhere a massive pure white lightening bolt streaks down and channels itself through the knife and into the Windigo's body, who screeches in defiance one last time before disintegrating and becoming nothing more then ashes drifting on the wind. Staring at the spot where his adversary once was, and is now a hole through the bridge surrounded by partially molten steel, only a single word comes to Harry's mouth before he falls on his butt as exhaustion claims him while his aura dissipates. "Whoa." Kuro also nods in shock.

'I knew it was a powerful spell… but that's just fucking ridiculous.' Harry nods in agreement.

"No shit Sherlock…"

0000000000 With Kakashi 0000000

Kakashi looks towards the dome of mirrors before looking back at Zabuza with narrowed eyes. "You have no id-" Both stop as a aura of might overlaps the bridge. 'What the… that almost feels like the Kyubi… but it isn't…' Zabuza shivers a little before looking towards the direction it came from. He turns back to Kakashi to say something when both are knocked to the ground by a concussive wave which is followed by deafening thunder.

"GAH! What the hell was that!" Blinking in shock, he almost doesn't dodge the attack from Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter Zabuza… my team will defeat you." Kakashi starts grinning jerking his head towards Haku's ice prison. "After all you never asked what Sasuke's clan name is…" Seeing the intrigued look he chuckles. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Zabuza's eyes widen

"He's a survivor of that tragic clan? Perhaps Haku actually has challenge." Kakashi snorts.

"Then there's Sakura, the smartest kunoichi of her class. And let's not forget our resident wizard-nin Uzumaki-Potter Harry and his nii-san, Konoha's most surprising, knuckle headed ninja Uzumaki-Potter Naruto." At that moment an explosion of smoke erupts on the bridge causing Kakashi to groan as Zabuza "looks" at him with a grin.

"Most Surprising knuckle headed ninja indeed."

0000000 With Naruto and Sasuke a few minutes later 0000000

Wincing as he grabs a senbon from his neck, Naruto looks at Sasuke whose watching Haku with his newly awakened Sharingan. Shaking his head, he grabs Sasuke's shoulder. "Oy, Teme I can get us out of here." Looking at him, Sasuke nods.

"Okay, what do I have to do? Any more of this and we'll die. He's killing us by inches." Naruto gives a soft snort at that as Haku cocks her head to the side.

"And how, pray tell are you going to escape? It's inescapable for a reason." Naruto just chuckles with his Akai Mahogan going full blast, the demonic look of it creeping out both Haku and Sasuke.

"Nothings inescapable. Just watch." Before Haku can do anything, Naruto points at a mirror. "Blastodio!" Rapidly shooting around it, several mirrors shatter under the onslaught. Both Naruto and Sasuke get out before the fake hunter-nin can react.

"Good job dobe." Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke sees Haku throw several senbon at Naruto's unprotected neck. Naruto stumbles as he feels a weight knock him to the ground. Pissed at this, Naruto starts turning.

"What the hell Sasuke!" However the sight that greets him is one he is unprepared for. For there is Sasuke with several senbon embedded in his neck and a small dribble of blood running down from his mouth as he collapses. "Sasuke!" Grabbing hold of him, Naruto gently lays him down. "Why? Why did you do it? Why Sasuke?!" Sasuke coughs a bit before answering.

"I… don't know. My body just moved on it's own…" A coughing fit prevents him from saying anything more for a moment. "You know… I used to hate you… And now I'll never get to… kill that man, the… one who killed my family… my nii-san…" And with that the light fades from his eyes as he goes limp. Looking down at him Naruto's disbelief rapidly transforms into mind numbing rage as Haku looks on in sadness.

"I'm sorry. Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?" Naruto starts trembling before he tells her to shut up causing her to shake his head. "He was a truly strong opponent who gave himself for a precious person." She's frozen by the red aura that springs up around Naruto which is giving off a massive amount of KI.

000000 With Kakashi 000000

Once again a feeling of power covers the bridge, this time making Kakashi truly afraid. 'What? Is the seal breaking?' He stands still for a moment before sighing with relief. 'No, it's only slightly weakened. Still, better not to tempt fate.' Pulling out a scroll, he wipes some blood on it before slamming it down on the bridge where it disappears while symbols radiate out from it. " I hope you don't mind Zabuza, but I'm ending this now." Zabuza just chuckles.

"Nice words from someone who can't see me." Zabuza's still trying to suppress the shivers from the KI that's being generated when it suddenly vanishes. 'It came from Haku's direction… Hopefully she's okay…'

00000 With Naruto 0000

'THAT BITCH! SHE'S DEAD!'Just when he's about to charge at Haku, Kyubi's voice breaks through the fog of rage in his mind.

'Naruto-kun! He's not dead! Use your senses please! I beg of you!' Hearing Kyubi's desperate voice, Naruto gives Sasuke another once over and then allows his aura to dissipate. Still slightly nervous, Haku gulps.

"Naruto-kun? Aren't you going to attack me? I did kill your friend after all." Naruto just looks at her with a raised eyebrow over his now normal blue eyes.

"You almost had me for a second there, but nice try. I can see now that you put him into a death-like state nee-san." Haku looks at him and is about to deny it, but sighs in resignation. Taking off her mask, she reveals a sheepish expression.

"Sorry about that… but he still got in front of an attack he thought was fatal." Chuckling, Naruto shakes his head before looking at Sasuke with a proud look.

"His Okaa-san would be so proud of him if she was here." With a sigh, he looks up before turning his attention to Haku. "You know I never did get the story from nii-san about why you follow Zabuza." At Haku's shocked look he shrugs. "When I asked he said it was personal and that if you wanted me to know that you would tell me yourself." Haku can't help but feel tears in her eyes.

"Baka…" Trying to wipe away the tears, she's shocked when Naruto's suddenly there holding a handkerchief. Taking it, she blows her nose. Once she's done she holds it out to him. "You want it back?" Naruto just shakes his head.

"Uh, that's okay." With a wave of his hand, the used handkerchief disappears causing Haku to blink.

"How did you…?" Naruto just winks at her with a smile.

"Trust me, it's magic." Looking at him she snorts before rolling her eyes.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me you should just say so." She gains a confused expression as Naruto starts laughing. Shaking her head, Haku gives him a stern look. "Do you want to hear my story or not?" Naruto just waves her on as her eyes soften in remembrance. "My story starts in a snowy part of Mizu no kuni…" She finishes a few minutes later and notices Naruto looking at her in understanding.

"I know what your talking about Haku." Naruto looks away with a sad look of his own. "I, too , am hated in my village for something not my fault." Haku is about to say something more when the sound of chirping birds drifts over the bridge. "Zabuza-sama!" Looking back at Naruto, whose about to say something she shakes her head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we'll have to finish this conversation another time." And with that she vanishes into a ice mirror.

00000000000 With Harry 00000000

Harry's laying back from exhaustion when a sudden shock travels down his spine. "What was…" He trails off as he's confronted by the image of Kakashi's hand run through Haku's chest. His eyes open as he realizes that he just had a vision. "Shit! HAKU-CHAN!" Harry then vanishes with a pop.

0000000 With Haku 0000000

Coming out of a mirror, Haku sees Kakashi's widening eyes as she interposes herself between his Chidori and Zabuza. Closing her eyes, she has time for one thought: 'I wish I could've experienced life along side my precious people…' She hears a crack before feeling blood splatter on her face but no pain. Opening her eyes, she gasps in shock as Harry's there in front of her. Harry groans a little, but isn't dead since he had moved enough that the Chidori had only pierced his shoulder. The jutsu hadn't even gone through it since his coat and vest had somehow taken the brunt of it leaving a hole just barely the size of Kakashi's hand in his shoulder, and not even that deep of one. Harry winces a little as a shocked Kakashi withdraws his hand, only a small amount of blood escaping since the electricity had cauterized the wound. Closing one eye in pain, Harry manages a small grin.

"Hey teach, next time you get pissed please try not to take a pound of flesh…Okay?" Kakashi just stares at him but before he can say anything, Harry holds up his hand. "I know what you're going to say but… I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't. She's… she's like me. Hated for her abilities." Hearing this, understanding comes into Kakashi's eyes. With the ninken now gone Zabuza's about to grab his sword when Haku grabs his wrist in a crushing grip before glaring at him.

"I think that's quite enough… right Zabuza-sama?" The person in question starts nodding, scared witless by the tone in Haku's voice.

'Brrr. I REALLY don't want to get on her bad side. The last time she used that tone was when she caught me and the Demon brothers asking Jeraiya-sama to autograph our Icha Icha… It took us a month to heal… not to mention that our books had to be surgically removed…' All their thoughts are interrupted by a scream before Naruto shouts Sakura's name…

0000000000 End of Part one 000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The first part of the battle of the Bridge is now complete and Haku has survived._

_Hinata: Whew! I was worried there since I've always thought that Haku-san was too kind to die... (Whispers) much like myself._

_Yui: (Places her arm around Hinata's shoulder) Well, don't worry. You won't have to deal with that with us._

_Hinata: (Nods happilly) I know._

_Pen-Pen: Now! Too the next chapter!_

_Everyone: Telly Ho!_

**Beastiary:**

Name:Skinwalker

Rank:XXXX

Type: Special: Transformed human

Info:A Skinwalker was at one point a Native American Shaman who became evil. In order to become a Skinwalker a person would have to kill a close family member (Sibling or parent) and perform a ritual called the Witchery Way. They would have a pelt nearby, usually of a predator such as a wolf or coyote. Upon completion of the ritual the pelt would "leap" onto the Shaman and fuse to their skin enabling them to use the animals abilities. The real danger is that a Skinwalker can take the form of someone and even copy their voice so exact that the victim wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Other abilities of the Skinwalker include the capability to cast a curse on someone using just a hair, spit, shoes or even old clothes. Some are even masters of poison and sickness. This shown by their use of "Corpse powder" which is made from a dried corpse that contains a special kind of magical fungus that can only grow on human flesh. They blow it on their victims and the mold will grow inside of them, killing them.

Name:Windigo

Rank:XXXXX (EXTREMELY DEADLY AND DANGEROUS)

Type: Evil Spirit

Info:A powerful evil spirit, the Windigo is created usually from a person who has eaten another human and thus had the Windigo's spirit possess them. They can also be created when a extraordinarily evil person dies. They can take a number of forms depending on which tale you hearing. They possess great physical strength and can quite literally tear a person limb from limb. They prey on humans exclusively. They may some times will follow a person lost in the woods and terrorize them in such a way they might give in and resort to cannibalism, thus becoming one themselves.

Besides their great strength, Windigos have powers stemming from Cold, Famine, starvation as well as darkness making them powerful foes indeed.

Authors Note: Author has partially based this Skinwalker on the ones from the book "Thunderhead" Written by Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child and apologizes for any inconsistencies stemming there from.

0000000 Screen fades out 000000000


	28. Battle for Wave Part two

_Steve: And here we are! Part two of the Battle of the Bridge!_

_Yui: Must you say it like that?_

_Steve: Yup! (Nods) adds to the drama of it all._

_Pen-pen: Wark war ar a waar... waaarrrkkk. (Your one of a kind... Thankfully.)_

_Steve: (grumbles) I get no respect._

_Hinata: Um... Shouldn't we do the disclaimer now?_

_Steve: (Blinks) Um Yeah, I guess we should. Take it away!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_What the...!_' Reading

_Steve: And I'll apologize now for submitting to something that's been WAY overused. Take a guess what it is..._

0000000000 Last Chapter 00000000

_Coming out of a mirror, Haku sees Kakashi's widening eyes as she interposes herself between his Chidori and Zabuza. Closing her eyes, she has time for one thought: 'I wish I could've experienced life along side my precious people…' She hears a crack before feeling blood splatter on her face but no pain. Opening her eyes, she gasps in shock as Harry's there in front of her. Harry groans a little, but isn't dead since he had moved enough that the Chidori had only pierced his shoulder. The jutsu hadn't even gone through it since his coat and vest had taken the brunt of it leaving a hole just barely the size of Kakashi's hand in his shoulder and not a deep one at that. Harry winces a little as a shocked Kakashi withdraws his hand, only a small amount of blood escaping since the electricity had cauterized the wound. Closing one eye in pain, Harry manages a small grin._

"_Hey teach, next time you get pissed please try not to take a pound of flesh…Okay?" Kakashi just stares at him but before he can say anything, Harry holds up his hand. "I know what you're going to say but… I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't. She's… she's like me. Hated for her abilities." Hearing this, understanding comes into Kakashi's eyes. With the ninken now gone Zabuza's about to grab his sword when Haku grabs his wrist in a crushing grip before glaring at him._

"_I think that's quite enough… right Zabuza-sama?" The person in question starts nodding, scared witless by the tone in Haku's voice._

'_Brrr. I REALLY don't want to get on her bad side. The last time she used that tone was when she caught me and the Demon brothers asking Jeraiya-sama to autograph our Icha Icha… It took us a month to heal… not to mention that our books had to be surgically removed…' All their thoughts are interrupted by a scream before Naruto shouts Sakura's name…_

0000000000 Now 000000000000

Sakura's looking down at Sasuke's unmoving body still in shock as Tazuna stands beside her looking at her in sadness. 'This… this is horrible. How can you do this to a child?' He's about to lay his hand on her shoulder to comfort her when he's knocked to the ground. Dazed, he looks up to see the cloaked figure from before hoisting Sakura by the neck, only this time the cowls fallen off revealing that he looks like an extraordinarily old man with a bald head and bat-like ears. It's his teeth that catches Tazuna's attention. He has two elongated, yellowed canines reminding Tazuna of nothing else then of a rat. Sakura's trying to get out of his steel-like grip when she looks him in the eye and finds her body freezing.

'Wha… What's going on!? Why can't I move!? Help! SOMEONE HELP ME!' Seeing the panicked look on her frozen face, the Nosferatu chuckles in pure enjoyment before bringing her face close to his.

"Oh, don't worry my little pretty… Soon it'll all be over and you'll be mine… forever." Hearing this, Sakura starts panicking. She actually moves a little causing the Nosferatu's almost non existent eyebrows to raise. "Hmm, how interesting. You actually have enough will power to move?" Hearing a sound, he turns to see Naruto stumble out of the mist.

'Uhhh. I hate when I lose control. I always feel like shit afterwards.' Still feeling the slight burning sensation caused by the Youki he was just using, it takes Naruto a moment to realize what he's seeing. Once he does, his eyes pop out of his skull. "SAKURA! You teme! LET HER GO!" The Nosfuratu chuckles while mockingly shaking his head.

"'Let her go'? I think not." He starts glaring at Naruto. "You, my young adversary, killed my… daughter before you destroyed my home. I think it's only appropriate if I return the favour, don't you?" Naruto's eyes pop open and he starts to move but is to slow as the Nosferatu bites Sakura's neck causing her eyes to pop open.

"N… noooo." She winches as he pulls out, licking his lips.

"Mmmm. I love the blood of a young virgin… So sweet." He chuckles seeing her blood slowly drip out of the holes in her neck. Seeing her agonized face, he starts talking to her in a baby voice. "Oh, don't worry my dear… as I said, it be all over soon-URK!" The Nosferatu nearly folds in half from Naruto's blow to his stomach before being sent flying from a upper cut. Grabbing Sakura, Naruto holds her in his arms.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, can you hear me?!" Slowly, she opens her eyes slightly and tries to give Naruto a comforting smile… which fails of course and not only because of her pale complexion.

"I… I'm sorr-ry Naruto… I… Wasn't strong enough… Forgi… forgive… me…" Her eyes close as Naruto starts trying to get her attention.

"Sakura-chan! Don't give up! I'm the one who's sorry, it's not your fault! You hear me! It's not your fault! You're going to be okay! DO YOU HEAR ME SAKURA-CHAN!? YOU'LL BE OKAY!" Sakura coughs a little before answering.

"Now… Naruto… don't… go… making… promises… y… you can't…keep…" Falling silent, the only sign that she's even alive is her laboured breathing. Clinching his eyes shut, Naruto desperately tries to keep his tears from falling. He gasps feeling a hand on his shoulder and throws a punch only for it to be caught by Kakashi. Blinking in shock, Naruto notices Haku, Harry (who's own injury causes him to wince) and Zabuza. They're joined momentarily by the three familiars. Seeing the bite wound, Harry's eyes pop open.

"SHIT!" Grabbing hold of her from Naruto's grasp, Harry starts examining her. 'Crap! She's been bitten. We need to do something NOW!' Looking around, he remembers Haku's abilities. "Haku-chan! Quickly, how much chakra do you have?" Blinking at the question, it takes but a moment to answer.

"Not much, but enough for one or two jutsu… Why?" Harry just starts mumbling.

"Hopefully it'll be good enough." He then turns to Row. "Row, I need you to cry on the bite." Row looks at him in confusion.

"While for a normal vampiric bite that might work, for a bite like this it wouldn't stay there long enough… And even it could, the chances of it working are-" Harry gives her a glare.

"Never tell me the chances." He jerks his head towards Haku. "You cry on it and Haku-chan'll freeze them over it. If nothing else it should give us enough time to do something." Both nod and get to work as Naruto slowly rises from where he is. Not even looking, he calls over his shoulder.

"Row… Nii-san… I need something from you both…" A few moments later finds Naruto rushing towards the now fully healed Nosferatu. "TEME! TIME TO PUT YOU DOWN!" He just chuckles.

"Oh? You seem angry about something?" Dodging a kick, he throws a punch of his own. "Surly you're not angry about that girl are you?" Finally getting a strike in, Naruto snarls at him as the vampire sneers mockingly. "Really, you shouldn't care. Humans are just prey for beings like us." Naruto does several hand seals before shooting several fireballs at him which he dodges, but not the shuriken within which hits him in various places, scorching him.

"Humans are not prey asshole… and I'm nothing like you teme! I'm a human!" A red aura slowly seeps out and covers him causing the Nosferatu to snort in derision.

"You? A human? Don't make me laugh! You are a monster like myself. Humans are NOTHING compared to beings like us, they should BOW to US. And yet in their arrogance they try to destroy us." He starts grinning seeing the red aura take the form of what will later be known as Naruto's fox shroud. "See? You ARE a monster. That's it embrace it! Become greater then these pathetic humans. Becom-OOOF!" He doesn't finish as Naruto disappears before landing a bone shattering blow to his jaw causing him to nearly bite off his tongue.

"Oh, just shut up."Meanwhile, Naruto's talking to Kyubi. 'Kyubi-chan, how long can I keep this up?' She sighs before telling him.

'You got MAYBE five more minutes before the amount of my Youki your using becomes more destructive then useful. After that you got another five before the seal cuts it off.' Naruto nods.

'Good. That's enough time… More then enough.' Dodging a blow that could have separated his head from his shoulders from his shoulders due to the force behind it, Naruto smirks. "Awww. Looks like you're getting angry again"Reaching into his cloak, Naruto pulls a large flask before throwing it causing it to break across the vamp's face. Almost immediately all the exposed skin becomes red and covered in boils as he screams in pain.

"ARGH! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto gives him a savage grin while watching him.

"You honestly didn't think that after our last meeting I wouldn't be prepared did you? I guess you REALLY don't like a face full of Holy water, huh?"Still grinning, Naruto pulls out a vial full of a red substance. Seeing the Nosferatu try to escape, he vanishes again before reappearing in front of him and emptying it down his throat causing his screams of pain to become screeches of agony as it burns his throat. "And I thought you were a vampire and here you can't take a little blood? Granted, it does come from Row and does contain basilisk venom…"The Nosferatu merely starts flailing wildly, hoping to hit Naruto.

"STAY STILL! I'M GOING TO SLOWLY DRAIN YOU OF YOUR BLOOD UNTIL YOU BEG AND PLEAD FOR DEATH! ERGH" He stumbles a bit before throwing up and falling to his knees. Seeing this, Naruto slowly walks towards him. Having finally had enough he tries to transform into his bat form in order to escape, only for nothing to happen. "Wha… what's ha(urgh!) happening…" Naruto just chuckles, but it has no humour in it.

"Baka. The Holy water weakened you, yes. The phoenix blood however is acting like poison to your body… It's taken away all the abilities granted to you by undeath." Now scared, the vampire starts trying to back away, holding his arms in front of him in a warding gesture.

"N…No! Please! I beg of you! Have mercy-ARGH!" His pleas get no farther as a cold iron kunai pierces both hands and pins them to the bridge as Naruto starts channelling his final blow.

"Mercy? MERCY! Did you give mercy to all those you've killed over the years? Did you give mercy to them? HUH!? DID YOU!?"The vampire tires to get a word out as Naruto continues. "This… this is where you die you teme. At least those you killed didn't act like a animal when they died. TONIGHT YOU DINE IN HELL!"Naruto's right arm is covered in a blue flame as the Youki around him also gathers there. Snarling, he brings it down and into his chest. "NOW DIE! KITSUNE-BI: NAIMENTEKI IMMOLATION!"And with that, Naruto's opponent's body starts smoking before bursting into flame as it burns from the inside out. Breathing hard, Naruto turns as he hears Harry approaching.

"Kuso nii-san, you look like shit." Looking at the vampire's funeral pyre, he adds: "So did you enjoy it? I mean really, did you haveto kill him like that?" Naruto looks away as with his eyes shut tight.

"No. Your right nii-san. Revenge always leaves you feeling empty." Looking back at him, Naruto gives him a shaky grin. "Besides, I look like shit? Look who's talking, I'm not the one with a massive hole in his shoulder." Harry just shrugs before Naruto asks the question on his mind. "How is she? Sakura-chan." Harry sighs before shaking his head.

"Row's tears have got her stabilized for now…" Biting his lip, Harry shakes his head again. "If it was a normal vampire bite it might have made a difference… but since it was a Nosfuratu…" He trails off before continuing. "All we've really can do is delay it." Naruto's about to say something when he hears laughing. The mist fully clears revealing Gato at the head of a small army of thugs.

"'Demon of the Bloody Mist'? HA! More like a baby demon." Sneering he notices the burning body by Harry and Naruto as well as a tied up Hisame by Iruka. "Heh! Looks like I got to thank you Konoha shinobi, you've already taken care of most of the loose ends." Several of those there look like they're going to throw up from the look of pleasure on Gato's face. Zabuza, on the other hand gets a pissed off look on his face.

"Gato! What are you doing here? I told you that I was going to take care of it! We had a deal!" Gato snorts at this.

"A deal? A deal!?" He turns to the thugs behind him. "You hear that boys? We had a deal!" He starts laughing and they do only to stop when he does. "Fool! I was never going to go through with it and pay you!" He gives another derisive snort before pointing his cane at the thugs. "For the amount I was going to pay you I could buy these guy's service and then some." Zabuza nearly lunges forwards and it's only Haku's hand that keeps him from charging.

"You teme!" Gato just laughs.

"That's what I love about you missing-nin! All I have to do is promise you missing-nins shelter from the Hunter-nin and money and you'll do anything I want. And unlike ninja's from a village it's cheaper and once they finished, all I have to do is kill them while they're weakened. And not only does no one miss them but then I can collect the bounties and make some money on the side." Snarling, Zabuza turns to Kakashi.

"Oy! Kakashi, looks like we're no longer enemies since he broke our contract." Kakashi nods and is about to say something when he gets cut off by Gato's laugh.

"Heh! Once my boys here are finished with you, I'll let them have their way with the village. That'll teach them to go against me. Maybe I'll allow your little bitch to survive…as my little slave (Harry twitches) along with your daughter, Tazuna (Naruto twitches). Heh! I can just imagine how much fun I'll have with them-" He stops as the bridge becomes filled with KI originally from Zabuza, but rapidly eclipsed by Harry's and Naruto's as their auras come back into existence with a vengeance . Harry turns to Naruto.

"Nii-san?" Naruto nods.

"Yes?" Harry snarls, his face full of fury.

"Let's just kill them." Naruto just nods as they start walking towards the group as Harry calls back over his shoulder. "Oy! Sensei, keep them safe, okay?" And without waiting for an answer both him and Naruto keep walking, neither breaking their stride. Kakashi's about to rush after them when a hand grabs his shoulder holding him back. Looking at the person, he sees pale Hana watching Harry and Naruto with a tight expression. Before he can say anything, Hana starts talking.

"Kakashi, trust me when I say you REALLY don't want to go there." Seeing him open his mouth, Hana tightens her grip. "Harry and Naruto HATE rapists with a passion. Trust me when I say to sit back and relax… Or at least as much as you could. They're dead men walking." He stops and looks back at the two in time to see the thugs charge at them. Naruto and Harry just continue to walking, their pace unchanging. One of the thugs are faster then the others and goes to strike at Harry when Harry grabs him by the throat. As he struggles, he gasps as Harry's hand is wrapped in a green energy which starts to mummify his body before the other thugs horrified eyes. Dropping the now desicated corpse, Harry looks at the various thugs with eyes that are as unforgiving as the crystal they so resemble.

"You're next." And with that they both bring up their hands and starts walking again before filling the air with spells.

"Reduto! Blastodio! Diffendio!" On and on they shoot off spells, not even bothering to aim. Of course, in a crowd that dense aiming becomes moot as any missed spell will hit someone regardless. Light spells, dark arts, they give no quarter. Gato starts backing up scared as Harry's eyes have now changed. Now his eyes are pure black, the only color coming from the slit pupil (now the iris' original color) and the glowing red veins stretching across the eyeball. He nearly pisses his pants (as do several thugs) as Harry's aura takes the form of a massive cloaked skeleton. A single word passes a thug's lips beside him.

"Shinigami…" Hearing this, Harry smirks as he calls out to the thugs still rushing at him.

"That's it! Come to me! FOR I AM DEATH GIVEN FORM!" And with that Harry and Naruto shoot out several Maho Dai Dagan no jutsu, the large balls of magic strike the mercs with the force of ten-pound cannonballs creating pure havoc in the crowd. This final barrage finally breaks the thug's charge and, not giving them a chance to regroup, the two wizard-nin release they're knifes and charge in to engage the small army hand to hand. A few minutes later finds Gato alone on the bridge with Harry and Naruto standing in front of him with his destroyed army behind them. Looking from one to the other he starts pleading.

"L…Look here… I'm sure we can come to an agreement… right?" They just stare at him in stony silence, their expressions carrying across their response. At that moment Inari appears with the citizens of Wave forming an army behind him. Seeing this, Gato's pleading becomes more insistent. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING! I SWEAR! I DON'T WANT TO DIE" A smirk on his face, Harry cocks his head to the side.

"Anything?" Gato nods, hope blossoming on his face. "How about this, I'm a wizard and if you give me what I want I'll give you immortality as well as all the gold you'll ever need. How does that sound?" Ignoring the betrayed looks behind him, Harry watches as Gato nods. "Good. Now write me a check for… half your fortune and I'll do this… but leave the name blank." Nodding quickly, he does so while laughing inside.

'Heh! Small price to pay for immortality.' He has to suppress the need to sneer as he gives the check over to Harry. 'Once I'm immortal, I'll wait a bit and then take my revenge…' Opening his arms, he looks at Harry. "Well? Aren't you going to make me immortal?" Harry's eyes become hooded as he nods.

"Yes, a deal is a deal after all." Chanting a bit, he taps Gato on the head causing a tingling feeling to run down his spine. Behind him, Inari is in tears.

"Why!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" Harry gives him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Inari-" He gets cut off as Gato starts screaming.

"WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Everyone (except the two brothers) looks at him in shock as starting at his feet, his body slowly transforms into gold. Looking at Harry, he starts shouting. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? WE HAD A DEAL." He snorts at this.

"Yeah a deal you were going to break. I'm not stupid you know." He leans forward towards Gato's face. "Besides, you never asked exactly how I was going to make you immortal. Soon you'll be an immortal made of gold." Harry's smirk becomes downright nasty as horror dawns on Gato's face. "You'll no longer be able to feel anything, unable to see…" He leans back. "Unable to hear or smell… or even taste ever again. Forever trapped in the prison that your body's become. Unable to truly die unless your body's fully destroyed. Have fun." And with that the gold covers over Gato's face, forever freezing it in horror. With a gesture, Harry shrinks him to the size of a tin soldier before sending him flying off the bridge and into the waters below where he disappears beneath the waves, never to be seen again. With a shudder, Zabuza looks at him.

"Gaki… that was beyond sadistic, that was plain evil... I'm truly impressed." Harry shrugs in response.

"Thanks." Looking at Inari, he gives him a small smile. "Did you really think I would betray you like that?" Inari starts blushing as Harry hands the check over to Tazuna. "Here, I think this will help rebuild Wave." Looking at the amount, Tazuna nods dumbly. "Good. Now, nii-s…" Harry trails off as he notices Naruto picking up Sakura bridal style before leaping away. Blinking at this, Kakashi turns to Harry.

"Where's he going? We should get medical help for her!" Harry shakes his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. She either makes it.. Or she doesn't. And if she transforms… Well, nii-san will do what he must." At that, he starts walking only to stumble and get caught by Haku who helps him walk off the bridge, past two very badly beaten Demon brothers. Watching after him, his last words echo through Kakashi's mind.

' "Do what he must." I hope it doesn't come to that…"

00000000 Later that night 0000000

Naruto's wiping Sakura's sweaty brow with a cloth. Sighing, her lips move slightly revealing a larger then normal canine. Silent, Naruto opens up a scroll containing some kind of herb and throws it into the water he's been using filling the room with an identifiable wholesome smell. Sighing, he looks around at the various sutra and talismans he's got scattered around the room designed to weaken necromantic energies. Hearing whimpers, he turns back to Sakura. "Sakura-chan…" Picking up the cloth once more, he starts wiping it across her feverish forehead, hoping to relieve her some. In the ensuring silence, Kyubi speaks up.

'It's not your fault.' In answer, he just wrings out the cloth before dipping it back into the dish. 'You're killing yourself Naruto-kun. You know as well as I do that she has no chance.' Angrily, Naruto starts growling.

'Oh? And what am I supposed to do Kyubi-chan? Kill her now? HELL NO! I know she can beat this! I believe in her!' Kyubi just sighs while shaking her head.

'Stop being so stubborn. You're just delaying the inevitable. I think she would rather die then transform into a beast. You know that a bite like this transforms a person into a wild vampire, a vampire that's unintelligent and will do nothing but feed when it can. An animal, a unintelligent beast.' Naruto's silent until his anger and rage hits Kyubi through their link.

'An unintelligent beast? An animal!?' Taking a deep breath, he continues. 'The same has been said of you. Are you a beast?' Kyubi's silent. After a moment, Naruto sighs. 'I'm sorry Kyubi-chan, that was uncalled for.' Kyubi shakes her head in the seal with her ears drooping.

'It's… okay Naruto-kun. I know that you're frustrated and… she's one of your best friends, I should know how hard this is on you.' Naruto nods sadly.

'Yes, but that's still no excuse to snap at you. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.' Wringing out the cloth once more goes through the motions. 'KUSO! This sucks ass! I wish I could do something to help her…' Kyubi shrugs sympathetically.

'Unfortunately, Sakura doesn't have the protection that you and Harry carry in your blood.' Naruto starts nodding only to stop as his eyes pop open.

'Say that again Kyubi-chan!?' Confused, she does. 'Kyubi-chan, if you were out here I would kiss you! That's brilliant!' Blinking, Kyubi says the only thing she could.

'Huh?' She starts scratching her head. 'I know that I'm pretty smart, but what did I say that's so brilliant?' Naruto mentally shakes his finger at her.

'Our blood. Or rather, the protection within it.' She still confused and tells him so. 'Have you forgotten what it did to you when you came into contact with the protection?' She blinks before shrugging.

'How could I? It burned the… evil… out of me.' She's silent for a moment before she whispers. 'By Inari, would that work? Could it work?' Naruto grins.

'I'm willing to bet it would. But first…' Concentrating, Naruto starts chanting. "Tutela of cruor Producto tutela intus Pro oportet ustulo sicco malum intus Percello obscurum Accerso lux lucis quo illic est nullus..." Feeling the warmth rushing through his blood, he gently grabs Sakura before lifting her. Groaning, Sakura opens her eyes slightly.

"Na… Naruto… Wha…" Naruto gently positions her so that her mouth is close to his neck. "N… No! I… Naru-" Naruto cuts her off.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Everything is going to be okay." And with that he presses her mouth against his neck, wincing as she bites it. A second later he has to bite back a moan as she starts to drink. He mumbles something as she begins making needy noises.

0000000 Sakura's mindscape 00000000

Inner Sakura's thrown a good distance as she slams into the ground of Sakura's mindscape with a shout. Beside her, Sakura fades into existence causing her to blink. "Well? Where'd you go? I could use your help! Shannaro!"Sakura looks around dazed before shaking her head.

"I… Remember Naruto and… Oh Kami-sama!" Her eyes open wide in shock as she pales. "And I… bit him… oh Kami-sama…" Beside her Inner Sakura also pales, but in anger.

"YOU WHAT!" Hearing a growl, the two turn to see what appears to be a bestial version of themselves. "Oh, great. Just what we need. Why won't this bitch just die." It leaps at the two making them scramble and separate.

"Why? Because I think this thing is what's making us sick!" The 'Thing' starts laughing.

"So the little thing has figured it out. I'm your destiny."Snarling, Inner Sakura rushes it before punching it a good distance.

"Like hell! Shannaro!"She turns to Sakura. "Hey aren't you going to help me?" She nods but before she can both of them are grabbed by hands made out of shadow. "What the hell is this!"Vamp-Sakura grins an insane grin.

"Those are representations of the vampric curse spreading through your body."Suddenly a beating sound makes itself known, at first fast then slowing down. Hearing this, Vamp-Sakura starts laughing. "Hear that? That's your heart slowly stopping. Once it does, I'll be in control and you'll disappear… forever! And then… And then I'll feed. First on Naruto then the rest of Team Seven!" Inner-Sakura starts struggling.

"LIKE HELL BITCH!"Vamp-Sakura just looks at her in disgust only to be shocked as the beats speed back up as the bonds holding her weaken. Her face becomes hate filled as she watches.

"Seems I'll have to kill you first then."Her 'Claws' grow on her hand before she points them at Inner-Sakura and rushes at her with them aimed at her heart. "Now DIE!"Sakura starts shouting as Inner-Sakura closes her eyes.

'I'm… going to die? I… can't. I haven't told him how I feel yet… But if I'm going to die, I'll face it with open eyes.' Opening her eyes, Inner-Sakura sees Vamp-Sakura nearly on her when a blur knocks into her. Inner-Sakura blinks in shock as the bonds weaken and then fall apart as the blur resolves into Naruto looking at Vamp-Sakura with disdain.

"Well now, seems I made it just in time. OMPH!" He's nearly knocked down as a squealing Inner-Sakura glomps him. "Um, hi?" Inner-Sakura looks at him with a blush.

"Hi…"They stare at each other until Sakura smacks the two on the back of their heads. "ITAI! What'd ya do that for?"Sakura points at Vamp-Sakura, who's getting up.

"We got a problem at the moment, or have you two baka's forgotten?" Both of them smile sheepishly causing her to sigh. "Never mind. So any ideas?" She then gives Naruto a stare. "And you'll be explaining how you got here." Naruto nods before looking at Vamp-Sakura.

"Well, I do have an idea…" They both nod after he explains. "…Okay, let's kick some vampire ass." Inner-Sakura gives him a grin.

"I knew there was a reason we liked you."And together the two rush at Vamp-Sakura who finds herself at a disadvantage as every time she's about to hit one of them the other one steps in and lands a blow. Finally Sakura comes from behind her and pins her arms behind her.

"GAH! BITCH! LET! ME! GO!"Sakura just scowls as black smoke starts hissing from where she's holding Vamp-Sakura, who's slowly disintegrating into ash (AN: Think what happened to Quarrl in HPPS movie). "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"Inner-Sakura grins manically as her fist starts glowing.

"Don't you know yet? With Naruto ANYTHING is possible! NOW DIE!"And with that she punches her causing her to scream as she fully disintegrates. Looking at her fist, Inner-Sakura blinks before punching it into the air. "HA! TAKE THAT! NOTHING CAN STAND AGAINST LOVE!"Sakura just chuckles before turning to Naruto.

"It maybe corny, but the sad part is it's true." She shakes her head from side to side. "Who would have thought that me thinking about everyone I love would cause that… thing to die like that?" Naruto shrugs with a smile as he can hear Sakura's heartbeat become more stronger. He sighs as he turns to Sakura.

"Well, it's over…" None of them but Naruto notice that the ashes from Vamp-Sakura are gone, but he just smiles.

000000000 Elsewhere 0000000

A cloud of black smoke is rushing through Sakura's mindscape trying to escape when it sees a slightly open door. You could almost feel it grin as it squeezes through. Once inside it condenses back into Vamp-Sakura, who finds herself in a massive forest, She starts snarling. "I'll hide for a while for that bastard to leave, as he must, then? Well, then all I got to wait and once that bitch is in a near death I'll take over… HehehehehHAHAHA!" She stops as something hit's the ground behind her. And feeling the hot breath behind her, she turns and her pale complexion becomes ashen gray as she spots Kyubi's full demon form behind her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A snack? Just for me? Aw, you shouldn't have." Vamp-Sakura starts babbling in terror as Kyubi licks her lips with a predatory grin. "Now don't move, I don't like fast food all that much." Vamp-Sakura doesn't even have the time to scream as Kyubi opens wide and lunges forwards…

000000 Back in Sakura's mindscape 000000

The two 'girls' are staring at Naruto in stupefied silence. Finally, Inner-Sakura breaks the silence with one word: "Wow."Sakura gives her a weird look.

"That's all you can say? 'Wow'?" Inner-Sakura shrugs. "How can you believe that?" She just smiles before grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Has he ever lied to us before?"Sakura blinks before giving her a wry smile.

"Well, there was that time-" Inner-Sakura waves her off.

"Details, details." She lays her head on nervous Naruto's shoulder with a sigh. "He came and saved us like a knight in shining armour, didn't he?"Sakura blinks before agreeing.

"True." In flash, she's grabbing his other arm with a smile. "I still have trouble believing that you used the blood I drank to form a mental bond between us. Seems…" Naruto finishes her thought.

"Unbelievable?" She nods while Inner-Sakura snorts.

"HA! You can't make this shit up." She gets a interested look on her face. "I just want to know how long it'll last for."Naruto blinks before looking up thoughtfully.

"To be honest? I don't actually know. It might be permanent for all I know…" His face drops at that as he sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry… I know that I should have asked for permission first but…" He trails off as he feels a kiss on either cheek. Opening his eyes, he's confronted by the sight of Sakura looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Naruto. You did it because you felt that you had to and to be perfectly frank… I'm okay with having some kind of mental bond with you. After all, it could be worse." Inner-Sakura nods before chirping her own opinion.

"Yeah, we could be bonded with that Ino-pig!" Naruto gives her an exasperated look.

"That's mean." He gives the both of them an odd look. "You know… both me and nii-san expected something like this but not to the extent I'm finding." Inner-Sakura shrugs.

"Don't know what to tell you. I don't even know when I was… born. As far as I know I've always been here."She blinks as she notices Sakura opening and closing her mouth without a sound. "Problem?"She nods empathically.

"Yes!" She turns to Naruto. "You mean to tell me that you've always known about my Inner-me!?" Naruto gulps nervously.

"Known? No. Guessed? Yes. You would sometimes space out as if you were mentally talking to someone." Sakura blinks before narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Wait a moment, you did the same thing sometimes…" Now Naruto's REALLY nervous causing her suspicions to rise. Inner-Sakura blinks before turning to him with an expression that's partially hopeful.

"Is she right? Is she!? Is she!?"Naruto starts looking for a way out when he sighs in relief as the bond starts weakening.

'Whew! Saved by the bond.' He looks towards the two with a sheepish look. "Well, it seems like it's a temporary bond after all." Inner-Sakura looks slightly saddened at this before gaining a stubborn look.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do!"Naruto looks at here in confusion. "First of all, do you know of anyway I can leave here and get into the real world?"Naruto blinks.

"Well, sure. I can teach you how to make Shikigami. Why?" Inner-Sakura nods.

"Good! Now promise you'll do so! Shannaro!"Naruto does so. "Good, I know you'll do it now no matter what." Her face softens before she becomes slightly panicked as she notices him become see transparent. "Before you go, there's something I want to do in case the Shikigami thing doesn't pan out!" Naruto shrugs with a smile.

"Sure. What is-Mrrph!" He doesn't get anything else out as Inner-Sakura kisses him on the lips. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he can feel her tongue asking for entrance before he reciprocates causing Inner-Sakura to nearly squeal as he does so and then she moans as he wraps his arm around her waist. Finally breaking, a slightly breathless Inner-Sakura stares at him as he's nearly gone before whispering words that catch him off guard.

"I… I love you my Naruto-kun." She gives him a final peck on the lips as he fades away completely. Looking at where he was with a sigh, she smiles as she reaches up with two fingers and gently touches her lips. "Well… at least he's a good kisser… Shannaro!"Having stood by with a completely shocked look at what was happening in front of her, Sakura finally shakes off her shock as she goes red in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Inner-Sakura just looks at her before looking away with a 'Hrmp!'

"Exactly what it looked like: my first kiss." She then turns back and puts her hands on her hips as she looks towards her outer-self. "Just because you like that cold fish Sasuke, doesn't mean I have to. I much prefer someone who could make me happy, thank you very much!" Sakura's about to say something when something occurs to her.

"So that's why…" Inner-Sakura becomes confused as a sad, and yet understanding look comes over Sakura's face.

"What?"Sakura starts walking over towards her.

"That's why you keep trying to get me to get together with Naruto, isn't it?" Inner-Sakura takes a sharp breath.

"Wha… What?! N…No! That's not it!"She turns away knowing that Sakura doesn't believe her.

"Yes… Yes it is. You like him… don't you?" She watches as her Inner self starts shaking her head and falls to her knees.

"N… NO! THAT'S NOT IT! I SWEAR!"Sakura shakes her head as she reaches down and grabs Inner-Sakura in a hug.

"…You like him, maybe even love him. So you try to get us together." Sniffling, Inner-Sakura looks into Sakura's eyes and finds understanding before grabbing hold of her and crying into her shoulder.

"Do… do you know how hard it is? I'm not a real person… I'm just a figment of your mind, nothing else. I… I do love him. But I know that I can never be together with him since I don't actually exist. And…" She sobs before continuing in a small voice. "…And I'm afraid."This takes Sakura by surprise as she as never thought that her Inner-self could possibly be scared of anything.

"What are you talking about? You? Scared?" Inner-Sakura nods with a sniffle.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm afraid that one day you'll no longer need me and that I'll disappear. I was afraid of never telling him that I loved him before that happened… Once I'm gone, who'd remember me? You? Maybe, but only in the way that a person would remember an imaginary friend, nothing else."She's slightly surprised as Sakura tightens the hug.

"First of all, your more then an imaginary friend to me. You're the closest thing I have to a nee-chan besides Myrtle-nee-san. So if you did disappear, I would be saddened. Secondly, I'm not going to let you disappear. Trust me on THAT. Okay? Hmm?" Reaching up, Sakura wipes away the tears from her Inner-self's face. Done, she gains a teasing smile. "Sooo? You like Naruto?" Blushing, Inner-Sakura turns away.

"Yeah… He is really cute. I especially love his whiskers… and hair… and his eyes are so deep, they're to die for!" She giggles as bit before a dreamy smile comes over her face. "He also makes us laugh, which to me is important."Sakura nods at these, only to become nervous as Inner-Sakura giggles perversely. "And then there was what I felt when we kissed. Well, besides the fact that he's a great kisser that is."Blinking, it takes Sakura a moment to realize what she's talking about as a scandalized look comes over her face. Seeing this, Inner-Sakura gives her outer self a sly grin. "What? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't try to find that out?"Sakura bites her lip before looking first one way and then another. She then leans in close to Inner-Sakura.

"So… What was it like?" Inner-Sakura is about to answer when they both feel something that hits them like a hammer blow before an image appears before they're eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They're looking up at a beautiful red haired women with startling green eyes much like Harry's who's looking at them with an expression full of love. With a relieved sigh, she looks up at something. "Isn't our son the most beautiful thing you've seen Mina-kun?" At that moment a deep chuckle reverberates as a blond haired man with startling blue eyes moves into their field of vision. Giving the woman a kiss on the top of her head, he looks down on them with a smile full of pride.

"He is that Kushi-chan, he is at that." Picking them up, he looks towards the woman. "Have you decided on a name yet?" She nods.

"Yes. I've decided to name him after the main character of your sensei's first book. I personally think that Naruto's a lovely name, dattebayo!" He chuckles at her before shaking his head.

"Only you would name our son after a ramen ingredient." Looking down at them he makes a funny face causing them to laugh. "Hopefully he doesn't inherent your obsession with that stuff and orange." She huffs at him before smacking him over the back of the head.

"Baka! Just for that I should prank you." The man starts sweating before the woman takes them from him and sticks her tongue out at him . "Besides, his name means maelstrom." Before he can say anything else an short looking ANBU appears with a dog mask out of breath.

"Ho… Ho…" The man holds up a hand to calm the person down.

"Whoa! Take it easy Kakashi! What's the problem? And you don't have to 'Hokage-sama' me. I'm just your sensei." Taking the glass offered to him by the woman, the ANBU takes off his mask revealing a young Kakashi and then drinks it quickly. No longer out of breath, he starts his report.

"Sorry Minato-sensei. But… This is important." The woman raises an eyebrow.

"What's the rush?" Kakashi looks at her.

"I'm sorry Kushina-nee-chan, it's just…" Taking a deep breath, he drops a bombshell. "It's just that… The Kyubi's just been spotted about a day's journey away. At the speed it's travelling, it'll be here within the next twelve hours…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Both Sakura's stumble from what they just saw. Groaning, Sakura starts putting it together. "What the hell was that?!"Looking at Inner-Sakura, Sakura shakes her head.

"I think… I think that was one of Naruto's memories…" Inner-Sakura blinks at this.

"What! How'd you get that!? And if it is, how did we just see it!?"Wincing at what feels like a slight headache, Sakura glares at her before her face softens.

"Simple, they called… us? They called us Naruto, remember? I think that woman… Kushina? I think she's Naruto's Okaa-san." Inner-Sakura eyes pop open as she realizes something that her Outer-self hasn't yet realized.

"You have realized that if that was Naruto-kun's Okaa-san then that man had to be his Otou-san, right." Sakura's eyes widen as she realizes what that means.

"Oh Kami-sama! That would mean that…" Inner-Sakura nods.

"Yeah, if that man was Naruto-kun's Otou-san then he's the son of the Yondaime…" Both of them stand there in shock as this sinks in.

"Ok, this is really weird, but if that was Naruto's memory, and I'm pretty positive that it was, then why is he hated back in Konoha? The Yondaime is a hero for killing the Kyubi so you would think they would be treating him much the same they have with Sasuke-kun." Inner-Sakura gains a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe that's why…" Seeing the confused look Sakura's shooting her, she shrugs. "I think it has something to do with the Kyubi. Think about it, he WAS born on the day of the Kyubi attack. Maybe they blame him for it for some reason…?" Before they can say anything else, they get hit with the memory of Kyubi's sealing as well as the Yondaime's final, ignored, wish. Pale, they turn to each other. "The Kyubi's… sealed?!"Sakura nods before summing it up in two words.

"Oh… crap." And so it goes, with them getting hit again and again with various memories… Memories that later will become fuel for nightmares and at the end of it all after seeing the final battle on the bridge from Naruto's point of view, both are spent, emotionally and mentally. Shuddering, they hold onto each other as Inner-Sakura looks towards Sakura for answers, sounding like nothing more then a scared little girl asking her mommy for answers.

"How… How can he still be sane after all that? Why hasn't he killed everyone yet?"Sakura just shakes her head in disbelief after having all her illusions regarding her friend shattered as well as having found out far more then she had ever needed or wanted.

"I… I don't know… and…" she bursts into tears as she realizes something else. "I've been such a BITCH to him. Kami! How can stand looking at me?" Inner-Sakura shakes her head in response.

"I know… and yet he's stood by us in thick or thin… I… I don't know if we're even good enough to call ourselves his friend after what I've seen."She notices Sakura wipe here eyes on her sleeve before becoming serious.

"I don't know what I can do to make it up to him, but I swear on my nindo that I'll do everything in my power to make his life easier. I'll stand beside him until he decides otherwise and if that day comes I'll still be his guardian angel in the shadows. This I swear!" Beside her, Inner-Sakura makes the same vow. Unknowing, they've just shifted the time line even farther from where it was. Thanks to their vow, they will become stronger and far better able to face what's coming then what they could've otherwise and become a true legend that will be spoken of in the centuries to come…

0000000000 End of part two 00000000

_Yui: Your kidding right? What possible reason would you have to have Sakura get biten by a vampire? And how did she see Naruto's memories?_

_Steve: Simple. With the way that I got the story planned out, Sakura will need some kind of power boost to keep up with both Harry and Naruto. And what better way then to give her the abilities of a Dhampir? And as to how she saw Naruto's memories? Simple, in various stories when a Vampire drank someone's blood they could see the person's memories. Even though Sakura wasn't a true Vampire, the memories she saw were the ones with the strongest emotions attached._

_Yui: Oh._

_Pen-pen: Wa Waarrk wark waar war waarr wark wa rk ar wark ark. (I'm pretty sure that you didn't need to do it that way)_

_Steve: Maybe not... but the idea just stuck in my head._

_Hinata: Um... Ano... If those two were from Harry-kun's world, then how did they end up in Naruto-kun's?_

_Steve: (Chuckles) As much as I would love to tell you Hinata, I'm afraid that I need to keep it a secret for now. Anyways... Omake time!_

**Omake**: Like Ancestor, like descendants.

Gato's currently cowering before Harry and Naruto who have defeated his army and are about to kill him. "Please I'll give you anything! Power! Money! Women! Please! This is madness!" Both Harry and Naruto stop and look at each other before they turn back to Gato and say the exact same thing.`

"Madness..." In a single move the two rip off their clothing revealing themselves to be wearing what appear to be a leather speedo as well as the fact that their bodies are far to ripped to be real as their crimson cloaks flap dramically in the wind. "THIS IS WAVE!" And with that the two kick Gato off the bridge to his death just before they get swarmed under by various women and girls.

Interestingly enough, a year later Wave experiances a massive population explosion involving Black-haired and green-eyed as well as Blond haired and blue eyed children...

_Yui: A 300 Omake! You just had to do one, didn't you!_

_Steve: Yup! _

_Hinata: Naruto-kun... ripped... in a speedo... (Faints as a massive nosebleed erupts from her nose.)_

**Beastiary:**

Name: Nosferatu

Rank: XXXXXX

Type: Undead

Info: The origins of the Nosferatu are shouded in mystery, but they are believed to be what Vampires who live more then a 1000 years become and thus are FAR more dangerous and deadly then a ordinary Vampire. Most Nosferatu that exist are considered leaders of the other Vampires and will often times construct schemes that can take decades or even centuries to come to fruit.

A Nosferatu appears as an extremely elderly man (Extremely rarely a woman) who's bald, has a long, hooked nose and a pointed chin. They also have slightly darkened ring around their eyes and their fangs have more in common with a rat's then with a normal Vampires enlarged canines. Combine this with their long, spider-like fingers and the depravity shinning in their eyes and you have horror inducing material.

But what truly makes a Nosferatu dangerous and deadly are the myriad abilities they have. In addition to a Vampire's normal abilities they can also control and command ALL Vampires of their "Bloodline" (The only exception being Dracula, who even the Nosferatu fear) as well as various "Creatures of the night" such as Vermin (Eg. Rats), wolves, snakes and the like. They can also transform into the very creatures they , unlike a normal Vampire, they can walk in normal sunlight for a short period without any negatives except for having most of their powers taken for the time they're exposed. Add into the fact that their breath can act like that of a Nundu's as well as their mountain of experience and you have a foe to be truly feared.

**Spell list:**

Ooinaru Mahou Dangan no Jutsu (Great magical bullet technique): Like it's lesser brother the Mahou Dangan no jutsu, the Ooinaru Mahou Dangan no Jutsu is a version of a wandless, chakra enhanced Reducto. Unlike the smaller version however, this one acts more like a cannon ball then a bullet and is used as such against masses of enemies or fortifications.

Tutela of cruor Producto tutela intus Pro oportet ustulo sicco malum intus Percello obscurum Accerso lux lucis quo illic est nullus... (Guardians of the blood… Bring out the protection within… For it is needed to burn out the evil within… To smite the darkness… To bring light to where there is none…): A original spell created by Harry and Naruto, it's purpose is to enhance the protection within their blood to a higher level in an effort to create a barrier in case Voldemort ever returned for the two but has other uses as well.

**Jutsu List:**

Name: Kitsune-Bi: Naimenteki (Inner) Immolation

Rank: A-Rank (Assassination technique)

Special Requirement: The user must be able to use Kitsune-Bi in order to use this.

Info: An assassination technique created by Naruto, it wraps the arm in Kitsune-Bi (with most concentrated around the hand) before the user brings the arm down in a punch. The Kitsune-Bi first melts into the body cavity before it explodes, incinerating everything from the inside out causing instant death.

0000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000


	29. Broom rides, deaging, and truths

_Steve: And here we go! The final chapter of my update!_

_Yui: At last! Hopefully the next update won't be quite so large...though knowing you..._

_Pen-pen: Wark, war arr ark waa waark wa waaaarrrrkkk a warkk waarrk wa waaarkkk ar wark. (Yeah, you got the bad habit of downloading a large amount of chapters at once.)_

_Hinata: Unfortunitly I must agree with them._

_Steve: Not you too! (A few seconds pass before Steve shrugs) Oh, well. What can I say? When you guys are right, your right. Anyways, disclaimer please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Sakura groaning as she opens her eyes. Blinking at the light streaming through the window it takes her a moment before the events of the day before come rushing back. She straightens as her eyes pop open, only to shut them a moment later as what feels like thousands of burning needles stab into them. 'Ugh! Kami-sama, I hate this… my whole body aches and my head…' Inside her, Inner-Sakura nods before wincing herself.

'Yeah, tell me about it…'Both wince again as it seems that every sound is stabbing into their brain like a rusty kunai. 'I wonder… is this what a hangover feels like?'Sakura goes to shake her head, but at the last moment stops.

'I really don't know… But if it is, I'm NEVER going to drink.' Inner-Sakura nods before their attention is taken by the door to the room they're in opening. A moment later Naruto walks in with a tray full of food whose smell cause Sakura's mouth to water. "Naruto?" Blinking in shock for a moment, Naruto smiles, glad as he can see that she's awake.

"Good morning sleepy head. You've been asleep for a while." Setting it down, he can see the unasked question in her eyes. "You've been asleep for almost two days." Sakura's mouth drops at this.

"Two… Two days!" Naruto nods before pushing the food towards her. Looking at it, she notices that it has several of her favourite breakfast foods. Suddenly her stomach growls making her realize exactly how hungry she really is. "Is this all mine?" Naruto nods at her with a slight chuckle.

"Well, yeah. I figured that you could use something to eat seeing as you've been asleep all that time." She nods thankfully before digging in causing Naruto to chuckle before he continues. "I suppose you want to know how everyone's doing right?" He shakes his head in amusement as she nods while trying to eat several strips of bacon. "Well, Kakashi-sensei is suffering again from chakra exhaustion as is Zabuza…" He notices as her mouth drops spilling out some food.

"Za… Zabuza! What's he doing here!" Naruto shrugs in answer.

"Apparently nii-san made some kind of deal with Haku-nee-san and Zabuza's going through with it… Well, more like Haku-nee-san is forcing him to." Sakura giggles as Naruto comically shivers. "Trust me when I say that she can be really scary when she wants to be." A sly grin comes over his face as he chuckles. "Also trust me when I say that I think that nii-san has his hands full." Sakura just cocks her head to the side in askance.

"What are you talking about?" She suddenly realizes what Naruto's talking about causing her to burst out into giggles. "Oh! I bet Hana-san isn't happy." She blinks as Naruto snickers. "What?" Naruto's sly grin widens.

"That's why he has his hands full, Hana's helping her." He starts laughing as her eyes widen comically. "Yup! The two are double teaming him… though Zabuza and the Demon brothers keep trying to intimidate him… which usually ends with Haku-nee-san hitting them." Sakura giggles some more as she motions him to go on. "So yeah, they're here… Oh! And speaking of having hands full, Iruka-sensei is continually running around since Hisame has apparently decided he's boyfriend material… It's actually pretty funny to see." Noticing that she's finished, he goes to pick up the plates. "Anyways, I'll just drop these off in the kitchen and tell them that you're your awake." Opening the door, he gently shuts it, the sound of it still hurting Sakura's ears for some reason. Remembering that she has to talk to Naruto, she starts thinking.

'Hey, do you think that I should tell Naruto that I know some of his secrets?' Inner-Sakura nods to herself.

'I think you should. Better to do it now then later when he might get mad because we didn't tell him.' Sakura becomes slightly nervous.

'Really? I don't know… he be pissed that we now know-' She's cut off as her Inner cuts herself off.

'I doubt it. This is Naruto we're talking about.' She shrugs. 'We've known him for a time and he's never shown that he can hold a grudge remember? Also… for some reason I can't help but think that he might be happy if we do tell him, because then he'd have someone other then Hinata to talk to.' Still nervous, Sakura nods.

'Yeah, maybe you're right… What was that?' Looking towards the door she can almost hear voices. Slightly curious, she closes her eyes and concentrates and is slightly surprised as the voices become clearer and she can actually recognize them. 'Hey! That's Naruto!' She concentrates farther.

"Hey guys, guess what! Sakura-chan's awake!" Several sighs of relief are heard before Harry's voice butts in.

"Any difference in her behaviour? Hopefully not, but you never know." Naruto's voice answers.

"Besides being really hungry? No. And the hungry bit is to be expected. And before you ask, no, I don't know what abilities she might have gotten but it seems that she's fully out of the danger zone." She can hear Sasuke snort and his next words cause her to become depressed.

"So? Who cares?" Kakashi's angry voice interrupts him before Naruto can say anything.

"Sasuke! That is enough! She is a team mate and should be cherished as such, is that understood? Is it?" Sasuke 'Hn's' before falling silent as his footsteps then fade away. Harry's slightly angry voice then makes itself known.

"And here I was thinking that he might have changed, and yet he's worse!" Kakashi sighs.

"He's suffering from the fact that he was defeated even with his Sharingan activated and that both you and Naruto defeated powerful opponents." Naruto snorts and his next words nearly vibrate with anger.

"I don't give a shit Kakashi-sensei! If he dares to talk about her like that I'll give him a beat down. Now either you take care of his fucking ego or I will. And trust me when I say that you do NOT want that." Kakashi sighs as Sakura's stops concentrating with tears running down her face.

"That… That teme! I can't believe he could be that cold!" Inner-Sakura shakes her head but doesn't say anything. 'I know… I'll admit it, you're right… maybe it is time that I look somewhere else?' Inner-Sakura blinks before smiling.

'That… That just might be the smartest thing you've said yet.'Hearing this, Sakura narrows her eyes but before she can say anything Naruto opens the door and walks in with a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I got… you…" Trailing off as he notices the recent trail of tears, he frowns as he sets the glass down on a nearby table. "Are you okay?" He doesn't get an answer as she flings herself into his arms and starts to cry. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" She just buries her face into his shoulder.

"I heard." He blinks in confusion. Seeing this, she explains. "I heard what you said downstairs… as well as what Sasuke…" Naruto's eyebrows rise at that.

'She heard that…?' His face softens as he realizes what she heard. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. But how did you hear that?" She blinks before pulling away slightly.

"I… I don't know." She scratches her head as she tries to figure it out. "I don't know how I did. I mean, I've never had that good of hearing before and… Oh Kami! Is it because…" Naruto gives her a nod before pulling out a notepad.

"Yeah, it's probably because of the bite… Now I know that this will be hard Sakura-chan, but… Have you noticed anything else that's odd?" He nods when she tells him about how when she woke up with a headache and also how the sunlight hurt her eyes. Getting up, he closes the curtains fully and, unknown to Sakura, casts a dimming spell to make the room just slightly lighter then within a forest during dusk. She sighs and gives him a thankful smile.

"Thanks Naruto, my eyes feel a lot better." She blinks before answering when Naruto asks how well she can see. "I can actually see pretty well. It's still pretty bright, but not so much it hurts…Why?" Naruto chuckles before putting away the notebook.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Seeing her blink, he chuckles again. "It seems that one of the effects of the bite is that you now have enhanced senses. Probably night vision as well now that I think of it. Now, these senses are probably close to those of an ANBU or Hunter-nin. As to others…" He shrugs before continuing. "We probably won't know until some time has passed." Suddenly, Sakura starts looking very nervous. "Sakura-chan… Is there something that you want to tell me?" Sighing she nods.

"Yes… Naruto? Do promise not be angry with me?" He blinks before nodding. Taking a deep, calming breath, she starts. "… Last night I saw… some of your memories after you left…" Naruto pales as he gulps.

"My… Memories…? What did you…" Her answer tells him everything as she looks away.

"I… I know about the Kyubi and your… relationship." Taking a deep breath, Naruto casts several spells to stop eavesdroppers . Getting up, he starts pacing before looking at her.

"Tell me what you know…" At the end of her telling he practically collapses, almost seeming to fold in half before he looks at her with fear in his eyes. "Sakura-chan… I can understand if you no longer want to be friends…" Seeing her shocked expression, he hangs his head and gets up before heading to the door. But before he can reach it, Sakura leaps up and grabs him in a hug.

"Baka!" Seeing the confused expression on his face she brings up her hand and places it on his cheek as they stare into each others eyes. "Baka. Do you really think that that would make me stop being your friend? HA! Think again! And here I thought that you knew me better then that!" Naruto just stares at her uncomprehending.

"Sakura-cha-" She cuts him off by the expedient method of placing her finger on his lips.

"That's enough. I don't care if you have the Kyubi no Kitsune in your stomach. To me you are Uzumaki-Potter Naruto, my best friend. Nothing else, understood." She's shocked as Naruto allows some tears to escape his eyes, but then watches as he lights up the room with a smile. Wiping his eyes on a sleeve, he gives her a truly thankful look.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I…" He starts choking up. "I really appreciate it." She chuckles.

"You don't have to thank me Naruto, rather I should thank you for saving my life." She winks at him. "Besides, I be a supremely lousy friend if I didn't support you after everything you've done for me over the years." She continues to stare at him with a smile as he does the same for several minutes until a knocking on the other side of the door shocks them out of the state they were in. Springing apart, Sakura looks at the door. "Yes?" On the other side, Kakashi's voice comes through.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but I think your both still a little too young for that yet." Both Sakura and Naruto go red in the face at the insinuation. As shown a moment later as both of them shout at the door.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He just chuckles, his mission of embarrassing them completed. Noticed by Naruto is the fact that Sakura's eyes flash purple for a moment in her anger, but he files it away for later. Calming down as their sensei's foot steps fade away, Sakura looks at Naruto and starts moving the tip of her foot back and forth across the floor while blushing.

"Baka hentai-sensei thinking that we were doing THAT in here." Naruto starts nodding empathically, a similar blush on his face.

"Yeah! He's a real pervert!" He looks at Sakura. "Like we would be doing that! We're just friends after all." Sakura nods before looking down.

"That's right! We're only friends. We would never do anything like that." Sakura's surprised to find that she's almost disappointed by that. Shaking her head, she turns to see Naruto looking at her with an almost thoughtful look before he blushes and looks away. 'You know… he does look cute… GAH! I BLAME YOU INNER-ME!' She just snorts.

'Sure… Blame the other personality.' She shakes her head chuckling. 'Just admit it, you wouldn't mind it.'Sakura just blushes, which is enough an answer as it is. Shaking her head, she notices Naruto looking at her with an amused expression.

"Inner-Sakura again?" Sakura just sighs and nods before smiling.

"Yes…" She chuckles almost ruefully. "It actually feels nice that I can now talk to someone about this." Naruto shrugs with a smile. Looking her self over Sakura starts scowling. "I need a bath." She sniffs herself and jerks away making Naruto burst out laughing. "Scratch that, I REALLYneed a shower." Naruto shakes his head still laughing.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of hot water left for you." She nods and walks over and grabs a change of clothes. Before heading out the door, she turns to kiss Naruto's cheek. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately depending on how you look at it, Naruto was turning at that exact moment and thus their lips meet. Standing stock still for a moment, they're eyes drift close as they enjoy the kiss. A cough causes them to jump apart. Looking for the source, they find Kakashi there giving them an eye-smile.

"Well now, I thought that nothing was going on?" Blushing so hard that she resembles a tomato, Sakura stomps off but not before punching Kakashi's head into the floor. "Itai…" Naruto simply sighs.

"You really have bad timing Kakashi-sensei…" This fact is punctuated by a door slamming.

00000000 Later 0000000

Having finished her shower, Sakura reaches from behind the curtain and grabs a towel. A few moments later she steps out with a sigh. "Ahhh! I feel somewhat human now." Curious, she walks over to the mirror and wipes the fog off of it. "Now let's see…" She starts listing any differences. Looking closer, she notices something about her lips. 'Huh. That's odd. They seem… redder, and plumper then before.' Sighing, she lightly touches her lips, which brings back the memory of the kiss she had recently shared with Naruto. Inner-Sakura starts smirking.

'I told you that he was a good kisser.'Sakura merely huffs before blushing with a sigh.

'Yeah? And so what? We're friends.' Inner-Sakura just sighs as Sakura continues her observations. She sighs a little at her now longer canines and lifting up her hand she looks closely at her finger nails. 'Hmm. They're a little longer then they were.' She's pulled from her fingers when she spots something. Twisting her neck, she brings up her finger to two small, almost unnoticeable black spots. Touching them, she shivers. 'That's where…' Inner-Sakura nods.

'Yeah… that's where we were bitten…'Bringing her hand down, Sakura takes a deep, shuddering breath. As she's reaches for her clothes, Inner-Sakura wonders something that causes her to stop. 'You know what? I wonder if Naruto-kun has a mark where we bit him…?'

00000000 A few minutes later in the kitchen 00000000

Naruto's helping Tsunami wash several dishes when all of a sudden he finds his neck being twisted by Sakura's grip. Blinking, he raises an eyebrow. "Yes? May I help you?" She keeps twisting his neck this way and that.

"Yeah I'm looking for the bite mark if you have… Ah ha! Got it!" She brings her face close to examine the two small white spots on his neck. Of course, Kakashi's amused by this and doesn't keep his mouth shut.

"Wow! You bit him Sakura? Man! I didn't know that you were into that!" Feeling the KI being produced, he decides that discretion is the better part of valour and starts looking for a way out. "Er… Do you hear that?! Sasuke's calling me for some help, see you later!" And with that he leaves the room in a hurry causing Sakura to snort. Naruto looks at her in amusement before shaking his head.

"Anyways Sakura-chan, want to help?" Thinking it over, she nods and pulls up her sleeves before taking a dish from the rack and putting it away. Naruto notices her looking at him as if she wants to ask him something. "Yes Sakura-chan? What is it?" She looks nervous for a moment.

"I was wondering… Well, I was wondering about this CRA you and Harry are under." Blinking at the question, Naruto takes a moment.

"Well… What do you know about it?" Sakura shrugs before answering.

"Not to much, only what Harry told me… which isn't much." Naruto motions her to go on. "All I really know about it is that it's for bloodline clans that have low numbers and that it allows the person who's under it to marry multiple women… and that's about it." Naruto nods at this, neither noticing Tsunami listening in.

"Well, the history about it is complicated. The law itself goes back to the Shodaime Hokage's time. As you may remember from our history lessons back that then there was both the First and Second Great Ninja Wars, right?" She nods at this as he continues. "Back then kunoichi weren't on the front lines as often as shinobi were so a lot of the casualties were among the males of various clans. This would reduce the available pool of men for the various clans. And if you remember back then women didn't have as many rights as men so it was more important to have a male heir then a female one since only a male could carry on the name at that time." She nods at this in understanding.

"Yeah, thankfully times have changed as have attitudes… why? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto sighs before he resumes his explanation.

"It actually has everything to do with it. Remember, male heirs were far more preferable to female ones, right?" He wait's a moment as she nods. "Anyways, it was decided that in the case of a clan that had less then three male members as well as a bloodline they would have the need of having more children born into the clan in order to increase the possibility of male's carrying the bloodline. Thus, the CRA or Clan Revival/Resurrection Act was created since it was possible for a man to create more offspring in a shorter period of time then a woman could by simply impregnating multiple women." Sakura's face twists into a mask of distaste.

"That's… That's so wrong! It's sexist!" Naruto nods in agreement with a sigh.

"You got no argument from me Sakura-chan. In fact the Shodaime was against this as was the Nidaime. But both had to bow to various factions including the Fire daimiyo." Sakura's eyes pop open at this in shock as Naruto nods. "Yes, it was one of the few time they interfered in how the village was run. So they bowed to pressure and instituted it with the requirement that it would be used on a case by case basis and be agreed to by the Hokage, the Council and, if they were old enough or were at least chuninin rank, the person it was being used for. If the person was younger then the age of consent or not of chunin rank then the council could decide for them." Sakura starts shaking her head in exasperation.

"I still can't believe that is an actual law." A thought suddenly occurs to her. "Are there any clans around that it was enacted for?" Naruto nods at this.

"As a matter of fact yes. Unfortunately a number have perished over the years even with the law, a large number during the Kyubi attack." Both him and Sakura share a look at this. "Anyways, the Kurama clan is one from the First Great Ninja War as well as, strangely enough, the Inuzuka." Sakura blinks at this to which Naruto shrugs before handing her a plate. "I know, odd right? But as it turned out the Inuzuka clan was actually reduced down to six members near the middle of the Second Great Ninja War about sixty-five years ago, only one of which was a boy of about thirteen." At this point Tsunami (who's been listening in with interest) pipes up.

"That's… very interesting. I never thought about what would happen inside a ninja village during a war… These ninja wars aren't really taught in schools that I know of. So what are the requirements?" Naruto looks at her with a smile before continuing his little lesson.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know much about them since most civilians wouldn't notice them unless it involved them." Taking a dish from Tsunami, he starts drying it. "Anyways, there's actually a few requirements for it. The first is that it's active until the clan reaches at least fifteen members, if not twenty, who have the bloodline. Another is at least one of the women would have to be of child bearing age." Tsunami blinks at this.

"Well, that can't be that big of a problem since a woman could give birth at fourteen." Naruto sighs, but is beaten to the answer by Sakura.

"While that is true for civilian women, it's not for kunoichi." Tsunami starts at this. "It's true that a kunoichi can give birth at fourteen with out much danger, but doing so carries the danger that they might no longer be able to continue as a ninja. So it's considered better to wait till at least seventeen when the chakra system can deal with the strain." Tsunami dries her hands as she thinks it over.

"I never knew that. I thought that it would be the same with a normal woman." Naruto shrugs.

"It should be, but for some odd reason it seems that carrying a child puts an active kunoichi's coils under a large amount of strain. Anyways, a problem with this is that if the person hasn't found a person of proper age then the Village council can pick one. This part is often used to cement alliances between clans and even countries." He shrugs. "That's one of the parts that I don't like since you might be shoving together people who want nothing to do with each other." All of them nod at this as they continue their talk, the two ninja not knowing about the germ of an idea forming in Tsunami's mind.

0000000000000000 With Harry 000000000000

Harry is walking through the forest close to Tazuna's house with a relaxed look on his face as he enjoys the amount of quiet time available to him. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, he has to fight the urge to scratch at the large bandage around his shoulder. 'This is what I hate about getting so hurt. The itchiness always gets to me no matter how much I try to ignore it.' Hearing a sound, he walks towards it to find Haku gathering herbs while humming with little snitches of song thrown in every once in a while. He softly smiles at the totally relaxed look on her face. 'Man. She's truly as beautiful as a goddess.' Unknowing of her audience, Haku continues picking herbs.

"… Fly me to the moon…" Noticing a shadow, she tenses before rapidly turning . Seeing Harry, she relaxes before looking at him with a spot of humour. "And how long have you been there?" Harry shrugs with a lop-sided smile.

"Long enough." Spotting a white flower, he bends down and picks it before heading over and placing it behind Haku's ear. "There. Now you truly look picture perfect." Haku blushes at that as she looks at him demurely.

"Thank you." Looking at his bandage her face becomes saddened as she reaches out and lightly touches it. "And how's you arm? Any better?" Harry nods before inclining his head towards her basket.

"Thanks to you and your herbs I'll be better in a matter of days." Giving her a cheeky grin, he continues. "Thankfully, my after battle injuries healed ALOT faster." Haku's blush deepens at this as she remembers what injuries he's talking about.

000000000000 Flashback: Two days ago 000000000

Stumbling back to the house while being supported by Haku, Harry looks at her with a thankful smile. "Thanks Haku-chan. I re-" The resounding slap echoes through out the area. "Owww. What the bloody hell was that for?!" Reaching up to rub the hand print, Harry goes to glare at the girl beside him only to stop at the sight of tears in her eyes. "Haku-chan? What's the matter-" This turns out to be the wrong thing to say as she slaps him again ad starts glaring at him before lunching into a rant.

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE MATTER!" Calming down, some anyways, she continues. "What the hell were you thinking!? HUH!?" Harry goes to open his mouth to say something when she cuts him off again. "I TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL YOU BAKA! You… you could have…(sob) died…" Taking her into a one armed hug (and wincing just the same) he feels her hitting his chest with her fists. "Why?! WHY!? It doesn't matter if I died, I'm just a tool-" This time she's the one interrupted as Harry starts shaking her.

"Now that's a lie Haku-chan! You are not just a tool you hear me! YOU. ARE. NOT. A. TOOL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Taking several deep breathes, he reaches up and cups her cheek. "If you had died and I could have saved you I would never have forgiven myself. Besides," here he looks at her with some humour. "I AM the Boy-who lived after all. I can't die that easily." His face becomes more serious as he continues. "Now, I don't want to hear such things from you again. Do you understand? I don't know how… or even when, but I somehow came to care very deeply for you Haku-chan. Understood? You are one of my precious people and nothing's ever going to change that." She blushes at that.

"You… consider me… a precious person." Harry looks very embarrassed before he replies with a small nod. He's about to say something when Haku glomps him and starts crying into his shirt. A tap on her shoulder brings her back to reality as Hana is standing there with a wry grin with a large amount of amusement.

"I'm thinking that we should have a… nice… long… talk." Haku gulps before being grabbed and dragged off by Hana. Harry's about to say something when he's hit with a massive burst of KI. Turning, he's greeted with the sight of a glaring Zabuza.

'Oh…crap.'

000000000000000 End flashback 00000000000

The two laugh a little bit, though Haku is still embarrassed at what Hana told her. Shaking her head at such thoughts she looks at Harry with a thoughtful look. '… Though I don't really know if I mind her idea…' She jerks as Harry reaches down to grab her basket, but she grabs it before he can and glares at him. "Mine." Harry just holds out his hands to ward her off.

"Okay, okay. I understand, I'm not allowed to hold or even touch your basket." Looking at the clear blue sky visible through the trees branches, an idea comes to his mind. "Hey Haku-chan? Do you know where Hana-chan is?" She shakes her head.

"No why?" Harry bites his lip, but Haku giggles at him. "What's wrong Harry-kun?" Harry starts rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's just that Hana-chan can be a little…" Harry starts squeezing his hand as if to try and come up with a word to describe her as Haku gets a mischievous look.

"She's what? Pushy? Perverted? Annoying sometimes?" Harry points at her.

"Exactly!" Looking around, he leans towards her. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride with me." Haku starts blushing at the possible insinuation.

"Er… Sure I guess?" Harry grabs her hand with his good one before pulling her back to the house.

"Great! Come on Haku-chan!" Laughing at the exuberant look on his face, Haku runs with him. Upon reaching the house she observes Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunami sitting at the table talking. Putting down her basket on a nearby table, she walks up to them.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Sakura-san. Tsunami-san." They say hello back to her and ask what she's doing back. "Oh! Well, Harry-kun brought me back and asked if I wanted to go for a ride of some sort." She observes both Sakura and Tsunami blush while Naruto looks excited before looking outside and rubbing his hands.

"Awesome! It's been awhile since I've done that! Good thing that I've brought along my broom!" And with that he takes off in the same direction that Harry disappeared in. Blinking, Haku looks in the direction they just took off in totally confused.

"Um… Did he just say broom? Why would I ride a broom with Harry? It's really quite odd, even for them." Sakura starts giggling causing one of Haku's eyebrows to raise. "You know something about this Sakura-san?" She nods with a grin.

"Yup!" She chirps enjoying the looks of confusion before wagging a finger in Haku's direction. "You how they are wizards right? And that a female wizard is referred to as a witch, correct." Haku nods at this.

"Well, yeah… Even if it took quite a bit to convince me. I mean wizards? Witches? Seems like something out of a fairy tale if you wouldn't mind me saying so. But what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura starts snickering.

"Think about it, what are witches supposed to ride in a fairy tale?" She giggles at the confused looks the other two women shoot her. 'Naruto's right, this is fun.' Inner-Sakura nods in agreement.

'Hell yeah! Now I can see why Naruto-kun enjoys this so much! Shannaro!'Instead of Haku, Tsunami answers Sakura.

"Well, in the stories that I remember witches rode on brooms. Why?" She takes a sip of her tea before her eyes widen and she sprays it across the table. She then looks at Sakura in disbelief as does Haku. "Please tell me your joking!?" Wiping off the tea, Sakura smiles while shaking her head.

"Nope! Trust me on this. I've actually not only seen them fly on a broom, but ridden one with them." A slight nostalgic look comes over her face as she remembers it. "Despite how it might sound, it actually is quite safe and comfortable to do." She sighs a little remembering. "There's something that's just so cool about flying…" Both of the kunoichi look at each other as Tsunami gives off a sad sigh. "Something wrong Tsunami-san?" Embarrassed at being caught, Tsunami rubs the back of her neck.

"It's nothing…" The two girls give her a look that tells her that they don't believe her causing her to hand her head and sigh. "Fine. When I was a little girl I used to dream about being able to fly." Sakura shakes her head.

"Is that what you're so embarrassed about? Tsunami-san, I know for a fact that I dreamed of the same thing." Haku nods in agreement making Tsunami sigh in relief that they're not going to make fun of her. At that moment Naruto and Harry enter the room. Seeing this, Sakura gains a mischievous look. "Hey, Naruto! I need you to do me a favour." Blinking, Naruto walks over.

"Sure. What is it?" Sakura points over to Tsunami.

"I want you to take Tsunami-san for a ride on your boom stick. Apparently she's always wanted to fly." Naruto shrugs in reply while Tsunami looks at Sakura in shock.

"Wha…! What! But… but I can't!" Sakura snorts at her excuses.

"Oh yes you can! Are you actually going to let this chance pass you by?" Tsunami looks down.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" She looks over at Naruto before biting her lip. "It's not personal Naruto-kun and don't take this the wrong way but…" She looks him up and down before sighing. "I'm a bit scared." Naruto looks at her.

"Eh? But why? I'm not going to let you fall Tsunami-chan. You falling once from heaven is enough." She blushes at that before looking away.

"I know that you would do your very best so that I wouldn't but…" She looks him straight in the eye. "It's just that there's a big size difference between the two of us and I would be afraid of falling off, that's all." Naruto stares at her until he chuckles some and shakes his head before shrugging.

"So if we were closer in size, you would feel comfortable?" She nods sadly. "Tell me, would you rather that I was older, or that you were younger?" Tsunami blinks at this before replying in a hesitant voice.

"Younger I guess. I mean, I remember how much fun I had as a little girl and now that I'm a woman I have to act my age. Why?" Naruto grins while reaching into his coat.

"So you would rather be younger so that you could have the full experience?" She nods confused and is about to say something when Naruto tosses something into her mouth, which she swallows in shock only to vanish into a cloud of smoke a second later. Shortly coughs are heard from within the cloud before a more girlish version of Tsunami's voice drifts out.

"(Cough! Cough!) What was that for Na…ruto-kun? What happened to my voice!?" The smoke clears revealing a thirteen year old Tsunami staring in shock at her younger body. Sakura and Haku are themselves in a state of shock. After a second or two, Sakura finally articulates an response.

"Never mind your voice Tsunami-san! What happened to your body!?" Hearing a chuckle, she turns to Naruto. "Naruto? What did you do? How did you do this?!" Tsunami also looks at him as does Haku. In reply, Naruto pulls out a vial containing different coloured pills.

"Simple, I tossed one of the age reducing pills into her mouth. It'll temporarily reduce her to thirteen years old for about eight hours." Before they can say anything, Naruto waves them off. "And don't worry, as I said, it's only temporary." He gets a quizzical look as Tsunami looks sad about this for some reason. "Something wrong, Tsunami-chan? I would have thought that you would be happy." Startled, she starts waving her hands in a warding gesture.

"Oh no no no! I like it! I like it! I was just thinking of something else, that's all!" Sakura puts her face in her hands as she shakes her head having already guessed what Tsunami means. Haku just sighs at the display before her. Suddenly a smile breaks out on Tsunami's face before in a flash, she latches herself onto Naruto's arm. "So we're going flying now? Huh? Huh?" Chuckling at her, Naruto nods causing her to squeal.

"Sure. Now, where do you want to ride? In front of me? Or behind me? Your choice." It doesn't take her a second to choose the front.

'Yes… I'm DEFINITELY going to enjoy this.' Shaking her head of various thoughts of different things she could do now since she's Naruto's age, she looks at him before pulling him outside laughing. She watches as he holds out the broom in front of her. "Er… What do I do now?" Naruto slaps his forehead having forgotten that she's never done this before.

"Just come here and I'll lift you on." Slightly nervous, Tsunami does so and true to his word Naruto lifts her on. As soon as she feels her feet leave the ground she closes her eyes until Naruto wraps his arms around her. Opening her eyes, she turns and sees him there giving her a comforting look. "Don't worry. I've flown hundreds of times. I know what I'm doing." He's still slightly surprised when she scoots back into him, but shrugs it off. Tsunami, on the other hand, has a slight blush on her face from their position, but also has a giddy smile.

'This so incredible! I'm actually going to go flying!' She leans back farther as Naruto prepares to lift off. A slightly perverted grin comes to her face as she can feel more of Naruto's body against her's. 'Oh yes. Being a shinobi definitely has benefits.' Naruto gives her a weird look as he could almost swear he heard her giggle perversely. He just becomes even more confused as he can hear Kyubi giggling as well.

'Eh? What's going on Kyubi-chan?' She just laughs at him.

'Oh… It's nothing you have to worry about Naruto-kun.' Naruto just shrugs as Kyubi adds something privately. 'Nothing to worry about… yet.' Having finally gotten her comfortable, Naruto turns to Harry, who's got Haku behind him with her arms wrapped around him. With a nod, both slowly leave the ground behind. Looking down, Tsunami gasps as she watches Sakura slowly shrink before looking around with a look of wonderment.

"I'm… I'm flying… I'M ACTUALLY FLYING! WHOOHO!" Naruto just shakes his head at her actions.

'Well looks like I don't have to ask if she's enjoying herself.' He nudges her slightly to get her attention. "So anywhere you want to go? We can go to about 5,000 meters if you want, or just drift with the wind. Once your used to it I'll even pull some acrobatic stunts. How does that sound?" She nods with a absolute joyful smile on her face as they just drift along for the next hour, Tsunami enjoying herself in his arms. Finally, she looks at Naruto with a begging look.

"Can we do some of those stunts now?" And without nodding, Naruto starts pulling figure eights and loop-de-loops. Enjoying himself, Naruto looks over to Harry with a question in his eyes. In answer, Harry gives a small nod. The first clue Tsunami has is when Naruto's arms tighten some more. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto gives her a small grin before leaning down next to her ear and whispering as he sees Harry leaning back towards Haku.

"Me and nii-san are going to have a race. If you want us to, I'll have to move right close to you so that I can pull high speed maneuvers without worrying about you. Do you want to do that?" Tsunami just grins.

"Do you even have to ask? Let's kick their butts." Naruto throws his head back and laughs before looking back at Harry who does the same thing. Slowly, the two point their brooms down until they dive towards the ground. Naruto starts rotating as they go faster and faster, a look of absolute joy on his face as Tsunami screams in excitement. Just before the two hit the water they level off, so close their toes nearly touch the tips of the waves. Doing an abrupt twist they aim themselves at the village they just left and, upon reaching it, they blow through the spaces between the buildings. Of course their actions don't go unnoticed as various people notice their passing as shown as Zabuza stares at the sight of Haku hanging off of Harry.

'Was that… Haku? Flying past just now…? Wait a moment! FLYING!' His eyes start narrowing and the air fills with KI as he realizes something else. 'That little teme had Haku hanging off of him… I'll kill him!' After the village they pass into the nearby forest and spend the next few hours weaving through the trees at breakneck speeds…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! I can only hope that I can update soon... Anyways, I need the readers help._

_Yui: Oh? With what this time? Another poll?_

_Steve: Nope! I need their help in getting Hedwig her place on the Harry Potter section of the site Character search. They have Fawkes, Mrs. Norris, and Nagini. Yet Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks don't appear on the Character list! Hedwig especially since she appeared in all seven books! I mean, Nagini first appeared in fourth year and she's got a spot yet Hedwig doesn't? COME ON! So to anyone who reads this, please help me get Hedwig her spot! Thank you._

_Hinata: (Pouts) I wasn't with Naruto-kun in this chapter..._

_Steve: Don't worry, you'll get a chance Hinata... Anyways, See you guys around!_

_Everyone: Until next time!_


	30. Of Dhampires, armour and breakdowns

_Steve: And here we go! the next chapter of Tales of a Maho Shinobi! And thank you to those that helped me get Hedwig a spot and Fanfiction's character list._

_Yui: Aren't you going to be putting your new story in the Harry/Hedwig section._

_Steve: Well... Yeah. But what better way to start it off? Besides, Hedwig still deserved a spot on the Character list since she wasn't on it for some odd reason... And then there's the fact that the first chapter is the date between Harry and Hedwig._

_Pen-pen: A waark wark a warrk war rk waarrk wark waar a ark WARK WA! (I think that I speak for my fellow bird when I say HELL YA!)_

_Hinata: Um, should I thank the reviewers? (Steve nods) Thank you:_

Damian Azrael

Kheylan

The PhantomHokage

godzillahomer

The Burning Serpent

Maloran

Morbious20

AshK

Michael01

readaiction

_Steve: I can't believe how many reviews I keep getting! And in such a short period of time? It's incredible! Well? Pen-pen? Hinata?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having completed their flight, Harry, Naruto, Haku, and Tsunami walk back into the house. Before they can say anything, Hana appears and pulls Harry back out the door. Blinking at this, Tsunami looks at Naruto. "Um, Naruto-kun? Does she normally do that?" Naruto sighs while shaking his head.

"Unfortunately yes. Her and her Okaa-san are among the most forceful women I know… Merlin knows how often they cause problems for me with how headstrong and stubborn they are…What?" Everyone stares at him before shaking their head. At that moment, Inari comes in and hugs Tsunami.

"Hi Okaa-san!' He then rushes into the living room. Naruto smirks seeing this and starts counting down. He reaches one before Inari rushes back in and stands there pointing at Tsunami, who's still looking like her thirteen year old self. "Ok-Okaa-san! What… what happened to you!" Tsunami giggles a bit before smiling at him.

"You like? Naruto-kun gave me a special pill that reduced my age. It's only temp-" She gets interrupted by Inari pointing at her.

"I knew it! You do like Naruto-Tou-san! I knew it! I knew it!" Tsunami's mouth drops as Naruto looks between the two in confusion.

"'Naruto-Tou-san'…? What are you talking about Inari? Wait a moment…" He looks at Tsunami in askance. "You…Like me? As in "Like"?" She looks at him nervously before rushing over and putting her hand over Inari's mouth.

"Heh he he… Kids now a days come out with the strangest things, huh Naruto-kun? Anyways… I have to have a little… chat, with Inari, so if you would excuse me…" Naruto looks at Sakura who's beside him shaking her head. But before he can say anything, he hears several crashes, shouts, bangs and what sounds like a pig squealing among other sounds causing the three shinobi to blink before looking at each other.

"Not going to ask…"

000000000000000 With Harry and Hana 0000000000000

Harry's being dragged along by Hana while he's shouting for her to slow down. Finally she does so when Harry slams face-first into a tree trunk. "Um… Opps?" She winces as Harry slowly peels off the tree and falls to the ground. A few minutes later finds a recovered Harry sighing at Hana. "Sorry about that Harry-kun…" Harry of course blinks at this un-Hana-like behaviour.

"That's okay… Is there something wrong?" Hana looks away causing Harry to become even more nervous. "Hana-chan…?" She sighs before looking at Harry.

"Harry-kun… can I ask you something?" Harry nods, his confusion apparent. "I was wondering what you think of Haku-san…" Finally getting an idea of what this is about, Harry's face becomes thoughtful.

"She's nice… really nice actually. And very pretty. Why?" Seeing the slight nervous look, his eyes narrow. "Okay Hana-chan, what is this really about? Your acting really odd, even for you and that is saying something." Annoyed, she smacks him in the back of his head causing him to smirk. "There we are! That's the Hana-chan I know and love!" She crosses her arms and huffs.

"Baka." Looking back at him, she notices the question in his eyes causing her to sigh. "Harry-kun, you know that Haku-san likes you right? I mean you did save her life and get between her and an attack that could have killed her." Harry nods at this. "Well… I been thinking, maybe she should… join us?" Harry blinks at this before he raises an eyebrow.

"By us, I'm assuming you mean you, Ayame-chan, Hedwig, Row, and Sal, right?" Hana nods with a nervous look causing Harry to sigh. "I'm not angry Hana-chan. Confused, yes. Angry, no. Now, mind explaining this to me?" Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Hana smiles.

"Well, at least I know now that this won't be a screaming match. Anyways, the reason is two pronged. First, is the fact that us doing so will relieve more of the pressure on you to get more wives. Two… Remember how Haku-san has a powerful Bloodline?" Harry starts nodding before he realizes what she's talking about. He then sums it up in a single word.

"Shit." He starts growling as he starts pacing. "I can't believe I forgot about that!. I'm such a baka!" Hana shrugs at this and leans against a tree.

"Actually your not." She starts shaking her head. "I only just realized this recently myself. I'm sure you've noticed how the Uchiha is staring at her at times? All he has to say is that he wants her and the Civilian council will jump at it. By getting in a relationship with her, you'll make her off limits. The fact that you and her get along so well is a plus." She shrugs. "Despite what you think, me and the others won't mind… Besides, I like her and I happen to think she'll make a good friend. So, I'll ask you again: What do you think of her?" Harry stops his pacing and looks at her with a smile while sighing.

"You always have to ask me tough questions, don't you?" She just grins at him making him shake his head. "As to your question… I don't know. I won't say that there's nothing there, because that would be a lie since there is. It's similar to how I feel for you and Ayame-chan, but it is also different. I would like to explore it however." He catches sight of her grin and narrows his eyes, but before he can say anything a gruff voice makes itself known.

"That's good to know gaki, Now I can rest easier at least." Whipping around, Harry comes face to face with a grinning Zabuza and a blushing Haku. Still grinning, he looks at Haku. "So, are willing to have a relationship with your ninja in shining armour? Despite him already being involved with several others?" Haku glares at him for a second or two before rubbing the back of her neck.

"I… I don't really know Zabuza-sama, but…" Looking at a still shocked Harry she demurely blushes. "… but I do know that I wouldn't mind getting to know him at least." Almost immediately, Hana vanishes from where she was before reappearing where Haku is and glomps her.

"Kyaa! I've gotten a Omouto!" Everyone just sweatdrops at this as Harry shakes his head.

"Must you embarrass us wherever we go Hana-chan?" She sticks her tongue out at him before grinning.

"I have no idea what your talking about… Now go over there and kiss him." And with that, she practically throws Haku at Harry only for their heads to crack together, knocking them out. "Um… Opps?" Zabuza sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm starting to regret letting Haku talk me into this…" A few minutes later finds Harry and Haku glaring at a sheepish Hana. After a few minutes of this, she crosses her arms and pouts.

"I said that I was sorry." Harry's glare disappears as he sighs. Looking up he gives her a slightly amused smile.

"Why can't I stay mad at you Hana-chan?" She shrugs.

"Because I'm cute, beautiful, hot, sexy, and oh so smart?" Haku giggles at this as Harry snorts at her.

"Gee, aren't you modest?" Shaking his head, he drapes a arm around Haku's shoulders causing her to blush. "See what I have to deal with Haku-chan? Besides her hitting me, I also have to deal with her ego." Hana walks up and smacks him in the head before looking at Haku.

"Are you sure that you want to get involved? Let me tell you that it's a full time commitment to keep him in line. You up for the task?" Haku giggles at their interactions before nodding with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm sure that I can do something… I have dealt with Zabuza-sama and the Demon Brothers after all." Harry starts crying crocodile tears while looking at Zabuza.

"Oh! Woe is me! However do you deal with it?" Zabuza shrugs.

"How? I just try to avoid Haku when she gets into her little moods… Not that I'm really all that successful." Haku starts glaring at him before and is about to say something when she's interrupted by Row appearing in a burst of fire. Looking at them, she blinks.

"Er… I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Harry shakes her head with a laugh.

"Nah! You're only just in time to save Zabuza from Haku-chan." He looks her over before his eyes become hooded. "So, have you got my answer?" Row nods looking serious making Zabuza and Haku nervous before she smiles.

"The answer is yes." Zabuza sighs with relief as Row continues. "The Hokage didn't even need convincing. As soon as I said that you and Naruto would vouch for them he agreed. And the same with the council." Harry smiles in relief.

"Good. And here I was thinking that I might need to blackmail Ojii-san." Zabuza blinks at him in confusion.

"Er… 'Ojii-san'? Who's your Ojii-san and how would blackmailing him make the Hokage agree?" Hana starts laughing as does Harry and Row making him even more confused. "What? Did I miss something? And how did you get your village council to agree? In my experience the village's council are the source of most of a Hidden Village's problems." Still laughing a little, Hana waves him off.

"Oh sorry, I just needed that. As to who his Ojii-san is, he's the Sandaime." Both Haku and Zabuza blink before saying the same thing.

"NANI!" Haku looks at him in shock.

"The Sandaime Hokage is your Ojii-san!?" Harry chuckles a little at this before shaking his head.

"Nah, he's not actually my Ojii-san by blood, both me and nii-san refer to him as such though." Zabuza blinks before looking at him in respect.

"Kid, you got some big brass ones I've got to say." Harry shrugs with a smile.

"Mah, their probably diamond since I can no longer feel pain when Hana-chan shows me her displeasure." Hana snorts at this.

"Only you would become immune from a nut shot by training yourself to ignore it." Looking at Zabuza, who's currently wincing, she continues. "As to how he convinced the village council? That's simple: He's a member." Haku blinks before looking at Harry with a sad look.

"You're a member of the village council of your village?" Harry nods as Haku looks even more saddened. "But then why didn't you tell me? With that info I could have convinced Zabuza easier." Harry sighs and is about to answer when Zabuza does so.

"Haku, think about it. If he had told you, you might have taken him hostage so that we could have squeezed out demands from Konoha… Hell, I would have orderedyou to do so." He looks at Harry nodding. "Very smart gaki. Very smart indeed." Harry's about to say something when Iruka runs past screaming with Hisame close behind.

"GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN! CAN'T YOU TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" Hisame laughs at this.

"Oh, come on Dolphin-kun! Stop playing hard to get and come here and give me a kiss!" Iruka replies almost immediately.

"OH HELL NO!" The two vanish into the trees and Harry's about to comment when Iruka starts shouting. "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YIPE! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THERE! HELP MEEEEEE!" Hana looks at Harry before jerking her thumb in the direction they disappeared in (and from which several sounds such as crashes bangs and what sounds like a pig squealing are coming from).

"Want to go watch?" Harry looks at her icluderously.

"You want me to go with you and watch my favourite sensei, who I think of like a nii-san, get possibly raped by a crazy bloodthirsty woman?" Hana looks sheepish at that.

"Um… well, when you put it that way…" Harry suddenly grins.

"Sure! Just let me get the popcorn… This should be good, Kukukukuku!" Zabuza just sweatdrops.

'Now I'm REALLY regretting this…' After about an hour or so of watching poor Iruka trying to avoid his newest admirer, the group heads back to the house for dinner. Opening the door, they're greeted with the sight of Tsunami back at her normal age setting the table with Inari nursing several bumps while Naruto just looks confused. Seeing this, Harry barely holds in a snicker.

'Merlin, how dense is he? I mean come on! Even I can see Tsunami's interested in him and I'm pretty oblivious to all things women.' Kuro snorts in his mindscape.

'Only pretty oblivious? Kid, your like a black hole, the light just can't escape you.' Looking at Tsunami, he licks his lips. 'I got admit though, that is one hot MILF and I for one woul-' He gets cut off as Harry imagines a large anvil appearing above his head and falling on him. 'Oww…' Harry snorts at him.

'Serves you right!' Sitting down, he gives Tsunami a smile as she places some food in front of him. "Thank you Tsunami-san." She smiles at him and Naruto as he does the same thing.

"Why your welcome Harry-kun, Naruto-kun. At least YOU thank me… unlike some people." She glares at Tazuna, a gulping Kakashi and a sweating Zabuza who all then thank her while thinking the same thing.

'She's scary…' Clearing his throat, Kakashi looks towards Sakura.

"It's good to see you up and about Sakura, you had us worried there." She blushes at the attention she's getting.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She looks around and notices the many smiling faces, before frowning as she comes to Sasuke, who's scowling. She grits her teeth as she presses down a surge of anger. 'That teme…' Seeing her eyes flash purple, Kakashi clears his throat to get her attention.

"By the way Sakura… I'm wondering if you got any new abilities? Harry mentioned you would and I need to know since I have to write a report on what's happened… In fact, so should you four so you can get experience doing so." The four nod (Sasuke grudgingly) as Naruto clears his throat.

"Perhaps I should explain it since I know more about it?" Kakashi gives him the nod to do so. "Sakura-chan has developed several abilities from her bite. Among them are ANBU level senses." Kakashi gives a whistle at this. "Her speed and strength have also gone up as has her stamina. Her strength has only doubled though, nothing more." Naruto starts scratching his chin. "As well, she has gained an enhanced healing factor, granted it's not as developed as mine and nii-san's but it's a powerful one nonetheless." Giving the kunoichi in question a glance, Kakashi leans forward.

"Just how powerful a healing factor are we talking about here? I've seen yours in action, so I want to know what her's are like." Naruto gives him a smirk before continuing.

"Frankly, it's more powerful then anyone's but mine and nii-san's. An injury that would take days to heal in it's own for a normal person would take just hours for Sakura-chan. Weeks worth of healing actually takes days for her. And before you ask, it MIGHT become a bloodline for her descendents… I don't know enough to tell yet." Sakura looks at him in shock as does everyone but Harry, Hana and the familiars.

"Bl… Bloodline! I could have a Bloodline!" Naruto nods slowly.

"Maybe. It's currently to early to tell, but your descendants might gain your healing factor as a minor bloodline as well as the enhanced senses. Maybe." He shrugs slightly. "That's about as much as I can test for at this time." Harry nods in agreement.

"True. However I can probably take a guess if you wouldn't mind." Naruto shrugs with a smile before motioning him on. "Dhampirs, as people who have been bitten by a Vampire and have survived are called, often times develop traits of a Vampire." He nods towards Sakura. "Now, Sakura-nee-san's a special case since as far as I know because I have never heard of anyone surviving a Nosfuratu's bite before. But I can make a conjecture on what I do know." He takes a moment to sort his thoughts. "Along side what nii-san has listed I'm willing to bet that she's also received a boost to her intelligence as well. She probably has also gained a genjutsu resistance since Vampires are well known as being immune to most illusions. I say resistance since her abilities are lesser then those of a Vampire's." He's met by silence from the rest of the group before Hana whistles.

"Whoa!" She looks towards a still shocked Sakura and pats her on the back. "That's awesome Sakura!" She nods slightly before catching a frown on both Naruto's and Harry's faces.

"There's a drawback though, isn't there?" Both nod before Naruto sighs.

"Unfortunately yes." He leans back from the table before speaking. "There are several drawbacks in fact some, like the tendency to sunburn, are minor but others are far more serious." Kakashi narrows his eyes at this.

"Drawbacks? What drawbacks? I need to know, are they dangerous?" Naruto sighs at this.

"Yes and no. One of them, thankfully, Sakura will never have to deal with thanks to me. Normally when a Dhampir dies, there's a sixty percent chance they will become a Vampire. As I said, thankfully, this won't happen in her case so we can rest easy on that." Everyone relaxes at this. "One of the other major problems is that Dhampir have trouble controlling their anger and rage. Most die because they picked a fight they couldn't win or they kill themselves so that they can protect their loved ones. Think of it as a form of bloodlust/battlelust and leave it at that." Harry takes over.

"Another is that Dhampir consider all Vampires to be their natural enemies and will often attack them on sight. This shouldn't be a problem for us since Vampires seem to be almost non-existent here in the elemental countries along with other forms of the undead. You'll also probably find you get cravings for blood as well Sakura-nee-san. But this is easily solved. The final drawback is both a gift and a curse." Sakura's silent for several moments before speaking.

"A gift and a curse… how so?" Naruto looks at her with a sad almost pitying look.

"Like me and nii-san as well as other wizards, you'll age a LOT slower then a normal human. Once a Dhampir hits their prime around age eighteen to twenty-two they start aging at only ¼ the rate of an ordinary human. Basically a normal Dhampir will age one year for every four normal human years. So let's say that normally Sakura-chan would die of old age when she reached say… ninety, now she would die of old age at around two hundred and seventy." Kakashi looks at them in shock as well as confusion as does the others. Clearing his throat, he asks the question running through their minds.

"Um, excuse me but how is living that long a problem? I would love to live that long." Harry snorts at him wearing a sneer.

"Of course you would. Humans as a whole wouldn't see a problem with living so long. Use your head sensei. If you lived that long, what would happen to your friends? Your loved ones? What would happen to them? And remember I'm talking about any children you might have since they would be included." Kakashi cocks his head to the side.

"Why they would… grow old and…" He trails off as he realizes what Harry's getting at. "That's how it's a curse isn't it? You would be forced to watch as those around you grow old and die while your still quite young and healthy." Sakura gets a stunned look on her face and looks down while tears form in her eyes.

'Everyone I know would be…' Feeling an arm around her shoulder, she looks up to see Naruto looking at her, sadness and understanding in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, me and Harry would be there with you." Only certain people don't look at Naruto and Harry in confusion as they both sadly smile. "Unfortunately, wizards are in the same boat with the average wizard's lifespan being one hundred and fifty while thanks to mine and nii-san's magical power we might eventually be pushing three hundred at some point." He shrugs before looking at Sakura's eyes. "Eventually, it'll just be the three of us and the familiars left of this group. But trust me when I say that we'll be here for you." She nods before grabbing him in a hug as Naruto strokes her back. After a few minutes, Naruto pushes her away slightly so that he can look at her in the face. "There now, feel any better?" She hiccups before nodding. Kakashi clears his throat drawing their attention, his plate empty.

"Thank you for the info." Clearing his throat, he gets off the subject. "On a lighter note, can I ask what those coats and vests are made of? My Chidori can pierce a boulder yet it barely went through them." Harry gives him a thankful look before he smirks.

"I don't know if I should tell you Kakashi-sensei, You'll probably call me a liar. After all, you won't believe me." Kakashi looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he watches Harry eat some of the food in front of him.

"I somehow think I will. You're so odd, nothing will surprise me." Harry glares at him before his smirk returns.

"Okay then, you asked for it." Harry leans back having finished his dinner and thanks Tsunami before continuing. "First, I'll talk about our coats. The outer layer is made of dragon hide and-" Zabuza interrupts him with a shout.

"Dragon hide! Are you kidding me! Gaki, everyone knows that dragons don't actually exist." Naruto sorts at this with an amused look.

"The same is said of wizards, yet here we are, me and nii-san are wizards." Zabuza goes red in embarrassment as Naruto continues. "Anyways, as nii-san was saying… The outer layer IS dragon hide. Lindorn as a matter of fact, which are a powerful breed and extremely hard to kill, but we managed." Harry laughs at the looks given them as Hana grumbles about not being invited. "Anyways, below that is a layer of light chain mail. To finish it, the inside is lined with Acromantula silk. And before you ask an Acromantula is a magical breed of spider that can grow to the size of a small house." Tsunami shudders at this while Sakura looks interested before she snaps her fingers.

"You know what? I just remembered reading somewhere that spider silk is stronger then steel." She looks at Naruto's silk pants. "Am I right in assuming that your pants are made of the same stuff?" Naruto nods.

"Yup! It makes a awesome light armour. We then enhanced the protective qualities with various spells making the coats and pants even tougher without sacrificing mobility. The vests are different from the coats however. The outer layer is actually Nundu hide which is extremely tough." Listening in, Inari blinks.

"Nundu? What's a Nundu? Some kind of dragon?" Naruto shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Actually no. A Nundu is a kind of… cat demon I suppose you could call it. It's native to the warmer parts of where nii-san comes from and is considered to be super hard to kill." Zabuza raises an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Just how hard are we talking about? Are they about Boss summon tough? And how big are they?" Harry gives him a nod.

"Extremely tough. I don't know how tough a Boss summon is, but a Nundu takes the wizard equivalent of about two hundred jounin to take down." Both Kakashi and Zabuza's mouths drop open. "But they're not that large actually. They're only about the size of a large Kusa lion. What makes them deadly is that they breath out a cloud containing deadly diseases…" He taps his finger against his chin. "Come to think of it, if I remember correctly one caused a plague that killed several million people just by wandering around the countryside." Haku looks downright horrified by this.

"No wonder your people hunt them…" She shivers. "Something like that shouldn't be left around." Harry shakes his head.

"Actually they're allowed to live as they would as long as they don't approach any inhabited areas." Harry shakes his head. "It's a case of 'Live and let live' I suppose. Though part of the reason could be that being so tough, no one in their right minds would fight one with out a good reason…" Harry becomes somewhat sheepish as he remembers something. "What were we talking about again?" Around him several people face fault at the sheer stupidity of the question. Hana reaches over and punches him in the head.

"We're talking about the vests." Harry nods with a thoughtful look.

"Ah! Just as I thought." Hana just punches him in the head again.

"Baka! You did not!" Naruto just shakes his head.

"Anyways… Underneath the Nundu hide we have several mithril plates covering vital spots in addition to the chain mail which is made of the same stuff, and before you ask it's an extremely tough magical metal that's stronger then steel. And we have Acromantula silk beneath that. All of it enhanced by spells of course." Sakura rolls her eyes before making a remark in a dry tone.

"Of course." She looks at Naruto's jacket with an interested look. "You know what? I'm willing to bet that quite a few ninja's would love to have stuff like this." Kakashi nods in agreement.

"True. Any idea how much it would cost?" Harry (after having removed his face from the table) chews his lip in thought before answering.

"Probably several hundred ryo for just a simple Dragon hide under vest." Harry shrugs as Naruto shrugs off his vest, not noticing the slight amount of drool from both Sakura and Tsunami as they stare at his tight black shirt. Naruto points at it.

"Our shirts are also armoured being made of a material called Kevlar." Shaking her head, Tsunami gives him a sly grin.

"And let me guess… Also enhanced with spells?" Naruto chuckles before nodding.

"Yup. As are the bracers and shin guards which are almost not needed as they're made of Orichalcum in my case which why they're golden, and Soul Steel in nii-san's hance why they're black. And before you ask, Soul steel is a magical metal that can only be found in areas where the world of the living and the world of the dead meet. And Orichalcum is from areas where it's said that sun gods walked." And so they continue to talk until after the dishes have been cleaned and put away. A few hours later finds Naruto and Harry in separate cushy arm chairs they've conjured reading. Naruto's skimming the page when two slender arms drape themselves over his shoulder as a head of pink pops into his view. "Yes?" Sakura grins at him before speaking in a sing-song voice.

"Whatcha doing?" She giggles at Naruto's mock annoyed face.

"Reading." She then asks him what he's reading which causes him to let loose a histrionic sigh. "A book." Sakura just smacks him on the back of the head before reading the title.

" 'Common healing spells for the beginning healer. By Poppy Pomfrey' Huh? Why are you reading that?" Seeing the slightly ashamed look, she growls a bit. "I thought I told you that it's not your fault!?" Naruto blushes before sighing.

"You did." She glares at him a little bit as he rolls his eyes. "I know, I know. I just felt as if I knew this stuff, I'll be more useful next time." Sakura just shakes her head.

"Baka." Slowly a smile blooms on her face. "So, good book?" Naruto nods happily.

"Yeah, actually it is. I never thought of studying healing spells before, but it seems like a interesting field. So far it's mainly about spells that heal minor cuts, bruises… you know, that kind of thing. The good news is that once Tazuna resumes work on the bridge I'll start practicing on minor injuries. But since that won't be for several days yet I'll start tomorrow by giving myself minor cuts and bruises then healing them." Sakura nods at this before looking at Harry who's reading "Magical first aid" by the same author.

"So Harry's reading up on the same stuff?" Naruto nods. "Huh. Go figure. Found anything of interest?" Naruto looks up at her with a grin.

"As a matter of fact yes. One is a muscle relaxant spell, the other is a spell designed to help a girl for that… special time." Sakura blinks before laughing.

"Oh Kami! You actually found a spell for that?" He nods causing her to giggle. "Oh, I needed that. But I guess that you can look on the bright side. You'll likely get quite a bit of practice with that one." She watches as Hana shows up and practically jumps into Harry's lap. Shaking her head, she notices Naruto holding out a book to her. She squeals seeing the title because it's the newest title in her favourite series. "Thank you!" Getting up on the arm of the chair, she leans against the back and starts reading. Across the room, Hana shakes her head at the sight.

"Man, talk about pathetic. She squealed over a book? A BOOK? I mean come on!" Harry looks up at her before answering her in a dry tone.

"I seem to remember a certain female Inuzuka doing the exact same thing after getting a romance novel involving werewolves." She pouts after wards. "Oh. And could you please remove yourself from my lap? My legs are falling asleep." Hana glares at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hearing the tone, Harry flinches before becoming shrugging.

"Nope. But if you don't move, I'll move you." She's about to say something when Harry's arms wrap around her and moves her so that his head is under her armpit and her back is flush against his body. "There. Much better." She blushes feeling something, but then just shrugs and wiggles a little with a smirk as she gets a groan from Harry. "Are you quite done?" She taps a finger against her chin with a mock thoughtful look before grinning.

"For now." Reading over the same things he is, despite being unable to do them, she points to a spell designed to wrap an injury with a bandage. "You know that isn't a half bad idea for a jutsu." Looking where she's pointing, Harry agrees.

"It would be. But how would you do it?" Hana looks over the spell description again.

"Maybe… Maybe if you use chakra to first stiffen it and then to force it to wrap?" Hearing a sound, the two look to see the Haimaru triplets set themselves down in front of the chair. Shaking her head, Hana looks back at Harry and smiles. "You know, normally I don't like sitting still like this if I can help it… but with you, it's relaxing." Harry looks at her with a smile.

"Yeah. I agree. It almost feels like… a completed puzzle and we're two pieces." Hana looks at him before leaning down and getting a kiss.

"For a guy, you can be quite the romantic Harry-kun…" And so they spend the afternoon. Just sitting there reading and discussing what they're looking at as well as what jutsu are similar.

00000000000 Later that night 0000000

Harry's laying in the bed inside his trunk (he had Hedwig go and get it when he realized that space was now at a premium with Zabuza and his group joining them). Unable to sleep, he starts wondering why when he realizes that for the first time in a long while he's in bed alone. Turning over, he's about to try again when he hears the door opening. Activating the Mahogan, Harry nearly sighs in relief seeing that it's only Hana though he still gulps at her sleeping attire… or lack there of seeing as she's only wearing a small tank top and panties and that's it. "Hana-chan? What's up?" He blinks as Hana actually looks nervous about something.

'Ok, you can do this Hana… It's no different then when you and him fell asleep in the forest…' She gulps at the sight of Harry's glowing, slitted eyes. "Well… with Haku and Hisame, the girl's room is actually pretty full and I was wondering if I could maybe…" Harry suddenly smiles as she blushes.

"And you were wondering if you could sleep here?" She nods only to be shocked a Harry throws the blankets aside and motions her there. Seeing her standing there, he sighs. "Hana-chan, you don't even have to ask. Besides, it's not like we haven't slept together before… wait, that came out wrong." She laughs a bit.

"Yes, yes it did." Looking at him, her expression shifts back to the slightly nervous one it had before. "Are you sure you don't mind Harry-kun? The last time I was actually in the same bed as you was four years ago now." Harry softly smiles.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. Now are you coming or not? It IS cold outside." He doesn't have to say anything else as Hana makes her way over and crawls in beside him before bringing the blankets back over them. He's slightly surprised when Hana is suddenly beside him and cuddled to his side, he's shocked however as he can feel her trembling. "Hana-chan? What-" He's cut off as the cuddle becomes a tight hug. "Hana-chan? Are you alright?" She softly sobs making slightly panicked so he uses a burst of magic to turn on the light beside the bed. Hana lightly sobs again.

"I'm… I'm sorry. You probably think that I'm being a baka." She feels Harry place his fingers under her chin and force her to look at him. 'Harry-kun…' Looking in her eyes, Harry notices various emotions, chief among them fear.

"Hana-chan? If something's wrong, you can tell me you know. You can tell me anything and I promise that I won't think that you're a baka." She sniffs a little.

"You… you promise?" Harry does so. And so with another sniff, she starts. "It's just that I was afraid… afraid that you were no longer here and I had to make sure that you were." Harry expression becomes confused.

"You were afraid? That I was no longer here? Hana-chan what are you…" Suddenly it all makes sense. How she was both far more affectionate for the past few days and how it was like she was trying to push herself away at the same time. Hana's slightly surprised when Harry's arms wrap around her since Harry hardly ever initiates physical contract. "It's about what happened on the bridge, isn't it?" She nods before burying her face into his neck.

"When I smelt all that blood from you… as well as saw Kakashi's hand pull away from you covered in your blood… I swore my heart just stopped. It actually felt like a piece of me died right there. Since the battle, I've been having nightmares and…" Harry nods at this, yet another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

"So that's why you've been looking so tired these past few days." She nods with a sniff as Harry tightens the hug. "You shouldn't worry Hana-chan, I would never leave you if I could help it." She shakes her head.

"You can't say that. Hell! I don't even know if I'm the right girl for you." Now the frown on Harry's face becomes even more pronounced.

"What are you talking about Hana-chan? I love you, you know that." She shakes her head.

"You say that but how do I know it's true? I mean let's face it, I'm no ones idea of a dream girl and I've had absolutely lousy luck with guys. I'm loud, rude, outspoken, course and crude… I hit you and I should know better knowing your history… Hell!" Her voice starts rising, almost hysterical now. "I know that I'm no where in the same league as someone like Haku! She's so beautiful and-Mrrph!" She's cut off as Harry kisses her after a minute, he pulls away. "Wha…" Harry reaches up and cups her cheek.

"Now, I honestly can't believe the nonsense coming out of your mouth Hana-chan. Do you honestly think I'll leave you? Not a bloody fucking chance. As to everything you just said, yes you can be all those things…" She looks down only to snap up at his next words. "But you can also be one of the kindest, energetic, caring, and loving girls I know. So what if you don't have much luck with guys? Trust me, they were baka's to the tenth degree for what they did. You're special to me Hana-chan, don't EVER think otherwise. As to not being as beautiful as Haku, that's a laugh. Yes, she has a type of almost angelic beauty… but you have a natural beauty. Haku-chan may be a angel, but you remind me of tales of Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt. Both me and nii-san HATE it when girls and women compare their beauty against someone else, because to us… there is no comparison, there never can BE a comparison. For you see Hana-chan, to us every woman is beautiful in their own way." Hana looks up at him with her eyes softly shining. Honey brown to emerald green.

"Do… do you mean it Harry-kun? Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" Harry nods down at her before giving her a light kiss on the lips and then pulling away.

"I do. To me, you're as beautiful as any goddess of the hunt Inuzuka Hana… eventually if I have my way, to be Uzumaki-Potter Hana." Hana gasps at this as this is the first time he has ever come out and said as much. Harry simply smiles at her. "Every time I'm with you I feel a surge of warmth and I just can't imagine not being with you, my Inu-hime. You managed to pierce my heart of hearts with your arrows. So never think that I don't love you, got it?" She nods quickly before just holding him, not kissing. Just holding and enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. Finally, she closes her eyes and moves her face up to his.

"I love you my Harry-kun… my packmate of the soul, with all my heart." And with that, she kisses him. And if it lacked the wild passion of their usual snogging sessions, it was full of love and warmth… and promise. Promise that they'd always have the other. Finally separating after what seemed like forever, they just stay like that with their foreheads touching. Reaching over, Harry turns off the light as softly glistening honey brown stares into glowing emerald…

0000000000000 The end 0000000000

_Yui: (Blinks) So what was the deal with Hana?_

_Steve: Well, I wrote it when I was thinking about her character and I realized that quite a number of guys would be turned off by her attitude._

_Yui: That's not what I meant, I meant what was with Hana dating other guys before Harry? And what was with her whole breakdown at the end?_

_Steve: OH! Sorry about that. As to her dating before Harry, I have no doubt that she might have given it a shot when she was younger and not so sure of her feelings, but she stopped because she felt like she was betraying Harry by dating. As to her break down... I looked at it as a way to explore her character some more. She had it because of several factors such as a release of the pent-up stress from all the waiting, the fact that Harry did what he did was similar to how they met making it feel less special, as well as simply teenage hormones... and then there's the fact that relationships between ninja probably move a bit faster due to the whole danger of dying on a mission._

_Hinata: Oh... So Hana-san's okay? (Steve nods) Oh, that's good to know. _

_Steve: (Gains a perverted look) Oh tust me Hinata, in the next chapter Hana's going to feel real good..._

_Pen-pen: Wa war, wark waar waark... waarrk warrk ar wark war wa rk. (Ah yes, your first lemon... though there's no real sex in it.)_

_Steve: Yup! Until the next time!_

_00000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000_


	31. Lemons, nosebleeds, and Celestial Sphere

_Steve: Woohoo! And here we are with the last of the Wave arc before they head home!_

_Yui: (Perverted grin) Come on and bring on the lemon!_

_Hinata: I only wish that it was between me and Naruto-kun... Maybe later Steve-san?_

_Steve: Eventually Hinata. For now I decided to do one between Harry and Hana._

_Pen-pen: Wark warr waar ark wa waarrkk war?! (Well then, what are we waiting for?!)_

_Steve: Right! Hinata? Pen-pen? If you would say the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she slowly wakes up, Hana notices a few things. One is the pair of arms currently wrapped around her, another is the familiar scent from said person. As her waking continues, she remembers what had happened the night before as her eyes flutter open to see a pair of green eyes looking at her with an endless amount of love and caring. With a chuckle, she smiles before giving Harry a gentle kiss. "Good morning." After she pulls away, Harry chuckles himself.

"Well, good morning to you too Hana-chan." He watches as she starts stretching making her tank top (imagine Misato's from Evangelion) move in all kinds of interesting ways.

"So what time is it Harry-kun?" She smiles at the look of love he's giving her. Harry glances at the clock on the desk beside his their bed before giving her a playful grin.

"It's six in the morning. We got about three hours until we actually need to get up. Do you want to get up now? Or wait for a bit and stay here with me?" She gives him the look as if actually thinking about it until she bursts out laughing at the look on his face.

"Sorry Harry-kun, I couldn't resist." She squeals as Harry grabs her around her waist and pulls her on top of him. "Harry-kun!" Harry just cheekily grins at her as he strokes the bottom of her back causing her eyes to become hooded. "Hmm, actually come to think of it… perhaps I'll just stay here." Harry reaches up and moves some of her long, undone hair aside before kissing her.

"That's what I thought." As he's kissing her, he can feel her tongue against his lips begging for entrance, so he opens his mouth. After several moments, she pulls away with a smirk on her lips.

"Now, I love waking up this way." She slowly moves until she's straddling him as one of her hands are pressed against his chest, kneading the muscles there causing him to hiss. They just lay there for a bit as they kiss every once in a while luxuriating in the feel of the other's body. Finally, Harry gathers enough courage to ask her a question that he's been wondering about for a while.

"Hana-chan…?" She murmurs as she nips at his neck affectionately causing him to chuckle. "I was going to ask if you want move our relationship forwards, but with the way your acting, never mind." She smirks before planting a kiss on his nose.

"Harry-kun, we've been dating for over three months now. I WANT to move forwards." She looks at him with an amused smile which soon melts into one of understanding. "Now I know that you don't think your ready for sex. To be perfectly blunt, I don't know if I'M ready. But I do know this Harry James Evens Uzumaki-Potter, I wouldn't say no to some heavy petting and the like. If I say no, I know for a fact that you won't push it… though you'd have to go quite far for that to happen." She then grabs one of the hands on her back and brings it down to her ass and holds it there while Harry jerks.

"Hana-chan… Are you sure you want-" Hana places one of her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"I'm positive Harry-kun. I'm telling the truth when I said that you'd have to go quite far before I tell you to stop. You could ask me to strip naked and I wouldn't consider that too far. Pushing it, maybe. Too far… no." She gives him another slow kiss and then pulls away. "I have total trust in you and you have never done anything to make me think otherwise… Ever. So go ahead and explore as much as you like… as long as you allow me to return the favour." Still slightly nervous as he has no experience in stuff like this, Harry gives her a grin. As he looks in her eyes, he can see the total amount of trust in him as well as the love she has for him.

"Okay Hana-chan… Whatever you want." She softly smiles as her eyes close and they start kissing once again, this time one of her own hands reach down and grabs Harry's ass, slowly kneading it while Harry moans into her mouth before he reciprocates making her murmurs of agreement join his. Leaving her mouth for now, Harry slowly kisses up her jaw bone and then gently nips at her neck on the pulse line making her bite her lip.

"Ohhh. Harry-kun… that feels soo goood." She can feel a growl of pleasure build up in her chest as Harry sucks on the junction of her neck and shoulder while nipping it every once in a while. Harry gives off his own growl as her nails lightly dance over his abdomin and lightly scratches it. He then uses his other hand to stroke the outside of her thighs, feeling the hard, taunt muscle beneath her soft, silky skin. Breathing hard, Hana gently pulls Harry's mouth back to he lips so that she can lightly nip his bottom lip before sucking on it.

"Mmm. Hana-chan… Please…" Still kissing, Harry brings the hand that was stroking her thighs up her back and under her shirt to massage her shoulder blades, on the way it strokes the side of her mounds causing her to jerk slightly and to moan. Harry continues his explorations while being guided by the sounds his girlfriend makes as she does the same for him. Eventually, Harry's hand slips under her panties to touch her firm rear directly, slowly squeezing it and enjoying the moans and groans it brings out, but going no farther. Neither does Hana since this satisfies her more then enough for now. After doing this for a while, the two break apart staring at each other with swollen lips and small nip marks on their skin as Harry can only make a single word as he continues to hold his hand on his girlfriend's hip, the tips of his fingers just under the waist band of her underwear: "Wow…" Hana nods in agreement with her own hand under Harry's waistband and squeezing his ass as she speaks in a husky voice.

"Yeah… wow." She chuckles some as she thinks of something drawing a strange look from Harry. Noticing this, she smiles at him before lightly kissing him. Pulling away, she looks at him through hooded eyes. "It's nothing Harry-kun. Just remembering how Kaa-san once told me that sex isn't everything. If she was talking about what we just went through then I agree entirely." Harry nods before slowly stroking her hip.

"Your telling me. I mean bloody hell, that was better then I ever thought it would be!" Hana laughs again with Harry laying on his side while enjoying the sheer joy she's giving off. Her laughter trailing off, Hana glances at the clock before stiffening.

"Holy shit! We just spent two hours doing that!" Blinking, Harry glances at it with his eyebrows raising to almost meet his hair line upon seeing the time. Getting over the shock, he looks at Hana before giving her a shrug.

"Are you actually going to tell me that it was wasted time?" Blinking she shakes her head before chuckling. Harry then watches as she gets out of the covers revealing her in all her glory as she's wearing a pair of (slightly moist) red panties and her yellow tank top.

"Yeah… Hey Harry, this place has a shower right?" She turns to see Harry watching her with a look that causes her to blush as he nods slowly. "Mind if I use it? I'd rather not go all the way back to my room and maybe have to wait for a while." Harry chuckles at this.

"Go ahead Hana-chan. Just save some hot water for me, ok?" She nods before looking at him and licking her lips, her next word making Harry go completely red.

"Ya know, if we share we wouldn't have to worry about running out of hot water, right?" She laughs as Harry's brain nearly shuts down before looking farther down the bed and smirking. "It certainly doesn't seem like you would mind." Harry's reply is to throw a pillow at her while grinning as she grabs the clothes she left just out side the door the night before and heading towards the shower. A half hour later finds Hana sitting on the bed combing her hair when Harry walks in shirtless causing her to lick her lips and whistle. Harry just glances at her. And he smirks seeing as she hasn't put on her Chunin vest leaving her in biker shorts and a tight black shirt.

"Your looking good yourself Hana-chan." She smirks before she gets a thoughtful look as she puts the comb down on the bed and sighs. "Something wrong?" She shakes her head no.

"It's just that I enjoyed this morning and… I find myself wanting more." She reaches up and runs her hand through her hair as Harry leans against a dresser. "I honestly can't wait until you're a Chunin and I can wake up with you like that as often as I want." Harry nods at that.

"Your telling me." Grabbing a shirt he puts it on. "I think I'll like the way our relationship is going Hana-chan." Looking at her there watching him, Harry smirks causing Hana to raise an eyebrow.

"And what are you smirking at?" Harry's smirk, if anything, becomes even more pronounced.

"I was just thinking… you do realize that we still have at the very least two more weeks before we head back, right?" She nods before her eyes widen in realization as she gets her own smirk. Getting up, she saunters over to Harry and wraps her arms around his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek.

"Trying to get me in your bed again Harry-kun? Well, I'm not going to argue." She kisses him again, this time on the ear causing him to groan as she sucks lightly on it. Letting go of her prize, Hana chuckles with a smirk on her face. "At least I can enjoy the time we have for now." With a sigh, she shakes her head. "I still wish that I could wake up next to you when we get back though." She notices Harry looking thoughtful. "Harry-kun?" Jerking out of his thoughts, Harry just smiles at her.

"It's… nothing, just a thought." Shrugging, Hana walks back over to the bed and plops herself down while reaching back for the brush. Before she can do anything, Harry grabs the brush from her and sits down behind her before he starts brushing her hair. Completing the job, Hana hands him her hair band which he uses to put her hair into her usual ponytail making her smirk.

"I got to admit, you do a good job." Harry shrugs before running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I had to learn something from all those times you made me do it when I was growing up." Harry starts rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually, I've been thinking about growing my own hair out. What do you think? Would it look good?" Looking at him, she rubs her chin with her hand while thinking it over before she nods.

"You know what? I can see you with longer hair." She reaches up and musses up his hair. "Who knows? It might do the impossible and tame this thing on your head." Harry rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm not asking for a miracle Hana-chan." With a smirk, Hana reaches over and puts on her Chunin vest while Harry grabs his own vest followed by his coat. Making their way over to the ladder, Hana stops at the bottom. "Something the matter Hana-chan?" She shakes her head.

"Nah. But just the same, could you go up first and make sure that Kakashi-baka isn't up there? I just don't want to give him any fuel for his perverted fantasies." She gives Harry a weird look for his snort, but he does as he asks and a few moments finds them standing out side the trunk. Harry looks out the door and comes back in with a smirk.

"Change of plans Hana-chan, we're going to use my invisibility cloak…"

00000000000 Outside the bathroom 0000000

Sakura's standing there in front of the bathroom door slightly frustrated. Snarling, she bangs on the door. "Naruto! Get a move on! A woman needs to look good, so get out so I can take a shower!" She adds something a few seconds later. "And there better be some hot water!" Inside Naruto sighs while turning off the water.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I made sure to save you some hot water, I'm not Kakashi-sensei after all." Sakura scowls remembering how one time Kakashi took to much hot water and it had run out on her while she was in the middle of her shower.

"Don't remind me. Just hurry up, please." At that moment, Tsunami comes up stairs and moves behind her.

"Is there a problem Sakura-chan?" She scowls again, neither noticing what sounds like a whisper.

"Yeah, as usual I'm the last one to take a shower and Naruto's taking too long." Reaching up she bangs on the door again. This time, however, the door falls inwards showing Naruto standing there with the towel hanging around his shoulders and nothing else. Slowly the two female's eyes trail downwards until they go bright red with a small trickle of blood running down from their noses. Inside Sakura's mindscape Inner-Sakura is squealing while waving flags around.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHOO HOO! SHAKE THAT THING!" Unfortunately for Naruto, the sight of two women staring at him while he's naked causes him to react in a normal way. The two's eyes widen until they're flung into the wall as their noses gush blood. Tsunami just mumbles while unconscious.

"Definite benefits to being Shinobi…" Naruto just stands there shocked/embarrassed before he footsteps come up the stairs as Kakashi and Zabuza look first at the two knocked out females and then at Naruto. Zabuza's eyebrow starts twitches as he massages the bridge of his nose.

"Now that just isn't fair…"

0000000 Outside 00000000

Laughs sound from where there's nobody before Harry whips off the cloak revealing both him and Hana nearly falling to the ground laughing. Hana reaches up and uses Harry's shoulders to support her as she talks through her tears. "Oh…(Bwa ha-ha ha) That was priceless!" Beside her, Harry nods his head in agreement. Getting his laughter under control, Harry looks at her with a grin.

"Now THAT was a prank! Did you see their faces? Then, BOOSH! Both Tsunami-san and Sakura-nee-chan went flying! That was so wicked!" Hana nods with a savage grin.

"Feels good to pull a prank on the so called 'Prankage' for once… Hopefully he never realizes that you used a spell to loosen the door frame…" Harry looks at Hana with a shiver.

"You're right there… just imagine the revenge he would take…" Both shiver before nodding and saying the same thing.

"We're never going to mention what happened." The two walk towards the front door and walk in towards the dinning room. Walking in, everyone stare at them. "What?" Kakashi points at them.

"Looks like you two had a little fun today." They blink before he points at a spot on his shoulder. Hana reaches into her vest ad pulls out a small mirror and looks at the spot to see a large red hickey there. She walks over with a growl and smacks him in the head.

"Stop being such a hentai Kakashi-baka! What me and Harry do in our free time is our business! Not yours! He is my boyfriend asshole" She starts walking towards the kitchen when Kakashi has to open his mouth.

"So tell me Harry… Is she wild?" Beside him Zabuza nods with a hidden grin on his face.

"Yeah, I heard that Inuzuka are animals in the sack." Red-faced, Hana turns to beat the two perverts only to see that Harry's beaten her to the punch... Literally. "Ahhh! Not the face! Not the face!… NOT THERE EITHER! AIIEEEE!"

000000000 Several minutes and a beating later 00000000

A glaring Hana is currently drinking the mocha Harry had made for her before snarling and looking around. Frowning, she looks at Harry. "Hey, Harry-kun? Where's Sal, Row and Hedwig?" Blinking, Harry frowns as well as he realizes that he hasn't seen them since the day before.

"You know what? I don't know. I do know that they are alright though." Though he doesn't know it, the three are in fact spreading his legend. When Gato died, his thugs split, and several of them were in fact at the bridge and have been talking about the genin who looked like a demon from Konoha (Naruto) and the boy who declared himself to be death given form (Harry). Of course, a lot of them escaped from the country and met up with other bandits who didn't believe them… that is until several of Gato's ex-thugs turned up dead. Some were found burned alive in their beds (Row), others were found frozen solid (Hedwig). The creepiest were the ones found dead without any visible wounds but with their faces frozen in horror (Sal). Thus, the legend of the Yoko no Konoha (Mystic fox of the leaf) and the Shinigami no Konoha (Death God of the Leaf) starts spreading as they're the ones blamed for it. Meanwhile, back in Wave, Sakura looks at Harry before asking a question.

"Um, Harry-kun?" Looking up from his food, Harry motions her to continue. "I was wondering if you've finished that technique you were working on. You know, the one you were using all the Kage Bushin for?" Remembering that, Hana snaps her fingers before turning to Harry herself.

"Come to think of it, I'm wondering the same thing with the way that everything's been going, it slipped my mind. So how far are you with it? I know that normally you don't talk about stuff like that, I would still like to know that much." Harry looks over at her before swallowing what's in his mouth to answer.

"Oh, that? I've completed it, but it's not mastered. Of course, I'll still need quite a bit of time for that, but I can use it to an extent in battle now. Just not very well at the moment." He then points his fork first at Haku, ten at Zabuza and Kakashi. "Those three have already seen it in action since I used it to get between Kakashi-sensei and Haku-chan." Kakashi's eye widens in shock.

"You mean to tell me that technique you used you only recently learned! What was it anyways?" Haku looks at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about? It was obviously a speed manoeuvre. Probably a type of Shunshin, granted a extremely fast one since I didn't see him move, but not that odd." Kakashi shakes his head, his next words shocking her.

"That was no speed technique… Not even Shunshin no jutsu is that fast." Seeing the looks being given him he narrows his eye at Harry. "Even the speed of a Shunshin is visible to the Sharingan. Harry's technique was FAR faster. After all, one moment he wasn't there and the next he was without even a blur visible to my Sharingan." Harry snorts at him before a smirk becomes visible on his face.

"Your right that it isn't a Shushin. It's a Time/Space technique available only to a wizard called apparation. It allows me to teleport anywhere within a three hundred kilometer radius of my position… Well, as long as there's no anti-apparation wards around that is." He shrugs not taking notice of the looks shot his way. "It's not a big deal." Kakashi starts sputtering.

"Nnnn-Not a big deal! Harry, you learned a S-rank technique and it's not a big deal!" Sasuke glares at Harry with a jealous, angry look.

'How dare he know a S-rank technique and I don't… especially one that can move faster then the Sharingan can see, I'm the one who needs it so that I can kill _him_…' Noticing the look from the corner of his eye, Harry snorts.

"It's really not that huge of a deal, certainly not as much as one you are making. And S-rank? Pah-lease! It's no where near that level." Zabuza shakes his head while the others look at Harry in shock.

"Gaki, even Konoha's Yondaime's Haraishin no jutsu had a range of a few hundred meters. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it's ABOVE S-rank." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Why are you guys so obsessed about this? It's not that high of a rank." He snorts once more. "If it was, which it isn't, then would someone please tell me why it's a common way of travel among wizards?" Everyone's (except for Hana's, Naruto's, and Hinata's) jaw drops as they try to imagine a technique like that being so widespread among a group of people causing them to shiver. Meanwhile Harry continues to talk. "Besides, the only reason I used my Kage Bushin to learn the technique was that I couldn't get splinched doing so and I have no way to fix it." At the strange word, Haku screws up her face.

"'Splinched'? What's that?" Noticing that everyone's finished breakfast, Harry shrugs with a slight grin.

"That's when a person who's aparating leaves something of themselves… like a spleen or kidney… you know that kind of thing. Hell! I've heard of this one time where the guy left behind the lower part of his spine, a lung, and his left testicle." All the guys flinch at that as well as turning green. Sakura gulps as she realizes something.

"Wait… Didn't the guy die? I mean, he did leave those parts behind." Harry shakes his head.

"Nah! He lived, they just used a series of spells to put him back together… Spells that I don't know how to do. Ergo, I'm not going to learn it myself. And using Kage Bushin no jutsu I can get several months worth of practice in squeezed in several days." Haku is about to say something when Harry guesses what she's about to say and answers for her. "Before you ask, everything the Kage Bushin learns are passed onto the user once they dispel as long as it wasn't physical training." Haku thinks it over before pointing at Harry and Naruto.

"Really? That's interesting and very useful. Do you two use it often?" They both shake their heads and tell her that they don't use it in that way except rarely. "But why? It's a useful ability like the Sharingan." Harry chuckles while shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong Haku-chan, we do use it… but only to master a jutsu, and then only when we can perform it with any proficiency. We would much rather work for something then use a short cut, no matter how frustrating it might be otherwise because you can get a true sense of accomplishment from doing it the hard way then the easy way." Zabuza nods his head, impressed with their thinking.

"Very impressive gaki. I must admit that's quite the honourable way of thinking." He looks at the other shinobi around the table. "Anyways, since Tazuna isn't doing any working today, me and Kakashi decided that we should go raid Gato's HQ since we're here anyways." They all nod and in the end it's decided to leave Iruka there with Hisame, a decision that Iruka hates, all the more so as Hisame grabs hold of his arm and flutters her eyelashes at him. Most of them are snickering as they leave and once outside Harry and Naruto wrap their arms around their girlfriend's waists (Hinata for Naruto and Hana for Harry). Hana notices Haku walking a little behind the others and slows down and grabs her hand.

"Uh uh. You coming with us." She swings Haku to Harry's other side where Harry drapes his arm over her shoulder making her blush.

"Um… Thank you Hana-san… Harry-kun." Harry chuckles before giving her a smile.

"No problem Haku-chan?" Hearing giggles, he turns to see Kakashi looking at him in amusement. "What's got you amused now." He giggles some more before giving Harry an eye smile.

"Oh, nothing… just that you seem to be enjoying yourself." Harry snorts at him and his next words cause Kakashi to stumble and hang his head.

"Your just jealous that you can't get a girl and I got several." Ignoring his teacher's depression, Harry turns to Haku. "By the way Haku-chan, I was wondering if you use any swords? I only ask because it would make sense that you do being around Zabuza all the time." Haku shakes her head in the negative.

"No I don't. For some reason most of the swords I try to use feel odd in my hands though the Kodachi did feel more comfortable then most, it still felt unnatural." Hana looks at her in surprise.

"Really? Huh, go figure." She looks at Harry in askance. "Hey, Harry-kun. Got any types she might want to use? You do know about more types of swords then I do." Tapping his chin, he thinks it over.

"Maybe… You did say that the Kodachi felt comfortable, right?" She nods. "So it's probably a problem with the weight. Maybe a sabre style…" He trails off as he starts murmuring. After an hour, they reach Gato's base and find quite a bit ransacked as they walk through it. The only places untouched are the shinobi's rooms and Gato's safe, which is where they find themselves. Looking it over, Kakashi sighs before looking at Zabuza.

"So this is where Gato kept his most valuable treasures?" Zabuza nods. "Kuso! I can get through it with my Chidori, but if there is anything flammable in there the heat from it might cause it to combust… Harry, what are you doing?" Everyone turns to see Harry pulling what appears to be a spool of thick wire from his coat pocket. Seeing the spool, Hana's eyes widen as she and the Haimaru triplets back away.

"Is that Thermate?" Harry nods with a massive, almost insane, grin. "Ok… You don't need any help... Do you?" Harry chuckles while shaking his head at which Hana lets out a sigh of relief as Harry summons several Kage Bushin and together they start setting it up. Haku looks between the two in confusion.

"What's that? And why are you carrying it around with you?" Harry laughs before looking at Haku with a slight grin.

"Thermate is a special explosive used for stuff like this. Despite it's looks it'll melt through even the toughest steel since it burns at over two thousand degrees for a few seconds" At that piece of information the others also back away causing Harry to blink before he glares at Hana. "Kuso Hana! I told you it was an accident that one time!" Zabuza sweatdrops as that doesn't make him feel any better before he clears his throat.

"You still haven't answered why you have it on you in the first place…" Harry shrugs at that.

"Be prepared for the unexpected could be mine and nii-san's motto." The Kage Bushin finish the preparations as Harry gets ready to set it off. "Okay… One… Two… THREE!" Letting loose a large spark into the wire he's holding, all those in the room turn away as a bright light fills it along with a hissing sound for a few seconds. Once it fades, Harry looks at his handy work. "Hell ya! Am I good? Or am I good?" Zabuza looks at Harry then at the vault door which only has what appears to be a scorch mark around it.

"Gaki, I hate to tell you this but the door is still there." Harry snorts before rolling his eyes.

"It's SUPPOSED to still be there." After waiting a minute for the metal to cool some, Harry summons another other Kage Bushin and has it go over and grab the door. The Kage Bushin jerks it only for the door to fall over on top of it, dispelling it. Everyone sweatdrops at that as Harry winks at them. "Art is a real bang, yeah?" They all just face fault at that with the same thing running though their heads.

'Who the hell actually thinks that way?'

000000000000 Akatsuki HQ 000000000

Having already sneezed once, Daidara's about to again when Tobi runs up to him. "Sempai! Your supposed to cover your nose when you sneeze like Tobi! Tobi does it because Tobi is a good boy!" And with those words Tobi grabs Daidara's hand and shoves it over his nose just as he sneezes. A few moments pass before Daidara starts hopping around in pain and shouting while trying to get his hand away from his nose with out any success. Konan just puts her face in her hands.

"Tobi… Daidara doesn't cover his nose when he sneezes because of the mouths in his hands remember? You know… The ones that try to eat anything they touch?" Tobi… blinks? Okay we'll go with that. Tobi blinks behind his mask before he taps his chin.

"Tobi forgot… I know! Tobi will be a good boy and help Sempai get his handy mouths off his nose!" He then rushes over towards Daidara who runs off. What follows are several crashes, bangs, yells… and what sounds like a bird squawking causing Konan to stare before Daidara starts shouting.

"TOBI! YOU FREAKING BAKA! MEET MY ART!" As the dust from the explosion swirls past Konan, she rubs the bridge of her nose as the shouting continues.

"Baka children… I'm living with baka children…" This view is reinforced a few seconds later as Pain starts shouting.

"Hey Konan! Where's my underwear?!" Konan starts growling as she clinches her fist.

'Must… not… kill… everyone within twenty kilometers…'

00000000 Back in Gato's hideout 000000

Having walked in, Harry's eyebrow starts twitching as he notices a large gaudy portrait of Gato. 'Okay… it's official, Gato didn't know WHAT to do with his money.' Walking over to a drawer, he opens it to see the what's inside. 'Now this is interesting…' He pulls out a pendent in the form of a Yin-Yang symbol except the Yin is light pink and the yang is dark blue. Turning it over, he notices a inscription. Hinata comes up behind him and looks over his shoulder.

"What's that Harry-kun?" Harry looks at her with a shrug.

"Seems to be some kind of magical artifact. On the back is a inscription. 'To separate the self… to give life to the half of the whole…' And that's all I can make out since the back is pretty scratched up." Unseen by them, the pendent seems to shimmer for a moment before going back to it's original state. Hinata shakes her head.

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, you and Naruto-kun can." Harry just shrugs before putting it in his pocket, and eventually forgetting about it. "I wonder what else is in here?" Taking a glance around, Harry notices Naruto staring at a scroll with a pale face.

"Got something nii-san?" Naruto looks up at him making him frown as he can see the sweat going down his brow. "What's the matter?" Naruto gulps up at him.

"Nii-san… the scroll…" Intrigued, Harry walks over and has a sharp intake of breath seeing the title: Uzumaki Clan Jutsu. Harry and Naruto look at each other before they both notice the fact that there's three more scrolls in that drawer from Uzu no Kuni along with a iron flask that Naruto feels an odd attraction to. Eventually, they complete their search with several more items having been found including a set of broken manacles made of some kind of red metal that Naruto seems very excited over as well as several other jutsu scroll. Placing most of the loot into sealing scrolls they head out, though not before Haku collects her pet rabbit from where she had hidden it.

00000000000 That night 000000000000

Taking a breath, Haku walks out the door into the night. 'I may love Zabuza-sama like a Tou-san, but that doesn't mean that I can take his teasing for too long.' She grits her teeth as she remembers how Zabuza and the Demon brothers were teasing her about Harry. Hearing a sound out on the dock, she walks towards it to find Harry laying on his back staring upwards. "Hello Harry-kun. What are you doing here?" Harry looks towards her before smiling.

"An old pastime of mine: Stargazing." He pats the place beside him. "Want to join me?" Haku looks at him, considering it, before she shrugs and lays down there beside him. Looking upwards, she gasps at vista before her.

"Beautiful…" Beside her Harry nods.

"Yes it is. I love stargazing, I find it relaxing actually. How about you?" Haku nods before looking at the person beside her with a small smile.

"I can see why you like it so much. It is quite enjoyable… especially the company." Both her and Harry share a smile and a look at this. "Do you do this often?" Harry nods as the stars reflect in his eyes.

"When I was younger, I used to dream of one day flying among the stars… Still do actually. I looked up there and saw an unchanging sky. And then I would spill my problems out at them thinking that my parents could hear me and were looking down at me with proud smiles." Harry chuckles a bit as Haku looks on interested as she's learning something new about the enigmatic wizard. "For some reason, I love the night sky… the awesome vistas… and how the stars sing to you…" Haku raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sing? But the stars don't sing." Harry wags a finger at her.

"Sure they do, you just have to know how to listen and to do so carefully. The stars sing of what was, is, and will be. They sing of sorrow and of joy, of creation and of destruction. The ancients' called it 'The Music of the Celestial spheres'. And trust me when I say that it's hauntingly beautiful." Entranced, Haku smiles softly.

"Sounds incredible Harry-kun. But I don't think I know how to listen like that." Harry chuckles and asks if she wants him to help her hear. She nods and the Harry tells her to close her eyes and relax. Doing so, she almost starts as she feels Harry hold her hand and intertwine their fingers and does so when a tingly feeling, like the pins and needles you get when a limb falls asleep but less painful, travels up her arm and through her body. "Harry-kun? What's going on?" She can hear Harry chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm just channelling my magic into your body so you can hear the stars sing… Trust me on this." She hesiently nods and can almost feel his smile. "Thank you… now, open yourself and listen." She's almost about to ask what he means by that when she remembers that 'to open one's self' means to meditate. So relaxing, she slips into a light meditation.

'I wonder if this is what Har…' Her thoughts trail off as she can suddenly hear it, softly at first but rapidly growing louder and louder until it encompasses her in it's embrace. If you later asked her to describe it, she just wouldn't be able to find the words. She could just tell you that it was beautiful and that's all. As the other-worldliness of the songs wash over her she can almost hear Harry's voice in her head telling her what she's hearing.

'Their singing to you Haku-chan.' One of the songs takes on a mournful tone before fading away nearly bring her to tears from not only the sadness, but also the acceptance in the song. 'That was a star dying Haku-chan. But don't be sad, it knows that by doing so others can be born.' A new song then joins the others making Haku realize that a new star was just born. And as the songs continue somehow without words describing what they've seen, she becomes aware of another, deeper song.

'What's that Harry-kun?' The song slowly builds making her think of a mother finding a long lost child and embracing it.

'It's the Earth Haku-chan, she can feel you and wants you to know that she's happy.' Haku allows a tear to fall and then another as she's suddenly enfolded in what feels like a loving hug made of song. As the music of the stars and the Earth itself continues to rise and fall with her own heart beat, she realizes that they can somehow feel her pain and are telling her to let it go, that nothing is forever and to allow it to drift away into eternity. Softly sobbing, she does so only to be filled with feelings of peace as her wounded soul is soothed by the balm that is the combined song of the universe…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually, almost as if she doesn't want to, Haku comes back to the world of the conscious unknowing if her experience was a moment or an eternity. Blinking away the tears still in her eyes, Haku looks towards Harry and gives him a thankful look as she speaks in a husky, emotion filled voice. "Thank you… that was… wonderful." A peaceful smile appears on her face which is reflected on Harry's.

"It was no problem Haku-chan." His hand moves away from her's and wraps around her waist as she moves up against his body and lays her head on her shoulder just enjoying the contact. After a few minutes, Harry goes to say something else only to smile and chuckle softly as Haku's fallen asleep. Gently, Harry moves and then picks her up bridal style and, careful not to wake her, he walks towards the house so that she could sleep in a soft bed. Tucking her in, he whispers one last thing to her. "Sweet dreams my Koori-hime..."

0000000000000The End 00000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The last real chapter of the Wave arc! Next time our heroes head home! And what's waiting for them there? And what adventures will they have?_

_Yui: Only we have a clue for sure! And you'll have to keep reading to find out now won't you?_

_Pen-pen: A waark wark war ark wa war wark waarrkk waaarr waarrkk arrk? (I swear that the two of you love getting people annoyed, don't you?)_

_Steve &Yui: Yup!_

_Hinata: Hopefully me and Naruto-kun will have our own lemon soon... (Faints from a nosebleed.)_

_Steve: Well, until next time! And check out ToaMS: The Lost Tales on the Harry/Hedwig section! Until next time!_

_0000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000000_


	32. Tearful departures, tearful reunions

_Steve: And here we go! The final chapter of the Wave Arc. They are heading home people!_

_Yui: Finally!_

_Pen-pen: Waa! Waaarrkk! wark waar arkk war Waarrk waaark! (Yes! Hopefully soon we'll have the Chunin exams!)_

_Steve: Yes, they're coming soon, but first I have to get some things out of the way. And before I forget I'll publicly apologize to readadiction for spelling his name incorrectly in the last review thanking notes. Now, Hinata, please thank the reviewers._

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

Morbious20

mysteryman2000

Dark-Magician-41

PspychD.

readadiction

godzillahomer

The PhantomHokage

Maloran

uncutetomboy

Hytekrednek

_Steve: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it._

_Hinata: Will I be getting a moment in this Steve-san? And what did uncutetomboy mean by attracting more flies with honey?_

_Steve: Oh... That... Um... How do I put this?_

_Yui: Allow me. (Turns to Hinata) What she means is that she told him that he shouldn't have Harry and Naruto as the ONLY source of gratification for you girls in the harem._

_Hinata: WHAT! YOU MEAN SHE THINKS THAT WE SHOULD BE WITH OTHER GUYS!?!_

_Steve: Ah... no, not with other guys... Anyways, if you and Pen-pen would Hinata?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies... Wait a second... if not with other guys then she means... _

_Yui: Yup, with your "Sister-wives"_

_Hinata:... EeP! (Goes bright red and faints with a large nosebleed)_

_Steve: (Shakes head) I should have expected this..._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_Hey' _Reading

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gathered shinobi are at the middle of the bridge while facing the citizens of Wave. Hearing a slight sniffing sound, Naruto looks down at Inari who's trying not to cry. "It's okay to cry Inari. This is a new beginning and thus a happy time, though it is bittersweet." Inari shakes his head before giving Naruto a smile and a thumbs up.

"You can cry too if you want to Naruto-Tou-san." Naruto nods with a soft look on his face as a single tear makes it's way down his face.

"Your right Inari… And one day you'll have to tell me why you're calling me Naruto-Tou-san." Inari only grins as Naruto also grins and starts walking. He gets about thirty feet when he stops as Tsunami starts shouting. Looking back he notices Tsunami running towards him. "Yes Tsunami-chan? Going to grace me with your presence once more?" She stops for a moment to catch her breath before walking towards him with a slight blush. Stopping in front of him, she bends down as to look him in the eye.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She blushes a bit more as a slight smirk pops up on her face. "I actually got something for you Naruto-kun. After all I can't let my 'Hero' leave without properly thanking him, can I?" Naruto grins as Kakashi looks on in amusement… Only for what happens next to cause him to drop his book in shock as Tsunami jerks forwards and gives Naruto a kiss that's not platonic in the least. Breathing heavily, Tsunami's blush comes back full force as she can hear the cat calls and whistles behind her. Smiling down at the shocked teen, she giggles some before speaking in a soft voice. "If your ever in the neighbourhood… Look me up." And on that note she walks away with a swing in her hips, though she sweats some at the Killing Intent coming from the various women of Wave as well as from Sakura.

"That… That…" Growling, Sakura grabs a still slightly shocked Naruto's ear and starts dragging him away. "Come on Casanova, we've got to get going." Reaching the crowd, Tsunami giggles at the shocked look her father is giving her only to blush as Naruto calls out he'll hold her to what she said. Tazuna just looks at the vanishing ninja and back at his daughter.

"What the hell was that!?" Tsunami gives him a slight shrug while looking back at the Naruto, who's close to the end of the bridge with a sigh.

"That? That was showing how thankful I was for all he's done for our country… and our family." Shaking her head, she looks back at Tazuna who's drinking from his ever-present Sake bottle. "So what are we going to call this bridge?" Tazuna thinks it over before crossing his arms and nodding.

"We're going to call it 'The Super Bridge that the Super Bridge Builder Tazuna Built.'" Tsunami hits him in the head with her frying pan while her eyebrow twitches. Shaking his head, Inari smiles.

"How about we call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" Tsunami looks down at Inari with a smile.

"I think that's a good name Inari." Inari looks up at his mother with a smile as Tazuna nods.

"It is actually. He did after all change our country for the better and gave us our hope back as well as changing Inari. So be it! This bridge will be called the 'Great Naruto Bridge' in honour of that person in the hope that it never falls. Besides…" He looks at Tsunami with a knowing smirk. "Naming it after my possible future son in law might give me some brownie points." Blushing madly, Tsunami starts chasing him around trying to hit him with her frying pan while screaming bloody murder.

0000000000 With Team Seven and the others 000000000000

Both Naruto and Harry stop and look back the way they just came with puzzled looks on their faces. Scratching his head, Naruto looks at Harry. "Are you hearing screaming from Tsunami-chan? Or is it just me?" Harry shakes his head.

"No, it's not just you. But it sounds pissed rather then frightened so I don't think that we should interfere." Harry shrugs as he looks towards Row who's walking beside him with a smile. "So? Happy to be going home?" Row grins a little before nodding.

"Yes. You know what I'm going to do when we get back to Konoha?" Harry shakes his head. "I'm heading straight to Ichiraku's and having myself a several large bowls of ramen." Her answer causes Naruto and Harry to chuckle as does the other two familiars. "Oh! And before I forgot, I got the stuff you wanted when we dropped by. Also the new place is finished and we can move right on in." Harry raises his eyebrows in shock.

"They're finished!? Your joking right!?" Row's reply is for her grin to grow larger. "Yes! Finally! How much can it withstand, any idea?" She nods before chirping.

"Yup! According to what Grant told me, thanks to the construction used as well as the various wards and magical enhancements to the structure it can now withstand a direct hit from fifty kilotons as you asked." As Harry starts cackling and Hana lets out a whistle, Haku cocks her head to side.

"Kilotons? What's that? Sounds big." Instead of Harry, Hana answers catching them all off guard.

"First to let you know, it's an SS-rank secret. Mainly because we don't want the fear and panic it could spread among other problems. Do you still want to know?" As soon as she said that she caught everyone's attention. Kakashi puts away his book while raising his visible eyebrow.

"An SS-rank? If it's that secret then why are you asking if she wants to know it?" Naruto snorts at the question.

"Mainly because she would find out about it eventually so we should get it out of the way first." Naruto turns to look at Haku who's looking interested. "Kilotons describes explosive strength. Now, you must realize that were nii-san comes from they use different weapons such as a long tube that fires a projectile at such high speeds that it can blow through ANBU armour with ease called a gun. They also have flying machines that can travel over entire countries with out stopping among others." Blinking, Sakura looks at Naruto and Harry in surprise.

"Really? Sounds like they're a really powerful country." Harry nods at this before continuing the explanation.

"They are. Now, the most powerful of these weapons are called 'Nukes'. And a single one could destroy a hidden village even if it missed." All of the ninja's who haven't been to Harry's world pale. Sasuke finds his mouth dry as he asks the question on all their minds.

"Y… You're joking right? There's no weapon that powerful…" Harry shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Sighing, he runs his hand through his hair while looking upwards. "And trust me when I say that I wish I was kidding. Now, I'll let you know how powerful they are." He reaches into his weapons pouch and pulls out a exploding note and sticks it to a rock and throws it allowing it to detonate a safe distance away. "Now, that is equal to one kilogram of a explosive called TNT. Follow me so far?" They nod. "Okay, A THOUSAND is equivalent to a single ton. Now, a thousand tons is equal to a single Kiloton." Taking note of the shocked looks, Hana's face tightens.

"And that's not as powerful as they get. If I remember right, the most powerful was fifty MEGAtons. And before you ask, a megaton is a thousand kilotons." Kakashi starts shivering which Hana notices before nodding. "Yeah, that was the Shinobi council's reaction to it. Thankfully they were only used once in war. After the horrific results where known they have never been used in war since, more like a deterrent. And the only time that they were used was almost fifty years ago." Zabuza looks at Harry with a confused look.

"But weapons are always used. You don't have a weapon and then don't use it. What your talking about doesn't make sense." Harry shakes his head.

"The time Hana's talking about it was used on two separate cities in order to finish a war without needing to invade. The death toll was in the hundreds of thousands of civilians. Both after it's initial use and for years afterwards from the after effects." Hearing the harsh intakes of breath, Harry nods. "Yeah, after one of these go off they poison the ground for generations, slowly killing people. It's this and the fact that several countries now have them that they haven't been used. It's called MAD or Mutually Assured Destruction. If one country uses them, then automatically others will too leading to them all being destroyed." At this Kakashi narrows his eye.

'Wait a second…' Clearing his throat, he catches their attention. "Getting off subject, if other countries have them then why haven't we heard about this before?" His eye narrows farther. "Okay, enough is enough. Where are you from really?" Hana's about to tell him off when Harry holds up his hand to stop her. Turning to Kakashi, Harry looks at him for several seconds as if to judge him before nodding.

"Okay. I guess that this was a long time in coming, but the truth of it is… I'm not from this world, or rather, not from this dimension. In other words… I'm an alien." All those who didn't know stand there for a moment before they shout the same word:

"NANI! AN ALIEN!" Harry just chuckles at them.

"Yes, an alien. But only in the sense that I wasn't born on this world." Harry then shrugs. "But before you ask, Naruto is still my cousin, it's just that my part of the family stayed in my world, his came here. The truth of it is, the two worlds are closely connected to each other to the point that people and objects pass back and forth at times." Harry snaps his fingers. "You guys remember that strange bunch of objects me and Naruto pointed out that were underwater near the bridge?" Kakashi nods, still shocked.

"Yeah… but what do they…" He trails off as he remembers how Harry had said objects can pass between the worlds. "They came from your… world didn't they?" Harry sadly nods with a sigh.

"Yeah they did." He looks away in silence for a moment before continuing. "They belonged to Flight 19, which was lost in the Bermuda Triangle back in the fifties. They must have been caught in a dimensional vortices and transported here where they eventually ran out of fuel and crashed. And, yes, those were some of the flying machines Hana-chan was speaking of." Haku thinks this over before smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter if you are not from this world to me. Your still a precious person to me Harry-kun." Slowly, the others nod before Sakura smacks him in the back of the head.

"Yeah. She's right you know!" She winks at him before ruffling his hair playfully. "To me you still like the annoying Otouto that I never had." Harry just looks at them with tears in his eyes before looking down.

"Thanks guys… I really appreciate it." Sasuke snorts.

"The only difference is that we now know that you're not from our world ." He then smirks at Harry, his next words causing him to roll his eyes. "After all, all this does is make you and Naruto into an alien dobe and a partial alien dobe." Naruto just shakes his head at this.

"Gee thanks. And no, we won't bring any weapons from nii-san's world so that you can kill Itachi, so don't even bother asking." Before they can get into one of their famous spats, Iruka jumps in.

"So I'm assuming that the chance of one of these 'Nukes' being used in our world is non-existent?" Naruto and Harry nod at this. "So why would you have your house be built to withstand a nuke?" Harry gives him a knowing smirk.

"For a very simple reason: Building it in such a way would actually protect it from something like the Bijuu." They all blink at this before nodding. Zabuza puts his chin in his hand.

"That… actually makes sense. If the building is built to withstand an explosion like that then it should be able to withstand a attack from a bijuu." Harry shrugs with a smile.

"It seems like a good idea. Of course, no way to tell unless it actually happens… which I prey to whatever Kami might be listening that it doesn't. Anyways, remind me to show you guys maps of my world later." They all nod as they continue on. Several hours later. They stop for the night. Watching them set up the tent, Zabuza turns to Kakashi with a raised, non-existent eyebrow.

"One tent? Why are we setting up only one?" He points at the tent. "And there's the fact that's too small for all of us." His eyebrows raise at Kakashi's snort. "What? Did I miss something?" Kakashi shakes his head with a chuckle.

"No, it's just that I thought the same thing when I first saw it." At that moment Harry calls them over. Looking at the two Uzumaki-Potter brothers going inside, Zabuza is about to say something when Kakashi shoves him in before following. Getting up, he turns to yell at him when he notices that the ceiling is above him causing him to blink. 'Wait a second…' He turns and his jaw drops seeing how much space there is. "H… How is this…" Kakashi looks up.

"How is it possible?" Zabuza nods as he can hear Haku, the Demon Brothers, Hisame come in and gasp at the large amount of space in it. Kakashi just ignores them while shrugging. "I don't quite understand it myself really. Just something about folding space to make more. Didn't catch more then that." At that point Hisame notices that Iruka's walked in and deposited his stuff without looking surprised.

"You knew about this Dolphin-kun?" He nods before sweatdropping as Hisame starts tearing up with crocodile tears. "Why didn't you tell me Dolphin-kun? I thought that we had something special?" Iruka's eyebrow starts twitching at this.

'Something special…? I've been trying to avoid her.' At that point, she grabs him before giving him a scary puppy-dog look.

"Oh, Dolphin-kun, I've forgotten my sleeping bag somewhere… Could I share yours?" Iruka's about to say something when Gouzu hands her a bag.

"It's okay. It's in here…" Moments later screams of pain echo through the tent as Hisame takes her revenge for foiling her plan. Shaking his head, Zabuza watches in amusement as Haku places her bag close to Harry's with a blush on her face though he raises an eyebrow as Hana doesn't put her's out. Noticing this, Harry chuckles before turning to Haku.

"Hey, Haku-chan? I got something for you." Catching her attention, he motions her out side while Naruto does the same with Sakura. Once out side (with the others following) Haku raises an eyebrow as Harry brings out a sealing scroll. "Okay Haku-chan, remember how you said that you would like to learn how top use a sword, but none of the ones you tried suited you?" Haku nods as she watches Harry unroll the scroll.

"Yes… But what does that have to do… with… anything? What are those?" Before her eyes Harry opened the scroll before he unsealed a group of various swords. Hearing her question, Harry grins before he answers.

"These, Haku-chan, are swords from my world. They're lighter then a Kodachi, yet just as long. I refer to these as 'Sabre-types' Since they're all descended from Sabres." Haku looks towards Row. "Yes, like Row's sword… but without the magical abilities of course." She nods.

"Of course." Bending down, she examines them before picking up a long, yet thin one. Noticing the tag on it, she reads out loud. "'Rapier' Interesting." She swings it a bit before shaking her head. "No… doesn't feel right. Closer though, but too light." Harry nods before moving another away. "What was that one?" Harry smiles at her.

"It's called a foil. It's a long and extremely thin sword with only a sharp point on it. If the rapier is too light for you, then I doubt that the foil would feel right either." He notices as she picks up another sword and gives it a few practice swings before a thoughtful look comes over her face. "Ah yes! The Cutlass. A sword developed for sailors. Since it's smaller then the other blades available as swords it was more useful for fighting in confined quarters like a ship. You like?" Haku nods while continuing to swing it carefully.

"Yeah. It's… just right." Stopping for a moment, she examines the sword before looking at Harry. "So it was developed for fighting at sea?" Harry nods while she chuckles. "And I can control water and ice as well as being from Water Country… how ironic that it feels so right in my hands." Harry chuckles while shrugging.

"Maybe… but if it feels right then that's the kind of blade that you should use." Haku's about to say something as Zabuza comes up and holds out his hand.

"May I Haku?" Nodding with a blush, she hands it over to Zabuza who examines the blade and gives it a practice swing of his own. Nodding to himself, he looks at Harry. "It's made for quick, precise strikes isn't it?" Harry nods while looking slightly surprised causing Zabuza to laugh. "Gaki, I'm one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. I would hope that I should be able to tell what a blade does just by looking at it." Looking back at the blade he nods while talking to himself. "Yes, quick yet precise strikes… The styles used would probably rely on speed and agility to work…" Handing it back to Haku, he looks at her with a smile. "Good choice. It IS the perfect blade for you, I am impressed." He then looks at Harry. "Is that the only style for that blade?" Harry chuckles before pulling out another one with a difference in the hilt.

"Actually no." He points at the basket around the hilt of the one he's holding to Zabuza who looks at it closely. "This version has a basket hilt which is used to protect the hand during sword fights. Basket hilts come in all kinds of verities from a single plate that stretches across the knuckles to a mass of wires that covers the entire hand." Zabuza nods to himself.

"Interesting. That's actually a good idea." He looks at Haku before patting her on the head. "Good choice. Now all we got to do is get you some scrolls or teachers so that you can learn a style." His attention is grabbed as Harry starts chuckling.

"I can take care of that. I happen to know someone who can help who owes us one, I also have several books and scrolls at home that detail the various styles. For the time being though, Haku-chan can train with Row since the styles used are very similar." Naruto starts snorting with laughter.

"Oh Kami! Please tell me that you're not thinking of who I'm thinking of?" Harry nods with a grin. "Oh man! We have got to get some rum then." Now realizing who they're talking about Hinata scowls.

"If it's him, I swear I'm going to use a Jyuuken slap on him." Naruto starts laughing at that.

"Wouldn't be the first time since it seems that every woman he meets slaps him at some point." Shaking his head, Naruto turns to Sakura. "Now for you Sakura-chan. I think that you should pick a blade too. And I think I know just the ones that will suit you." With that, Naruto opens up another scroll revealing a group of two sided blades. "Now these are of a type of long sword known as broad swords due to their width." Crouching down, Sakura examines each one before grabbing one of the larger ones. "Ah, good choice. That's what's known as a Claymore. It comes from Scotland where it was used by a feared group of people called Highlanders. It's designed to act not to different from an axe in that it cleaves apart flesh and armour." Walking a short distance away, Sakura starts doing a series of practice swings before stopping.

"Nice." Noticing the raised eyebrows, she blushes. "What?" Realizing why their staring, she points at Harry and Naruto. "When those two started training me they taught me some basic Kenjutsu stances they knew." Now surprised, Hisame turns to them.

"You two know Kenjutsu?" They nod which causes her to raise an eyebrow in askance. "If you two do then where are your swords?" They both grin before reaching towards the two short scabbards at their hip just above their knives and gripping the handle. And then in one fluid motion, they pull out two Nodachi causing eyes to pop out. The sight causes both of them to laugh as they put the swords back into the scabbards.

"Just because we don't wear them openly doesn't mean we don't have or use them. We just prefer not to unless we have no choice. And before you ask the space in the Scabbard has been enlarged like in the tent." Turning towards Sakura, Naruto grabs another Claymore and stands up. "Anyways, I think that we should get in some practice, don't you?" Gulping, Sakura nods before getting into a stance. "Good. Now! En Guard!" About an hour later, their spar ends with Sakura leaning against a tree, out of breath. Naruto smiles at her. "Not bad. Good to see that you didn't forget our lessons." Sakura shakes her head before smiling.

"Kind of hard to considering how you practically beat it into me." Naruto walks over and holds out a hand to help her up, which she grasps. "Thanks." Reaching down, she grabs the sword before looking at Naruto. "I guess that it's a good thing that I got a strength boost from the bite huh?" Naruto nods while chuckling.

"Yup. But I'll keep practicing with you and I can give you some scrolls me and nii-san's collected." She looks at him thankfully.

"Thanks." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she runs away. Shocked still, Naruto stands there before he slowly reaches up and touches his cheek. 'Kyubi-chan… do you know what that was about?' Kyubi giggles before answering in a sing-song voice.

'I don't know.' Suddenly she becomes serious. 'You should talk to her soon though.' Naruto nods in agreement.

'Yeah, I probably should.' Shaking his head, he starts walking towards where the others are enjoying some stew that Harry had made when he hears Sakura ask a question of Sasuke that catches Naruto off guard with how she says it.

"Sasuke? I was wondering how you moved so fast when we were surrounded by the Mizu Bushin and again when Haku-san used that needle jutsu of hers." Sasuke (along with the others) stare at her since she didn't use Kun to address him. Shaking it off, Sasuke shrugs.

"I just focused chakra to my legs and feet. That's all." Blinking, Sakura turns to Kakashi who nods.

"Yup. It's actually a very common way for ninja to temporally increase their speed. You use chakra and focus it into your muscles to give yourself a boost." Cocking her head to the side, she nods as a small idea occurs to her.

'If just focusing chakra can do that… I wonder…' Continuing her thoughts, she finishes her stew while chewing on her idea. As she watches them clean the pots, it slowly but surely takes form. Finally, it's time to go to bed and Sakura gets into her sleeping bag as she rolls her idea around in her head until she falls asleep. Nearby, Harry yawns as Hana walks over to him.

"Hey Harry-kun." Looking at the familiars, she sighs before scratching her head. "Um, I was wondering if I could join you? It's just that once we get back to Konoha I'll no longer be able to share a bed with Harry-kun." They just stare at her confused. Before she can say anything, Sal speaks up.

"What are you talking about? Harry has his own place now so you can spend several nights over if you want. You don't have to move in, but no one's stopping you from staying over." Seeing Hana's shocked look, she shakes her head. "You humans are so weird." Slowly a smirk appears on Hana's face as she looks at Harry.

"Actually, she's right you know." She hugs Harry to her before leaning down next to his ear. "That's a very good idea you know… I'll have to let Ayame know so that she can join us." She licks his ear causing him to shiver. Hearing a eep, she turns to see Haku standing there. Grinning, she looks back at Harry. "I think someone wants to say good night to you." And with that she walks off to make sure that the Haimaru triplets are settled down for the night. Blushing, Harry looks at a equally red Haku.

"Sorry about that Haku-chan, but you've probably guessed by now how she acts." Haku sighs before shaking her head with a smile.

"Yeah, I've guessed as much." She looks down at Harry (since she's slightly taller) with a smile. "You know… I think that things in my life will be very interesting from now on." Harry starts chuckling.

"You're probably right about that Haku-chan." He looks Haku's sleeping Kimono up and down before smiling. "That looks good on you Haku-chan. Brings out your beauty." Haku blushes as she's still not used to getting complements from people.

"Um… Thank you." Suddenly she looks slightly nervous. "I was wondering if you would… you know, take me on a date when we got to Konoha?" Harry nods and tells her it would be his honour to do so. Smiling she leans down. "Thank you for everything Harry-kun" And with that, she kisses him lightly on the lips. Breaking away, she giggles as she heads towards her sleeping bag. 'My first kiss… Wow!' Unnoticed by her is how Harry reaches up and touches his lips before giving them a lick.

'Mmm. Strawberry.' Behind him, Hana chuckles.

"It's time for bed Harry-kun." Still smirking, she gestures towards Harry's sleeping bag. "Get in." Not wanting to argue, Harry gets in only for Hana to wriggle in along with Sal before Hana zips it up and they snuggle into him. Hedwig and Row then transform into their animal forms and land on top of the bag and get comfortable. And then they all drift off to sleep like that.

000000000000000 Two days later 0000000000

Without having to move at civilian speed the group makes their way back to Konoha and even though they're stopping so that Haku and Sakura can train in their new blades they're still faster then they were with Tazuna. Walking through the village, they attract stares due to the sight of a A-rank, a B-rank, and two C-rank missing-nin in their company. Reaching the Hokage tower they're immediately called into a meeting with the Sandaime who's greeted in the usual way by Harry and Naruto. "Hey! Ojii-san!" Which results in Sakura whacking the two of them. Waving them off, the Sandaime asks for a report. Once completed, he dismisses Team Seven's genin except for Naruto and Harry while he asks for the Missing-nin to go outside to wait. He's slightly surprised when Harry and Naruto ask for Sakura to stay causing him to sigh.

"Very well." Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke leaves as well as the Kiri missing-nin. Once the door closes the room lapses into silence until Sakura speaks up.

"Um… If this is about the Kyubi… I already know. Everything." They all turn to look at Naruto and Harry when Sakura continues. "They didn't tell me if that's what you're thinking." Kakashi turns to look at her.

"They had to, unless someone else did?" He watches as Sakura shakes her head no. "Then mind explaining how you knew?" She's about to speak when Naruto does.

"Because of me giving her my blood." Blinking, Sarutobi leans back.

"And how does your blood factor in? Unless… it happened when you had Sakura bite you didn't it?" Naruto nods at this before looking at Sakura.

"When I let her bite me I forgot one important fact: A Vampire can see a person's memories when they drink the person's blood. So it seems that she saw the memories which had the most emotions attached to them." Seeing the looks given him, he shrugs. "I had to do something. I couldn't let her die Ojii-san. And before you ask, it seems it was a one time thing." He nods with a small smile.

"That's good to know Sakura." And with that he motions Kakashi to give his report with bits and pieces added by the others. Once their finished, he leans back and takes out his pipe before lighting it. Taking a puff, he looks at Sakura. "Now, I'm sure that Naruto told you that talking about the Kyubi's fate is punishable by death, correct?" She nods. "Okay then. Now as to your abilities, we'll write them down as a possible emerging bloodline. Since no one in your family has been a ninja for generations we can get away with it. Kakashi, I expect you to talk with Sasuke and explain to him that I don't want him blabbing about it, understood?" He nods. "Good, you now dismissed. While you're heading out, I would ask that you have Zabuza and his group come back in." Once he leaves, Zabuza comes in with his group and gulps as he's faced with a serious expression from the Sandaime. "Now I think that I should explain some things…"

0000000000 An explanation later 00000000000000

Part way through the explanation, Zabuza collapsed into a chair as did the others of his group and now that they've heard everything, he looks at Naruto and Harry with even more respect then before. "Gaki, I have to say that I'm impressed with you. I knew the Three tailed container back in Kiri and I have to say that it's nothing less then amazing that you haven't snapped." He then looks at the Hokage with a serious expression. "Now, can we stay here and become Konoha-nin? If because of me they can't, I'll leave." He raises a hand at the shouts filling the office. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" As he glances at Haku, his face softens. "Haku." She looks up with misty eyes.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." He reaches over and places his hand on her head before softly smiling through his mask.

"Haku, you're the closest thing I've got to a daughter and I want what's best for you." To the Demon Brothers now: "You two have been my most loyal followers. You left behind your family, friends, and your home to follow me, and I can never thank you enough." To Hisame. "And I promised your nii-san that if I ever met you that I would protect you to the best of my ability, and I have… despite how annoying you've been." And, finally, to the Hokage: "If by my leaving they can have a chance to join then that is something that I must accept." Chuckling, Sarutobi shakes his head.

"I never said that you couldn't join." He cuts off Zabuza who's about to say something. "And don't worry about that prick of a Mizukage. If I was worried about him do you really think that I would give sanctuary to the survivors of his idiotic Bloodline Genocide? HA! He is a fool who enriches my village while weakening his own. You know as well as I do that the only thing keeping Water country together was the power of the Bloodline clans. And with their disappearance it's only a matter of time before something gives." Taking another puff of his pipe, he laughs again. "HA! By allowing you and Hisame-san to join I can finally give Konoha a edge in Kenjutsu. With the Demon Brothers I add more poison experts to our ranks, speaking of which you two should ask to see Harry's poisons sometime. They are quite impressive to say the least. And finally Haku… She adds yet another Bloodline to our ranks. All in all quite the coup." He leans back with a smile. Getting out of the chair, Zabuza kneels and presents his sword as does Hisame.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I, Momochi Zabuza, member of the Seven Swordsman will be loyal to you onto my death." Hisame states the exact same thing but with her name.

"And I, Hoshigaki Hisame, member of the Seven Swordsman, hereby proclaim my loyalty unto my death." Moving around his desk, the Hokage first touches Zabuza's blade and then Hisame's.

"And I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato hereby accept Momochi Zabuza's and Hoshigaki Hisame's oaths of loyalty onto death." Smiling, he goes and sits back into his chair before reaching into his desk and throwing several Konoha Hitai-ate as well as a set of keys. "If your wondering, the keys are to your new apartments. There's one for Hisame, one for the Demon Brothers, and one for you Zabuza along with Haku. Just ask Harry and Naruto where it is since they live on the same floor in that building." Harry and Naruto wave at them. "And on that, I think we're done." And they leave while the Hokage glares at a pile of paperwork.

00000000000 Later at Harry's and Naruto's Apartment. 0000000000

The group is walking down the hallway talking with each other as well as laughing every once in a while. Asked a question as to who owns the building, Harry smirks. "Actually, me and nii-san do. We bought it after the old one passed away and renovated the entire building." Surprised, Zabuza's about to ask something when a woman's voice calls out.

"Harry-san, Naruto-san. How are you? I heard that you went on a mission." Unnoticed by the group, Haku stiffens. Everyone (except for Haku) turns to see a black haired woman walking towards them while leaning on a cane. Despite the scars visible on her body, she's still quite beautiful and Zabuza finds his breath caught in his throat.

'She's… a goddess.' He turns to Harry and starts whispering. "Hey, who's she?" Giving him a raised eyebrow, he answers.

"Her names Kasumi. Me and Naruto found her in a puddle of blood and badly beaten a few years back on our first trip to Water country. Thankfully, we got her here fast enough and she survived. We still don't know why she was so badly hurt since she won't talk about it. All she'll say is that her ex-husband killed their daughter and that's it. She doesn't like talking about it." Having heard the last bit Haku's eyes start tearing up as the woman reaches them.

"It's good to see you're okay. My! And who are these people." She motions at the group thought she wonders why the young girl hasn't turned around. She gets her answer a few seconds later.

"May I ask you something Kasumi-san?" Kasumi smiles at the still turned girl though she can't help but think that she's heard that voice before.

"Why yes, of course you can." Haku then asks her it's true that she hasn't told Harry and Naruto why she was found the way she was. "No… no I haven't. I don't want to remember the day my daughter died." Haku gives off a sad chuckle.

"But she didn't die." The woman's about to call her a liar when Haku turns and her breath hitches in her throat. "I know because… I am alive Okaa-san…" The woman stumbles back as if struck and falls to the ground with tears pouring down her face.

"N…no! It can't be! My husband told me that he had killed her! HE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE HE LEFT ME TO DIE!" Haku takes one step and then another as the other's realize that there's a strong resemblance as Harry looks at Naruto.

"I've heard both stories but I can't believe that I didn't realize…" He trails off as Naruto slowly nods.

"Yeah… we're both baka's…" They continue watching as Haku bends down and faces the distraught woman.

"I am… and I can prove it Okaa-san…" Reaching out a hand with the palm up, Haku concentrates forming a flower made of ice in her palm. "See Okaa-san… I-" She doesn't get anything else out as she's grabbed in a glomp as the woman sobs freely and kisses her hair again and again as Haku collapses to her knees gripping her as if afraid she's going to disappear as she too starts crying. "O…Okaa-san!" The woman just continues kissing her hair fiercely as her own tears continue to pour.

"Oh baby! Oh my baby girl! Thank Kami-sama and all the other Kami's that your alive. Oh, don't worry, Kaa-san's here and she's not going to let anything happen to you ever again! I've hated that teme for all these years but I'm glad that he lied to me this once." She pulls away to see Haku better. "Let Kaa-san look at you… oh Haku-chan you have grown into such a beautiful girl…" And with that, she grabs Haku again in a hug. "Kaa-san is SO glad that your alive!" Still crying, Haku slowly pulls away from her mother's hug and slowly gestures towards Zabuza.

"I think that I should explain what happened that day…

000000000 Two hours later 000000000000

Harry and Naruto had let them use their apartment to have the chat they had to privately and that is where we join them with Zabuza looking distinctly uncomfortable with the silence coming from Kasumi who's looking into her cup of tea. Noticing that Haku's nervously looking between the two of them, he's about to clear his throat when Kasumi starts speaking. "I don't mind the fact that Haku-chan became a ninja, I really don't. I dislike that you made her into a 'Tool'. But…" She sighs to herself before looking up. "But despite that you eventually saw her as your daughter and she saw you as a Tou-san… A MUCH better one then that teme I married." She smiles at him causing Zabuza to blush lightly. "You also took care of her not to mention raised her into a strong woman and for that I can't thank you enough." Zabuza just clears his throat.

"You don't have to thank me… At the time I wasn't doing it out of the goodness of my heart, but she grew on me…" He looks at Haku with a smirk. "Yeah, she grew on me over time… like a fungus." Haku huffs at him before pouting, though she doesn't miss the giggles coming from her mother while Zabuza keeps sneaking glances causing her to blink.

'What are they…Oh!' She suddenly smirks evilly causing both her mother and Zabuza to shiver before they look at her only for them to see her with an angelic expression. Shrugging, they turn back to each other not seeing Haku expression turn to a devilish one. 'Oh yesss. Soon. Soon I'll get you two together and then Zabuza-sama will be my Tou-san for real… I think I'll have to have a talk with Harry-kun…' She's brought back to reality by Zabuza snapping a finger in front of her. "Sorry, what?" He gives her a weird look.

"Well… As it turns out, your Okaa-san has a large apartment and wants to know if we'll both join her there instead of getting our own." Haku looks at her mother with a question in her eyes. Correctly guessing what she's asking, Kasumi giggles some before waving her off.

"I have a three bedroom. It's not like I hurting for space since my last roommates' moved out. And it feels so empty I don't mind if you both join me there." Haku rapidly nods while inside her head she starts modifying her plan.

'Yes! That makes it a lot easier!' They both give her a weird look as she starts cackling like a evil witch. Eventually noticing the looks, Haku calms down and clears her throat. "Before I forget Kaa-san, how did Harry-kun and Naruto-kun save you? How did they even know where you were?" Kasumi blinks a little before setting down her cup again.

"You know, I had wondered why myself for years but only recently found out why." She looks at Haku with a odd look. "I finally asked and do you know what they told me? They told me that Row-san and Harry-san had both had a 'feeling' as well as a pull to somewhere." She takes another sip of her tea. I really don't remember what happened since the last thing I saw before becoming unconscious was a flash of fire. I was later told that the flash was Row's teleportation and that as soon as they saw me the three of them went to work stabilizing me. First Row-san cried on my worst wounds healing them as well as she could before Harry-san and Naruto-san poured potions down my throat. Once they had done that, they teleported me to the Hospital here in Konohagakure… Though the sight of them bringing in a woman just this side of death caused them a huge problem…" She sighs while shaking her head. "But I survived… and even though I'll probably never be able to move as I used to, I'll always owe those three my life and that, my daughter, is the truth…" Haku nods with a smile.

'Thank you Row-san… Harry-kun...Naruto-kun... For saving my Okaa-san…'

00000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: (Pokes an unconcious Hinata with a stick) Wow! She's still out!_

_Yui: You know I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean, unseen in "Evangelion" me, Kyoko and Naoka had to get our-_

_Steve: Yui... please? That image is something that NO ONE wants._

_Yui: What image?_

_Steve: Unit-01, Unit-02, and Unit-00 having... well, you know..._

_Yui: Silly! We used our virtual AVATARS for that kind of thing._

_Steve: (Stems nosebleed) DAMN!_

_Yui: Yeah... Good times... good times... Anyways, what's the deal with Haku's mom being alive?_

_Steve: Oh, that... Well it was something that popped into my head at the last moment and I added her as one of the people who Naruto and Harry rescued from Water Country as well as giving Haku some one besides Zabuza... Needless to say that Haku's going to scheme to get them together._

_Yui: Of course._

_Pen-pen: Waaarrkk wa rk waarrkk wark war waarrk? (Shouldn't we be talking about the weapons?)_

_Steve: Sure!_

**Weapon list:**

Cutlass:A cutlass is a short, broad sabre or slashing sword, with a straight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and a hilt often featuring a solid cupped or basket shaped guard but not always. It was a sailor's weapon of choice being that it was robust enough to cut through ropes, canvas and wood yet short enough to be used in close combat unlike most swords. The main advantage is that a cutlass required less training to use effectively then most other swords of it's time. As a side note they were still used in the Second World War and some accounts claim that a marine killed an enemy during the battle at Icheon in the Korean War using one.

(AN: The one that Haku uses is a Model 1917)

Rapier:A rapier is a relatively slender, sharply pointed sword, used mainly for thrusting attacks, mainly in use in Europe in the 16th and 17th centuries. It never saw any real use on the battle fields being a mainly Civilian weapon used in duels. It usually weighed 1 kg, was 2.5 cm (0.98 inches) and over a meter in length.

Claymore: The one discussed in the story is the older two handed version used in inter-clan warfare as well as border fights with the English in Scotland with a down-turned cross hilt. It is considered to be a broadsword due to it's size and weight. On average they were 140 cm (55") in overall length, with a 33 cm (13") grip, 107 cm (42") blade, and a weight of approximately 2.5 kg (5.5 lb).

**Materials List:**

Orichalcum: A reddish-gold metal mentioned in several ancient writings, most notably Plato's _Critias _dialogue. Orichalcum was considered second only to gold in value, and could be mined in many parts of ancient Atlantis. By the time of Critias, however, it was known only by name. It was used to make structures, walls, and coins in Atlantis but Harry and Naruto have discovered that it can be used to create armor much stronger then if they used Mithril as well as weapons. It can also hold massive amounts of magical enhancements and Kyubi told them where some was. It was said to have formed from gold in places that the sun gods/goddesses once walked.

Soul Steel: A black, light absorbing metal, Soul Steel forms in places where the worlds of the living and the worlds of the dead meet and is said to be the solidified tears of the Dead. Like Orichalcum, it's supernatual origins make it even harder then Mithril, but also like Orichalcum it is FAR rarer then the silvery metal. Like Orichalcum it can hold a massive amount of magical protections. It is said that the legendary "Armor Of Hades" was forged of this metal. (AN:Got the idea from the Exalted game... Don't own it.)

_Yui: Huh. You even added the materials list eh? Why?_

_Steve: That way I can better explain it. Anyways, we should probably head to the next chapter now... But I'll leave the readers a parting gift._

**A.T.E: **As a favour...

Sighing to her self, Tsunami enters the kitchen as the celebrations at the bridge finally die down. 'I can't believe this... they're gone for a few hours and I already miss Naruto-kun...Hm? What's this?' Tsunami walks towards the table where two small stacks of paper are located as well as what appears to be a letter. Picking up the letter, her eyes widen in recognition. 'What's this? It's in Naruto-kuns writing!' Looking at it, she nods before placing it back on the table and making herself a cup of tea. Sitting down, she opens the letter and starts to read.

'_Dear Tsunami-chan, if your reading this then you found our papers on your table as hoped. Me and nii-san were hoping for a favour from you._' Tsunami's eyes widen at that before she states that she'll do it before she continues to read. '_Now while talking to Tazuna, we found out that at one point you actually worked for a magazine company as a assistant Editor. Hearing this we were shocked as you might imagine... Though it does make sense considering how you berated Sasuke for improper grammar_.' Tsunami allows a small smirk to appear on her face at that memory as she continues. _'Now your probably wondering how this has to do with the favour we're asking of you right_?' She nods_. 'Well that brings us to the whole point: Me and nii-san would like to hire you as the editor of our books we've been working on_.' Tsunami coughs a little as in her shock she actually allowed the tea she was drinking to go down the wrong tube. Getting her fit under control, she re-reads that section at least twice before sighing.

'They want me to be their editor? And they've written books? Huh! Who would have guessed?' Shaking her head, she allows a small smile to appear on her lips. 'Those two... they truly are the "Most Surprising Ninja" aren't they?' And with that, she turns back to the letter.

'_Now your probably wondering the following: What books? How much will I get paid? Will I have to leave my home? And how can I contact you? Right?_' Blinking, she nods. '_Actually the two piles of papers are the books... Though I would suggest reading nii-san's in the day as it'll scare the crap out of you otherwise since it's based on "Urban Legends" from where he's from... And since he only modified them to work here in the Elemental countries, they're REALLY creepy. My story is actually different. Now, me and nii-san have agreed that any proceeds from any books that you edit would be split 50/50 in order to be fair. As to whether you would have to move... the answer is no, since you can do this from the safety and comfort of your home._' Tsunami snaps her fingers in annoyance. '_Now as to how you would contact us... If you look closely, you should find a purple violet bag._' Tsunami looks and, sure enough, there is the bag mentioned between the stacks of paper. _'Okay, this bag is special since it'll allow us to trade correspondence through it to each other... yes, it's unbelievable, but it's true! Anyways, if you want to do this, let me know by writing a letter and sending it through. If not, then please send through our notes please. Until we meet again Tsunami-chan... Your humble servant: Uzumaki-Potter Naruto_.' Staring at the letter, Tsunami chuckles knowing that she's already made her decision.

'Now then... which one is Naruto-kun's? Ah ha! Here we are!' Picking up his, Tsunami pulls out a pen and starts to read it mumbling and crossing some things out while adding others with a blush every once in a while...

00000000000000000000000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000000000000000


	33. Training, dinners, and plans

_Steve: And here we are! The next chapter of their homecoming!_

_Pen-pen: War wa waark ark wark waaarrkk ar waarrk. (And as usual, you keep updating in clumps.)_

_Yui: Can't blame him after all... he wants to get to the point that Harry and Hermione meet since that's the point that he's most interested in._

_Steve: Well yeah... and it's the one that all my readers are interested in as well. Anyways, if you would please do the disclaimer guys?Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Kyubi, Harry and the familiars are just about to sit down for breakfast when a knock sounds. Blinking, Naruto turns to Kyubi who's about to dispel herself. "Don't do anything yet Kyubi-chan." She nods as Naruto gets walks to the door. Looking through the pin-hole, he sees who it is and opens the door with a slightly confused smile. "Well hello Sakura-chan. How are you this morning?" She smiles somewhat nervously.

"I'm good… Um, Yeah… I'm here to tell you that my Okaa-san is wondering if you'll come over for dinner to thank you for saving my life." Naruto nods and tells her that he'll do that. She's about to leave when she smells their breakfast causing her mouth to water. "Mmm. What's that smell…?" Naruto chuckles but becomes thoughtful as a thought occurs to him.

'Hmm. Now might be a good time… Yes.' He gesture her in with a smile. "Come on in Sakura-chan, we were just about to sit down for breakfast and you're looking hungry. And besides… I got someone for you to meet." Blinking, she walks in and can't help but smile as she walks towards the dinning room with Naruto.

'This is nice… I wonder why I feel at peace?' Shaking her head, she notices Naruto gesturing at someone who's staring at Sakura. It takes her a moment to notice the nine tails and the fox ears. "Kyubi no Kitsune…" Shaking her head, she notices that the fox is looking nervous so she walks over and holds out her hand. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. How are you?" Blinking for a moment, Kyubi smiles at her before grasping her offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san. I'm Kyubi, Kyubi no Kitsune also known as Amakirr and this baka's girlfriend." At the last bit she jerks her thumb at Naruto causing him to sputter as Sakura smiles.

"And it's nice to meet you too Kyubi-san… I can call you Kyubi-san can't I?" She nods with a smile. "Thank you. As to Naruto… He is a baka isn't he?" Kyubi starts giggling as Naruto pouts.

"Oh I like you!" She gestures at a empty seat at the table. "Go ahead Sakura-san, there's plenty for everyone." As Sakura sits down both her and Kyubi giggle as Naruto's pout becomes more pronounced as he theatrically sobs.

"Oh! Woe is me for no loves me!" At the two girls' giggles he smirks before chuckling himself and sitting down. "You know Sakura-chan, it's a good thing that you came when you did. Saved me some trouble looking for you it did." Blinking, Sakura hurriedly swallows the pancake in her mouth.

"Really? You were going to go looking for me? Why?" She takes another bite only to nearly choke at Naruto's response.

"Well, I needed to take some blood from you." Seeing her choking, Kyubi pats her on the back. Swallowing, she grabs a drink of the pumpkin juice by her. Gulping it down, she gasps while giving Kyubi a thankful look before looking at Naruto in disbelief.

"You want what now?!" He repeats himself as she continues to stare at him in disbelief. "Why in hell would you need my blood for?!" Naruto sighs before swallowing his own bite of pancake.

"Actually I need it for the sword I'm forging for you." He can see the question forming on her eyes and answers it before she can ask it. "Remember what I said about Dhampirs having problems with Bloodlust and Battlelust? As well as rage?" Sakura nods at this. "Well, the blade I'm going to create will function as a filter for that, a type of… inhibitor I guess. But in order to do that I'll have to forge it using your blood for tempering. I'll also be teaching you Occlumancy, which will help you control any urges you might get." Sakura blinks as she tries saying something as he just put to rest one of her greatest fears, that she would lose it and someone she cared about would get hurt. She just gets up and makes her way over and hugs him with her eyes tearing up.

"Thank you…" Letting go, she wipes her eyes and gives him a smile. "I'll give as much blood as I can… By the way, how much do you need?" Naruto shrugs at this.

"Probably a quite a bit. A few liters at least… But don't worry, by the time we get to the point that I'll need it I'll have gathered enough if we take a little bit every day. And with your new healing factor it shouldn't be a problem." She sighs in relief before she walks back to her seat and sits back down as she turns back to her breakfast. Upon finishing, she gets up as does Naruto before the two walk out the door to begin their training session. Chuckling a little, Harry gets up so that he can do the dishes. Once he does this, he turns to the familiars.

"So what do you guys want to do? According to Ojii-san we got a full week before we do anything." The familiars look at each other before shrugging. Row suddenly snaps her fingers.

"I just remembered! I have training with Haku today." The others look at her as Sal starts smirking.

"Well then, why don't we all go? Might as well do something." They all nod at this as it gives them something to do for the day. "Well? What are waiting for?!" They all chuckle before Row puts Sal in a headlock and starts to give her a noogie.

"Mah… Must you be so excitable Sal? You're embarrassing yourself." Finally breaking free, Sal starts chasing the laughing phoenix around the apartment. Shaking her head, Hedwig looks at Harry who's making several sandwiches.

"They really do act like sisters, don't they?" Harry looks up before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"All three of you do as a matter of fact. Sometimes I could swear that you three came from the same nest." He continues to watch as Sal finally catches up with Row and starts tickling her into submission. Hedwig nods as she takes a sip from a cup of tea while smiling at the sight before her.

"It's strange you know…" Noticing the questioning look Harry's giving her, her smile becomes wistful. "Think about it: Phoenixes, or is that Phoenixia? Or well, anyways they and Basilisks are deadly natural enemies, but when you look at the two of them do you see that? No, you don't. Quite the opposite actually since the two would do anything for the other, even if it means their death." She continues as the two start squealing and laughing. "And I feel the same thing as they do. And it's al because of you Harry, you brought us together and made us a family." Harry finishes up the last of the sandwiches and smiles at her.

"I don't know about that since your personalities mesh so well, but if you say so." Taking out a sealing scroll, he seals the sandwiches as well as cold butterbeer into it. Sighing, he calls over the two girls as Hedwig puts down her now empty cup. "Girls? I'm done and it's time to leave." In a flash, the two are there grinning. Row pokes her tongue out slightly as she rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that… Anyways, shall we?" They all nods as they head out with Harry only stopping to lock the door as well as grab another scroll. Walking down the hall, Harry knocks on a door which opens revealing Haku. Slightly confused, Haku turns back into the apartment.

"I'm heading out Zabuza-sama, Okaa-san! I'll see you later!" Closing the door behind her, Haku looks at Harry in confusion. "Okay… what are you doing here Harry-kun? I thought that I was training with Row today?" Harry nods at her before explaining why to which she nods as she also realizes that this will give her the chance to get to know him better. "Sounds good. So where are we going?" Harry grins before putting his hands behind his head.

"Well… we're heading to some training grounds that me ad nii-san use. But before that, we're going to do some physical training… that okay?" She nods as they walk out of the building and start roof hopping. Eventually, they reach the wall and, after doing some warm-ups, they start running along the top of it. After doing this a couple of times, Haku finds herself out of breath and catches it while Harry and the familiars continue for another two circuits. Finally stopping, Harry looks at Haku in surprise. "I thought that you had more stamina then that? Why'd you stop so soon?" Haku looks at him before wiping some sweat off her brow.

"I do have more stamina then most Kunoichi's my age, but you Harry are a stamina freak! I simply can't keep up with you. Anyone who can is a true monster." At that moment Naruto and Sakura run by with Sakura shouting about a green monster chasing them. "What the…" Haku freaks a little as a boy in skin tight spandex with massive eyebrows and a bowl cut hairdo runs by shouting about how Sakura will fall for his fires of youth. "… I take it back. THAT is a monster." Harry bursts out laughing as the four perform some Kata as they run by again and again for the next half hour. Thankfully for Sakura, Haku times it so that once Sakura's past she makes a little ice on the ground causing the "Scary Green-thing" as she's termed it to slip and go flying off the wall. On her next pass Sakura hears the groaning and realizes that he's gone. Realizing why, she turns to Haku and hugs her.

"THANK YOU! You have no idea how scary being chased by that thing is… Brrrr." Both shiver as they think about the creature. Haku's about to say something when they hear the thing start to wake up and they nod at each other before they grab the two guys and start running. A few minutes later finds Haku staring at a long flight of stairs going up the Hokage monument. She looks at Sakura with a questioning look causing Sakura to smile. "Your getting Harry to train you correct?" Haku nods.

"Well yes… And I can already tell that his training is tough." Sakura starts cackling making Haku sweatdrop as well as fear for her sanity.

"Trust me, at some point you WILL be cursing his name to ALL the circles of hell." She points at the stairs. "For example: Those stairs you see there? One of their stamina exercises is to go running up them, get Row or Hedwig to transport you back down here and then have you do it again." Haku looks at the stairs with a slightly pale face before shrugging a little.

"Zabuza-sama was also a sadist. Besides, can't be much harder then rock climbing… right?" Sakura just shakes her head.

"You poor unknowing girl…" A few hours later finds Haku cursing Harry just as Sakura said as she can feel muscles she didn't even know she had hurting. Sakura's in a little better shape as she has gone through it before herself. Smiling, she philosophically shrugs at Haku. "See? I told you that you would be cursing his name." Haku just scowls.

"How the hell can climbing a bunch of stairs be so hard?! I swear that I felt like I was going to die for a while there." She then glares at both Harry and Naruto. "And those two don't even seem to be affected. What is there secret?" Sakura just shrugs again.

"Don't quite know." Stretching a little, she smiles as she realizes that her new healing factor is making her feel less of the pain as it heals her muscles at a accelerated pace. "Maybe their healing factor is what does it? I know that I'm feeling better already." Haku scowls again.

"Lucky you." Harry and Naruto walk over as Harry raises an eyebrow at the glare Haku's shooting him before shrugging.

"What? I told you that mine and nii-san's training was hard. But did you listen? Nooo." Looking her and Sakura over, Harry nods noticing that the two are on the verge of over heating before pointing a finger while making a movement with it. "Frigus ventulus." Both girls blink as a cool breeze wraps around there bodies, cooling them off as if it was an AC generated one. Pulling out a scroll, Harry rapidly unseals it revealing several sandwiches and butterbeer as Naruto does the same before handing them out. Taking a cold cut one, Sakura winks at Haku.

"See? It's not all bad, we get training that no one else can compete with as well as a free lunch." Taking a bite out of a roast beef one, Haku nods as she wipes a little bit of mustard off her lips.

"I guess it's not all bad… But that doesn't mean that I won't complain." Harry just smiles at this.

"I wouldn't ask you to…"

000000000000000 Later that evening 0000000000000

After training for the rest of the afternoon so that Sakura can get used to her new abilities (as well as drawing the blood for that day) the group separates so that Naruto and her can get ready for that night. And that's where we join Naruto with him about to knock on the door when it opens revealing Sakura's mom Momo (imagine a pink-haired, green-eyed version of Seras from Hellsing) . "Hello Naruto-kun, glad that you could make it." Momo looks Naruto up and down (he's wearing black jeans, a red shirt along with a black silk shirt with red flames on it). She smiles as she licks her lips making Naruto VERY nervous. 'Mmm. He looks just like Minato… How yummy.' Yes people, she does know who he is.

"Um… Hello Haruno-san…can I come in?" She smiles at him demerly with a slight blush as she cups lays her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… How many times do I have to tell you, call me Momo-chan, Haruno-san just makes me feel so old." At that point she feels a glare on her back and turns to see a scowling Sakura. Momo just ignores the glare as she waves to her. "Hey Sakura-chan, guess who's at the door?" Still scowling at her mother, Sakura moves her out of the way and smiles at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, come on in." Still slightly creeped out by Momo, Naruto hurries in past her into the house as Sakura guides him into the living room. "Sorry about this but dinner's not quite done yet. Here have a seat." She motions at a spot next to her where Naruto appears as the only other spot is on the other side where Momo's sitting. Slightly disappointed, Sakura's mom pours them all a cup of tea just the same. Done with that, she now looks at Naruto with a serious/interested expression.

"So Sakura-chan's told me that you saved her. As her Okaa-san, I think I deserve to know the whole story. Kami-sama knows that I can only get bits and pieces from her." Nodding, Naruto starts with exactly what happened, with Sakura adding things from time to time. Every once in a while Momo stops them with a question. Once they're finally finished, Momo leans back before rubbing her temples. Sighing, she turns to them with her best 'Mother Look'. "Okay, I know that what you've told me right now isn't the whole truth, but anything else can wait." She smiles as she hears a ding. "Ah! Dinner's ready! Well, come on!" As the Naruto and Sakura walk towards the dinning room (though not without Naruto offering to help before being waved off by Momo) she slowly picks up the tea cups with a grin on her face. A few minutes later, she enters the dinning room. As she sets down the plates Naruto stares in amazment.

"Wow! All these look amazing!" Momo just chuckles at him with a slight blush.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, but it's the least I could do since you saved my daughter. If you ever want anything…" She leans down and cups his cheek in such a way that Naruto gulps as he can notice that the top buttons on her blouse are undone. Seeing this she seductively smiles at him as she licks her lips. "…Anything at all, all you have to do is ask…" Naruto nervously nods as she pulls away with Sakura giving her a death glare. Sakura just starts grinding her teeth.

"Okaa-san… Maybe we should just start eating?" Momo just looks at her and gives her a wink with the tip of her tongue sticking out unseen by Naruto making Sakura increase her glare. Of course, as any mother of a teenage girl, Momo is totally unfazed by this. 'I swear that she's doing this just to piss me off.' Inside her, Inner-Sakura's snarling and almost forming at the mouth.

'HOW DARE SHE BE WAVING THOSE BIG JUGS OF HER'S AT MY NARUTO-KUN…' She trails off as she looks at her own chest with a sigh. '… It's just not fair…' Sakura just sweatdrops.

'I don't think that's the problem Inner-me.' She comes back to reality as she hears her mother giggle at something Naruto said. Momo then turns to Sakura with a smile on her face,

"Wasn't that funny Sakura-chan?" She giggles some at the deadpan look Sakura gives her before turning back to look at a relaxing Naruto. "So, how's my daughter's training under you been going…?" And so it continues that as they eat dinner, Naruto, Momo, and Sakura just talk about different things. Finally, the dishes are empty and the both of them (Naruto wouldn't give up until she let him) begin cleaning them with Momo washing and Naruto drying. Sensing the mood, Naruto looks at Momo.

"Momo-chan… Can I ask you something?" She looks at him before smiling and telling him that she doesn't mind if he does. "I was just wondering why your acting the way you are, not only with me but with Sakura-chan?" Momo stops what she's doing before turning away from the sink and leaning against the counter. Naruto waits while she looks down with a misty look before she starts speaking n a quiet voice.

"Do you know Naruto-kun… Do you know that when Sakura was younger and just joining the Academy that I was against her becoming a ninja?" Naruto nods slightly as she continues. "While you might know that I did, I'm betting that you don't know why I was. The reason is simple: Sakura's Tou-san Ken died when she was only two… he was killed by Shinobi." Naruto jerks in surprise as does Sakura who's listening in from the other room as this is the first that she's ever heard of this. Naruto just shakes his head in understanding.

"So that's why you didn't want her to become a ninja… You were afraid of her…" As he trails off Momo nods as a tear makes it's way down her cheek.

"I never found out what village they were from. And when I found out that Sakura wanted to become one… I could help but think about her Tou-san and wonder if she would die as well in some battle. And to tell you the truth… I hated you at one point." Naruto looks at her in surprise as she sighs. "As stupid as it sounds I blamed you for his death since he was one of your staunchest defenders on the civilian council… Not to mention that one of the rumors about his death was that it was Konoha Shinobi that killed him because he defended you." She looks at Naruto with shame shining in her eyes. "Another reason I was against her becoming a shinobi was that you were and I was worried that you would be on the same team. After she became your friend my worries returned full force. But over the years I've gotten to know you and so that by the time the teams were chosen I was happy because I knew that you would protect her anyway you could, even if it meant your death… as selfish as that sounds." She hugs her self only to be surprised as Naruto gives her a hug. She stiffens before she relaxes into it sobbing.

"It's okay… everything's okay… I forgive you." She starts shaking her head as in the other room, Sakura slides down the wall in shock.

'Kaa-san didn't want me to become a ninja because of what happened… and she blamed Naruto for Tou-san's death…' Naruto just holds her as she continues pouring out her tears.

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's okay…You're her Okaa-san, you supposed to worry about her." Momo just continues shaking her head before she pulls away slightly and holds Naruto's face in her hands.

"No, it's not. I had no right to blame you for Ken-kun's death, none at all. The only good thing is that I no longer do so. And it was selfish of me to be happy about the fact that I knew that you would die before you let Sakura-chan." She continues looking Naruto in the eye wanting him to understand. "I almost slid back when I got the summons to go to the Hokage's office. I could have died when I saw that letter and I couldn't help but think that you were to blame for her death. But when I got there and received the news I honestly collapsed in relief that you hadn't failed me… You can't understand what it feels like as a parent knowing that your child might be dead…" Naruto just smiles at her before reaching up and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Maybe I don't… And I hope that I never do, though I know that might be a fools wish. I do know that the worst thing for any parent would be to have to bury their children when it's supposed to be the other way around. That's why I said that what you did wasn't selfish, not in the least. Far from it in fact." Momo looks at him with a unreadable expression before she hugs him again and kisses him on the cheek.

"You may not fully understand, but you can sure sound like it." Giving a hiccup, she continues. "Not only did you save my baby girl from certain death, but you saved her from a fate far worse. And you did so in a way that might have caused you to suffer the same fate. I can never thank you enough Naruto-kun for what you've done, no matter what I do. I only ask you for a selfish favour: Please continue being my little girl's guardian angel… Please?" Naruto just chuckles.

"No problem… you don't even have to ask. And, as I said, it isn't selfish at all." Nodding, Sakura's mom disengages from the hug while rubbing at her eyes with her arms. Lowing them she gives him a watery smile before shooing him from the room. As he leaves, she stares at him, whispering.

"You are definitely your Tou-san's son…" A few minutes later finds a refreshed Momo joining her daughter in the living room. Looking around, she taps her chin. "Where's Naruto-kun gone?" Sakura gives her mother a look.

"He's gone to the bathroom for the moment. But there's something that I need to talk to you about…" Sakura's mom gulps as she realizes what that tone means and sure enough by the time Naruto comes back, he watches as Sakura and her mother embrace each other.

'See Kyubi-chan? I told you that the two of them had to clear the air somehow and here they are, embracing each other.' Hearing a sniff, he raises a mental eyebrow. 'Kyubi-chan? Something wrong?' She just sniffs again.

'It's nothing Naruto-kun. But I have to admit that you were right.' She shakes her head in disbelief. 'When you told me that Sakura was listening in as well as your plan, I was worried. But I can see now that I shouldn't have been.' Naruto shrugs in answer.

'You were right that it could have turned out worse then it did, but thankfully it worked and they should now be closer.' At this point he walks in and notices that the two have noticed him as they both smile. "Hey Sakura-chan, hey Momo-chan." They both greet him as he sits down and they go back to chatting until it's time for Naruto to leave. He opens the door and is about to leave when Momo stops him.

"Wait a second Naruto-kun." He does and looks back with a confused look. "I just wanted to say thank you for all that you did… And this." Leaning down, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, she walks back in as he smiles at her before the door closes. As she turns around, she notices Sakura looking at her with an amused look. "What?" Sakura just chuckles before shaking her head.

"It's nothing, just…" She shakes her head again ruefully. "I don't know how but it seems as if he attracts older women like honey does flies." Her mom just shrugs her shoulders in answer as she chuckles.

"I don't know why, but there's something about him that naturally attracts women…" She looks at her daughter with a smirk. "Something that I'm sure that you've felt." At Sakura's blush she points at her. "HA! I knew it!" Sakura just scowls at her while crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hearing her mother sigh, she looks up to see a serious look on her mother's usually cheerful face. "Okaa-san? What's wrong?" The look on her mother's face causes something to twist inside of Sakura's gut. And when her mother motions her into the living room and then onto the couch, she gulps. "Okaa-san… You're scaring me." Momo just nods before she sits down and faces her.

"Good. Because I need you to be scared." Sighing, she shakes her head before looking her daughter in the eyes. "Now, I know that this didn't come up in our conversation with Naruto-kun, but I need to know if you know if since you saw his memories if you know who his Tou-san is, and don't lie." Sighing, Sakura nods.

"Yes… Yes I do… But I'm not going to tell you who it is and-" Momo cuts her off right there by raising her hand.

"That's good that you won't talk about it, but I already know that his Tou-san is the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Hearing the intake of breath from Sakura, she chuckles. "It's actually not that surprising Sakura-chan. I was a very good friend of his. We knew each other when we were kids in fact." Reaching down, she pours a cup of tea for the both of them before taking a sip. "Despite the fact that we drifted apart when he became a shinobi, we were still close friends. In fact I was honoured to be one of the very few who knew that he was married and that Naruto-kun was his son." Puzzled, Sakura asks her a question that's bugging her.

"But… but if that's true then why did you hate Naruto? For what possible reason could you?" Her mother just chuckles again while taking another sip.

"Despite how illogical it is, a small part me blamed Naruto-kun for his death and to my eternal shame that part grew larger with you Tou-san's." She raises her hand again as Sakura moves to interrupt her again. "Let me finish." Seeing that her daughter's going to allow her to do so, she continues. "I know that it's illogical, but it's part of human nature to have the need to place the blame for events on something. And without the Kyubi being around the only out let was Naruto-kun… much to my eternal shame. But as I said, over the years I've come to care for him and look beyond it. Every day since I've seen more and more of Minato… and his wife Kushina in him…" Sakura catches the slight note of wistfulness at the end.

"Kaa-san… did you have… feelings for him? The Fourth?" Momo looks at her in shock before slowly nodding. "Then are you placing those feelings you had for the Fourth on him?" Her mother picks up her cup and takes a sip as she thinks it over before lowing it.

"A small bit maybe… But not a lot of that. After he and Kushina got together I was sad for a while but… Those feelings turned into those of a deep friendship, nothing more, besides me and your Tou-san were arraigned by that time as you know." Sakura nods as a out of place smirk comes to Momo's face. "Though I don't imagine you having to worry about that." Sakura starts coughing as she was drinking tea at that point.

"Okaa-san!" Momo just laughs at her before becoming serious once more.

"And that brings us to my next point. I don't think I have to tell you how much the Civilian council hates him, correct?" Sakura nods at that, wincing as she remembers some of the things she's heard her mother ranting and going on about after some of the council meetings. "It was a bitter pill for them when they had to activate the CRA for Naruto-kun in order to do the same for Harry-kun thanks to his nii-san's maneuvers." Sakura looks at her mother in shock.

"But… but they told me that they had it forced on them… They… they lied to me?" Momo shakes her head. "But you just said…" Her mother nods her head.

"Yes, Harry-kun had it forced on him. But he all but said that he would sterilize himself if they tried to force it on him but not Naruto-kun. It was a bluff as it turns out, but a very good one. Thus, they forced it on the both since that was the only term to which they would agree to." Taking another sip of tea, she sets it down before folding her hands in front of her face. "Unfortunately as they well know, there's a threat to them from that direction." Sakura blinks in confusion.

"What are you talking about Kaa-san? How is there a threat from that unless…" Her eyes widen as she looks to her mother for confirmation. Momo just nods.

"More then a few people have a bone to pick with the two and I have no doubt that they will use any opportunity to do so. It wouldn't be hard to force them to marry some one and once they do it's only a matter of time before the woman becomes pregnant and then… Well, accidents happen all the time on a mission." Sakura brings her hands up to her mouth in horror as she pales. Gulping, she lowers her hands and looks at her mother.

"But what if it comes out who his Tou-san is… And how do you factor in?" Momo looks towards the window in silence before sighing and turning back with a slightly angry face.

"I raised my daughter to be smarter then this. Think! If it comes out who his Tou-san is before he can defend himself then they WILL do as I just said if for no other reason then to gain control of the Namikaze estate." She sighs again, her anger vanishing. "As to what this has to do with me… Tell me what you feel for him, truthfully." Sakura sighs herself.

"I… I don't know. I really don't." Her mother then asks her to describe her feelings which she does. "When I'm with him things seem brighter… I can laugh easier…" She wraps her arms around herself before closing her eyes. "When he hugs me I feel as if I can do anything… As if all my worries disappear and that nothing can harm me…" She opens her eyes and looks at her Momo in confusion. "I don't know what these feelings are… But I don't think that I would mind seeing where they take me…" Unnoticed by her, Momo is looking at her daughter with a proud look.

'Good, seems that she's realizing that what she felt for the Uchiha was just a crush.' Her thoughts are interrupted by Sakura stating that she hasn't answered the question yet. "True, I haven't. The truth is this: According to the CRA, the person must have FOUR wives of child baring age within two years of becoming adults. And just to let you know, Genin status counts as being an adult." Sakura looks at her mother in shock as she realizes what that means. "Now, Harry is pretty much immune to their schemes thanks to Hana-san, Ayame-san and his familiars since they're the right age or about the right age… Well, Ayame-san and Hana-san at least, but I wouldn't put it past them to try to place someone with Naruto-kun that will make sure that he has a accident later on. Now, remember what I just said abut women of child baring age." Sakura starts before staring at her mother in shock.

"B…But you mean that… and you would… Naruto…" Her mother sadly nods before a soft smile comes over her face.

"That's why I asked." She gets up from her seat and walks over to look out the window at the darkened lawn. "If you do pursue him… would you mind sharing with your Okaa-san? If nothing else, it'll help since he knows that you'll keep me in check." She turns to look at her still shocked daughter. "I'm not the only one… single mother I mean. There's another but she's a ninja and there's one older woman that we're both looking at. We figure that between us we should be able to freeze anyone else out and protect him. As to your Tou-san…" She sighs. "I've grieved for him Sakura-chan, I grieved long and hard… I truly loved him deeply, but… But I know for a fact that if I had a another chance at happiness then he would want me to take it. Before he died, we talked about what we would do if one us died and the other still lived you know. And we both agreed that after a period of mourning, that we wouldn't let the memory of the other keep us back from being happy. And I think that I've waited long enough, don't you?" Her answer is Sakura coming up and hugging her.

"It'd really weird but… I don't think that I would mind." With tears in her eyes, Momo hugs her daughter.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…"

000000000000 The next day 0000000000

The Hokage is smoking a pipe while considering the woman in front of him. "So you told her Momo-san? And you're positive about doing this?" Momo nods at him.

"Yes. I talked it over with my daughter last night… But I want it so that this will only happen if the Council does something." Sarutobi nods before sighing.

"So the fact that he's almost nineteen years younger then you doesn't bother you? Won't that be hard?" Sakura's mom just sheepishly grins.

"Actually not as hard as you think…" She turns to look out the Hokage's window with a serene look on her face. "He's got a great personality… He's kind and funny among other things. And if anything happens it would be after he reaches sixteen and besides, this will only happen if there's a real need for it." She then looks towards the man behind the desk. "You know that Minato was a good friend of mine… I happen to think that if anything, something will eventually grow there, I know that on my end something already has. And then there's the fact that since about that time we'll both be hitting our sexual peaks…" The Sandaime nearly chokes on his pipe at that as she grins pervertivly.

"Do you mind!? I don't need to know such things about someone I consider my grandson." Momo just shrugs causing him to sigh as he brings out a sheet of parchment. "Fine. As I can't talk you out of this I need you to sign here." He points at a place on the sheet and nodding she does so. Placing it back into his desk, he considers her for a moment. "I only hope that you know what your doing." She shrugs once again.

"Yes… but this is more a preventative measure anyways… Anyways, I hope you have a good day Hokage-sama." He says good bye to her too as she makes her way to the door. 'Yes… only a preventative measure… though a part of me hopes that it comes to pass…'

0000000000000000 End 000000000000000000000000

_Yui: Sakura's... mom. You've added Sakura's mom to the Harem?! Why?_

_Steve: Actually I haven't. I've only opened the door so that I can if I have need to at some point in time._

_Pen-pen: War. Waark waaarrrkkkk a waark... Wark war waarrk. (Huh. That's interesting I guess... Still odd though.)_

_Steve: Maybe... but what ever works right?_

_Hinata: Um... but who are the two women she was talking about?_

_Steve: (Grins) There's some clues there for you in that both are older women and that one is a mother... I won't say anymore though._

_Hinata: Ok..._

_Steve: Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!_

**Spell List:**

Frigus ventulus(Cooling breeze): A minor cantrip that Naruto created that causes a cool, dry breeze to swirl around a target which both cools and dries the sweat on their body.

_00000000000000000000000 Screen fades out 0000000000000000000000000_


	34. Foxes, Ramen girls and mad Kunoichi

_Steve: And here we go! The final chapter before the Chunin Exam Arc!_

_Everyone: (Bored voice) Yay._

_Steve: Oh come on! I know that you guys can sound more excited then THAT!_

_Everyone: (Less bored voice) Yay._

_Steve: ... Why me? Why does this always happen to me? Hey, wait a second! (Snaps fingers and looks at everyone with a smirk) I should mention that we have TWO lemons in this chapter._

_Everyone: ... (They all start dancing with confetti dropping down on them and party music in the background) YAY!_

_Steve: Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! Never doubt the power of perversion!_

_Yui: Never did. Now finish this author note so that you can give me what you promised earlier._

_Steve: (Gets a small nosebleed) HELL YA! Hinata? Pen-pen? If you would so kindly?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Naruto is over at Sakura's house, Hana heads over to the Uzumaki-Potter apartment. Just as she's about to open the door, Sal opens it with a smile. "Hello Hana. Come on in." Blinking a little, Hana smiles as she walks in to the smell of the dinner Harry's cooking her causing her mouth to water. Behind her the Haimaru Triplets start whining at how good it smells. Hearing this, Hana smiles before turning to Sal.

"Ya know… It's really weird that Harry-kun cooks so well considering that he's a guy." Sal just laughs at this.

"Well, I don't know about that… But are you complaining? Especially with how often you try to get him to cook you supper." Hana looks at her sheepishly.

"It's not that I'm complaining… it's just that most guys I know can't cook, yet Harry-kun's is always good enough to be in a restaurant. So what's cooking?" Sal gives her another grin.

"Let's see… Steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy with a side of ribs." She nearly bursts out laughing at the drool coming from Hana's mouth. "As to what you're drinking… No idea." Sal shrugs while smiling. Hana's about to say something when Harry calls for her.

"Hey Hana-chan! If you two are done I got the table set up so dinner's ready!" Hana walks in and is shocked at the table since Harry's using one of the smaller ones they got. The table is covered in a white table cloth with a single candle and adding to the romantic setting is the vase containing flowers. Seeing her shocked expression, Harry pulls away a chair with a twinkle in his eye. "Come this way Mademoiselle Hana." Blinking, Hana smiles while shaking her head. Sitting down, she watches as Harry moves over to his seat and sits down after serving her. She starts chuckling as she notices the Kage Bushin bring in three bowls containing cut up steak and gravy and setting them down in front of the Haimaru Triplets. "What? Did you actually think that I would forget them?" Hana just shakes her head.

"Nah, I knew that you wouldn't." Cutting a piece of steak and then spearing it, she pops it in her mouth and moans a little. "Kuso Harry-kun… How the hell can you make such good food? It's practically melting in my mouth!" She then takes another look around a their settings. "And who says that guys can't be romantic? If they say stuff like that then they've never met you." Harry chuckles a little as he pops a little of his own steak into his mouth as Hana continues to make sounds of enjoyment.

"I figured that you would like something a little different. Was I wrong?" Hana shakes her head while hurriedly swallowing.

"Oh Hell no!" Reaching for a glass, she takes a sip only to jerk in surprise as it's something she's never had before. "What's this Harry-kun? It's not wine… well, not wine like I've ever had." Harry chuckles a little.

"Actually it's Blackberry wine. I got it from another world." Hana nods as she takes another sip and eats another piece of steak. Shaking her head, she looks at him in amazement.

"No matter what, you've always got to surprise me don't you?" Harry just shrugs a she continues. "So… Do you have any extra bottles of this stuff? 'Cause I wouldn't say no to having some at home." Harry nods at that.

"Yup! And don't worry, I got more then I need so I'll give you a bottle of it, okay?" Hana nods as the two lapse into small talk as they continue to eat. Eventually, they finish only for Harry to bring out a large chocolate cake the sight of which causes her to groan. Harry just laughs at her. "Oh come on Hana-chan! It's not that bad!" She just gives him a little glare.

"I knew it! You're trying to fatten me up so that you can eat me aren't you?" Harry just laughs before winking at her.

"Oh trust me Hana-chan… I am going to eventually eat you… but not for a while yet." Hana blinks at that before finally going red as she realizes what he's talking about as shown when she smacks him on the shoulder.

"Baka." She sticks her tongue out at him only for him to try to catch it causing her to giggle. "My… aren't we in a playful mood?" Harry grins at her before shrugging.

"Can you blame me? I do after all got a beautiful woman here with me, and a pretty wicked dinner if I do say so myself… and I do!" She giggles again as he points his thumb at himself. Seeing this, his grin widens. "Anyways, do you really want this cake I made to go to waste?" Her answer is to shove the plate under his nose making him chuckle. "Guess I don't need to say anything twice." He cuts a piece for the two of them and Hana digs right in. A few minutes later she finishes. Licking her lips, she leans back with a smile.

"You know Harry-kun… when I said that I wanted to have a steak dinner I didn't mean I wanted a seven course meal." Harry just laughs and tells her not to lie. "Harry-kun, I'm not lying. But thanks just the same." Getting up with a groan, she walks over and gives him a kiss. As she pulls away, she notices Harry staring at her face. "What? Do I got something on my face?" Harry grins as he answers.

"Actually yes, yes you do. You got a small bit of chocolate icing on your cheek. Here, let me get for you." He gets up slightly and licks the side of he cheek causing her to blush and moan a little as he pulls away. "There! Got it!" Next thing he knows, a growling Hana sits down in his lap and draws her face close to his.

"Kuso Harry! Don't you even dare think that you'll get away with doing what you just did!" Harry just grins as he slowly moves his lips towards her's.

"I wouldn't think of it Hana-chan." Catching her lips with his own, they start making out as Harry opens his mouth. Reaching up, Hana unzips her vest and lets it fall to the floor as Harry slips his hands under her shirt and around to the back but gets no chance to go farther. The two are interrupted by the door opening and the unmistakable sound of Naruto entering the apartment. Looking at each other, they sigh as one as they break apart. A few minutes later, Naruto pokes his head in and sweatdrops at the two glares he gets.

"Um… Opps?" The glares only increase as he sweats a little. "I'll just… um.. See ya!" And with that he rushes from the room as Harry and Hana start growling. After a little while, Hana sighs before looking at Harry.

"Anyways… since the moods ruined, I guess I'll see you later then?" Harry nods with a chuckle before a thought occurs to him.

"How about I walk you home? Hmm?" Thinking it over, Hana nods as she puts her vest back on and links her arm with his.

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Harry laughs as the two leave the apartment together. A few moments after the door closes, Naruto peeks out his bedroom door and sighs in relief.

"Whew! For a second there I thought that I was going to die…" Kyubi starts laughing at him inside of the mindscape making him pout. 'Kyubi-chan…' She giggles some more until she calms down.

'Sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't resist.' Naruto just sighs while rolling his eyes making her giggle again. 'Anyways… could you let me out?' Chuckling, Naruto does so only for Kyubi to kiss him causing his eyes to pop open.

"Wow! What was that for Kyubi-chan?" She giggles before leading him to the couch.

"That was for being you Naruto-kun." Sitting down, Kyubi starts running her hand through Naruto's hair while biting her lip as she remembers a conversation she had back in Wave with Hana…

0000000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

Kyubi's looking in shock at Hana who just chuckles. "What's wrong Kyubi? You seem surprised." Kyubi juts shakes her head in surprise.

"Well… I guess I am. I mean from what you're telling me you and Harry…" She blushes as she makes a motion with her finger which causes Hana to burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Kyubi! How is that so shocking? I'm sure that you and Naruto have done the same by now with how long you two have been going out…" She trails off as a disbelieving look comes over her face due to Kyubi looking away with a embarrassed look. "You have got to be shitting me! You two haven't gone that far! You've been boyfriend/girlfriend for… what? Three years?" She sadly nods acknowledging the point with a sigh.

"No… no we haven't and I know why…" Hana gives her a raised eyebrow in askance making her look away. "I… I just don't feel comfortable enough to go that far… yet anyways." Hana shakes her head before giving Kyubi a look.

"Kyubi… Are you going to continue to let what happened to rule your life? Because that's what your doing." Kyubi's about to say something when Hana holds up her hand. "Listen to me Kyubi, and listen good. Hinata may not want to say such things but I do." She glares at Kyubi who shuts her mouth with a snap. Seeing the sad look on her, Hana's face softens. "You may not want to hear this, but I think that it needs to be said. Naruto is a shinobi, and that means there's a good chance of him dying young. Few are the ninja that survive to any great age." Kyubi whips around and glares at her.

"Do you think that I don't know that!? That I don't live every day knowing that day might be Naruto-kun's last? Well, I do!" Hana shakes her head.

"Actually I don't think that you do." She glares right back at Kyubi. "Are you going to continue to let what happened so long ago rule your life in such a way that you never go farther? That you and Naruto never take that next step together? I can only hope that you never wake up one day when Naruto's dead and realize that you had wasted the only time that you two had together." Kyubi's about to say something when Hana interrupts her. "And don't you dare say that you would die with him since we both know that he would release you from the seal so that you could live." Noticing the thoughtful, yet stricken look on her face, Hana places a hand on her shoulder. "All I'm saying Kyubi is that you should cherish however much time you have given and use it. Because you never know…" Taking her hand from Kyubi's shoulder and leaves her there thinking her words over…

00000000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000

Remembering what she had realized, Kyubi sighs drawing Naruto's attention. "Kyubi-chan? Problem?" Shaking her head, she looks Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun… I'm wondering if you want to go any farther… like Harry and Hana did." Naruto starts a little as he looks at her in shock.

"Wha… what? What brought this on Kyubi-chan?" She tells him and at the end he scowls. "You don't have to listen Kyubi-chan if you don't want to-" She cuts him a off as she places a finger to his lips.

"That's the thing Naruto-kun, she did bring up a good point and… I do want it but… I guess I'm scared about it…" She looks down only to look up as Naruto hugs her to his chest. "Naruto-kun?" He leans down and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"I never want you to think that you have to do anything with me that you uncomfortable with Kyubi-chan, never. If you want to do something, we'll do it. If you don't want to do something, then we won't do it. It's really just that simple." He strokes her cheek with his fingers moving through her hair. "I love you Kyubi-chan, I really do and I want to do things at your pace." She sighs as she slowly moves her face towards his.

"And I love you Naruto-kun… And I love you." And with that she kisses him slowly at first but speeding up. Breaking away, she gives him a smile that he feels he could see by in the dark. "I think… yes, I think that maybe we should take that step." Naruto looks her in the eyes searching to see if she really does, making her giggle. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure. If Hana was right about anything, it was this… And besides, I think I need this as much as you do." Naruto sighs as Kyubi sits up with a smile.

"I guess… Well, shall we? We don't want to be interrupted after all." Kyubi nods as they get up and walk towards their room. Once inside, Naruto closes the door and turns to see Kyubi already on the bed waiting. Chuckling, he sits down beside her and starts kissing her. As the time passes, he feels her tongue moving along his lips and then between them as Kyubi slowly relaxes more into the embrace. Smiling a bit, she pushes him down on the bed straddling him as she explores his mouth.

'Mmm… Now this is so nice.' Naruto, of course also joins in the exploration as the two's hands move up and down their partner's body. At first sticking only to safe spots, they become more and more bold as they continue. Finally Kyubi slips a hand under Naruto's shirt and lifts it off his body as they pull away before they go back to trying to suck the other's tonsils out. Naruto opens his mouth a little as he fights his hormones.

"Ky… Kyubi-chan…" Kyubi pulls away while breathing heavily as she reaches down and undoes her jeans before wiggling them off. Looking down at her boyfriend, she watches as he does the same. Seeing Naruto under her in only his boxers and her in only her shirt and panties, she nearly freezes, but through sheer force of will pushes through that barrier. Doing so, she chuckles at how easy it was. So easy! Her eyes then become hooded as she continues to watch her heavily breathing boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun… " Leaning down, she starts kissing him as her eyes mist up as she realizes that Naruto's giving her complete and utter control over what happens. She gasps as Naruto pulls away a little and moves her shirt aside a little to nibble at her collar bone. Losing herself to the moment as well as to the feeling surging through her body, she presses down with her waist and starts to grind herself against Naruto's leg as his arm reaches around her hip and begins to squeeze and stroke her firm rear. She then gasps as Naruto's fingers brush past the underside of where her tails join her behind. Taking note of this, he brushes past the spot again making her hiss as she continues to grind, totally lost now to her instincts. Grinning, he pulls her gently back into the kiss as her eyes become foggy making her moan into his mouth as he massages that spot over and over again. Finally she shudders as her eyes fly open before she practically melts on top of him with a moan. Looking down at her, he chuckles as she shivers a little. "Whoa…" Naruto laughs a little at this as he runs his hands through her hair.

"Yeah… Whoa indeed." She blushes a little still out of breath as she realizes what she had done and hides her face by burying it in his chest making him nervous. "Um… sorry Ky-" She cuts him off by the expedient method of kissing him hard. Pulling away, she smiles.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm not mad. Just a little shocked at what I did… I really enjoyed it." She yawns a little making Naruto do the same as she lays down on his chest and lightly taps her fingers across it. Squeezing her against his body, Naruto smiles. Now grinning, Kyubi reaches up and starts kissing him again…

00000000000 Next morning 00000000000000

Opening his eyes to a sheet of red, it takes Naruto a moment to realize that it's only Kyubi's hair across his face. Blowing it off, he takes a moment to look down on her peaceful yet smiling vestige. He stares at her for a few minutes enjoying the moment before leaning down and gently kissing her, making her wake with a murmur. Her eyes flutter open as he looks down at her with a face full of love. "Good morning my Yoko-hime." She smiles before reaching up and giving him a kiss.

"Good morning Koi…" She groans a little feeling Naruto's hands run along her bare sides having taken off her shirt the night before. "No fair." She then kisses him again before sitting up and giving him a full view of her in her bra and panties. She smirks seeing the dazed look in his eyes. "Problem?" Naruto growls a little at her teasing.

"Damndable vixen." Kyubi grins predatorily as she splays her hand against his chest as she leans down.

"And I'm your vixen Naruto-kun… And don't you forget it." With a smirk she pulls away a little and is about to get out of bed when Naruto grabs her around the waist and yanks her back on top of him causing her to yelp in surprise. "Naruto-kun!" Not missing a beat, he moves her hair aside and starts sucking at the juncture of her shoulder and neck making her moan before she twists so as to face him. "Prick." Naruto gives her a cheeky grin of his own.

"Yup! But I'm your prick remember?" She doesn't resist as he squeezes her waist except to shake her head in amusement.

"Are you going to be letting me get out of bed anytime soon?" He makes a face as if thinking it over before shrugging with a grin.

"Nope! I enjoying being here with you." She rolls her eyes before giving him another smooch.

"As much as I would LOVE to stay here with you, we do have stuff to do today you know…" She trails off into murmurs as Naruto kisses along her jaw line. "Y… You know tra..(Groan) training and stuff…(Moan) Na… (Ohhh!) Naruto-kun…pl…(Ahhh!) please stop or… else I can't hold back…(Mmm.)" Naruto grins as he continues his ministrations.

"Then I'll just have to send a Kage Bushin I guess, because I don't want to leave." She finally pulls back and smacks his chest, though the smirk on her face takes the sting out of it.

"That's enough Naruto-kun… As much as I would like to continue our… explorations, we really need to get up…" She then bends down and licks his ear making him groan as she gives him a wicked look. "Besides… there's always tonight." Naruto looks at her with a hopeful look.

"Is that a promise Kyubi-chan?" She nods and tells him that it is making him grin. "Good… I really want to continue exploring the newest part of our relationship." Getting up with a groan, he gets out of bed and walks over to get the day's clothes, ignoring the kitsune who's watching from her place on the bed and licking her lips. Finally, she gets up and walks over herself to grab her clothes making him stare as certain parts bounce with every step. Shaking his head, he goes and takes a shower and once he returns, she does the same as Naruto cleans the room with some magic. Now fully dressed, the two walk out of the room and make their way into the dinning room where Harry's sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea while looking their way with a smirk.

"My… you two were loud last night, weren't you?" The two blush and yell that they didn't do what he's thinking making him laugh. "I figured as much, but still… you WERE loud." Kyubi just smacks him in the back of the head with a scowl.

"That's enough out of you." She watches Naruto walk into the kitchen to cook breakfast before turning back to a snickering Harry with her hands on her hips. "I would advise you not to making fun of us, Mr. Making-out-with-Hana-in-woods." Harry just grins as he shrugs.

"I'm not about to deny it." Reaching over, he grabs a newspaper on the table and starts reading only to stop as he can feel Kyubi staring at him. Pulling the newspaper down, he raises an eyebrow. "Yes?' She grins sheepishly.

"Can I see the funnies? Please?" With a shrug, he hands them over to her and ignores her giggles as he waits for Naruto to cook some breakfast. A little later after they eat, they get on their coats and vests as Kyubi returns to her seal. Later as Naruto heads out, chuckling to himself, Harry cleans up before him and his familiars walk out but not before he grabs a scroll laying on the counter and puts it into the pocket of his vest, and while Row heads to where she's meeting Haku to help her train along with the other two, Harry continues walking towards Ichiraku. Reaching the stand, he calls in with a smirk on his face.

"Ahoy Ayame-chan! You ready for today?" He hears a squeal before he finds his face buried in Ayame's chest as she glomps him causing her father to chuckle. Pulling away from him she smiles as Harry looks at her with a stunned look on his face. For there is Ayame sans her usual uniform in a tight blue sweater with jeans that look like they've been painted on her. Completing her out fit is a black bandanna holding her hair back. Seeing the slight redness in his cheeks (mirrored on her own) she smiles before laying her arm over his shoulder and turning to her father.

"Well, I'll see you later Tou-san." After he says his goodbye and goes back into the stand, she turns to Harry. "So where are we going Harry-kun?" Harry smiles at her.

"Well… I just came home from a C-rank turned A-rank so I got quite a bit of cash. So I was thinking that we could do some shopping, my treat, before going to see the newest Princess Fuin movie and after we head back to my place for dinner before we… well, we'll just have to see now won't we?" She pouts a little.

"Hana's right. You can be a ass." Harry just smirks at this.

"And as I said to her, I try my best to live up to your expectations." She rolls her eyes at this before she bends down and gives him a kiss. Breaking free of it (and ignoring the stares they're getting) she smiles at him.

"And trust me when I say that you do a fine job of it…" Of course at that moment their attention is drawn away as Iruka runs by while being chased by Hisame. Blinking, she almost misses Harry's comment which causes her to burst out laughing.

"Looks like the shark is hunting the dolphin yet again…"

00000000000000 Later that day 000000000000

Finishing her dinner, Ayame leans back with a large smile on her face before burping. "Oh! Excuse me!" Wiping her mouth, she looks at Harry, who's cleaning up the dishes with a smirk. Why don't you use some of those bushin of yours to clean up? I haven't spent any time with you for a month while Hana got to spend most of it with you." Thinking it over, Harry smiles before putting his hands in a familiar cross handsign.

"Good idea Ayame-chan. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke four other Harry's appear. "Okay boys, get to it!" They just look at each other before glaring at the original.

"Why should we?! We want to spend some time with Ayame-chan too you know!" The other three nod in agreement causing Harry's eyebrow to twitch as another one speaks up.

"Yeah! Why should we?! We like her too you know!" Bushin 3 then speaks up.

"Their right! Besides, we could probably do better then you can! After all, four are better then one!" By this point Harry's face is red with tick marks popping up all over his forehead as Ayame falls out of her chair laughing. As the last one opens his mouth to speak up Harry punches them all, causing them to dispel. Grumbling about lousy bushin, Harry grabs the last of the dishes before leaving to put them into the sink. Ayame stays where she is laughing so hard that tears are in her eyes until Harry comes back. Looking down at her, he shakes his head before shrugging.

"Oh well…" And with that, he reaches down and lifts her up bridal style. "And up we go!" Of course she squeals at her treatment.

"HARRY-KUN! PUT ME DOWN!" Harry looks at her amusement as he reaches the couch.

"Put you go? Okay, as you wish." And with that, he drops her onto the couch making her shout at him before she smacks a laughing Harry on the back of the head. Seeing that he's still laughing at her, she grabs him and pulls him on top of her before she starts tickling him. Harry starts gasping through his laughs. "Ay…AYAME-CHAN (Bwa-ha-ha) NO FAIR! (Kyaa!)" She just chuckles at him with a evil look on her face at getting her revenge on him. Unfortunately for her, she forgot one little fact: Harry can channel both magic and chakra to his finger tips, as he shows a moment later as he returns the favour. A few minutes later finds them both out of breath with Harry sprawled out on top of Ayame on the couch. Twisting a little, he looks down at the girl beneath him. He starts chuckling seeing her red-faced and gasping. She gives him a odd, questioning look which he answers. "Sorry, it's just that if someone came in at this point… Well, I don't think I need to say what they would think?" Thinking it over, Ayame chuckles only to stop with a wince.

"Itai… it hurts to even breath…" She playfully glares at Harry seeing as he's grinning like a loon. Smacking him, she huffs a bit. "Baka. Not all of us are ninja you know." He shrugs before looking down at her with an expression she can't quite identify.

"True… but that's not to say that your not as beautiful as any Kunoichi I've ever seen." She blushes at that (though currently it's hard to notice) and reaches up and wraps her arms around Harry's neck.

"Thank you for the high complement…" Giving him a kiss, she giggles some before giving him a playful pout. "Now what's this I'm hearing from Hana about you and her going as far as you did? And if you did with her then why haven't you gone as far with me?" Harry just groans at this.

"Can't she just keep her mouth shut? Always causing me problems she is." Looking down at Ayame, Harry can see the humour sparkling in her eyes. "Yes, we went as far as she told you… she did tell you we were only petting, right?" Ayame nods now with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she did. She also said that you're a quick learner. A very quick learner as it happens." She softly smiles as she reaches up and cups the side of his face. "However that still doesn't answer my question: Why haven't you gone that far with me?" Harry sighs before cupping her chin.

"I haven't gone that far with you since I didn't know if you wanted to. You know that I let the girl decide the speed of the relationship." Ayame chuckles at this as she moves her hand farther up his cheek so that she could play with a piece of his hair.

"Yes, and that is one of the reasons that me and Hana love you." She gives him another kiss. "It's actually nice not to have to fend off the sweaty paws for once. However, like Hana I'm ready to bring it to that level. Now, I'm not as adventurous as her… Oh, she told me what she offered you." Ayame adds with a smirk seeing the surprised look on Harry's face. "And while I might not go that far, I'm ready for more Harry-kun. I do have something to show you though…" Wiggling around, she gets her sweater off revealing her in a tight white shirt… which shows that she's not wearing a bra. She grins at Harry's stunned look. "I thought that you would like it." Harry looks at her in disbelief before a grin of his own appears.

"Like it? I love it! It's bloody brillent!" Ayame giggles at his outburst before her grin widens as her hand moves to slide up Harry's shirt.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Harry doesn't reply, only to move down and kiss her hungry mouth. Both their eyes close as their hands start moving up and down. Moved on by Ayame's fingers digging into his back, Harry strokes up and down the sides of her body and as well as her back under her shirt. Every once in a while he grabs the seat of her pants and kneads it leading her to groan in her mouth. Finally having enough, Ayame grabs his hand (which is under her shirt and moving along her stomach) and gently leads it to her breast causing Harry to start. Seeing him break away from the kiss, she watches to see what he's going to do now. He looks down to where Ayame's holding his hand to her eyes.

"Ayame-chan…" Seeing the lost look in his eyes she almost laughs but holds it back.

"Harry-kun, I did say that I want to go farther didn't I?" Harry dumbly nods. "Then let's go farther…" Reaching up, she grabs the back of Harry's head and pulls him back into the kiss. Still holding his hand, she starts moving it circles across her mound and moaning into his mouth as he gently squeezes it. Harry on the other hand is still amazed at how far Ayame wants to go.

'And she said that she's less adventurous?' He jerks and moans a little as Ayame lifts her hips and starts grinding into his crouch. Reaching down, Ayame unbuttons the front of her jeans to loosen them and she hisses as Harry takes advantage to move his unoccupied hand inside to feel her ass first through and then under her panties. Finally letting go of his hand since she realizes that he doesn't need to be shown what to do any more, she wraps her free arm around Harry's back. She uses it as leverage to press their bodies tighter together, trapping his hand where it is. Leaving her mouth for now, Harry presses his mouth against her neck and upon finding her pulse point lightly sucks on it causing her to arch her back with a groan.

"Uhhhh! Haaarry-kun…" Her eyes become hooded as Harry continues his attentions before she bites her lip as Harry's hand moves to the other breast and begins giving it the same treatment. "Oh… Yesss." She hisses through clinched teeth before grabbing his chin to force him to kiss her again. As he does so he remembers how she reacted the first time he channelled chakra and magic into a kiss.

'Why the hell not?' He starts channelling chakra and magic into the kiss causing her to moan but he doesn't stop there as he does the same for both hands. As soon as he does so Ayame's eyes pop open as she jerks with a shudder and gives a small shriek before going silent with shivers running up and down her body. Blinking, Harry stares down at the unresponsive Ayame in confusion. 'Okay… what in the hell just happened?' He can hear Kuro laughing at him while giving him his congratulations. And he's about to ask when a smell reaches his nose that causes him to look down at Ayame in shock. "Oh you have got to be kidding…" A few minutes later Ayame comes back to her senses only to find a extremely nervous Harry watching her before turning away only to repeat the actions.

'Harry-kun?' Thinking back over what happened, she blushes as she realizes why he's acting that way. Getting up into a sitting position, she wraps her arms around Harry's shoulders causing him to jerk as he looks at her through the corner of his eyes. "Look at me Harry-kun." Gulping, he does so only to see no anger in her gaze. "I'm not angry…" She laughs a little. "Quite the opposite actually." Harry looks at her in disbelief.

"You're not… mad?" She shakes her head in amusement causing him to blink. "But I-" She looks at him with a mock stern look as she interrupts.

"You better not say that you took it too far Harry-kun, cause you didn't. Now let me ask you something: Did you know that I would react like that?" Harry looks down towards the ground.

"Well… no." He looks back up at her twinkling eyes. "I just remembered how you liked when I channelled chakra and magic into that kiss we had and that I figured that doing the same with my hands might make it better… If I knew that you would react like that I wou-" She cuts him off again, this time by the simple means of kissing him. Pulling away, she cups his face.

"Harry-kun, I'm not mad, far from it. You did it to make it better for me and trust me it did…" Her eyes gain a foggy look as a bit of drool escapes her mouth as she giggles pervertivly. "Boy, did it ever…" Noticing the look Harry's giving her she clears her throat. "Er, right… Anyways, I didn't mind it at all." Harry starts sweating as she looks at him predatory expression complete with licking her lips as she starts moving forwards. "In fact I'm thinking that we're FAR from done yet for today…" And with that she pounces on a VERY scared Harry…

00000000000000000 A few hours later 000000000000000

Harry's laying on the couch with his clothes in disarray with a purring Ayame cuddling into him. Looking down at her, he can feel his eyes soften. 'Heh… I can't believe how relaxed I am.' Leaning down, he gives her a kiss on the forehead causing her to look up with a sleepy, relaxed smile and half-closed eyes. Harry just laughs thinking that she resembles a cat before noticing the time. "Ayame-chan… it's ten. You should be heading home soon. Don't want your Tou-san to get worried." She chuckles before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Actually I told him that I was staying over tonight… Hope that you don't mind." Harry shakes his head with a smile making her chuckle. "Good, because I wasn't going to give you the choice." Harry rolls his eyes at this.

"Kuso, guess that I'm whipped then?" She nods with a large grin. "Well, being a bachelor was good while it lasted I guess. Time for the old ball and chain huh?" Ayame laughs a little as she smacks his chest.

"Not quite yet Harry-kun, but soon my koi. Soon." She nuzzles his neck making him close his eyes slightly. "Yes… very soon." She then grabs his hand and sits up, pulling him with her. "Now, I got to be back at work tomorrow, so let's head to bed hmm?" Grinning, they only stop to brush their teeth (with Ayame using Harry's) and grab a drink before they head to bed. As he's entering the bed room, Harry turns around to say something only to see that Ayame's already taken off her jeans and is doing the same with her shirt.

"Ay… Ayame-chan! What are you doing!?" She yanks off her shirt and sets it on a nearby chair, not even phased by standing in front of Harry half-naked (except for a light blush). She raises an eyebrow at Harry's stutter before shaking her head.

"What? You're going to see me naked eventually Harry-kun… besides, it's nothing you haven't seen or do you think that I've forgotten about how Hana and her Okaa-san used to take you to the private female Hyuga hotspings when you were younger? I'm pretty sure that's where you got most of the info for you and Naruto-kun to create that jutsu of your's." She shrugs again before striding towards him before stopping in front of him and smiling as Harry keeps his eyes on her face the whole time. "Just consider this as training for when we get married… Now, time for bed." Taking a deep breath, Harry gets ready himself by undressing… Blushing the whole time as Ayame watches him with a twinkle in her eye, which increases with a "Oh my!" once she can see how her current attire is affecting him. Sighing, Harry is about to say something when Hedwig walks in.

"Well, all our stuff… is… done?" She blinks seeing Ayame there before shoving her face into Ayame's. "What do you think that you're doing? I was supposed to be with him first, remember?" Ayame sheepishly smiles.

"Actually I'm not doing that yet… I'm just sleeping like this." Hedwig looks her up and down before smiling.

"Very well…" The other two having heard also smile before they look at each other. "Well, since you're doing it…" And without farther ado, the three strip right there until they're clothed much like she is. Hedwig's about to say something to Ayame's shocked look when they hear a thump as Harry collapses completely red with a small amount of blood leaking from his nose. "Um… Opps?" Shrugging, Hedwig picks him up and sets him down on the bed before the girls all climb into bed after turning off the lights. The next morning, Harry wakes up to a sight that most men would kill for: Hedwig spooning against Ayame and Row doing the same with Sal with Sal and Ayame laying on either one of his shoulders. He just blinks as he sweatdrops.

'Okay… What the hell happened after I fell asleep last night?'

000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Any questions?_

_Yui: Yeah... I think that we should do a poll as to whether we should do some yuri lemons._

_Steve: (Blinks)_

_Pen-pen: (Blinks)_

_Hinata: (Blinks before going red and fainting with a nosebleed)_

_Steve: What? Why? Ok, exactly what, prey tell, brought this on? (Snaps his fingers) You've been talking to my sister again... Haven't you?_

_Yui: Er... Um... (Sigh) Yes. But she keeps bugging me to get you to do this since she believes that in Harem fics, the women should get together with their "Sister-wives" when they don't get any from their husbands._

_Steve: (Sigh) Fine, let's do a poll then._

Poll:Should I do a yuri lemon like the ones I've been doing?

Yes:

No:

_Steve: There, happy?_

_Yui: Yes. Now maybe your sister will stop bugging me about this._

_Steve: One can only hope! And now for a gift for my readers!_

**Omake: **Never hurt a chibi in front of a Kunoichi.

Team Seven is walking down the street towards while Harry and Naruto are talking about their newest anti-kunoichi jutsu. Finally, Kakashi sighs but brightens as he sees four familiar Kunoichi and steers his team towards them. "Hey Anko, Kurenai, Neko-san, Hana-san… I got something for you." They all look at him as Anko sighs.

"Okay Kakashi-baka, what is it this time?" He points towards a suddenly nervous Harry and Naruto.

"These two say that they've created the ultimate anti-Kunoichi jutsu. I was wondering if you ladies wouldn't be the guinea pigs so that I can prove that it wouldn't work." Hana rolls her eyes as she looks to Harry.

"So you went and created another one huh?" Harry shakes his head.

"Nope, we IMPROVED on an old one." Both him and Naruto shrug while doing several hand seals. "Kawaii Chibi no jutsu revised! Fuzzy style!" They both disappear in a puff of smoke. As it blows away, first a doggy ear appears, then a fluffy tail does, until finally there is a cute chibi version of Harry and Naruto with animal features (Naruto: Fox ears, tail, and feet. Harry: Puppy ears, tail, and feet.). Kakashi just blinks and picks them both up by the tail with a sweatdrop.

"This is you anti-kunoichi technique? How the heck is this supposed to stop a kunoichi?" He raises an eyebrow when the two cringe as if scared of him when he feels a mass of Killing Intent. He's about to turn when a female hand grips his wrist in such a way that he can feel the bones there grinding together. Gulping, he turns and is confronted by the sight of Anko griping his wrist with a hoard of women behind her. This isn't the scary part however since they are all covered in pitch black auras and with glowing red eyes. Things don't get any better for him when Anko starts talking to him in a demonic voice.

"Put. The. Chibi's. Down. Now." It's then that Kakashi makes his second mistake: Dropping the two to the ground. He jerkily looks down at the two who are rubbing their bottoms and tearing up when the dramatic increase in KI makes him turn as the demonic auras have increased with the women now surrounding him. He has time for one final word before they descend on him.

"Mother." As they watch the epic beat down, the two chibi's shiver as they hold each other as the screams from within the crowd are suddenly cut off. Frightened, Harry looks at Naruto.

"Do… Do you think that he's dead?" Naruto slowly shakes his head in fear.

"I… I hope not. (Gulp) Nii-san… I think that we created a monster." Harry nods as he looks at the group of women now walking towards them giving off GI (Glomping Intent) before looking back at Naruto.

"If we don't survive this… I just want you to know that I always loved you like a twin would." Naruto nods while tearing up as the crowd gets closer.

"I… I feel the same way too nii-san… I feel-urk!" He doesn't get to say anything else as both Anko and Kurenai grab him and glomp him with his face smashed into their chests. 'Oh Kami… I'm going to die!' Anko starts giggling like a school girl as does Kurenai as they both actually bounce up and down.

"Awww! Isn't he just the most Kawaii chibi you've ever seen Nai'-chan!" Kurenai nods while giggling.

"Hai Anko-chan! I just want to hug him, take him home, feed him, and cuddle him forever!" Harry's in a no better situation as both Hana and Yugao are doing the same thing as Anko and Kurenai as the other women around them try to get a glomp in.

'Can't breath… Everything's going dark… So cold…'

00000000000000 A few days later 00000000000000

Sandaime is putting the finishing touches on a new Kinjutsu for the Forbidden Scroll. Rolling it up, he sighs. 'Only those two would create such a simple, yet devastating jutsu… Brrrr. I REALLY don't want to know what thought processes makes them come up with this stuff… I really don't.' Shaking his head, he cracks his back before walking to the door. "I guess I should visit them in the Hospital… I swear, only those two would nearly die in that way… Lucky shits."

00000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000000


	35. Of roses, rituals, and confessions

_Steve: And here we go! The first chapter of the Chunin exam arc!_

_Yui: Finally! I get to see some real action! hopefully of both kinds!_

_Hinata: And I finally get to show what I can do._

_Pen-pen: War a ark waarrkk wark waaarrkk war waaarrrkkk waarrkkk. (And I can finally give someone the penguin summoning contract.)_

_Steve: ..._

_Yui: ..._

_Hinata: ..._

_Readers: ..._

_Pen-pen: Wark? (What?)_

_Everyone: Nevermind._

_Steve: Anyways, thank the kind reviewers Hinata!_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

The PhantomHokage

PspychD.F.

godzillahomer

AshK and Emma Iveli

KawaiiCherryStar

The Burning Serpent

readadiction

Dagolith

uncutetomboy

Lady Avarice

Dark-Magician-41

Maloran

_Steve: Great job as always Hinata!_

_Hinata: Thanks._

_Steve: Anyways, I'll be introducing a possible crack!pairing this chapter, so enjoy!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Sakura are walking towards Training Ground Seven when she notices a square box painted like a rock following them with eye holes. She then turns to Naruto only to raise an eyebrow at his twitching eyebrow. 'Wow… he must be REALLY annoyed.' Inner-Sakura nods at this.

'Yeah, the only time that Naruto-kun has twitching eyebrows like that is when he's about to explode.' Sakura nods and watches as Naruto runs this way and that with the box following close behind making both her and Inner-Sakura sweatdrop. 'Okay, not even we were that pathetic before we took our training seriously… were we?' Sakura shrugs in reply.

'Nah… Well, I don't think that we were.' She nearly bursts out laughing as Naruto suddenly turns and points at the box.

"That's it Konohamaru! Rocks are not box shaped nor do they have eyeholes!" The box then explodes into a cloud of smoke as coughing comes from inside.

"Kuso Udon! You used to much gunpowder again!" As the smoke clears it shows three kids one of whom is Konohamaru. Suddenly they go into poses as the girl starts.

"Konoha's most sexy Kunoichi in training! Moegi!" The kid with the snot hanging from his nose goes next.

"I like long division, Udon!" Konohamaru crosses his arms in what he believes to be a heroic pose.

"And Konoha's number one genius future Hokage, Konohamaru and together we are…" And all of them shout the same thing at the same time.

"… The Konohamaru Corps!" Nothing happens for several seconds as a cricket chirps in the background and a tumbleweed rolls by. Finally finding his voice (and ignoring the laughing kitsune in his head) Naruto points at Konohamaru's head.

"Um… Okay… But what's with the goggles?" Konohamaru reaches up and wiggles them a little with a grin as does the two beside him.

"We got them to look just like the ones you had before you graduated Naruto-nii-chan! Pretty cool huh?" Naruto shrugs with a smile as Moegi looks at him.

"You said that you were going to play ninja with us today nii-chan! Remember, you promised?" Sakura blinks at this before giving Naruto a amused look.

"A ninja playing ninja? You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?" Naruto shrugs at her with a foxy grin bringing out a small blush on her face.

"It doesn't hurt to do so once in awhile Sakura-chan. It teaches them and it helps me to unwind… What is it Konohamaru?" Konohamaru is grinning at the two.

"Hey… Naruto-nii-chan… Is she your this?" He raises a pinkie making Sakura blush and Naruto to give him a deadpan look.

"No Konohamaru. We're just friends and besides, she'd never like me that way." Sakura nods as he says that only with a note of sadness at the end. She claps him on the shoulder and starts walking away only to stop with Konohamaru's next words.

"Heh! I knew that you had good taste Naruto-nii-chan, I mean look at that huge forehead! I bet that if it was hot enough that you could cook an entire meal on it!" Feeling the KI coming from behind him, Naruto turns just in time to see Sakura's head turn one hundred and eighty degrees showing the pure white eyes and smoke coming from her nostrils.

"Konohamaru…" Konohamaru gulps as he looks at Naruto's serious face. "Run." At that moment Sakura takes off after a sprinting Konohamaru who's running for his life from the enraged girl. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he walks after them. 'Oh well… this should teach him that making fun of Kunoichi is a BAD idea…' Hearing a yelp as well as Sakura apologizing, Naruto rushes around the corner to see Konohamaru being held up by a teenage boy in what looks to be black cat Pj's with a wrapped bundle on his back as well as with war paint on his face. Beside him is a blond girl with her hair done up in four ponytails with a massive fan on her back and on both of their foreheads is a Hitai-ate with the symbol for Sunagakure no sato on it. Konohamaru starts wiggling trying to get free.

"Hey! Let me down you jerk!" The boy just scowls at him.

"You bumped into me punk and for that I'm going to hurt you!" The girl beside him rolls her eyes at him as she sighs.

"Kankuro, give it up. We were told not to start any trouble and here you are doing so. Just let the kid go before he shows up." Kankuro looks at her and snorts in derision.

"No Temari, the punk bumped into me and I'm going to teach him a little lesson in manners… beside, he's not around so it's safe." Temari tells him that she's not getting involved just as Naruto speaks up drawing attention to himself.

"Speaking of manners, where's your's? After all your in a different village and attacking a kid." Kankuro sneers at him and tells him that the kid ran into him making Naruto snort. "Are you really so weak that a kid running into you can actually hurt? Now THAT'S pathetic. Oh… And before I forget: Accio Konohamaru!" Kankuro falls flat on his face as Konohamaru is yanked out of his arms by some kind of invisible force. Snarling, Kankuro gets up and pulls the wrapped bundle making Temari's eyes widen.

"You're not actually going to use crow Kankuro!?" Kankuro nods from where he's standing.

"These punks have asked for it!" He's about to do something when Naruto starts laughing at him. "What are you laughing at punk?! I'm about to kick your ass!" Naruto just grins.

"I don't think that you could do that in the first place, secondly I don't got to fight you seeing as my back-up has arrived." Kankuro's about to say something when he feels something alight on his shoulder followed by some kind of blade being pressed against his neck.

"Tell me Master Naruto… Can I please cut his neck and spill all of that ruby blood of his on the ground like I would like to? Please let me! Pretty please!" Temari jerks seeing a little girl with wings on Kankuro's shoulders with a massive blade-like thing… until that is she realizes to her shock that it's not a little girl but some kind of doll.

'What the hell!? A talking nin-puppet?! But how did Konoha get one?!' She gulps as she realizes that the situations gone out of control and reaches around to her fan. 'I've got to put a stop to this before…!' She stiffens as Naruto disappears with a crack only to reappear with a pop in front of her with a kunai to her neck.

"Now, now… There's no need for violence now is there… Temari was it?" She nods slowly as she gulps. "Now then Temari-chan… You won't be doing anything else now will you?" She shakes her head slowly with widened eyes as she feels the kunai dig a little into her neck. "Good, because we don't want any… accidents now do we?" She again shakes her head as she pales upon seeing Naruto's slitted crimson eyes boring into her's before he turns to look at a nearby tree. "You can come out now Sasuke… You too Suna-nin." Sasuke appears only to start as a redhead with a gourd on his back appears upside down next to him making his eye widen.

'Where did he come from? I didn't even sense him… And how did the dobe sense us both?' The Suna-nin looks down at both Kankuro and Temari with a emotionless gaze before teleporting down in a swirl of sand.

"Temari… Kankuro… that's enough." Kankuro is about to say something when the nin glares at him shutting him up. "I said that's enough. Now shut up before I kill you." The nin's eyes widen as Harry appears right behind him with a grin and a small pop.

"Man, I can't let my eyes off you for a second can I nii-san?" He looks down at the nin and frowns seeing the sand moving around him. 'Hmm… How is he controlling that sand now I wonder…' The nin's eyes go back to normal as he looks at Temari and Kankuro who look even more scared seeing the small grin on his face.

"How interesting… Now, if you would let my team mates go, we'll be on our way." Both Kuromi and Naruto do so as Harry walks around the nin towards the Konohamaru squad. Sasuke just snorts arrogantly as he points at the nin.

"What is your name?" Temari looks at him with a smile thinking that it's her that he's pointing at.

"Who? Me?" Sasuke snorts in derision making a sour look come over her face.

"No, you with the gourd." The nin looks at him as if considering him before looking at Naruto and Harry as well.

"It's only manners to give one's own name first. But since you asked, it's Subaku no Gaara. Now what's your's and your two companions there." He finishes by pointing at Naruto and then Harry making Sasuke's face darken.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke…" Harry takes over by pointing at himself and Naruto.

"And I am Uzumaki-Potter Harry and over there is my nii-san, Uzumaki-Potter Naruto." Blinking at the strange names, Temari's about to say something when Naruto grabs her hand and kisses the knuckle making her blush.

"And may I know your full name Temari-chan?" She tells him making him chuckle. "Ah! Rose of the Desert! Such a suitable name since it's said that the most beautiful roses have the worst thorns…" Temari's blush darkens as Sakura glares at him and Kankuro's jaw drops. Gaara just shrugs before looking at them with a insane glint.

"Good. Uchiha Sasuke… Uzumaki-Potter Naruto… And Uzumaki-Potter Harry… If we meet in battle then Mother shall have your blood." Suddenly Kuromi is there in front of him with stars in her eyes as she stares at him making him raise an eyebrow. "Yes?" She just looks slightly away demurely.

"So… You like blood too?" Gaara slowly nods making her squeal and jump on him making his eyes as well as Temari's and Kankuro's widen as the sand doesn't attack her. "That is so COOL! I have finally found someone that loves blood as much as I do! What do you like that most? The coppery smell? The redness when it's freshly spilt? Oh oh! I know! You love the sound it makes as it falls, right?!" Gaara blinks before slowly nodding making her squeal again.

"Yes… I like all of the above… Why?" Kuromi looks at him and starts off on a rant of how spilling blood is so cool at which Gaara nods with a slight smile as his "Mother" tells him that "She" likes her. Unnoticed by Kuromi, Gaara has his sand slowly swirl around her only to raise his eyebrows as it doesn't come into any contact with Chakra strings. "May I ask you something?" She nods with a fan girlish look. "How is it that you are moving without any chakra strings attached?" She smiles at him before whispering to him in a stage whisper that she's a "Magic" doll and thus is sentient making him nod as he accepts it. Sakura looks at them and is about to say something that would embarrass her when Naruto interrupts her.

"You're here for the Chunin exams aren't you?" They nod at him making him grin. "Then hopefully we'll meet up… And I especially hope that we'll meet up with you my desert rose." Having finally gotten her blush under control, Temari almost groans as it comes back full force as he kisses her knuckles again before letting go of her hand with a wink. "Until we next meet Temari-chan." And with that the Subaku sibling leave, but not before Kuromi gets a promise to meet Gaara later to continue their discussion. Harry just sighs seeing her float around with a dreamy look on her face.

0000000000000 Later with the Team Subaku 000000000000000

Temari and Kankuro are discussing what happened with the Konoha genins they met while Gaara's looking out the window in thought. Finally after listening to the whole story Baki nods with a sigh. "I've actually heard about them… but the nin-puppet, now THAT'S interesting… Now how does it move and talk without chakra strings?" At that point Gaara joins in.

"Because she's magical." Everyone stares at him as he looks at them. "She told me that that she can move thanks to magic." Baki looks at him and nods.

"That makes sense since the Uzumaki-Potter's are supposed to be able to use a different energy then chakra known as 'Magic'. Now whether or not it is magic is debatable, but it's still able to do things beyond what should be possible so a doll talking and moving under it's own power might be possible… creepy, but possible." He nods before looking at his students. "While you know that the Kazekage has ordered us to try and kidnap any Bloodline user that we can for Suna during the invasion, those two have been given a priority just because their's seems to limitless…" None of them notice Gaara quietly sigh.

"Kuromi…" He smirks a little as a thought occurs to him. 'Heh. Since your not alive I don't have to prove my existence by killing you… Now I wonder…'

00000000000000 With Team Seven 000000000000

Walking away from Training Ground Seven, Harry sighs as he looks at Sakura and Naruto. "So what do you think? Take it?" Sakura nods slowly.

"I think that I will… though I'm not quite sure yet…" She smiles as she notices Haku walking towards them. "Hey! Haku, over here!" Seeing them, Haku speeds up towards them with a large smile on her face.

"Hey guys… So you going to the Chunin exam as well?" They look at her speechless.

"But I thought that you and the rest Zabuza's group were on probation?" Haku grins as she shrugs.

"Apparently three weeks was long enough for the Hokage." When asked what team she's going with she sighs. "I'm going with the Demon Brothers… unfortunately…" They look at her in surprise as Sakura scratches her head.

"Wait I thought that they were Chunin already? So why do they have to take the exam?" Haku sighs with a shrug.

"Despite what you might think, they've never been Chunin. Chunin-level, yes. Actual Chunin… No. So Zabuza-sama is entering us in the Exam so that we can have a chance to advance." They all nod as they start walking. Haku notices that Harry and Naruto are quiet making her blink. "What's wrong with you two?" Naruto sighs as they look at the two girls.

"It's the Suna Team we met earlier…" After explaining what happened, Haku nods and asks what's wrong. "Simple… That Gaara, he stunk of Youki." Both girls stiffen and look at him in surprise. Sakura gulps as she pales.

"He's… A jinchuuriki… Are you sure?" Naruto and Harry both nod. "So which one…?" Harry sighs as he answers.

"Shukaku I think." He nods as he thinks it over. "Yeah… It would probably be him since Wind Country was his territory. Also, all jinchuuriki have some kind of outside evidence like Naruto's whiskers for example so it's not all that hard to imagine that those rings around his eyes might be a sign of the Bijuu within him." Haku groans as she looks up with her eyes closed.

"Oh great, just what we need. Two Jinchuuriki and a Inu-Youkai-to-be in the same exam… It just got that much harder." Sighing, she looks at the two while shaking her head. "But knowing you two, you think that it just got that much more fun, right?" Their grins are enough of an answer for her making her shake her head again in amusement. "Thought so." Sakura turns back to her thoughtfully.

"Hey, what were you doing here anyways? I would have thought that you'd be busy training to get ready or something." Haku nods before pointing at Harry.

"Harry-kun told me that my sword was ready for me… you know the one that he was forging just for me?" Sakura snaps her fingers as she looks towards Naruto.

"Hey, that's right! I nearly forgot about my own sword… So how's it coming around?" Naruto grins and tells her it's complete, it just needs one last thing before it's truly complete. "Really? What does it need?" Naruto takes a breath as he looks between her and Haku.

"All that's needed now is to perform a ritual…" The two girls look at each other and then back at Naruto making him sigh. "We need to perform one to make it perfectly suited to you." They both nod and start towards the Uzumaki-Potter apartment and once they get there they watch as Harry and Naruto head into a nearby room and bring out two packages and give them to Haku as well as Sakura. The two gasp as they open them and see the swords inside. Sakura's sword is a large claymore made out of some kind of red metal with a silver hilt with a emerald as a pommel stone. Naruto points at the blade. "Now remember those broken shackles that we found back at Gato's hide out?" She nods still staring at the blade. "Well, they were the same ones that were used to bind the powers of the Countess Elizabeth Bathory… The Blood Countess. How Gato got his dirty paws on them I'll never know, but I melted them down and forged the blade in a pool of magma in a cave deep beneath Lake Avernus since it was said to be an opening to the Underworld at one time. The hilt is forged from Moon Silver which has protective abilities against undeath and darkness." Now Harry points at Haku's cutlass whose blade seems to be made from a diamond with the hilt being pure white and seemingly carved from ivory with a sapphire as the pommel.

"Now your's is different since as you no doubt guessed the blade is non-metallic right?" She looks up at him with a nod. "That's because it isn't. A few years back me and nii-san came across several shards of what appeared to be diamonds in an area of Japan, bit closer examination found a trace of Youki showing that they came from some kind of attack. Thankfully, they weren't hard to forge the small shards we found into a true blade, which I forged in Mount Erebus in Antarctica… A continent at the south pole of my world eternally covered in ice." He then taps the hilt. "Now the hilt is carved, not forged, carved from a sea-unicorn's horn… Don't worry, it wasn't harmed since they fall off like a deer's antlers once a decade." Harry watches as Haku's disturbed expression melts into one of relief. "Come on, I may be crazy, but I'm not EVIL." He shrugs as a thought occurs to Haku making her stare at him.

"Wait a second, I thought that you said that they weren't finished? They certainly look finished to me." Both Haku and Sakura stare at a sheepish Harry and Naruto. "Ok, what are you not telling us?" Harry sighs.

"You're right that it's not really needed but… but we found this ritual in a book that nii-san bought that is made for blades to imbue them with aspects of their owners… and we though that maybe…" Sakura shakes her head with a smile.

"You thought that we might want to do so to improve our swords?" She watches as the two scratch their heads making her chuckle. "Well… as long as it's safe I guess, right Haku?" Haku nods with a smile as Harry and Naruto sigh in relief. Looking up, Naruto gives them both a grin.

"Well, there's two more people to get and then we can get started…"

00000000000 A little while later 0000000000000

Having walked through the new Uzumaki-Potter compound (their own rooms still mostly empty as they've only just started moving in) Sakura, Haku, Anko, and Hana are still in shock. Anko finally shakes it off as they enter a large hemispherical room and she observes several Kage Bushin carving symbols into the rock floor making her raise an eyebrow before looking at Naruto and pointing at them. "So what are they doing Naruto?" Naruto grins as he shrugs.

"Well, we're going to need to use the ritual array more then once Anko-chan, so we have carve it and then fill it with the necessary components each time." She nods before a pot of something catches her eye making Naruto smile. "And that Anko-chan is part of it. It's a potion brewed from several components such as Re'em blood to give the blades strength and make them all but unbreakable, dragon's blood to give magical abilities to it… and others." At this point Harry takes over the explanation.

"The potion contains the components for the array. However, the reason as to why we're using a pot, each time the potion must be modified for each person with different components added each time to the main potion… which are over there on the table." They walk over to the table and look at the vials containing various things, some liquid, some in powder form. Looking at them, Sakura then turns and looks at Naruto.

"So what components are for whom?" Naruto starts pointing at the ones marked with a cherry blossom.

"Those are yours, Sakura-chan. We have: Phoenix tears and blood from Row to protect you, a powder made from the shield of a Viking berserker, dust made from dried Skeeters, ground vampire bat wings, and finally saliva from a Chupacabra." Harry points at the ones marked with a snowflake.

"These are yours Haku-chan. Here we have: Like Sakura-nee-chan tears from Row, but no blood, instead we're using blood from Hedwig because of her control over ice, powdered Kraken bones…" He trails off seeing her confused expression. "Krakens are powerful monsters of the deep." Haku nods and motions him to move on. "Anyways, we also got: ground Lindorn teeth, and finally saliva from a year old unicorn as well as powdered horn from the same unicorn's first horn." Taking over, Naruto points at the ones with the kanji for snake, but before he can say anything Anko interrupts.

"And let me guess… These are mine, right?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I thought so. So what do we have then for me?" Coughing into his hand, Naruto begins.

"Well for you, we have: Blood and venom collected from Sal, some dust from that dragon Revenant that we destroyed (Anko looks shocked at this), ground scales from the serpent that guards the Lost Duchman's Gold mine, saliva from a Peruvian viper tail, and finally powdered eggshell of a Runespoor." Anko whistles at this with an impressed look.

"Nice. Must be a powerful ritual for you to go through all this." Naruto shrugs with as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Actually we could do the ritual with less powerful ingredients, but the more powerful the ingredient used the more powerful the ritual. Also, the more magic consumed, the same thing…" Naruto goes and touches a small gem covered in runes that's glowing softly. "That's why we have these. You see these gems were created by me and nii-san to act like magical batteries and currently hold the equivalent of at least three of us for each of you." Harry points at another group marked with the Kanji for dog.

"These are yours Hana-chan. Even though your claws originally belong to Suikotsu of the Band of Seven, and since I had to reforge them the ritual will strengthen them." She nods in agreement. "Now, for you we have: Tears from Row, blood from a sixty year old werewolf taken on the night of the full moon, saliva from a hell hound… not fun to collect let me tell you…" Hana laughs a little as does Naruto remembering how that turned out. "Anyways… We also have: Powdered bone taken from Inutaisho himself… Don't ask. Also: ground moon rock, and slivers of wood from a thousand year old cedar." Hana nods before pointing out the ritual knife also on the table.

"I suppose that our blood is needed as well?" Naruto nods making them all sigh. "Fine… Let's do this I guess." Harry motions over a Kage Bushin which retrieves several cauldrons marked with different runes each.

"Now, you guys have to fill the bottom of these with your blood… hence the blood replenishing pills." After they're done and Hana and Sakura start healing their wounds, Harry and Naruto start chanting as they add first the individual components and then the actual potion. Once done, each cauldron's runes are glowing a different colour as well as having a different smell waft from them (Anko: A dark purple and cinnamon, Haku: Icy blue with a mint smell, Hana: Silver with a forest smell, and Sakura: Red with the smell of clean night air). Finally finished with most of the preparations, Naruto tells them the last thing needed… with the usual results.

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT!" Naruto bows his head with a massive blush as he looks at Sakura while rubbing his head where she hit him.

"We need you to… (gulp) Strip out of as much of your clothing as possible… You can still wear bras and panties… but the rest has to come off." Sakura's about to scream as Haku looks mortified when their attention is grabbed by Hana taking off her vest. Sakura looks at her in shock.

"Wha… what are you doing?!" Hana looks over at her and snorts as she drops her shorts and grabs the bottom of her shirt.

"Sakura, I've known them for a long time as has Anko. We both know that if they ask for something like this then it's needed. They aren't perverts after all." She pulls off her shirt showing that she's not wearing a bra, she puts it into the pile of clothing and starts walking out into the array. Looking back, she gestures to Harry. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Shaking his head free, Harry rushes over.

"Er…Right!" He gets Hana to sit down with her legs crossed as he fills the carved array with the potion before he starts drawing runes with some of it on Hana's body (during which she shivers from the cold liquid) and weapons and then he links the runes with the array with another set of runes leading from her to it. Taking a breath, he looks down at her. "Are you sure of this Hana-chan? You don't have to if you don't want to." Hana looks at him and snorts.

"Hit me." With that Harry starts chanting as the array fills with a silver glow that runs up the runes on her body and weapons making appear them appear to be made from molten silver. She suddenly gasps and arches her back as a ghostly wolf appears in front of her before howling and transforming into a silvery mist that then gets sucked into the weapons. Finally the light vanishes leaving her to fall backwards gasping as Harry does the same. "W… whoa… What a rush.." Harry nods as he to falls to the ground out of breath.

"Ye… yeah. Whew!" His eyebrows raise as he looks at her claws that have now changed. The blades now appear to be made of sliver and have small serrations on them while the guard is now pitch black with the design of a wolf howling at the moon done in silver on the back of the hand with the kanji for loyalty beneath it. He hands them over to Hana who rolls them around, examining them as she gets her clothes back on (The runes having vanished). Finally she puts them on and gasps as they seem to shrink to fit her hands snugly. Nodding, she looks at Harry with a smile.

"Well… Looks good, I can't wait to try these puppies out in battle." She walks off as Naruto and a already striped Anko walk over to the array as Harry follows Hana. A few hours later finds all of the rituals done with a different "Spirit" having appeared during each ritual (Anko's: A purplish black Western/Eastern dragon mix that roared before being drawn into the blade, Haku's: A Icy blue polar bear that entered her cutlass, Sakura's: A reddish humanoid bat (Imagine Jenny the Bat's beast form from Bloody Roar three) that screeched before transforming into a mist). Now, all three are examining their weapons. Where before Haku's resembled a normal cutlass except for being made from diamond, it now appears to be made from a blue diamond with white swirls inside of it and the Kanji for "To protect that which is precious" along the blade itself. The hilt is now a bright snow white colour while with a wired basket hilt and the sapphire now softly glows with a white snowflake design at it's center. She takes a drink of the pumpkin juice with a smile as she can feel the hum from the power contained within the blade before looking up at Harry.

"Thank you Harry-kun… it's wonderful." Harry nods as Sakura looks up and gives Naruto a small kiss on his cheek.

"It may have been embarrassing to go through with it but it's an awesome sword now." The blade has now changed slightly to include a blood channel while it's tip is now as keen as a mid-winter's icicle (imagine a larger version of Martin's blade from Redwall). The metal it's made from also changed to be a blood red with pure white circles making the blade appear to be covered in her clan crest with the kanji for her name running along both sides of the cross guard. The hilt now resembles a skeletal dragon with the now softly glowing emerald held in it's mouth with two eyes made from amethysts. Anko nods in agreement as she's still examining her blade in shock.

"Yeah, now it's super sick." The blade is now such a silvery white colour that from a distance it could be mistaken for a tooth. It also now has serrations along the blade making any wound from it far more grievous then before. The winged serpents are still there but are now outlined in purple-black, while the hilt is pitch black with a strange deep purple stone with brown swirls through it. She sighs in enjoyment as she sips a hot chocolate before looking up at the genin around her. "So you guys are entering the genin exam huh?" Sakura looks at her in shock as does Haku.

"What? How did you know that?" Anko snorts before taking another sip.

"Because I was there and let me tell you, Iruka nearly blew a gasket when Kakashi nominated you guys." Harry just rolls his eyes as he drinks his butterbeer.

"We defeated high A-rank enemies back in Wave while he was in sight and he STILL can't let go." Hana chuckles a little drinking her own hot chocolate.

"Not to surprising with Iruka since he has a problem letting go… though with that possible jinchuuriki from Suna he just might have a reason." Hana gives Harry and Haku both a serious look. "I know you'll probably ignore me, but please be careful… there's always deaths in the Exams and I don't want one of you guys to be one." Both Harry and Haku smile as Haku leans over and gives Hana a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I'll look out for Harry-kun in the exams." Hana smiles and thanks her making Harry wonder what's going on between those two. Anko just hides her smirk having heard through the grape vine that Haku's been spending a lot of time at the Inuzuka veterinary clinic. Clearing her throat, Sakura focuses attention back on her.

"So Anko-san… can you tell us anything about the exam?" She starts laughing making her glare. "What? What's so funny?!" Anko just waves her off before speaking.

"Nothing. I hate to tell you this gaki, but I'm not allowed to tell you shit dick, sorry… not." Sakura huffs at her making her laugh. "What fun would it be to reveal it? None. Besides with Harry and Naruto you already have an unfair advantage." Sakura screws her face up as she looks at her.

"Wait. What about Sasuke? Doesn't his Sharingan give us an advantage?" Anko looks at her and nods granting her a point.

"Yes and no. Yes, in that it can see through and copy all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. But no in that because of that any team that knows that you have it will be just that much more careful when facing you." Taking another sip, she leans back. "It's a useful tool, but the way that the Uchiha works is that he'll broadcast that he has it from the start taking away from it's usefulness because then EVERYONE will know about it. So then they will be on guard and be that more difficult when you face them because they will be expecting it… And I would be careful if I was you because I'm pretty sure that the Uchiha will not hesitate to steal any jutsu you use. This goes double for you girly (points at Sakura) because unlike the other three here you don't have any jutsu that require a bloodline to use." Sakura nods with a sigh, conceding the point.

"You're right… but all I have is a few minor genjutsu and some medical jutsu I've picked up. And maybe two or three real ninjutsu as well." She shrugs a little embarrassed only to blush as Anko smiles at her.

"You know, for a rookie genin that's not half bad. If you ever want to know some Kunoichi-centric jutsu, come and look me up." Anko checks her watch and sighs before looking back up. "Sorry guys , but as much as I enjoyed this I've got to get going." Finishing up her hot chocolate, she straps her sword to her hip. "I left Tsuki-chan with Nai' chan for the day so I need to go and pick her up." Naruto nods with a smile.

"Tell her that I said hi, will you?" Anko chuckles before telling him that she'll do that. Soon after she leaves so does Haku and Hana with Harry walking them both home thus leaving Naruto alone with Sakura who's sitting there with a proud smile. Realizing what that smile means, he chuckles. "So you did it huh?" She nods with a happy look.

"Yup! Thankfully all I needed was spiritual energy which I have a lot of." She pulls out a piece of paper cut in the shape of a person with the kanji for Inner on it and chants before a explosion of smoke occurs along with coughing coming from the cloud. "Un(Cough) fortunately I kee(Hack!) p getting to much (Wheeze!) smoke from it." As the smoke clears, Sakura can see Naruto there shrugging.

"Yeah, I had that problem at first, but it goes away with practice." The smoke fully clears revealing a white eyed Sakura standing beside the original with a huge smile. "Why hello there Inner-" He doesn't get anything else out as she chooses that moment to leap on him and he only has time to set down his mug before being knocked to the ground with Inner-Sakura straddling his waist. "Itai… Hi Inner-Sakura-chan…" She notices his thoughtful look.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" He shrugs before trying to move out from under her.

"Um… Can I get back into my chair first?" Blushing she gets off him and waits until he's back into the chair before sitting down in his lap making him groan. " Do have any kind of inhibitions at all?" She taps her chin in mock thought before shrugging and going back to snuggling into his chest.

"Nope!" Naruto just sighs.

"That's what I thought." He looks her over and taps his own chin. "Um… just a question but can I call you something else besides Inner-Sakura-chan? It's just that it might get confusing after a while." She blinks and looks at Sakura who shrugs and tells him that she just refers to her as Inner or Inner-me. Inner-Sakura nods emphatically.

"Yeah, I don't have any other name but that…" She trails off sadly before bouncing back. "But that's okay! Shannaro!" Naruto watches her making her blush and asks her to say that last word again. "What? Shannaro?" Naruto nods as she shrugs. "It's nothing, I like ending my sentences with it, why?" Naruto gives her a foxy grin making her blush darken.

"I got it! I'll call you Shannaro-chan! How does that sound?" She mumbles it before smiling.

"I like it…" She looks at Naruto and taps him on the nose. "But only you'll get to call me that, got it?" He nods but is unable to say anything as she decides at that moment to see how far her tongue will stretch down his throat. Naruto stiffens a little at this.

'Kyubi-chan? What should I do? The first time I let her because she wasn't sure if Sakura could pull this off, but now it's different.' Kyubi giggles some before answering.

'Silly Naruto-kun, it's no different now then it was then. My suggestion? Go along with it. She obviously loves you so why not?' Naruto gives her a mental nod and smile.

'Thanks Kyubi-chan.' She gives him a mental shrug with a smile as he melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Inner-Sakura's waist before moving his hands down and squeezing making her start before she moans. Sakura watches this for a few minutes before a slightly sad expression comes over her face as she gets up and walks into the kitchen. Sakura stands there looking out the kitchen window with a sigh.

'It's really creepy seeing someone looking like me do that… but why can't I-' She gets cut off as she feels two arms identical to her own wrap her into a hug. After a few seconds she sighs as she speaks with a slightly bitter tone. "Why aren't you in there with Naruto Inner-me?" Inner-Sakura sighs as she tightens the hug.

"Because I can feel you hurting. You don't have to fear Naruto-kun walking in on our conversation since he's busy at the moment clearing the table. So what's the matter Outer-me?" Sakura sighs making Inner-Sakura give a sad smile. "Let me guess… It's because I was kissing Naruto-kun and you like him?" Sakura stiffens as Inner-Sakura moves her head to lean on her Outer-self's shoulder and is about to deny it when Inner-Sakura shushes her. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm part of you remember? I know all your true thoughts and feelings after all." Sakura sighs before a single tear falls from her eye.

"I'm… I'm just so confused. I just don't know what I feel anymore. I know that I had a crush on Sasuke and that a tiny bit of it is still there but Naruto…" She closes her eyes as another tear escapes. "I don't know what I feel with him. Is it love? Lust? Another small crush? What is it?" Inner-Sakura smiles as she reaches up and brushes a piece of Sakura's hair away from her face.

"Tell me something? When you imagined what life with Sasuke would be like, what was it like? And how do you imagine life with Naruto-kun?" She can feel the raised eyebrow from Sakura so she chuckles. "Just do it. I think that you might find your answer there." Sighing, Sakura takes a deep breath.

"When I imagined life with Sasuke, I imagined him coming to get me and riding off into the sunset… How he would passionately love me everyday once I got him out of his shell… And that's about it really. Kuso, it sounds like something out of a really bad romance novel doesn't it?" Inner-Sakura chuckles as she observes movement out of the corner of her eyes and brings her finger to her lips before turning back to Sakura.

"That's one way to look at it. Another would be an idealised view of life I suppose. Now, how do imagine life alongside Naruto would be like?"

"Beside the whole sharing thing?" Inner-Sakura laughs a little and shakes her head.

"Yes, besides that." Sakura thinks it over before a soft smile comes over her face.

"I see my self and the others standing beside Naruto as the Hokage. He loves us all equally and we love him…I see him taking me for moonlit walks along a beach… kissing me…" Sakura heavily blushes at her next words. "I see him… making love to me… to us Inner-me… Not just sex, but love." Despite blushing, Inner-Sakura nods. "I can see our kids… we have several, some with pink hair and other's with blond. Some with green eyes and some with blue and others with a mix… I see him right there with me while I'm giving birth… And… I see him still at my side when I'm old and wrinkly despite him still looking young… And finally I can see him staying beside me and telling me that he loves me as I take my last breath and then visiting my grave for the rest of his life before eventually joining me in the next life…" By this time Sakura, Inner-Sakura and their observer are openly crying as Inner-Sakura nods.

"That sounds so nice… But here's the question needing to be answered: Do YOU love him? And don't lie since I can tell if you do." Sakura sadly chuckles.

"Yes… Yes I love that knucklehead… or at least I think I do. I don't know why I didn't see it before… And I call him a baka. HA!" She sighs a little, with her eyes still closed not noticing the observer walking towards the two, but Inner-Sakura does. "Besides it's not like I can get together with him since he has far better choices available. I mean, I'm not even that pretty with my over large forehead and flat chest…" Inner-Sakura sighs as their observer stops right behind them.

"Why must you always be so hard on yourself? Sure we have a large forehead. But remember how Naruto-kun said that it being so large makes him want to kiss it? And sure we might not be the biggest in the chest department? So what? You know that unlike most boys he doesn't care about those types of things. Besides, Svelte can be sexy too you know!" Sakura sighs while shaking her head.

"Me? Sexy? HA! That's a laugh! Compared to people like Kyubi-san or Hinata I'm downright ugly." She shakes her head. "I'll let you pursue him since you're far braver then me… But I know that he'll never love me like that. I'll just stay in the background and never let him know." Inner-Sakura shakes her head and snorts, her next words making Sakura's eyes fly open in shock.

"Kind of too late for that since he's been in the same room as us for the past several minutes." Trembling, Sakura turns around to see a misty eyed Naruto right behind a smirking (and also misty eyed) Inner-Sakura who jerks her thumb at Naruto. "Thankfully he listened when I told him to be quiet otherwise you would have kept it bottled up." Sakura looks down with a red face as she starts sobbing thinking that he's going to reject her only to be shocked when Naruto gathers her in his arms. She's even more shocked at what he says next.

"You know that Shannaro-chan is right, you are very beautiful. I sure as hell don't know where you got it into your head that you weren't." Naruto moves her hair aside and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Your forehead is beautiful to me. It shows how intelligent you are." He gives her a shaky grin as he hugs her. "As the whole chest thing… who gives a shit. I don't. To me I consider you beautiful just as the way you are, understand me? I would never make you change." She giggles a little with a slight hiccup.

"Not even for all the ramen in the world?" Naruto shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Not even for all the ramen in the universe Sakura-chan." He cups the side of her face as their lips move closer to each others. "I'll love you for as long as you'll have me Sakura-chan." Tears start leaking from her eyes at hearing those words as she gives him a small smile.

"Then you better be ready to do so for a long time Uzumaki-Potter Naruto… Because I'm not going to be letting go for a eternity…" And with that they kiss. Sakura's mouth open, soft, probing but still fumbling because unlike Naruto she doesn't have any experience kissing. She shyly continues fully enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers but is saddened when they have to pull away to breath. Seeing Inner-Sakura watching them, Naruto opens a arm and without needing to say anything Inner-Sakura bounds into the hug, giggling as he holds the two close to him. Suddenly she gives him a perverted grin.

"You know… This probably a number of guys dreams right here." They both look at her making her grin grow. "Think about it. Me… Outer-me… We're practically twins!" The gears in their heads slowly turn until both turn completely red and shout the exact same thing.

"INNER-SAKURA(-chan)!" She just giggles at them before smirking again.

"What? You got to admit that it's something that you've thought about." Naruto sighs as the two girls drag him to a nearby couch. Sighing again, he sits down shaking his head.

"Actually no. Can't say that I have…" He trails off as Inner-Sakura pushes Sakura down into his lap causing him to blush. "Um… Hey?" Sakura glares at her Inner who just grins before pushing her slightly to the side so as to sit beside her. He becomes slightly nervous as she looks at him with a hungry look.

"Whatever… Now, I want some more Naruto kisses…"

00000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Well? What do you think?_

_Yui: That you must be on something._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Agreed.)_

_Steve: Oh, for the love of... You guys just can never give me a break, can you?_

_Yui/Pen-pen: Nope/Wark._

_Steve: That's what I thought (Sigh) Time for the polls. Hinata? If you would?_

_Hinata: Hai!_

Poll:Should I do a yuri lemon like the ones I've been doing?

Yes: 5

No: 0

_Steve: Thank you Hinata. Now, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, see ya!_

_00000000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000000000_


	36. Scars, fishing, and baka Uchihas

_Steve: And here we go! The first real chapter of the Chunin Exam!_

_Yui: Should be interesting._

_Steve: Yeah, it should be._

_Hinata: Um... Steve-san..._

_Steve: Yes Hinata?_

_Hinata: Will I be appearing in this part?_

_Steve: Yup! Now, if you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team Seven are walking towards the Academy with smiles. Sasuke gives Sakura an odd look at the sight of the large sword on her back, but shrugs while resolving to himself to getting one and learning Kenjutsu as well. As one, they enter the door and start upstairs. Doing so Harry sighs to himself making the other's look at him. "Just remembering the days we spent here, that's all." Sakura looks around herself before chuckling.

"Yeah… Those were the days, weren't they?" They all nod as they reach the second landing only to blink at the sight before them. For there's a large group of several Genin standing in front of Room 301. Looking back down the stairs, Sakura blinks before looking at Naruto. "Um… Aren't we on the SECOND floor?" Naruto nods with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we are… Kind of pathetic… I notice several Konoha genin who should know better." Looking at the two genin "Guarding" the door, he groans while shaking his head. "What are those two baka's think they're doing? That's not even a good henge!" Naruto's eyes narrow as they knock Tenten to the ground. Harry just sighs while shaking his head.

"Knowing those two, they became bored and decided to 'Test' us before we entered much like Iruka-sensei did a few days ago… Though I still say that casting a genjutsu involving him in a prison cell with Hisame was a bit much nee-chan…" Sakura just snickers.

"Maybe… But it was enjoyable… better then putting him with 'Bubba' like I was originally planning." All three males shiver at that which causes her to cackle. Suddenly Sasuke starts forward making her blink. "Um… Sasuke? What are you doing?" He looks at her with a snort before turning back to the group.

"Drop the Genjutsu now, we're going to the third floor and this is only the second." Everyone else on Team Seven groan at that before Harry and Naruto both smack him in the head while Sakura punches him in the shoulder, all three saying the exact same thing.

"BAKA! WHY'D YOU'D HAVE TO DO THAT!?" Harry point at the group who are now.

"I mean you call us dobes?! If you'd hadn't opened your yap we'd have a lot less people to deal with!" Sakura nods with a scowl.

"And you call yourself a genius? Hardly! I mean sure the temptation was there, but we WERE just going to walk away and let them miss the test, but nooo! You just had to tell them didn't you?" Various people starts snorting at Sasuke getting dressed down by the former fan-girl making him scowl. Naruto rolls his eyes before pointing at a Konoha team.

"I got to admit that as stupid as you were, at least you didn't fall for it like those bakas! I mean really! Didn't you guys go to the Academy? Surely you haven't forgotten how to make your way through it?" Kotetsu decides at that point to charge at Sasuke and launches a kick at him while Sasuke counter kicks… only for a genin with large eyebrows wearing green spandex to appear between them blocking their kicks with his own making their eyes widen. Sasuke just stares at him in shock.

'What!? How he just disappear like that!? He's not a wizard as well is he?' At that moment Tenten comes over and hit's the Bushy browed genin in the head.

"What are you doing Lee!? You were the one who suggested that we withhold our true strength!" Lee just rubs the back of his head and is about to say something when Harry and Naruto appear behind both of the "Genin" Who'd been blocking the door with their hands in the Tora seal and identical grins.

"Konoha's most ancient and supreme taijutsu technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!" And needless to say the two go flying with a yelp while their transformation fails. The gathered genin sweatdrop before Konatsu and Izumo get up while rubbing their behinds. They glare at Harry and Naruto and are about to say something before noticing the group of genin now surrounding them. They only have time to gulp before they jump the two. Harry and Naruto then snicker while eating a bag of pop corn as they watch the beat down. Sakura shakes her head with a sigh before turning to see Lee finishing saying something and giving her the good guy pose causing her to blink.

"Sorry, did you say something just now?" Lee just looks at her in shock before falling to his knees.

"NOOOO! Curse your cool and hip attitude Sakura-san! But I, Rock Lee, shall win over both you and your cool and hip attitude! And then you shall date me my beautiful cherry blossom!" Sakura just goes green and shakes her head.

"Um sorry Lee-san but… your just to weird for my taste… sorry." She walks up and pats him on the head like he was a dog. "But don't worry, I'm sure that there's someone out there for you… Maybe." She walks off as he hangs his head. Hearing a scoff, he turns to see Sasuke, the sight of which causes his eyes to catch fire.

"AH! YOU MUST BE THE ONE WHO HAS BEWITCHED SAKURA-SAN!" He glares at Sasuke who scoffs again before walking off only to be stopped by Neji.

"And what is your name?" Sasuke looks at him be for snorting.

"It's only good manners to give your name first before asking of another's… URK!" He doesn't get anything else out as Harry grabs his the back of his collar and starts dragging him away.

"Come on Baka-teme, we got to go unless you want to get disqualified…" Neji just glares at them before it increases as both Harry and Naruto shoot him a one finger salute over their shoulders…

0000000000 A few minutes later 00000000000000

Sakura staring in awed disgust at the busy browed genin in front of her as he points at Sasuke. "Ah, hello Uchiha Sasuke-kun. But I believe that it's only manners to give one's own name? I am Konoha's strongest genin, Rock Lee! And I challenge you!" Sasuke looks at him with a superior smirk.

"You know this yet your still foolish enough to challenge me?" Lee just looks at him in determination.

"I do… But first…" He looks at Sakura and winks causing a shudder to run up her body. "You are beautiful!" He starts blowing these heart shaped things at her which she dodges as if they were made from exploding tags. As the last one is about to hit her, she grabs her sword.

'Ok… I HAVE HAD IT!' Whipping out the blade, she uses it much like a baseball bat and hit's the last heart… making it hit Sasuke in the cheek snapping his head to the side as a kiss-mark appears there. She stares at him. 'He really doesn't have the best of luck with getting kissed does he?' Shaking her head (while trying to hold back giggles) she points at Lee. "What do you think your doing! Those could have killed me!" Lee just hangs his head.

"You didn't have to do that…" Not too long afterwards both Lee and Sasuke are fighting it out with Sasuke getting knocked around. Finally having enough, he activates his Sharingan.

'There… Now I'll see through whatever Ninjutsu or Genjutsu that he's using…' His eyes widen as Lee once again gets a hit in on him. "What!?… How?!" Lee just smirks.

"As you've no doubt realized by now, I am not using any Gen or Ninjutsu, it's all Taijutsu." He disappears again before reappearing with his fist in Sasuke's gut. "It's all speed Sasuke-kun. It doesn't matter if your eyes can track me if your body is too slow to react in time." Both Harry and Naruto nod at this before Naruto looks at Sakura.

"Now watch Sakura-chan. Lee's using the weakness of the Sharingan against Sasuke." Sakura nods as with a kick, he launches Sasuke into the air and reappears below him.

"In this world there are two types. Genius like you, and the hard working Genius like me… Now, it's time to finish this!" The bandages on his arm start to unwind as Sasuke can only look on in fear before a pinwheel comes out of nowhere and pins them to the wall causing both to fall to the ground below. While Lee lands on his feet, Sasuke gets caught by Sakura, who looks at him in shock.

'Was he so shocked that he couldn't catch himself?!' She shakes her head in time to catch Lee apologizing to a turtle. Naruto's next words cause her to giggle.

"Huh? His sensei is a talking turtle? Wonder which one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles it's related to?" Sakura actually stuffs her fist into her mouth to cut off the giggles. They stop however with the appearance of Gai, who hits Lee in the face before they start crying and a sunset appears behind them. Their little hug fest is cut off by Harry pointing at them and shouting.

"GAH! How dare you!" Gai looks at him in confusion and asks what he means. "You know what I mean! Human cloning is unethical… even for us ninja!" Gai blinks as he looks at Lee and then at Harry.

"Um… Lee-kun isn't my clone…" Finally recognizing them, Gai gives what he thinks is a rakish smile. "Ah! Harry-san! How good it is to see you and your youthful attitude!" Harry sweatdrops as the rest of the team looks at him. "If I remember correctly, you're on Kakashi's team right?" Harry's about to say something when Sakura does.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Gai just laughs at her before cupping his chin and giving her a shiny smile.

"We are what you would call eternal rivals." He disappears and reappears behind them. "We challenge each other and at last count we stand at 49/48 in my favour." Team Seven looks at him in shock… Well, Sasuke and Sakura do anyway. Harry, the familiars and Naruto all roll their eyes. Harry looks at him with a sigh.

"As much fun as this is, I think that we should get going." Gai nods but as they pass Lee, he says something to them.

"Earlier I said that I was the strongest genin… that was a lie." He looks at them directly. "That title is for my team mate, Hyuuga Neji." Team Seven nods as they continue walking, but Sakura calls back over her shoulder.

"Your lying again Lee-san. The strongest genin would be either Harry or Naruto…" They soon disappear around the corner leaving Lee staring after them. Before he can say anything, Gai lays his hand on Lee's shoulder making him look up.

"Gai-sensei? What's the matter?" Gai looks down at his student with a serious look and then back in the direction that Team Seven just left in.

"Lee-kun… Heed my words." Nodding, Lee pulls out a notebook. "While Sakura-san may have been exaggerating somewhat, the point remains that the two she mentioned are powerful in their own right with their special Bloodline ability." Lee blinks before looking where his fellow Genin just left.

"So… They're like Neji and Sasuke-kun?" Gai shakes his head.

"No my adorable student. Quite the opposite. Harry-san's and Naruto-kun's Bloodline is different since it can manipulate an energy called 'Magic'. Watch out for it as it can do things only dreamed of by most shinobi. However the two are Hard workers much like myself and you." His lips twitch into a small smile. "In fact, the two despise all shortcuts." He claps his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Now go my youthful student and show the world your fires of youth!" Lee salutes as Gai vanishes before he makes his way back to his team to tell them what he has learned.

000000000000 Outside the exam room 00000000000

Team Seven is approaching the exam room when they see Kakashi leaning against the wall. He waves at them with an eye smile. "Ah good! You made it just in time. And all of you came so I'll let you continue." Sakura looks at him before her eyes widen and she smacks her face.

"This was another of your inane tests wasn't it?" Kakashi rubs the back of his neck knowing that he's been caught. "Let me guess… Either the full team takes it or none takes it, right?" Kakashi nods as he gives her a proud look.

"Correct Sakura." He looks at each of the genin with the same pride on his face (as much of it that can be seen) and in his voice. "I told you that it was your decision so that none of you would be pressured to do it. I must say that I'm proud of all of you and good luck." And with those words he disappears in a swirl of smoke and leaves making Harry and Naruto grumble that they'll learn it eventually making both Sasuke and Sakura look at them oddly. Sasuke snorts at them.

"And why would you need it with your ability to teleport?" Both of them shrug while Harry's answer causes them to fall to the ground in a face-fault.

"Because it looks cool." Shaking his head, he opens the door and walks through. "Well? Come on then." They all walk through only to be confronted with at least a hundred genin from various village and clans glaring at them. Sakura is about to say something when a blur latches herself onto Sasuke.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! You made it just as I thought that you would!" Sakura just stares at Ino and blinks.

'I… wasn't that bad was I?' She looks Ino up and down while taking note of her apparent weaknesses. 'It looks like she's still using diets to stay thin… and look at those arms! They barely have any muscle on them!' She shakes her head before placing her hands on her hips. "Ino-pig, get off of Sasuke this minute before I make you!" Ino turns her head with a sneer on her face.

"Oh get off your high horse… forehead?" She blinks as she sees the improved Sakura with her toned arms and legs as well as the HUGE (to Ino) sword on her back. "Wha… what the hell!?" Sakura is about to reply when Shikamaru appears with Choji behind him munching on chips.

"Man… you guys are taking this as well? How troublesome." Naruto shrugs with a grin seeing Shikamaru's eyes widen at the sight of Sakura's sword.

"You think everything is troublesome Shikamaru… Hell, if you didn't need to breath I'm willing to bet that you'd think that it would be too troublesome to do so." Shikamaru shrugs while at that moment Kiba makes his presence known.

"WAAAHOOO! Looks like all the rookies are here!" He looks at Sasuke with a massive grin on his face. "Heh! I'd be careful Sasuke because we've been training and we won't lose to you!" Sasuke just snorts at him.

"Keh. As if mutt." Kiba starts shouting at him as Hinata walks over to Naruto-kun and gives him a hug.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's good to see you." Naruto wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead making her sigh.

"And it's good to see you my Tenshi-hime." She blushes bright red as he lifts her chin up some and kisses her right there making more then a few people drop their jaws. Pulling away, he tightens the hug… Not that Hinata's complaining. He nods at Shino as a new person makes themselves known.

"Hey, you guys should keep it down." They all look to see a person in their late teens with silver hair and purple clothes adjusting his glasses. "After all, you don't want to catch so much attention being as your rookies." The group looks over to see most of the gathered genin glaring at them and focusing KI on them. Sakura looks at Harry and then Naruto as they nod at her making her smirk as she looks at them.

"Look, I know that I'm a sexy goddess but that doesn't mean that you have to stare at me." She punctuates this by releasing a massive amount of KI making several genin almost piss themselves. Naruto then points at them.

"Heh! And if you think she's badass then just wait until I kick all your asses!" The KI he releases actually causes more then a few to wet themselves. Looking around, he nods with a smug smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ino just looks between him and Sakura in shock.

'Wha… What the heck?! Sakura would never call them out like that!' Ino leans over and starts hissing at her. "What the hell forehead girl!? What do you think your doing!?" Sakura just glances at her before smirking.

"What else? I'm showing them who's boss that's all." She looks away as Kabuto reveals his nin-Info cards making her narrow her eyes as she notices Harry and Naruto do the same. 'That's… a little too convenient.' Inner-Sakura nods her head in agreement.

'Yeah! How'd the hell would he collect the info if most are here the first time… and why would he share the info with us when there's no need to? As Harry would say: "Something's rocking in Denmark."' Sakura sweatdrops at that.

'I think you mean that something is rotten in Denmark Inner… And I think that your right.' Inner-Sakura nods with a grin.

'Of course…' she then whispers to Sakura: 'Do you think that Naruto will give us some kisses?' Sakura blushes before a slight grin becomes apparent.

'Hopefully… I love my Naruto-kisses.' Shaking her head, she comes to just in time to hear Sasuke ask for info on Lee and Gaara.

"Aww. That's no fun, you actually know their names." He shrugs before bringing out the stats. "First up, Rock Lee…" Finishing, he pulls out Gaara's. "Now for Subaku no Gaara… Ok, anyone else?" Ino nods as does Sasuke.

"Yeah… Haruno Sakura." Sasuke speaks up again at that point.

"And Uzumaki-Potter Naruto." Kabuto looks up in confusion before shrugging and bringing up their cards.

Haruno Sakura: 67 D-rank… Huh, this is interesting it says she recently completed a A-rank where she made her first kill and awoke a emerging bloodline." Ino stares at Sakura with her mouth dropping open. "She's got good Genjutsu and three Medic-nin jutsu as well as improved Taijutsu and has learned Naifujutsu and Kenjutsu after her graduation. She's also known for high intelligence." Shaking his head, he looks at Naruto's and his eyes nearly bug out of his head. "Um… Uzumaki-Potter Naruto… 67 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 3 A-rank… WHAT THE HELL! A S-RANK!" Everyone looks at him and he shrugs. "And two more that which are classified? That's odd." Naruto just looks down at Hinata

"When did I do two classifieds?" Hinata taps her chin and snaps her fingers.

"I think that one was that time with the Nundu that somehow appeared in Kusa… and the other was the 'King in Yellow' incident." Naruto blinks before nodding.

"You know what? I totally forgot about those." Harry just stares at him in disbelief.

"I could ask how you managed that with how downright horrifying the King in Yellow incident was, but I'm afraid of the answer that I'd get. And I guess that Ojii-san must have classified our misadventures as missions." Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck at the first part while nodding at the second as Kabuto clears his throat.

"Er… right. Um, he's known in Kiri as one of the two 'Yuurei no Kiri' and various bandits have termed him the 'Yoko no Konoha' after him and Harry killed over a hundred Bandits in Wave… As a after note they named the bridge connecting the country to the mainland as 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in his honour." Several genin stare at him as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Heh heh… I didn't know that they did that…" Kabuto shrugs and is about to say something when he gets attacked by the sound nin making Naruto frown. 'Hmm, you hear that Kyubi-chan? They used some kind of ultrasound to do that… that and I could swear that he was expecting something like that.' Kyubi nods as her own eyes narrow.

'You're right Naruto-kun… Look, even Sakura heard it.' He looks and sure enough Sakura is wiggling her finger in her ear with a scowl. 'As to him expecting it… I think your right.' Naruto's about to continue the conversation when Ibiki appears surrounded by several members of the Interrogation squad.

"That's enough! If you punks try anything else I'll see to it that your thrown out, Am I understood!?" Several of the genin gulp at the presence of the special Jounin making him smile. 'Good… I'm going to enjoy this…'

000000000000000000 Jounin lounge 0000000000000

The various sensei's of the rookies as well as Zabuza, Gai, and Anko with Tsuki bouncing on her knee (Who's wearing a lavender shirt and kaki shorts with a copy of the trench coat that her mother wears). Looking up from his book, Kakashi glances at the giggling half-Inferi (Origin in chapter four of the Lost Tales). "You know Anko, kids aren't supposed to be here right?" She just glares at him.

"And who would I get to watch her Kakashi-baka? Most of my friends are here." She points over to a giggling Yugao and Hana. She then looks down at her adopted daughter with a smile. "Besides… I couldn't leave such a Kawaii little girl by herself, now could I?" Tsuki giggles some.

"Your silly Okaa-san!" Anko smiles as she taps her on the nose making her go cross-eyed.

"That's because your Okaa-san is a silly person my Little Moon." Tsuki just giggles again as Kakashi shrugs.

"Oh, well… I wonder when we'll be seeing our Kawaii students again." Asuma snorts and goes to light up a cigarette, only for Anko to grab is and throw it away as she hits him with KI.

"Don't you DARE smoke around my DAUGHTER asshole!" Asuma just sighs as the other Jounin chuckle. He then turns and looks at the other Jounin.

"We'll probably be seeing them soon since Ibiki is proctoring the first test." Kakashi's eyebrow nearly meets his hair at that info.

"They're letting that sadist proctor the first test? Are they insane?" Asuma shrugs before pulling out a piece of gum and chewing it. "Guess we might be seeing them sooner then we think…" Kurenai looks between them totally confused.

"Ibiki? Isn't that one of your co-workers Anko?" Anko looks at her and shrugs.

"Yeah… Asuma's right to call him a Sadist, because he is one." Anko makes a funny face at Tsuki as she continues. "You probably don't know him seeing that you've only been a actual Jounin a short time, but he's the head of the Torture and Interrogation department." Seeing the look on her friend's face, she shakes her head. "You don't have to worry, he won't actually physically torture them… rather, he'll use mental techniques to break them." Kurenai still doesn't seem to be very pleased with this while Kakashi sighs.

"Hopefully my team will at least last to the end." Anko just snorts as she rolls her eyes.

"Kakashi-baka, if no one else would make it, Naruto and Harry would… If for no other reason then the fact that they've already experienced things that would break a normal person… Trust me on this." Kakashi just sighs as he turns back to his book

0000000000000 Back at the Exam room 00000000000000

Naruto and Hinata are sitting next to each other while Harry finds himself behind Haku, his familiars having taken off for the moment. Naruto looks over at Hinata with a smile. "Heh, just my luck to be sitting beside an angel, eh Hinata?" She giggles with a blush.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Both of them listen in as Ibiki explains the test, only for Naruto to sigh as he bangs his head on his desk.

"Yet another example of why Karma hates me… every time something good happens to me, some thing bad also occurs… Kuso! I HATE written exams…" With a sigh, he turns over and starts examining the questions only to frown. 'Wait a second… These are too hard for a Genin to know… Unless their Sakura-chan or Shikamaru of course… And the points taken off for cheating? In the Academy if you were caught cheating then you always failed… THAT'S IT! They WANT us to cheat… Now to figure out a way to do so…' After a few minutes of thinking, he nods. 'That… is just crazy enough to work.' He slips his hand down and slowly puts it into a holster before pulling something out and chanting under his breath before a small puff sound shows that he did something as Harry does the same thing. Hearing this, Ibiki looks towards them with a suspicious look to which they grin making him narrow his eyes.

'Those two are up to something… I just know it…' Unseen by Ibiki is the fact that they had summoned the Chibi-Chibi brothers and then disillusioned them allowing them to fly around unseen while Harry and Naruto copy the answers they see. Once the two are finished, Naruto puts his head down to take a "Nap" (actually he's chatting with Kyubi). While Harry pulls out a water filled Pail from… somewhere along with a fishing pole and starts to fish. This of course causes Ibiki's eyebrow to twitch.

"Are you two TRYING to fail the test?" Harry just looks up and shushes him.

"Shhhh! You'll scare away the fish Scarface." A vein pops out on Ibiki's forehead at this. "As to failing… we're not cheating so you can't fail us." And with that (and ignoring the icludeous stares) Harry turns back to his pail. Sakura just shakes her head at her team mates antics knowing they're doing it just to piss off the proctors.

'Those two… must they always do this?' She stiffens almost unoticeably as she feels someone enter her mind, but allows her shields to drop somewhat to see what's going to happen. She then smirks as she realizes that her visitor is none other then Ino, who's copying her answers down. 'Might as well let her… After all the longer she stays in the better chance I have of facing her…' A few minutes later finds Ibiki staring down the class.

"Now, time for the tenth question. I'll give you a choice: Either you take it or you don't." One Genin shouts out that of course they'll take it making him snort. "Let me finish. If you take it and fail the question, then you'll never be able to become a Chunin." He grins at the shouts before slamming his hands down as someone points out that there are people there who have taken the test before making him snort. "They've never had to deal with me, now have they? This is my exam and what I say goes! Understood?!" Naruto looks up before yawning and leaning back as he watches people leave. Harry just continues to fish ignoring everything. Finally sighing as he notices Hinata looking more and more nervous, Naruto raises his hand before slamming it down on the table hard enough to make everyone jump.

"Go ahead and give us the answer Scarface! Give it to us and I'll answer it." Ibiki snorts with a smirk.

'Gaki's got some brass ones for sure…' He looks directly at Naruto and focuses some KI on him only for Naruto to grin. "Are you sure about that? If you fail here you'll never become Chunin." Naruto's grin just becomes savage.

"Give me your worst. I'll still become Hokage even if I'm a Genin… And then I'll stick you with working with the Kindergartners at the Academy." All the Konoha nin there shiver except for Harry (still fishing) and Naruto. "And besides, you have no say in what happens in other village's exams, not to mention battlefield promotions and just working at the Academy for a few years. So stick that up your ass and smoke it!" Ibiki just stares at him before sighing as he notices that Naruto has broken all tension.

'That kid… with only a few words he managed to put some steel into their spines…' He then looks at a proctor who nods with a wry grin. Nodding, he looks back at the waiting Genin. "Well then… Looks like you all pass." He chuckles at the shouts as he notices Naruto leaning back with a smirk. 'Impressive, the gaki isn't shocked at all.' As someone shouts about the tenth question, he shrugs. "There was no tenth question… Or rather, the choice I gave you was the tenth question." The shouts continue until Harry yells at them.

"Will you all just shut up! Your scaring away all the fish!" Almost everyone just stares at him icluderously. "The whole question boiled down to this: Are you willing to step into the unknown? Even if by doing so your future comes into jeopardy? If not, then you don't deserve to become Chunin. Correct Scarface?" Ibiki grunts as he nods before glaring at Harry, who shrugs it off.

"As a matter of fact, yes… And don't call me Scarface." Harry just shrugs with a grin.

"Sure Scarface." Ibiki just sighs at him.

'BIG brass ones… the two of them.' He looks at the rest of the Genin. "They're both right. Those not willing to take that step are undeserving of being Chunin. Chunin are squad leaders, and if you become one you'll be forced to make some hard choices. Let's say that your given a mission to retrieve a scroll containing information needed by your village. There's not much intelligence on the location… You have no idea how many traps, what type, or the number of guards. Do you take it knowing that you might be killed, or worse, captured?" He looks around as a small smile comes to his face as several nod (Harry, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata among others). Kankuro hits his desk as he stares at Ibiki.

"Then what was the point of all the questions we had to answer if the tenth was the only one that mattered?!" Ibiki snorts at this.

"I never said that the others didn't count." His gaze sweeps the room as he smirks. "This portion was also to test your information gathering skills… In other words your ability to cheat. We placed several plants here for you to cheat off of. Those that were too obvious were thrown out. Some of you used your bloodlines." He looks at Sasuke and the Hyuuga's as he says this. "Some used your villages techniques like doll boy over there." Kankuro starts grumbling. "Some of you were actually smart enough to answer the questions on your own, which speaks well of you." He then reaches up and starts to undo his bandanna. "In the ninja world, information is a precious resource that some will do anything for." He pulls away the cloth to reveal his scarred head to the group, some of whom turn green. "However, you all passed so I hereby announce the first phase to be complete-" He doesn't get any farther as a large cloth ball bursts through the window before four kunai pin the corners to the ceiling with the words "Say hello to the sexy proctor, Mitarashi Anko!" Anko appears with her arms spread out.

"Okay maggots! Follow me!" Silence descends on the room as Ibiki smacks his face with his hand.

"Once again, your too early Anko." She sweatdrops before clearing her throat.

"Heh! Who says that I'm early? I'm just in time!" She looks around the room and whistles. "Whoa! 78 Genin left?! Your losing your touch Ibi-chan!" Ibiki's eyebrow twitches at her nickname for him before he shrugs.

"We just had a lot of talent this year I guess." Anko snorts as she turns to him.

"No worries, by the time that my portion's complete, they'll be cut in half!" She's about to say something else when a shout draws everyone's attention to Harry, who's fishing line is rapidly playing out before it goes taunt.

"Kuso! It's a BIG one! Gahhh!" He places both feet on the side of the desk and leans back only to start to be dragged towards the pail. "Nii-san! I could use a little HELP right about now!" As Naruto rushes over, Kabuto shakes his head with a snort.

"Ah, you two aren't fooling…anyone? What the hell!?" The last bit bursts from his mouth as the two Genin are dragged into the bucket. The entire group stares at it as Kankuro continues to try and dispel the genjutsu they must be under. Just as one of the proctors leans over the two Uzumaki-Potter's leap upwards into the air from under the water with their legs peddling… only to be followed several seconds later by a massive shark causing several of the Genin to scream as Harry's legs shoot out, preventing him from being swallowed.

'Crap. Crap! CRAP!' At that moment, Sakura grabs her sword and in one movement throws it, spearing the shark through the head killing it. It starts to sink before Anko grabs the hilt and drags the shark from the pail. She looks at the shark and then at the two heavily breathing Genin before shrugging.

"Eh… Looks like shark tonight I guess." Everyone face faults hearing this. Ibiki gets back up and is about to say something when he hears something fluttering by his ear. He strikes out and grabs it.

"Okay, who are you?" The girls go starry eyed as the disillusionment charm drops revealing Chibi-Harry in his grip making him blink as Chibi-Naruto appears. "Okay… What are you?" Chibi-Harry wiggles out of his grip as the two do their introduction. Once done, everything's silent before Anko squeals and rushes up and grabs Chibi-Naruto and hugs him to her chest as Haku does the same with Chibi-Harry making all the boys sweatdrop…

000000000000000000 Sometime later 00000000000000000

Sakura and Naruto are walking along the road to her house while talking. Finally, Sakura sighs making Naruto look at her. "Something wrong Sakura-chan?" She looks at him with a smile as she shakes her head.

"No… Nothing's wrong Naruto. Just thinking about stuff." Seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow, she chuckles. "I'm just amazed that I managed to pass that first test… As well as thinking about when to rub our relationship in Ino-pig's face." Naruto laughs a little as he shakes his head.

"That's your decision Sakura-chan, no one else's." Reaching her house, he nods at her and is about to head to his apartment when Sakura grabs his hand. "Yes?" She blushes a little as she jerks her head to her door.

"You can come in you know, I don't mind." He looks at her as if deciding to do so when she smiles at him making him sigh before nodding. "Thanks!" Walking in, Naruto's about to remove his sandals when Sakura pushes him against the door with a kiss. His eyes widen before he leans into the kiss. A few minutes later, they break apart to the sound of clapping. Blushing, the two teens turn to see Momo there with a grin.

"Very nice, very nice indeed!" Sakura scowls at her mother for ruining her private time with Naruto only to squeal a little as Naruto grabs her around her waist and pulls her against his body. She bites her lips as Naruto kisses the bottom of her ear making Momo chuckle. "Ah, young love… it's so beautiful!" Sakura tries to glare only to find it impossible as Naruto nips at her pulse point. Giving up, she twists in his arms and faces him before giving him a soft kiss before she smacks him lightly in the chest with an embarrassed grin.

"I think that's enough mister. I'll see you soon." Naruto chuckles with a grin as he salutes before vanishing with a crack, making Momo jump before she mumbles about never getting used to it. Sakura just looks at her mother with a sly grin. "Well, maybe you should try… just in case." Momo blushes before dragging her daughter to the couch and giving her an inquiring look.

"Okay, spill: How good of a kisser is he on a scale of one to ten?" With a dreamy look on her face Sakura replies that he's a eleven for sure making her mother squeal as they continue to chat before Sakura gets ready to go.

000000000000000000 One hour later by Area 44 0000000000000000

The gathered Genin are in small groups talking to each other. Sakura and Harry are having a discussion of what they packed when Team Eight and Team Ten walk over followed by Haku and the Demon Brothers. Watching them, Harry waves at them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Kiba shrugs nonchalantly as he starts.

"Eh… Nothing much, just wondering if you had any idea what's going to happen here." Harry looks at the forest and back at Kiba before shrugging.

"I'm thinking survival exercise most likely. Thankfully here me and nii-san's training will pay off as we're one of the few most familiar with the infamous 'Forest of Death', so we got an edge." Hearing the name, Ino gulps.

"Forest of Death… You're kidding right?" Harry shakes his head making her pale before she turns to Sakura. "So what's up with you Forehead? You look different. New diet?" Sakura chuckles before winking at Ino.

"Actually no. I'm just taking my duties as a Kunoichi seriously." She looks around and then starts to use a stage whisper. "Besides, I'm actually eating more then I did before and thanks to all the training I'm putting in, I'm better looking then I ever was." Ino looks on in shock before someone starts yelling.

"Kiba! KIBA!" The group look over to see a twelve year old girl run over. Some of the guys in the vicinity stare at her beauty with her long black hair and tanned skin (She's of Native American descent, See The Lost Tales Chapter 5 for her origin) . Kiba looks at her before grinning as the two embrace as they start exploring each other's throats. Breaking away, Kiba notices the shocked looks and wraps his arm around her waist as he brings her over.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Raven." She reaches out and shakes hands with each person as they introduces themselves only to blush as Harry gives her a knowing grin.

"So you two finally stopped beating around the bush and got together huh? About freaking time. And about time that you took him up on his offer and came to Konoha." Raven looks at Kiba with a blush before looking back and smiling as he gives her waist a squeeze.

"Oh, trust me, we had a little…help, with that. Didn't we Kiba?" He grins with a nod.

"Yup! A little furry help." Harry and Naruto both nod at this as the others look puzzled… well, except for Team Eight that is. Before anything else can be said, Anko appears with several Chunin with her.

"Ok maggots, enough talking now!" Looking around, she grins. "Now, I got to explain a few things to you, so listen up! Firstly, welcome to Area forty-four, affectionately called the 'Forest of Death' since there's a lot in there that can kill you." Naruto snorts a little at this.

"'Forest of Death' Ha! I played in there as a kid." A whistling sound is heard as a flying kunai cuts his cheek before Anko appears behind him, pressed against his back as she licks his blood from the cut making several guys gulp.

"Mmm, as always your blood tastes great… I wonder what else of your's also tastes good?" Naruto just chuckles at this as he looks at her with hooded eyes.

"Why don't you try and find out Anko-chan?" She grins as she disengages from his back.

"Perhaps later." Suddenly she swings around and nearly hit's a person who'd snuck up on her with a kunai held by a long tongue. The girl (?) in question giggles a little as Anko tells her to watch out next time.

"Sorry, but I love the sight of blood and your kunai cut my beautiful hair making me excited." Anko looks at her for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again." She starts walking back to the front of the group with a frown. 'Why the hell does that girl feel so familiar…?' Shaking her head, she pulls out a stack of paper. "These are disclaimer forms. Before any of you go any farther, you've got to sign these which dissolve Konoha of all responsibility for your deaths… And there WILL be deaths in this portion. Once you have all of the forms in your team filled out, one of you will then proceed to the stand behind me to pass them in. They will then give you one of these two scrolls." She holds up a brown one with the Kanji for earth on it and a white one with the Kanji for heaven on it. "One is the Heaven scroll and the other is the Earth scroll. Once you receive one you will proceed to the gate you assigned to. Upon entering the forest, you'll have to fight among yourselves for the sister scroll to the one you got. Only then can you proceed to the tower in the middle of the forest and thus pass to the next stage." One by one the gathered Genin Teams gain their scrolls and head to the gates. Sasuke takes the scroll stating that he's the leader making the others roll their eyes at him. Harry then shrugs and explains his plan.

"Anyways, I've got a plan guys." They look at him and motion him to continue. "I'll send Row, Sal, and Hedwig in various directions to hunt for other teams as scouts. If they can, they can grab a scroll. Once we get both, we'll just teleport to the tower in the center." They all nod at the plan (though Sasuke snorts at the same time) before their gate opens sending them into the forest…

000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Steve: There our intrepid heroes go! What dangers await them in the forest? What enemies will they face? An-(empty beer bottle hits Steve in the head, knocking him out)_

_Yui: (Looks towards Pen-pen) Did you really have to do that?_

_Pen-pen: (Shrugging) War. Wa ark waarrkk warrkk waarrkkk.(Yes. He was getting really annoying.)_

_Hinata: (Looks at the knocked out Steve) Um... He's not moving... Is he dead?_

_Yui: (Looks at the motionless Steve) Er... I don't know actually..._

_Hinata: (Sigh) I'll go call 911 then..._

00000000000000000 Screen fades out 0000000000000000000000


	37. Survive the Forest of Death!

_Yui: Er... Hi to the next chapter and um..._

_Pen-pen: Wark war ark waar ar wark, war ark? (Your not too good at this, are you?)_

_Yui: Shut up Pen-pen. If you hadn't knocked out Steve I wouldn't have to do this._

_Hinata: (Walks into view) I just got off the phone with the hospital and they said that he's okay, it's just a concussion._

_Yui: (Wipes brow) Whew! That's good news. Now if you guys would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taking a break from their searching, Team Seven is relaxing by some trees. Naruto looks towards the rest before letting them know that he's going to walk off since Nature calls. A few minutes later, "Naruto" walks back into sight. "Hey guys I- Whoa!" A kunai nearly hits him as Sasuke punches him into the tree creating a puff of smoke revealing one of the masked rain Genin who's taking the test. He slowly gets up as he grunts. "How'd you know?" Sasuke smirks at him.

"You forgot his knives baka." The Rain Genin is about to attack when Naruto appears behind him with a red glowing fist.

"Uzumaki-Potter Taijutsu: Stunning Punch!" The Rain nin manages to turn just in time to see the fist bury itself in his face before his vision goes black. Shaking his head, several Naruto bushin walk out carrying the other two members of the Rain nin's team. Sasuke nods before looking Naruto in the eye.

"Well dobe? They got the scroll we need?" Naruto shakes his head with a sigh.

"Nah, it's another Heaven. But at least this way we can trade it if we need to, to get the scroll we need I guess." Sasuke nods before turning to the others and telling them they need a password. After telling them the password, Naruto looks at him with a deadpan expression. "Does it need to be that freaking complicated Teme?" Anything Sasuke says is drowned out as a massive burst of wind hits them sending them all flying. After it passes, Sasuke and Sakura meet up.

"Sakura, what's the password?" She recites it and Sasuke nods before Naruto walks out of the woods and is asked the same thing. He recites it and Sasuke nods only for Sakura to throw a kunai at "Naruto" Sasuke looks at her in shock. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura looks at him before snorting.

"That's not Naruto… It's the little things that I'm noticing. You're not friends as long as I've been with him and not notice when things are wrong." The Henge dispels revealing the female grass nin before them.

"Not bad… Prey should always know when their being stalked by a predator. Now, how about we fight for our scrolls? Hmm?" Opening her mouth wide, the Grass nin shoves the WHOLE scroll in her hands down it. Chucking at their shocked and disgusted looks, she reaches up and pulls down one eyelid as a burst of KI freeze the two members of Team Seven…

0000000000000000000 With Naruto 00000000000000

Groaning, Naruto gets up from where he landed before popping several joints back into place with a grunt. 'Kuso… I hate it when someone gets the drop on me… It's supposed to be the other way around.' Hearing a sound, Naruto leaps just in time as a massive snake strikes at the spot he was in just a moment before. Looking at it, he whistles. "Kuso, you're a large one aren't you?" The snake just hisses before striking at him again making him smirk as he points a finger at it. "Reducto!" The Spell hits dean on, destroying one of it's eyes and making it thrash about in pain. Unfortunately for Naruto, while it's thrashing it's tail whips out and strikes him knocking him to the ground. Laying there dazed, Naruto doesn't have the time to react before the snake wraps him in it's coils and swallows him whole. Inside him, Kyubi shivers in disgust.

'Ugh! This is disgusting Naruto-kun… Do something, I'm too foxy to be snake food!' Naruto screws up his face as he's shoved down the snake's throat.

'Your not the only one Kyubi-chan who doesn't want to be snake food. Now let me think for a second… That's it!' Focusing on his chakra, Naruto tries to do a jutsu without handsigns. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" The results speak for themselves as the snake swell before exploding. Looking at his bodily-fluid covered body, Naruto screws up his face in disgust before using a spell to clean himself. 'Brrr, that was gross. Last time I do that.' Kyubi giggles a little, though she looks off-put by the whole thing too.

'Yeah… I'm going to hold you to that Naruto-kun. Especially since being swallowed by a snake is not my idea of fun.' Naruto just chuckles at this while shaking his head.

'Tell me about it Kyubi-chan.' Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrates until they snap open and he looks away from him. "Shit! They're in trouble!" And with a crack he disappears as he heads to where he senses a fight.

0000000000000000 With Harry 0000000000000

Shaking his head, Harry looks around him while picking pieces of debris from his hair. "Just what I need, for my hair to be even more messed up… What's this?" Looking up, Harry notices the two Grass nin who're team mates to that girl with the long tongue. "Ya know, I can't help but wonder if you guys are at fault for what happened. So what's your names?" One of them chuckles darkly before glaring down at Harry.

"You have no need to know our names foolish child… After all, your going to die here." Harry snorts at this making the person raise their eyebrow. "Problem?" Harry just smirks at them.

"Yeah… Mind telling me why a GIRL is pretending to be a boy?" The person in question starts before giggling a little.

"Not bad… I guess that master was right about you." The person throws off their cloak revealing a glasses wearing girl about Harry's age with red hair that spiky on one side and straight on the other. "I guess you do deserve to know the name of the person who's going to kill you. The names Karin." She looks at the other man beside her as he pulls out a scroll and swipes blood along it before turning back to Harry. "It's a shame though considering how cute you are." Harry just shrugs with a wry grin.

"Eh, your not the first girl to say that I'm cute and then try to kill me… At least your not a succubus… right?" Karin looks at him weirdly before slowly shaking her head. The man beside her does several handsigns before slamming the scroll down creating a massive burst of smoke which blows away revealing a massive snake. Harry just gives them a bored look. "Getting attacked by huge snakes that want to eat me is getting really old you know." Karin looks at him in shock before shaking her head.

"Eh, I would ask, but I don't like dealing with people I'm going to kill." Before she says anything else, she jerks and looks behind her a few seconds before Sal in her true form, and size, appears making her eyes widen as she and her partner dodge out of the way only to be shocked as the new arrival places itself between the summoned snake and Harry. 'Thank Kami for my sensing abilities… If I didn't have them I'd be snake food…' Her eyes narrow as Harry hisses something to the snake before it nods and attacks the summon with a ferocity she's never seen. Harry then turns and looks at her before disappearing with a crack. Her eyes widen as she ducks under a kick from Harry. 'What the hell! I barely sensed him in time! No one is that fast!' Harry strikes out with a kick, which she dodges only to realize that it's instead a feint as Harry lands a glowing palm strike to her abdomen, sending her flying several feet into a tree. Harry disappears again only to reappear in front of about to hit her with his fist when he gets smashed in the side of the face by a Karin's partner. Landing on his feet, Harry wipes a bit of blood from his lip as he observes Karin get shakily to her feet.

'Hmm. Interesting, doesn't seem like she's a combat type… And with how she reacted I'm guessing that she can somehow sense people… Heh, might be fun.' Harry leaps straight up as Sal slams the summon into the branch he was just occupying. Landing on Sal's head, he leaps back at his two opponents as the still masked male goes through several hand signs and pulls his hand back.

"Fuuton! Kaze no yaiba no jutsu!" Throwing his hand forward, he launches the blade of wind directly at Harry, only for him to disappear just before it hits and reappear with a punishing kick. He then turns to the girl only to see her melt into the ground and vanish. Behind him, the guy gets up and scowls at where Karin just was. "Fucking bitch!" Before he can say anything Sal appears behind him with her eyes a glow as he turns. He looks her in the eyes and then falls off the branch. Dead. Looking at his body, Harry sighs as he turns to Sal, not even phased by her glowing eyes.

"Did you have to kill him? I could have interrogated him and found out what's going on." Sal blinks before looking sheepish as only a snake can. "Oh well, let's blow this Popsicle stand." He hops on Sal's head as she takes off. As soon as she's gone, Karin reappears from the ground having felt them leave. Walking over to the body, she looks down at it intrigued.

"Interesting… No wounds what's so ever… What's this?" Noticing something, she walks over to the tree that Sal slammed the summon into and pulls out a scale from it's shattered bark. Examining it, she smiles. "It's full of that serpent's chakra… At least I'm getting something out of this, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased…" She then seals both the scale and the body into a scroll before leaving…

0000000000000000000 Back with Sakura and Sasuke 000000000000000

Having seen her death several times, Sakura glares at the person in front of her though slightly. 'That… that BITCH is smirking at me!' The Grass Genin is indeed looking at her in amusement at her pissed off expression.

'Kukukuku. That look sure takes me back, I remember Tsunade giving that baka Jeraiya the exact same look just before she gave him a beating… good times, good times.' His eyes widen however in surprise at what Sakura does next. Now, it would normally be impossible to break of Orochimaru's Kanashibari no jutsu through sheer force of will except for very slight movements. However, Sakura has TWO sources for will power and this plus the fact that the situation is reminding herself of what happened in Wave is enough for her to break through it enough to take a step and then another. 'Incredible… Simply incredible… Perhaps with talent like that she could be a possible body? Hmm.' Shrugging, he takes two kunai and throws them only to raise an eyebrow as Sasuke stabs himself and grabs Sakura just before they hit and vanishes. 'Kukuku. He may not have the girl's will power, but stabbing yourself to release yourself? You just became even more interesting Sasuke-kun.' A short distance away, Sasuke and Sakura are leaning against a tree breathing heavily. Shaking his head, Sasuke looks at Sakura.

"Come on, we should get out of here before anything happens." In front of him, Sakura's eyes widen as a large snake appears behind him. Seeing her reaction, he turns and the two as one throw several kunai and shuriken into it, killing it. They sigh in relief only to blanch as the Grass nin they were just fighting bursts her way out of the snakes head.

"Kukukukuku! Very good Sasuke-kun! As prey, you often have to hurt yourself in order to get away." In a panic, Sasuke throws another volley of kunai, only for them to miss as the Orochimaru slithers up and around the trunk of the tree while still speaking. "Prey often panics in the presence of a predator…" As he walks towards them, he stops and raises an eyebrow at Sasuke pulling out their Heaven scroll.

"Here… Take it, just let us go." The Grass nin is smirking at him on the outside, on the inside however he's frowning.

'So disappointing… and here I was thinking that he might be better then this… oh well.' Mentally shrugging, Orochimaru looks towards the scroll with a smirk. "Very good. Smart prey will often give a predator something that will distract them." He reaches towards it, only to jump back as several kunai and Shuriken land in the spot he was in. He leaps again as a shimmering ball hit's the area he was in causing it to explode into splinters. Looking in the direction that they came from, Orochimaru sees Harry and Naruto just before Naruto vanishes and reappears slugging Sasuke.

"You baka! What the hell do you think that you're doing!" Sasuke glares at him and tells him that he was going to exchange the scroll for their lives making him snort. "Like hell you scaredy cat. What makes you think that he would even let you go once he receives the scroll? He'll probably take it and then kill you just the same." Sakura looks at him and blinks before looking back at Orochimaru with an odd look.

"What are you talking about Naruto? She's a girl… right?" Naruto glances back at the amused man with a snort and tells her to take a whiff. Still puzzled, she does so only for her eyes to widen. 'What the hell?! He… she… it, has the scent of both a male and a female! How's that possible?!' She looks back at Naruto only for him to nod. Chuckling, Orochimaru smiles.

"There right Sasuke-kun… who said that I was going to let you go?" Biting his thumb, he makes several handsigns before slamming it down with a cry of "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" creating a puff of smoke. Once it blows away revealing another large snake, both Naruto's and Harry's eyes narrow as they realize exactly who they're fighting.

"Hello… Orochimaru." The Sannin in question looks at Harry in shock before laughing and asking how he knew. Harry just shrugs before answering. "Because as far as it's known, only Anko and Orochimaru have the contract for snakes. And since your not Anko, you must be her sensei, Orochimaru no Sannin." Orochimaru grins even wider.

"Very good boy! You guessed right." Sasuke takes a step backwards as does Sakura as he peels away the face he has like a mask revealing an adult man under it. "Very good indeed. However, I have no farther need of holding back. So do try to live won't you?" With that, the snake launches itself at Naruto, who dodges before it goes after Sasuke. Just before it hits, Naruto jumps between them with Kyubi's chakra pouring off him while holding back the snake. Snarling, he looks at Sasuke.

"Are you just going to stand there scared cat? Or are you going to show your pride as a Konoha Shinobi and fight?" Before he can say anything else, Orochimaru wraps his tongue around him and brings him to head height.

"Kukuku. So you're the Yondaime's legacy eh? And you're still alive… I'm truly sorry, but I have to get rid of you, no hard feelings… right?" He opens his hand to reveal that each finger is covered in ghostly blue flames and is about to shove it forwards when he has to pull his tongue back as Sakura nearly cleaves it in half with her sword. Scowling, Orochimaru glares at her as Naruto thanks her. "How dare you interfere?! I was thinking of letting you live, but now I've decided not to." He opens his mouth as a snake comes out with a sword coming out of the snake's. "Say hello to my sword child, the legendary Kusanagi." He rushes at her only for Harry to block his sword with his own making the Sannin's eyes widen. "Impossible, no blade can withstand the Kusanagi! None!" Harry just snorts at him.

"Oh, but mine can. After all, Hakumei Kaze (Twilight Breeze) is a very special blade all it's own." Weakening the pressure slightly, Harry twirls around and manages to cut Orochimaru in half, only for him to turn into mud. "Shit! Tsuchi Bushin!" Orochimaru appears behind him once again on top of his snake summons, but before he can do anything Sal appears and bites the snake on the neck sending it into convulsions as it dies from her venom. Scowling even more, Orochimaru leaps from the dying serpent only to see Sasuke with his awakened Sharingan throwing shuriken at him. As they pass, the wires attached to them wrap around the Sannin and binds him to a tree. Orochimaru struggles and is about to break free when Sakura rapidly uses several handsigns.

"Take this! Narakumi no jutsu!" Orochimaru dispels the Genjutsu in seconds but that's all that's needed as Sasuke sends a Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu down the wires making him scream in agony as the flames hit. Upon seeing the burned corpse, Sasuke sighs in relief only to stiffen as it too turns to mud. Behind him Orochimaru appears and sinks his fangs into Sasuke's neck making him scream and fall unconscious as he pulls away revealing a three tomo design there.

'Ah! So he got the Heaven seal… Interesting.' Smirking, he disappears before landing a knee into Naruto's gut as well as scratching his arm with the Kusanagi. "It's been fun Kyubi-gaki… But I'm finished playing around." His fingers ignite again before he completes the technique from before. As Naruto screams he chuckles vanishing. Harry's looking around when he materializes behind him and bites him… which is the wrong thing to do as both scream in agony as Harry's protection burns his mouth. Unlike Sasuke however, Harry doesn't immediately fall unconscious as he hits Orochimaru with several senbon in his left arm making him screech as it's filled with what feels like liquid fire. As he's clutching his arm, a violet eyed Sakura punches him sending him into a tree making him drop the Kusanagi before Sal rams him through said tree. Kuso… I've got to get away… all this fighting will attract unwanted attention…' He's about to escape when a flaming spear nearly takes off his head. Rolling, he doesn't have time to react before Hedwig's fist hits him in the face sending him flying to the ground below.

"Take that you asshole!" Before he hits, Row appears under him and kicks him in the back sending him upwards again where Sal's tail lashes out and sends him flying into another tree. Getting out of the hole in the trunk, he glares at them while wiping the away the blood leaking from his mouth before speaking to them I slurred speech.

"Your too late. Both Sasuke-kun and Harry-kun will seek me out for power and there's nothing you can do about it." He once again vanishes, bit not before summoning back his sword which lightly scratches Sakura's leg leaving behind a paper cut-like wound. Looking at the spot he occupied, the three familiars (with Sal transforming into her human form) each grab a Genin before they go looking for a spot to rest. Sakura finds a hollow tree to camp out in. Once they got everything sorted out, Row starts looking over the various Genin. Noticing Sakura's feverish appearance, she rushes over and examines her only to scowl as she finds that the small cut is now inflamed and puffy.

"Goddamn it Sakura! What the hell were you thinking by not telling me that that blade hit you?! It must have been coated in poison!" Sakura shakily grins at her through her fever.

"Sorry about that… I guess I was more concerned over the others to notice." Row just scowls for a moment until she sighs with a shake of her head.

"Sakura, I swear that sometimes you can be as stupid as Naruto or Harry can be… A medic's job is to help take care of others. You can't do that if you don't take care of yourself first." Sakura looks down ashamed, only for Row to lift her chin and give her a smile. "It speaks well of your character that you place others before you. Now, give me a sec and I'll cry on your wound, ok?" Sakura looks over at Naruto who's also been poisoned. Following her gaze, Row looks back at her. "I'm not too worried for Naruto right now, despite obviously taking a bigger dose of the poison, the truth is that it's harder for him to suffer since he and Harry have been exposing themselves to various poisons for years and their bodies have actually become poison resistant. I'll take care of it in a minute though." Sakura nods as Row cries on her cut before going over and doing the same for Naruto who starts to breath easier. Noticing the seal on his belly, Sakura traces over it with a finger before realizing that there's another one over it.

'This must have been what Orochimaru did. He somehow messed with the seal, but what did he do?' Inner-Sakura shrugs before answering.

'Nothing good I'm guessing if what he did to Sasuke and Harry are any clue.' Sakura looks over and nods seeing the two red glowing seals before her attention is drawn by Sal.

"Sakura, look at me." She does so, only to be struck by how serious she looks. "Me and the others have to meditate and enter Harry's mind. Row says that the seal is attacking his mental defences and we got to go in and lend him a hand. The problem is that it's going to drain us and we can't leave until the influence is gone." She notices Sakura watching as Row smears some her blood over Sasuke's causing him to groan as smoke wafts from it. "There's nothing that we can do for Sasuke except to try to weaken it. And since it's evil, Row's blood should do the trick." Sakura nods before sighing.

"Just be careful, ok? I don't want to lose anyone I care about." Sal just chuckles as she hugs her.

"No worries about that. You just do what you can, ok?" Sakura nods before saluting for which Sal pats her head. "Good girl. See you in a bit." Walking over, she beside Harry's feet across from Row while Hedwig sits by his head. They all close their eyes and softly glow and before long, sweat starts beading on their foreheads. Sakura watches this before pulling out a scroll and releasing a medi-kit that she had put together using help from the Medic-nin in the hospital as well as Hinata, Harry and Naruto (who all donated something to it). Pulling out some salve and bandages, she treats her own wounds before shuffling over and starting on Sasuke's before moving on while using some of the medical Ninjutsu to help them heal. Looking outside, she sighs seeing that it's already dark out.

'It's going to be a long night…' Her night vision enhanced sight catches sight of the three sound Genin hiding in a nearby tree making her sigh again. 'Make that a VERY long night…'

0000000000000000 Within Harry's mindscape 00000000000000

The three familiars leave their "Mind-rooms" and start listening in order to try and find out where to go. Hearing the sounds of battle, they rush towards it. As they're running, Sal looks towards the other two. "So any idea as to what to do once we arrive on site?" Hedwig and Row look at each other before Row shrugs.

"Not a bloody clue. I only know that we have to do SOMETHING or else we might lose Harry. I didn't tell Sakura this since I didn't want to worry her but I asked Anko about curse seals before and one of the things that she told me was that only one in ten people receiving them will survive." The other two look at her in shock before they come upon a even more shocking sight as they find where the battle is happening. There facing a heavily breathing Harry and Kuro is Voldemort, except one of his eyes is yellow instead of it's normal red and his whole body is covered in black flame-like marks. "What in the nine hells…?" Hearing them, Voldemort turns to see them and grins.

"Ah! And here we have your little animal lovers to see you die boy and to see me reborn as I take over your body." The grin becomes a cruel smirk as he vanishes and reappears behind them before he lashes out and knocks them into the walls that they actually become embedded into them. He smirks as he examines the marks on his body while Harry and Kuro help the familiars out of the holes. "Yes, I really must thank that Orochimaru fellow. Thanks to this lovely piece of work I can now finally be reborn… in your body of course." He pointing his hand to the group, a green beam shoots from his finger and nearly hits Sal who just barely dodges. She pales as she sees the wall actually explode where it hit.

"SHIT! WHAT IN THE NAGA'S NAME IS VOLDEMORT DOING HERE!?" Kuro just looks at her before sending several silver beams at Voldemort who just laughs as he dodges them.

"I have no clue. He just appeared. I do have a theory though." He nods at Harry who focuses making several large stones appear and fall on top of Voldemort, trapping him. "That won't hold him for long unfortunately." Looking at the familiars, he sighs. "I think that he somehow created a accidental Horcrux when he attacked Harry all those years ago and it's just been laying here dormant until the curse seal awoke it. However now that it's awake, it's going to try and do what every Horcrux tries to do, create a new body for itself or in this case take one over." The three familiars look at him in horror. Seeing this, Kuro's face becomes hard. "It would explain a lot like how Harry somehow gained Voldemort's powers after he was attacked all those years ago." At that moment, Voldemort bursts from the rubble in the form of a large serpent with his face on it as he races towards Harry. Seeing this, Sal intercepts him while transforming herself.

"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO ASSHOLE!" Voldemort is quite literally knocked for a loop and transforms back but before he can do anything Row appears and knees him in the face. He starts to get up when Hedwig gets him with a bolt from her crossbow in the shoulder freezing him in a block of ice. They sigh I relief, only to freak out as cracks form in the block just before it explodes releasing him. Grinning, he holds up both hands and a stream of shadows shoots from his hands and throws the three down the corridor.

"Good try you three, but not good enough! Crucio!" The three scream and Kuro rushes in only to be knocked away by Voldemort who snorts at him. "Oh, don't worry, you'll-UGH!" A golden glowing Harry materializes with his fist buried in Voldemort's stomach before he lands an uppercut. Not stopping for a moment, the enraged Harry grabs hold of him as their auras of darkness and light fight for dominance as he runs down the hallways of his mind dragging the Dark Lord along (and through) the floor before throwing him up and landing a punishing kick to his back, knocking him through a wall in the process before following. Watching this in amazement, the others look at each other. Sal turns to Kuro speechless while pointing at where Harry got thrown back through the hole followed by Voldemort. Knowing what she's asking, Kuro shakes his head in amazement.

"I don't know how, but somehow he's using his mother's protection to boost his powers against Voldemort's darkness." Sal starts to get up, only to wince at the pain she's in.

'Damnit… what does it take to kill this fucker. He's a freaking demon… wait! Demon! That's it!' She looks at Kuro, but ducks as Voldemort goes sailing overhead, though not without reaching up with her Kama and opening up his back with it. She starts grinning at Kuro. "I got an idea as to how to kill him." Kuro and the other's look at her as if she's crazy before she continues. "Tell me, where is the seal containing Sounga?" Kuro blinks at the question and answers without thinking.

"It would be on the lowest level of the mindscape… why?" She just continues grinning until his eyes nearly pop out of his skull and grins as well as he grabs her by the shoulders. "THAT'S BRILLIANT! I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" She just sheepishly smiles as the other two look confused before Hedwig gives voice to their confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kuro just shakes his head.

"No time to explain! We got to go NOW!" With that, he rushes over to Harry and whispers something to him making him nod as he creates a hole into the ground leading into a black pit ending somewhere down below. The three familiars jump down followed by Kuro. Harry then grabs a struggling Voldemort into a bear hug before leaping backwards into the pit. Of course, Harry makes sure that Voldemort hit's the ground head-first first. Looking around, Harry doesn't recognize the place as the Chamber of Secrets. Where Salazar's statue was however is a large cage containing a translucent eye and a corroded sword. Hearing a sound, Harry turns and is smashed in the face by an enraged Voldemort.

"JUST DIE!" Row starts running towards him when he faces her with a smirk as he lets two daggers fly at her from his hand. Time seems to slow down as Row realizes that she doesn't have time to dodge as well as remembering that if she's killed here in the mindscape, she'll be killed in her own body… permanently. They're just about to hit her when she's knocked out of the way by a blur. Hearing a grunt of pain, she shakes her head to clear it as Kuro joins in with Harry. Looking around, she notices Sal looking at her with a shaky grin.

"Hey… You okay?" Row nods still somewhat shocked at how close she came to dying. She starts to laugh a little.

"Yeah… that was a close one Sal, thanks." Sal just nods a little before coughing making Row frown as she hasn't moved.

"Your…(Cough) welcome… Row…" Sal coughs again except this time there's blood coming out making Row's eyes widen in horror as she rushes over.

"SAL!" Reaching her, she gently rolls her over and gasps at the sight of the two daggers buried hilt deep in Sal's back right around where her heart is. "Oh shit! Sal, can you hear me? Don't go, DON"T GO!" Sal just chuckles a little while reaching up to Row's cheek with a bloody hand.

"It's okay Row (Cough), I already died once… It's not that bad really… I… I just didn't want one of the people I looked at as a sister to (Cough! Hack!) die. You're… too special to me… (Wheeze). Please, don't cry… sister." Row of course just starts crying as she gently holds Sal close to her.

"Listen to me Sal, you are not going to die here, do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?! I won't let you die, I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE! You are my sister, understood?" Sal nods at her as she feels herself weakening, happy that Row's there to comfort her. As Row continues to do so, Harry looks over and pales as he sees what's happening. He looks over at a smirking Voldemort who's shooting a killing curse at him, when feelings of righteous anger and rage, as well as sadness and grief overcome him. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass fills the room as everything just stops. Looking around in shock, he nearly jumps at the voice behind him.

"Huh. Looks like the seal broke early. Go figure." Twisting around, he's confronted with the sight of an older, scwaner version of him with glasses. "I'm willing to bet that your wondering who I am, right?" Harry nods. "Well… I'm you." Harry just blinks before glaring at him.

"How can you be me? I'm me!" The older version of him just chuckles.

"Well, I am and I'm not." Seeing the confusion on his younger self's face, he decides to screw with his mind a little bit. "There are many you's. There's you, then there's the you in your mind, the you in Hedwig's mind, the you in Naruto's mind, and the you in Voldemort's mind. They're all you, but none are the true you." Harry just blinks as he holds his head.

"That… Makes no bloody sense!" His older self shrugs his shoulder.

"I know, why do you think I said that. But really, I'm just a representative of who you were before you got de-aged. Now that the seal on your original memories has broken, you can now regain them." He follows his younger self's line of sight to where Sal is, frozen in time. "Don't worry, with a little help, We'll defeat Voldemort and save Sal." Harry just looks at his older Avatar in suspicion.

"How do I know that you are who you say you are? You could just be the cursed seal trying to take me over." The older version nods at this, totally understanding where he's coming from.

"You don't. But then again when those that we care about are in danger we've been known to do leaps of faith… granted, they don't always turn out well, but still." Harry just sighs in defeat.

"I got no choice, do I?" His older version shakes his head. "So how are we going to do this? Will I still be me? And… and will doing so save Sal?" The avatar looks at him before smiling.

"To answer your questions: To do this, all you got to do is to accept it, nothing else. You will still be you since you have the stronger of the two mental states… I had trouble in that department. And as to the last… Possibly." Seeing the questioning look, Harry's older self just shrugs. "Unknown to the people who sealed away our memories, they also sealed away our magical core at that time as well as the little chakra I had. Thus, as soon as we reunite, the cores should merge making us that much more powerful… of course, it'll screw a little with your control, but not much at that. And with that boost, you might be able to save her. Remember, most of magic is intent. Nothing more." With a nod, the two shake hands and explode into a bright golden light. Around them, time resumes and everyone's shocked at what's happened. Harry observes Hedwig rushing over to Sal and Row with tears in her eyes as he remembers what Kuro told him that Sal had realized. He then turns to a frightened Voldemort and says a single sentence.

"You're dead." He disappears and reappears with his fist through Voldemort's chest. As he pulls out of the hole, black, inky and greasy smoke pours from it before he slams his foot into his stomach sending him flying. What follows can only be described as playing pinball with Voldemort as he gets knocked all over the place. Finally, Harry punches him towards the roof and reappears above him before knocking him towards the ground. Harry then vanishes and materializes below his plummeting body. Grabbing hold of his falling body, Harry brings his knee up and Voldemort down as a loud snap is heard as Harry breaks his spine. Holding him up, Harry glares at him before throwing him into the cage. Almost immediately, Harry rushes over to where the other's are gathered as both Row and Hedwig look up at him with tears running down their cheeks as Row sobs.

"We're… we're losing her Harry… Please… We… we can't lose our sister. As Harry looks down at the barely breathing Sal, he remembers what his older Avatar said about magic.

'Intent.' He smiles as he looks at the two crying girls. "Don't worry, we won't lose her. But I need your help you two." They look at him in equal parts hope and confusion and ask what they need to do. "I need you two to focus your magic into her as I do the same, but you also have to every once of your will to focus it on healing her, understood?" The two's faces harden before they reach deep within themselves and focus everything they got on healing the serpent they've come to see as their sister. As they do so, they each see the times they've shared with her.

'Sal…' Row sees all the times that her and Sal have gotten into mischief. The various times that they've spent together. As well as the times that they've comforted each other. Unnoticed by her, she starts glowing with a soft golden light as a red aura springs from her with Sal's body absorbing some of it. Beside her, Hedwig gains a smile as she remembers times shared with Sal as well.

'Sal…' She sees all the various conversations, all the times that Sal came to her because she was either confused or wondering about something. All the hugs and times she just gave Sal an ear to hear her problems. Her smile grows as she realizes that Sal's become much like a little sister to her… one that she'd do anything for. Unseen by her, she, too, starts to glow golden while a white aura bursts into being around her before portions of it get absorbed by Sal's body which starts to breath easier. Harry places his hands down and focuses on healing her.

'My Hebi-hime…' Harry remembers all the times that they've shared, the times they just held each other. He remembers how lively and fun loving she is. He softly smiles as he remembers all the kisses and how Sal told him that she dreamed of raising a family with him. His already large golden aura becomes truly massive as it starts flowing into Sal's body as the same thought runs both Hedwig's and Row's minds.

'Sister… not of the blood, but of the heart, of the soul.' heir auras suddenly burst into truly massive flames until they settle around Sal and get drawn into her as the daggers in her back get pushed out. Finally, the aura's fade as they all fall back, exhausted. Row just bites her lip as she looks over at the motionless Sal.

"Did… did it work? Please have let it work, please." She gasps as Sal slowly opens her eyes with a smile. "Sal? Are you… are you okay?" Sal looks at her and slowly nods as she gets up into a sitting position.

"Ye… yeah, I guess I am." A few tears leak from her eyes as she looks at both Hedwig and Row. "Thanks guys… you saved me." They both look at her before they glomp her. As the two do so, they feel something that shouldn't be there. Blinking they pull away before Hedwig looks over her shoulder and gasps making Sal nervous. "What's going on, what's wrong you two?" They both look at her before they grin and reach behind her and grab something that makes Harry and Kuro's eyes pop out. Row just chuckles at her as they pull what ever it is to the side.

"Seems that you're now more like me and Hedwig now then you were before." They then fully pull the items into view revealing them to be grayish, feathered wings with emerald highlights. Sal just gasps at the sight before gently touching them with tears flowing down her face. Row and Hedwig share a look before Row looks back and gently holds her shuddering shoulders. "Are you ok Sal?' Sal just looks up at the two through a tearful smile before grabbing the two in a tight hug.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you dufus. Now, I'm like you two and I'm so happy." This is obvious as her still snaky tail actually wags from side to side. After a few minutes of this, she pulls back to look at Kuro, who's snickering.

"Yes, Sal, you're going to get them in real life, but not for a bit though as they have to grow first." Sal nods at this before Harry makes her blush with his next words.

"Congratulations Sal, your now a winged serpent… or it that a feathered serpent?" Sal just looks at him with a shrug.

"I… I really don't know Harry…" She then looks towards the two avians with a slightly shy and embarrassed smile which makes their eyebrows raise as Sal's never shy only have to be shocked by her next words. "Guys… Once my wings… you know, grow in and all would you mind… maybe teaching me to use them?" Both Hedwig and Row look at each other before giving her another hug.

"It's no problem Sal… It would be our honour." Sal just nods before a scream of pure rage makes them look over at the cage where Voldemort's currently throwing himself against the bars while trying to get out, only to get thrown back each time. Hedwig blinks before giving Sal a smile. "Great idea Sal, now I'd love to see him get out." Sal just snickers. "What is it?" She points at something and it takes a moment for them to realize that thin black smoke is coming off him as he seems to be fading.

"I knew that the seal here was designed to absorb Sounga eventually, and that's a demon lord. What do you think will happen to a piece of a human soul?" She starts laughing as their jaws drop. "Yup! The seal will absorb all his power and give it to Harry before finally destroying the fragment through purification." Thinking it over, they all laugh as they get up and walk away, ignoring Voldemort's pleading…

000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000

_Yui: Wow! That's one way to destroy a Horcrux I guess._

_Hinata: Hai! I actually liked it... though I nearly cried when Sal almost died._

_Pen-pen: Wark ark war waar rrk waarrkk. (Your not the only one Hinata.)_

_Yui: Yeah... I almost did too. Anyways, Steve should be back for the next author notes so see you next time!_

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000


	38. Protect you team Sakura!

_Steve: (Appears with bandages wrapped around his head) I'm back..._

_Yui: What's wrong with you?_

_Steve: Painkillers make me happy..._

_Yui: Okay... How much are you on?_

_Steve: I don't know... but I don't care..._

_Yui: Ok..._

_Hinata: Um, I'll thank the reviewers now... okay?_

_Yui: (Watches as Steve tries to catch something only he can see) That's probably a good idea._

_Hinata: Thank you:_

Ice Demon Ranger

The PhantomHokage

PspychD.F.

Dark-Magician-41

uncutetomboy

AshK

godzillahomer

readadiction

The Burning Serpent

_Yui: Good. Now- (Gets interrupted as Steve starts running around in circles)_

_Steve: WEEEEEEEEEE! (Stops and falls over asleep)_

_Yui: I blame you for this Pen-pen._

_Pen-pen: Waar. Wa war, ark wark arrk waarrkkk wark waar.(Opps. My bad, he's even more annoying like this.)_

_Yui: Just do the disclaimer... before anything else happens._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having stayed up all night, Sakura's more then slightly exhausted. Throughout the night she had done all that she could for her team, though around midnight she was scared when Sal nearly stopped breathing though she did recover a few minutes later thankfully. Reaching over, she lightly touches Harry's shoulder where one of the three tomo that were there have disappeared and another is slowly fading. 'I wonder what happened in Harry's mind to make them the seal do that…' Shaking her head, she frowns as she glances outside at the sunlight while thinking about the team of sound Genin she had seen as well as how Orochimaru had a sound Hitai-ate. 'They must be working for him… and now they're going to strike soon thinking that I'm going to be too weak to fight back.' Inner-Sakura nods sagely.

'Yup! But won't they be surprised when we kick their asses for attacking us! Shannaro!_' _Sakura giggles and is about to answer before Inner-Sakura points something out to her making her head snap around and her eyes narrow. 'Squirrel at ten o'clock. What's that on it's back?' Looking closer, Sakura's eyes widen.

'Shit! Those teme's actually attached an exploding tag to an innocent animal's back! I'm going to kill them, but first…' Reaching into her equipment bag, she pulls out a small orb. 'Time to put out that flame.' She throws it at the squirrel with the area getting covered in a white mist moments before the tree climber rushes out with the tag on it's back now extinguished as it rushes into the trees beside Team Seven's hideout. Up in a nearby tree Zaku frowns as he looks at Dosu.

"Did she notice the tag do you think?" Narrowing his eyes, Dosu looks down at where Sakura is and shakes his head.

"I don't know, but whether or not she did doesn't matter. Orochimaru-sama gave us a mission to complete. We've waited long enough, let's go." They jump down and start to walk towards the hideout only for them to raise an eyebrow as Sakura comes out with a hand on her sword's hilt as she glares at them.

"So… I suppose you're here on that teme's Orochimaru's order?" They start making her snort before she points at their Hitai-ate's. "He had the identical Hitai-ate before you even ask." Zaku snarls as he steps forwards.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and the rest of your team." He's about to take another when Dosu reaches over and stops him. "Hey, what's the big deal Dosu? She knows too much!" Dosu points downwards.

"The grass is a different color there and there's some disturbed dirt. There's a trap there." Looking down, Zaku snorts in derision before smirking at Sakura who's watching him coolly.

"How pathetic are you? This traps pathetic… like you." Sakura just rolls her eyes before pointing at a nearby tree.

"Then what about you? Not only did you almost fall for it, but you three were the baka's who were waiting the whole night in that tree over there waiting for me to fall asleep." They look at her in shock making her chuckle. "You three really aren't good at hiding are you?" Dosu looks at her and is about to say something when Sakura pulls out a kunai and chucks it at a nearby tree, cutting a wire and sending a log flying at them. Shaking his head, Dosu leaps up and punches it making it explode into splinters. Looking at her, he starts making a parody of a damsel in distress.

"Oh no! A big log is heading straight for us… Oh whatever shall we do?" Sakura just chuckles before smiling at them.

"I don't know… die maybe?" She kicks at a nearby rock, releasing the kunai launcher hidden to the side of the sound Genin, which they dodge only for those Kunai to set off another trap and then another gets set off. As they keep dodging from trap to trap, Sakura smirks at them. 'Baka's… I have really got to thank Naruto for teaching me how to create traps that set off more traps when sprung.' She winces a little as Zaku nearly gets burned alive as one of traps releases sealed magnesium dust, which ignites almost immediately in a fireball. Finally, they run out of traps but the Sound nins haven't escaped unscathed as shown by the fact that they're covered in various cuts, scratches, bruises and burns. Zaku just snarls at Sakura as a cut above his eye bleeds slightly.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" He charges at her as she gets ready only to get knocked away by a green blur which resolves into Lee with the squirrel from before now on his shoulder. Getting up, he glares at Lee. "What's the big idea asshole." Lee just looks at him.

"It is most un-youthful to call a woman those types of names… And it is also un-youthful to place an explosive tag on a nice animal like this." Dosu just snorts before charging at him. Before he can reach him however, Lee's there first knocking him into the air with a kick. Lee then disappears and reappears behind him with the wrappings around his arm un-wrapping before they twisted around Dosu making his eye widen as they head to the ground. Zaku's eyes also widen before he slams his hands into the ground. Ignoring him for the moment, Lee calls out his attack as he slams Dosu into the ground head first. "Omote Renge!" Moving away, Lee can only look on in disbelief as Dosu gets back up shaking his head, neither noticing Kin and Sakura going at it. Looking at where he hit, Dosu looks back at Lee with a little fear.

'What a monster… Even with Zaku softening the landing, I still felt it.' Rushing towards the still slightly dazed Lee, he throws a punch which Lee blocks. Almost immediately, Lee's vision blurs before he starts puking. Dosu just laughs as he watches. "Like my melody arm? It can concentrate ultrasonic sound waves directly to your ear drum effecting your balance, vision, as well as knocking you unconscious." And without farther ado, Dosu cold clocks Lee. Hearing something, he barely dodges as Kin goes flying through the space he was just in. Looking at her, he scowls. "Don't tell me that your having trouble with a little leaf-nin? They're weak!" Kin just looks at him with a scowl of her own.

"Oh yeah? It looked like you were having an easy time with that one by your feet if the fact that Zaku had to save your ass had anything to do with it." She shivers a little as Dosu focuses some KI on her.

"Don't forget your place Kin… You wouldn't want me to show it to you… would you?" Kin snarls at him.

"And you forgetting Tayuya, now aren't you?" During all this, Sakura observes them through narrowed eyes as she yanks a senbon from her shoulder.

'Seems that they're having a few internal problems I guess…' At that moment, she has to dodge a Zankuuha from Zaku. Unseen by her, the attack picked up several of the shuriken laying around which then cut some of her hair. Scowling, she charges at Zaku, using Kawarimi no jutsu to get out of the way of his attacks until she's falling on him from above. Scowling, he throws some kunai at her and turns to face her when she reappears only to realize at the last moment she didn't use the Kawarimi when she crashes into him while ignoring her slowly healing wounds. Punching him, she 's about to finish him when Kin appears with a kunai to her throat.

"Now, now. I can't let you kill my team mate no matter how much he pisses me off." She grabs Sakura's hair with a smirk on her face. "My, oh my! And look how shiny your hair is… you must spend more time working on it then you do training." Sakura's about to say something in reply when she notices a sadness in Kin's eyes making her internally frown. She frowns some more at a slight inflection in her voice when she tells Zaku to kill Sasuke in front of her followed by the others.

'What the heck? From what I'm hearing and seeing, she doesn't want to do this… Unfortunately, I'm out of time.' Reaching down, she grabs her knife from it's holster and pulls it out. Seeing this, Kin frowns.

'Now what is she going to do? It's over for her team… Hopefully we'll finish this quick… What the!' Kin's eyes widen as Sakura's arm bends back at a angle that even she would be hard to match before cutting her hair and pushing against the blade at her neck, cutting it open while escaping at the same time. "What the hell!" Sakura just ignores her bleeding neck while she charges at Zaku and punches him with enough force to send him flying several feet back before she concentrates chakra to her neck, speeding up the healing already occurring there as steam wafts from her wound as it rapidly closes. Unseen by the fighting nins, Team Ten is laying in a nearby bunch of bushes watching the fight. Seeing what her friend did, Ino winces at first when she cuts her hair and pales in horror as Sakura gets her own neck cut as she escapes.

'Forehead… What in Kami's name do you think you're doing! Your going to die!' Seeing the wound close, her eyes widen as she tries to figure out what just happened. Beside her, Shikamaru keeps trying to convince both Ino and Choji to go in. As he mentions how she was her friend, Ino closes her eyes as she remembers everything that's happened between them. Hearing him about to go on, she raises a hand to stop him. "That's enough Shikamaru… that's enough. We're going in." The two boy's eyes widen at the steel in her voice before they nod. Meanwhile, Sakura's gasping for breath as she watches her three opponents.

'Kuso… I'm almost finished…' Gulping, she watches as Dosu prepares to charge at her as she's gotten between them and the hideout. 'Well… at least I'll go out as a kunoichi…' Before anything can happen, Team Ten walks out from behind the bushes. And eventually Choji gets mad as Zaku calls him a fat ass making Sakura sweatdrop. 'Touchy about the truth much?' Of course, she ignores the fact that she's touchy about the fact that her forehead's large as well. She grimaces as Ino posses Kin and holds a kunai to her neck.

"Give up or else I'll kill this girl." Having dodged Choji's attack, Zaku uses a Zankuuha to knock Kin/Ino into a tree making him smirk as she cries out in pain.

"Heh, go ahead… Here! Let me help you! Zankuuha!" Ino looks on as the wave heads towards her as she realizes that there's no way fro her to release Kin in time, only for her eyes to widen as Sakura steps in and takes the brunt of it. Having her arms crossed in front of her, Sakura's feet leave gouges in the dirt as she focuses chakra there to hold her in place nearly draining her dry. Breathing heavily, Sakura glances at Ino making her gasp at the large cuts on her arms as well as how Sakura's eyes are now a shimmering amethyst.

"You ok Ino?" Slowly Ino nods as Sakura sees Dosu getting released from Shikamaru's shadow. She frowns and glares as he tells them that he doesn't care if Kin dies since she's just a tool. Snarling, she rushes at him with her right fist cocked back with what's left of her chakra focused there. Seeing this he smirks as she shouts at him. "YOU ASSHOLE! DIE!" Chuckling, he prepares to counter it with his melody arm.

"Too bad girly, my Melody arm will utterly destroy you." Punching forwards at the same moment she does, he's shocked as his Melody arm not only shatters, but so does the bones in his hand and wrist. Howling in pain, he misses her follow up spinning kick that sends him flying with several teeth breaking. Gasping in exhaustion, Sakura falls to the ground as Neji and Tenten show up. A few moments after, a dark and evil aura fills the area as Sasuke walks out of the shelter with his Sharingan activated and flame-like markings covering half of his body as a dark aura blows around him. 'A curse seal…!' Looking around, Sasuke turns when he hears Sakura whisper his name. Seeing the state she's in, his eyes narrow.

"Sakura… who did that to you…" Smirking (and ignoring Dosu's shout to stop) Zaku points to himself.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke just continues to stare at him.

"I see…" He then looks down at himself and grins. "I see now that in order to get the power I need I'll even making a deal with a devil and eat the forbidden fruit." Pissed at being ignored, Zaku points both arms at him.

"Stop admiring yourself teme! Zankyokukuuha!" As the massive blast heads towards him, Sasuke just stare at it impassively. Once the dust clears, Zaku grins as there's nothing there. "HA! Look at that Dosu! There's nothing left of him so we ca-Oof!" He's knocked to the ground as Sasuke appears behind him and grips his arms with a sicking grin on his face.

"You're proud of these arms aren't you? I wonder what would happen if I took them away!?" Sasuke begins pulling them back until a snap is clearly heard showing that they're dislocated if not outright broken. Ino just stares at the sight before he in disbelief.

'What… That's not Sasuke-kun… It can't be!' Sakura just watches as Sasuke drops Zaku's arms and looks towards Dosu with a malicious look.

"How about you? Are you next?" Before he can do anything, he feels Sakura rush up to him and stand in front of him.

"That's enough Sasuke. They're done. Now let it go." Sasuke snarls at her and is about to hit her when someone's hand grabs his arm. Turning, he's confronted with the sight of Harry's hand gripping his arm with the curse marks across his body as well.

"She's right Teme. Now drop it." He's about to say something when Sakura's hand shoot out and hit's a pressure point, knocking him out. Sakura then looks at Harry and asks him if he's alright. Harry just shrugs before answering. "Don't know yet. Give me a few minutes." He then turns to a terrified Dosu. "You work for that teme Orochimaru, right?" Gulping, Dosu slowly nods. "Good, give him a message for me, ok?" Puzzled, Dosu asks what message making Harry grin. "Simple. Tell him that I won't be controlled by anyone, nor…" The curse mark starts glowing before it retreats into the seal as it starts to glow golden. "Will I be swayed by empty promises of power!" And with those words a massive burst of golden light shoots up from the seal, leaving behind no evidence except for a slight burn mark that there was ever anything there. Seeing this, Dosu takes a step back.

'The seal… he destroyed it…'

00000000000000000 Meanwhile in another part of the forest 000000000000000

Orochimaru's looking down at a gasping Anko who's clutching at her shoulder. "Heh, still weak Anko… Maybe I should have a look at your adopted daughter? Hmm?" She snarls and starts to make her way to her feet despite him making another Handsign.

"You… stay… the… fuck away from her asshole!" She cocks her hand back and Orochimaru is about to say something when he starts screaming in pain as Harry destroys his seal. Anko doesn't notice as her arm takes on a scaly appearance before she slams it into his face sending him flying into and through a tree. Blinking, she looks down at her arm in shock. As he gets up, Orochimaru stumbles as the mental pain of the broken connection as well as the pain in his arm (as the neurotoxin that coated Harry's senbon continues to slowly eat away at the nerves there) hits him full force. Snarling, he looks at his one time student.

"Tell Sarutobi-sensei that if he cancels the exam then I will destroy Konoha." And with those words, he vanishes leaving a shocked Anko, who doesn't notice that her own seal is a slightly lighter color now…

00000000000000 Back with the Konoha genin 00000000000000

After the Sound team had left (though not before leaving behind their scroll) as well as Team Gai, the genin left collapse in relief. Ino, of course, pulls Sakura to the side to fix her hair. "Wow, Forehead, that was amazing what you did. Where'd you learn to do all that?" She just chuckles as Ino trims some of what's left on her head.

"Most of that was from training with Harry and Naruto…" She looks over to where a depressed Naruto is slumped. She shakes her head as Ino asks what's wrong with him. "I don't know Ino-pig… I just don't know…" They continue talking as she continues to fix Sakura's hair. Finally, she's done and leans back to look at it with a look of approval.

"There! All done!" She watches as Sakura reaches back and runs her fingers through her hair. "Am I good or am I good?" Sakura just chuckles before answering.

"You're good Ino-pig… you're very good." At that moment, Shikamaru calls Ino over telling her that they're leaving making both girls sigh. Sakura looks at Ino with a small smile and a shrug. "Guess this is were we go our separate ways Ino-pig…" Sakura's eyes widen as a smirk comes over her face. "Hey Ino-pig, which scroll do you have?" Seeing the distrustful look, Sakura sighs before adding: "Look, we're not going to steal your scroll, okay?" Ino looks her in the eyes and nods as she relaxes.

"We got the same one that the Sound nins left: An Earth scroll. Why?" Sakura's smile widens as she looks at Ino.

"Because we have an extra Heaven scroll, how about we give it to you and together, we head out?" Ino blinks before nodding. Walking over the two explain to the others and receive nods as Harry gives them the extra Heaven's scroll. "Thanks! Guess we should head to the tower now." Harry and Naruto share a look.

"Well actually, we can just side-along Apparate you all there…" A few minutes later finds them all outside the Tower while staring at the two Wizard-nin in disbelief making them blink. "What?" Shikamaru just stares at them.

"Do you always feel like you're being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste when you use it?" Harry and Naruto nod making him sigh. "So troublesome. And that wasn't the Shunshin… was it?" Now they shake their heads as he sighs again. "More troublesome. Oh, well, guess we're heading to another door. Come on guys." Team Seven bids goodbye to Team Ten as they disappear around the bend in the tower. Looking at each other they nod before they walk into the tower (with Sakura carrying the still knocked out Sasuke). Looking at the inscription on the wall, they frown as they try to figure it out. Finally, Sakura sets Sasuke onto the ground as she reads it out loud.

"'If what you lack is Earth, go train in the fields. If what you lack is Heaven, then extend your knowledge. Once you gain both in balance, then the path opens to…' Huh? The last bit is wiped away. So… what does it mean?" Harry continues to mumble it over and over until he looks at the others.

"It's a riddle. Okay, let's try to solve it by breaking it apart. Now 'If what you lack is Earth, go train in the fields' sounds like it's talking about physical training…" Row nods as Sal leans against the wall behind her, still exhausted from everything.

"Yes… then 'If what you lack is heaven, then extend your knowledge' sounds like it's talking about the mental aspect of a shinobi… then it mentions gaining both in balance…" Naruto nods his head as he continues to think it over in order to get his mind off the worry for Kyubi since he hasn't been able to contact her.

'Heaven… Earth… Balance… Heaven… Earth… Balance… Wait a moment!' He then looks at the two scrolls. "I think I got it guys." They turn and look at him as he jerks his thumb at the scrolls. "I think that it's talking about both the scrolls and the Exam." They look at each other before Sakura looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that Naruto? I mean, it could be anything really." Naruto gives her a foxy grin making her blush.

"Simple Sakura-chan. I remember how Ojii-san once told me that being a Chunin is all about being balanced between physical strength and mental strength. So that riddle must be talking about it. Also, having both the Heaven and the Earth scroll gives those teams in the exam balance." They look at each other before Sakura smiles and walks over before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That actually makes sense. And considering that we were told that we couldn't open the scrolls until we got to the tower, now seems to be as good a time as any I guess." Together they open the scrolls and look at the seal inside as it starts to smoke before Row's eyes widen and she knocks them out of their hands.

"It's a summoning scroll!" Just as she says this a massive explosion of smoke occurs and once it blows away, it reveals none other then a smiling Iruka standing there. His smile drops however seeing the state their all in.

"What happened to you guys!? It looks like you all just came back from fighting the Fourth Great Ninja War!" They all look at him and ask to see the Hokage. "Why would you need to see him?" They look at him before saying a single word.

"Orochimaru…" And quick as a Yellow Flash, he rushes off to see the Hokage…

0000000000000 A Few Hours Later 00000000000

Sarutobi leans back in his chair after having heard all their accounts before rubbing the sides of his head. "This is very troubling… Very troubling indeed. Harry, please come here so that I can see where the Curse Seal was." He nods before walking over and shows him. Nodding, the Sandaime traces the scar in the shape of the Curse Seal. Sighing, he nods at Harry as the rest of the people look on (The Shinobi Council, Sakura, Naruto, the Familiars, Kakashi and the rest of the Rookies sensei's, Gai, Anko, Zabuza, and Iruka). Anko starts pacing before she faces Harry, who notices her arm wrapped in bandages.

"Okay, let me get this straight, the reason that the cursed seal didn't affect you mentally was that it somehow merged with something called a Horcrux, correct?" Harry nods. "And somehow you destroyed said Horcrux and absorbed it, correct?" He nods again. "And because of several factors, some of which you won't tell us about yet, the Cursed Seal was destroyed." Harry shrugs making her start to pull out her hair. "THIS IS INSANE! It's simply impossible." Harry just sighs.

"Whether it's possible or not, the fact remains that it's true. Now the question is: What do we do now?" Hiashi clears his throat before speaking.

"I believe that we should monitor the Uchiha and maybe bar him from the rest of the exams entirely." As the rest of the Shinobi council nods, Kakashi looks at them in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Hiashi-sama!? We can't just bar him from the exams! Are you sure that something isn't clouding your judgement since Harry's got one and you're not suggesting that he be barred?" Shibi just looks at him before shaking his head.

"We're not suggesting that Harry be barred from the exams since in his case the seal is now gone. Also, he's always been quite stable." He continues to stare at Kakashi as he continues. "The Uchiha has shown heightened aggression when he's under the seal's influence. Also, he was already a flight risk and has been for quite some time." Sarutobi looks on and sighs.

"It unfortunately doesn't matter anyway since the Elders have already said that isn't an option." Pulling out his pipe, he takes a puff of it. "While we can't exclude him, we can place him under increased surveillance. We'll have to wait until after the preliminaries before we can safely seal the Cursed Seal. Ergo, we'll continue as planned since we can't show any weakness." He takes another puff as he looks back at Harry. "Now, I'm sure that you heard that according to Anko, just a couple of hours ago, that Orochimaru suffered some kind of backlash. I'm assuming that this might have to do with you having destroyed the Seal… as well as possibly one other thing. Anko, if you would?" The Kunoichi in question sighs before she unwraps the bandages around her arm revealing her now dragon-like right arm.

"At around the same time, THIS happened." She holds it up before glaring at Naruto. "I'm not sure how, but I'm positive that you had something to do with this." Naruto walks over and looks at it with an interested look.

"So… this happened around the same time?" She nods as her glare increases. "Well, sorry Anko-chan, but I don't think that this is our fault. But I think that it might be connected with you know what." She just growls at him making him shrug. Seeing this, Hiruzen just shakes his head.

"Anyways, as long as that's everything… Everyone but Harry and Naruto are dismissed." The gathered people nod before everyone but those mentioned leave. Puffing on his pipe, the Sandaime leans forwards. "Now, let me see your seal again." Naruto does so and Sarutobi looks it over before sighing. "Orochimaru was always sloppy with any seals but the Cursed Seals. Hold still, this will hurt." Pulling back his hand, he does several handsigns as blue flames gather around his hand. "Five element unseal!" Shoving it in, Naruto grunts as the extra seal on him is released. Nodding at Sarutobi, he smiles.

"Thanks Ojii-san… But I got to go check on her." He nods to show that he understood as Naruto closes his eyes and opens them in his mindscape. Hearing crying, he rushes over to Kyubi's apartment to find her curled up and sobbing. "KYUBI-CHAN!" Hearing his voice, she looks up and starts to run over to him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Barrelling into him, she knocks him to the ground with her larger size as she buries her face into his chest. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… please forgive me for whatever I did. I never want that to happen again!" He looks at her in puzzlement before his eyes widen.

"Kyubi-chan, I never did that to you, you should know that I would never do that." She looks at him with her head cocked to side as she scans his recent memories. Seeing what happened, her yes widen as she tears up again.

"I… I don't believe it… I came so close to losing you…" She looks at him and he's about to ask her something when she gives him a soul-searing kiss. After what seems to be an eternity, she pulls away and closes her eyes as she leans into his shoulder with Naruto just running his hands through her hair.

0000000000000000000000 Back in the real world 00000000000000

Harry and the Hokage both watch Naruto as he meditates before the Sandaime clears his throat to get Harry's attention. "Harry, I asked you to stay behind because I have a question… These Horcruxes… are there any more?" Harry nods as he sadly sighs making Sarutobi hang his head and feel every bit his age. "That's what I was afraid of. Do you have any idea where they're hidden?" Harry sighs once more as he looks out the window.

"While I got a bit from the Horcrux, it's not all there. I know that he created six of them by that point as well as where one is, but I only got bits and pieces for where the rest are. Imagine a puzzle of which you only have maybe half to a quarter and you don't know where the other pieces are… I assume that your thinking of gathering them to be destroyed?" The Hokage nods as he leans back into his chair.

"Harry, several years ago when you first told me of Voldemort, I told you that I would do anything in my power to help you against him since a person like that is too dangerous to let live… much like my ex-student. Very well, I'll put it as a S-rank mission for the village to try and find them where ever they are and to help you destroy them. What's the first?" Harry looks at him before smiling.

"Well… The first is Marvolo Gaunt's ring…" About an hour later, Harry and Naruto are walking away from the office with the intent of laying down and catching some Zzz's… Well, Naruto anyways (mainly to spend time with Kyubi). Harry heads straight for one of the tower's many balconies. Reaching it, he notices Sal leaning against the railing with a unusually thoughtful expression. He stands there for several moments before deciding that she's not about to notice him. Walking over, he too leans against the railing and starts talking, making her jump. "So, Knut for your thoughts?" Calming her heart down, she glares at him for several moments before the worry in his eyes makes her face soften. Sighing, she shakes her head.

"Somehow, I think that my thoughts are worth more then that Harry." She smiles as she sees him chuckle slightly. "Anyways, I was just thinking about everything that's happened." Turning around, she leans back and considers him before shrugging as she looks away. "Like what you think of me now that you have your memories back." Harry just shakes his head.

"If your thinking that I no longer love you then stop. If anything, I love you more now then I did before… I think." Sal looks at him, blinking.

"But… aren't you having trouble with the memories?" Harry shakes his head in the negative. "I would have thought that you would have." Harry just chuckles.

"Actually, all that experience with using the Kage Bushin paid off since my mind is sorting those memories like it would for those received from any Kage Bushin." Her eyebrows raise as Harry just smiles. "If your worried that I might change, don't. If you add on all the experiences I received through the Kage Bushin, you might as well add the equivalent of two or three years onto my physical twelve. So you see Sal, it's not really adding more then maybe two years more. The only difference is that I feel like an ass since I can now remember that I killed you." Sal just shakes her head as she embraces him with teary eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Harry, I didn't have a choice and you were just trying to stay alive. I'm just happy that we're together now." Harry looks around before he starts dragging her somewhere. Reaching a door, he opens it to show a small one person bedroom. Looking around, Sal raises an eyebrow before walking over and sitting on the bed. Harry sits down beside her and tightly hugs her making her eyebrows nearly reach her hairline. "Harry? Something wrong?" She starts as her shirt gets wet. "Harry?" He starts to sob as he shakes his head.

"I… I nearly lost you Sal… I nearly lost you." Not saying anything, she wraps her arms around him and holds him close as she lays back on the bed as she lets him cry.

'That's why you came here, isn't it? You have trouble showing your true feelings in public, so you need some place private to do so… Damn those Dursleys… Damn them.' Hearing him go silent, she looks down and softly smiles seeing him sleeping. Leaning down, she gives him a kiss on the top of his hair as she hears the door opening. Looking over she sees a slightly puffy eyed Row and Hedwig who enlarge the room before they do the same on the bed and get in beside Harry and Sal. Soon, all four are asleep and dreaming.

000000000000 Several days later 00000000000000000000

Opening her eyes, Sal looks up to see Harry peacefully sleeping. Sighing, she snuggles into his shoulder as she's happy since the other three have finally left her alone after Mollycoddling her. Feeling Harry moving beneath her, she looks up to see his green eyes open. Smiling, she leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Harry." Chuckling, he gives her a small squeeze after which he frowns and says her name. "Yeah?" Harry looks down at her, blinking.

"When we went to bed last night, you were wearing underwear… right?" She nods with a 'Uh-huh' making him blink again. "Then why in Merlin's name are you currently naked?" She just grins at him.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and took them off, duh!" Harry sweatdrops and asks her why she would do that. "Because it was too uncomfortable." Harry just shakes his head.

"I'll never know why you guys act like that with clothes. I think that you would rather walk around naked." Sal just shrugs.

"Eh, what can I say? You humans and modesty are so weird. Me and the others just don't understand what the problem is." Harry just sighs having had this conversation before. Hearing this, Sal gives him a smile and another peck. "Don't worry Harry, I'm not getting into that argument." She hisses as Harry reaches around and starts kneading her ass. Chuckling, she leans down and shows him exactly how long her tongue is as she quite literally cleans his tonsils. Pulling away somewhat breathlessly, she sighs. "Anyways, unfortunately we got to get up before we miss breakfast and then there's the meeting at noon when this portion ends." She gets out of bed revealing herself in all her glory as Harry's eyes trace down her slim form showing that other then on her head, she doesn't have a bit of hair anywhere.

'Merlin, she's beautiful.' Unnoticed by him, he licks his lips seeing the patch of belly scales at the juncture of her legs. Following his line of sight she chuckles making him blush at being caught. Seeing that, she chuckles again.

"It's okay to look Harry, I don't mind it at all." As she turns, Harry notices two small bumps on her shoulders marking where the wings have already started to grow. When he asks if it hurts she shrugs. "Not really, just really itches." Getting up out of bed, Harry walks over and scratches them making Sal hiss in pure pleasure. Eventually getting out of the room, they start towards the main cafeteria already in their battle gear, ready for the day's challenges…

0000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Yui: And there we go! Yet another chapter..._

_Steve: (Mumbles while asleep) Come back Mr. Bunny..._

_Everyone: (Sweatdrops)_

_Hinata: Er... right.... Anyways, time for the poll, right? (Yui nods)_

Poll:Should I do a yuri lemon like the ones I've been doing?

Yes: 5

No: 0

_Yui: So no new votes? Odd._

_Pen-pen: Wark warr wa ar ark wark waarrkk.(Let's just go to the next chapter.)_

_Yui: Agreed... but before we do I've got to mention something to the readers. They've been asking about both Tsuki and Raven. Both originally appeared in ToaMS: The Lost Tales. The arc Tsuki appeared in began in chapter three with her actual appearance near the end of chapter four. Raven is a werewolf that appeared in chapter five. However, it's been decided to give their description here._

Name:Mitarashi Tsuki

Race:Half-Inferi

Age: 4

Disposition:A happy child despite her origins, Tsuki is also curious as most kids her age are yet she can be shy when meeting new people,oftentimes hiding behind Anko. She's also absolutly devoted to her adopted mom, Anko, and had originally believed her to be her birth mother (an Inferi that closly resembled Anko). She's also always trying to follow Anko around whenever possible... which, more often then not, leads to trouble.

Appearance:She resembles Yachiru from bleach except her hair is a deep purple, almost black and her eyes are a light, misty silvery-blue (the mistyness being caused by her Inferi side). Recently, she's been trying to grow out her hair so that she can put it into a similar hair style as Anko (a fact that embarrasses Anko and causes amusement for her friends).

Special Abilities:Thanks to the fact that she's half-inferi, Tsuki has above average strength as well has having more endurance then a normal person. However, she's sensitive to bright lights as well as a minor fear of fire. She also has an EXTREMELY high pain threshold due to deadened nerves as shown in one incidence when she fell from a tree and broke her arm and then shrugged it off. This can work against her when she gets hurt however since she'll just ignore the pain or won't even notice it until someone notices and does something about it.

Name: Raven (Has no last name due to having been disowned)

Race: Werewolf

Age: 13

Disposition:A tomboy, Raven can be as brash as her boyfriend Kiba at times yet beneath her rough exterior lies a caring girl who's been through too much heartbreak for her age. Before she gained control of her Lycanthropy, she was always scared of Kiba finding out and abandoning her. Since he told her that he excepted it she's a lot more open to those she considers her friends in Konoha. Her favourite actiivities are walks in the woods and, of course, hunting. Her Inner-Wolf however has a slightly different personality. Like Raven, it too is headstrong. But unlike Raven, Blackwind is extremely blunt. Like Raven, she's loyal to her friends/Packmates and will defend them to her death. This goes doubly for Kiba as Blackwind is as interested in him as Raven is and will hunt down anyone who harms him and will kill them in a gruesome fashion.

Appearence:Raven is considered to be quite beautiful by a number of people. Her basic body type is that of a younger Yoruichi from Bleach with strong hints to her Native American descent as shown by her long, black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are a steel gray that changes shades depending on her mood. Her wolf form resembles an extremely shaggy wolf. It has also been revealed that she has a hybrid form that resembles a wolf version of Renamon (But without clothes or symbols on her).

Special Abilities:Same as with all werewolves, except that she has a hybrid form and can control herself when transformed.

0000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000


	39. Preliminaries, or what to do with goloms

_Yui: So... you're feeling better now? _

_Steve: (No longer with bandages) Yup! As good as new!_

_Pen-pen: War ark waark wark waar war? (And the drugs have worn off?)_

_Steve: For the last time, yes! The Painkillers have worn off, ok!_

_Everyone: (Breathes a sigh of relief)_

_Steve: Oh come on! It couldn't have been THAT bad._

_Everyone: You have no idea..._

_Steve: Whatever. Hinata? Pen-pen? Please do the disclaimer._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having gotten breakfast, Harry and Sal join the others as the Sandaime makes his announcement. "Welcome to all those who have managed to make it to this part of the Chunin Exam. Now, please allow this old man to explain about this exam. Before I can go any farther, I wish to tell you one thing: These exams are a sign of friendship between the various villages…" As he continues farther, Harry nods his head.

'What he's saying is right, and it makes sense too.' Kuro nods in agreement.

'It does at that. I had enough war in my original lifetime to last me… well, a lifetime.' He shakes his head while chuckling. 'I only wish that someone had come up with this when I was alive. It would have made life so much easier.' Harry just shrugs.

'True… Hey! There's Hayate!' Harry waves to him and he waves back. Finally they start to walk up to the balcony where they will be awaiting their matches. As the screen lands on Sasuke's name as well as someone from Kabuto's team, Harry watches the match. Feeling a presence behind him, he smiles. "Hey Neko-chan. What's up?" She giggles a bit before pointing at Hayate.

"I decided to watch as Hayate-kun proctors this part of the exam." She glares as Sasuke uses a move he copied from Lee to lunch his opponent into the air before she tenses as for a moment the cursed seal partially actives before retreating as he finishes his attack and wins the match. She raises an eyebrow as the next match is between Haku and a member of another Grass team that had made it. She snickers as Haku comes over with a smile.

"Hello Harry-kun, want to wish me luck?" Harry looks at her with a grin before he plants one on her making her eyes widen before she leans into it. Still waiting, Hayate sighs.

"WILL MOMOCHI HAKU PLEASE STOP KISSING HER BOYFRIEND AND COME DOWN FOR HER MATCH? TODAY IF POSSIBLE?" Jerking away, Haku blushes as Harry grins and tells her good luck. Behind them, Zabuza holds his face in his hands. Walking down, Haku looks towards her opponent who's name is Kenashi (six foot tall, brown haired with blue eyes) as he sneers at her. Haku just raises an eyebrow at him. "Yes? You got a problem?" Kenashi snorts at her with his sneer becoming more pronounced.

"Yeah… why do I haveto fight a weak woman. I deserve a strong opponent." Ignoring the KI coming from various Kunoichi, he looks her up and down before his sneer transforms into a leer. "Oh well, at least the eye candy looks good." His eyes widen as the temperature drops and his breath starts misting. Haku just looks at Hayate, who shivers at the look in her eyes.

"I believe that we have a match to start?" Nodding, he starts the match and takes off. Haku turns back at the shinobi she gets even more pissed at how he's still leering at her.

"It's a real shame that you have a boyfriend… Then again, maybe your just not worth it if he's not defending you." His attention is drawn as Harry snorts at him.

"I'm not defending her because there's no need to. All your doing is digging yourself a deeper grave baka. Haku-chan is one of the strongest Kunoichi I know. Kick his ass for me Haku-chan!" Haku nods at him before turning back to her opponent.

"Now, I believe I need to beat some sense into you." He simply smiles before charging in with a punch… which Haku grabs before using his momentum to flip him. "And am I still weak?" The boy under grunts for a bit before smirking.

"In a word, yes." Haku just raises an eyebrow before he uses a Kawarimi to switch himself with a tile. "As I said, weak." Haku just turns around in time to see him pull out a ninjato. "It's a shame that I have to cut that skin of yours, but you kunoichi shouldn't be doing man's work." Haku glares before pulling out her own blade. "Oooo! Pretty blade you got there… too bad it won't last!" Haku just snorts.

"You right, it is pretty. But like us Kunoichi, it's beauty hides it's deadliness." And without farther ado, she vanishes and reappears above him. Still smirking, he brings up his blade only to go into shock as Haku's sword not only doesn't break, but also cuts into his slightly. Jumping away, she grins as she pumps in some of her chakra making the blade glow slightly. She then charges him as she uses her speed and agility to her advantage. A few minutes later finds him slouched and covered in various cuts and gasping while Haku isn't even breathing hard making her smile. 'Heh, guess all that training with Harry-kun really did pay off after all.' Her opponent, however, isn't as happy.

'What the hell is going on here?! I should be beating her…' Snarling, he throws several kunai at her as he charges in before he swings his sword at her. Haku of course narrows her eyes as she swings… and shatters his blade causing several shards to dig into his arm making him scream right before she sucker punches him. Getting up, he starts laughing making Haku raise an eyebrow and ask what's so funny. "You! Now it's time to put you into your place! Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He then slams his hand down into the arena floor creating a explosion of smoke from which a large lizard emerges. "Heh… Get her!" Nodding, it charges Haku who dodges.

'Hmm… interesting, very interesting." Striking with her sword, her eyes widen as it bounces off it's scaly hide. Kenashi just smirks at her as he holds his injured arm.

"Your done for now girly. My lizard summons are immune to fire and physical damage… you just don't have any chance!" Haku snarls as she dodges strike after strike. Finally putting some distance between them, she pulls back her sword.

"Time to show why I named my blade Kurisutaru Arashi (crystal storm)…" As she she's speaking particles of ice begin flying around the blade before sharp ice crystals form all the way along it. "Buriza-do rendan (Blizzard barrage)!" Swinging it forwards, everyone watches in amazement as the crystals fly off the blade as sharp shards of ice before they imbed themselves into the lizard, killing it before it dispels. He's so shocked he doesn't notice Haku pulling a bottle out of her Kimono and releasing the large amount of water within (Harry had enchanted it for her to be larger inside in order for it to hold more water). Nor does he notice her making handsigns until mirrors of ice rise around him, entrapping him. Looking around, he gulps.

"Wha… what is this!?" At that point Haku walks into a mirror and all of the mirrors gain her reflection.

"What is this? It's your end…" A few moments later screams echo from within the dome making several people (except for most of the Kunoichi, Harry and Naruto) wince. Finally, Haku walks out of a mirror as the dome collapses behind her revealing the broken, battered, and lacerated body of her opponent. She doesn't even bother to stop as Hayate calls the match in her favour as she walks up the stairs while behind her, medic-nin gather him up and rush him out of there. Reaching Harry, she grins as he conjures a plush chair for her to sit in raising several eyebrows. She chuckles before pushing Harry into it and sitting on his lap. "There. Much better." Harry just rolls his eyes at her.

"Comfy?" She grins as she wiggles making him groan before he wraps his arms around her petite waist. "Well, that answers that question I guess." He then kisses the back of her neck as he squeezes her waist making her shudder. "Good job out there Haku-chan." She twists her head and smiles at him.

"It was barely even worth it." She turns her head as she watches Kankuro and the other team mate of Kabuto's face off. At it's end as Kankuro's walking away from opponent, she nods. "So he does use puppetry like you said. It's so rare now a days that almost no one outside of Suna knows anything about it." Harry just nods before pointing at the puppet.

"True, but all you have to do is aim at joints and you'd gum them up and make it less effective. Also, I'd probably attack the bundle on his back." Beside him, Naruto nods in his own chair with Hinata on his lap.

"Right. But then again we have an advantage against him since most puppetry users avoid close combat." Hinata nods before adding her own two cents worth.

"Also, since they use chakra strings, if you can attack them you could disable a puppet." Hearing this, Kankuro scowls as he walks by. The next match makes them all sweatdrop as it pit's the Demon Brothers against each other. Watching them, Harry sighs as he watches them attack and counter each other.

'This could take all day…' Suddenly a grin lights his face up. Still grinning, he turns to Haku. "Hey Haku-chan… want to make this more interesting?" Blinking, she leans down as Harry whispers into her ear. "Ok, here's what we're going to do Haku-chan…" Soon after a identical mischievous grin appears on her face before she starts nodding and snickering. "Got it?" She nods. Meanwhile, Gouzu and Meizu are fighting and neither can land a hit.

'I must win this fight… how else will I… wait what was that Haku just said?' Up above, Haku continues talking about how Meizu said that he was their mother's favourite making Gouzu glare at his twin. "That is a lie and you know it! I was her favourite!" Before Meizu can say anything, he hears Harry telling Haku how Gouzu had told him that he's the ladies man of the two and that he only gives his twin the leftovers.

"WHAT! GOUZU BEING A LADIES MAN! DON"T MAKE ME PUKE!" Growling, the two lunch themselves at each other and start beating the crap out of each other complete with pulling hair, groin shots, and punches to each other's face all the while cussing each other out. Up in the stands Zabuza sighs before glaring at a pop corn eating Haku and Harry, both of whom are laughing their heads off.

"I bet you two think that this is REAL funny, huh?" They look at each other before nodding. "I hate you two so much." Haku just smiles at him.

"And I love you too Zabuza-sama." She winces however as the two brothers knock each other out with a single punch leading to a tie. Shrugging, she looks at Harry before swiping another hand full of pop corn. "At least it was somewhat interesting I guess." Harry just shrugs before stealing a kernel that she had thrown up in the air and eating it.

"I suppose… Still could have been better… Oh, shit…" His grin widens as Sakura's and Ino's names come up on the board. "Oh, this'll be good. I can guarantee it." Sakura just ignores him as she walks down before facing Ino.

'This is it. I finally get to prove that I'm no longer a burden to my team… as well as leaving my past behind.' Seeing Ino get into a ready stance, Sakura reaches up and unties her Hitai-ate before retying it on her forehead. Ino just blinks at her.

"What are you doing forehead-girl?" Sakura just continues to look at her making her shiver.

"I'm going to face you Ino as a proud Kunoichi of Konoha… are you going to give me the same respect?" Ino Stares at her before remembering what happened in the forest and nods before doing the same thing her rival did. Hayate just looks at one and then the other before starting the match. Up in the stands, Kurenai nods at what the two young girls are doing before turning to Kakashi and Asuma.

"So any idea what's going to happen? Like who's going to win?" Kakashi looks at her before pulling out a Icha Icha Paradise book making her eyebrow twitch.

"I thought that who's going to win would be obvious? It's going to be my student after all." Asuma just snorts.

"Unlikely. I saw her file from the Academy and despite being the top Kunoichi, she's only really good in book work. Ino, however, has her family jutsu to fall back on. Sakura doesn't." Kakashi just snorts at this before chuckling.

"That might have been, but no longer. Not after Harry and Naruto started training her… reminded me of basic ANBU training actually. And ever since Wave she's been growing by leaps and bounds." Seeing the icluderous stares, he sighs and closes the book. "How about we make a bet on how many of our students will make it through." At that moment Gai butts in.

"What a youthful idea my eternal rival! I am in!" Kakashi just looks at him with a bored look.

"I'm sorry Gai… did you say something?" Now crying, Gai falls to his knees.

"Curse you and you so very cool and hip attitude Kakashi!" Beside him, Kurenai nods.

"Sure, I'm in." Asuma nods as well as Kakashi starts rubbing his hands in enjoyment. Meanwhile down in the arena, Sakura's listening to the Jounin and sweatdropping.

'They're actually betting on us… temes…' Shaking her head, she dodges a punch from Ino and taps her on the forehead making her entire head snap back. "Sorry piggy, too slow." Enraged, Ino throws another punch only for Sakura to grab her fist and shake a finger before she twists and uses the momentum to flip Ino. Backing away from her opponent, Sakura shakes her head while tutting. "You should be more careful with where you punch Ino-pig… That might have actually hurt me... if I was asleep that is." Sakura blinks as an enraged Ino reaches up and cuts off a good portion of her ponytail before throwing it at her.

"You bitch! Now look at what you've done!" Sakura just sweatdrops at this proclamation as does most of the audience.

'What's she talking about? She did it to herself. Shit, she's about to do the Shintenshin no jutsu!' Preparing for the coming attack, she watches as Ino's body crumples to the floor after a few seconds of nothing happening, she relaxes some only to be surprised as Ino's hair wraps around her, binding her in place. "SHIT!" Ino then gets up laughing.

"You actually fell for it… Just as I knew you would… Oh, and here!" She throws a kunai with a strange tag on it which explodes with a bang into a massive flash of light making Sakura screech as she's blinded and deafened. Ino just smirks. "I found out through the grape vine that you had enhanced senses. Now, Shintenshin no jutsu!" And with those words she enters Sakura's mind, passing though the various protections now that Sakura's distracted before she opens Sakura's eyes. And starts speaking through her mouth. "Proctor? I wish to give up." The proctor just looks at her before coughing a little bit.

"Are you sure about that?" Ino/Sakura starts to nod and is about to say something when it all goes black for Ino. Opening her eyes, she notices that she's back inside Sakura's mindscape. When a voice speaks up behind her.

"Did you really think that I would make it so easy for you Ino-pig? 'Cause if you did then I'm sorry to disappoint." Gulping, Ino turns to see a surprise: Two amethyst eyed Sakuras. Blinking, she rubs her eyes and is about to say something when one Sakura continues. "That was a dirty trick Ino-pig… Time for a little payback." And before she can react, Sakura has her fist buried in Ino's stomach making her gasp in pain. Dodging the hit from the other Sakura, Ino starts running before she opens a door and jumps in. Hearing something, she turns and her jaw drops as she watches Sakura make out with Naruto.

"Wha… Forehead and Naruto…" Hearing the door behind her open she ducks as a snarling Sakura nearly grabs her.

"Ino-pig you bitch! How dare you go through my personal memories!" Ino just gulps as she runs down the hallway opening the various doors on the way and experiencing each memory. She sees how Sasuke dismissed her… how derisive of her he was as well as when Sakura got bit in Wave… Finally she escapes. Groaning, she gets up only to be faced with an enraged Sakura who kicks her in the chest and sends her flying. Grabbing some shuriken, she throws them at her, only for her to ignore them as they hit her. Gulping, she realizes that maybe it might not have been such a good idea to do what she did as she sees Sakura going through hand seals.

"Kawara (Tile) Shuriken no jutsu!" Dodging the tiles flung at her, Ino nonetheless gets several cuts from near misses. Unfortunately, Sakura whips out her sword and swings down at the ground in her direction. "Chakra Nami!" A bright white light bursts from her sword and rushes along the ground tearing it up as it heads towards Ino. Luckily, she manages to get out of the way in time. As she's staring in shock at the destruction caused, Sakura appears and upper cuts her into the air before following. "Ya know… Sasuke has his own version and so do I… Haruno Ame Renge(Spring Rain Combo)!" She starts striking out with her fingers, hitting various pressure points before twisting in mid-air and landing a punishing kick to Ino's stomach, sending her into the ground. Landing, Sakura looks at Ino in shock as Hayate calls it. It nonetheless takes a few seconds to make the connection and once she does, she's leaping all around the place in joy. "WHOOHOO! I DID IT! I DID IT! WHOOOOHOOOOO!" Kakashi just watches her before turning to Asuma with a eye smile.

"You were saying?" Asuma's only reply is for the cigarette in his mouth to drop out of it making Kurenai to burst out laughing. Trudging up the stairs, Sakura smiles at the proud look given to her by Naruto and Harry. Naruto nods at her with a soft smile.

"Good job Sakura-chan. Very good job." She blushes a little as they watch Tenten and Temari walk down. "For a second there I actually thought that you had lost control of yourself." Sakura just sheepishly shrugs.

"So did I." She looks down at the battle taking place below (AN: Same as canon) as a far off look enters her eyes as she thinks over her battle. "I have to train even more so that doesn't happen again." Naruto just nod and are about to say something when he notices Tenten about to land on the fan.

"Hold that thought… Wingardium Leviosa!" Tenten stops falling before Naruto waves his hand in the direction of the medics with Tenten's body following before it drifts safely down. Shrugging, he looks at Sakura who's staring at him with a shocked look as are others. "What?" Baki opens his mouth a few times before just looking away towards the stunned Temari.

'How can he not know how incredible that was. He just prevented a body from falling… only master Fuuton users can do that, yet he did it without any chakra, just by waving his hand! What the hell kind of ability do they have!?" Temari on the other hand is looking at Naruto in a considering fashion.

'Interesting… that feat would take a lot out of me yet it looked like he wasn't even affected by it. More then that, he was able to control where she descended. Uzumaki-Potter Naruto… you just caught my eye…' Naruto suddenly shivers as a feeling of doom comes over him making him look around as he gulps making Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"Problem Naruto?" He just continues to look around while shaking his head as they almost finish cleaning up the floor just in time for Kin to have her match with Shikamaru followed by his match with Kiba. Looking at the board, he shrugs as he leaps over the railing and softly drifts down making Kiba snort.

"Show off." Naruto just shrugs before he chuckles.

"And your point is what exactly?" Kiba just shrugs before grinning and shaking his hand.

"Let the best nin win… which will be me of course dobe." Naruto just shakes his head and tells Kiba to keep dreaming as he gets into his ready stance as does Kiba. As the Proctors hand comes down, Kiba shouts out his attack before launching forwards. "Shikyaku no jutsu!" Smashing Naruto into the wall, he looks at him before chuckling. "Come on Naruto… who do you think you're fooling? Sasuke? I know for a fact that you can take a better pounding then that." Chuckling, Naruto climbs from the hole as he shakes his head.

"No fooling you, eh Kiba? Oh well, my turn! Kage Bushin no jutsu!" As ten bushin come into existence, more then a few people are impressed. Naruto then gets into a stance that most of the people don't recognize though Kiba gulps seeing it. Confused, Lee turns to Gai as Naruto charges Kiba and starts attacking him.

"Gai-sensei, what is that style? I've never seen it before." Gai just rubs his chin and is about to answer when Neji does.

"It's the style they created for their family." Seeing the looks, he shrugs. "It's called the 'Yami Ryuu no Ten' and despite not being as great as Jyuuken (insert various people eye rolling here), it's nonetheless a deadly style." Lee looks on as Naruto lands a punishing blow to Kiba's side knocking him away before dodging the now transformed Akamaru.

"How is it deadly? I know that Gouken breaks bones and that Jyuuken attacks the interior organs, but what does this style do?" This time Sakura answers.

"This style is odd in that it can cause both." Noticing the attention on her, she shrugs. "A good part of it is focusing on certain 'Sure Kill' places. Like the ribs, spine, throat, and skull. By hitting certain spots there you could break a rib I such a way that it plunges inwards and punctures a vital organ. Or break the nose in such way that it juts up into the brain. Hell, one of the strikes they use can cut off blood circulation to the brain, killing the person in a matter of minutes… Of course a strike in the same spot within that time period would restore circulation, hence why it can be used in interrogation." They continue to nod as down below, Naruto and Kiba keep at it. Shaking his head, Naruto considers his next move.

'Ok… the major problem I have is that it's two on one and I can't use my full power here since that could badly injure Kiba or Akamaru and Tsume-chan would kill me if I did… Wait a second… that just might work!' Grinning, Naruto disappears with a pop. Looking around, Kiba starts scowling.

'Where the hell are you? I mean, why would Kaa-san be interested in you if your just going to run away?' Hearing Akamaru whine and following his sight, his jaw drops as he sees Naruto hanging down from the ceiling. "What the hell are… you…" Too late, he notices the small object held in Naruto's hand. "Shit! Dung bomb!" At that, various people pale as they realize exactly what Naruto's about to do. Harry looks at Sakura with a pale face.

"He wouldn't…" Sakura gulps as she looks at a stony faced Iruka.

"He couldn't…" Iruka sighs with a disgusted look on his face as he looks at the Hokage.

"He would…" The Hokage just pulls his hat down over his eyes as Naruto chuckles a little.

"He is…" Naruto just grins before pulling a pin and letting it drop to where Kiba is down below.

"BOMBS AWAY! LOOK OUT BELOW!" It hit's the ground not even five feet from where Kiba is while Hayate ducks behind the statue in a futile attempt to get away from what's going to happen as shown a few seconds later when it detonates and spreads it's contents all over the place. Another few seconds pass before…

"OH KAMI! GAH!"

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Throughout this chaos, Harry just sits as various people (Harry, Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Sarutobi, Iruka, Yugao, and the familiars) have the bubble headed charm on them. Harry just looks up at his brother while shaking his head before looking down at Kiba and Akamaru who are convulsing on the ground below. He looks over all the people who are just trying to get away from the smell only to do a double take at Gaara who's got a orb made of sand covering his whole head while an eye made of the same stuff floats around. Naruto just laughs as he's above the smell before he drops a smoke bomb on top of Kiba enveloping the area in smoke as he drops down. Once the smoke clears (as well as the smell) everyone looks to see staggering Kiba looking at a downed Akamaru right before a bushin knocks him into the air as they call out their attack.

"U! ZU! MA! KI! POT! TER! NARUTO RENDAN!" Once Kiba hit's the floor, he just lies there half conscious before he starts reaching up to grab Naruto… Only for Naruto to fart which finishes him. Blinking down at the swirly eyed Kiba, Naruto grins before leaping up and down. "YES! I WO-ITAI!" Unfortunately for the fox boy, people start chucking various objects at him… With Kankuro's body (having been thrown by Temari) hitting him in the head. Hayate looks at him with a glare.

"I have (Cough!) half a mind (Hack!) to just gi(Cough! Cough!)ve Kiba the match(Wheeze)… but rules are rules(Cough!) so you won… (Cough! Cough! Cough!)but try that again and I swear (Cough! Hack! Wheeze!)that I'll kill you slowly." Naruto gulps before nodding. "Good! Now (Cough!) get out of here!(Hack!)" Like a flash, Naruto vanishes and reappears on the balcony and hides behind Hinata. Shaking her head, she looks at the board and pales at the names on it: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Glancing at her cousin, she gulps at the look of utter loathing on his face. Seeing this, Naruto looks at Hinata.

"You can do it Hinata… I know that you can." She looks at him and nods before she makes her way down (Most of the fight goes the way it does in canon except with Hinata doing more damage and Harry cheering for her.). Watching as he charges her because she had said that he was hurting too, Hinata just stands there.

'I guess this is as far as I can go… there's nothing left I can… Actually…' Waiting until he's close, she kicks out her feet as he strikes at her chest. Releasing the chakra in her foot just as it hits his stomach, he flies off from the first ever Jyuuken kick. Hinata didn't get out of it scott free though as he had connected with her shoulder instead of her chest, but that hit was enough to knock her down. Laying on the ground groaning, she smiles as Naruto appears in her line of vision she smiles at him before she exhaustively closes her eyes. Seeing this, Hayete looks at Neji who's gasping and coughing up some blood and nods.

"As much as it pains me, I hereby declare Hyuuga Neji the winner." Neji glares at the proctor before getting to his feet shakily. Walking away, he looks back as his name is called.

"Hey asshole!" Seeing Naruto there, he sneers and asks him what he wants. Naruto just snorts. "You just tried to kill one of my precious people… So I'm just giving you a warning that you better not meet me in the finals… or else I'll give you a beat down you won't ever forget." Neji just sneers at him before coughing up a little more blood.

"Like a dobe like you has any ability to do so…" Naruto doesn't even glare at him… because a glacier doesn't glare. When Naruto speaks, his words just echo as he reaches down and dips his hands in Hinata's blood.

"I swear that I'll kick your ass if we meet, so mote it be." A glow surrounds him before a cracking sound is heard. Nodding, Naruto picks Hinata up. Seeing this, Kakashi walks over.

"Give her to the medics Naruto, they'll take care of her." Naruto looks at him before shaking his head.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I got to get Hinata-chan to the hospital as soon as possible. The longer that Jyuuken strikes go untreated properly, the longer it takes to heal. I'll leave a Kage Bushin here just in case though." Shaking his head, Kakashi sighs.

"Very well Naruto. But will she be able to last the trip?" Smirking, Naruto pulls out a vial of a oily liquid before he pops the cap and pours it down Hinata's throat. Almost immediately she starts breathing better.

"She will now. I just poured several phoenix tears down her throat. So she should be ok for the trip." Making the Kage Bushin, he disappears with a crack. Sighing to himself, Kakashi walks back up the staircase and finds a worried Kurenai looking him in the face.

"Is… Is she going to be okay Kakashi? It's still a good five minutes by Shunshin." Kakashi just gives her an eye smile.

"She's going to be just fine Kurenai. And that wasn't the Shunshin. It was a magical technique called Apparition…" And then he explains it and once he finishes, he's met by various wide-eyed stares. Gai for once is completely serious as he watches Kakashi.

"Are you sure about all that? It still seems a bit fantastical." The Sandaime starts chuckling from where he is behind him.

"Actually, he's correct in what it does… but not in the limit of the distance it can cover." He raises a hand as Kakashi's about to say something. "Let me finish. The three hundred mile radius is what's available to the average wizard/witch. The more powerful you are the farther you can go. I wouldn't be too surprised if Harry or Naruto could reach Suna in a matter of seconds with it." The most of the gathered Suna-nin gulp at that. Just at that point the panel falls on the next one. ( the fights go on the way they did in canon except for when Gai's explaining the Eight Hachimon, but I'll do that in a flashback). Gaara's about to crush Lee when Gai rescues him. Undeterred, Gaara's about to continue his attack when Harry gets between them. As the sand reaches for him, he points his finger at it.

"FiendFyre!" As the flames shoot out, they devour the sand but stop short of attacking Gaara who stares at the flames that take the shape of various mythical creatures in front of him before he glares at Harry and walks away. Sighing in relief, Harry watches as his name appears on the board: Uzumaki-Potter Harry Vs. Haruka no Kusa. Harry cancels the flames as a fifteen year old Kunoichi with what appears to be a growth of flowered vines growing out of her back walks into the arena (She has the basic body type of Rei, except with white hair and lavender eyes). "Hello." She gives him a nod with an intrigued look on her face.

"It shall be an… honour to fight you." Harry nods at her.

"As it will be with you." Once the fight begins, the two watch the other to see any form of weakness. 'Hmm. With that plant on her back, I got assume that she might deal in plant jutsu. So I shou- What the!' Harry goes wide-eyed as she sinks into the ground. "Shit! Where the hell is she!?" Feeling a sting in his ankle, he looks down in time to see his opponents hand pull away from his ankle before a vine-like growth spouts and grows over and around his body. Blinking, he watches as she reappears by walking from a wall. "Well, that's interesting. What does it do? And why is it glowing?" And sure enough the vine IS glowing. She nods before smiling.

"It's a very interesting plant. Like your villages Aburame clan, my clan implants an organism into a new born child. In my case it's a special type of Chakra eating vine. It feeds off my own normally, but I can implant a seed from it into anyone. Once implanted, it then grows and devours their chakra as well as preventing them from using it before consuming the body. I would advise you to give up as it's almost done with your chakra and will soon start on your body and I do not wish to see anyone die in such a manner." Harry just starts to chuckle causing her to cock her head to the side. "What is so funny? I would assume that you wouldn't want that?" Still chuckling, Harry looks at her with his head shaking from side to side.

"Even if it does drain my chakra, that won't effect me much. You see, as you no doubt know, I'm a wizard." She nods and Harry raises a finger. "So you know that I have magic. Well here's the kicker. As long as I have some magic in my system, I can't die of Chakra exhaustion. As to it eating my body… Let's just say that I have something that'll help with that." Various people look on in shock as Harry let's that cat out of the bag. "So therefore I can still fight you." She looks at him before she grins.

"Good. I haven't had a good match for a while." Making several hand seals, she slams her hands down. "Tsuchi Bushin no jutsu!" As fifteen of them come up, she looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I hope that you have a way around this?" Harry shakes his head from side to side as he pulls three scrolls from his vest.

"Oh… I have my ways." Throwing them down, they open to reveal that they contain summoning arrays before they disappear in puffs of smoke. From within Harry's voice comes along with a reddish glow. "I really hope you don't mind, but I decided to test my latest golems here." When the smoke blows away, they reveal three things that looks like they've been dragged up from a person's nightmares. The first (and most normal) is what looks like a animated cast iron statue of a western dragon, except molten metal is dribbling from it's mouth which is lit up with a hellish glow. Pointing at it, Harry introduces it. "Meet Ignatus. And over there is Hades." He points to the next one which makes more then just the Genin nervous as it looks like a humanoid covered in bone armour with a tail (Imagine Monster X from Godzilla: Final Wars) with green flames in the various eye sockets and a massive serrated sword (think a great sword). The various runes marking it's body glow a almost purplish black. "And last, but not least, meet Lovecraft." The final one looks like the G-tyrant's second stage from the RE: Degenesis but with a spiked, armoured back and tentacles coming from it's ribs. It also appears to be made from some shiny black material. Looking at the three golems, Kakashi looks at Harry with a deadpan look.

"Are you sure that you aren't in need of therapy?" Harry just looks at him with a grin.

"Aren't we all though?" His sensei just shrugs. Turning to his creations, he points at the suddenly nervous Bushin army. "Attack." And with that the three rush in and engage their opponents, some being torn apart, others cut in half and some just get melted as their sprayed with molten metal. Finally their all gone with the three barely even damaged. Looking around for his opponent, he looks up and finds her hanging from the ceiling. Grinning, he looks at the vines which have started to turn brown making her eyebrow rise. "As I said, I got something to prevent myself from being attacked. You see when I was a baby a spell was cast on me. Now before this the spell was considered to be a hundred percent fatal." Several eye brows raise at this. "However, just before it was cast on me, my Okaa-san sacrificed herself to activate a spell of her own which protected me from it." Haruka cocks her head to the side as the vines are now totally brown and have started falling off.

"If you would excuse me, how does this add into what's happening to the vines?" Harry starts chuckling at her.

"I was getting to that. You see, rements of the spell remained in my system. Eventually they became a type of a super immune system that kills whatever enters my body. So as long as those vines stayed on the outside of my skin, they were alright. But once they entered my body the rements attacked them and killed them." Haruka nods at this. "Unfortunately, I got to finish this fight." Harry runs to the wall and runs up it a distance while his golems do the same. Half way up he looks at Hayate. "Oy! Hayate! Move out of the way would you?" Nodding, Hayate jumps up onto the railing above him. Grinning, Harry points his finger at the mostly ruined floor and chants something before a orange beam shoots at his hand and hit's the floor. Almost immediately, everyone starts sweating as the temperature rises. Looking around, they try to find the source only for Haku to draw their attention to the floor.

"Kami! Look at that!" They all look and their jaws drop as lava starts leaking through the cracks in the floor before the various tiles crack as and sink into the newly formed lava pool. Looking down, Kakashi sweatdrops before looking at a grinning Harry.

"Overkill much?" Harry just shrugs at him.

"A shinobi must use his environment to his advantage… A wizard will change his environment to his advantage." Watching the nervous Haruka, his grin widens. "That's right. You can only use the walls and ceiling now and with the fact that each time you do that you use chakra… eventually you'll run out and fall into the magma below." And with that he rushes in and engages her in Taijutsu. Eventually having enough, she throws a kunai with a exploding note at where Harry, Ignatus and Lovecraft are. It then detonates sending the three into the lava. Wincing at what he believes to be Harry's death, Hayate is about to call it when the lava starts bubbling where he fell in. And then before everyone's stunned eyes, Harry slowly rises from the molten rock with a grin until he's standing on it. "Well then… thank Merlin for Flame Freezing charms eh? Combined with the fire resistance from Row, It allows me if I want to actually SWIM in lava." Behind him, the two golems start climbing out of the lava as well and start making their way up the wall. Seeing this, Haruka gulps.

'This… this is insane! It's not a genjutsu since I've already tried to dispel it and my vines can't feel any foreign chakra in my system… Wait! What the hell!' This sentiment is echoed as Harry starts to levitate above the lava and slowly rises into the air with a grin. Still grinning, he points his two fingers at the roof.

"Reducto! Reducto!" As the roof explodes around her, Haruka doesn't have time to scream before the part she's on gives way and she plummets to her death. Watching as the molten rock gets closer and closer, she closes her eyes and waits for her death, only to be grabbed around the collar by something. Opening first one eye, and then the other, she looks up in amazement at the small doll with wings holding her in place in the air. She then looks at a smirking Harry. "Despite you sending me down to where I could die… I won't do the same with you if you just surrender." Haruka stares at him in shock.

"Yu…you can't be serious!" Harry gives a small nod to Kuromi who lets her jerk downwards a little bit making her gulp. Looking down, she sighs. "I give. You win." Harry nods with a soft smile on his face.

"Good." Below them, the Jounin start using Suiton jutsu to cool the lava making the arena fill with steam…

0000000000000000000 A little later 000000000000000

The Hayate is watching the various finalists as they call out their numbers. Nodding, he places the matches as they will be in the finals.

Uzumaki-Potter Naruto Vs. Hyuuga Neji

Uzumaki-Potter Harry Vs. Kinuta Dosu

Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Subaku no Gaara

Haruno Sakura Vs. Momochi Haku

Subaku no Kankuro Vs. Aburame Shino

Nara Shikamaru Vs. Subaku no Temari

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime starts speaking. "Congratulations to all that made it this far. I must say that you have made your respective Villages proud. The next month is for you to prepare as we gather the various diplomats and clients to watch the finals. I would advise you to use it to gather Intel on your opponents and to train. That is all." As they prepare to leave, Harry notices Haruka walking towards the entrance. She sighs to herself as she's about to leave only to hear her named called. Turning, she's greeted to the sight of Harry running towards her. She just raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Seeing him slow down, she scowls at him. "What? Me losing to you isn't enough? You got to rub it in?" Harry shakes his head and holds out his hand.

"Nope! I really enjoyed our match and I want to do it again sometime." She looks him in the eye to see if he's kidding, only to see sincerity there. Nodding, she smiles and grabs his hand.

"I think that I would like that too…" Sarutobi who's watching this can't help but be reminded of the various cross-village rivalries he's seen over the years. He just grins a bit.

'This should be one for the ages…'

0000000000000000000000000 The end 0000000000000000000000

_Yui: Huh! That was interesting. So Harry now has a rival in Kusa?_

_Steve: Yup! It'll be a friendlier version of Chiyo's and Tsunade's rivalry._

_Hinata: But did you have to have me lose?_

_Steve: Sorry Hinata, it was needed as you'll see in a few chapters._

_Hinata: Huh?_

_Steve: Trust me on this. Besides, at least you got a major hit in. It actually sent him to the hospital._

_Hinata: It did... he wasn't badly hurt, was he Steve-san?_

_Steve: He'll recover... unfortunately..._

_Hinata: STEVE-SAN!_

_Steve: What? At least I'm letting him live... Anyways, on to the next chapter!_

000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000


	40. A very sorry godfather

_Steve: (Watches as Hinata sulks in a corner) I said I was sorry... URK! (Freezes as Hinata looks at him with tears in her eyes)_

_Hinata: ... Not good enough._

_Steve: (Gets down on his knees) I'm sorry! Please! I'll do anything, but please stop sulking! _

_Hinata: Anything... (Steve nods) Good! I want a lemon soon with Naruto-kun!_

_Steve: (Blinks) Um... Sure, I guess..._

_Hinata: (Starts jumping around in joy) YESSSSSS!_

_Yui: (Looks at Steve before whispering) Um... Weren't you going to do one anyways?_

_Steve: Well yeah... but she doesn't need to know that, now does she?_

_Yui: (Shakes her head) I can't believe you..._

_Steve: (Shrugs before turning to Hinata) Anyways, if you two would do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching over Hinata in her hospital bed, Naruto smirks as the memories of the clone he left behind comes to him. Hearing her groan, he looks back down with a sad look in his eyes. 'Hinata-chan…'Hearing the door open, he turns to see Hanabi enter the room. "Hello Hanabi-chan. How's it going?" She looks at him with a smile.

"It's going good Naruto-kun…" She looks at Hinata and her smile disappears. "Well, except for the obvious that is." Naruto nods as he conjures a chair for her to sit in, which she does. Looking at the depressed Naruto, she reaches over and squeezes his hand. "We already heard what happened. And neither Chichiue, Okaa-san, or myself blame you. Neji-nii-san should never have taken it as far as he did." Naruto sighs and shakes his head.

"Even if he did, I still kept pushing her to keep fighting… even when I knew that she couldn't keep up with Neji… I'm as much to blame as he is… Maybe I shouldn't even be with- Itai!" Hanabi having had enough, goes and smacks him in the side of his head.

"That's enough of that Naruto-kun! Do you have any idea how happy Onee-sama has been since you two started dating? Do you?" He shakes his head as he watches her. "Everyday, she has this huge bright smile on. It's because of you that Onee-sama is so happy." She continues berating him until he starts to chuckle.

"Fine, fine! I give!" Still chuckling, he looks at the clock. "You know Hanabi-chan, I'm facing Neji in the first match of the finals, you know that right?" She looks shocked for a moment before shaking her head. "Well I am. It would help a load if I had someone with who I could practice fighting Jyuuken with later on this month. And with Hinata-chan's injuries and Hiashi-sama's busy schedule…" Opening and closing her mouth, she just squeaks before nodding. "Thanks…" He looks down at Hinata before kissing her brow. "I'll see you in a bit Tenshi-hime… Watch over her Hanabi-chan, okay?" Hanabi nods with a smile as she salutes. And nodding at her, Naruto leaves as Hiashi and Hitome walk in. Once the door closes, Hanabi sighs before looking at where Naruto was with a look of longing. Noticing this look, Hiashi chuckles.

"You did a good thing there Hanabi-chan." She looks at her father confused before he points to where Hinata's laying. "You could have taken advantage of the situation and broke them up so that you could have a shot, but you didn't. I'm proud of you for that." Hanabi blushes before looking down.

"It did cross my mind Chichiue… But that wouldn't have been fair to either Onee-sama or Naruto-kun… And I couldn't hurt Onee-sama like that." Hitome then walks over and gives Hanabi a hug.

"And that is why we're so proud of you my little firecracker." She pulls away and gently brushes some of Hanabi's hair from her face. "Now, I think that there's something that me and Hiashi-kun need to tell you…" A few minutes later finds Hanabi having fainted with a HUGE smile and blush on her face. Hitome just giggles as she looks at her. "Well, she took that well…" Hiashi just chuckles as he wipes a tear away from his eye…

00000000000000000 With Naruto 000000000000000

Naruto's glaring at Kakashi who gulps a little at the KI coming from his student before he raises his hands. "Look, I know that you want me to train you Naruto, but I'm sorry. Sasuke needs me more at this moment." Naruto just snarls at him.

"Oh? And what about Sakura-chan? What does she get out of this?" Kakashi just tells him that Sakura's doing fine with their training making Naruto even more pissed. "Sensei… You. Are. A. Complete. Asshole." Once the whole thing with Ebisu happens, he leaves with Ebisu chasing him. Sighing, Kakashi turns to be greeted by the sight of a pissed Harry.

"You know what? I just lost all respect I ever had for you Hatake-san. All of it." Harry sneers at him making him feel even smaller then he did before. "I guess all that 'Those who abandon their comrades are trash' was just bullshit. And if it wasn't, I guess that you yourself are trash. I know that your sensei and Obito would be highly disappointed in you. I bid you good day." And with those words, Harry walks away from the stunned Kakashi… Who doesn't notice a angry Hiashi and Tsume heading towards him. Later at the hot springs, Naruto is scowling at Ebisu who just sighs.

"I am sorry about this Naruto-san. I truly am." Pushing up his sunglasses, he smirks a little. "I can tell you however that Hatake-san will not be having a good time once he gets back since this will spread through the grape vine and many will lose some respect for him. No matter what the excuse, leaving two of your students behind to train the third is unacceptable." Naruto looks at him before blinking.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Ebisu?" Ebisu just chuckles before replying that he is the real one. "Uh-uh! He doesn't like me very much and here you are being nice to me." Ebisu sighs before looking around.

"Look, I didn't like you. Not because of the fox, but rather because of your behaviour. However, since meeting you, Konohamaru has been taking his training seriously. And for that I respect you. So, before we go any farther, I need to know where you are." Nodding, Naruto does so making his eye brows rise. 'He's just a Genin and already he's got three elements? And he's already working on them? Incredible!' Shaking his head, he's about to say something when the sound of giggling catches his attention. Turning, he's confronted with the sight of a man with long white hair peeking through a small hole. When Naruto makes a comment about another pervert, Ebisu decides to try and prove that he wasn't a pervert and defeat him… resulting in him being knocked out by a toad. Frowning, Naruto looks at the pervert.

"Teme! Now what am I supposed to do for training! I need to kick Neji's ass for what he did to Hinata-chan!" The man just shrugs.

"And you want me to do… what exactly?" Naruto then asks who he is resulting in him doing his introductory dance. Once he's done, he notices Naruto hanging his head with his bangs covering his eyes. 'Heh! The gaki's in awe of me! But Kami does he look like his Otou-san!' At that point Naruto starts speaking in a emotionless voice.

"So… You're Jeraiya of the Densatsu no Sannin?" Jeraiya nods with a large grin. "The Sensei of the Yondaime Hokage?" Jeraiya nods again as Naruto walks up to him. "As well as…(CRUNCH)" Naruto knees him hard in balls sending him down to the ground. "… my absent Godfather?" Jeraiya jerks at that.

'He knows?! How!? Did sensei tell him?' Jeraiya looks up but what ever he's going to say dies in his throat as Naruto glares at him with his eyes being black except for a glowing blue slitted pupil and glowing red veins across the eyeball making him gulp. 'Aw… Shit.' Naruto juts glares at him while the area fills with KI telling Jeraiya that he's in deep shit. Breathing in and out, Naruto points a finger with a ring on it at him.

"Petrificus Totalus." Feeling all of his muscles freezing up and his legs and arms snapping together, he starts trying to find a way out as Naruto leans next to his ear. "You are a complete and utter teme Jeraiya. I have SO much to fucking say to you. Do you have any idea what I went through? Well, do you? Doubt it. Now, you're no doubt thinking: How does he know this? Does he know who his Otou-san actually is?" Naruto looks around before casting privacy charms to make sure that no one's going to interrupt not noticing that Ebisu's awake and listening in. "The answer is yes. I know that Namikaze Minato was my Otou-san and that Uzumaki Kushina was my Okaa-san." Beside them, Ebisu's eyes widen unseen by the two. "As to how I know? Simple. There's a potion called the 'Blood Inheritance Potion'. You brew the potion and soak a roll of parchment in it. Once that's done you place a drop of blood on it and it'll write out your family tree. Imagine my surprise when I saw that the YONDAIME was my Otou-san and you were my Godfather with Tsunade as my Godmother." Jeraiya wishes he could gulp as he hears this.

'Shit! Shit! SHIT! HE KNOWS! Crap, he wasn't supposed to know until he was eighteen… This is bad, this is VERY bad.' He continues to pale as Naruto continues.

"Now, I can understand why Tsunade was never there. What with what happened and everything. Hell, I got to wonder if she even knows that I'm alive since her and my Kaa-san were best friends. You on the other hand COULD have stepped in, even if it was a visit every once in a while. But no. You obviously didn't want to have anything to do with me. Let me guess, you saw me as the Kyubi, right? The MURDERER of the person who was your student and a son on all but blood, right?" Tears start leaking out of Jeraiya's eyes as he wants to desperately deny everything he's saying. More leak out as he sees Naruto crying as well. "Do you know what it feels like knowing that someone who's as close as family wants nothing to do with you? How betrayed I felt? I don't think that you could. So I'll leave you with these words asshole. I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Again. And before you ask, the charm will wear off in a few hours. Have a nice day... fucker" And with those words Naruto cancels the privacy charms and leaves with wisps of red chakra trailing behind him. Jeraiya just lays there, unseeing. Ebisu gets up slowly and gives him a look of pity before leaving, not knowing that Jeraiya didn't see a bit of it.

'Oh Kami-sama… I'd didn't betray you Naruto… I'm sorry, I am SO sorry Naruto… Oh, Kami Minato… I… I didn't mean anything by it… I don't hate you Naruto… I don't…' As the hours pass, he lays there not seeing anything around him, just totally immersed in his thoughts and once the spell wears off, he rolls into a ball as he softy sobs while begging for forgiveness. It's not until midnight before he finally comes out of it and heads to the Hokage Tower and walks up the stairs before knocking on the door. Looking up, the Hokage tells whoever is there to come in. He blinks as Jeraiya walks in with puffy red eyes looking like he's been crying for several hours. Seeing the dejected and defeated look on his students face, he leans back before pulling a bottle of Sake from a drawer.

'I get the distinct feeling that I'm going to need this…' An hour later, he sighs at the sobbing Jeraiya. 'Kuso… I should have expected this… Of course those two would try to find out who Naruto's parents are…' Sighing, he reaches over and squeezes his depressed student's shoulder. "Don't worry Jeraiya, I'll talk to him in the morning. You'll see, everything will turn out okay…"

00000000000000000 Eight the next morning 0000000000000

Having had a bad night sleeping, Naruto walks into the Sandaime's office slightly cranky. "Hey Ojii-san…" He trails off noticing Jeraiya's in the office as well causing him to glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought that I told you that I never wanted to see you again." Jeraiya flinches and looks down, but says nothing. Seeing this, Sarutobi sighs,

"Before you tear into him Naruto, I'd advise you to listen to his reasons. Granted, their not the best ones, but still…." Naruto looks between the two as the Sandaime sighs again before he leans back. "I ask this favour not as the Hokage, but as the man who you look to as a Ojii-san." Naruto looks at him before slowly nodding as he sits down.

"Very well Ojii-san. But if he doesn't have a damn good reason, then I'm walking." The Hokage nods with a slight smile.

"Very well. I wouldn't expect any more out of you. Now, before he says anything I should tell you that the money you got when you were younger? He sent it, so he didn't totally abandon you. As well, I wanted him to maintain a spy network so as to pass along Intel." Naruto once again nods before looking at Jeraiya who sighs as he looks up with a slightly shaky smile.

"Thanks…" Sighing, he shakes his head. " I don't see you as the Kyubi Naruto… Never have. In fact, after the sealing I was one of the ones protecting you by stating that the Kyubi WAS sealed." Naruto looks at Sarutobi who nods before he looks back at Jeraiya.

"Okay, so you confirmed that the Kyubi was sealed as well as sending me those checks every month… Still doesn't explain why you never took a role in my childhood… what little I actually had." Both of the grown men flinch at that barb as Naruto places Privacy Charms over the office. Jeraiya looks back at Naruto with his eyes shining with unshed tears and a guilty expression on his face.

"I wanted to… I truly did Naruto, believe me on that… It's just that… That…" Sighing he looks down and shakes his head. "It hurt. It hurt so much whenever I saw you face because I saw Minato staring out of it… And your personality? You are so much like Kushina in that respect, loud and mischievous." Shaking his head again, his eyes gain a far off look. "Every time I came close to talking to you… I would see Minato's still, dead face… I guess that a part of me thought if I was to come close to you that I would lose you too… The only link I had to the man that was my son in all but blood as well as the girl I looked at as a daughter… I know it's wrong of me to expect to be allowed into your life now after missing out of so much of it…" He looks at Naruto with a begging look. "I know that I can't ask you to forgive me so I won't. Just… just give me a chance to make things right. That's all I ask: a chance." Naruto looks at him in a considering way making Jeraiya squirm before the Sandaime clears his throat.

"I should also mention that he wishes to train you for the finals." Naruto's eyebrows raise at this before looking at Jeraiya who nods.

"Yeah… I figure that a good way to start would be to train you since your Jounin sensei has… decided not to." At the end he scowls. He's slightly hurt when Naruto asks if he's trustworthy only for the Sandaime to nod with a smile and state that he was going to ask if he could know anyways. Blinking, he looks between the two in confusion. "Okay… Know what exactly?" So, they tell him about Kyubi and what's going on between her and Naruto. Once their done, Jeraiya's looking at Naruto. "I guess I should tell you something that Minato told me before he went out and sealed the Kyubi. But first, I want to talk to her." Blinking, Naruto looks at him with narrowed eyes causing him to sigh. "Gaki, I already knew that Kyubi wasn't attacking of her own accord so I won't hurt her." Nodding, Naruto summons Kyubi who looks at Jeraiya with a guarded expression.

"Hello Jeraiya-sama… How may I help you?" He looks her over before smiling at her and telling her that they're understating her beauty. Blushing, she clears her throat. "Um… Thanks? But how did you know that I didn't attack on purpose?" Jeraiya sighs as he looks at her.

"I would advise you to sit down Kyubi-sama… I don't think you'll like this at all." Nervously, she sits down. A few minutes later after telling her what the Yondaime had told him she's crying in a shocked looking Naruto's arms. Looking at her, Jeraiya's eyes soften. "That's him… isn't it? Uchiha Madara like Minato thought." Still crying, Kyubi nods with a fearful shiver.

"I… I thought that he was dead… long dead from five hundred years ago when I escaped from his body." At this, Sarutobi starts choking.

"Kyubi-san… I SAW Madara when I was a teenager… In fact he summoned you at the during the battle between him and my sensei the Shodaime at the Valley of the End." Both Naruto and Kyubi look at him in shock.

"Wha… what? He… he summoned me!?" The Sandaime nods and states that he was there at that battle and saw him do that. "But… but how? I don't remember that! And one of the few memories I have between when I was first… you know and when I met Naruto was seeing him laying on the ground with his entrails spread all over the place after I exploded from the seal! It's not possible for him to have lived!" The Sandaime leans back into his chair.

"I don't know how he would have lived through what you just described, but I do have a theory about why you don't remember being summoned. After Sasuke had experienced Tsukiyomi he barely remembered what happened. Perhaps we're dealing with something similar?" Jeraiya nods as he thinks it over.

"That makes sense actually. Perhaps the mental shock made you forget?" Still shocked, Kyubi shrugs. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the Akatsuki…" Naruto looks up and asks what they are. "They're a band of nine S-rank missing nin. Right now they're gathering manpower and funds while seeking info on the Bijuu. I don't know what they're going to do with them, but it seems that they want them for some reason. They've been around for a while, but their leader is described as having 'Strange eyes' So it could be Madara." Naruto nods a little before stopping and paling. "You thought of something gaki?" Naruto gulps before looking at them all.

"Ojii-san, remember what Kyubi told you was the origin of the Bijuu?" He nods before his jaw drops. "Yeah, what if Madara wants the Bijuu to complete the ritual?" The Sandaime gulps before turning to a confused Jeraiya and explaining. At the end, Jeraiya is swearing.

"Shit! It makes sense! Throughout the whole history before the hidden villages, Madara always had his clan fight various wars! Shit!" They all nod and discuss what to do before it's decided to only mention the general info about the Akatsuki to the Jounin after the exams and do something to try and head off the Akatsuki. As they leave the office, Naruto looks over at Jeraiya and chews his lip making Jeraiya raise an eyebrow. "You want to ask me something gaki?" Sighing Naruto looks at him.

"You… want to come over to my place and grab a bite to eat before we go train?" Jeraiya stares at him for a moment before nodding with a happy look.

"Sure… sounds good. And on the way, maybe, you can tell me some stuff about yourself?" Naruto smiles before he starts talking with Jeraiya nodding every once in a while or asking a question for clarification. Finally reaching the apartment, Naruto opens the door and invites the Sannin in. Walking in, Jeraiya is struck by how homely it feels until he notices the boxes nearby. He's about to say something when Harry walks in. Harry of course blinks at their visitor before looking at Naruto with a questioning gaze. Naruto just looks at him with a unreadable look and shrugs, to which Harry shrugs and walks back to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast and is joined by Naruto. Watching his Godson walk off, he returns his attention to the apartment as he's examining the various items laying around. Finally he gets called into the dinning room. Looking at the three girls (besides Kyubi) he raises an eyebrow. "You three wouldn't be the infamous familiars I've heard about, would you?" They nod as Sal chirps at him.

"Yup! That's right! And what's your name?" Jeraiya introduces himself leading to Sal, Row and Hedwig vanishing only to reappear with a orange book in their hands. Sal's the first to thrust her's out. "Please autograph my book Jeraiya-sama!" Blinking, Jeraiya takes the books and starts to autograph them only to hear Naruto, Harry and Kyubi spit out their drinks making him look at them and ask what's wrong. Naruto just points at him with his mouth opening and closing before he finally something out.

"What the hell! You write those books!" Jeraiya nods with a grin as Naruto looks at him in disbelief. "You're a pervert!" Jeraiya just scowls at him.

"I am not a pervert! I am a super pervert!" Everything is quiet before Naruto groans and smacks his head on the table. Jeraiya just chuckles. "Where do you think I made the money to pay for those checks. You'd be amazed at how much I've made off them." He takes another look around before looking back at Naruto. "Though I don't think that I gave you enough to have all this though." Naruto looks around before he smirks.

"Oh… That. Well we did a few missions for Ojii-san. All we did was bring Bloodline users from Water country here and he paid us… though he really didn't have to. And then there was the time that we rescued the Fire Lords oldest daughter from a wildfire… We got paid as a S-rank for that. We also captured a few missing-nin over the years on our various misadventures." Jeraiya nods at this with a chuckle.

"One of these days you'll have to tell me the various stories you got. I'm willing to bet there are some real doozies in there." Shaking his head, he digs in before moaning. "Kuso this is good! Definitely from your Okaa-san Kushina, Minato could burn a salad… he actually did that once now that I think about it." Naruto stops what he's eating and looks at him.

"Could you… maybe tell me about them at some point?" Jeraiya nods as he stuffs his face. "So what are we learning and can nii-san join in? Before Jeraiya can reply, Harry snorts.

"Sorry nii-san but I can't. Since we'll be facing each other we don't want the other to know what we're working on, now do we?" Sighing, Naruto nods only for Harry to chuckle. "Besides, I already got something planned." Jeraiya jerks his head at Harry in agreement.

"He's got a point gaki, but I'll probably still give you a pointer or two if you want." Harry nods at this as Jeraiya turns back to Naruto. "Anyways, I'll teach you Kuchiyose no jutsu and have you sign the toad contract like Minato. Once your proficient to a degree that I'm happy with, we'll move on to some others. Got any ideas what elements you are gaki?" Naruto's reply makes him whistle in appreciation. "Nice! Three elements are nothing to sneeze at. I got some water jutsu that might help you in your match as well as some defensive jutsu." Once their finished, they get up to leave, but Kyubi uses an illusion to hide her kitsune features and bounds over.

"I'm coming with you guys…" She looks at Jeraiya who's giving her a leer. "And no, I'm not going to model for your perverted book." Jeraiya just sighs before asking if Naruto knows where the Moku waterfall is. Naruto nods and grabs him as Kyubi jumps on Naruto's back before all three vanish with a pop. Looking at the spot they occupied, Harry chuckles before he puts the dishes into the sink and starts to wash them. A few minutes later the door bell rings.

"Hey, will someone answer that?" Hedwig gets up and walks to the door, a few moments later she walks back in followed by Hayate. "Hey Hayate-sensei, what's up?" He just chuckles between coughs before answering.

"Nothing (Cough!) much at the (Cough! Cough!) moment, I just want to talk to (Hack!) you about some(Cough!)thing that's all." Nodding, Harry wipes his hands clean and walks over before pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and setting it down in front of the Jounin. Sitting down, Harry watches as he takes a drink.

"So what do you want to talk about Hayate-sensei? Normally you don't come by unless it's to reschedule our Kenjutsu lessons." He nods before clearing his throat.

"Lately I've (Cough!) been getting a bad (Cough! Cough!) feeling. I know that I'm due to die (Cough!) soon." He holds up a hand to stall Harry's response. "Harry, both (Hack!) you and I know (Cough!) that my lungs are getting (Cough! Cough!) worse. I've never fully recovered (Wheeze!) from when I was trapped in that burning warehouse four years ago. The medic-nins are surprised that I've (Cough! Cough! Cough!)lived this long with the amount of damage I took from breathing (Cough!)in the smoke from those burning chemicals." Sadly, Harry nods.

"Yeah… I know. Doesn't make it any easier though. I remember how Neko-chan reacted when she found out last year. But what does this have to do with me?" Hayate looks at him for a second before nodding.

"Because (Cough!) I trust you." As Harry's eyebrows rise, Hayate smiles. "I can feel my (Cough!) time drawing near Harry. I (Hack!) don't know when or how, but (Cough! Cough!) it is. I only hope that it's either in my (Cough!) sleep or in a battle." Taking another drink of his pumpkin juice, he sets it down. "As you (Cough!) know, Yugao was just confirmed (Cough! Cough!) to be half a month pregnant. I want you to promise me to help them and protect them if (Cough!) something goes wrong." Harry stares for a moment before nodding and swearing to do so making Hayate smile. "Thank you. That's (Cough!) all I wanted." A few minutes later finds Harry staring at where Hayate had been with a saddened look.

"Kuromi… Come here would you?" A moment later Kuromi appears behind him. "Kuromi, I have a mission for you." She looks at him and nods. "I want you to follow Hayate-sensei and protect him if need be. Understood? If there's any need, you may kill to do so." Kuromi nods with a large grin.

"Thank you Master. I'll make you proud."

000000000000000 With Naruto 0000000000000

Having appeared with Jeraiya near Moku Waterfall, Naruto is treated to the sight of a wobbly Jeraiya causing him to smirk. "What's wrong Ero-Sennin?" Hearing this, Jeraiya glares at him.

"Don't call me that! And besides, what the hell did you do and does that thing always feel like that?" Naruto snorts at him as Kyubi giggles.

"I'll call you that since you're a super pervert Ero-Sennin. As to what it was, that was Apparition. And yes, it does always feel that way though you eventually get used to it." Jeraiya just shakes his head and mumbles something to the way that he's too much like Kushina. "Anyways, how are we going t do this?" Jeraiya just smirks before he bites his thumb and smears the blood over his hand as he does several handsigns and slams his hand on the ground summoning a toad. The toad opens it's mouth and a scroll unrolls from it.

"I need you to use a bit of your blood and write your name down on the scroll." Once he says that, he notices how Naruto looks right nervous. "Something the matter gaki? You look really nervous about that." Naruto looks up at him and nods.

"Well, yeah. You probably don't know this but to us wizards anything written in blood is considered to be a binding contract if both parties agree. The problem is that it could be manipulated in some… nasty ways." Seeing Jeraiya's intrigued look, he sighs. "There are several spells that use an enemies blood to bring down misfortune. One of these can create a plague on a person's family as long as you have a sample of blood." Jeraiya winces as he realizes that Naruto has a real reason to be nervous.

"You don't have to worry gaki. When I don't summon this toad the scroll lies at their home at Mt. Myobokuzan under heavy guard. No one's about to get to it." Nodding, Naruto signs his name and once he's done, Jeraiya dismisses the toad and the scroll. "Now, I want you to draw blood before making these handsigns." He shows them to Naruto slowly enough for him to catch them. "Once you do that, you focus chakra and slam it into the ground while calling out the name 'Kuchiyose no jutsu!' to focus it." Naruto looks at him and rubs his chin in thought.

"Do I have to yell out the name? And is it possible to narrow down the amount of handsigns?" Jeraiya looks at him in surprise.

"Those are actually very good questions gaki. I must admit that I'm impressed. No, you don't have to yell out the name of the jutsu. It just helps. So until you have more experience I think that you should yell it out to just give yourself a focus. Now as to using less handsigns… I really don't know. As far as I know it's never been accomplished." He rubs his chin in thought. "It's not a bad idea really. I can see where being able to summon with less handsigns would give an advantage. I'll look into that, but for now I'd suggest you to just do it the way I showed you." Nodding, Naruto does so and a large puff of smoke erupts. Once it clears away it reveals a small tadpole with two small legs. All's silent for a moment until both Jeraiya and Kyubi burst into laughter causing Naruto to pout.

"Oh, gee go right on ahead and laugh at the poor Genin on his first try." Kyubi clears her throat as she starts controlling the giggles.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but you have admit that it was funny." With a sigh, Naruto chuckles as he gets a smile on his head as the tadpole is dispelled. Getting his laughs under control, Jeraiya looks at him.

"Yeah gaki, It was funny though. Anyways, how much chakra did you put into it?" Jeraiya feels his eyebrows raise as Naruto tells him. 'Ten Kage Bushin no jutsu worth? Whoa, Sensei wasn't kidding when he said that Naruto had a lot of chakra. That's insane for a Genin, even a Jinchuuriki. And he isn't even out of breath.' Shaking his head, he looks at Naruto. "Okay kid, that's an impressive amount to be sure and if I had used a similar amount then I could summon an much bigger toad. Your problem is that you still wasted a large amount doing so. Now, since you have already mastered tree walking and water walker I want you make a decent amount of Kage Bushin and have them perform both. With the Kyubi your system your coils continually grow. Because of this you'll have to practice chakra control everyday for the rest of your life… or until she's free. Now, I want you to do what I just said." And once again, Naruto surprises him as he makes a hundred bushin and has them go practice. Shaking his head, he's about to say something when Naruto interrupts.

"Hey, Amakirr-chan." She looks up from where she's thinking with a questioning look.

"Yes Naruto-kun? What is it?" Naruto starts grinning before jerking his thumb over to where the Kage Bushin are working.

"Why don't you do some control exercises yourself? Can't hurt after all. If I remember, your current body has a half-tail's worth of chakra right?" Crossing her arms, Kyubi nods in agreement.

"That's not a half bad idea actually. I never did have much control since I was so powerful I never really needed it. Thanks, but I won't be using a tree since my chakra would kill it." Making a few gestures with her arms and legs (with them looking like a dance), she stomps down and a large pillar of rock rises from the ground. Once it reaches a certain height, she nods as it stops and runs at it with her feet glowing a dull red… only to be blasted off after the first step. Groaning (and ignoring the laughter behind her) she sighs as she rubs the back of her head. "This… might take a while…" Shaking his head in amusement, Jeraiya has Naruto continue practicing. And by the end of the day Naruto can now summon a mostly tailless toad. Looking at the setting sun, Jeraiya shakes his head.

"I'm heading back gaki, I'll see you in the morning at six sharp. Don't stay out too late." And with those words, he vanishes in a swirl of leaves making Naruto grumble about learning it too before Kyubi falls off her pillar again.

"ITAI! HOW IN THE NINE HELLS IS THIS SO FUCKING HARD!" Naruto just sweatdrops as she continues to curse before he walks over to her and kisses her on the head.

"It's okay Kyubi-chan. It took me almost a week to do it, remember? Anyways, I promised Anko-chan to drop by and talk with her today. Come on." A few minutes finds them outside Anko's apartment where he frowns seeing graffiti all over the place on the outside. He's about to knock when Anko walks up. "Hey Anko-chan. What's up?" Seeing him, she smiles while behind her Tsuki waves happily.

"Hey Naruto. Nothings up, why?" Naruto's about to reply when they hear something inside her apartment moving around. Scowling, she looks at Naruto who nods while she leans down and looks at Tsuki. "Tsuki honey, Okaa-san's got to take care of something with Naruto's help ok? You stay here with Amakirr while we do this. Tsuki slowly nods.

"It's the bad people again, isn't it Okaa-san?" Anko slowly nods with a sad look. "Okay Okaa-san. I'll be good and stay here with Amakirr-Oba-chan." Anko smiles before ruffling her hair as Kyubi comes over and holds Tsuki's small hand. Walking over to Naruto the two nod before quietly opening the door and walking in. As they make their way through the entry way, their blood begins to boil as at what they hear.

"Kuso, where the hell is that fucking snake whore?! She should have been here by now!" Looking around the corner, they see a chunin there with a scowl as well as five civilians, two of whom Naruto recognizes as fan girls of Sasuke. One of them starts talking.

"How the hell should we know nii-san? All I know is that because of that bitch Sasuke-kun got attacked by Orochimaru. It's all her fault after all, you said it yourself." One of the adult civilians nods emphatically.

"Yeah, she obviously working with Orochimaru, she should have been killed when she was captured. Oh well, once we capture her and that… thing she calls a daughter we'll torture them both and get what we need… maybe we'll even have a little fun with her." The males start chuckling pervertivly and the Chunin is about to say something when he finds his legs and arms snapping together, while the others except for one of the fan girls find themselves wrapped up by a hoard of snakes. The fan girl however finds herself nearly relieving her bowels as a pissed Anko and Naruto walk around the corner before a jet of red light hits her knocking her out. A few minutes later finds the group being taken to Ibiki for questioning. Looking around, Anko sighs at the damage.

"Kuso, this is the third time in as many days." Naruto looks at her in surprise at this.

"They've done this before?" Anko nods at him with a truly impressive scowl.

"Yeah. Ever since it got out that the Uchiha's now got the Cursed Seal everyone with a grudge against me is using it as a excuse to try something. Seems they've been spreading a rumour that I'm a spy for Orochimaru and that I actually helped him in the forest to escape." She continues to scowl before Naruto looks around before his face goes stiff as he looks at Anko.

"Anko-chan, grab everything that you can… I'll even help if you want it all gone. Now do it since you'll be staying with me until farther notice." Anko's about to protest when Naruto cuts her off. "Shut up Anko-chan! Kuso you and your fucking pride! Think! What would have happened if Tsuki had come in first?! Huh?! How do you think this would have fucking gone then!?" Anko looks down ashamed as Naruto continues in a softer tone of voice. "You no longer have just yourself to worry about Anko-chan, now you have Tsuki, your daughter, as well. Part of being a parent is putting their safety ahead of what you want. And I'm sorry to say this, but this place is no longer safe." Looking around, Anko sighs before nodding.

"Your right Naruto… I got to think of Tsuki now. Come on then, with your help, I'll get most of the important stuff." A few minutes later finds Anko looking around while holding a box holding all the items in her apartment since they had been shrunken by Naruto. Sighing, she walks out and closes the door on not only her old apartment, but also a chapter of her life…

00000000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Hinata: (Sniffs) That's so sad... I feel bad for Anko-san and Hayate-san..._

_Steve: Tell me about it. I figured that something like this probably happened behind the scenes in Canon when Sasuke got the cursed seal since they would blame Anko for it after all. Also, it never explained what happened to cause Hayate to always cough like he did, so I explained it was because of lung damage... which is better then saying he had some kind of respitory disease._

_Yui: True. And they also took their anger for what happened when Orochimaru first left the village on her if I remember correctly._

_Pen-pen: Waarrkk. (Exactly.)_

_Steve: Yup. Now for an Omake!_

**Omake: **Yet another dance craze from the Akatsuki...

We open to the sight of an open pier with Tobi and Itachi on it while suddenly Harry and Naruto appear dressed as reporters. Harry smiles at the camera as he adjusts his mike. "Hello there viewers! For those who may not know me, I am Uzumaki-Potter Harry! The handsome one! And this here is my nii-san..." Naruto snorts and looks at the camera.

"... Uzumaki-Potter Naruto! The good looking one! Next to my ugly nii-san that is." Harry growls at him and is about to say something when Sakura's voice interrupts them.

"Will you two shut up and do your damned jobs already before I punch you!" The two flinch and nod as Harry clears his throat.

"Anyways, we're here to report to you, the viewers, about the latest dance craze form Akatsuki that's sweeping the Elemental countries as demonstrated by Itachi and the ever good Tobi! Let's watch, shall we?" The two step out of the shot as the camera focuses in on the two as music starts to play a few seconds later. After two seconds Tobi pulls out a Salmon and hits Itachi in the face with it in time with the music. After a minute, the music stops and Itachi pulls out a Tuna and hits Tobi with it, sending him into the water before he turns to the camera and bows. Naruto steps back into the shot with a grin.

"And there you go dear viewers! It's called the Akatsuki Fish Dance." The screen fades to black as Naruto continues to smile.

_Yui: (Blinking at Steve) A Monty Python Omake? Any other's in the pipeline?_

_Steve: (Grins) Just wait til you meet the Konoha Inquisition..._

000000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000000000000


	41. Of toads and foxes

_Steve: And here we are! The last chapter of this update!_

_Yui: Finally! Four chapters this time eh? Not too bad._

_Pen-pen: War waarrk ark waaark wark waarrkk?(Any reason for adding this chapter?)_

_Steve: Actually yes. This chapter will lead into another one later._

_Hinata: Really? What's going to happen?_

_Steve: Ah-uh! That would be telling. And I NEVER tell._

_Yui: Just ignore him Hinata, he's just weird like that._

_Steve: HEY!_

_Yui: Anyways, could you guys do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_Hey' _Reading

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A hour after Hayate leaves finds Harry walking the streets towards the Hokage tower while scowling. 'Fucking prick of a sensei. I can't bloody fucking believe the stunt he just pulled. What the hell is wrong with him!' Reaching the Tower, he internally smirks as he notices the various nins scurry out of his way. Reaching the door to the Hokage's office he just walks in and closes it behind him. Looking at the Sarutobi, he nearly laughs at him since he's scowling as well but at the amount of paperwork he has to do. Seeing the smirk on Harry's face, he starts growling at him.

"Sure now… go ahead and laugh at a poor old man's dispair…" Harry just chuckles before sitting down. However, even before he can say anything the Sandaime answers. "Sorry, but I can't train you Harry. First, because it wouldn't be fair, secondly because I'm far too busy." Harry just snorts at him.

"I'm not about to ask you for training. I WAS going to ask for a little bit of help with my training. You know like tips on what to do… maybe a few ideas of what to look up… I also want to know how to make a summoning scroll from scratch." Seeing Sarutobi open his mouth, he chuckles. "I'll make it your wild by telling you how to get your paperwork done faster." Before you can say Voldemort the Sandaime has grabbed Harry and has begun shaking him.

"Tell me! Tell me NOW!" Harry holds up two fingers.

"Two words… Kage Bushin." The Hokage stops shaking him before walking over to the filing cabinet and pulling out a sheet of paper before laying it on his desk. Looking closer, Harry sweatdrops as he reads what it says:

'_Step One: Place on a hard surface._

_Step Two: Bang head on handy circle in the middle._

_Step Three: Continue until your done or unconscious._

_Step Four: If unconscious, desist activity._'

'What the hell? Wouldn't you stop if you were unconscious anyways?' Shaking his head, he facefaults as Sarutobi begins banging his head on the desk. Finally after several minutes of this, the Sandaime sighs before looking over at Harry with a nod.

"A deal is a deal. I can't be accused of favouritism if I only give you a few tips or advice." Opening a drawer, he pulls out several notebooks which he hands to Harry. "These contain various notes on how I trained my team for their Chunin exams as well as general training methods I created." He then pulls out a scroll. "Now this if you'll give me an hour I'll write up a summoning contract. Now, what do you know of such things?" Harry shrugs looking interested.

"Not much. Being only a Genin I don't have access to Chunin level scrolls which would give me a helping hand with understanding it." Sarutobi nods as he pulls out his pipe and lights it with a minor Katon jutsu.

"A summoning contract is just that: A contract. In order to use one you must first write in one using your blood. Most don't realize this but doing so will forge a connection between you and the summoning family. Once you have a general summoning scroll you must meet with the leader of that particular summons you wish to have. Now in some cases there are exceptions like Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensai as you well know." Harry sheepishly nods. "Now don't mistake me Harry, I don't mind that you know it in order for you to understand it. I just never want you to use it, understood?" Harry nods quickly at the Hokage's glare.

"Hai! You don't have to worry about that. I have far to much respect for the dead to do that Ojii-san." Finally, Sarutobi nods as a fear of his is put to rest.

"I Know you do. I just had to make sure is all. Now… where was I?" Thinking it over, he nods as he remembers. "Ah yes, summoning contracts. Now I need to point out that you can hold only one contract at a time. Before you ask, it has to do with the fact that once you sign a contract your chakra is then bound to that summon family. No other will answer the call. The only person with more then one contract was none other then the Rikudo Sennin, The Sage of Six Paths who invented modern ninja techniques and he was only able to do so thanks to the Rinnegan." At this point Harry speaks up.

"What about if I used magic?" Seeing the raised eyebrow, he explains. "It's just that since I can use more then one energy, my magic, couldn't I use it to create a magical summoning contract?" Thinking it over, Hiruzen nods.

"It's certainly possible I guess. However I don't know enough about magic to help you there." Harry nods as he thinks it over. "Now onto what's needed to summon besides chakra. Most summons only require a small blood sacrifice from you such as a drop of blood. Some, like Manda, require more for their aid. Manda for example demands human sacrifices. Others, like the Shinigami, require the life of the summoner as well as the soul. Most won't however. They may ask of something like a piece of food or a shiny thing in the case of some bird summons. But it isn't a requirement. Now before I write you one, I need to know what it's for." Harry leans over and whispers something in his ear making the Sandaime jump in surprise. "That's a new one. How are you going to manage to do that?" Harry just smiles before winking.

"I wouldn't worry about that one since I know where to go to find the boss." Shaking his head, Sarutobi chuckles.

"I really don't know who's more surprising: You or Naruto." Puffing on his pipe, he summons sever Kage Bushin before ordering them to take a small stack each leaving him with a small stack as well as the scroll in front of him. "Now if you'd wait for a few moments I'll get started and then you can go searching for this boss." An hour later, he completes the general summoning scroll and hands it to Harry. "Here, I did everything needed so tell me how it turns out ok? And good luck." Harry nods before leaving with a wave and a crack. Looking at where he was, the Hokage just sighs. "Why can't anyone use the door anymore?" Shrugging, he gets started on the remaining paperwork with a grin. 'Finally! I actually defeat that most evil of a Kage's many enemies… Paperwork.' Arriving outside the apartment, Harry walks in and passes the couch where Sal's currently sitting while watching TV. Hearing him walk by, she looks up at him.

"Hey Harry, what's up? Your meeting with the Hokage go good?" Chuckling, Harry nods while holding up the notebooks and scroll.

"Yup. However we're going on a trip. As much as I hate to say this but we're going to be gone for a week at least probably." Sal raises a eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh? I assuming that by 'we' you mean you mean you, me, Hedwig, and Row… right?" Harry nods as he continues to their room with Sal following closely behind him. "So are we going to be doing training or something else?" Harry looks back at her as he opens the door to their room and walks in.

"A little of both actually. I have to get the head of the family of creatures I want to summon to agree to allow me to do so and I know exactly where he is to boot." The confusion clears on Sal's face only to be replaced by fear.

"You don't mean…" Harry nods with a slight grin.

"Yup." He laughs a little as he sees her scared expression. "You forget that me and Naruto have already talked to him before and got his approval. Though I will admit that finding him again will be a bitch and a half, it'll be worth it if we meet up with that bastard Orochimaru again." Grabbing a bag and the tent they used on the Wave mission, Harry turns back as she nods.

"True… but he's still dangerous Harry. All beings like him are, never forget that." Harry nods with a sigh.

"I know that Sal, I really do. However if we're to fight one of Orochimaru's higher level summons then we need any advantage we can take… any." Looking back at Sal, he gives her a pleading look. "I can't let what happened occur again. You don't have to come if you don't want to Sal." Her answer is to growl at him.

"I'm scared yes, but only because of what your talking about. I said that I'd follow you into hell itself and I'm sticking to that Harry." She walks over to a dresser and starts removing clothes which Harry seals into several scrolls. Once their done, they walk out. Once Harry holds out an arm, both Row and Hedwig appear before all four vanish in a swirl of snow and flames.

0000000000000000000 Six Days Later 0000000000000000

Having gotten back the day before, Harry had gotten the worst news that he could have: Hayate was dead. Killed by a Fuuton jutsu. That's what leads to Harry sitting on the couch after the funeral staring off into space. Naruto's gone to bury himself in training to try and make the grief go away while Harry just sits there, lost in his memories when a knock at the door brings him out of it. "Come in." A few moments later Yugao walks in with her eyes red from crying. Seeing this, Harry gets up and walks over before he gives her a hug as she softly sobs.

"Can… Can I stay here for a bit… it's… it's just that I don't want to go back home at the moment… there's… there's just too many memories." Harry just guides her to the couch where she sits down as he nods.

"Yeah… I know what you mean Neko-chan… Want…" Clearing his throat, he tries again. "Want some tea? Or hot chocolate?" She nods and tells him she wants some hot chocolate. He leaves and comes back with two mugs to see her examining a picture of Harry with Hayate and Yugao behind him with their hands on his shoulders. In the picture, all three are happy with Yugao and Hayate looking at Harry with proud looks. He walks up behind her and observes the slightly lost look on her face. "I remember that. That was the time I mastered my first Kenjutsu technique. You two were so proud of me." Yugao nods as she looks at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah… I think that Hayate was more proud then I was. He looked to you like a Otouto you know." She takes a sip only for her eyes to widen at the taste. "Is this…?" Harry nods at her with a sad smile of his own.

"Yeah, my special batch of dark hot chocolate. I figure that I should break it out for this situation. Hayate-sensei's worth it." He takes another sip before looking into the mug. "I'm… I'm so sorry I wasn't here to… I don't know, do something I guess." Yugao lays a hand on his shoulder as the two sit back down on the couch. "It's… just so hard to know that he's gone now." Yugao nods as she sighs.

"I know what you mean Harry… I keep thinking that I'm going to turn and there he's going to be with a smile on his face… But now I know that I'll never see him again until I join him in the next life." She slowly closes her eyes as a tear makes it way down her cheek. "But do you know what hurts the most?" Harry shakes his head as she softly sobs. "What really hurts is that I didn't even get to say goodbye." She collapses into Harry's arms as he just sits there with tears falling down his cheek as well. "It hurts… it hurts so much…" The hug just tightens as Harry thinks things over before softly smiling.

"Hey… Neko-chan, how about we give Hayate a proper send off eh? Ever heard of a Wake?" She shakes her head in the negative. "Where I come from it's held after a funeral. It's when all the family members and friends of the deceased get together with good food and drink before they tell stories about all the good times they had with the deceased. It's supposed to give a little bit of closure to everyone since it's a celebration of their life, not their death. So? How does that sound?" She sobs a little with a smile on her face.

"I… I think that I'd like that Harry. I really do." She takes the Kleenex Harry offered her and dabs at her eyes. "That sounds good Harry, real good. I think that Hayate-kun would like that since he wouldn't want us crying over him." She gives Harry another hug. "You'll have to set it up though since you know more about this type of thing." Harry nods and that night both laughter and tears flow freely at the Uzumaki-Potter apartment as almost all of Hayate's friends (he having had no close relatives) show up for it. Once they're all gone or passed out in various places, Harry makes his way to where Yugao is sleeping in a guest room they set up for her. Standing over her bed, he sadly smiles as he watches the sleeping woman before he softly begins to speak.

"I'm truly sorry that I'm unable to bring back Hayate-sensei Neko-chan… But I can grant your wish of be able to say goodbye to him. That much I can do since the boundaries between dreams and the world of the dead are so thin." Closing his eyes, Harry starts chanting a emerald green color gathers by his hand. "EGO voco thee. Adveho , adveho quod animadverto vestri carus pro tamen unus nox noctis. Ingredior ex terra of nex ut vestri belovedâ€s somnium quod narro. Narro summisse huic vadum exsisto permaneo insquequo tunc vita(I summon thee. Come, come and see your beloved for but one night. Walk from the land of death to your beloved's dream and speak. Speak softly for this shall be the last until the next life) Hayate." And with that he reaches down and gently touches her forehead where the green light slowly envelops her head before disappearing. Shaking his head, he leaves and gently closes the door behind him only to come face to face with the Hokage.

"I find myself wondering what you were just doing in there Harry. I know that you were using magic but for what purpose?" Harry tells him making Sarutobi narrow his eyes. "I thought that you said that you would never do something like that, that you had too much respect for the dead. And then there's the fact that what you just did was playing with her heart." Now it's Harry's turn to glare.

"First of all Hokage-sama that was a sign of respect, both to Hayate and to Yugao. Secondly, I'm not playing with her heart since I would never do such a thing and nor do I appreciate the accusation either." Getting his breathing under control, Harry's glare softens as he looks back at the door. "I am only giving her that chance she wanted: A chance to say goodbye to the man who holds her heart. If you had the chance to say goodbye to someone, would you?" Sarutobi opens his mouth only to close it and sigh.

"Ok, I believe you… just be more careful. Okay?" Harry just nods. The next morning, Yugao wakes up with a yawn and a stretch. Getting out of bed she walks to the mirror and smiles as she sees a translucent Hayate behind her before he fades as his goodbye echoes in her head. Giving off a slight sob, she walks out of the room feeling better then she has in days.

'Goodbye my love… Until next we meet…' Shaking her head, she notices the smell of breakfast and walks to see the Hokage sitting at the table eating. Straightening, she bows to him. "Good morning Hokage-sama." He just waves her off with a chuckle as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"It's too early for all that business. Just sit and enjoy this excellent breakfast." Chuckling, she does so and notices the mug of Hot Chocolate already waiting for her before Harry walks in with a plate of breakfast and sets it in front of her. Watching as she eats, the Sandaime raises an eyebrow. "You seem… chipper this morning. Any reason why?" She looks at him and sadly smiles.

"It's because last night… I got to say goodbye…"

000000000000000000 Flashback 00000000000000000

Yugao is wondering through a bank of fog when it clears showing her and Heyate's apartment. Looking around, she starts as a familiar chuckle is heard. "Surprised my Moon Flower?" Slowly turning, she's greeted with the sight of a healthy Hayate. Seeing her mouth open and close, he chuckles. "I don't look that bad for being dead do I?" She just shakes her head.

"This… this is impossible… this has to be a dream…" Hayate nods at this with the smile still on her face.

"It is… and it isn't." Seeing the confusion on her face, he spreads his arms wide. "Yes, this is your dream, but I am really here as well." He walks over and lays his hand on her cheek and his smile grows softer as she leans into his touch as she asks how. "Well… there I was exploring my new surroundings when who but the Shinigami appears. He takes one look at me and tells me that I'm getting a chance to say goodbye. When I asked how he said that Harry somehow cast a spell that would allow me to enter your dream just this once." She looks at him in shock.

"He… he did? Why?" Hayate just shrugs and says that he doesn't know and isn't complaining. "Well… no matter what… I'm happy that I got this chance…" And with that she kisses him with tears running down both of their cheeks…

00000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000000

Shaking her head free of her memories, Yugao looks at both the Hokage and Harry. "I got some things to say though." She looks at Harry with a soft, thankful expression. "I want to thank you for performing that spell you did." Both the Sandaime and Harry look at her in wide-eyed shock. "As to how I know, Hayate told me. Also according to him, the Shinigami has a message for you…" A look of puzzlement comes over her face. "He says: 'Your true Ojii-san is very proud of you and so are the two annoyances.' and that's all." She shrugs and is surprised when Harry nods.

"That's good to know. I'm very happy that those three are proud of me." He doesn't say anything more on the subject as Yugao sighs and continues.

"And I have a message for you Hokage-sama, Suna and Oto are working together. Also, it wasn't a Fuuton jutsu that killed him, it was Kabuto." The Hokage nods as he sighs.

"Things just got a lot more complicated…" He then looks at Harry. "Is there any way for Kuromi to confirm this? She was found only a few feet from Hayate." Harry just sighs as he leans back.

"What was left of her was found close to him you mean. A good chunk of her is simply gone and what's left is mangled beyond recongition." He sighs again as he shakes his head. "Thankfully her core was still intact or else I wouldn't have been able to save her. As it is I'll have to build her a new body since her old one is unsalvageable…"

0000000000000000 With Naruto 00000000000000000

Naruto's sighing as he looks at the small toad at his feet before it disappears in smoke while Jeraiya is watching in amusement. "Still need more chakra gaki, but not to bad so far considering everything." Naruto just scowls as he glares at the spot the toad was in.

'Kuso! Where am I going to get more chakra… Wait a second!' He looks to where Kyubi is on top of the pillar she had made a few days before with a large grin. "Congratulations Kyubi-chan!" Kyubi looks down at him with a blush.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She cocks her head to the side and jumps down as Naruto asks if he could ask her something. "Sure, what is it?" Naruto just grins at her.

"Do you think that I could use your chakra? I need it to summon something bigger then what I have been." She nods and closes her eyes as a red aura appears around him before it gets bigger, eventually forming a cloak made of her chakra with ears and a single chakra tail. Looking at her, Naruto gives her a foxy grin as he speaks in a demonic voice. "Thanks Kyubi-chan… Now I should be able to do it." Jeraiya looks surprised but is suddenly thankful for the privacy charms as well as the talismans which hide Kyubi's demonic signature. Going through the seals for Kuchiyose no jutsu, he slams his hands down creating a massive blast of smoke. From within the smoke coughs can be heard before an elderly sounding voice drifts out.

"Eh? Why (Cough!) Have we been summoned (Cough! Cough!)?" Another elderly voice, but this time female, answers the first one.

"I (Cough!) Don't know Pa (Hack!) But there better be a (Cough!) good reason or (Cough! Cough!) I'll hit them with my ladle!" The first voice, Pa, just speaks out once more.

"Hit them (Cough!) with your ladle? Why (Wheeze!) bother with that when you can (Cough! Cough!) have them eat your cooking?" A sound of something hitting flesh can be heard as the first voice yelps. "Itai! What'd you do that for Ma?" At that point the smoke clears enough to see two elderly toads, the male nursing a goose egg on his head as the female waves a ladle at him before growling at him.

"Why'd you think Pa? Make fun of my coking once more…" Blinking, she notices Jeraiya. "Eh? Jeraiya-chan? Why'd you summon us?" She then notices Kyubi (Still with her demonic features hidden). "Oh! I see! You want us to meet your new girlfriend eh? Seems a little young for you though…" Both Jeraiya and Kyubi blanch at this before Naruto makes himself known by growling.

"She's not Ero-Sennin's girlfriend! She's mine and he's not getting his sweaty paws anywhere near her!" Naruto then points at the two toads as Jeraiya starts mumbling about disrespectful gakis and Kyubi blushes. "Besides, I summoned you not him!" Ma looks at him in a considering light until… "(WHACK!) ITAI!" Holding his head where she had hit him with the ladle, he watches as she wags a flipper at him.

"Now, now. Young men like yourself shouldn't lie. It's not good manners." Jeraiya laughs at this. "Hmm? You want to say something Jeraiya-chan?" He hurriedly clears his throat as Kyubi rushes over to Naruto.

"Er… yes. Um, he actually did summon you two." The two jerk at that as he continues. "He was using the Kyubi's chakra to summon and used enough to summon you two Ma." Blinking, Ma turns to apologize and is met by a snarling Kyubi who's features are now revealed as she hoists Ma into the air.

"Hit my Naruto-kun again and call him a liar and I'll use your entrails for garlands! Am I understood?" Of course the two react in the expected way.

"GAH! THE KYUBI"S LOOSE!" Of course this just causes Jeraiya to sigh as he rubs his temples.

'I wonder if this is what Sensei went through when he taught us…'

000000000000000000 The Hokage Tower 000000000000000000

People are staring at the door to the Hokage's office as maniacal laughter follows a truly epic sneeze inside it before they back away from it. Inside it, Sarutobi's rubbing his nose in confusion. 'I wonder what all that was about? Oh, well! Time for some Icha Icha!' Opening a orange book, he starts giggling with a small nosebleed. "Oh my! Aren't we the naughty girl Suki? And your twin sister Ruki as well!" And for some reason the giggles cause even more people outside to back away…

000000000000000000000000 Back at Moku Waterfall 00000000000000

Having had the whole situation explained to them, Ma and Pa look at the couple before bowing in apology for their actions. Kyubi just snorts. "You should be sorry! Itai!" She rubs a little where Naruto flicked her nose.

"That's enough Kyubi-chan, they said that they're sorry." Looking at them, he sighs. "And here I was hoping to summon better toads then I have… What's so funny Ero-Sennin?" Almost immediately Jeraiya stops laughing before he starts shouting at Naruto.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that!" Naruto just looks at him before shrugging and examining his nails making Jeraiya even more pissed.

"Lost count somewhere near three hundred Ero-Sennin." Pa starts laughing before he looks at Jeraiya.

"'Ero-Sennin' Jeraiya-chan? Well if the shoe fits…" Jeraiya just turns away and starts mumbling. Still chuckling, Pa turns to Naruto. "Well Naruto-chan, I hate to tell you this, but me and Ma here are the heads of the Toads." Naruto just blinks at this as does Kyubi.

"Eh? Really? But I always thought that my Otou-san's personal summon Gamabunta was the head of the toads?" The two would have been shocked if Jeraiya hadn't already explained things to them. Ma just shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Gamabunta? That big buffoon the leader of the toads? HA! Funniest thing I've heard all day! What are they teaching you youngin's now a days? Oh well. But Pa is right you know, we're the heads of the toads… In fact…" She turns to Jeraiya. "Jeraiya-chan, why don't we show Naruto-chan why that is?" Jeraiya nods as the two jump on his shoulders and transform into what looks like shoulder pads as Jeraiya's features become more toad like with webbed feet, eyeliner, toad-like eyes, and a large wart on his nose. Seeing the two staring at him, he gets into what he thinks is a heroic pose.

"That's right! All stare in awe of Jeraiya the Toad Sennin in his Sennin mode!" He watches as the two begin to shake and tremble. 'Heh! Still got it! Look at them, even the mighty Kyubi is trembling at my awesome power-' At that moment, the two collapse in a fit of laughter. After a few minutes of this, the two stop while Naruto wipes a tear away from his eyes.

"Sorry Ero-Sennin, but the way you look is WAY too funny. Just when I think that you can't get any uglier, you do." Jeraiya just growls at him.

"Disrespectful gaki, what your looking at is the greatest level I've reached." He then points at Ma first followed by Pa. "You see the toads use nature chakra to fight. What Ma and Pa do is channel it in a way that I can use safely. It boosts my abilities far above what I could achieve otherwise." Naruto looks at him in confusion.

"Nature chakra? What's that?" Jeraiya looks down at him with a smug expression and is about to answer when Ma does.

"Nature chakra is the chakra of the earth Naruto-chan. It's everywhere. You see the Nature Chakra flows through the earth much like blood does for you and me…" After the explination's complete, Naruto nods.

"So it's the energy in the leylines, right?" Jeraiya looks at him oddly and Pa's voice carries over his confusion.

"Leylines Naruto-chan? What are those?" Naruto looks at him in disbelief.

"You don't know what leylines are?" Jeraiya shrugs convaying his confusion. "Leylines are… well, like rivers of energy that criss-cross the globe. When a creature dies, it's energy doubles before drifting off into the leylines. When this energy enters a creature, it becomes the type used by that creature. In ninja, it becomes chakra and in wizards it becomes magic. That's why some ninja recover from chakra exhaustion, they absorb it easier." Jeraiya looks intrigued by this until he shakes his head. With a nod of his head, the two elder toads disengage his 'Sennin' mode.

"Anyways, try the Kyubi's chakra again. But this time use less… maybe half of what you did." Naruto nods and is once again surrounded by the red aura and goes through the same seals again. Once the smoke clears from this time Gamabunta is revealed… and is he pissed.

"JERAIYA YOU ASS! WHY'D YOU SUMMON ME THIS- ITAI!" Pa jumps up and gives Gamabunta a whack on the snout. Blinking, Gamabunta looks down at Pa. "Eh? Pa? What are you doing here? Did Jeraiya get you involved in another mission to peek on the hot springs?" Hearing this, Ma glares at the two named males before hitting them both with her ladle.

"Hentai's!" Snarling, she points up at something on Gamabunta's head. "Anyways, you should say hi to the newest toad summoner you big lumox." Blinking at the feel of someone on his head, he whips his tongue out and grabs them. Bringing it down to eye level he sees a struggling Naruto.

"EH? You're the one who summoned me? HA! Don't make me laugh! There's no way a runt like you could possibly summon the great Gamabunta! ITAI!" Gamabunta once again gets hit, this time by Ma's ladle.

"He summoned you and you WILL respect him." Catching sight of Kyubi, Gamabunta stiffens and is about to say something when a glare from Ma shuts him up. "I'll explain what's happening later Bunta. For now just know that she means no harm except to those who harm Naruto-chan… I called him a liar when he first summoned us and hit him on the head with my ladle and she told me, and I quote: Hit my Naruto-kun again and call him a liar and I'll use your entrails for garlands! Am I understood?'" Gamabunta's eyes goggle at this making Ma chuckle. "Yup! Seems that Naruto-chan is a regular ladies man." Everyone there sweatdrops as she starts to cackle. Shaking his head while muttering about crazy old women (And earning another hit to the head with a ladle), Gamabunta clears his throat.

"Well gaki, I won't except you as my subordinate until you stay on my head until sundown which is…" He looks at the sun and nods. "It's noon now, so in about nine hours… You up to the challenge gaki?" Naruto just gives him a savage grin.

"Do your worst fly-breath!" Gamabunta just laughs at that before throwing him on his back and leaping upwards. As she watches Naruto trying to stay on, Kyubi wrings her hands in worry. Suddenly Ma leaps on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him Kyubi-san. Don't you have any faith in his abilities?" Kyubi just glances at her before turning back (and wincing as Naruto nearly goes flying as Gamabunta scapes along a cliff).

"It's not that I have no faith Ma… It's that I still don't want him to be hurt and no matter how this ends he'll be hurt." Ma looks at her and smiles before looking towards Gamabunta.

"That's good to know Kyubi-san… But trust in him and he'll never fail you." Kyubi nods as all her attention is on Naruto making Ma shake her head. 'Aw… Young love. Is there any thing as sweet?' As the hours roll on, Naruto keeps on Gamabunta's back until at sunset, Gamabunta finally stops as the suns last rays fade. Nodding, he looks at the at the tired Naruto who nearly falls off but stays on as he gives Kyubi a good guy pose.

"See! Did… it…" And with that he falls but is caught by Kyubi who looks at the sleeping Naruto with a smile.

"Yes… Yes you did Naruto-kun… I'm proud of you." She leans down and gives him a kiss on the forehead making him smile and mumble her name in his sleep. Looking up, she gives Gamabunta an inquiring stare. "He did pass… right?" Gamabunta just gives a nod as he grins as does Ma and Pa. Looking down at her, he shakes his head.

"I would never have believed that you of all people… Oh, well. Tell him when he awakes that I accept him as my subordinate but he has to have a drink with me at some point…" He trails off seeing Ma glaring at him. "Um… BYE!" And with that he vanishes in a puff of smoke. A few moments later Ma and Pa do the same with Ma mumbling about tanning some hide when she gets home. Shaking his head with a grin, Jeraiya turns to see Kyubi with Naruto's head in her lap and looking down at him with a soft look as she runs her fingers through his hair. Looking at the scene, he sees another superimposed over it: One with Minato as Naruto and Kushina as Kyubi. Shaking his head free of such memories, he goes to pick Naruto up only to raise an eyebrow at how Kyubi narrows her eyes at him.

"What? I'm just going to take him to the hospital for chakra exhaustion." She just shakes her head.

"I wouldn't worry about that Jeraiya-san. Naruto-kun recovers fast and I'm pumping my chakra into his coils to help him recover even faster. By the morning he should be better. And with the privacy charms in place no one's about to come here anyways and if they do I'LL take care of them." Jeraiya nods at this before he walks away shaking his head as behind him Kyubi starts singing softly…

000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000

_Steve: And that's it for now folks!_

_Yui: Heh! The whole thing with the toads was funny... and what was with the paper?_

_Steve: I've actually seen that in real life... (Trails off as KI starts to build along with bloodlust) Wha... what Killing Intent! But who... (Looks at Hinata) Eep!_

_Hinata: (A black aura is billowing around her as her eyes glow red with her hair flying every which way as she speaks in a demonic voice) How DARE she insinuate that Naruto-kun's a liar... Seems that I must have a little... chat with her... Kukukukukukuku!(Hinata leaves with a crazed look as everyone's silent for a few moments)_

_Pen-pen: Waark... (Scary...)_

_Yui/Steve: Agreed._

_Steve: (Clears throat) Anyways... time for the Next Omake!_

**Omake: **Nobody expects the Konoha Inquisition... Part One

Ibiki is glaring at the gathered Genin who're all shouting questions at him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The Genin quieten down as Ibiki turns to a nearby Chunin (None of them having noticed Harry, Naruto or Hinata having disappeared). "I didn't expect an inquistion..." At that moment, Harry (in black robes), Naruto, and Hinata (also dressed in black robes except for the Goggles on Hinata's forehead) burst in. Harry then points at Ibiki.

"NOBODY expects the Konoha Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise...surprise and fear...fear and surprise.... Our two weapons are fear and surprise...and ruthless efficiency.... Our *three* weapons are fear, surprise, and ruthless efficiency...and an almost fanatical devotion to the Hokage.... Our *four*...no... *Amongst* our weapons.... Amongst our weaponry...are such elements as fear, surprise...." Notices everyone staring at him before he hangs his head. "I'll just come in again." The three then leave through the door with hanged heads before they close it leaving the room filled with sweatdropping nins. Blinking, Ibiki looks at the same Chunin.

"I didn't even know that we had a Konoha Inquisition... nor did I expect it..." He groans as the three once again burst through the door as Harry starts shouting again.

"NOBODY expects the Konoha Inquisition! Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as: fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency, an almost fanatical devotion to the Hokage, and nice black robes - KUSO!" He then turns to Hinata with a sheepish look on his face. "I can't say it - you'll have to say it." Hinata just blinks before cocking her head to the side confused.

"What? What do I have to say?" Harry just sighs before shaking his head.

"You'll have to say the bit about 'Our chief weapons are ...'" Hinata looks at him horrified before shaking her head.

"I couldn't do that Harry-kun..." Harry just sighs as he pushes Naruto and Hinata out the door before closing it. A few seconds later, Temari turns to look at Kankuro.

"'The Konoha Inquisition'? Now THAT I didn't expect..." Now everyone groans as the three "Inquisitors" burst through the doors again. This time Hinata shakily points at Ibiki before starting to stutter as everyone stares at her.

"Er.... Nobody...um...." Harry just shakes his head and sighs.

"Expects..." Hinata gulps a little before continuing.

"Expects... Nobody expects the...um...the Konoha...um..." Harry nods his head.

"Inquisition." Hinata just glares at him a little.

"I know, I know! Nobody expects the Konoha Inquisition. In fact, those who do expect -" Harry interrupts her.

"Our chief weapons are..." She blinks before turning to look at Ibiki and poking her fingers together.

"Our chief weapons are...um...er..." Harry motions her to go on.

"Surprise..." Hinata just nods before continuing.

"Er... right! Surprise and --" Harry just shakes his head with a growl.

"Okay, stop. Stop. Stop there - stop there. Stop. Phew! Ah! ... our chief weapons are surprise...blah blah blah." Harry then looks at Naruto who's holding a sheet of parchment. "Inquisitor Naruto, read the charges." Naruto nods before looking at the sheet.

"You are hereby charged that you did on diverse dates did commit crimes against Konoha..." Hinata speaks up at this point.

"Crimes? He actually committed crimes against Konoha?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck before looking up.

"Well... Not crimes per say..." Hinata blinks making him chuckle with embarrassment. "More like misdemeanors..." Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what exactly?" Naruto glances back down before shrugging.

"Littering... scaring children with his ugly mug..." None of the three seem to notice Ibiki start to twitch. "Reading Icha Icha while torturing his victims... Failing to return library books on time..." Harry just scowls before cutting him off.

"That's enough." He then turns to a red Ibiki. "Now, how do you plead?" Ibiki just rolls his eyes.

"I proclaim that I'm innocent." Harry just bursts in to evil laughter at that

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! We'll soon see about that! Now won't we!"

_Yui: (Places her face in her hands) I swear that sometimes I just want to REALLY hurt you..._

_Steve: Eh, don't see the problem you have._

_Pen-pen: (Glances at Steve with a deadpan look) Wa warrkk war wark. (Of course you don't.)_

_Steve: What was that! (Sees Pen-pen look away whistling before looking at the readers.) Anyways... see ya around!_

00000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000


	42. Kin's Guardian Angel

_Steve: And here we go! the first chapter of the new update!_

_Yui: And we're going to see a shift from canon here, aren't we?_

_Steve: Yup! And a relevation about Naruto's abilities._

_Hinata: Really? What is ability is the relevation for?_

_Steve: Sorry Hinata, can't tell you. I will give you a hint: it has to do with what Naruto refers to you as._

_Hinata: ... Um... Okay..._

_Yui: (Sigh) just ignore him Hinata._

_Steve: Hey! I gave her a hint you know! I didn't have to!_

_Pen-pen: War a wark waar waarrk. (Not a very good one though.)_

_Steve: Whatever. Hinata, please thank the reviewiers._

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

The PhantomHokage

AshK

readadiction

godzillahomer

Ice Demon Ranger

The Burning Serpent

Dark-Magician-41

Lady Avarice

Maloran

_Steve: Thanks Hinata. Hopefully people won't mind the time I'm taking to go to the Chunin Exam Finals... Anyways, if you and Pen-pen would do the disclaimer?_

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

_Steve: Thanks guys! And away we go!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly waking up, Naruto opens his eyes and is treated to the sight of Kyubi softly snoring as she drools slightly while her tails are wrapped around them both. Chuckling, he moves up and gives her a soft kiss, awakening her. "Good Morning Kyubi-chan. Have a good sleep?" Her reply is to tighten the hold she has on him and nuzzle his neck while giving it a small lick.

"Of course. Any sleep I get beside you is a good sleep" She's about to kiss him again when her ears twitch as does his. "Did you just hear that Naruto-kun?" He nods as he looks around.

"Yeah… Sounded like some girl screaming… There it is again!" Looking in the direction it came from, he looks at Kyubi. "Let's go!" She nods and together the two take off in the direction it came from. A few hundred feet away from where the two are Kin is rushing through the woods trying to get away from the man who killed her team mates. Sobbing in fear, she remembers what happened…

000000000000000 An hour earlier 00000000000000000

The team had gotten orders to head to a small ruined building outside Konoha. Being a bit late, Kin sneaks to a window and sees Kabuto with a Oto Hitai-ate in front of a confused Dosu and Zaku. Looking at him, Dosu narrows his eyes. "So you are the spy in Konoha, hmm?" Kabuto just nods while pushing up his glasses.

"Indeed. I have been ordered to tell you that Orochimaru-sama is most displeased with you three… Most displeased indeed, correct Kimimaro?" The two back away as Kimimaro appears looking like death warmed over.

"Yes… However, Orochimaru-sama is still interested in your report… And he'll grant you three the chance to serve him in a fitting manner…" Gulping, the two tell them what happened in the Forest of Death with Team Seven and one part in particular causes both Kimimaro's and Kabuto's eyes to widen.

"You are sure of this? The Uzumaki-Potter Harry somehow not only controlled the Curse Seal, but also destroyed it using a strange golden energy?" The two quickly nod. "Interesting… Very interesting indeed." He looks at Kimimaro who gives a slight nod. Dosu just bows to the two.

"I am facing him in the finals Kimimaro-sama, Kabuto-sama. I swear that I shall defeat him so that he's no longer a threat to Orochimaru-sama's plans…" He trails off as Kabuto chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh, at the moment he's interesting and Orochimaru-sama is looking at him as a possible body… with his power Orochimaru-sama might well become a god if the rumours are correct. You and Zaku however are going to help Orochimaru-sama bring Konoha to it's knees…" Dosu's about to say something when a bone spike pierces through his eye and skull, silencing him forever. Seeing this, Zaku starts backing up in fear.

"Wha… What are you doing! You said that we were going to serve Orochimaru-sama! How can we do that if-Urk!" Kabuto appears in front of him before swiping a glowing hand across his throat. As a gurgling sound makes it's way out of Zaku's mouth, Kabuto just smirks as he once again pushes up his glasses with a chuckle.

"Ah! But we never said that you had to be alive for you to have a use, now did we?" His only answer is Zaku's death rattle as he falls to the floor and stills, the life fading from his eyes. Shaking his head from side to side, he looks to where Kin is. "Now for you…" With a scream, she takes off making Kabuto smirk as Kimimaro looks at him.

"Do you wish for me to chase her down and kill her Kabuto-sama?" Kabuto just shakes his head before grinning.

"That won't be needed Kimimaro, I'll do it. It has been a while since I've had any real fun. Just seal the bodies we have so that Orochimaru-sama can use them when their needed." Kimimaro bows before pulling two of the three scrolls that Orochimaru had given him for just this purpose as Kabuto vanishes in a swirl of leaves...

000000000000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000

Plucking a Shuriken from her shoulder, she blinks away the tears in her eyes from the betrayal she just suffered as well as from terror. 'Why… Why did you order this Orochimaru-sama… We were loyal and faithful to you and you alone…' Another shuriken flies from somewhere off to the side and strikes her in the calf making her scream again as she starts to limp. Up ahead, she notices a canyon… Gulping, she's about to turn when she sees Kabuto charging at her with his hands aglow.

"It's a shame… But now our fun is done Kin…" His smirk vanishes as he trips over a root that to him had appeared from nowhere. 'Huh? Where'd that root come from?' The moment respite is all that Kin needed as she limps to the edge of the chasm and looks down it as Kabuto starts walking towards her with a smirk. "Now, now Kin… Don't jump. At least with me you'll have some use…" She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why… Why are you doing this?! We're loyal soldiers of Orochimaru-sama! He would never order this! And Tayuya-" She gets cut off as a chuckle sounds from the woods as Orochimaru appears.

"And Tayuya will never know what happened to you. I'll just tell her that you were killed by Leaf-nin, thus making her hate this village even more." He smirks as she whispers his name with a note of betrayal. "Don't be that way Kin… You've now outlived your usefulness… just like your Kaa-san." She starts at that making him laugh. "Kukukuku! Did you think it was merely coincidence that I was in the area of your and Tayuya's village when it was attacked? Hardly! The fact that orphans will naturally gravitate to those that show even a hint of kindness is so useful… don't you agree?" She starts, but not for the reason he thinks as she can feel someone's breath on her ear moments before a voice starts whispering.

"If you want to live, jump. I promise to catch you." Not knowing who the voice belongs to, or even if she's still sane and not imagining it, she finds herself not caring.

'Even if I'm imagining it… Orochimaru-sa… No, Orochimaru-teme needs my body for whatever it is he's going to do… And if I do jump, at least it will be quick and as a bonus it'll screw him over since he won't have my body…' Her face hardens as Orochimaru and Kabuto walk towards her with Orochimaru shaking his head.

"That's good Kin… Don't worry, it'll be over soon and I promise that your death won't be in vain…" He raises an eyebrow as Kin starts to laugh.

"Your right… It won't be in vain as I'll be screwing you over! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL OROCHIMARU-TEME!" And with those words, she leaps backwards into the chasm. The two rush over and Orochimaru growls as she rapidly vanishes into the consuming darkness. Kabuto backs away from the KI directed at him as Orochimaru turns and snarls at him.

"You should have finished it when you had a chance Kabuto instead of playing around… I am most displeased." Looking back into the chasm, both the anger and the KI vanish as he shrugs. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to use another pawn for what's needed…" Meanwhile in the chasm, Kin looks upwards at the rapidly vanishing sky as the wind whips around her body. Feeling at peace, she looks at the jagged sides before looking back up with a soft smile.

'At least I can still see the sky before I die…' At first she doesn't notice anything and then she hears it, the sound of another falling body to her left. Turning her head, she frowns as there's nothing there. 'Heh, must be going crazy… hearing things now… WHAT THE HELL!' Her eyes widen as a blond boy slowly materializes beside her. Still in shock, she notes that it's one of the Uchiha's team mates. With a grin, he gives her a small wave.

"Hey. This is kind of peaceful, isn't it?" She just looks at him in shock before exploding.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING! YOU WANT TO DIE AS WELL!" Hearing him chuckle, she starts as she recognizes that the voice she heard telling her to jump was his own. "You… That was your voice… wasn't it?" He nods. "But why…?" Naruto looks at her before giving her a sad smile.

"You may have made a mistake of following him… But you shouldn't have to die for it." He then gives her a smirk. "Besides, I'm not going to die and neither are you. After all it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end." She blinks and opens her mouth several times before she can get anything out.

"And that's supposed to comfort me how! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE FALLING DOWN A FUCKING CHASM AND UNLESS YOU CAN FLY WE'RE DEAD! D.E.A.D. DEAD!" Naruto just chuckles. "STOP LAUGHING ASSHOLE!" Naruto just chuckles again before closing his eyes.

'Okay, let's do this!' He starts by casting a lightening charm on both him and Kin before concentrating on something. 'Now for a partial transformation…' Kin just continues screaming at him as he can feel various muscles shifting and changing making him smirk. Kin just glares at him upon seeing his smirk.

'I can't believe this shit! Here we are falling and he closes his eyes and smirks! Of all the… bone headed… what…' Before her widened eyes, Naruto's back bulges before two golden wings burst from it. He then opens his eyes and she finds her breath taken away by the raptorian look to them before she whispers a single word: "Tenshi…" Hearing it, Naruto chuckles before speaking in a rougher voice.

"Sorry Kin-chan… But I'm about the farthest thing you'll find from an Tenshi." And with a powerful flap of his wings, he closes the distance between them and grabs her bridal style. Unnoticed by him, she heavily blushes before she looks down and gasps at how close they are to the bottom of the canyon. Naruto just flaps his new wings and they skim the surface of the rushing river before powering upwards. Kin just snuggles deeper into his arms feeling safe, not knowing that he's releasing CI. A few moments later finds her sleeping as he looks down at her with a smile. A few minutes later he arrives at the clearing he's been using for training and finds a worried Kyubi and Jeraiya waiting for him. Jeraiya jerks at the sight of the winged Naruto before giving him a perverted leer at the sight of the girl in his arms.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Decided to have a little-Itai!" He starts rubbing his head where Kyubi hit him using one of her tails before gulping at the KI coming from both Naruto and Kyubi. He raises an eyebrow at Naruto's serious look however and adopts one of his own as the wings retract. "Ok gaki, What's with the girl?" Naruto sighs and begins his story and eventually ends it. After a few moments, Jeraiya sighs before looking at Kin. "So Orochimaru tried to kill one of his own Genin? That's not to surprising, he was always a sick teme." Naruto's about to say something when Kin starts to stir. Once she fully wakes, she starts struggling due to panic until Naruto calms her with a burst of CI making Jeraiya raise another eyebrow before he shrugs it off as Naruto comforts her.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Kin-chan… it's okay. Everything's fine now everything's just fine…" She just buries her face in his chest while crying. Eventually, she stops.

"Thank you… Um, what's your name?" Naruto tells her and raises an eyebrow as she repeats it over and over with concentration on her face. Nodding, she looks up at him. "Thank you Naruto-sama." Hearing a throat clearing, she turns to see Jeraiya there making her pale.

"As much as I would like for this little… moment to continue, we should get to the Hokage… Can you get us there Naruto?" He nods and a notice-me-not charm later on Kin, they vanish with a pop (Well Naruto, Jeraiya, and Kin did. Kyubi just returned to the seal). A few hours later the Hokage and Jeraiya are rubbing their temples while Kin stares down at the floor as she awaits her fate. She looks up as Naruto lays his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her, bringing one to her face. She hears a cough and turns as the Hokage leans back and considers her for a moment before he nods.

"I'll ask you once more: Is everything you told us the truth as you know it?" She slowly nods with a gulp. "Very well. I thank you full heartedly for your cooperation Kin-san. However, I think that it's prudent that you go into hiding for now since the fact that my wayward student no doubt thinks you're dead is an edge right now. Otherwise, he'd change his plans." He looks at Naruto who nods after a moment. "Naruto here will take you in and care for you for right now. Please do not betray the trust we're showing you." She shakes her head as she's still shocked that they haven't killed her yet. Understanding the look on her face, Naruto chuckles.

"We're not going to kill you Kin-chan. We here in Konoha prefer peace to war." Jeraiya shrugs and turns to Naruto before telling him that he has the next few days off. Nodding, Naruto places a hand on Kin's shoulder before the two vanish with a pop. Looking at the place where Naruto was for a moment, Jeraiya turns and looks at his sensei.

"Was that wise to place her into Naruto's care Sensei? She could be faking it and it's all a set up. Or if something happens because of her, Naruto would get the blame." Sarutobi puffs a little before answering.

"Maybe, or maybe not. I do trust in Naruto and his ability to change people though…" Jeraiya just chuckles in reply…

00000000000000000 The Uzumaki-Potter apartment 000000000000

Appearing in front of the door, Naruto hurriedly opens it and let's Kin in before walking in himself and closing it. Biting her lip, Kin looks around nervously when a sound causes her to turn to see Naruto hanging his coat on the rack and open his vest. Gulping, Kin blushes as she sees the view. 'Oh my Kami… He's hot!' Sighing, Naruto turns and sees her staring at her. Narrowing his eyes, he walks over and examines her before frowning at her wounds. Seeing the nervous look in her eyes, he jerks his thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's over there. Wash up so that I can treat your wounds properly, ok?" She nods before looking at him.

"What do you wish for me to do with my clothes Naruto-sama?" Blinking at the term, Naruto shakes his head and tells her to leave them outside the door so that he can wash them. "As you wish Naruto-sama." And with that, she walks away with a slight swaying of the hips making Naruto frown.

'I hope that she isn't doing that for the reason I think she is…' A few moments later Kin's in the bathroom taking off her shirt and bra when she notices the bandage on her shoulder. Grabbing it, she winces as she pulls it off revealing the shuriken wound. She then looks into the mirror for a few moments before she starts to hyperventilate as the events of the day catch up with her. Up until that moment, she had something to distract her whether it was falling down a chasm or talking to the Hokage, it was something. Now, alone in the bathroom with no distractions, the full import of what occurred hits her as she barely makes it to the toilet and she lifts the lid before puking. Once her stomach has been emptied she curls up into a ball and starts to sob uncontrollably.

'Oh Kami… Oh Kami… Oh Kami…' Having heard the sounds of her throwing up, Naruto knocks on the door and asks what's wrong only to not receive an answer as Kin's still slipping more and more into shock. Frowning at the sounds, he points his finger at the door and whispers a single word.

"Alohomora." Now with it unlocked, Naruto opens the door and it takes him a moment to understand what he's seeing before he rushes in and holds her. Still sobbing, Kin just grips him with all she's got. Naruto just lets her get it all out knowing that it's better for her to do so now rather then later. Eventually, her sobs subside and she looks down with an ashamed look on her face.

"I am sorry Naruto-sama for showing weakness. Please forgive me." She looks up for a moment only to hang her head as Naruto's not looking anywhere but her face and head. "I am also sorry if my body isn't desirable enough for you Naruto-sama." Naruto jerks before he forces her to look at him in the eyes by grabbing her chin. Kin flinches at the anger there only for his eyes to soften.

"Kin-chan… I don't want you to think that you need to do what you think you do. You don't. I'm not looking to rule over you or to use you as a toy. You are a human being. So please don't think that you need to do what your thinking of. Please." She looks at him as he lets go of her chin before she looks down with a few tears falling from her eyes.

'He's… different…' Without looking up, she explains how back in Oto, the strong rule over the weak and the strongest rule over all. How when a person is saved by someone they then "belong" to the saver and how the saver can do whatever they want to them as they see fit. She finishes as she tells him of her friend Tayuya and how she saved her years ago. As she falls silent, Naruto nods and strokes her long hair thoughtfully before speaking.

"You don't have to worry about that with me Kin-chan. I won't do anything to you so relax. All I ask is that you don't betray me and maybe become a new friend." Hearing that, she looks up in shock.

"Fri… friend? You want me as a friend?" Naruto nods making her tear up again. "Why?" He looks down at her and tells her that he wants her as a friend since he doesn't have that many. "Is it… because you're the Kyubi Jinchuuriki?" Now it's Naruto's turn to look at her in shock. Before he can ask, she answers his unasked question. "Orochimaru-teme told me and our team before we came here…" She looks saddened at this and Naruto tightens the hug as she leans her head on his chest. A few moments later, Naruto makes a move to get up and Kin follows. Still looking at her eyes, Naruto nods before turning towards the door.

"I need to get going so that you can wash up… Just let me know when your done, ok?" She nods and he walks out the door and waits until she passes him her clothes and closes the door. A few minutes later the shower turns on and Naruto heads to the washer to clean the clothes he's got. Inside the shower, Kin closes her eyes as she feels the warm water washing away the dirt and grime. A few minutes later she starts to scrub furiously, trying to get the feeling of being dirty from serving Orochimaru off of her. Finally, with her skin scrubbed raw and her hair washed, she turns off the shower and sticks her head out.

"I'm done Naruto-sama." A few moments later, Naruto's hand sticks in holding a towel which she takes before wrapping it around her and stepping out of the shower. "Are my clothes done Naruto-sama?" Sighing at how she's still referring to him, he shakes his head on the other side of the door.

"Sorry Kin, it'll be another thirty minutes and then I'll have to repair the tears in them." He blinks as she asks if she could borrow some of his clothes until her's are done and is about to offer some of the other girl's clothes when he realizes that none are in her size. Sighing, he shakes his head. "Yeah… Just give me a minute." A few moments later finds Kin walking out of the Bathroom in a over large blue shirt and a black pair of Naruto's boxers. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Naruto looks at her (and tries to ignore how cute she looks in his clothes). "Why did you leave the pants in there?" She looks at him before shrugging.

"Walking around in these is more comfortable Naruto-sama." She internally smirks as she notices how Naruto keeps blushing every time he looks at her, especially when part of the shirt "Slips" and reveals her shoulder. 'Heh! Soon Naruto-sama… soon you'll be mine…' An hour later finds Kin watching in fascination as Naruto takes a needle to her old clothes as he repairs them. Finally he's done as he holds them up for her inspection.

"There! Done! Well? What do you think?" She looks them over as she inspects them before nodding.

"It's great work Naruto-sama. Thanks!" Naruto just smiles at her before she frowns as her eyes alight on her Oto Hitai-ate. "There's just one thing remaining…" Taking it, she starts bending it back and forth until it finally snaps in half. Looking at the two pieces, she nods in satisfaction. "There! It's now perfect." Noticing her cuts still haven't been treated, Naruto looks at her.

"Kin-chan, I'm going to heal your cuts and other wounds now, ok?" She nods as Naruto moves and kneels in front of her as he runs a finger up her leg with a single whispered word making her shiver. Though soon this is replaced by amazement as Kin watches as the cuts and scratches close as if they never existed. Done with that leg, he turns to her other leg as he starts to talk to her. "So, what's with how you're acting? I'm just asking because according to Sakura-chan you were confident and self-assured when she met you in the forest and I got the same impression from your battle with Shikamaru." Kin watches him before slowly nodding.

"I am acting a little different I guess… But if you were in my situation, wouldn't you act different? I just saw my team killed on the orders of someone I trusted for no reason then we were more… useful dead then alive." She looks down as a single tear falls. "I… Guess that I'm just not feeling very confidant right now…" Naruto nods as he can see how she wouldn't be. Getting up, he gives her a hug. Pulling away after a few minutes, he moves to get at her shoulder cut when Kin just grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it off her head. Seeing Naruto turn away, she shakes her head. "Your healing me Naruto-sama, it's okay to look. Besides, I'm used to being around guys naked… Wait, that didn't come out right." Naruto snorts before chuckling making her smile.

"No it didn't Kin-chan, no it didn't." She chuckles herself as Naruto shakes his head. "But, why aren't you embarrassed? I would have thought that you would be?" Kin just shakes her head.

"I don't know how you train Kunoichi here, but back in Oto for the last four weeks of training, you're forced to walk around naked." She shrugs at Naruto's combination Pissed/horrified look. "In that situation, either you get used to it… or you don't and something will likely happen. Personally, I think that several of the head instructors are perverts and that's why us Kunoichi are forced to do that…" She shakes her head. "One good thing from that is that showing this," she gestures at her bare chest. "Doesn't bother me much at all. Now, I believe that you were going to finish healing me Naruto-sama?" Shaking his head, Naruto looks at her before reaching up with a finger and running it along various wounds, healing them. Finally done healing her, Naruto watches as she puts HIS shirt back on.

"Is there a reason that you're not wearing you clothes now that they're done being cleaned and repaired?" She taps her chin for several seconds before giving him a smirk.

"Because I like the way that they feel? And besides, I only got one set of clothes after all, or have you forgotten?" Naruto shakes his head in the negative while smiling.

'Good, it seems she's recovering nicely.' His smile widens as her eyes gain a little bit of the sparkle they had. 'Very good.' Chuckling, he shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't forget Kin-chan. We are however, going shopping tomorrow." Kin blinks at this before giving him an odd look.

"Aren't I in hiding? Kind of hard to hide if I'm out and about doing shopping don't you think?" Naruto just shakes his head.

"Actually, it's not all that hard Kin-chan. Besides, we're going to nii-san's homeland to get you some clothes. Granted their civilian, but they're better then nothing, right?" She nods with a thoughtful expression. "Also, all we got to do is make some minor changes to your appearance and no one will recongnize you since they believe that your dead, right?" She blinks before nodding and giving him a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-sama… I can never repay you for what all that you've done for me." As soon as she says that, the door opens and an exhausted Harry walks in before blinking in shock at Kin and shrugging.

"Eh. Guess the Kage Bushin you sent wasn't lying after all. You heading out tomorrow?" Naruto nods with a small smile.

"Yup! Got to get Kin-chan some clothes since all she got was what she was wearing after all." Harry just nods before asking if him and Haku can join them. "Sure. Sakura-chan's coming as well so we'll all head out… about eight? That sound good?" Harry nods before pointing at the kitchen.

"Sounds good. Now, it's your turn to make dinner nii-san, or have you forgotten?" Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto walks off as Kin watches him. Hearing feeling someone staring at her, she turns and sees Harry looking at her with a stern expression. "I know that nii-san rescued you and I won't make any comment about that. However, know this Tsuchi Kin…" He leans right close to her as his eyes shift into what they've come to refer to as the "Jigoku Mahogan (Hell magical eye)" making her gulp as he focuses a little KI on her. "If you hurt Naruto-nii-san, I WILL hunt you to the ends of the earth. Understood?" She hurriedly nods and Harry leans back with a smile as well as with his normal eyes. "Good. I believe that we understand each other." And with that he walks off leaving a slightly pale Kin.

"Scary…" A few hours later finds Kin laying in a guest bed and staring at the ceiling, still in Naruto's clothes (and what a conversation that was) thinking. 'Why? Why am I acting this way? I've never acted like I have been before…Is it because he saved me? Or is it something else?' Turning over the day's events, she can't help but sigh at all the events. 'Who would have believed that what happened? This morning when I woke up I was a loyal Kunoichi for Oto and in a space of a few short hours I saw my team killed and was almost myself killed, was rescued by a Konoha genin, betrayed that teme's plans to the Hokage, and I'm now in bed wearing my rescuers clothing…Un-fucking-believable as Tayuya would say… Tayuya…' Sighing at the thought of her only friend back in Oto, she sincerely hopes that Tayuya would be ok. Her thoughts then turn back to the person who saved her. 'Man… why couldn't I have met Naruto-sama earlier… He's hot, kind, non-perverted, great at sewing, and an awesome cook as well…' She trails off as she rubs her stomach with a smile from the memory of the dinner she had earlier. "I think that I might enjoy it here…"

000000000000000000 Next day 0000000000000000

Having eaten a delicious breakfast, Kin leans back on her chair as Naruto goes and answers the door. A few minutes later she hears an aguement and could swear that her name was mentioned. Eventually, Naruto walks back in followed by Sakura, who narrows her eyes at Kin making her gulp. Finally nodding, she smiles as she sits down and grabs some breakfast herself. After a moments Kin clears her throat and tries to make small talk. "Um… Hi? Like what you did with your hair…" Kin winces as she brings that up making Sakura chuckle

"Don't worry about it. Naruto told me what happened by the way… I'm sorry for your loss." Looking at her, Kin nods.

"Thank you…" Sakura just gives her a smile. "So do you have any idea where we're going?" Sakura just shakes her head. "Me neither. All I know is that we're going shopping for clothes for me." Sakura just shrugs as she watches Naruto and Harry head into the kitchen as the three familiars also walk off.

"Yeah, well… This is the first time that I've seen my boyfriend since the end of the exam." Seeing Kin's inquiring look she grins. "Naruto's my boyfriend." She looks back at the kitchen and thus misses Kin's heartbroken look.

'Kuso… Naruto-sama's already taken…' Sakura's next words make her perk up however.

"Of course I still have to share because of the stupid CRA law… then again why am I complaining? It's because of it that I can be with him since Hinata got her claws into him first." When Kin asks what that is, Sakura explains and a few mintues later Kin is smiling again.

'Oh thank the Kami… I still have a chance… Still, I could do without the whole sharing bit…' A few hours later they arrive back in the apartment with Harry and Naruto carrying several bags each. Setting most of them down, Naruto and Harry walk into the kitchen to start supper as Sakura, Haku and Kin sit on the couch. Breathing heavily, Kin turns to her two new friends. "That was a hell of a shoping trip girls. I can't believe how many stores and deals there were in that 'Shopping mall'… Why don't we have anything like that in the Elemental countries?" Sakura shakes her head.

"I don't know… I really don't Kin… By the way, Naruto mentioned that you were wearing some of his clothes to bed last night. How was it?" Kin blushes as she looks at the other two.

"They were really comfy…" She gives then gains a mischievous smile. "I think I'll have to keep 'borrowing' them for sleep wear… I can get you some as well Sakura." Sakura looks around as she blushes before leaning in.

"Really?" Kin nods making her squeal. "Do it!" And so they go, and before you know it, they all have to get ready for the next day…

00000000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000

_Steve: (Sweats as Hinata glares at him) What?!_

_Hinata: (Hissing) You had Kin... wearing... Naruto-kun's... CLOTHES!?_

_Steve: Um... It was a, um... Plot device... (Notices Hinata twitch) Ah... BYE! (Runs off)_

_Hinata: GET BACK HERE NOW! (Chases Steve off screen)_

_Yui: (Watching before blinking) Um... Yeah..._

_Pen-pen: Wark warr wa rk war wark waarrkk. (Let's just go to the next chapter.)_

_Yui: Right! (Looks towards where screaming is coming from) I hope she does hurt him TOO badly... Oh! and the polls closed! So be expecting scenes with the various girls getting it on since that option won!_

**Omake:** Alternate ending to the Sakura/Ino match.

'Kuso... Ino-pig is tougher then I thought... Seems I'll have to resort to _that_ jutsu...' Looking at the heavily breathing Ino, Sakura smirks before calling out to her. "Hey! Ino-pig, you should be happy that I'll test this jutsu on you. I was taught it by Naruto." Ino blinks at that and is about to say something when Sakura places her hands in a familiar handsign. "Transform!" Ino just stares at this as she thinks she knows what Sakura's doing.

'Oh come on! I'm a girl, I'm not... into...' Her thoughts trail off as the smoke clears revealing a spiky,pink haired eighteen year old athletically built male with green eyes and a smoke cloud hanging around his privates. "WHOA!" Ino gulps as the 'Guy' looks at her with a hungry look as he licks his lips before he bends forwards and speaks to her in a husky voice.

"Hey babe... what's say that you and me... hang out for a little while?" The man then winks at her causing her to go flying backwards with a nosebleed (and she's not the only one among the Kunoichi). Looking at the downed Ino, the guy transforms back into Sakura wearing a smirk as she puts her hand into the victory sign. "Oroike no jutsu: Sakura style is a resounding success! Well Naruto? What'd ya think of that?" Naruto just stares at her before he slaps his forehead.

"I knew that I should have never taught her that jutsu..."

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000


	43. Training, baths, and books

_Steve: Here we are for another chapter... Thankfully I got out of there before Hinata KILLED me..._

_Hinata: (From behind him) You BETTER make it up to me..._

_Steve: (Jumps up into the air) Eep! (Looks to see a glaring Hinata) Uh... yeah! I'm going to make it up to you in this chapter!_

_Hinata: (Grumbles) I'll hold you to that..._

_Yui: (Shakes head) You better do a good job, or else even I can't hold her back._

_Steve: Tell me about it! Anyways, if you guys would do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Harry standing in the middle of a rocky clearing with his sword, soaked in sweat. "AGAIN!" Hedwig appears behind him and swings her axe at him only for him to dodge that and Row's thrown spear before Sal appears from underground and nearly lands a hit with her Kama. But she is then blocked by Harry's sword. Row takes this opportunity to swing at Harry with her sabre and hits only for Harry to vanish with a cut up (and flaming) log where he was. Sensing him, she turns just in time to see him launch a barrage of spells at her and the others. "Reducto! Stupefy! Stupefy! Incarcerous! Incendio! Petrificus Totalus!" The familiars dodge most of the spells but still get hit with some as shown when Sal stumbles and Harry lays his sword across her neck. "You're dead. Now stay there." Sal nods before sitting down and several minutes the other familiars join her on the ground. Once Hedwig "Falls" Harry collapses to the ground, utterly exhausted. Row just shakes her head.

"I can't believe how strong you've gotten Harry. Your growth rate is nothing short of miraculous." Harry just lays there and nods making Row chuckle at how hard he's breathing. "Well, at least we now know that you have a limit to your stamina." Harry nods before getting up with a groan.

"Kuso… I am bloody fucking sore… How much longer till the finals Hedwig?" Hedwig smiles at him while blowing a strand of sweaty hair away from her face.

"About a week normal time… three weeks in here." She too gets up and walks over to Sal and helps her up as Harry does the same to Row. "I'll say this for you Harry, you take training DEAD seriously." Harry just sighs before looking up with a frown.

"I've got to with what's coming. Got no other choice if I'm to protect my precious people." Sal just stumbles over looking dead on her feet with small wings about the size of a person's hand sticking out of her back and gives Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"And don't forget that you're precious to us too Harry." Stretching a little, Sal gives off a yawn before looking at the others. "I say that we call it a day. We've been at this for the last six hours, not counting the elemental training we did this morning and personal training we've been pushing thirteen hours." Harry gives her a wide-eyed look making her chuckle. "Yes Harry, thirteen hours STRAIGHT. I think that should be enough to call it a day, hmm?" Harry just shakes his head with a smile.

"Ok, you win." And together the group starts walking towards a stone platform nearby as they give critic of each others performance of the day. Reaching the platform, the group steps on a large pentagon and vanish in a flash of light only to reappear on another platform in a castle courtyard. "I've really got to thank Eva-sensei for making us this. It's dead useful to be able to train for several days in the span of one in the real world." Row nods as she looks around.

"I agree. It's perfect for us all." She smirks as a frozen/tired Sakura and Ino appear on one platform marked "Mountains" while a sweating Naruto and Hinata appear on the one marked "Death Valley". Shaking her head, Row calls over to them. "Have fun you guys?" Naruto and Sakura just give her the middle finger in reply as Hinata and Ino groan. "Hey, we told you guys it would be tough." Ino just jerks her thumb at Sakura.

"Yeah, you did and I know it's my fault for asking to get trained by you guys, but do you have to be so tough?" They all give her a look that makes her sigh. "Never mind, that answers my question." At that moment a peal of giggles is heard as Haku and Hana appear from on a Platform marked "Antarctic". Shaking her head free of snow, Hana regards the various people with a grin.

"I got to say Harry-kun, thanks for inviting me. Not every day that you get offered training like this." Haku just snorts as she walks over and gives Harry a kiss. Pulling away, she smiles.

"I've found that expecting the unexpected with these two is a more then a philosophy, it's a way of life." Sal just drapes her arm over Haku's shoulder with a grin.

"You got that right sister, you certainly got that right." At that moment Kin appears in a blue shirt and white hip huggers with a large grin.

"You guys arrived just in time. Naruto-sama's and Harry-san's Shikigami are almost finished dinner. That gives you about an hour before to wash up… Because, quite frankly, you all stink! Peeeyoo!" All of them nod and walk past her while rolling their eyes and just before they enter they say exactly the same thing:

"Yes Okaa-san…" They rush in just in time as the door is peppered with senbon. Glaring at the door, Kin huffs a bit before smiling.

"Bakas…"

000000000000000000 Naruto's washroom 0000000000000

Naruto's relaxing in the bathroom for his quarters in the building (imagine the Prefect's bathroom) when he hears the door opening. Opening his eyes, they nearly bug out at the sight of a smiling Hinata entering in a pale lavender bath robe. "Hi… Hinata-chan! Wha… what are you doing here!?" She just giggles a little before answering.

"What else? I'm here to take a bath of course." Naruto then mentions that her room has a bathroom just which is just as good and she just shrugs before talking to him in a husky voice. "Well, yes, I do have my own bathroom… But I think that I prefer the company here… I hope you don't mind?" Naruto shakes his head making her grin seductively. "Good." And without farther ado, she opens her bathrobe and lets it drop showing her body to a heavily blushing Naruto.

"Kami… She's beautiful…" Hinata hears him and blushes a bit as she fills up several buckets before sitting down on a stool and soaping up. Once she's done everything but her back, she beckons Naruto, who gulps, over.

"Could you do my back Naruto-kun? I can't quite reach it…" Still gulping, Naruto walks over and starts to soap up her back. Feeling his fingers on her back, Hinata bites back a groan. 'Kurenai-sensei was right about the advice she gave me… And I'm glad now that me and Naruto-kun took those baths in the hot springs together when we were younger… Otherwise I couldn't do this…' Naruto, on the other hand, is mesmerized by the feel of her soft, smooth skin.

'Wow… It's so soft… It feels like silk…' Hinata moans a little as Naruto reaches her lower back. Now no longer as nervous, Naruto summons over a stool and places it behind Hinata. "You want any help with your hair Hinata-chan?" Hinata just smiles and passes him the bottle of shampoo. Lathering up her hair, Naruto chuckles a little as he makes several funny shapes out of it making Hinata shake her head at how silly her boyfriend can be. Finally done, he passes over a bucket which she dumps over her head and washes away all the suds. Turning her head, she gives Naruto a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You were quite helpful... For a change." Naruto just rolls his eyes as he walks back to the bath, Hinata staring at his rear the whole way as she follows. The two settle back into the water before Hinata makes her way to snuggle up to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun." He looks at her with a questioning look. "For inviting me… and for saving my life back in the preliminaries." Naruto just smiles before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"You don't have to thank me Hinata-chan." Reaching up, he cups the side of her face. "I love you and I'll do anything for you." She smiles before running a finger tip up the middle of his chest, her smile widening as she sees the goose bumps left behind by it's passage.

"I do Naruto-kun… And I think I know the perfect way to do so…" Intrigued, Naruto's about to say something when she moves so that she's now straddling his thighs making him groan. Hinata starts looking like a tomato as she can feel something poking into her lower stomach making her grin before she leans in and gives him a kiss. As she's kissing him, she runs her tongue along his lips until he opens them allowing her inside. She mewls as she feels his hands run up and down her sides until he pulls away from the kiss, breathless.

"Wo…wow Hinata-chan… that was amazing." She just shakes her head as she nibbles a little on his ear lobe making him squirm under her. "Hi… Hinata-chan!" She pulls away with a giggle.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Couldn't resist." She leans forwards pressing her nude body against his making him hiss as she reaches up and runs her hand through his wet hair. "Besides Naruto-kun, I've got to get a move on… Can't be left in the dust by Kyubi-anesan. She may be a vixen… but I'm a kitten according to some of the gossip I've heard… " Naruto just shakes his head before they start to kiss again. This time with Naruto bringing his hand up to cup her breast making her moan into his mouth as he slowly rubs it. He jerks however feeling Hinata's hand someplace unexpected. As they continue, one of Naruto's hands drops down and starts kneading her firm rear as she starts to grind against him. After a short period of this, the two jerk as Hinata back arches and she screams a little while Naruto's eyes fly open. Hinata just leans against him as she catches her breath. "Th… th… that was…" Naruto just nods, breathless as well.

"Ye… yeah…" Looking at the clock, he shakes his head. "We should probably finish… er…" He trails off at the twinkle in Hinata's eyes before clearing his throat. "We… um… should finish cleaning up." Hinata just nods as she gives him another kiss.

"I agree Naruto-kun… after all I'm pretty sure we're all… dirty after all." Naruto just gulps at the look in her eyes as he nods. Several minutes later, the two finish their bath and get up out of the tub before they head down to the castle's dinning room. Reaching it, they notice everyone already there. Sakura and Ino are there talking about various things while Haku and Kin are discussing genjutsu using Senbon. Sitting down on one side of Kin, Naruto smiles as Hinata sits on his other side when Harry grins over at him.

"Great training, huh nii-san?" Naruto nods with a slight grin as Harry points at him with a fork. "I notice that Hinata-nee-chan's enjoying herself." Looking where he's pointing, Naruto notices Hinata talking with Sakura about a new herbal healing cream she made.

"She is at that nii-san, she is at that… She really needed to get away from the Hyuuga clan council." Naruto nearly laughs at the distasteful look on Harry's face, but settles for a tight smile. "Yeah, they're starting on her since she lost to an "Inferior" branch member. Never mind that said branch member is said to be a prodigy of the clan. They're also complaining about Hitome-Okaa-san stating that she's making the clan weak." Both Harry and Naruto share a snort at this. "Yeah… exactly. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Hanabi-chan is coming tomorrow to help out my training a little." Harry shakes his head and chuckles before giving Naruto a serious look.

"How do you feel about it all nii-san?" Naruto takes a bite out of the roast he's eating before chewing it thoughtfully. Swallowing, he shrugs.

"Truthfully?" Harry nods a little as Naruto sighs. "Truthfully I was more then a little pissed at Hiashi-Tou-san and Hokage-Ojii-san for setting up an arraigned marriage between me, Hinata-chan, and Hanabi-chan… Doesn't seem fair to Hanabi-chan." Beside him, Hinata snorts before looking at him.

"You've known that Hanabi-Omouto-chan has had a crush on you for a while Naruto-kun. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of happy that Chichiue set it up. You have no idea how much Hanabi-chan has been moping around since we got together." Naruto just sighs.

"I know all that Hinata-chan… I really do. It's just that…" He sighs again. "Even if I was interested in Hanabi-chan, I wasn't going to make any moves until she was a genin so that it wouldn't feel… I don't know, weird? She's almost six years younger then me. She hasn't even hit puberty yet." Hinata giggles a little making him blink. "What?" Hinata just looks at him with humour sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I think you should know a fact about female Hyuuga's. You see, it been called the 'Hyuuga Curse'." She holds up a finger. "The problem that us female Hyuuga have is that we hit puberty no older then nine. I myself started my… monthlies when I was slightly younger then Hanabi-Omouto-chan is when I was seven and three-quarters." All conversation stops at that as they stare at her in amazement. She giggles again. "In fact Hanabi-Omouto-chan started about three months ago, so she's already developing Naruto-kun. Besides, I happen to remember a eight and a half year old blond coming to see Chichiue because he had a small problem." Sakura blinks before her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline at that.

"You meant that Naruto hit puberty when he was eight and a half! I thought that guys didn't enter puberty until they were at least twelve." Hinata shrugs and tells her that in Naruto's and Harry's cases they hit it at a much younger age. The two named guys bang their heads against the table with their faces red from embarrassment causing the girls to burst into laughter. Naruto gives them all a look from a bleary eye.

"Oh, sure… just laugh it up why don't you." Inside his mindscape, Kyubi is rolling around giving off peals of laughter. 'That was all your fault you know.' She just shrugs.

'And you point is what? I'm a demon Naruto-kun, of COURSE we develop at a younger age then humans. It's a fact.' Naruto just groans making her laugh all over again…

00000000000000 Later that night 000000000000000

Harry's sitting in a chair reading a book when Hedwig walks in and over to him making him smile. "Hello Hedwig, what's brought you here." She just shrugs before looking at the cover and laughing a little.

"See your reading one of my favourite book series: Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Harry just roll his eyes in reply.

"It's only one of your favourites because it has owls as the heroes of the story." Hedwig just shrugs before she goes and plops herself in his lap and smiles at him. Seeing this, Harry just chuckles as he reaches up and strokes her wings making her coo in pleasure. Once his hand pulls away, Hedwig nuzzles his neck with a happy sigh.

"I'm happy that you have all your memories returned Harry. It was so hard to not start talking about things that have happened to us." Harry just brings her chin up and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm happy too. I got a lot of my questions answered and now I can remember all the good times we shared Hedwig, and that makes me happy." She nods before kissing him again.

"I know…" Pressing their lips together, Hedwig's eyes widen as she feels Harry's tongue poking her lips before she hesitantly opens them allowing him access. Her eyes then drift close however as she comes to enjoy the sensation. Slowly, Harry's hands start moving across her body as she murmurs. Finally, they pull apart before Hedwig sees the silent question in Harry's eyes and slowly nods making him smile as they once again start kissing. The difference being that this time, they push their hands under their shirts and start exploring their partner's body. They only break apart to take off their shirts, leaving both naked from the waist up as Hedwig just uses a support spell Harry created for her. When Harry's hand grabs her breast, she breaks the kiss and throws her head back from the sensation. Seeing this, Harry gives a light squeeze making her give a loud hoot. He starts to grin at the owl-turned-human.

"Your pretty sensitive there aren't you Hedwig?" He gives one of the nipples a light flick making her shudder as she nods, her eyes beginning to fog over. "Hmm, good to know…" Moving his head forwards, Harry lightly nibbles at her collar bone making her murmur as a slight bit of drool escapes her mouth. As he continues his menstruation's, Hedwig's wings flap and extend as she starts to feel a heavy heat gathering in her abdomen.

"Ha… Harry… tha…" Pulling away from her collar bone, Harry remembers something he had heard discussed by several Chunin as he looks at her heaving chest. Feeling his hand pull away from her chest, Hedwig whimpers slightly before it's replaced by a small shriek as Harry's mouth presses down and lightly sucks where his hand had been. His hands in the mean time grasp her ass and squeeze it. After a few moments of licking and suckling on her breast Harry gives the nipple a small nip sending Hedwig off the edge as she gives a loud predatory screech before she melts into his arms. Looking at the shuddering woman in his arms, Harry gives her a light kiss on the neck as she stares ahead with her eyes wide open and taking heaving breathes as he whispers into her ear.

"I love you Hedwig… I love you so much…" He continues to lightly kiss her neck until she comes around. Blinking, she looks at him while trying to say something. She finally manages it of course making Harry chuckle.

"Add yet another reason to like a human form…" As she trails off, she realizes something. Smirking, she gestures to their bed which both head to (though Hedwig's a little wobbly) and lay down. Hedwig goes back to kissing him as she slowly undoes his pants and pulls them off. Grinning, she does the same and then straddles him. Harry looks up at Hedwig with a confused look before she starts to grind their crotches together with only their underwear between them. As she gasps, she looks down at Harry who's groaning beneath her. "Just… (Huff!) Enjoy (Moan!) it Harry… I (Mmm) know that I am…" Harry just gasps before he reaches up and starts massaging Hedwig's two large mounds once more making her arch her back. "It… (Huff! Huff!)may not be (Ahhh!) actual mating… (Groan!) but it's close (Uhhh!) enough for me…" Harry can't say anything as Hedwig bends down and captures his mouth with hers and a few minutes later they shout each other's names before Hedwig collapses on top of him with a satisfied grin which is mirrored on Harry's face. "Just… as… good…" Harry just nods as the two exhausted people fall asleep in the other's arms…

0000000000000000 Next morning 0000000000000

Slowly waking up, Hedwig opens her eyes and sees Harry sleeping beneath her. Not moving for fear of waking him, she just watches his chest rise and fall which was a favourite pastime for her when she was just an owl. She smiles some as she remembers the long hours spent on her perch doing nothing but watching over her wizard as he lay sleeping. And that hasn't changed at all since she gained her powers. She still loves doing nothing but watch him sleep. 'Harry…' A few hours later she gently wakes him with a kiss. Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms, Harry smiles.

"Hey." Hedwig just chuckles and says good morning before she sits up and stretches some. She smiles as Harry lays his head between her shoulder blades and wraps his arms around her shapely waist as he kisses the back of her neck. "Good morning to you too Hedwig." Pulling away, he looks at her with a heavy blush. "Thanks for last night Hedwig it was… amazing." Hedwig just chuckles.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it? And before you ask, I did what I did because you always seemed to do what you could for us girls, but never let yourself go." Still smiling, she hops out of bed and grins as Harry's eyes trail up and down her form. He drinks in the sight of her firm, yet toned and compact, musculature as well as her soft, pale skin covering it. "Come on Harry. You can look all you want later, okay?" Blushing at being caught, Harry nods as both of them head to the shower to get ready for the day. After taking their shower and getting something to eat, they enter what has affectionately been termed "Nurse Row's Classroom". Walking in, both Harry's and Hedwig's eyes widen at the sight of Bella and Cissy there as well as Ino in addition to the normal group of Sakura, Hana, Haku, the other two familiars, Hinata, and the Uzumaki-Potter brothers. Seeing their looks of surprise, Row chuckles.

"These three want medical training as well so I let them join." Clearing her throat, Row looks around. "As you know, this week besides your usual training you'll have training with me. As a phoenix, I have a in depth knowledge of healing which I hope to impart at least a little bit of to you guys." She walks over to one of the cloth covered tables and pulls it away revealing something that like a sleeping person. Looking closer they all realize that it's an incredibly life-like replica of a person. "Now these are magi-cadavers. Despite not being a real person, they have all the anatomy of one." She demonstrates this by swiping an claw across an arm, causing a red substance to leak out. "They are usually used to train medi-wizards/witches to deal with injuries so they function much like a real body. Certain words will also cause a specific injury to appear and the trainees then have to 'Heal' the dummy." Hana nods at this.

"Makes sense. You'd be able to gain experience without possibly fucking up when healing right?" Row nods as Hana scratches her chin in thought. "The question is this: Will it work with medical jutsu?" Row just chuckles.

"I had a medic-nin try one and he stated that it's a great tool for it. In our case, we're only trying to get you guys up to the point that you'd be able to function at the same level as a paramedic… though you won't have the experience of one." Row looks each and everyone of them there in the eye with a serious expression. "I hate to say this, but we won't be fully prepared to deal with what's coming. I hope that each of you realize that you WILL have people die on you. There's simply no helping it. However, if we can take pressure off the real Medic-nin then there's a greater chance of more making it." Each of them nod as Harry speaks up.

"That's part of the reason we're brewing all those potions as well as storing as much chakra and magic as we can." Row nods.

"Yes. While you and Naruto don't have the chakra control to heal, you can transfuse that chakra into a medic-nin and refill their coils. The real kicker is your magic. Using various spells, you can heal a person. And as much as you hate it, I'll have to ask you two to create five Kage Bushin each so as to get more experience since we're currently pressed for time. I did get you two, Cissy and Bella a teacher though who could help you out a lot more then I could. May I introduce Medi-witch Sarah Myers." A dirty blond women with laughing green eyes and wearing jeans and a tank top walks in. She then considers Harry, Naruto, Bella, Cissy, and the two familiars before nodding.

"The names Sarah. Not Miss., Mrs, or Ms. Just Sarah." She gives the group a smile. "Before you ask, I took a oath not to say anything about what happens here until I'm allowed. Now I suppose you want some personal history?" They all nod. "I am a muggle-born witch and I have experience since I worked in St. Mungo's during the war against the Dark Lord. I no longer work there for a few reasons and now work as a combat medic for the International Confederacy of Wizards peace-keeping forces. I have volunteered my time for this so I expect to be given the same amount of respect that I show you. Understood?" All nod making her smile. "Now I won't only be working with the magical members Row since I can teach them all enough to be working at the same level of a starting combat medic." Row nods at this and together the lesson starts and continues until lunch. Looking around at the group, Row smiles at them all.

"I'm very proud of you all. Not only did you work at what was given to you, you worked HARD at it. I am impressed and I hope you are all proud of yourselves." She gets smiles as they all walk out and head to the dinning room which already has a large amount of sandwiches and various drinks on it… as well as Hanabi munching away on one while drinking a Pepsi. Seeing them, she puts her sandwich back on her plate and runs over before hugging Naruto around the waist.

"Naruto-kun! It's great to see you!" Naruto looks down at her with a smile only to blink as she holds out an envelope. "Here, Chichiue told me to give it to you. And I didn't look in it." Naruto smiles at her before patting her on the head making her pout causing him to chuckle. As he reads it however, his face becomes grave. Seeing this, Harry asks what's wrong.

"It's the Hyuuga elders. Apparently they want Hiashi-Tou-San to decide who becomes heir to the clan. And want him to decide now and to choose Hanabi-chan… So that they can marry her to one of their sons." Harry just blinks as both Hinata and Hanabi give off KI.

"Which one?" Naruto tells him making him screw up his face in disgust. "Him!? He's got to be thirty-five by now! No doubt they want an heir soon as well." Naruto nods making Harry shake his head. "That makes no sense. It'll be years before Hanabi's child-baring age…" Naruto just shrugs.

"With these old temes who knows? They could be senile for all we know." He looks down at Hanabi who looks devastated. "However, since Hanabi's already engaged to me that means that she's legally a member of the Uzumaki-Potter clan so we can give her asylum and the baka elders can't touch her without repercussions from the Fire Daimyo." Hanabi looks up at him with a tearful smile before hugging him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto just smiles as he bends down to her height to give her a proper hug.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan. Whatever they're planning, I'll protect you. I promise." She looks up and holds out a pinkie making him smile before he wraps his pinkie around it. "It's a pinkie promise." She giggles some as she holds Naruto's hand as they walk towards the table. Hopping back into her seat, she starts eating again as Naruto starts telling her some of the things he's done.

0000000000000000000000000 One Week Later 00000000000000000000

Having finished up the week, the group had headed to the hospital to see Lee, only to have to save his life from Gaara who had wanted to end his life to show that he existed. At the end of the conversation, Harry asked him if he was the one who destroyed Kuromi making him stop. "Why do you think it was me? What reason would I have to do such a thing?" Harry narrows his eyes at him.

"She was almost totally destroyed and mangled. One of the culprits was a Fuuton jutsu and then there's the fact that I found sand in some of her joints as well." Gaara goes quiet for a few moments before answering.

"I did not destroy her. Okaa-san likes and approves of her too much to even let me. As to the sand that is because we had been talking when she said that she had to go. Until now I did not even know that she was destroyed." Harry just nods and in a swirl of sand Gaara vanishes only to wind up in the hotel room he's staying in. Walking past Kankuro's quarters, he stops as he hears Kankuro and Baki discussing something and a few moments later his eyes narrow as sand whips around him.

"Kuso Baki-sensei! Did you have to send what remains we managed to get from that magical nin-puppet before the ANBU arrived back to Suna!? I was the one who helped to destroy it when it tried to protect that Konoha Jounin you were trying to kill that night." Baki's voice just answers with a note of annoyance.

"I understand what your feeling like, but that puppet managed to fight us both to an almost stand still with help from that Jounin. If it wasn't for the Doton jutsu that Kabuto used to crush it after I hit it with several Fuuton, we wouldn't have won. I sent the remains we gathered back to Suna because there are more experienced Puppeteers there that can reverse-engineer them so we figure out how to make our own in time if possible." Kankuro just continues to grumble as Gaara tries to contain his anger before he relaxes.

'Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll feed them both to you Okaa-san…'

0000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000

_Steve: (Nods) Happy now Hinata... Hinata? Where are you? (Suddenly notices Hinata laying on the floor barely concious and with a massive nosebleed) ... Oh._

_Hinata: (Dreamly) I... Touched Naruto-kun's... thing... (Squeals and faints)_

_Yui: You just had to do that, didn't you?_

_Steve: Well.. She wanted a lemon with Naruto..._

_Pen-pen: (Smacks face with fin) Waark waarrk war warrk...(That's beside the point...)_

_Steve: Whatever. Anything else?_

_Yui: Yeah, when are we going to have actual sex? You seem to be building up to it and all._

_Steve: Not for a while. There will be sex eventually yes, but not for a little bit yet._

_Yui: Oh well... onto the next chapter, right?_

_Steve: Yup!_

00000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000


	44. Tsume's truth!

_Steve: And here we go! The chapter befor-_

_Pen-pen: Wark war waar warr ark war rk war waarrk ark arr waaarrrk!?(When the hell will you get to the finals and the invasion!?)_

_Steve: As I was saying before I was interrupted, this is the last chapter before the finals which are themselves two chapters long._

_Yui: So we're finally going to see Neji get his ass beat down?_

_Steve: Yup! Had to keep it to a minimum or else Hinata would hurt me. _

_Hinata: (Notices everyone looking at her) What? He's still like a nii-san to me._

_Yui: (Shaking head) You are WAY too forgiving. Good to see you up and about after the last chapter though._

_Hinata: (Turns bright red) Um... yeah... Thank you for doing that Steve-san..._

_Steve: No prob Hinata. Anyways, time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking down the street the day before the finals, Naruto looks around as he watches various people shopping, a number of whom aren't even from Konoha. Waving at the people, he chuckles at the sight of the two masked and bundled guys at a nearby stand selling tee-shirts with various sayings on them. He can't help but shake his head at them. 'Wow Kyubi-chan, who would have thought that knowing how to make Shikigami could bring in so much money?' She giggles a little from where she is.

'True… love the shirts that you and Harry are having them sell though. Maybe later you'll get me some?' Her giggles become laughs as Tsume and Hana walk towards them wearing their own shirts (Hana: 'I'm kind of a big deal' stretched across the front . Tsume: '90% Pure Bitch'). Upon seeing him, the two grin as Hana gives him a wave.

"Hey Naruto! Any idea where Harry-kun is?" Naruto jerks his thumb back towards the apartment.

"He's home doing some packing still for moving day." Nodding, Hana takes off as Naruto turns to look at Tsume, who's grinning at him. "Hey, Tsume-chan. What's up?" She shrugs a little as she looks at him.

"Nothing much… just checking out the wares they got at the moment." She taps herself on the chin before looking down at Naruto. "If you got some time I wouldn't mind some company while I walk through the stands." Thinking it over, Naruto nods.

"Sure, I got some time to kill anyways." And with that, they start walking. Glancing at the woman beside him, Naruto grins. "Love the shirt by the way. Suits you to a tee." Looking at it, she grins.

"Yup! I love it. I really got to thank you and Harry for making them." Naruto just chuckles and waves her off as they reach a booth selling various items of jewellery. Walking in, Tsume examines the various pieces on sale. Watching her, Naruto raises an eyebrow and chuckles making Tsume look up. "What?" Naruto just shakes his head.

"Nothing. It's just that with your attitude, one would think that you wouldn't like jewellery of any kind really. That's all." Tsume looks at him before smiling while slowly nodding at what he just said.

"You got a point there, however like any girl I still like dressing up every once in a while Naruto-kun. As long as it's simple, functional, yet looks good, I'll wear it. None of that fancy-spancy crap though." Seeing him nod, she goes back to looking while mumbling every once in a while as she goes through the stock. Glancing around, Naruto's eyes fall on a silver locket depicting a wolf howling at the moon. Looking at Tsume, who's examining a group of earrings, he motions the seller over.

"How much for the locket?" The seller looks at it and tells him. Thinking it over, he nods before seeing two small pink crystal earrings as we as an amethyst necklace. "I'll take it along with the earrings and that necklace." The seller looks at the two and nods as he takes them out and places them in a separate cases. Still watching Tsume, he takes the locket from it's case and casts a notice-me-not charm before placing several protection charms on it as she continues looking through the jewellery for the next half hour before he places it back into the case and cancels the Notice-me-not. Just in time too as Tsume shakes her head and turns to him.

"They got nothing at the moment I guess. Oh well, let's go Naruto-kun." As she walks out, Naruto shares a wink with the owner of the booth before leaving as well. Looking around, she glances at the young man beside her as her mind drifts off to what had happened that morning…

000000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

Hearing something, Tsume looks up from her morning paper to see Kiba and Raven walk into the kitchen. "Good morning you two, enjoy your sleep?" They look at each other and blush making Tsume smile. 'They're good for each other… though I do wish that they might take it a little slower, what with them sleeping in the same bed and all.' Looking away from Kiba, Raven looks at Tsume and smiles.

"Hai… Tsume-san…" Raven stumbles over the words since she's still learning to be proficient in the language. She blinks as Tsume wags a finger at her.

"Call me Tsume-kaa-san, not Tsume-san. After all, what with the way that you and my son are moving along and all you might have to call me that by the end of the year." She smirks at Raven's heavy blush and Kiba's sputters. 'Still got it.' She takes a sip of her coffee only to spit it out at Kiba's next words.

"And I suppose that I'll have to call Naruto, Naruto-Tou-san by the end of the year?" He gives his own little smirk at how Tsume's coughing after some of the coffee went down the wrong tube. "What? You thought that I didn't know?" Getting her coughing under control, Tsume stares at him.

"Know… Know what? And what do you mean by your comment?" Watching as Kiba snorts, Tsume gulps a little. 'He couldn't actually know… could he?' Kiba just rolls his eyes at her.

"Pah-lease kaa-san. Practically everyone knows how you feel about him. Hell! I saw the contract on your desk for marriage between you two signed by the Hokage… You really shouldn't leave stuff like that out in the open like that you know." Tsume just stares at him with a 'Deer in the Headlights' look. Suddenly, she sighs having deciding not to bother denying it.

"Do you… um… have any problems with that? What with our ages and all?" Kiba just chuckles as he sits down next to Raven and starts to eat.

"Well, not really… I'll admit that part of me is slightly weirded out since he's my classmate, but that's all." Chewing on a piece of bacon thoughtfully, Raven looks at Tsume.

"Um, Tsume-kaa-san… Does Naruto know about your feelings?" Tsume looks down and shakes her head with a sigh. "He doesn't? Why not?" Tsume blushes a little before shrugging.

"I've just never bothered really. There's several problems first of all. First there's the age difference. I am a thirty-four year old woman, he's only thirteen. That's roughly twenty-one years of difference. Do you have any idea of the problems that come from that? Granted, it's not that odd as I've heard of eleven year old daimyos marrying noble women around my age, but still…" Tsume then ticks off another finger. "Then there's the fact that I have a daughter only four years older and a son his age who was in his class which makes the whole thing even more… disturbing." At this point Hana walks in with a snort.

"Kaa-san, I don't know what your personal problem with it is, but those aren't problems. The age thing isn't THAT big of a deal as Wizards have ways of getting around it." Raven's eyes widen as a smirk comes to her face.

"You're talking about the De-aging potion, aren't you?" Hana nods making her laugh as Tsume looks between the two.

"De-aging potion? That's an actual potion?!" The two nod as Tsume blinks in shock. "It… it doesn't actually de-age you… does it? Unless it's like those pills Naruto-kun and Harry have." Hana shakes her head in amusement.

"It does de-age you, but it does so permanently. However, it can only be taken once as you'd die in a horrible way if you take it again." When Tsume asks what the way is, Hana sighs. "You'd de-age all the way past the embryonic stage, eventually you'd just de-age till you disappear." Tsume shivers at this. "As I said, horrible. And before you ask, it's only your body that de-ages, your mind and memories stay intact." Tsume nods as she leans back in thought.

"That's… interesting I guess. I'd probably wait several years before taking it anyways. But you still haven't answered the second point: I have two children, one older then Naruto and one who was his classmate. You honestly don't think that's wrong?" This time Kiba snorts.

"Kaa-san, if it was anyone else, I'd kill them... Well, after I maimed them that is. And as long as he doesn't try to make me call him Tou-san or Otou-san or anything like that, I really have no problem. I do want to face him in a fair fight first though." Seeing the amused looks from Tsume and Hana, he growls. "Shut-up. The preliminaries don't count kuso! I still say that he cheated!" Tsume just shakes her head and chuckles.

"Really pup, I don't see it quite like that. It's an important part of being a chunin that you know not only how to use an opponent's weakness against them, but also how to turn their strength against them. That's even more important for a Jounin then it is for a chunin." She takes a sip of her slowly cooling coffee. "I'm actually impressed with how he fought actually. He took you out with a minimum of injury to both himself and you pup. I still wonder why he held back though…" Kiba snarls at her for that comment.

"In a fair fight I know that I would win!" This time Hana snorts.

"Kiba, he's faced off against A-rank opponents, have you? I didn't think so. You know as well as I do that he held back, but not because he thought that you were weak." Seeing the confusion on Kiba's face, she points at her mother. "He did so probably because he thought that kaa-san would be mad at him if he hurt you too badly." Tsume gives a snort at this in amusement.

"As if I'm that shallow. IF he gave Kiba a beat down, as long as he didn't put him into the hospital with life-threatening or crippling injuries, then it's all good." Seeing the shocked/betrayed look Kiba gives her, she shrugs. "What? It's true you know. Even a trip to the hospital isn't that bad. Hell! Me and Kushina used to send each other to the hospital all the fucking time when we were genin… and chunin… and Jounin." She grins at the shocked looks showing her enlarged canines. "Such things are part of life pup, get used to it. All Inuzuka seek out that one person who they can measure themselves against. In my case it was Kushina, in Hana's it's Anko and in your's… it seems to be Naruto. All Inuzuka have the need to find that one person to prove ourselves against. It has to do with our instincts. Anyways, I'll have a talk with Naruto-kun about it so that the next match you can be sure to see how outmatched you truly are." She laughs as Kiba grumbles and pouts before he leaves for training with Shino along with Raven. Hana just watches as Kuromaru speaks up for the first time in the whole conversation.

"They're both right you know Tsume." Jumping a little, Tsume looks down at Kuromaru and asking what he means making him snort. "About the Uzumaki-Potter. You should tell him how you feel, I think that he'd make a fine mate for you and a good Tou-san to any pups you two would have… or is that kits?" He laughs a little at Tsume's blush when she turns away.

'Fucking mutt…' Shaking her head with a sigh, she looks at both Hana and Kuromaru in defeat. "Fine. You two win, happy?" They nod and grin making her roll her eyes as she finishes her coffee. Glancing up at the time, she sighs. "Anyways, as much fun as it is to be given dating advice by my CHILDREN and my DOG, I got to go get changed since I want to go shopping around." Still rolling her eyes as the two start laughing, she calls back over her shoulder. "Oh? And Kuromaru? You're staying home today with the pups so have fun." Kuromaru just stares at his smirking partner before swearing…

0000000000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000000

Chuckling a little at that, Tsume notices Naruto glancing at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to chuckle. "It's nothing Naruto-kun, just thinking about something that happened this morning that's all." He shrugs a little with a chuckle of his own.

"That's okay Tsume-chan, I was just wondering myself." At that moment both their stomachs growl making them blush. Spotting a dango stand, Naruto points at it. "What's say that we get some dango? My treat." She looks at him before smirking and nodding.

"Sounds good. Though you should be thankful that I'm not Anko." Naruto just snorts at that and tells her that he is. "Well? Let's get some and then find someplace to sit…" Looking around, she notices all the benches taken. "… Though that might be a little hard to manage." Naruto just chuckles.

"Don't worry about that Tsume-chan, I'll take care of that." She blinks before shrugging as the two walk up and place their order. Once they get it, they walk a distence before Naruto grabs her hand and the two vanish with a pop. Reappearing on top of the Hokage Monument, Tsume looks around before turning back to Naruto.

"Um… thanks? I know that Hana told me that Apparition felt odd, but still." She looks around before shaking her head. "And where are we going to sit exactly?" Naruto just grins before conjuring a black leather couch. "Ah. I see…" Sitting down, Tsume's surprised when Naruto sits beside her before shrugging it off as she contemplates the view. "Beautiful view up here Naruto-kun, thanks for bringing me." Naruto just shrugs with a smile as he considers their surroundings.

"It is… It's even more beautiful when I have someone to share it with." She blushes and bites into her dango to hide her blush.

'Kuso! What the hell's wrong with me today? I haven't acted like this since my first real crush…' Her blush increases as she realizes WHY she's blushing. Shaking her head, she turns back to her dango and together the two eat all of them. Giving a small burp, Tsume leans back before closing her eyes in contentment as she's finally getting a break from all the council meetings as well as the planning sessions with the Hokage and the rest of the shinobi. She becomes thoughtful as she realizes something. 'You now what? This is ALMOST like a date…' Her thoughts trail off as she hears Naruto trying to get her attention. "Sorry about that Naruto-kun, what was that again?" Naruto rolls his eyes but asks if he can ask her something. "Hmm? Well, you just did but go ahead." His question causes her eyes to fly open and for her to nearly leap from the couch in shock.

"I'm going to be blunt Tsume-chan… Do you like me? As in more then a friend?" She stares at him with her mouth opening and closing as he looks down. "I ask because I heard Kiba talking to Raven earlier about it and I asked Kuromaru and… well, he told me that I would be a good mate for you…" Tsume looks at him before growling.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck! FUCK! KUSO!" She looks away from Naruto with a ashamed look on her face before taking a deep breath. "They're right… But you weren't supposed to find out Naruto-kun… you weren't." At that moment, Naruto takes her hand and intertwines their fingers causing her to look at him.

"I don't really see what the problem is Tsume-chan. I really don't." She just looks away again.

"Of course you don't Naruto-kun… You're not the sick one, I am." Seeing that he's about to say something, she interrupts him. "I am sick Naruto-kun, I am. There's twenty-one years difference between us, TWENTY-ONE! I am old enough to be your Okaa-san… and I was friends with both her and your Tou-san as you well know." Naruto nods as she looks at him with misty eyes. "Kami, there's something badly wrong with me when the only guy I want is only a year older then my son…" Naruto looks at her in surprise.

I don't see the actual problem Tsume-chan, in a sense I'm flattered that a beautiful woman such as yourself feels that way. You could get any guy you want… Tsume-chan? What's the matter?" Tsume just chokes back a sob.

"Like hell I could get any guy. Look at me! I'm a thirty-fucking-four year old single Okaa-san! And with my blunt and rough-as-sandpaper personality I'd be lucky to get a guy!" She shakes her head before snorting in derision. "And as if both weren't big enough turn-offs, let's not forget my reputation… heh, everyone thinks that Kiba's and Hana's tou-san ran from me… if only they knew…" Naruto blinks at this as it's something he's never heard about.

"Eh? I heard that he did run away, but I never thought it was because of you Tsume-chan, never." Tsume looks at him with a sad smile before nodding as she glances around.

"Could you… could you put up some privacy charms Naruto-kun? Please?" Her eyes widen a little when Naruto tells her he already did. "Huh! Go figure… Anyways, I want you to promise never to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you now, especially Kiba since it would kill him inside." Naruto nods and promises making Tsume smile before she takes a deep shuddering breath. "Ok, before we start you should know the circumstances of my marriage. Me and my husband were engaged from the time I was a young pup by the clan. We… had a very rough relationship so when he disappeared most just thought that he had finally had enough of me and had ran away… and frankly I want them to think that, to believe that." Naruto looks at her in surprise.

"Really? But why would you want a bad rep like that?" Tsume looks at him before sighing.

"Because the alternative is worse. You see Naruto-kun, he was extremely petty and always jealous of things other people had. He was also very verbally abusive, calling me names and the like. Of course I never took it from anyone and I certainly didn't take it from him." Tsume gives a little smirk at this before she frowned. "He also never had a nin-ken partner, mainly because none would have him… that should have been the first clue that something was wrong because dogs, especially nin-ken, can always sense disloyalty. When Hana was born, he started to disappear for days or weeks at a time. At the time I shrugged it off thinking that he was cheating on me again…" She shakes her head at Naruto's icluderous look. "As I said, disloyal." Naruto looks at her in shock.

"Then… then why didn't you leave him? Surely you could have gotten a divorce from him or something." Tsume sadly shakes her head with a sad chuckle. "What? I'm wrong about that?" She slowly nods.

"It's one of the few laws of our clan I disagreed with: No divorces allowed. Once we were married, it was until one or the other died." Naruto nods at this. "Anyways, when he disappeared, I thought that he was cheating on me. It was only after Kiba was conceived that I found out it was something much worse… he was one of Orochimaru's followers. He was the one helping to 'Hunt' down victims for the Hebi Sannin's in-humane experiments. He targeted people who wouldn't be missed at first. The homeless… prostitiutes…orphans…" Tsume's hand clinches hard enough to draw blood. "A month after Kiba was conceived, Orochimaru was discovered and ran. My husband did as well after kidnapping Hana to use as… breeding stock. I chased after him and we fought. It was in that battle that Kuromaru lost his eye." Naruto's staring on in surprise as Tsume leaks a massive amount of KI.

"Then what happened?" Tsume sighs as she seems to almost fold in half from grief.

"My tou-san caught up and engaged him, and despite his age he almost won. But at the last moment that _teme_" Naruto actually flinches at the amount of venom in that word. "That teme drank some kind of potion that he had been given by Orochimaru. Afterwards, he transformed into some kind of demonic wolf man." She shivers some as tears fall from her eyes. "He then brutally killed Tou-san and told me that he never cared about the village or me, that I was simply a way to get pups and power. I attacked him then… and was soundly beaten. One of his swipes hit me here in the side and nearly opened me up. I know that you've already seen the scaring." She lifts her shirt slightly showing the heavy scaring there. "He was about to kill me when in a yellow flash the Yondaime appeared. He took one look at me and proceeded to show why he was the strongest ninja in the village by beating him to an inch of his life. As he lay there broken and bleeding I walked up… well, more like stumbled up, and slit his throat before shoving a kunai into his cold, black heart. My last words to him were: You want to act like a rabid beast? Fine. Die like one.'" Naruto nods as she looks down.

"So that's why you've always avoided men as well as allowed that rumour that he ran from you to spread… If the truth was known then both Kiba and Hana would be spat on as spawn of a trator…" Tsume nods as she sighs.

"My reputation was a small, minor price to pay Naruto-kun for my children… Even my own life pales in comparison to theirs." At that moment, Naruto sees past the persona of a strong, invincible woman to the loving,yet hurting and lonely, mother. A mother who would give anything for her children, even if it cost her any possibility of happiness in the end. Feeling Naruto squeeze her hand, she looks to see Naruto watching her with a look she doesn't quite understand, but one which causes her heart to beat a little faster. "Naruto-kun?" He takes a deep breath before smiling at her.

"Tsume-chan… You don't have to worry, I won't betray you." Those words cause a dam to break as Tsume hugs him with a sob. A few minutes pass as Naruto allows her to get it out as he rubs her back until she pulls away and looks at him through reddened eyes.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? Remember, we Inuzuka marry until one or the other dies. Do you still want this?" Naruto cups her cheek with his palm as he rubs at a tear track with his thumb before nodding, not taking his eyes off hers for a second as their faces come closer until they finally kiss. For Naruto, it's warm and loving while Tsume feels a jolt pass from her lips to the soles of her feet. Pulling away from her new boyfriend's kiss, Tsume's a little breathless. "Shit…" Naruto nods as he looks deep into the Inuzuka Matriarc's animalistic brown eyes.

"Agreed…" Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiles. "So… does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Blinking a little, she nods as a bright smile comes to her face.

"Yeah… I guess we are!" She grins down at Naruto before kissing him again, this time with her tongue moving along his lips until he opens them so they can duel. Despite knowing that this is as far as they'll go right now, Tsume's satisfied because the loneliness in her heart is being taken away and replaced with the feelings now washing through her body as the two make out. She falls back as Naruto straddles her waist as he kiss her. When they finally pull apart, Tsume gives off a small whine making Naruto chuckle. Tsume soon follows as she realizes that she just sounded like a pup that just had it's favourite toy taken away. Laying back, she opens one eye as Naruto reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a jewellery case making her go wide-eyed in shock. "Um… I don't think you should propose yet Naruto…" Blinking, Naruto looks at her and then at the case and then back at her before heavily blushing.

"Er… It's not a ring Tsume-chan… Remember that jewellery shop we went into?" She nods remembering. "Well… I found this in there and I thought of you." Still blinking, she gasps as Naruto reveals the locket. Getting up from under him, her hand flies to her mouth as she reaches for it as tears gather in the corners of her eyes. "Um… Do you like it? I didn't know if you would or not, but I put some protective charms on it anyways…" She gives him another, this time searing, kiss in answer before pulling away with a massive grin.

"Like it! I LOVE IT!" Turning around, she lifts up her long, wild hair while looking over her shoulder at Naruto. "Mind putting it on for me Naruto-kun?" He does so and letting down her hair, Tsume examines the locket and opens it to see it has two places for pictures in it. The idea of putting pictures in it making her smile as she knows that she'll be putting in a photo of Kiba and Hana in one of the spaces. She then looks up at Naruto with a smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a camera… do you?" Grinning he nods and the two take a picture of them sitting on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other. Looking at the locket, Tsume cocks her head to the side. "So what protections did you put on it?" Naruto looks over at her as the two get up as the couch vanishes.

"Well… I put a minor shield charm that'll deflect some damage from a jutsu as well as a regen spell to speed up any healing that has to be done… I also added a skin hardening charm to make your skin harder to pierce and a special blood magic spell to help slow bleeding." Tsume nods impressed with the spells.

"Nice." Looking up at the sky, she smiles as she realizes that they still got several hours of day light left to spend with each other…

00000000000000 With Hana 000000000000

Hana's about to walk in when she hears a thump like a body hitting the floor. Inching open the door, she sneaks in before making her way to where the sound came from. Hearing voices, she realizes that it's coming from the potions lab. Reaching the door, she looks in where it's open a crack to see a stunned, groaning Harry laying on the floor with blood leaking from his ears. Above him is a woman in a plain mask marked with the kanji for 'Ne' making Hana narrow her eyes. 'Fucking Root! What the hell is Danzo doing!?' She gets her answer a few seconds later as the Ne agent turns to look at someone unseen.

"As agreed, you help us and Danzo-sama would help both groups. Now leave! You have your Aging potion as you wished and you go tell your master that Danzo-sama won't interfere. Your assitiance is no longer required." A few seconds later the sounds of a window opening is heard followed by the sounds of several people leaving through it. The woman looks down at Harry before pulling a potion vial from behind her and reaching down. Hana tenses ready to rush in if she tries something, only to become confused as she grabs several hairs from Harry's head and placing them into the potion. Still watching as the Root ANBU swirls the potion around in it's vial, Hana frowns.

'What is she planning at? That isn't a Polyjuice, it's clear…' The potion then turns blue making the Ne nod. 'Well it was. Wait! What the hell!' The Root lifts up her mask just enough to reveal her mouth before she looks down at Harry as he moves slightly with another groan.

"Do not worry… Danzo-sama merely needs you and this potion to make a powerful weapon for Konoha. Once it's completed, then you shall no longer be needed." Having heard enough, Hana bursts through the door just as the Root is about to drink the potion. Seeing the charging Kunoichi, the Ne agent reacts automatically and throws the only thing at hand… The still full potion vial which hits Hana in the mouth spilling it's contents down her throat. Sputtering and coughing, Hana's body knocks into her opponent's sending her into a shelf unit containing several other potions whose vials and flasks crack open all over the Root's body. As the room fills with fumes, Hana manages to drag Harry's unconscious body out of the room before closing the door with the screams of the Ne kunoichi echoing behind her. Only then does she fall to the floor as feels like there's a fire in her abdomen. Unfortunately, she soon knocks out from the fumes which makes her memories fuzzy for a while as the potion does it's work. She awakes to the feeling of someone shaking her and calling her name.

"Hana-chan! Wake up! Wake up Hana-chan!" Opening her eyes, she closes them immediately as it feels like she's suffering from the worst hangover of her life. Slowly opening them, she realizes that Harry's standing over her with a concerned look which changes to one of relief as he hugs her. "Thank Merlin Hana-chan! You had me worried there!" She smacks her lips feeling like her mouth is full of cotton balls.

"Ha… Harry-kun…? Wha… what happened…?!" Her eyes shoot open as the fuzziness in her memory comes back and she only remembers bits and pieces. "I… remember you knocked out and a… Ne Kunoichi standing over you as well as her talking to someone… I… I forget what exactly they said." She blinks as she tries to force herself to remember what was said only for the fog in her head to become thicker and her headache to become worse making her wince. "Kuso! I can't remember, but I do remember her having a potion… then I think I attacked her after she said something about a weapon…" She looks up at Harry with a confused face. "She got away?" Harry shakes his head with a wince as he's having trouble with his own memory.

"Not exactly…" He helps Hana get to her feet shakily. Walking over the open door she looks in and pales as she sees what happened to the kunoichi before she looks away and pukes.

"Oh Kami! Oh fucking Kami!" She just keeps repeating that over and over again as Harry nods, a little green him self before casting a cleaning charm on her as he rubs her back.

"Yeah… I don't know what potions spilled on her for them to do THAT, but no one deserved to die in that manner, no matter what they had done." (AN: I have an image in my head, but you can probably imagine what happened yourself.) Harry just shivers as he imagines what would have happened to the two of them if Hana hadn't dragged them from the room or if the window wasn't opened already. 'Kami… I know that mixing potions is a bad fucking idea, but I never thought that something like that could happen…' Shaking his head, he turns to comfort a shaking Hana. "Come on, let's get out of here, there's nothing in there to steal anyways. And the ANBU are already on the way…" At that moment Yugao (as Neko) as well as the Sandaime and a ANBU in a bear mask come through the door. Seeing a pale and shaking Hana and Harry, Yugao rushes over to look at the two.

"Harry-kun, Hana! You two okay?!" Seeing the dazed expressions she holds up a finger. "Ok you two, follow the finger… follow it." As their eyes track the finger the Sandaime looks into the room and pales as does the Bear masked ANBU who swears. Nodding, the Sandaime turns to him with a stony face.

"Get the Investigative squad here now ASAP! Tell them to use Kage Bushin to collect evidence, I do NOT want anyone exposed to the stuff inside if it can be helped." He then turns to Harry and Hana with a look of sadness. "Harry and Hana, I hate to ask you this, but what happened?" Hana tells him all that she can remember before the group turns to Harry.

"I had the window open so that any fumes from a potion that I was working on would drift out…" He shares a look at Yugao making several people raise an eyebrow before he looks back at the Hokage. "The last thing I clearly remember was a high pitched hum which grew until I was clutching my head and then… it felt like something burst and blackness." Yugao does a quick diagnostic jutsu and nods before she turns to Sarutobi.

"His eardrums apparently burst. I also found traces of ANBU sedative. If I had to guess, there was some sound nin here and they used a sound jutsu to bust his eardrums before the Ne used the sedative on him. The sound jutsu would have been extremely effective due to his hearing and with him distracted, they hit him with the sedative." The Sandaime nods as he watches the ANBU Investigative Squad arrive. Sighing, he shakes his head.

'What the hell are you doing now Danzo? Why would you take the risk you did?' He then turns to look at Harry and Hana. "Harry, do you have a place to stay for the night? The Investigative Squad will likely take all night to complete all the work. If not, I can put you up in a hotel…" Hana shakes her head before laying her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He can stay with me Hokage-sama…" After making their way to Hana's house, the two walk in. Still feeling somewhat under the weather, Hana suggests they leave a note for Tsume explaining what happened before they make a small meal with some leftovers. They then crawl into bed and fall asleep holding each other close. A few hours Tsume comes home along with Naruto. When the two read the note, their eyes widen as they rush upstairs and breath a sigh of relief seeing the two in bed, ok. Closing the door, Tsume shakes her head with a growl making it's way through her throat.

"Fucking Danzo! What the hell is that old war-hawk thinking!?" Naruto just shakes his head before snorting in derision.

"Most likely he isn't… or at least he doesn't think it really poses any risk to him." Naruto shrugs before giving the fuming Tsume an humorous look. "I'm willing to bet that by after the attack tomorrow that all evidence will be gone connecting him to this." Tsume just snarls before she calms down with a sigh.

"You're probably right Naruto-kun, that man is slippier then any eel could possibly be." Walking downstairs, she sighs. "It's just… Hana is my daughter and she nearly got hurt today Naruto-kun… and there's nothing that I can do against that teme!" Naruto guides her to the couch before shrugging.

"I know how you feel Tsume-chan… but we should bide our time and wait, people like Danzo ALWAYS screw up somewhere or another… The trick is to catch them when they do." He motions her to sit o the couch which she does with a sigh.

"I know… I know. I just wish that he would so that we can get it over with." She shakes her head much like a dog would to get something off it before she turns to look at Naruto. "Enough of that however. Anything you would like to eat? I can probably whip up something." Naruto taps his chin before grinning.

"What's say that we eat out… and, no, I'm not talking about ramen." She looks sheepish as Naruto states that last thing at her groan. "Anyways, that sound any good Tsume-chan?" She nods and Naruto holds his arm out and vanishes in a swirl of flame as Row teleports him. As she's waiting, Kuromaru walks in and looks at her with a grin.

"So you finally told the kit how you feel?" Tsume starts and glares at the old dog making him laugh. "It's not that hard to realize that Tsume." He then notices the anger in her expression. "What's wrong Tsume…" A few minutes later Kuromaru is growling with his hackles raised. "I am so fucking going to kill him!" Tsume sighs and shakes her head.

"Sorry Kuromaru, but Naruto-kun's right. If we kill the teme now who knows what'll happen. And besides, I'm pretty sure that Naruto-kun and Harry won't let him pass through this unscathed. Knowing those two they got something to completely fucking screw him over." At that moment Naruto reappears holding several narrow boxes from which a delicious smell is coming from as well as a large bottle of a dark liquid. "Mmm, smells delicious, but what is it?" Naruto just chuckles at the small bit of drool coming from her lips.

"It's something from nii-san's world called 'Pizza' I got both the Works and Meat-lovers as well as a bottle of Pepsi. I figure that we can talk over supper and get to know each other better…" Tsume nods as the two open the boxes and she starts to dig in as they talk. A few hours later, Kiba and Raven come home to a sight that causes Kiba to grin before pulling a camera out and taking a picture. For there is Tsume and Naruto curled up and sleeping on the couch together. Not wanting to disturb the two, Raven smiles before she grabs a blanket from a nearby chair and drapes it across the two. They then turn off the light and leave the two to sleep on the couch in each other's embrace…

0000000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Yet another chapter finished by your's truly!_

_Yui: So... You added Tsume?_

_Steve: Yup! I always enjoyed Naruto/Tsume fics, this just gave me the chance to add her to it._

_Pen-pen: Waark wark... WAR WAAR ARK WAARRK!!!(That's nice... NOW ONTO THE FINALS!!!)_

_Steve: Hehehehehe. I can't wait...._

0000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000


	45. Finals begin! Fox Vs Bird!

_Steve: And here we go! The first chapter of the finals!_

_Yui: Finally! So we're gong to see Naruto give Neji a epic beat down?_

_Steve: Yup! And one that I hope that all the readers will enjoy._

_Hinata: As long as Neji-nii-san isn't hurt too badly Steve-san._

_Pen-pen: A wark waar war ark waark wa wark warrk wark waarrk. (I don't know why you worry so much about that prick Hinata.)_

_Hinata: He's still family Pen-pen-san, no matter what he says or does._

_Yui: Your a better person then me Hinata. Look what I did to my prick of a husband: I bit his head off Ozzy-style._

_Hinata: ... (Turns slightly green) Thanks... for telling me that..._

_Steve: Um... Yeah, what she said... Anyways, Pen-pen? Hinata? Disclaimer please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking around the stadium where the finals are being held, Sakura can't help but hold back a gulp. 'Look at all those people… there must be hundreds if not thousands…' Inner-Sakura nods her self with some nervousness.

'Yeah… tell me about it.' Throwing off the nervousness, she pumps her hand into the air. 'But no matter what we're going to win! Shannaro!' Sakura just smiles slightly before wondering where Harry and Naruto are. Inner-Sakura just grins at this. 'Where else? Probably getting ready to make a hell of a entrance knowing them.' Sakura just shakes her head while looking down at herself.

'At least we got our own dragon-hide vests now.' Inner-Sakura nods as the two examine the red, scaly vest which has their clan symbol on the back as well as the rest of their clothes (Sakura's wearing the clothes she did in "Stone of Geliel.") before nodding.

'Shannaro! And we're fucking hot to boot!' Sakura's about to say something when she notices the sky darken with storm clouds making her smirk as she shakes her head. Inner-Sakura just grins as she rubs her hands together. 'Excellent! It's show time!' By this point the wind whips up causing some of the competitors and the audience to shield their faces from flying dust as the clouds above them start to spit lighting which hits two spots on the field. After a few moments, the lighting stops as two large black "Shadows" appear. Sakura's smirk widens into a grin as she watches.

'Oh… Yeah, talk about an entrance to write home about!' As she watches, two large "Skeletons" one with a dog's skull on it, and the other with a fox's skull rise from the darkness. Once their torso's are out of the shadows the rib cages open to reveal a coffin in each one which is then pushed up and out by skeleton arms. Suddenly the lids blow off revealing Harry and Naruto inside them with their eyes closed when they also rise from within the caskets when both their eyes and arms fly open as Harry begins to speak as the two step onto the ground.

"We are the gods of Hellfire…" Naruto now speaks.

"And we bring you…" And as one the two finish in a demoniac voice as massive blue and green flames erupt from behind them.

"DEATH!" More then a few people lean back as up the Kage Booth, Sarutobi smiles while shaking his head from side to side before looking at the Kazekage, who's staring at them stunned.

'I should have expected them to pull something like this. They just couldn't resist with all these people here…' Looking at the Kazekage, who's still staring at the two, he nearly cracks up. "And now you know why they're called the most surprising ninja of Konoha Kazekage-sama." He just nods, still speechless. Meanwhile, Kiba's up in the audience laughing his head off along with Raven (who's sitting in his lap) as he points down at Naruto and Harry.

"Shit you two! Now THAT'S what I call a fucking ENTRANCE!" Ino nods beside him while giggling at how Asuma's cigarette has dropped from his mouth as well as how Choji has dropped his chips.

"Tell me about it!" Down on the field, both Harry and Naruto walk towards the rest of the contestants as they several stare at them in disbelief. They walk by Shikamaru who just sighs and shakes his head.

"You two are so troublesome, you know that right?" They just grin and nod making him sigh. "Troublesome." Genma just shakes his head as he puts a new senbon into his mouth (having dropped the one he had before during the Uzumaki-Potter's entrance).

'Those two…' He looks around and smirks as he can see various people whisper to each other. 'The finals haven't even begun and already we've had one hell of a show.' Clearing his throat, he gains the attention of the contestants. "Look around guys. They're all here to see you." He barely suppresses a grin as he sees the various genin stare around them as the crowd cheers. "Now, due to some… unforeseen events, we've had some changes as Uzumaki-Potter Harry's opponent is now unable to show up, so he advances to the next round. I ask that all contestants other then Uzumaki-Potter Naruto and Hyuuga Neji leave." They do so, but not before Sakura gives Naruto a good luck kiss (which doesn't bother anyone as Ino's gossip ring has already spread around that Harry and Naruto are under the CRA as well as the fact that he and Sakura are an item now). As the match begins, Neji sneers at Naruto.

"You seem to want to say something loser." Naruto just growls as he holds out his fist.

"Yeah, just that I'm going to kick your ass teme for what you did to Hinata-chan." Neji just snarls as Naruto, without making a hand seal, creates twenty Kage Bushin that charge in to engage Neji in taijutsu. Neji snorts before he starts taking them out with Jyuuken strikes before he rushes at one Naruto in the back who hasn't moved at all.

"There! You're the real one since you haven't moved!" He hits Naruto in the chest with a strike only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "What!" He doesn't have time to react as Naruto appears behind him with a small pop and smashes his elbow into Neji's skull, sending him flying. Grunting, Neji gets up as he shakes his head to get rid of the ringing in his skull. Up in the stands Hiashi nods his head before he turns to Hanabi.

"This is a battle you should pay attention to Hanabi. The Hyuuga blood flows stronger in Neji then in anyone. He's also far better at Jyuuken then either you or Hinata." Hanabi's eyes widen as she looks down in amazement and winces as Neji gets a strike in on Naruto's shoulder, though he takes a punch to the throat to do so.

"Really Chichiue? Even better then me or Onee-sama?" Hiashi nods to both making her eyes widen even farther. "Sugoi… But wait, does that mean that you think that Naruto-kun could lose?" Hiashi actually shrugs at the question.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I personally think it's too close to accurately call since the two are evenly matched." He raises an eyebrow as Naruto creates another hoard of Kage Bushin and has them leap into the air. "Now what are you doing…?" Neji watches as the each member of the group pulls out several kunai and throws them at him before doing several handsigns.

"Kage Kunai no jutsu! Arashi no Kunai! (Shadow Kunai technique! Storm of kunai!)" Neji's (as well as everyone else's) eyes widen as the few hundred kunai turns into a storm of thousands. Gritting his teeth, Neji starts to spin as the Kunai get closer before s glowing dome surrounds him.

"KAITEN!" As the kunai hit the shield, the copies poof into smoke while the originals are flung back into the Kage Bushin, destroying them. Grunting, Naruto yanks a kunai from his shoulder before turning to face Neji… who's now in front of him. "You're now in the range of my Divination! One strike! Two Strike! Four Strike! Eight strike! Sixteen strike! Thirty-two strike! Sixty-four strike! One-twenty-eight strike!" As he finishes his attack, Naruto falls to the ground before he glares at the smirking Neji… right before he starts to laugh. "What's so funny loser? See how useless it is to fight against fate?" Naruto just keeps laughing for a few moments before grinning at the enraged Neji.

"Actually, you are. I've now forced you to reveal two of your trump cards and guess what? This whole time you've been fighting me… and I'm not even the real Naruto!" Neji's face is priceless as "Naruto" Disappears in a puff of smoke that clears to reveal a paper cut-out of a person with the Kanji for Naruto's name on it. Hearing a laugh, he turns to see Naruto materializing in front of a wall in a shimmer.

"Man… You should see your face!" Seeing the looks directed to him, Naruto just laughs again. "It really was smart of me to create that Shikigami back when the match started and switch myself with it. It did it's purpose in letting me see your trump cards without you realizing that it wasn't even the real me! And, unlike you, I haven't even revealed my trump cards yet!" Neji just snarls at him.

"Oh? You think you're smart huh loser? Well, let me tell you about the Hyuuga tale of hatred!" And with that, he takes off his Hitai-ate showing the Caged Bird seal to the world before he starts spinning his tale. Once he's finished, he notices Naruto looking at him with a bored look.

"Is that all? I already knew about the Caged Bird seal from Hiashi-sama." Neji's next words cause Naruto's face to go blank.

"And what would you know about being branded with a seal that ruins your life! Nothing!" Naruto just looks at him with such a frosty look that Neji actually shivers as the temperature seems to drop.

"I'm afraid that I do." Neji just calls him a liar before Naruto points at the crowd making several flinch. "Actually I do. You see a lot of those people see me as something I'm not because of a seal that was put on me at birth. Because of that seal, I've been mistreated, spat on, and beaten among other things because they can't see me for what I am: Uzumaki-Potter Naruto." Neji just looks at him stunned. 'No offence Kyubi-chan. Part of me is actually glad for it since otherwise I might not have ever met you.' She sniffles a bit before answering.

'I know that Naruto-kun. I feel the same way. I just wish you didn't have to go through everything that you did.' Suddenly a bloodthirsty grin appears on her face. 'Kick his ass for what he did to Hinata-chan!' Naruto nods with a similar grin appearing on his face making Neji shiver before he shakes his head and glares at Naruto.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. It's your fate to lose as it is mine to win and be forever bound to the destiny of hatred that is the Hyuuga clan's way of life." Naruto just snorts and tells him that he can't lose since he's going to become Hokage making Neji snort in derision. "You? Hokage? Don't make me laugh. Only those born to the fate of becoming Hokage can become one and those are few. It is your fate to lose here and nothing else." Naruto just shakes his head.

"You poor misguided, deluded fool. Destiny… Fate… these words are for many things. Yes, we all have the same fate and that is death. Other then that, our own actions create and shape our fate, nothing else. Some may have a destiny, such as stopping a great evil for example, but that doesn't mean that they're bound to that fate. Let me ask you something Neji: If not even the kami's know what fate and destiny have in store, then how could you, a mere mortal, possibly know? You can't. All fates and destinies are enshrouded in the fog of time and are changed with every action you take. Besides, I look at them as more guidelines then actual facts." Naruto grins as with a wordless shout of rage, Neji charges at him. 'Guess I'll be testing that jutsu out sooner then I thought…' Making several handsigns, a shimmering aura (which looks like heat coming from a road) surrounds him moments before Neji strikes at him

"JUST DIE! ARRGHHH!" Neji pulls back his hands, which have been burned red and raw from contact with the aura. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto just throws his head back and laughs before looking back at Neji cradling his hands.

"Surprised? I guess I don't need to ask if you like my Kankangakugaku (Heated) Aura no jutsu. I actually based it off the Kaiten. You see what I do is release heated Katon chakra from my tenketsus and swirl it around my body, it's hot enough that anyone but myself who touches it will get burned. I started creating it when I found out I was facing you hence why it's designed to defend and injure taijutsu specialists like you. So Neji, how are you going to get close to me now without being burned? Oh, and by the way…" Naruto disappears before reappearing and punching Neji, making him scream as the area where the punch connected gets burned. "It's also effective in an offensive capability since it'll cause secondary damage when used with taijutsu." Up in the stands, Konatsu whistles as he watches as Neji screams again from another hit.

"Impressive." Beside him Izumo nods at his old friend's statement.

"Yup. Not only did the kid use manage to make his opponent use up two trump cards without putting himself in the field of fire, but he also came up with a defence against Jyuuken. Seems like we may just have our first candidate." They both wince as Neji uses another Kaiten to knock Naruto away, only for him to summon a bunch of Kage Bushin to attack him forcing him to use it again. After doing it a second time, Izumo grins. "I get what he's doing now. Those Kage Bushin don't cost him much compared to how much chakra Neji uses every time he uses the Kaiten. Huh? What's he doing now?" Down on the field, Naruto holds his hand as it starts to glow with heat as the rest of the aura around him is sucked into a glowing, red orb that just touches his knuckles.

"Time for yet another technique Neji!" He starts rushing towards Neji who starts another Kaiten. "That won't help you here! BURSTER BOMB!" As soon as the orb hits the spinning dome it explodes into a fireball sending a scorched Neji out of it. Getting back on his feet, the burned Hyuuga doesn't have time to do anything when something comes flying out of the smoke and lands in front of him followed by Naruto who has his hand in a familiar seal to those that knows the Nara's. As he lands, his shadow meets Neji's and Neji tries to rush him only to find that he can no longer move. Naruto just smirks before he says his next words, knowing what kind of impact they're going to have. "Kage mane no jutsu: Success." All's quiet for several seconds when a voice make itself known.

"WHAT! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY YOU CAN KNOW, LET ALONE DO, THAT JUSTU! THERE'S NONE!" All eyes (except Neji's and Naruto's) turn to see a freaking out Nara Shikamaru who's just barely held back by Shino from charging into the field. Ino and Choji as well as those that are familiar with the Nara are also speechless. Finally, Naruto laughs.

"Just kidding! Merlin, you should see you face Shika!" With those words, he walks to the side and his shadow moves with him until it's out of Neji's. Seeing the shocked looks, he points to a kunai with a talisman hanging from it. "Technically, it's still a Kage Mane no jutsu, except it's a magical version that needs a knife with an attached talisman. Aren't you glad that magic can copy some clan techniques?" Shikamaru's continued swearing makes him smirk. "My, my Shika! Do you kiss your Okaa-san with that mouth?" Shaking his head, Naruto turns to look at the suddenly nervous Neji. "Now for you…" Chanting a little, a dragon head made of darkness rises from Naruto's shadow. It then moves over to Neji's before it bites his shadow's arm making him scream as that arm starts bleeding in real life. "I'm sorry… did that hurt? This spell is known as Disfang and it summons a dragon from the plane of shadows with my own acting as a portal. If it bites part of your's, you'll suffer at that part of your body as if it bit you." Naruto's eyebrow rises as Neji let's out a burst of chakra. 'Now what are you planning…' Neji's face goes red as he starts focusing his chakra.

'Just… a… little more…' Concentrating most of what's left of his chakra, he lets it out in a burst that has just enough force to knock over the kunai pinning his shadow, and not leaving Naruto any time to react, throws out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it which explodes in Naruto's face. Watching where Naruto was, he sighs in relief as the smoke and dust clears to reveal a badly injured Naruto at the bottom of the crater. Smirking, he stumbles over and looks down at Naruto. "See loser? I told you that it was your fate to lose…" His eyebrow rises when Naruto sticks up his middle finger at him, only for a shocked look to come over his face as the ground beneath him cracks and Naruto jumps out at him and lands a devastating uppercut to him, knocking him into the air for several feet before he hit's the ground, hard. Looking up at the singed Naruto, Neji groans. "H… How?" In answer, Naruto jerks his thumb at the one in the crater which poofs into smoke to show that there was a hole beneath him. "Kage Bushin…" Naruto just grins.

"Don't you just _love_ magical shield charms? You actually thought that the Kage Bushin was me, meanwhile I dug a tunnel under you before landing a punch on you. Fuck… I love it when a plan comes together." he looks at Neji seriously. "Hey Neji want to know something? I failed two genin exams before passing. Want to know why? It was because there was a jutsu for the test. One that I could never do. Want to know which one?" Seeing that Neji's got his full attention on him. Naruto raises one finger. "Bushin no jutsu. No matter what I did, I always failed at it. Don't let your past rule your present. Because your not a loser like me." Nodding at the words, Genma raises his hand.

"Uzumaki-Potter Naruto winner of first match!" The crowd goes wild as Naruto looks on in amazement as a single tear makes it's way down his cheek before he starts to jump around in joy. Shaking his head, Genma chuckles before looking at Neji. "They say even a caged bird can free if it pecks at the cage long enough gaki…" Neji just watches a bird flying above him before he smiles. Without turning to look at him as he passes, Naruto says something to him.

"Don't worry. One day the Caged Bird seal will no longer be used. With Hinata-chan's help, I'll abolish it once I become Hokage." Neji just stares at him in amazement as he's carried off by Medic-nin. Seeing this, Hiashi nods before looking up at the sky.

'It's time that he knew the truth nii-san…' He looks down at where Hanabi is still staring at the field before he looks at the Hyuuga in the seats around them and nods. 'It's safe to do so if I hurry back. The Elders won't dare try something in this crowd.' Telling Hanabi that he'll be back, he walks off to have a talk with Neji that was a long time in coming while fingering the scroll in his pocket. (Hiashi's talk is the same as in canon as is the buzz around Sasuke not showing up). Sighing at how the rules are being bent for the last Uchiha, Genma sighs while looking up at the crowd.

"Your attention please! The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku no Gaara is postponed till later. Will Haruno Sakura and Momochi Haku please come down to the field?" Up in the contestant gallery, Sakura scowls.

"What the hell? If that was one of us, we'd have been disqualified." Feeling Naruto wrap his arms around her waist, she blushes as he nuzzles her neck.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. It doesn't matter in the end since all this means is that you get a chance to show what you got." Smiling, Sakura turns around and faces him.

"Hey Naruto? Think that you can give me a good luck kiss?" Naruto just grins before giving her one that makes her knees weak. "Wow!" Still dazed, she starts to walk away only to yelp as Naruto gives her butt a whack. "Naruto!" He just gives her a self-satisfied smirk as she mock glares at him before she shakes her head in amusement and continues to the stairs. Reaching them, she smirks at a happy Haku. "You got a good luck kiss from Harry as well Haku?" Haku just nods slowly.

"Yeah…" Glancing at the girl beside her, Haku gives her own smirk. "I see that you got one yourself." Sakura shrugs as they both step onto the field, only for both to sweatdrop at what they're hearing as up in the stands Sakura's mom starts shouting.

"Kick that little bitch's ass all around the arena Sakura-chan! Beat her into the ground!" Beside her and at the same time, Haku's mother starts shouting.

"Haku-chan! Knock that pink-haired mutt out! Stain the ground with her blood as you utterly destroy her!" As one, both parents turn to the other and growl with lighting shooting from their eyes. Zabuza (who's sitting in between them) hangs his head as he shakes it from side to side right before the two leap at each other. Meanwhile, Sakura looks at Haku.

"We don't know them, got it?" Haku slowly nods in agreement as nin get between both mothers and pull them off each other before Haku and Sakura look at Genma who starts the match. Smiling, Sakura holds out her hand. "May the best one win." Haku nods and shakes her hand making Genma smile. Leaping away from each other, they spend several seconds watching the other while they pull out their blades. "Well, lets do this!" Rushing in, the two exchange blows with Sakura's coming in with strong cleaves and jousts, while Haku's quickly counters with slices and jabs. Eventually both girls stop as Haku jumps to the side while rushing through hand seals.

"Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu!" As the dragon made from water rushes from the tunnel Naruto made in his match, Sakura rushes through handsigns of her own.

"Doton! Doryuheki no jutsu!" As the wall rises from the mud she's spitting out, Sakura starts concentrating chakra into her fist and legs. The Dragon smashes into the wall only for Sakura to appear out of the debris cloud and start running along the dragon's back making several eyebrows raise. Genma looks on in amazement as Sakura reaches the stunned Haku and slugs her, sending her flying.

'Incredible… the sheer control needed for such a feat is astronomical…' Getting up, Haku vanishes and reappears behind Sakura before she hits her with the hilt of her sword in the head making her fall.

'Heh, got…' "SHIT!" Sakura vanishes and is replaced by a log with an exploding tag on it which blows up… making Haku fall apart in a splash of water. From where she is in the trees, Sakura nods.

"Mizu Bushin no jutsu… Impressive. I wonder where she is now?" She stiffens as she feels warm breath on her neck.

"Right behind you, where else?" Sakura manages to whip around only to get hit in the face by Haku's fist knocking her out of the tree. Rolling around, she pulls several shuriken out of her holster and throws them at Haku. Leaping up, Haku's eyes widen just as she notices the seals on the shuriken moments before they explode. Getting up, Haku looks at her scorched Kimono. "Kuso… Your playing for keeps, eh Sakura?" The kunoichi in question just shrugs with a grin on her face.

"Yup! Are you?" Haku just shakes her head and laughs.

"I wasn't before, but I am now." Making several handsigns, Haku grins as a mist appears out of no where. "Now you see me…" The mist thickens until Haku is no longer visible. "… And now you don't. Are you ready to lose Sakura? I'm no longer going easy on you…" Sakura just snorts as she brings her Hitai-ate down and covers her eyes as her ears become pointed.

"Good. I'm not going to hold back any longer myself… NOW READY YOURSELF!" All that's heard is steel clashing on steel as well as grunts and shouts as various people try to see into the mist. Finally it clears to reveal a scratched and beaten Haku and Sakura. Making some handsigns, Haku summons a number of Mizu Bushin which rush towards Sakura. Grinning, Sakura leans forwards as she channels chakra into her legs and feet. "Nice try Haku! Shunpo!" Vanishing, Sakura appears behind the bushin, which collapse into water as she pulls her Hitai-ate away from her eyes. Haku blinks at this before she grins.

"Ohhh! Nice! Mind if I ask later how you did it?" Sakura just shrugs making Haku chuckle before she calls forth her newest jutsu. "Hyoton! Bear Tsume no jutsu!" Sakura's eyes widen as massive six-inch claws made from ice grow from Haku's finger tips before growing her own claws out. Rushing towards each other, both Kunoichi open even more injuries on each other as their claws scratch and cut each other. Leaping away, Sakura winces seeing the blood run down her arm before licking it up and smiling, creeping out more then a few people.

"Heh!, I'm starting to enjoy this." Performing another jutsu, Sakura sinks into the ground making Haku swear.

"Fuck! I have no idea where she is… Looks like the high road for me!" Creating several ice mirrors around the battleground, she leaps into one just as Sakura's hand swipes at where her ankle was a second earlier. What follows is a game of cat and mouse as the two snipe at each other until finally, Sakura leaps from the ground and throws several kunai with bags attached to them into the cluster of mirrors. Haku just watches in puzzlement from the mirror she's in as they hit releasing several small squares of paper before her eyes widen as she realizes what they are just as Sakura throws another kunai, this time with a lit exploding note, into the cloud.

"Sakura Fubuki no jutsu!" As the group of exploding notes detonate, Haku leaps from her mirror but doesn't quite make it as she's flung like a rag doll by the force of the blast. Hitting the ground in a roll, she has just enough time to flip over Sakura's punch that creates a small five foot crater where it hit. Noticing the stunned look on Haku's face, Sakura laughs. "Like it? I read several books about Tsunade-sama's strength technique and based this bastardized version off what I read…. Granted, it won't be as effective as one of her own but I think it should do the job nicely… Right Haku?" Haku just shivers as she realizes that things have just become that more dangerous. Genma's just staring on in shock as are others at what they're seeing.

'What the hell Kakashi! You ran off to train the Uchiha and two of the three students you've abandoned have already proved to be powerhouses in their own right! What the hell were you thinking?! Were you even thinking?' Looking around, he notices looks of pride on those Kunoichi watching the fight. 'Well, looks like you two already got respect from the older generation of kunoichi. Let's just see how much farther you can go, shall we?' Genma winches as Sakura gets hit by several senbon and Haku is knocked for a loop. After a bit more the two are tired and panting while thinking the same thing.

'This last attack will decide the whole match…' Sakura runs towards Haku with her fist glowing, while Haku is also running towards Sakura with her arm encased with a swirling mist of ice crystals. The two throw their punches at exactly the same time. "GO TO HELL!/ IT'S OVER!" Their fists hit causing an explosion. As the dust settles, it reveals the two laying side by side, still conscious, but unable to move due to chakra exhaustion. Waiting for a few seconds, Genma shakes his head as the two just lay there.

"Both opponents are unable to battle! As the proctor, I hereby call a tie!" The stadium erupts into cheers for the two as they look at each other as their helped up by their respective (and proud) boyfriends. Sakura nods at Haku, who nods back as they reach forwards and shake hands making the cheers increase as the two stumble off the arena and up the stairs. 'If those two are the future of Kunoichi, then it's looking bright indeed…

00000000 Time break (All other matches proceeded like they did in canon. 0000000000

Getting more then slightly annoyed at the tardiness of the last Uchiha, Genma is about to call it as automatic win by Gaara when Neko appears beside him and whispers something into his ear making him look at her pissed as he whispers back. "What the hell Yugao! He's so late now I'm going to disqualify him. What the hell could posses the Hokage to postpone it again!" Yugao sighs a little bit.

"Why else? The Elders just sent him a message to do so with several signatures from prominent civilian council members. And thanks to those blasted laws the Civilian Council created after the Kyubi attack the Hokage can't deny them if it could effect the economics of the village. But look on the bright side, there's no way in hell that the damn councillors could get him promoted now, not with the annoyed looks on several Daimyos are sporting." Genma just scowls at the blatant favouritism. After postponing it again, he looks at Yugao with a smirk.

"I suppose the first match of the second round is to be used in place?" You could just see the grin on Yugao's face through her mask as she nods.

"Yup! Harry will get his chance to shine now…" She trails off as she looks to where Harry is with an air of sadness around her. Calling them down, Genma looks at Yugao.

"You tell him yet?" She shakes her head making him scowl. "Why the hell not! He deserves to know what the damned Civilians on the council as well as the Elders pulled last week while us ninja were preparing our counter attack plans." She looks to see him reach the ground and sighs.

"Because I don't know if either of us will live through this Genma… and if either us doesn't make it, I'd rather it never come out and ruin the other emotionally… and if we do live through this, then I'll tell him. Is that okay?" Genma just nods before turning to the two genin as they reach him while behind him, Yugao vanishes in puff of smoke. Looking to where she was, Harry raises an eyebrow at how she didn't even say hi.

'Wonder what that was all about…' Shaking his head, Harry faces his opponent, Naruto. "So… Guess this is it nii-san. We'll finally get to fight each other outside spars." Naruto nods with a foxy grin.

"Yeah… And I'm getting kind of excited." Harry just laughs and agrees. Naruto turns to look at Genma with a serious look. "As soon as you start the match, get the hell out of here. Neither me or nii-san are going to watch out for collateral damage." Nodding, Genma starts the match before teleporting to where the other genin are waiting. Turning, Naruto bows at Harry, who does the same thing. Up in the audience, Kurenai cocks her head to the side at the stance they're taking.

"What's with that stance? And why are they raising a single finger each?" Hinata looks at her before turning back to the match.

"It's because first they're going to test each other in a wizards duel…" At that moment both Harry and Naruto start shooting spells at each other.

00000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Hinata: Um... I GUESS you didn't hurt him too badly..._

_Steve: See? I told you that I could do it._

_Yui: Not bad... could of used some more blood and pain for him._

_Hinata: YUI-SAN!_

_Yui: What? It's true!_

_Pen-pen: A waark wark war. (I agree with her.)_

_Hinata: (Groans) Not you too._

_Yui: Anyways, won't Shikamaru and the rest of the Nara clan be pissed at Naruto for using a spell like their Kagemane no jutsu? I would imagine that they would be._

_Steve: There will be consiquences of course... but those will come in later._

_Yui: Of course._

_Steve: Well... onto the next chapter!_

0000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000


	46. Brother against brother! Invasion!

_Steve: Now it's time for the fight that every ones been hoping for! Naruto Vs. Harry! Who will win?_

_Yui: (Looks at Steve with a Deadpan expression) Your the only one who actually knows._

_Steve: Well... yes, but that's beside the point._

_Pen-pen: Wark war waarrk wa wark warrk? (Then why should we even guess?)_

_Steve: Because it's fun. Anyways, disclaimer time!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

_Hinata: My moneys on Naruto-kun..._

000000000000000 Last Chapter 000000000000000

_Turning, Naruto bows at Harry, who does the same thing. Up in the audience, Kurenai cocks her head to the side at the stance they're taking._

_"What's with that stance? And why are they raising a single finger each?" Hinata looks at her before turning back to the match._

_"It's because first they're going to test each other in a wizards duel…" At that moment both Harry and Naruto start shooting spells at each other._

0000000000000 Now 000000000000

Harry starts off with a Reducto followed by a Diffindo, both of which are blocked by Naruto's Protego. Seeing several loose rocks nearby and branches, Naruto gestures at them. "Depulso!" As the objects shoot towards him, Harry just waves his own hand.

"Enough of that! Repello!" The objects all miss him as Harry calls out his next spell. "Now for something a little different, Avis!" A small flock of twittering birds appear in front of Harry making him grin. Up in the stands, Ino's looking at them in confusion.

"Huh? What's with all the birds? I mean, really. Can't be very useful." She hears a snort behind her and turns to see Sakura. "Eh? You know something forehead?" Sakura nods with a small grin.

"Yup. He's just setting up for another spell. See for yourself." Looking at where Sakura's pointing, Ino's eyes widen as she hears Harry call out his next spell as well as the results.

"Oppugno!" The flock of birds stop twittering for several seconds before they dive bomb Naruto causing him to snarl as his view is blocked by the birds as they attack him.

"Kuso! Evanesco!" As the birds disappear, Naruto finds a grinning Harry in front of him right before he unleashes a barrage of spells which Naruto's hard pressed to not only dodge but also to block. After blocking a purple one with a conjured bronze shield (creating a loud gong) Naruto snarls before he starts to chant. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand! FIREBALL!" Harry has just enough time to say two words as Naruto throws the small red sphere at him.

"Oh… Crap." Rolling away from the explosion slightly scorched, Harry starts his own chant as Naruto begins another fireball. "Flans Paries Venti Vertenis!" The tornado forms around him just in time to block the fireball making Naruto snarl when a pop behind him draws his attention just in time for Harry to use his next attack. "Zankūshō!" Now pissed as he goes flying, Naruto glares at him.

"So that's how it's going to be eh? FINE! Time to kick your ass!" Naruto then reaches behind him and charges Harry while drawing his blade as Harry does the same thing. The two meet in the middle while calling out the same technique as lightening gathers along their blades:

"Shin Raikōken (True Lightning Sword)!" Once the two attacks meet, a explosion occurs before the two leap out of the cloud with their Nodachi's revealed to the world as well as various cuts before they charge each other in a Kenjutsu match. Up in the stands, Tenten is watching the two go at it with a little bit of drool coming from her mouth.

"Oh… my… Kami! Look at those blades! And look at that style! What's with it?" Down below, yet another explosion occurs as the two meet. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THOSE EXPLOSIONS!?" Beside her, Sakura chuckles as she watches the two struggle against each other.

"As to the style, it's called 'Shinmei-ryū' and it was originally designed to be used against demons." Several people look at her in shock at that as she continues. "As to the blades… Naruto's I'm not all that sure about, but Harry's originally belonged to the demon Kuro Inutaisho and before you ask, he wasn't like the demons we know." She shakes her head. "In fact, he was famous for PROTECTING humans from other demons… Hmm? What's Naruto doing now?" They all stare down as Naruto calls out several Kage Bushins. Harry just raises an eyebrow.

"Not bad nii-san… but you forget my Golems." Harry quickly summons his golems and smirks as he points up. "Also introducing the new and improved… KUROMI!" Everyone looks up in shock as Kuromi descends to the battlefield (she has a body that's the combination between Anko's, Kurenai's, and Yugao's). Seeing her, Harry smiles as he remembers that conversation…

0000000000 Flashback 00000000000000000

Harry's walking down the street three days after Hayate's funeral thinking about Kuromi. 'Kuso… Rebuilding her is going to be a bitch and a half… especially since she now wants to be older looking… Hmm?' He suddenly notices Yugao, Anko and Kurenai walking towards him while chatting among themselves. A light bulb suddenly appears as he grins before running over just in time to catch Anko's end of their conversation.

"… So yeah, me and Tsuki are now living in the Uzumaki-Potter compound Kurenai. You have really got to check out my new digs! They're so fucking sweet!" Kurenai is about to say something when Anko notices Harry. "Hey Harry! What's up?" Harry stops and starts to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um… I got a favour to ask of you three…" They look at each other and shrug. "You know how Kuromi was pretty much destroyed right?" They nod wondering where this is coming from. "Well, I got to build her a new body but she wants an older looking one. So… I was wondering if I could use your bodies as a basis for her new one… I know a spell that can create a manikin combining all your features… Is that ok?" They look at each other and Kurenai then turns to Harry with narrowed eyes.

"It's not going to be perverted, is it?" Harry shakes his head and Kurenai sighs. "Fine, as long as it isn't going to be used for perverted purposes I guess…"

0000000000 Flashback End 000000000000

Up in the stands, Kurenai blinks as she observes Kuromi. 'Huh! When he said that he was going to use all three of our bodies as an example to create a new one for Kuromi, I figured that it would look… well, different. I mean, she has my hair, Anko's basic body, and her legs are a mixture between mine and Yugao's… though the arms are fully Yugao's and her face…' Kurenai's eyebrow raises as she realizes something. 'Her face is the combined one between me and the others except for the green eyes… Interesting…' She releases a little KI seeing the various males around her drooling at Kuromi's new look. 'He may not have made her for perverted purposes… but these hentai's are getting on my last nerves…' Unseen by Kurenai is Gaara watching Kuromi intently with a slight blush.

'She looks…' Inside his head, Shukaku is drooling before he wipes a bit of blood from his snout.

'OH HELL YA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! COME HERE AND GIVE MOMMY A LITTLE SMOOCH!' And we'll just leave the gender confused demon alone, shall we? Kuromi just touches down while her large black feathered wings flap behind her as she look around and nods before turning to Harry.

"Thank you for the new body Master… it is most enjoyable." Several men get nosebleeds from that comment as Harry looks at Naruto who's standing there with an amused look and his arms folded across his chest.

"By your look you have a plan nii-san…" Naruto just snorts before waving his hands and conjuring a number of statues.

"Of course… Piertotum Locomotor!" As one the statues come to life and start to move as they head towards the golems. "These should keep you busy as I take care of you…" Hearing the ground crack behind him, he turns to see a large number of Harry's Kage Bushin rising from the ground. "Hmm. Not bad… not bad at all." Harry just grins as he watches Naruto slide his sword from it's sheath.

"Remember when I conjured that tornado? I used that as a distraction while I created several Kage Bushin and had them hide underground… Now let's see what you got!" Naruto grins as he charges Harry's bushin as does Harry as he charges into Naruto's with his golems and Kuromi close behind. Several leap at Harry as he draws his sword out along with Phobos. "Hien Battō Kasumi-kiri (Flying Sparrow Sword-Draw Mist Cutter)!" As Harry cuts the down the bushin surrounding him, Naruto calls out his own attack.

"Hyakuretsuoukazan (Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash)!" As the sword moves in a circular motion, it dispels various bushin in a single strike. Once they're all gone Naruto looks to find Harry gone only to look up and find him on the railing (the two of them having various bruises and cuts on them) grining.

"This is getting fun, eh nii-san?" Naruto's chuckle is all the answer he need as he pulls out a scroll. "Seems I'm going to use this after all… After all, bigger is better right?" Naruto's slightly confused as he unseals the object. Once he sees what it is, his, along with everyone else's, jaws drop as he sees him holding a MASSIVE shuriken (Imagine Kaede's from Negima!). "Heh! Like my Dai Fuuma Shuriken?" Everything's silent until Naruto points at him and starts shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT'S WITH THE SUPER SHURIKEN!" Harry just shrugs with a smile.

"Just watch…" He starts spinning it before he throws it at Naruto, who leaps up over it. Harry's grin becomes bloodthirsty at this as he leans over while chakra swirls around his feet, cracking the wall. "Shukuchi Mukyo!" Everyone's eyes widen as Harry vanishes as a back blast shatters the part of the wall he was on only for him to reappear in front of Naruto's wide eyes. "Heh!" Harry's fist glows as he punches Naruto in the face with enough force for him to go flying into, and then through, the arena wall. Touching down on the opposite side he started on, Harry looks at the hole Naruto just went through as he leaps to the arena floor. "Did you honestly think that those anti-apparition wards you put up would stop me? You forget who taught Sakura-nee-san Shunpo." Inside the dust cloud, chuckles can be heard as Naruto steps out.

"Eh, it was worth a try nii-san." Taking off his coat and vest, Naruto tosses then to Haku followed by Harry doing the same thing. "I suppose we're going to take this up a notch? If so, no use destroying our vests and coats." Harry nods as the two cross their arms in front of their chests. "Resistance: Finite!" Chakra and magic swirl around them as black lines appear on their skin before they shatter and fade. As this occurs, the dust on the arena floor is blown away from them as up in the stands Hinata is speechless. Noticing this, Kurenai asks what's wrong. Hinata's answer shocks her.

"All this time those two weren't fighting at a hundred percent." Seeing the shocked looks, she gulps. "The spell they just released was designed for prisoners since it puts a massive amount of resistance on their bodies. They quite literally have to fight to move as the spell tries to prevent movement by making the muscles work twice as hard as they need to." Kurenai looks down as she stares at the two genin.

"Kami…" Harry just smirks as he rolls his shoulders before looking at Naruto.

"Heh, now let's see who wins." Naruto just shrugs before he attacks as Harry eyes fly open.

"Yes… let's! Fūjinranbu!" Harry looks at the various seals on the kunai thrown before he swears as they explode. Naruto's looking into the dust cloud for signs of Harry right before chanting slightly above him grabs his attention. Looking up, he sees Harry about two hundred feet above him, this time he has two dragon wings sticking out his back keeping him up. 'Shit! That teme copied me!' Harry just continues to chant in Greek.

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!"Harry's hand glows red before a fiery blast erupts from it and slams into the arena floor with enough force to cause the whole stadium to shudder as the blast wave causes various people to scream in fright as they duck and cover. As it passes, various people get up and stare in shock and awe at the massive column of smoke obscuring the arena floor. Kotetsu looks up where Harry was with a disbelieving look on his face.

"How the HELL does a genin pull a S-RANK TECHNIQUE OUT HIS ASS!" Beside him, Kurenai shakes her head.

"An even better question is what the hell is he THINKING even using it!" Feeling something on her ass, she turns to see a shivering Asuma hiding behind her. Her eyebrow begins to twitch before she slugs him in the head. "AND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BY HIDING BEHIND ME!" Sakura just shakes her head in amusement as does Haku.

"That's so Harry…" The sound of laughter draws their attention to Harry who's just visible while burning embers swirl around him as he looks his side.

"So that's why she said you were an angel, eh nii-san? Impressive to say the least that not only did you transform fast enough, but you also used the Shukuchi Mukyo as well. Nice." Laughter from Naruto sounds as the smoke clears to reveal him with massive gold wings flapping behind him. Looking at his ruined shirt, he shrugs before tearing it off… a fact that makes various girls/women happy.

'He's younger then you Kurenai… He's younger then you Kurenai… He's younger then you… but he's so hot! Look at those muscles! BUT I CAN'T! HE'S YOUNGER THEN ME…' Unlike Kurenai, Sakura's enjoying the show as she looks at a shocked (and drooling) Ino.

"See piggy? I TOLD you he was hot!" Ino just nods as she watches Naruto create several Kage Bushin. Seeing them gather fireballs in their hands, Harry gulps.

"Aw shit!" The resulting explosion sends him flying towards earth until he rights himself just in time for Naruto to appear in front of him with another attack.

"Sagitta Magica!" The attack send Harry flying into the wall like he did with Naruto before. As he's making his way out of the hole, Naruto sends another attack. "Wind, crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand! DIGU VOLT!" As he watches the lighting head towards him, Harry thinks back to a lesson that Kuro had taught him as he extends his finger towards it.

'I came up with this after I faced off against a Raikou for use against lighting attacks…' Just as the lighting is about to hit him, Harry jabs out his finger into the bolt as it's conducted into his body before he flings his other hand out shooting it back at Naruto who dodges. Harry continues to breath hard as his body tingles. 'Man… that takes a lot out of you… doesn't it?' He watches as a red aura springs into being around Naruto making him grin as he feels the demonic urge for battle rushing through his veins. "Very well…" A black aura appears around Harry just before the two vanish and reappear in hand to hand combat. They ignore the stunned people below them as they fight.

'Kuso… nii-san's tough… tougher then I thought…' Naruto dodges a punch only to miss the follow up which knocks him around. However, he then uses the gathered momentum to increase the power behind the roundhouse kick which smashes into Harry's skull moments later. Flapping away, Naruto pulls a bunch of cherry blossom petals from his pants pocket. "Sakura kattingu hanabira no jutsu!(Cherry blossom cutting petals technique!)" Harry dodges most of them, though he still gets cut up.

'Shit… take about death by a thousand cuts…' Seeing Naruto pull out another bunch he growls as he concentrates magic and chakra into his lungs. "Nova flame!" Naruto's surprised at the white hot flame that shoots from Harry's mouth which devours the petals. The two then use their wings to flap upwards until their high above the stadium as both face each other and begin to chant with Harry using the spell that had rocked the arena and Naruto with one of his own.

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις" As Harry's finishing his incantation, Naruto finishes as well.

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" The fire and ice attacks meet in a massive explosion that's seen as far as the outside of the village wall, making more then a few nins worried about what they might be facing. Meanwhile, back in the stadium, everyone watches in silence as debris fall from within the cloud. Suddenly, Haku starts shouting as she points at two pieces in particular.

"HARRY-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!" Now realizing who it is, they watch as the two impact the scorched and cracked floor of the arena with enough force to dig craters. A minute passes in which nothing moves inside them before first Harry and then Naruto stumble out of the holes. Coughing as he holds his side, Harry looks at Naruto who's holding his right arm.

'Fuck… two of my ribs are shattered… I can't see straight… and judging by the ache in my back I might have a spinal compression… if it wasn't for my demonic healing…' Harry gulps at that thought, even as he starts gathering chakra and magic to his right hand making a glowing orb form around it. 'This… is it… do or die time…' Seeing this, Naruto forms the Burster Bomb again before the two charge at each other, the resulting explosion obscuring the view until the smoke clears revealing the two barely standing on wobbly legs. Naruto just shakes his head as he tries to focus on Harry through one blurry eye.

'Kuso… I'm just about out of juice…' He blinks as Harry whispers something before he raises a hand.

"Procter… I call the match." Seeing the shocked looks he grins as he looks at Naruto. "If we continue like this then neither will be able to continue. Also, Naruto's healing factor should heal him enough for his next match if we stop here. I wouldn't be able to continue since mine is less powerful then his. And I REFUSE to be the reason for Naruto not continuing in such a case. Besides… I'm out of steam…" Harry falls to his knees as his grin widens. "You won this time nii-san… but next time will be different…" Naruto nods with a smile as Row appears and hoists Harry up as the stadium fills with cheers. As they're walking away from Naruto, who's standing there basking in the adulation, Row raises an eyebrow at Harry.

"Odd that you would do that Harry…" She notices his smirk as well as the snickers coming from him making her narrow her eyes. "Okay, what are you planning?" Harry just grins at her while chuckling before jerking his head to Naruto.

"You'll find out in five… four… three… two… one…" Naruto's eyes pop open as he feels a breeze where there shouldn't be one as the stadium becomes silent before he looks down to see that his pants and underwear have given up the ghost. Harry just snickers to himself. "Oh Kami… I love it when they never see it coming… And that's for creating that Portkey that transported me and Hana half-naked into the council room… as it was in session…" Row just bursts out laughing as various women rocket back with nosebleeds. Anko, however, isn't one of then as she leans over the rail while waving a fistful of bills.

"WHOOHOO! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A SHOW! COME ON AND DO SOME JUMPING JACKS FOR US FOXY-KUN!" Hearing a camera, Anko turns to see Hinata snapping pictures. Noticing Anko's stare, she shrugs.

"I sell you some, but it'll cost you." Anko just stares at her silently before looking in one direction and then another. She then leans down next to Hinata's ear.

"How much are we talking…" Hinata just grins in answer as Naruto walks off the field (Well, limps off) grumbling about annoying nii-san's as Genma looks at the devastation. Shaking his head, he looks at the still talking crowd.

'They came to see genin battle and they were treated to a Jounin level fight… that's what I call getting your money's worth. Oh, well, they still gave quite the show and hopefully the match will make enough of the nins nervous when they attack as planned…' At that moment, his attention is drawn by Kakashi and Sasuke appearing in a swirl of leaves. "About time you arrive." Kakashi just rubs his neck in embarrassment as Sasuke stares at their surroundings in shock (since there's still glowing areas).

"Sorry about that… We came across… an… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Genma just snorts at the Jounin.

"Just noticed did you? Well what you see is the result of the two Uzumaki-Potters going head to head." He shakes his head. "So far, ALL your students have fought at chunin level. Naruto dominated Neji, Sakura fought Haku to a standstill, and Harry and Naruto had a high A-rank fight… All in all impressive considering that their sensei didn't help them train…" Kakashi flinches at the barb as Sasuke scowls.

"So? I'll show them all who is the truly the greatest." Genma just snorts in derision.

"Doubt it. Even your entrance pales in comparison to Harry's and Naruto's Now THERE was a entrance in style." He shrugs again before glaring at Kakashi. "You're so late we postponed the Uchiha's match TWICE. Thanks to the devastation, we're having a hour recess just to allow the arena to cool down…" Sighing, Kakashi teleports up into the stands only to be met by icy looks from his fellow Jounin making him blink. Sasuke however walks up to where the genin are and notices Harry and Naruto mediating. Now this isn't odd in and of itself, but they're floating about a foot above the floor as they heal up for what's coming. As he's meditating, Harry's being berated by Kuro.

0000000000000000 Inside Harry's mindscape 000000000000

Harry's sitting down in a plush chair as he watches Kuro pace back and forth bitching about what an idiot his incarnation is. Finally, Harry has enough. "I don't see what the big deal is Kuro. Sure me and Naruto went all out. What's the problem?" Kuro just growls at him.

"The problem is that you took off the restriction charm, that's what!" Harry just blinks and asks what the problem is. "The problem is that by taking it all off at once instead of bit by bit you place a massive strain on your body!" Harry blinks at this.

"It does? I thought that taking it off would cause less strain actually." Kuro just shakes his head at this before snorting.

"Quite the opposite actually Harry. By taking off the restraints in the middle of battle all at once you don't allow your body to adapt to the fact that it's no longer restrained. This causes torn muscles and ligaments which I'm focusing your magic to in order to heal them. Doing what you did causes as much damage to you as releasing the first three gates did to Lee. You're likely going to have to start over to regain the benefits and THIS time I want you to LISTEN to me." Finally spent, Kuro falls back into a chair.

"You done?" Kuro just looks at him before nodding.

"Yes." Sighing, he lays his head back. "I only hope that you survive what's coming." Harry nods at this as he sighs as well.

"Hopefully all the precautions that me and nii-san did will help take some of the pressure off the defending nins" Kuro just opens his eyes and looks at Harry.

"And what about the plan you came out with? The one to take care of a thorn in our side. It is a very dangerous game that your playing here Harry. One that can have all sorts of consequences for all." Harry nods at this before grinning.

"True… but in this case the benefits out weigh the detractions. Besides, it's not like they're actually going to be able to track it back to us after all." Kuro is about to say something but Harry waves it off as if it was made of smoke. "Yes, yes. They're be rumours of course. There always are. And suspicion as well, but who cares? There's going to be NO way they can trace it back to us after all. And I get away with not using the Unforgivables since it's just planting suggestions, nothing more. And the way I did there won't be any proof linking me with it." Kuro just sighs before giving Harry a smirk.

"And then there's the fact that the Sound nin's won't survive to be interrogated of course." Harry smirks at this.

"Of course." Harry shrugs a little. "It'll also rub Danzo the wrong way and drive a wedge between him and Orochimaru, not to mention between him and the Civilian Council and the Elders." At that moment Hedwig walks in. "What's up?" Hedwig looks at him and smiles.

"All our preparations are complete. Bella and Cissy are in position to give support as well as put some major hurting on the attacking forces. Also, Sal wants you to know that your 'Rear Guard' are ready. We also made sure that the wards on the hospital are running at optimum efficiency as well. All in all we're finally prepared." Harry nods as he assumes the Gendo pose.

"Excellent. All our plans are coming together finally. I don't expect anything to go smoothly though since no plan survives the enemy intact, but still, we have done all we could." Harry starts to shake his head before sighing. "Merlin, I only hope that all our friends and family will survive the invasion." Hedwig comes up and gives Harry a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"They will Harry. Me and Row will make sure of it." She winks at Harry before tapping herself on the nose. "You forget that both me and Row can use Kage Bushin and that our job will be transporting causalities into the Hospital to be treated during the battle." She frowns a little. "I do wish that we could fight back a little though. This IS our home too you know." Harry nods and smiles at her.

"I know that Hedwig, I really do. But no one is stopping you from fighting if you need to. It's just that the more ninja that survive the better, and that's why your job is so important. Please don't look at it as any less then what I'm doing Hedwig, because it's not." Looking at him, Hedwig sighs with an amused look on her face before reaching down and hugging him.

"Very well Harry…" She pulls away slightly so that she can look at him in the eye. "But please promise that you'll stay safe… that you'll come back to us?" Harry gives her a slight nod as he reaches around her and returns her hug before softly kissing her.

"I will Hedwig… Now that I got you guys I'll always return to you… one way or the other…" Hedwig just nods as they part before she reaches up and wipes a tear from her face.

"Good… because I always know that you keep your promises Harry." Shaking her head, she sighs. "Anyways, I've got to go. Remember your promise Harry, remember it!" And with that she fades away until it's just Harry and Kuro. Kuro just looks at Harry and smiles.

"It's always easier to survive a fight when you have someone to come home to, isn't it?" Harry just nods at the question.

"It is… it is at that Kuro…"

00000000000 Ichiraku's Ramen stand 0000000000000000

Hana and Tsume are eating some ramen with their ninken eating some of Ichiraku's pet food ramen. Ayame is talking to Hana when Hedwig walks in and looks at the two Inuzuka women as if in shock. "What are you two doing here? I would have thought that you would be at the Stadium. The Uchiha's about to get his ass handed to him by Gaara and I would have thought that would be enough for you to be there." Teuchi and Ayame share a look as the two Kunoichi shrug. Hana looks at Hedwig with a small grin.

"Well that does sound like something worth seeing, I don't know why I would bother seeing a match when I already know how it's going to turn out." Beside her Tsume nods emphatically.

"Exactly! That little ass is about to get a beat down. Why go and see it though?" Shrugging, Tsume places some money on the counter as they finish their bowls. "Anyways, we got places to go and things to do. Let's go Hana." The two walk out of the stand and Teuchi looks at Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig, I need Ayame to get something for me from the back of the store, but she'll need a little help. Do you mind…" Hedwig shakes her head with a smile.

"Nah! Not a problem Teuchi." She turns to a slightly nervous Ayame and frowns before shrugging. "Well? Come on then. I DO want some Ramen before I head back to the Stadium in a few minutes." Nodding Ayame pushes open a door and walks in as Hedwig follows. Closing the door behind her, Hedwig casts several privacy charms before turning her attention to a shaking Ayame who she hugs. "You okay Ayame?" She shakes her head as she turns into the hug.

"No… I'm not." She looks up into Hedwig's eyes with her own showing fear. "I'm scared Hedwig… really scared. I don't want to lose any of you today…" Hedwig just cups her cheek as she tightens the hug.

"And you won't. Now, are you sure that you want to do this Ayame? I can tell you that none of us would feel disappointed in you if you didn't go through with it. Or think any less of you." Ayame shakes her head as she buries her face into Hedwig's chest.

"I do… if you guys are going to fight then I want to fight alongside you all. I may be scared, but not enough not to do this and defend my home and precious people. I have to, for myself, for my Otou-san… and for you guys." Hedwig nods as she looks down at her as she runs her talons through her hair. "If I don't now, then what would I do when it's needed?" Here she chuckles somewhat depreciatively. "I was a genin myself once you know. The only reason that I'm no longer one is that Tou-san needed me after Kaa-san died. I may never have actually killed anyone, but… but that doesn't mean that I'm not capable of doing so. I did have the training for it." She sighs as she shakes her head before looking up at Hedwig's face. "I'm doing it, and that's final." Hedwig chuckles a little while shaking her head.

"As expected from you Ayame. As expected." She continues to stroke Ayame's hair as the girl stares up at her. "You just take care of yourself Ayame, your precious to me too." Ayame looks away blushing before turning back a little to see that Hedwig's also blushing.

"I… I am? Really?" Hedwig nods as her hand leaves Ayame's hair and cups her cheek, neither noticing their faces getting closer as their emotions run high. "Thank you… Your precious to me too…" She trails off as their lips meet. They stay like that for several minutes, softy kissing with their bodies pressed up tight against the other's. Breathless, the two pull apart. Slightly stunned, Ayame opens her mouth a few times before getting something out. "Tha… that was different." She lays her head into the crook of Hedwig's neck as the humanoid owl nods.

"Ye… yeah, it was…" Looking down at the girl in her arms, Hedwig cocks her head to the side. "Was… was it good for you too? I… I kind of found it… nice." Ayame nods as Hedwig's arms slip around her waist and gives it a small squeeze as she does the same.

"Yeah… it was…" Moving her head up, Ayame gives Hedwig another kiss before smiling. "Wow! Um… maybe later we should um…" Hedwig just nods with a stunned look.

"Yeah, we'll see where we go from here later… In the meantime, we got to get you ready for the battle." Disengaging from their embrace, Hedwig walks over to a nearby chest and pulls out what looks like a bodysuit made from black leather. Ayame makes a small face at it as she gets out of her clothing. Seeing Ayame in front of her clad in only a bra and panties, Hedwig licks her lips slightly before gesturing to the bra. "That has to go I'm afraid. It might get in the way." Seeing the look Ayame gives her, Hedwig shakes the bodysuit. "Don't worry about it, this has a support spell on it to compensate for lack of one." Sighing, Ayame reaches back and unclips her bra before she walks over. Grabbing the bodysuit, she places her legs into it before looking back at Hedwig.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Nodding, Hedwig moves behind her with Ayame blushing as she feels Hedwig's warm breath on her ear as Hedwig helps her get her arms in before zippering it up. Once the zipper is done, the bodysuit glows silver as it shapes itself to be skin tight. Blinking at the feel, Ayame turns to look in a mirror as she turns and tests out the movement only to find it's fit her like a second skin with only her panty line just barely showing through it. "Huh… Doesn't feel that bad actually. I suppose that always surprises me cause I don't expect it to…" She reaches up with her hands and grabs her breasts. "Hmm… I guess that I don't need a bra with this after all. Feels comfy." Hedwig comes up from behind her and wraps her arms around Ayame's waist as she brings her face next to Ayame's.

"True… and it actually makes you look really sexy." Ayame giggles and smacks her on the shoulder and tells her not to lie. "I'm not actually. It does make you look sexy. But remember, we still got the rest of the armour to put on you. Despite it being made of Ironbelly hide, it still isn't enough protection." Ayame nods as she looks at the chest containing various pieces of silvery metal inside it.

"Yeah… And I can't wait to kick some ass." Hedwig laughs a little as she kisses Ayame on the cheek while running her hands up and down her body making her shiver.

"And I can't wait to see you do so… I just can't wait…" Ayame smiles at Hedwig before a thought occurs to her making her frown.

"What do you think Harry-kun will think of us now…" Hedwig grins before shrugging as she rubs along Ayame's stomach while pressing her chest into the ramen girl's back.

"Somehow I don't see Harry mind this at all." Ayame just grins her self as she leans back into Hedwig's embrace before kissing her.

"I think I agree whole heartedly with you Hedwig-chan…"

000000000000 Back at the Chunin Exam finals a half hour later 000000000000000

Kakashi is watching as Sasuke is fighting Gaara when Naruto interrupts him. Not even bothering to look at him as Sasuke powers up the Chidori, he sighs. "Not now Naruto. Sasuke is about to land the finishing blow." Naruto's next words makes him turn to Naruto in shock.

"It's not because he's the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi sensei!" Kakashi is about to say something when white petals starts falling causing various people to fall asleep soon followed by Suna nin and Oto nin appearing. Looking over at the smoke cloud rising from the Kage Booth, Naruto sighs. "It has begun…"

00000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! What... (Notices Hinata laying on the floor with blood leaking from her nose)... What happened to her?_

_Pen-pen: Wark wa ark waark? Waarrk war waaark waaarr waarrkk waark. (What do you think? Naruto was moving around without pants.)_

_Steve: Um... Opps? My bad._

_Yui: I don't know about that, I thought that it was funny myself. Loved the scene between Hedwig and Ayame._

_Steve: Thanks! Hopefully more people will like it._

_Yui: I have no doubt about that._

_Steve: Well, time for the Invasion! And I got something special planned..._

**Spell List:**

Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!(Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind!): Conjures a powerful tornado around the caster that lasts for several seconds. The inside of the whirlwind is calm, like the eye of a storm, but anything trying to pass through the barrier of wind will get blown away.

Fireball: Creates a small glowing orb that when thrown creates a fiery explosion.

Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surging forth, Sodom was burning, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!): The spell has a long verse and during the incantation, magical energy is charged. Once the incantation is finished, a massive area-affect firestorm that causes extremely high-temperature flames to engulf and incinerate the targeted area is unleashed.

Sagitta Magica (Magical arrows): One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but in the Negima! manga is usually a prime number.

Digu Volt: A lethal spell which shoots out a blast of lightning from the palm of the extended arm. A direct hit by this spell most likely means death. There is also a small chance that targets struck with this spell will catch on fire.

Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή! (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!): An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity.

**Jutsu List:**

Name: Shukuchi Mukyo

Rank: A-rank

Special Requirement: User must know shunpo to use.

Info: A long range version of Shunpo, the user is capable of traveling large distances in the blink of an eye. Has the same weakness as Shunpo.

Name: Sakura kattingu hanabira no jutsu!(Cherry blossom cutting petals technique!)

Rank: C-rank

Special Requirement: Must be able to use plant jutsus.

Info: User unleashes a storm of sakura petals which are enhanced with chakra enabling them to cut through flesh and bone as well as most armours.

0000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000000


	47. Ass pokes and Anko's transformation!

_Steve: And here we go! time for the Suna/Oto Invasion!_

_Hinata: Is anyone I know going to die?_

_Steve: No... no one you know is going to die... though Naruto IS going to be badly injured._

_Hinata: (Claps hands to mouth) OH NO!_

_Steve: Don't worry! He's going to be fine. It's just needed as a plot device._

_Yui: Isn't this the chapter which reveals the extent of Anko's "Gift"?_

_Steve: Yup! I think more then a few people might be surprised by it._

_Yui: Really? After reading the Hellboy novel you mentioned to me, I think I know what it is._

_Steve: I know you do Yui-chan. Anyways, if you would do the disclaimer Hinata and Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino is looking around her wildly as various Sound nin and Suna nin attack the people in the stadium. Seeing one charging at her, she throws a kunai at him only to be shocked as it hit's the surprised nin in the throat. Ino continues to stare at the dying nin as he gurgles out his last breath. 'He's… dead…' Looking up in shock, she sees three of his companions rushing at her, ready to kill the girl who killed their compatriot. A red blur appears behind the three which soon resolves into Sakura in time for her to decapitate all three with a single swipe of her sword before she throws a kunai, piercing the head of a Suna nin. Looking back at the shaking Ino, Sakura grabs her.

"Ino! Listen to me, it's ok! Don't freeze on me now, there's going to be plenty of time for that later!" Hearing a scream, she turns in time to see Raven in her wolf form tear out the throat of a Suna Kunoichi before leaping at a sound nin. Shaking her head, she looks back at Ino. "Fight now! Let your adrenalin carry you and worry about it later. Besides…" Sakura gives Inoa little smirk at this. "How are you going to beat me if I kill more then you?" Ino blinks before nodding as a shaky grin comes over her face.

"Ye… yeah! You… your right Forehead…" Gulping, she throws a kunai with a exploding tag into a crowd of Suna nin. She's about to say some more when she notices Bella and Cissy come flying out of no where on brooms before blasting any enemies they can before flying off towards the northwest wall. Blinking, Ino turns in time to see Sakura stab another Suna nin in the chest before taking the head off his companion. "Wha… what the hell was that!? And what the hell is with you Forehead!?" Grinning a little at how Ino's slowly becoming better, Sakura shrugs.

"Bella and Cissy are members of the RKAF (Royal Konoha Air Force). They're going to be helping… one sec!" She ducks a blow from a Sound nin before taking his arm off at the shoulder and then killing him with a palm strike to the temple. "Sorry about that… Yeah, those two are going to be doing Surveillance as well pissing off any enemies they can… As for me? Call me Sakura, warrior princess." Sakura laughs at the confused look Ino gives her before her attention is grabbed as Kakashi call her name…

000000000000000000 With Bella and Cissy 0000000000000000

Having finished with the stadium, Bella and Cissy are flying several hundred feet above the rest of the village (well above the reach of any jutsu. Shaking her head, Bella taps the radio in her ear before making her report. "This is Aerial 1 to HQ. The Stadium is close to being over run and there's some kind of purple energy barrier trapping the Hokage. We saw an ANBU get roasted when he touched it." Bella whistles as she sees a monster three headed snake crash one of the walls surrounding the village. "A snake summon has breached the northwest wall, repeat a snake summon has breached the northwest wall." A voice comes over the radio a second later as Bella watches Cissy shoot off several Reducto's at various enemy nin's rushing through the streets.

"HQ to Aerial 1, we copy your information and are sending reinforcements to the Stadium and Northwest wall. We request your assistance at sector five, southeast wall, repeat, we request assistance at sector five Southeast wall." Bella nods as she taps the radio again.

"We copy over." Shaking her head, Bella looks at Cissy. "Man, when Harry told me that this would be hell, he wasn't kidding." As one, the two turn towards their destination. Bella's about to say something when she sees the snake summon get stomped by a massive toad making her blink. "Huh! And who says that toads aren't useful?" Cissy shakes her head before pulling a stick of TNT from her bag before lighting it and letting it drop into a group of Suna nin's who were menacing several fleeing civilians.

"I never did." She squints as their destination comes into view before she scowls. "Make the call, their overrun." Bella nods as the two pick up some speed to do some damage. On the wall, a Suna nin looking around spots them. He pauses for several moments as his brain processes what he's seeing.

'What the… are those two… FLYING?! ON BROOMS!' He turns to shout at his commander only to hear a 'Whoosh!' behind him as the two witches unleash their attack.

"INCENDIO!" Both Bella and Cissy pull up before looking back to see burning bodies fall from the now flaming top of the wall as Bella nods.

"I may not like killing… but attack MY home and I'll personally send you to hell…" Bella reaches up to her radio once more to make a report before being sent to another area. At the Academy, Iruka is fighting off several Suna and Sound nin while taking care of the students. He gets knocked down by one and is about to be stabbed when the Sound ningets cut in half by a familiar shark-woman's sword. Looking down at Iruka, she smirks.

"Looked like you needed some help Dolphin-kun, so I figured why not?" Iruka takes her offered hand and chuckles.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He doesn't notice her eyes light up as he looks at the scared children behind him, his face hardening as he turns back to face several ninsas he pulls out two kunai. "Mind giving me a hand with these guys? We need to get the children to safety." Hisame just snorts in amusement.

"Do you even have to ask… HEY!" She shouts as she watches one of the Suna nin get blasted away as a figure in strange silver armour (imagine Templar armour from Hellgate) hops down from a nearby rooftop and cleaves another's head off. Hisame goes into a protective stance in front of the children. "Who the hell are you?!" Seeing that there's no more enemies around since the others ran off, the figure takes off her helmet to reveal Ayame.

"Sorry about not identifying myself you two, but I was kind of busy…" Iruka nods as he looks her up and down. Seeing this, Ayame smirks. "Like it? Harry-kun created it using his mother's notes as a basis. It's something he calls 'Power Armour' and it increases my abilities while giving me the ability to cast magic using what's stored." Iruka nods as he remembers Harry telling him about it as Ayame puts her helmet back on.

"Yeah, I remember Harry telling me about it… but just the same, we got to get going before anymore show up." At that moment, he groans as four more appear. "Great… me and my big mouth…" Hisame just grins bloodthristly as she lifts her sword.

"I don't know why your complaining Dolphin-kun… just means more fun for us." She looks at him and her grin widens as he groans again with her next words. "By the way… Remember how you said that you owe me? You can make it up by taking me out on a date." Snickering, she rushes at the four as does Iruka and Ayame. Meanwhile across the village, several explosions of smoke mark where the Shikigami that Harry and Naruto created before the final exam are releasing masses of Kage Bushin. After they found out from Kin about the attack, each day Harry and Naruto would summon a hundred each and then Jeraiya would seal them away into scrolls designed to transport prisoners alive. Now the Suna nin and Sound nin find themselves on the defensive as they face an army of Kage Bushin. And even though each can only take a singe hit, that fact doesn't really help much when your facing several thousand of them…

000000000 Back in the Stadium 000000000

Having witnessed Sasuke rushing after the fleeing Sand siblings as well as Kakashi sending Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru after them, Harry scowls as he leaps into the center of a group of enemy ninja. His sword suddenly glows green as he slashes at them as he calls out his attack. "Maho hidan! Shinigami no mai: Soul Reaver! (Magical forbidden technique! Dance of the Death God: Soul Reaver!)" The whole group falls to the ground looking like mummified corpses as the gems on Harry's bracers glow a bright green while the slashes on their bodies burst into green flame. Looking at them, he nods. 'Heh! Told you that channelling the "Withering Touch" through the blade would work…' Kuro just sighs as Harry uses the attack again.

'Okay, okay, you were right. Happy?' Kuro falls silent before asking a question that's been bugging him for a while. 'I know that the spell your using drains the victim of their life-force and you then store it in the gems on your bracers… but WHY would you need so much life-force?' Harry just gives him a sheepish grin as he notices about a hundred Kage Bushin enter the arena.

'Why? Because some spells require the users life-force to work. And I sure as hell don't want a drain on my if I can help it.' Channelling a bone breaking curse into his sword, he performs another dance. "Shinigami no mai: Bone crusher!" The various nin scream as with each swipe, their bones are crushed inside their bodies. Hitting another nin, Harry snarls as he spots Kabuto fighting Kakashi. 'That bastard!' He's about to rush him when several more jump between him and where Kakashi and Kabuto are. "I guess I just have to take care of you poor sods first, hmm? Very well, come to me for I am you DEATH!" Off to the side, Kurenai shivers as she watches Harry cleave through them like a scythe through grain.

'Scary genin…' Seeing a Suna Jounin about to hit Kiba from behind, she's going to shout when Blackwind (since she's in control) in her hybrid form grabs hold of him before tearing him in half with a snarl.

"-No one hurts my MATE and lives! None that try do either!-" Kiba looks back at her before giving her a grin.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She whines making him blush at what she just said. "Um… I'll think about it…" Shaking his head, he growls as he and Akamaru use Juujin no bushin before using a Gatsuuga. Elsewhere in the stadium, Hinata and Tenten are back to back. Tenten is sniping at any nin she can with her long range weapons while Hinata takes care of any that get too close. Nodding, Tenten looks over her shoulder at Hinata.

"You're good at this… I think we make a good team." Hinata just nods at this before hiting a Sound nin in the chest with a Jyuuken strike as her thoughts turn to her boyfriend.

'Naruto-kun… I hope that your safe…'

0000000000000000 The Battle with Gaara 000000000000000

Sasuke is staring in fear at the transformed Gaara with his cursed seal spread across half his body. 'What… what is he?!' Gaara just insanely laughs as he sees the terror in Sasuke's eyes.

"Well?! Not afraid now are you! After all you are like me-ARGH!" He goes flying as Naruto hits him with a blasting curse. Getting up from where he landed, he snarls as he sees Naruto land on a branch followed by Sakura who shudders and looks at her boyfriend.

"You were right Naruto, he is a jinchuuriki." Naruto just nods, not taking an eye off Gaara for a second.

"Yeah… no offense to you Sakura-chan, but he's too powerful for you to face." She nods as Naruto internally gulps. 'Kyubi-chan, any idea as to how to defeat him?' Kyubi just sighs and shakes her head.

'Not really no… I suppose if you could make it through the sand armour you can attack him directly or if I pump a tail's worth of chakra into you…' Naruto shakes his head and growls as he dodges a tendril of sand.

'Won't work. Even if I destroy the sand he has, he can just create more remember? Also, using a tail's worth would cut down on the amount of time I got. Give me a quarter and I'll take it from there.' She nods and does so making several people shiver and Gaara to insanely laugh.

"AH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME I SEE! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE LYING!" Naruto just gives him the finger before shooting off a Reducto, knocking him backwards. Naruto's fist begins to glow as a ball of chakra and magic forms around it as he charges at Gaara. Upon hitting him, it causes an explosion, injuring Gaara and making him scream in rage. Naruto just watches as Gaara as he pulls out a kunai and attaches an exploding tag to it. "DIE UZUMAKI-POTTER!" Just as the sand wave is about to hit him, Naruto vanishes and reappears behind Gaara with a pop and in a crouch as he holds the kunai out.

"Now for one of the moves that Kakashi-sensei taught me! Konoha's Most Secret And Ancient Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years Of Pain!" Gaara's eyes pop open as Naruto sticks the kunai where the sun don't shine… only for it to explode after he disappears again with a soft crack. Naruto reappears next to Sakura with a grin as they all watch Gaara withe in agony, only for Sakura to hit him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for!" Sakura just scowls.

"That was for using that fucking perverted technique Sensei came up with, duh!" She's about to say more when a claw of sand grabs her and slams her into the tree trunk.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto rushes over and tries to free her only to find himself unable to. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Sakura weakly nods before Naruto turns around, utterly pissed causing Gaara to gulp slightly from the feeling of KI as well as the pure magical power in the air. "You hurt her… You hurt one of my precious people… YOU ARE DEAD!" Gaara doesn't have time to react as Naruto uses Shukuchi Mukyo to close the distance before punching him through several trees. Gaara's world becomes one of pain as he's slammed into the ground, trees, rocks, and Naruto's fists and legs over and over. Finally, Gaara wraps his sand around Naruto.

"Desert coffin… Desert funeral!" The sand compacts only to get blasted away from a pulse of magic. Still snarling, Gaara suddenly shoots up as he uses the sand in the surrounding forest floor to create Shukaku's body. Shaking his head, Naruto summons Gamabunta who shouts at him.

"What the hell Gaki! What do you thinking…" He trails off as he sees Gaara transformed state. "Shit gaki, you're fighting the Ichibi's container?" Naruto nods making him shrug. "Oh well. As long as he doesn't fall asleep we should be okay." At that moment Gaara performs a sleep technique and Shukaku comes out. Naruto looks down at Gamabunta and glares.

"Thanks Oyabun… You and your big toady mouth…" Shukaku opens his arms wide and looks at the sky as he roars.

"WOOOHOO! SHUKAKU'S BACK BABY AND HE'S READY FOR BATTLE!" He then spots Gamabunta and Naruto and grins. "OH HELL YEAH! FIRST I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO, ESPECIALLY YOU UZUMAKI-POTTER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CONAINER'S ASS… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT?! DO YOU?! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT YOU CAN'T!" At those words, Gamabunta blinks before looking up at Naruto.

"Um, should I ask if you're like that snake Orochimaru when it comes to asses…" Naruto just growls and shakes his head and is about to say something when Shukaku continues.

"AND ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, I'M GOING AFTER THAT FINE PIECE OF BLOOD LOVING ASS KUROMI! I MEAN WOOF! SHE WAS JUST CUTE AND ILLEGAL BEFORE BUT NOW… AWWWOOOO!" Everyone in the area stares at him icluderous before Naruto points at him.

"You mean to tell me that your so bad at getting dates that you have to result to chasing a DOLL for a girlfriend! Man that's so pathetic it's sad!" Shukaku's jaw drops (his not being the only one) and he seems to turn to stone as Gamabuntya hisses.

"Kuso gaki, I believe you teens call that a 'Mama burn'. That was a low blow, even for a ninja…" He trails off as he smirks. "Though it IS a good point and would explain exactly WHY Shukaku's so mad all the time considering how he's a tanuki…" Shukaku gives a wordless shout of rage as he charges the two not noticing Naruto making a familiar handsign. A minute later finds Sakura, Sasuke, and Temari watching as a group of Naruto's haul a bunch of fallen trees into the clearing. Temari blinks as their surrounded in a cloud of smoke from the inside of which chanting is heard among other things.

"What are they doing in there…" She becomes even more confused as another one appears holding a scroll with a large grin as he releases what's inside revealing a mass of explosive tags. "Eh? What's with all the… Oh shit, you have GOT to be KIDDING!" Shukaku is oblivious to all this as his Renkudan attack knocks Gamabunta to the ground making him laugh. Shaking his head, Gamabunta growls.

"No choice gaki… we're going have to wake the container… what are you grinning about?" Naruto points to behind the laughing Biju where a large, wooden kunai the size of a small house is rising. "What's with that?" Naruto just laughs before calling out to Shukaku.

"Hey! Tanuki-teme! Time for round two! Konoha's Most Ancient And Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years Of Pain: MEGA SIZE!" The Kunai, guided by magic, hurtles at Shukaku making him widen his eyes… just before the hundred exploding tags on it detonate.

"GAH! MY FUCKING ASS! YOU FUCKING TEME! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SHOVING THINGS UP A GUY'S ASS AND THEN HAVING THEM EXPLODE! FUCKING HELL THAT BURNS! ARGH!" Gamabunta sweatdrops as he watches Shukaku withe in pain as he keeps screaming obscenities.

"Gaki… you are most definitely your Okaa-san's son… this most definitely proves it. Only her son could pull off her original technique like this…" Gamabunta shivers as he remembering how she did it to him once when Jeraiya tried to use him to get away from her after he peeped on her. "Oh ya… definitely her son…" Naruto just looks at him in surprise.

"Eh? It's my Okaa-san's original technique? You're joking!" Gamabunta shakes his head as he watches Shukaku dance and run around while holding his ass (which still has smoke coming from it).

"I'm afraid not gaki… That woman was one of a kind… which might be a good thing considering everything." He shakes his head and chuckles at the memories (as well as ignoring Naruto's glare) "One of these days summon me and I'll tell you about her." Noticing a pissed Shukaku getting back up, he sighs. "Anyways, I'll hold him down while doing a henge while you wake up the container. All I need you to do is do the hand signes and imagine something with teeth and claws and I'll do the rest." Naruto does so when an idea of what to use comes to mind. A puff of smoke appears covering the area. Unable to see his opponent, Shukaku snarls.

"YOU THINK THAT A LITTLE SMOKE WILL STOP ME!? THINK AGAIN!" He's about to charge in when Kyubi bursts from the smoke. "KY… KYUBI! IMPOSSIBLE!" Shukaku doesn't get to say anything else when 'Kyubi' bites his arm. Kyubi then disappears to be replaced with Gamabunta while Naruto runs up Shukaku's arm towards Gaara while channelling chakra into his arm. Naruto pulls back his fist as he reaches him and cold clocks Gaara with enough power to lift him from Shukaku's head and into the air.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Gaara's eyes shoot open as Shukaku moans.

"NOOOO! I JUST GOT OUT!" Shukaku's eyes fade before his body crumbles back into sand as Gamabunta bids Naruto goodbye before dispelling. Landing hard, Gaara moans as he's barely got any chakra and his sand barely saved him from worse injury.

"Uhhhh…." Hearing a sound, he sees Naruto walking towards him with a grim expression on his face. "N… No! Stay away! Stay away!" Naruto snorts as he stares him down as he starts to snarl.

"I wonder how many of your victims said the same thing Gaara before you killed them. How many? HOW MANY BEGGED FOR THEIR LIVES BEFORE YOU KILLED THEM GAARA!" Gaara doesn't say anything as he's currently scared shitless of the person in front of him who sighs and shakes his head. "But… I'm not you am I?" Gaara just stares at him in confusion.

"How… How are you so strong… and why don't you hate them…?" Naruto just looks at him with something akin to pity before he answers.

"I don't hate them because it's human nature to hate that which is different and strange. Wars have been fought over just that fact. I can't even find it within myself to be angry with them. Disappointed, yes… angry, no." Naruto just shakes his head as he reaches the prone Gaara. " As to the reason why I'm so strong… It's the same as why I haven't become like you. I have people precious to me and for them I will fight until I die… And I'm not the only one…"

0000000000000 Tsume and Hana 00000000000

Two Sound nin fall to Hana's and the Haimaru Triplets Gatsuuga while Tsume claws another's throat. Shaking the blood off her hands, Tsume looks at her daughter with a grin. "It's time… with all the civilians safe it's time for our counter attack." Hana nods as she watches Kuromaru take another down.

"Yeah, it's time to show these fuckers that you do NOT mess with Konoha Kunoichi. We can be real bitches if you do." Tsume grins at that before turning to face a group of Suna nin.

"Amen my daughter, Amen!"

000000000000000 Northwest Wall 0000000000000

Glancing at the new snake summons, Jeraiya is about to attack it with his summon when a massive snake erupts from the trees nearby. He's about to moan when he notices the wings on the back making him laugh as it bites the attacking snake summons. Blinking, the toad looks up at Jeraiya. "Aren't we going to attack the snakes while their fighting?" Jeraiya shakes his head as he points to the winged one (which has just bit the other).

"Nope! That, my friend, is Sal. Despite appearances she's on our side." Hearing a scream, Jeraiya turns to see Hedwig and Row lifting enemy nins high into the air before dropping them to their deaths. "Ouch… that's GOT to hurt!" Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices the nin facing Sal drop dead as she faces them (and away from him). "Huh! Guess sensei wasn't kidding about how deadly a basilisk stare is…"

000000000000 Bella and Cissy 0000000000000

Dodging through the jutsu's with all the skill of Quidditch players, Bella and Cissy continue to pound the groups they come across. Seeing a group around summoning array, Cissy points it out to her sister. "I found one of those summoning arrays Bella! Over there!" Glancing in the direction, Bella nods as a bloodthirsty grin appears on her face.

"Well then, far be it to keep them waiting, eh?" Cissy grins as the two turn towards it. "Take this you bloody bastards! Confringo! Defodio! Confringo! Reducto!" Bella nods as she too lets loose a barrage of spells… one of which her sister never even though of using.

"Bombarda! Reducto! Reducto! Confringo! Incendio! Scourgify!" She draws a strange look from her sister for the last one making her shrug. "What? It erased it right? And that's all that counts!" Cissy just shakes her head as they pull away from the new and burning clearing behind them. "Besides, I think that my dear sister was just swearing like a muggle sailor." Cissy just grins sheepishly before shooting off another spell.

"Reducto!" She looks at Bella and shrugs. "What can I say? I got caught up in the moment." Bella just laughs so hard she nearly falls off her broom.

"GAH!" Quickly restoring her balance, Bella grabs at her chest with one hand. "Whew! That was a close one…" She grins at Cissy before nodding. "Let's keep hunting, shall we?" Cissy nods in agreement as a similar grin to what her sister was wearing earlier appears.

"Oh yes! Let's!" The two turn their brooms around ready for another flyby of where the fighting's happening. "Lets show them WHY you should fear the two Black sisters…"

000000000000000 Iruka, Hisame, and Ayame 0000000000000000

Reaching the monument with his students, Iruka walks through the door into the shelter and gasps as there's several dead Sound nin surrounding what looks like dead civilians. Looking at the nearest ANBU, Iruka asks the question that comes to mind. "What happened!?" The ANBU shakes his head and sighs.

"They were dressed as civilians and in the panic no on noticed them… the dead civilians are all members of the Civilian Council… almost all of the Civilian council…" Hisame continues to sheppard the children past the scene when an explosion catches her attention. Looking over at the large fireball, she blinks.

"What was over there?" She doesn't get her answer as a force of Suna nin try to make a try for the enterance and she charges them. Iruka and the ANBU share a look, the two of them knowing EXACTLY what was there.

'That's Danzo's mansion… Or was it as the case may be…' Shrugging, the two rush out to help Hisame as does Ayame…

000000000000000000 With Naruto 000000000000000

Still looking down at Gaara, Naruto smiles assuredly. "That, Gaara, is us Konoha nin's greatest strength… one that your village and Sound underestimated. When we're protecting our friends and family… our precious people, nothing can stop us. Not a demon, not an enemy village… nothing. We will fight you in the alleys, in the houses, in the streets, and in the forests. We will fight until we draw our last, shuddering breath if it means that our most precious people may live, even if we must make the ultimate sacrifice, we will. You, who fights for yourself, don't understand this, but it's true." He looks up as Temari and a badly hurt Kankuro walk into the clearing while giving Naruto a wide berth. "But you may yet understand this since you have people who care for you Gaara, trust them. Take that chance and I promise that you'll gain true strength, the strength to protect if you do." Gaara just nods as his sister grabs him and looks at Naruto before giving him a thankful look. Her and Kankuro then take off, having enough of the invasion. Naruto just watches them go as a exhausted Sasuke leaps down behind him.

"That's it?! You're just going to let them go after all that!?" Naruto nods and Sasuke practically screams at him. "WHY?!" Naruto shrugs at him.

"There's no need to Sasuke. Why chase after a defeated enemy? Besides, I got a good feeling about it." He suddenly stiffens and whips to look in the direction of the Stadium. "Sorry guys, but I got to go! I'm needed else where!" And with a pop he vanishes (leaving behind a shocked Sasuke and a nodding Sakura) and reappears in the stadium. Sensing where Harry is, he disappears again and reappears beside him. Harry just glances at him and snorts before looking back at the barrier around the Sandaime and Orochimaru.

"About fucking time you arrive. What the hell took you so long? Had to help an old woman cross the street?" Rolling his eyes at the dig at Kakashi's excuses, Naruto looks at him before answering him in a sarcastic voice.

"I'd like to see you get here as fast if you had to fight the fully manifested Shukaku." Harry just shrugs again while Naruto turns the barrier as well. "So what's this thing then? And why haven't you got through it yet?" The red-haired girl at one of the corners answers him.

"Because our barrier is impenetrable you fucking ass-licker! The little black haired he-bitch has been shooting stuff at us for the past two minutes with no effect. And those shit head ANBU behind you already lost a little prick who tried to get through, but we roasted his ass when he touched our fucking barrier you fucktard!" Naruto just looks at her before turning to Harry and rolling his eyes.

"Nii-san, are you or aren't you a fucking wizard? Or have you forgotten the wards are down? I took them down once our match is over." Harry stares at him before smacking his face.

"I. Am. A. Bloody. Fucking. Baka." Sighing the two look at each other before vanishing with a crack and reappearing inside the barrier. "I should have fucking thought of this you know… Oh well, I guess even a wizard-nin as brilliant as me has his off days." Naruto just snorts in derision while ignoring the shocked looks.

"'Off days' my ass. You only get on days." He gives another snort as he looks at Tayuya (and ignores Harry's glare). "Impenetrable barrier my ass." And with that, the two walk into the forest only to blink and rush in as a feeling of power washes over them. Deeper in, the Sandaime has finished summoning the Shinigami and has just sealed away the Shodaime and the Nidaime. He doesn't notice the red-haired, green eyed spirithe also accidently summoned who's looking around her in confusion.

'What the hells going on? Last thing I remember was that I was visiting James' father and hugging him when I felt a pull and ended up here…' The Shinigami looks at her before sighing sadly.

"Sorry about that Lily dear. I was summoned and when I was you were pulled here as well since you were touching me at the time." He looks down as the Sandaime grabs Orochimaru's arms as he brings up his knife. He brings his knife down and cuts Orochimaru's spiritual arms off before he eats them and is about to grab Sarutobi's soul to eat it as well when his arm is grabbed by Harry. "What the?!" Harry just glares at him as he holds it there while Naruto knocks Orochimaru away from the Hokage.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let Ojii-san die today you old fart." Lily blinks at the person before her as tears break out upon realizing it's her son. Suddenly, she goes red as she realizies what he just said, but before she can say anything, the Shinigami shakes his head.

"Sorry Harry, but I must. There's a consequence for every action and this is the one for the action he did." Harry just shakes his head before he starts to argue, which shocks the Sandaime as he watches Harry do so.

"Yeah, but the Shodaime and the Nidaime were already dead so no foul sending them back to the land of the dead, also all he sealed was Orochimaru's arms, nothing more. And that shouldn't be enough for him to die!" The Shinigami is about to say something as the trees blocking the view die and crumble as their exposed to his aura. He's looking around when he starts to laugh before becoming visible to all. The ANBU back up as they see him laughing.

" Kid, I REALLY like how much guts you have! Tell you what, if you can make me bleed, I'll let your precious Sandaime live. If not, I take him. Deal?" Harry nods as he let's go and leaps away. Still grinning, the Shinigami charges him and their blades meet in a deadly dance. Harry finds himself struggling as the Death God's knife hits his demonic blade again and again. "Don't tell me this is all you got? Pathetic! Looks like it's Kage Soul for dinner tonight!" Harry's face suddenly snarls as deep inside him, the first three gates begin to strain as he tries to open them. All three suddenly open at once and a massive burst of chakra and magic gathers around Harry's body, swirling outwards. 'Hmm? What's this now?' Harry bends as he slides his blade back into it's sheath. He then clicks it open as the fourth gate opens before vanishing and reappearing behind the Shinigami and clicks it close again.

"Limit breaker: Kamikaze ken (Divine Wind Blade)" He falls over as the Shinigami laughs before turning to him.

"Not bad kid… not bad at all. Congradulations…" A tear suddenly appears in his Kimono at the shoulder before a small trickle of blood appears Glancing at Lily, he softly grins before pulling out the life-force Harry had gathered in his bracers as he looks at the coffin which was to hold the Yondaime. 'Thanks to this, I'll make a wish of your's come true my grandson… Enjoy.' He nods before looking at the Sandaime. "You have this boy to thank for your life Hiruzen, Never summon me again." He then leans down and whispers into the Sandaime's ear. "After all, it wouldn't do to make my Grandson sad… now would it?" As he pulls away, the Hokage faints making him roar with laughter as he slowly fades away. Staring at where the Shinigami was, Orochimaru notices Anko appearing on the roof before glaring at the Sandaime.

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY REVENGE!" He opens his mouth with the Kusanagi only to be knocked to the side by Anko.

"Not today you asshole! It's time that we finished this!" Charging at him, Anko's eyes widen as she watches him make a single handsign (Despite the agony it puts him in) which brings her to her knees.

"Yes… I do believe it is." He watches as the ANBU grab the Sandaime's body before vanishing making him snarl as he realizes it was a distraction at the same time that Anko tells him so. He turns and glares at his former student with hatred. "YOU HAVE ROBBED ME OF MY REVENGE!" Through the pain she's in, Anko weakly grins.

"Yeah… so what snakeface…" He just screams in rage before shooting the Kusanagi at her. Anko stares straight ahead at her approaching death with a single regret. 'I'm so sorry Tsuki… looks like Kaa-san isn't coming home… Please take care…' Her eyes widen as Naruto appears between her and the blade, with it piercing him through the chest. "No… NO! NOOOO! NARUTO!" Orochimaru is so surprised he lets go the handsign as Anko grabs hold of Naruto's body with tears running down her face. "Na… Naruto… why? WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT!" Naruto just reaches up and cups her tear streaked face and softly smiles at her.

"Because… you're (cough!) precious to me Anko-chan… (Cough! Hack!) You're worth it… (Wheeze) And… Tsuki would cry if you died…" His eyes slowly close as Anko starts shaking with grief.

"No… please any kami that's listening don't let him die… please…" She watches as his breathing starts to slow. "No… I… I can't lose you Naruto… you're… you're precious to me too…" Hearing mocking laughter she looks up to see Orochimaru laughing making her grit her teeth.

"Oh… OH! This is too rich! He's 'Precious' to you and he stepped in front of a fatal blow! That is WAY too ironic." He watches as she hangs her head and start growling. "Oh, I'm sorry, is it painful? I thought that you would have learned your lesson with me that making bonds only hurts in the end… Well, I guess that's another one of your precious people dead at my hands… like your Okaa-san." Anko suddenly stiffens making him laugh as the ANBU are too busy fighting the Sound Four to interfere. "Never knew that did you, hmm? Back at the beginning of the last Great Ninja war, she found me experimenting on some Iwa nin I captured. I couldn't let her go after that… It was so easy to make it appear like Iwa killed her." Anko starts to tremble in rage as he continues. "And then you became my apprentice! It was so deliciously ironic… like now." She mumbles something making him get a mock curious look on his face. "I'm sorry, what was that?" A burst of Murderous Intent from Anko freezes him and everyone on the roof.

"I said… You are dead…" She looks up showing that the whites of her eyes are now golden as the pupil is now a reptilian slit. She stands up as her body seems to ripple and grow. "You… are… FUCKING DEAD! GRAAAGH!" Orochimaru backs away as Anko's face changes into a scaly draconic muzzle and the rest of her body follows, tearing her clothes until where Anko once was is now a nine foot tall humanoid female dragon. Her scales are a pure white and her hair has now become a mane down her back which has spikes extending from it. Her wings then burst from her back, extending to their twenty foot wingspan. Seeing her burning, hateful gaze, Orochimaru takes another step back as he feels an emotion he almost forgot about: Fear.

Wha… What happened to her? Did her curse seal advance… evolve?' He doesn't get any more time to ponder as Anko disappears and her ham sized fist sends him into the seating on the other side of the arena. Groaning, he barely rolls out of the way of another punch from Anko that goes through the reinforced concrete of the Stadium making him gulp. She's… she's as strong as Tsunade…' Anko growls as she opens her mouth and a blaze shoots out of it. Leaping out of it, Orochimaru summons the Kusanagi back to him and shoots it back at her, only for it to barely pierce her stomach. Looking down at it, she just grabs it before yanking it out. Still holding it, she grabs his tongue and literally rips it from his mouth making him scream in agony. Seeing this, several of the remaining Sound nin rush over.

"Orochimaru-sama!" They leap onto Anko and start stabbing her with their kunai as a Suna Jounin opens a small wound using a Kaze Yaiba. While this is happening, Orochimaru slowly gets up as she tears them to pieces with her teeth and claws. The last one, the Suna Jounin, dies as Anko wraps her tail around his neck, piercing it with her spikes.

'Incredable… her transformation gives her sheer brute strength and speed… but she lacks intelligence… she's completely guided by instinct…' His eyes as she once again disappears from sight only to land a devastating upper cut that pulverizes his jaw. Before he flies away, she grabs him and slams him into the floor hard enough to create a five foot wide crater. She then proceeds to run along the aisle, dragging him through the seating. Finally stopping, she lifts the bruised and battered body of her former sensei and opens her mouth. Orochimaru gulps as he witnesses fire swirling in her throat as she prepares to fry him when her head is knocked to the side as Jirobo in his level two form smashes her in the side of the head.

"I don't think so!" He looks as Tayuya grabs Orochimaru and nods before the five vanish. Looking around and seeing that her prey has vanished, Anko let's out a scream of pure primal rage before her head whips around and spots the ANBU captain walking towards Naruto. She softly growls in her throat and vanishes. Still walking towards him, the ANBU captain shakes his head.

"Kuso gaki… What the hell just happened… It's too bad that your dead… WHOA!" He leaps back just as Anko's fist comes down and shatters the part of the roof he was just on. "Oh… shit…" He gulps as Anko moves to crouch over Naruto protectively. He looks down and sighs with relief seeing that Naruto's chest is still rising and falling. "Well at least your still alive gaki…" Hearing a growl, he looks back up to see Anko glaring at him. "Now what to do about you…"

000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And we are done! (Hears Hinata growling at him) Whoa! I said that he would be alright! And he will be._

_Hinata: Still... he nearly died..._

_Steve: I know, I know! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! I promise._

_Hinata: You better..._

_Steve: (Gulp) I will... Er... I think that this is all._

_Yui: Yup! Until the next update. _

_Pen-pen: A war wa waarrk ark waark wa rk waaark wa war ark waa waark waaaaarrrkk war wark.(A lot of people are going to be pissed at you for the whole cliffhanger you have.)_

_Yui: (Jerks finger at Pen-pen) I agree with him._

_Hinata: Me too._

_Steve: So? That just means that they'll read this again at the next update! Well, see you guys around!_

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000000000000000


	48. Victory at a price

_Steve: And here we go with the first chapter of the new update!_

_Yui: About time. More then a few people were pissed at you for the cliffhanger you had at the end of the last chapter._

_Steve: Yeah... well... I had to do something! The last update was too long even for me!_

_Hinata: Will Naruto-kun get better in this one...?_

_Steve: Yup! Don't worry! Anyways, I just want to say thank you to Dark-Magician-41 for giving me credit for Hedwig's powers and crush on Harry in his story "Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders" It's a good read so check it out!_

_Pen-pen: War! Waaarrkk ark wark arrk a waaarrrkkk arkk wark. (Huh! Normally you don't make a suggestion like that.)_

_Steve: Yeah... well, I do think it's a good read. And he did give me credit...._

_Hinata: True... Um, shouldn't I thank the reviewers? (Steve nods) Ok, thank you:_

The Kyr

The PhantomHokage

AshK

Yuki

Dark-Magician-41

Lansar 1

readadiction

Ice Demon Ranger

godzillahomer

Crolynx

Ryutana

The Burning Serpent

Maloran

_Steve: Heh! Enjoy the chapter folks! We'll soon be getting into the "Tsunade retrieval arc"!_

_Yui: I wonder how that will turn out..._

_Steve: You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Anyways... It's disclaimering time!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000 Last Time on ToaMS 0000000000000000000000

_"Kuso gaki… What the hell just happened… It's too bad that your dead… WHOA!" He leaps back just as Anko's fist comes down and shatters the part of the roof he was just on. "Oh… shit…" He gulps as Anko moves to bend over Naruto protectively. He looks down and sighs with relief seeing that Naruto's chest is still rising and falling. "Well at least your still alive gaki…" Hearing a growl, he looks back up to see Anko glaring at him. "Now what to do about you…"_

00000000000000000 Now 000000000000000000000

Still staring at the transformed Anko, the ANBU Captain glances out the corner of his eyes as Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma appear. Seeing the dragon-like creature standing over his student, Kakashi growls as lighting starts gathering in his hand. 'No… I WILL NOT LOSE YOU TOO NARUTO!' He's about to charge when the ANBU captain grabs his wrist. "What are you doing?! That… thing is going to kill my student! Judging by the fact that Anko's clothes are scattered around, except for the remains of her trench coat stuck on it's spines, it already killed her…" Beside him, Kurenai gasps and begins to tear up at the thought of her oldest friend being dead when she notices the dragon's eyes.

'It's eyes...' Looking at the dragon, she shakes her head."It didn't kill her… did it." Everyone looks at her as she and the dragon stare at each other before she starts to walk towards it without an ounce of fear. "It's… Anko, isn't it? This thing is somehow Anko…" The ANBU Captain nods slowly, confirming it. Asuma drops his cigarette at this.

"That's Anko… Mitarashi Anko? You're shitting me right? It can't possibly be…" He trails off as Kurenai continues to walk towards Anko, who softly growls as if confused. Watching them both, the ANBU captain shakes his head.

'She won't let us close to them… yet she allows Kurenai-san to walk right up to the two of them… Interesting about the amount of trust there…' Shaking his head, he sighs as he explains. "During the fight with Orochimaru, both of the Uzumaki-Potter's interfered and saved Hokage-sama's life. Anko then distracted the rogue Sannin while some of my men got the Sandaime to safety. Unfortunately, while we doing that, he attempted to kill her by throwing his sword at her while she was incapacitated. Right before it hit her, Naruto-san stepped between it and Anko and took the hit in the chest. Anko then held him while Orochimaru mocked her, we didn't hear what was said however since we were busy fighting his followers. Next thing we knew, she was releasing murderous intent and transformed into the… dragon, you see before you." Kurenai nods as she reaches Anko, who cocks her head to the side.

"You wanted to protect him, didn't you Anko? He's so precious to you that you would give anything to protect him, even your humanity… Oh Anko…" Raising a hand, she lays it on the side of Anko's muzzle, feeling the soft, leathery texture of her scales before Anko bends down and nudges Naruto's body. She whines as he softly groans before she licks his face and looks up into Kurenai's eyes as she bends down to examine him. She smiles as she notices the wound closing and looks up at her transformed friend. "It's okay Anko… it's okay, he's going to be just fine." Anko gives another whine making her smile. "Don't worry, he's going to be all right Anko, I promise to protect him." At that moment, Naruto moans a little as his eyelids flutter.

'Ugh… I feel like crap… did you have to send me into a temporay coma Kyubi-chan?' She sighs before shrugging.

'It was the best that I could do Naruto-kun. Thankfully you've already been exposed to the Kusanagi's venom once in a small concentration. So it was a simple job of first slowing down your metabolism before acting on the venom. Thankfully, your resistance to it now is such that it shouldn't be able to kill you… though I wouldn't test that if I were you.' Naruto gives a mental nod as his eyes finally open, only to stare into a pair of familiar brown eyes but with slited now… and which are now in an unfamiliar draconic muzzle. His eyes widen as they trail down to see the VERY shapely humanoid body of the creature in front of him. A familiar voice snaps him out of it though.

"See Anko? I told you that he would be okay." Naruto glances in the direction of the voice to see a slightly worried Kurenai. Anko gives another whine before she gives Naruto a small lick and nuzzle as she sighs happily. Naruto extends a hand and gently rubs the side of her face making her sigh in pleasure as she seems to shrink, her scales becoming softer and turning into human skin as her wings and tail retract back into her body.

"It's okay Anko-chan. I'm okay…" She sighs again as she's once again human before finally collapsing into Naruto's arms, exhausted. Naruto blushes as he realizes that the only thing she still has on is the tattered remains of her trench coat with her mini skirt barely there, the rest having been mostly torn off during her transformation. He tries to move only to find that she has a steel grip on his body. Gulping, he looks at Kurenai. "Um… Kurenai-san… Could you please give me a hand here?" Shaking her head, Kurenai whips out a camera and takes several pictures while grinning.

"Heh! Got some good blackmail on her now." Hearing Naruto shout her name, she rolls her eyes. "Fine, fine, give me a second." Reaching down, she tries to separate Anko from Naruto only for Anko to snuggle deeper into his warmth with a whimper. Kurenai tries to hold her laughter and let's out a snort while Kakashi is chuckling and Gai is shouting something about their youthful flames. Naruto just groans as she pulls him closer.

"Sometimes, I REALLY hate my life…"

00000000000 Outside the Uzumaki-Potter Compound 0000000000000

A Suna Jounin is watching as their forces are routed by Konoha's. 'FUCK! We were never told about this! I thought that Konoha was weak and this would be easy!' Hearing something, he looks at a door built into a small pillar of basalt (actually a volcanic plug/neck) which is opening. 'Is someone coming from inside there…' "UGH!" Looking down at the arrow in his chest in shock, he looks up in time to see what looks like a army of people in armour come marching through the door as he falls to his knees. He doesn't have much more time to think as one of the "People" walks up and decapitates him with a swing of a sword before they continue on towards the rest of the group of Suna/Oto nin he was commanding. They throw several weapons only for the army to ignore them. As one of the Sound nin are stabbed, he manages to look inside and gasps at what he sees.

"Th… There's no one in them! THEY'RE EMPTY!" He dies soon after as the animated armours continue their march through Konoha, killing any Suna nin or Sound nin they find. The Konoha nin watch in stunned amazement as they continue their massacre and follow the retreating forces out the gates. Up on the wall, Jeraiya looks at Sal with a raised eyebrow.

"How long are they going to pursue them? And for how far?" Sal just smirks as she points at the armours turning away from fleeing Suna's forces (All the fight having been taken out of them) before joining the ones marching after the Sound forces.

"Harry and Naruto commanded them to chase the Suna nins as far as the gates. The Sound nin's on the other hand…" A sadistic grin comes to her face as she continues. "In their case, they will continue to chase them until every last one of the armours are destroyed, and not before. Granted, they'll lose mobility in the forests but they also never tire… unlike humans. And while if the Sound nins split up more will survive, we won't let them get away that easily." She points up as Bella and Cissy make a run just over the treetops, blasting the retreating sound forces with barrages of spells before pulling away. "Those two will harass them until they cross the border… This should be a battle they won't soon forget." Jeraiya nods beside her before giving her a sly smile.

"And the fact that Harry and Naruto had a part in creating this plan won't increase their chances of becoming Chunin, hmm?" Sal just smirks before turning away. "Where are you going?" Sal sighs before looking at him.

"I'm heading to the hospital to help out. Row and Hedwig are already there. At the speed of the retreating forces, I would say that Bella and Cissy will also be there in about three to four hours. I got to meet Harry and Naruto as well there… See you soon." Jeraiya nods as Sal starts to jump from roof to roof away from him before he turns back to the Suna forces and snorts.

'Won't soon forget Sal? More like never forget. Suna will never forget how Harry and Naruto took so many out. Even if they were using Bushins to do so, they still defeated a large number of the Suna and Sound Forces…' He shakes his head before chuckling. 'Those two are definitely Bingo Book bound…'

00000000000000000 One Week Later 00000000000000

Over the past week Konoha has begun to recover from the invasion. While many died during it many more lived as thanks to Harry, Naruto, Row, Sal, and Hedwig (and later Bella and Cissy) healing the more moderate injuries like broken bones and such, the Medic-nin's were then able to concentrate on the Critical injuries. And even there Naruto and Harry helped with potions and spells as well as refuelling the chakra pools of the medic-nin with their own. At one point, a tired medic-nin is watching as a equally tired Harry and Naruto are casting healing spells before they refuel a medic-nin and then take off to another part of the hospital. Taking a sip of his coffee, he scowls at the words of a patient in the bed behind him.

"Fucking demon and demon-lover… why the fuck don't they just leave the medic-nin to their work instead of bothering them?!" The patient freezes as the Medic-nin turns to him with a growl and a massive amount of KI.

"Shut you fucking mouth asshole! Those two have been helping out since the invasion. Hell! I don't think I've seen them get more then three or four hours of sleep! If that! And it's because of them performing chakra transfusions on the Medic-nin that the more critical cases survived… Including yourself." The man looks shocked as the medic-nin continues. "Yeah, you owe your LIFE to those two. We had all but given up on you when they came in and cast several healing Mahojutsu on you. And your not the only one since they've been rushing around doing what they can. Thanks to their spells and potions we manage to cut the casualty rate in HALF! And a lot more ninja are on duty providing security since they managed to heal all the minor injuries in record time." The Medic-nin glares at the suddenly cringing nin. "So shut your fucking mouth before I find some extra sutures and sow it shut! Regardless of any reservations I had with them before, I now respect them both and will not have them insulted in my presence!" Throwing the now empty (and crumpled) paper cup into the garbage, the medic-nin stalks off angryly to deal with another injury, not knowing what effect his conversation had as the nin blinks before looking in the direction the two Uzumaki-Potter's took off in.

'They saved me…? And a lot more people?' A smile comes to the nin's face as he lays back down. 'I guess… he isn't such a demon after all…' This conversation is but one of many around the village as more change their views due to Naruto and Harry's actions both before and after the invasion. After Naruto and Harry both collapse several times from exhaustion, even more people find themselves respecting them among the ninja. On the civilian side, Harry's and Naruto's Kage Bushin use various repairing spells to repair the less damaged homes allowing the people to move in as little as a few hours. After this, a lot more people have changed their views as the two continue what they're doing, unknowing of the sea change they've caused due to their actions. A week after the invasion, Jeraiya is standing o the balcony of the Hokage Tower watching the hotspings through his spyglass with a smile.

'Oh yeah… that's what I'm talking about…' Hearing something behind him, he turns to find Homura and Koharu watching him. "Yes?" They then tell him that they want him to be Hokage making him snort in derision as he turns away. "Impossible. I have to keep an eye over my spy network and that would be impossible with me being Hokage." Homura sighs as she shakes her head.

"But you must. With Sarutobi as injured as he is, we need to show that we're still strong and to do that, we need a Hokage who's acknowledged to be strong. In other words, one of the Sannin." Jeraiya just shakes his head again.

"Still can't do it I'm afraid. But I DO know who could…" The two Elder's eyes widen as Jeraiya smirks as they ask if he's serious. "Very. She's the best one for the job since she was trained by a Hokage and was related to two of them. She's practically born into it." Koharu nods as she thinks it over.

"Very well. I suppose your going to find her?" Jeraiya nods. "I think that we can spare some Jounin to accompany you on your trip and-" She gets cut off by Jeraiya's sigh.

"I don't need any Jounin… But I will take one…" A thought occurs to him making him smirk. "Actually, make that two ninja with me. Is that okay with you? I'll personally chose them and we'll leave after the funerals two days from now." The two Elders nod before they walk off. Once they're gone, Jeraiya snorts. 'You two old fools are running scared, aren't you? What with the Civilian Council decimated you've lost a lot of political support and, if I'm hearing correctly, three-quarters of Root were killed when Danzo's mansion went up. And with them so did a lot of your "Secret" military power… Shame that Danzo didn't die though… Oh, well! Guess that's all she wrote!' He turns back to the Hot springs and begins to giggle again, unknowing of a plot across town…

0000000000000000 With Naruto 00000000000000000

Now no longer needed at the Hospital, Naruto's walking home for a nice long sleep. As he's walking, he notices a lot of people looking at him with respect and nodding at him making him blink. 'I wonder what that's all about…!' Naruto stiffens as he gets a bad feeling and starts running until he reaches a dark alleyway. Once inside, he pulls out a medallion which as the kanji for Hanabi glowing bright red making him frown. 'Hanabi-chan's in trouble? Big trouble if what I'm seeing is correct… I've got to get there right fucking now!' Pulling on Harry's invisibility cloak (which he had "Burrowed"), Naruto disapparates before silently reappearing in the rafters of the Main Hyuuga Dojo to see Hanabi tied up along with Hiashi and Hitomi making his blood broil. At that moment, Hiashi starts shouting at the Hyuuga Elders.

"What is going on here!? First, you kidnap my youngest daughter and my wife and then used them as hostages to trap me! What do you think your doing!" One of the Hyuuga Elders sneers as he walks up and backhands Hiashi.

"What we're doing is preserving the Hyuuga way of life… a way of life that you're trying to change! Not only have you taken away some of our powers, but you've also engaged the demon brat to our heiresses! We will no longer stand for this travesty!" He then looks at Hitomi with a scowl. "And you… You've influenced Hiashi for FAR too long! But like the matter with Hizashi, that will no longer matter soon anyways…" One of the other Elders steps up and gives him a vial containing something. "You see, you two are going to be attacked and killed by Sound nin that managed to hide in the village hoping to make their escape. Of course, due to Hyuuga law you were cremated within hours of your death. They also used a unknown jutsu that caused Hanabi to age as well as tearing out her tongue before they broke each of her fingers…" All three of the people there look horrified. "Due to rules however, us Elders decided that it would be best if the Caged Bird seal was to be put on Hanabi just in case the Jutsu had any… mental effects." He grins as Hanabi screams at him.

"You teme! You won't get aw-" Before she can get any farther, he pours some of the vial down her throat.

"Heh… we already-URK!" He stiffens as a kunai digs hilt deep into the top of his skull. The other Elders look on in shock as he slumps to the floor, dropping the quarter empty vial to the floor where it shatters. Another Elder is about to say something when he and four other's are killed as Naruto jumps down in front of them and slashes them with a spell.

"Sectumsempra!" Watching as the blood drains from their bodies, Naruto turns to the remaining four as well as the eight main branch members. "You're dead…" A one tailed aura forms around him before he charges them. As he kills them, the rest of the Main branch that were involved rush into the room only to meet the same end at Naruto's enraged claws. Done with them, Naruto spits on their still cooling corpses as he walks over to Hanabi who's softly whimpering. Cleaning the blood off him with a spell, Naruto bends down and cuts the ninja wire holding her before hugging her. "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan… I'm sorry that I wasn't quick enough…" She just whimpers some more making him frown. "Hanabi-chan… what's wrong?" She sobs a little.

"It hurts… it really hurts…" She bites her lip to keep the scream from the pain from leaving her throat making Naruto's eyes widen as he quickly throws a kunai which cuts the wire holding Hiashi who then releases Hitomi before they rush over. As the two examine Hanabi, Naruto runs a diagnostic spell on the spilt potion as he swears.

"Fuck! Hanabi-chan, does it hurt everywhere? Especially your bones and joints?" She quickly nods as tears make their way down her cheeks. "Does it feel like growing pains? But WAY worse?" She gasps as she nods again. "BLOODY FUCKING SHIT!" Hitomi looks at him with tears in her eyes from the obvious pain her youngest daughter is in.

"What's wrong with her Naruto-kun… Please tell me!" Naruto sighs as he shakes his head.

"That fucking asshole gave her Aging Potion. It's designed to physically age someone, but it's only supposed to be taken in small doses to equal a few months. In her case, they gave her enough to age her several Years." The two adults gasp and look down at Hanabi. "The fuckhead didn't know what he was doing. The whole reason for it only aging a person a few months is that that way it won't effect them much physically besides the aging. In Hanabi's case, her body is trying to grow but doesn't have enough… material to do so." Now Hiashi looks up at him.

"So… she's aging and her body doesn't have enough to grow?" Naruto nods as he reaches down to wards Hanabi's shirt and pulls it up some revealing how she seems to be wasting away before their very eyes.

"Yeah… So her body's feeding on itself to do so…" He starts to chant for several minutes before a glow spreads from his hand into Hanabi's body making him nearly fall backwards in exhaustion. "Th… There, that spell… should slow down her metabolism as well as the aging process some." He gives the two parents a tired grin as he starts to sway. "It… was designed for people… with extremely fast metabolisms… so it should work… Though Hanabi-chan will have… an appitite… approaching a Akamichi's… for the next little while…" And with that he falls backwards unconscious from exhaustion as Hanabi's whimpers die away as the pain fades away…

0000000000000 Next Day 000000000000

Waking up in the guest room that Hiashi's set aside for his own personal use, Naruto gasps before jumping out of bed and running out of the room. A minute later he rushes back in with a red face as he realizes that he ran out with out getting dressed. Afterwards, he makes his way to the dinning room to see Hanabi happily munching away on a HUGE plate of food. "Hello Hanabi-chan… you okay?" Swallowing her food, she smiles at him and he notices that she looks to be around nine years old.

"Mmhm! I feel a lot better Naruto-kun!" She starts munching away on a peanut butter sandwich as she continues talking with him. "I'm (Munch!) just feeling REALLY(Munch! Munch!) hungry all of the (Munch!) time. That's (Munch! Munch! Munch!) all." Naruto just nods as she moves onto another piece of food.

'I guess I called it right.' He raises an eyebrow as Hanabi quite literally demolishes a small chicken. 'Okay… maybe I underestimated how fast her metabolism would be…' Grabbing an apple, he starts to eat it as he casts a spell to show him how fast she's aging. 'Hmm… So she's aging a minute per second, an hour per minute… a little more then two days an hour… about thirty days per normal day… Hopefully that's slow enough that no big problems should occur…' He notices Hanabi looking at him. "Yes Hanabi-chan? What is it?" Gulping down the food in her mouth, she nervously smiles.

"Um… any idea how old I will be when this stops?" She grabs a bowl of rice and starts to eat it as she continues her questions. "Because… I'm just wondering…" She blushes allowing Naruto to guess what she's thinking.

"At least two years older. You were eight and a half before the potion, right?." Hanabi nods as she continues to eat. "Now, before I slowed down your metabolism, it aged you several months. And even through it's slowed down, you still have an extremely high metabolism because your body is still growing at an accelerated pace." Hanabi nods as he continues, finding herself interested. "Okay, you now look to be around nine instead of eight and a half, and the aging has barely slowed down while I've been here. So it might be a bit yet before it goes back to normal." Hanabi sighs before she scowls.

"I wish that you hadn't have killed those blasted Elders Naruto-kun… I wanted my shot at them too you know." Naruto just nods as Hanabi gets a strange look on her face before scratching her chest.

"Yeah, well… I'm sorry that I broke my-" Naruto's eyes fly open as Hanabi kisses him before she pulls back with an extremely heavy blush on her face as she realizes what she did before telling him that it wasn't his fault as a confused expression crosses her face as she pats her chest. "Wha.. What?" She suddenly stiffens and runs off towards the nearest washroom making Naruto wonder. 'I'm not that bad of a kisser… am I?' Kyubi just chuckles before shaking her head.

'No you aren't Naruto-kun. Remember: She's aging at an accelerated pace, so her hormones are going ten thousand kilometers a second. Also, high metabolism or no, all that food has to go somewhere.' Naruto screws up his face as he realizes what she means.

'Oh… now that's just gross…' Seeing Hiashi walk in, Naruto looks at him. "Hello Hiashi-sama… how are you this morning?" Hiashi chuckles at him before glancing at the clock.

"It be okay… if it was morning and not the afternoon." Hiashi laughs a little before seeing the plate Hanabi's been eating and shaking his head. "When you said that she was going to have a fast metabolism like an Akamichi, I thought that you meant a normal one, not a starving one!" Naruto just shrugs before scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah…. Well, I guess that I didn't put enough into the spell." Hiashi's about to say something when Hanabi walks in with a large smile. "Something up Hanabi-chan?" She nods rapidly.

"Yup! Guess what?" She looks between the two who look at each other and back at her before shrugging. "I'M GROWING BOOBIES!" The two males face-fault at that as she walks over and starts eating again. Groaning, Naruto looks up.

"Now that's something that you really shouldn't shout about Hanabi-chan…" Sometime later, Naruto walks towards the Uzumaki-Potter Compound and looks at the outside of it before shaking his head and chuckling. The compound is built underground with a tower of basalt above it (really a small mountain) They had decided to build it inside of it since the basalt would protect it and provide something to build on later if need be. Walking in through the doors, Naruto walks through a sloping entrance hallway before walking into a large room with the Uzumaki Clan symbol done in red tile in the floor with the other tiles being a pitch black.. Looking around, he smiles as he sees the various potted plants as well as the large fountain in the center showing a dragon made of crystal expelling water from it's mouth (it's done up like the entrance to a mansion). 'I've got to admit Kyubi-chan, nii-san knew what he was doing when he designed this.' Kyubi nods before making agreeing noises.

'Yup! I really love the enchantment on the ceiling though.' Naruto looks up and nods as it shows the night sky.

'Yeah, it showing the night sky 24/7 is cool. So are the paintings.' Around on the walls are various wizarding landscape paintings showing various places and times. 'Oh well! Time to check up on the plans for tomorrow I guess.' Seeing Harry walking through the door, Naruto calls him over. "Hey, nii-san! What's up?" Seeing him, Harry chuckles.

"Not much, not much at all." He shrugs before becoming serious. "I heard what happened yesterday… Is Hinabi-Omouto-chan okay?" Naruto nods making him sigh in relief. "That's good. You ready for tomorrow?" Naruto nods as the two continue to walk through the compound.

"Yeah… I asked Hiashi about it and you know what he said?" Harry shakes his head. "He told me that it was a very nice gesture and would be well received. So… You still up for it?" Harry nods as they walk off.

"Yeah… otherwise it would be a shame considering all the work we put into it…"

0000000000000 Next Day 0000000000000

All of Konoha is gathered for the funeral of the ninja's who died during the invasion. Looking around, Ino leans over to Sakura. "Psst! Forehead, where's Naruto and Harry?" Sakura shrugs before looking around herself.

"In really don't know Ino-pig. I can't imagine they would miss this for anything. Those two are serious when it comes to showing respect for the dead…" She trails off feeling heavy footsteps through the ground. The Sandaime and several others merely smile as they know what's coming. Through the rain comes the sounds of hoof beats as well as heavy, thundering footsteps. Slowly, two figures become seen and once they get close enough, everyone gasps as Harry and Naruto ride in front of the procession of coffins in plate (Knight) armour (Harry's silver with the Potter clan coat of arms and Naruto's gold with the Uzumaki symbol on the chest and no helms) on a pair of Unicorns. Behind them, pulling the caskets is a dragon (A Chinese Fireball). They pass through the crowd, utterly silent except for their capes cracking in the wind. Reaching the podium, the two ride to either side and dismount before getting down on one knee in a position of fealty facing each other. The Sandaime just nods from the wheelchair he's in as nin begin taking the caskets from the wagons pulled from the dragon and placing them on the podium.

'Very nice you two…' He glances at the dragon and raises an eyebrow as it looks like it's actually BOWING to the coffins. 'The dragon is a very nice touch as well…' Clearing his throat, he begins the funeral as the rain continues to fall, with neither Harry or Naruto moving from where they're kneeling (now shown to be in the direction of the coffins) for the next hour. Once he's done, he sadly smiles as Row appears and starts to sing a mournful tune as the mourners come up to lay flowers at the foot of the caskets. Finally, they're all done and everyone watches as Harry and Naruto get up from the kneeling position before the march to the middle of the caskets and face them before they pull out their swords in a salute as they speak as one.

"You have made the ultimate sacrifice so that we could be here today. We, the living, salute you. May you forever rest in peace as you watch over those of us left behind." They then turn and face the crowd as they continue to speak. "May we never forget the sacrifice made by those we lay to rest today, yesterday, or tomorrow. For it is because of them that we stand here today, free and alive. Honour them always and as long as you remember and keep them close to your hearts they may never truly die. For in them the Will of Fire burns strongly and will never fade for eternity as long as we never forget." The two stop and stand there, as still as statues, never moving for the rest of the funeral…

000000000000000000 Afterwards 000000000000000000

The Funeral done and the caskets buried, Naruto and Harry finally relax before looking once more at the freshly made graves and bowing with a thank you passing their lips. Hearing something, they turn to see Jeraiya walking towards them. Naruto gives him a slight smile as he nods. "Jeraiya-sama." Jeraiya's slightly startled at this before a smirk comes to his face.

"Ah! So you've finally decided to show respect to me, eh?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Only for today Jeraiya-sama. Tomorrow, I'll be back to normal. Count on it." Jeraiya just chuckles while shaking his head.

"Yeah well… that's not what I actually wanted to talk to you about." They both look at him before motioning him onwards. "Ah, yes. You see I have to go on a long mission, might be a month or two in fact." They both nods slightly confused before they ask why he's telling them. "Good question. The answer's actually quite simple: I want you two to come with me." They blink making him chuckle as Harry holds out a hand.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a bloody minute." He looks at Jeraiya as if he's insane. "Why the hell would you want US on a mission with YOU? What is the mission objective and why should we come?" Jeraiya shrugs non-committaly.

I have my reasons for wanting you on this mission. As to what it is… I can't tell you that right now since the information is currently sensitive." The two nod not being strangers to such things. "As to why you should come… I'll treat this as a training mission and I'll teach you both several things since your no longer competing against each other." Harry and Naruto look at each other for several minutes before they turn back to Jeraiya and nod. "Excellent! Get some sleep tonight gakis, we leave with first light!"

0000000000 Three days later (after Harry and Naruto's gone) 0000000000000000

Hana's groaning as she lays her head down on the sink with the toliet beside her filled with vomit. Watching from the doorway, Tsume frowns as she's really worried now about her daughter. "Are you sure that you haven't had sex with anyone Hana? If you had sex with Harry I'm not going to be angry with you, I promise." Hana just growls at her mother.

"I keep telling you Kaa-san that me and Harry-kun HAVE NOT had sex. I'm still a fucking virgin kuso! And before you say anything I already did the testing jutsu see if I have had sex." She goes through several handsigns and she glows green. "See! IF I've fucking had sex it would show as yellow! And since it showed Kami-kuso green it means that I! AM! A ! FUCKING! VIRGIN! Kaa-san!" She suddenly bursts into tears. "Why the hell do you fucking keep on it Kuso! Why don't you believe me?!" Hana gets angry again and snarls at Tsume. "What?! Do you think I'm some kind of WHORE! WELL?! DO YOU!?" Tsume just holds her hands up as her eyebrows raise.

"Whoa! Whoa! I never said any such thing Hana! And I never will! I believe you, I really do! Okay, so the jutsu showed that you've never had sex. Very well. I was just wondering about it because you've been getting sick every day for the past week and a half. And I also had mood swings like you've been having when I was carrying you and Kiba. That's all." Hana bursts into tears as she watches her mom.

"You… you mean it? You believe me?" Tsume slowly nods as she watches Hana who rushes up and glomps her with a huge grin. "Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Hana suddenly cocks her head to the side as she smiles. "You know what? I'm in the mood for a peanut butter and anchovy sandwich… yup! I think I'll go have one right now!" And with that, she bounces out the room as Tsume stares after her with a massive swatdrop before she shakes her head.

'Ok… I'm going to have to talk with Naruto-kun after all's said and done when he gets back from his mission with Jeraiya and ask if it's actually possible for someone to get pregnate magically somehow…'

000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000

_Yui: (Blinks before looking at Steve) Hana's not actually pregnant... is she?_

_Steve: Not saying. But I would advise you to remember that she swallowed a potion which caused a burning sensation in her abdomen._

_Yui: ... I just don't fucking believe you..._

_Steve: (Shrugs) I'm just saying..._

_Hinata: So... Hanabi-Omouto-chan is aging? How far?_

_Steve: Just far enough to be a better match for Naruto. That's all._

_Pen-pen: Waaarrrk wark? (Anything else?)_

_Steve: Yeah, I'm just going to answer some questions. One of them is who is older: Naruto or Harry. Physically, Naruto's older at thirteen while Harry's twelve. However, Harry's more mature mentally and emotionally compared to Naruto, especially now that his memories have been returned. So really, they look up to each other. As to me placing this story in the Harry/Hermione section, I did so because it fit at the time even though it doesn't seem like it. I've also seen stories where Hermione plays a bit part until the very end. She WILL appear soon, that I can promise, then there will be several more chapters before we go to Shippodan since we have a while to go yet. Also, Harry KNOWS that at the moment he's back in time, so he isn't worrying about the Wizarding world since it would serve no real purpose other then to drive him insane._

_Yui: Done?_

_Steve: Yup! Just a two-for-one Omake left! This is for you Lansar 1!_

**Omake: **Sakura Vs. The Black Shinobi!

Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Pakun are chasing the trail left by Sasuke and the Suna nin when a Sound nin in black armour and a samurai mask/helm steps in their way. Shikamaru looks at the others and sighs. "Troublesome. Okay, guys I'll hold him back and-" The Black Sound-nin interrupts them.

"None shall pass." Sakura tries to reason with him and tells him that they trying to save their friend that they need him to move. He just stands there. "Then you shall die for I move for no man… or woman." Sakura just sighs before taking her word off her back.

"Fine… Looks like I have no choice. Kyaaa!" She charges him and they meet in a clash of swords until Sakura finally gets the upper hand. "Gotcha!" Her broadsword swings out and takes his left arm off. "HA! Take that!" The Black Shinobi just looks at the bleeding stump and then at Sakura.

"'Tis but a scratch." Sakura and the others look at him icluderous. Naruto points at him.

"A Scratch!? What the hell are you talking about?! Sakura just took your arm off!" The Black Shinobi just looks at him and Naruto can't help but feel like he thinks that he's an idiot.

"No it isn't." They all face fault and Shikamaru gets back up and stares at him.

"Well, then what's that?" He points at the arm on the ground. "It sure looks like your arm." He looks at it and shakes his head.

"I've had worse." Sakura just points at him.

"LIAR!" He just charges at her and she cuts off his right arm off. "Whew! Now that-Oof!" The Black Shinobi runs over and kicks her. "What the hell?! Why are you still fighting?! Look you fucking baka! I just took off both your arms! You have none left!" The Black Shinobi looks at her and shakes his head.

"Yes I do. I have two arms." Shikamaru puts his face in his hands before glaring at him and points at the two arms and asks what those are. "Those aren't mine." He runs over and kicks Sakura again.

"Grr! Take this asshole!" She takes off his left leg and nods. "There! Now what are you going to do?" He tells her he's going to get her. "Oh yeah?! And what are you going to do? Get me and bleed on me? HA!" He just glares at her.

"I am Orochimaru-sama's most feared follower, the Black Shinobi! He has made me INVINCIBLE! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Sakura just sighs and takes off his right leg sending him to the ground.

"There!" She turns back to the others and motions them forwards. "Come on guys, let's leave this loony here." They all nod and Naruto and Shikamaru take off with her. The Black Shinobi glares at the departing shinobi with disgust.

"Oh! Oh! I see! You're all cowards running away from my awesomeness! You yellow teme's! Come back here and get what's coming to you! I'll bite you legs off!" He then notices a pug staring at him. "What's this? Yet another foe for the infamous Black Shinobi to defeat?!" Pakkun just stares at him lazly.

"You're a baka and talk too much." Walking around to his front, Pakkun raises a back leg and urinates on him before he takes off after the genin.

"GAH! YOU THINK SUCH A VILE TRICK WILL DEFEAT THE GREATEST OF OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S FOLLOWERS!? COME BACK HERE COWARDS!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Omake:**The horrifying truth about Haku's rabbit.

A group of Sound nin and Suna nin burst into a apartment looking for people to kill. Spotting a picture, one of the Sound Jounin looks at it. "Huh? Hey! I know who that is! It's Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist!" A Suna Chunin sees a cage in the room with a white rabbit in it. Snickering, he walks over and looks at the other's in the group.

"Hey, guys! What do you think of roast rabbit for dinner?" Most of them start laughing at that as he reaches the cage and grabs the door. The only Suna Jounin sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Leave it be baka. I refuse to eat someone's pet rabbit." The Chunin chuckles as he lifts the cage door, though he's a little creeped out by how the rabbit's watching him… Almost as if it's hungry…

"Oh, just put a sock in it! It's just a- ARGH!" The rabbit jumps out of the cage and bites him in the neck. Moments later he falls apart. The rest of the horrified group back up as the rabbit stares at them before leaping at the group. Soon their screams are silenced forever…

000000000 A few hours later 0000000000

Seeing the door a jar, Haku gasps and rushes inside the apartment. "Miyuki!" Looking around, she takes note of all the blood splatter on the walls. "Miyuki! MIYUKI! Where are you baby! Kaa-san's here!" Moments later, a bloodstained rabbit hops into the room and a relieved Haku scoops it up in her arms and cuddles it. "Oh Miyuki! Kaa-san's so happy that you're okay!" Taking note of the blood on her beloved pet, she bounces off in the direction of the bathroom. "Let's get you all cleaned up, shall we baby?" Zabuza who walks in behind her shivers at the rabbit's slightly red glowing eyes.

'I swear that thing's evil… BUT HAKU JUST WON'T BELIEVE ME!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yui: TWO Monty Python Omakes! Your just insane!_

_Steve: You got to admit though, the bit about Haku's rabbit makes sense..._

_Yui: Well... yeah, it does... which is REALLY disturbing..._

_Steve: Tell me about it... Anyways, onto the next chapter!_

0000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000


	49. Draconian or DragonKing

_Steve: And here we are! The second chapter of the update!_

_Yui: And what's going to happen in this one? Hmm?_

_Steve: Well, we're going to find a bit out about Anko's powers... and sorry, but there's little Harry and Naruto in this chapter, though I promise to pick them back up in the next._

_Hinata: Really?_

_Steve: Yup! And the remnants of the Civilian Council will be making a move for Naruto in this chapter and will be blocked._

_Pen-pen: Waaaarrrrkkk. (Interesting.)_

_Steve: Sure is! Would you guys do the disclaimer now?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura/Dragon

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_Hey' _Reading

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning, Anko opens her eyes to see the hospital ceiling. 'Great… I'm in the hospital… again.' Feeling something snuggling into her, she turns slightly to see Tsuki asleep. Smiling, she silently chuckles. 'Kami, I'm glad that I'm still alive to be… Tsuki's… kaa-san… OH SHIT! NARUTO!' At that moment, Kurenai walks in and sees the panicked look on Anko's face. Realizing why, she moves to calm her down.

"Whoa! It's okay Anko… he's alive… Naruto's alive." Anko looks at her for several seconds as she hyperventilates before she calms down. Slightly.

"He's… alive? Naruto's alive?" Kurenai nods and Anko breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Kami-sama! I thought that…" she trails off seeing the grin on Kurenai's face before blushing. "Um… That is…" Kurenai just waves her off as she considers Tsuki.

"You really do care for him, don't you Anko? Maybe even love him, hmm?" Anko starts sputtering making Tsuki wake up. Blinking, she looks at Anko before grinning and launching herself at her mother.

"OKAA-SAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Anko's knocked back onto the bed as Tsuki grips her around her neck. Looking down at her adopted daughter, Anko's eyes tear up as she remembers what happened.

'Never again… never… I'll train myself hard so that I can come home to my daughter… I love her too much to possibly put her through losing me…' Leaning forwards, Anko plants a kiss on Tsuki's forehead making her smile. "I'm sorry for sleeping so long my Little Moon, I promise I'll try my best to never sleep as long again, okay?" Tsuki stares at her mother intently.

"You promise?" Anko nods and tells her that she promises never to sleep so long again if she can help it. Tsuki suddenly smiles before hugging Anko around her middle. "Thank you Okaa-san!" Kurenai just takes in this little family moment before whipping out a camera and taking a picture. Putting away the camera, she shakes her head.

'I wish that I could show you how much you've changed Anko… How after adopting Tsuki you've done a complete turn around. Before, you only wanted to kill Orochimaru and nothing else. You still do, but only if it allows you to come home to your daughter. Everything else pales to her…' A memory of a blond boy with whisker marks on his face suddenly enters her mind. 'Well… I guess he isa close second.' Shaking her head, she watches as Anko looks around and gets a saddened look. She chuckles a little bringing Anko's attention onto her. "He had to go on a very important mission Anko. He wanted me to tell you how sad he was that he might not be here with you when you woke up." Anko nod as Kurenai reaches into her holster. "He also wanted me to give you this… he didn't say why though." Blinking, Anko accept the envelope.

'I wonder what Naruto wanted Kurenai to give me…' She opens it to see two blood seals on it making her blink. 'What the? Why two?' Shrugging, she breaks the first one to find a letter. Blinking, she starts to read it.

'_Dear Anko-chan, if you're reading this then I've gone out on the mission with Ero-sennin and you've woken up without me being there. And for that, I am sorry. I can only hope that your not too mad at me._' Anko shakes her head with a smile.

'Nah! I could never be mad at you Naruto. Never. Might as well see what the rest says I guess…' She turns back to the page in her hand.

'_Okay, now that we've got all the mushy stuff out of the way,_' Anko smirks at this. '_We might as well get to business. You may remember what happened to your arm in the "Forest of Death". After you showed me it, I started researching various tomes for something similar. I found it. My theory was confirmed when you transformed into a dragon-like humanoid after I got stabbed by Orochimaru…_' Anko opens and closes her mouth several times in shock.

"Wha… WHAT! I TRANSFORMED INTO A DRAGON!" Anko looks at Kurenai (who's wiggling a finger in her ear). "Please tell me that this is a joke, right? I mean, I CAN'T have transformed into a dragon, it's impossible!" Kurenai shrugs with a wry expression.

"Impossible or not, it happened. I was there Anko, maybe not for your transformation into a dragon, but I was there when you transformed back." Anko just looks stunned before shaking her head and turning back to the letter.

'_It seems that you have the oldest known Bloodline in existence. Congrats, we'll have to celebrate when I get back._' Stunned once again, Anko doesn't say anything, she only keeps reading. '_You, Anko-chan, have the "Dragon-King" bloodline. How old the actual bloodline is, I couldn't tell you. I canhowever tell you that it's a least five thousand years old and very powerful. It seems that the "gift" that the dragon was talking about was activating it in you. Now, there's not much on it since wizarding governments have destroyed most info pertaining to them after they had killed off all the dragon-kings centuries ago in a Genocide against them and the Greater Dragons. All that's known about them I'm afraid is that they could transform (Like you did) and in their transformed state were very physically strong and resilient to damage as well as to magic. They also could use the various breath weapons of the Greater Dragons as well as the ability to command lesser dragons (Like the Iron Belly)…_' Anko just shakes her head in disbelief.

'I… I don't fucking believe it! I have an actual bloodline?!' She begins to smirk as she imagines throwing that into the Council's faces, especially the Civilians. 'Well, well, how interesting…' Chuckling sadistically, she continues to read.

'_Now one part of the story you must know is WHY they were referred to as the Dragon-Kings. The reason is that many families with this bloodline used it to rule over "Lesser" humans and this is one of the reasons for the Genocide against them. Some of them took it a step farther and portrayed themselves as kami and some asked for human sacrifices to be made to them… and a lot more then a few of the "Sacrifices" were virgins. Before you get the wrong idea however, some of them were also the greatest of heroes. There was one clan, the "Pearl" clan, which dedicated itself to protecting humans from predations of other dragon-kings and the dragon's themselves. From the descriptions of them, you belong to this clan. Unfortunately, that's all the information I've gotten. I hope that your not too angry with me for not having more. Anyways, since there's no real information on how they controlled their transformations I placed books on Animagi in the second seal along with notes from nii-san's Tou-san and his friends. I think that they might help you to understand how to do it… Anyways, I'll see you when I get back Anko-chan! Love, Naruto._' Anko blushes a little at the last bit before chuckling as she sets it down.

'That guy…' Hearing a knock, she looks up in time for Momo and Tsume to walk in bringing a smile to her face. "Hey guys! How's it going?" Tsume shrugs a little while Momo looks a little nervous. "What's wrong Momo?" The woman in question sighs.

"It's just what happened a few days ago Anko-chan… with the invasion." The other three woman all look at her as she sheepishly scratches the side of her cheek. "I… nearly died because I got separated from the rest of the civilians and managed to find myself attacked by a snake summon…"

00000000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000

Running from a snake summon, Momo looks back at it and trips. Sprawled on the ground, she watches as the snake shoots forwards and closes her eyes so as to not see herself die when she feels something splatter on her. Opening her eyes, she sees Naruto there with the snake stabbed through the head. "Na… Naruto-kun? What are you doing here…?" Looking at her, Naruto sighs and shakes his head.

"No worries Momo-chan, you're safe. As to how I'm here…" He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment before continuing. "I'm not actually here. You see, I'm only a Kage Bushin of the original Naruto. I can however get you to safety." Momo nods as Naruto reaches out and grabs her shoulder. She feels a squeezing sensation and then finds her self in a bedroom with the Naruto-clone.

"Um thanks… but where am I…" Noticing several pictures, her eyes widen as she turns back to the Naruto-clone. "This is your room, isn't it?" He nods as a sly grin comes to her face. "You know… if you wanted me in your bed you could have just asked…" The Naruto-clone goes bright red before it clears it's throat.

"Um… yeah, I'll just ignore that." Momo giggles a little at that. "Before you ask, no Sound nin or Suna nin can get past the wards so you're perfectly safe. Use anything you want to, okay?" Momo nods as a small smile comes to her face.

"Anyways… I think that you need a reward, Bushin or not…" Quickly leaning forwards, she kisses him on the lips causing him to dispel (and making the real one stumble, saving him from a wave of Gaara's sand). Seeing this, Momo pouts. "That was no fair…" Looking around, she sighs as she sinks onto the bed with her hands held in prayer. "If any Kami is listening… please let Naruto-kun and Sakura live through this… please, I beg of you…" A single tear rolls down her cheek as she sits there for who knows how many hours until Sakura shows up and hugs her…

0000000000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000000

"…And that's what happened." The other women in the room stare at her causing her to blush slightly. "What? He deserved a reward." Anko just shakes her head as she watches Tsuki ride Kuromaru out the door in search of something to eat.

"Only you Momo… Only you." Still chuckling, Anko looks at each of her friends. "So, how are you all coping? I mean, I know that the invasion had to have damaged property. How did you guys make out?" Tsume shrugs a little.

"We didn't do too badly. We only had minimum damage to our compound and that was easily fixed. Hana's busy with several animals at our shelter who don't have a home currently, but other then that we came through unscathed." Momo sighs as she looks at her.

"We got worse I'm afraid. While my house wasn't destroyed, it was damaged and me and Sakura have to wait for a little while before we can move back in. Thankfully, Naruto-kun is kind enough to let us stay at his place for a while… at least until the repair teams manage to fix our house which might be a while yet." They all look at Kurenai who shakes her head.

"My place is a complete write off. Since it was in the Shinobi distrect there was a lot of fighting there." Kurenai shrugs a little. "Thankfully my things were undamaged and I managed to save them. I'm currently staying in a hotel until I can find a new place." Anko just snorts at her before rolling her eyes.

"You can crash at my place 'Nai-chan. I real don't mind and neither will Tsuki since she loves her 'Kurenai-Oba-chan'." Kurenai is about to protest when Anko glares and shuts her up by using her 'Okaa-san voice' she's used so often enough on Tsuki. "That is enough 'Nai-chan. I have the room. You will move in and you will do it ASAP! And that's final!" Kurenai's mouth drops before she sheepishly nods. "Good! Now for the ground rules… One: If you eat it or drink it, you replace it. Two: I don't mind if you bring any boyfriends you got over, but not every night." Kurenai looks mortified at this as the other two wpmen look on amused. "Three: You will keep anything not appropriate for children out of Tsuki's reach. Four: This is attached to rule two, if you have Asuma over, he is NOT to smoke. I will not expose MY daughter to second hand smoke if I can help it. HELL! I have trouble being around him with what he smokes…" As Anko continues laying the ground rules, Tsume and Momo look on with grins as Kurenai nods at each one like a girl would to her mother… Something they find hilarious considering that Kurenai has always been the mature one of the two. "… And that's all. Understood?" Kurenai nods with a sigh.

"Yes Anko…" She looks at Anko sitting on the bed as an amused sparkle appears in her eyes. "You know… Before you adopted Tsuki you were a LOT more fun." Anko just snorts as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm still fun 'Nai-chan, I just matured a little. I had to clean up my act when I adopted Tsuki after all." Kurenai nods as she chuckles a little as she finds some amusement in the situation.

"Hai… Hai. I guess that it's a bit odd to see such a change in you Anko. I guess getting a kid was good for you after all. Who would have thought it?" Anko just shrugs with a small grin.

"I didn't. But I will tell you one thing 'Nai-chan…" A soft, content look comes to Anko's face as she continues. "I love Tsuki as if I gave birth to her myself and now I can't imagine how I made it through my life with out her." Kurenai just nods as Anko turns to the other two mothers in the room. "So what are you two doing here? Something up?" Tsume nods with a small sheepish grin.

"Yeah… Remember that plan we talked to you about? The one with Naruto-kun?" Anko nods before her eyes widen making Tsume grin. "Yup! Those fucking idiot Elders as well as the survivors of the Civilian Council-" She gets cut off as Anko practically leaps from the bed.

"Wait! 'Survivors'? What do you mean by that?" Tsume blinks at her, but it's Momo that answers her.

"The Civilian Council was almost wiped out in the invasion. During it, a group of Sound nin somehow snuck past the ANBU at the entrance to the shelter disguised as civilians and attacked them. Three quarters were killed and the Sound nin involved all died." Anko looks on with a pleased expression.

"Good. Couldn't have happened to a nicer or more deserving bunch…" A thoughtful look comes over her face as she realises something. "Wait a minute… how did they sneak past the ANBU? That should have been impossible even if they were disguised, they still would have been giving off chakra…" Tsume nods before shrugging.

"No one really knows… though there's rumours that Harry's somehow involved since spells would have allowed them to do that… But there's no proof other then the fact that they were all Naruto-haters and that most of the survivors are either nice or neutral to Naruto and yourself. Add in the fact that Danzo's mansion was destroyed in a massive explosion…" Tsume shrugs at Anko's happy look. "Unfortunately the old War-hawk survived since he was elsewhere… But in the remains of his mansion were found no less then sixty unidentified Konoha nin. All these facts point at Harry POSSIBLY being involved, but no one can be sure since there's no proof." Anko sighs before shrugging.

"Oh well, I guess that's how the cookies crumble." Tsume just grins as Kurenai looks on.

"Anyways, back to what I saying. The remaining potion of the Civilian Council as well as the Elders have decided that in light of what happened during the Invasion that Harry's and Naruto's clan needs to grow as fast as possible. Therefore, they've decided to push Naruto-kun into a marriage with an older woman… or women as the case may be." Anko starts to glow red as Tsume smirks. Kurenai, on the other hand, is looking between the two and Momo who's also smirking. "Thankfully we got them blocked from… choosing… anyone as me, you and Momo have marriage contracts with Naruto as signed by his guardian the Sandaime…"

000000000000000 Meanwhile with Harry and Naruto 0000000000000000

"AAACHHHOOOOOO!" Blinking at the massive sneeze, Naruto starts furiously rubbing his nose to as he tries to figure out why he sneezed that much. 'What the hell was that about?' Kyubi just shrugs.

'Who knows Naruto-kun. Maybe someone's talking about you?' Naruto's about to say something when Jeraiya stops and looks at him.

'My pervy sense is tinggling… and it's coming from Naruto.' A grin blooms on as he stares at Naruto intently only for his head to snap back as Naruto's boot hits him in the face.

"I don't swing like that Ero-Sennin!"

00000000000000000 Back in the Hospital room 0000000000000000000

Kurenai is staring at the three grinning women and Anko's about to say something when Kurenai explodes. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU HAVE A MARRIAGE CONTRACT WITH HIM!" Anko wiggles a finger in one ear as she glances at Tsume who's down on the ground wincing in agony.

"Relax 'Nai-chan, it's not a big deal-" Kurenai once again starts to shout.

"NOT A BIG DEAL! I HATE-" This time Anko cuts her off.

"'Nai-chan, it's not a big deal so stop making it one!" Kurenai blinks at her as she continues. "You and both know that the likely hood of me actually finding a guy is slim to none. Also…" Anko starts blushing a little. "Naruto is a great guy… I feel safe with him and comfortable as well." Tsume nods before smiling as she gets off the floor.

"Anko's right Kurenai. And I agree whole heartily with her when it comes to Naruto-kun, he's a great guy." Kurenai looks at her with a dropped jaw as Tsume grins. "Besides, I'm already a girlfriend of his so it won't matter. And the contracts don't actually come into effect until he's sixteen anyways so there's plenty of time to get to know him on a deeper level." The three women all laugh at the gob-smacked look on Kurenai's face as before Momo adds her two cents worth.

"And we might not be the only ones…" Now the attention is on her as she smirks and holds up a single finger. "Remember the people who came from Wave recently to help out in the rebuilding?" They all nod as her smirk widens. "It just so happens that a woman by the name of Tsunami came with them. She's asked to be in a political marriage to 'The Hero of Wave'." Anko and Tsume chuckle as Kurenai blinks, they stop at Kurenai's words though.

"Why would she want to be married to the Uchiha? She an older fan girl or something?" Anko just scowls at her.

"The Uchiha isn't the Hero of Wave 'Nai-chan. He started that rumour himself most likely and was helped by Kaka-baka. The truth is that Naruto is the hero she's talking about, not the fucking prissy Uchiha." Momo nods as a grin blooms on her face.

"Oh, it gets better. Turns out that the Civilian Council debated it and passed it just before the Invasion when she originally sent the request thinking the same thing. All she requested was the 'Hero of Wave' so that's what they put down… not realizing of course that it was Naruto-kun. Hell! They even named the bridge connecting Wave to Fire Country the 'Great Naruto Bridge' so there was a BIG clue there. So now there's FOUR older women engaged to him. That should keep the Council off his back. And before you ask Kurenai, Tsunami-san's also activates when he's sixteen." Kurenai blinks before going red and pulling a Hinata by fainting. The three women look at her for several moments before they all roar with laughter…

00000000000 Later that night 00000000000000

Laying in bed, Anko looks around with a frown as the Medic-nin didn't want her to leave just yet. Suddenly she smiles as she reaches up to the collar of her hospital gown and moves it to the side so as to see her cursed seal, which is now a very dark gray. 'Soon I'll be free of that teme's mark… soon.' Another reason for her smile is that she just found out that her transformation somehow reversed all the damage done to her body over the years, leaving able to eventually live what she thought was but a dream: To have children of her own. Chuckling, she lays back and falls asleep only to find herself in a cave. Blinking, she looks around before walking in a direction she feels like will be the source of the answers to her questions. Entering a large cavern, she looks around when a voice jolts her from her thoughts.

"Hello hatchling… how are we today?" Jerking her head back and forth, she gulps.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The voice just chuckles before answering.

"Don't worry hatchling, I won't hurt you. As to where I am…" Anko backs away from where she thinks the voice is coming from when she bumps into something. "… I am right behind you." Whipping around, Anko comes face to face with a massive white dragon, another Great Horned Dragon.

"Oh… shit…" The dragon just starts giving off a booming laugh that causes the walls to shake before shaking it's head and speaking in a femine voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry hatchling, but I really needed that." She watches as Anko backs away with a raised eyebrow. The dragon is a pale pearly white with warm brown eyes and a mane of purple spikes running down it's back. Shaking her head, the dragon sighs. "I'm not going to hurt you hatchling… Can't anyways since I AM dead you know." Anko blinks before lowering her guard… somewhat.

"Okay… Who are you? What are you doing here? And why am I here?" The dragon just laughs again making Anko turn red. "What's so funny!?" The dragon just waves off her anger.

"We are in your mindscape hatchling. Before you ask why a cave, it represents how you portray yourself to others: Dark and mysterious as well as dangerous. As to why you are here… I called you here of course." The dragon now grins as she lays back on her side, propping herself up with a elbow. "As to who I am… I have had many names over the years… But I've always preferred to be called Tempest. And I am your… ancestor." Her grin widens as Anko falls back on her ass. "Surprised? Don't be. My blood flows strongly through your veins." Anko just shakes her head .

"You're… my ancestor?" Tempest nods as Anko blinks in surprise. "So I am descended from a dragon?!" Tempest nods once more.

"Yes. All Draconians are." Seeing the confusion on Anko's face she adds: "That's what we dragons call the Dragon-Kings." She sighs as she closes her eyes some. "And I am here to teach you about what you need to know since you have no way otherwise to learn… not that it bothers me of course. You seem to have lived a very… interesting life my descendant." She opens one eye as if to consider Anko. "If not necessarily a good one. Yet, for all that you've still turned out well. That alone speaks well of you." Anko blinks before she starts growling.

"What the hell!? Did you go through my memories?!" The dragon nods as she considers her fingerclaws. "Why the fuck would you do that!?" Tempest looks at her before sighing.

"I'm sorry for the invasion of privacy, but I order to see what I was dealing with I had too. I must admit that I'm impressed with your power before, but now you'll be a paragon among draconians." Seeing Anko there growling, a light surrounds her before a woman appears where she was laying. The woman looks similar to Angewomon from digimon, except her hair is a deep lavender and she has brown eyes as well as two dragon wings. Completing the look is the chain mail shirt and leather pants hugging her curves. Chuckling at Anko's surprise, she speaks in Tempest's voice. "So I see that you're surprised at my human form?" Not giving Anko time to reply, she waves her hand and two chairs rise from the floor. Sitting down, she considers Anko. "As I said: I am sorry about the invasion of your privacy, but I wasn't about to let an evil person awaken my blood." Anko blinks at this.

"Wait… You went through my memories because you had to make sure that I wasn't evil? Is that your excuse?" Tempest nods making Anko sigh before she sits in the other chair. "I guess that's okay… BUT NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Wide-eyed, Tempest nods.

"Er… sure, sure." Clearing her throat, Tempest gets to the point. "Now I know that you have many questions for me and I'll try to answer them all. Do you have any idea where draconians originally came from?" Anko shakes her head making Tempest sigh. "Okay, all Draconians are descended from Dragon/Human unions. In other words, dragons and humans have had children together. In a number of cases, the children would just breed with other humans and all draconian characteristics would disappear with in three generations more or less. Now, the Draconian bloodline came from half-dragons breeding with other half-dragons. Over time this would allow for more of the powers of a dragon to appear. With me so far?" Anko nods before a thought occurs to her.

"Hey! Wait a second! Why would a dragon breed with a human anyways? That doesn't make any sense." Tempest chuckles before shaking her head.

"There were several reasons for such unions. Sometimes the dragon would want power over a group of humans so they would have a child with the leader. Other times it might be as simple as the dragon wanted to reward the human by giving them a child that would naturally be stronger. The dragon might also have wanted to have what you humans call a 'One night stand'. Some… some of the more evil ones wanted to create a perfect servant." She smiles a little at Anko. "Some, like myself hatchling, did so out of love." Anko starts making her laugh. "Yes, at one time I loved a human with all my heart and bore him several children… (Sigh) but it was not to be I guess." Anko looks at the saddened expression on her face and bites her lip.

"If you don't mind me asking… what was he like and how did he die?" Tempest looks at her and gives a sad smile.

"He was a wonderful man… pure souled and strong. He had blond hair and the deepest blue eyes you could imagine as well as a happy personality." Anko stiffens at this. "He was also a druid. We were together for twenty years when my _Father_," She spits this out with venom. "Found us. He was horrified to find that I had sired several half-dragon children and tried to kill them and us. My love managed to kill him, but not before dying. Before he took his last breath, he told me that we would meet once more and then he died in my arms." Wiping away the tears leaking from her eyes, Tempest looks at Anko. "Soon after making sure that our children were safe, I searched for my families home and found that there was several half-dragons there being treated as slaves. Being as I was enraged by what my father had done, I freed them and got them out of there. Eventually, a number of them fell in love with my own children and they had children of their own. And that is how my bloodline started. Over the next few hundred years, I lead them, guided them even when my own children were nothing more then bones and dust. Thanks to me, they found their calling in protecting humans from other draconians and dragons." Anko looks at her with wide eyes.

"So what happened to you? And why are they all gone?" Tempest looks at her and smiles.

"I died fighting a powerful dragon that had taken over a kingdom. My children's clan afterwards was slowly reduced in numbers by attacks until only one small family was left. At the height of the wizard's genocide against us and the Draconians seven hundred years ago, they were being hunted when a small clan of wizards gave them sanctuary. Their name was Evens I believe. Yes, that was it. They had some notes from a demon named Kuro Inutaisho on dimensional magic and they opened a small portal to this dimension. My descendants then came through, but they all died in a plague leaving one, the youngest son who was just four, alive. Since he never was taught how to activate it, the bloodline became dormant until you hatchling." Anko leans back into her chair as she sighs while rubbing her temples.

"Great… Just great. Not only am I descended from a dragon, but also from a man who sounds just like Naruto…" Now it's time for the dragon to blink.

"Excuse me… but who is Naruto?" Anko just tells her to look at her memories regarding him and a few minutes later Tempest falls out of the chair to her knees sobbing. "It's… it's him… I… I don't believe it… They're identical…" Anko walks over and gives her a hug.

"It's okay… it's okay." A few minutes later Tempest nods with a happy smile. "Better?"

"Yes… he kept his promise. I got to see him again." Clearing her throat, Anko brings Tempest's attention back to her.

"He does that… keep his promises." Anko then sighs a little. "You do know that if Naruto's his reincarnation that he doesn't remember his previous life, right?" Tempest nods before shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter. I know it's him." Shaking her head, she chuckles. "Look at me, I came here to talk to you and I'm crying my eyes out like a Wyrmling. Pathetic. You're probably wondering what I'm going to teach you, right?" Anko nods.

"That would be nice, along with why my cursed seal is fading and why all the damage it caused has been healed." Tempest gives Anko her version of her smirk.

"Why is it fading? Because all Draconians and Greater Dragons are immune to control by outside influences. So your body is now rejecting it. As to the damage, when a Draconian activates their abilities for the first time they get healed from all their previous injuries. I think that you might have noticed a lack of scarring? It was healed by the first transformation. But take heed, any injuries you sustain from now on WILL stay. You don't have a super healing ability. Now, I am here to teach you about your Draconic powers and how to control them. Normally, I wouldn't be allowed… but it seems that you impressed someone for me to do so." Anko blinks before shrugging.

"That's someone I guess…" They continue to chat for the rest of the night as Anko sleeps.

00000000000000000 Elsewhere in the Hospital 0000000000000000

Inoichi is leaving a secure room, shaking his head when the Hokage appears. "Hello Hokage-sama. What are you doing up?" Sarutobi chuckles a little.

"I'm a bit restless being stuck in this wheelchair I'm afraid." He looks at the room which has a bunch of ANBU guarding it. "So, how is she and is she… safe." Inoichi also glances back at the room before frowning.

"She's in full heath, just in a coma brought on by shock. As to her being safe… All my mental scans show that she isn't any danger. There's no sign of Orochimaru being able to control her Hokage-sama." Inoichi shakes his head in amazement. "I just can't get over the fact of who she is… It SHOULD be impossible but… there she is, alive." The Sandaime sighs before shaking his head.

"Truly incredible my friend… truly incredible…"

00000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The explanation you've all been waiting for! (Notices Hinata looking depressed) What's wrong Hinata?_

_Hinata: There was no Naruto-kun in this but for a little bit..._

_Everyone: (Sweatdrops)_

_Steve: Uh... They'll be back in the next chapter... I promise. (Hinata nods happily) _

_Yui: But who is that woman in the hospital? And why would they be worried about Orochimaru controlling her?_

_Steve: (Grins) That Yui-chan... is a little something to leave the readers guessing. I will say this: It has to do with the end of the Invasion._

_Yui: That's not a good clue..._

_Pen-pen: Wark wa ark waarrk arrk war? (What do you expect from him?)_

_Yui: True. This IS Steve-kun we're talking about here..._

_Steve: I AM right here you know!_

_Pen-pen: Wa? (So?)_

_Steve: Nevermind. Onto the next chapter!_

0000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000


	50. Weasels and an odd game of soccer

_Steve: And here we go! The third chapter of the update! And we finally return to Naruto and Harry on their journey!_

_Yui: About time I say. I was wondering when we would return to them._

_Steve: Yeah… Well, I was trying to show some of what was happening in Konoha while they were gone. (Notices Hinata mopping around) What's wrong Hinata? Something happen?_

_Hinata: (Nodding with tears in her eyes) Yeah… I… I bought this big bag full of cinnamon buns and turned around and… and when I looked back, they were all gone with Hanabi licking the frosting from her fingers…_

_Everyone: (Sweatdrops)_

_Steve: Okay… That's… Interesting… Um, do the disclaimer now, please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking a short distance behind Naruto and Jeraiya, Harry takes note of the annoyed look on Naruto's face. 'Won't be long now… anytime now he'll explode.' Finally, Naruto stops and after a few moments, so does Jeraiya. Looking back at Naruto, he raises an eyebrow.

"Problem gaki?" Naruto nods making him sigh. "Ok, what's the big problem?" Naruto explodes.

"The problem? WHAT IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCKING PROBLEM IS YOU HENTAI BAKA! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD TRAIN US AND YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN US A FUCKING THING YOU SHIT HEAD!" Jeraiya looks at him as he pry's himself from the imprint in the tree trunk Naruto's voice just embedded him in.

'Yup… definitely Kushina's son… Got her loudness and language skills.' Looking around at their surroundings, he shrugs. "Fine gaki, I guess that I can teach you two something. Now come close." The do so and watch as he forms a round ball made of chakra in his hand. "Now this is a prized technique that the Yondaime created, the famous Rasengan." Harry looks at it with wide eyes before looking at Jeraiya.

"Your going to teach us how to do this?" Jeraiya nods as he walks to the tree that's currently holding his imprint.

"Yup. Now watch." Holding the Rasengan to the tree's trunk, he holds it there while the jutsu grinds away at it. Pulling his hand away, he reveals a tunnel through the trunk. "Check this out." Jeraiya then thrusts his hand forwards and the trunk explodes into a cloud of splinters. "Heh! Cool, right?" He blinks as Naruto rushes past him before he uses some magic to put the trunk of the tree in place before he heals it. Jeraiya looks at what he did in surprise. "Whoa! You can actually perform Mokuton?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Not exactly. Rather, I can control plants, not just trees." Jeraiya nods as he thinks it over.

'Hmm. Useful ability that.' Shaking his head, he turns to Harry. "Now, while Naruto's learning Rasengan-" He gets cut off by Naruto shouting at him.

"Hey! What's the big deal!? Why can't nii-san learn Rasengan as well?!" Jeraiya sighs as he looks at Naruto

"Because the Yondaime would want YOU to use it, not someone who wasn't his legacy." Harry's about to add something when Naruto growls at them both.

"Like hell! Nii-san is my nii-san in all but blood and even there we're pretty close! If you don't tech him, then I will!" He notices Harry about to say something and cuts him off. "And don't say a fucking thing nii-san! You will learn it along side me, and you will not make any complaints! Do I make myself clear?" The two look at each other before shrugging. Jeraiya just shakes his head and chuckles.

"Fine, fine. I give gaki. I'll teach your nii-san Rasenganas well. Okay?" Naruto nods as Jeraiya pulls out a scroll. "Good, now in this scroll I have the tools for the to learn the first stage of the Rasengan." Unsealing it, Naruto and Harry sweatdrop and look at him. Harry's eyebrow starts twitching.

"The first step to the Rasengan is… porn." Blinking, Jeraiya looks down at the stack of porn magazines and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh heh… where did those come from…" Seeing the two roll their eyes, he grumbles as he reseals the porn before pulling out another scroll. "Sorry about that, THIS contains the first stage to learning the Rasengan." Opening it, he reveals a pile of water balloons making the two sweatdrop again. This time it's Naruto who asks him sarcastically.

"Gee… water balloons Ero-Sennin? That's the big secret?" To their surprise, Jeraiya nods as he picks one up.

"Yup! Now watch closely." Holding the balloon in his hand, Harry and Naruto watch as a bunch of bulges form before it bursts. "And that's the only clue you'll get from me you two." Jeraiya watches as the two each grab a water balloon and start to practice. He nods as he looks at Harry. 'Harry will likely get this stage first since it relies on control which he has more of then Naruto. But I'm willing to bet that Narutowill get the second because it relies on power.' Shrugging, he starts to walk again as the two genin behind him work on the first stage. As their walking, Harry asks something which catches Jeraiya's attention. "Sorry, what was that?" Harry glances from where he's concentrating.

"I asked if it's related to Hatake-san's Chidori? I mean he was the Yondaime's student after all." Jeraiya snorts in derision.

"Yeah, it is. Kakashi created the Chidori and based it off the Rasengan. It is however a far inferior technique." Seeing the looks, he raises an eyebrow. "What?" Harry looks at him with an odd look.

"It's inferior to the Rasengan? I thought that both were A-class assassination jutsu? Besides, I've seen the power of the Chidori first hand." Noticing his questioning look, Harry shrugs as his balloon flattens making him frown. "I got between his Chidori and Haku-chanback in Wave, would have killed me if my vest and coat hadn't taken the brunt of it along with the shield charm I had up." Jeraiya starts growling making Harry blink.

"That Teme hit you with the Chidori?" Harry nods making him snarl. "That fucking baka! I can't fucking believethis shit! Is he completely brain dead?" Harry just tells him to forget it and asks how the Rasengan is superior. "The Rasengan is better then the Chidori because the Chidori relies on you being able to predict where your opponent is going to be. You see gaki, the Chidori is nothing more then a jab and when you use it you get tunnel vision. It's for that reason that the Chidori is effective only when used in conjunction with the Sharigan's predicting ability since that stops the tunnel vision." Harry nods in thought as he continues to consider the balloon.

"Okay… But what about my and nii-san's Mahogan? It can break apart an opponents moves and analyze them, so wouldn't that work?" Jeraiya thinks it over some and nods.

"It might… but you have to ask Kakashi to teach it to you… which he might not." He then shrugs. "But there is another reason for it being a lot more powerful. It's unfinished you see." He grins as Naruto's head snaps up.

"NANI! It's unfinished and it's that powerful!" Jeraiya nods at that with his grin widening.

"Yup! My student was looking to add an elemental affinity to it. By doing so you can increase it's power. I assume that you know about how the different elements interact, right?" The two nod. "The basic idea was to add an affinity to add secondary damage besides the Rasengan's normal internal damage. Let's say you use… fire for example. Along with the internal damage you could cause burning internally as well. Or, with wind, you could cut an opponent to pieces. Despite being a powerful jutsu in and of itself, the Chidori is a FINISHED jutsu. All that can be done with it is to pump more chakra into it thus enhancing the strength… but that's all." Naruto nods as he thinks.

"So basically, by using an element, you can increase the power of a jutsu by adding an element?" Jeraiya nods with a small smile.

"Exactly. But there's only a few jutsu that that can be done for. The Rasengan is one, Shunshin is another. The Yondaime was working on adding the element to the Rasengan when he died. I think, however, that you might be the one to complete it." He chuckles as the two work even harder to complete the first stage of training…

00000000000 Next day in Konoha 00000000000

Walking along the street, Kakashi's eye notices Asuma and Kurenai at a sidewalk café as well as two people with black cloaks with red clouds on them. Narrowing his eye slightly, he walks up to Kurenai and Asuma. "Hey you two… enjoying your date?" Kurenai just scowls at him.

"We're not on a date. We're just having a chat and comparing training methods. That's all." Kakashi just shrugs.

"At least Iruka is no longer denying that him and Hisame are an item." Out of the corner of his eye he notices that the taller of the two cloaked figures twitches slightly. "Heh! Talk about an odd couple." Asuma just shakes his head.

"I don't know about that Kakashi. They seem to be getting along since they've started to date. I guess that all was needed was a single one to get them started. I would love to know what happened on the first." Kurenai just snorts.

"I know." Seeing their shocked looks, she grins. "Hisame was talking for days about her date with 'Dolphin-kun'." Asuma raises an eyebrow.

"I should be surprised, but I'm not." He looks at Kakashi and raises an eyebrow. "I can't help but think that your jealous of Iruka for getting a girl… Something that you've never managed." Kakashi flinches a little.

"Ouch! That was low." Asuma just shrugs and tells him that he deserves it for what he did. "I said I was sorry…" Seeing the two figures get up and leave, he nods at the two other Jounin and they leave as well, following the cloaked figures. A few minutes later, they meet up with the two figures at the shore of a small lake. Glancing between the two, Kakashi narrows his eyes. "Any particular reason for Akatsuki being here in Konoha…"(The fights go the way they do in canon up till the end) Glaring at Kisame, Itachi is about to say something when his eyes widen as he hears something heading towards him. Leaping over the Kunai, Itachi looks at it and his eyes widen noticing what's on the handle moments before the tag explodes. Leaping out of the cloud, he notices Iruka in the tree behind him.

'I didn't even sense him… but then again, you were always a tricky one Iruka…' He raises an eyebrow as Iruka raises an small handheld device before he pulls a pin and throws it into the air at Itachi who just watches it as Iruka shouts something about a F-bomb. "Hmm… It'll take more then-ARGH!" The flash grenade goes off right in front of Itachi's face, blinding him. Unable to see, Itachi is unprepared as Gai's fist sends him flying across the lake. Kisame notices this and charges at Iruka, knocking him out of the tree. Standing above a dazed Iruka, Kisame grins as he prepares to use his blade when he's forced to jump backwards as another blade goes through the area he was just in.

"Who the hell!?" Noticing the person in front of him, he blinks. "Omouto? What are you doing here… and why the hell did you attack me!?" Hisame just looks at him and growls before hugging Iruka to her impressive chest.

"I'm here because the Sandaime offered me asylum. And I attacked you Onii-san because you just attacked my boyfriend!" Kisame looks at Iruka and then at Hisame before looking back at Iruka with a snarl on his face.

"All the more reason to kill him then!" As he's charging him, he doesn't notice the water behind him swirling and then forming into a water dragon which hits him in the back, smashing him into several trees. Hisame blinks before looking at Iruka who smirks with his hands in the final seal for the jutsu. Hisame then grins before patting him on the back and nearly knocking him down.

"Good work! I'm impressed!" She looks away as he scratches at his nose shyly. 'Very impressed actually. Not only did he complete the jutsu without anyone noticing, but did so silently.' She shakes her head as she sees Kisame charging at them as she readies her sword. Just before he reaches them, Iruka throws two small objects which hit him in the face, causing him to scream and claw at his eyes. Her eyes wide, Hisame looks at him. "What the hell did you do!" Iruka shrugs as he looks at Kisame.

"I used a ninja weapon Harry wrote about in the Academy. They're called 'Black Eggs' and what they are, are eggshells filled with extract of pepper… or crushed glass. I used pepper extract in this case." She sighs in relief before Itachi appears and grabs Kisame before the two vanish.

"Well… shit."

000000000000 Two Days later: in a Hotel room with Harry and Naruto 0000000000000

Looking around the room at the meditating Naruto's, Harry shakes his head as he sees Naruto scowl. "I'm not too surprised nii-san. We both figured that he could only hold it for so long… He is a self-proclaimed super pervert after all." He snickers as Naruto's scowl grows.

"Yeah… well, he didn't have to go running after that woman winked at him after all." Harry just snorts as he shakes his head.

"As I said, it was to be expected." Grinning a little at Naruto's grumbling, he turns to where Hedwig, Row, and Sal are moving a water balloon between them in an odd game of soccer. Sal grins as she pushes it around with her tail.

"-And she goes left! Then right! Then left again! Sal is magnificent today! Can she make it?!-" Hedwig knocks her wings against the balloon and snorts.

"-And Hedwig steals the ball from Sal!-" Growling a little, Sal whips her tail out stopping the balloon from rolling anymore. She grins as Hedwig grunts a little as she bats her wings at it, the two knocking it between the them before Row joins in. Harry just watches them and snickering at the commentary when the balloon bursts making him blink as his jaw drops. Hedwig doesn't see this as she looks at her soaked wings and feathers. "-Nice… It may be hot out, but I didn't want cool down like this Sal!-" Sal scowls and is about to say something when Harry leaps from the bed, startling both Naruto and the familiars as he starts jumping like a monkey on too much sugar.

"That's it! I got it figured out!" At that moment, someone knocks on the door making them all stop and turn at it. Looking at Naruto, they both nod with the same thought running through their minds:

'It's not Jeraiya.' Walking to the door, they open it to be greeted with the sight of two people with black cloaks with red clouds on it, one of whom is familiar to the two. Once again, the same thought passes between the two's minds. 'Akatsuki. And Itachi.' Looking down at the two, Itachi nods seeing the recognition.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Harry-kun. I'm afraid that you need to come with us Naruto-kun. Our organization is in need of your… presence." Naruto just blinks before shrugging.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in joining your cult. But you might have better luck across town since I'm sure there might be people there interested in whatever it is you're offering… Good day." Naruto then closes the door in their face as the two Akatsuki agents stare icluderously. Finally, Kisame looks at Itachi and jerks his thumb at the door with a surprised look on his face that mirrored on Itachi's.

"Did he just…" Itachi just nods as he sighs.

"He did…" Kisamejust nods before growling as he kicks the door in… just before fivejets of red light shoot out the open door, picking him up and slamming him against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Looking at his downed partner, Itachi sighs before looking into the room. "You're just making it harder on yourself Naruto-kun… and you're not helping Harry-kun." Harry's about to say something when he notices Kisame getting up. Nodding at Naruto, Harry watches as he activates his Mahogan to it's third stage making Itachi widen his eyes. "An… Intriguing ability Harry-kun… Naruto-kun." He adds as Naruto does the same by also activates his to the same level before he snorts.

"Sorry Itachi-chan, but you ain't seen nothing yet." He vanishes with a pop and appears inside Kisame's guard and punches him in the stomach, making the shark-man grin.

"Heh… I like you gaki. Too bad I'm going to take your legs!" He swings his sword, which is blocked by Naruto's knives. "Not bad, not bad at all. Maybe you might be a challenge for me in a few more years. Too bad you won't get the chance though." Naruto just growls as he leaps away from Kisame. Harry and Itachi are just staring each other down before Itachi calls out his attack.

"Tsukiyomi." Harry suddenly finds himself in a grayworld with a blood red moon hanging above him before he finds himself tied to a cross. Itachi suddenly appears in front of him as he stares impassively. "Welcome to the world of Tsukiyomi Harry-kun." Harry takes another look around before he grins slightly.

"Lovely place you have here Itachi-nee-chan. I absolutely love the decor. It's so… emo… So Goth… So you." Itachi just stares at him, though if you look closely you could see his lip twitching.

"As usual Harry-kun, you make light of your situation. I think that's what I most like about you and Naruto-kun. However, you must know that in Tsukiyomi, we play by my rules. In here, I am Kami. And while only a split second may pass in the real world, in here I can make three days pass. I can torture you any way I so please, even in ways that normally would kill you." Harry just watches him as a smile comes to his face.

"Why is you bad guys always have to do a monologue? No one really cares Itachi-nee-chan." Itachi's eyebrow twitches as he pulls out a sword.

"You shouldn't push my buttons Harry-kun. It might…" He stabs Harry in the gut with the blade. "… have bad results." He blinks as Harry continues to smile, not even giving a flinch making Itachi raise an eyebrow as he stabs Harry several more times, each time getting no reaction out of him. "How is my Tsukiyomi not effecting you? Is your pain tolerance really that high?" Harry just laughs as he shakes his head in amusement.

"Nah! It's just very hard to use something like this…" Harry suddenly disappears as his voice suddenly sounds behind Itachi. "… Against someone with a good grasp of Occlumency." Itachi's eyes widen in shock as he turns to see a smirking Harry. "Your illusionworld is nothing more then a very specific Legilimencyattack where you shove images into a person's head instead of taking them. I allowed you to get this far only because I wanted to ask you some things and I didn't want to be bothered doing so." Itachi's eyes go back into their normal stare.

"I see… this Occlumency allows you to take control of Tsukiyomi. Quite interesting indeed. I suppose I can't escape until you let me?" He glances around as Harry nods while the Illusion world melts away to show a small room with two comfy chairs. With not even a second glance he walks over and sits in one. "Very well. I guess I have no choice in the matter. What do you wish to know?" Harry just watches him before leaning forwards.

"I wish to know why you killed Mikoto-sensei. As well as if Uchiha Madara is truly the leader of Akatsuki." Itachi just raises an eyebrow.

"I killed her for much the same reason as I killed the rest of my clan: To test my capacity. As to your second question, Madara is dead. He has been since the days of the Shodaime." Harry shakes his head in amusement.

"I know why you REALLY killed your clan Itachi-nee-san. It was because they were planning a coup to take over Konoha and kill the Hokage. I also know that the Kyubi attack was caused by Madara. What I can't figure out is why you killed Mikoto-sensei as well as how you killed all the other clan members while she killed the clan Elders." By now, Itachi's eyes are the size of dinner plates.

"H… how did you know?! That was a secret!" Harry just chuckles a little before wagging his finger.

"How do you think? Your Okaa-sanwas a planner. She head give us a scroll telling us what she did and why… It was also a back up in case she had to get us out of the village so that we could still train." Itachi nods before sighing.

"I see… That's just like Okaa-san… Very well. I suppose that I can tell you the truth… Tell me something first… Does Naruto-kun also know? About the coup and Okaa-san's feelings for him?" Harry's surprised, but nods. "Don't be so surprised Harry-kun. She had told me herself about them… she would have been truly happy if her and Naruto-kun had gotten together." Harry just smile before chuckling.

"True… I think that they would havemade a nice couple. It hurt him all over againknowing that, but it also gave him a sense of calm… of true peace." Harry shakes his head, but then looks back at Itachi. "But that doesn't answer my question." Itachi just sighs.

"No… no it doesn't." Leaning back into the chair, he sighs again. "I never killed Okaa-san. First, because I had no reason to and secondly… I cared too much for her to do so." Harry just blinks at him.

"Then who…?" Itachi starts scowling fiercely.

"It was Otou-san…" Still snarling, he explains. "I came into the house to see her slipping from his blade. I killed him then after he told me that he did it to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. After all, killing a lover IS one of the ways to gain it. He was so shocked when it didn't activate and I killed him. Of course, Sasuke chose that point to stumble on me in time to see Otou-san fall dead from my blade." Harry nods knowing the story from here.

"And then you tortured him." He raises an eyebrow at the guilty look on Itachi's face as well as the flinch he gives. "So why?" Itachi looks down with a saddened expression on his face.

"So that I will die." Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, Itachi chuckles. "By doing so, I can be sure that he will hunt me down and kill me." Harry stares at him icluderous.

"Why the bloody fucking hell would you want that!?" Itachi looks away and sighs.

"So I can rest. Because I left Sasuke alive the Elders stated I failed my mission. I told them that if they dared to try something with him then I would tell the truth to everyone and ruin them. They acquiesced to my demand only on the condition that I become a missing nin. As to your earlier question if I had help… I did." He then looks at Harry with shame showing in his eyes. "I had help from none other then Uchiha Madara." Harry stiffens at that with horror on his features.

"Wh… WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ITACHI-NEE-CHAN!? HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER! YOU KNOW THIS SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRUST HIM!?" Itachi sighs before shaking his head.

"I did it because otherwise he was coming to destroy Konoha and forcibly rip the Kyubi from Naruto-kun's seal." Itachi then gives Harry a hard glare. "Too be frank, I don't trust him at all and I doubt he'll keep his word to leave Konoha alone. But this is simply me buying time Harry-kun, nothing else. Nothing else…" Harry glares until he suddenly falls back and sighs.

"I'm too young for this shit." As Itachi chuckles, Harry remembers something from Mikoto's letter. "Itachi-nee-chan, what was the plan that Mikoto-sensei had for after the Uchiha massacre? She mentioned it in the letter. Itachi blinks a little before thinking it over.

"Her final plan? I truly don't know Harry-kun. I really don't. All I know is that she told me that it would allow her to live a new life and be with Naruto-kun. How she would have done this I don't really know, I really don't. It had something to do with a vial she had on her. Unfortunately when Otou-sankilled her he pierced the vial with his sword, breaking it. His sword then went on and penetrated her liver, causing death… though I still don't know why she died right off the bat since the wound I saw would take a few minutes to kill, not a few seconds." Once again Itachi shrugs. "Maybe Otou-san poisoned the blade." Itachi then looks at Harry. "I suppose that you followed through on her last wishes?" Harry nods slowly.

"Yeah… some were odd and we had to fight for them… Like how she wanted to be buried embalmed with any wounds on her healed. Really odd that. Wonder what the vial had to do with it?" Itachi just shrugs as the Genjutsu is slowly released as Itachi's attacked….

000000000000000 After Gai leaves (since it was almost identical to canon) 00000000

Shaking his head at the odd Jounin, Harry looks at Naruto who's staring at the green leotard in his hands. "You're not actually going to wear that… are you?" Naruto looks up with a screwed up look on his face.

"Like hell! I was wondering what to do with it so's not to hurt big-bushy-brows-sensei." Naruto looks up as Jeraiya shakes his head. "I suppose we're leaving right now?" Jeraiya shrugs.

"Not much point in doing so gaki. They've been driven off for now… but I doubt they'll be back anytime soon with the amount of Chakra exhaustion Itachi suffered." They both genin nod before Harry suddenly grins.

"Oh! And guess what!? I figured out the trick to the first level." Jeraiya looks surprised at this.

"Really? Show me." Harry nods as Jeraiya hands him a water balloon. Closing his eyes in concentration, Harry's balloon gains a single bulge followed by another and then another until the balloon looks just like Jeraiya's did when it pops. Nodding (and ignoring the awed and slightly jealous look on Naruto's face) Jeraiya smirks. "Not bad gaki, not bad at all." Seeing Naruto's expression, Harry shrugs.

"It's rotations nii-san. You have to create numerous rotations to burst the balloon." Naruto blinks before grabbing his own balloon and trying to add rotations as he grins. As he's doing this, Jeraiya asks how he figured it out making Harry scratch his neck sheepishly. "Hedwig, Sal, and Row were rolling a balloon around when it burst. I figured out that it was from the water rotating in various directions at once." Later that night, Naruto's walking along the streets when he spots a young woman walking down the street. Smirking after he notices it's the new moon, he follows. Finally, the mysterious woman (who looks like a long haired version of an eighteen year old Rukia from Bleach) sits down on a park bench with a box of pocky she's munching on when she turns to where Naruto is before speaking in a feminine version of a familiar voice.

"You can come out now Naruto-kun… I won't bite nor am I going to kidnap you." Naruto nods as he sits beside her. "I suppose you have something to say to me? You are the only one alive besides Harry-kun to know the truth about me." Naruto just nods as he considers the woman beside him beside him.

"True… I suppose the seal that Fugaku and the Uchiha Elders placed on you is weakening? Then again, you always did revealed your true form on the night of the New Moon… Itachi-chan." The woman takes a bite of pocky and looks at Naruto with a smile as Naruto continues. "I'm also assuming that you're the one who told Jeraiya about the Akatsuki?" Itachi nods happily.

"Correct Naruto-kun." Looking down at her slender fingers, Itachi sighs. "I still can't believe that Otou-san and those fucking Clan Elders used that seal to lock me in the form of a boy so that they could have a 'Proper' heir. Thankfully, the seal should weaken enough in the next few years that I can permanently break it. Of course… That will be after Sasuke kills 'Itachi'. Once he does, I can start a new life under a new name." Itachi unnoticed by Naruto blushes as she's sitting beside him. "I'll also finally start a new family with a guy I like." At this, Naruto looks up at her.

"You already have one in mind?" Itachi nods with an unseen smirk.

"Oh yeah. He's about as far from the stuffy Uchiha clan as you can get. He's a real fun guy to be around." She glances at the boy beside her. "But all that can wait until I start my new life. I'm still trying to find a name for myself to use…" She pouts as Naruto chuckles before she giggles a little. "I guess it's pretty funny… but it's still hard!" Naruto chuckles some more as a thoughtful look comes over his face.

"How about… Nariko (Peal of thunder)?" Seeing the look her face, Naruto smiles. "I remember how you used to stand outside during thunderstorms with your Sharingan on in order to capture the light show." Itachi looks away with a small blush.

"Thank you for the… name… I'll think on it." She then scoots closer to Naruto and shakes her box of pocky in front of him. "Pocky? It's real good." Naruto just chuckles as he reaches out and grabs a stick. Looking around, Itachi becomes slightly nervous. "I… I have something to tell you Naruto-kun… and I don't know how you'll react." Naruto just stares at the young woman beside him.

"Just tell me then. I promise that I won't get angry at you." Settled somewhat, Itachi takes a deep breath.

"I heard what Kakashi did during the Chunin exams…" Seeing Naruto's surprised expression she giggles while wagging a finger at him. "Gossip travels at faster then the speed of light. So it wasn't hard to hear about it. Anyways, I heard about it and when we visited the village looking for you I… Kind of punished him using Tsukiyomi." Naruto just groans making her giggle somewhat nervously. "I hope you're not angry with me." Naruto just sighs before smiling at her.

"Not really Itachi-chan. I can understand where you're coming from so I'm not too angry. Just… next time could you please not do that? I really don't care what he does, but he's still my sensei." Itachi sighs before looking at him with a small grin on her face.

"I guess I can do that… You have a heart of gold Naruto-kun…" She blushes as she doesn't finish the thought. '…Which is one of the things I like about you…'

000000000000000 Next day 0000000000000000

The group is walking down the road beside a stream with Kyubi (in her human guise) trying to do water walking. Naruto keeps glancing with a blush at her since she's wearing a tight black one piece showing off all her curves before turning back to the hard rubber ball in his hand. 'Kuso. I know all I need is power but still!' Hearing some cursing, he turns to see Kyubi spit out a mouthful of stream water. Hearing him laugh, she glares at him before huffing.

'Why that little…' A thought suddenly occurs to her making her eyes twinkle mischievously as she swims next to him. Once he's distracted, she reaches out with her hand and pulls him into the water making him yelp in surprise. She starts laughing only to stop when she notices he hasn't popped up. "Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN!? WHERE AR-" She gets cut off as Naruto rises from the water behind her before pulling her backwards and underwater making her squeal.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your fac-WHOOP!" Kyubi gets her revenge as she trips his leg out from underneath him, making him fall back into the water. Watching as the two get into a water fight, Jeraiya just smiles as he shakes his head chuckling.

'Yup! Just like Minato and Kushina…'

00000000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, that's that! Yet another chapter done! I'm actually quite happy with the amount of chapters I'm pumping out now. We'll actually be seeing Hermione sooner then I thought._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk wark! A wark waaark! (About time! I mean, really!)_

_Steve: Oh, be quiet Pen-pen!_

_Yui: Well… It's true you know since you put this under Hermione and Harry on the character search. Also, a lot of people have been waiting for her. Any idea how soon?_

_Steve: Definitely... soon._

_Yui: I think that… Wait a sec?! Itachi is a girl!_

_Steve: Er… you only realized this now?_

_Yui: Um…yeah. (Hangs head)_

_Pen-pen: Wark waark a arrk waaarrrk waark. (Don't worry, I just realized myself.)_

_Hinata: So… why have Itachi as a girl in this?_

_Steve: Well… It's just that Fem!Itachi is so rare! It's hard as hell to find any well written ones. So… I figured since I already have several odd ideas floating around my fic, why not? Anyways, that's all for now! Check out the next chapter!_

0000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000


	51. Giant Snakes, fights, and a meeting

_Steve: And here we are with the next chapter!_

_Yui: This is the last one of this update, right?_

_Steve: Yup! Four chapters! Man, thank god for all that free time I've been getting. It's allowed me to move faster then I thought that I would. I thought that I would only be in the chunin exam at this point, but here I am: in the Tsunade retrieval arc!_

_Hinata: It is quite a good speed you're setting Steve-san… but I can't help but think that your rushing through it all._

_Steve: Well, that's because I am Hinata. I have no idea how much more time that my free time at work will last for so I want to get as much out now as I can, rather then waiting for later._

_Hinata: Oh! That makes sense._

_Pen-pen: A waark… (I guess…)_

_Steve: Anyways, time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taking a break from the training for the second stage of the Rasengan, the gang comes upon a small town with a festival going on. Looking at the town, Jeraiya rubs his hands together before turning to the rest. "Okay guys, I've got to go into town to… gather some info on Tsunade. Now, before I go I have to tell you the three weaknesses of ninja: Money, Drink, and Women. Unfortunately, in order to make sure that you don't fall for these I'm going have to ask that you hand over any money so that your not tempted." He's just met by raised eyebrows for several moments. As the minutes past with no one moving, the large sweatdrop on the back of Jeraiya's head grows larger and larger. Finally Naruto speaks breaking the silence.

"Sorry Ero-Sennin, but I need any money I have so that I can take my super-sexy girlfriend on a date." Jeraiya nearly face faults only to do so with Harry's next words.

"And I have to take MY three super-sexy girlfriends on a date." Picking himself up, Jeraiya mumbles to himself as he stalks off. Shaking his head at their temporary sensei's antics, Harry chuckles as he looks at his suddenly blushing and shy looking familiars. "What?" Hedwig looks away before glancing at him.

"Did… did you mean that Harry?" Seeing him blink in confusion, a small smile tugs at her lips. "That we're super-sexy?" Raising an eyebrow, Harry shrugs.

"Well, yeah. You three ARE super-sexy. Why?" This time it's Row that answers after sharing a glance with her "Sisters" who also smile.

"It's nothing Harry, just give us a second, ok?" He nods as the three close their eyes and their animal features shimmer and vanish making him go into shock and ask what just happened making them giggle. "It's something we discovered by accident actually. Turns out that we can hide our non-human features. Now we won't have to deal with people staring at us." Harry just looks at them for a few moments before a slightly saddened look comes over his face.

"You guys don't have to hide who you are for me… I really don't care what others think!" Hedwig chuckles as Sal hangs her arm over Row's shoulder and grins.

"We're not hiding because we think that you do care Harry, we're hiding because we want today to be perfect for all of us. And how would it be perfect if everyone was staring at us because of our non-human features? It wouldn't be. Now come on, let's go!" Sal finishes off by excitedly pointing at the festival with her finger making the others chuckle at her excitement. Waving at Naruto, Harry and the three familiars start off towards to the festival. Naruto's about to follow when he sees Kyubi looking at him with an eyebrow lifted amusingly.

"Er… What? Did I say something Kyu… I mean Amakirr-chan?" Kyubi just chuckles, though a small blush appears like always as Naruto calls her by her true name. "What?" Kyubi just smiles as she reaches down and cups his cheek.

"So am I super-sexy like you said Naruto-kun? I know that I'm somewhat beautiful… but super-sexy?" Naruto slowly nods with a gulp.

"We… well, yeah Amakirr-chan. To me, you're very super-sexy." Kyubi nods slightly with a misty look in her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto-kunfor the compliment." She watches as he relaxes some making her internally smirk. "As far as I'm concerned your opinion is the only one that matters to me." She the leans down and kisses him, after a few moments, she feels his tongue flicker against her lips to which she rapidly opens her mouth allowing him in. After a few minutes they break apart breathlessly. Looking at her boyfriend, a gentle look comes over Kyubi's face. 'I'm almost there Naruto-kun… thanks to you letting me choose… soon I'll be able to cross that line with you…' Shaking her head, she blushes as Naruto's fingers intertwine with her own. "I think we have a festival to go to… wait a moment." Closing her eyes, her clothing changes to a simple blue sundress (which still hugs her curves) with a yellow ribbon holding back her long hair in a loose pony tail. "There! Now I'm ready!" She giggles some at the stunned look on Naruto's face before he shakes his head and chuckles as the two walk into the village. As their walking, Naruto smiles up at Kyubi with a loving look.

'I'm so lucky to have Kyubi-chan for a girlfriend…' Feeling something in his pocket, his smile grows. 'And soon something more…' Shaking his thoughts free, he spots a stand nearby with several games which he points out. "Hey Amakirr-chan, want to check out those games?" Seeing where he's pointing, she smiles and nods.

"Sure! It's been a while since I've played any of those." Several minutes later, Kyubi leaves with a large stuffed bear that makes a squealing noise when she hugs it. Looking at it, she leans down and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for winning this for me Naruto-kun… I love it." They see Harry and the three familiars several more times when their stomachs growl and they grab some stuff to eat…

000000000000 Several hours later 000000000000000

Several hours later, Naruto's grumbling about how Jeraiya is taking all the hot water when Harry smiles at him. "Go ahead and use my trunk nii-san. The shower is full of hot water so you won't have to worry about it." Naruto looks at him and nods.

"Thanks nii-san! Now I don't have to wait!" Grabbing his stuff, Naruto heads into the trunk. A few moments later, Kyubilooks up from her bookand follows. Seeing this, Harry just smiles and shakes his head in amusement. Meanwhile in the trunk, Kyubi starts sneaking towards where the bathroom is. Hearing the shower on, Kyubi bites her lip as she sneaks into the steam filled room.

'It's okay Kyubi… it's only Naruto-kun… Besides, it's not as if he hasn't seen you naked before…' Taking a deep, calming breath, Kyubi takes off all her clothing and walks to the curtains and steps in. Hearing something, Naruto whips around to see Kyubi. Blinking in shock, his eyes trail down her body. Gulping, he looks up at Kyubi's nervous face. Seeing how her current state of undress is effecting him, Kyubi feels a coldness settle in her gut as she catches sight of his arousal. 'N… NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM WIN! NOT THIS TIME!' A moment later, she smiles with a sigh as she's once again defeated yet another barrier between her and Naruto before she walks over to him, allowing him to see her entire body naked in front of him for the first time since they first met. Naruto, on the other hand, can't help but feel like his entire mouth is dry.

"Ky… Kyubi-chan? Wha… what are you doing in here?" Kyubi just smiles as she walks closer until the spray from the shower starts to hit her as a note of amusement enters her voice.

"I'm taking a shower, what else?" Seeing the slightly scared and nervous expression on Naruto's face, her face takes on a gentle expression. "I want this Naruto-kun. I want you to… see me. By forcing myself like this… I found that if anything, I've become far more comfortable with you then I was before. Please…" She walks closer and bends down to drape her arms over him. "Let me do this…" Naruto just looks at her and, upon seeing the pleading look in her eyes, smiles and nods. "Thank you." She gives him a short, yet intense, kiss before standing up. Naruto's eyes follow this movement as his eyes start at her head before trailing downwards, Kyubi saying nothing as he does so despite the blush on her face. Naruto takes in her warm ruby-like eyes and pert nose as his eyes trail past her pink lips and down her slim neck. He licks his lips as he sees her large, firm breasts before trailing down her firm and flat stomach. He stops at the juncture of her legs as he sees the trimmed red bush there and gulps before he continues his examination by looking at her long, toned legs. Finally he finishes at her dainty feet and her clawed toes.

'Kami… I don't care what she says… she's a Goddess…' Smiling a little despite the heavy blush on her face, Kyubi does a little twirl allowing Naruto to take in every bit of her strong, defined musculature that highlights every single curve of her body. Finished, she takes a few moments to examine the person who has captured her heart. His thick blond hair which has been plastered to his skull by the shower and his bright, lively blue eyes as well as his cute (to her) whisker marks before moving downward. She frowns for a split second seeing the seal on his stomach.

'The only thing keeping us apart… as well as that which brought us together…' Shaking her head, her eyes trail lower and they widen as she sees exactly how she effects him. 'Oh… oh my!' Finally completing her inspection, she walks over and pulls Naruto into an embrace, Naruto doesn't notice the tears making their way down her cheeks as he returns it. "I love you Naruto-kun… more then I have anything else…" Reaching down with a fingertip, she brings him into a soul searing kiss which Naruto returns wholeheartedly. He grins slightly as she presses his back up against the shower wall. His eyes widen some though as she straightens up, her tails under him in order to support him as she brings him up with her in order to keep the kiss going before he relaxes into the kiss. Feeling her tongue flicker against his lips in a wanting manner, he opens them so that he can allow her to explore his mouth like he's doing to her's. Finally, they pull away from the kiss, both their lips bruised and red. Naruto stares at Kyubi, the shower falling on the two of them as she looks at him with eyes glowing in love and not a little lust.

"Kyubi-chan…" Reaching behind her head, he pulls her into another kiss as he runs his hands up and down her body, making her shiver at his caresses. Pulling away once more, he looks at her in a considering fashion. "Kyubi-chan… do you trust me?" She looks a bit taken aback by the question, but nods. "Please… put me down so that I can try something." Still slightly confused, Kyubi lets him down and watches as he turns off the shower. Walking back over, he looks at her breasts before reaching up with a hand and gently stroking one of her two mounds making her gasp. That gasp becomes a moan as Naruto licks the nipple on the other before taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking on it sending electric pulses of pleasure shooting through her body.

"Na NARUTO-KUN!" Unable to stop herself, Kyubi reaches up and grasps the back of Naruto's head and presses him into the soft, pillowy flesh as he continues to suckle much like a hungry baby. Feeling her knees weakening , she groans as Naruto switches breasts before she lowers herself to the shower floor as Naruto uses the new position to increase the pressure on her breast. Saliva starts to trickle from Kyubi's open mouth as she continues moaning due to her boyfriend's attentions. She whimpers a little as Naruto pulls away with a grin.

"Trust me Kyubi-chan… Things are about to get MUCH better." Unable to reply though her pants, Kyubi just nods as Naruto gives each mound a kiss before kissing his way down her stomach. Stopping for a moment, he swirls his tongue around, and then into her belly button making her withe under him before he continues his journey. Coming to his destination, Kyubi's eyes widen in confusion as she feels his hot breath in her most intimate of places.

'Wha… what is he doing!?' Reaching down, she places her hand on his head to try and pull him away, only for Naruto to react in exactly the opposite way she wanted… though that idea rapidly vanishes as she kicks in reflex as Naruto's tongue finds it's target. "Oh! OH!" Soon Kyubi's world shrinks to the feel of Naruto's tongue entering her slit. Her breath is also taken away as Naruto gives short licks at her clit making her jerk before returning to her insides. Naruto on the other hand is also enjoying the experience, Mainly the sounds of Kyubi's pleasure though he also enjoyed the taste. Finally, an idea comes to his mind making him grin.

'Hmm… I wonder…' Channelling a little magic and chakra to his tongue, the results are immediately shown as Kyubi's back arches as she screams Naruto's name and climaxes. A few minutes later, Kyubi finally returns to full consciousness to find herself held in Naruto's embrace. Naruto just watches as her chest continues heaves with every breath. Looking at him, Kyubi gives him a short kiss before laying her head on his shoulder still slightly dazed.

"Th… (Huff!) That was simply (Huff! Huff!) amazing Naruto-kun…." Feeling something poking into her, she smirks as she reaches down while giving Naruto another grin before she grabs him and starts to stroke him making hiss and groan until he too reaches his limit. Watching as he calms down a little, a mischievous glint makes her eyes light up as she nibbles a little on Naruto's ear lobe making him groan again. "I think we're needing that shower now, don't you Naruto?" A little while later, Kyubi is drying off with a towel as she watches Naruto getting dressed in front of her with a curious look. "Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" Getting a nod to continues, she throws the towel into a nearby bin. "How did you know to do that thing you did back there?" Blinking at the oddity of the question, Naruto looks at her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kyubi just looks at him as she summons her nightdress and puts it on.

"That… thing you did with your tongue…" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Kyubi starts heavily brushing.

"I… I just never knew that a person could do that…" Seeing the disbelieving look, she looks away now totally red. "I was just wondering because…" She chews her lips a little before sighing. "All this is so new to me Naruto-kun. To be frank… You are the first boyfriend I've ever had." Naruto's surprised at this.

"I'm… your first? That can't be Kyubi-chan! I mean, you're so beautiful you had to have had a boyfriend before me!" Kyubi just shakes her head.

"Actually, you're my first." She chuckles a little as she shakes her head in disbelief. "In my entire more then ten thousand year existence, I've only ever had one boyfriend and that is you Naruto-kun." Doing her hair up in a pony tail, she turns to regard Naruto. "And… Inari this is embarrassing, but I've never really had a sexual education since it was thought that it was better to discover that for yourself back in Atlantis when I was still human. Sure I know some things… but sometimes it seems like you know so much more. So where did you find that out?" Now it's Naruto's turn to turn red.

"I… Heard several Kunoichi talking about it before I met you… And I even stumbled across… um, two kunoichi and…. Er…" Kyubi also goes red and holds up her hand.

"I… I think I guess." She looks at him before placing her hands on her shapely hips with a twinkle in her eyes before she gives him a kiss on the cheek as the two head back out. "Anyways, we should get going…"

0000000000 Two weeks later 000000000000000000

Naruto's finished the stage two training while Harry is still working on it. Entering a town, they hear rumours of the Castle in town being destroyed by a giant serpent and a super strong woman. Hearing this, the group's eyes turn to Sal who glares at them. "It wasn't me you fucking pricks." Turning around, she starts grumbling. "Every fucking time a giant snake destroys something, who do they turn to? Me. I mean, it was ONLY one fucking time! ONCE!" Ignoring her, Jeraiya shrugs.

"Sounds like Orochimaru was here. Tsunade as well if the rumours of the 'super-strong woman' are true." Harry nods before scowling.

"Most likely that teme is going to try and get her to heal his fucking arms. Not that it would work with arms sealed by the Shiki Fuin. But he probably doesn't know that… Neither might she come to think of it." Jeraiya nods as the group heads into town, meanwhile Sal is still standing there except now she's shouting and stomping her feet.

"I mean kuso! That bastard felt me up! So went Godzilla on his ass, can you really blame me?" Turning back, she notices them in the distance walking away. "I… don't believe this… those fucking temes LEFT WITHOUT ME!" Noticing that they're still walking away, she runs after them, waving her arms. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME YOU ASSHOLES!" About three hours later, they're heading into a bar when Jeraiya stops. Naruto bumps into him and hits him in the back of the head.

"What the hell Ero-Sennin! What's with stopping out of nowhere!" Ignoring him, Jeraiya walks towards a table where a blond pig-tailed woman, a black haired woman and a pig with a pink scarf are sitting. Not even giving the woman to speak, Jeraiya sits down and pours himself a bowl of sake.

"Hello Tsunade-hime. What's going on? We've been looking for you." Tsunade looks at him while taking a sip of sake before putting it down and snorting.

"My, today is a day for reunions… isn't it? First Orochimaru with news of how sensei is dead and now you with your… companions." She looks at Naruto, Kyubi (disguised as a normal woman), the familiars, and Harry. She snorts again. "Somehow I'm not too surprised that you're traveling with a bunch of women. Though I don't know about the boys…" To her surprise, Jeraiya actually growls at her.

"Lay off Tsunade-hime the blond is my new apprentice and the black haired one is someone I teaching part time." Taking a sip himself, he considers her. "Sensei isn't dead you know hime. He managed to survive no thanks to Orochimaru. But that isn't what I'm here for." Sighing, he lays down the now empty saucer. "I came to ask you to become Godaime." Knowing what to expect, neither Harry or Naruto react. Shizune starts chocking on a bit of food she was eating and Kyubi smacks her on the back. Looking up at her thankfully, Shizune turns to Tsunade awaiting her answer.. When she gets it, she shakes her head.

"I… Refuse." Jeraiya just sighs and shakes his head.

'Just as I thought…' He's about to say something when Naruto interrupts him.

"NANI! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU REFUSE!" Calming down some, he looks at her in disbelief. "How can you refuse when Ero-Sennin just asked for you to become Hokage?!" Tsunade just shakes her head.

"This is your new apprentice?" When Jeraiya nods, she snorts in derision. "He looks like even more of a baka then your last one." Naruto's about to leap at her when Jeraiya slams him back down.

"Yeah, well… very few people out there could possibly compare to the Yondaime. Besides, this is Naruto, his legacy." Seeing her glance at him and then ignore him, Naruto finds himself getting pissed off as is Harry. Her next words, though, absolutely enrages Naruto.

"As to why I don't want to be Hokage? Simple: It's a shit job. Anyone who becomes a Hokage is a baka and is fated to die." Naruto nearly leaps across.

"YOU FUCKING OLD HAG! I'LL KILL YOU!" At the mention of her age, Tsunade bangs her fist on the table and sticks her face right in Naruto's as Shizune tries to hold her back. She narrows her eyes and growls as Naruto doesn't back down.

"What was that gaki? I don't think I heard you correctly. Sounded like you were saying that you have a death wish." Now Jeraiya's trying to hold back Naruto as Naruto answers making him groan.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID YOU OLD BITCH! WHAT?! YOU GOT FUCKING WAX IN YOUR EARS OR ARE YOU GOING FUCKING SENILE AS WELL?! NO ONE FUCKING INSULTS OJII-SAN OR THE OTHER HOKAGE IN MY PRESENCE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ESPECIALLY NOT A OLD DRIED UP PIECE OF DRUNKEN CRAP!" Smashing her fist down and through the table, Tsunade points out the door.

"THAT'S IT! TIME TO FUCKING PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR FUCKING BIG MOUTH IS! LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" Shizune groans as both pissed blonds head outside.

"Tsunade-sama…" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she notices Jeraiya shaking his head.

"Don't Shizune. What she just did is unforgivable in Naruto's eyes… Harry's eyes as well." Her head whips around and considers Harry for the first time and her eyes widen seeing the green eyes and messy black hair. "To those two, the Sandaime is like a Ojii-san. To have him insulted in their presence would be bad enough, but she had to insult the others as well and that will royally piss those two off to no end." They head outside to see Tsunade raising her index finger.

"One finger. That's all I need to beat the shit out of you gaki." Naruto just rushes at her, only for her to appear in front of him and send him flying with a finger flick to his forehead. "You'll need to do better then that to beat me gaki." Naruto just growls as he disappears and reappears behind her. Sensing him, she turns just in time for Naruto's kick to connect with her face. This wouldn't have phased her normally, but Naruto used the magical strength enhancement which sent her flying. Shaking herself, Tsunade gets up in time to dodge a sword strike that came out of no where. 'What the hell?! Where did he get that sword!?' Dodging another, she starts getting angrier as Naruto keeps disappearing and reappearing behind her. All the while he's taunting her.

"Don't tell me that's all you got you old hag? HA! And your one of the Sannin? What a joke! You can't hit a broadside of a barn!" Naruto dodges another punch as Tsunade tells him to stay still. "What? So that you OLD eyes can see me? Like hell you old hag! No wonder no man except for Ero-Sennin wants you!" At that point Tsunade stops as she sees red. On the sidelines Jeraiya and Shizune both pale as the female apprentice turns to Jeraiya.

"You did tell him about Tsunade-sama's history… right?" She pales even more as Jeraiya jerkily shakes his head. Tsunade however just snarls as she makes a fist.

'That… THAT FUCKING LITTLE SHIT IS FUCKING DEAD!' To Naruto, she vanishes and reappears in front of him with a glowing fist giving him time to say a single word.

"Shit!" The fist impacts him in the chest sending him flying through first a cart and then through a concrete wall. After a few moments, Tsunade's face becomes pale and panicked as she realizes what she just did: hit a teen with a full powered fist.

'Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami!' Looking at the group on the sidelines she notices Shizune looking at her with horror as if she was some kind of monster which cuts her deeply. But it's Jeraiya's expression that catches her off guard since he looks absolutely enraged. 'Oh… shit… I've never seen Jeraiya this pissed…' Any farther thought is cut off by a shout from the hole Naruto just went through.

"BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! SHUKUCHI MUKYO!" A blast of dust erupts from the hole as red glowing Naruto suddenly appears in front of Tsunade before HIS punch sends her flying and skipping across the road. Getting back up, she realizes that Naruto: A: no longer has that red aura around him. And B: Has a familiar attack in his hand. "RASENGAN!" Hurriedly, she slams her foot down creating a large crack that causes Naruto to stumble and slam the unfinished Rasengan down into the road. But he gets a last hit in as he uses the momentum built up by the Rasengan dispelling to slam Tsunade in the face with a spinning kick sending her once again flying. Getting up, she watches as Naruto coughs up a little bit of blood making her flinch as well as fill with guilt. He's about to attack again when the red haired girl grabs his shoulder.

"That's enough Naruto-kun… that's enough." When the girl looks up at her, Tsunade suppresses a shiver at anger in the gaze. Shaking it off, Tsunade looks at Jeraiya.

"Oy! Pervert! What's the big idea with teaching the gaki the Rasengan? It's not like he'll ever actually learn it." Naruto snarls and looks at her.

"Like hell! I will learn it." Tsunade snorts and looks at him.

"Doubt it gaki. By the way, why do you defend the Hokages so much? Not like other people don't insult them." Naruto just glares at her with confidence.

"Because one day I will be Hokage! The greatest of them all! That is my goal and dream." Tsunadesteps back as she sees her brother's and lover's images superimposed over Naruto's. Shaking it off, she looks back at him with a derisive expression.

"You? Be Hokage? HA! Don't make me laugh gaki!" After Naruto makes another comment, she narrows her eyes and raises a finger. "One week." Seeing Naruto blink in confusion, she gives him a superior smirk. "If you manage to learn the Rasengan in one week, then I will not only become Hokage but will acknowledge that you havewhat it takes… As well as give you this necklace." She points at the green jewel around her neck making him snort.

"Why'd the hell would I want that worthless thing?" Jeraiya's comment of it being enough to buy three mountains with causes his eyebrow to rise. "Really now? Well then, you got yourself a deal Baa-chan." Smirking at the pissed look on her face, Naruto walks off to get ready. Seeing the exchange, Harry shakes his head.

'Man… leave it up to nii-san…' He watches as Shizune walks up to Tsunade and starts berating her for what happened. He's about to comment on it when he senses a bit of KI focused on him and leaps out of the way as a massive blade slams down where he just was. Rolling, he watches as a thirteen year old girl with a mask made of bandages walks out of the dust cloud. Taking in her bushy hair and brown eyes (which are glowing with anger) he can't help but feel she looks familiar. "Um… Hi?" The girl just glares at Harry.

"You bastard. I've been wanting to beat the crap out of you for years now." Harry just blinks at this in confusion.

"Um… Ok… So, who are you again?" The girl hangs her head and starts trembling as her fists clinch making Harry sweat. "Er… I DO know you… right?" The girl nods as the trembling increases. "Um… Maybe if you give me something to remind me…" The girl stops trembling and looks at him.

"IT'S ME YOU BAKA! HERMIONE! YOU KNOW: YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND! THE BOOKWORM OF HOGWARTS! THE SMARTEST WITCH OF HER GENERATION!" Harry blinks and then smiles.

"Hermione?" The girl nods as Harry laughs happily. "It's great to see you! I didn't recognize you there. You've changed!" Hermione nods as she looks him over with a nod.

"So have you Harry… Oh, and by the way?" Harry nods for her to continue. "I'm going to kill you since I know that me being here is all your fault." Harry sweatdrops and is about to say something when she charges him, ready to cleave him in half with her zambatou. Ducking under it, Harry takes off running. "GET BACK HERE POTTER AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Harry just looks back at her.

"ARE YOU NUTS! I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH HERMIONE!" Ducking under another swipe, he looks back at her. "THAT NEARLY HIT ME!" Hermione just growls before trying to hit him again.

"THAT WAS THE POINT POTTER! NOW STAND STILL SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU HOW DISPLEASED I AM!" Harry just continues running while dodging swipes of Hermione's sword. Watching as the two dust clouds vanish, Row turns to the other two.

"Um… this might sound stupid, but shouldn't we help him? He IS our boyfriend after all…" Hedwig and Sal just look at each other with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and saying the same thing.

"Eh, he can take care of himself." Hearing a yelp, they blink. "We hope." Reaching the wooded out skirts of town, Hermione looks around for where Harry's gone to only for someone to drop down behind her and disarm her with a flick of their finger. Seeing the blade get half-way imbedded in a tree, Hermione turns back to Harry.

"Damnit Harry! What the hell do you think you doing!?" Harry just stares at her impassivly. "Stop looking at me like that!" Harry's next words make her back up.

"Okay Hermione, now that we're away from the others, what's the fucking problem?! You attacked me from out of nowhere! I would have expected that from Ron, but not from you. Now… What is your bloody malfunction?" Hermione snarls at him.

"Problem? WHAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM! I'll tell you what the problem is Harry. Look at it from my point of view: Here I am sleeping in my bed when I suddenly fall out of the sky and land on the hard ground in my bloody six year old body! Thankfully, I met up with Tsunade-sensei otherwise I might not be here! AND WORST OF ALL I KNOW YOU WERE HERE AND YOU NEVER EVEN BLOODY LOOKED FOR ME!" Harry just narrows his eyes at her before responding coolly.

"I didn't even know who you were until a little under two months ago Hermione. I had all my memories sealed and exactly how could I know that you were even here? I couldn't." Hermione just explodes at him.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT POTTER!" Looking at him through tears, she snarls. "I don't bloody believe this Harry James Evans Potter! If you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth then say so! Don't come out with a-" She gets cut off as Harry hangs his head and speaks in a cold tone.

"Trust… I don't trust you?" His head snaps up revealing his emerald eyes glowing. "It's YOU who doesn't trust ME fully Hermione! You've proven that numerous times!" Hermione's so shocked at his tone that she takes a step back.

"Wha… what?! Bu… But I DO trust you Harr-" Harry once again cuts her off, this time with a mirthless laugh.

"YOU? TRUST ME?! HA! THAT'S A FUCKING LAUGH HERMIONE." He then takes another step towards her making her step back once again. "Let me give several examples, shall I? Third year: When I got my Firebolt, YOU didn't trust me enough to tell me your theory before you went to Professor McGonagall behind MY back and had it taken away. If you had told me before you did then I would have understood, but no. You had to go and do it without me having any knowledge. That was why I was so mad at you then. Let's fast forward shall we? To the summer before fifth year." He's about to say more when Hermione interrupts him with a tear making it's way down her cheek.

"Harry I told you that we were ordered not to say anything to you! The Headmaster-" Harry just snarls at her, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Yeah, he did! But I remember him saying at the year end feast for fourth year that we should do what is right, not what was easy. What was right was staying in contact so that I would KNOW that you were okay! You didn't even have to say anything! But no! Dumbledore was the authority so you listened! And what about the DA, huh?! You threw me into that situation because YOU wanted to learn! YOU got all those students together by using MY name to force me to do it! Knowing, as you do, that I would have no choice but to go along with it." Shaking her head as she throws a punch at him, only for him to catch it. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? Ever since my present self merged with my past self I have been reviewing my memories… Critically. And now I have to ask myself if you ever trusted me? Or if the next time an authority figure told you to do something involving me you would do it, no questions asked?" Now sobbing as each word hits her, Hermione looks at him pleadingly.

"I… I wouldn't! You know that I wouldn't!" Seeing the her state, Harry sighs while shaking his head, his anger now gone and replaced with sadness.

"I wish that I could believe you Hermione… I really do. But even you have to admit that facts speak for themselves. Who do you always turn to even though they've shown time and again that their not willing to listen? The teachers. When Umbridge had me in all those detentions, what did you say to me…? Ah, yes! To stop provoking her I believe. Let me ask you something Hermione, if someone… say Dumbledore, told you that I had to die to kill Voldemort, would you kill me?" Hermione looks at Harry horrified at his suggestion and is about to say something when Harry continues. "Because I'm pretty sure that he knew that had to come to pass." Hermione's hands fly to her mouth as she whispers his name. "Before you say anything, know that I had a Horcrux in me until recently. And in order to kill Voldemort, ALL his Horcruxes had to be destroyed." Hermione just shakes her head in denial.

"Harry… I… I didn't know… I wouldn't…" Harry just gives off another mirthless chuckle as he shakes his head.

"I know you didn't… I'm pretty sure youi wouldn't, but there's this little nagging voice asking how I can be sure? Sure, you've always stood beside me Hermione and have never betrayed me like Ron has and for THAT I'll always be thankful to you. But… but how can I be sure that you fully trust me?" Still shaking his head, Harry turns away from her as Hermione chews her lip in indecision. Then, seeing Harry walking away, she grabs her wand as she reaches a decision. Her next words cause Harry to stop and whirl around in shock.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, hereby swear on my magic that I fully trust Harry James Potter with my heart, my magic and my very soul. So mote it be!" Harry just stares in shock as she glows for a few seconds before it goes away with a snap. Still holding her wand, she points it at a nearby log. "Reducto!" A shimmering ball shoots from her wand before hitting the log, causing it explode into splinters. Still looking at Harry, she snorts with her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "See Harry? I DO trust you. I trust you with my life. I trust you with all my heart and soul and it hurts to hear you of all people suggest what you just did." Shaking her head, she chuckles ruefully. "But... Now that I can look back, it DOES look like I don't fully trust you… doesn't it? But I do Harry… I really do! I… I only did those things because I cared and thought I was doing you a favour… Some friend I turned out to be…" She looks at Harry only to see a smouldering anger in his eyes.

"That… was a very stupid thing to do Hermione. I honestly can not believe you just did that! Do you know that if you had even the slightest bit of distrust towards me that you would have lost all you magic!" Hermione just snorts, all her anger at him having vanished a while back.

"Of course I do Harry, 'Smartest witch of our generation' remember? But… I had to." Sitting down on a fallen tree, she looks up and chuckles some while shaking her head. "This is definitely not turning out the way I planned. I WAS supposed to beat you to an inch of your life before healing you and then all would be back to normal. But no... you just have to be the single most infuriating man I have ever met, don't you Harry. Hell! I no longer even feel angry with you… Well, maybe a little." The two share a chuckle at that as Harry sits down beside her. Sighing, she looks at him. "Ok, Harry. What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry just looks at her with his eye twinkling in humour.

"My, my! Stop the presses! I have never thought that I would see the day that Hermione Jane Granger would swear!" She just blushes (which is hard to see with her mask) and huffs as she looks away.

"Yeah… well… I blame Tsunade-sensei for my language… kind of hard not to swear considering all the trouble she continually gets into that me and Shizune have to get her out of." She shrugs as she looks at him. "And you, Harry James Potter, haven't answered my question. Tell me everything." Harry gulps as she uses that tone, the one she uses when she's annoyed. Scratching his head, he looks away.

"Well… it's like this…" An hour later, a shocked Hermione falls off the log in surprise. Shaking her head, she looks at him.

"So let me get this straight… Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, and the Shinigami, all of whom are related to you, sent you here to get trained and locked away your memories. You then met Naruto and through a set of highly unlikely circumstances actually gave him magic… Am I correct so far?" Harry nods as she reaches up and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Well… I guess this means that we won the betting pool at least. Anyways, back on track. Because of you having magic you are now under the CRA along with Naruto and each of you have several girlfriends already. In your case, three of them are your familiars which includes Hedwig by the way…" She sighs as she shakes her head and chuckles. "I don't believe this Harry… This could only happen to you. Oh well…" Raising herself back on the log, she looks at him mischievously. "Oh? And Harry?" He looks at her in confusion.

"Er… yeah Hermione?" Next thing he knows, he's flying at a tree which soon has his head embedded in it. Seeing this, she smirks.

"You still deserve a punch for everything…" Harry just groans in pain.

0000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The final chapter of this update!_

_Pen-pen: War ark… war ark wa arr. (Not bad… not bad at all.)_

_Yui: At least Hermione is now in it… About damn time too._

_Pen-pen: Warr wa warrk rk. (Tell me about it.)_

_Steve: (Sighs) Why me… Anyways, I've decided to have a new poll._

_Hinata: Really? What for this time Steve-san?_

_Steve: Well, some have asked me why Harry and Naruto keep referring to each other as big brother. As far as I knew, nii-san meant brother and Onii-san meant big brother. As well as them referring to their brother's significant others as nee-san. Here's the poll…_

Poll: Should I keep having the two refer to each other as nii-san or change it to something like Harry-nii and Naruto-nii.

Yes: 0

No: 0

And should they stop referring to their brother's significant others as nee-san?

Yes: 0

No: 0

_Steve: Well, that's it. Also, you can vote on the polls (each of them) once a chapter, not once a update. Well, see you next time!_

0000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000


	52. A relevation for Tsunade

_Steve: And here are for yet another chapter of a new update! HAHA!_

_Yui: Looks good so far… any Hermione in this one?_

_Steve: Sorry, but no. This chapter is more for information. But there is a lemon in this._

_Hinata: Really? Does it have to do with Naruto-kun? (Steve shakes head) Kuso._

_Yui: (Shakes head) I'm sure that there's going to be more lemons involving Naruto in the future Hinata. Right Steve-kun?_

_Steve: That's right Yui-chan! There's going to be more lemons in the future… though this one is a little different._

_Everyone: ?_

_Steve: Not telling. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself, now won't you?_

_Hinata: So… Should I thank the reviewers?_

_Steve: Yup!_

_Hinata: Okay, thank you:_

Dark-Magician-41

Hytekrednek

shellsboy24

The PhantomHokage

AshK

Ice Demon Ranger

readadiction

Ryutana

godzillahomer

Qoheleth

Maloran

Kumori Shadow Kage

Lord Brat Vader

DrgnMstr

The Burning Serpent

_Steve: And that's it! Hope you guys enjoy the update! And remember, please vote again in the poll this chapter. Now, time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Packing his stuff in the hotel room he's sharing with the others, Naruto's startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. Opening it, he's greeted to the sight of Shizune. She looks around nervously before turning to him. "Um… can I come in?" Naruto just nods and opens the door some more to let her in. Looking at the room, she sighs as she looks at Naruto. "I'm very sorry about how Tsunade-sama acted today Naruto-kun. While she had no right to use her full strength on you, you must realize that she has a bad past…" Naruto just shakes his head.

"Even if she does have a bad past Shizune-nee-chan, that doesn't mean that she can insult the Hokages' in front of me and expect me to do nothing about it. I will prove myself to her though." Shizune shakes her head as a desperate note enters her voice.

"That's what I came to talk to you about Naruto-kun." Seeing the inquiring expression on his face, she sighs. "It her necklace, you can't win and receive it or else you'll die!" Now Naruto just blinks before shrugging.

"Wouldn't be the first time that some kind of object's nearly caused my death and most certainly won't be the last." Shizune just stares at before shaking her head.

"It seems that I have to tell you about the necklace's horrible past…" Naruto just listens as she tells him how she had given it to her younger brother and that he had died in battle. Some years later, Tsunade met Shizune's uncle Dan and once again gave her necklace to someone only for him to die in her arms. After that, she left Konoha only to return to help her best friend Kushina give birth during the Kyubi attack. Shortly after, Kushina snuck out of the hospital to join the battle and was killed. Her baby, who was Tsunade's godson, was also killed when the Kyubi struck the Hospital. After that, Tsunade swore never to return to the village that had caused her so much pain. "… So you see Naruto-kun, even if Tsunade-sama doesn't have a good reason to be like she is, she does have a few." Naruto just looks out the window knowing that Tsunade's listening in.

"I'll admit that she does have her reasons, but I don't think that she should be insulting her Otouto and love the way she is." Shizune stiffens (as does Tsunade) and she's about to say something when Naruto holds up his hand. "Let me finish." Shizune nods as Naruto sighs. "They had the dream of becoming Hokage, right?" Shizune nods as her eyes widen as she understands what he's getting at. "So you see, by insulting the job and saying that only baka's want such a shit job, what is she saying about her two most precious people?" Shizune looks away as outside a tear makes it's way down Tsunade's cheek as she looks down. "Is she angry at the necklace? At the position? Konoha? Herself? Or… Is she angry at them? Angry at them for leaving her?" Shizune closes her eyes.

"I… I don't know…" Naruto just shakes his head and asks if she knows his last name. "Yeah… It's Uzumaki, right? If I remembered what the Elders told us it was because the Sandaime wanted to honour Kushina. Why?" Naruto's lips twitch as he picks up a scroll and places it in his pocket.

"Think about it. Exactly what did Kushina's husband look like? And how did Kushina herself act?" And with that parting, Naruto vanishes with a almost unnoticeable crack. Blinking in confusion, both Tsunade and Shizune think it over, the two sharing similar thoughts.

'What's Naruto-kun talking about? Might as well do as he asked.' Folding her arms, Shizune cocks her head to the side and closes her eyes in thought. 'Let's see… Minato had spiky blond hair… piercing blue eyes… Kushina had a tomboyish personality… Stubborn, headstrong, always picking fights… could piss people off with her annoying tendencies to give people insulting nicknames…' Shizune's eyes snap open as she realizes what Naruto was getting at. At that point she feels KI coming from Tsunade moments before she swings into the room growling. "Tsunade-sama? Ho… How much did you hear?" Tsunade just snarls a little.

"All of it Shizune… Looks like we have to have a little 'chat' with a certain pervert." Shizune just nods dumbly, having almost never seen her master this pissed. A few minutes later finds them outside a street-side bar where Jeraiya is enjoying some Sake. Slightly tipsy when he notices her, he waves.

"He… (Hic!) Hey Tsu… Tsunade-hime… How's it…(HIC!) going?" His answer comes a few seconds later as Tsunade grabs him by his neck and slams him into a nearby wall. "Tsu… Tsunade-hime!?" He gulps as a snarling, pissed Tsunade brings her face close.

"Is… the… Gaki… her's?" Jeraiya sobers up immediately and looks around while whispering to himself.

"Kuso gaki can't keep his mouth shut." Sighing, he looks at Tsunade, totally serious. "We'll talk. But not here, the walls DO have ears after all." She looks at the bartender who's obviously trying to listen in and nods. A few minutes later finds the three in a toad's stomach that Jeraiya had summoned in their room. Glancing around, Tsunade looks at him with a pissed off look.

"Out with it you fucking pervert! Is he, or isn't he Kushina's?! ANSWER ME!" Jeraiya looks at her before sighing and nodding. The effects of that are immediately apparent as Tsunade sinks to her knees while Shizune tries to support herself using the toad's stomach wall. "N.. no… IT CAN'T BE!" Jeraiya just shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that it is… his original name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki 'The Red Death' Kushina and Namikaze 'The Yellow Flash' Minato, the Yondaime Hokage… and before you ask, he does know about us being his Godparents… though he's taken it easy on you." Tsunade just looks up at him.

"But… but I was told that he was dead along with his parents… The Elders told me! Why the hell would they lie!?" Jeraiya just snorts.

"Why else? Power. For the first several years of Naruto's life Danzo tried, unsuccessfully thankfully, to have him turned into a weapon. Koharu and Himura tried to either have that come to pass or for him to be executed. Without you being there, it gave them more room to manoeuvre politically. When sensei realized this, he sent out messenger nin to try to contact you… but they could never find you or you just disappeared on them." Both Tsunade and Shizune pale as they realize that not all of those people after them were bill collectors. When Shizune asks how long in a small voice, Jeraiya's answer throws them for a loop. "Since he was two…" Tsunade makes a mournful moan as she realizes how much she's screwed up. Suddenly, she jerks straight as she glares at Jeraiya.

"Wait a second! Then were the hell were you pervert?" When his eyes look away her's narrow in anger. "So you abandoned him as well." Jeraiya just shakes his head sadly.

"I… I just couldn't stay hime… not with seeing Minato's face and Kushina's personality every day… reminding me of what I lost… I just couldn't…" Suddenly he turns on Tsunade so fast she blinks in shock. "But at least I helped him in what small ways I could hime! I supplied money and also helped keep the council in line when I could. And now I'm finally facing my past and trying to gain his trust. Can you say the same thing?" Tsunade jerks back as if slapped before snarling. Before she can say anything, Shizune grabs her shoulder and squeezes it.

"I think that's enough for tonight Tsunade-sama… Jeraiya-sama. I think we all need to sleep on this and talk more tomorrow." The two Sannin glare at each other for several more moments before they nod. A few moments later finds them exiting the toad, which then dispels. The, without a word, Jeraiya leaves the room leaving the two women deep in thought…

000000000000000000 In Naruto's and Harry's hotel room 00000000000000000

Sitting down, Harry smiles as he feels a familiar presence enter the room. Without opening his eyes, he smiles and addresses them. "Hello Row. Having fun?" Row just shrugs as she looks at Harry.

"I was worried there for a bit. Thought that girl had killed you or something." Harry just chuckles and shrugs with a grin.

"Hermione? Nah!" His grin grows a little as he hears Row snort. "Well… maybe it WAS a little close." Row shakes her head as she snorts again.

"'A little close'? With you that really makes me wonder." Harry's reply is to simply widen his grin. Looking around the room, her eyes come to lie on Harry's trunk. She blushes a little as a thought occurs to her. 'Well… They HAVE had their turns…' Shaking her head, she clears her throat a little. "Um, Harry… Rather then sleep out here… do you mind if we… used your trunk for tonight?" THAT gets Harry's attention as he opens his eyes and considers her for a moment before chuckling.

"Sure Row, I don't mind at all." Walking over, he opens the trunk. Looking at her, he raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Well? Come on then!" He then jumps in soon followed by Row before the two enter the room. Sitting down on the bed, Harry looks at the slightly blushing woman beside him. "You don't have to do this now Row, we can wait if you want." Row's expression suddenly becomes full of wry amusement.

"Unlikely… that I want it later and not now that is." she grins as she leans towards him. "I really want this… trust me on that." And with that, she kissed him. While the kiss started gentle and soft like the others before it, that soon changed as the two increased the pressure until Harry couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth some. This was soon followed by Row and the two's tongues started to dance with one another's. While this was going on, the two are exploring their partner's body through their clothing. Row's hands stay mainly on Harry's chest and back as Harry's roams down her back and comes to rest on her hips. After giving her ass a quick squeeze, they travel up to her soft bust where Row brakes the kiss to moan and throw her head back. Harry just smirks feeling that Row has no bra on.

"Man… Do any of you three wear bras?" Row just looks at him through hooded, lust filled eyes before giving him a small smirk.

"Nah… (Pant!) all of us find them (wheeze) too confining so we use a support spell…" She the brings her face close to his. "Now, less talking, more snogging." Harry's slightly surprised when Row slams her mouth against his before internally shrugging as his hands continues what they were doing. A few minutes later Row again breaks the kiss as she starts panting. Harry takes this time to start kissing her neck and nipping it making her groan as she throws her head back. Finally, Harry gets her shirt off soon followed by her pants and then his own clothing until both are there in just their underwear. Reaching down, Row pulls her moist panties off and then yanks Harry's underwear off as well so that both are now naked. Looking down her body, Harry takes note of how she doesn't have an inch of fat anywhere and how her toned, defined muscles seem to bring out and enhance her femininity. His hand runs over her body, softly tracing her every curve making her coo in pleasure as his finger traces a path along her smooth, silky skin sending shocks down her back before she pulls him into another kiss. Pulling away, he looks at her with eyes full of love and care.

"Merlin… you're so beautiful… A true goddess..." Row just blushes some as she lays there, enjoying Harry's soft, gentle touches. She suddenly grins though as a thought comes to her. Seeing her start to get up, Harry does as well only for her to push him back down. "Row?" She starts sliding off the bed making Harry confused. Seeing this she just looks at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm just going to try something I read about." Blinking in confusion, Harry jerks as she grabs him making him groan. "Just enjoy it Harry… I know that I definitly will." And with that she kneels on the floor and, without a moments hesitation, takes him into her mouth making him gasp and fall back on the bed. Harry just keeps gasping and groaning as she pumps her head up and down on him rapidly, every once in a while pulling away to take a lick from the top to the bottom and then going back to sucking.

"Ro… Row!" She looks up at him seeing him staring ahead sightlessly making her internally smirk at the pure pleasure on his face.

'That's it Harry… enjoy it…' Swirling her tongue around his head, she's rewarded with Harry moaning her name as his legs tense up. Remembering Harry's little trick he likes to pull, she focuses some magic into her mouth and hums a little and is immediately rewarded by Harry cumming into it as he shouts her name.

"ROW!" After a minute, Harry finally comes around to see a sight that causes him to shudder and stiffen a little: Row "Cleaning" him up. Shaking his head to clear it, he gasp. "Holy… (Pant!) bloody… (Huff! Pant!) Hell…" Row just looks up as she licks her lips.

"That… was indeed very enjoyable." Internally she grins. 'And very tasty as well… I can see why humans like it…' Hearing only a growl as warning, she squawks as Harry heaves her back up on the bed and pins her to the bed. Soon it turns into a moan as he attaches himself to her breast. She gasps some as she feels him nipping at the nipple as his fingers dance down her stomach. She gives a suppressed scream in anticipation as she feels his fingers just above her slit before she feels them enter her. Hearing this, Harry looks up at her face.

"What's wrong Row? After all, I'm just returning the favour." She just groans as a thought comes to him as her moans escalate as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of her hot, slick center. 'If she likes this…' Moving downwards, he soon reaches his goal making Row arch her back in back in pleasure as he explores her with his tongue. Slowly he increased the tempo of both his tongue and fingers and thus making her reactions that more furious as she wraps her legs around his head, driving his face inward. To Row, it felt as if her entire body was on fire with electricity shooting through her, just without the pain. A few moments later every muscle of the Phoenix-turned-human convulses and she screams as the world goes white for her before falling limp. Feeling her legs fall to the side, Harry slowly crawls back up onto the bed and takes Row into his arms. "Shhhh…. Shhhh…." He starts to softy stroke her back and wings as he waits for her to come around. A few minutes later, she does so, but doesn't move as she basks in the afterglow of her orgasm and the feel of Harry's naked body against her's. Finally, she moves up and gives him a kiss on the cheek before laying her head back down on his chest.

"That… was… indescribable…" Harry just nods as he continues to stroke her hair. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she sighs. "I can't wait until we're truly mates Harry… And we can do more then this..." Harry just nods as he kisses her forehead while she yawns with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"I can't wait either Row…" The two then cuddle up and fall asleep. In the morning Harry wakes to the pleasant sight of Row's head bobbing up and down on his member. "Go…good mo…morning…" With a pop, she releases him and smiles as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And good morning to you too Harry… now I'm just going to enjoy my breakfast." And with that she goes back to what she was doing much to Harry's enjoyment. A few minutes later she pulls away with a smile on her as she watches a panting Harry on the bed. Once he comes around, he looks at her and chuckles.

"Now that's what I call a good way to wake up." Looking at her, his eyes become hooded. "Like for the favour to be returned?" Row just smirks and chuckles as she spreads her legs wide open.

"And here I thought that you would never ask." A little later, the two get up off the bed, fully satisfied. Shaking her head, she watches as Harry cleans the room with a few small spells. Cracking her back, she walks over and drapes herself over his shoulder as she kisses his shoulder. "Thank you for last night Harry, it was incredible." Harry just looks at her and smiles.

"I don't know why you're thanking me Row. I love you so why should I focus on my pleasure only?" She just smiles as she nuzzles his hair.

"From what I've heard, that's rarer then you think." She blinks as she hears his stomach growl before a wry smile appears on her face. "Sounds like someone is hungry." Harry just blushes slightly.

"Yeah… well…" Row just smiles as she spots a nearby chair and sits in it before gesturing him over making him raise an eyebrow. "Um… Row? I just cleaned the room you know?" She just laughs at that and once she stops, gestures him over again.

"As good as that was, it's not quite what I meant Harry." Now interested, he walks over and sits in her lap. "Now, this should tide you over until breakfast Harry. Lactis." She coos a little as she feels a slight swelling sensation. Seeing that her boyfriend is still confused, she guides him to a breast. "Now suck." Shrugging, he does so only for a warm, sweet liquid to spurt out. Jerking his head away, he stares at her.

"What the bloody hell?" She grins a little.

"It's a spell me and the girls found. It's designed for nursemaids to allow them to lactate. Go ahead and drink up!' Shaking his head, Harry goes back to gently sucking at her nipple making Row murmur in pleasure as he drinks her milk. Looking down at him, she softly smiles before gently pressing his head tighter to her breast. Once that's done, he switches to the next one making her sigh as her wings flap out. Finished, he pulls away and licks his lips.

"Wow Row! That-" His eyes nearly pop out of his skull as Row pulls him into a kiss. A minute later she pulls away with a grin.

"Mmm. That was good milk… Maybe we should do this every morning?" Laughing at the look on Harry's face, she's soon joined by Harry himself. Shaking his head, he gets off of her allowing for her to get up. A shared shower later finds the two now dressed in the kitchen of the trunk's apartment as Harry makes breakfast. Watching him, she blinks as she misses a question. "Sorry about that Harry, what was that you just asked?" Shaking his head, he chuckles.

"I bet I know why you didn't." He grins a little as she blushes before a thoughtful look comes over his face. "It was about what you said last night Row." Seeing the confused look, he sighs. "About us being mates." She blinks before shrugging.

"I meant what I said Harry. I can't wait until we become mates. Yeah, yeah, I know. You want to wait until you become a chunin before we marry… but I still can't wait. Why?" Harry just looks at her and chews his lip making her raise an eyebrow. "Harry?" Harry just sighs as he pulls out a tray of muffins.

"It's…. It's just that I don't know if it's fair to you and the others…" He's slightly shocked as Row chuckles at him.

"Harry, it's very fair to us. Trust me on that." She grabs the blueberry muffin he tossed her as he continues.

"It's not that… It's just…" Sighing, he runs his hand through his hair. "I mean… Is it fair that by becoming mates with me that you never have kids… Hatchlings… whatever? I know for a fact that I can have kids with Hana-chan, Haku-chan, and Ayame-chan, but I doubt that I can with you three. And in the case of Hedwig and Sal that means that they're the first and last of their kind." Row just looks at him in shock before shaking her head with a small grin.

'And that folks is Harry at his best.' Looking at him, her smile puts him a rest. "That's actually not a problem Harry. In fact… we CAN have children with you." Harry jerks at her as his jaw drops.

"We… we can?! I thought that it was impossible!" Row shakes her head.

"It's very possible Harry. As you well know, many, if not all, wizard families carry non-human blood in their veins, regardless of their views on 'Blood Purity'." Harry nods at that. "The fact that most are humanoid beings doesn't matter. Those are just the most common. Believe it or not, some of them are non-humanoid as well like dragon's and phoenixes. You, in fact, contain Phoenix blood. Extremely diluted Phoenix blood, but you do have a Phoenix as a ancestor." Harry's eyebrows nearly merge with his hair.

"I do?! Wait? How can that be? Unless… they had something like us?" Row shakes her head.

"Not necessarily. The most common reason is that up till a hundred years ago when better methods came about, Animagus when they first transformed would often lose themselves to their inner-animal's instincts. While this wasn't always a problem, sometimes the Animagus would, for lack of better words, mate with their respective Animagus animal type. Sometimes, not always but sometimes, this would result in a child being born. In fact, if I remember what Kuro's told me correctly, Helga's niece was training to be an Animagus so it's possible that if she is indeed the progenitor of the Inuzuka clan that her child was indeed a hybrid and that's why they have the abilities they do… You know, the whole canine senses thing." Harry just screws his face up at that image.

"Okay Row, that's just gross right there." Row just laughs and shakes her head.

"That maybe, but it is also true. Back then you had to use a ritual to transform for the first time while today you use a potion and meditation to reach the same thing. Anyways, yet another way is that some magical families on the edge of extinction, say… with only females left, would transfigure a non-human into a human to have a child without giving up the family name. Oftentimes they would state that the husband was the way he was because of spell damage… One of these is actually the Malfoy family. Believe it or not at some point the Malfoy family nearly died out. It was only because the female head transfigured a male thestral that it survived." Harry snorts at this as he sits down.

"No wonder their family name means 'Bad Faith'." Row just grins at this and the two share a chuckle. Shaking his head, he looks back at Row while munching on a muffin as she does the same. "So… I suppose ours is yet another?" Row nods and swallows.

"As a matter of fact yes. I actually guessed that this conversation would come up so I went and asked my race's Elders." Harry's eyes widen at that. Seeing this, she waves her hands. "No, it's not like you're thinking Harry. Our Elders are nothing like the Village Elders or the Wizarding world's. Quite the opposite in fact. While they may be the oldest, they proved that they have the foresight to guide us phoenixes through their wisdom, not their politics." Harry sighs in relief.

"That's good I suppose." Leaning back into the chair, he considers Row. "So you went to see these Elders? Must be pretty old to be considered to be Elders of an immortal race." Row's answer sends him shock straight as she chuckles.

"Immortal? Whatever gave you such a damn silly idea like that Harry? We're just very, VERY long lived. But not immortal." Harry just stares at her.

"Um… It's very well known in the wizarding world, Row, that all Phoenixes are immortal. You know… the whole get reborn in fire thingy." Row just shakes her head and sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose and mumbling to herself.

"How in Bennu's name could they get so fucking misinformed." Looking up at Harry she shakes her head. "Seems like I have to explain some things about Phoenixes I guess. First of all Harry, we are NOT immortal. How the hell the Wizarding world supposedly figured this piece of shit out I'll never know." Leaning towards him. She rests her chin on the back of her hands. "Now, we Phoenixes live for about 5,000 years and then we die of old age, with me so far?" Harry nods and she continues. "There's only one truly immortal Phoenix and that is Bennu, the progenitor of our race… as well as the closest thing to a deity we have. How she came about, not even she knows. Now, how many phoenixes out there do you think exist?" Harry taps his chin in thought before shrugging.

"Probably a couple thousand considering how rare they are… I seem to remember how muggles state that an animal is endangered if there's less the fifty thousand…" Row nods with a smile.

"Not bad Harry, not bad at all. Now, there are in fact about ten thousand phoenixes in the world. Most live in an hidden island in what you humans call the Mediterranean Sea. Before you ask, it's hidden from human eyes though you've been given permission to visit if you so wish once we become true mates." Harry's eyebrows rise at the honour bestowed on him, but says nothing. "You're probably wondering about the low population, correct? Especially considering how we can't die permanently except in various ways… the only one of which I'll tell you is old age. I hope that you can respect this?" Harry nods making her smile. "Good. The reason for the low population is simple: Compatibility. Very few Phoenixes pairs are compatible enough to produce offspring. What this means is that out of fifty Phoenix pairs, maybe only five are compatible enough to produce offspring. And that's only if they find each other." Harry screws his face up in total confusion as he scratches his head.

"Wait a moment… If only so many are compatible… then how is it that…!" Harry's head snaps up as he figures it out. "How… Does this mean that WE'RE compatible? And… is that…" Row cuts him off right there.

"NO!" Banging her fist down on the table, Row gets out of her seat and walks over to Harry and sits down beside him before hugging him. "That's not why I'm with you Harry. Yes, we are compatible, but I truly loved you before I found out." Harry just nods in her embrace. "Now, part of the reason that we are compatible as mates is that we truly do love each other. Okay? Never doubt that. Another is that you contain a pure soul." Harry nods as he looks at her.

"So… How did they react? Was it badly? Or, was it good?" Row chuckles and shakes her head.

"As a matter of fact, it was a good reaction to begin with… and a VERY good reaction once they found out it was you that I was with." Seeing Harry's shocked look, she giggles. "Believe it or not, you have a very good reputation among Phoenixes… To the point that you have a 'Harry Potter Phoenix Fan club' among the females." Her giggles increase as she watches his jaw drop. "Which, I might add, I'm the president of." Harry's jaw nearly hit's the ground at THAT piece of information.

"Wha… WHAT!?" Row nods and winks at him with a huge grin as she grins.

"Yup! And boy, aren't they jealous!" Waving him off, Row returns to her explanation. "Anyways, another reason for the lack of a large population is that Phoenixes normally can only have a chick every fifty years or so… which isn't a problem in our case." Seeing the interest, she smirks. "You see Harry, in our case due to our relationship, there's a two in three chance that we would actually have a normal human IF I stayed in human form through out the pregnancy. If, instead, I transformed soon after conception, the child would have a two in three chance of being a phoenix. And since humans can have children more often…" Harry nods at that as he thinks it over.

"Yeah, I can understand how that would make them very happy… but won't that change once I become a full-fledged demon?" Row shakes her head, but before she can say anything, Harry remembers something else she said. "Wait a moment! What did you mean by a two in three chance in both forms? What's the one in three chance for? Don't tell me that you can give birth to a human baby in Phoenix form… Or does that mean that you would lose the baby…?" Row shakes her head.

"Actually no. I was going to get to that." Harry nods as she continues. "Ok, now you probably don't know this since I only found this out from the Elders, but creatures like the Centaur, Sphinx, Harpy, and Manticore originally came from bondings like ours. In all these cases it started with a human/non-human coupling. In our case, the one-in-three chance refers to the probability of our coupling doing the same thing. In our case, the resulting being would be half-human/half-phoenix and would be called a Phoenixia. Trust me when I say these are rarer then even Phoenixes with MAYBE two hundred out there. Most are descended from bondings like ours between ancient Egyptian priests and temple Phoenixes. In fact, my human form has all the same powers of one since they have the phoenix teleportation, healing tears, strength but with the wizard's ability to cast spells as well as the ability to wield weapons since they have wings AND arms. However, they really don't resemble my human form since they resemble what you would call 'Anthropomorphic' Phoenixes… which is a form I don't know if I could use…" She taps her chin in thought before shrugging. "Now, most Phoenixia become great heroes and hunt down evil creatures like Dementors and people in order to protect innocents." Harry just scratches his head.

"But still, won't that change when I become a full-fledge demon?" Row shakes her head with a smile.

"Well the chances of having a Phoenixia would drop to maybe one-in-ten, the chance of having a pure Phoenix would stay the same except that the resulting Phoenix might be instead a Demonic Phoenix. Despite the name, this is simply a more powerful version of a normal Phoenix and only very rarely are they evil… in which case us Phoenixes and Phoenixia hunt them down and deal with them. And before you ask Harry, the same chances go for Sal and Hedwig. So you see, we can still have children, it's simply the fact of what they would be that's the difference between us and a normal human/human coupling." Harry just sighs in relief.

"Thank Merlin… I was actually worried there for a bit." Row just giggles a little but before she can say anything a knock grabs their attention. Blinking, the two turn to see Hedwig and Sal making their way down the trunks stairs. Smiling at them, Harry tosses each a muffin before looking at the time and sighing. "Guess I have to get back to work now… After all, the Rasengan isn't going to learn itself." Getting up, he leaves the trunk, but not before wishing the two new arrivals good morning and giving them each a kiss. After a few minutes, Sal looks at Row.

"So?" Seeing her raised eyebrow, she sighs and rolls her eyes. "Your night. How was it with Harry?" Row grins before she starts telling them and before long the room is full of giggles of the type normally heard from someone reading Icha Icha…

000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000

_Steve: and there we go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter… (notices everyone staring at him in shock) What?_

_Yui: Lactation… and oral sex? What the hell?_

_Pen-pen: Wark a waark aark waarrkk wark waarrk warrk wa war ark rrk waaarrrkk. (Yeah, I would have thought that Hedwig would be the one for lactation.)_

_Yui: (Slaps face mumbling) That wasn't what I meant…_

_Steve: Okay, so what did you mean? I mean I've seen fics on fanifiction with that stuff in them._

_Hinata: Um… What I think Yui-san is trying to ask is if they are going too fast…_

_Yui: That's exactly what I was asking. Well? Aren't they?_

_Steve: It may look like that, but they aren't._

_Pen-pen: War wa? A ark waaarrkk war wark waark. (How so? I was thinking the same thing.)_

_Steve: Remember, Harry and Naruto graduated at the beginning of March and that's where Harry started to get together with his familiars. Wave occurred at the end of April and finished around May 25. The Chunin Exams started around the middle of June with the one month training starting in July. The finals occurred in August and they found Tsunade at the beginning of September. Added together that means that the two have been in most of their relationships for about… seven months. The lemons didn't actually start until they had been in their relationships for about three months. So they are technically taking it slow considering everything._

_Yui: I suppose you have a point… Still, it does look good so far…_

_Steve: Yup! Well, time for the next chapter! See you soon! Check out the polls!_

Poll: Should I keep having the two refer to each other as nii-san or change it to something like Harry-nii and Naruto-nii.

Yes: 3

No: 1

Switch between the two: 2

And should they stop referring to their brother's significant others as nee-san?

Yes: 3

No: 2

0000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000


	53. Jutsu sponges, angry hounds

_Steve: And here we are! Here we're actually going to find out what Harry's summons are as well as see the Sannin fight… but with one difference._

_Yui: Let me guess, Harry's summons is going to fight Manda as well?_

_Steve: Yup! And it's going to be one hell of a surprise!_

_Hinata: Can you give us any clues Steve-san?_

_Steve: Just one: It's one that I haven't seen in either the Harry Potter section or in the Naruto section as a summons._

_Hinata: So… it's not a normal one?_

_Steve: Nope! You could say that it's… supernatural…_

_Pen-pen: Waa ark! Waark wa a warrk wark. (Hoo boy! Gonna be a doozy then.)_

_Steve: Yes… yes it is._

_Yui: Time for the disclaimer?_

_Steve: Yup! Hinata? Pen-pen? If you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking through the woods three days after the bet had been made, Shizune comes to a clearing and her eyes widen at the sight that greets her: a hundred Naruto's practicing Chakra control. She's about top say something when a voice beside her speaks up. "Impressive, isn't it?" Turning, she notices to her shock Kyubi leaning against a tree beside her.

'What? How did she get there? I never even sensed her!' Shaking her head, she smiles. "I must admit, I am impressed with how he's using the Kage Bushin…" At that moment she notices Naruto at another end of the clearing practicing with the third stage of the training for the Rasengan. "I see… he's using the experience in chakra control of the Bushins to increase his own, isn't he Amakirr-san." Kyubi nods as she observes the Kage Bushin as a group dispels before Naruto summons another.

"Yeah." She points at the Kage Bushin before continuing. "As far as we've been told, he's going to have to practice Chakra control for the rest of his natural life and he'll likely never be that good at it." Shizune nods again with a saddened look on her face.

"I see…" Looking around, she takes note of what each group is doing. 'Let's see… He has twenty doing Tree-walking, twenty doing water walking… Ten doing the leaf floating exercise… another ten doing the ball rolling exercise… Hmm… And he's got ten doing tree walking while performing the leaf floating exercise and another ten doing the same except that instead of doing tree walking they're doing water walking… Very good idea to mix ideas like that.' Nodding, she looks at the red head beside her with a considering look. "So… What is exactly your relationship with Naruto-kun Amakirr-san?" Kyubi looks at her and takes a drink of water from a water bottle she has before answering.

"To be truthful Shizune-san… Me and Naruto-kun are in love as well as boyfriend and girlfriend. And we both know that we're going to be together forever." Shizune looks at her in shock.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend!?" Kyubi nods while enjoying her surprise. "Bu… But the age difference! And… and…. He's just too young! He is just a kid Amakirr-san!" A sad look comes into Kyubi's eyes as she sighs.

"I'm afraid that your wrong Shizune-san. Naruto-kun is not a kid… In fact he was never really given the chance to be one…" She shakes her head sadly. "He had to grow up too fast to survive…" Shizune looks shocked at this.

"Wha… what? Are you serious?" Kyubi nods as she takes another drink.

"Deadly serious Shizune-san. Naruto-kun had to grow up fast… or he might not have survived his childhood." Shizune's eyes widen as she looks at Naruto.

"How… How bad was it Amakirr-san… and be truthful…" A few minutes later, Shizune's hand flies to her mouth and soon after she starts giving off Killing Intent. "Those… Those fucking temes! How could they do all that to a child?! And those so-called doctors! They should be dragged out into the street and impaled on kunai! Why, if me and… Tsunade-sama… were…" Her anger dissipates as fast as it appeared. "That's part of the problem isn't it? Me and Tsunade weren't there…" Kyubi looks at her before laying her hand on Shizune's shoulder.

"It's okay Shizune-san. Neither you or Tsunade-sama could have guessed what was going on. What matters now is that you have the chance to make it right." Shizune sighs as she leans back on a tree herself.

"If only it was that easy." Looking at the red head beside her, Shizune becomes thoughtful. "I noticed earlier that you were working on chakra control yourself, right?" Kyubi nods slowly.

"Yeah… Naruto-kun suggested it since I have a LOT of chakra. So far, I've managed to complete the tree walking and I'm finally gotten proficient with water walking so I'm working on mixing and matching… why?" Shizune smiles at her, which makes Kyubi shiver for some reason.

"Because I can teach you some methods to do so…" Several hours later, Kyubi's laying back on the ground panting because of how hard Shizune has driven her. Shaking her head, Shizune smiles down at her. "It wasn't that bad Amakirr-san…" Kyubi juts stares at her in disbelief.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!? You nearly killed me! I swear that I hurt places that I'm pretty sure don't actually exist!" Shizune just keeps shaking her head.

"Hardly Amakirr-san…" Shizune suddenly becomes thoughtful. 'I am surprised that she lasted as long as she did. Hell! Even with as much chakra as I've gotten now, I could only practice for MAYBE two hours, she went a full six hours… incredible… simply incredible…' Sensing something, she smiles again. "I'll see you tomorrow Amakirr-san at the same time." She giggles as Kyubi raises her middle finger at her. Disappearing in a swirl of leaves, she reappears in a tree forty feet away beside Tsunade who's just standing there watching Naruto. Looking at her, Shizune crosses her arms. "You should probably go and talk to him you know Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looks at her from the corner of her eyes before looking back at Naruto, who curses after failing again.

"I… I really want to Shizune… but I can't. I screwed up with him to much to just walk over there and talk to him." Tsunade shakes her head sadly. "I failed her Shizune, I failed my best friend. Kushina trusted me to keep him safe, but I couldn't do even that much. But do you know what hurts the most?" Shizune shakes her head in the negative. "The thought that he probably thinks I hate him now. I can't tell you how deeply that cuts." Shizune nods since she feels the same way, but becomes thoughtful as she sees Kyubi get up and walk over to Naruto.

"There's something that bothers me though Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looks over at her now that she has her full attention, Shizune continues. "That girl… Amakirr… There's something about her that's setting off alarm bells in my mind." Shizune shakes her head in confusion as she tries to explain. "I don't know why, but every time I'm close to her, all my instincts scream at me to run away from her as fast as humanly possible… I just don't like it, that's all…" Tsunade nods as her own eyes narrow as they focus on Kyubi.

"I know exactly what you mean Shizune." She shakes her won head in confusion. "I keep getting the same vibe from her as if we're prey and she's some kind of preditor… Like we're mice and she's a large cat. I don't like it, I don't like it at all." Shizune then turns to Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"But you talked to Jeraiya-sama, right? He wouldn't let something dangerous so near Naruto-kun… right?" Tsunade doesn't even look at Shizune as a growl builds up in her throat.

"I'm not so sure Shizune, the pervert wouldn't tell me anything stating that it was a SS-class village/clan secret. All he was willing to tell me is that she would never hurt Naruto, though she would kill anyone who tried to harm him if need be. And that him and sensei also trusted her with their lives. Who she is, I have no idea. Same goes for her powers and I don't like the unknown." Shizune nods at that in agreement. Turning her attention back on Naruto, she decides to as Tsunade a question that's been bugging her.

"Tsunade-sama… do you think that he can actually do it?" Seeing Tsunade raises an eybrow, she blushes lightly. "I mean, do you think he can master the Rasengan in such a short time?" Tsunade becomes thoughtful for a moment before chuckling.

"If you had asked me before I knew as much about him as I do now, I would have said no since it took Jeraiya six months to learn it… but now?" She shrugs with a small smile. "Now I couldn't. According to the pervert, he takes after his Okaa-san to the point that he has her title of most surprising, unexpected ninja of Konohagakure as well as in his jutsu… Tell me Shizune, do you know why Kushina was so famous?" Shizune blinks at the odd and random question.

"Um, I know that she became famous in the Third Great Ninja War because she was able to take on an entire group of fifty Kumo nin and killed them. Also, her skills with the blade were second to none." Shizune blushes some as she looks away. "She was also a childhood hero of mine and a role model along side you Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nods at this as a small smile of rememberance came to her face.

"You got some of it correct Shizune. The incident with the fifty Kumo nin happened shortly before the start of the war when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri teamed up to destroy Whirlpool Country, in particular Uzugakure." Shizune nods but her eyes widen at Tsunade's next words. "And even then they nearly lost. Despite Whirlpool's small size, it's forces were nothing to sneeze at. After it's destruction, most of the survivors settled down in Konoha. But that wasn't why Kushina became famous among us older ninja." Shizune starts to say something but Tsunade just waves her off. "Yes, yes. Her strength was part of the reason, I'm not denying that, but that wasn't all of it." Now interested, her apprentice cocks her head to the side.

"I always thought that it was. So what was the rest?" Now a twinkle enters Tsunade's eyes as she chuckles.

"Kushina was that rarest of what Gai would call hard-working genii: A Jutsu Sponge." Shizune blinks and scratches her head having never heard of them and tells her so making her chuckle. "I'm not surprised actually. A Jutsu Sponge is a person who could actually learn almost any jutsu they put their minds to and are limited by only how much chakra they have, their control, and sometimes by their elements. If you want a living example, sensei is one since he was able to learn almost all the non-bloodline jutsus in Konoha. Kushina was another. They are also known for being able to modify a jutsu on the fly since they master any jutsu they know to the extent that they know exactly what they can do with it. THAT was what truly made Kushina deadly. Now, as you well know, it took Minato three years to invent the Rasengan and Jeraiya six months to learn it himself." Shizune nods since that's well known.

"Well, yes. And now a days Jeraiya is the only living user of the Rasengan. And if both Naruto-kun and Harry-kun master it that'll make three. Why?" Tsunade starts laughing softly.

"It has to do with how Kushina got together with Minato actually. She bet him that she could learn it faster then Jeraiya did. Of course, Minato agreed. She won. Her prize? Him taking her out for dinner for a full month. They were inseparable after that." Still confused, Shizune asks how long it took her to learn it and nearly falls out of the tree at the answer. "It took her exactly two months to learn it." Regaining her balance, Shizune looks at her in shock.

"Two months… TWO MONTHS!" Tsunade nods with a smirk.

"And from what I'm hearing, Naruto's much the same way except in his case he has enough stamina to go for hours practicing on a single jutsu until he gets it right." Seeing Shizune's disbelieving face, Tsunade nods. "Let me ask you something Shizune: How long did it take you to learn Kage Bushin no jutsu to the point that you could create more then five clones?" Thinking it over, Shizune nods to herself.

"It took me the better part of a week to get to that point and I already had Jounin level chakra as well as control." Nodding, she looks at Naruto. "Let me guess, it took him only a few days to learn it." Tsunade shakes her head with a chuckle. "What? It took him longer?" Her sensei just grins and winks at her.

"Nope! It only took him a few hours to do so." Shizune's eyes nearly pop out of her skull. "It took Harry on the other hand three days to learn it. So I expect Harry to finish learning it shortly after Naruto… probably a week or two after him." Shaking her head, Shizune sighs as she looks at Naruto.

"You know… in a sense the villagers are right." Seeing the slight suspicious look on Tsunade's face, she grins. "He IS a monster… just when it comes to learning jutsu." Thinking it over, Tsunade nods. "So, are you going to stay here much longer?" Tsunade just smiles as she turns her attention back to Naruto.

"Yeah… I think that I will. I will tell you this though Shizune." She looks back at Shizune with a twinkle in her eye. "This might just be one bet that I don't mind losing." Shizune looks at her in surprise but soon smiles and nods before vanishing. Looking back at Naruto, Tsunade nods again. " A bet I won't mind losing at all anymore…" She just stands there watching him pratice for the rest of the day and on into the night. Around one in the morning, Naruto finally collapses. Watching him for a moment along with Kyubi (who's apparently asleep) she jumps down before making her way over to Naruto. Seeing his hands, she clucks and shakes her head. "Shit gaki, those are some nasty chakra burns." Watching, she notices them healing slowly. 'Hmm. Must be the Kyubi I guess…' Naruto starts shivering and without a seconds thought, Tsunade slips off her coat and drapes it over him. Looking around, she then leans down and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Win this bet gaki… I think I want you to now…" Getting up, she spares him another glance before walking off. A few minutes later, Kyubi's eyes open as a smile comes to her face.

"Well, well Naruto-kun… Seems that you've done it yet again and changed someone for the better… good job." Getting up, she walks over and slips under Tsunade's coat before snuggling up to Naruto. A single thought goes through her mind before sleep claims her. 'Hopefully Shizune-san won't torture me any more tomorrow…'

00000000000000000 In a nearby clearing 000000000000000

Sweating and breathing heavily, Harry looks at the rubber ball in his shaky hand. "Ok… One… more… TIME!" Focusing chakra into his hand, Harry grunts as the pain hits his hand making it shake even more. 'Come on… come on…' He nearly reaches his limit when the ball blows apart in a cloud of shredded rubber blasting him back on his ass. Sitting there, Harry stares at his red and blistered hand before he starts laughing. "WOOHOO! I did it! I DID IT! YES!" At that moment a hand smacks the back of his the back of his head, knocking it forwards. "BLOODY HELL! What was that for Hermione?!" The girl in question sighs before grabbing his hand and examining it. Having a good look, she smacks him again. "ITAI!" Harry quietens down though at her glare.

"Harry, what kind of idiot are you?" He opens his mouth and she hits him again. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question." Doing some handsigns, her hand glows green as she runs it over his blistered hand. "I swear… Only you Harry would push himself to the point that his hands are covered in chakra burns." Noting something, she sighs. "Though I suppose that having your healing factor, it doesn't really matter does it?" Harry just shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

"What can I say? I can't let nii-san leave me too far behind after all…" Hermione just shakes her head.

"That's just like you I suppose." she looks at him closer as she leans back against a nearby stump as she glances at several nearby Kage Bushin with stones and pebbles "Orbiting" them. "So what's with the Bushin and the rocks?" Harry glances at her with a smile.

"Oh, those? It has to do with the secret of Kage Bushin no jutsu." Hermione stares at him for several minutes before glaring at him.

"So… What's the secret?" Harry chuckles at her and she reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Itai!" Seeing her glare, he sighs and rolls his eyes. "The secret is that anything a Kage Bushin learns is learnt by the original caster. What I'm having them learn is magical control. Think chakra control but with magic. They have to use magic to have the stones float around them. Too much and they'll go flying, too little and they won't levitate." Hermione eyes widen at this.

"Sugoi…" A familiar light comes into Hermione's eyes making them sparkle. "Imagine how many books I could read with Kage Bushin! And what I could do with wandless magic!" Harry just chuckles and shakes his head.

"I don't really see you using Kage Bushin for reading Hermione. After all, don't you want to read the books yourself?" Thinking it over, she sighs and nods.

"Yeah… I guess you have a point there Harry." Looking back at the Bushin she taps her chin. "But could you teach me wandless magic? I read that it was hard to use even simple spells wandless and that you had to be very powerful to do so." Harry laughs a little and shakes his head.

"Actually, it's not that hard at all once you know how. The problem with wandless magic with today's wizards is that they've relied on wands for so long that they automatically try to channel their magic like they do through their wands. You can do it like this, but it wastes a lot of magic. With me so far?" She nods and Harry smiles at her. "Ok, now the fact is that most methods of learning to control magic have been lost over the years. So the ways I'll be teaching you will be very tough at first, but will get better with practice. Once we get back to the village I'll forge you a Magi-ring so you can use magic easier." Hermione nods as she crosses her arms in thought.

"Sounds like a very good plan… Wait a second?!" Her head snaps up and looks at Harry in suspicion. "'Once we get back to the village' sounds like you have no doubt that Naruto will win the bet. How can you be so sure?" Harry just grins before answering.

"Because nii-san is one of the few people that I WON'T bet against. His luck, after all, is greater then even my own and that's almost unbelievable." Hermione nods as her eyes widen from shock.

"Harry… that IS unbelievable…" And so the week goes with Naruto and Harry practicing everyday from dawn until well into the night. On the seventh day, Naruto, Jeraiya, Shizune, and Kyubi chases Tsunade to where she's meeting Orochimaru and Naruto kicks Kabuto away just in time before he can do anything.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Snarling, he points at Kabuto. "I knew that you had to be a traitor since you knew far too much and had such a bad record." Kabuto just shrugs as he smiles.

"Very good Naruto-kun. But I would advise you to back down now since you are no match for me. If I had to guess my level it would be around Kakashi's…." (The fight till Naruto uses Rasengan goes the way it does in canon except for Naruto shooting off several spells). Watching as Naruto comes closer with his attack, Kabuto snarls. 'That kuso armoured vest…' Suddenly he smirks as the attack hits leaving him in a world of pain as it picks him up and flings him through a nearby boulder. But before he was gone he shoved his hand downwards through the vest's coller. Seeing Naruto coughing up blood and falling to his knees, he chuckles as he stands up. "Thank Kami that I focused as much chakra where the attack hit as I could. It might have killed me." Seeing the shocked look in Naruto's eyes, he smirks. "If your wondering what I did, I hit your heart from above. Your now bleeding out internally." He doesn't get any farther as Kyubi's in his face, punching him with a strength comparable to Tsunade's.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyubi's about to hit him again when Harry grabs her wrist. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING TEME AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Harry's grip just tightens as he jerks his head to where Tsunade is desperately trying to heal Naruto.

"That's enough Amakirr-nee-chan! Go to Naruto, he needs you right now. I'll take care of this traitorous teme." Looking between Kabuto and Naruto, Kyubi finally snarls at Kabuto.

"Fine. Kill this asshole and make fucking sure that it's extremely painful." She rushes over in time to see Tsunade take a sword in the chest as well as explain her reasons. Harry just looks at Kabuto.

"Your lucky you know…" Kabuto just smirks as he pushes up his glasses.

"Oh? Please explain if you would?" Harry just grins.

"Mainly because she would have torn you to pieces and destroyed your very soul." Kabuto shivers at the matter of fact way that it's delivered. A few minutes later Harry's staring at the boss summons before he gives a nasty smirk. "Looks like I finally have to use my summons. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Looking on, Manda snorts in amusement as Harry summons a black dog about the size of a bull.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME SPEAKER? IF SO, IT DOESN'T WORK. WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME PUPPY DOG AND LET THE REAL SUMMONS FIGHT." Harry just smirks as the dog starts growling, blue flames trailing from it's jaws and eyes. Gamabunta just gulps as he can FEEL the temperature drop several degrees.

"MANDA… YOU ARE A BAKA… SOMETHING ABOUT THAT DOG DOES NOT FEEL RIGHT…" Manda just snorts.

"JUST LIKE YOU GAMABUNTA TO BE AFRAID OF A WEAKLING SUMMON-" Manda's cut off as the "Puppy" snarls.

"Puppy! YOU DARE CALL ME PUPPY! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL FOOL!" And all three of the boss summons (as well as everyone else's in the area) pop out of their heads as the dog transforms into a massive demonic black dog (Comparable in size to the other summons), it's eye sockets now trailing red flames well as it's paws with it's jaws leaking blue glowing ectoplasm. "NO ONE INSULTS BLACK SHUCK, LORD OF SPECTRAL ANIMALS IN SUCH A WAY AND LIVES!" Now Manda gulps as he realizes that his arrogance just might have pissed off the wrong opponent.

'Crap…' As the fight continues, Manda finds himself outmatched on all sides. Barely dodging Katsuya's acid spit, he looks up in time to see Gamabunta spit a glob of oil at him and Jeraiya to light it using a black flame. At the same time this is going on, Black Shuck is charging him, heedless of the fireball heading at the snake. Gulping, Harry dives into the phantom lord's ear for safety as the fireball hits in a massive explosion. Both Gamabunta's and Katsuya's jaws drop seeing how Black Shuck is standing there, unscathed, with a burnt snake skin in his jaws.

"THAT COWARD! HOW DARE HE RUN FROM ME!" Gamabunta sweatdrops at this.

'If I was Manda with him after me, I would run too.' Suddenly Black Shuck looks at him with a savage grin, his next words making the Toad boss gulp.

"YOU WOULD TRY TOAD… AND I WOULD STILL KILL YOU." Feeling something beneath him, Black Shuck looks down bored in time for Manda to burst through the ground, his fangs aimed at the spectral dog's neck… only for said dog to phase through the attack. Looking at the snake, his grin becomes a bloodthirsty smirk. "NICE TRY SERPENT, BUT YOU'LL NEED FAR MORE THEN THAT IF YOU WANT TO DEFEAT ME." Raising up on his back paws, Black Shuck slams his paws down on the ground. "BLAZING FISSURE!" All around the fighting summons, the ground splinters as magma erupts from the cracks in the ground. Hissing in pain from the lava burning through his new scales, Manda shouts at Orochimaru.

"I AM LEAVING OROCHIMARU! AND I DEMAND TWO HUNDRED SACRIFICES THE NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME!" Manda dispels himself… only to find it doesn't work. "WHA?… WHAT IS THIS!" Hearing diabolical laughter, he looks to see Balck Shuck chuckling in glee. "YOU! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Black Shuck just grins.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU ESCAPE THAT EASILY? THINK AGAIN YOU ARROGENT FOOL!" Now not only Manda is shaking in fear, but so is Katsuya and Gamabunta.

'Imposible… there's no way he can possibly block us from dispelling.' Feeling a wind gathering, Gamabunta looks around only for his eyes to bug out as he sees storm clouds appear from out of nowhere. Several lighting bolts strike the ground around them, but most seem to be attracted to Black Shuck, gathering around him. "HE'S… HE'S CONTROLLING THE PRIMAL FORCES OF NATURE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Black Shuck just juts his chin up as he grins manically, the ectoplasm dripping from his fangs.

"BECAUSE TOAD, I AM A PRIMAL FORCE! PRIMAL BLAST!" Jerking his head towards the immobilized Manda, he shoots a howl composed of lighting and hurricane force winds at the snake boss. Gulping in fear, Orochimaru forces his hands through a series of seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu! Rashomon!" A series of demonic gates (four in total) rise from the ground. Three of them shatter from the force of the attack while the last cracks. Unseen by those fighting, a black shape squeezes it's way through one of the cracks before stumbling off into the nearby woods. Snarling, Black Shuck knocks it down, only to find a hole where Manda was. Now that the snake is gone, the storm clouds vanish as does the lava. Looking around at the still smoking ground, Katsuya breathes a sigh of relief as she was drying out before turning her attention to the large demonic dog.

"I THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP BLACK SHUCK-DONO. IT'S VERY MUCH APPEACIATED." He nods at her and stares inton her eyes as if looking for something. Appearently finding it, he nods and looks at Gamabunta and notices he's watching him warely with his knife out making the Spectral Lord smirk.

"TELL ME SOMETHING TOAD… WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT KNIFE?" Gamabunta gulps as he faces down Black Shuck.

"WHAT ELSE? IF NEED BE I'LL DEFEND EVERYONE FROM YOU… LIKE I DID AGAINST THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE." Black Shuck starts laughing making Gamabunta glare. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Black Shuck stops, but still grins.

"TELL ME SOMETHING TOAD… WHAT IS YOU NAME?" Gamabunta tells him making Black Shuck's grin widen. "WELL GAMABUNTA, EITHER YOU ARE VERY BRAVE… OR VERY FOOLISH. BUT I HAPPEN TO THINK THAT IT'S THE FIRST." Looking towards Katsuya, he asks her name, which she tells him. "I THANK YOU FOR YOUR COURTESY LADY KATSUYA. VERY REFRESHING FROM ONE AS YOUNG AS YOU… UNLIKE SOME." Hearing the toad boss grumble, he chuckles. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF… I AM BLACK SHUCK, LORD OF ALL SPECTRAL ANIMALS." Blinking, Gamabunta puts the knife away as he gives the ghost dog a nod from one warrior to another.

"FROM THE TOADS I GIVE YOU GREETINGS." Looking around, he reaches into his vest and pulls out three saucers and a bottle. "AS ONE SUMMON TO ANOTHER, PERHAPS YOU WOULD SHARE A DRINK OF SAKE WITH ME AND KATSUYA?" Black Shuck cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I AM SORRY FRIENDS, BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS SAKE IS." Gamabunta hurridly explains it and Shuck nods with a small grin. "AH! SO IT'S ALCOHOL. MUCH LIKE MEAD IS THEN." Seeing the blank looks, he explains. "IT IS A ALCOHOLIC DRINK CREATED FROM HONEY. IT IS WHAT WE DRINK WERE I COME FROM." Gamabunta nods and pours some Sake into each saucer and passes one to each of them as he and Black Shuck raise theirs as he leads them in a toast. "TO FELLOW WARRIORS!" Gamabunta nods as he adds his own.

"TO A GREAT BATTLE!" Finally Katsuya adds her own as the all the humans watch in amazement.

"AND TO NEW FRIENDS AND ALLIES AGAINST THAT SNAKE!" All three nod before downing their drinks. This is followed by them sharing a bowl of mead each. Done, Black Shuck looks at each of the two summons.

"I THANK YOU MY FRIENDS. BUT I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE OF THIS PLACE. MAY WE MEET AGAIN IN BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES." Looking up at Harry, Black Shuck makes a sound of amusement. "AND THANK YOU PUP. SUMMON ME OR MY KIN WHENEVER YOU HAVE NEED TO. YOUR MOTHER'S FAMILY HAS ALWAYS BEEN UNDER MY PROTECTION. UNTIL THE NEXT TIME." He vanishes in a puff of smoke as do the other two. Hermione doesn't even wait til the smoke vanishes to rush in and hug Harry.

"Harry! That was incredible! I never even guessed that you would have a summoning contract for Black Shuck! THE Black Shuck!" As the smoke clears some more, she gasps as she catches sight of Harry. "HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" The rest of the group's eyes widen once the smoke fully clears revealing Harry with pure white hair and some winkles on his face. He simply chuckles some.

"That's the price for summoning him. I have to give up some of my life force in exchange. Thankfully, it'll regenerate since I'm a wizard. And as time goes on, and I become stronger, it'll use less each time I summon him… especially now that he's given me full permission to do so Hermione." He shrugs at her shocked look. "He's a primal force all on his own Hermione, of COURSE there's a price to summoning him… though I will be weakened for the next month or so." Suddenly, he stands shock stiff before he turns and tries to run towards his brother. "NII-SAN! SHIT!" He trips and is caught by Hermione.

"That's enough Harry. Come on, I'll give you a hand." As a group, they walk over to where a nervous Kyubi is staring at the ground while Shizune is glaring at her. Blinking at this since she knew that the two had stuck up a friendship over the past week, Tsunade raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Shizune? Because you're glaring at Amakirr-san like she's a monster." Shizune looks at Tsunade before snarling.

"She lied to us Tsunade-sama. I can't fucking believe that I actually trusted her." She turns back and glares at Kyubi who flinches. "I knew that there was something wrong about her… now I know." Now confused, they turn to Kyubi who looks at the ground as Shizune continues, shocking Tsunade and Hermione. "She isn't even human. Amakirr is really the Kyubi no Kitsune…"

00000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Yet another chapter brought to you by your's truly!_

_Yui: Black Shuck… You gave him the BLACK SHUCK as a summons! Are you insane! (Sees Steve opening his mouth) Never mind, I already know the answer._

_Steve: Yes, yes you do. But I digress-_

_Pen-pen: Wa! Wark ark waark warrk warkk! Ar war wark arrk ark waarrkk wa war wark? (My! What big words you're using! Do you even know the meaning of the word?)_

_Steve: Oh! Be quiet you! Now, as the thing with Black Shuck, no. Harry does not have a contract with Black Shuck, rather he has a contract for Spectral/Phantom animals. This will give him a greater flexibility. Now to counteract the sheer power of Black Shuck as well as the greater summons, Harry has to use his life force which leaves him in a weakened state._

_Hinata: (Taps chin) Hmm… You did this so that he wouldn't be Super!Harry, correct?_

_Steve: As a matter of fact yes. Though I did find out recently that he's still considered Super!Harry. I'm just trying to even things out so that it makes it more believable… Well, as believable as Fanfiction involving two fictional characters from different series meeting can be anyways._

_Yui: (Slowly nods) I suppose that makes sense… Are the spectral animals going to be aligned with the Toads and Slugs now?_

_Steve: Not aligned per say… Rather they will be cordial with the two. Black Shuck will be friendly with Gamabunta and Katsuya since he respects their abilities as well as their spirit. They will be enemies of the Snake summons though which will play a part later on. Right now though, they (the Phantom Animals) are still feeling their way since this is new to them._

_Yui: Hmm… So are we going to get any information on them?_

_Steve: Yup! See below!_

**Beastiary**:

Name: Phantom Animals

Rank: Various depend on which one.

Type: Spirit (Some might be considered undead while others are true spirits.)

Info: The term "Phantom Animal" covers a wide range of creatures. The one unifying fact about them is that all are spirits whether they be a Phantom Cat stalking the moors of Scotland… A Spectral Hound in the woods outside a English town… or even a ghostly Kangaroo hopping around the state of Illinois (yes, I'm not kidding about the last one), they are all Phantom animals.

Like how they are all different, so are their powers. The most common being the supernatural aura that surrounds them as well as the ability to predict and cause bad luck. Beyond that they may spit flames, be able to vanish by sinking into the ground/shadows… Or even predict death and disaster by their appearance. Some can appear as small as a matchbox one second and in a matter of moments grow to the size of a house.

They also have varied origins. Some, like certain white horses in the mid-west of North America, are the phantoms of humans in an animal form. Others are the ghosts of real animals that somehow never moved on. But for the most part, they are nature spirits in animal form, some of whom were worshiped as gods (see below). These are the most dangerous of the group since most have had centuries or millennia to practice their powers and to grow stronger.

Common ones: Spectral Hounds (Known to wizards as "Grims"), Spectral cats (Ranging from something as simple as a glowing black cat to a lion sighted in Australia!), birds (a ghostly canary once appeared before a castle was swept away in a flood), Devil Bears (demonic bears in the far north), Horses (sometimes headless, sometimes not), and deer (usually in the form of a pure white Stag… what a coincidence.).

Unusual ones: Mothman, Kangaroos in the US, snakes, Elephants, Mammoths, and even dragons and dinosaurs!

Name: Black Shuck

Rank: Unranked but considered to be as dangerous as a Bijuu.

Type: Spirit

Info: Black Shuck is a famous Spectral Hound that stalks Norfolk, Essex, and Suffolk though he has been seen throughout the British Isles. The name Shuck, comes from the old Anglo-Saxon word "Scucca" meaning demon or devil. In this story, he is the ruler of ALL phantom animals, but in real life is considered to be the greatest of the Spectral Hounds. He is also the only one that I know of that has actually physically killed people when he went on a rampage inside of a church (the door is said to still bear claw marks). Despite this, he's considered to be neither good or evil by some, he just is. An example is that a woman was once jogging through some woods when Black Shuck suddenly appeared beside her. Despite her fear, she continued on through the woods with Shuck keeping pace until she left the edge of the woods where he vanished. She later found out that an escaped rapist (or murderer in some versions) was hiding just off the path and the only reason he didn't attack her was that he saw the massive dog beside her and thought better of it.

Reports of a creature similar to Black Shuck in the area go back to at least Viking times and possibly farther making him at least a thousand years old. There are also hints that he (or something like him) was even worshipped in Pagan times as well. Like the Grim in Harry Potter (which is based off him) he is said to be a bad omen predicting death in some tales. In others, he's considered to be a protector and a guardian.

His appearance also varies depending on the tale. In some, he appears much the way he did here as a massive dog trailing flames from his eyes, mouth, and paws. In others he's headless and floating on a carpet of mist. In yet others he appears with a single red eye in the middle of his forehead. He has many different powers including being able to kill someone by looking them in the eye, letting loose blasts of hellfire, or just plain mauling someone. Among the Phantoms, he's only second to the head of the Wild Hunt, Woden/Odin/Hearn, and helps them hunt down evil souls. He's also one of the oldest ghosts in the British Isles.

Ironically enough, one of the names besides Black Shuck given to him is none other then Padfoot…

_Yui: Huh! Nice write up._

_Steve: Thanks._

_Pen-pen: Wark a waarrk, arrk war wark waark warrk aark wark arkk war waark wa ark waaarrrk wark? (Wait a second, what was that black shape that came from the crack in the Rashomon gate?)_

_Steve: Caught that did you? All I'll say is that it has to do with Harry and I already gave you a clue as to what it was._

_Hinata: A clue Steve-san? Where?!_

_Steve: Won't say. But there is a clue, you just have to find it._

_Yui: (Sighs while shaking her head.) On to the next chapter I guess…_

00000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000


	54. Of relations and the Red Death

_Steve: and here we are! The next chapter!_

_Pen-pen: Waark wark. (About time.)_

_Yui: So we're going to see what happens now that Shizune's revealed Kyubi's true self?_

_Steve: Yup! And we have a bit of Pumpkin pie as well… Mmm Pie…_

_Yui: Okkk… anyways, I think it's time for the disclaimer!_

_Steve: Right you are Yui-chan! Pen-pen? Hinata? If you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000 Last Time 0000000000000000000

_"Something wrong Shizune? Because you're glaring at Amakirr-san like she's a monster." Shizune looks at Tsunade before snarling._

_"She lied to us Tsunade-sama. I can't fucking believe that I actually trusted her." She turns back and glares at Kyubi who flinches. "I knew that there was something wrong about her… now I know." Now confused, they turn to Kyubi who looks at the ground as Shizune continues, shocking Tsunade and Hermione. "She isn't even human. Amakirr is really the Kyubi no Kitsune…"_

00000000000000000000000 Now 000000000000000000000000000000

Staring at Shizune for a few moments, Tsunade blinks. "She's… the Kyubi? You sure Shizune?" Shizune nods as she glares at Kyubi.

"Yes, I am Tsunade-sama." She jerks her thumb at Naruto. "Well we were working on Naruto-kun, she suddenly grew nine fox tails and fox ears." Tsunade looks at Kyubi, who nods in confirmation. Thinking it over, Tsunade sighs.

"Let's head back to the hotel room and discuss it there." Seeing that Shizune's about to protest, she holds up a hand. "That's enough Shizune. I don't want to discuss this here where anyone can walk in on us and that's final!" After entering the hotel room and placing privacy jutsu and spells, Tsunade sits down after closing the door to the room where Naruto's resting. Sighing, she looks at Jeraiya. "Okay Jeraiya, what's the deal with the Kyubi being loose? I thought that Minato's seal was to keep it until Naruto's death?" Jeraiya is about to answer when Kyubi does.

"I am still stuck in the seal Tsunade-sama." Seeing the stare from Tsunade, she gives a sad smile. "What you see before you is really a… type of clone body called a Shikigami. I'm assuming that you know what that is?" Tsunade nods a little bit.

"Yes, their basically a bushin or summon using a paper talisman as a focus point for spiritual energy. I only thought that it was a dying art used by Miko's?" Kyubi nods before looking at Naruto's room.

"Yes… but Naruto-kunlearned it to give me a better measure of freedom." Seeing Tsunade lean back, she sighs. "If you want to know my story, I'll tell you…" Speaking, Kyubi just looks down in shame, not seeing the horrified expressions on Hermione's, Tsunade's, and Shizune's face. Once she's complete, she looks at them. "I swear on my tails Tsunade-sama that all I have told you is the truth." Her revealed tails suddenly glow red before the glow fades. Watching her for a few moments, Tsunade smiles.

"I see… that's an… interesting story Kyubi-sama…" Seeing the slightly down look on the Bijuu queen's face, Tsunade reaches over and pats her knee. "I believe you Kyubi-sama…" Shizune looks at her sensei inn shock and starts sputtering.

"Bu… But Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade just gives her s stern look that causes her mouth to shut with a snap.

"That's enough Shizune. That's quite enough." Seeing the dropped jaw, Tsunade snorts in amusement. "You forget one important fact about the Senju clan Shizune: We dealt with and could control demons… well, those with Mokuton anyways." She shrugs and chuckles in fond remembrance. "In fact… I still remember how Ojii-san would come in and teach us children about demon lore." Shaking her head, she turns to Shizune. "One of the first things we learned is that Kitsune cannot be lying if they swear on their tales that it's true. If they are, they will die. Just that simple. Not even the Kyubi can get around this rule." Shizune sighs but then glares at Kyubi.

"That still doesn't excuse her lying to us!" Kyubi just sighs.

"I didn't lie Shizune-san… I just didn't want to reveal myself in case you reacted much the way you are." Shizune stares at her in disbelief as Kyubi shakes her head sadly. "I have so few friends that… I was hoping that you wouldn't react like this…" Hearing the sadness present in Kyubi's voice, Shizune flinches before looking down.

'I… I guess that I'm not so open minded after all…' Watching her apprentice, Tsunade sadly shakes her head with a sigh.

'What am I going to do with you Shizune?' Hearing Harry trying to catch her attention, Tsunade looks at him only to smirk at how he and Hermione are sitting in the same seat together. 'How kawaii…' Chuckling, she raises an eyebrow. "Ok gaki, what is it?" Harry starts rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"Um… About that seal on your forehead… you know, the one you use to store chakra in?" Tsunade shrugs in askance.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry keeps rubbing the back of his neck before answering her.

"Yeah… how much chakra can it hold and how do you make it?" Tsunade just blinks and looks at Jeraiya who shrugs.

"Don't look at me Tsunade-hime, both of them oftentimes comes out with the strangest questions." Nodding, Tsunade looks at Harry.

"The seal can hold the equivalent of three times my normal level, or three Kage's worth… why?" Harry looks at Naruto's room before sighing as he turns back to the group, in particular Kyubi.

"Kyubi-nee-san… can you ask nii-san if I should tell them?" She nods and closes her eyes for several minutes. Finally, she opens them and looks at Harry directly.

"He says yes." Seeing the intrigued looks given to her, she shrugs. "Even though Naruto-kun is still unconscious, I can still talk to him through the seal." The group nods at that before turning their attention back on Harry who sighs.

"Okay. You guys know how nii-san's Okaa-san Kushina disappeared during the Kyubi attack?" He gets several confused nods. "That fact is… she's not dead." Tsunade sits straight up in her seat at that.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Kushina would never have abandoned Naruto! I know that much!" Harry nods before sighing.

"You're actually right Obaa-chan." Tsunade's eyebrow twitches at that while Hermione gives him a smack in the back of the head. "Itai!" Seeing the glares, he chuckles sheepishly. "Right, right… Back onto the subject, Kushina never died, rather she… fell down a rabbit hole so to speak." Hermione's face screws up in confusion.

'Rabbit hole… where have I heard that term before…' Suddenly remembering, Hermione's eyes nearly pop out of her head as she whips around to look at Harry. "A time hole… she fell through a time hole!" Harry nods as the Sannin and Shizune look on in shock.

"Yes… You see when she rushed out to help the Yondaime she arrived at a point between Kyubi-nee-san, the Yondaime, and the Shinigami. The convergence of these three powers along with Gamabunta and the sheer amount of high powered jutsus used in a small area caused the fabric of space/time to weaken. She arrived just as Kyubi was sealed and her body released all of it's chakra that remained." Jeraiya nods at this.

"Yeah, I remember that. The pulse was so strong that I felt it in Water Country where I was doing… some research." Tsunade growls at that before turning to Harry.

"I remember it too… but how does this have to do with a… time hole?" Hermione's the one who answers.

"A time hole is a very specific temporal distortion. It's basically a hole in the needle of time. They sometimes open naturally and people will fall through them from time to time. Sometimes they fall back out… other times they're lost… forever." Harry nods at this.

"Correct. The difference is that they can also be created when a massive release of energy occurs as well. In fact, the 'Missing mass' in the universe occurs because when a star goes nova, it creates a time hole that transports the mass into another time. Really small ones also occur at the heart of nuclear explosions." Seeing the group nod their heads, Harry sighs. "Now, when the Yondaime used his Hiraishin no jutsu, it weakened the fabric of Space/time in the area. This, combined with everything else, weakened the fabric enough that when Kyubi-nee-san's body… for lack of better words, went up like a firecracker, it literally tore a hole in time. And since Kushina was at the point where it opened…" Tsunade's eyes widen.

"She was sucked in!" Harry nods as Tsunadeshakes her head. "But… but how can she still be alive? It's been over twelve years without anything to eat or drink. She should be dead." Harry shakes his head.

"She isn't. Part of the reason being is that time flows differently in a time hole. While almost fourteen years have past out here, only fourteen weeks havepast in there... And a emergency cache of supplies was also sucked in. " Tsunade just nods before asking the question on her mind.

"So what does this have to do with the chakra containing seal?" Harry's not the one who answers her however, it's Jeraiya.

"Unless I'm mistaken, your going to use what chakra you store to bust it open to retrieve Kushina, correct?" Harry nods with a small grin.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." He then leans back into his chair. "Over the past three years since me and nii-san found out where she is, we've been working to slowly erode Space/Time there so we can pop it open. The problem is that we need a LOT of energy. Several Kage's worth in fact to open it even for a few minutes. Enough chakra in fact to equal a tailed beast." They all nod as he continues. "Part of the way we're going to do this is use several focusing runes to direct a massive amount of magic we've gathered so far. If you can teach us your chakra seal, we can seal enough chakra for it to work… the last problem is that we need someone to go in and physically retrieve her. But with the time distortion… we were thinking of using Kage Bushin or a Shikigami-" He gets cut off by Jeraiya.

"Nah! Neither would work, I actually have a better idea." Seeing everyone looking at him, he gently smiles. "I'll use sage mode and retrieve her myself." Everyone's about to protest when Jeraiya holds up a hand. "Enough! I have the best chance since the nature chakra will protect me from the worst of it." His serious look melts into a saddened one. "Besides… I owe it to Naruto as well as Minato to make up for how bad of a Godfather I've been." Jeraiya's eyes widen slightly as Tsunade lays her hand on his. He then watches as a watery look comes into her eyes before she looks at Harry.

"Then I guess that I'm going to teach these gaki's to the best of my ability so that I won't lose someone else close to me." Jeraiya opens and closes his mouth several times until he stops and just smiles before nodding. Now with a questioning gaze, Tsunade looks Harry in the eyes. "Now there is one thing I've been wondering gaki, how are you and Naruto related? I've been wondering because as far as I know, Kushina was the last of her family." Harry just sighs before looking out the window.

"How much do you know about the Uzumaki clan exactly?" Blinking at the odd question, Tsunade shrugs.

"Not too much actually. I know that they were a powerful clan and quite rich as well. It was mainly them and Whirlpool country that created most of the technology we use today along with Snow country. That was one of the reasons they were destroyed since several other villages considered them a threat. After the war, many people went looking in the ruins of their clan home trying to find secrets to where they got the technology, but none ever appeared. Why?" Harry just smirks at that.

"There's actually a real good reason why they had their technology. You see, some of my Ancestors on the Evens side of the family found some of Kuro's notes on dimensional magic. Why they actually opened the portal in the first place has since been lost. But when they became a line of squibs about two hundred years ago, the portal was still active and one of them met a founding member of the Uzumaki clan. The two families then entered into an agreement: If the Uzumaki's would supply the Evens' family with raw materials then the Evens would supply the Uzumaki's with technology. Both families profited from this." Shizune nods as a thought occurred to her.

"Let me guess, there were marriages between the two families?" Harry nods.

"There were a few, but that's not the only way that me and nii-san are related." They all lean in to hear the reason. "Now, as time went on the Evans clan slowly reduced in numbers with the members knowing about the portal also lessening. Eventually, the only one who actually knew was my Ojii-san and Obaa-san. He was best friends with the then head of the Uzumaki clan. Follow me so far?" They all nod. "Okay then. Now, my Ojii-san fought in the Korean war and was injured. He was then told that he could never have children. So, in effort to have a child, he turned to his best friend. He agreed to father a child with my Obaa-san. The result was twin girls." All eyes widen at this. Hermione starts shaking her head in disbelief as she holds up her hand.

"Whoa! Whoa! You mean to tell me that Lily and Kushina were…" Harry nods with a grin.

"Yup! They were identical twin sisters. Now before you ask Hermione, yes, both were my biological Ojii-san's… thanks to a special seal of the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade nods as a twinkle appears in her eyes.

"Ah yes! That seal." Blinking, Hermione looks at Tsunade.

"Seal? What seal Tsunade-sensei?" Tsunade just chuckles.

"Years ago, the Uzumaki clan created a special seal. You see Hermione-chan, it was designed to change an unborn infants genetics. It could do many things including transfer Bloodline abilities. Often times, it was used when a Bloodline using clan was going extinct. They would have someone father a child and while the woman was still pregnant, change the genetics to be similar to the person unable to have a child. The only downside was that the person born would genetically carry the DNA of both 'Tou-san's'. Ergo, it was rarely used. Therefore, Harry here has two maternal Ojii-sans. One is an Uzumaki and the other is a Evens. That was another reason for the Uzumaki clan's destruction. Some villages were scared of having their Bloodlines stolen, others wanted the seal for that exact reason." Hermione nods before her eyes widen as a thought occurs to her

"Wait a second! Did Lily ever know about Kushina and vice versa? And since they were both twins and genetically identical does that make you and Naruto…?" Harry nods.

"That's one of the reasons that me and nii-san refer to each other as such. We're genetically closer then first cousins. In fact, we could be considered something of half siblings… a fact that both of us are happy about." Thinking over the other reason, Harry sighs. "As to your other question… It seems that the Evens family because of financial problems at the time could only support one of the twins. So they were separated and one was named Uzumaki Kushina and the other Evens Lily. They did know of each other until they were both eleven. At that point the portal failed and closed. According to my Kaa-san's diaries, it was the worst day of her life. Up to that point it seems that Kushina-oba-san showed signs of having magic." Scratching his chin, Jeraiya nods.

"Yeah, I remember her telling me and Minato a few times about weird events that occurred around her when she was a child." Blinking thoughtfully, he looks back at Harry. "But why didn't she show any after the portal closed?" Harry just sighs.

"When the portal closed, it snapped the magical twin bond between the two. In Okaa-san's case, the strain caused her magical system to grow. In Kushina-oba-san's case it crippled her ability to use magic. That's not to say that she couldn't use any, rather it became something like Rock Lee. She could only channel it internally. Turns out that it was the Uzumaki clan that closed the portal during final battle. It was also during this battle that she killed the attacking Kumo nin. The reason she was able to was that the bond snapping caused her magical system to overload, quite literally boosting her abilities for a short time. Afterwards, Kushina and the survivors made their way to Konoha where during the journey she became the last of the Uzumaki. The rest, as they say, is history." Hermione starts to tap her chin in thought.

"But what about Petunia? She is your Oba-san as well, isn't she?" Harry nods before sighing.

"She is I'm afraid… But only because she's my Kaa-san's half-sister. My Okaa-san was born in 1960. Petunia was born in 1965. All they said was that they had gone to a concert and… well, they were hippies. They don't even know who the Otou-san was!" Hermione winces a little. "Yeah…. That might be part of the reason she acted the way she did." Harry suddenly grins. "But with the fact that both were born in the sixties and were named after flowers I guess I can call them both flower children." Hermione just stares at him for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter while Tsunade just sighs and rubs the side of her head.

"Great… my head feels like it's going through a massive hangover and I haven't even touched a sip of Sake today…" This brings out laughs as Jeraiya pats her on the shoulder.

"Trust me Tsunade-hime, I know exactly how you feel every day I spend with those two." Harry just pouts making them all laugh louder. Later that night, Shizune walks towards the balcony and notices Kyubi looking up at the moon. She stops for a moment and is about to walk away when Kyubi starts speaking.

"Hello Shizune-san. Can't sleep?" Sighing, Shizune walks up beside her.

"No… I guess that I have too much on my mind…" Kyubi just nods as she continues looking at the moon. Slowly the minutes tick by as the uncomfortable silence between the two stretches onwards. While it doesn't seem to visibly affect Kyubi, Shizune starts to twitch and fidget. 'Kuso! Why doesn't she say anything?! I would… I could always go but… but then I would be rude…' Glancing at Kyubi, Shizune nearly sighs. 'Kuso… WHY ISN'T SHE BOTHERED?!' Finally, Kyubi starts talking but doesn't spare Shizune a glance.

"It really hurt you know… What you did and how you reacted…" Shizune flinches at this since Hermione already tore into her earlier over her reaction to Kyubi revealing herself.

"Sorry… It's… it's just that you lied to me…" Seeing Kyubi about to say something, Shizune scowls and interrupts. "Okay, so you didn't lie to me… But you still hid something that huge from me!" Kyubi just snorts.

"And considering how you acted, can you actually say that I was in the wrong? That I should have trusted you?" Shizune's about to say something but suddenly stops with her mouth open before hanging her head. "Exactly." Sighing, Kyubi shakes her head. "Not that I can really blame you with the horror stories I've heard involving me. The problem is… Well, I just can't really remember anything Shizune-san. I really can't. Pretty much everything after being sealed into Madara is a blur… which might be something to be thankful for if everything I've heard about is true." Shizune's eyes widen as she looks at her.

"You… would be thankful for that! Why?" Kyubi finally looks at her with a depressed look on her face.

"Because I would rather not remember anything then remember all the crimes I did in my rage and madness." Sighing, Kyubi once again looks away from Shizune. "I'm… Quite frankly horrified at what I've done over the years Shizune-san…" Shizune's shocked to see tears leaking from Kyubi's eyes before a sob breaks from her throat. "I… I was a MONSTER! I know that I don't deserve to live if even half of what I'm hearing is true… I sure as hell don't deserve Naruto-kun… but everyday I can't help but think I'm blessed to have him beside me while a part of me is disgusted with the fact that I can be happy after all I've done…" Shizune just looks at her as something her uncle once said comes back to her.

'A person who can't cry over evil is a monster… since monsters don't cry…' Thinking it over, Shizune is shocked to find that she's no longer angry with Kyubi, rather she feels empathy. Kyubi becomes shocked herself when Shizune walks over and enfolds her in an embrace. After a few moments Kyubi settles into the hug and starts crying into Shizune's shoulder as she rubs the Kitsune's back. Looking down at Kyubi, a soft smile comes to Shizune's face. 'I wonder… Is this what it feels like to be a Onee-san? If it is… I think I like it.' Unseen by the two women, Tsunade is watching them from within the shadows with a smile as well.

'I'm proud of you Shizune… Very proud…'

00000000000 Two days later 000000000000

Walking around town, Harry glances at Hermione before smiling upon seeing her with her bandage mask down. "I don't know why you keep hiding your face Hermione… it's really beautiful." Hermione just blushes and looks away.

"Yeah well… I kind of doubt that Harry." She shrugs seeing Harry's icluderous stare. "I know that I'm not the best looking or most beautiful woman Harry… Though it is nice to hear you say that." Harry's eyes nearly bug out of his face.

"Nani!? How can you say that Hermione?! You are with out a doubt one of the most stunning young women I've ever laid eyes on…" He then looks her up and down since her outfit leaves nothing to the imagination (Imagine Yuffie's from FF7 Advent Children) making her blush at his attention. "Especially now that you're a Kunoichi… though you've always been beautiful to me." Both teens blush at this as Harry coughs a little to cover up his embarrassment. Getting her blush under control, Hermione snorts.

"Sure Harry… Sure." Rolling her eyes, she continues. "If you've always thought that, then why is it that you never said so before now? Why is it that I was the last one you asked to the ball in Fourth year? Sure didn't seem like you thought that… or that I was actually a girl!" Harry just sighs and looks away.

"I… had my reasons for that Hermione…" Now intrigued, Hermione raises an eyebrow and stops with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Really now? What possible reason in Merlin's name could you have for not saying anything of the like to me before? I mean really?" Harry just stops as well and sighs before shaking his head and turning to look at Hermione.

"You really want to know?" She nods and he looks up and runs his hand through his messy and still silver hair. "One reason is that I didn't know how you would react to me saying that and I was scared that I would lose you as a friend." Hermione just rolls her eyes at that.

"Harry, I would never have broke up our friendship over that. I actually would have been glad to hear that I guess… even though it's not true. "Shrugging her shoulders, she gives him a raised eyebrow. "Wait a second, 'One reason'? What's another reason?" Harry just turns away and does a decent Hagrid impression.

"I shouldn't have said that… I shouldn't have said that…" Rolling her eyes, Hermione reaches over and gives him a smack in the back of the head. "Itai!" Looking at her, Harry starts grumbling. 'I wonder if she's possibly related to that Gibbs character that Abby told Kit about?' Hermione just places her hands on her hips and stares at him.

"Okay Harry, spill." Harry just looks at her and asks what she's going to do. "You forget Harry, I've trained under Tsunade-sensei as a Kunoichi. I'll just seduce you and get it out of you that way." Harry suddenly looks away with a heavy blush making her eyes go wide as she has a good guess why since Tsunade trained her in human Psychology. 'Merlin's beard! He can't actually feel for me in THAT way… could he?' Shaking her head free of such thoughts, she blushes before clearing her throat. "Well? What's it going to be?" Sighing, Harry looks back at her.

"There's… a few others. One should be familier to you Hermione… Ron." Seeing her incomprehension, he sighs. "Ron fancies you Hermione." Hermione actually face faults at that before getting up and laughing at the suggestion.

"Oh! OH! I needed that Harry! But really, what's the other reason?" Seeing the serious look on Harry's face she blinks. "You're serious about this…" Harry just nods. "Ron… fancies me? ME?!" Harry just nods again as Hermione notices the people gathering around them, trying to listen in making her scowl. 'I REALLY hate busybodies…' Turning back to Harry, she sighs. "Harry? I think that we should go else where…" Looking around, Harry nods before grabbing Hermione and Apparating away, not seeing the widened eyes looking at him from a nearby darkened alleyway. Reappearing outside of town, Hermione shakes her head seeing that they're in the clearing that Harry trained in the Rasengan in. "Anyways… I honestly can't believe that Ron of all people fancies me Harry." Harry just sighs and shakes his head.

"He does Hermione, trust me on that. Hell! He ranted and raved after the Yule ball in Fourth year over you dating Krum! And Fifth year… Well, let's just say he noticed how you were developing and leave it at that, shall we?" Hermione just scowls at that.

"That little pervert… When we get back to our world I'm going to give him a super-strong kick to the gonads." Harry just shrugs at that. Seeing this, Hermione chuckles and shakes her head. "Harry, trust me when I say that me and Ron would never have gotten together. Never. All we do is fight. He calls me names, berates me continually and can be a right jealous prick at times. Trust me when I say that definitely would not be a healthy relationship. In fact, I think that it would be a down right abusive one… at least a verbally abusive one. The only reason we're actually friends now is that we have a common friend in you Harry." Shaking her head again, she grins a little. "I mean really! Me and Ron? Can't see it happening." Now looking up at Harry, she raises an eyebrow. "Anyways, why would the fact that Ron likes me be a reason?" Harry just sighs as he sits down.

"You forget how I was before Hermione. I had no real friends except for you guys." Shaking his head, he looks Hermione in the eye trying to get her to understand. "I didn't want to lose either of you. The one time I mentioned how good looking you were, Ron exploded at me. So, I never mentioned it again hoping to keep the two of you as my friends… And now I think that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Because I now know that my indifference hurt you… and for that I'm deeply sorry." Tears spring to Hermione's eyes before she rushes over and gives him a "Hermione hug" as he's termed them. Pulling a little bit back, she gently cups his cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry Harry… you never do. You were staved for affection, so you sought out any that you could. And while I suppose it hurt a little, it was a small pain, nothing more." Hugging him again, she's surprised when Harry returns it while nuzzling her neck and sending pleasant shivers down her back and neck.

"You're right, I WAS staved for affection and that's probably why I was so easily manipulated… But now?" Now he pulls back and looks Hermione in the eyes. "Now… I'm no longer staved for such. I now have precious people who care for me, and I'm not going to let go of them… ever…" His eyes become hooded as he slowly starts leaning in as does Hermione.

"That's… good… to know…" Her eyes close as their lips meet, after a few seconds a breathless and heavily blushing Hermione and Harry pull apart. Slightly dazed, Hermione reaches up and lightly touches her lips. "Did… did we just…?" Harry gulps and nods before looking away.

"Ye… yeah… I'm, I'm sorry!" He goes to move only away for Hermione to tighten the hug. "Her… Hermione? What are you doing?" He doesn't get any farther as she smashes her lips against his again. Eventually, she pulls away with a smile.

"Harry?" He just nods as he's still in shock making her giggle. "Harry, do you like me?" He just looks away with a blush. "Ah! So you do I see." Startled, he looks back at her.

"Wha… What!? What are you talking about?! I-" Hermione just interrupts him by laying a finger against his lips.

"Harry tell me something… Are we friends? Best friends?" Seeing him slowly nod, she smiles. "Okay. Now, do you agree that me and you are very close? Close enough that we know a lot about each other?" Once again Harry nods. "Very good. Now, finally… Do we have a lot of trust in each other?" Harry just sighs and nods. "So what's the problem Harry? I certainly don't see one!" Harry just sighs again before scratching the back of his neck.

"Um… We just met again and it's a little too soon to jump into such a relationship right off the bat?" Hermione just snorts.

"Tell me another Harry. We've known each other for… what? Almost six years?" Hermione shrugs her shoulders a little. "As to the fact that we've been apart for the better part of… six years, what does it matter? In the long run, it doesn't. All that's really happened is that we've matured… well, matured mentally anyways. The point is that we're still the same basic people inside Harry. And that's what matters in the end. Besides," Hermione adds with a smirk. "You have no idea how long I've personally wanted to kiss you." Harry just blinks at this.

"You have? Since when?" Hermione just blushes as she looks away and mumbles something. "Sorry Hermione… what was that?" Sighing, she looks at him.

"Since the end of First." Harry's jaw drops at that as she sighs. "Before that I had a crush on you since you saved me from the troll. Also… I heard you when I was petrified during Second year and… well, let's just say that I heard everything and it took all my will power not to kiss you when I rushed into the Great Hall." Harry just nods.

"Ah." Looking around, he scratches the back of his head. "So… Um, what do we do now?" Hermione just looks at him icluderous.

"Harry… you're the one with six girlfriends… don't tell me that you honestly don't know what to do!" Harry just grins as he squeezes her slightly.

"Well… as long as you're sure Hermione…"

00000000000000 The End 0000000000000000

_Steve: So? What do you guys think?_

_Yui: Hmm… Not bad, but I think that you rushed through the Harmony part._

_Steve: Yeah… That's pretty much what I figured… It was just so HARD to figure out where to put it. Oh well… I know that I'm going to catch hell for rushing it._

_Pen-pen: Wark waarrk… war aark warrk ark wark warkk arrk wark war waarkk. (Most likely… But then again, you will catch hell from Ron lovers.)_

_Steve: Oh, I know I will… They can be downright rabid!_

_Hinata: Um… but why did you say those things about Ron?_

_Steve: Because that's how I see it Hinata. First of all, some people say that if you argue a lot then you must like each other. I'll admit that I can see that in some cases like Ash and Misty in Pokemon… But not in Ron and Hermione's case. I found the fact that she got together with him after how he continuously insulted her downright repugnant. There's no way that in real life that that wouldn't be termed a verbally abusive relationship. Hell! He actually reduced her to tears several times! How the hell could you fall in love with and then marry a guy that did that to you? I have to wonder exactly what J.K was thinking when she wrote them getting together. (Shakes head) Well, since it's my fic, they won't be getting together here._

_Yui: Good! That's one of my least favourite canon pairings._

_Steve: Mine too. Well, onto the next chapter!_

000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000


	55. Shizune a fangirl?

_Steve: Here's another chapter. We see the groups heading back to Konoha and a small adventure as well._

_Yui: Really? So your using the fact that the time they used to head back to Konoha is a big blank spot in both the show and manga._

_Steve: Yup. Gave me a small chance to expand and do a little something different._

_Hinata: Doesn't this chapter reveal the book Naruto-kun wrote?_

_Steve: It does indeed Hinata… It does indeed. Anyways, onward! To the Disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_Hey' _Reading

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning, Naruto slowly wakes up. Looking around the room he's in, he sighs. 'Guess it wasn't a dream after all… I wonder if what I did was enough to win the bet?' Shrugging, he gets out of bed and notices that he's only in his boxers at the same time that Shizune walks in.

"Hmm? You awake Nar… uto-kun?" Looking at the guy in front of her, Shizune starts to blush, especially when she notices that he has a case of morning wood . "Oh… Oh my! Um… I'll… ah… just leave now!" With that she rushes out of the room. Soon after, Naruto walks out in his normal attire. Seeing the group, he waves.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Kyubi just shakes her head before giving him a plate of breakfast and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, glad to see you up." Naruto just smiles before eating. As he's doing so, Tsunade ruffles his hair with a grin.

"Good to see you up gaki. About time too since we were getting worried." Blushing slightly, Naruto turns away.

"Yeah… well…" Clearing his throat, he looks at Tsunade directly. "So? Did I win the bet Baa-chan?" Almost immediately the temperature in the room drops as Tsunade develops a twitching eyebrow. She growls a little and takes a step towards Naruto making him gulp as he closes his eyes waiting for the beating to come. He's surprised though when he feels her lifting up his Hitai-ate and opens his eyes in time for her to kiss him on the forehead. She then takes off her necklace and hangs it around his neck.

"Here… You won the bet so the necklace of the Shodaime is now your's. I think you'll be the one to break it's curse." She the straightens up and gives him a superior look. "Also, you should be referring to me by either Godaime-sama or Hokage-sama. Not Baa-chan!" Naruto just snorts and grins at her.

"What do you mean? If I call the Sandaime Ojii-san, then I don't see the problem with calling you Baa-chan… Baa-chan!" The woman in question gets a sour look on her face before she bops him on the head. "Itai! What was that for Baa-chan!" She just glares and before he knows it she has him in a head lock. "Wha…! What are you doing!?" She just grins as he continues to struggle.

"What am I doing? Simple: teaching a gaki his place… Konoha's second most supreme and Ancient taijutsu technique! BIJUU NOOGIE!" Her fist, now glowing with chakra comes down and starts twisting around at high speed. Looking at the people laughing at them, Naruto grins as he spots Jeraiya.

'Perfect…' Rapidly exchanging places, he watches as Jeraiya realizes what's going on. Of course… Being so close to Tsunade's "girls" he does what he would normally do automatically. Naruto grins as he watches Tsunade's eyes pop out of her skull before making sure that she knows it's not him by waving. Jerkily, she looks down at a suddenly still Jeraiya. Looking at him, veins pop out all across her face and she goes completely red. Still watching, Naruto grins as a black aura pops out over her body and the KI in the room raises. Jeraiya starts gulping as she glares at him.

'Oh shit…' He pales however when she starts speaking to him in a sugary sweet voice.

"Jeraiya… were you just… fondling me by any chance?" Trying to get out of it, he starts shaking his head only for his air supply to be cut off as she tightens her head lock. "I… I think you were… And you know what Jeraiya?" He just gulps and says the one thing that could possibly make what's coming any worse.

"Um… You liked it?" He pales however as the KI in the room heightens to levels unseen since the Kyubi attack. Snarling, Tsunade picks him up. "Kaa-san…" As Jeraiya's beating begins, Naruto just sits beside Shizune eating his breakfast. Gulping it down, he looks at her while keeping a eye on the beating.

"So… What do we do now?" Shizune looks at him (and winces at a high pitched scream from Jeraiya).

"Well… now that your awake we're going to be heading out as soon as…" She flinches at a sickening crack from the beating before continuing. "As soon as possible… How can you watch this and not be affected?" Naruto just snorts and grins at her.

"Because he's a pervert…" He watches as Jeraiya shouts that he's a super pervert… making the beating worse. " And therefore deserves whatever he gets." He continues eating and by the time he's done, so is the beating. Clapping her hands in satisfaction, Tsunade looks at Jeraiya and shrugs.

"Looks like we're going to stay for another hour at least." Sitting down on a bed, she leans back and watches as Shizune sighs.

"Tsunade-sama… what am I going to do with you.?" Shaking her head, she reaches into her Kimono and pulls out a book titled "Howl of the Yoko-hime" and opens it with a happy sigh. Seeing it, Naruto grins.

"Like the book?" Shizune nods a little while blushing. "So it's good?" Shizune just snorts.

"Good? It's brilliant! I love it and I'm not the only one!" She pulls out a copy of Kunoichi Monthly and points at a article on the book. "See! It's the number one book among Kunoichi!" Naruto just blinks in surprise as Shizune continues to gush about it. "It's as popular among Kunoichi as Icha Icha is among males! The book is about this Kitsune see, her name is Asuka and she lives in a village called Uekigakure (village hidden in the trees) that hates demons so she has to hide herself from them by dressing as a boy. However, she's known to have demon blood and so is shunned. But she falls in love with this guy and her best friend falls in love with her… OH! And the best friends a girl too…" Shizune continues to spout poetically on it as Harry and Naruto share a smirk and an amused look. Blinking at it, Tsunade starts thinking.

'Why would those two be smirking about her excitement? I like the book too… Wait a fucking moment!' Pulling out her own copy, she flips to the author's bio. The only problem that the Kunoichi who read it have is that the Author never put his real name, only the pen name Kazama Arashi and a picture showing him in a cloak and ANBU style fox mask(AN: Yes, I used the name? So what? It works…). He even tells them that this isn't his real name. Other then that, he leaves clues. Looking at the clues, Tsunade starts to put them together.

'_1. My real name can mean two things, one of which (the one I prefer) is a force of nature._

_2. I love something that my name can be part of._

_3. I have a nii-san in all but blood and even there it's close._

_4. I have hair of gold and eyes of the sky._

_5. I have a feature that is instantly recognizable and brings me both pain and joy (since some girls think it's cute)._

_6. I love my foxy girlfriend…_'

As she continues to read, Tsunade's eyes grow larger and larger until finally she looks right at Naruto with stars in her eyes. She suddenly appears next to him and holds out her copy. "Sign my book Naruto! I just love your work!" Naruto just chuckles as he does so, signing as Kazama Arashi. Looking at him in shock, Shizune turns to the author page and looks between the book and Naruto before launching herself at him with a happy squeal. Naruto falls backwards as Shizune glomps him and Kyubi just laughs as she sees him going red from where his face is. Finally, she taps Shizune on the shoulder. Blinking, Shizune looks at her.

"Yes?" Still grinning, Kyubi points at a slowly suffocating Naruto.

"Yeah, I think he needs some air Shizune… Unless you're enjoying it?" Confused, Shizune looks down at Naruto and notices that he's turning purple before leaping off of him with a heavy blush. "S…sorry Naruto-kun… I… I didn't realize…" He just waves her off as he catches his breath.

"Don't worry about it… please." Still feeling bad about how she acted, Shizune tells him that she'll do anything to make it up to him. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto grins slyly. "Anything?" Gulping, Shizune nods as Naruto reaches into a nearby pack and pulls out a pad of drawing paper. "Cool. I need to do some research for my next book and I could use both you and Baa-chan's help.-" Before he can say anything else, he's lifted into the air by a pissed Tsunade while Jeraiya's crying tears of joy. Pulling him close to her face, Tsunade starts growling.

"Gaki… if your talking about what I think you are then I'm going to give you a beating you won't soon forget…" Blinking, Naruto gives her a look full of confusion.

"What are you talking about Baa-chan?" She growls again and looks at the dancing Jeraiya. Following her gaze, Naruto puts it together and starts waving his hands. "Oh hell no! It's nothing perverted Baa-chan! I just need help since I wanted to add a medic nin to my next book and needed info as well as some background to create her." Blinking, Tsunade drops him as both her and Shizune stare at him. Pointing to herself, Shizune just goggles.

"You… Want US to be the basis of a new character? Really!?" Naruto nods slowly as Shizune smiles and bows. "I think we'll be honoured… Right Tsunade-sama?" Shaking her head, Tsunade looks at Shizune and nods. Still smiling, Shizune looks back at Naruto. "So… What do we need?" Naruto just grins.

"Just stand there the both of you… I got an idea!" Opening the pad, he starts drawing. Every so often he looks up at the two Medic nin and nods before turning back to the pad. Finally, Naruto nods satisfied. "There! Done! Tsuzune you are perfect!" Blinking at the combination of their names, the two women look at the picture. Tsunade just raises an eyebrow while Shizune blushes slightly at a drawing of a woman who looks like a combination of the two. The basic body is Shizune's except for the bust being somewhere between Shizune's and Tsunade's with a little bit of the older woman's figure. Her eyes are a combination of the two and her hair is light brown with blond highlights. Both eyes are a honey brown speckled with a darker brown. She also looks to be about twenty four and finally has clawed fingers as well as wolf ears and tail. Looking at the woman, Tsunade nods before looking at Naruto.

"Nice gaki. I notice that you used both me and Shizune as the basis for the body…" Looking at Shizune, she grins. "Though I notice that you used more of Shizune then of me… Part of me is disappointed that you seem to think that Shizune is cuter then me." Shizune just blushes and looks away before clearing her throat.

"So… What's her story?" Naruto just grins before leaning back.

"Tsuzune is the combined form of two separate women. Once upon a time, a young wolf demon cub was adopted by a older woman, a famous medic nin and then was trained by her in this art. They eventually gained a Okaa-san/daughter relationship. But one day they were attacked and the older woman was fatally wounded during the attack. As she was holding her adopted Okaa-san as she lay dying, the young wolf demoness used a jutsu she had developed just in case since she never wanted her Okaa-san to leave her and merged their bodies. Now calling herself Tsuzune after both their original names, the wolf hanyou now travels the world. She has two personalities that can take control at any time. One is the mature, and polite wolf demoness's, and the other being that of her older mentor/Okaa-san. She likes to drink and gamble while the wolf demoness doesn't." Still grinning, he looks up at the two medic nin. "So? What do you think?" His smile fades seeing the looks between the two women. "Um… Did I do something wrong…?" Tsunade slowly shakes her head as Shizune finds her throat dry. Taking a gulp, Shizune looks at Naruto before speaking in a quiet voice.

"How… how did you know…?" Seeing the raised eyebrow, she clears her throat. "How did you know that Tsunade-sama looks at me as a daughter and that she's like a Okaa-san to me since mine died when I was just a small girl…?" Naruto just smiles and chuckles while shaking his head.

"It's not that hard to see actually. After all Shizune-chan, you act a lot like a daughter with a slightly out of control Okaa-san. Baa-chan though acts like a proud Kaa-san around you." Jeraiya nods from where he is off to the side since he already knows of their relationship. Chuckling, Tsunade shakes her head.

"I guess it's obvious if a gaki like you can see it." Naruto just raises an eybrow and shakes his head.

"Nah! I just have a lot of experience, that's all." Seeing the questioning looks, he spreads his arms wide and shrugs. "When I was younger I did a lot of people watching, so I know what to do… that's all." Tsunade just gives a sad smile.

"You're right though… Shizune is my daughter in all but blood gaki… I love her as if I carried her myself." Shizune looks at Tsunade and smile herself.

"And I love her as if she was my biological Okaa-san as well since she was my only maternal figure… I only wish it was by blood, but that's impossible…" Tsunade sighs along side Shizune. Looking between the two, Naruto nods to himself.

"You're the last of the Senju, right?" Tsunade nods before stating that the clan will die with her before blinking as Naruto grins. "What if there was a way for Shizune to become your daughter by blood? To the point that she was biologically your's?" Before he can say anything, he's lifted by a snarling Shizune.

"Don't fucking joke about that Naruto-kun! I know it's impossible to change a person's DNA. Orochimaru tried and look what happened! Almost all those involved died horrible deaths! What?! Do you want me to die as well!?" Naruto rapidly shakes his head.

"N…no! I don't Shizune-chan! But there is a way to do it safely. It's a magical ritual that would allow your DNA to change with no ill effects." Hermione's eyes widen as she realizes what he's talking about.

"You're talking about the 'Blood Adoption Ritual' aren't you Naruto!" He nods and both Tsunade and Shizune look at Hermione for an expination. "It's a special magical ritual designed for a person to be genetically adopted by a person. In otherwords… the person will become the child of the adopter at least partially… But I didn't know that it could work for muggles." Tsunade opens and closes her mouth several times before finally gulping and looking at Naruto.

"This… This is actually possible?!" He nods and she falls back into a nearby chair. Shaking her head, she looks up at Shizune. "Do… do you actually want this Shizune? I don't want to go through it if you don't…" Shizune just smiles as tears spring to her eyes.

"I do… want this that is Tsunade-sama…" The older of the two women walks over and hugs Shizune.

"Nothing would make me happier Shizune…"

000000000000 One Week Later 0000000000000000

Walking along the road, the group is chatting to themselves as they move along. Walking beside Naruto, Shizune finds herself watching as he holds out a water balloon. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Giving her a glance, he turns his attention back on the balloon which is bulging everyplace.

"Doing… the first… stage of the… Rasengan…" Now Shizune's eyebrows raise as she notices Harry doing the same thing. Shaking her head, she screws her face up in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but can't both of you form the Rasengan?" Naruto nods as his balloon finally explodes.

"Yeah… But like nii-san said, the whole Kage Bushin thing is too slow. What we're doing is trying to add rotations. So far I've managed to add seven more rotations." He points to where he and Harry have several Bushin practicing the second stage. "What they're trying to do is burst the ball quicker. We've managed to shave off about ten seconds off the original thirty it took." Nodding from her position beside them, Hermione jerks her thumb where the other Bushin are trying to create a white glowing Rasengan.

"And what's with that bunch Harry?" Harry turns to her as his balloon blows up before shrugging.

"We got them on working on a variant of the Rasengan." At that moment of the white glowing Rasengan's become unstable and explodes, taking the groups of Bushin with it. The group however suddenly feels a joyful feeling rush through them causing several raised eyebrows. Shaking her head, Hermione looks back at the crater and then at Harry.

"What kind of varient could possibly create that kind of aftereffect?" Harry just sighs before scratching the back of his neck as he answers.

"We're trying to mix a spell into the Rasengan to increase it's effectiveness." Cocking her head to the side, Hermione asks what spell. "Simple: The Expecto Patronum charm." Now surprised, Hermione's eyes widen.

"A Patronus charm? Why would you use that spell?" Harry just chuckles as he pulls another balloon out and starts working on it.

"Actually, we're trying to turn the Rasengan into a Dementor killer." Seeing Hermione's jaw drop, he chuckles. "Remember how I said that adding some chakra to a spell would increase it's effectiveness?" She nods, wondering where this is going. "Well, a chakra enhanced Patronus can actually damage a Dementor, so we figured that mixing a Patronus with the Rasegan would allow us to tear a Dementor apart from the inside and destroy it." Scratching her chin, Hermione nods.

"Makes sense I guess…" She then looks at him and is about to say something when they walk around a bend and find themselves outside a town with a festival going on. Looking around, Tsunade chuckles before turning to the group.

"Ok guys! This is likely the last time we're going to have to have a little bit of fun before we hit Konoha and I'm stuck behind a desk doing… paperwork." They all roll their eyes at how she shivers. "So I've decided that we're going to take a break and have some fun! Now, I want you all to go and enjoy yourselves… And that includes you too Shizune!" The woman in question folds her arms across her chest and scowls.

"Tsunade-sama… I'm too old to fool around in a fair. Besides, I have to watch over you and make sure that you don't get into too much trouble!" Tsunade just scowls herself before placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't care Shizune! You need to relax some once in a while! It won't kill you to unwind and have some fun every once in a while." Shizune just grumbles not noticing Naruto sneaking up behind her (though Tsunade does and smirks).

"As I already said Tsunade-sama, I'm too old to go to a fair." Noticng Tsunade's smirk, she narrows her eyes. "What are you smirking about-Urk!" She chokes slightly as Naruto pops a pill in her mouth. Hurriedly swallowing, she disappears in a cloud of smoke. Raising an eyebrow, Tsunade looks at Naruto who simply grins. She's about to say something when Shizune's voice comes out of the smoke… except that it sounds like it's higher pitched. "What (Cough!) was that (Hack!) for Naruto-kun! (Cough! Cough! Hack!) Wait a second! What's happened to my voice!" The smoke clears to reveal a fourteen year old Shizune. Blinking, Shizune looks herself over before groping her chest. Her widened eyes meet those of Tsunade before both turn to Naruto.

"Never mind my/your voice! What the hell happened to your/my body!" Naruto just chuckles while holding up a vial of pills.

"These are special pills that can reduce a person's age temporally. They only last for about ten hours a shot. I also have pills that can age you." He softly smiles at Shizune. "So now, you have no excuse to say that you're too old for this." Seeing that Shizune's gaping like a fish, he chuckles before holding out his arm. "May I escort such a lovely lady as yourself to the Festival?" Blushing slightly, Shizune sighs before chuckling.

"I guess that you're right… Okay then! Let's go to the festival!" Tsunade just grins as she walks off waving at them, her last words making Shizune sputter.

"Now don't go doing anything that I wouldn't do… Or that people your age shouldn't!" Staring at her, Shizune starts grumbling until she sees Naruto's arm still out with an inquiring expression on his face.

'Might as well make the best of it, I guess..' Shrugging, she links her arm with his giggling. "Why thank you kind sir." Looking around, she notices Hermione doing the same with Harry. Grinning, she leans over to her. "So…? You and Harry-kun are together?" Hermione just looks at Harry who smiles before turning back to Shizune and grinning.

"Yup. But you have a good looking date yourself." Shizune just looks away with a blush while Hermione turns back to Harry. "By the way Harry, where are your familiars?" Harry just looks at her and shrugs.

"They're up ahead helping Sal learn to fly with her new wings. She's still a bit clumsy in the air, but she's slowly getting better. Kyubi-nee-san is with them and is practicing her chakra control." Hermione nods as Shizune looks at Naruto.

"By the way Naruto-kun… when are we doing that ritual?" Naruto just shrugs as they enter the festival.

"In about three days. We're doing it on the Autumnal Equinox so that we can have as much magic as possible when we do it since we need to channel it through you and Baa-chan." Looking at her, he smiles. "You nervous?" She nods a little.

"A little nervous I guess… I mean, soon Tsunade-sama will be my Okaa-san by blood instead of just spirit…" They continue talking as they walk through the various booths until Shizune's stomach growls a little causing her to blush. "Um… Opps?" Naruto just chuckles before leading her over and grabbing some Okyomaki for the two of them to share as Harry does the same for Hermione. After eating the group walks around until they come to a bunch of gambling machines. Naruto looks at them while tapping his chin in thought.

'Hmm… I wonder…' Pulling out a coin, he walks over to the machine while calling back to Shizune who soon follows. "I'm just going to try something okay Shizune-chan?" Noticing where he's heading, she scowls.

"Why are you going to use one of those things Naruto-kun? You can't win, trust me on that. I DO speak from experience." Both Harry and Naruto shrug and state the same thing at the same time as they take a machine each next to each other and slide a coin in the slot.

"We're very lucky." Pulling on the handle, they watch as it flashes through several symbols until it stops on three fox heads making them sweatdrop. Suddenly a flood of coins flow out and once they stop, Harry and Naruto scoop them up and get them exchanged for money. Grinning, the two turn and look at the shocked girls. "See? Told you so." Shizune just shakes her head in silent amazement.

'You two are like… the anti-Tsunade-sama when it comes to luck…' By the end of the day, Shizune's sweatdropping as every time they gamble, the two win big. Shaking her head from around the large teddy bear that Naruto won for her, she grins a little. 'This… is the best date I've had in years!' She suddenly stops, thoughtful. 'A… date? I thought of this as a date?' Thinking it over, she looks at the teddy and squeezes it with a smile. 'I guess it is…' Skipping a little, she giggles as she feels a little giddy. 'Maybe I should ask Naruto for some of those pills? I haven't felt like this in years!' Hearing Naruto groan, she blinks as she walks up behind him before groaning at the sight before her. For there is a nervous Tsunade surrounded by bill collectors. "Tsunade-sama…" One of the bill collectors notices the two ninja and walks over before grabbing Shizune as he recognizes her.

"Hey there girly. The boss wants to talk to both you and you master." He continues to grin until he finds his wrist in a crushing grip. "Ugh! Wha..!" He gulps as he notices Naruto's demonic looking eyes. Naruto just growls as he looks at the group.

"I would advise you gentleman… and I use that description very loosely, to leave now and I won't have to hurt you." A clapping suddenly interrupts an escalating situation. Looking at the source, Naruto notices a young twenty something man with dark glasses and a large smile.

"Most impressive my young friend… but you are quite outnumbered." He suddenly starts frowning as he feels a sharp object pricking his side. Looking down, he sees Harry with Phobos ready to disembowel him. "And you are?" Harry just grins bloodthirstily.

"The name is Uzumaki-Potter Harry… and the blond guy is my nii-san Uzumaki-Potter Naruto." The group of Yakuza gulp and take a step back making Harry's eyebrows rise as the man he got captive gulps in fear.

U… Uzumaki-Potter…" Harry nods as the group takes in his features as well as Naruto's before breaking out in a cold sweat. "Oh Kami… The Shinigami no Konoha and the Yoko no Konoha…" Now this catches Harry's and Naruto's attention as they look at each other surprised at what's happening. Still gulping the man slowly spreads his arms with a shaky grin. "Now… how about we just… settle this like gentlemen…?" Harry just shrugs before letting him go.

"Okay… what do you have in mind?" A few minutes finds them in a room sitting down with a bunch of enforcers and a table with a deck of cards on it. Motioning to the cards, the same man grins at the two genin.

"Welcome to my little table… Do you know how to play poker?" Both of them nod making him grin. "Ah! Most excellent! Well then that saves me a lot of trouble Yoko-san, Shinigami-san." The two just nod as the Yakuza cuts the deck. Looking at what he has, Harry looks at the man.

"By the way… Any particular reason you're calling us by those names? Just wondering." The Yakuza looks up and shrugs.

"Are you not the ones who killed the crime lord Gato as well as almost his entire mercenary force?" Blinking, they both nod. "As well as the ones who then hunted down the survivors and killed them?" For a few seconds they stay still until they nod. "As I suspected. You are quite famous… or should I say infamous, in the underworld. Especially when it turned out that you two have been killing bandits for years. But I digress, I wish to play a game of poker with you. I win and I get my money from Tsunade, and if you win then I'll forgive her debt to me…" A few hours later, the Yakuza's no longer smiling as both Harry and Naruto have beaten him, no matter how he cheated. Yawning, Harry pulls out his watch and looks at it before tapping it while mumbling. Seeing this, Naruto smiles before looking at the Yakuza boss.

"Seems we won and I think we should get going." The stunned Yakuza just nods before the groups leaves. As they're leaving the little house that serves the local Yakuza as a base, Tsunade turns to them and sighs.

"That was stupid you two. They aren't going to let this go unpunished." Harry just looks at Tsunade with a grin. "What? What are you grinning about?" Harry just smirks.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem like your thinking Tsunade-Baa-chan…" Inside the house, the Yakuza boss is snarling.

"How dare they!? How DARE they beat me!" Looking at one of his Enforcers, he points in the direction that the group left in. "I want a hit put out on those two right now! Do you hear me?! I WANT THEM BOTH DEAD!" Looking around, he grins as almost all of the local Yakuza are gathered there nod except for one who gulps.

"Um… But Oyabun… One of them is the Shinigami no Konoha… It's said that he can kill someone without being near them…" The Yakuza boss just snarls.

"That's just a rumour! There's no way that can possibly be true-"

0000000000 Outside the House 0000000000

Tsunade suddenly stops as a green flash erupts from inside the house and looks back with a frown. "What was that?" Harry just shrugs with the same smirk on his face.

"Probably a light bulb blowing or something… Anyways, we should probably get going." Still slightly suspicious, Tsunade nods and they head out of the town unknowing of what happens the next day when the authorities enter the house and find all the Yakuza dead… their bodies umarked and the only evidence being a small card with a cloaked Skeleton on it found on the floor in the room where the Yakuza boss was found. Shaking his head, Harry chuckles. 'Delayed Death Burst spell: Success…' Reaching the outskirts of town, they're joined by Jeraiya who guides them to the campsite that the familiars and Kyubi has set up…

0000000000000000 The End 00000000000000

_Hinata: So… Shizune-san is going to be blood adopted by Tsunade-sama?_

_Steve: Yup! (Notices the odd look Yui is giving him). Problem?_

_Yui: Isn't Harry a little… dark in this chapter?_

_Steve: Maybe a just a little. But he knew that the Yakuza would come after him if they could, so he stopped them before they could._

_Pen-pen: A waark war warrk ark wark wakk wa arrk a wark ar war Waarrkk Warkk. (I think she means the fact that he used a form of the Killing Curse.)_

_Steve: I guess he did… Though I added the whole calling card thing as a after thought. The point is that it'll be known through out the Underworld first and then the Missing nin will speak about it where a Shinobi from some village overhears. He'll then tell his Village who'll confirm the events and then it'll enter the Bingo Books._

_Yui: In other words they're both going to become famous for their actions._

_Steve: Exactly… Anyways, see you guys next chapter!_

000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000


	56. Revivals, rescues and a mother's love

_Steve: Welcome to the last chapter of this update! We're going to be tying up some loose ends in this chapter._

_Yui: Really now? Which ends are those?_

_Steve: The Potion Hana drank, the mysterious person in the hospital, as well as the situation with Kushina._

_Hinata: I already know who's in the Hospital Steve-san._

_Steve: You do Hinata? Hmm… So who is it?_

_Hinata: Not telling since I know that you don't like it when secrets are spilled._

_Steve: Good girl, would you mind doing the disclaimer please?_

_Hinata: Not at all._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_Hey' _Reading

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moaning, Hana falls back on her bed with several pregnancy tests around her before balling her fists and shoving them into her eyes. "I just don't fucking believe this! IT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" Hearing a knock, she just groans. "Who's there?" A few seconds later Tsume's voice drifts in.

"It's me Hana… Your Okaa-san. Can I come in?" Sighing, Hana tells her to come in. Opening the door, Tsume walks in along with Bella (who wanted to visit Hana). Looking at the various tests around her daughter as well as the state of said young woman she sighs. "Let me guess… You're pregnant?" Hana just let's out a gurgle. "Any idea how it happened?" She shakes her head.

"No… And I know that Harry-kun's going to kill me… There's just no fucking way that I can be a virgin and pregnant." Bella just shrugs while chuckling.

"True… Unless you took a pregnancy potion that is." Seeing both Hana and Tsume look at her, she blinks. "What?" Tsume opens and closes her mouth until she clears her throat.

"Pregnancy Potion? What's that?" Bella just shrugs again with a small grin.

"It's a group of potions used to get someone pregnant. Sometimes it's used for men who for whatever reason can't have children… or sometimes in female same-sex relationships. Depending on the one used, the resulting pregnancy might go as long as it normally would or be cut down to as little as three months… Of course the baby would be full term either way with no bad side effects." Hana then asks what they look like. "Usually? Usually they're a clear liquid. You have to add something from the partner like blood… saliva…" Hana interrupts her as her face pales as she suddenly remembers the incident at Harry's apartment with the Ne ANBU clearly.

"Or… Hair?" Bella just nods.

"Oh yeah, that would work as well. The potion would then change color depending on the sex of the resulting baby. Blue for boys, pink for girls and a swirl of the two if fraternal twins of both sexes… Of course rumour has it that if it's purple then it'll be both…" Hearing Hana groan, she blinks. "Um… Wait a sec! How did you know about the hair? Did you guess?" Hana just pulls a pillow over her face before answering.

"No… I just remembered the incident with the Ne Kunoichi clearly. That fucking bitch took several hairs of Harry-kun's and put them into a clear potion that turned blue… She even said that Danzo needed it to create a weapon for Konoha… Fucking prick." Sighing, she shakes her head. "I then charged her and the next thing I knew, she threw the potion vial at me and I swallowed it…" Bella just nods and sighs.

"Seems that congratulations are in order I guess… Unless you don't want the baby…" Suddenly Bella finds herself choking under a blanket of KI coming from a pissed Hana.

"Don't even suggest that! This is MY pup and I'm not letting go of it. And if Harry-kun doesn't like it, too fucking bad… Of course, that's if he doesn't kill me first just for being pregnant…" Bella just snorts at that.

"If you think he'll kill you… then I have to wonder if you know him as well as you think Hana. From what I've seen he'll be tickled pink… that is if he doesn't out right faint on you." Still grining, Bella chuckles as she watches Hana hike her shirt up to just below her breasts and rub her stomach before she frowns.

"It is odd though…" Raising an eyebrow, Tsume gives her daughter a small knowing smirk.

"More odd then a potion making you pregnant?" Hana just rolls her eyes at her mother before poking her stomach again.

"Yeah… It's just been a little over a month and I think I can already feel a bulge… a roundness that wasn't there before." Tsume blinks at that and scratches her head in confusion.

"That can't be right Hana… A kunoichi shouldn't show any actual signs until the third or fourth month. I didn't show anything with you until three and a half months in." Hana nods but before she can say anything, Bella speaks up and catches the two women's attention.

"Give me a little bit… I want to check out that potion's vial… where is it?" Hana tells her and together both Bella and Tsume head out. After waiting a bit, Hana softly smiles as she rubs her belly obsessively.

'Heh… Looks like I'm going to be a Okaa-san… I wonder what you'll be like pup…' Suddenly she wonders why she isn't freaking out about it and thinks it over a bit before her smile grows. 'I guess… it's because I always wanted to be a Okaa-san… And with Harry-kun's children…' After what seems like forever, Tsume and Bella return to see Hana with a gentle smile still stroking her abdomen. Waiting for a few moments, Tsume smiles as she looks down.

'She's adjusting pretty good I guess… And she looks so happy.' Shaking her head, she clears her throat making Hana look up with a blush causing her to grin. "Don't worry Hana, I did the exact same thing both times I was pregnant… In fact I used to spend hours doing just that." Hana just smiles, happy that her mother understands.

"Thanks Kaa-san… you're the best." Tsume just shrugs with a self-depreciating grin. Shaking her head, Hana turns to Bella. "So… What did you find out?" Bella's about to answer when a icy hand of fear grips Hana. "There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?!" Bella just shakes her head making a sigh of relief explode from Hana. "Thank Kami…" Shaking her head, Bella chuckles before becoming serious.

"Just the same Hana. There's something that you should know. Now. Do you want the bad news first or the good news?" Hana blinks and asks for the good news. "The good news is that according to the potion's residue on the vial it's a boy and definitely Harry's. Also, there won't be any problems with the baby itself. The bad news…" Bella bites her lip to keep from laughing. "The bad news is that it's going to be bit hard on you and not as long as most pregnancies." Hana just blinks at this.

"Er… Why would it be harder then a normal one and… Wait! Not as long?! You don't mean…?!" Bella just nods as she chuckles.

"Both have the same reason. You see Hana, the potion used will bring the baby to full term in about six months after conception. Congrats, in about five months you'll have a bouncing baby boy." Both Tsume and Bella watch as Hana passes out in a dead faint before they burst into laughter. Ten minutes later, Hana finally comes to and looks at the two laughing women before crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh, fine! Laugh at the poor woman who's going to give birth in five months." Calming herself down, a grinning Tsume pats her daughter on the shoulder.

"Sorry Hana… I just couldn't resist." Tsume just shrugs. "You got to admit that it was funny to see you faint like that." Thinking it over, Hana chuckles as she realizes how out of character it was.

"Yeah… I guess it WAS out of character." Looking back down at her stomach, she frowns. "But still… that's going to be hard as hell. Not to mention the whole problem of stretch marks to say the least." Hana just shrugs and sighs. "I'll deal with it I guess…" She looks up as Bella snorts.

"Trust me, you won't have to worry about stretch marks. I know… Well, Cissy does know how to make a special cosmetic for that. Despite being a type of cream, it's classified as a potion. What it does is increase the skin's elasticity during pregnancy so that alone will help you out as your… condition becomes apparent." Both Tsume and Hana look at each other but before either of them can say something, Bella smiles. "And before you ask, no, it won't affect the baby in any way." Hana just sighs in relief.

"That's good… it'll be a BIG help if you could make me some… You wouldn't have any for, say, scaring?" Bella blinks and nods.

"Well, yeah. Cissy is the potions expert of us two and she can actually make any potion of up to OWL level. And the type I'm talking about is the ones that all pure blood little girls learn to make at a young age." Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Bella shrugs. "It's not that big of a deal actually." Tsume asks if there are any others like that. Thinking it over, Bella nods. "Well yeah… there's anti-winkle cream… Liver spot removal. Acne clearing… All kinds." They then ask if Cissy can make them. Blinking a bit at the odd question, Bella slowly nods while looking at the two Inuzuka's like their idiots. "Well, yeah. I remember my relatives having Cissy brew those for them when she was nine. Why?" Tsume just grins.

"Remember how you came over to not only see Hana but to ask me how you could make enough money so you can survive on it?" Bella nods not seeing where she's going and telling her so, which brings forth a theatrical sigh from Tsume. "If these potions are as good as you say they are, then you could sell a small case of them for several thousand easy." Bella's jaw drops at that, but before she can say anything Kiba's voice echoes up the staircase.

"Yo guys! The ANBU just reported that Harry and Naruto are back with the Godaime!" The three women just look at each other before they head out to meet the Uzumaki-Potter brothers…

00000000000 Outside Konoha 000000000000

Walking along the road, Naruto considers the woman beside him. "So how are you feeling Shizune-chan? Any different now that the Blood Adoption ritual's been done?" Thinking it over, Shizune now runs her fingers through her now blond highlighted brown hair.

"A little bit Naruto-kun…" Reaching down, she pokes herself in the chest and chuckles. "I think that I grew a cup size though… Not that I'm complaining though…" Looking around at the trees, she sighs happily. "Can't wait to see how Konoha looks now. Been over ten years since I last saw it." Up ahead, Tsunade rolls her eyes at her apprentice/daughter.

"Don't see what the big deal is." Jeraiya just chuckles from his spot beside her.

"You're just loving the fact that she's your daughter now, aren't you hime?" Tsunade just chuckles while shaking her head at the warm feeling in her heart.

"I am you old pervert… It's filled a place that's been empty for many years." Sighing happily, she looks back at Shizune and Naruto with a calculating grin. "I wonder…" Looking where she is, Jeraiya rolls his eyes.

"Leave them Tsunade-hime. Pushing them together will do good at all." She just looks at Jeraiya and chuckles.

"Actually, I was thinking of coming up with reasons for them to hang out together. Maybe feelings will develop between the two if I do that. After all," She winks at Jeraiya. "Only the best for MY daughter." Jeraiya just chuckles before a look of annoyance comes over his face as he points at the gate where the Elders are along with a group of people. Tsunade just rolls her eyes at the Elders and makes a noise of distaste. "Looks like those old bats are going to try to make my life hell… Probably going to try to undermine my authority as well knowing them." Jeraiya just nods.

"Most likely they already have Hime… But I wouldn't worry to much about it since you have allies in Harry and his group. Anything that the civilians and the Elders try to push through will likely be blocked by the Shinobi if it hurts your position." Sighing, Tsunade approaches the gate. Seeing this, the Elders walk out to meet her and bow.

"Welcome back to Konoha Tsunade-hime… We welcome you to the position of Godaime and…" They trail off as they notice that she walked right by them and is heading for the Sandaime at whom she smiles.

"Hello Sensei. You're looking well today. Any lasting damage?" Hiruzen just chuckles from where he is.

"I'm doing good Tsunade-hime. Very good in fact." Looking at where Harry is as Hana walks towards him he frowns. "We need to talk about some stuff, so I would appreciate if you could me later in the Hokage office." Blinking, she nods before looking over to where Harry is as there's a shout of "What!". Let's backtrack a little. Harry's smiling as a grinning Hana rushes him and envelops him in a bear glomp.

"Hello to you too Hana-chan." Pulling away, he notices that she has a glow about her that he can't quite place. "Did you do something with your skin Hana-chan? You got this… glow, I guess, about you." Suddenly, he notices that Hana's looking awfully nervous. "Hana-chan?" She sighs as she chews her lip and looks down.

"I… have something to tell you Harry-kun…" Taking a breath, she tells him. "I'm… pregnant." Harry just stares at her in shock for a few seconds before exploding.

"WHAT! How can you be pregnant Hana-chan!" Suddenly a hurt look comes over his face and Harry looks down. "Oh… Um… I hope he's a good guy and-" Hana just slaps him across the face.

"Harry you dumbass! I didn't cheat on you! The baby is your's you little shit!" Harry just blinks before scratching his head.

"Um… How could it possibly be mine? I never had sex with you… Or at least I would like to think that I remember it." Hana just sighs.

"Remember the Ne agent that attacked us?" He nods. "She had a potion with her and had put some of your hair into it. It turned blue by the way." She watches as Harry goes shock still. "Yeah… I can remember it clearly now. Anyways… When I attacked her, she threw the only thing at hand at me… the potion which landed in my mouth. Bella confirmed it by the way. So… I guess that you're going to be a Tou-san." Harry just stands there for several moments before his eyes roll back into his head and he faints. Looking at him, Hana nervously rubs the back of her neck. "Well… he took that better then I thought…" Hearing a thump behind her, she notices a hyperventilating girl. "Um… Hello. I'm Inuzuka Hana and… er…" Hermione just groans as she looks at her fallen friend.

"I swear Harry… This could only happen to you…" Sighing, she sticks out her hand and introduces herself. "Names Granger Hermione. Harry told me that he explained things to you and the others." Hana's eyes go wide as she realizes who she's talking to.

"You're the famous Hermione that Harry told me about?" Hermione nods and Hana just blinks. "Er… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be three years in the future and in Harry's world to boot?" Hermione nods a little.

"It's complicated. I actually have no idea how I came to be in this world and neither does Harry." Hana just nods but before she can say anything Harry jumps up and grabs her hand with a happy look on his face.

"You weren't joking right? I am going to be a Otou-san… right?" Hana slowly nods and Harry's grin nearly splits his face as he picks Hana up and twirls her around, making her laugh. "WHOO HOO!" An amused Hana then watches as Harry rushes over and tells Naruto, who faints. After a minute, he too jumps up and the two grab each other's hand and starts leaping up and down in a really odd happy dance. Hana blinks though as the two pull out a silver case.

"What are they doing?" Hermione just grins as the two pull out cigars and lights them.

"It's… kind of a tradition where we come from." Still staring, Hana and Hermione watch as Harry bounds up and sticks one in Hermione's mouth and lights it before doing the same for everyone else (except for Hana). He then leaps up to the top of the wall and cups his hands to his mouth.

"HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT?! HANA'S PREGNANT AND I'M GOING TO BE A OTOU-SAN!" Needless to say, it carries quite far…

000000000 Afterlife 000000000000

James is sitting under a tree while wondering where his wife is when he hears Harry's shout. Focusing a little, he grins as he finds out why. Leaning back, his eyes close as he proudly smiles. "Yup! That's me boy! I'm so proud of him, he got a girl pregnant and he didn't even have sex with her…" Suddenly his eyes pop open as he realizes what that means and he faints. A few minutes later he wakes up and pulls out his own cigars. "WHOO HOO! I'M A GRANDFATHER! YES!" Rushing by a short man with pointy ears and a red face, he shoves a cigar into his mouth before lighting it and running off. Looking in the direction the wizard took off in, the man shakes his head as he takes the cigar from his mouth.

"Crazy magical mudman…" Looking at the cigar, he considers it before popping it back into his mouth. "It may not be a fungus cigar, but it's not half bad…"

0000000000 Back with Harry and the others 00000000000

Bella's chuckling as she shakes her head. "I told you he would react like that. I told you!" Hana just grins as they follow the happy Harry, who's rushing through the village shoving lit cigars into everyone's mouth he meets (though Asuma nearly killed him when he shoved one into Konohamaru's). Meanwhile, Tsunade's entering Sasuke's room in the hospital and sees Sakura reading his chart. Hearing someone enter, Sakura looks at Tsunade and bows while keeping her eyes on the unknown woman.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?" Tsunade snorts as she understands the unasked question 'And why are you here.' Looking the girl up and down, she taps her chin.

"Hmm… Pink hair, green eyes… You must be the Haruno Sakura that the gaki told me all about. Seems quite proud of you too." Sakura just nods before asking for her name bringing a smile to Tsunade's face. "My name? It's Senju Tsunade… The new Godaime Hokage." Walking past the shocked Sakura, she looks at Sasuke's chart before turning to the suddenly deeply bowing girl.

"I'm sorry for any disrespect I might have shown you Tsunade-sama! Please forgive this one and accept her apology." Tsunade just raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Tell me something Sakura…" She then gestures to the bed. "How would you diagnose the patient?" Looking at Sasuke for a moment, she chews her lip before answering.

"Um… He's in a coma at the moment brought on by… er, mental shock as well as Psychological damage apparently brought on by his brother's Tsukiyomi genjutsu… And perhaps he's been unable to come out of it since the Curse Seal might be affecting his mental state while in the coma…" Tsunade makes an interested noise at the last one as she looks at the chart.

"Interesting hypothesis girl… However the last bit about the Cursed Seal isn't on this chart, so am I right in assuming that it's your own personal opinion?" Taking a deep breath, Sakura nods only to blink as Tsunade holds her palm out to her. "Now… I want you to punch my palm." Sakura shrugs before doing so only for Tsunade to frown at her. "I guess I should have been clearer. I want you to punch my palm using the bastardized version of my super-strength you have." Gulping, Sakura does so and watches as Tsunade flexes her hand and nods. "Very interesting." Looking back at Sasuke, she nods. "As to your hypothesis as to why the Uchiha hasn't come out of his coma, very nice. Quite possible I should say." Her hand glowing green, she holds it to Sasuke's forehead for several minutes before pulling it away in time for Sasuke to open his eyes. Looking at him, Sakura smiles.

"Welcome back to the world of the living sleepy head." Chuckling at the sight, Tsunade leaves. But before she walks out the door, she stops and calls Sakura's name. "Yes Tsunade-sama? What is it?" Tsunade just looks back at her.

"Next week, I want you to come and see me at the Hokage tower." Sakura just blinks before bowing with a smile. Nodding, Tsunade leaves the room and follows the Sandaime towards a heavily guarded room. Stopping in front of the door, she looks back at Sarutobi. "She's in her sensei? And she is who you think she is?" The Sandaime nods a little.

"I've seen the photo's before Tsunade-hime. It's indeed her. Just… see what you can do, okay?" Tsunade just snorts as she walks in.

"I'll do my best sensei." Looking around at the room, she nods to herself seeing the various machines. Walking to the bed, she looks at the red haired, sleeping woman in it. "So… You're the famous Potter Lily, eh? Let's see what we can do to get you awake so that your son can have an Okaa-san and your nephew a Oba-san." Picking up the chart, she starts reading.

'_Patient's body is responding to the treatments with the result that she is now fully flesh and blood rather then having ash as part of her makeup. Her DNA matches that on record as the Okaa-san of genin and council member Uzumaki-Potter Harry as well as strangely enough genin Uzumaki-Potter Naruto. However, she has been identified as Potter Lily due to lack of any evidence that she was ever a shinobi. The exact method of her resurrection is a matter of conjecture, but it's believed that somehow the presence of the Shinigami along with the Life force in Harry-san's armguards might be a factor. As such it's unable to be proven one way or the other…_' Continuing to read, Tsunade starts mumbling to herself.

"So… It seems that the Harry might have once again done the impossible… And bring back the dead… or was it the Shinigami who did?" Shaking her head, she chuckles as her hand starts glowing. "Well… Time for you to wake up sleeping beauty." After ten minutes, Tsunade frowns. 'What's going on… I can actually feel her resisting… Wait a second…' Smiling a little, Tsunade leans down and starts speaking in english (which Hermione taught her a while ago). "Lily… it's time to wake up, your son is waiting for you…" Lily starts groaning as her eyelids flutter for a little while.

'Ugh… What happened? Last thing I remember is…' Her eyes suddenly spring open as she nearly leaps from the bed screaming. "Oh God! James! Harry! Oh God! Gahh!" She starts clutching at her eyes as it feels like a red hot poker is being shoved through them. Suddenly, she hears a kind voice speaking to her.

"Here… Let me help you Lily…" Feeling hands removing her own and then covering her eyes, Lily struggles a little only to relax at the cool, refreshing feeling entering her eyes. A few moments later the hands are removed. "There… Now slowly open your eyes and they shouldn't be so sensitive." Blinking open her eyes. Lily looks around the room she's in for the first time.

'Wha… I'm in a muggle hospital?' She goes to move only for a hand to gently, yet firmly, push her down. Looking, she notices that the hand belongs to a blond haired woman with brown eyes. "Who… " Lily then breaks off into a coughing fit. Seeing this, Tsunade hands her a glass.

"That's it… that's it… Slow and small sips…" Pulling away, Lily coughs a little. Seeing this, Tsunade gently pats her on the back. Getting her coughing under control, Lily smiles at the Tsunade.

"Thank you…" Looking around, she clears her throat before asking the questions on her mind. "Who… Who are you and where am I?" Her eyes widen as she remembers what happened. "Oh Merlin… Oh Merlin… Harry… James…. Oh God…" Tsunade just places her finger under Lily's chin and forces her to meet her eyes.

"You're currently in the hospital of Konohagakure no Sato." Noticing her eyes widening in surprise, Tsunade nods. "Yes… I know that you know that it's in the Elemental Countries thanks to your sister. I am Senju Tsunade, the new Godaime Hokage." Lily shakes her head in confusion.

"I'm… in the Elemental Countries? Wait a damn moment!" She looks up at Tsunade and glares. "I know for a fact that Konoha is ruled over by the Sandaime! He hasn't even chosen a successor!" Tsunade just chuckles at that as she sits on the bed beside Lily.

"I'll be getting to that Lily. Now, what was the last thing you remember? This is important." Still slightly distrustful, Lily decides to just tell, not sure that this isn't a trick of the Dark Lord's before remembering that he doesn't even know that the Elemental Countries exist.

"Last thing I remember is the Dark Lord shooting a… Killing Curse at me…" She screws her face up in confusion. "And then… Nothing." Tsunade looks at her and asks again. "That's just it… I really don't know what happened after that… Not that it matters now that Harry and James' are dead…" Seeing the woman starting to cry, Tsunade hugs her. "Why… why did they have to die… Why do I have to live without them…" Sighing to herself, Tsunade shakes her head.

'I guess… that we, the living, are just not meant to know what the Afterlife is like…' Shaking her head of such thoughts, she looks down at the grieving woman in her arms. Rubbing her back, Tsunade softly speaks to her. "Lily dear… look at me for a moment." Lily looks up with her eyes full of tears.

"Wha… what is it… there's more?" Tsunade nods as she runs her hand through Lily's hair. "What… What is it?" Tsunade just smiles.

"Some good news actually… and some bad and worse." Lily just nods. "The bad news is that your husband James… is dead. I'm sorry." Lily just nods again as fresh tears leak from her eyes. "But your son Harry… Is alive." Lily nearly leaps from her bed in shock.

"My baby! My baby is alive!?" Tsunade nods as Lily breaks into fresh sobs, these though are of joy and relief, not grief. Nodding, Lily looks up. "Take me to him… please." Tsunade just closes her eyes and shakes her head. Despite her emotional state, Lily's intelligence shines through. "That's… the worse news… isn't it?" Tsunade just nods with a sigh.

"Lily… You didn't survive Voldemort's attack…" Seeing that Lily's about to interrupt, Tsunade silences her with a look. "You didn't." Lily just looks at her in disbelief. "We don't know how or even why… But you've been resurrected somehow. You've been dead for a long time." Gulping, Lily looks at Tsunade.

"How… How long have I been dead…" Tsunade tells her and Lily's hand flies to her mouth as a gurgle escapes it. 'Twelve… I've been dead… both me and James have been dead for TWELVE years…' Still holding the crying woman, Tsunade just tightens the hug as Lily looks up at her. "What's he like… I'm assuming that you know him…" Tsunade just sighs and shakes her head.

"While I do know him… I've only actually known him for about a month… But there's someone here that can tell you a lot more about him." Walking to the door, Tsunade opens it and Ayame steps in, looking slightly nervous. "This is Ichiraku Ayame… One of your son's girlfriends…" Lily starts growling at that reminding Tsunade of a angry bear.

"Girlfriends… as in multiple girls?" Ayame gulps and nods as Lily suddenly gives them a smile. "I'm going to kill him." The two other women just sweatdrop at the matter of fact way that she said it. Ayame starts to wave her hands around.

"Um… There's actually a reason for that you see…" Ayame starts explaining why things are the way they are. As she finishes she watches as Lily pinches the bridge of her nose and slowly take several calming breaths. "Um… You okay?" Lily just nods a little.

"Yeah… Just give me a moment." Ayame just nods not knowing what's going on in Lily's head. 'Okay… Change of plans… Kill the Council, then Harry, and finally revive James and kill him since I KNOW he has something to do with this…' Shaking her head, she turns back to the young woman beside her. "Is… Is there anything you can tell me about him?" Lily suddenly blinks as a question comes to mind. "Um… Tsunade-san… When can I see my son?" Tsunade just sighs while shaking her head before looking at Ayame.

"Not for another week. First of all, we need to make sure that there's nothing about you that could possibly… cause you to hurt your son." Seeing Lily open her mouth to angrily retort, she holds up a single hand. "Stop. I only say this Lily because at this moment, the only bit of info we have is that Orochimaru's Edo Tensai had something to do with your resurrection. And before you ask, it's a technique that uses a human sacrifice to bring back an unkillable zombie of someone under the control of the summoner. That's why we're worried. I hope you understand the precaution here?" Lily just looks down with a saddened sigh before nodding.

"I… I do… But can I still hear about my son?" Tsunade nods and chuckles.

"Yes Lily… I see no problem with you learning about him at all. Anyways, I'll just go and get you something to eat. Ayame, tell her anything she wants… as long as it doesn't jeopardize any village secrets. Okay?" Ayame nods before saluting her.

"Aye aye!" Still chuckling, Tsunade leaves the room. Looking at Lily, Ayame notices a want to know in her eyes. "What do you want to know first… Wait! I know!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her wallet and takes a picture from it. "Here, this was taken a few months ago. The black haired boy is-" Lily interrupts her.

"Is Harry, my son." Looking at the smiling, messy haired boy, a single tear leaks out of her eyes. 'He… He looks so much like James… Except that he has my eyes… and cheekbones as well as not wearing glasses.' It's at this point that she notices the Hitai-ate on his forehead. Raising an eyebrow, she looks up at Ayame. "He has a Hitai-ate? So he's a ninja then?" Biting her lip, Ayame nods making Lily's eyebrow raise some more. "What's the matter?" Ayame just sighs.

"The truth is Potter-san-" Lily then interrupts her and tells her to just call her Lily. "Okay then Lily… The truth is that up to a few years ago, Harry thought that you would be disappointed in him and no longer love him for becoming a ninja…" Lily just snorts at this and asks what his reason is. "Well… he wanted to become stronger so he could protect his precious people." Lily just softly smiles while chuckling and shaking her head in amusement.

"Trust me when I say that I wasn't disappointed when you told me that he was a ninja. And definitely not when you said why." Still shaking her head, she lays back. "He could become the next Dark Lord and I would still love him with all my heart. And I'm truly proud of what he's become… Well, the protector part, not the womanizer." Ayame just smiles and scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Actually… He's not a womanizer since we… er… kind of forced him into our relationship…" Lily just raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Do tell…" Later that night, Lily's laying back on her bed with several pictures on her nightstand of her son. Looking at one, she suddenly bursts out in tears as she cuddles it to her chest. "Oh… Harry… I'm so sorry my baby…" She starts sobbing as she whispers bot James' name and Harry's into the darkness.

0000000000000000 One Week Later 00000000000000

Walking around the design cut into the ground, both Jeraiya and Hermione nod at the intermixed runes and seals. Looking around, Jeraiya shakes his head at the talismans designed to keep any demonic chakra in. Turning his head, he regards the bushy haired girl beside him. "So, is everything ready? Wards up and everything?" Hermione just nods while rubbing her chin.

"Yeah… We have a bunch of Anti-muggle charms as well as sensory deprivation curses. Just to be safe though, me, Harry, Naruto, Bella, and Cissy laid down a bunch of Confundus charms down to misdirect anyone." Jeraiya nods as Hermione looks down at the softly glowing runes. "So far, the runes have absorbed and directed the ambient magic around us to slowly erode the barrier between our time and the Time Hole." Jeraiya nods as he looks at the seals.

"The chakra storage seals have done much the same thing with what me and the others have placed into them. Hopefully that plus the chakra the Hime and the others will push into them as well as the Youki from Kyubi will open the Hole long enough for me to go through and retrieve Kushina…" Hearing something, he turns in time to see Harry and the group (Naruto, the familiars, the Sandaime, Anko, Hana, Tsunade, Tsume, Haku, Zabuza, Sakura, Shizune, Bella, Cissy, Hinata, and Hiashi) appear in a swirl of flame and snow. "About time you guys showed up! As usual me and this brilliant, yet extremely beautiful, girl had to do all the work!" Hermione just rolls her eyes at the Gama Sennin's blatant flirting. Harry just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Sorry about taking so long Ero-Sennin, but we had to make sure that everyone's reserves were topped off." Noticing Jeraiya looking at the female genin with an raised eyebrow, Naruto snorts.

"They're here because we need someone to provide emergency treatment for Okaa-san when we retrieve her… Or have you forgotten that she's been in there for at least fourteen weeks? Even with the fact that a Storage cache was also sucked in, she's got to be running on empty." Jeraiya just nods with a sigh.

"Sorry about that… Anyways, it's show time!" He then performs several handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" After a puff of smoke, Ma and Pa toad appear. "Hey Ma, Pa. Ready?" They nod and hop onto his shoulders allowing for Jeraiya to transform into Hermit mode. Nodding, Harry, Naruto, Hermione, and the other non-genin members step up to the Seals and Runes. Placing his hands down, Naruto and Harry look at each other.

'Kyubi-chan/Kuro! Hit us!' Their Inner Demons give the two a good luck before channelling a large amount of Youki into the two as they open the first gate and release a mixture of Youki, chakra, and magic into the array. They're soon followed by Hermione channelling magic and chakra, while the others channel their own energies making the array slowly grow in brilliance until it's nearly to bright to look at. Slowly, but surely, a bluish-white "Crack" forms above the center before it opens into a portal with blue-white lighting dancing around the edges. Taking several deep breathes, Jeraiya nods.

"Ok then… HERE WE GO!" Leaping in, Jeraiya finds himself in a pinkish yellow fog. Closing his eyes, he focuses. 'Hmm… Where are you Kushina… Where…!' His eyes pop open as he senses not only Kushina, but another person. "KUSHINA! HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" Rushing through the fog, it still takes Jeraiya about two minutes to reach Kushina's position. Looking around, he takes a step only for his foot to hit something. Gulping, he looks down at a almost skeletal, but still alive, Kushina. "Shit!" Bending down, he shakes her shoulder. "Kushina, do you hear me?" She opens one bleary eye and looks at him and softly smiles making his heart break as she croaks at him.

"Hey… Ero-Sennin… about time you… showed up… please… help…" He just nods as he scoops her up before taking a few more steps and picking up the other (just as skeletal) female. Shaking his head, he stiffens as he feels a shudder run through the "Fog". Shaking his head, he looks at the two under each arm and frowns.

"Nothing for it I guess…" Focusing a little, a aura pops up and covers the three. 'There… Hopefully that should help.' Bending forwards in the direction of the opening, he looks down at the two women. "Hang on you two!" And with those words he vanishes as he speeds towards the opening. As it comes into sight, he notices the lighting shooting between the slowly closing sides of the portal. "Just… a… little… more…!" Reaching it, he just makes it through and the portal slams shut behind him with a boom not unlike the world's most powerful lighting bolt just struck behind him, Dazed, he sets Kushina and the other women down and turns to the others. "Hurry! They're both almost gone!" Nodding, they rush over and starts performing healing jutsu on the two…

00000000000000 Two Days Later 0000000000000000000

Walking through the halls of the Hospital, Naruto gulps as he looks at Harry. "Um… nii-san?" Harry just looks at him. "Are you sure that this is a good idea…" Harry raises an eyebrow at this and rolls his eyes.

"Nii-san, you have nothing to worry about. Kushina-oba-chan won't turn you away… You heard what Jeraiya said." Naruto nods and sighs.

"I know what Ero-Sennin said… It's just that…" He bites his lip a little. "I know that she probably won't hate me because I hold the Kyubi… but there's this little voice in my head that's telling me otherwise… Not to mention the whole other thing." Harry just sighs and shakes his head.

"You have nothing at all to worry about nii-san." Seeing where they are, a shaky grin comes to his face. "It doesn't matter anyways… we're here." Looking at the door, Naruto gulps as he reaches for the doorknob. He stops for a moment until he feels Kyubi giving him a mental hug, which gives him the strength to open the door and walk in, soon followed by Harry. Both stop as they notice the emaciated red-haired woman in the bed. Jerkily, Naruto walks over and stands beside her bed, his throat suddenly dry. Licking his lips for a few seconds, he clears his throat not noticing Tsunade step into the room. "O… Okaa-san?" Groaning a little, Kushina opens her eyes in confusion.

"Min… Minato-kun?" Her vision clearing, she recognizes the whisker marks and remembers what Tsunade told her. "Naruto…? Is… that you?" The blond haired boy slowly nods only for his eyes to widen as Kushina tries to raise herself off the bed.

"O… Okaa-san!" Reaching down, he stops her from moving anymore. ""Don't… I…" She just nods, knowing what he means through the connection that all mothers feel with their children making her smile.

"I… I only wanted to give you a hug…" Her voice slowly strengthens and Naruto practically leaps into her thin arms, tears running down both their cheeks as she strokes his hair. "It's okay Naru-chan… Kaa-san's here…" Naruto just clutches her more tightly. Near to the door, Harry's watching this with a sad look. Feeling a pang of jealousy, he stamps it down brutally.

'No… enough of that. Nii-san deserves this…' Looking back at the mother and son hugging, he can't help but feel saddened. 'Still… I just wish that…' Looking over at him, Naruto realizes something's wrong with Harry.

'What's wrong with nii-san…?' Thinking it over, his eyes widen as he realizes what's wrong before he, too, gains a saddened expression. "Hey, nii-san… come over here and meet your Oba-san…" He trails off as Kushina grips his arm and shakes her head before looking at a depressed Harry.

"Not right now Naruto… Besides, I think that Tsunade has a surprise for Harry-kun." Blinking at this, the two wizard-nin turn to the Godaime with confusion apparent on their faces making the woman in question chuckle before turning to Harry.

"Harry… After the battle on the roof between sensei and Orochimaru, the ANBU searched the area for any clues. What they found was both unexpected and unbelievable. As you well know, Orochimaru tried to summon the Yondaime but failed… thankfully. But the casket never fully opened. So, they of course opened it. Inside they found someone who was alive after being dead." Seeing the comprehension dawning in his eyes, Tsunade walks over to one of the two beds in the room which has a curtain closing it off from the world around it. Gripping the curtain, she rips it open to reveal a smiling yet tearful Lily Potter who opens her arms.

"Harry… Come here baby…" Harry's eyes fill with both tears and disbelief at the sight of his now living mother.

"Mum…?" She just nods as Harry takes one step and then another and before long he's running over before he leaps in her embrace. "MUM!" He collapses into the warmth of his mother's embrace and starts sobbing as does she. From her bed, Kushina and Naruto do the same thing. Two orphan children meeting two of the most important people in their lives: Their Mothers. Several hours finds two emotionally drained boys sleeping in the loving embrace of their moms, who just continue stroking the hair of their sons. Sighing, Kushina looks up at her twin sister.

"Hey… Yuri (Japanese for Lily)?" Lily just looks at her making Kushina smile. "It is great to see each other… and our sons again, isn't it?" Lily just nods before sighing.

"Kushi, when we get out and you get back to fighting strength… I want you to teach me everything you know." Kushina jerks in surprise making Naruto groan in his sleep before he snuggles deeper into her embrace. Shaking her head, Kushina looks at Lily.

"Why would you want that Yuri? I thought that you didn't like our lifestyle?" Lily just chuckles before leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead. Pulling away, she gives him a loving look.

"It's not that I don't like it… I've just always considered it a bit harsh is all. I mean, you're basically sending children out to kill." Shaking her head, she gives Kushina a stubborn look. "I love my son, always have and always will. But now… he's a shinobi. An adult." Sighing, she looks at Kushina as if trying to make her understand and to her surprise Kushina nods with a smile of her own.

"You want to become a shinobi in order to protect him… as well as to get close to him… Right?" Lily just nods causing Kushina to sigh. "I really don't know Yuri… Sure, I know that Naru-chan and Ry-chan have told us about that Rock Lee guy… but in order to do what you want to, it would be so much easier if you had chakra… and at your age your coils have solidified… What's with the smirk?" Lily just looks at her and the smirk falls off her face.

"I was talking to Tsunade… And it turns out that I CAN use chakra." Kushina's eyes widen at that making Lily sadly chuckle. "Remember, I was revived somehow through the Edo Tensai?" Kushina just nods, confused at where this conversation is going. "Seems that since Orochimaru used a Shinobi as a sacrifice, I now have developed chakra coils." Lily looks down with an ashamed look as Kushina reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Yuri… After all you can now be with your son." Lily just shakes her head as a single tear makes it's way down her cheek.

"Yeah… but at what cost?" Not having anything to say to that, Kushina just squeezes her hand again in order to give her sister some comfort.

0000000000000 The End 0000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Hopefully it was a great chapter and somewhat original._

_Yui: That's got to be the first time I've ever seen Lily resurrected using the Edo Tensai._

_Pen-pen: Wa Warrk war Waarrk ark wark waark waarrkk arrk?(So Harry and Naruto now have their mothers back?)_

_Steve: Yup! And boy are they enjoying it!_

_Hinata: I'm glad. Naruto-kun and Harry-kun need some joy in their life…_

_Steve: Hmm… Think we should tell Harry what being pregnant does to female Inuzuka?_

_Everyone: Nahhh!_

_Steve: Anyways, that's all for now folks! See you next update!_

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000


	57. Screwing the Elders, Rewarding the Just

_Steve: Here's Steve!_

_Pen-pen: Waaaarrrrkkkk... (Unfortunately...)_

_Steve: Pen-pen... shut up. (Pen-pen just shrugs)_

_Hinata: So what are we going to see in this chapter Steve-san?_

_Steve: Hmm... This and that... As well as screwing the Elders over a little..._

_Yui: GOOD! I can't think of anyone more deserving of being screwed over._

_Hinata: I can... Orochimaru... Danzo... most of the Akatsuki... Kishimoto for having Naruto-kun forget my confession..._

_Steve: True... But those will come later... except Kishimoto of course... Anyways, please thank the reviewers Hinata!_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

call015

The PhantomHokage

Dark-Magician-41

daniel 29

Dragcun

AshK

Hytekrednek

CatWriter

cjcold2

readadiction

Ryutana

The Burning Serpent

CyberArcRotarr

godzillahomer

Maloran

_Steve: Thanks Hinata! Well, the next few will be fillers... before I get to the anime fillers of course. Well? Pen-pen? Hinata? Disclaimer please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sighing as she sits into the chair, Tsunade takes a look at the large amount of paperwork before her and groans. "Remind me why I took this job again?" A flash of a certain blond knucklehead runs through her mind making her sigh again. "Oh, yeah… Him." Shaking her head, she looks up at a knock on the door. "Come in." Opening the door, the Sandaime walks in bringing a small smile to the slug Sannin's face. "Hello Sensei. How are you this morning?" He just waves her off with a chuckle.

"I'm doing better… Now that I don't have to deal with this particular evil." He motions to the piles of paper making her groan. "Yes, well… Now you know why I was so hesitant to take up the job again after Minato's death." Tsunade just nods before a piece of paper catches her eye.

'What's this?' Pulling it out, she starts reading. 'Hmm… it's the nominations from the Chunin Selection Committee… Let's see, Naruto, Harry, and Shikamaru were all nominated for Chunin… Wait a fucking second! Why the hell was Harry and Naruto promotion denied?' Motioning the Sandaime over, she hands him the paper. As he looks at it, he suddenly sighs as his eyes shut as if in pain.

"I already know who's behind this Hime. Kami kuso those fucking team mates of mine." Tapping his chin, he suddenly grins as a thought occurs to him. "Hime, call those two old mummies into the office and find out their reasons. I'll be back soon." Raising an eyebrow, she watches as he walks out of the office with a shit eating grin before shaking her head and calling for the two Elders. A half hour later finds the two standing in front of the Godaime.

"Would you two PLEASE explain exactly why you thought it a good idea to deny two chunin canidates a promotion? Last time I checked you do NOT have that right, only the Hokage does. Not the Elders, not the Council, the Hokage." Koharu and Himura just look at her before Himura clears his throat.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but the Council and Elders can in fact interfer when it concerns the villages safety." Tsunade just raises an eyebrow and snorts.

"I fail to see why promoting two genin to Chunin would possibly endanger the village. These two were part of the reason that not only was Suna and Oto was driven off, but also why sensei is alive. They also showed all the qualifications in the exam for promotion. Now unless you two have a good excuse, I'll be promoting them over your objections." Koharu is the one who answers her this time.

"Simply put we can't afford to Hokage-sama, as of this moment we're greatly weakened. If we promote the two to chunin we run the risk of drawing not only Orochimaru's wreath since Harry-san foiled his plans to kill the Sandaime, but also the Akatsuki since it would draw more attention to Naruto-san. Also, it would increase the chances of his capture since he would be leaving the village on tougher missions. However, you can override us… but it wouldn't look good now would it?" Tsunade blinks before glaring at the two and growling as they smirk.

'Those fucking old temes… They know that if I promote Harry and Naruto I can be accused of favouritism…' They just continue smirking but before Tsunade can say anything, the Sandaime walks in accompanied by the Fire Lord's daughter (Who looks like Relina from Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz). Seeing this, Tsunade raises and bows. "Hi-hime (Fire Princess). To what do I owe this visit." She just smiles as her two samurai guards walk in.

"I've come to see your coronation Godaime-sama, as well as see the Chunin promotions from Konoha. They were most impressive." Both of the Elders look at each other and then at their smirking team mate. Tsunade just sighs as she waves at the two Elders.

"Unfortunitly we only have one promotion Hi-hime. And that is Nara Shikamaru." The fire princess raises an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that Uzumaki-Potter Harry and Uzumaki-Potter Naruto would also be promoted. That IS what my Chichiue and the Chunin selection committee decided after all." Tsunade just smirks as she realizes what Hiruzen is doing as she nods her head at the two Elders.

"Yes, well… it seems that between the time that the Sandaime was injured during the attack and when I arrived, the two Elders decided that it was in Konoha's best interest to deny the promotion." Hitomi just looks at the two rapidly paling Elders with a hooded dangerous look.

"Oh? They did, did they?" Gulping slightly, Himura looks at her.

"Well Hi-hime… you see-" He doesn't get any farther when both him and Koharu finds a katana at each of their throats. They become bone white as they see a PISSED Fire Princess glaring at them as she starts to growl.

"Let me tell you two old farts something, YOU do not have the power to choose who becomes Chunin, only the Hokage and the Chunin selection committee does." They're about to protest when Hitomi raises an hand as she snarls. "I don't want to hear it from you two, you have once again overstepped your boundaries. As such, both me and my Chichiue have decided to limit the powers you have since you have misused what you have." She suddenly gains a bloodthirsty grin. "After all… by questioning the Daimyo's decision as you have, it could be considered treason." The two, if anything, pale even farther as they realize that now it's their lives on the line. "Now leave! Your presence sickens me." As soon as the Katana are removed, the two rush out of the room. Hitomi just chuckles. "Well, that's that!" Tsunade chuckles as well as she looks at the princess as she sits down.

"Thank you for that." The Fire Lord's daughter just shrugs and tells her she enjoyed putting them into their place. "So you don't like them either? Good to know." Hitomi just sighs.

"Yes well, they have always annoyed both me and Tou-san. And I promised that I would help Naruto-kun and Harry-kun reach their goals so when Sarutobi-san told me what was going on, I had to put a stop to it once and for all." She gives a unlady-like snort before continuing. "Besides, I'm not that fucking baka prick of a Otouto of mine… I swear he would do anything that the Elders suggested since he just LOVES ass-kissers to death." Tsunade just grins at that.

"I think I'm going to like you hime… I think I'm going to like you a lot." Hitomi just shrugs as Tsunade presses a button on the Intercom. "Shizune, please contact Harry, Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru and have them come to my office please. And have Harry and Naruto bring their 'guests' with them please." Shizune just says that she's on her way. Leaning back, Tsunade looks at Hitomi with a smirk as she pulls out a jug of Sake and three bowls. "What's say we have a small drink while we're waiting for the gakis?" The princess just laughs as she reaches forward for a dish with a grin.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship Tsunade-sama… One we should both enjoy." Fifteen minutes later Shikamaru walks in only to stiffen at the sight of the Fire Princess. He's about to say something when Harry, Naruto, and two women (One of whom is in a wheelchair) appear. Looking over the women, he raises an eyebrow.

'Hmm… judging by their similarity they're twins… but one seems to have suffered recently from lack of food and the other looks awfully familiar…' Shaking his head, he watches as Tsunade gets up.

"Welcome you five. I have good news for the genin." She folds her hands behind her as she pulls out a scroll and walks towards the group. Looking at Harry and Naruto, she motions them to stand beside Shikamaru. Once they do that, she nods. "Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki-Potter Harry, Uzumaki-Potter Naruto. It is the decision of the Chunin selection committee that you should be promoted to rank of Chunin effective immediately." Unsealing the scroll, she throws a vest at each of them enjoying their shocked looks. "Shikamaru, you were decided for promotion on the fact of how you fought Subaku no Temari in your match." She then turns to Harry and Naruto. "You two were decided on for not only your matches but also for how you helped plan Konoha's strategy for the Invasion as well as your actions in it. It is to my joy and pride to promote you three from the rank of Genin to Chunin. With your promotions new responsibilities and freedoms will be granted to you. Please do not disappoint us." Shikamaru just gulps and nods as both Harry and Naruto give each other a high-five. Lily just looks at her son with a proud look and opens her arms.

"Come here you and give me a hug." Grinning, Harry rushes over and hugs her as Naruto does the same. "I'm very proud of you Harry, and I know that James would be too." At the mention of Harry's father's name, Shikamaru looks at them with a raised eyebrow as he finally recognizes who she is.

"Excuse me, even though it's troublesome to ask but… what's your name?" Lily tells him as does Kushina making him sigh before looking at Harry and Naruto. "You two are too troublesome what with bringing back the dead and all… It's too troublesome to ask how though. I suppose this is to be kept secret for now?" Tsunade nods making him sigh again. "Troublesome." Shaking his head, he waves at the two as he walks out. "I'll see you around, got to go and tell my troublesome team about my promotion." Watching as he walks out (but not before Tsunade tells him to keep Lily's and Kyushina's existence a secret) Lily shakes her head in amusement before jerking her thumb at the direction he left in.

"Is he always like that?" Harry just nods as he (and everyone else in the room) snickers.

"Not only is he like that, but so are most of the male Nara's." Lily just rolls her eyes.

"Sounds like Sirius when he was in lazy mood… wonder if they're somehow related?" Suddenly a grin comes to Lily's face as she remembers something. "Harry, you do remember what you promised you would do once you became a chunin right?" Harry blinks before paling as he catches what she means and gulps making Lily laugh. "Yup! Soon I'm going to have a whole lot of daughters! And soon… GRANDBABIES!" Harry just looks away mumbling making everyone else laugh. At that moment the two new chunin notice Hitomi and wave at her.

"HEY HITOMI-HIME!" She just laughs at their exuberance.

"Hey you two. Congratulations on your promotion, it was well deserved." Leaning back, she considers the two older women who bow to her. Snickering, she waves them off. "Don't bow to me, your sons don't and I owe them my life." Blinking, Lily and Kushina look at Harry and Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Chuckling, Hitomi gets up and walks to the door. Before leaving, she nods at each of the people there. "Sandaime-sama, Godaime-sama, Harry-kun, Naruto-kun, Lily-san, Kushina-san. I wish you all a good day." Still chuckling, she leaves the room. Shaking her head, Tsunade looks at the Uzumaki-Potter brothers.

"I'll have to get that story from you two at some point." Looking at Kushina she frowns as a thought occurs to her. "Kushina… Did Naruto tell you about him and…" Kushina finishes her sentence.

"And the Kyubi? Yes, he did." She looks at Naruto and sighs as she runs her hand through her hair. "It… lead to an argument but… I respect his decision. I may not like it too much at the moment, but that doesn't mean I'll stand in their way." Tsunade just nods as Harry and Naruto look at her before Naruto clears his throat.

"So Baa-chan, what kind of duties can I look forward to?" Ignoring her glare, he slips the Chunin vest on as Harry does the same. "Not that I'm complaining and all, it's just that I'm wondering." Tsunade just sighs as she considers the two.

"A few things actually. At the moment, C-rank and B-rank missions are opened to you now… Though you'll have to wait for a while before you can go on any with your team though since both Kakashi and Sasuke have to stay in the hospital for another week or two to make sure there's no mental damage from Itachi's attack." Everyone shared a snort at that. "Yeah, I know. With the damage those two already have it'll be hard to see any Itachi might have left behind. I might send you two on some missions with other Chunin and Jounin while you wait… We're just pressed with missions and not enough ninja to do them at the moment." Harry just nods and is about to say something when Shizune walks in.

"Tsunade-sama, the Council requests your prescence for a meeting." Sighing, Tsunade just nods as she shakes her head.

"Might as well see what they want." She looks at the two mothers in the room. "Can you two make your way back?" They just chuckle as Lily gives her a smirk and shrugs.

"Oh… I imagine we can." Placing a hand on Kushina's wheelchair, the two vanish with a pop. Shaking her head, Tsunade motions to the door.

"Shall we?" Both Harry and Sarutobi sigh as they make their way out as Naruto snickers before leaping out of the window making Tsunade scowl. "Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?" The other two just chuckle as they make their way to the Council chambers. Taking their seats, the three ignore the glares that the Elders are giving them. Looking around, Tsunade sighs. "Okay, exactly what is this meeting about?" Hiashi clears his throat before answering.

"We were just discussing the problems with the missions and the amount of ninja we currently have. I and the others agree that we can't see how we're going to keep up the pace since at this rate we're going to see some drop of exhaustion." Tsunade frowns at that.

"Very well, that is a very good point Hiashi-sama. The question though is what we're going to do to relieve any pressure. Any ideas?" Harry raises a hand. "Yes Harry-sama?" She makes a face as she says that causing Harry to smirk.

"If I may address the council Hokage-sama?" She nods and Harry looks at the Council. "This is a problem, but maybe one we can solve fairly easily." Hearing the mumbles passed around, he waits until it quietens before continuing. "The answer is simple: We have to re-sort how we give out missions." Tapping his chin in thought, the Sandaime nods.

"And how would you suggest we do this Harry-sama? Even if we re-sort the missions we can't do much since there's still the problem of too many missions, not enough ninja." Harry nods at that.

"I realize that Sandaime-sama. But all we need is to bring out more ninja to do the missions." When one of the civilians as how, Harry shrugs. "One way is to sort the missions like this: D-ranks in the village can be done by those Academy students in their final year. We sort them into teams of three and use a retired Shinobi that we haven't tapped for missions to supervise them. Not only does this take off pressure since we can then use the Genin for D-ranks outside the village as well as C-ranks, but we can also see what works when they graduate. It'll also give the Academy students some experience before they graduate as well as pocket money… And what kid can say no to that?" Chuckles and snickers erupt as they hear that. "While the freed up experienced Genin do the D-ranks outside the village as well as the lower C-ranks, the Chunin can then focus on the upper C-ranks and B-ranks taking pressure off the Jounin who'd do upper B-ranks and A-ranks." Tsunade and others nod as they think that over. Looking at the Council, Tsunade nods.

"Okay, let's put it to a vote. All those against?" Danzo, the Elders and three others (one Shinobi and two civilians) vote against it. "All those for?" Everyone else raises their hands. "Motion carried. We'll put the changes into effect immediately." Looking around, she leans forwards on the desk. "On to the next issue. The treaty between Suna and Konoha." At this moment, Baki walks into the room flanked by five ANBU. Nodding, Tsunade taps a scroll in front of her. "This is the treaty agreed to by the Suna Council?" Baki gulps as he nods knowing that this meeting could decide his village's future.

"Hai Hokage-sama. As you well know we were tricked into attacking by the rogue Sannin Orochimaru who also killed and then impersonated our Yondaime Kazekage. We wish at this moment to somehow make it up and offer an… exchange of sorts." Tsunade glances at it and nods.

"I see… It states that you're offering several jutsu, training methods as well as information normally kept in a village. Quite a coup for us actually. And you simply ask for a non-aggression pact. A small price to pay." At that point Danzo clears his throat drawing attention to him.

"I say this is too small a price… _Hokage-sama_." Tsunade bristles at his tone and grinds her teeth as he continues. "How do we know they'll keep their word? They broke a treaty once before and used it as a means to trick us. I say we ask for much more… perhaps we should put more of a punishment on them." Hearing a snort, he looks at Harry who's giving him a derisive look. "Yes… _Harry-sama_? You have a problem with my suggestion?" Harry just snorts again as he leans back.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He points at him. "Admit it, you just want to cripple them as a ninja village." Danzo shrugs but doesn't deny it. "Let me tell you a little history that has a bit to do with the situation here, shall I? Where I come from, a massive war was fought between several countries, my home country included. At the end, England and her allies won and placed a massive punishment on the losers, crippling them. Do you know what happened next? Twenty years pass in which one of the countries, Germany, came under the control of a mad man. He stated that the country lost because of a religious group which he tried to exterminate. He then slowly rebuilt his country's military before launching another war… one that claimed MILLIONS lives. England and her allies nearly lost that war, but in the end won. This time, they didn't try to cripple the losers, instead they helped them. Because they didn't cripple them, Germany is now an ally." Danzo just narrows his eyes.

"And what does this have to do with what we're discussing? It's an entirely different situation." Harry just shakes his head.

"Who's to say that if we follow your suggestion that we won't find ourselves facing an angry, powerful Suna and her allies years down the road? But if we not only sign the treaty we have, but also sweeten the deal for Suna by, say, doing the same thing for them that they're doing for us that we don't gain a stronger ally? If both villages become stronger then we might have a better chance of facing whatever threats might come our way. I would also add a statement of the fact that if one is attacked then the other will come to their aid." Danzo looks around and notices various people nodding and scowls as a majority agrees to implementing the treaty with Harry's recommendations. Danzo then gets up and heads for the door. But before he leaves, he turns back to the Council.

"You are all making a mistake… only through war and conquering our enemies can Konoha become stronger." He then leaves as Tsunade shakes her head before turning to Baki who's standing still in shock.

"Well Baki-san, is this treaty better? Do you think your council will agree to it?" Gulping a little, he nods. "Very well. We shall have the new treaty drawn up and given to you as soon as possible." Recognizing the clear dismissal in her voice, Baki bows before leaving. Looking around, she sighs. "Okay, what's next on the Agenda…?"

000000000 With Naruto at the Hospital 00000000000

Walking through the halls, Naruto is looking around when he bumps into someone. "Oh! Sorry about that I was looking for… Sakura-chan! Just the person I was looking for!" Chuckling, she grabs his offered hand, she pulls herself up before dusting herself off.

"Not a problem Naruto… Is that a Chunin vest!?" Naruto just grins and nods as he puffs out his chest. "Kyaa! I'm so proud of you!" Naruto doesn't have time to react as she throws herself into his arms before looking up at him with a sly look. "Come here you." Grining, Naruto leans downward and kisses her. Pulling away, she leans her head against his chest. "So… I'm off duty right now and Sasuke is asleep… How about we go to your place?" Naruto just grins and nods as they disappear and reappear in his room. Looking around, she grins as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck again. "Hmm… I think I should give you a little award Naruto." Naruto just blinks as Sakura kisses him again. Inside Sakura's mindscape, Inner-Sakura grins.

'Yeah! That's the stuff Outer-me! Let's show our man exactly how much we think of him!' Sakura just smirks into the kiss.

'That's the idea Inner-me.' Doing a short hop, she wraps her legs around Naruto's hips making them fall back on the bed with her straddling him. Pulling away slightly, she reaches up and strokes Naruto's whisker marks making purr in pleasure. She giggles a little at the sight before Naruto pulls her back in for another kiss. She closes her eyes as she feels his tongue enter her mouth before she does the same for him as she reaches down and helps him get out of his vest and coat. He reaches up and undoes her vest which she shrugs off before pulling away and looking at him with purple tinted eyes. Naruto just gulps as he watches her mouth open slightly revealing her extended fangs before reaching up and stroking the side of her cheek.

"Are you sure about this Sakura-chan? You don-Mmph!" Her answer is to just smash her lips against his before pulling away slightly and chuckling into his ear.

"Naruto, I AM sure about this. We're both ninja and more then that I trust you. I know we're both are feeling urges, me from my vampiric side and you from your demonic. I don't want to go all the way yet, that's going to be Amakirr first. But I no longer want to wait until the next level kuso." Naruto gulps a little as she slowly strokes the side of his neck. "Now… I think we're both wearing too much at the moment…" Pulling away fully, she sits straight as she undoes her shirt before throwing it to the side and doing the same to her shorts leaving her in her underwear. Still grinning, she lifts Naruto's shirt from him as he sits up and holds her as she runs her hands up and down his chest as he runs his along her sides. Now softly smiling, she leans back. "Mmm… That feels good Naruto. Just keep doing that…" Naruto just smiles as he moves his hands down and gives her bum a firm squeeze making her moan.

"You like that Sakura-chan? Then you'll love this." And without farther ado, he moves his hand under her panties to stroke and squeeze her behind directly. Growling a little, she pulls him into another kiss. She then pulls away slightly and licks along his neck until she comes to his pulse point. Biting back a slight groan, Naruto looks at her. "Sa… Sakura-chan… What… Uhhh!" He lets out moan as she bites him, her fangs sinking in as she sucks a little. He shivers as she pulls back with a little blood leaking from her lips. "Fuck…" She just grins as she traces her finger down his chest and leans next to his ear.

"You should never tease a Dhampire Naruto… It NEVER turns out good… And your blood is delicious as always…" Naruto just looks at her as one of his hands slowly moves up her back.

"Tease." Still grinning, she reaches back and guides his hand to her bra strap and he undoes it as she reaches down and takes off her panties which is followed by Naruto wiggling out of his own pants and underwear. Now that the two of them are naked, Naruto looks down before looking back at Sakura's face with a smirk. "Seems the carpet matches the drapes." Sakura just slaps him on the shoulder as she smiles.

"Baka." Looking down herself, she licks her lips. "And your's matches as well." Naruto just shrugs as he takes a finger and touches her just under ear before sliding it downward causing her to shiver. He continues to move his finger downwards while examining Sakura's slight, yet still feminine frame. "Beautiful…" Sakura just shivers at the tone of his voice though seconds later she gasps as Naruto's other hand reaches up and slowly strokes one of her breasts.

"Na… Naruto… Uhhhh…" She continues to moan and coo at the new sensation of Naruto's rough hands on her mounds. Grinning a little, Naruto gives Sakura another kiss on the mouth before kissing along her jaw line and down her neck. His grin widens as she hiss as he nibbles at her collar bone only for her to groan as he removes his hands. A few moments later her eyes to fly open as she feels his tongue flicker against her nipple as his hands move downwards. Inside her mind, Inner-Sakura also has a large smile though it becomes predatory as she takes partial control and moves one of Sakura's hands around Naruto's cock and starts to stroke it as Sakura starts to grind her hips. After a few minutes, the two fall backwards gasping. Looking at Sakura, Naruto reaches up and moves a strand of hair from her forehead before kissing it.

"Thanks for that Sakura-chan." She just giggles some.

"No… Thank you Naruto… that was incredible." Sitting up, she looks down at the mess on her lower body and chuckles. "Looks like I need a shower before bed though… I'm all dirty." Naruto gulps as she says the last word in a seductive manner before she gets up. She starts heading towards her clothes before suddenly stopping and looking at her hand and bringing up to her nose and sniffing it. 'Hmm… I wonder…' Shrugging, she licks Naruto's cum off it and cocks her head to the side. 'Not that bad actually…' Hearing a gulp, she sees that Naruto's fully recovered making her smirk though she turns red at Inner-Sakura's next comment.

'Wow! Nice recovery rate… That's going to be so fucking useful later on… Shannaro!' Ignoring her outer's grumbles of perverts, she crosses her arms before grinning. 'Hey! Outer me! Grab your clothes and go into Naruto-kun's washroom and then…' Sakura nods her head as she grabs her clothes before blushing slightly as she heads in. Naruto looks at the shut door and then shrugs though a minute later, he raises an eyebrow as the door opens.

"Problem Sakura-chan?" She just shakes her head.

"Nah… I was just wondering if… you want to join me?" Naruto gulps a little before getting up and walking in. He's about to say something when he stiffens as he feels two arms wrap around him. Looking behind him, he notices a nude Inner-Sakura. He then looks back at Sakura who just grins. "What? She wants to join in as well…" A little bit of blood leaks from Naruto's nose at those words as he says something that makes both Sakura's chuckle.

"I am so screwed…" Inner-Sakura just nods her head with a pervertive grin.

"And in more ways then one!"

0000000000 With Harry 00000000000000

Walking down the road, Harry nearly hits someone only to smile as he realizes who it is. "Hey Kira! How's it going?" Kira (Imagine a female, twenty-five year old version of Kimimarowith one arm) nods as she looks at Harry.

"It's going good Harry-sama. How are you today?" Harry just shakes his head and sighs at how she addresses him.

"Must you use sama with my name Kira?" She just shrugs.

"You and Naruto-sama found me and saved not only my life, but also those of several children of my now dead clan. Therefore you deserve whatever respect I can give you." She then shifts the bag she's holding to be slightly more comfortable. Seeing this, Harry holds out his hand.

"Need some help Kira? I don't mind at all." She looks at him before smiling and handing him the bag. Recognizing a scent coming from the bag as their walking, he gives her a raised eyebrow. "Dog treats and dog food Kira? You have a dog now or something?" She scratches her cheek and nods as a slight blush appears on her face.

"Hai. I found this injured and starving dog just outside the village walls yesterday. I healed him up using what Hana-san taught me since I sometimes help out in her clinic… Thank the kami's for one handed seals. I decided to keep him for now Harry-sama. With the children in the Academy, I need someway to keep busy and this is just the thing I needed." Harry just nods with a smile.

"I'm glad for that. So Kira, is the Occlumancy helping with your clan's bloodlust problems?" She nods with a soft smile.

"It's very helpful Harry-sama, very helpful indeed." After dropping off the stuff at Kira's and saying goodbye, Harry heads home with a smile. Entering the compound, he walks to the kitchen where he finds Lily preparing dinner with Kushina sitting at the table alongside Rin. Seeing them look up, Harry waves.

"Hey Mum! Rin-nee-chan, Kushina-Oba-chan!" They all nod and say hello to him too as Harry walks up to the pots and takes a sniff. "Mmm… Spaghetti in meat sauce?" Lily nods as she stirs the pot.

"Yup. Tsunade stated that Kushina and Rin needed lots of carbs and protein to make up for what they lost and one way is using pasta. That's also why we have so much peanut butter laying around as well since it's a wonderful source of both." Harry just nods as he sits down to watch his mother cook. Feeling his stare, she chuckles. "You don't have to sit there and wait Harry… I'm sure that you have a lot of stuff to do." Harry just shakes his head.

"Actually no Mum… and I…" Taking a breath, he smiles. "I like watching my Mum cook." Lily stops stirring the pot before she looks at him and walks over and hugs him.

"Sorry. I should have known." She suddenly snaps a finger. "I got it! How about you wash your hands and help me cook? Some Mother son bonding." Harry just nods quickly and rapidly cleans his hands before helping her, the two of them smiling the whole time. After dinner, Lily yawns a little before wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of holding her son. Looking at him, she smiles. "Harry, remember your promise?" He blinks before looking suddenly nervous which causes her eyes to narrow. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry just sighs.

"Somehow I don't think you'll like my life…" A few hours later Lily's face matches her hair with a vicious snarl on her face as she stomps around the room.

"Those complete BASTARDS! I can't fucking believe that I trusted them! When I get my hands on that fucking prick Dumbledore I swear that I'll strangle the life from him MYSELF!" As Lily continues to rant and rave, Harry slowly backs away scared for his life. But before he can reach the door, he's confronted by the sight of his mother. Picking him up by the scuff of his neck, she looks him in the eyes before hugging him. "Oh baby… I am so sorry for what Petunia did to you! I promise to get her back for it!" A little while later Harry enters his room and sighs as he falls on the bed.

'Finally… some peace and quiet…' unfortunately it doesn't last as Sal chooses that moment to leap onto the bed and his back causing a groan to make it's way from his mouth. Shrugging, Sal just smiles.

"What's ya doing?" After no response, she starts to tap his head. "Hey, I asked you a question Harry. Harry?" Harry just sighs before rolling over and sending her to the floor. "Ow…" Harry just shakes his head and chuckles.

"Merlin Sal… why is it that you always do something to cheer me up?" She just shrugs and grumbles as she rubs her head. Shaking his head, Harry leans over and kisses the bump on her head making her sigh happily. "Better?" She nods and chirps.

"Yup!" Bouncing back on the bed, she lays down beside Harry. "So, what's up seven up?" Harry just chuckles and gives her a kiss.

"Not too much right now… just spending time with my Hebi-hime… that's all." Sal looks away with a blush on her face as she looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"You… you really mean that? You actually want to spend time with me? Of all people?" Harry just nods and smiles as Sal glomps him. "Thank you!" Harry just chuckles as he pats her on her back.

"I always enjoy spending time with you Sal, always have and always will." She just gives him a smile before leaning over and kissing him. Harry just smiles as he runs his hands up and down her back as she starts to clean his tonsils. As she continues to grind against him, he reaches behind her and pulls off her shirt as she reaches down and removes her pants and panties leaving her naked above him. Looking down, she smirks.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Harry starts grinning as she reaches down and starts to pull his pants off as he hurries to do the same for his shirt. Once that's done, she leaps back on top of him and the two moan at the feeling of their bare skin touching. Looking down at herself, Sal sighs to herself causing Harry to ask what's wrong. "It's nothing." Harry just raises an eyebrow and finally gets his answer. "Look… I know that I'm not as… developed as the other-" Harry cuts her off with the expedient method of kissing her. Pulling away, he chuckles at the goofy look on Sal's eyes before gently tugging her chin towards him using his fingers.

"I really don't care all that much about that Sal, I really don't. To me you're very beautiful." He reaches up and cups one in the palm of his hand making her hiss in pleasure. "See? Just the right size to fit in my hand." She moans a little as he rolls the soft flesh around.

"Harry…" Sighing, she slowly leans down as he runs another hand downwards until it reaches right where her tail joins her body. Reaching under it, he gives the area some light pressure making her jerk and buck with a wide eyed gasp. Smirking, he does it again before flipping her around with him on top. Looking down at the serpentine woman below him, his smirk becomes a soft smile.

"Don't worry Sal… I'm far from done my Hebi-hime." Moving down some, he latches onto a breast making Sal arch her back in sheer pleasure. Sticking to one breast with his mouth, he uses one of his hands to massage the other before switching back and forth as his other hand makes it's way to her folds. Finally Sal gives a wide eyed silent scream before collapsing. Chuckling, Harry shakes his head, but before he can do anything he finds Sal shoving him back on the bed before kissing him. Holding him down, she looks over him before shuddering.

"Time for a little fun of my own." Harry just gulps at the lustful look in her eyes as she slowly makes her way downwards before coming face to face with her prize. Looking at it, she reaches out and gently strokes it causing Harry to groan. Seeing this, she leans forwards and stretches out her tongue and licking several drops of pre from the tip. Smacking her lips, she grins. "I'm going to like this." She moves forwards but before she takes Harry into her mouth, she looks up with a smirk. "Hey, Harry. Guess what one of the perks of being a snake is?" Harry just blinks as her smirk widens. "No gag reflex." Harry's eyes widen as she not only takes his cock into her mouth but begins to deep throat him.

"Oh… bloody…" Sal just smirks as she continues, and every time she reaches the base she unhinges her jaws enough to take in his ball sack as well and roll it around on her tongue before going back up. At one point, one of her fangs scrapes along his member making him pratically bounce on the bed. Stopping for a moment, she thinks it over.

'Hmm… seems he enjoys it…' Grinning around Harry's cock, she scrapes her fangs along it's sides making him jerk. 'Oh hell ya!' After that, she starts bobbing faster while scraping her fangs down it. A bit tired of him getting all the fun, she whips her tail downwards to tease her own folds making Harry moan at the sight. After two more minutes Harry finally gives into his release shouting Sal's name as she swallows his seed. As he stops, Sal let's go of his cock with an audible "pop" and looks at him with a smile as she licks her lips. 'Row wasn't kidding… he IS good…' She doesn't get much more time as Harry heaves her back up on the bed before making his way south. Watching him with a smile, she raises an eyebrow. "Ready to return the favour Harry?" he just grins a little.

"You know it Sal." And with that, he plunges his tongue into her making withe on the bed in pleasure as he licks around her slit. As her tail whips around, it gently hits Harry's erection giving Sal an idea as shown as she wraps her tail around him giving him a tail job as he continues his work. As she feels the pressure building up, she wraps her legs around his head and arches her back to give him a better angle as she hisses before she nearly folds in half from her oragasm as Harry hit's a second one from her tail job. A few minutes finds the two exhausted people laying next to each other. As her breathing's going back to normal, she touches her forehead to Harry's.

"If that was foreplay… I can't imagine how actual mating is going to be like…" Harry just nods his head as he yawns.

"Nei…(Yawn) neither can I Sal…" Soon afterwards finds the two fast asleep. Meanwhile a frozen Lily stares at the door to her son's room with her hand raised to knock for several moments before shaking her head.

"Just walk away Lily… Just walk away…" She continues to walk back towards the kitchen grumbling. "I really need some Fire Whisky to forget what I just heard… Scratch that, a LOT of Fire Whisky. Note to self, teach Harry some privacy charms…"

0000000000000 The End 00000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The first chapter of the update!_

_Hinata: So... Lily-san is a pervert?_

_Steve: (Grins) You'll see..._

_Yui: You're incorrigible..._

_Steve: Yup! ... That was a complement, right?_

_Yui: Maybe..._

_Hinata: Um... Steve-san... Some people will be wondering when Harry-kun and Naruto-kun saved the Hi-hime._

_Steve: Ah! Yes, well the mis-adventure is chapter 6 of the Lost Tales, so if you want to know go check it out!_

_Hinata: Hopefully that'll answer their question._

_Pen-pen: Waarkk wa waark ar war wark waarrkk? (Aren't we going to the next chapter?)_

_Steve: Oh! Yeah, we're going on to the next chapter! See you then!_

0000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000

_Hinata: Um... Steve-san... Some people will be wondering when Harry-kun and Naruto-kun saved the Hi-hime._


	58. Got to love Time Turners!

_Steve: And here we are for another filler chapter!_

_Pen-pen: War ark rrk wa waark ar wark waarrkk? (And why are we doing so many fillers?)_

_Steve: I have my reasons..._

_Yui: In other words you can't find your AniManga for the first Naruto movie as well as you have to review the Anime fillers._

_Steve: (Deadpan expression) So... Why did you tell them this exactly?_

_Yui: (Smirks) Because I could._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

_Steve: (Rolls eyes) Gee... thanks._

_Yui: You're welcome._

_Steve: Anyways, disclaimer please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having gotten a message that Tsunade had wanted them, Naruto heads over to the Hokage Tower. Walking in, he takes note of Tsume standing in the room to whom Naruto walks up and gives her a kiss on the cheek causing a small blush to appear on her face along with a small smile. Hearing a cough, Naruto looks over at Tsunade before noticing that Harry's not there. Scratching his head in confusion, he looks at the Godaime. "Hey Baa-chan, where's nii-san? I don't see him around?" She chuckles some.

"He's currently gone Council member hunting… Though why he has that big hat and saying things like 'Be Vary, vary quiet… I'm hunting council members' I'll never know." She just shrugs her shoulders. "At least I know that the Jounin promotion curse won't hit him when he becomes one… He's already insane." Naruto just blinks at this.

"Why would nii-san be hunting down Council Members?" Tsume just looks at him in shock as her jaw drops.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Naruto shakes his head.

"What was I supposed to have heard this time Tsume-chan? You forget, I've been to busy lately to listen to gossip." Sighing, Tsume looks at Tsunade only to find no help from that quarter. Sighing some more, she shakes her head and turns to Naruto while shaking her head.

"Remember how in Hayate's will he told both Yugao and Harry to take care of each other?" Naruto slowly nods making Tsume sigh. "The fucking civilians on the Council fucking twisted it around to suit their purposes." Naruto suddenly jerks from shock and looks up.

"They didn't… Please tell me that those assholes didn't fucking do what I think they did." Tsume nods making him swear. "Those fuckers went and arraigned a marriage between nii-san and Yugao-nee-chan! Her Fiancee just fucking died and she's carrying his child and they want her to marry nii-san! I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!" He moves to rush out of the office only for Tsume to hold him back.

"Harry's going to be back soon Naruto-kun. Haku's getting him." She then looks around and sighs. "Besides, most of them are already dead. They were killed in the Invasion. The ones left except for the Elders voted against it… Surprisingly even that fucker Danzo voted against it." Naruto looks at her in surprise and she shrugs. "Yeah, surprised me as well, but there you have it. Guess even that prick can have a heart… though you'd likely need a microscope to find it." Naruto just snorts at that.

"I doubt it was out of the goodness of his heart Tsume-chan… If he even had one that is. More then likely he already knew about Yugao-nee-chan's pregnancy and figured that it was better to wait or use a Kunoichi HE picked from Ne. It would be just like him… As to the whole dead thing, you forget the magical art of Necromancy… I wouldn't put it past nii-san to summon their souls and do something to make them suffer." He then looks at Tsunade with a hopeful look. "Surely you can do something Baa-chan, you are Hokage after all?" She just sighs in regret.

"I would if I could Naruto… but I can't. Those fuckers made it so that I couldn't do anything. If Sensei had known about it within the week it was created he could have stopped it. The problem is that since he was busy with the Invasion he was unable to know about it until it was too late to do anything. Yugao's pretty much resigned to it." Sighing as she shakes her head, she's about to say more when Harry arrives with a pissed look on his face and giving off KI and Tsunade watches as an empty Sake jug explodes. "Harry, calm down. Getting angry now will do no good." Still snarling, Harry shakes his head.

"Angry? ANGRY?! I'm not angry… I'M ROYALLY PISSED OFF AND I SWEAR I'LL MAKE THEIR FUCKING AFTERLIVES A LIVING HELL!" Tsunade leans back as he realeces a massive burst of KI. Just as she's about to calm him down (Read: Knock him out) Yugao in her ANBU uniform walks in and lays a hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately all the KI in the room disapates. "Neko-chan?" She just nods.

"That's enough Harry-kun. We'll talk later… especially since we'll have the time." He blinks at her confused and is about to say something when Haku walks in. "Ah good! We're all here Hokage-sama." Tsunade nods and considers the group in front of her.

"Very well. As you well know we have a situation with the amount of ninja we have and the missions we've been receiving. To that end, I need you five to perform a mission for me. It's a two part one so listen up and listen good. The first part is a C-rank delivery, this will be Neko's main mission. She will also help out on the mission the rest of you have been assigned: A B-rank search and destroy. As Neko already knows her mission I'll explain your's." Before she can go any farther, Harry starts snarling at her.

"Please explain to me exactly why you're sending out Neko-chan? She's almost four months pregnant! She should stay here where she and the baby will be safe." Yugao looks at him and chuckles.

"I would advise you to listen first Harry-kun." Still grumbling, he crosses his arms and pouts making Yugao giggle. Sighing, Tsunade looks at the paper before her and nods.

"Anyways, a small village in southeast Fire country, not too far from Wave in fact, has been having bandit problems. This is compounded by the fact that we received reports of possible missing-nin in the group hence why we're sending Tsume and Haku with you. Neko will be in an advisory role Harry and will not be involved in any fighting so there's no worry there." He looks back at Neko and she nods making him sigh in relief. Shaking her head, Tsunade leans forwards. "Anyways, this will be Harry's and Naruto's first trip as Chunin. Be careful and if it's too tough, head back. Got it?" They all nod. "Good. Dismissed." As they file out, Neko follows Harry down the road. Once Harry reaches his room, she leans against the doorframe as she watches him pack. Finally, she sighs as does he, the two saying the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you… Hard for me? It's harder for you. Whatever, it's all my fault and I'm sorry… It's your fault? No, it's mine… no it's all my fault." The two glare at each other for several moments before bursting into laughter. After several minutes, Yugao finally recovers enough to remove her mask. Happily sighing, she looks at Harry as her smile falls some.

"I needed that." Walking in, she sits on the bed before her smile softens. "I am sorry for not telling you earlier Harry-kun. I just thought that you would be angry with me for what happened." Harry just blinks at this and raises an eyebrow.

"Angry? With you? Pssh! Like hell Yugao-chan! Rather I'm pissed at the council members, not you. I just thought that you would be angry with me and that's why you've been avoiding me since a week before the exams…" Getting up, she walks over and hugs Harry.

"Look at us both Harry-kun. Both of us are being complete and utter bakas over this. We've been friends for several years and here we are thinking the other's going to be angry with us." Shaking her head, she sighs. "We really need to talk about what's going on though." Harry just nods as she straightens up. "I know that I'm not ready for a relationship yet Harry-kun… not so soon since…" Biting back a sob, she takes a deep breath. "Not so soon after Hayate-kun's death. I'm just not ready. Maybe someday I will… but not right now." Harry just nods before shrugging and shaking his head.

"And I'm not ready to pursue one with you Yugao-chan… So how about we stay as friends for now and see where we go from here?" She nods and the two shake hands. Watching as she walks back to the bed and sits down on it, he turns back and starts pulling out clothing and scrolls. "So why are you going on a mission Yugao-chan? I'm only asking because of the baby mind you." She just shakes her head and sighs.

"Part of the reason that I'm doing the mission to get my mind off things and this is the last one I'm on before I go on maternity leave for the next two years. I also need a little bit of money and this should help pad my living expanses for a little while." She then looks around and sighs. "I'll likely move in at some point though… it's just too lonely at my place." Harry nods as he walks over and gives her a hug.

"I'll be here for you Yugao-chan… Just ask for anything you need and I'll do it." She just nods and gets up as the two head out. Soon after the group is leaping from tree to tree. Harry, Yugao, and Haku are talking to each other when Haku points out that Harry's familiars are nowhere in sight and asks where they are. "They're taking care of Kaa-san and Kushina-oba-chan at the moment Haku-chan." Haku just nods as the group continues onward to their destination. Up in front, Naruto looks at Tsume before leaping over a branch.

"So Tsume-chan, what are you doing here? Even if there's missing-nin in the bandits, a Jounin and three Chunin level shinobi seems a bit much like overkill." Tsume just nods with a sheepish grin.

"Caught that did you? The truth is I wanted to spend some time with you Naruto-kun. For the next few months before Konoha gets back on it's feet, I doubt that we're going to get any chance to have a date. You don't mind spending time with me do you?" Naruto shakes his head and smiles.

"Nah. I enjoy anytime I can spend with my girlfriends Tsume-chan." Thinking it over, he chuckles as he looks at her. "As to us having dates… Even if we're busy with missions we can still have dates." Seeing confusion, he smirks. "After all, an hour here for dinner or lunch or breakfast wouldn't be too much trouble to schedule." Thinking it over, she nods with a smile.

"Sounds good. You'll also have to do much the same thing with Momo, Anko, and the others you know." He just nods as they continue speeding through the trees. Later that night finds the group huddled around a campfire and Tsume leans back before letting out a belch. "Ahhh! That hit the spot. How DO you and Harry cook so well Naruto-kun?" Naruto just chuckles as he watches her.

"Simple really, we've been cooking for ourselves for years Tsume-chan, and the worst critic you can have is yourself." He shrugs as she nods her head in agreement. "Besides, we never go anywhere without some cooking supplies. And your cooking is incredible as well Tsume-chan, I love it! Dattebayo!" She blushes at the complement.

"Yeah, well… I got several years experience behind me Naruto-kun. I've been cooking since I was a little girl and I got to admit I'm pretty good at it." She jerks her thumb at herself making several people chuckle at her evident pride in her abilities before she motions to the remains of their meal. "But even I got to admit that you being able to create a meal like you did out of what we managed to catch is simply incredible and worthy of praise." Seeing Naruto scratching his neck in embarrassment, she turns to regard Harry. "So, now that your Chunin, when are going to marry Hana and the others Harry? You did say that as soon as you made Chunin you would and she's already planning the wedding since she can't go out on missions anymore due to her pregnancy." Harry just sighs as he looks up into the sky.

"As I told Sal the other night, I'll marry the three of them first, then Hana-chan followed by Haku-chan. As to how… I'm thinking a simple hand fasting for the familiars and letting the others decide how they want to do theirs." Harry shrugs seeing their inquisitive looks. "I might try a marriage ritual or two later on… but that's in the future." Seeing the nods, he looks at the watch on his wrist. "Well, it's twenty-one hundred hours (9 PM). Time for bed. So how are we going to do this?" Naruto scratches his chin in thought before nodding.

"Well, since we're heading out with first light, I'd say that me and Tsume-chan should take the nine to one-thirty and nii-san and Haku-nee-chan from one-thirty to six. If need be one of the two on duty can take a quick nap." They all nod (except for Yugao who grumbles at being left out) and the others head to bed leaving Naruto and Tsume alone near the fire along with Kuromaru who lays down and goes to sleep. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, Tsume looks at her teenage boyfriend.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Naruto-kun." He looks at her and motions her to continue which she does after a seconds pause. "Now that you're a Chunin, are you going to reveal your heritage? You are an adult after all in the eyes of the village now." Naruto thinks over his response before sliding over and slipping his arm around her waist.

"That's a very good question Tsume-chan. The answer is no unfortunately. Becoming a Chunin only entitles me to Tou-san's will. In it he asked for me not to reveal my heritage until I'm at least Jounin so that I can be sure that I can protect myself and my precious people from his enemies. And I know that I'm not strong enough at this point to actually defend myself from his enemies… But he did leave me several jutsu to learn." Tsume nods as they cuddle only to be surprised as he sighs. "Can I ask you something Tsume-chan? It's a serious question that's been bugging me." She nods.

"Sure. You know that you can ask me anything Naruto-kun. And can I promise that no matter what it is or how odd it is I'll answer you to the best of my ability." Naruto just nods as he bites his lip.

"How is it that if who my Otou-san was is supposed to be such a big secret that so many people know it? I mean, you knew, as did Ojii-san, Hiashi, Tsunade-Baa-chan, Shizune-chan, and Ero-Sennin. It's just something that's been bugging the fuck out of me for a while now, that's all." Tsume nods as she thinks it over and sighs.

"Your parentage is something of the villages worst kept secret Naruto-kun. Hiashi and the Sandaime know because they were at the sealing. I know because I recognized the scents on you. Tsunade-sama and Shizune know because, along with one of your Tou-san's students Rin, they delivered you. Jeraiya knows because he's your Godfather. I know that others like Shikaku know because it's really not that hard to figure out. Think about it for a second Naruto-kun: How many spiky blond-haired, blue eyed people live in the Village? Blond is a very rare hair colour in Konoha. Really, a lot of people know, but don't talk about it. Some are afraid that they're be laughed at, other's are afraid of what it means if true." Naruto nods as this actually makes sense.

"So in other words it's so well known that people just don't comment about it." Tsume smiles as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's exactly right. It's so obvious that people ignore it. But I wouldn't worry too much about it Naruto-kun. At the moment not too many people think about it, though with how you look now that'll change in a few years since you'll likely look like a spitting image of your old man… Trust me, I know. After all, both me and Hiashi were your Otou-san's Chunin and Jounin team mates so I should know. If you'd like… I can tell you some stories about what we did." Looking at her, Naruto blinks away some tears before hugging her and giving her a soft kiss.

"I'd like that Tsume-chan… I really don't know much about him at all except for what's in the history books. And I don't want to ask Kaa-san since to her he died just a short time ago and the pain's still fresh." Tsume nods and holds him close.

"I don't mind at all Naruto-kun, it would be my pleasure to do so. All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you all that I can." Looking up she becomes thoughtful before nodding. "Okay, there was this one time Naruto-kun, we were heading to River Country and…" And so she goes on, some of her stories cause Naruto to laugh while others make him thoughtful about the man he never got to know, yet owes so much of himself to. Tsume finally stops as the time comes to change shifts. Waking up Harry and Haku, Naruto heads over to his sleeping bag to find that Tsume's set her's up right up against his. Seeing his wry amused look, Tsume just shrugs. "What? Aren't I allowed to sleep next to my boyfriend?" Naruto just shakes his head as he climbs into his sleeping bag.

"Nah, you're allowed." Leaning over the two share a kiss before snuggling in. "Good night Tsume-chan, sweet dreams." Tsume just chuckles and makes him blush with her next words.

"They'll be sweet if you're in them Naruto-kun… Good night." Naruto just continues to look at her with his mouth opening and closing until finally he gives up and shakes his head before going to sleep soon followed by Tsume. Watching their antics, Harry shakes his head and chuckles before turning to Haku.

"So… Got anything to talk about Haku-chan? After all, I figure that there's some things you want to know same as I want to know some things about you." She looks at him and softly smiles.

"I don't know what to actually ask you about Harry-kun. After all our dinner dates there's not too much I wonder about when it comes to you. And I've told you things as well since you always make time to have a meal with one of us… kind of like Naruto-kun's going to do with his girlfriends." Harry just shrugs before answering.

"Well, yeah. I really don't see the problem with having a quiet meal with one of my girlfriends since it gives us time to chat. And that I don't mind at all Haku-chan, but I'm pretty sure that there's still more to talk about." Haku just chuckles at that in agreement.

"True. But there just doesn't seem to be enough time to do so… Unless you have one of those time-turner things." Seeing Harry look away, she groans. "You didn't bring one with you… did you?" Harry just sheepishly nods making her sigh out loud. "I can't believe you brought one. Whatever could possess you to do that!?" Harry looks one way and then another before leaning towards Haku.

"Me and nii-san brought one because we're planning to 'gain' a little bit of time to spend with you and Tsume-kaa-chan without being rushed to get back to Konoha after the mission's complete. The one we brought only goes back twelve hours, but if we use it we should be able to get at least two days out of it. It was supposed to be a surprise so don't tell Tsume-kaa-chan, ok?" Haku nods as she giggles a little.

"Hai. Just don't go waving it around ok? I don't want to draw attention we really don't need at this moment, understood?" Harry rapidly nods as Haku wraps her arm around Harry's shoulders as he wraps one of his around her slender waist. Giving him a kiss, she sighs as she leans into his shoulder. "By the way, any idea what your wearing to Kaa-san's and Zabuza-sama's wedding?" Harry just shrugs in reply.

"I just figured that I would go along with whatever you came out with. Better then coming out with something only for you to say it doesn't fit." Hearing Haku's giggling, he jerks his thumb at himself. "See? I'm learning." Haku just smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"Looks like the training is paying off." She starts laughing softly as Harry pouts.

000000000000 Back in Konoha 000000000000

The Sandaime is gulping as he enters the Uzumaki-Potter compound and walks to the sitting room he was asked to arrive at. As he enters, he notices Kushina and Lily sitting in two armchairs. Seeing him, Kushina internally smirks at his pale face as she motions him to a nearby chair. "Please have a seat Sandaime-sama." Gulping at her tone when she states his title, he does so and pales even more as he notices the wooden bokan she's tapping against the side of her chair. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted as Row enters the room pushing a wheelchair with a twenty-one year woman with two brown square tattoos on her cheeks. On the wheelchair is a tray holding several peanut butter sandwiches and two glasses of what appears to be pink milk. Looking at her, Sarutobi smiles.

"Hello Rin. How are you doing today?" Seeing his desperation (as well as hearing it in his voice), she wags her finger at him as she chuckles.

"Nice try Sandaime-sama, but you're not getting out of this one with my help. Besides, I'm annoyed at what's happened to Naruto-Otouto as well and so is Lily-sama. So take it like a man." Lily just shakes her head at Rin.

"How many times must I tell you Rin? Call me Lily at least, not Lily-sama." Rin just shrugs with a smile as Lily looks at the retired Hokage and gives him a smile that's MUCH too friendly. Sarutobi shivers as he notices that she's fingering a wand in her hand. "So, I think that we have a talk to have Sarutobi-sama?" He just nods and sighs as Kushina grabs one of the sandwiches and a glass and sets it on the table beside her.

"Ok you three… What do you want to know?" Kushina just looks at him as she narrows her eyes.

"A few things Sarutobi… as well as a few answers." Leaning back, her face gains a scowl. "What the hell possessed you to possibly tell the villagers right after the attack!? Even I can see that was the actions of a baka. I would have waited at least three months to tell to give them time to grieve. But telling them right after was stupidity on a scale I've never seen! Of course in the aftermath they would blame him what with their wounds and grief so raw so soon after the Kyubi!" The Sandaime seems to fold in half as he wipes his eyes with his hands.

"You don't think that I've realized that Kushina? I have. But I can tell you that I had no choice in the matter since several people saw the sealing and I was trying to kill any rumours… But I later realized that I just made the situation worse. I won't ask you for forgiveness Kushina, I failed both you and Minato badly." Kushina just explodes at that.

"KUSO FUCKING RIGHT YOU FAILED US YOU ASSHOLE! HE TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE OVER AND TAKE FUCKING CARE OF OUR SON! BUT WHAT HAPPENS?! HIS WHOLE FUCKING LIFE GOES TO SHIT IN A HAND BASKET!" Breathing hard with a red face, Kushina glares at him. "WELL?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SAY TO THAT!?" Holding his face in his hands, shakes his head before looking at Kushina.

"I'm sorry Kushina… I tried my best, but the Council-" She just cuts him off again making him flinch as her Killing Intent hits him fully.

"The Council…? THE FUCKING COUNCIL IS WHY NOTHING WAS DONE YOU PRICK!? WERE YOU OR WEREN'T YOU THE FUCKING HOKAGE!?" He goes to say something but Kushina doesn't let him. "THE COUNCIL IS SUBSERVIENT TO THE HOKAGE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU FUCKING BAKA!" She trails off as she enters a coughing fit, which is only stopped as Lily passes her the glass. Taking a drink and clearing her throat, she looks at Sarutobi. "I don't fucking care what you say you old fart, I really don't. Now, I don't want to hear your excuses on that so I'll hand over the conversation to Yuri." Shaking her head, Lily watches as Kushina tears a chunk out of her sandwich. Looking at the former Hokage, Lily stares him down as she fingers her wand.

"Now… I want to know exactly why this… CRA was implemented for my son as well as my nephew… and it better be good or else." Sarutobi gulps before sighing.

"It was for their own protection actually… and having it for your nephew was your son's idea." Seeing her raised eyebrow, he leans back as an amused Rin watches as Kushina rips her sandwich apart. "As soon as we activated the 'Bloodline Clan Creation Art' for them to protect them both from the Council's machinations, the CRA automatically activated. Harry made movements by stating that since they activated it for him, they would have to activate them for Naruto. They finally agreed when Harry stated that he would make himself sterile if they tried anything. Finally, the holdouts in the council were so desperate to have Wizard/witch-nin in Konoha's forces in the future that they agreed." Lily just sighs and the Sandaime grins at her. "If it makes you feel any better, Harry actually fought against the CRA for quite some time before giving up on that fight since it was the only way to gain protection for the both of them." Shaking her head, Lily snorts.

"That was actually one of the first things pointed out to me by Ayame. Still can't quite believe it since according to most gossip that's every man's dream." She shrugs and sighs with a sad chuckle. "James would be proud of him though for as he would put it: 'Bagging some of the hottest pieces of ass he's ever seen'… Trust me on that. Hell! If Sirius was here he would be trying to go for it, I know that for the fact." Everyone shares a chuckle at that. Still shaking her head, Lily turns to him. "So how are we going to reveal ourselves? Especially since us three have been put down as dead." Sarutobi just chuckles before grinning.

"Actually your sons came up with the idea. We're going to wait until Kushina is back up to full strength and they're going to leave the village for a time and set off what they call a 'Magic-Chakra pulse' which is currently stored in a crystal. When they do that, we send people there and they'll find you three unconscious and Viola! There won't be any questions except for how it happened." Lily thinks it over before chuckling.

"How superbly Slytherin… I'm quite impressed." Finishing her sandwich, Kushina nods.

"Yeah… It'll be so mysterious that the rumours will be most of the what answers people will come up with." She shrugs before glaring at him as she taps a piece of paper on the table. "Now about these marriage contracts you signed for my son…" Sarutobi just gulps as he realizes that his troubles are far from over.

00000000000000000 Back with Naruto and Harry three days later 000000000000000000

Stalking through the forest, Naruto taps his nose and points forwards as Tsume nods before she softly growls. Kuromaru bobs his head once before disappearing in the underbrush. Moments later a wet crunch followed by a gurgle is heard as Kuromaru takes care of the guard that Naruto and Tsume spotted. Hearing it, two more walk right by Naruto and Tsume only to be killed as Tsume claws the throat out from one and Naruto snaps the other's neck. Looking around, Naruto leans towards Tsume. "Now how many is that?" Tsume taps her chin before whispering.

"So far that's ten for us. We should be meeting up with Harry and Haku as they make their way around in our direction. Once we get all the guards, we go in." Naruto nods only to stiffen as he hears a branch move, relaxing a moment later as Harry and Haku drop down from the tress in a crouch. "Anything to report you two?" Harry points in the direction of the bandit camp.

"So far so good Tsume-kaa-chan. When I used the Jigoku Mahogan I saw there's about forty more bandits in there. How many are missing-nin I couldn't tell you." He shrugs before continuing. "I was thinking that me and Naruto sneak in and take out the leadership while you and Haku take those at the edges out to prevent them from escaping." Thinking it over, Tsume nods.

"Sounds good… but if you get into trouble I want you to get the hell out of Iwa, understood? No heroics here, get in and get out." The two nod before casting a Disillusionment charm on themselves along with a Notice-me-not charm. Moments later, only Haku and Tsume are left in the clearing. Nodding, they disappear into the underbrush like shadows leaving nothing but corpses behind. As the two women take their positions, Harry and Naruto sneak through the camp towards a series of tents in the center. Harry sneaks past the guards of one of them since they notice nothing wrong. Entering the tent, he looks around.

'Hmm… Now where are you, you teme…' Spotting a bed in the corner, he heads to it and smirks seeing one of the bandit leaders asleep. His smirk widens as he recognizes him as a missing-nin. 'Time to die.' Leaning forwards, he does several handsigns before blowing a small green cloud onto the sleeping bandit's face. He breaths it in and his eyes pop open only for him to silently die within several seconds. Looking at him, Harry nods before leaving and heading to the next tent. After several more, he meets back up with Naruto and they head to the main tent which has the last ten bandit leaders in it. As Naruto casts a silencing spell, Harry slowly pulls several black tip senbon (Which are covered in Basilisk poison) from his holster before flinging them and striking six bandits who die within a minute. Now aware that someone is with them, the leader (Which they recognize as a C-rank missing-nin) rushes over to where he thinks Harry is.

"You teme! I don't care if your using some kind of Genjutsu! KAI!" Seeing as nothing's happening, he stops confused before doing it again. He doesn't get a third try as Naruto slices his throat with his knife. Seeing their leader down, the others unleash several jutsu. By the time the other bandits arrive dur to the tent being ripped apart, they find all their leaders dead. They then rush right out of the camp in terror… only to fall victim to the traps that Tsume and Haku set as well as the two women. Those that stay are taken care of by Harry and Naruto (now visible). Once all the bandits are dead, Tsume and Haku walk into the camp to find Harry and Naruto removing heads from some of the recognizable corpses. Seeing this, Tsume shakes her head.

"Getting some extra cash you two using their bounties? Can't say that I blame you… Mind sharing?" The two just look at each other and shrug. That night, the group walks into a hotel provided for by the town. Shaking his head, Naruto walks into the room him qand Tsume picked as their own.

"I can't believe that was ranked as a B-rank! It was a C-rank." Tsume just shrugs in answer.

"There was missing-nin involved so it was a B-rank. Even if they were a pathetic bunch to say the least." Looking at herself, Tsume makes a face full of disgust upon seeing the dirt and blood on her clothes. "Hope you don't mind Naruto-kun, but I'm going to take the first shower, ok?" Naruto just chuckles.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll just go and grab us something to eat, ok?" She nods and disappears into the washroom. Casting a quick cleaning charm on himself, he heads downstairs and grabs some food from the hotel's café. Looking at the bunch of baked goods in the bag in his arms, he heads upstairs. Upon opening the door, he's confronted by the sight of Tsume in an t-shirt and panties. Looking up, she smiles seeing Naruto. "You done?" She nods as he hands her the bag. Looking in it, she pulls out a cinnamon bun before jerking her thumb at the washroom door.

"It's your turn Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I left you plenty of hot water." She watches as he grabs a bunch of clothes and heads in. Watching the door for a few seconds, she smirks causing Kuromaru to shake his head.

"Tsume… Do you have to do whatever it is your planning?" She just grins causing him to groan out loud. "Kuso… Looks like I'm sleeping in the washroom tonight. Just do me a favour and don't be too loud, I need my sleep." She just glares at him and growls.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you mutt." Kuromaru just gives her a doggy grin and snorts in amusement.

"I've heard you at night Tsume. In particular the times you've howled the pup's name… You can be quite loud." Seeing Tsume's sputtering and red face, he laughs. "I just want to make sure that you don't keep the town up tonight." His grin falls as she snarls and leaps at him and starts chasing him around… which only ends as Naruto walks out of the door and Kuromaru rushes in. Blinking as the door closes, he listens and hears the shower turn on and scratches his head.

"Um… Ok, what's going on… and how the hell can he turn on the shower if he doesn't have opposable thumbs?" Seeing Tsume grumble about stupid nosy mutts he sweatdrops and drops it. Walking over, he gets up on the bed and grabs the bag and pulls out a cupcake as Tsume sits down beside him and does the same. They chat as they eat until there's only one cookie. They look at each other and then at the cookie and back at each other before narrowing their eyes. Both go to grab it at once.

"Mine!" Unfortunately for Tsume, Naruto grabs it. He's about to eat it when he hears a whine.

'Mustn't look… mustn't look… mustn't look… KUSO!' Hearing another whine he looks to see Tsume giving him puppy dog eyes… which works for her. Almost immediately Naruto can feel his will draining away. Finally sighing, he breaks the cookie in half and gives her half and eats the other. The two then fall back on the bed patting their stomachs. "Ah… That hit the spot." Beside Naruto, Tsume nods in agreement before burping.

"Ohhh Yeah… Tell me about it." Looking at Naruto, she grins as she rolls over on top of him. Looking him in his eyes, she grins. "You know… I could use another treat… if you know what I mean." Naruto just grins as well before he wraps his hands around her waist as she brings him into a kiss. Soon after initiating it, she asks for and is granted entrance to his mouth. She murmurs in appreciation when he slips one of his hands under her panties to squeeze and grope her firm ass as the other moves farther and strokes along her thigh. She pulls away and looks at Naruto with a soft look as one of her fingers trace along a whisker mark causing him to shudder in pleasure. "Mmm, Naruto-kun." Opening his eyes he looks at the MILF above him.

"Fuck you're beautiful Tsume-chan… My hime of the wild…" Tsume blushes as Naruto draws her into another kiss as his hands move around to the front and move up her shirt making her moan into his mouth as he starts groping her breasts. Her eyes fly open as Naruto suddenly flips her over onto her back with him on top before closing them. Pulling away, she considers him through hooded eyes while grinning.

"That's… it Naruto-kun… make me your bitch." Going back to kissing, she wraps her legs around his waist and starts grinding against him making her whimper some as his other hand goes back to kneading her ass before she suddenly shudders in release as she arches her back. "FUCK!" After getting herself back under control, she looks at Naruto and chuckles. "Fuck Naruto-kun, you sure know how to make me feel young all over again don't you?" He just snickers.

"You're only as old as you let yourself be Tsume-chan." She chuckles and shakes her head as she pushs him off of her. Sitting up, she looks at the time and sighs. "Looks like time for bed since we got to be heading back in the morning." Seeing him smirk she raises an eyebrow. "What's up with the smirk?" Naruto's smirk just grows.

"You see Tsume-chan, we DON'T have to go back yet." She just blinks and asks what he's talking about. "Me and nii-san brought a time-turner with us. It can go back twelve hours. If you want we can add about two days and just camp out… me… and you… all alone…" She grins as she thinks it over before giving him another kiss.

"Sounds good Naruto-kun… But it's still time for bed, got it?" He nods and makes a move to leave the bed only for Tsume to shove him back down with a amused look. "And where do you think your going?" Naruto just sheepishly scratches the back of his neck.

"Well… I was going to give you the bed and Mrph!" He gets cut off as Tsume kisses him. Pulling back, she wags her finger.

"I think not Naruto-kun. Your staying here with me. And THAT's final. Got it?" He nods and his eyes nearly bug out as she goes and pulls off her t-shirt in one movement revealing her slightly stocky but well endowed body. Seeing his reaction, she raises an eyebrow before pulling off her panties. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Suddenly she blushes as she realizes why. "Opps… Guess I should have told you that I don't sleep clothed unless I'm outside… Heheheh…" She trails off with a nervous chuckle as she scratches the back of her neck. Sighing, Naruto just opens the covers and slides in soon followed by Tsume who cuddles up to him as he drapes the blankets over them. Looking at her, he pulls her close before nuzzling her neck making her softly growl. "Kuso Naruto-kun…" She gasps as one of Naruto's hands come up and start to rub her breasts. "Wha…" Naruto just chuckles before his other hand makes it's way down.

"Well Tsume-chan… I don't think we're quite done yet…" She gasps as she feels one of his fingers reach her cunt and slip in bringing a moan from her before he slips in another. Soon afterwards she's rolling her hips to meet his strokes before she suddenly howls as her back arches. Still grinning, he looks at her before kissing the side of her neck making her eyes flutter open. "You enjoy Tsume-chan?" She just looks at him lazily before kissing him.

"Fucking kuso straight Naruto-kun." She shuuders some. "I fucking can't wait until your sixteen and you claim me as your's… That's going to be one hell of a fucking night. I'm going to make sure that neither of us walks straight for a week." Naruto just chuckles at that as he holds her close.

"You keep this up and I might not wait until I'm sixteen." Her eyes fly open before a mischievous look settles on her face as she nibbles some on his earlobe making him groan.

"You promise?" He just chuckles before the two settle down. Looking at him, Tsume gives him a short kiss before snuggling in. "Good night Naruto-kun." Letting out a yawn, Naruto nods sleepily.

"Good night Tsume-chan… See you in the morning." Soon after the only sounds are Naruto and Tsume snoring. Soon afterwards, Kuromaru opens the bathroom door and pads over to the bed and observes Tsume snuggling into Naruto's neck. After watching them for a few minutes he smiles.

"As I said Tsume. The pup will be good for you… though I could do without the howling." Jumping up on the end of the bed, the two Shinobi grumble a little in their sleep before being once again being claimed by slumber. Turning around three times in a circle, Kuromaru lays down and closes his eyes…

0000000000 With Harry and Haku 00000000000

Looking at his trunk which contains the apartment where Yugao is currently sleeping, Harry shakes his head. "Hopefully she'll be comfortable in there." He softly smiles as he feels two slender arms drape over his shoulders. "Got out of the shower Haku-chan?" She nods as she lays her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hm-mm. Yeah." Looking at the green-eyed wizard-nin, she smiles as she makes circles on his chest with her finger causing him to shiver. "You know Harry-kun… With Neko-san in that trunk apartment, it means that we're all alone now." Harry just chuckles as he realizes what she's getting at.

"Man Haku-chan… And here I was thinking that you had the least amount of libido of the girls… Yet here you are trying to get into my pants." Seeing the blush on her face, Harry shakes his head before twisting around and seeing her sitting behind him in a light blue night dress and a small blush on her face. "Is that why you agreed Haku-chan to come on this mission? To be with me away from the others?" She sighs and nods, looking away as she rubs the back of her neck.

"I… I just don't feel all that comfortable doing something like this at home for right now Harry-kun…" She takes a deep, calming breath before continuing. "After everything, I think I'm ready for this." Harry just nods as he leans forwards.

"Understood… we're just going to begin with the familiar… ok?" She slowly nods as the two lean in and kiss. After a while Haku opens her mouth slightly and almost shyly pokes out her tongue which is soon joined by Harry's. She mumbles a little as his hands slide down and grip her firm behind as her own slip beneath his shirt and pulls it off. Pulling away slightly, she looks at his chest before reaching down and pulling her nightgown over her head leaving her naked from the waist up. Soon afterwards both discard their underwear leaving Haku's light body sitting on Harry's thighs. Feeling something poke into her stomach, Haku looks down to see Harry's erection making her blush.

"Wow… it's…" she just shakes her head and reaches down and runs a finger nail along it's length making Harry shudder. Seeing this, she smiles as she looks at Harry. Harry meanwhile is looking at her slender frame which seems to glow in the moonlight coming through the window as he reaches up with a hand and cups her soft yet firm breasts in one hand.

"You're so beautiful Haku-chan… Like a Tenshi…" she blushes as she pulls him into another kiss as they run their hands up and down each others bodies, learning what the other likes, the two fall back onto the bed, Haku finds Harry's cock pressing lengthwise against her slit making her moan as Harry wiggles a little under her. Wanting a little more of the sensation, she starts to grind making both teens withe from the sensations coming from it. "Ha…rry…kun… it… so…" Harry just nods as he twists one of her rock hard nipples making her gasp. Looking down at him, she bites her lip as she forms a small layer of ice between them making Harry arch his back. Soon after the two reach their release and Haku falls onto Harry's chest gasping for air. "That…(Gasp!) was so… (Huff!) amazing…" Harry just nods before giving her a kiss that causes her to moan into it.

"I love you Haku-chan… with all that I can." Haku just nods in contentment before snuggling into his chest as Harry summons the blankets that had fallen onto the floor during their little makeout session onto them. Soon afterwards the two are asleep in each other's embrace while the moon continues to shine through the window.

000000000000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Yet another chapter... Where's Hinata?_

_Pen-pen: Wa wark... War waar waaarrrkk waark waarrkk ar wark waar wa waaarrrkk. (No idea... She said something about needing to take care of something.)_

_Steve: Really? Huh! Go figure... Anyways, onto the next chapter!_

_Yui: See you all there!_

**Omake: **Hinata's revenge

We open to the sight of a Japanese man tied down to a chair with a ball gag in his mouth and a blindfold. Suddenly the blindfold is taken away revealing the person is Kishimoto. He takes one look at his kidnapper and his eyes widen seeing a coldly smiling Hinata there. " Mmer!? M maaarpph merrrrrph mr!?(What!? A cosplayer kidnapped me!?)" Hinata just chuckles as she pulls out a large trunk and starts taking various instruments of torture out of it.

"Oh... I'm NOT a cosplayer Kishimoto-san... I'm the REAL Hinata. Thankfully Steve-san never knew that the device he made to hop into the computer would allow me to hop out." Putting on two heavy rubber gloves, she pulls out two electric eels. Kishimoto's eyes widen at that as he gulps.

"Mer muurr mph murp! Muurr mrph m muuurrrph m muurrph!(But you're not real! You're just a character I created!)" Hinata just chuckles as she looks at him, her eyes cold.

"Well... Yes, you did create me..." She then walks over to him and looks him straight in the eye while activating the Byakugan. "But I've come from the Unreal to see you my creator... You see, I'm _very_ disappointed that you had Naruto-kun forget my confession so soon after the battle. Also, I... _dislike_how you made Danzo the Rokudaime instead of Naruto-kun... So I decided to teach you a little _lesson_..." Kishimoto starts shaking his head from side to side as he struggles to get out of his bindings as Hinata brings the eels closer to him. "Time for the 'Ten Thousand Years of Pain: Electric Eel Style..."

000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000


	59. Return, anger, and a chat

_Steve: Well... here we are with yet another chapter... (Trails off as he notices Hinata walking in with brand new clothes) Hinata? What's with the new threads?_

_Hinata: Oh! These? (Points to her new clothes to which Steve and the others nod) I had to get them because my old ones had a few... Stains on them._

_Yui: Stains? What kind?_

_Hinata: The kind that caused me to burn my old ones._

_Yui: ..._

_Steve: ..._

_Pen-pen: ..._

_Readers: (Shivering and whimpering as they remember what kind they were.)_

_Steve: Okay... I not going to ask WHY you had to burn your old ones..._

_Pen-pen: Waark wa waarrk wark ar war waaarrrkkk. (Maybe we should just do the disclaimer.)_

_Steve: That sounds like a good idea... If you guys would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly waking up, Tsume opens her eyes to find Naruto sleeping next to her in their shared sleeping bag. Staying still, Tsume slowly watches him before reaching out and brushing a piece of hair from his forehead before Naruto snuggles in deeper and lets out a loud yawn as he opens his eyes. "Good Morning Tsume-chan… Have a good sleep?" She nods and chuckles with a grin.

"Hai." Leaning in, she shares a good morning kiss with him. Pulling away, she smirks. "Of course… any night that I spend with you is a good night." Naruto just chuckles as he pulls her closer.

"Mmm. You're telling me Tsume-chan…" Unzipping the sleeping bag, Naruto watches as Tsume gets up and stretches out. Getting up, she turns as she notices that Naruto hasn't moved from the bag and blushes a little as she sees him examining her. Naruto's eyes slowly trace upwards past her long, slim well muscled legs up to her firm ass and wide hips. Reaching her torso, he stops as he observes her well defined curves with her corded muscles underneath them before reaching her neck and face. Seeing her blush, he gets up and walks over to her before embracing her. "Sorry about that Tsume-chan… I just can't help myself when I see you like this." She just smiles as she leans down and pulls him into a searing kiss before pressing herself against him.

"Ha! You're a regular sweet talker, aren't you Naruto-kun?" He just shrugs as she sighs and shakes her head. "Unfortunately we don't have time to have any fun. I think that using the time turner for three days is more then enough." Naruto just nods as he turns to put on a shirt.

"True… but you can't say that you didn't enjoy the past three days." Tsume stops pulling on her panties for a moment before chuckling and shrugging with a smile. Getting them on, she turns to her bra and grumbles at it making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Problem Tsume-chan?" She just nods and sighs.

"Yeah… Um, you see…" She scratches the back of her neck before continuing. "It's a problem that all Inuzuka women have, Bras are just really uncomfortable for us to use." Seeing Naruto blink, she shrugs. "Don't ask me why that is, it just is. But we still wear them since we DO still need support." To show her point she reaches down and pushes up her breasts. "After all… It wouldn't do to have these sag, now would it?" She laughs a little as Naruto stares before he shakes his head and motions her over. Slightly confused, she walks over. "What is it Naruto-kun?" She slightly surprised as Naruto runs his finger across her breasts while whispering causing her to shiver. Once he's done, Naruto nods to himself.

"There. All done." He then looks at the slightly confused Tsume with a small grin. "Now you don't need a bra Tsume-chan." She blinks as she realizes that she no longer feels like she doesn't have any support on her chest. Poking her girls, she grins as they barely move.

"Wow! What did you do Naruto-kun? Whatever it was it's really comfortable!" Naruto just chuckles slightly.

"Just a support spell that me and nii-san created a while back. We're working on somehow attaching it to something so that we don't have to keep casting it over and over again." Tsume just nods before grinning.

"Just be more careful when you cast it… I don't need the other Inuzuka women getting any ideas and stealing you away from me." She taps her chin in mock thought before her grin becomes sadistic. "Though I'd never let those bitches near you anyways." Naruto just rolls his eyes having gotten used to her attitude over the years.

"Whatever Tsume-chan… Time to head out." Soon afterwards they join with Harry, Haku, and Yugao before they head towards Konoha. As their walking, Yugao notices that both Harry and Naruto are concentrating on their palms which has wisps of chakra swirling around in them.

"Hey, Harry-kun?" Harry just grunts a little. "What's that you're doing?" Harry looks up at her and shrugs.

"Ero-Sennin taught me and nii-san the Rasengan. We're just working on the final stage of it which combines two others together… It's not that we can't do it, it's just that we need a clone to perform it otherwise." Now this catches Tsume's attention.

"Really? You and Naruto-kun can use the Rasengan?" They both nod and she gives them both an impressed look. "Impressive. I take it that you're trying to create the shell of chakra to keep it stable?" Both the boys stumble a little before they look at her in surprise and nod causing her to chuckle and wag a finger attached to a shapely arm at them. "Don't be too surprise you two, you forget that I was a member of the Yondaime's Chunin and Jounin team." Naruto looks at her still shocked.

"So does that mean that you know it too Tsume-chan?" She shakes her head in the negative. "But then how do you know?" She just chuckles.

"Because Naruto-kun, Minato partially based it off some of the Inuzuka techniques as well as the Jyuuken. The idea of the rotation came from such moves as Gatsuuga while the idea of using chakra to cause internal damage he got from Hiashi's Jyuuken. I got to admit though, neither of us had ever thought of combining them in that manner before." She blinks as Naruto appears before her and grasps her hands in his.

"Do you know a way to create the shell?" She nods only for Naruto to pull her into a searing kiss that leaves her eyes fluttering. Pulling away, he chuckles at the goofy grin on her face. "Can you teach me how?" Tsume blinks for several seconds before grinning as she wraps her arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"Only if you give me another kiss like that again Naruto-kun…" Several minutes later finds Harry and Naruto working on the exercise that Tsume give them which involves wrapping chakra around the arm and gently spinning it as she continues her explanation. "Okay, what this exercise is meant to do is teach a pup how to manipulate his or her chakra into a rotation. It involves two parts, one is the rotation and the other is a 'Shell' to protect their body as they're rotating. The part I got you learning is the shell part which involves creating a thin layer of chakra over the skin to protect it. It also doubles as a chakra control exercise." She watches as the two work at it over the next several minutes. Suddenly Naruto looks up at her with a confused expression. "Yes?" Naruto clears his throat a little before answering.

"Why?" Tsume blinks and asks what he means. "Why are you teaching me this? I know that I asked you, but I didn't know that it was a clan technique and-" Tsume cuts him off with a finger on his lips before smiling at him.

"And that is why I don't mind teaching either you or Harry-kun this. You didn't know it was a clan technique and wouldn't have asked if you did. But the fact that it is doesn't matter Naruto-kun. You see, once we're married…" She trails off as she blushes a little before shaking it off. "Once we're married, you have the right to learn any Inuzuka jutsu you can, same with Harry and Hana. And this is not really a jutsu as much as a exercise, like your's and Harry's 'Orbiting Rock' exercise. Is that an actual jutsu or a step to learning one?" Naruto gulps and shakes his head.

"It's a step to learning how to control your magic… but that doesn't matter since only me and nii-san with a few others can even use magic right now." Tsume just chuckles.

"Actually it's a good comparison. It's simply an exercise, that's all Naruto-kun. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I taught this to both Hiashi and Minato so it doesn't really matter anyways that your learning it." Naruto nods a little before looking up at her making her raise an eyebrow at his serious look.

"Then I want to teach you the jutsu I used against Neji in the exams, the Kankangakugaku Aura no jutsu. If I'm correct, using it before doing a Gatsuuga or a similar jutsu should increase the damage exponentially since even if you miss it'll burn them at least." Tsume makes a move to protest it only for Naruto to growl at her. "Tsume-chan, that's enough! I'm going to teach it to you ad I expect it to be added to the Inuzuka clan archives, understood?" Tsume blinks as she can feel herself heating up from the commanding tone but not in anger or embarrassment before she sighs and nods.

"Hai Naruto-kun. I'll learn it." She gives him an amused/sultry look before running a finger along the side of his face. "I think I love it when you use such a commanding tone on me…" Naruto just rolls his eyes before showing her the handsigns for the jutsu and giving her an explanation as to how to use it. "Hmm… A interesting jutsu Naruto-kun. So instead of channelling the Katon chakra out of your mouth, you instead channel it out of your tenketsus creating an aura which is hot enough to burn exposed skin… Very nice." She just chuckles as she walks away with a sway in her hips causing Naruto to grumble.

"Tease." Several days later they've reached the village gates and enter without incident. After giving Tsunade their report, the group splits up with Harry making his way home while Naruto heads to the hospital. Once he walks through the doors, Harry takes a look around as he smells Hana in the vicinity.

"Hana-chan? You around here somewhere?" Hearing a squeak, he walks towards a doorway and opens it to see Hana. "Hana-chan? What's the matter…" He trails off as he notices that her pregnancy is now quite visible. Seeing him stare, she sighs and hangs her head.

'Great… he probably thinks I'm fat and…' She blinks as she feels Harry rubbing her belly with a happy look on his face. 'Ok… What's with that look?' She blinks again as Harry starts to rub his cheek against her slightly protuberant stomach. "Harry-kun? Why are you doing that? I know that your happy to be a Tou-san but you're kind of creeping me out." Harry looks up at her before straightening and blushing as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Um… It's… er…" Seeing Hana's raised eyebrow he sighs as he pokes his fingers together. "You'll just make fun of me Hana-chan…" This answer, if anything, makes Hana even more confused.

"I promise that what ever it is I won't make fun of you for it Harry-kun… Why?" He just sighs and guides her to a nearby chair before sitting down with Hana in his lap.

"It's just very embarrassing Hana-chan…" She just sighs and tells him to get on with it. "Um, ok… Here it goes… Ifindpregnantwomenundeniablyattractiveandsexy." Hana just looks at him with a confused expression.

"Sorry Harry-kun I didn't quite catch that… What was that again?" She watches as Harry goes even redder. 'Okay… What could possibly cause Harry-kun to be this embarrassed-' Her thoughts come to a screeching halt as Harry repeats himself, this time slower.

"I find pregnant women undeniably attractive and sexy." He doesn't notice Hana's icluderous stare as he continues. "I don't know what it is… the glow of their skin? The fact that new life is beginning in them? I don't bloody know why but I find them hot and sexy!" He sighs as he hangs his head, "Go ahead and call me a sick pervert or something." Moments later a chuckle escapes Hana causing him to sigh. "See? I told you that you would laugh at me…" Hana just sighs and shakes her head in amusement.

"I'm not laughing at you Harry-kun… rather I'm laughing at the fact that you think being attracted to pregnant women is sick while here I'm thinking that you won't find me beautiful." Harry thinks it over before chuckling himself.

"That's true… So you don't think that's sick Hana-chan?" Hana just shakes her head in the negative.

"Not at all… In fact I should probably tell the other girls about this so that they can know." She suddenly gains a teasing grin. "Who knows? Maybe we should make sure that someone is always pregnant to make sure that your eyes don't wander." Harry just grumbles making her laugh before she leans down and gives him a kiss. As she's pulling away, she lays her head on his shoulder as Harry asks what she's doing here. "I'm checking out my new room Harry-kun. After our wedding I am moving in to be with you… or don't you want me to?" Harry starts waving his hands in the air in a warding gesture against her narrowed eyes.

"I never said that Hana-chan! I swear that I don't mind I really don't!" Hana suddenly bursts out laughing while telling him that it was a joke making him grumble at it. "It wasn't that funny Hana-chan…" After that the two continue to chat before they feel a mass of KI coming from Naruto as he enters the compound followed by Jeraiya's making Harry blink. "Okay… I wonder what hell happened?" Hana just shrugs her shoulders as she gets off him.

"I don't know but I plan to find out. Come on!" Soon afterwards finds them in the main entry hall with Naruto having a reddish aura flickering around him as he rants and raves, Jeraiya nodding in agreement with a pissed look on his face. Seeing this, Hana blinks. "Naruto? What's wrong?" He turns to her and is about to snarl something when a pissed Shizune walks in and hugs him and soon the aura seems to settle and disappear. Seeing this, Kushina gets a interested look on her face before shrugging it off and asks the same question Hana just did.

"Fucking Kakashi…" Naruto spits out his sensei's name with such venom that everyone in the room blinks and leans back. Harry sighs a little and shakes his head.

"What did that fucking baka do this time nii-san…" Naruto just snarls.

"You want to know? Well, it started when I went to the hospital to check on Sasuke-teme and…"

0000000000000000000000 Flashback 00000000000000000

Naruto's entering Sasuke's hospital room where Sakura is peeling some apples for her lunch as Sasuke grumbles. Naruto nods at Sakura who smiles at him while returning it. Spotting Naruto Sasuke glares only for it to intensify as he spots his Chunin jacket. "Hey dobe, what's with the vest? Don't you know that impersonating a superior rank shinobi is a crime?" Naruto just rolls his eyes at this.

"Yes, I know it's a crime teme, but I'm a chunin now since I just got promoted." Sasuke starts grinding his teeth as he thinks it over.

'WHAT!? The dobe got promoted and I didn't! What the hell is going on here?! I should have been promoted, not him! I am a Uchiha and I need a higher rank to get closer to killing _him_!' Suddenly Itachi's impassive face flashes through Sasuke's mind making him snarl as he remembers that Itachi was far more interested in Naruto then him. Looking at Naruto, he says two words. "Fight me." Naruto just looks at him before shaking his head.

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't. First of all, you're only getting discharged today. Second, as a Chunin, we're not supposed to be entering spars with lower ranks without permission from someone with a higher rank. And finally… I just don't feel like it." Naruto gives Sakura a kiss on the cheek and is about to leave when Sasuke's next words cause him to stiffen.

"What? Scared that I'm going to take your little pink haired bitch away when she sees how pathetic you really are? Or maybe the mutts kaa-san… She looks perfect to use to revive my clan with." Naruto turns back to look at him with red, slitted eyes.

"Teme… If you hadn't just recovered from fucking mental torture I would rip out that fucking piece of bone you call a spine and use it to clean MY FUCKING TEETH! Now I suggest that you shut that fucking hole you call a mouth and lay back before you say something to REALLY piss me off." Sasuke just smirks and opens his mouth again.

"So why don't you put your money where your mouth is… or are you as pathetic as your parents must have been? They probably abandoned you when they found out how much of a dobe you were…" At this point the KI coming from both Naruto and Sakura becomes suffocating. But before it can go any farther, Shizune walks in and glances around before her eyes fall on Naruto.

"That's enough Naruto-kun." She then glances at Sakura as well. "You too Sakura. Now, what the hell is going on you two?! This is a hospital!" Snarling, Naruto jerks his head at Sasuke.

"The teme is trying to goad me into fighting him. So far he's made comments about Sakura being a bitch and using Tsume-chan to 'revive' his clan with. He also said some things about my parents as well." Shizune raises an eyebrow and turns to a smug Sasuke.

"Is this true Genin?" Sasuke just snorts at her.

"Yeah… It's true, so what?" Shizune is about to say something to berate him when he makes his next mistake. "He probably only got that vest because he was a good fuck for that Senju bitch-" He gets cut off as a senbon embeds itself just millimetres away from his head. He pales slightly as he notices Shizune glaring at him with an enraged look on her face.

"Seems like you'll get your wish genin." She then turns to a shocked Naruto. "Chunin Uzumaki-Potter. I request that you acknowledge and accept the challenge given to you." Naruto just blinks and is about to say something when she continues. "As a Jounin as well as the Hokage's apprentice I have certain privileges. One of them is that I can allow for you to beat his ass." she snarls the last letter making Naruto gulp. "Another is that this will be a supervised spar with me as the referee. Is that understood Naruto-kun?" He nods as a cruel smile comes across her face. "Good. Now let's go to the roof, it's designed to allow for sparing." A few minutes later finds them up on the Hospital roof with Shizune looking between them. "Now, this is a no-holds bar spar. The only rules is that no assassination jutsu is allowed and when I say stop you stop. Understood?" Naruto nods while Sasuke snorts making her growl. "Fine! Hijame!" Sasuke doesn't even wait until she moves out of the way to engage Naruto in Taijutsu… which goes badly for the Uchiha.

'How… HOW CAN HE BE BETTER?!' He soon turns on his Sharingan to try and copy Naruto's moves as well as predict him making Naruto growl before he switches to a brawler's style. Finding himself out matched by Naruto, Sasuke tries using his kunai to hit him, only for Naruto to grab his arm before driving a knee into his stomach. Leaping a distance away, he holds his stomach as he grimaces in pain. Seeing this, Naruto just shakes his head.

"Have enough Sasuke-chan?" He watches as Sasuke snarls before the Uchiha does several handsigns and calls out his attack.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Dodging the fireballs, Naruto summons several Kage Bushin which are wiped out by a "Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!". Shaking his head, Naruto is surprised to find wires tying him up as Sasuke calls out his next attack. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Naruto just rolls his eyes and mumbles something moments before the flames hit. Watching the blast Sasuke lands with a smirk. "Heh… Too bad for you Dobe…" He trails off and his eyes widen as Naruto steps out of the flame without a scratch. Seeing his surprise, Naruto chuckles and shakes his head.

"Flame freezing charm. Prevents me from being hurt by any type of fire." He then shrugs before grinning. "So what are you going to do now that your oh so precious Katon jutsu can't touch me?" Sasuke just snarls as he grips one of his forearms as lighting forms in it causing Naruto's eyes to widen along with the two Kunoichi. Shaking his head as Sasuke ignores Shizune's call to stop, he rushes forwards towards Naruto.

"YOU TEME! I'M THE ONE ITACHI SHOULD WANT TO FIGHT, NOT YOU! DIE! CHIDORI!" Narrowing his eyes, Naruto forms a single Kage Bushin which helps him form the Rasengan before holding it out in the direction Sasuke's coming.

'Kuso… I hope that the Rasengan can protect me…' Just as the two attacks are about to strike, Kakashi appears and directs both attacks into a water tower. Sasuke's pierces the metal outside while Naruto's leaves a dent making Sasuke smirk. Turning towards Kakashi, Naruto's about to say something when Kakashi beats him to it.

"What do you think you were doing using that attack against a team mate Naruto!? You are a chunin now and should know better!" Still glaring, he looks up to see an stony Jeraiya looking at him while ignoring the shocked and betrayed look on Naruto's face. "And what were you thinking by teaching him that?! He's not ready or mature enough for that type of attack." Jeraiya just snorts.

"I can teach what I want Hatake. The kid deserved to learn it. Besides, you're a fine one to talk considering that you taught a genin, one with mental problems at that, the fucking Chidori! What in Kami's name were you thinking!?" Before Kakashi can answer, Jeraiya shakes his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know what goes on in that fucked up head of your's." Still shaking his head, he looks at a pissed Naruto and grabs his shoulder, neither of them seeing Sasuke's shocked look as he jumps down and sees the back of the water tower that Naruto hit blown out. "Come on gaki… let's leave the baka to his own devices shall we?" Naruto just leaves but not before shooting Kakashi a look that causes him to shiver at it's coldness…

000000000 Flashback End 000000000000000

Kushina begins growling as her face becomes as red as her hair right before she explodes. "THAT FUCKING TEME! ME AND MINATO TREATED HIM LIKE A FUCKING SON AND THIS IS HOW HE FUCKING REPAYS US! I'LL FUCKING MURDER THE PRICK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND THAT FUCKING SCRAWNY NECK OF HIS I SWEAR…" Kushina continues as Harry just shakes his head.

"Why the hell is he so fucking obsessed with Sasuke for? Is there something going on that we should know about here or what?" Rin just sighs.

'Oh Kakashi…' She then looks at Harry. "Do you know the story about Kakashi's eye?" He nods. "I'm pretty sure that he thinks he's doing Obito's memory a favour by focusing on the Uchiha… In some weird and twisted way." Harry just groans.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised at all?" Shizune just shakes her head as she hugs Naruto to her.

"That's not all that happened." Seeing everyone focus on her she blushes. "I… Had a few words with Kakashi-san after you left." Jeraiya just raises an eyebrow.

"'A few words'? Really? How so?" Shizune takes a deep breath before beginning.

00000000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

Kakashi is looking at where Naruto and Jeraiya were with a sad look as he shakes his head. 'Why can't anyone understand? Obito would want me to do this…' He ignores the small twinge in his Sharingan eye at that thought before turning to where Shizune is. "By the way Shizune… Whatever possessed you to supervise-" His head jerks to the side as Shizune slaps him across the face.

"You smug fucking teme! How dare you…. HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU TEME!" Kakashi actually takes a step back as Shizune glares at him. "You say that Naruto-kun is not mature… Compared to the Uchiha he's fucking years ahead of him! The insufferable little shit actually had the galls to say that Naruto-kun only got his promotion because he must have fucked Tsunade-sama as well as calling his female team mate a bitch. WHAT KIND OF FUCKING TEAM ARE YOU RUNNING WHERE A LITTLE UCHIHA SHIT IS ABLE TO SAY WHAT HE WANTS AND YOU DEFEND HIM!?" Kakashi gulps a little at that.

"We-well you see Shi-Shizune I… I-URK!" He doesn't finish as Shizune grabs him by his throat and slams him into the water tower that Sasuke had pierced hard enough to leave a dent.

"Before you say anything I've already read all about your fucking little excuses such as he was going up against Gaara. Let me tell you something: I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. I really don't. I gave the rules for no assassination jutsu to be used and guess what? Sasuke resorted to using the Chidori first when Naruto-kun found a way to get around his Katon jutsu." Seeing the man she's holding turn purple, she throws him to the side. "Now get out of my sight you vile excuse for a human!" Kakashi doesn't even get up but stumbles as he runs away.

00000000000 End Flashback 0000000000

Shizune just blinks as everyone looks at her in shock before huffing and crossing her arms as she looks away. "He got me angry with how he defended the Uchiha without knowing exactly what happened… I HATE people like that." Hearing something, she turns to see Harry and Naruto fall to their knees and start bowing to her making her blush.

"Your are our newest hero! We are not worthy of being in your presence… We are not worthy of being in your presence…" As they continue bowing and chanting, Shizune's blush grows until she smacks them both in the back of the head with a fan she pulled out of her Kimono. "ITAI!" She just shakes her head in amusement.

"You two knuckleheads…" She then looks and considers everyone before laying her eye on both Kushina and Rin. "So… how are you two doing? Any improvement?" Kushina just sighs and shrugs.

"If by improvement you mean being able to use the washroom without help then yes." Looking at her arms, she sighs while ignoring the blushes around her. "Unfortunately, it's going to take a while before I can even train let alone get back up to where I was." Shizune nods and is about to say something before Hana taps her chin in thought.

"What about the training area Harry-kun? Since time moves faster in there then out here wouldn't it be better to use?" Harry thinks it over before biting his lip.

"You're right that it would be… but the problem is that with the missions that me and nii-san will be getting it might be more trouble then it's worth since we wouldn't be able to go in ourselves since we might be needed…" Lily just shakes her head.

"Your forgetting something Harry. If we use this… training area while you're out on a mission then we have a better chance of managing to make it work since our best bet is to go through with your plan within a matter of months." Seeing the thoughtful look on her son's face, she smiles. "Even though we haven't been there for either you or Naruto Harry, the faster we get this done the quicker we can be a part of your lives." Harry just sighs and nods giving her the point.

"I guess you have a point…" He sighs shaking his head. "I guess that me and nii-san are being pretty selfish thinking only we have the right to how you spend your time…" Lily just walks up and hugs him.

"It's not selfish at all Harry. Neither you or Naruto had a mother while growing up and now that you do, you want to spend as much time as possible with them. And frankly neither me or Kushi mind at all, do you?" Kushina just shakes her head.

"Nope! After all we got all those years to make up for! Dattebayo!" Jeraiya just shakes his head in exasperation.

"Like Okaa-san like son, I guess!" As a group, they all head to the dinning area and afterwards Lily and Harry head to his study. Finally having entered it, Lily looks around and can't help but be impressed with what she's seeing and tells him so as she examines a pile of books.

"Very impressive Harry… Hmm? Aren't these books about so-called 'Dark Arts'?" She smiles as she watches him squirm a little. 'Oooo! This IS fun! Now I see why Mum used to tease me when she found those raunchy romance books under my bed when I was fifteen.' Shaking her head, she watches as Harry stutters.

"Um… You… er… see… ah…" Noticing Lily laughing, Harry blinks in confusion. "Why are you laughing Mum?" Lily just waves him off before wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sorry about that, I just really needed a laugh. Hope you don't mind." Harry just shakes his head in confusion before she steps up and gives him another hug, into which he collapses into the warmth of his mother's love. "I'm not angry about you looking at the Dark Arts Harry, really I'm not. See, one of the things about me that few even knew was that I too studied them." Harry's eyes widen at that piece of information.

"Really? You studied them too? I never knew that!" Lily just nods with a wistful sigh before snorting in amusement.

"Of course you didn't Harry. It wasn't well known remember?" She smiles as Harry scratches his chin. "The only people who knew were James, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva. I never trusted anyone else enough to tell them. Besides, how did you think I found the spell I used to save you? It is considered to be dark arts after all since it requires a human sacrifice." Harry just blinks before nodding as Lily let's go of him and walks over before sitting on the table. "By the way Harry, Ayame showed me the armour you created for her. I'm proud of you for completing my life's work… though now that I'm alive again I'll need to do something else I suppose." Harry just looks at her before pulling out a journal with a smile and handing it to her. "What's this?" She opens it only for her eyebrow to raise. "Wards?" Harry just nods.

"As you well know, I have goblin wards over the compound as well as various normal ones correct?" Lily just nods.

"I take it that you don't trust the goblins then?" Harry just shrugs.

"I just have my doubts as to whether they would betray me at some point. I mean, according to Kuro, Godric had been given his sword by the Goblin king of the time as a reward for saving the life of his daughter. Yet now, the Goblins say that he stole it from them. So who's to say that at some point they wouldn't do something similar to me and give an enemy of mine the knowledge to destroy the wards?" Lily just nods with a sigh.

"Yeah… that sounds like them." She shakes her head with a bit of wry amusement before continuing. "And they're always the ones bitching about how we wizards and witches treat them too when they're just a arrogant and greedy as any wizard or witch." Still shaking her head, she pulls up a chair as she reaches for a journal. "Ok then! Time for some mother/son bonding time! What's first?" Harry just grins as he opens a journal to a section detailing Dragon Magic…

000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Steve: And yet another chapter! Whoo hoo!_

_Yui: So we got to see a little more screen time for Tsume as well as the aftermath of the hospital fight... so are you going to have Sasuke defect now?_

_Steve: Nah... That's later on. I just wanted to add that since I can't see how Kakashi would only know that Naruto knew the Rasengan after the fight in Tea country. Also, since I'm going to add the movies, he sees it in "Naruto the Movie! Ninja clash in the Land of Snow!" and he wasn't shocked by it._

_Hinata: That's true..._

_Steve: Also, I've added a A.T.E for this chapter..._

**A.T.E: **From one red head to another.

Sighing, Kushina makes her way into one of the many studies laying around the Uzumaki-Potter compound and blinks seeing a red haired woman sitting in a chair. Her eyes narrow slightly as she notices the fox ears and nine fox tails waving behind her seat. Rolling closer, she waits as Kyubi is buried in a mystery novel and is blocking out all distractions. Her eyes still narrowed, she looks her up and down. 'So... this is how Kyubi looks like as a human eh?' After a bit, Kyubi grabs a book mark and places it in the novel before closing it with a sigh.

"Ah... Nothing like a good mystery book before going to bed." Stretching, she realizes that she's being watched and looks to the side to see Kushina causing her to jump. "Eep! When did you get there?" Kushina just blinks before sweatdropping.

'What is she talking about? I've been here for a half hour...' Shaking her head, she levels a slight glare at the fox demon and asks if she's the Kyubi. Kyubi just sighs and droops her ears while nodding. "Hai..." Kushina raises an eyebrow at this before going back to glaring at her.

"I'd like to know why you'd trick my on into thinking that you loved him since you a demon." Kyubi looks shocked at the accusation before snarling at her.

"WHAT?! You honestly think I tricked him into thinking I loved him?! YOU BITCH! I DO FUCKING LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!" Kushina just snorts at this.

"I doubt that. More likely you're trying to get him to release the seal. Even if you did love him, I could forbid him from seeing you for anything... You DID kill his Otou-san, my HUSBAND, after all. Not to mention all the other evils you've done over the years..." Kushina raises an eyebrow at her mumbling something as she looks away. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Kyubi just sighs.

"I dont remember... anything. Not the attack on Konoha, not the fight with the Shodaime, nothing. Hell!" She gives a mirthless bark of laughter as she looks at Kushina. "I don't remember anything after the first century or so of being raped over and over by Madara. And all I got of after that and when I... woke up in the seal is a bunch of blurs... I don't have any idea of what happened between those periods... And a part of me is happy for that." KUshina jerks her head back in shock.

"Wha... Why wouldn't you want to remember? The past is part of who you are... You can't deny that!" Kyubi just snorts.

"The past... I don't want to know my past because it could ruin what I have for the present. I... I was such a _monster_... I know that much and that's all I need to know really..." She shakes her head as tears leak from her eyes. "But Naruto-kun _saved _me... from myself. He saved me from a pit of hatred. He defeated the beast in me and saved the girl." She then looks at Kushina with tears running down her cheeks as she sobs. "I know that you hate me for taking away the love of your life... I hate myself. Because of me, Naruto-kun will never know his Otou-san... All those people I killed over the years... They had friends, family, lovers... I don't deserve to have Naruto-kun, I really don't... But NEVER SAY I DON'T LOVE HIM! NEVER!" She hangs her head. "I... I love him... with all my heart and soul... If needed, I'd sacrifice myself so that he could live..." At that point, Kushina rolls over and lifts her chin so that she could look her in the eye.

"Tell me all that again, but look me in the eye while you do so..." Kyubi does and at the end, Kushina just sighs while shaking her head. "I can't fucking believe this... I just can't." She looks at Kyubi with disbelief written all over her face. "You... You love him... You love him just the way you said..." Kyubi blinks and asks why she thinks that now. "Because Kyubi... The eyes are the windows of the soul and I can tell you're telling the truth because... because you have the same look in your eyes I did when I talked about Minato-kun... the look of a woman deeply in love with a person..." She shakes her head before turning to the fire in the fireplace. "I... I got to think..." Kyubi just nods before walking to the door. Reaching it, she stops and looks back at Kushina who seems a little lost.

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry and I deeply wish that I had been the one who died that night... not your husband." And with that, she leaves Kushina staring into the flames...

_Pen-pen: War! Wa ark waarrkk war ark waaaarrrrkkkk waarrkk waaarkk war warrk? (Wow! So you finally had the confrontation between Kushina and Kyubi?)_

_Steve: Well, yeah! I had to put it down someplace you know. Character development and all._

_Yui: Still, good job and all Steve-kun._

_Hinata: I agree Steve-san._

_Steve: Thanks guys... Well, see you guys in the next chapter!_

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000


	60. Hedwig's dream comes true!

_Steve: And here we are with yet another chapter, the last of this update._

_Pen-pen: This one took a bit longer then the others though._

_Steve: I know, I know... but I added a special something at the bottom of this chapter which should make it up._

_Yui: Really? And what's that?_

_Steve: You'll just have to see, now won't you?_

_Hinata: Mou... You're mean Steve-san._

_Steve: Eh! What can I say? Anyways, onto the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yawning, Harry opens his eyes to see a still sleeping Hana cuddled into his shoulder. His eyes soften as they see the bulge in her mid section as she continues to peacefully snore. 'Hello baby…' Leaning over he brushes a bit of hair from Hana's forehead and gently kisses it. "Hello love." She mumbles a little before going back to sleep while shifting around a little. After an hour of watching her, she starts to wake up and smiles at the sight of Harry before giving him a kiss.

"Good morning Harry-kun." He says the same thing to her and she starts to giggle as he rubs her belly before she slaps his hand in amusement. ""Baka. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Harry just nods before pulling her into another kiss which is followed by Hana shifting around as the blankets fall away revealing that she's naked underneath them as Harry's hands move downwards before squeezing her ass making her moan. Pulling away slightly, she reaches down and starts to pull Harry's boxer-briefs off of him revealing his morning wood. Seeing it she licks her lips before being pulled back into a kiss as one of Harry's hands slips between her legs from behind causing her to gasp. "Ha… Harry-kun!" Harry just smiles as he continues to tongue wrestle her.

"Mmm… You like that Hana-chan…?" He mentally shakes his head at how she's acting. 'Who would have thought that Inuzuka women become horny as hell when pregnant?' Harry just continues to kiss her thoroughly as she whimpers slightly as he nips at her pulse point before sucking on it driving her mad.

"Ha-Harry-kun! St… Stop teasing please… I… need…" Harry just nods as he flips her onto her back before nibbling at her collar bone making writhe on the bed as his fingers continue to work their magic on her hot center. "Ku… Kuso!" She gasps as Harry's mouth reaches her breasts as his tongue first circles her hard nipple before he engulfs it in his mouth making her back arch off the bed. "HARRY-KUN! FUUUUUUCCCCCCK!" She falls back onto the bed shuddering as Harry doesn't stop licking, prolonging her orgasm. Grinning around her mound, Harry gives a light nip to the nipple making her shriek. As he gives it a light suck his eyes fly open as a bit of milk squirts into his mouth before his eyes become hooded as he continues making her groan as she reaches down and presses his face into her breast.

'Mmm… It's different from Row's… but I like it…' As soon as he's finished with one breast, he continues to the other making Hana groan. Once that one's drained he's about to disengage when Hana grips him by the shoulders and pulls him into a kiss before flipping him onto his back making him growl at her. Growling back, she moves so that her head is facing his cock and her dripping cunt is in his face. Getting the idea, Harry dives in as she groans before engulfing him. After feeling his balls tighten and knowing that his release is coming, Harry speeds up making Hana moan around him which causes him to jerk. Seeing her little red button, he presses his lips against it while channelling some magic and chakra into them sending her into a mind blowing release which sets him off as well. Soon after the two get their breathing under control as they look at each other. Hana just shakes her head at Harry.

"Fuck… Part of me can't wait until the baby's born and we're married to have some real sex… The other part wants him to never come out if it turns you on like this." Harry just nods as he grins.

"Same here… Hana-chan…" He looks themselves over and chuckles lightly. "Seems we're all sweaty Hana-chan… what say me and you take a shower?" She just grins before shuffling to the end of the bed and getting off it onto wobbly legs. Looking back at him, she lightly growls.

"Come on Harry-kun… I need you to wash my… back, among other things…" Harry just grins as he leaps off the bed and walks to the washroom along side Hana. After a LONG shower, the two walk towards the dinning room chatting about various things. Entering, they find a visitor that makes Harry smile as he waves at a familiar ghost.

"Hello Myrtle. How's everything going for you lately?" Myrtle just softly smiles before shrugging.

"As good as it can be for a ghost, of course… Hey! That kind of rhymed!" Harry and Hana chuckle as her face lights up. Suddenly a shocked look comes over Myrtle's face as she floats over and looks at Hana's belly. "Is that… Your baby?" Hana just nods as she rubs her stomach with a soft expression on her face as Harry wraps his arms around her middle.

"Yup! Hana-chan is expecting Myrtle. Isn't it great?!" Myrtle just nods as a slightly wistful look comes over her face. Noticing it, Hana becomes thoughtful before turning to Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Harry-kun? Mind cooking up some bacon and eggs for me? Maybe some ham if you can swing it? Since I am eating for two after all." Harry just nods before giving her a kiss on the cheek as he walks to the kitchen. Once he's out of sight, Hana turns to Myrtle. "You wish it was you, don't you?" Myrtle just sighs.

"Yeah… It's one of the few things I regret about dying you know." She just shrugs as she looks in the direction Harry left in. "I… I never had my first kiss… my first time… I will never know the joy of having a child. Sure, if you look at it a certain way I'm immortal now, but what does that matter when you have no one to share it with?" Hana just looks at her with an understanding look.

"You know… Naruto is working on creating a body for Kyubi, right? I'm sure that the same process can bring you back to life since you're a earth-bound spirit after all." Myrtle just shakes her head with a rueful smile.

"And then what Hana? First of all, I doubt it would work for me since Kyubi is a demoness and I'm a ghost. There's a big difference between us. Second of all, there are rules about that kind of thing." She sees Hana opening her mouth and holds up a hand. "And don't say that I can possess someone. Only evil spirits do that and it always fails since only in certain cases can more then one soul share the same body. If I did possess someone then both of our souls would fight until the body finally fails and dies." Myrtle starts shaking her head with a rueful chuckle. "Besides, it would never work out. He's living and I'm dead, not to mention I'm old enough to be his grandmother to boot! And with the fact that I was raised in the thirties I doubt that we would even be compatible…" Both girls are startled as Harry makes his presence known.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Myrtle." Myrtle turns and looks at him in shock before blushing and asking how much he heard. "Everything. I came back to ask Hana-chanhow she wanted her eggs done and I overheard what you two were talking about… Somehow I'm not too surprised by what you were saying." Myrtle just looks down as Harry walks over to her and smiles. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to get to know you Myrtle. Quite the opposite actually. So how about you stick around and chat with us as we eat? I would give you something as well, but I don't know what you like." Myrtle just sighs as she looks away.

"That's another thing I miss… Eating." She shrugs as she looks at Harry with a small grin. "Especially apples. I loved a good crunchy apple when I was alive." Harry just nods with a smirk as he reaches over to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and grabs a bright red apple.

"Like this one?" Myrtle nods with a bit of ghostly drool coming from her mouth before she pouts and calls him a tease. Harry just grins before whispering a few words. Myrtle just blinks as it seems like the apple in his hand has become see through before he tosses it in her direction. "Here! Catch!" She automatically shoots one of her hands out to catch it before scowling at Harry.

"That wasn't nice at all Harry! You know as a ghost I can't hold anything!" Harry just points to her hand that's stuck in the air. Confused, she looks and her eyes nearly pop out of her skull due to the fact that she's holding the apple. She brings it up to her face and then looks at Harry in shock as she starts to stutter. "Wha… What? Ho… How… is this… Poss… Possible…?" Harry laughs as his grin widens.

"Surprised? It's something I've been working on for a while now. It's a necromantic spell the goal of which is to eventually allow me to assume a ghostly form. You see Myrtle, ghosts and other Phantoms exist on another plane of existence. This spell would allow me to 'Step' into that plane for a short period of time. At the moment though it can only allow me to transfer ordinary objects. And before you ask, it'll last for a day and the apple will just convert into ectoplasm after you digest it." Myrtle just goggles at him before several tears come from her eyes as she softly sobs, holding the apple to her chest.

"Than… Thank you Harry…" Sniffling a little, she looks down at the apple and smiles before bringing it up to her mouth and taking her first bite of food in more then fifty years. She then moans as she shudders in pure bliss from the taste and the sensation of chewing. 'It's soooo good!' Soon after there's nothing left of the apple but a core that she continues to lick. Hearing a chuckle, she looks up at Hana who's shaking her head causing her to blush as she realizes what she must look like. Looking around, she also notices that Harry is gone. "Where's Harry?" Hana just shrugs.

"He left to cook breakfast about ten minutes ago, but you where too busy eating that apple to notice." Myrtle's blush increases before she looks down at the apple core sadly.

"Sorry about that. It's… just been so long since I've actually eaten something…" She sighs as she remembers. "I hope he's coming back soon… I wouldn't mind having some more." Hana just chuckles before pointing behind her causing the ghost to blink and turn.

"Actually, he used the spell on some more fruits and levitated them before he left." Her chuckle becomes a full blown laugh as she watches a starry eyed Myrtle pounce on the see through fruits before gobbling them up. Harry walks in a few minutes later and laughs at the sight of a content looking Myrtle floating around as she pats her slightly bulging tummy. Walking up beside Hana, he gives her a kiss before setting the plates of food down and looks back at Myrtle who's actually purring in bliss before shaking his head.

"I guess I don't need to ask whether she enjoyed her breakfast or not." Hana just shrugs with a large grin on her face before nuzzling Harry's neck making him shudder.

"No, you don't." She then gives him a soft kiss before pulling away. "That was a nice thing you did Harry. Trust me when I say that she enjoyed it to the uppermost of her abilities… In fact I could almost swear that she actually came while eating." Harry just shrugs and goes to say something as Myrtle finally notices that he's back through hooded eyes and drifts over.

"Mmm… Thank you so much Harry… You have no idea what you just did means to me…" She then leans down and gently brushes her lips against his cheek(making him shiver at the sensation of them passing through his skin) before she happily sighs. "Ah… I almost forgot how comfortable it is to actually be full… a joy I've missed…" She continues to float around as Lily comes in and raises an eyebrow at her.

"What's up with Myrtle guys?" They tell her and she nods emphatically. "Yeah, I can imagine how she must feel right now. That was a very nice gesture Harry, I'm proud of you." Harry just blushes as his mother kisses him on the forehead before sitting down to her own plate. After a bit, Lily turns to Harry and asks a question that's been on her mind for a while. "So what are you going to do about your marriage in a week Harry? And what about Hedwig, Row, and Sal?" Harry just smiles at her.

"Well… I was thinking of doing a Handfasting with them. But I don't know all the rules since I'm marrying multiple women and I know that wizards and witches have come out with some nasty as fuck ways to make sure that their spouses remain faithful." Lily nods at this before smiling.

"Well that is true for some marriage rituals, hand fasting doesn't follow the same thing since it's ancient magic and back then it wasn't uncommon for a person to have multiple partners so it was created with the ability to be used on multiple partners... Though it isn't used like that often now a days." She shrugs before looking at him with a nervous look. "As you well know probably, you need another magical person to cast the Handfasting bond… If you'd like I-" She doesn't get to say anything else as Harry leaps into her arms with a happy smile.

"I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO HELP MUM!" She looks down at him with tears in her eyes before wiping them away.

"Ok then… Let's do this Harry." Several moments later finds Hedwig, Row and Sal standing nervously in front of Harry while Lily is in a pair of fancy robes she had transfigured. Seeing the strange looks, she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, but I wanted to look official for this…" They all just sigh at her and shake their heads as Sal starts growling.

"Can we please get started! I've been waiting for this for YEARS!" A few minutes later finds the three familiars looking at their wrists which now have a tribal tattoo around them while Harry has a triple helix of red, white, and green around his. While he's looking at it, Hedwig comes bounding over and glomps him making him blink.

"Hedwig? What's up?" He notices that she's crying and he reaches up to wipe away the tears. "Hedwig? Something the matter?" She just shakes her head before looking at him with her golden eyes shining in joy.

"No… Nothing's wrong Harry… I'm just glad that now we're together… forever." She then gently strokes his cheek as a blush erupts on her cheeks. "And… Well, tonight you'll make me your mate remember?" Harry's eyes widen as he remembers his promise to her before nodding happily.

"That's right! I remember that now!" Before he can say anything else he finds himself being dragged off by his mother.

"You and her can… fuck each other's brains out later Harry. Right now I'm going to teach you some privacy spells so that I can get some sleep tonight for once Damnit!" Ignoring his protests, Lily drags him off followed by the grumbling familiars. Shaking his head, Naruto chuckles some.

'Poor nii-san…' Hearing something, he turns to see Kushina slowly wheeling up to him in her wheelchair as Rin follows her. Watching her, Naruto smiles. "Hello Kaa-san, Rin-nee-chan. Need something today?" Kushina just shakes her head with a smile.

"No… nothing today anyways." Her smile slips as she becomes serious. "Tell me something Naru-chan, how much do you know about seals?" Naruto blinks at the question before becoming thoughtful.

"I know a few… but I don't rightly know my sealing level. I asked Ero-Sennin to teach me some more but he said that would come much later." Kushinanods and asks which ones he does know. "Let's see… I know how to seal stuff into scrolls, living or not. I can also create explosive tags as well as create a chakra storage seal… I can also seal fire and water into scrolls… and that's about it really." He hangs his head and sighs. "Sorry that it's not more." Kushina just smiles before bopping him over the head with a scowl.

"Baka! I don't care how much you know and I'm very impressed with what you do know as a beginner." She taps her chin in thought as Naruto nurses the goose egg on his noggin. She suddenly nods before smiling at her son. "Now, I may not be any where near Ero-Sennin or Minato, but I do have enough knowledge to teach you basic to moderate level Fuinjutsu. I'll get you up to a mid level for Ero-Sennin to take over." Naruto just looks at her in shock.

"You… You'll really do that!?" Kushina just nods with a smirk.

"Yup! Some of you Otou-san's most powerful techniques used Fuinjutsu! And with my help you'll learn them and surpass your Otou-san or my name isn't Namikaze-Uzumaki-Potter Kushina! Dattebayo!" Rin just snickers at her before looking at Naruto with a very slight blush as she shyly smiles.

"And if you want Naruto-kun I'll teach you chakra control. Being a medic-nin I have to have good control and I can teach you that." Naruto just nods at that with a smile.

"Sweet! Better control means that I'll be able to master the Uzumaki clan jutsu!' Hearing choking sounds, he turns to see his mother choking on some food. He rushes over and starts patting her on the back. Finally, Kushina nods as she manages to get the food down her throat. She then stares at Naruto in shock.

"Th… the Uzumaki clan jutsu! How could you learn them!? I don't know any but what's ranked as Genin level for the clan and all records of them have been lost unfortunately." Naruto scratches the back of his head nervously before answering.

"Remember how I told you what happened back in Wave Kaa-san?" She nods slightly confused. "Well, after we stopped Gato, we went to his hideout and broke into his vault. Inside we found some stuff as well as the Uzumaki clan jutsu in a scroll as well as other jutsu from Whirlpool country." Kushina just stares at him in shock before tears spring to her eyes as she wipes them.

"So they haven't been lost… That's good to know…" She then looks at Naruto with a slightly nervous smile. "Um… Would you mind if I joined you in learning them? I never got the chance to learn them all, so maybe…" Naruto just nods making her squeal. "YES! NEW JUTSU! WHOOO HOOO!" Naruto just shakes his head and chuckles at this as he now knows where his love of learning new jutsu came from.

"Hai, Hai." Waving off her excitement, Naruto walks behind her and grabs hold of the wheelchair handles as a Kage Bushin he summoned does the same for Rin. "By the way Kaa-san, I got a new exercise for you and Rin-nee-chan to do. It's easier then trying to walk, but it should help you regain your strength." Kushina just nods as does Rin before Naruto takes them down to one of the lower levels. Looking around, the trio come to a double door and walk through. The sight that greets them causes the two women to gasp for there in front of them is a huge natural cavern containing a large body of water (really a small lake). Shaking her head, Kushina looks up at Naruto in surprise.

"What is this place Naru-chan?" Naruto just grins a little before waving an arm at the place dramatically.

"This is the compounds main swimming area Kaa-san. The pool of water is fed by a series of hot springs which are over there." He points to a series of small pools of water on a ledge above the main one which is fed by several small waterfalls. "Later, you can enjoy them. The water from them makes the lake water lukewarm, but not hot. We also have cold water pools which are fed by normal springs over there." He points to another series of small ponds (most of which are the size of a large pool). Rin looks around at the area and shakes her head.

"Wow! This place is amazing Naruto-kun! How did you know this was all here since it looks natural?" Naruto just grins and chuckles.

"When the dwarfs dug down to this level, they found several large caverns formed out of the basalt. We simply used them for various uses since nothing lived in them." He jerks his thumb back the way they came. "On the other side of this level is the compounds hot spring bathing area. It's basically the same size as the lake here, but is split into sections since the hot springs feeding it are located on the bottom of the lake making the water much warmer then here. There's also a Sauna there as well." Kushina just nods as she looks around before a confused look comes over her face.

"That's nice and all, but… What are we going to do for swimsuits? And what does this have to do with becoming stronger?" Naruto blinks before hitting himself.

"I can't believeI forgot about that… Give me a second." He pulls out a mirror and looks at it. "Oy! Nii-san! I need to talk to you for a second kuso!" A few seconds later Harry's voice drift out of it.

"What's is it now nii-san?" Naruto explains the problem and Harry nods. "Hmm… That is a bit of a problem… I'll be right over in a second with Mum… By the way… Are you, or aren't you a wizard?" Naruto blinks as Harry deactivates the mirror before thinking it over and smacking himself.

"I'm a baka." Looking at Kushina and Rin, he waves his hands and transfigures their clothing into one piece bathing suits (Kushina's is orange and Rin's is a deep blue). The two look down at their new bathing suits in surprise before Kushina looks at Naruto with a grin.

"Sweet! Magic's pretty cool!" Naruto just nods as Kushina repeats an earlier question. "By the way, how is swimming going to help me and Rin get stronger?" Naruto just nods at the question acknowledging it.

"Swimming will help Kaa-san, because it's a bit easier for you to support yourself in water then on dry land at the moment since you can float. This way you can rebuild your muscles without the danger of getting hurt if you tire and fall." Kushina nods and is about to say more when Harry and Lily walk through the doors in their bathing suits (Harry in his swim trunks and Lily in a crimson bikini). Hearing the explanation, Lily nods in agreement.

"A very good reason Naru-chan. Anyways, let me help you into the water you two. Morbilicorpus." The two women are lifted from the chair and Lily gestures them over and gently drops them both into the water where Kushina dunks herself under before coming back up with a large grin as she looks at Naruto and the other two.

"Come on in you guys! The water's warm!" Lily just grins herself before she rushes over and takes a flying leap in soon followed by Harry and Naruto. Popping up, Naruto and Harry swim for a little bit as Lily moves through the water like an otter. Finally Naruto notices that Kushina is looking at him with a slightly wistful expression which is mirrored on Lily's face as she watches Harry. When Naruto asks what's wrong, Kushina sighs. "Just thinking… what it would have been like if you and Ry-chan were still kids… We missed out on so much…" Naruto looks at Harry who smiles before nodding as they both make a handsign. Kushina coughs a little as she waves the smoke out of her face. "Wha(Cough!)t are you two (Cough! Cough!) doing?!" She suddenly feels a small weight crawl into her lap and looks down to see a five year old Naruto. "Wha… Naru-chan?" The Chibi Naruto just nods before hugging Kushina around her neck before speaking in a childish voice.

"Hai… You looked sad Okaa-san… So I wanted to do this as a present." Kushina just softly smiles as she returns the hug, tears running down her cheeks as the same thing plays out with Lily and Harry.

"Thank you Naru-chan… Thank you." She pulls away to look him up and down before squealing as she pulls him back into a hug. "Kyaaa! You are so KAWAII!" Letting him down, she looks at him as she sinks into the water up to her neck. "Come on Naru-chan! Swim with Kaa-san!" Naruto just gives off a childish giggle as he starts swimming beside her, Harry doing the same with Lily as the four feel as if they've gained back a little of lost time with each other. Rin just watches from where she's swimming herself with a look of happiness as she watches the laughing family get into a water fight.

'You all deserveit… you all deserveto be happy.' A moment later a large wave of water thrown up by Harry hits her in the face. She stays there for a moment with the smile still on her face before her expression darkens. "THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE!" She swims over and joins in. A while later, the groups sitting in one of the small hot springs enjoying how the warmth seems to loosen their joints and muscles as the two mothers hug their sons to themselves. Looking down at Naruto, Kushina sighs as she comes to a hard decision.

"Naru-chan?" Naruto looks up to her as he sees her take a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I'vecome to a decision about you and Kyubi's… relationship. It wasn't easy, not at all what with everything that's happened but…" Seeing Naruto's falling expression, she softly smiles. "BUT… I'll support you and Kyubi's relationship and give my permission for it." Naruto just stares at her before his face lights up and he leaps on her to hug her, transforming back into his normal form.

"THANK YOU KAA-SAN!" Kushina just holds her son close to her as he thanks her over and over again. Kushina just shakes her head.

"You don't need to thank me Naru-chan… I would never stand in your way to happiness and if Kyubi makes you happy…" She takes another deep breath. "If Kyubi makes you happy then I would never get between you. Love is something a person should never regret… I can only hope that the two of you can make each other happy like Minato did for me and vice versa." Naruto just nods from where he is making Kushina smile as she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of joy coming from Naruto as well as the warmth from the connection they share that all mothers and their children share. 'For you Naru-chan, I'll bury the bad feelings I have for Kyubi… but only if she makes you happy…'

0000000000000 That night in Harry's room 0000000000000

Harry opens the door to his room before walking through it followed by a slightly nervous Hedwig. Turning to look at her as she closes the door, Harry walks up to her and cups her cheek. "Are you sure that you want to do this Hedwig? I don't mind if you don't and I'll understand." Hedwig shakes her head as she smiles and gives him a kiss. Pulling away, she looks at him.

"That's not the problem Harry. The problem is…" She bites her lip as she gains a small blush. "I'm… just worried I won't give you a good first time… This will be my first mating after all…" Harry blinks in shock as his jaw drops.

"This will be your first time!?" Hedwig nods and looks down only for her head to shoot up at his next words. "That can't be! You're a beautiful owl and I'm sure that you had a lot of attention on you from males before." Hedwig's blush deepens as she nods a little.

"Well… Yes, I had a lot of attention from male owls but… but they weren't you." Harry's eyebrows shoot up at that as Hedwig lays her forehead against his. "I just couldn't find it in myself to even really like them… because by that point my heart belonged to you Harry. And now…" She shakes her head and takes a deep, shuddering breath. "And now that it's come to us actually mating I find myself nervous… nervous that I won't be good enough for you since I lack experience…" Harry just smiles before giving her a kiss that leaves her breathless.

"I really don't care about that Hedwig, I really don't. After all… You'll be my first too so there's nothing to disappoint." Hedwig blinks at that before smiling.

"Thank you Harry…" Shaking her head, the two disengage the hug and walk over to the bed before sitting on it. Looking at Harry, Hedwig rubs the back of her neck. "So… What do we do now Harry?" Harry just smiles at her as he moves to kiss her.

"What else? We start with what's familiar Hedwig…" As he kiss her, Hedwig finds herself moaning as Harry's hands move up under her shirt to massage her large breasts before she pulls her shirt off completely. Not letting her do all the work, Harry soon yanks off his own followed by his pants as their tongues dance. Soon the two are on the bed naked while running their hands up and down each other's body's. Pulling away, Harry turns his attentions to her breasts, licking and sucking on them making her squirm under him. As he nibbles them slightly, Hedwig's back arches as she lets out a load hoot as a sliver of drool runs down her cheek. Stopping for a moment, he looks up at the dazed Hedwig with a smile. "Time… for the main course…" Moving off the bed, Harry slowly makes his way to her hot core and gives it a sniff. Feeling his breath down there, Hedwig's eyes fly open.

"Ha… Harry!" Harry just grins before going to work as he licks her causing her to groan as he continues. To Hedwig, it feels like a massive fire is down there. Harry however just keeps going, alternating between her clit and her slit. Remembering a spell he had read about in the book about Parseltongue magic, he whispers it out causing Hedwig to jerk. Grinning slightly, he starts stretching out his now snake-like tongue deep into her causing her to wrap her legs around his head. "Ohhhhh…. Athena…. It…. Uhhhhh!" Finally she climaxes once more. Pulling away from the shuddering Hedwig, Harry slowly makes his way back on the bed where he embraces her. Once she calms down, he looks at her.

"Hedwig… Are you sure you want to go farther now? We don't have to if-" She cuts him off by the expedient method of kissing him. Pulling away, she smiles at him.

"I know what you're doing Harry, and I really appreciate it… but I WANT this. I really do." Harry just nods at her with a smile as she grabs his hand and has him scoot to the edge of the bed. "Now… I want you to stay there, got it?" Harry just chuckles and nods as she gets off the bed and places a leg on either side of his. Looking down, she gently lowers herself until his cock is just touching her wet lips before lowering herself some more until they meet a barrier. Blinking, Hedwig suddenly remembers what that means as she looks at Harry who hugs her just before she slams herself down. "GAAHH!" For a few moments Hedwig just stays like that as Harry comforts her anyways he can while she grits her teeth. "FUCK! That hurt…" Harry just sighs as she leans into him as they wait for the pain to subside. As their waiting, Harry just whispers into her ear.

"There, there Hedwig… It's okay… it's okay…" She just gulps as Harry strokes her wings. To Harry, it's unbelievably tight to the point that he feels like if either of them moves he'll explode. Seeing the tears tracks on her cheeks, he reaches up and rubs them away with his thumb. "You are so beautiful Hedwig… An artic goddess…" Hedwig just gives a slight snort at that before smiling.

"And you're an unbelievably handsome wizard Harry." Taking a deep breath, she moves forwards before capturing his lips in a kiss. After a few more moments, she slowly moves upwards causing Harry to moan against the kiss and she can feel his cock shoot his seed deep into her causing her to shudder as she comes as well. Breaking away from the kiss, both look down and then at each other before the two burst into laughter. Finally Harry settles down and looks at her with a slightly ashamed look.

"Sorry about that Hedwig… I didn't mean to go so soon." She just shakes her head before grinding into his crouch making him groan as he goes hard once more as she leans close to his ear.

"That's okay… but I think we can go a bit longer next time." Harry just chuckles and nods before he reaches around and grabs her ass cheeks. He starts to knead them as she raises herself before coming back down as Harry helps her as much as he can by bouncing on the bed. Hooting in sheer pleasure, Hedwig starts flapping her wings to gain a bit more height before slamming back down and soon the room fills with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Of course, Harry doesn't stay there doing nothing as he takes one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth and starts sucking while channelling his magic through his mouth, hands, and cock making Hedwig throw her head back as she wraps her legs around his. Soon both partners breath starts coming in shorter and shorter gasps as they feel themselves reaching their peak. Finally, Hedwig screams in pleasure as her orgasm rips through her entire being. Harry's caught by surprise as she contracts around him bringing him to climax as well.

"SHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" And in one movement guided by instinct, Harry bites down on her shoulder causing her to screech again as a second climax hits her right after the first starts to die off. As the two come down from their collective high, Harry's forced to tighten his grip around Hedwig's waist as she slumps in exhaustion. A few minutes past before she shakes her head and looks him in the eye and kisses him. Pulling away, she chuckles a little between gasps.

"That… Was… I… don't know…" Harry just chuckles before giving her another kiss. Squeezing her bum, he grins at her.

"So… How do like being human now? And are you ready for round two?" She looks at him before grinning herself

"I liked it before… now I LOVE it. As to round two…" She grins as she shifts their bodies making them both tumble onto the bed before he rolls so he's on top. "What does this tell you my mate?" Feeling something, her grin widens. "Seems like you've gotten the idea too…" Harry just grins as he pulls out some before pushing back in making Hedwig groan at the sensations of him going slow…

0000000000 In another part of the compound 00000000000000

Whistling to herself, Momo places a dish into a cupboard when she's startled as two arms wrap around her waist before pressing her body against someone else's. She shivers in delight as the mystery person brings their mouth next to her ear. "Mmm… So, Momo-chan… Where's Sakura tonight." Momo gulps a little.

"She's… she's at Ino's sleeping over… Uhhhh…" Her breath hitches as the person suckles on her ear a little.

"Hmm… So that means we have the place to ourselves my Peach?" Momo nods moaning as the person reaches up and slips their hand beneath the buttons of her blouse as they push her against the counter top. "That's good to know… that means me and you can take care of a little… tension." Momo just shudders as another hand creeps down between her legs.

"Of… Of course Tsume-sama…" Tsume grins as she leans her head over Memo's shoulder while grinding her crotch into Momo's firm ass and asks how her dinner date went with Naruto. "It… it went…Ohhhhh…. It went good Tsume-sama… just like I… Uhhh… expected. We… Huhuhuh… made out and… Mmmm…. Kissed…" Tsume nods as she suckles Momo's pulse point making her legs weaken. Twisting her around, Tsume smirks as she runs a clawed fingernail along Momo's flushed cheek.

"Come here you…" Reaching behind Momo's head, Tsume pulls her into a hungry kiss as Momo's hands wander down to her butt and squeeze bringing a sound of enjoyment from Tsume. Pulling away, Tsume considers her through hooded, lust filled eyes as she starts to undo Momo's button blouse. "Mmm… That's it my pet, please your mistress." Momo just nods as she reaches around and starts taking off Tsume's vest only to be pulled into another kiss by the Inuzuka matriarch. Feeling some tongue, Momo opens her mouth to the Jounin and moans as she loses the tongue fight while Tsume finally gets her blouse off revealing her large breasts making murmur as Tsume's hand rubs along the nipple making it harden. Feeling this, Tsume pulls back a little. "My, my… my pet is a little naughty I see… No bra? Hmm." Momo just gulps as a trickle of saliva runs down her chin.

"I… I'm sorry Tsume-sama… I…" She gets cut off as Tsume places a fingertip against her lips.

"Shhh… Was it hard my Peach? While both me and Naruto-kun were gone? Did you become super horny without us?" Momo just nods.

"Ye… Yes my Mistress… It was very hard…" Tsume just nods as she wraps her arms around Momo's waist and pulls them close, their bodies pressed against each other's which brings a moan from Momo. "I… I wanted… you both… Tsume-sama… With me…" Tsume just grins.

"Wrap your legs around my waist Pet, it's time for your reward…" Momo just nods with a shudder as she does so. Nodding, Tsume starts heading towards Momo's bedroom, entering it, she kicks back and closes the door before laying Momo on the bed as takes off her own shirt revealing that she too has no bra. Seeing this, Momo just swallows before Tsume bends down and kisses and licks all over her body as she reaches down and removes Momo's pants revealing her soaked panties. Swiping her fingers along them, Tsume brings them to her nose before taking a whiff. Watching the woman beneath her, Tsume places them in her mouth and sucks on them. Swiping them along Momo's panties again, Tsume brings them up to Momo's lips. "Try it Pet, you're delicious…" Momo opens her mouth and softly suckles on her fingers before whimpering as Tsume pulls them away.

"Tsu… Tsume-sama…" Tsume just grins before telling her to take off her panties, which Momo does as Tsume watches. Looking at the MILF beneath her, Tsume licks her lips as she trails her eyes along Momo's slender form. Grinning, Tsume takes off her own pants and panties leaving her fully naked as she lays down next to Momo and presses Momo's back into her chest. Moving her hair aside, Tsume licks along her the juncture of her neck bringing a gasp from Momo.

"You know my Peach… when you suggested we relieve ourselves like this while Naruto-kun was away searching for the Godaime, I thought it was weird… But now… I love it… I love how submissive to me you are…" Momo gasps a little as Tsume sinks her teeth slightly into the juncture as one of the Inuzuka's hands reaches around and shoves a finger into the pinkette's hot hole.

"Ye… yes… (Huff!) I… Love how you… dominate me… and make me do whatever you want…" Tsume just nods before twisting her around making Momo whimper as she removes her digit. Patting her on the head, Tsume slowly guides her to her breasts. Drooling a little, Momo doesn't need any encouragement to start licking and sucking causing Tsume to throw her head back as she shudders a little. After a little, Momo pulls away. "May I now please you fully now Tsume-sama?" Tsume just nods as Momo makes her ways down before burying her face in Tsume's cunt, breathing in her musk before she starts to lick and suckle. After a little bit of this Tsume howls as she hits her release. After a few minutes, she reaches down and grabs Momo before pulling her into a kiss. Pulling away, Tsume grins as she licks her lips while watching the lustful Haruno. Pushing her down onto the bed, Tsume gives her much the same treatment causing Momo to scream Tsume's name. Coming back onto the bed, Tsume holds Momo close to her.

"I love you Momo-chan… You're so beautiful my Spring Peach." Momo just blushes she buries her face in between Tsume's breasts making the dog-woman growl in pleasure.

"I… Love you too Tsume-sama… I love you as much as I love Naruto-kun." Momo is then pulled into another kiss with the two women tasting themselves in the other's mouth. Tsume pulls back a little before reaching down and spreading Momo's legs a little.

"I think you'll like this my pet." Tsume drapes one of her legs over Momo's while the other wraps under the Haruno's. Grinning down at Momo, Tsume lowers herself so that their hot, aching sexes touch causing Momo to gasp. Seeing this, Tsume's grin widens. "Oh, trust me my pet… things about to get much better…" And with those words Tsume starts to thrust herself forwards along Momo's slit. Soon afterwards Momo does the same as the two engage in a contest to see who will climax first. They're soon thrusting in rhythm, making their slits hotter and sloppier as their breathes come in faster and faster gasps. Each thrust brings them both closer and closer to the edge until finally Momo's back arches as she screams.

"TSUME-SAMA! YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Momo's orgasm sets off Tsume's making her howl in release.

"Oh hell yes! FUUUUCCCCKKK! MOMOOOOOOOOO!" Exhausted, the two women collapse onto each other. Breathing heavily, Tsume just gives Momo a kiss on the cheek. "That was excellent my pet…" Momo just sleepily nods before snuggling into Tsume's chest with a smile.

"Thank you… Tsume-sama…" The two then drift off as they cuddle. Outside the apartment, Lily is holding her nose to try and prevent the blood from falling as she stares wide-eyed at the door.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with these people!? Are they that sex-staved!?" Looking around, she sighs. "It's times like this that I really miss James… Note to self, as soon as I become a ninja learn Kage Bushin followed by Kage Henge no Jutsu…"

00000000000000000 The End 000000000000000

_Steve: (Perverted grin) So? What'd ya think?_

_Yui: (Shocked look) HOLY SHIT! You did a lemon between Tsume and Momo!_

_Pen-pen: (Eyes bugging out) A war waark waaarrrk ark war WARKk! WAARK! (A sex scene between two hot MILFs! SWEET!)_

_Steve" Yeah, tell me about it. (Wipes away a little blood from his nose.) Nothing like THAT to kick start you._

_Hinata: Um... I think that's enough for right now Steve-san..._

_Steve: Eh! Sure I guess... Well, until the next update, here's seeing you guys!_

000000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000


	61. It's Row's and Sal's turn!

_Steve: And here we are! Another new update!_

_Pen-pen: Wark war arrk ark a wark waar war rk. (Yeah, and this was a long wait for it.)_

_Steve: (Sheepishly) Yeah, sorry about that. Some things came up and that's why it took so long to get out._

_Yui: Hopefully the readers don't mind… (Notices a slightly annoyed look on Steve's face) You're still pissed about the newest chapters of the manga, aren't you?_

_Steve: Damn straight! I- (Hinata cuts him off)_

_Hinata: Maybe you should save it for the end Steve-san._

_Steve: (Sighs) I guess you're right Hinata… Anyways, please thank the reviewers._

_Hinata: Thank you_:

The PhantomHokage

eeeeef

Dark-Magician-41

Neko4

AshK

The Burning Serpent

cjcold2

readadiction

godzillahomer

Hytekrednek

Dragcun

Ryutana

call015

Maloran

_Steve: Thanks Hinata. Now, Pen-pen, Hinata, Please do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most of the residences of the Uzumaki-Potter compound are sitting at the table eating breakfast. Looking between Momo and Tsume, Lily keeps blushing before looking back at her plate making several people raise their eyebrows before shrugging. At that moment a dazed Hedwig walks in with a slight limp, though the dreamy look on her face let's everyone know she's not in any real discomfort. Sitting down, she sighs happily. Tsume just chuckles knowing that look. "Have a good lay last night Hedwig?" Hedwig just grins as she reaches over and several pieces of bacon.

"Not just one Tsume-san… I actually lost track…" She then shivers in delight as she shifts a little. "Through I find myself a little uncomfortable right now…" Lily just sighs.

"Come see me later…" She then looks at the other familiars. "Ok, you three come see me later, I got a spell that helps. It's taught to all witches at Hogwarts during a separate class." Sal just blinks at that and scratches her head.

"Why? If it helps shouldn't it be taught to wizards as well?" Lily just coughs into her hand as she tries to hold back some chuckles. Clearing her throat, Lily grins.

"Because most wizards want nothing to do with such things… Though somehow I can see Harry not caring and learning it anyway… gets that from me he does." Hedwig just looks at her with a twitching eyebrow.

"And… You didn't teach me this before because…?" Lily looks at her before looking to the side.

"Er… I thought that you would like to experience it without it…?" Sal just gives her a deadpan expression.

"In other words you forgot, right?" Lily opens her mouth to say something before closing it as a sheepish look comes over her face as she rubs the back of her neck. "Thought so." Ignoring Lily, Sal turns to Hedwig with a grin. "So…. How was it?" Hedwig's face once again gains a dreamy smile.

"Indescribable… I never knew that humans could mate so much or do it for so long… Ohhh so long…" Shaking her head, she grins at the other grinning familiars. "Trust me when I say it'll exceed ALL expectations." Row just smirks before looking at Sal.

"I call seconds!" Sal blinks at her before snarling.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm next!" Row glares at her before the two get into a wrestling match. Lily just puts her head in her hands as she shakes it.

"I do NOT want to hear about my son's sex life…" Harry chooses that moment to walk in and sighs at the two struggling familiars who are now in a full fledged cat fight before reaching down and pulling them apart. Having guessed what happened, he looks at Row.

"You're next." He then looks at a disappointed Sal. "And then you. After all… Time turners have their uses and there's more then one room in here…" Lily just sticks her fingers in her ears as she walks out of the room.

"I'm not hearing this Lalalalalalalala." Harry just grins and chuckles before sitting down and digging in. Looking at the raised eyebrows, he smirks.

"I'm going to need a LOT of energy tonight…" That comment produces laughs all around. A little while later, Harry's at the target range looking at a pool of water before nodding. "Okay… Time for that jutsu." Rushing through several handsigns, he places his fingers near his mouth while taking a deep breath. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" As the stream of fire heads directly at the pool, a familiar ghost pops out of it.

"Hello HaAAAHHH!" Myrtle throws her arms in front of her as if to guard from the flames only for her eyes to widen at what she feels. Seeing what happened, Harry stops the jutsu and rushes over.

"SHIT! Myrtle! Myrtle, you ok?!" Myrtle just nods as she stares at herself. Harry just bends over and shakes his head. "Thank Merlin…" He then looks at her with a relived look that soon melts into a puzzled one as she continues staring at her hands. "Myrtle? Something wrong?" She shakes her head as tears fall from her eyes.

"No… It's just that… I FELT warm when the fireball hit me…" Tapping her chin, she looks at Harry. "Hit me with it again." Harry blinks and is about to say something when Myrtle growls at him. "Harry, I will NOT die from that! Now hit me with it again so I can see if I'm correct." Still slightly nervous, Harry once again goes through the hand seals.

"Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu!" The fireball once again envelops Myrtle and once it's ends she's floating there with a soft smile and her eyes closed. "Myrtle?" She slowly opens them as she nods.

"I… I was right Harry… I… I could FEEL the warmth…" Harry blinks at this as he cups his chin in a hand in his thinking pose.

"Tell me something Myrtle… Does magical flame give off heat to you as well?" Thinking it over, she shakes her head.

"Hmm… come to think of it… No… I wonder why I could feel the heat from the fireball then?" Harry thinks it over.

'Hmm… Why WOULD she feel the heat of the jutsu, but not that of a magical flame… The only difference is… CHAKRA!' Harry's eyes fly open as he realizes that the only difference is chakra. 'And since chakra is made of spiritual and physical energies…' He looks at Myrtle with a odd look causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry just becomes thoughtful before a small smile comes over his face.

"Myrtle? I have an idea. Can you give me your hand for a moment?" Myrtle gives him an odd look before reaching over to him as his hand glows. At first, his hand starts slowly going through her's like it's made of cold jelly. Narrowing his eyes, Harry focuses more chakra and almost immediately his hand closes on something that feels like actual flesh (Though it is slightly clammy). Grinning, Harry looks up at Myrtle who's staring in shock at their hands. "Myrtle…?" She shakes her head and looks at Harry in shock before rushing at him and glomping him (Harry managing to get some chakra flowing out of his whole body in time). Looking at the phantom girl, Harry softly smiles before wrapping his arms around her as she sobs into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulls away slightly and smiles.

"Thank you Harry… Thank you." Harry just shrugs as he reaches up and pushes a bit of hair to the side before grinning.

"You know Myrtle… I just remembered something you mentioned to me the other day about things you were sorry about missing…" Myrtle blinks before looking thoughtful.

'Things I was sorry about missing…' She gives him a confused look, not noticing the twinkle in his eyes. "What are you-" She gets cut off and her eyes widen as Harry's face shoot forward and he kisses her. A few moments later she relaxes into the kiss and returns it full-heartedly. After a while they pull apart (Well, Harry pulls away, he does need air unlike Myrtle after all). Myrtle just floats there with a silly grin on her face, her glasses slightly askew. "Wow…" Harry just chuckles.

"You liked it Myrtle?" She slowly nods giggling, making him chuckle again as she STILL has that grin on her face. "I'm glad Myrtle." She just sighs as she lays her head in the crook of his neck before a thoughtful look comes over her face.

"I… Don't mean to ruin the mood or anything Harry, but… How were you able to kiss me? That should be impossible." Harry just gives her an amused look as he asks why she's asking bringing a blush to her face. "I was in Ravenclaw Harry. Of COURSE I would want to know. Me being a ghost for fifty years hasn't killed my thirst for knowledge any." Harry just shakes his head.

"So you're just like Hermione then." Myrtle just nods slowly before pouting.

"Aren't you going to tell me exactly how you managed it? The spells that affect us ghosts are few and far between since they're considered Necromancy. And as far as I know, there should be no way that you should have touched me." Harry just nods at her.

"True. But it's because I'm using chakra when I touch you." Myrtle blinks at this.

"But how would that matter? It shouldn't since magic doesn't really matter." Harry simply grins before squeezing her waist and nuzzling her neck making her groan.

"Remember how chakra is made of physical and spiritual energies?" She nods as she murmurs as he kisses her neck. "And what're ghosts made of? Magically bound spiritual energy." Myrtle's eyes fly open at that as her mouth takes on an "O" shape. "Exactly Myrtle. Since chakra contains spiritual energy, it can affect ghosts and other spirits. In other words…" He pulls her close causing her to blush. "I can use it to allow us to be together…" Myrtle closes the gap and the two start kissing, Harry dragging them both to the ground as Myrtle shows how much research she's done in the last fifty years. After they're done with their little make out session, they both lay back as Myrtle lays on top of Harry practically purring.

"Mmm… That was nice… I don't care what you say, fifty years for your first kiss is WAY to long to wait for ANYONE." Harry just nods before squeezing her ass making her moan.

"You got that right Myrtle… You got that right." Groaning a little, he gets up as Myrtle floats beside him, sitting Indian-style. "Anyways… Time to work on my Animagus transformation." Myrtle looks at him in surprise at this.

"You have an Animagus form? What is it Harry?" Harry just looks at her and sighs.

"Actually it's forms. I'm working on one that should be my most powerful." Myrtle nods and watches as Harry closes his eyes before two large bat-like wings grow from his back soon followed by several black spikes as well. Finally a long, spiked tail grows and thrashes around making Myrtle's jaw drop as Harry's arms shift a little growing claws and becoming covered in dark gray, almost black, scales. Groaning a little, Harry opens his eyes and sighs before speaking in a deep, gravely voice. "Kuso… that's as far as I've managed…" Myrtle just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Your Animagus form is a… dragon!" Harry just nods making her shake her head and mumble. "Why can't you ever be normal…?" Harry just grins showing his sharp fang-like teeth making her sigh before he shows her how long and dexterous a dragon's tongue can be…

00000000000 Another training room in the Uzumaki-Potter Compound 0000000000000

Sighing to herself, Kin walks into the training room only to blush at the sight of Naruto going through Kata. She just stands there for a few moments before he suddenly disappears causing her to look around. 'Now where did he go…?' She starts blushing as she feels Naruto's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Kin-chan… How's it going?" Kin just sighs and leans back into his embrace before turning back and kissing him over her shoulder.

"I'm doing well Naruto-sama… Very well now that you're here." Naruto just chuckles as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and sighs. "I'm really thankful for everything you've done for me Naruto-sama." Naruto just raises her chin using a finger and smiles.

"You don't have to thank me Kin-chan, it was the right thing to do." And with that he kisses her before slipping his tongue into her willing mouth. They eventually break away with Kin smiling brightly. Naruto just cocks his head to the side n question. "So what are you doing here Kin-chan?" She just shrugs and sighs.

"I was going to do a bit of training. Figured that I should expand my repertoire of jutsu so that I can be better next time I see that fucking teme Orochimaru." Naruto just shakes his head.

"Revenge doesn't help anyone Kin-chan. It only breeds more revenge and will eventually leave you feeling empty inside. Train to protect, that's okay. Train to get revenge, and you'll soon find yourself walking down a dark, and lonely road. And I don't want that for you, okay Kin-chan?" She just nods and sighs as she nuzzles him. "So, what element are you?" pulling away slightly, she grins.

"I'm an earth element Naruto-sama. So Doton jutsu are best for me." Naruto nods a little before smiling.

"Ok then. Let's get to work!" Several hours later (not counting the lunch break) Kin finally collapses in exhaustion. Panting, she looks at Naruto as she wipes the sweat from her face.

"How… (Pant!) do you… (Pant! Pant!) do it…" Naruto just shakes his head with a smile.

"You'll get used to it Kin-chan. Besides! You should be proud of yourself! You managed to learn Tsuchi Bushin no jutsu in a matter of hours. You also managed to complete the water walking exercise. I'm proud of you." Kin looks at him before her face lights up as she crawls over to him and lays her head on his chest as she blushes.

'He's just so…' Shaking her head, she chuckles. "You know… back when I was with Oto if you had told me that I would find a great guy like you, I would have said that you were lying straight out. And yet here I am; I'm with you as a girlfriend and not only that but I'm now stronger then I was when I took the exam." She shakes her head and softly chuckles as she crawls farther up Naruto's body to where she's nearly kissing him. "Around you I feel safe and happy. And thanks to you, I've actually got a taijutsu style… though I could do without the weakening potion I have to take before I leave for Harry-san's world." Naruto just shrugs as his arms circle her waist.

"It's necessary Kin-chan. You forget, in nii-san's world people don't know about ninja so people who are much stronger would be looked on with great suspicion. So that's why I have you use the weakening potion when you go for your Taekwondo classes. It puts you on level with the rest of the people there. Why? You complaining Kin?" Kin just shakes her head before giving him a peck on the lips. Pulling back, she grins.

"Not at all Naruto-sama." Getting up, she extends a hand down to Naruto and lifts him up off the ground. Dusting themselves off, they begin to head to the doors. Before they reach them, Kin looks directly at Naruto with a smile before sniffing under his armpits and making a scrunched up face. "I think you need a shower Naruto-sama." Naruto just shakes his head in amusement before pinching his nose.

"And I think you need one too Kin-chan." She just slaps him on the shoulder with a grin. She squeals a few seconds later though when Naruto lifts her up bridal style and vanishes without a sound. He reappears in his room before pinning her against the wall. She looks at him through hooded eyes and pulls him into a kiss as the two's hands roam the other's body. Kin finally breaks away and looks Naruto up and down before licking her lips as her hands make their way under his shirt.

'Mmm… Nice.' She groans a little as Naruto licks her neck making her shudder. Growling, he lifts her shirt off revealing her navy blue sports bra to his eyes. Looking where his eyes are, Kin grins a she reaches down and drops the shorts she was wearing revealing a matching set of panties. She then taps Naruto with her grin widening. "Naruto-sama… I think that you're wearing too much as well…" Naruto just returns the grin.

"Well now… that's easily remedied now isn't it?" She just giggles as Naruto takes off his clothes as well. Soon the two are standing in their underwear which is itself soon discarded leaving the two in their birthday suits. Kin shivers a little in pleasure as Naruto pulls her close to him. Her eyes fogging over, Kin wraps her legs around Naruto's waist as he carries her into the washroom. Setting her down, he looks her up and down making her smile as she spreads her arms wide with a seductive smile.

"Like what you see Naruto-sama?" Naruto just grins and chuckles.

"Kuso straight!" She chuckles again as she's drawn back into his embrace. She murmurs as his hands glide down to her ass and squeeze it before one moves to take her from behind making her gasp. She suddenly pulls away making Naruto confused before she motions for him to have a seat. Blinking, he does so, the two having become comfortable with each other while Naruto was training for the Chunin Exam finals. Seeing this, Kin grins as she gets down and considers the erection before her with a pleased look. Reaching out, she strokes along it making Naruto shudder as his legs feel weak. "Ki… Kin… chan…" She just looks up at him with her eyes twinkling.

"Just enjoy yourself Naruto-sama…" And then she brings her head closer to the tip before reaching out and lightly licking the tip. Smirking, she engulfs it causing Naruto to groan as she starts bobbing up and down as her eyes become hooded. 'Sakura was right… he IS tasty… Time to put my sound jutsu training to work…' She starts channelling chakra to her vocal cords allowing her to make various pitches making Naruto jerk as his hand comes down and gently lays itself on her head before lightly pressing down. Kin smirks as she uses the motions to guide her making her feel passive, yet deliciously in control at the same time satisfying both sides of her personality. Hearing Naruto groan as well as his member twitch in her mouth, Kin increases the pitch of her humming causing Naruto to gasp as he cums. Her eyes open wide for a moment before closing yet again as she swallows his cum. Pulling away, she licks her lips causing Naruto to gulp as she stands before straddling him as she slowly moves a finger tip down his chest. "Well? How was that?" Naruto just breathlessly chuckles before kissing her on the forehead.

"That was incredible Kin-chan…" He then jerks his head to the shower. "How about you go and turn on the shower and get it ready?" Kin just grins and chuckles before walking over with a sway in her hips. Naruto just mischievously grins as a thought occurs to him making Kyubi raise an eyebrow as she hears him mentally chuckle deviously.

'What are you planning for poor Kin Naruto-kun? Nothing bad I hope.' Naruto just shakes his head in the negative.

'Nothing of the sort Kyubi-chan… Just something I would like to try.' Still grinning, he raises a hand. In the shower, Kin looks up at the shower head as the water hits her face with a smile. Hearing a sound, she turns to greet Naruto.

"I hope that the water… is… Naruto-sama?" She blinks in confusion as a female version of Naruto walks in with a grin and greets her just like Naruto would causing a blush to break out on Kin's face. She then looks the new arrival up and down as she walks towards her. 'Wow… she's… hot.' The female Naruto then reaches her and drapes her arms across Kin's shoulders making the former Oto kunoichi's blush deepen as she feels the girl's breasts press into her's. Feeling he mouth dry, Kin manages to squeak a question. "Wh… Who are you?" The girl just gives off tinkling laughter before answering.

"You don't recognize me Kin-chan? It's me, Naruto… or as you can call me in this form, Naruko." Kin's eyes open wide at that as she whispers the name of the jutsu. "Yup. It's the Orioke no jutsu… Why does it bother you Kin-chan?" She shakes her head and leans into the crook of Naruko's neck, lightly kissing it.

"I don't mind. Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama… even when he's Naruko-sama." She giggles as Naruko groans lightly.

"Why can't you just call me by my name Kin-chan? Or at least add 'Kun' to it?" Kin just grins as she runs a finger down Naruko's stomach making her shiver despite the warm water cascading over her body.

"Because it annoys you Naruko-sama?" Kin laughs a little as Naruko pouts before she vanishes into a puff of smoke which vanishes to reveal Naruto as a male again.

"I don't even know why I try with you anymore Kin-chan. No matter what I say, you'll just keep referring to me as that, won't you?" Kin just grins and nods her head making Naruto sigh. "That's what I thought." He then squeezes her waist making her relax into the embrace as she happily sighs. Looking down at her, Naruto smiles as he tilts her head up and kisses her. After a little while, she opens her mouth and Naruto pushes his tongue into it as the two begin a tongue battle. After a little bit, they pull away from each other as Kin reaches for some soap and a wash cloth. Soaping it up, she hands it to Naruto who just raises an eyebrow as she blushes.

"I want you to wash my body Naruto-sama." Now it's Naruto's turn to blush as he slowly nods. Grinning, Kin turns and looks over her shoulder and winks at him seductively. "Please be gentle with my young nubile body Naruto-sama." Naruto just sighs and shakes his head with a chuckle.

" I don't think that will be a problem Kin-chan." She shivers a little as he presses against her back, his erection pressing between her ass cheeks making her moan. "I don't think that would be a problem at all…" Backing up, he moves away before reaching out and slowly washing her back making her moan.

'It feels… soo good…' Kin shudders a little as she feels his rough calloused hands on her smooth skin. If you had told her that she would find someone that she could trust other then Tayuya back when she was a Oto-nin she would have probably put you into the hospital. But now she simply smiles as she feels Naruto's hands drift lower as he starts washing her firm ass. Finished with her back, he turns her around and softly smiles as he looks her up and down. "Go ahead Naruto-sama…" He just nods and starts massaging her breasts making her moan as he slowly suds them up before moving lower. After the two finish cleaning up, Naruto grins as he pulls her into another kiss as some of his fingers enter her hot cunt and start pumping making her gasp. "Na… Naruto-sama…" Naruto just grins before he summons a Kage Bushin which grins as it pulls her into a kiss as Naruto gets on his knees and looks up at her as the Kage Bushin starts tweaking her nipples.

"Hope you enjoy this Kin-chan." Her eyes widen just before Naruto dives in making her shriek as he eats her out. Grinning, he channels some chakra into his tongue as his clone does the same to his hands making Kin's breath come in shorter and shorter gasps until finally she jerks straight and screams as her peak hits. After a few seconds, she slumps as Naruto gets back up and enfolds her in a embrace. Nodding to his Kage Bushin which also nods before dispelling, he gives the still wide eyed Kin a peck as he uses some magic to turn the water off before using a gesture-less spell to dry them both off. Still smiling, he picks her up bridal style as they make their way out of the washroom and back into the bedroom.

000000000 With Harry 00000000000000000

Harry's sitting on the bed as he sighs because of what is coming. He starts to shake his head. 'Who would have thought it? When I was younger all I wanted was for someone to love me even though I thought I didn't deserve it… And now?' He starts to chuckle. 'And here I am now, multiple women who love me and who I love as well as a son on the way… Who would have thought it?' Hearing a chuckle, he looks up and his jaw drops as he sees Row in front of him in a red see-though nightgown with a slightly shy smile. Seeing his reaction, she lightly blushes as her smile grows.

"You like?" Harry just nods as she twirls around some before stopping and walking over to him and sitting in his lap. Wrapping her legs around his, she reaches up and starts running her hands through his hair as she softly grins. "You know… I've been dreaming of this day for years… The day when me and you would finally be mated." Harry just chuckles now that his shock has worn off.

"You and me both Row… You and me both." Reaching up, he slowly pulls her into a kiss as she fumbles with his shirt, eventually the two having to separate in order to get it off. Harry's hands are no less busier as he pulls Row's nightgown over her head and looks her up and down as he sees that she's not wearing any underwear at all. Seeing this, he blinks before looking up at her red face with a raised eyebrow. "I see someone's not going to wait…" She just shrugs non-commentivly.

"I couldn't wait… not now, not ever." Leaning downwards, she captures his mouth in a hungry kiss as Harry reaches up and starts fondling her breasts making her moan in pleasure. After a bit, the two pull away as Harry pulls his pants and underwear off in one movement. Now as naked as Row, Harry grins as he rubs his neck.

"So… How do you want to do this?" Row just grins as she gets off him and lays her elbows on the bed before shaking her ass at him.

"How do you think Harry?" Harry just shakes his head as he moves behind her and positions himself and asks if she's ready for this. She simply nods and he slowly moves forwards while stroking her sides before he reaches her barrier and in one movement takes her virginity. Wincing a little at the pain, Row takes several deep breaths before she motions backwards a little. Taking the hint, Harry starts to slowly thrust back and forth and after a bit Row does as so and soon the two harmonize. Harry then presses against her back and starts to lick the crook of her neck as well as nibble making Row warble at the feeling. Despite this, she still feels like something's missing. "Harry… my… breasts need… some… attention…too…" Harry smiles through his panting as he reaches around her and starts to squeeze her breasts bringing lustier moans from her.

"Row… It's so… good… can't…" She just nods as she increases the tempo.

"Yess Harry… I… want this… I… Want you…" Soon after Harry's pounding into her as her wings move around him causing his to gasp as they lightly brush his sides. Soon she loses her grip as she falls onto the bed with her arms to her sides allowing Harry to hit a new bundle of nerves, sending bursts of heat through her entire body as he continues thrusting. Feeling a shudder run through her, Row eyes widen. "Yes… Yes! YES! OH BENNU YES!" Her cries become one long high pitched song as Harry gasps as he feels her tighten around her.

"Merlin! ROW!" His shout transforms into a howl before he cuts it off as he bites her in the shoulder making the two of them shudder. Harry then collapses on top of her pinning her between him and the bed. They stay like that for several minutes as whistles and clicks escape Row's lips until she groans a little. Looking behind her, she smiles.

"That… was amazing Harry…" Harry goes to pull out only for Row to growl as her eyes flash dangerously. "Don't you dare pull out yet!" Harry blinks before just laying his head on her hair as she wiggles under him. After a few more minutes, she nods and Harry pulls out from her. He blinks as Row whips around and shoves him into a sitting position before once again impaling herself on his cock and sighing as she feels it filling her once more. Still grinning, she looks at him through hazy, lust filled eyes before she kisses him. "It's a good thing you ate a lot… I know for sure that you're going to need all the energy you can get…"

000000000000 Outside the room 0000000000000000

Sitting on a couch, Sal sighs to herself as she glances at the door before looking at the floor. 'Great… Now that Row's got him I'll have to wait until tomorrow… Not that I blame her since she IS my sister… but still…' She sighs again only to jump as two hands cover her eyes as a familiar voice whispers in her ear.

"Guess who…" The hands come away from her eyes letting Sal see Harry there making her blink in shock which causes Harry to smile. "Something wrong Hebi-Tenshi?" She nods quickly.

"Well, yeah! I though you were with Row in your bedroom doing the horizontal tango." Harry sweatdrops at her description of how they were having sex before pulling out a Time Turner. She blinks a little before nodding with a serious look. "Ah! You used the Time Turner I see… Just as I expected." Harry's sweatdrop is then joined by another.

'LIAR!' Shaking his head clear, Harry jerks his thumb to where his trunk is. "Come on, the trunk is probably the best place right now." Sal just nods before opening the trunk and jumping in. Harry follows and sweatdrops seeing Sal already striping with a large grin on her face. "Man, you guys really can't wait, can you?" Sal stops before shaking her head. Seeing this, Harry gets confused and starts walking towards her as he watches as she shudders. "Sal? Is some-Oof!" He's nearly knocked down as Sal careens into him. Looking down, he watches as Sal sobs into his chest. "Sal?" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Seeing his confusion, she smiles. "Thank you for being there for me… despite my history." She shakes her head and closes her eyes happily. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you've decided to let me become your mate. Remember what I told you about what happened after I died?" Harry nods remembering that conversation. "When I was just a spirit, I followed you around. You might not have ever seen me but I was there." Thinking it over. Harry suddenly blinks in confusion.

"Wait a second… I remember feeling something wrapping around me one time after Fourth year when I was depressed… Was that you?" She looks away with a sheepish grin.

"Well… yeah actually. You looked so sad and I remembered that humans hug each other when one was like that. So… That's why I did that, though I'm surprised that not only you remembered but that you actually felt that." She continues to shake her head before smiling. "But it's the fact that you like me enough to become my mate that makes me happy. I don't know when but I fell in love with you so when I was offered to become your familiar I jumped at the chance… And now?" She starts moving towards his face before continuing. "And now I'm finally truly happy…" She softly kisses him, but one without any lust, just one with every emotion that she's feeling making Harry wide-eyed before he returns it. They stand like that for several minutes not moving, just kissing. Finally, Harry pulls away and without a word leads her to the bedroom. Walking in, Sal looks around before hearing a rustling sound. Turning, she's greeted by the sight of Harry naked as he walks over. "How…?" Harry just smirks.

"I call it… Undress no jutsu!" Sal sweatdrops at the name before face faulting but still chuckles. "So… how do you want to do this Sal? Whatever you want, I'll do." Sal looks at him for a few seconds before smiling.

"Can we… do some foreplay first? Just to get ready?" Harry just nods before pulling her into another kiss as she closes her eyes and relaxes into it. 'Finally… My wish is coming true…' She wraps her arms around his neck as she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the bed. Once there, he gently lays her down as he starts kissing around her jaw bone before she reaches up and stops him. "I want you first." Harry just nods with a smile as he sits down on the bed. Slithering off it, Sal looks at his cock before taking it in her mouth and bobbing up and down on it as she deep-throats him. After a little bit, Harry climaxes into her mouth and she greedily drinks it all down before releasing it from her mouth as she gets back on the bed with a smile. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Harry starts kissing along her neck making her moan. Reaching her collar bone, he nips along it before lightly kissing each of her nipples before sucking on one not unlike a newborn making her gasp.

'That's it Sal… I'm going to make this night memorable for you my Hebi-Tenshi…' Finishing with her breasts, he makes his way down her toned stomach until he reaches her belly button. Internally smirking, he places his mouth on it and lightly sucks while sticking his tongue into it making Sal squeal and wiggle under him before he continues on his way. Finally reaching his destination, he focuses a moment on his Animagus form before sticking out his now much longer tongue and swiping it along her moist slit bringing a moan from her before he dives in but not before summoning two Kage Bushins who move up and start suckling her breasts again making her groan at the attention. This transforms into a shriek of pleasure as the real Harry reaches up and starts massaging the sensitive spot where her tail meets her body making her back arch as her breath starts quickening. After several moments she finally climaxes as her muscles clinch around Harry's tongue before she falls back on the bed, utterly spent. Harry just crawls up beside her and kisses her on the cheek. A few minutes later her breathing calms down as she looks at Harry with a stunned expression.

"What the hell was that?" Harry answers her with a grin causing her to blink. 'He transformed his tongue into a dragon's? Impressive… and VERY useful.' Shaking her head, she kiss him lightly before pulling away. "Harry… Um, can I ask you something?" He nods at her. "When you said that you want to let me choose how we do this… did you mean it?" Harry nods again slightly confused. "Then… I want to lay on my back as you take me so that I can stare into your eyes… The eyes of my loving mate." Harry's eyes widen at this before he shakes her head amused.

"I don't mind Sal. If that's how you want it then sure." She softly grins as she scoots to the edge of the bed before laying on her back as Harry moves into position. She gulps as he slowly enters only for him to blink as he doesn't feel any barrier like he thought there would be making him look at a red Sal.

"Er… Since I do gymnastics as part of my training I kind of no longer have a barrier…" Harry just nods as he pushes in farther until he's fully hilted in her. Then he pulls almost all the way out before moving back in as the two continue looking each other in the eye before Harry speeds up some while still keeping it torturously slow. Her tongue hangs out a little as she looks at him before kissing him. "That's it Harry… don't just mate me, make love to me… show me how much… you love me…" Harry just nods as he continues the pace as Sal huffs and pants under him as the two make out before he tightens the embrace making her moan as her rock hard nipples start grinding against his chest. Harry then growls a little as her tail wraps itself around his waist as he speeds up even more and concentrates magic and chakra into his cock making her jerk as she starts nuzzling his neck as she feels her climax building. Finally it hits her causing her eyes to fly open as she feels electricity shoot through her body as she bites Harry on the crook of his neck as he does the same to her. A few minutes later, they both come to as Harry looks at the girl below him.

"You want to go again?" She grins as she brings one leg up and over his shoulder while running a hand through his hair.

"You really want to know?" Harry's grin returns as he hardens inside her once more.

"Oh… Just wondering that's all…"

0000000000000000 The End 000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Yet another lemon filled chapter!_

_Yui: And a bit of a yuri scene between "Naruko" and Kin I noticed._

_Steve: who knows… it might be the first of many such scenes…_

_Pen-pen: War ark wark waar! (One can only hope!)_

_Hinata: Me… and Naruko-chan… (Turns red and faints.)_

_Everyone: That was expected._

_Steve: Anyways… The results are in! And the winner of the poll is… They will keep referring to each other as nii-san, though I will occasionally have them refer to each other as Harry-nii and Naruto-nii. As to the girls, some will be referred to as nee-san/-chan but others won't._

_Yui: You may now begin your rant… Anyone who doesn't want any spoilers, avoid the next bit._

SPOILER ALERT!

_Steve: Thank you Yui-chan… What the hell is Kishimoto thinking! First he makes Danzo the Rokudaime and now the fucker has the goddamn Sharingan! What the fucking hell! And suddenly he has enough power to kill several ANBU level shinobi without breaking a sweat! BULLSHIT! What the fuck is going on! What's next? He's somehow Madara in disguise?! Or the Sharingan he uses is Madara's?! COME THE FUCK ON! Next thing you know is that he'll be able to defeat Naruto in Sage mode! (Huffs and puffs.)_

SPOILER DONE.

_Yui: You done yet?_

_Steve: Yes… I feel SO much better now that I've gotten that off my chest._

_Yui: Good. Maybe now would be a good time to go to the next chapter?_

_Steve: Right! Tally ho!_

000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000


	62. Gai's sensei and Lee's healing

_Steve: And here are with the next chapter! This one will have a bit of fluff in it I'll warn you._

_Yui: Hopefully that won't bother some people. (Looks at several readers who whistle)_

_Hinata: Hopefully I'll have another lemon with Naruto-kun…_

_Steve: Maybe… but for now I'm just trying to get through these fillers first._

_Pen-pen: Wa wark war ar wark waarrkk rk wa waar waaarkk?(So what can we look forward to in this chapter?)_

_Steve: Well, for one thing we'll see the return of Hermione and for another we'll see what's going on with Lee and Gai now that magic's in the equation._

_Hinata: Um… Should we do the disclaimer now Steve-san?_

_Steve: That… would be nice._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting at her desk, Tsunade considers the two people in front of her. One is Gai and the other is Lee. She just sighs to herself as she watches them think over what she told them. Lee then looks up at Tsunade with a thoughtful look. "Are you sure of this Hokage-sama?" She nods slowly.

"Yes Lee. If you go through with this operation, there's only a fifty-fifty chance of you surviving." Lee is about to say something when a knock sounds at the door. Blinking, Tsunade turns to it. "Come in." At that moment, Hermione comes in with a small stack of paper.

"I have the notes you wanted Tsunade-sensei. Where do you want them?" Tsunade simply gestures to an empty table on which Hermione places them. Looking around, she notices Lee and gives him a slight bow. "Hello there. I'm Granger Hermione. Who are you?" Lee tells her and she looks towards her sensei who sighs and tells her what's happening. After being silent for a few moments, Hermione looks at her mentor seriously. "I think I have a better solution Tsunade-sensei…" Leaning back into her chair, Tsunade considers her apprentice.

"A better solution hmm?" She slowly nods. "Very well, let's hear it." Hermione takes a moment to gather her thoughts before looking at each of the people there.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure that all of you know that magic is able to do some pretty incredible things right?" They all nod as she continues. "We have spells that can go beyond jutsu to heal. One of these is a variant of the Vanishing spell. It's used when a person's bones are so fractured that normal healing is impossible. What it does is vanish a bone or pieces of one without invasive procedures to take it out." Gai nods as he thinks it over but points something out.

"Yes, that does sound useful Hermione-san, but how does that help Lee? If we use it he still will be unable to be a ninja." Lee looks down at this but looks back up as Hermione snorts.

"Actually, I never said that was the last bit. You see Gai-san, after the spell is done, the person is then given Skele-grow which regrows the vanished bone perfectly. Granted the process is painful as all hell since painkillers can't be used, but it works. Of course, the re-grown bone will only be as strong as a civilian's for a while so you'll have to train for a bit before you can be a ninja again, but it should work." Tsunade just nods at this with a smile.

"Very good Hermione. Very good indeed. I'll continue researching the operation I was going to do however so that we don't have to rely on magic only. It'll give us options if nothing else." Hermione just nods at this as she lightly blushes at the praise from Tsunade knowing that she usually ladles it with a teaspoon. She bows to her before looking at Lee and then back at her.

"Tsunade-sensei… I don't know the spell we were talking about, but I DO know who does…" Tsunade stares at her before her eyes widen some before once again becoming hooded as she thinks it over for several minutes. Finally she nods as she gets up.

"Very well then. We'll go and see her right now then and see what she can do." Motioning for Lee and Gai to follow her, Tsunade and Hermione leave the office and are soon joined by the two beasts. Eventually they get to the Uzumaki-Potter Compound and walk inside. Tsunade just turns and points at two large comfy chairs. "I'm going to go and talk to someone. Just have a seat and I'll be back soon. Oh… and the person's existence is a S-rank secret at the moment" Gai and Lee just blink in confusion as both Hermione and Tsunade leave. After a little while the Hokage came back with a red haired woman, Lee is about to say something when Gai falls off his chair in near reverence.

"Ku… Kushina-sensei! Is that you!?" The woman looks at him and at that point Gai notices some differences between the two and hangs his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that… you just look so much like my dead sensei Kushina…" He trials off as the woman laughs some.

"Oh… That's rich!" Shaking her head, Lily gives the confused nin a smile. "My name is Potter Lily and I'm actually Kushina's twin sister. And Kushi… Isn't dead." She grins at the shocked look that comes over both Lee's and Gai's face as she looks back into the hall. "At least… I don't think your dead Kushi. Or am I wrong?" At that moment Kushina walks out holding onto a cane to support herself as she too grins.

"Hello baka dashi. How are you today? Doing well?" In a flash, Gai is there in front of her bowing to the ground before he springs up and grabs her in a massive hug as he swings the now laughing woman around. "Gai you baka! Put me down this moment!" Still grinning, he sets her down as she laughs so hard tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Kushina-sensei! You're alive!" Kushina just nods happily as she reaches out and pats Gai on the head as if he was a dog.

"Yes I am Gai, yes I am." She then cocks her head to the side. "Now, stay still. I want to see what your like now." She walks around him making several sounds of agreement as she pokes him and pinches him in several places before nodding as she places her hand under her chin in thought as she smiles. "I am impressed Gai. You've grown into a fine ninja." To the surprise of Lee, Gai actually blushes as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. She then looks over at Lee and smiles. "Gai! You never told me that you had a son!" Gai looks at her in surprise before grinning.

"Lee-kun isn't my son Kushina-sensei, he's my student!" Kushina just looks at him and then back at Lee before looking at Gai and shrugging.

"Could have fooled me. I thought that it was with that girl you met in River Country.. What was her name again…" Kushina taps her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. "Now I remember! It was Hoshi!" Gai looks at her before looking at the floor in depression making Kushina's face fall. "Gai? What happened?" Gai just sighs.

"She died… a long time ago with my unborn son about a year before the Kyubi attack her village was destroyed by a gang of bandits. There were no survivors." He shakes his head as he looks the saddened Kushina in the eye with his own misting up. "I didn't tell you because you were pregnant at the time and I didn't want to put you through any more stress… I guess it was all for naught since your son died in the Kyubi attack…" He trails off seeing the smirk on Kushina's face. "… He did die… didn't he?" Kushina just chuckles.

"Let me ask you something baka Daishi, who shares my name and has the same personality as me… all the way down to pranking people he doesn't like." Gai blinks before going into a thinking pose. Several moments later his eyes snap open and he starts to release a massive amount of KI before looking at Kushina.

"Kushina-sensei… Is Naruto-kun your son?" She nods and smirks as he releases even more KI. "So… Sandaime-sama lied to me when he said he was killed?" Once again she nods as her smirk grows as Gai starts grinding his teeth. "I'll kill him." Kushina just laughs as Lee looks on in shock as she pats him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Gai… Me and Yuri already took care of it… trust me…" Everyone starts backing away from both her and Lily as they start to cackle…

000000000000 Konoha Hospital 00000000000000

Walking into a room, Shizune sighs seeing a man looking like a mummy on the bed. "You know Sandaime-sama… Not even Minato would have been stupid enough to confront both Lily-san and Kushina-sama at the same time…" She looks down at the chart and shrugs. "At least we got that spiked mace removed from your… er… I'm not even going to say anything more on that as I didn't even know it was possible for something like that..." On the bed, Sarutobi sighs through the breathing tube.

'Thank you for small mercies…' Shizune just shrugs before looking at the TV.

"Anyways… Kushina-sama and Lily-san were kind enough to lend us a DVD player and some disks for you to watch… Now how do I set this up again?" After a few minutes, she manages to set it up and place the DVDs in it. "There! At least you aren't lonely here since Kushina-sama and Lily-san put Jeraiya in here as well." She glances at the second mummy in the room with a small grin. "Hope you two enjoy the DVDs! They'll just continue to play over and over thanks to the repeat option. Have a good day." And with that she walks out with a smirk. Both Sarutobi and Jeraiya watch her leave with a sinking feeling as the first DVD start playing making their eyes widen with horror.

"_I love you_… _You love me_…"

00000000000 Back in the Uzumaki-Potter Compound 00000000000

Once they stop cackling, the two sisters look at everyone who's clustered in a corner as FAR away from them as possible before looking at each other and shrugging. They then look at the group with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Lee rapidly shakes his head clear before looking at Gai.

"Gai-sensei… Who's this? And how is my rival Harry-san's Okaa-san alive? I heard that she was dead." Gai looks at Lee before going into the "Good Guy" pose complete with the flashing teeth.

"This, Lee my adorable student, is my Sensei Uzumaki Kushina! The Red Death herself! She was the one who shaped me into what I am today! A man among men!" Kushina just sighs and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Gai, stop being so loud will ya?" Still chuckling, she looks Lee up and down before nodding. "All in all I'm impressed with what I've heard about your student Lee from my son." Lee then blinks and asks who her son is causing her to smile. "Who else? Uzumaki-Potter Naruto is my son… and he's so much like his Otou-san it's scary." Gai just lays his hand on her shoulder and she pats it as Lee looks on in shock.

"Naruto-san is… my sensei's sensei's son?!" Kushina nods with a small smile as Lee lights up. "YOSH! That means that he's truly the perfect rival for me to test my Fires of Youth against! Sugoi!" Kushina just bursts into a full out belly laugh at this.

'Oh Kami! He IS just like Gai!' Calming down a little, she wipes a tear from her eye. "I needed that, I really did." Sighing, she turns to look at a thoughtful Lily. "So, can you do anything for him Yuri?" Lily thinks it over before she sighs and shrugs.

"Don't quite know really. I'll have to first do a scan first and then I'll have more information to rely on then now, but since I was one of the Order of the Phoenix's Medics due to my ability for Charms and Potions during the war… I think I can." She then gives Lee a impassive stare. "I can heal you most likely, but I'll have to start on the less damaged areas like your arm and leg before working on your spine since even with magic that's a tricky fucker to deal with. It'll most likely be a long and painful road to recovery, but I think you can do it if this is what you want." Lee just looks at her as a fire lights in his eyes.

"YOSH! I made a promise that I'll go through anything to make my dream of showing the world that you can be a great ninja without Genjutsu or Ninjutsu! And I won't let this stop me! It's just a set back as I make my way to my Youthful dream!" Gai at this point starts yelling as well.

"YOSH! Your Fires of Youth burn brightly Lee, like the sun itself! Once you get through this you'll show everyone the power of your Springtime of Youth!" Lee starts tearing up before the two go and do their little Sunset/Hugging thing which causes Lily to blink before looking at her sister with an amused smirk.

"Definitely looks like your work Kushi." Her smirk is wiped away when she hears 'Stupid annoying nee-chan' muttered making her whip her head around with a pissed look. "What the hell did you just say to me Kushina?" Kushina just blinks in confusion before Lily looks away with a mumble. 'I could have sworn that I heard her say that…' Shaking her head, she gives Lee a smile. "Well then, come one Lee. I'll get started with the scans now, ok?" The boy just nods as they lead him away with Gai following as well as Tsunade. Hermione just shakes her head before she heads off into another part of the complex.

'Well, they've got everything in hand so I think I should go and check up on my patient.' After a couple of minutes she arrives in the Kitchen to the sight of Hana rubbing her bulging stomach with a soft smile with a empty plate in front of her. "Hello Hana. How are we today?" Hana looks up and her smile grows as she notices Hermione.

"Hello Hermione. We're both doing well so you shouldn't worry." Getting up with a groan, she makes her way to the bushy haired Kunoichi. "Time for a check up eh?" Hermione just nods as they head to Hana's room. Entering, Hermione glances around at the room which is filled with pictures of various types of wildlife and nature scenes. On a nearby dresser are several pictures of Harry with Hana as well as pictures of Harry's other girlfriends and Hana's family and friends. Shaking her head, Hermione motions to the bed.

"Up you go now! I can't do your check up if you standing. Also, take off that shirt your wearing so it'll be easier." Hana just shrugs before she waddles over to the bed and sits down with a groan as she takes off her shirt revealing her larger breasts and stomach. Ignoring that for the moment, Hermione does several handsigns for a scanning jutsu before laying them on her stomach. "So, how long has it been since you drank the potion?" Hana looks at her for a moment before sighing.

"Let's see… Two weeks after the Chunin Exam was when Harry left to search for the Hokage… Then about eight weeks before he returned… now it's been about four weeks so about fourteen weeks or three and half months give or take." Hermione nods as she finishes the scan.

"Which works out to be about five months equivalent or so." Leaning back, Hermione nods. "I'm getting much the same thing from my scans." She looks down and sighs almost jealously. "I got to admit though that I thought that you would be showing stretch marks… even your scars you had are gone for Pete's sake!" Hana just chuckles with a smirk.

"I got to thank Cissy for that since her Anti-Stretch mark and Scar healing creams are really doing me a HUGE favour." She doesn't notice how Hermione's frowning before chuckling. "Still can't quite believe it…" Hermione nods before looking at her.

"So how are you and Harry explaining this away? After all it isn't normal for a woman to go through pregnancy as quickly as you have Hana." Hana just gives her a raised eyebrow as she can't believe she just asked that.

"What? You don't know?" Hermione just looks embarrassed as she blushes slightly.

"I've been too busy in the hospital sorting things out and all to bother with gossip and rumours." Hana just sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"Remember how the fact that the Compound has a training room where time moves faster then it does out here?" Hermione nods slightly confused at the turn the conversation has taken. "Well, Harry-kun has spread around a rumour that after I discovered that I was pregnant and since I'm needed to get back on the job we're using it to speed up the pregnancy by shortening the time needed." Hermione thinks it over and sighs with a small smile on her face.

"Yup, that's Harry for you. Devious little shit when he wants to be true enough." She notices Hana looking down with a depressed look on her face causing a eyebrow to raise. "Something the matter Hana?" She nods slowly.

"Hermione… tell me something… Do you think that…" Hana takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Do you think that I'll make a good Okaa-san?" Hermione looks at her for several moment before softly smiling at her as she rubs her back in small circles.

"I think that you'll make a fine Okaa-san to any children you and Harry have Hana. I have no doubt of that. Worrying about it is normal, all first time Okaa-san's worry if they'll be good Okaa-sans. Tell me something, do you think Harry will make a good Otou-san for your children?" Hana looks at her in confusion before nodding. "Well, let me tell you something Hana, Harry's worried that he won't be since he never had a real childhood." She shakes her head at Hana's disbelief. "That's the truth." Hana just shakes her head.

"I… I can't believe that he feels like that Hermione… I can't." She then looks up at Hermione with shining eyes. "He's someone who I love. Whenever I thought of having children, I always saw him as a caring and kind Otou-san, nothing less. I know in my heart that he's truly the one… the person I love. I also know that he'll be the best Otou-san our children could ever wish for." Hermione looks at her with her eyes twinkling madly.

"And I can tell you that he thinks that you'll make a kind and caring Okaa-san. Each of you thinks that the other will be the better parent. From my perspective, I think that you'll both be great parents." Hermione looks away as a bit of sadness comes into her eyes. "In fact… part of me is deeply jealous of you Hana." Hana's head whips up at this as Hermione sadly smiles. "Ever since First Year I've always dreamed of one day marrying Harry and having children with him… Not because he's the Boy-Who-Lived or any of that crap, but because he's Harry. He's one of the greatest guys I know and yet…" She shakes her head as she looks at Hana. "And yet, here we are. Your going to give him his first born, a family." She gives Hana a soft smile as she looks down at Hana's stomach. "Yet I don't fault you for it. I maybe jealous of you Inuzuka Hana, but I AM happy for you." Hana looks down as well before looking back up and gently smiling.

"That's part of the reason that you're my nurse, isn't it? In a sense you're living you're dream through me vicariously huh?" Hermione goes quite for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"That's… part of it I suppose Hana. A bigger part though is that I want to see Harry have a big family with lot's of children to spoil to his heart's content. He of all people deserves that much and I for one will do whatever I can to make his dream of a family of his own come true… even if it hurts to do so right now." Hana just smiles as she lays a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Hermione. After all, we both know that you'll eventually be married to him as well." Hermione looks at her for a second blushing before looking down at her belly.

"Well… I guess so." She then smirks as she pokes Hana in the stomach. "And I'll eventually join the Pudding Club as well I guess." Hana looks at her in complete confusion.

"'Pudding Club'? What the fucking hell is the Pudding Club?" Hermione looks at her with an amused glint in her eyes before grinning.

"The Pudding Club is what we Brits call Pregnant women of course!" Hana stares at her before shaking her head while chuckling.

"All you British people are nuts I swear… Pudding Club…" Suddenly she stops laughing as she looks at Hermione in confusion. "Wait a fucking second! What the hell does pudding have to do with pregnancy anyways?" Hermione just chuckles before bursting out in laughter at Hana's expression. Shaking her head, she starts to explain why.

0000000000 With Naruto 0000000000000

Naruto's sitting in a meditative position while surrounded with a crimson aura as he talks with his tenant who's 's sitting across from him. "Kyubi-chan… Can I ask you something?" She grunts letting him know to go ahead as he opens his eyes to see her tongue poking out of her lips as she tries to complete the Leaf floating exercise. "Have you noticed anything… off, when I use you chakra?" Frowning a little, Kyubi opens her eyes and looks at Naruto in confusion.

"Off? How so?" Naruto looks up for a moment before sorting out his thoughts.

"Well… It's almost like it's missing something you know… also it seems like every time I use it I can pull out more of it as well as being to do so easier then I would have thought." She looks at him with a pensive expression as she thinks it over.

"Why you can pull it out easier I don't rightfully know Naruto-kun. But to answer your first question, there is something missing from my chakra. It feels like I can only use half of my chakra. Why, I couldn't tell you, just that half of my chakra is inaccessible to the both of us." Naruto stands there thinking until a thought comes to him that makes him thoughtful.

"Hey Kyubi-chan… If I can use your chakra, then does that mean that you can use mine? I mean, I know that with all your power you don't have to, but still…" Kyubi blinks for a moment before blinking again as her eyes widen.

"You know what Naruto-kun? I never actually thought about it." Leaning back she thinks it over before nodding to herself. "Theoretically it's possible I suppose…" She nods again before looking at Naruto with a smile. "Well then, let's give it a shot shall we?" Naruto just grins and nods as she closes her eyes before he releases some of his own chakra. His eyebrows raise as Kyubi becomes enveloped in a blue chakra aura.

"Whoa." Before his stunned eyes, her animal features retract and are replaced by human ones. Groaning a little, she shakes her head and opens her eyes to reveal crystal blue eyes just like he normally has. "Holy shit…" She blinks at him before cocking her head to the side. "Kyubi-chan? Are you okay?" She slowly nods as she looks down at her hands in thought.

"Seems like using your chakra makes me human Naruto-kun as well as giving me some of your features." Narrowing her eyes, she focuses some of his chakra to her arm and is surprised at how easy it is to move it around and control it. "Seems I can control it far better then I can my own actually." Unseen and unnoticed by them, Naruto's seal slowly cycles between a red glow, a blue glow and it's normal black color. After ten more minutes of channelling each others chakra, the two stop only to get hit with a feeling of wooziness. Shaking her head, Kyubi looks at Naruto with a scowl. "Kuso! That's another thing I hate. Every time you use a large amount of my chakra we both get hit with dizzy spells… I wish to Inari that I knew why the fuck that was. And me using your chakra seems to actually INCREASE the dizziness." Naruto just shrugs as he gets up before lending her a hand.

"I don't know why that is Kyubi-chan… It'll likely be something that neither of us will ever know." Kyubi just nods and sighs as she shrugs.

"You're probably right about that…" They start walking only for her to give him a raised eyebrow as they head out since he keeps looking at her from the corner of his eye before blushing. Looking down the hall, a thoughtful look comes over her face as she ponders his behaviour. 'I wonder what's going on?' Shaking her head, she smiles as her hand snakes into his as they walk making him smile. Reaching the dinning room, they split apart with Naruto heading towards where Anko's sitting as Kyubi walks towards Kushina. Ever since Kushina had given her permission to pursue their relationship, Kyubi had taken to spending time with the recovering Kunoichi in order for then to get used to the other. Naruto finally sits down next to Anko who looks at him with a smile.

"Hey ya, Naruto. What's up." She rolls her eyes at his answer of the roof before smacking him in the back of the head. "Must you be so kuso annoying Naruto?" He just grins before reaching out and snagging a bowl of ramen.

"Yup! Besides… if I wasn't then I wouldn't be me, now would I" Anko thinks this over before reaching over and messing up his hair making him pout. After a bit, he turns back to her from his food. "So how's the training doing on your transformation Anko-chan?" She looks at him before swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Actually I'm not doing too bad on it… watch." She holds up a arm and he watches as it transforms into a draconic one making his eyes widen as her eyes also gain slits. After a few moments both the arm and her eyes go back to normal. "I can only handle a little bit at once like say both arms or legs, but not both pairs together. I can also modify my senses at the moment. I can modify my eyes, ears, and nose at once to a draconic level." She shrugs again. "So really I'm getting some use out of it." Naruto just nods as he continues to eat before Anko looks at him with a gleam in her eyes. "And I hope that you've remembered that it's my turn to sleep in your bed tonight…" She laughs a little as he starts choking while Kushina shoots him a dangerous look. After a little bit, Anko chuckles before rescuing him. "Not the way you're thinking Kushina you hentai." Kushina just goes red as she sputters. Naruto just sighs and shakes his head in amusement as he looks around in slight sadness.

'Who would have thought that someday that I would finally have so many precious people? Just seven years ago I was the most hated person in all of Konoha, but now? Now I have so many people who care for me that my heart is just bursting…' Feeling a hand squeezing his shoulders, he looks to see Anko giving him a understanding smile. Afterwards both him and Anko make small talk as they eat. On the other side of the table Kushina is having a conversation with Kyubi as well. She looks at Kyubi with widened eyes.

"You never knew who your Okaa-san was!" Kyubi nods slowly and explains leaving Kushina shaking her head. 'I knew that according to Yuri that things were different in Atlantis but still…' Looking at the woman beside her, she lightly frowns. 'I SHOULD hate her for taking my husband away from me as well as killing so many of my friends but…' Kushina just sighs before taking a drink. 'Yet I just can't find it in myself to do so.' She then shakes her head in wry amusement. 'I guess it's because she makes my son happy. And for that reason alone I might eventually forgive her.' Shrugging such thoughts away, she turns back and starts yet another conversation with the kitsune in order to learn more about the woman who captured her son's heart before all others. Later that night finds Anko walking into Naruto's room as the new chunin gets ready for bed. Hearing her, he turns to see her shrug off her trench coat. Seeing him look at her she raises an eyebrow causing him to snort.

"I suppose that like Tsume-chan you sleep naked?" Anko just looks at him before smirking and chuckling.

"Hardly Naruto." She then shrugs before lifting her shirt off of her. "I still sleep in my underwear, see?" She points downwards making him blush as he notices her orange thong. She then becomes nervous as she takes a deep breath. "Naruto?" He looks her in the eye and nods. "I… I just want you to know that even though we're together now that… that I don't want this to go any farther then simply sleeping in the same bed at this moment. We may have a few kisses and cuddles but no more then that. Understood?" Naruto just nods at this as he knows she still has trust issues concerning men so he simply lets it lay. Instead of speaking, he just opens his arms into which Anko walks into, fully accepting the embrace for what it is: One of love. Reaching up, she undoes the ponytail she's known for and let's her, now revealed to be shoulder length, purple hair fall. Smiling, she waits until Naruto is under the covers before joining him and wrapping her arms around him as she cuddles into his back. Snuggling in, Anko moves her head around and gives him a kiss good night before the two fall fast asleep.

000000000000000 The End 000000000000000

_Steve: and there we go! Yet another chapter done!_

_Yui: And no lemons in this one…_

_Steve: Well… I wanted to do a bit of fluff between Anko and Naruto and to show how what Orochimaru did to her affected her._

_Yui: I suppose… by the way, the next chapter is going to be a actual filler/Omake right?_

_Steve: Yup! We're going to see the group try to discover Kakashi's true face… See you all there!_

000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000


	63. Kakashisensei's true face!

_Steve: Here we go! As promised the mission to see Kakashi's true face!_

_Yui: Oh… this should be good._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Agreed.)_

_Hinata: Will we actually see it Steve-san?_

_Steve: Um… haven't you? I mean the Byakugan can see through stuff… right?Hinata: Well… it can but you see… he has special seals interwoven in the mask to prevent the Byakugan from seeing what's under it._

_Steve: …_

_Yui: …_

_Pen-pen: … Wark… warr waaarrkk wa… (… Well… that explains it…)_

_Steve: Okay then… (Clears throat) onto the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We join Team Seven as their walking down the road with Naruto trying his up most best to try and convince them to do what he wants. Looking around, he whispers to them. "You guys want to see it don't you? I say it's time." Sasuke just gives him a bored look.

"Now what are you talking about dobe?" Harry just raises his eyebrow and sighs.

'I feel yet another harebrained scheme coming on… And I get the feeling that this one is for the record books…' Shaking his head, Harry jerks his thumb at Sasuke. "As much as I'd hate to do so… I have to agree with Sasuke. What is it this time nii-san?" Naruto just grins.

"You know what I'm talking about…" He pulls out a flashlight and makes a scary face as he speaks in a spooky voice. "Kakashi-sensei's real face!" Sakura screams a little and bashes him in the head. Meanwhile a certain bear masked ANBU in the Hokage's office sneezes. Blinking, Tsunade looks up at him.

"Problem Tenzo?" The ANBU in question shakes his head while turning so that he can take off his mask and clean it.

"No Tsunade-sama… none at all…" The ANBU then rubs his nose. 'I wonder who's talking about me…' Back with Team Seven, Naruto's getting up as Sakura continues to screech at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you Naruto!? Are you trying to scare me to death or something!?" Naruto just grumbles as he rubs his head while Harry and his familiars sigh and shake their heads. Sasuke snorts at him and turns away.

"Dobe… You have got to be kidding me… We've finished today's mission and I am out of here. The longer I stay here the more likely I am to catch your stupidity." Sakura sighs and nods.

"He's got a point Naruto. I mean really… who cares about Sensei's face anyway…" She notices Harry looking thoughtful as does the familiars. "Well… Besides them of course." Inside her head, Inner-Sakura shakes her head.

'Who are you kidding… I want to know what he's hiding under that mask and so do you! Admit it! It'll be fun!' Sakura just sighs as Sasuke starts to walk away, only for him to stop at Naruto's next words.

"What if he has lips…like a blimp?" Sasuke stops in mid-stride as Naruto's words echo in his mind over and over again. An image of Kakashi pulling down his mask revealing huge lips that are half the size of his face appears in all their minds. Seeing him waving from side to side, Naruto snickers. 'Almost… Just a little push more…' He then grins. "Or maybe… he has huge buck teeth…" Sasuke stops waving from side to side and stands straight as a bored as they all think it over. In their minds an image of Kakashi turning to them with a Icha Icha Paradise book and pulling it down to reveal buck teeth that extends to his collar bone appears giggling. Sasuke starts twitching as Naruto's grin widens. Harry just blinks at the images and scratches his chin.

"Or he might have really bad acne…" An image appears of Kakashi pulling down his mask to eat with huge pimples and boils all over his face causing them all to blink before shaking that image from their heads. Sal then shakes her head and raises her finger.

"Well I heard that he has one of those beautiful faces and that the reason that Orochimaru likes little boys is that he saw Kakashi without his mask on when he was younger." They all blink at that and shiver. An hour later finds them all at Ichiraku's. Watching as the Teuchi makes a bowl of ramen, Kakashi crosses his arms in suspicion.

"Well now… this is out of the ordinary…" Teuchi places the order in front of him as Kakashi glances at Harry and Naruto from the corner of his eye. "You guys treating me to lunch? I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me…" At that moment a massive load of snow falls on top of him, buring him as his students pull out a large sigh and give victory signs.

"HE FELL FOR IT!" A moment later everything's normal revealing it was all in his imagination. Harry just sighs and grumbles that he could do WAY better then that for a prank as the others are staring at Kakashi as if he just grew a second head (Somewhere Sakon and Ukon sneeze all over Kimimaro before running for their lives as he chases them). Kakashi just nods to himself.

"You know what I mean?" The other members all wince and jerk away. He then looks up. "Yes… I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me…" He raises his hands as if to ward off something falling on him before shrugging. "… Or something." He reaches for the bowl only for it to explode spraying him with the ramen that had been in it with the Genin once again congratulating themselves. Once again it's revealed to be something he imagined. Harry just continues to grumble that he could do better then that.

"If that was me it would be itching powder spraying you… or it would be a potion designed turn you different colors… Not to mention it would be a waste of perfectly good ramen and a sacrilege to the ramen kami… Give me and the rest of us a little more credit then something so obvious would you…" They all just stare at him before turning back to Kakashi who nods as the ramen bowl is set before him.

"Would that be the idea… like a pile of snow… or maybe…" He reaches towards the chopsticks and flinches only to sigh as nothing happens. "I guess I'm just being silly." He bends down to eat some only for a massive gloved fist to come out of nowhere and smash him into the other side of the street with the genin congratulating themselves on pranking their sensei as Ayame grins wielding the extending fist. This, of course, is once again an imagined prank as Harry nods seriously to himself.

"Now THAT is something I would do for a prank…" Everyone in earshot sweatdrops including Naruto only for them to increase as Harry continues. "… Or I'd spike your drink with something, and have you wake up on the other side of town tomorrow naked with the taste of Lima beans in your mouth…" Kakashi just coughs a little to clear his throat before using a scanning jutsu on his water.

'I'm never trusting anything I drink ever again…' Harry just grins and gives a small mental victory sigh.

'HA! I love making people paranoid… It's sooo much fun!' Kakashi just looks at them suspiciously.

"Well?" His eyes narrow as he slouches a little. "You guys are up to something…Right?" The group all leans away from him as Naruto shakes his head while trying to maintain a innocent look as he waves his hands.

"Wha… wha…. What? Are you crazy?!" He starts rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Sakura just grins a little as she waves towards the food.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei, please! Ah… You just got out of the hospital… so please, um… go ahead and eat!" Kakashi just looks at her even more suspicious then before only to shrug as he reaches for the chopsticks as the bowl is set before him.

"Well then… Guess I should just dig in then." Ayame just nods as she motions to the bowl.

"Please have some! The pork is on us. Nothing else but the best for our favourite customers' sensei!" Meanwhile in her head she's washing out her mouth with soap. 'Kuso! I feel so dirty for even SAYING that. Sensei? Don't make me puke!' She then mentally sighs. 'Harry-kun better make it up to me… Or Hedwig-chan… whichever one first… or maybe both…' Her thoughts trail off as a trickle of blood escapes her nose. The rest of the group narrows their eyes as they stare at Kakashi as he breaks up his chopsticks.

"Mmm… This looks good…" They all gulp as he reaches up and slowly reaches up to the bridge of his nose and starts to pull down his mask… only for Team Ten to appear between them and bloke their view as Ino tries to glomp Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I've been looking for you all day! What a coincidence you being here and all!" Naruto and Sakura just scream as they've missed their chance.

"GAH! INO/PIGGY! YOU KUSO BAKA!" Harry just sighs and lays his chin on his fist as Sakura and Ino get into a bickering match.

"I should have known it was too easy…" He turns ands raises an eyebrow as he watches Hedwig and Ayame share a kiss. "… Now that's something a bit different…" Of course none of them notice a twitching Teuchi watching them make out with a nosebleed as he tries to look away.

'She's my daughter… she's my daughter…. MY BABY GIRL IS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! GAH!' Sakura meanwhile is getting into a fight with Ino as she tries to get her out of the way.

"MOVE INO-PIG! YOU'RE IN THE FUCKING WAY!" Naruto tries to get around them to see himself.

"Kuso! I can't see!" They manage to get the obstruction out of the way in time to see Kakashi readjusting his mask as he sighs.

"Ah! That was good and hit the spot!" He nods to himself. "That was very tasty…" Naruto's jaw just drops in disbelief.

"So… That was so fast!" Kakashi just glances at the groups who are frozen in mid fight.

"Hmm? Something wrong you guys?" Sakura just shakes her head nervously.

"Er… NO! No… Uh… what makes you think that Kakashi-sensei?" Before he can say anything, Naruto notices something.

"Wait a second… what's that?" They all look to see Teuchi looking at Kakashi with a slight blush on his face.

"Ah… eh… eh…" Kakashi just blinks in confusion.

"Huh? What's with him?" Seeing this, the group look between them and all nod as they say the same thing.

"Okay now I'm curious." It's at this point that they all hear something and turn to see Hedwig and Ayame making out on the counter with Ayame's hands up the transformed owl's shirt. Kakashi just blinks as a massive blush erupts on his face and a few drops of blood escape his mask. Shikamaru and Choji, however, get blown backwards by the jets of blood escaping their noses. Teuchi just faints at the sight of the spectacle. Sakura just sighs as her eyebrow twitches before throwing Kakashi's empty bowl at Hedwig's head, hitting it and getting her attention.

"GET A FREAKING ROOM YOU TWO!" They blink before looking at Harry who nervously moves away only for Hedwig to grab him by the scuff of the neck. She then look towards Ayame who grins and jerks her thumb at the storeroom in the back. Hedwig grins and nods as she drags Harry into the room with them which causes even more blood to leak from Kakashi's mask and Sakura to go red. "KUSO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT BAKAS!" From his place on the ground Shikamaru just groans.

"Troublesome guys with all the troublesome luck… troublesome…" Ino just stares in disbelief at the door as her jaw hit's the ground before turning to a twitching Sakura.

"What… the… hell?!" Sakura just sighs and shrugs.

"I swear…" She then shivers a little. "At least it's better then that time I walked in on my Okaa-san…" Naruto just shrugs before sighing.

"Fucking kuso… we were SO CLOSE!' He then glares at Ino causing her to shiver as Kyubi grumbles in his head.

'Now I want to know what the hell he looks like… but Noooo! The fucking Blondie just had to ruin it! If I wasn't in this fucking seal I swear I would put the hurting on her…' Naruto just nods at that still annoyed.

'Tell me about it Kyubi-chan… Tell me about it.' Ino just twitches nervously at the KI directed at her coming from Sakura, Naruto, Sal, Row, and Sasuke. She then leaves while dragging the rest of her team behind her. As Team Seven leaves, Row notices the blood on the countertop from Kakashi and smirks as she walks over to it while pulling a vial from a pocket.

'This should be VERY useful… Kukukukukuku!' Kakashi just shivers feeling like someone just walked over his grave. Soon after, the rest of the team minus Kakashi (Harry and Hedwig looking dishevelled) gather near a fence. Naruto looks at them while adopting a serious expression before turning away and bringing his fist near his face.

"That's it! There's nothing in this world that's going to stop me from seeing that fucking face of Kakashi-sensei's if it's the last thing I do!" Sakura just looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's nice and all… but how? You got any ideas in that demented mind of your's?" Naruto just manically grins as he answers.

"Don't you worry Sakura-chan…" He then pulls out the flashlight again while speaking in a spooky voice as he turns to them. "We'll see that face one way or another or my name isn't Uzumaki-Potter Naruto!" Sakura just bashes him in the head annoyed, none of then noticing the Bear masked ANBU nearby sneezing and grumbling about having to clean the inside of his mask yet again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY NARUTO!? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A STUPID LITTLE TROLL! AND I DON'T MEAN THE DOLL EITHER!" Harry just shakes his head in annoyance.

"Has he been breathing potion fumes again? That WOULD explain things…" Sasuke just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

'Baka's…' Naruto meanwhile is rubbing his head as a large bump grows on it as he looks up at Sakura.

"Well then Smarty pants, how do YOU suppose we catch a glimpse of Kakashi-sensei's face then? Huh? How do we?" Sakura's caught off guard by this and looks around with a slight blush.

"Um… we… uh… that is to say… ah…" Sasuke just looks away with a scowl.

"We'll just have to follow him around for the day…" He then shrugs. "He'll have to take the mask at some point." Sakura nods as she thinks it over.

"That's… not a half bad idea Sasuke… I say we do it." Harry and the familiars just shrug as they agree. Naruto just snorts.

"Great plan Captain Obvious…" Sakura just smacks him in the back of the head.

"I don't see you coming out with anything…" A little later, Kakashi is walking down the street carrying a bag of groceries as he hums to himself. He suddenly stops as he sees a display window with Icha Icha displayed. He stands there for a moment before dropping the groceries and starts moving back in forth in front of the window. Naruto just stares at him in confusion form his and the other's hiding spot on top of a nearby roof.

"What in the hell is Kakashi-sensei doing down there…" Sakura's eyebrow starts twitching as she watches their sensei drool over the porn in the display.

"Man… he's such a pervert… how disappointing…" At that moment, Kakashi whips around and looks directly at their hiding spot with the group ducking out of sight. Sasuke starts scowling.

"Kuso… he's onto us!" Sakura then blames Naruto who denies it's his fault. Harry just looks over the edge and sweatdrops seeing what Kakashi is really looking at… a poster for the "Icha Icha Paradise movie". Kakashi gulps as his throat goes dry.

"Wait…They're… my favourite book… is being made into a movie!" He continues to stare in disbelief at the multi-story sign before he rushes off. "I better order tickets in advance!" Behind Harry, the familiars nod in agreement making Harry mumble about being surrounded by perverts. As he disappears, Sakura looks over the edge.

"He's on the move…" Sasuke nods as does Naruto.

"Right! Let's follow him before we lose him…" They then nod before rushing after him as they all follow him via the rooftops to a nearby side street where they find he's vanished. Sakura looks around as she sighs.

"He's gone…" Sasuke growls as he grits his teeth.

"Great… he got away…" Naruto just scowls as Harry just rolls his eyes, already regretting coming along.

"You have got to be kidding me… where in the hell did he vanish off to…" At that moment Kakashi appears behind them once again carrying his groceries as he looks down at them.

"Hey…. What are you guys doing?" The whole group jumps a little as his sudden appearance scares them. "Do you guys need me for something? Hmm?" The group just shake their head in the negative and tell him no, they don't need him. A while later, the group is gathered around the fence once more as Naruto gains a confused look.

"Hey… how'd you guys think he figured out that we were tailing him huh?" Sakura taps her chin in thought as she thinks it over.

"Maybe… he sensed us? He WAS an ANBU captain at one point remember? Maybe it was some kind of advanced ANBU only technique? And maybe there's just too many of us." Sasuke glances over at her thoughtfully.

'An ANBU class technique… if he has one like that then I must learn it… so I can sense_ them_…' He shivers a little at the stalkers known as fan girls. Naruto once again pulls out the flashlight

"Have you forgotten all the stealth techniques…" She then bashes him over the head as Harry just sighs as they all hear a sneeze come from a nearby washroom.

"That's getting real old real quick nii-san…" Naruto just grumbles as Sasuke states they should continue to trail him since it would be good practice to which Harry just nods as he shrugs. "It would be I suppose… well, let's go then." He then suggests them doing it solo causing them all to sigh as they head out. An hour later, Naruto's following Kakashi through one of Konoha's many side streets as he walks down it reading the book to himself. Kakashi suddenly vanishes and Naruto snaps his fingers.

"Rats! So close!" A little ways, the rest of the group have stopped for tea when they turn to see a sheepish Naruto scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "He… Um… got away… sorry." They all just sighs a Sakura pats him on the shoulder.

"At least you tried…" Sakura's the next one to find him, this time in front of the memorial stone as it rains heavily due to a autumn storm. Watching him, she cocks her head to the side as she talks to herself.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is doing here… He hasn't moved in ages… Wait a second! Don't tell me…" she runs out and faces him and revealing that Kakashi is really a scarecrow done up to look like him making her groan…

00000000000 Next Day 0000000000

After trying (and failing) to trail Kakashi the day before, they head out with him to do another mission. Of course, Harry just shakes his head since he knows they're going to try and look under his mask yet again. Noticing them staring at him, Kakashi blinks. "What is with you guys today… It's like you're ready for anything." At their answer of they are, he nods. "That's good to hear." They then all head out to a nearby village. Unknown to them, they're being followed by a group of masked ninja.

"I've finally found you… Hatake Kakashi…" The leader of the ninja chuckles evilly to himself. "Kakashi… It's been a long time, but my revenge is finally at hand…" One of the other ninja blinks and looks at him.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" The leader just punches the ninja in the head.

"You fool! Have you forgotten!?" He then looks away. "Well, I haven't… It's been three years since…" He flashes back to when Kakashi beat him and the two with him when they had been bothering a woman. Later (after Naruto unknowingly foils a plan to poison Kakashi) Sasuke outlines his plan to see him with out a mask which involves a nearby hot spring. A little later, the three boys are all in the hot spring with Naruto giving Sasuke a nod.

"Good thinking teme… Who would possibly wear a mask in a hot spring…" Harry just watches somewhat annoyed as he notices Sal swimming under the water near him.

'What the hell is wrong with them… They just won't let up… and neither is nii-san and the others about Hatake's face under the mask…' Sasuke just nods at what Naruto just said with a smirk on his face before glaring at Naruto.

"Ok dobe… that's enough and zip your lips already." On a rock above them, the three ninja are gathered watching the hot spring as the leader manically laughs.

"Tonight you've taken your last breath Kakashi…" He reaches down and pulls a small dart from the waistband of his underwear and holds it up. "I've coated this blow dart in an elixir I've concocted that brings about uncontrollable laughter." He then grins imagining Kakashi laughing before keeling over. "You'll die laughing… A fitting end for one such as you…" Above them, Row and Hedwig just glance down before shrugging and putting their binoculars back on. Row does look at Hedwig from the corner of her eye though.

"Should we do anything about them? They are trying to KILL Kakashi after all and however much we might dislike him right now, he's still a member of the team." Hedwig pulls herself away from her spying on Harry and gives Row a raised eyebrow before looking down again at the three and shrugging as she turns back.

"Nah… Besides it's great for the entertainment value at least." She frowns a little as she watches though. "I just wish that there wasn't so much steam around here. It's preventing me from seeing anything…" Row just sighs and nods in agreement. In the female side of the hot springs, Sakura sighs.

"Kuso… I wanted to see his face too you know…" She then hangs her head with another sigh. "But with these hot springs it's just not possible…" As she blowing bubbles, she hears Naruto call out to Kakashi.

"Hey! What's taking so long Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi just sighs from where he is.

"One sec… I'll be there in a moment you guys…" Sakura just perks up a little before swimming over towards the edge.

"Screw this! I have got to see this!" At that moment, Kakashi opens the door and steps out… wearing a mask. Both Sasuke and Naruto sweatdrops as they face fault.

"You have got to be kidding us!" The two then walk out a few minutes later and see a bunch of ninja uniforms on hangers in the changing room before grinning. The three ninja return to get their stuff only to find it all gone.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OUR STUFF!?" Back in the Hot spring, Harry does a quick spell on a laughing frog before it dies as he settles back down only for a twitching eyebrow to develop. Seeing this, Kakashi raises his eyebrow in askance.

"Something the matter Harry?" He just nods causing him to blink. "Well? What is it?" In answer, Harry reaches down into the water and pulls up Sal in her animal form making Kakashi sweatdrop. "Ah…" Harry just looks over at where he knows Hedwig and Row to be before throwing Sal over there. Hearing the crashing sounds, he nods before shouting.

"Will you three please stop sneaking in! I swear you're as bad as Ero-Sennin for this crap!" From nearby everyone hears Jeraiya's voice call out.

"Like hell! They're amateurs compared to me!" Soon after the screams start as he gets beaten to a pulp by a hoard of angry women causing them all to sigh at the Gama Sennin's stupidity…

00000000000 Next Day 00000000000

Three of the genin are tired as they head out with Harry having a grin as the lady owner of the hot spring wishes them goodbye. As they walk away, Kakashi glances at Harry with a knowing look. "So… I see by your expression that you got laid last night. May I ask by who?" Harry just glares at him.

"None of your fucking business who I screwed last night you pervert." Kakashi just shrugs his shoulders as he turns back to his book. The group keeps on heading to their destination, a nearby farm not noticing the water barrel following them… well, Harry does and he sweatdrops a little. 'Do they honestly think that their actually doing a good job hiding from us…?' After reaching the farm, Kakashi gives them their jobs and walks away. Harry just watches in amusement as the other three get into a group, all three of them being beat. Naruto just sighs.

"I don't know guys… I can't take much more of this. My nerves are about shot from everything." Sasuke just closes his eyes and nods.

"I'm getting pretty fed up myself." Sakura just sighs and nods as she looks at the other two.

"And I'm getting pretty tired myself as well so that makes three…" She looks over at a grinning Harry who waves. "… Except for that asshole over there that is…" Naruto and Sasuke both sigh and nod. Naruto then looks at the other two and nods.

"Ok then! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" The other two look at each other. After a few minutes, the three are standing there in the ninja outfits that Naruto and Sasuke stole. Sasuke just looks at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Why… are we even dressed like this dobe?" Naruto just snorts from behind a mask.

"Why else? We're going to pose as a trio of rogue ninja of course!" After they ask him what the plan is, Naruto goes into a pose that leaves Harry on the ground laughing. Giving him a annoyed look, Naruto grumbles. Soon after, the three are confronting Kakashi who looks at them in confusion.

"What are you three up to now?" Sitting on a nearby fence post with his chin in his hand, Harry sighs as he hangs his head and rolls his eyes.

"I swear… This is the best they could come up with… I give them five seconds before Naruto-nii-san screws it up…" He watches as Naruto tells him that they're a trio of three ninjas who want to fight him and they're not there to see what he looks like under the mask… which leads to Harry sighing and Sakura bashing him into the ground.

"YOU BAKA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GIVING HIM MORE INFORMATION THEN HE NEEDS" The three ninja choose that moment to appear from the barrel they were hiding in.

"Hatake Kakashi! Today is the day you die! Thanks to this elixir that will cause you to weep uncontrollably… GAH!" His eyes pop out as he sees Kakashi lift three of his students, who are bound in rope, above his head as he watches them.

"Ah! That's funny, I was wondering exactly how long you guys were going to hide for." He drops his three students making them groan. As he continues to look at the three rogue ninja. "So you finally decided to show yourselves." The three start backing away, ignoring the three, he looks down at his students. "Before I get to you three though… Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.." The three named flinch as he raises an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing dressed like that?" Naruto starts stumbling as he tries to come up with something. Sakura just gulps.

'Oh man… I have got to come out with something… and quick!' Thinking quickly, she points at the rogue ninja. "You fools! You fell right into our trap! We knew the whole time that you were targeting Kakashi-sensei!" Harry and the familiars just look at her with a sweatdrop while thinking the same thing.

'LIAR!' The three rogues all gain shocked looks as they lean away.

"Im… IMPOSSIBLE! You mean to tell me that our machinations were exposed from the very beginning!?" Harry just snorts bringing their attention to him.

"Well duh! Let's see…" He starts ticking off things on his fingers. "First there was the narcotic in the food back in the hot spring to cause uncontrollable hiccups…" The other human members of Team Seven blink not having known that tidbit. "Second, there was that dart coated with an elixir to cause uncontrollable laughter… the frog you hit is fine by the way." The rogues just blink at the randomness of the last comment. "And now with the weeping potion… Surely you can do better then that!" He shakes his head and sighs. "If you really wanted to kill him you should have coated the pages of his Icha Icha with something that could seep through the skin… now THAT would have been a good idea." He notices the stares from the others. "What?" Kakashi sighs and looks at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you've actually come up with ways to kill me?" Harry nods with a grin making a sweatdrop appear on his head. "I am your sensei you know…" Harry just shrugs.

"What can I say? You've really pissed me off in the last few months so I've had to somehow let off some steam… And that's why I've written this book." He pulls out a small note book titled "1001 ways to kill Hatake Kakashi" causing Kakashi to face fault. "Of course… I've only got eight-hundred and three ways so far… Like a One Thousand Years of Pain using Pepper spray. Saw that on a show once and it looks like a particularly nasty way to die since it would eat away at-" Kakashi stops him right there.

"A little TOO much information there Harry…" He looks at the bloodthirsty grin on Harry's face and shivers. 'Maybe I should teach him something so he doesn't decide to test them out on me…' Sakura shakes it off and looks back at the rogues who are staring at Harry.

"Er… Yeah! And this was all just a ruse to lure you out and you fell for it hook, line and sinker!" The leader of the rogues points at Sakura with a shocked look.

"So we were caught up in your web of deception!" The other two nod as they freak out.

"Gah! We underestimated them since they were kids! How shocking!" Naruto just looks at Sakura and wonders why he wasn't let in on the plan. Kakashi meanwhile scratches his forehead in confusion.

"Well… I don't really know what's going on around here…" He notices Harry chuckling evilly in a manner not unlike a certain snake Sannin and sweatdrops. "… And I don't really know if I want to in certain cases…" He shrugs a little as he starts walking towards the rogues. "But whatever." As he gets closer the three back away before falling to their knees and bowing.

"We're sorry! Please forgive us!" Kakashi's face becomes shadowed as he leans down.

"Words aren't going to help you three now…" He then beats them before hanging them from the barn door. As their swinging, the leader hangs his head in defeat.

"I don't believe this… It's three years ago all over again… We're swinging from a rope like a oversized Yo-yo… You've gotten us all tussled up like then and in the same rope too…" Kakashi looks at them and asks who they are making them cry. "And he doesn't even remember us…" Harry then sidles up and grins as he pulls on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Sweet! I've needed a new punching bag for a while now…" Kakashi just sighs as he watches Harry use the three as such making them scream. "Oh shut up already! You deserve it! What did that frog do to you to deserve for you to nearly cause it to croak… Hey! I made a funny!" Kakashi just hangs his head as he seems to turn to stone.

'He cares more about the frog then me…?' As the sun sets, Team Seven leaves the farm, the beaten rogue ninja still hanging from the door as they swing back and forth groaning. Finally, Naruto looks at Kakashi seriously.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…" He looks up at Naruto from the Icha Icha he's holding in gloved hands and asks what he wants. "What are you hiding underneath your mask?" Kakashi looks at him for several seconds.

"You want to know what's under my mask?" Naruto nods. "You sure?" Another nod. "You should have just said so in the first place." Sakura blinks and looks at Kakashi with a shine in her eyes.

"So does this mean you'll show us?" Kakashi shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure. I mean, what's the big deal?" He blinks as his team crowds around him in anticipation as he reaches up to his mask. "All right…" As he grasps it, images from all their guesses run through their minds. Sakura gulps as she imagines him with large lips.

'Blimp lips…' Sasuke's eye twitches as he images the image of their teacher with large front teeth.

'Or buck teeth…' Naruto leans forwards as he imagines a small mouth on him making kissy faces.

'Or a tiny mouth…' Harry just raises an eyebrow.

'Ten to one he's going to piss us off somehow… Thankfully I got my own plan to find out what's under there…' Kakashi just continues to pull down his mask.

"Beneath my mask is… Behind this mask is…" They all repeat it in their heads as he whips off his mask to reveal… "Another mask! Pretty cool huh!?" As the other human members go into a state of shock and Kakashi laughs, Harry and the familiars shake their heads in exasperation.

'Saw that one coming from a mile away…'

00000000000000 Later 000000000000000

Walking into his room, Harry shuts the door behind him before locking it. Turning, he's greeted to the sight of the three familiars. "Is it all ready? Is everything complete to reveal Konoha's greatest secret… Kakashi's true face?!" Hedwig solemnly nods as she hands him over a goblet of Polyjuice potion.

"Yup… We added the blood Row collected from Ichiraku's counter top from him…" She motions to the goblet and gulps. "Hopefully this isn't one of those 'Things not meant to be known by man' type deals…" Harry just shrugs.

"Well… bottoms up!" Drinking the potion, Harry makes a face as his hair turns silver and he grows. Once the transformation is done, he notices the three familiars looking at him in shock. Blinking, he looks into a nearby mirror and his eye widens. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Row just nods still out of it.

"Yeah… That's surprising…" Harry suddenly starts grinning before breaking out in maniacal laughter bringing the familiars out of their shocked states. Row just gives Harry a odd look. "Ok… What's with you?" Harry's grin if anything grows wider.

"Simple… Grab the camera… time for some blackmail…" The familiars all blink before grins identical to Harry's break out on their faces. At a bar, Kakashi suddenly shivers in fear and looks around wildly.

'What the hell… Felt like someone just walked over my grave…'

00000000000 The End 00000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Well? How was it?_

_Yui: Harry and the familiars found out using Polyjuice potion? Why the hell didn't Naruto think of that?_

_Steve: Well, of course he would use it. As to Naruto… He just never thought of it._

_Hinata: I wonder… Would Harry-kun let me in on the blackmail…?_

_Steve: (Sweatdrops) I don't think that's the point Hinata. Anyways, time for the next chapter! See you all there!_

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000


	64. A day with mom

_Steve: And here we are with the final chapter!_

_Yui: And it looks like you were in the mood for a little fluffiness._

_Steve: Well… I wanted to show how both Harry and Naruto are interacting with Lily and Kushina._

_Hinata: I'm glad that both Harry-kun and Naruto-kun have their Okaa-sans._

_Steve: As am I, as am I._

_Pen-pen: Wa wark waark ar waa war warrk waaaarrrrrkkkk wa waark wark? (So we're going to see how their relationship is going then?)_

_Steve: Yup! And trust me when I say that it's going well._

_Yui: Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's get a move on people!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting down on a mat, Naruto watches as Kushina does chin ups on a bar with sweat streaming down her face. Watching as her arms start trembling, he softly smiles as she pushes through it. 'Huh. Guess that's where I get my stubbornness from.' Finally, her arms give out and she falls to the ground, the cushioning charm he had set earlier softening her landing. Shaking his head, he watches as she crawls over to where he's sitting before collapsing. "Not bad Kaa-san. One hundred chin ups in addition to fifty push ups as well… not too shabby for someone coming out of your condition." She just snorts before lightly smacking him in the shoulder she he hands her a drink.

"Yeah, yeah… Stop patronizing me. It's not that impressive really, trust me on that. In fact… when I was still pregnant with you I used to do two hundred chin ups easy." Naruto just chuckles at her boast as he watches her breath in and out. Reaching up, Kushina flaps the collar of her sweat stained shirt as she observes him watching her before a smirk comes over her face as a devious thought occurs to her. "Oh Naru-chan…" Naruto raises an eyebrow at the playful tone she uses.

"Yes Kaa-san?" She lightly smiles as she taps a finger to her chin as if in thought.

"Why are you staring at me? Unless…" She gasps in theatrical shock as she claps her hand over her mouth. "Naru-chan! I know that I'm only twenty-one and that I'm beautiful, but I'm still your Okaa-san! Though I am kind of flattered, I'm also pretty disturbed." Naruto stares at her for several moments until his eyes widen and he starts to sputter as he realizes what she's hinting at. On the outside she continues to look shocked, but in reality she's trying not to laugh at her son's red face. 'Heheheheh! Man! Kyubi was right, teasing him IS fun.' In the meantime, Naruto starts waving his hands back and forth.

"Th… That's no… not why Kaa-san… I… I… don't think of you… like that and… er… I mean… that… is…" Kushina just barely holds in her giggles as she sighs and looks down in fake sadness.

"You mean that you don't think that I'm beautiful? You think that I'm ugly?" Naruto freezes as those words hit him directly causing him to look like a fish as his mouth opens and closes. He starts waving his hands all over again.

"Th-that's not what I meant Kaa-san! You super-pretty dattebayo! Er… I mean that since you're my Kaa-san and… Uh… Um… You know… ARRRRGHHHH!" Kushina's lips begin to twitch as she watches her son try and pull out his hair in aggravation.

'This… is ALMOST as much fun as teasing Kakashi was when he was Minato's student…' Her mood drops a few pegs as she remembers her husband. Naruto's eyes narrow as he saw the almost unnoticeable smirk on her face.

'She… SHE WAS TEASING ME! Grrrr. Wait a moment!' A sly, fox-like grin comes over his face for several seconds as he reaches over and pulls Kushina close. 'Well then… two can play that game…' Kushina blinks before going red as she notices the position they're in. "You know Kaa-san… I got to wonder why you brought that up. Then again… considering that you seem to like blonds with blue eyes…" Now it's Kushina's turn to sputter as she goes completely fire engine red and looks away.

"Yu…. You… I… Kaa-san… I mean…" Hearing a laugh, she blinks as she turns back to see Naruto laughing his head off. Putting it together, she huffs at him. "Kuso… You just had to turn it back on me didn't you?" Naruto's grin is answer enough for her causing her to look away and pout and mumble. "Kuso gaki… can't let me have my fun and tease him… Kaa-san benefits…" Naruto just rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Guess they're all right about that I suppose…" Seeing her look at him questioningly, he smiles as her jabs his thumb at himself. "Ojii-san and the others have all said that even though I have my Otou-san's looks, I have your personality and fighting style." Kushina thinks this over in a pose similar to Naruto's own thinking pose before nodding.

"I suppose that's true." Opening an eye, she looks at her son with a foxy grin. "I have to admit that's a good thing to me since it could be worse… You could look like me and have Minato's personality…" She trails off as a look of sadness comes over her face at the memory of her dead husband. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she notices Naruto looking at the ground.

"I… I'm sorry Kaa-san… because of me Tou-san is dead and-" He gets cut off as Kushina slaps him before grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Don't you DARE say such a thing Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter Naruto! I will NOT have my son blame himself for something like that!" Reaching out with tears in her eyes, she lays her hand gently over where she slapped him. "You are my son and trust me when I say that I don't blame you and I know for a fact that not only would Minato not blame you, but he would be fucking proud of what you've become and how far you've gone." Letting a few tears leak out of her eyes, she looks at Naruto with a sad smile. "When I was pregnant with you, he would finish up work every day just so that he could come home early and talk to you. I remember how he even used to read the book we got your name from out loud to you every night before we went to sleep. When I asked him why, do you know what he said?" Naruto shakes his head with his eyes bright with unshed tears. "He said, and I quote: 'I love him and when he is born I'll help him reach his dreams no matter what they are. I will forever be proud of him since he is my son.' So trust me when I say that he loved you with all his heart even before he knew you. And when he had to seal Kyubi in you, it tore him apart. It was the only time he honestly wanted to abandon the village." Naruto looks at her in shock at that.

"He… he thought about abandoning the village in it's time of need… for me…?" Kushina slowly nods as she gains a far away look. "I don't believe it… the Yondaime, my Otou-san… thought about abandoning his post… for me…" Kushina just nods and sighs.

"Believe me or don't. But he truly loved you more then he loved almost anything else. I think he thought that by having his soul devoured by the Shinigami and tortured for the rest of eternity, he would be properly punished as he thought he should be for his actions…" She shakes her head and sadly sighs. "I know that I felt pretty much the same way when I was trapped in that Time hole thingy. That it was punishment for my sins against you." Naruto just stares at her icluderous.

"You… thought that being there was punishment? For your sins? Why?" Kushina hangs her head a little before sniffling and throwing herself into Naruto's arms making his confusion grow. "Kaa-san?" She just sniffles a little.

"It was punishment for leaving you behind… " She shakes her head a little as she lightly sobs. "I knew that by facing the Kyubi I might be leaving you to grow up without parents but… But I felt that I had to because if me and Minato-kun could defeat it then he would live and you wouldn't have the burden you do now… I was selfish. After I got trapped in there, all I could think of was how I had left you behind… how I abandoned you…" She sighs again before looking up at Naruto with haunted eyes. "I knew how Jinchuuriki were treated in other villages… Hell! I fought the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi when Kumo destroyed Whirlpool. And yet… here me and Minato were condemning you to the same life. When the food started to run out, I felt sorry that Rin was suffering, but at the same time I figured that it was my own just deserts. If I hadn't left the hospital to fight Kyubi then I-" Naruto cuts her off right there in a small voice.

"Then you wouldn't be here. You would be dead and that's all there is to it." Kushina looks at him and blinks in shock as he looks up at the ceiling. "Soon after you left a shockwave from the battle caused the wing of the hospital you were in to collapse. There were no survivors. Doing what you did in the end saved both you and Rin." Sadly chuckling, he turns back to his mother with a sad smile. "Ironically, everyone thought that you and Rin had died in the collapse and thanks to the fires that were spreading through the ruins, most bodies that were found where unidentifiable… Those that hadn't burned to ash anyways." Seeing the question in her eyes, he shrugs. "Me and nii-san figured the same thing before we used the Inheritance potion which told us you were still alive as well as where… So we came up with a plan to rescue you Kaa-san… Because…" He looks away with a slight blush. "Because you are my Kaa-san…" Kushina just nods happily before looking nervous.

"So… Does that mean that you don't hate me? For abandoning you?" Naruto just snorts.

"Of course I don't hate you Kaa-san. Why would I hate you?" He just shrugs before sadly smiling at her. "Besides… You never abandoned me. And you're here now with me so… I guess better late then never and all that." Kushina just nods at that with a smile on her face. Naruto just grins back at her before shrugging as he takes out a scroll from inside his jacket. "Anyways… enough of the heavy stuff. I got some ramen here and-" He gets cut off as Kushina leaps on him with her eyes wide and starry.

"Ra… RAMEN! YOU HAVE RAMEN WITH YOU!? GIVE ME! GIVE ME! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Seeing her son chuckle, she pouts. "Why do have to be so mean to your Kaa-san and tease her?" Suddenly she starts to blink in confusion before narrowing her eyes at him. "Hey… wait a fucking moment… I thought that Tsunade said that I wasn't to have any ramen?" Naruto just grins before looking around and speaking to her in a stage whisper making her giggle.

"Now what Baa-chan doesn't know won't hurt me. So Shhhh!" Seeing her smile, his grin widens. "Besides, ramen is the food of the kami's." Kushina just nods seriously at that.

"Hai… but most people don't believe that unfortunately… So what kinds do you have? Better have some Shio (Salt) ramen!" Naruto nods before unsealing three bowls of Shio ramen. Kushina is about to dig in when Naruto stops her. "Hey! What's the big deal!?" Naruto just shakes his head before unsealing a large thermos and pouring a dark liquid out into two mugs. She looks at them and then at him through narrow eyes. "That better not be coffee… I HATE coffee and anything that's bitter." Naruto looks at her before smiling.

"Nope! It's actually some of nii-san's special hot chocolate… I, er, kind of took it…" Kushina looks at him in shock before shivering as she looks around.

"Hope you have a will drawn up because I've heard that he can be downright vicious when it comes to his special hot chocolate. He'll kill anyone who takes some… Kind of like Tsunade and her special sake's." Naruto just shrugs before taking a sip from his mug and shuddering.

"That may be Kaa-san… but I'm pretty sure that he already knew that I took some." Seeing her look at it, he softly smiles. "Go ahead and try some, it's his caramel blend." Kushina looks at her mug for several seconds before taking a small sip. Almost immediately her eyes widen and a small moan escapes her. Naruto just grins. "See? I told you it was good stuff." They spend the rest of their lunch just chatting between bites and before you know it they're done. Sighing, Kushina pats her belly as she leans back on her elbows.

'Ah… that hit the spot.' Looking at her son, Kushina smiles as she sees his soft smile and closed eyes. 'Look at him… he looks so relaxed…' Chuckling, she notices Naruto looking at her from the corner of her eyes. "Yes Naru-chan?" Naruto reaches up and scratches his chin in thought for a few moments.

"I want to ask you something Kaa-san…" Kushina raises an eyebrow but motions him on. "I was wondering… What was your childhood like?" Blinking a little bit at the odd question, Kushina looks up at the roof in thought.

"My childhood? It was… nice I guess." She shrugs a little before looking at Naruto. "Our clan, the Uzumaki's, were one of the main ninja clans of Whirlpool… kind of like what the Hyuuga are for Konoha. I guess that you could even say that all of Whirlpool was a ninja village. It was pretty small, only the size of Wave and only a few thousand residents… which might be or might not be a good thing considering what happened." Sighing a little, she just shrugs. "Not much can be done now I guess. Anyways, while we were a ninja clan, unlike the Hyuuga's we never forced anyone to become a ninja. But they were still given self-defence training. And that's another thing, the training we received was harsh. Extremely harsh." Naruto looks up at that in surprise.

"Really? How so?" Kushina taps her chin in thought before answering.

"To understand that, you have to understand our ranking system. You see, while we had the same ranking system as the other countries like Jounins and Genins and the like, we had a different method of determining a persons rank." Naruto's eyebrows nearly meet his hair at this as she continues. "We would still send people to the Chunin Exams, but we would also promote people depending on their skills that we deemed most important: Stealth, power, and planning ability. For example, if the clan was still around you would have been ranked a Clan Chunin at the time you became a Genin here for the simple fact of you having Jounin equivalent chakra reserves, stealth as well as your planning ability." Naruto nods completely immersed in her explanation.

"So how does this relate to our clan's training methods?" Kushina smirks a little before answering.

"Quite a bit actually. Training would begin early in life… around three or four years of age. But at that age we would use modified games to teach, actual training would come later. Tag, hide and go seek, and others were used. One of the games is still used here in Konoha, in other words, playing ninja. Once you hit six, the real training began. Most of it was stamina building exercises as well as teaching various weapon skills and minor jutsu… though those weren't the only skills taught. All members were pushed to learn skills outside the ninja life as well such as blacksmithing and gardening. Another difference was that training was individualized depending on the person. Let's say that you needed hands on training, well then you would be put with teacher that could explain and show things in a hands on manner you could understand. Good at Taijutsu? Then the clan would assign a teacher who was good at Taijutsu to train you. For example, it was determined early on that I was more of a Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu type so those were the ones that my training focused on. This was one of the reasons why facing a Uzumaki was considered dangerous, because you could never tell what they would specialize in, unlike the Hyuuga who specialize in Taijutsu or the Kurama clan which specialize in Genjutsu. Because of this, it was almost impossible to plan ahead when facing an Uzumaki." Naruto's face nearly breaks in half from the grin on his face.

"That's so COOL! So our clan was a jack of all trades?" Kushina just nods at that. "Sweet!" Suddenly he looks lost. "But then… why was our clan nearly wiped out and are there any other survivors?" Kushina sadly sighs and shakes her head.

"Despite everything, even numbers can overcome a smaller, more efficient force. Remember Naruto, Quantity is a Quality all it's own. It's something that we found out to our regret. As to any other survivors… I doubt it. We were attacked by a force of Iwa nin and Kumo nin outnumbering us by twenty to one… Among their forces were FOUR Jinchuuriki. At the time of the attack most of the clan was at home, though they made fucking sure that those assholes paid a hefty price for attacking us since for every Uzumaki that fell, fifteen enemy ninja died. When I saw the clan compound go up in a massive fireball…" She looks down as her eyes take on a haunted look. "I… I lost it. I went into a full out berserker state. I just felt this massive surge of power and literally cleaved a path of blood and gore through their ranks." Shaking her head, she turns to Naruto with a sad look. "The next thing I remember was coming to while being carried by this blond gaki who had arrived with his sensei as part of a relief force from Konoha… That gaki was named Namikaze Minato, your Otou-san." Kushina looks up and starts to chuckle. "In fact… he was the one who gave me my nickname when he said that I looked like a 'Red whirlwind of death'. One of the other ninja's heard part of this and put me down as the Red Death, thus giving me my title." Naruto just looks at her with hero worship shining in his eyes.

"Sugoi! My Kaa-san's famous! And 'Red Death' sounds so cool!" Kushina points out that he too has a cool nickname causing him to shrug with a grin. "True… I got to admit that 'Yoko no Konoha' is WAY better then 'Kyubi no gaki' any day of the week." Kushina just scowls hearing of his nickname in Konoha.

"Fucking temes… If Minato was here he would kick all their asses! And that would be to just start… I should go and show them why I'm called the Red Death…" She trails off mumbling about various things she should do making Naruto sweatdrop before he clears his throat catching her attention.

"Kaa-san… I was wondering about the Uzumaki Clan Jutsu scroll that I picked up in Wave… A lot of the Jutsu seem to be either Suiton, Fuuton, or something called Arashiton (Storm Release)… What's up with that?" Kushina just grins a little.

"Ah yes… I was wondering when you would ask. You see Naru-chan, all our clan developed either Water, Wind, or a combination of both as affinities. Most would have developed one of them first before gaining the other after getting so far in their training. The Arashiton was simply a combination of Fuuton and Suiton. Basically it would allow you to control the weather in your area. In fact Kirigakure no jutsu is in fact an example as first you have to condense the water in the air by cooling it down while still controlling it. But before you ask, no it wasn't a bloodline. It was just something that happened. Now, among some of the jutsus are… well, one of them has the same name as you: Naruto no jutsu. It's a Suiton designed to take out warships by creating a huge swirling maelstrom made up of several small whirlpools that suck anything caught in it down to the bottom of the sea. It's a S-rank jutsu by the way…" She just smirks at the look of shock on his face before getting back up and heading back to training. Before she does she looks back at him. "By the way… During the Kyubi attack I lost my sword… Any idea what happened to it?" Naruto thinks it over and shakes his head.

"Sorry Kaa-san, I don't know what happened to it after the fight. It might have been in the Time Hole with you in which case it's lost for good… Sorry." Kushina just sighs and shakes her head.

"It's… Not a problem Naru-chan." Looking up, she slumps her shoulders. 'I guess that's it for you old friend…' Hearing Naruto ask what the story behind it is and what type of sword it was she softly smiles. "The sword was a gift from my Otou-san for becoming a Genin. It was a Kodachi and I loved it with all my heart. I named it Shinku Arashi (Crimson Storm) after the final battle for Whirlpool Country. But… it seems that it was destroyed after the Kyubi attack." She shrugs with a few tears leaking from her eyes. "At least she was destroyed in battle…" She notices Naruto stiffen a little and raises an eyebrow. "Something the matter Naru-chan?" Naruto just holds up a finger.

"Can you wait a moment Kaa-san before you continue?" She nods and he disappears in a pop leaving her there confused as all hell as she wonders where he went to. Spying that Naruto left behind a bowl of ramen, she looks around before sneaking over and eating it. She's nearly finished when she hears a pop and Naruto starts talking. "Whew! Sorry about… the… HEY! THAT'S MY RAMEN!" Kushina just hurriedly swallows and gives him a sheepish grin.

"Um… Not anymore it isn't." She sweatdrops feeling a little KI coming from her son. 'Wow… Guess he loves ramen as much as me after all…' Clearing her throat, she points at the bundle in his arms. "So what's that Naru-chan?" She almost sighs with relief as he's successfully distracted as he looks down with a soft look.

"Oh, this? I… found it when I was younger where the battle against Kyubi-chan happened when I was trying to find something from her… like a fang or claw that I could forge into a blade. I found this imbedded in a tree. Looked like it had been there for several years before a lighting bolt hit the tree splitting it in half and revealing it." He unfolds the cloth revealing a badly corroded Kodachi with several chunks of the blade missing. Seeing it, Kushina's eyes widen. "When I saw a bit of it glinting in the sun after the storm, I felt an attraction to it. Is this your's Kaa-san?" She slowly reaches out and touches it with a with a trembling finger before jerking away as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Yes… it's my blade…" Sighing, she looks at it and shake her head sadly. "I wish that it wasn't so badly damaged." Seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow, she shrugs. "I know about blades Naru-chan, and this one is too damaged to be repaired." Hearing a snort, she looks Naruto in the eye only to see a knowing glint.

"I wouldn't say that Kaa-san… I can repair it if you want." His answer is Kushina hugging him tightly causing his breath to rush out of him. After a little bit, Kushina pulls away with a watery smile. "I take it that's a yes?" Kushina just snorts at him.

"What do you think baka?" Naruto just grins.

0000000000000000 With Harry 000000000000000

Walking into the library, Harry suddenly stops as he notices his mom sitting in a chair at one of the tables with a stack of books by her. "Hey Mum, how's it going?" She jerks as she never noticed him entering which causes her to blush. Clearing her throat, she shrugs.

"It's going good so far… just doing some reading at the moment." Harry just nods as he walks up and looks the titles of the books over. Chuckling, he looks up at her with amusement shining in his green eyes.

"Reading Academy textbooks Mum? Scrolls about Fuinjutsu and chakra theory? Any particular reason for you to do that? Well… Besides the obvious of course." Lily just rolls her eyes as Harry laughs a little.

"Yeah, sure, laugh it up funny man." Chuckling, she shakes her head. "I swear… you're as bad as James and Sirius at times." Smiling in remembrance, she shakes her head as she looks up at Harry who sits down beside her. "So… any reason for this visit? Besides bugging your dear old Mum that is." Harry just smiles.

"I just wanted to talk with you and hang out a little… is that so hard to believe?" Lily just shrugs a little with a smile. "Anyways, what is with the books and scrolls? I know that you want to become a ninja now and all… but why are you pushing yourself now? There's no real reason to do so right now." Lily just sighs as she closes her book.

"Harry, I'm reading to be able to become a ninja so that when I'm able to I'll focus on the physical exercises when possible." Looking away, she softly smiles before turning back to her son. "Have I ever told you what I wanted to do after the war?" Harry thinks it over before shaking his head.

"Actually no. Even when I was reading your Journals I never came across it… and frankly I could never gather the guts to read your diary." Lily just laughs at that.

"I never thought that you might actually. But besides that… My dream for after the war?" She sighs as she leans on her arm. "I wanted to be a teacher. Potions or charms. In fact… Slughorn actually suggested that I go for potions." Hearing a snort, she raises an eyebrow. "What? Don't think that I could possibly do a good job?" Harry just shakes his head with an amused look on his face.

"No, that's not it at all… I just figure that you could do FAR better then the one that's currently at Hogwarts." Seeing her raised eyebrow, he grins. "Severus Snape is the Potions Professor." Lily just stands there shock still as what he just said reverberates through her head. Watching her and getting no response, he reaches over and snaps his fingers in her face only to get no sign she saw him. "Wow… she's really in shock…" He's about to say more when he finds himself knocked on his ass as she screams into his ear.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" She just shakes her head in disbelief. "Dumbledore hired Snape to be the Potions professor?! Please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke!" Harry just shakes his head making her sigh before she bangs her head on the table. "What the hell was that man thinking…" Harry just shrugs with a smirk.

"I doubt he does… or classifies it as being for the 'Greater Good' type of BS." Lily just sighs as he continues causing her to groan. "He also has him as the head of Slytherin." Lily just starts growling.

"And let me guess… he takes out his anger on the other houses, especially Gryffindor, all the while favouring his own. That sounds about right?" Harry's nod is answer enough, making her growl. "And he likely picks on you especially. Or am I mistaken?" Harry just sighs and nods and her growl becomes uncannily similar to that of a pissed off Mama Grizzly's. "When I get my hands on that fucking little shit for what he's done I swear…" Watching her, Harry decides that maybe now would be a good time to get some of his questions answered and so clears his throat causing her to turn her attention to him. "Yes Harry? You got a question?" He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know that Snape has problems with me since I look so much like Dad but… I want to know the history behind it." Looking up he sighs. "I know that Dad was an ass to him in school but… I just can never get the full truth. For years everyone told me that he was a good man and all but then I saw Snape's memory of what happened in his Fifth year with Dad hoisting him upside down with a spell and…" Lily just nods with a understanding smile.

"And it knocked him off the pedestal that you had put him on correct?" Harry's sheepish look is enough answer causing her to chuckle as she pats the seat beside her. Waiting until Harry sits down, she takes a deep breath. "Now before we go any farther, I want you to understand one thing about your Father: He was only human." Harry just nods as he leans forwards listening intently. "James, for much of our time at Hogwarts, was arrogant. I will not soften the blow any, but it's the truth. He WAS arrogant and could be as bad a prick in some ways as any Slytherin. While him and his friends never went out of their way to torment Muggleborns like some purebloods, they never avoided problems with them either. As far as he was concerned he was the best and that was all there was to it." Seeing a look of confusion on her son's face, Lily internally smiles since she knows what he's going to ask.

"But then… why did you fall in love with him and marry him? If he was so bad I mean." Lily just smiles fondly in remembrance.

"There was a few reasons actually. I later found out that he was doing some of the pranks to try and get my attention. Another reason was… was that after my parents died in my Seventh year, he came and comforted me. It was during that year that he finally matured and I got to actually know him as he shaped up. Almost as soon as we finished school we got married. And then… well, we had you. And trust me when I say that is something that neither me or James regretted." Grinning, she reaches over and musses up his hair with her hand making him squawk. "So don't worry yourself Kiddo." Harry just grumbles making her laugh before he sighs.

"Yeah well… I just wish sometimes that he wasn't like that due to how Snape treats me all the time." Hearing a resigned sigh, he looks at Lily who's shaking her head. "Mum? Something the matter?" She looks at Harry and sadly smiles.

"I'm afraid that I'm partially to blame for that as well Harry." Seeing Harry blink, she shakes her head. "You don't know this but me and Severus were childhood friends. We grew up together in the same neighbourhood and he was the one who explained things to me when I got my letter." Harry's flabbergasted by this.

"Wha… what! But in the memory I saw him call you a… you-know-what when you defended him against Dad and his friends! How the hell is it that he was a friend and he said those horrible things about you!?" Lily just sighs as she sadly shakes her head.

"I said that we WERE friends Harry, as in at one time we were. After First Year… he changed. He started hanging out with Lucius Malfoy and his group. And by the time that Fifth year rolled around… well, he had already fallen too far into darkness by that point unfortunately. And after Graduation… We received word that he was a Death Eater, and that hurt. It hurt me a lot knowing that he was my friend and that he had fallen so far. But that also makes me wonder why Dumbledore even allows him to teach as well as putting him in charge of Slytherin." Harry just snorts at that making her raise an eyebrow. "You know something about it?" Harry just nods.

"Yeah, according to Dumbledore, Snape is his spy. Whenever his blatant favouritism is brought up Dumbledore defends him by saying that he HAS to act like that so not bring suspicion on him from the former Death Eaters… Utter Bullshit if you don't mind me saying so since Snape could just tell them that he was ordered to do so." Lily just sighs and shakes her head.

"Actually I agree on that, there's no need of such favouritism… But you see there's more to the story about me and Snape then you know." Harry looks at her only for his eyes to widen as she blushes. "You see… at one point Severus actually… um… liked me, if you catch my drift." Seeing Harry's face twist into a mask of extreme distaste, she laughs a little. "Yeah, James reacted much the same way as a matter of fact… I sometimes wonder if he still does." Tapping her chin in thought, Lily nods. "Yeah, I can see how seeing some of my features like my eyes in you combined with how much you look like James could drive him nuts if he still felt that way." Shaking her head, she looks at Harry. "Anyways, enough of that. I want to know more about you and I believe that you want to know more about me?" Harry just nods and asks what she wants to know. "Okay… how about we play twenty questions since we really haven't touched on stuff like this… What's your favourite/best subject in school?" Harry just grins.

"Ironically it's Defence Against the Dark Arts. I actually taught a illegal DADA club believe it or not when the teacher the Ministry assigned refused to actually teach us anything." Lily just nods at that with a smile. "What was your's Mum?" She just chuckles.

"It's a toss up between Charms and Potions. After Hogwarts I managed to get my Charms Mastery making me a Charms Mistress. I WAS working on becoming a Potions Master as well." Seeing Harry smile, she returns it with one of her own. "Now, for the next one: Have you followed in your Dad's footsteps yet with becoming a Animagus?" Harry rubs the back of his neck making her chuckle. "Well? What's your form?" Harry just mumbles something. "Sorry about that, but I didn't catch that." Harry just sighs.

"I have multiple forms actually…" He's surprised to see a thoughtful expression instead of a shocked one like he was expecting to see. "Er… One is a dragon…" Still no real signs of shock besides a raised eyebrow. "I think one is a Phoenix, the others are too foggy to make out at the moment." Lily chuckles as she shakes her head.

"Multiple forms eh? And a dragon as one?" She shakes her head again with a laugh. "You may look like James, but you seem to take after me in more ways then some physical signs." Seeing his shock, she grins. "I have multiple forms as well with a Chinese Fireball as one of them and a Tiger as well as a fox as the other two." She shrugs at his shock with a chuckle. "We all had a laugh about the tiger since James always referred to me by Tiger-Lily… I have another but I just can't make it out. But I'll be working on it." Now it's Harry's turn to grin and chuckle.

"Maybe it's a bear? It's possible with how you act when I bring up the crap I've gone through over the years." Lily just rolls her eyes with a snort. "Anyways… can you give me some pointers later on to help me?" Lily just nods with a look of Maternal pride.

"I would love to help and give you some pointers. However, there is one thing you must realize Harry, me and you are some of the only Multi-Animagi in existence. Most people would think that it's because of our power, but that's not entirely true. Rather, it's partially because we're open to other possibilities unlike most of the Wizarding World as well as how powerful we are. Because we believe that we can have multiple forms, we CAN have more then one form unlike most magical people who grow up being told that only powerful witches and wizards can have multiple forms. Therefore most don't go looking…" Harry nods before she grins at him. "Okay then, what is this thing Naruto told me about with you making money in the Muggle world?" Harry just sheepishly grins while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh… that." Clearing his throat, he looks at her. "A while back me and Naruto accidentally saved someone important and were rewarded with whatever we wanted." Lily just blinks at that in confusion.

'How the hell can you accidentally save someone?' Shaking her head in amusement, Lily smiles at him. "So what did you ask for Harry? If you don't mind me asking about it that is." Harry just shrugs.

"Nothing much, just a false identity is all." Lily blinks at this in confusion. "Nii-san asked for a cash reward and he got about ten million pounds. We then sold a lot of treasure that we had found and got a few more million out of it." He then grins. "Remember how me and nii-san can travel to different dimensions Mum?" Lily just nods at that while wondering what that has to do with anything. "Well some of those dimensions are more advanced then ours and…" Lily figures it out and chuckles.

"And you take technology from there and bring it to ours to sell, correct?" Harry smirks at that.

"Yup! With that me and nii-san made a bundle… Sony especially was interested in the Playstations we brought them as was Microsoft with the Xbox we gave them. After that it was simple to set up a company with all the money we received." Harry then grins. "And now it's one of the best technology-development companies out there with all the stuff we've reversed engineered. Of course… none of the tech is more then twenty years ahead of us. And most is from around 2002 at the moment and has been given to us by a good friend of my and nii-san's named Yui." Lily just nods at that with a thoughtful look.

"And of course you likely have some kind of plan as to what you're doing with all this?" Harry nods and Lily smirks. "Mind letting me in on it?" Harry just shrugs with a shit-eating grin.

"Sure!" She waits for a few moments before sighing and asking him if he's going to tell her soon. "Sorry about that. Anyways, as you well know in both the magical world and the muggle one money is important, right?" Lily just nods a little. "Well, I need the money I've been gathering to fight Moldyshorts on my own terms. Let's just say that muggle technology has far more uses then wizards think…" He continues to explain his plan as she asks questions and before the night is done they're both grinning like insane people…

000000000000 The End 00000000000000

_Yui: (Blinks) Wait a moment… Harry's set up a company to make money for the fight against Voldemort?_

_Steve: Yup! And trust me when I say that Harry's plan is one that I've never even heard of._

_Hinata: But it involves muggles?_

_Steve: Of course it does. My Harry realizes that there's some things that muggles would be able to do better then Wizards… like, say, track Death Eaters?_

_Pen-pen: (Spy satellites then?)_

_Steve: Among others, yes. But it's just part of Harry's longer term plan. But enough of that. Anyways, see you all next update!_

_0000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000_


	65. Welcome to the Land of Tea! Eat And Run!

_Steve: Well… here we are. Sorry about the long wait you guys. I got onto my vacation and then my Mom needed me to help landscape the backyard. THEN I had a bit of work to do when I got back on the job and then there was Hurricane Bill skimming Nova Scotia._

_Yui: Mmmm. You working without a shirt on was the high point of my day._

_Pen-pen: War wa ark waaarrrk warkk. (And no one actually cares.)_

_Yui/Steve: Shut it Pen-pen._

_Steve: Anyways, could you please thank the kind reviewers Hinata... before they kill me?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

The PhantomHokage

krash2361989

AshK

The Burning Serpent

Dark-Magician-41

Phnxfyr1

Ryutana

godzillahomer

readadiction

call015

Maloran

_Hinata: Um… shouldn't we get going?_

_Steve: Right you are! Disclaimer please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Team Seven standing in the Mission desk. Grinning, Naruto clinches his hand. "Okay! Let's do it! Whatever the mission is I'm psyched and ready to go! Dattebayo!" Sasuke just snorts a little at Naruto making Naruto glare at him. Sakura just looks around in confusion.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Harry just shrugs at her before sighing.

"Knowing him he's going to be really late. He IS always the last one here no matter if he left at the same time we did. Or have you forgotten that fact Sakura-nee-chan?" Sakura looks a little sheepish at that. At that moment Tsunade's voice reaches them.

"I'm afraid that Kakashi won't be going on your next mission with you gaki's." They all turn to the side to see Tsunade and Shizune (who's carrying Ton-ton) walk in a side door. Naruto just blinks at this.

"Tsunade-baa-chan? What's up?" She just glares at him for a little bit as she walks over to the desk and moves one of the chairs as she prepares to sit down.

"Stop calling me that will you gaki." She sits down and considers the group in front of her. Sakura just blinks in confusion as she places her hands in her lap.

"Um… Hokage-sama? Er… What do you mean that Kakashi-sensei won't be coming?" Harry just sighs and states that the strains picking up again. Tsunade just nods at this as she folds her hands in front of her.

"As you well know, even with the recent changes our forces have been under a large amount of strain. Between Oto's hit and run tactics as well as the… creatures being sighted around Fire Country our forces are stretched thin enough as it is. All of our Jounins and most of our Chunins are already on missions, and that includes Kakashi as well." She sighs and shakes her head. "You guys will just have to handle this one on your own. Fortunately, since both Harry and Naruto are Chunin, they can act in Kakashi's place." She then smirks at the two. "Consider this experience for leading other groups of nin." Harry just nods at this before shrugging.

"Sounds… Interesting I guess…" Tsunade just reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scroll.

"Your mission will be a B-rank escort mission. It's someone important." Sakura just blinks as she cocks her head to the side.

"Someone important? Really?" Tsunade nods at that. "It wouldn't be another Hime like Koyuki-hime would it?" Tsunade just shakes her head and chuckles.

"Nothing like that I'm afraid." She then becomes serious. "But back to the mission." She then opens the scroll and looks down at it before looking back up. "Despite it being an B-rank, it could very easily develop into a A-rank mission if you run into trouble." All's silent for several moments when Sasuke speaks up.

"So then, who do we escort?" Tsunade just shrugs and states that she doesn't know making Team Seven stare at her before Naruto steps forward and spreads his arms.

"What do you mean you don't know Baa-chan?! How can you not know who we're escorting?" Tsunade takes a deep breath before answering him.

"Every four years, our neighbour, Tea Country, holds a dedication ceremony at the great Todoroki Shrine. Each time, we're asked to escort a runner who will participate in the race that's part of the ceremonies. This year the messengers who were carrying the request were attacked before they could get here." Harry becomes thoughtful for a few moments before looking at Tsunade.

"That IS odd… any idea who attacked them and why?" Sakura just looks at the Hokage in confusion.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama… I'm still not following this story too well." Tsunade just shrugs at both questions before giving the same answer to both Harry and Sakura.

"Well, don't worry about that for now you guys. Everything will be explained when you meet up with Jirocho-Oyabun. So I wouldn't worry too much at this moment." Naruto just blinks at her before scratching his head.

"Jirocho-Oyabun?" Naruto thinks it over for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Now I remember! He's that gambler guy we met right?" Tsunade just places both hands down on the table and stands up while looking at Team Seven.

"That's everything I know at this moment. Now no wasting time, they're expecting you in Tea Country by the end of the day!" She then points outside. "So get moving you guys! Hustle!" The team just nods as Naruto jerks his thumb at himself.

"Don't worry Baa-chan! You can count on us to complete the mission!" And with a final nod, they all head out. Tsunade just watches them leave.

'I hope so…' They all head to their respective homes, entering the Uzumaki-Potter Compound, Harry and Naruto grab their stuff before heading into the kitchen to say goodbye to everyone. Nodding, Harry walks over to Lily and hugs her as Naruto looks at Kushina with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey, Kaa-san… how close are you to getting to the top of your game?" Kushina watches him for several moments before shrugging.

"I've gotten closer to where I should be… But it'll be a bit before I finally reach it, why?" Naruto just sighs a little.

"Because my team is heading for Tea Country and it would have been the perfect time to bring our plan into motion." Kushina nods a little until she suddenly smirks.

"Who said that we couldn't? If I remember correctly, the race will take a while. By the end, send a Hedwig-clone or Row-clone and we'll set the plan into motion. We have the necessary chakra and magic gathered so we don't need to worry about that. All that's needed is for you to have plenty of witnesses and you'll have that where you're going." Naruto thinks this over for a few moments before nodding.

"Actually that makes good sense." He then gives his mom a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you when I get back, all right?" Kushina just smiles and nods at him.

"I'll see you then Naru-chan." With a final nod, Naruto takes off soon followed by Harry. Kushina just stands there for several seconds before looking at Rin. "Well then… we should head over to the training center and start training some more since we only have a month's worth of time left…" Lily just shakes her head as Kushina drags Rin away.

00000000000000 A Little Later With Team Seven 00000000000

The groups walking through a forest towards a mountain in the distance when Naruto looks at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan… you want something to eat?" Sakura thinks it over before nodding as she taps her chin in thought.

"I guess a little bit maybe…" She shakes her head as Naruto pumps his hand into the air with a foxy grin.

"Hey! Great idea! Let's take a break for lunch!" He then points ahead. "And what a coincidence! There's a tea house right there in front of us! Let's go there for our lunch!" And with those words he runs towards the tea house leaving his team mates behind. Harry just sighs and shakes his head before chuckling.

'That's just like you nii-san… always thinking with your stomach… The again that's better then what some guys think with.' Sakura just giggles at her excitable boyfriend.

'Oh Naruto…' She then looks up at him rushing to the tea house. "Hey! Wait up Naruto! Yeesh!" A few minutes later finds the group sitting at a table in the Tea house as the Matron takes their orders (Naruto: Sweet Bean Soup, Sakura: Dumplings, Harry and the Familiars: Dango, Sasuke: Rice). The matron just nods and gives them a smile.

"Very good then, I'll be back in a moment." And with that she starts walking away with both Harry and Naruto noticing the young man sitting at a nearby table. Naruto just turns back to the rest of the group and leans back with a smile.

"I just hope that we'll get some fighting in!" Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto notices the man get up and start walking towards them as he internally frowns. 'Hmm, judging by the way he's walking as well as the fact that I can tell he has active chakra coils… He must have had ninja training…' Sakura just glares at him while wagging a finger at him.

"Ohhh no you don't! I don't want you making ANY trouble what's so ever! Not this time you don't!" As she's saying this, the young man walks up beside them and snorts.

"Just sitting around in the shade and sucking down sweet bean soup? The ninja life must be pretty cushy." Naruto just narrows his eyes at the guy.

"What did you just say to us?" The guy just smirks annoying Team Seven.

"Guess you Konoha ninja don't get to see too much action judging by how out of shape you look.." He then looks at them and smirks. As Naruto shouts at him, the guy looks at Sakura and winks. "Hey sweetie, where did you come from?" He then looks at Naruto before looking back at an annoyed Sakura. "I didn't mean you of course." Sakura just rolls her eyes and thanks him as he leans down onto the table. "Hey, my name is Marino Idate, so… ah, what do they call you?" Despite the annoyance caused by his flirting, both Harry and Naruto recognize the name. Naruto just snorts at him.

"Hey! Her name is Sakura you ass. And-" Idate cuts him off again.

"Sakura eh? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman such as yourself. Now that fate's brought us together, how about we get to… know each other for the future, hmm?" Sakura just narrows her eyes.

"Future… What do you mean by 'Future' exactly?" Idate just grins at her.

"You know… the future where you give up this ridiculous ninja stuff and run off with me of course." Naruto's now fully steamed.

"You asshole! She's a proud ninja of Konohagakure and if you say one more word I'll knock your fucking block off! And that's a promise! Dattebayo!" Idate just looks at him and sneers.

"I was just joking. But the rest of it?" His sneer grows as he huffs at them. "If there's one thing I hate it's ninja! So why don't you just go back to where you came from!" Naruto just gets up in his face as lighting shoots between them.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you make me asshole!" Sakura just sighs.

"Calm down Naruto. He's not worth getting riled up over so leave it." Naruto turns to her as Sasuke adds his two cents worth.

"We don't have the time for this dobe. Just leave this punk be." Harry just chuckles from where he is as he sips his tea. The others all look at him as he smirks.

"Besides… I don't think you'll have the chance since he's gone." They all jerk as they look to see that Harry's right. Harry's smirk just becomes more pronounced. 'Hmm. Fast, very fast. And without using Shunpo as well. Ibiki, your Otouto is a most interesting guy…' At that moment the matron comes up with their orders and two bills. After hearing the explanation, Harry growls as he grinds his teeth. '… But it seems that I need to show him why he shouldn't pull a "Eat and run" on us…' Harry looks at Naruto and nods before vanishing without a sound. Soon after the rest take off as well as they head out. As they're running, Sakura shakes her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe how fast he's running! He must be as fast as Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke just nods from beside her as he grits his teeth.

"I don't know what kind of training he's had, but he has an incredible amount of speed for a civilian." Beside him, Naruto snorts a little as he pours on more speed causing Sasuke to look at him. "You know something dobe?" Naruto just nods as his eyes shift to the Aka Mahogan (Red magical eye).

"You could say that teme." Seeing the questioning looks, he sighs. "I'll explain later. At the moment all you have to know is that he has ninja training, and despite not belonging to a village he's not a missing-nin." Naruto then starts to chuckle with a gleam of approval in his eyes. "I got to admit though, performing the old 'Eat and Run' manoeuvre shows that he has some steel balls. Of course… I'm going to kick them so hard they're going to shoot out his nose." Sakura just sighs before speeding up as well.

"Okay… but I expect an answer from you later, understood?" Naruto just nods at that. She then looks ahead of them. "Any idea if Harry's caught up with him yet? He is the fastest of us all. And with Row and Hedwig as well…" Naruto's eyes flick upwards towards the sky before smirking.

"Oh, they're close alright. I think that they're just waiting until we get caught up before making a move… wise choice considering our situation." The other two nod at that knowing what he means. Up ahead, Idate just laughs as he runs before looking back.

"HA! By the time they start I'll be miles away from them! Hahaha!" Hearing something, he looks ahead just in time to see Harry appear with a smirk and his foot jutting into Idate's path making his eyes widen since he doesn't have enough time to stop.

"Have a nice trip…" Unable to stop, Idate trips over Harry's foot and is sent careening into the trees by the road and down a small ravine before landing on a tree trunk. "… And see you next fall." Chucking, Harry causally walks into the trees and stops at the top of the ravine which holds the groaning runner. "Ya know… You really should watch that step… it can be a real doozy if you're not careful..." Idate just groans again causing Harry to snicker. A later the rest of Team Seven appears in the trees surrounding him as he falls out of the one he's in. Naruto just snorts at him with a grin.

"Serves you right! Now, are you going to pay us back or…" Naruto punches his open hand as his grin becomes savage. "Are we going to have to become rough?" Idate looks at him before bowing to them.

"I'm so sorry that I had to do that! You see, I have no money and couldn't pay my bill so when I saw you I figured that being ninjas and all you could pay my bill since ninjas always have a bit of money on them…" As the rest glare at him, Harry holds up his hand with a smirk.

"Guys… He's not lying, he has no money on him." Idate internally smirks only to go into a state of shock as Harry pulls out a money bag and starts flipping it in his hand as his smirk becomes a grin. "After all, kind of hard for him to pay when I took his money…" Idate looks in his pocket and becomes even more shocked as he realizes that he really did take his money as he looks up at Harry with a snarl. Instantly he grabs his money back as well as a small pocket knife.

"That's mine!" He then pulls off his leg warmers making both Harry and Naruto look at each other as they realize that they're weights. He starts laughing as he takes off at a higher speed then before. "Hahahahaha! You'll never catch me bakas!" Harry and Naruto both sigh as they all take off after him. Sakura just runs with a look of disbelief on her face at the speed.

"I can't believe this! How can he be so fast!?" Both Harry and Naruto snort as they line up with where he's going before saying the same thing.

"Can't be helped I guess… Shukuchi Mukyo!" The two vanish only to reappear in front of Idate before clothes lining him. Looking down at him, they raise an eyebrow as he takes off again. They're about to take off again as well when they feel a large amount of KI from Sakura and Sasuke, who are glaring at the two while covered in debris from the technique's back-blast. Sometime later the group is in front of Jirocho-Oyabun as they bow. He just nods at them with a small smile on his face.

"I bid you welcome to the Land of Tea." Naruto nods himself as he smiles.

"And we bid you welcome from Konohagakure no sato as well as from the Godaime Hokage, the Slug hime Senju Tsunade of the Densatsu no Sannin. Also greetings from me, Uzumaki-Potter Naruto, the future Hokage who hails from the land of ramen and hard work! I am also-" Both Harry and Sasuke interrupt him at that point.

"A dobe/knucklehead." Naruto nods as he continues his introduction

"A dobe and knucklehead…" He goes silent for a few moments before grabbing hold of his head and shaking it from side to side. "GAHHH! That isn't what I was going to say kuso!" Jirocho just laughs at him before shaking his head.

"I see that you haven't changed at all Naruto." Naruto just chuckles as he rubs his neck in embarrassment.

"And I see you haven't changed at all either Ojii-san." Sakura begins to scold Naruto only to stop as Jirocho laughs and holds up a hand.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. The gaki's got spirit after all. I like that." Harry just shrugs before looking at Jirocho.

"Now that we got all the greetings out of the way, mind telling us what's going on? Tsunade-Baa-chan didn't have much information and told us to talk to you to find out." Jirocho sighs and nods at this.

"You do know about the dedication ceremony held at the great Torodoroki shrine every four years right?" When they shake their heads and tell him that they don't, he simply nods before gesturing them to have a seat. "Have a seat then." Once they're all seated, he starts. "It all begins in ancient times. According to legend, there was a great storm. In desperation the people dedicated the Ryuuku jewels to the Torodoroki shine in hopes of appeasing the kami. It worked and the storm subsided. Since then, every four years the ceremony has been redone. At first it was simply a rededication ceremony, then it became a festival with a race and the winner of the race hailed to be a great hero. But now a days…" Naruto nods with a pensive look on his face.

"But something happened and it's no longer just a race huh?" The old man just sighs and nods.

"Yes. In recent years what was once a friendly race has taken on a more troubling aspect. For years the port of Degarashi has been split between two families. The Wasabi and the Wagarashi. Two rival gambling organizations. Both wanted control of the port and so disputes would arise, sometimes escalating into all-out fights with normal citizens being caught in the crossfire and being injured… or worse. Finally the District Leader demanded that the two families come to an agreement. Hence forth, control of the port would not be decided by street brawls, but by a competition." Sakura blinks at that and Harry just nods.

"Let me guess… the race has now become how the control of the port is decided right?" Jirocho nods before giving him a smile.

"Exactly." He then becomes serious once more. "The race has become how control has been decided. Four years ago, the Wagarashi beat us by hiring a ninja. And now we have found out they have done it again. That was why we sent messengers to your village, it was our way of levelling the playing field." He then sighs and shakes his head. "But before they could arrive, they were attacked." Then to the groups shock, he actually bows to them. "Please, I ask that you lend us your strength. If the Wagarashi family wins, they will have control of the port for four more years. So please, help us." Naruto just nods and jerks his thumb at himself.

"Not going top happen while we're around! You can count on us!" The rest of the team nods, fully behind him. Sasuke then asks who they're going to escort making Jirocho smile.

"Excellent! So that means you'll take the job!" He then claps his hands as someone approaches the screen with both Harry and Naruto stiffening as they sense a familiar chakra. The screen then slides to reveal Idate there as he bows.

"Yes Oyabun? You asked for me?" It's then that both sides notice each other. After a few minutes, Jirocho smiles as he claps his hands.

"Ah! So you already know each other! That's good." He doesn't seem to notice how lighting is sparking between Naruto and Idate before Harry grabs Naruto's shoulder and forces him down as he whispers in his ear.

"That's enough Naruto-nii! Bury the hatchet now or else." He then glances over at Idate before narrowing his eyes. "Leave it until AFTER the mission's completed. Understood?" Harry then tightens his grip causing Naruto to wince as he nods. "Good." He then notices the client watching them with an amused look. "Sorry about that Oyabun, I just needed to remind my dear nii-san about some things." He then shoots a glare at Idate that causes him to shiver.

000000000000 Later at Sunset 00000000000000

The groups walking down the street as both Naruto and Idate shoot glares at each other. Glancing at Naruto, Idate scoffs. "Jirocho-Oyabun is the big guy around here, he shouldn't have to bow and scrape and Kow-tow to a bunch of Shinobi wannabes." Naruto then snorts as he glances at Idate from the corner of his eyes before looking away as he places his hands behind his head,

"I don't care how much he bows and scrapes, there's no way in hell I'm going to be stuck with escorting a fucking asshole of a cheapskate like you anywhere!" Idate just snarls.

"Like I ever would need to be escorted by a bunch of bakas like you! Especially a snot nosed little runt like you!" Pissed off, Naruto gets in front of Idate before sticking his finger in his face.

"I am NOT a snot nosed little runt you jackass! I am Uzumaki-Potter Naruto! The future Hokage of Konohagakure!" Idate just snorts at this before chuckling.

"You? Hokage? Don't make me laugh! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" He then shakes his head. "Hokage… heh!" Harry just watches as the two of them get into another argument.

"What the hell is wrong with him! Didn't I tell him to bury the fucking hatchet?!" Hearing something, he turns to see Sal on his shoulder in her snake form quietly snickering. "And why… are you laughing exactly?" Sal just gives the snake version of a shrug.

"-Because I find it funny, that's why.-" She then points her tail over at where they're going on and on by comparing Jirocho to the Hokage and who's the real leader. "-You just can't deny the entertainment value of watching them Harry. It's like some kind of real life sitcom.-" Harry just sweatdrops at that as now the two are facing away from each other with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well… when you're right Sal, you're right I guess…" He then hangs his head and sighs. "I REALLY wish you weren't though…" He then looks over and his eyebrow starts twitching as they're once again arguing before he explodes and nearly knocks Sal from his shoulders as he uses Iruka's 'Giant-Demon Head no jutsu' on them. "WILL YOU TWO BAKAS PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF FUCKING CHILDREN NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITHEADS!" The two gulp as they hang onto each other. Idate just shivers a little.

"Scary…" Naruto just nods, unable to say anything from being so frightened. A little way away, Sakura, Hedwig and Row are looking over a collection of figurines. Blinking, Hedwig points at one.

"Wow! I don't believe it! That's Gamabunta!" She then points at another. "And that's Katsuya!" Row just sweatdrops as she points to two other ones.

"What the hell is Ton-ton, Pakun and Gamakichi doing as figurines…? Will someone please explain exactly how the hell they were made into figurines?" She then spies three more making her face fault. 'WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE FIGURINES OF ME, HEDWIG, AND SAL!?' Sure enough, there's actually figurines of them in their animal forms, expensive ones at that. Sakura just looks them over with a sweatdrop as she picks up the figurine of Gamakichi.

'Man… this place is some kind of tourist trap… just look at these prices!' Suddenly one of the employees appear behind her with a smile while wagging a finger at her.

"I know what you're thinking, pretty expensive right?" Sakura starts making warding gestures to try and shoo her away… which doesn't work of course. "I don't like charging that much but it can't be helped since the Wagarashi clan sets all the prices and-" She's cut off by a crash outside and they head out to see what's going on. They come out to see a bunch of guys beating up on an old man.

"You just don't get it do you? Without the Wagarashi clan, you wouldn't even be in business. When we want something, we take it." The old man points out that his only problem is that their not paying for it making the crooks laugh as two head back inside. "I guess you just don't understand, do you?" The old man moves to get up only to be grabbed by the leader who goes to punch him only to be stopped by Sasuke catching his fist. "Wha… who're you?" Sasuke just looks at him.

"Why don't you and you're little friends all just take a hike?" Sasuke then looks at the other punks and smirks. "Then again, kind of hard for them to if my team mate's familiars have anything to say about it." The guy looks back to see Hedwig and Row in their battle forms holding the other two up by the scruff of their necks as they beat them. Trembling, the leader turns to see a smirking Sasuke before he joins his buddies in getting beat. A few minutes later finds them running away. The woman then smiles.

"Good! Maybe that'll teach those Wagarashi punks a lesson! Now all we need is for the Wasabi clan to win and we'll never have to see them again!" Sasuke, Hedwig, Row, and Sakura all share a look before nodding. Later that night finds Idate sitting down in front of Jirocho and scowling.

"Of all the people you could have chosen… why did it have to be Konoha-nin?" Jirocho is silent for a moment as he looks outside before turning back to Idate.

"Tell me when you're done sulking will you?" After he says that he isn't sulking, Jirocho looks back outside. "The Wasabi clan has complete faith in you… I have complete faith in you. Isn't it about time though that you had a little faith in yourself?" Idate stares at him for a few moments before looking at the item he has. Jirocho closes his eyes before bowing slightly. "Idate… I'm asking you to run for the clan… I'm begging you." Idate nods at him.

"I will sir." He then bows before Jirocho. "Yes, I will." He continues bowing not letting his thoughts show on his face. 'Yes… even if it costs me my life.' An hour later finds Team Seven watching the celebrations begin. Looking around at the different people cheering, Naruto shakes his head.

"Wow… this is a big deal to them isn't it?" He then looks at Sakura with a smile. "So what kind of celebration is this anyway?" Sakura just rolls her eyes at him before pulling out a scroll.

"The type with a finish of course. Listen closely." She then opens the scroll to reveal a map of Tea Country's two islands. "The race begins here in the harbour of Nagarashi. The runners then cross the strait between the two islands to Modoroki shrine, which is here." Naruto then asks if they run across the water and gets hit for his troubles. "No you baka. The first leg of the race is done by boat, see?" She then shakes her head before continuing. "Anyways, once they get the jewels, they then run to the Great Todoroki Shrine and the first one there wins." She then puts away the scroll as she looks over the runners. "That's it as far as rules go. Other then that, anything goes, short cuts, dirty tricks… anything really." Sasuke then looks over at Naruto.

"That's why even hiring ninja is allowed." Naruto nods before looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Then where the hell are the other ninja, the ones that the Wagarashi clan hired?" Harry looks around before narrowing his eyes.

"Likely their going to ambush us when the opportunity presents itself. So everyone be on guard for anything. We don't rightly know what we're dealing with right now so I don't want to take any chances." Sakura then looks around and realizes that Sal must already be in the water waiting. Idate just looks back at them with a scowl.

"I really don't care what you guys do… just as long as you guys stay away from me. Got it?" Naruto's about to say something when Harry lays a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

"Leave it be nii-san, it's not worth the aggravation at the moment of dealing with it." He then turns to Idate. "Like it or not, I really don't care, but our job is to make sure that you make it to the finish line alive, understood?" Idate just snorts.

"I got a race to run and I don't want a bunch of snot nosed little ninja gaki's to get in my way, so stay out of it!" Naruto's about to attack when Sakura grabs his shoulder and asks if they could all just get along with the same answer from both boys.

"Get along?! With him!? FORGET IT!" They then turn away and Harry just sighs before pulling out a potion from inside his jacket.

"I knew that I would need some Headache potion… I just knew it." He then blinks as Sakura, Sasuke, Row, and Hedwig all hold out their hands for some as well before he sweatdrops. 'Maybe mentioning it wasn't the best idea…' The announcer's voice then introduces the runners and Sasuke's eyes widen as he hears Idate's clan name. Meanwhile the door to the boats open and Idate watches as the sun slowly rises before he smirks. As soon as the race starts, Idate takes off… but in the wrong direction! Harry just scowls as the others take off after him.

'Kuso… What the bloody hell is that moron thinking!?'

00000000000 The End 000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The first chapter of the Tea Country arc!_

_Hinata: Looks interesting Steve-san._

_Steve: Thank you Hinata._

_Yui: Are we going to get any lemons? Tell me that we're going to get lemons!_

_Steve: Sorry Yui, but no. There won't be any lemons for this arc. Sorry._

_Yui: DAMNIT!_

_Steve: Anyways… onto the next chapter!_

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000


	66. A pleasent Sail?

_Yui: So this is the next chapter eh? (Notices Steve grumbling about something) Huh? What's with him?_

_Hinata: Steve-san is upset with how many Evil!Kushina stories there are on Fanfiction._

_Yui: Evil Kushina? Now what are you talking about?_

_Pen-pen: War wark… Waarrkk warrk Waaarkk waaarrrkk Waarrk wa waarrkk warrrkk warrkkk war waaarrk ar ark war Waarr war warrk wa wark war.(You know… Stories where Kushina abandoned Naruto on purpose usually because she thought he was the Kyubi and tried to kill him.)_

_Hinata: And then if she has any other children she usually trains them to kill Naruto-kun in order to "Free" his soul._

_Yui: That… is fucked up. How many of those stories are there?_

_Steve: Popping up beside her) WAY too many. I've counted around twenty of them in the last six months. If the numbers where less then ten then I wouldn't have a big problem with them, but lately more and more stories that have a surviving Kushina have her doing something like that. Though I got to admit that the Missing Hokage story "Renegade" has an interesting twist in that it's not her fault really._

_Yui: You going to do something about it?_

_Steve: I'm… thinking about it. Maybe as a side project as a challenge, but nothing else. Anyways, enough of my bitching, time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Team Seven chasing after Idate. Gritting his teeth, Naruto glares at Idate. "You fucking baka! What the hell are you doing!? The ocean's that way you fucking baka! Turn around right fucking now!" Idate just looks back at him and snorts.

"I'm not going back and you can't make me baka!" Idate just keeps running. "Hold on Oyabun…" He then flashes back to when he originally met Jirocho when he tried to steal his money from him. After giving him a apple and his pocket knife, Jirocho invited him to come along back with him and join the Wasabi clan. 'Have faith in me Oyabun… I promise I'll win this for you…' Behind him, Team Seven is catching up to him. Catching sight of him from time to time, Naruto nods to himself.

"We're nearly caught up! Won't be long now… Wonder what the hell he was thinking when he pulled that stunt." Sakura just shakes her head in disbelief before sighing.

"It doesn't matter even if he turns around right now, he's lost too much time and he'll never win the race." Harry just glances at her before leaping over a tree branch.

"I don't think that he's doing this if there was a chance he could lose the race Sakura-nee-chan. He doesn't seem the type not to mention how loyal he is to Jirocho-Oyabun. I think that he had this all planned from the beginning. Think about it, he doesn't like the fact that we're here and I'm pretty sure that he had all this planned out since it doesn't seem a spur of the moment type of thing." Beside him, Sakura nods in agreement.

"You're right about that… You think he's trying to lose us so that we can't follow him?" Harry just nods as Sakuralooks ahead thoughtfully. "It… makes sense I guess from a certain perspective that is… But… Why go through all this trouble for nothing?" Naruto just shrugs in reply as he keeps track of Idate.

"He has his reasons for not liking ninja and Konohaninja in particular Sakura-chan, despite how wrong they may be they make sense to him." Sasuke then looks at him with narrow eyes.

'The dobe must know more then he's letting on… his name is the same as the Procter from the first portion of the Chunin exam…Are they related?' Behind the team, three "Civilians" who had been following them as well as taking orders from a man named Aoi transform into the Ame team who had participated in the Chunin exams. The leader starts chuckling as he watches Team Seven moving through the trees.

"How lucky for us…" His team mate beside him nods with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah… I never would have thought that those guys would be the ones escorting him…" The leader just nods as he clinches his fist.

"Heh! Seems that we'll be getting our payback for what they did to us in the Chunin exam sooner then we thought… this will be good…" He then looks at the other two. "I want you two to run head on ahead. I got other business to attend to… I'll keep them tied up here." The other two nod before they vanish.

"Hai!" A few seconds later, Naruto finally catches up to Idate and starts shouting at him.

"Hey! I finally caught up to you!" Running alongside of Idate, Naruto narrows his eyes at him in aggravation. "What was the big deal with coming all this way? Makes no sense if you ask me." Idate just scowls as he turns and looks at Naruto, not even slowing down any.

"None of your kusobusiness gaki! Now make like a tree and leaf!" Naruto just rolls his eyes at the bad pun as he continues to match Idate stride for stride.

"Like hell I'm going to leaveyou asshole! My job is to protect you!" Neither of them notice that they're running on a narrow ledge abovea large gorge with pieces breaking off under their feet. Above them, Sakura and Sasukeare looking around with a attentive looks. Scowling, Sasuke looks down at the two of them.

"They don't even notice it those bakas… this is a genjutsu! And Naruto's too busy being pissed off right now to notice it!" He then notices that Harry's building up a large amount of chakra as a blue aura springs into being around him before slowly being drawn in. 'Now what is he doing…?' Down below Idate keeps running.

'Kuso ninjas… can't leaveme alone… wait a second!?' He stops near a tree and looks around. "Wait a kuso second… I've already ran past this tree before…" Now Naruto stops and looks around before cursing.

"FUCK! We're trapped in a fucking genjutsu…" HE then activates the final level 0f his eyes and raises an eyebrow in surprise. 'Wait… How can I see…' Shaking his head, he glares at the surroundings. "Careful Idate, we're on a cliff. One wrong move and we'll fall to our deaths." Idate's eyes widen as he looks around, he uses the release before taking off towards a patch of light. Naruto curses and is about to run after him when he hears Sakura yelling at him.

"HEY! DON'T GO THAT WAY!" Naruto just scowls as he takes off.

'Fucking baka…' Idate keeps running until he leaves the genjutsu with a bunch of bamboo around him.

"Yes! Woo hoo! I'm out!" His enthusiasm doesn't last very long as he suddenly runs right off the cliff edge! "Wha… Whoa… Gahhhhh!" His fall is thankfully stopped by a floating Harry who looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what have I told you about watching where you step? It's not that hard to do you know. And besides… if you hadn't have kept running you wouldn't be in this mess right now." He just glares at Harry as Sasuke looks around.

"Someone layered one genjutsu on top of another. That's not an easy thing for someone to do." Row just nods as she watches as Harry and Idate slowly float back up to where they're be level with the top of the cliff.

"You're right. Who ever it was that did this must specialize in genjutsu." Seeing the questioning looks, Row just sheepishly shrugs. "You guys forget, Kurenai-sensei currently lives in the Uzumaki-Potter compound at the moment. You don't live in the same place as a Genjutsu mistress and not learn a thing or two about genjutsu. Or haveyou forgotten about the book she put in the compound library that contains tips and advice about genjutsu?" They all just shake their heads as they turn back to see Harry and Idate hauled back on top of the cliff by Hedwig. Now back on solid ground, Idate looks over at the groups and scowls.

"I didn't you need you guy's help you know. I can manage well enough on my own without any so-called help." Naruto just snarls as he tries to lunge only to be held back by Harry and Sakura.

"What the hell did you just say teme?! How about you THANK us for saving your kusohide eh?! Without us, you would be nothing more then a bloody smear on the ground below!" Idate just sneers at him.

"Thank you?! Why should I? You only saved me because you have a contract with Jirocho-Oyabun! And that's it! So don't be telling me that I have to thank you gaki's for doing what your paid for." Naruto just snarls at him.

"I don't fucking believe you! And-" Sasuke chooses this time to interrupt Naruto before he can get going again.

"And he's absolutely right dobe. We didn't haveto save him except for the fact that it's currently our job to do so." Harry just snorts at this while rolling his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Be that as it may, I would have saved him anyways because it was the right thing to do. To just let someone die like that when I could have saved them goes against all my personal morals and more. So I did it for that, not because it's my job." He shakes his head as Idate snorts in derision.

"Wow… What a surprise, a ninja with morals!" Harry just rolls his eyes at that as Naruto asks where they're going bringing a smirk from Idate. "Forget about Port Nagarashi, we're heading due north." Sakura blinks at this as a thoughtful look comes over her's and everyone else's faces.

'Due north? What's due north of the port?' Shaking her head, she cocks it to the side. "I take it that going due north is a lot quicker then going through the port?" Idate slowly turns with a smirk on his face as he nods.

"That is exactly right Sakura." Naruto just scoffs and asks how they could trust him making Idate growl. "Maybe because I'm not a ninja?" Snorting, he turns back to Sakura. "Anyways, at this time of year there are some pretty strong seasonal winds blowing between the islands. And at the port I noticed the clouds blowing towards us. Also, there's a current that runs towards the port before turning north along the coastline and heading back across the strait. But there's another, smaller port on the north end that we can use to get across to Nagi Island. From there we can head overland to the shrine." Harry just nods and despite himself is quite impressed with it.

"I see… You're using your knowledge of the local weather patterns and currents to your advantage. Even though it looks like you're going to lose, in fact you'll get across quicker then you would have otherwise since both the wind and currents will be with you. Correct?" Idate blinks in surprise before smirking.

"Not bad… for a ninja that is. Good to see a ninja using their head for something more then banging it off stuff." A little later finds them all heading towards the northern port with Harry Looking up every once in a while. He nods as Hedwig contacts him mentally.

'You're not too far away from the ocean now Harry. You got about ten minutes before you reach the port at your speed.' She then looks around and sighs. 'Looks like Idate was right, there's a nasty storm brewing to the south and you guys would have been caught in it if you had left the port when you were supposed to.' Harry just nods as he spares Idate a glance.

'Thanks for the update Hedwig. Seems that the incident a few years ago has made Idate more cautious then he was.' He then looks around before narrowing his eyes. 'Any sign of who set the genjutsu? If I'm correct it was the Ame-nin from the exam since I smelt them in the area. If Idate hadn't broken the Genjutsu though I would have using a chakra pulse.' Hedwig takes another look around before shaking her head as does Row.

'Sorry Harry, I can't see them anywhere. Though if they're hiding in the trees I wouldn't anyways… Want me to take a quick look?' Harry thinks it over before shaking his head in the negative.

'No, That won't be necessary I don't want to take any unnecessary risks if there's no need to. I need you here, not gallivanting off on a possible wild goose chase… or hurt.' Hedwig just nods as they reach the port and her and Row continue their aerial surveillance. Reaching the port, Sakura lays a hand across her brow before pointing out to something in the water.

"Hey! What's that out there Idate?" Idate looks at it before smiling himself.

"That's the half way point between here and Modoroki shrine." Looking across the water he nods as his smile grows. "If we start out now we can make it in no longer then an hour or so if... Wait a sec!" With that he rushes over to a nearby shack before knocking on the door. "Hey Ojii-san! It's me, Idate of the Wasabi clan." An old man opens the door before greeting Idate.

"Ah, Idate. Good to see you boy." Idate just smiles at the old timer before chuckling and stating that he needs to borrow his boat to which the old man nods. "You got it. I already got everything all set up and ready for you." He then points to one on the beach. "You can use that one over there. There isn't a faster one in the area." Idate just thanks him and the old man just waves him off. "Don't worry about it, Jirocho has done a lot of things for me over the years so I don't mind doing this for him. Just don't let those Wagarashi's beat you, I've just about had it with them and how they rule this land." Idate just smiles and nods.

"I may be the underdog, but you're looking at the right hand man for the Wasabi's and I promise that I won't let you down." Naruto just rolls his eyes from where he is and places his hands behind his head.

"Yeah… whatever." He then glances at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "By the way… What's going on with the other runner? Got anything from Sal yet on him?" Harry just nods and sighs as he points southward.

"He turned south to avoid the storm. Apparently he thinks that there's no way for Idate to manage to beat him since according to him, he is 'The Fastest Man in the World'" Both Harry and Naruto share a snort at this before Harry sighs. "Also, he has someone on board that's at least mid-Jounin in strength." Naruto nods and is about to say something when Idate interrupts him.

"Huh? I know that you're a ninja and all but…" He then scratches his head in confusion before blinking at him. "But how the hell would you know that?" Harry just grins as he taps the side of his head with a finger.

"It's because I share a deep connection with my familiars. I can hear their thoughts if they let me so that's how I know." Idate's eyes bug out and he is about to say something when Harry jerks his thumb at the nearby boats. "Anyways… Shouldn't we get a move on already? We ARE in race after all." Idate blinks before shaking his head and grinning as makes his way over to a boat.

"Right!" He then (with the help of Team Seven) they get the boat into the water. Idate stands at the bow of the boat as Team Seven finishes up the boat… Well, except for Harry who's walking around drunkenly with dread knots and a pirate outfit while complaining about how all the rum's gone. Of course, as is usual, everyone just ignores him and his weird behaviour. Standing up, Sakura watches Idate who has his hand on the bow as he looks ahead. 'We should be seeing the port on Nagi Island soon… Hopefully we'll get there before Fukusuke…' He then reaches into his pouch and pulls out the pocket knife that Jirocho had given him on that bridge where they met so long ago. Walking over to Naruto, Sakura bends down.

"Psst! Naruto!" Naruto looks up and asks what the matter is. "What… What do you think about Idate?" She then glances back at him before continuing. "I mean, he's not just some ordinary guy and all… The level of his speed is extraordinary. He's likely received some kind of special training to go that fast." Naruto just nods as he gets up and shakes some sand off of his pants.

"I'm not going to tell you much right now Sakura-chan, but it wouldn't be too surprising if he did have some sort of special training. He wasn't always a civilian after all you know." Sakura blinks while she looks at her boyfriend before her eyes widen as she understands the words he hasn't said.

'Idate… was a ninja?!' Looking back at him, her eyes narrow as she notices that he has a active chakra system. 'I see… now I have to wonder which village he's from…' Hearing a snort, her eyes widen as Inner-Sakura makes an appearance.

'You mean to tell me you can't figure that out? I already did.' Sakura blinks at this.

'You do? So which village is it smarty-pants?' Inner-Sakura just grins as she holds up a mental finger with her tongue sticking out.

'The clue is his last name.' Thinking it over for a few moments, Sakura's eyes widen as she figures it out. Inner-Sakura just nods at her. 'That's right, he's an ex-Konoha nin. He must be related to that guy who was Proctoring the first part of the exam. What was his name again? Ah! Marino Ibiki.' Sakura looks Idate over for a bit before nodding.

'Yeah… there's a definite family resemblance there… Maybe a son? Or a Otouto?' Inner-Sakura just shrugs her shoulders in answer, not knowing an answer. She then looks over at Naruto. "I see… he must have been a ninja then right?" Naruto just nods before saying that he's way better then him since he made it to the finals of the Chunin exam and passed. Idate's head whips around at this point as his jaw drops and his eyes actually bug out as he points at Naruto.

"NANI! YOU MADE IT TO THE FINALS OF THE CHUNIN EXAM!" Seeing Team Seven looking at him with grins, he turns away with a huff while shaking his head. "Man, whoever was your proctor must have went easy on you since there should have been no way for you to ever have made it to the finals…" He trails off as he realizes what he just said before waving his hands around. "Not as if I would know of course… he he he he…" The others just raise an eyebrow making him sweatdrop. Sasuke just smirks from where he is at the tiller.

"Ah… now I remember, Marino Idate…" Sakura just nods as she watches to see how Idate's reacting.

"That's right! Our first proctor was that Marino Ibiki guy…" They all flash back to the beginning of the first exam. Idate on the other hand is in a state of shock as he steps forwards.

"Ibiki… Marino Ibiki! My nii-san is alive!" Naruto just nods and smiles.

"Of course he's still alive baka. Otherwise he wouldn't have been our proctor for the exam. I mean really, why wouldn't he be alive? He almost threw me though with that tenth question of his." Idate just smiles as his eyes light up.

"Really! He's really alive then!?" He doesn't get any farther though as a senbon nearly hits him. Naruto just scowls.

"Kuso! Why the hell can't we ever get a fucking break when it comes to being attacked or ambushed!" Harry (now in his clothes) just glances to the side as his eyes narrow.

"Well, looks like we got company guys… familiar company at that." He then smirks. "And here I forgot to put out some tea and crumpets." Ignoring the stares, Harry watches as the Ame nin on the boat that's approaching them uses a summoning scroll to summon the leader of his team. They then glance over at Team Seven's boat as the leader turns to the one who was originally there.

"How are we doing? Any change?" The one in the blindfold looks over at him before pointing at the boat they're rapidly closing with.

"See for yourself." The leader just smirks behind his face mask as he nods to the other genin.

"Good. Let's get started then." With another nod, the one without the blindfold picks up a crossbow and fires a volley of bolts at them. Both Harry and Naruto watch with boredom before raising their hands.

"Boring…" With a wave of their hands the bolts stop in mid-air and with another they all burst into flames and burn into ash. "I mean really… Is that the best you baka's can actually do?" The Ame nin all gain tick marks at that as they fire another volley… that meets much the same fate as the last. Sasuke just snorts as he leaps back in front of the group.

"Sakura, you protect Idate along with Row and Hedwig. Me and the two dobes can take care of these clowns on our own." Sakura is about to say something as are Row and Hedwig before Harry and Naruto shake their heads telling them that now isn't the time. They just sigh as they take positions. Meanwhile, both Harry and Naruto continue to either burn, banish, or vanish the various arrows and bolts heading their way with a minimum of effort. Harry just looks at Naruto while sending out a strong banishing charm with a yawn.

"This is so bloody boring nii-san… I mean really!" He just shakes his head in disbelief. "You would think that after the first few volleys that they would figure out that it's not working. All they're doing is wasting arrows on us." Naruto just sighs and shrugs before vaporizing another bunch of bolts.

"What can I say nii-san? They're bakas. They proved that in the Forest of Death and they're proving it now. No wonder they aren't chunin if this is how they react all the time." The Ame nin's tick marks grow as the leader leans over the bow of their boat.

"You baka's! The only reason that we failed was because you fucking cheated!" Team Seven just sweatdrops at this before the Ame nin manage to get some boarding lines into the hull and start to pull along side. Sasuke just scowls as he looks at Naruto and Harry.

"You two take care of this! I'll cover you!" The two just roll their eyes at this and sigh before slicing the ropes with a cutting spell causing Sasuke to blink. "Um… I guess that works too…" Naruto just snorts as he watches the Ame nin.

"Simpler is better." He then glares at Sasuke. "And don't forget that we're Chunin, _Genin_ Sasuke." Sasuke growls at the rebuke as Harry just shakes his head.

'That fool's arrogance will be the death of us, I'm sure of it.' He then narrows his eyes as he watches the Ame nin getting ready to board the ship. 'Do they really think that they can take us as they are? Oh well… Let the fun begin!' Just as he thinks that a bunch of clones appear from various places on the ship. Harry just snorts and narrows his eyes. Naruto looks over at Sakura and nods.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! They're just a bunch of bushin! Only the real one can actually hurt us." Sasuke then activates his Sharingan and gasps.

"Guys. Not all of them are normal bushin. One of them seems to be real!" Naruto just nods as Sakura brings out her sword.

"Just give us the word Sasuke." She then looks over her shoulder at Idate. "Idate, you stay behind me, stay close and cover me, okay?" Idate just snorts at her with a scowl.

"I don't need the help of a bunch of ninja. SO mind your own business." Harry just scowls as he looks at him.

"Kuso Idate! Shut the fuck up and listen to us! If you want to finish this fucking race _alive_ you'll need us!" Idate just looks away with a scowl on his face. At that moment a Ame nin drops on top of Naruto and stabs him, only for him to dispel in a puff of smoke.

"A… Bushin?" Hearing something, he looks up to see four more Naruto's dropping towards him along with three Harry's. "Oh Shit!" Naruto just grins at that before punching the guy.

"It's Bushin for Bushin!" A few moments later finds the Ame nin leaping into the water to escape Team Seven. Rushing to the rail, Naruto scowls as he looks into the water. "Fuck! The real one escaped!" Sakura just smiles at him and tells him good job. On the boat following them the leader of the Ame genin scowls.

"That Kage Bushin kid is a real handful." He then shrugs as the one who jumped into ocean reappears beside him. "Whatever. Looks like we go to that plan then Kagari." The one beside him just nods.

"Yeah, kill everyone on board." He then goes through several handsigns before calling out his jutsu as a black aura gathers around him. "Suiton: Kuro Ame no jutsu!" On the boat Team Seven is finding themselves in a fight as the as a mass of clones attack them. Naruto just starts growling.

"Kuso! Guys, they're all Mizu Bushin now!" Beside him, Harry ducks a swipe from one before taking it out along with two more with a swing of his knives as he scowls something fierce.

"Now I know how all those guys we've swarmed with Kage Bushin must feel… Kuso! This is our stick!" Growling, he dispels another bushin before Hedwig freezes several with her axe. At that point something begins falling on the ship with a drop hitting Sakura. Blinking, she reaches up and touches it before bringing her finger to her face.

"What the… rain?" Soon after her eyes widen as she realizes that there's something wrong. 'Wait a second… rain's not black…' She then takes a sniff and jerks back. 'It smells like…' She then jerks. "Shit! This is oil!" Hearing her, Harry jerks as well as a short distance away, Sasuke starts going through handsigns as the few drops become a downpour.

'I'll finish them all in a single blow…' Spotting the Handsigns, Harry's eyes widen as he pales.

"SASUKE YOU FUCKING BAKA! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE USE A FUCKING FIRE JUTSU WHEN THE SHIP IS COVERED IN OIL YOU DIPSHIT!" Harry rushes up and then smacks him in the back of the head causing Sasuke to stumble before he realizes what could have happened. On the enemy boat, the Ame nin using the jutsu brings his hands out of the handsigns and scowls.

"Kuso… We nearly had those pricks too…" The leader just growls deep in his throat before ordering the other one to fire an arrow which is on fire. It lands on the deck setting it ablaze causing Harry to swear.

"BLOODY FUCKING SHIT!" He then growls as he starts shooting fire extinguishing charms as does Naruto and the Familiars. Off to the side Idate freezes as he's pulled back to a day several years in the past. Suddenly he starts as he's brought back to reality.

"Nii-san!" Breathing hard, he looks around and notices that while the magic using members are fighting the flames, it's still not enough since even the hull had gotten soaked in oil. It's at this point that Sasuke points out that they need to abandon ship and swim causing Sakura to turn to Idate.

"Idate, I need to know, can you swim?" He nods and answers in the positive, coughing a little, Sakura nods as she straps her sword on her back. 'It's going to be a real bitch to swim with this but… I really have no choice but to do so.' Looking back at Idate, she jerks her head towards the sea. "You go first then I'll cover you, got it? With all of this smoke here, we shouldn't have any problems getting away unnoticed." Idate just growls at her.

"Forget it! You guys likely just want to use me for a decoy so that you can get away yourselves!" Naruto just stares at him and tells him that he's out of his mind for even thinking that. "I told you to forget it! I don't trust ninja! Especially Konoha nin!" Harry just starts to grind his teeth before looking at Hedwig while cutting down another water clone.

'Fucking prick… Hedwig, if he doesn't get into the fucking water take him and get to shore, got it?' Hedwig is about to reply when Harry grins at her. 'Don't worry about little ol' me. I'll make it to shore one way or another.' She simply sighs and nods before hitting a clone with a crossbow bolt and freezing it solid before shattering it with a punch.

'You better keep that promise Harry. I'll be holding you to it.' Harry just nods at her as she moves towards Idate. During this, Sakura keeps arguing with him before she finally has it and walks over to the mast and grabs it.

"Okay then… GAAAAHHHHH!" With a mighty heave she yanks it from the deck before telling Idate to duck and swiping all of the Mizu Bushin left on deck out of existence. She then spots another crawling up before it throws a kunai at Idate. Sakura of course doesn't even think before placing her self in the way and taking the hit. Seeing this, Idate's eyes widen as he grabs her by the shoulder.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Sakura just chuckles before ripping it out.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me at all Idate. Now get into the water. I promise that we'll be right behind you." Idate just nods before leaping into the water as the boat starts sinking. On the Ame nin's boat, one asks if it's time to cut out only for the leader to chuckle.

"Cut out? Now why would we do something like that? We haven't even reached the best part yet. As Team Seven leaps into the water, Idate keeps swimming away and soon reaches the nearby shore. Climbing out of the water, he's met by his former Jounin teacher Aoi. Smirking, he looks down on his former student.

"Still the baka like always I see. What have I taught you about trusting people?" He starts laughing as he reaches up and grabs his umbrella. "Looks like I still need to teach you a lesson!" He whips it off his shoulder with the intent of hitting him only for it to be caught in a feminine hand. "What?!" Holding the umbrella is none other then Sal, who looks up at the shocked Aoi with a large smirk before winking.

"Well then… Looks like I need to teach you a few things myself…"

000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000

_Steve: And there you go!_

_Hinata: Wow! So Sal is going to fight Aoi? She's going to be alright, right?_

_Steve: You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out, now don't you?_

_Hinata: (Grumbles) Always with the secrets…_

_Steve: Of course! Anyways… time for the next chapter!_

00000000000000 Screen Fades out 000000000000000000000


	67. Time for a Maelstrom! Enter the dragon!

_Steve: And here we are with yet another chapter of the update!_

_Pen-pen: Waarrkk! Wa war wark waar waarrk! (Finally! We get some real action!)_

_Steve: Yup! A lot of fight scenes in this one along with a new summoning from Harry._

_Yui: Should be good then._

_Steve: Yup! Well, here we go!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000 Last Time 000000000000000000000

_As Team Seven leaps into the water, Idate keeps swimming away and soon reaches the nearby shore. Climbing out of the water, he's met by his former Jounin teacher Aoi. Smirking, he looks down on his former student._

_"Still the baka like always I see. What have I taught you about trusting people?" He starts laughing as he reaches up and grabs his umbrella. "Looks like I still need to teach you a lesson!" He whips it off his shoulder with the intent of hitting him only for it to be caught in a feminine hand. "What?!" Holding the umbrella is none other then Sal, who looks up at the shocked Aoi with a large smirk before winking. _

_"Well then… Looks like I need to teach you a few things myself…"_

0000000000000000000 Now 000000000000000000

Looking at Sal, Aoi snarls at her. "Who the hell are you!? Do you have any idea who I am bitch?!" Sal just stares at him, not even budging until she snorts at him in derision.

"Rokusho Aoi. Missing-nin of Konohagakure who tricked a student of his in order to steal the Forbidden Scroll as well as the Nidaime's legendary sword, the Raijin. Later joined Amegakure but lost the Forbidden Scroll when Marino Ibiki escaped with it. Last time I checked Konoha has a 200,000 ryou bounty on your head. As to who I am… I am Uzumaki-Potter Sal, the Hane Hebi (Feathered Serpent)… and your death." Aoi just looks at her before sneering.

"Never heard of you. Doesn't matter anyways since I'll kill you before dealing with my old student…" He then looks her up and down before a pervertedsmirk comes over his face. "Though I just might keep you alive after I kill Idate so that I can have a little… fun… with you." Sal just narrows her eyes as Aoi leaps a distance away. She then looks at Idate from the corner of her eye before whispering from the corner of her mouth.

"You okay Idate?" He just slowly nods to which she gives him a short nod of her own. A moment later, Aoi decides to try some psychological warfare on them as he laughs.

"You know… I'm surprised that you're still here Idate. I would have thought that you had run away…" He then laughs again. "Last I remember, you were good doing that." Seeing him flinch, Aoi smirks before speaking in a sarcastic manner. "Aww… Did I hit a sore spot Idate?" Sal just rolls her eyes at him before speaking to him in a dry manner causing him to grind his teeth in anger as she too hit's a sore spot of his.

"And all your good with is using others to do your dirty work as well as using the Raijinto cover up how horrendously bad you are with Kenjutsu… Sorry, I never meant to point out the fact that you SUCK at being a ninja and need as much help to be one as possible… Opps, did THAT hurt?" Aoi just growls at her as Sal smirks. 'Good. That's it, get angry. The more angry you get, the more likely you'll make a mistake as well as the more time we have for the others to show up and help.' Aoi suddenly pulls out several senbon before throwing them at Idate.

"Now… DIE!" His eyes widen a second later before resolving into a smirk as Sal takes the hits. "Well now… Looks like you really want to die, now doesn't it?" Idate just looks at her in shock.

"Why… WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sal's answer sends him into the state of shock as she yanks out the senbon out of her.

"Because… You have this country's hopes and dreams riding on you right now. Also… I can tell that you aren't nearly as bad as you make yourself out to be." She then glares at Aoi who then throws his umbrella up into the air, spinning it as he does so.

"Looks like I have to get rid of you first I guess… Jouro senbon no jutsu!" As the mass of needles head towards them, Sal does her own jutsu in retaliation.

"Doton! Doro Gaeshi no jutsu! (Mud Overturn)" She then slams her hands down on the ground causing a large wall of earth to rise up between the two and the approaching senbon needles. She then goes through another few hand seals before pulling out some nails from a pouch and throwing them down sharp end first into the ground. A few moments later they enter the ground. Not even a few seconds later Aoi leaps into the air as his feet are nearly shredded by the nails shooting from the ground, though a few manage to pierce his sandals causing him to wince as well as slowing him down slightly.

'Kuso… I never expected her to know Gyorai shin no jutsu (Torpedo needle technique). She might be better then I thought.' Reaching down, he grasps a handle near his waist before needing to leap again as Sal uses her next jutsu.

"Doku kiri no jutsu! (Poison Mist technique)" Both Aoi's and Idate's eyes widen as the purple mist which erupts from her mouth actually eats away at the rock. Aoi just snarls as he leaps again out of range of the attack.

"What the hell is that stuff!?" Sal just grins as she watches him before leaping into the air and staying there with the help of her wings causing Aoi's eyes to bug out. 'What the fuck?! She's got wings!?' Sal just chuckles as she watches him.

"Now the real fun begins…" Despite not showing it, on the inside she's worried since she knows that even she can only hold out for so long against a Jounin, regardless of what his actual skill level is. 'Hurry guys… I'll hold him off as long as I am able…' She then starts weaving through the air as another cloud of senbon is launched at her…

0000000000000000 With Team Seven 000000000000000000000

Team Seven is slowly swimming towards land as Naruto looks around before turning to Sakura and frowning as she winces. "Hey, Sakura-chan… you okay? How's the wound those Ame-nin gave you?" Sakura looks at him for a moment before gently nodding as she reaches up with a glowing green hand to her shoulder and slowly rubbing it.

"Yeah… I'm okay Naruto. I think they must have used some kind of poison on those senbon of their's that must interfere with the body's ability to heal because my healing factor's slowed down some. But I should be better in a matter of hours." She then looks around at the ocean around them. "Think we lost them?" Harry just shakes his head as he looks up and just barely catches sight of Hedwig and Row about two thousand feet up.

"I doubt it." He then looks around himself and frowns. "Ame-nin are almost as good with and in the water as Kiri-nin and right now we're in their element. Right now, we're in as much danger from them as they would be from us if they were in the woods. They have the home field advantage and I just don't like it at all kuso." Sasuke nods as well before sighing.

"As much as I hate it… I haveto agree with you. Besides… After the defeat we gave them during the exam, it would surprise me if they didn't keep after us. Ame-nin are well known for keeping grudges against those that defeat them." Naruto just sighs as well.

"Well… nothing to do but wait and try to get out of the water as soon as possible. Besides… we need to get to Idate as soon as possible…" Unknown to them, under the water, the three Ame-nin are listening in on their conversation. Harry suddenly jerks as he looks towards land bringing everyone's attention onto him. "Something the matter nii-san?" Harry slowly nods as his eyes narrow.

"Yeah… I just got word from Sal that she's engaged the Jounin sensei for the genin we've fought… and worse yet, it's Rokusho Aoi." Naruto's about to say something when he's suddenly pulled under by something. "FUCK! The Ame-nin are back!" The rest of the team just nod at each other before going under themselves. The leader of the three genin just watches as his two team-mates slowly drag Naruto down by using water manipulation.

'Heh… you have no chance against us under water… none at all…' It's at this point that he notices something. 'Wait a second! Where's the fourth… SHIT!' He barely dodges a punch from behind and once he turns he notices Harry floating in the water with what appears to be a bubble around his head. Seeing his opponent's shocked look, Harry smirks.

"Like it? I have to say that I just LOVE the 'Bubble-head charm' it's so fucking useful in the water." Harry's eyes then narrow as he glares at the suddenly nervous Ame-nin. "As to what you just did… I am _so_ going to kick your ass mother fucker." He then charges at the Ame-nin who dodges him as well as he can only to find that Harry can move as well under water as him if not a little better. 'I really havegot to thank Sal for all those swimming lessons she gave me when I was younger… I have never been so thankful for them as I am right now.' Seeing him go through a jutsu, Harry tries to stop him but fails.

"Suiton! Mizu Bushin no jutsu!" He then grins as he watches the water clones grab the other two members of Team Seven but hearing something turns to see Harry flashing through handsigns of his own.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" The water erupts into smoke bubbles around him as several Mizu Bushin lay in wait to attack only for them to back away at the sight that greets them as the bubbles dissipate. For there is strange creature with a dog-like face, walrus tusks, a horse-like tail as well as flippers while having a primate like body. Harry just nods at it before turning back at the Ame-nin and grinning. "Say hello to my little friend… the Bunyip!" He then nods at it causing it to attack the various bushin around him as he heads towards the Ame-nin. Meanwhile, Sakura is struggling as one of the bushin keeps elbowing her in the side to try and make her drown. Sakura closes her eyes as several bubbles escape her mouth.

'Kuso… What am I supposed to do… wait a second!' Her eyes widen for a second before closing again, this time in concentration. 'Concentrate… focus on your heart…' Her heart beat starts slowing down making her body need less oxygen. 'That's it… slow it right down…' She then opens her eyes before smirking at the clones around her as she breathes out, no longer needing it. A moment later, she slugs two of them, causing them to dissipate back into the water. Hearing a roar, she looks up to see the Bunyip cleaving through the Mizu Bushin around it. 'Shit… What is up with the creatures that Harry keeps summoning… Every one of them is odd, yet powerful.' She then shakes her head as she turns to the group dragging Sasuke down. 'Well… Looks like the hime needs rescuing… time to do it!' She then swims towards the group. Below her, Naruto finally manages to get free before using his most infamous jutsu… Okay, most commonly used jutsu.

'Kage Bushin no Jutsu!' Around them, the water fills with smoke bubbles before resolving into a mass of Kage Bushin. One of the Mizu Bushin laughs at him.

"What's that supposed to do? You might be a baka, but down here, Mizu Bushin rule. No other bushin even comes close!" Naruto just barely holds back a snort.

'That's what you think baka… that's what you think…' Naruto smirks as the Kage Bushin start using the first stage of the Rasengan training to swirl the water before the shocked eyes of the Ame-nin. 'Time to do something in honour of the Uzumaki's!' Soon after, the swirls merge and form a massive whirlpool which sucks in the Mizu Bushin before shredding them. The leader of the Ame-nin tries to get away before he too gets sucked in.

"No… NO! HOW THE HELL!" Naruto just smirks down as the three Ame-nin are sucked down to the bottom. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke swim upwards as Harry waves before grinning as he looks down before swimming down accompanied by the Bunyip. Seeing this, Naruto just shakes his head.

'Just like nii-san not to let it go… Hmm?' He then notices Harry seems to be changing as he heads down causing him to grin. 'I see… So you've managed it, eh?' Soon after, the group breaks the surface. Looking at Sakura, Naruto notices how she's spitting up water before summoning the rest out. She then smiles at him before grabbing his shoulder. "Eh? What's wrong Saku-" He doesn't get to finish as at that moment Sakura let's out a hair raising screech. "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" After a few moments, Sakura nods as she rapidly breaths.

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" She then smiles at him as he raises an eyebrow. "I am okay Naruto. I just had to stop my heart for a bit to conserve oxygen and making it beat again caused…" Naruto just winces in sympathy before nodding.

"Caused your whole body to hurt like hell since your blood likely had time to settle some in your veins and arteries." Sakura just nods as Naruto slips his arm around her waist and she leans into his shoulder. "It's okay Sakura-chan… Rest for a bit." Looking around, Sasuke brings up a question that causes Sakura to blink as she too looks around.

"Hey, where's your baka of a nii-san dobe…?" Naruto just chuckles as he looks downwards.

"He's below us taking care of some business… He'll be up soon." Sasuke blinks at this but before he can say anything, Naruto picks Sakura up and starts running for the beach. Sasuke soon joins them. A few minutes later finds them in front of Aoi who's looking at them with a panting Sal in front of him. Naruto just snarls at him. "Hey! Are you the Jounin sensei of those Ame-nin?!" Aoi just looks at him and laughs.

"Yeah? And so what? Guess they weren't up to the challenge. Seems in a contest of Genin, Konoha Genin are stronger. But no matter how strong a Genin is, they're no match for a Jounin." Seeing Sasuke tense up, he grins. "What? You going to fight me? Don't make me laugh!" He then notices Naruto grinning. "And what are you grinning about gaki?" Naruto's grin just widens as he points back out to sea and tells him he's about to run making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" Naruto just chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Because in about four seconds you'll haveabout ten tons of pissed off scaled flesh opening a can of whoop-ass on you." Aoi's about to say something when the water where Naruto's pointing erupts as a massive dragon shoots out of the water. With a flap of it's wings it hovers and looks directly at the group as Aoi takes a step back. The dragon is a Hungarian Horntail with charcoal colouring except for it's golden belly scales and pitch black spikes. It also has green eyes and a lighting bolt shaped mark on it's brow. Seeing Sal's state, it roars before swooping down on Aoi and sending him careening into the cliff side with a swipe of it's tail. Pushing himself out of the hole, Aoi grips his head as he wobbles.

"Uhhh…" Shaking his head clear, Aoi takes another look and his eyes widen as he sees the fire gathering in the dragon's mouth. "Aw shit!" he takes a leap up the cliff just in time as the chakra enhanced flame hit's the Cliffside literally melting the rock. He just gulps before glaring at Team Seven. 'Well… time to take off for now…' He then vanishes leaving them alone. Looking at the dragon as it lands, Idate takes a step back only for a smiling Sakura to stop him.

"Hey Idate, where are you going?" Seeing him point at the dragon, Sakura's eyes widen with understanding before she waves her hands. "It's okay Idate! Really! It's okay, it's just Harry in his dragon form." Idate is about to say something only for it to die in his throat as Harry transforms back. He just stands there as Harry rushes over to Sal.

"You okay Sal?" She slowly nods before wincing.

"Yeah… But if you could get Row down here soon since I'm pretty sure that asshole went and poisoned the fucking senbon he hit me with I'd be thankful." Hissing a little, she reaches up and rubs a senbon wound. "Very thankful at that." Harry just nods and soon after Row cries on both Sal's and Idate's wounds healing them and destroying the poison in their bloodstreams. Sal then nods and smiles at Row. "Thanks sis." Row just smiles and is about to say something when Idate interrupts.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on here?!" He then points at Sal with a finger. "I KNOW that she's actually a snake, yet she has a human form!? And you!" He then points at Harry who points a finger at himself. "Yes, YOU! How the hell did you transform into a dragon!? What the hell are you guys!?" Harry looks at him but it's Naruto who answers him.

"We're Wizard-nin. We can use magic and since Sal's actually Harry's familiar she has the ability to transform using nii-san's magic. Nii-san can transform since he's an Animagus, a wizard with a animal form. In his case it just happens to be a dragon." Naruto then shrugs before grinning. "I myself am trying to become one, but I not quite there yet. But I will be soon." He then chuckles. "Don't tell me that your surprised at it?" Idate blinks for a bit before he faints causing them all to sigh. Sakura then pulls something from inside her pocket bringing Naruto's attention to her. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what's that you got there?" Sakura looks up before shrugging.

"It's something that Tsunade-sama gave me before we left on our mission. It's a general purpose antidote for poison. But I guess with Row here we really don't need it since her tears can negate any poison anyways." Harry just shrugs before pointing at it.

"Just the same though, you should keep it on you for right now since you never know if we will need it at some point. After all, better safe then sorry." Sakura just nods before placing it in her pocket. Shaking his head, Harry looks down at the still unconscious Idate. "Well, time we should find some shelter for the night. Mobilicorpus." Idate's body raises into the air and Team Seven walks off with it bobbing in the air right behind them. A half hour finds Team Seven gathered around a fire made of blue, floating flames. Sighing, Sakura turns to look at Idate and blinks as he struggles in a restless sleep. Every once in a while he mumbles incoherently. Shaking her head, she turns to Harry with a sigh.

"Looks like Idate is having a nightmare." Harry just looks before shrugging as he turns back to where Sal is resting. "Who… who was that Harry? You seemed to have recognized him." Harry just sighs before looking back at the fire.

"That's because I do." he then looks up at her. "His name is Rokusho Aoi. He was once a Jounin of Konohagakure before he betrayed it in search of power. He used a student of his to steal not only the Forbidden Scroll before he took off and used them to join Amegakure. A Jouninhowever caught up to him but was captured. He later escaped with the scroll but was unable to retrieve the Raijin. According to my sources, he uses the sword to make up for the fact that he's barely Jounin level. It's only the sword and his knowledge of poisons and torture techniques that makes him dangerous. Without them… he's barely a match for a low Jounin." Sakura nods as she watches the fire.

"So… We're lucky he didn't use the sword?" Harry slowly nods before she taps her chin in thought. "Hmm… Got any ideas as to how to counteract it?" Harry just nods with a smirk.

"Yup! And trust me when I say that he will NOT expect it." Hearing a groan, he looks over to see Idate slowly waking up. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally getting up. About time too." Groaning, Idate opens his eyes and winces.

"What… What happened…" Suddenly remembering, he starts before looking around before spotting Team Seven and relaxing. "Oh… it's you guys…" Sakura just sighs and gives him a mock glare.

"'Oh… it's you guys…' Is that all you can say? Hrmp!" She then shakes her head as the others chuckle. Suddenly, she glances back at Idate. "So… how are you feeling?" He just shrugs and says that he's feeling fine to which she nods before becoming serious. "That's good. Now, I need to know, how do you and Aoiknow each other? Something from your past?" Idate goes silent for a moment before sighing.

"I should have figured that you would eventually ask." Shaking his head, he looks up at the cave roof. "He… was a Jounin-sensei of mine back in my Konoha ninja days." Sakura starts as she and Sasuke put together what Harry and Naruto have told them. "He…betrayed the village and then joined Amegakure…" When Sakura asks what he's holding, Idate looks down before scowling. "Kuso… all that work… all that training… for nothing…" Naruto just glares at him.

"So what? Are you going to just give up that easily!? Come on! Where's your ninja pride gone!" Idate just snorts at him in reply.

"My ninja pride… It died the day that I walked away from the village…" Sakura and Sasuke both look shocked at this but have no reply for it. He then begins to explain what happened. "… And the worst thing about it is… that my nii-san had put his trust in me… and now look at what I have done! Look at what I've become!" Naruto and the others look on in sadness at what had occurred before Harry and Naruto share a silent conversation with each other as they remember what occurred when they graduated. Idate just continues his speech as he silently cries. "I… was never of any use to anyone… Look at me… I'm worthless… everything I do goes wrong… Aoi said it and he was right… I'd be better off dead!" Naruto finally has enough as he shouts at Idate shocking him.

"Stop that line of thought right now! I do NOT want hear it." Idate just looks at him in shock as Naruto snarls at him. "Yeah… so you've been betrayed by your sensei… so fucking what? That does not give you the right to be continually beating yourself up over it Idate! All you're doing is letting Aoi win! Is that what you want? For him to win?" Idate just begins to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BETRAYED BY SOMEONE YOU TRUSTED! YOU NEVER HAD SENSEI WHO TRIED TO GET YOU KILLED FOR HIS OWN SELFISH GAIN!" He then notices how his surroundings have gone quiet, even the flames and storm outside are no longer making any sounds. He gulps a little seeing Naruto hanging his head.

"Is that… what you think Idate?" He then looks up with a depressed look that in no way belongs on his face. "Let me tell you a little story shall I… a story about the 'Demon-brat' of Konoha… and what happened the night he graduated…" Naruto then begins to tell the story of the night of when he became a Genin. Idate's eyes widen as Naruto continues his tail before feeling ashamed for what he had said. Naruto finally finishes and gives him a slightly sad smile. "So you see Idate… you're not the only one who has been betrayed by someone who was a sensei… hell! Mine got me to steal the Forbidden Scroll as well… Besides…" Naruto gives him a small grin. "You got at least one person who believes in you… or have you forgotten about Jirocho-Oyabun?" Naruto then stands up and gives him a glare. "and as far as I am concerned, that is ALL you need. As long as one person out there can believe in you… You can do anything you pt your mind to!" Harry just shakes his head as he looks at Idate.

"You shouldn't give up Idate. Not yet. You still have a race to run and there's not telling how it's going to turn out. But… if you quit now… all those people who are counting on you… Jirocho-Oyabun… If you quit now, then you WILL lose the race." Naruto just nods as he grips Idate's arms.

"Now come on, stand up on your own two feet!" Sakura tries to stop him as he starts to drag Idate to his feet, only for Naruto to turn and shake his head. "He needs to do this Sakura-chan. Let him." Sighing, she nods as she sits back down. Naruto then gives her a smirk. "Besides, if he can't run then I'll just have to carry him all the way to the finish line!" He then drops him and Idate falls back on the ground before he glares at Naruto.

"Why should I even bother?! Fukusuke's likely already at the Modoriko Shrine… I've already lost…" Naruto just growls at him.

"With an attitude like that, no wonder you've lost! What about Jirocho-Oyabun?! The Wasabi clan?! What about all the people counting on you, you asshole?! Are you just going to let them down like this? By giving up without a fight!? It's people like you that truly disgust me! Pull yourself together!" Idate just looks away from him, not having anything to say to Naruto over it…

00000000000000 End 00000000000000000

_Steve: Well! What did you guys think?_

_Pen-pen: War… wark ark war Waarrk ark a waaarrrkk? (You… gave him the Bunyip for a summoning?)_

_Steve: Well… it does make sense since it's been so elusive in Austrailia for it to be a Phantom animal. And according to the various stories it does have a lot of supernatural powers. _

_Hinata: It's a bit odd though._

_Steve: I don't deny that Hinata. But it's one of the few water borne creatures that I could think of. And the one Harry summoned was a "Young one" in comparision to the opthers of it's kind and doesn't have most of it's abilities._

_Yui: Can't wait to see the fight against Aoi though._

_Steve: Yup! Onto the next chapter! And hope that you like the entry!_

**Beastiary:**

Name:Bunyip

Rank:XXXXX (Extremely dangerous and deadly)

Type: Spirit

Info:The Bunyip is a Phantom animal in this story of the Australian Outback. In the original Aboriginal tales the most common characteristics were: dog-like face, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns and sometimes a duck like bill. Other then that the descriptions will vary from story to story. According to legend, they are said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. They have many supernatural powers, for example in one story an angry Bunyip flooded a Aboriginal village and turned all the occupants into black swans because they were holding it's child captive.

During the Victorian era many Europeans set out to try and capture one only to meet with no success. Because of this, the Australian expression "Why search for the Bunyip?" was born. Basically it means "Why search for something that doesn't exist?" and is used for people who are trying to do the impossible. Now a days, it's considered a mythical animal by most, much like the Kelpie is. Some scientists think that it might be based on a prehistoric animal that is now extinct. Others think that the Bunyip did exist, but died out soon after the arrival of Europeans. And some, a very few believe that it might still be out there in some place in the outback... just waiting for someone to stumble on it...

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	68. Lighting blade Vs Lighting Blade!

_Steve: And here we go with the final chapter of the update! And before I forget, check out the new story I got out: ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow!_

_Pen-pen: Wa ark war arr waark war wark war wa? (So you got the first bit done for it?)_

_Steve: Yup! And also, in this chapter we see the Uzumaki-Potter's plans put into action!_

_Hinata: Which ones are those Steve-san?_

_Yui: I think he's talking about the ones to explain how Kushina and Rin returned of course._

_Hinata: Really?_

_Steve: Yup! And I think everyone will be surprised by it._

_Yui: This I have GOT to see._

_Steve: Well, enjoy! Hinata, Pen-pen… Disclaimer please? _

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me? Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Lily entering the training area to find Kushina finishing up some Taijutsu kata. She just stands there watching as Kushina pants before growling as she leans down to begin a sprint. Shaking her head, she decides to let herself be known. "Hey, Kushi… What's up?" Kushina just yelps and jumps several feet into the air before landing on her ass. Hearing a giggle, she looks over and glares at a whistling Lily.

"What's the big idea Yuri with scaring me like that!?" Lily just laughs at her as she makes her way over. Reaching her, she has to hold out from bursting into laughter at the sight of Kushina rubbing her butt. Kushina meanwhile just glares at her in annoyance. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me why you're here Yuri?" Lily just sighs and crosses her arms while rolling her eyes.

"I'm here because I wanted to check up on you, that's all Kushi. We're all worried about you. " She then shakes her head as she reaches down and helps Kushina up. "I mean really! Why are you pushing yourself so hard Kushi? You might hurt yourself with how much your oushing your limits." Kushina just looks down and sighs.

"So that I can be a part of Naru-chan's life…" Seeing the confusion on Lily's face, Kushina's transforms into a mask of grief and self-loathing. "I fucked up… big time Yuri. I… I wasn't there for him when he needed me most." She then shakes her head as tears leak from her eyes. "I missed out on so much of his life… his first steps… his first words… I wasn't there to greet him after his first day at the Academy." Kushina then sighs as she shakes her head. "All because I was too fucking stubborn to leave Minato do what was needed… even though I KNEW that was the only way for Kyubi to have been defeated and because of that I left Naruto without either of his parents. I can NEVER make up for that." She then clinches her fist as she gains a serious look in her eyes. "But what I CAN do is work as hard as I can so that I can help him out now. So that I can now be a part of his life. I may never be the Okaa-san he needed since he's now his own man, but I sure as hell can be there now for him when he needs me!" Kushina just heavily breaths as she has gotten that off her chest. Nodding, Lily lays a hand on her shoulder making her look at her.

"I know how you feel Kushi, it's the same way with me." Lily just shakes her head as she sadly sighs. "I, too, missed out on a lot of Harry's life. I wasn't there for him too remember?" Kushina has the decency to look away at that only for Lily to reach over and pull her head around. "I missed out on him going for his first wand… the first time he went to platform 9 ¾… his first Quidditch game and so much more. My baby was abused because a fucking asshole decided that for the 'Greater Good' that he was to be placed with his fucking Aunt! I swear when I get my hands on that old fool that I'll show him what true pain is!" Kushina just nods since she too knows what her nephew went through and like with what Naruto went through, she's not too happy about it.

"We'll BOTH teach him a… lesson nee-chan… we both will…" Kushina then looks away slightly confused at the fact that she can feel TWO currents of righteous anger. 'Now why does this remind me of something…' Shaking it off, Kushina looks down before smiling. "It doesn't matter though, does it? I mean, the village already knows that you're alive through rumours no thanks to that prick Danzo. And it's nearly time to put the plan in motion for me and Rin to reappear… Though I got to admit, if we manage to pull this one off, it really will be a prank to remember... though only a few will truly know that it's just that." Lily just laughs at that.

"Tell me about it! It's something that even James would be surprised at! Though I can honestly see him congradulating Harry on the perfect prank."

00000000000 With Team Seven 0000000000000

We join Team Seven with them standing at the bottom of a huge set of stairs looking up. Naruto's jaw drops as he looks upwards. "Shit! The shrine is way up there?! It's at least as long a staircase as the one used for the Hokage Monument!" Beside him, Sakura shivers slightly as she remembers the tortu- I mean, training, she had done involving the staircase back in Konoha. Naruto then looks back at Idate who's on his back. "So how many stairs are there here?" Idate just shrugs as well as he can from his position on Naruto's back.

"Don't rightly know actually. Never knew anyone who actually counted them either." He then grins down at Naruto. "The amount of stairs is why they refer to them as the 'Spirit Breaker' because there's so many stairs and most people can't make it up them without resting for a bit several times on the way up them." Naruto just grins before snorting.

"Oh really now? Heh! This won't be a problem for me since I use the stairs leading up to the monument as a training site. Up and down them for as long as I can go. Great exercise really since it can increase the amount of stamina." Idate just chuckles some.

"I would suppose so." He then shakes his head in amusement. "You truly are an odd one, aren't you?" Naruto just shrugs before taking a deep breath.

"Yup! Now… hang on! GRAAAAGHHHH!" And with that he starts running up the stairs leaving the rest behind. Sakura just slaps her forehead and groans.

"I'm tired from everything and he's still going… How does he do it?!" Beside her Sasuke just shakes his head.

"Well… one thing no one could ever accuse Naruto of having is no energy…" Harry just chuckles before waving at the rapidly disappearing Naruto.

"Hey! Wait for me nii-san!" He then looks back at the others. "Last one up is a Mountain troll!" He then starts running up the stair case followed by Hedwig. Sakura just blinks at him before sighing.

"Those two are too much alike…" Suddenly she realizes what he just said before she growls. "Last one up is a Mountain troll!? NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE UP! SHANNARO!" She then starts running leaving Sasuke the only one there. He then looks around before sighing and shaking his head.

"Insane… everyone on my team is insane… (AN: Like you're any different Sasuke?) What is a Mountain Troll anyways?" As they're running up the stairs, Idate looks down at Naruto.

"Thanks for this… but let us get one thing straight, this doesn't mean that I actually trust you or anything." Naruto just rolls his eyes at this.

""Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's not like I actually care if you trust me or anything." Idate flashes back to the conversation back in the cave. Screwing up his courage, Idate looks away from Naruto.

"The Chunin Exam… did it have a question that came out of no where?" Naruto just nods.

"As a matter of fact… yeah." He then looks up thoughtfully. "Come to think of it… it was kind of weird. The whole point of the question was whether or not you'd actually answer the question." Idate just slowly nods as he remembers his own Chunin Exam.

"Yeah… as far as Chunin Exams go, we had the same kind of question. But… I failed it." Naruto just winces at that.

"Fuck… That sucks." Idate just nods and asks what question did they get. Naruto just shrugs. "It's kind of complicated but I'll try to explain. The question was whether we would take it or no. In our case, the point was that if you didn't take it then you were not Chunin material since Chunin's have to deal with missions with a lack of information." Idate just scowls as he remembers his own.

"Yeah, well... I failed his test and then he banned me from becoming a Chunin… I trusted my nii-san and he betrayed me! If I failed his test then the best thing I could do was to get an explanation out of him! And all he would tell me is that it was something that I had to figure out for myself." Idate then shakes his head and sighs. "And even after all this time… I still haven't figured out what he meant by that." Naruto just glances at him from the corner of his eye and nods.

"And that is when Aoi tricked you into stealing the Forbidden Scroll as well as the Raijin, right?" Idate nods.

"Yeah… that's when he did that." Once they reach the top, Idate gets off Naruto's back bringing a raised eyebrow. "I'll take it from here." Naruto just rolls his eyes before making a comment in a dry tone of voice.

"Gee… and you couldn't do this before now? Do you have any idea how hard it was to haul your fat, heavy ass up all those stairs? Trust me when I say that you should go on a diet. I mean really! I could have thrown out my back carrying you! Dattebayo!" Harry shows up beside them with a large grin while chuckling.

"Aww… But nii-san, it was such a pleasant jog. The weather's just perfect for it." Idate just shakes his head at the two before sighing.

"I have to do this part on my own. I can't have you carrying me everywhere since that would be kind of against the point of the race you know. I have to win on my own two feet or else I haven't actually won the race." Naruto just nods at that and shrugs with a small smile on his face.

"And that, Idate, is the RIGHT attitude to have." Ignoring him for now, Idate begins to run towards the shrine.

'I can do this… those tears from Row are working… I can feel it!' As he's running, he feels a burn in his knee from where the senbon hit before he flashes back to when Row told him that even though the poison's gone, some of the damage still remains and would take a bit to heal. 'Kuso… I knew that I should have taken them up on their offers to heal me some more…' Through a sheer force of will, he pushes through the pain. "There's no pain… there's no pain…" Reaching the place where the jewel is, he picks it up. "Here we go… I'm back in the race!" A little while later finds him racing towards the bridge when he spots the other runner. 'There he is! I've nearly caught up to him!' Unfortunately, a yellow flash comes out of no where and he is sent flying with sparks dancing over his body. "Gahhh!" The person who struck him down reveals himself to be none other then Aoi who just chuckles.

"My, my… Look at who it is. I never expected you to make it this far…" Idate just looks at the sword made of lighting in Aoi's hands.

'It's… the Raijin…' Seeing the opposing runner having made it across, Aoi grins before tearing through the ropes anchoring one half of the bridge. Idate's eyes widen as he notices Aoi pointing the Raijin at the other ropes. He then rushes at Aoi to try and stop him.

"No! What are you doing!? Get away from that!" His cries though fall on deaf ears as Aoi cuts the bottom part of the ropes before swiping the blade along Idate's chest. "Argh!" Aoi just snorts at Idate's obvious pain.

"Why are you even bothering? No one can hold against the legendary Raijin. The blade that was formally owned by the Nidaime Hokage himself! A blade that made him undefeatable on the battle field." He then smirks as he brings the blade up towards his eyes. "But then… you know all about it, don't you Idate? After all… you were the one who originally stole it and brought it to me." Idate slowly gets up and turns back to him before several clods of dirt are thrown at Aoi only for him to use his umbrella as a shield.

"You fucking snake…" Aoi just shrugs before snorting in amusement.

"What is this? A playground fight?" He glances at Naruto who's behind Idate with a grin on his face.

"Nah… A beat down of epic proportions is what it is." Idate just looks at him in shock.

"Na… Naruto!" Naruto just nods as he looks at him.

"Sorry about the wait Idate… got held up in traffic you know. It's simply horrible this time of day." He then looks at Aoi with a smirk. "You're going to need more then an umbrella to protect you from me asshole." Aoi merely shrugs as he places it on his back as Naruto call out his signature jutsu. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Two of the clones start helping him to swirl chakra in the palm of his hand as Idate looks on.

"Wha… He's focusing his chakra into the palm of his hand… but why?" Naruto just hangs his head.

"Are you ready for this?" He nods towards two clones that rush towards Aoi only to be dispersed when they get hit by the Raijin. Another one leaps into the battle and gets destroyed as well, but it's only a distraction for the real Naruto who leaps at him with a Rasengan in his hand. Gritting his teeth, Aoi manages to block using the Raijin. To Naruto's surprise, it manages to fend off the Rasengan and send him flying. Aoi just chuckles at this as he shakes his head.

"So that's all there is to it? HA! As I said, nothing can possibly beat the Raijin. It makes me invincible!" He then throws up his umbrella as he calls out his next jutsu. "Jouro senbon no jutsu!" Naruto just looks on at the needles falling towards him before throwing out his hand.

"PROTEGO!" A shield made of magic comes into being and blocks the senbon sending them right back at Aoi who barely dodges them.

"What! How did you do that!" Naruto just chuckles as he shakes his head as if to scold him.

"You should really know better then to ask that… you see…" He then vanishes and Aoi stiffens as he hears him behind him. "A true ninja NEVER tells his secrets." Aoi turns only to be met with a fist into the gut which nearly folds him in half before a uppercut sends him flying. Rolling along the ground, he gets back up and rubs his jaw.

'How did he move so fast… no one is THAT fast…' Shaking his head he gets back up only for his eyes to widen as he hears another voice behind him.

"I sure hope that you haven't forgotten about little ol' me now…" He sent flying by an roundhouse kick to the back of the head by Harry. As he's flying through the air, Sakura bursts through the ground and slams her fist into his gut sending flying into a tree. Getting up shakily, Aoi coughs a little blood up. Wiping it away, he glares at the Genin facing him.

"You little shits are _really_ starting to annoy me…" Sakura just snorts as she shakes her head while folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess rep isn't everything… you're even WEAKER then stated in the Bingo Book… then again, you were never a outstanding ninja anyways, were you? Especially since you needed a GENIN to do your dirty work for you to behin with…" Aoi just growls as he readies the Raijin.

"I'm going to shut all you gaki's up… WHEN I CLEAVE YOUR BODIES IN HALF!" Hearing Idate tell them to leave, he sneers at him. "So you're still going to defend each other how touching… and disgusting! Only pathetic weaklings actually rely on others to fight." Harry just shakes his head in amusement, his next words pissing Aoi off.

"And what does that say about you since we're kicking your ass?" Aoi just looks away.

"You're lucky, that's all." He then looks at Idate. "I have to admit, I have to give it to your nii-san… he manage to survive the fire and the torture as well as getting the Forbidden Scroll back… all without telling me what I wanted to know." He then grins at Idate. "You could have saved him a lot of trouble though… if you had only went back to the village to get help… but then, you wouldn't have, would you? After all, if you did you would have had to admit your guilt. It was simply easier to run away." Aoi then shakes his head in mock disbelief. "And what I can't get over is that he did it all for you… his worthless Otouto. Someone who betrayed his own village. Who trusts no one." He then gains a maniacal gleam in his eye as he continues. "Not even you own nii-san… the man who would give his life for you… you don't even trust him do you? You don't even trust the people of your own village enough to go back and admit to what you've done. You trust no one…" He then grins as he gets up. "And I couldn't have asked for a better student… and for that…" he starts to run over towards Idate. "I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY!" He then brings down the sword only for Harry to grab it in a hand covered in black chakra. Aoi starts laughing as bolts of electricity shoot through Harry's body causing him to grunt. "HAHAHAHA! So you want to die first eh?" Harry simply smirks.

"Actually no…" He then looks up at Aoi with a massive grin before he shoots his other hand forwards. "Time for a little electroshock therapy…" Aoi's eyes widen before the lighting that Harry's channelling from the blade and through his body enters Aoi's making him scream. "Heh… can't take your own medicine I see…" Aoi leaps away only to have to dodge several kunai thrown by Sasuke.

"What! Another one!" Sasuke just smirks as he looks at Aoi.

"See you couldn't take care of this guy by yourselves without me Dobes. Sit back and leave this clown to me." Both Harry's and Naruto's reply is simply to give him the finger. Before Aoi can say anything, he leaps out of the way of a axe before nearly being pierced by a flaming spear. Gritting his teeth, he's about to charge when Sal appears behind him and wraps her whip around him and pulls in an attempt to tear him in to pieces. But instead, all she rips apart is a log.

"Shit! Kawarimi no jutsu!" She then looks around and barely dodges several strikes from the Raijin. Watching as the three familiars regroup, Aoi just smirks.

"It doesn't matter in the end about how many of you there are. I am Aoi of Ame and I wield the Raijin. I am undefeatable." Sasuke just snorts in amusement.

"Really now? I somehow doubt that with how the two dobes have been giving you trouble." He then activates his Sharingan as he watches Aoi. "Excellent… the Raijin against my Chidori, the jutsu that can cut through a lighting bolt… I wonder which one will win…" He then charges with the Chidori only for it to be blocked by the Raijin which then disperses it. Having taken damage, Sasuke then charges in with a kunai and proceeds to use it to block the Raijin. Aoi simply chuckles at Sasuke as he blocks every strike.

"Guess the rumours are true then. The last of the Uchiha truly is a weakling unfit to be even culled by his own nii-san like the others of his family name…" The moment of distraction costs Sasuke as Aoi uses it to get a hit in sending him flying with electricity shooting through him. Seeing this, Idate gets to his feet.

"Sakura! You guys have got to get away! He'll kill you all without mercy!" Sakura simply looks at him with a hard glare.

"we're not running away from him Idate. We won't abandon you, trust us." She then glares at Aoi who simply smirks and asks what she's going to do. "Simple, beat your ass. What else?" Aoi just grins before looking at Idate.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. You see, Idate is an old friend and he's about to start on his journey… to the next world." Sasuke begins to get back up, his face shadowed by his hair.

"Take it back…" Aoi just raises an eyebrow at Sasuke who's barely able to stand as shown as he wobbles. "Take back what you said…" Aoi just gives him an odd look.

"What are you taking about? Take what back?" Sasuke just snarls.

"Take back what you said!" And without any handsigns he manages to create another Chidori in his hand. " Take back what you said about me! I am Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha, the last of the Uchiha!" His hair flies back as he glares at Aoi. He then charges at Aoi, only for the Jounin to dance around the attack and hit him across the back with the Raijin. Sasuke then goes flying into the gorge as the electricity shoots through his body. Seeing this, Sakura goes and leaps down before she manages to grab him. She then manages to land on a ledge just above the waves. Aoi just watches them both go over the edge with an amused look on his face.

"Seems like they're the fall guys…" He then stills under the KI being emitted by Naruto.

"I… HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU ASSHOLE!" Aoi takes a step back as Naruto glares at him with the Jigoku Mahogan. Aoi then wobbles some as he's hit with a dizzy spell (not a magical one). Naruto just smirks as Aoi then focuses on him, not noticing Harry raising his hand from off to the side until it's too late.

"Expelliarmus!" Aoi's caught off guard by the spell that sends the Raijin sailing out of his hand and into the air where it's caught by Row, who then flaps upwards and out of his reach. Growling, he looks at Harry who smirks as he gets up off the ground. "Opps… Sorry, was that your's?" Aoi goes to yank out his umbrella only for Naruto to call out his next attack.

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Looking back, he gulps as he notices about fifty grinning bushin looking at him. Naruto just crosses his arms as he grins. "Not so big and bad without your sword… now are you?" He doesn't get any time to reply as they then jump on him. As he's fighting, he then loses track of the others through the smoke.

'Kuso… I can't see a fucking thing in all this smoke…' Snarling, he throws up his umbrella and unleashes another rain of senbon, dispersing all of the bushin. Looking around, he breaths a sigh of relief. "That… was too close…!" Hearing something, he turns just in time to see Naruto charging out of the smoke with another Rasengan in his hands. He's so focused on him, that he doesn't see Harry appear behind him until it's too late as he rams a Rasengan into Aoi's left knee, literally obliterating it. Naruto then hits him in the right shoulder all but guaranteeing that he's down for the count as he screams in agony. Looking down at him, Naruto just shakes his head as Harry walks up and hits him with a stunner before using a healing spell on him to stop the bleeding. Naruto then shrugs with a sigh.

"Well… that's that. He's the last of the enemy ninja so we're now in the clear... Though it is a waste to use a healing spell on him." He then turns to Idate who's looking on in shock. Idate then flashes back through everything that Team Seven have done before hanging his head. Shaking his own, he turns back to the gorge in time to see Hedwig and Sal flying out of it carrying Sasuke and Sakura. After they land, he rushes over to Sakura. "Hey! Sakura-chan! You okay?" She looks up and shakily smiles.

"Yeah… Sasuke though isn't." She then looks down and shakes her head. "I think that the Raijin did a real number on him. Possibly some nerve damage too. Hedwig walks over to talk to Row who's holding the activated Raijin in her hands and examining it.

"So that's the Raijin… Looks like a pretty cool blade." Row just nods before laughing as she sees Harry wobble around before slipping on a patch of mud and falling on his ass, the Yin-yang Medallion's necklace coming undone with it rolling towards Sasuke and Naruto causing him to scowl as he gets back up to retrieve it. Sal then leaps on her back trying to see it.

"Hey! Let me get a look! Let me get a look!" She reaches for it as Row tries to keep it away from her.

"Sal! Stop that right now! It's not a plaaaaa!" In their struggles, Row steps on a senbon needle which rolls out from under her and as she falls, the Raijin flies up into the air. Hitting her back, she rubs her head as she watches the sword fall downwards and hit the medallion, splitting it in two and sending out a magical shockwave that hits Sasuke, Naruto and Harry. Blinking, Harry looks around in confusion.

"Okay… what was that supposed to have done now?" Not feeling any different, he picks up the two pieces that have split in half down the middle along the Yin-yang symbol before grabbing the Raijin and deactivating it. He then glares at both Sal and Row who gulp. "Next time, please don't fool around with something like that… And just for that, no sex for a week!" Both Sal and Row hang their heads and go to sulk under a nearby tree. Harry then turns to Naruto before jerking his head to Idate. "I think that you and Idate should get going nii-san… don't you?" Naruto just nods before getting up and walking over to Idate. Harry watches him for a few seconds before glancing back down at the split medallion. 'Why do I get the strangest feeling that you did something that's going to cause problems later on?' He then just shakes his head. Idate just watches Naruto and Harry in shock before shaking his head.

"Naruto… that was… incredible!" Naruto just chuckles some as he shakes his head. Idate then looks away. "You know… I've never really thought much of myself… But Jirocho-Oyabun always did… No one really believed in me before now, For that reason I'll win this race for him!" Naruto just nods at that but Idate continues. "I at first thought that you guys would just get in the way, but I was wrong. Thinking back to all the times that you guys helped me out. Whenever something went wrong, you guys would risk your lives for me. No matter how useless I had become." He then looks Naruto straight in the eyes seriously. "Naruto… I hope that you can forgive me for what I did." Naruto just shakes his head before smiling at him.

"What are you doing telling me stuff like this now for? Wait until we cross the finish line and then you can tell me. Okay?" Idate just nods as Naruto looks out over the ravine and nods his head. "I can get us across in a jiffy. I just need you to get on my back." Blinking, Idate does so and Naruto looks back at him. "You secure?" He just nods and Naruto grins. "Good… Shukuchi Mukyo!" Idate gasps as his vision blurs for a brief second into a tunnel before both him and Naruto appear above the other side of the chasm. After landing, Idate looks back and his eyes widen.

'What the hell?! He leaped over that distence without any real help but through pure speed! What the hell is he?! The Yondaime reborn!?' Shaking it off for now, he gets off Naruto's back before looking at him and shaking his head. "Nice trick. How fast are you really?" Naruto just shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't know actually. Never really tested myself since the finals of the exams." He then jerks his thumb towards the finish line. "But enough of that… we have a race to win!" The two nod to each other before taking off. A little later, the Wagarashi's runner is just slowly running towards the finish line with a grin on his face, knowing that he's going to win. Suddenly, the crowd starts cheering as Idate comes into view. Seeing Idate start to catch up, he puts a little more speed on. Idate just scrunches his face up in concentration.

"I am not going to lose this!" Putting on even more speed, his surroundings blur. "I am not giving up until the end!" In a matter of seconds, Idate pulls up level with his opponent. Jirocho then chooses that point to step up and begin cheering for Idate.

"Come on Idate! I know you can do it!" Idate just nods at that.

'Oyabun…' He then grits his teeth and puts even more speed on as his eyes tear up, Naruto just follows from on top of the shrines gates before stopping and shouting.

"Keep going Idate! Keep going!" He then smirks a little as he stands straight. 'that's it Idate. Show them all what you're made of.' He then grins as he sees Idate put even more speed before crossing the finish line as the winner. The crowd then cheers as they all rush forwards to greet the winner. From his spot, Naruto just nods. 'You did it Idate… You did it..' The Wagarashi clan's runner just collapses where he is. Idate just strides forwards into the shrine before placing his jewel down on the pillow. Exhausted, he falls to the ground before shaking his head.

"There… I… did it. I did it!" He then falls onto his back chuckling as he tries to catch his breath. Seeing this, Jirocho walks forwards with a smile on his face.

"Idate. That was a good race son." Idate just rolls into a kneeling position. "You did very well." Idate just looks at him with widened eyes before trying to apologize bring a small smile to Jirocho's face. "Why are you apologizing Idate? You are the winner of the race, you do realize that right?" Idate tries to apologize again, bringing a chuckle from Jirocho. "I don't understand you Idate. You really are an odd one, aren't you?" After the other two with him congratulate Idate, Jirocho motions him towards the entrance. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go greet them." Idate just nods and smiles as he starts walking out of the entrance to the sight of a massive crowd of people cheering his name. Seeing this, he just scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. A little while later, Team Seven is in the crowd watching as Idate is placed on a podium while it's announced that he's the winner as well as who he represents. Hearing something, Naruto turns to see Harry beside him.

"Hey nii-san. What took you so long?" Harry just looks around before leaning towards his ear.

"I had to first make sure that Aoi was properly imprisoned and then I noticed the other runner being beaten by several members of the Wagarashi clan so I… interfered." Naruto just nods before narrowing his eyes as the leader of the Wagarashi clan walks up with a scowl on his face.

"Hold up! That's quite enough." Team Seven just watches in disbelief as he tries to have Idate get disqualified only for the Daimyo to step in and stop it. He then orders the Wagarashi clan to disband and fires the port's boss. A few days later, Harry joins Naruto on the prow of the boat as they watch the port fade into the distence. Naruto just turns to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... that was a good mission. We defeated the bad guys and Ibiki sure is happier then a clam since he has Aoi now for some special... sessions with him." Seeing Harry nod before sighing, he shakes his head. "It's time… isn't it?" Harry just nods before handing whispering something and tapping Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto just nods as the two start walking back, Harry sending the mental signal for Row's and Hedwig's Kage Bushin to head to Konoha with a Bushin of himself with them. They nearly reach the door before they both fall to the ground moaning and twitching as a red chakra swirls around Naruto and Harry's magic starts leaking out of his body. They're soon surrounded by Chunins who try to help them..

000000000000 Back in Konoha 0000000000

"Tsunade is at her desk drinking a saucer of Sake when she feels a massive chakra build-up. Heading to the window, she watches as a dome of swirling red and blue chakra forms where they had originally rescued Kushina before smiling as a wave of power sweeps over her. 'It's about time.' She then wipes the smile from her face as she turns towards a ANBU that just rushed in. "I want that… whatever that was to be investigated immediately. Kakashi's likely still in the building so take him along it you." The ANBU nods before vanishing. A little later finds Kakashi and several other Jounin, ANBU and Chunin rushing through the trees before he shakes his head in amazement as he looks at the forest around him.

'What's going on here? How does a forest like this appear out of nowhere? I would say that considering what I felt that Harry and Naruto had something to do with this but… They're still in Tea Country last I checked…' At that moment a ANBU screams as a bird-like reptilian creature leaps out of the nearby trees and tries to kill him. "What the hell is that!" One of the things that catch Kakashi's attention is the large sickle like claw on it's foot…

00000000000000 The End 0000000000000000

_Yui: (Whispers) 'Bird-like Reptilian'… (Blinks) Wait a second! Don't tell me that-_

_Steve: (Cutting her off) Yes. But please don't tell anyone Yui-chan and I promise to give you something special…_

_Yui: Better be something good…_

_Steve: (Perverted smirk) Oh, it is… it is…_

_Yui: (Same smirk) Oh goodie…_

_Pen-pen: Wark war waarrk waar wa rk? Wa ar WAR waar rk wark wark. (Will you please keep it in? We do NOT need to know this.)_

_Steve: Whatever birdy… Anyways, see you guys next update!_

0000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000


	69. Breakdowns and a birth

_Steve: Well… here I am for another new update. Sorry about the wait you guys, I had a lot of stuff to do and I wrote whenever I could._

_Yui: Eh! What can you do? The important thing is that you've finally updated._

_Pen-pen: Wa wark wa a arrk ar waark wa war wark waar a warrk.(As much as I hate to admit it, she does have a point.)_

_Steve: You… actually agreed with her over me? Guess miracles do happen. Maybe you'll start being nicer from now on._

_Pen-pen: (Mumbling) Wark waark wa ar. (Don't count on it.)_

_Steve: Anyways… would you please thank the reviewers and then do the disclaimer please Hinata? Pen-pen?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

Salamander Hanzo

krash2361989

PspychD.F.

AshK

Maloran

Phantom guardian of shadow

godzillahomer

Ryutana

Dragcun

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione just sighs as she looks at the assembled council members before shaking her head. 'Why am I doing this again?' Harry's face then flashes across her mind's eye making her sigh again. 'That's right… Harry put me in this position… I'm going to kill him for this…' Koharu then clears her throat bringing Hermione's attention back to the council. "Sorry about that… Did you say something?" Koharu glares at her as various members snicker at how similar to Kakashi she just sounded. Koharu just grits her teeth before asking her question again.

"I asked Hermione-san, what exactly happened and what those strange creatures that were encountered were? I've personally been all over the Elemental Countries and I have never seen anything like them before." Hermione just barely holds in a snort of contempt at what she just said.

'Somehow I doubt that you've been all over the Elemental Countries you old hag.' On the outside she manages to keep a straight face. "I have no doubt of that Honoured Elder. The creatures sighted haven't been seen in the Elemental Countries for a very long time." She then walks over to a table in the middle of the council chambers and pulls back a cloth to reveal a creature with a stab wound in it's chest that looks like a cross between a bird and a reptile. What catches most of the assembled Shinobi's attention is the large, sharp teeth and the long claws on the hands as well as the sickle shaped one on the feet. "In fact, they haven't been seen for millions of years. The creature on the table I have identified as a type of dinosaur named a 'Raptor'. Most likely a Deinonychus judging by it's skeletal structure." She has to hold back several chuckles as she watches several members trying to repeat the strange sounding name. "It's name means 'terrible claw' and references the large killing claw on it's foot. The incredible thing is that these creatures have been extinct for at least sixty-five million years." Danzo leans forwards as he is actually interested in what happened since it's so far out of anything he's ever experienced or seen.

"May I ask how exactly you have knowledge of these… creatures? I have never heard of them and also how do you know when they existed? I personally have doubts as to the… accuracy of your information." Hermione just snorts before having several Chunin hand out papers to the council members with information on them before answering.

"I know because where me and Harry comes from there's an entire science built around the study of extinct life called Palaeontology, or 'The study of ancient life'. These are people who spend their lives searching for fossils and then making guesses based on them. Dinosaurs are just something from it that every kid knows about." She then chuckles as she shakes her head. "In fact I remember having a stuffed stegosaurus when I was a gaki called Stegy. I loved that toy so much." Seeing the raised eyebrows, she rapidly clears her throat. "Anyways… enough of that! Back to the matter at hand. The fact is that now there's a forest approximately the size of the Forest of Death in an area where the battle against the Kyubi had killed all life and it contains creatures that have not existed for millions of years. We have the forest contained for now though and nothing's getting out of it. We'll soon be putting a fence around it like the one for Area 44. But the most interesting thing was who was found inside of it." Tsume just nods her head as she plays her part in the plan.

"Yes, Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime's former student Rin were both found in the forest alive according to the reports. Beaten up, yes… Battered, oh hell yes, but alive. I wonder though how they wound up there since they were both MIA, assumed KIA, in the battle against the Kyubi no Kitsune. If I'm reading this right, to them only a few months have passed. How is this possible? And if those creatures, these 'Dinosaurs' are from as far back as you say, then how did they arrive here?" Hermione just sighs as she runs her hands through her hair before looking up at the council members.

"What I am going to say here is only a matter of conjecture with what I know. I hope that you can understand that all I have to go on is reports and information that I have dragged up from various books on temporal mechanics." Shikaku just nods his head in understanding.

"It's troublesome, but I think that we all can understand that. Anything you know is likely to be far more then we do at this moment otherwise it would be too troublesome to say anything as it is." Hermione just nods at that.

"True enough Nara-sama." She then sighs again. "What I believe happened was a temporal distortion originally caused by the clashing of energy when the Kyubi attacked." She notices several people leaning in and smiles under her mask of bandages. "Wizards have studied time for many years and we know more about it then most. Most people assume that time runs like a one way road. It doesn't. Rather, it runs more like a river with many eddies, bends, and currents. While time does normally run in one direction, it is possible to create a eddy if you use enough energy. What I believe happened was that the defeat of the Kyubi along with the energy already released by high powered jutsus as well as the summoning of the Shinigami created an eddy. Originally, the eddy transported Kushina-san and Rin-san back into the Age of Dinosaurs." She gets interrupted by Momo pointing out something.

"I don't mean to be rude and interrupt Hermione-san, but… If this happened, then how did they return with a piece of land? Shouldn't they have been stuck there?" Hermione nods as she acknowledges the question.

"You are, of course, right. What I think happened was that the energy used created a… tether to this time." She pulls out a rubber band before summoning a water clone. "Imagine this rubber band being the tether for a moment if you will." The Mizu Bushin grabs the other end and they begin to stretch it. "One end, mine, is anchored in the present day somehow. Likely through the bond of blood with her son or for some other reason. The other end, the Bushin's, is anchored where Kushina-san and Rin-san were millions of years ago. Now as time passed since the battle, the tether slowly stretched farther and farther." The two start walking away from each other, stretching the band between them until they can't go any farther without snapping it. "Now, eventually the band would reach the maximum amount of stretch. Once it gets to this point, it has two possible outcomes. One: It finally snaps. Or two, if there's enough energy it can snap back." The Bushin let's go and the band snaps back to where Hermione is. "The second is what happened. The only reason that it could snap back like this was that it drained the Kyubi's chakra in Naruto as well as both Naruto's and Harry's normal chakra and magic. It was just enough to allow this. The energy field generated was also enough to bring back a large amount of land with them. Hence the strange forest." Soon after, the Council dismisses her and Hermione leaves with a barely noticeable sigh of relief. After Apparating back to the Uzumaki-Potter Compound, she sits down on a couch in one of the studies with a groan. Hearing a chuckle, she turns and glares at Harry. "Oh, sure. Laugh it up Harry. I thought for sure that they were going to see through my lie." Harry just shakes his head.

"No chance of that I'm afraid Hermione. The civilians are not the brightest bunch besides Momo-nee-chan and the Shinobi Council already knows the truth of the matter." Hermione just chuckles herself before shaking her head.

"You know that you're forgetting about the Elders, right?" Harry just chuckles and says that he's not too worried about them at this moment. "By the way… how did you transport that forest there and where did you find one with dinosaurs in it?" Harry just grins at this before winking.

"There are many worlds out there Hermione and not all of them are at the same point in time. As to how… Dragon magic." Hermione's eyebrows nearly meet her hair causing him to chuckle. "Hermione, what do expect from a race that could spend decades creating a single spell? As well as a race that's famous for being able to get away? Of course they would be able to create a spell to transport chunks of land." Harry just sighs as he sits down. "I'm just glad that it's all over with now. No more hiding out now." Hermione just chuckles at that.

"Bet that Kushina, Lily, and Rin are right happy about that." Harry just nods and is about to say some more when Hana walks in with a confused look on her face causing Hermione to blink. "Hana? Something wrong?" She just nods making Hermione blink again. "Well? What is it?" Her answer sends both Harry and Hermione into a panic.

"I think that my water just broke."

00000000000000 Eight Hours Later 00000000000000000

Tsunade is crouching in between a panting Hana's thighs before looking up to see both Hana with Harry seated right behind her on the bed with an expression of pain and agony on his face… Though this might be because Hana is literally crushing the bones in his hand into paste. "Okay Hana, you're doing good. You're doing real good. Okay… Keep breathing in an out… in and out… Take deep breaths…" Her eyebrow starts twitching at the response she gets.

"I AM BREATHING IN AND OUT YOU OLD HAG!" She just growls before shouting at the person.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT HANA YOU FUCKING BAKA! HANA'S THE ONE TO BREATH IN AND OUT! NOT YOU HARRY!" She then turns to the side and snarls at a heavily panting Naruto. "AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU GAKI!" Hana just keeps panting and gritting her teeth between screams.

"KUSO! WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS I'M GOING TO FUCKING CASTRATE YOU HARRY AND FUCKING SHOVE YOUR CUT-OFF DICK RIGHT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR BALLS DOWN YOUR THROAT! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME UZUMAKI-POTTER HARRY! YOU ARE KUSO FUCKING DEAD YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Harry just sweatdrops at that before shaking his head.

'Looks like I'm going to have to use that spell I've been working on… it should work…' He whispers something in Latin and before you know it, Hana's pain is halved. Blinking, she looks back with a wince on her face to see an identical one on Harry's.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO HARRY?!" Harry just shakes his head and tells her to worry about that later. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LLLL GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tsunade just looks up at the two and shakes her head.

"You're doing good Hana. Dilation is nearly wide enough for the baby to come through… don't give up on me now!" Hana's response to scream a string of curses as another contraction hits which is mirrored by Harry's own muffled shout. Two hours later, she pulls away with a object in a blanket before swatting part of it causing it to cry. Cleaning it off, she hands the newborn over to two new proud parents. "Congratulations you two. You have a healthy baby boy." Both Harry's and Hana's sweat-and-tear streaked faces break out into smiles as they look down at their son. Tsunade just chuckles as she gathers up the afterbirth before sending it down to be tested. 'You two will do just fine.' Hana just looks up from the baby in exhaustion and kisses Harry on the cheek.

"He's… so beautiful Harry-kun." Harry just nods in agreement.

"Yeah… he is." He then chuckles as Hana begins to give their baby his first meal. "I can't believe that I'm saying this but… I'm kind of jealous of him." Hana just chuckles before giving him a small grin.

"You know it…" A puzzled look comes over her face before she gives Harry a raised eyebrow. "By the way… what did that spell that you cast do? All I know is that you whispered it and the pain seemed to… diminish." Harry just chuckles.

"It's a little something that I've been working on ever since I found out that you were pregnant. It's a spell designed for the caster to share half of someone's pain. In this case, I took and felt half of the labour pains as if it was me going through it." Hana just looks at him in shock causing him to blush. "I… knew that it was painful and I wanted to take away as much of it as I could Hana-chan. It does take two after all for a baby." Hana just shakes her head before looking at him.

"Come here you…" She then pulls him into a soul-searing kiss. After the two pull away, Hana just gives him a look filled with love. "Thank you for doing that Harry. You didn't have to, but I'm glad that you did just the same." Tsunade just chuckles before asking if the others can come in. The two nod and soon after various members of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team, along with Harry's and Naruto's girlfriends enter the room. Looking around the room, Hana spots Bella hanging back and motions her forwards. Once she gets close enough, Hana holds out her baby. "Would you like to hold him Bella?" Bella just looks at her in shock before pointing at herself.

"You mean… me?" Hana and Harry both nod and gulping, Bella gently takes the baby, and after being shown how, holds him to her chest while looking down in amazement. "He's so little…" Harry just nods as the various females crowd Bella trying to take a look while cooing. Lily then looks over at him with a soft smile.

"So what's my grandson's name Harry?" Harry just grins as he looks at Hana.

"Well… We won't know his last name until we know for certain whether he has the Inuzuka bloodline, or magic. But me and Hana-chan had a talk and she agreed with the name I want to give him." Hana just chuckles as she shakes her head.

"What Harry-kun hasn't said is that it's Inuzuka tradition for the male to name the baby. But I happen to think that Harry's name is a good one." She then takes the baby back into her arms. "We decided on naming him Syaoran." Seeing the disbelieving looks from various people, she chuckles. "He originally suggested it as a joke, but after looking up the meaning, I convinced him that it was a good name. Besides…" Here she gives a blushing Naruto a grin. "Wouldn't be the first time that someone in this family has been named after a fictional character. And it does mean "Little Wolf" in Chinese which is a Inuzuka type of name." Kiba just nods as he bends down and looks at Syaoran with an odd amount of amusement.

"Hard to believe that I'm an Oji-san already, eh gaki?" The baby just looks at him as if he's something really odd. "But don't worry, I'll help take care of you and teach you all kind of things." He then looks back up at the proud parents. "By the way… why would he have a different name then you guys? You said something about him carrying the Inuzuka name." Harry just nods and asks about how much he knows about marriage laws between Bloodline clans. "Not much. I just know that they're not that common. Why?" Harry just nods.

"You're right Kiba. They're not common at all. And with good reason." Seeing the confusion, he chuckles some. "You see Kiba, mixing bloodlines can have negative effects if they're of the same type. For example, while mixing the Byakugan and the Inuzuka Bloodline wouldn't have any effect, mixing the Sharingan with the Byakugan would likely create a child who had neither and likely would have no Bloodline abilities at all. The reason is that they're of the same type, Doujutsu, and thus cancel each other out while the Inuzuka is another type entirely, that of the body. The fact of the matter is that no one knows how magic will mix with a normal Bloodline. But… from our best guess, there's a 1-in-3 chance of the child being a wizard or having the Inuzuka Bloodline. There's also a 1-in-3 chance of there being a mutation, perhaps leading to an enhanced version of the Inuzuka Bloodline." Kiba just nods before scratching his head.

"But I'm still confused as to how this would effect his clan name." Hana just chuckles making him blush.

"Because of how laws work runt." Seeing his scowl, she chuckles again. "According to the laws regarding marriage between Bloodlines, the child will take the clan name of the Bloodline he manifests. It was put into place by some of the clans when Konoha was founded. So if Syaoran manifests the Inuzuka side or an enhanced version, he will have the Inuzuka name. If he manifests magic, then he'll have the Uzumaki-Potter name. It's unlikely in the extreme that he'll manifest both, but if he does he'll take a combination of the two… probably something like Inuzuka-Uzumaki-Potter… Boy, now isn't that a fucking mouthful?" Harry just chuckles before shaking his head.

"And we'll likely find out in a matter of days anyways since both manifest soon after birth." The group just nods at that and before you know it, they all leave Harry and Hana alone in the room with the baby nearby in a cradle. Looking at him, Harry just gently smiles before kissing Hana on her forehead as he settles down next her in the bed as she yawns. "You did good Hana-chan…" She just sleepily nods as she snuggles into the embrace.

"We…(Yawn) both… did good… Harry-kun…" Harry just smiles before giving her another kiss on the forehead and snuggling in as well before the two fall asleep, the wards on the room that Harry, Lily and Naruto having placed giving them all the protection they need. Meanwhile, Kushina (see profile for her clothing) and Naruto are slowly walking home through the darkness since they're not in any real hurry. Taking a deep breath, Kushina sighs in enjoyment.

"Ahhh. It's good to breath some fresh air after being cooped up for so long." Taking another deep breath, she lets it out with a smile before looking at an amused Naruto with a single hooded eye. "So… how are things going? I have been cooped up in the hospital for the better part of a week." Naruto just grins as he looks at her.

"Well… I can finally use the Rasengan one handed now." Kushina just looks at him with wide eyes causing to chuckle as he holds out his hand and forms one. "See? And I've got more then a few ideas I want to check out." He looks around before applying a privacy charm before giving Kushina a cheeky grin. "Want to hear them?" Kushina just gives him a foxy grin of her own.

"Fucking straight I do! Come on! Tell me! TELL ME!" Naruto just chuckles as he shakes his head causing her to pout. "Aww… Come on Naru-chan! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a large serving of Miso ramen?" Naruto just laughs at the last one as well as her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you Kaa-san." He chuckles again as she leaps into the air while shooting her fist up. But her face falls at his next words. "I'll tell you… As long as you tell me why you're wearing a modified version of my old jumpsuit?" Kushina just looks away with a heavy blush.

"Um… You see… heh heh… I… er…" She notices the raised eyebrow and sighs. "I didn't have any clothing and I found several of these in a box so I grabbed them and modified them to suit my style since I'm pretty good at sewing." She then goes into a pose with her hand up in the air. "The main difference between us Naru-chan is that I make this look good." Naruto just shakes his head with a smile.

"You do at that kaa-san, you do at that." He then gives her a wink. "And I suppose that the fact that they're orange had nothing to do with you grabbing them?" She just gives him a grin.

"Nope! Nothing to do with it at all Naru-chan! It's just the cherry on top!" Kushina then winks at him before sticking her tongue out causing the two of them to break out into laughter. Shaking her head, she turns back to her son with a happy smile. "Anyways… Aren't you going to tell me how you're going to modify the Rasengan?" Naruto just places his hands behind his head.

"I'm actually going to go in two directions with this. Bigger and smaller." Seeing the confusion on Kushina's face, he sighs. "Okay… While I was training with the Rasengan, I made one that was larger then the others and when I hit a boulder with it, it did more damage then normal. I figure that if I can make a larger one, it should be more powerful then a normal one. Follow me so far?" Kushina just nods as she crosses her arms and closes her eyes while cocking her head to the side much like her son does when thinking.

"I think so… Because you'd be using more chakra then there would be more rotations. More rotations leads to more damage to the target. The only problem that I can see is the same one that Minato-kun came across when he did the same thing: The larger the Rasengan, the more inherently unstable it is. You can only get up to a certain size before the Rasengan loses stability and explodes, possibly injuring or even killing you in the process." She then opens her eyes and turns to Naruto. "So how are you going to get round that?" She just blinks at Naruto's dropped jaw. "What? Something I say?" Naruto just shakes his head in amazement.

"That… actually sounded smart. I'm amazed!" Kushina just nods happily.

"Yup!" A few moments later her eyes widen before narrowing into a glare. "HEY!" Naruto just chuckles at her predicament.

"What? You walked right into that one." Kushina just looks away grumbling about disrespectful gaki's who insult their mothers. Shaking his head, Naruto grins at her pout. "Anyways… I think I figured out a way to keep it stable enough to use in battle." At this, Kushina looks over at him interested. "I'm figure that using the same method, at least at first, of how I originally completed Rasengan might work." Seeing her blink in confusion, he sighs. "In other words use a Kage Bushin to help me keep it stable enough to actually use it." Kushina thinks it over before nodding in agreement.

"That sounds like a very good idea actually. I can't believe that no one ever thought of it before." Continuing to think it over she screws her face up as she examines the possibilities. "Yeah, the Kage Bushin can focus on the control aspect while you yourself focuses on providing the power for it." She then grins as she thinks it over. "I'll have to try it out myself." Naruto just chuckles as Kushina brings her attention back to him. "So far so good… Now what else have you thought up?" Naruto scratches the back of his neck and sighs.

"Well… I was also thinking of going the other way and make it smaller and more compact." Kushina just motions him on. "I figured that the smaller the Rasengan, the more concentrated the damage would be. Who knows?! I might be able to throw it if I can get it compacted enough to stay together." Kushina looks at him in shock before she shakes her head with a smile.

'He's definitely your son Mina-kun… he will be the one to truly surpass you.' She then sighs in slight sadness before looking at him. "That's pretty interesting Naru-chan. Any other ideas?" Naruto just shakes his head sadly. "Well, I got one. It's something that your Tou-san was trying to do before his death. He was-" She then gets cut off by Naruto.

"He was going to add an elemental affinity to it to complete it." Kushina just snaps her jaw close before grumbling. "Sorry kaa-san, I totally forgot about it." She just sighs and shakes her head before shrugging.

"Eh? What can you do I guess?" She then chuckles. "Well, if you're going to do that, then you should hurry because I'm going to try and create a Suiton: Rasengan." Naruto just nods and grins at her while winking.

"It's a bet." After a few more minutes of walking, Naruto looks back up at her. "By the way, have you and Rin-chan seen Kakashi-sensei?" Kushina just snorts in derision before shaking her head. "Huh. I would have thought that he would have been one of the first to actually go and see you Kaa-san… what with the relationship you guys had and all." Kushina just snorts again before snickering.

"It's actually kind of hard to do something like that if you're in intensive care after all." Naruto just blinks at her and asks what happened causing her to laugh out loud. "Kakashi-baka had an… unfortunate run in with the raptors." Seeing her grin, Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Okay… what the hell did you guys do to him exactly and am I going to pay for it later?" Kushina just looks around before leaning down.

"Actually… what happened was entirely accidental… At least on my part." Still wearing her grin, she begins to explain exactly what happened to Kakashi…

0000000000000000 Flashback 00000000000000000000000000

Grumbling, Kakashi uses his Raikiri to cleave a raptor in half before looking around. Not seeing anyone but the ANBU around he sighs before shaking his head. "Kuso… what the hell are these things?" Unnoticed by him is a Kushina Kage Bushin in an nearby bush glaring at him.

'Asshole…' Spotting the raptor corpses, she smirks. 'I got an idea…' Kakashi is about to say something when he hears something behind him and turns to see a small monkey like creature rush into the clearing. Still blinking in confusion, he turns to ask if one of the ANBU knows what it is when he get's smacked in the side of the head with something that ruptures spreading a musky smelling white liquid over him.

"What the hell!?" He turns with a scowl only for the monkey to hit him with another "Object" this time on his vest. Looking down, he realizes that the monkey is plundering the corpses for some kind of fleshy sack filled with a foul-smelling white gunk. He then glares at the monkey as it grabs another organ from a new corpse and throws it again. This time Kakashi blocks it causing it to smear against his arm. He then turns a little KI on the thing, only for it to rush into the bushes. Kakashi just fingers a kunai as he watches where it went. 'To kill it or not to kill it… It would be so easy… but I just want to get out of here…' In the safety of the bushes, the "Monkey" transforms back into a snickering Kushina.

"Kekekeke. Take that for screwing with MY son Kakashi." Taking a sniff of her hands, she winces. "Fuck that shit stinks… wonder what it is?" Thinking it over, she just shrugs as she leaps upwards into a nearby tree to keep watching as the original told her. "Doesn't really matter I guess. As long as it stinks and won't be easily washed out I can cope with it." Hearing something, she looks over and sees another group of raptors stride into the clearing causing Kakashi to sigh. This soon turns to confusion for everyone as the raptors stop before taking several sniffs of the area. "Okay… what the hell are they doing?" Soon afterwards several of the raptors stride towards Kakashi while swaying and with a feathered crest rising off their necks causing everyone to blink. "What are they doing? It almost looks like a… Oh crap! You have got to be kidding me!" She just barely keeps the laughter in as Kakashi goes into a ready stance.

'Hmm… I wonder why they're not attacking yet?' Hearing something behind him, he turns just in time for a raptor to knock him to the ground. "Oof!" Shaking his head clear, he looks up at it in daze. This soon turns to horror when the raptor settles on his crouch and starts rubbing. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Rapidly knocking it off, he looks around at the rest of the raptors still in the clearing and blanches as he smells the pheromones coming off them… female pheromones. "Oh… fuck me…" He doesn't get time to say anything else as the now revealed to be female raptors jump him. The reason? The sacks Kushina threw at him contained male raptor musk and he now smells like he's a super horny male raptor. Up in the tree, Kushina stuffs her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as the raptors try to have their wicked way with the screaming Kakashi…

0000000000000000 Flashback End 00000000000000000000

Naruto just stares in disbelief at the laughing Kushina before his face breaks out into a grin and he too breaks into howls of laughter as does Kyubi from inside him. "Best… accident… EVER!" Kushina just nods as she tries to speak through the gales of laughter. She finally gets it calmed down before looking at him.

"Yeah… he's in the hospital because it turns out that raptor mating rituals are quite… violent with the female being dominate over the male with a bit of biting and clawing… I heard that he should also be out of the Psychiatric Unit in about a week…" The two Uzumaki's look at each other for a moment before they once again break into laughter hard enough to cause them to have to lean against each other for support. Once they get it out of their systems, they continue on towards the Compound before splitting up. As he enters the hall leading to his room, Naruto lets out a yawn.

"Man… what a day." He then shakes his head as a soft smile comes onto his face. 'I'm… an Oji-san…' Hearing something, he turns and sees Tsunami appear with a small pop thanks to the Portkey ring she's wearing. "Hello Tsunami-chan. How's it going with you lately?" Tsunami just smiles at him as she moves towards him before shrugging.

"I'm doing well. Wave is almost back on it's feet so everything's going well so far." She then motions to the door with a amused glint in her eyes. "Well? Shall we go in Naruto-kun?" He just nods as he opens the door and the two walk in. Sitting down on the bed the two look at each other before Naruto asks how Inari's doing. Tsunami just shrugs. "He's doing well. He misses you though as well as your ninja lessons." Leaning over, she rests her head on Naruto's shoulder and sighs. "I know that I've been missing you. I am thankful for the Portkey you gave me… though I could do without the sensation of the hook in my stomach." Naruto just smiles before leaning in and giving her a kiss. Pulling away slightly, he gives her a Eskimo kiss.

"And I missed you too Tsunami-chan. And sorry about the sensation, but no ones ever found a way to get rid of it." She just giggles as Naruto looks at her from the side before he raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You think that was funny do you?" She just grins and nods before Naruto launches himself at her and begins to tickle her until she finally gives. Looking down at her, Naruto moves a sweaty hair from her forehead before leaning down and kissing it. Pulling away, he looks at her with shining eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you girls?" Tsunami just reaches up and wraps her arms around Naruto's neck as she smiles gently at him.

"I think that it's karma Naruto-kun. You had such a hard life that now Karma has come back around and made your life better." Her eyes then become slightly hooded. "I know that you made my life better since I was lonely before I met you." Naruto just chuckles before nuzzling her neck causing her to shiver.

"I don't know why Tsunami-chan. You're so beautiful that you could get any man you want. I'm just lucky that I'm that lucky guy." Tsunami just blushes before moving upwards and claiming his lips in a kiss. Soon afterwards she opens her mouth with a moan as Naruto's tongue enters it. After a few minutes of this, she pulls away and looks at him though lust clouded eyes as she breaths in and out.

"Wow… That was…" Naruto just grins before she does the same as they continue where they left off. A few minutes later finds Naruto without a shirt with Tsunami running her hands along his body as his hands slip under Tsunami's and he starts massaging her breasts through her bra. Breaking away, Tsunami looks down before looking up with a small smirk. "Well now… I think that this should go…" Without a word, Naruto sits up as Tsunami begins to get off the bed. Looking at him watching her intently, Tsunami lightly blushes as she takes a deep breath. 'Looks like this would be a good time to put those lessons I got from that dancer that passed through Wave to use…' Taking another deep breath, she smiles as she begins to sway from side to side. Her movements soon has Naruto entranced as she beings to slowly take off her clothes, her arms moving looking not unlike a pair of snakes as they move to and fro. Gulping, Naruto just watches as she slowly, sensuously, takes off her clothing. In Naruto's mindscape, Kyubi's watching all this with a curious look.

'Huh. I never knew that someone could move like that…' Feeling Naruto's reaction, she blushes as another thought occurs to her. 'I wonder if she would teach me how to dance like that…' Meanwhile, Tsunami's finally naked as she moves towards where Naruto's sitting on the bed. Gulping, Naruto's jaw drops as she sits down onto his lap, a single thought going through his mind.

'DAMN!' He then groans a little as she reaches out and begins kneading his muscles. She gives him a hot, lustful kiss before she then gets off of him as she grabs his waistband and pulls his pants and underwear off of him in one shot. She then gets back onto his lap and looks him up and down while licking her lips.

'If he looks this good now…' She gets a slight nosebleed from the thought of how he'll look when he's older before shaking her head as Naruto also looks her up and down with a raised eyebrow as he notices muscle tone that wasn't there before and asks if she's been working out, leading her to nod. "As a matter of fact I have. After what happened with those two bandits of Gato's, I've been learning self-defence so I won't be stuck defenceless in a situation like that again." Shaking her head, she looks down at Naruto's face (Since he now reaches to her chin having undergone a growth spurt). "Now then, enough of that…" Leaning down, she kisses him as his hands move down her back to squeeze and massage her ass making her moan into the kiss. Her own hands slowly massage his chest muscles before he breaks the kiss and starts sucking on one of her breasts making her gasp. After a little bit of this she pulls away and gets off of him as she gets down on her hands and knees. Reaching up, she causes him to gasp as she takes a hold of his cock in her hand causing it to twitch. Looking at it, she licks her lips before looking up at him with a grin on her face. "I can just tell that I'm going to have SO much fun when you're older Naruto-kun." Naruto just looks down at her with hooded eyes, lightly growling as she slowly strokes him.

"Kuso Tsunami-chan…" Tsunami's grin just grows as she leans over and lightly licks the tip making Naruto jerk a little in her grasp. Shaking her head, she moves downwards before licking from the his balls back up to the tip causing Naruto to whimper. "Not… fair… Tsu… nami-chan…" She then licks back down and takes first one and then the other testicle into her mouth, lightly rolling them around on her tongue. Naruto gasps at this as his eyes fly open and his back arches some. Tsunami just smirks around the ball in her mouth as she sees this.

'Even after all this time I still got it.' Moving back up, she takes the tip into her mouth and uses some suction on it making Naruto grip the bed sheets tighter. Feeling him jerk in her mouth, she internally smiles. 'Ah, ah, ah! Not yet Naruto-kun.' She then pinches the area just above his balls preventing him from cumming. Looking at up at his tear streaked pleading face, she grins as she let's go with a pop, revealing in the feeling of control. "Uh-uh Naruto-kun. You'll cum when I let you, not before. Besides… I've waited for FAR too long for this… I want this to last." Still smiling, she takes him fully into her mouth and begins to deep throat him causing him to whimper as she keeps her finger where it is, denying him the release he so desperately wants making him buck. Finally, she decides that he's had enough and removes her fingers and with one final slurp, finds her mouth full of Naruto's cum. Swallowing as quickly as she can, she saves the last bit and swirls it around on her tongue as Naruto gasps as he slowly recovers. 'Hmm… not bad actually… I could grow to like it.' Hearing a growl, she looks up and her eyes only have time to widen as Naruto grabs her and throws her on the bed before pinning her under him. Looking up, she gulps at the slitted pupils in his eyes as he starts speaking in a demonic voice.

"Tsunami-chan… it isn't nice to tease me…" She just gulps as she gives him a weak smile, realizing that maybe she pushed him a little too hard.

"Um… hehehe… Opps?" Naruto just growls causing her to gulp. 'Aw… crap…' Naruto then summons two Kage Bushin. They then give her a mischievous grin as they slide up along side her. Looking between the two, she's about to say something when they latch onto her nipples causing her to moan as she arches her back. Grinning, Naruto (the real one) slides down and nuzzles her mound making her gasp. Smirking, Naruto dives in with both his tongue and fingers causing her to wiggle under the bushin. Seeing her whimper, Naruto pulls out his fingers and moves them behind her. Feeling them move between her ass cheeks, Tsunami's eyes fly open. "Na…Naruto… KUUUN!" She screeches in pleasure as they enter her and start pumping in and out. After a little bit, she's about to climax when Naruto stops and leaves her there. "Naruto-kun… please…" Naruto just chuckles causing her to whimper.

"Ah! But Tsunami-chan, revenge is a dish best served hot." He then continues but stops twice more, teasing her. Finally, he allows her to climax and sends her mind off into a abyss of pleasure making her scream. Grinning, Naruto moves up beside the shivering and twitching body and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Eventually she comes around and smirks at her, his next words causing her to whimper. "So… ready for round two?" Things continue on into the night like this between the two.

0000000000000000 With Kushina 000000000000000

Walking down the hallway, Kushina stops at one of the doors before opening it to see a small room with Lily standing near a table. Shaking her head and mumbling, Lily turns at the sound before smiling at Kushina. "Hey, Kushi. Got the stuff I asked for?" Kushina just nods since Lily had left the hospital before her and Naruto.

"Yeah… I'll tell you this though Yuri, the hospital security royally sucks ass." She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out three vials containing what appears to be blood. "I mean really! You would have fucking thought that the security surrounding blood samples would be better, but no! I guess it only counts if the blood is from a person with a Bloodline ability. No one even noticed me taking the stuff." Shaking her head, Kushina hands them over and raises an eyebrow at the sadistic grin on Lily's face. "If you don't mind me asking Yuri, but what are you going to do with those blood samples? You wanted blood from the two Elders and Danzo some fucking badly after all." Lily just looks around before pointing at a small notebook.

"True, but I needed their blood in order to take care of them without anyone suspecting wrong-doing." Now interested, Kushina waves her on. "You see, there's a branch of magic called Blood magic as you know. You also know how it's considered Dark Magic, right?" Kushina just nods as she leans forwards.

"Well yeah. I don't really understand how it can be considered dark since Blood Magic is mostly used for wards though." Lily just nods at that.

"True. But that's not all it can do I'm afraid." Kushina just perks up at that. "You see, some of the worst curses use Blood as a component. Back before the 1700's and the crack down on Blood Magic, it was a lot more common then it is today. It was banned as 'Dark' when several families used it to… settle disputes let's just say." Kushina just nods as she thinks it over before grinning.

"And we're going to use that aspect of it to… take care of business right?" Lily nods slowly.

"Yes. You see Kushi, one of the abilities of blood magic is to be able to kill in such a way as to be considered 'Natural'. In this case, I'm going to lay a curse on those three fuckers that will cause them to slowly die painfully from sickness. What types, I haven't yet decided. I'm thinking a wasting disease though." Kushina's grin becomes more then a little frightening as it widens.

"Yeah… but make it last for a few years to really make then suffer for what they've done. It wouldn't be able to be cured… would it?" Lily just chuckles and shakes her head and tells her not a chance in hell. "Good!" She then looks around the room as she wrings her hands. "So? What do we have to do?" Lily just chuckles evilly as she takes the vials from Kushina and sets them down.

"You just leave that all up to me sis… leave it all to me…"

00000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000

_Pen-pen: (Shivers before turning to Yui) War wark a waaarrrk waar ark arrk war wark waarrkkk waarrk wark. (And here I thought that you were the most vengeful mother here.)_

_Yui: So did I. (Mumbles) I wonder if I could send her Rokubungi's blood…_

_Steve: Well, I did always see Lily as being a nasty bitch if you messed with her kid. I'm just showing how nasty she could be._

_Hinata: I really hope that I don't get those two angry._

_Steve: I wouldn't worry much Hinata. I doubt that they would lay a hand on you._

_Hinata: (Whispers) That's what I'm afraid of…_

_Yui: Oh, don't worry about it Hinata-chan. I just hope that it's long and drawn out for those three._

_Steve: Trust me, it will be… it WILL be. Anyways, time to go onto the next chapter! We get a little bit of fluff in it as well as a super "Kawaii" involving little Syaoran._

_Yui: Now that I'm looking forward to._

0000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000


	70. Why testing high explosives is bad

_Steve: And here we are with the next chapter of the update!_

_Yui: So… there's a kawaii scene between Harry, Bella, and Syaoran?_

_Steve: Yup! And there's a little more character development for Bella as well._

_Hinata: I can't wait. Babies are so cute!_

_Steve: That they are Hinata, that they are. Also, another Jeraiya beating._

_Pen-pen: Wark waarrk wa waar… (This should be good…)_

_Steve: Of course it is! Anyways, if you guys wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Harry sleeping before a ring on his hand begins vibrating. Groaning a little, he blinks before getting out of bed. Stretching a little, he looks back at Hana sleeping in the bed before smiling as he puts on some clothes. Chuckling a little he then leaves the room. 'Looks like Syaoran is a little hungry.' Walking into the room next to his, he smiles as he looks down at his son, who looks up at him as his cries subside. 'Son… now there's something that I never expected. To have a son of my own.' Reaching down, he gently raises Syaoran before walking towards the main dining area. Walking in, he heads to the refrigerator before pulling out a bottle full of milk and using a heating charm to warm it up before testing it. Nodding to himself, he lowers it ands watches as the baby in his arms begins to feed. "That's it little one, drink up so that you'll become big and strong." It's this sight that a sleepy Bella walks into. She just stands there watching Harry pace back and forth as little Syaoran drinks his milk as he hums little snitches of songs. After a bit, he smiles. "You know… it's rude to stare Bella." She nearly jumps out of her skin at that before blushing as she rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Harry… I was just…" Her blush deepens as Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow before she looks down at the floor. "… You just looked so… content, I guess, as you were walking across the floor with Syaoran in your arms." Harry just nods as he looks down at the baby in his arms with a soft, loving look.

"I am… content that is. I have what I've wanted for so long finally… a family. And to me that's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." He then looks up at her with a curious look. "So, what brings you here at this time of night Bella?" She just sighs and looks away giving him all the answer he needs. "Another nightmare?" She just nods and sighs before Harry conjures two large armchairs and sits in one before motioning to the other as he creates a Kage Bushin and sends it in to get some drinks. Once she's seated, he nods towards her. "Do you want to talk about it Bella? Despite being a guy, I am a good listener you know." Bella chuckles a little at this.

"I guess that's true." Her smile becomes a little saddened as she sighs before looking up at the ceiling. "I… I don't know what I was seeing. I think that they were memories from my… past? Future? Whatever it is." She shudders a little as Harry watches on. "They… they were horrible…" Her eyes open as she looks at Harry with horror shining in her eyes. "I wish that I could stop them." Harry just sighs before looking down at Syaoran who's finished his milk. Smiling, he burps him before turning back to Bella.

"We all wish that we could change things about our past Bella, but you're trying to make your future better then what it was." He just looks up before smiling. "What your seeing is impressions from your subconscious. Nothing more then that. So don't worry, the old you is still safely locked away." Bella just looks down as she sighs.

"I wish that I could believe that Harry, I really do. But…" She sighs again and shakes her head. "I'm just so worried about when that seal finally breaks and my memories will be restored… will I be the new me? The old me? Or a mix? I hope that I'm the new me, but what if I'm not? Then I might try and hurt you and the others…" Harry just nods before getting up out of his chair and making his way over to Bella's and sitting down beside her. He then looks at her with a understanding look in his eyes before smiling gently at her causing a slight blush to break out on her face.

"And that is why that won't happen Bella. You care for us too much to let it happen." He then shakes his head as he chuckles. "You have worked so hard to change yourself Bella. I know for a fact that Inoichi is impressed as all hell with how far you've come in repairing your Psyche. By the time that the seal does break, I have no doubt in my mind that your mind will be strong enough to destroy your old self easily." Bella just looks away and scratches her neck.

"But… the old me has more life experience. You forget, she's in her thirties and I will be seventeen when it finally breaks. How the hell can I possibly match that?" Harry just smiles and asks if she's managed to call up her chakra causing her blink before slowly nodding. "Well yeah… And I have as much as a low level chunin apparently. Something about the coils of my old body merging with the new ones to make them thicker. Why?" Harry just chuckles a little.

"And have you started on tree walking?" She shakes her head and tells him that she's going to start soon. "Well, get started as fast as you can Bella. Because once you can make twenty bushin without getting tired, I'll teach you Kage Bushin." Bella just looks at him in shock as her eyes nearly pop out of her skull and her jaw drops. Harry laughs a little at this before reaching up and closing her mouth with an audible snap. "The reason? Because Bella, if you can make even ten Bushin a day and run them for twelve hours, in a week that'll equal ten weeks of life experience. A month will equal the equivalent of ten months, a year would be ten years… see where I'm going here?" She just nods, still in a state of shock. "So you'll be able to reach the same and then higher level of life experience. So don't worry. Just live in the moment for now." She just nods before saying thank you. She then spends a few moments looking at the baby in his arms before Harry smiles as he offers him. "Do you want to hold him Bella?" She just looks at him in shock before gulping a little and biting her lip.

"Can… can I? Really?" Harry just nods before handing her Syaoran. It takes Bella a few moments, but she manages to hold him the right way. Once she does though, her face just lights up in amazement as she looks down at the small body in her arms. "He's… so small. I never knew that babies were so small." She then cocks her head to the side as a gentle look comes over her face as Syaoran snuggles into her arms. Harry just asks if the time in the hospital was her first time holding a baby to which she nods. "Yeah, it was actually." Shaking her head, she looks at him. "In the Black family we never celebrated a baby being born. Never. A baby was simply a way to continue the line and we didn't acknowledge it until we were sure that it wasn't a squib." Harry just sighs sadly and tells her that he has trouble believing that to which she shakes her head. "Unfortunately that's true I'm afraid. However much I wish that it wasn't. But…" She then looks at Harry with a happy smile. "Thank you for letting me hold him." Harry just nods and smiles not noticing her face hardening with determination as she looks at the baby in her arms. 'I… I won't let the old me hurt you… no matter what I'll protect you…'

00000000000000000 Next Morning with Naruto 0000000000000000

Yawning a little, Naruto opens his eyes and glances beside him to see Momo laying on his chest with a small smile on her face. Shifting around a little, the sheets slide off her slightly to reveal that she's in a pink nightdress. Mentally chuckling, Naruto reaches over and gently strokes the side of her face causing her to sigh. After a little bit her eyes begin to open before she smiles at Naruto and leans up and gives him a good morning kiss. Pulling away, she gives him a grin. "Good morning Naruto-kun. Have a good night?" Naruto just chuckles before giving her another kiss that leaves her breathless.

"Of course. I had you next to me after all Momo-chan. How else would I have slept?" Momo just blushes at that causing Naruto to chuckle before pulling her closer to him and nuzzling her hair making her blush deepen. "You smell really good this morning Momo-chan." Momo just giggles as she shakes her head with a heavy blush.

"Why do you always tease me Naruto-kun?" Naruto just smirks and tells her that it's fun to do causing her smile as she moves up his body. "Hmm… that's quite interesting to know…" Still smiling, she kisses him and soon it becomes a full blown make out session as Naruto slides his hands up her thigh and under her nightdress causing her to moan as he strokes her bottom. Smirking against the kiss, Naruto flips her so that he's on top while his other hand begins to gently squeeze her right breast causing her to gasp as her back arches off the bed. "Na… Naruto-kun!" Pulling away from the kiss, Naruto chuckles.

"You liked that Momo-chan?" She just nods between gasps and moans. "Well then, you'll like what I'm going to do next then…" She looks at him through clouded eyes and whimpers as his hands pull away only to shudder as she feels then grip the knot keeping the nightdress closed before untying it and opening it revealing her green (and slightly soaked) silk panties and matching bra to Naruto's hungry gaze. Sliding the gown off her shoulders, he reaches around and unhooks the bra with one hand while the other pulls her panties down to the point that they slide down her legs until she kicks them off. Reaching up with her hand, she strokes along one of his whiskers making him purr as his eyes become hooded causing Momo to giggle at the sight. Naruto then leans down and licks her earlobe causing her to shudder at the feel of his tongue running along her ear. She doesn't let him be the only one as she reaches down and slides off his underwear allowing his erection to spring free. Still smiling as Naruto massages her breasts, Momo begins to slowly stroke him causing him to groan as she adds a twisting motion. "Kuso…" She then smiles as she kisses him.

'Still got it after all these years…' She then grins as she slowly makes her way down Naruto's body, planting kisses as she does so before she reaches his cock and taking it in her mouth. Soon after Naruto's reduced to moaning and clinching his fists before finally cumming. She pulls away to see him looking at her with a hungry look before he places his hands under her arms and hauls her back up and pins her under him as he nips at her jaw bone before kissing down her neck. Reaching her pulse point the he lightly suckles it causing her to bite her lip before he continues down and nibbles her collar bone causing her to squeal. "Naruto-kun!" He just chuckles before taking a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue along it. Listening to the gasp as it hardens in his mouth, Naruto just smirks around her breast before switching to the other one. After a little bit of this he makes his way down to her hot core before chuckling.

'Well then… guess that pink is both Sakura-chan's and Momo-chan's natural color.' He then swirls his tongue around her opening making Momo whimper and beg for him to just finish her off. Pulling away slightly, he gives her a grin. "Sorry Momo-chan, guess that I should take your feelings into consideration." Her eyes widen before he dives in with his lips attaching around her hole as he hungrily slurps, his tongue reaching out and touching every place that it could while his nose bumps into her clit. After a little bit Momo is all but screaming as she feels a coil slowly tightening in her abdomin when Naruto's mental smirk widens. 'And now for the finisher…' He then channels some chakra and magic into his tongue as his nose bumps her clit causing the coil of pleasure to snap as Momo screams soundlessly as her back arches before falling back onto the bed with sightless eyes, sweat streaming down her form and her chest heaving. Crawling up beside her, Naruto gives her a kiss on the forehead before moving some of her sweaty bangs from her face as she slowly recovers. A little later, she looks at him is slight disbelief.

"How the hell did you get so good at this Naruto-kun?" He just chuckles and his answer causes Kyubi to blush from where she's listening as well as causing several women/Kunoichi to sneeze.

"How else? A LOT of practice." Momo just smiles as she pulls him close and nuzzles the side of his neck.

"And I hope that we get a lot more practice in Naruto-kun…" She then gives off a pervertive giggle. "Quite a bit more practice I'm thinking…" Naruto nods before giving her ass a little smack causing her to squeal as her face becomes bright red. "NARUTO-KUN!" He just laughs before moving to the side of the bed.

"As much as I want to stay here in bed with you Momo-chan all day, we do have things we both need to do after all." She just nods and sighs as she shakes her head sadly as the two gather up their clothes for the day as they head for the bathroom. A little later the two are heading down the hall towards the main dining room. Entering, Naruto stops and before Momo can say anything he points to a sleeping Harry and Bellatrix in a chair with Bella holding Syaoran while her head leans against Harry's shoulder. Momo just blinks before a starry eyed look comes over her face.

'Aww KAWAII!' Pulling a camera out if somewhere, she takes several pictures before putting it away. Tapping her chin, she leans towards Naruto's ear. "Think that we should wake them up now Naruto-kun?" Hearing a chuckle, she jumps a little.

"That won't be necessary Momo-nee-chan. I'm already awake." The two turn to see a fully awake Harry looking at them with a smirk before shaking his head gently so as to not wake Bella up. "I've been up for a bit already. I got to say though that you two are loud." Naruto just softly snorts before nodding his head towards Bella.

"Let me guess… another nightmare eh?" Harry just sighs and shakes his head while being careful not to wake the sleeping girl up.

"Unfortunately. I wish that they wouldn't bother her so much, but it seems that her past just will not rest peacefully. But… it won't." He then looks at the girl who's head is laying on his shoulder as a peaceful expression is on her head before looking back at the two. "She hasn't really been sleeping well so if you guys could keep it down so that she can get some extra sleep I would really appreciate it. I know that she would too." Naruto just nods with a smile before motioning Momo towards the kitchen.

"Not a problem nii-san. Will do. I'll cook some breakfast, so what do you want?" Harry tells him and with a nod, he disappears with Momo following him into the kitchen. Pulling out a carton of eggs, Naruto looks over his shoulder at Momo who's setting up the stove and coffee pot. "By the way Momo-chan, how's your work at the library going? I heard that you've been sorting out the jutsu scrolls from Suna as well as copying the ones we're sending to them." She just nods with a smile as she takes the carton from him and sets it down before taking out a pan and setting it down.

"It's actually doing pretty good. Most of the scrolls are exercises including several Chakra control ones like Sand Walking." Seeing the interested look on his face, she smiles. "It's similar to Water walking except you have to stay on top of loose sand with out your feet sinking. They even gave us some chakra string info!" She becomes starry-eyed causing Naruto to chuckle.

"My, oh my, oh my. You know Momo-chan for a non-ninja you sure get excited over technique scrolls… Then again you do own several book stores in the village so I guess I can see where you're coming from." Momo just blushes lightly as she cracks some eggs as Naruto begins cooking up some bacon beside her.

"Well… it's not as much as new techniques as new knowledge actually. Remember my dream Naruto-kun? It's to make Konoha's library the foremost center for knowledge in the Five Great Elemental Countries. In order to see my dream come to pass I have to get as much as I can and add them to what we already have." A slightly wistful look comes over her face as she sadly chuckles. "I know that I may never see it come to pass in my lifetime, but I'll do as much as I can so that those that come after me can bring it to life." Naruto just nods before giving her a smile as he flips some bacon.

"As I said before Momo-chan, that's a great dream. I really hope that you'll come to see it pass and I hope to be there by your side when it does." He then chuckles as he takes out the ready bacon and puts some more into the pan. "To be frank about it, it's probably better then my dream actually. A Hokage is only for his reign. What you want to accomplish is something that generations after us will be able to enjoy. And they'll be in awe of what you did." Momo's face just lights up in a heavy blush as she hears that.

'Did… did he just say that my dream is a better one then his…?' Shaking her head, she gives him a shy smile. "Do you… do you really mean that Naruto-kun? About my dream I mean…" Naruto just smiles and chuckles before nodding as a Kage Bushin of his begins cooking some sausages nearby, the smells making those nearby mouths water. Momo's blush actually intensifies as she shyly looks away. "Than-thank you Naruto-kun." She then turns back to him with a bright smile that just about lights up the room. "Thank you for believing in my dream. Most of those that hear about it just shake their heads. Even Sakura-chan finds amusement in it. But you… you actually believe in it. Thank you." Naruto just chuckles as he reaches out and grabs the two of the plates with food on them as Momo grabs one for herself. Looking back at her, he smiles and shakes his head.

"Dreams are important. Without them, life would have no meaning. Besides… I know how it feels to have people laugh at your dreams. A lot of people think that me becoming Hokage is just that, a dream that will never come to pass." Momo just nods as they head through the doors to see Bella rubbing the sand from her eyes as Naruto chuckles. "Hello sleepy head. Have a good sleep?" She just blushes as she looks to the side and sees a smirking Harry.

"Um… Yeah… I did." Harry just chuckles again and she blushes even more. She's about to say something when Cissy walks in. "Good morning Cissy." Cissy just waves and says good morning back as she walks past where Harry and Bella are as she pulls out a mug and fills it with coffee. She then sighs as she takes a sip, only to stop and spit it out before her head whips back around towards them with a surprised look on it.

"Wha… what the bloody hell?! What the hell are you guys doing in the same chair like that!?" They all look at her with sweatdrops before Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"I… had problems sleeping last night and I came down here to find Harry feeding Syaoran and… we had a talk and we must have fell asleep." Hearing a snicker, they all turn to see Hana leaning against the doorframe with a knowing smirk on her face as she shakes her head.

"And you didn't enjoy it girl?" Bella just goes bright red and starts sputtering before Hana holds up her hand and shakes her head with a chuckle. "I think the lady doth protest too much." Her smirk widens as Bella's sputters become even more loud. Walking in, she sways her hips from side to side as she makes her way over before giving Harry a kiss and then taking Syaoran (who's now awake). Straighten, she gives Bella a knowing grin and chuckles. "You don't have to worry Bella, I'm not angry with you for what happened. Not in the slightest." She then looks down at Syaoran with a smile before looking back up at Bella and kissing her on the forehead. Pulling back, she gives Bella a look full of understanding. "Sometimes… we're all in need of comfort, right?" Bella just nods shyly as her voice cracks.

"Yeah… I guess we all do huh?" Hana just smiles and nods as she makes her way to a nearby seat and sits down before hiking up her shirt so that she can breastfeed Syaoran. Bella just looks on as an image of her doing the same to HER child comes to mind causing her to smile as she turns to see a beaming Harry. 'Yeah Hana… sometimes we're all in need of comfort… And I know just where to turn to…' A little later the table is clean and Harry and Naruto turn to Jeraiya (who arrived during breakfast) and motion him to follow them. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he does so. Soon after he walks into a small room with a metal table with a scroll on it. He then glances around at the other objects in the room including what looks like a large magnifying glass and a small tool box.

'Huh? Wonder what those are for?' Shaking his head, he turns to see proud looks on Harry and Naruto's faces causing him to cross his arms as he gives then a questioning look. "Okay you two… what did you drag me all this way for? If it's to check out this lab of your's, you needn't have bothered. I've seen both bigger and better." Naruto just chuckles as he gestures towards the scroll.

"Actually, we wanted you to check out a project both me and nii-san have been working on." Shrugging his shoulders, Jeraiya walks towards the scroll and examines it. Finally he looks at the two and shakes his head.

"So you two created a exploding scroll eh? I still don't see the need for me to be here." Harry just grins as he shakes his own head and chuckles.

"You're still not seeing it I see." Walking over to the magnifying glass on it's stand, he brings it over and unrolls the scroll under it as he brings it down to better see. "There! Now check it out through this." Blinking, Jeraiya does so despite his confusion.

'I wonder what I'm supposed to be seeing here… Wait a second…' His eyes wide with surprise he looks at the two grinning Chunin. "The explosive seals, they're made up of smaller explosive seals linked up to create a larger one aren't they?" Naruto just nods as he taps the scroll.

"Yup!" Leaning back against the table, he grins. "It has to do with the fact that we figured out that an explosive seal can have the same strength even if it's smaller then normal. So… we wondered what would happen if we wrote them extremely small but connected them in such a way that they created a larger seal. Hopefully it'll increase the power of the explosion." Thinking it over, Jeraiya nods in thought.

"Actually it should do just that." He then looks at the two with a smirk. "During the ninja wars it wasn't uncommon for both sides to booby-trap villages by writing explosive seals on a building and then activating them when the enemy took the position." He then looks down at the scroll with a massive grin. "Anyways… I'm thinking that we should go and test this out… just to see if it works of course." Harry and Naruto just grin as well before nodding. And with that they rush out of the room. After a couple of minutes, they arrive at the ANBU testing grounds. Looking around, Harry blinks at the devastation in the area.

"Whoa! I've heard of the ANBU testing grounds, but I've never actually seen them!" He then shakes his head in amazement. "I got to admit, the place is DEFINITLY well used." Jeraiya just snorts from where he is.

"Of course they are gaki. This area has been used as a testing ground since the days of the Shodaime." Walking forwards, he lays the scroll in the middle of the grounds before backing away though he leaves a bushin behind to activate it. He then looks towards the two teens with a raised eyebrow. "By the way… how big is this explosion going to be again?" Harry and Naruto look at each other before shrugging. Naruto is the one who answers him though.

"No idea Ero-Sennin." He then starts rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "We know that the ANBU class exploding tag… which actually looks like ours since it too is a scroll, is equal to about five-hundred kilograms of TNT or half a ton and we made ours to give off a bigger bang so… Probably pretty big." Jeraiya just shrugs before they all stand near the fence of the testing grounds. He then gives his Kage Bushin a thumbs up.

"Do it! Let's see what this puppy can do!" The Kage Bushin nods before activating it. A few seconds later it begins to glow as it fizzes…

0000000000000000 Hokage Tower 0000000000000

Looking down at her paper work, Tsunade sighs in contentment at completing it. "Finally! I never thought that I was going to get this done!" Looking around for Shizune, Tsunade grins as she opens a hidden drawer in the desk as she chuckles. "Well… I got all my work done for the day so I say this calls for a bit of a treat. Come to Kaa-san!" She pulls out a bottle of Sake and pours it into a dish and is about to drink it when…

"KA-BOOOOM!" The whole tower shudders as if from an earthquake causing Tsunade to fall out of her chair from surprise. Groaning a little, she grabs the edge of her desk and pulls herself up as Shizune rushes in.

"Tsunade-sama! A massive explosion just occurred in the ANBU testing grounds!" Tsunade just blinks and asks how she knows that causing her to sweatdrop as she points out the window at a mushroom cloud rising over the training grounds. Now it's Tsunade's turn to sweatdrop.

"Ah… I knew that! I was only testing you to see if you knew! That's all!" Shizune just gives her a deadpan look.

'LIAR!' Hearing a gasp, she looks at a devastated Tsunade who's practically crying. She's about to ask what's wrong when Tsunade falls to her knees as she screams to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOO! WHY KAMI-SAMA!? WHY!? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!? HAVEN'T I!?" Blinking, Shizune looks down and sighs at the sight of the spilled Sake bottle over all the completed paper work, ruining it. Suddenly, Tsunade gets up with a maddened/insane look on her face. "When I find out who did this… their head's are gonna roll! And the streets will flow red with their life blood! Kukukukukukuku!" Shizune just sighs.

'Why do I have the feeling that Harry-kun, Naruto-kun, and Jeraiya-sama had something to do with this…?'

0000000000000 Back at the now destroyed ANBU testing grounds 000000000000000

Looking down, we can spy three blackened bodies laying at the edge of a large crater before all three cough out a cloud of smoke. One rises revealing that it's Harry (his hair puffed out in all directions with small flames here and there). Coughing again, he grins. "That was fucking sweet!" Naruto just nods from where he's laying on the ground groaning.

"Definitely… It was a success I guess… hey! That rythmed!" At that moment they hear a sigh and turn their heads to see Hermione rubbing the bridge of her nose before she looks up at the sky.

"I am not going to ask what happened here because I get the distinct feeling that doing so will give me a headache from the plain stupidity that obviously occurred here." She then shakes her head. "What is it with boys and making things explode? Then again… I guess that it's not as bad as I'm thinking since your not participating in the other Juvenile behaviour of spying on girls…" Walking over, she grabs Harry and swings him over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes as Shizune (who just appeared) does the same thing with Naruto. "We should get out of here Shizune before she comes." Shizune nods and the two Kunoichi take off. A few moments later they hear Jeraiya greeting Tsunade… which then turns into screams of pain for the unfortunate Gama sennin. Shivering a little, Hermione looks towards Shizune. "Thank Merlin that we arrived when we did… And I call not healing Jeraiya-sama!" Shizune just scowls as she looks away.

"Kuso…" Shaking her head, she turns to look at Naruto with an amused look. "Any particular reason that you destroyed the ANBU testing grounds Naruto-kun? Or was it just for kicks?" Naruto just sighs as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nah. Ero-Sennin wanted to test out a new exploding tag me and nii-san created. Needless to say that it worked Shizune-chan." Looking over at Hermione, he gives her an interested look. "By the way you two, you got any time to today to hang out? We haven't really talked since we got back." Looking at each other, they nod before running towards a nearby eating place (after a few cleaning charms of course). Sitting down, Naruto looks over at Shizune with a smile. "So, Shizune-chan, how's Konoha treating you?" She just smiles as she takes a sip of tea.

"It's actually treating me quite well Naruto-kun. It's a nice change from moving from place to place all of the time." Taking another sip, she leans back with a thoughtful look on her face. "Though I must admit that a part of me somewhat misses all the adventures me, Hermione-chan and Tsunade-sama had on the road. But, it's nice that I don't have to worry about being woken up in the middle of the night to take off because debt collectors." Beside her, Hermione nods.

"Yeah, I hated that part of the whole 'On the road business'. I've actually lost track of how many times I woke up to the sight of a half-naked sleepy Tsunade shouting about debt collectors." Shaking her head and chuckling at the horrified and sick queasy looks on the two boys, she continues. "But, like Shizune, I'm finding the change of scenery quite to my liking. Of course, it helps that I can finally put all my research notes I made on the road together." Harry looks interested at that.

"Oh? I heard that you were putting notes together in your office in the Hospital, but not what they were about." Leaning back into his chair while taking a bite of Dango, Harry gives her a lop-sided smile. "So care to share any juicy details?" Hermione just chuckles some.

"It's not that much actually." Shrugging, she smiles. "Mainly it's stuff that I found out whenever we stopped and I could get my hands on info. Like herbal remedies." Taking a drink of her tea, she sighs. "The rest? It was stuff I found out since Tsunade-sensei left autopsies to me and Shizune-sempai. At first I would just take down the notes but later they had me do them myself for experience. According to Tsunade-sensei I'm one of the best at stuff like that due to my eye for detail." Harry just nods at that.

"Huh! Sounds pretty interesting actually. Would you mind if I had a look when your done?" Blinking, Hermione just nods at his question while Shizune looks at him in surprise.

"I never figured you for being interested in medicine Harry." Harry just chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Actually Shizune-nee-chan, I actually have to know some stuff about medicine due to my poison knowledge. As you likely know in order to be a poison master you have to know what you're working with. How a person's weight determines the dosage needed. Whether you want them to die quickly or slowly, painfully or without even realizing they've been poisoned. Or how a particular cocktail mixture will affect the body. Or if you want to incapacitate them or just kill them. A knowledge of medicine is a absolute must when dealing with poisons. As are a knowledge of antidotes." Beside him, Naruto nods wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, I got to have some medical knowledge since our taijutsu style focuses on hitting pressure points and the body's weak points. Our Naifujutsu also needs a basic knowledge about anatomy to be properly used as well." He then chuckles at Shizune's widened eyes. "Don't be so surprised by that Shizune-chan." He then gives her a small smirk as he leans forwards. "Besides, me and Hinata-chan have been working at combining what wizards know about potions with what shinobi know. So far all we came up with is a combination of her original healing cream and burn cream. Works quite well as a matter of fact since it heals any burns while healing other injuries as well." The two medic-nin just stare at him before sighing and shaking their heads.

'Same old Uzumaki-Potters…' They continue like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company as they eat before Shizune notices the time and sighs. Naruto just blinks and asks what's wrong causing her to shake her head.

"I just have to get back to the tower unfortunately… I'll likely be doing paperwork on into the day. Both that for the Hokage and for the hospital." She sighs again only to glare at Naruto as he chuckles at her. "And what may I ask is so funny Naruto?" Catching the dangerous tone in her voice, Naruto clears his throat before telling her that he knows the secret to paperwork. Almost immediately he finds himself being grabbed by both Hermione and Shizune demanding the answer. Naruto just holds up two fingers.

"Two words: Kage Bushin." The two medic-nin then smash their faces into the table before them, cracking it…

000000000000000000 End 00000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Yet another chapter completed!_

_Yui: I loved the scene with Bella, Harry, and baby Syaoran. It was so kawaii!_

_Hinata: Hai! It was kawaii Yui-san._

_Pen-pen: (Looks towards her) Wa war ark Waarrk war ark aar Warrkk waarrk waaarrrkk waaaarrkk warrkkk war waarrkk waarrkkk? (By the way Hinata, are you and Naruto really combining wizarding potions and shinobi medicine?)_

_Hinata: Hai. And it is going real well Pen-pen-san._

_Steve: Good to hear Hinata. Good to hear. Well, time to head to the last chapter of this update! See you all there!_

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000


	71. Three red heads, reps, and a fight

_Steve: And here we are with the last chapter of this update and the first chapter of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc._

_Yui: We're finally there huh?_

_Steve: Yup! And I got some plans to make it a little different._

_Pen-pen: Wark warr wa waa arrk ark waaarrrrkk war. (Can't wait to see what the differences are.)_

_Hinata: I hope that this one will go better then others…_

_Steve: Oh… I think that you you'll like it… Anyways, Hinata? Pen-pen? If you would please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chuckling a little, Kushina looks towards a sweaty, exhausted Lily who's trying to hold a bokken up in shaking hands. Shaking her head, Kushina places her own bokken back into it's sheath. "I think that that's enough for right now Yuri. You're not doing too bad considering how we're working on basics." Lily just rolls her eyes as she too scabbards her wooden sword.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me another." She then rolls her eyes before snorting. "We both know that this isn't my first time since I had a bit of training in Kenjutsu from our father before the portal was destroyed. I just never resumed training after what happened and now I'm rusty." Lily then sighs. "I just want to be able to help Harry when he needs me to, you know? To be there when I can." Kushina just nods as she walks over and puts an arm over Lily's shoulder.

"I know what you mean nee-chan. I'm trying to get back into shape so that I can give Naru-chan a hand as well." She just shrugs with a sigh. "But… more and more I'm finding that I may not be needed anymore." A small tear leaks from her eye as she shakes her head. "My little boy has become his own man and… and I'm no longer needed." Lily just chuckles some as she shakes her head.

"We're still needed Kushi-chan. If for nothing else then we have experience when it comes to life." Kushina just gives her an inquiring look causing her to chuckle. "Who comes to us when they need advice? Harry and Naruto. Who are always coming to see us to find out about our pasts? Our sons." She then wags a finger at a thoughtful Kushina while grinning. "See? They still need us, just not in the way they once did. A mother's job is to be supportive and a anchor for their children. And that, dear Kushi-chan, is something that we can still be…" A mischievous look then comes over Lily's face. "Besides, just think! Soon we will have grandbabies to spoil!" Later as they head out of the training area's showers, she looks over at Kushina. "By the way… How's your's and Kyubi's relationship going? I've noticed that you've been hanging out with her quite a bit lately." Kushina becomes slightly thoughtful before chuckling sadly.

"I guess I have been hanging out with her quite a bit, haven't I?" Shaking her head, she looks over at Lily. "Even though I originally… disliked her for Minato-kun's death, I've realized that she's as much a victim in this because of that fucking teme Madara. Strangely enough, she's managed to worm her way into my heart. Now? I guess… I guess that she's become something of a daughter. She seems so vulnerable at times that it's hard to see her as a ten thousand year old demon lord." Walking into the complexes main living area, she grins as she sees Kyubi sitting in front of a TV watching something. "Well now… speak of the she-devil…" Hearing her comment, Kyubi looks over the couch and smiles at Kushina while raising an eyebrow.

"Have you been talking about me behind my back again Kushina-san?" Kushina just chuckles and shakes her head while wagging a finger at the kitsune before speaking to her in a mock-serious tone.

"How many times must I tell you Kyu-chan? None of this Kushina-san. Call me 'Kushina-kaa-san' if anything. You are my son's future wife after all." Kushina then laughs at Kyubi's red face before placing a hand on the top of the couch and flipping over it. Sitting down beside Kyubi, she pulls her into a one armed hug before leaning close to Kyubi's ear. "So when are you and my son going to tie the knot? And do you have any idea as when you'll both be giving me kawaii grandchildren with cute little fox ears and tails?" Kyubi's blush just increases before she looks down and tells Kushina to remember that she can't have children, only for Kushina to wave them off. "I have no doubt that you WILL be able to have children someday Kyu-chan. Have faith in Naru-chan, will you?" Kyubi just sighs and nods with a soft smile.

"Hai. I know that Naruto will find a way… it's just that…" Trailing off, her smile becomes wistful as she looks at the red haired woman beside her. "I only hope that he can do so without getting hurt… Apparently he already has an idea as to how, but the teme won't tell me." The Lily and Kushina just chuckle already knowing how she feels. Shaking her head, Kyubi looks at Kushina slyly while giving her a small smirk. "By the way… why do you want me to call you Okaa-san anyways? Last I checked I'm older then you or is there something you aren't telling me…?" Kushina blinks for a bit before sputtering.

"I… I'M NOT OLD!" Both Lily and Kyubi burst out laughing causing Kushina to pout and grumble. "Bakas…" After a few minutes she laughs a little herself. Getting it under control, she looks at Kyubi with mirth shining in her eyes. "Besides, you haven't answered my question yet. When. Are. You. And. Naru-chan. Getting. Married?" Thinking it over, Kyubi just gives Kushina a grin.

"Actually, me and Naruto-kun ARE married by Atlantian law." Seeing Kushina's dropped jaw, she chuckles. "Believe it or not, but back in Atlantis getting married was a lot more simple then it is here. All you really had to do was live together in the same house for two years and Voila! You were married." Shrugging her shoulders at Kushina's wide eyes she continues. "Granted, you could have a ritual marriage if you wanted, most just went for this. Divorce was as simple as one of the two moving out with their stuff." Scratching her chin, Kyubi then mumbles to herself. "Grated we didn't have clan names back then, but still…" Kushina just rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs.

"I swear that you Atlantians were too kuso weird." Shaking her head, she jerks her thumb at the TV. "Okay, I'll admit that I walked into that one. So, Kyu-chan, what are you're watching?" Kyubi blushes a little before rubbing the back of her neck and answering.

"Oh! This?" Kushina nods. "It's a show called 'Bones'. It's about this female doctor who solves crimes using bones and stuff while working along side a FBI agent." Seeing the looks being given her, she sighs. "It's really a interesting show you know." Lily just raises her hands in surrender.

"It's not that Kyubi, really it's not. It's just that… well, you really like anything to do with mysteries, don't you?" Kyubi just nods.

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. Mainly because once you live as long as I have, you need something mentally stimulating. For me, nothing's better then sitting down to a good mystery and flexing the ol' brain muscles." Kushina just nods as she turns and regards the show.

"Mind if we join you? Not like I'm doing anything else since Tsunade's stated that I'm not to go on any missions until she clears me." Kyubi just nods as they all begin to watch. A little while later they all get into an argument as they all put forward their suspects only for it to be revealed that Lily chose right.

0000000000000 With Harry, Naruto, and Sakura 00000000000000000

As the group leaps between the trees on the way back from a low B-rank mission, Naruto looks back at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask you something Harry-nii, what's with all the C-rank, and B-rank missions you've been getting us lately? Not that me and Sakura are complaining or anything since it pays well, but it has perked our interest as to why." Harry just nods from where he is before grinning.

"It's all about rep you guys." Seeing the confused looks, he rolls his eyes before explaining. "Its like this, the more high rank missions we do, the more of a reputation we'll get. While we have been fighting mostly bandits we have encountered a number of missing-nin. Because of this, we've come under scrutiny from other villages since we've defeated them and collected the bounties. Think of it this way, me and you were already in the Bingo book. Granted it was mainly Kiri's, but still. Now, with all the missions we've been pulling, Sakura-nee-chan has her own page in several… just not a large one so far while we have at least two." Sakura looks slightly shocked at that before shaking her head and chuckling.

"I wish that you had told me this sooner Harry. I really do." Still chuckling, she gives him a mischievous grin. "But I really don't mind since in the end every little bit helps." Naruto gives a small chuckle at that before shaking his own head.

"It helps out more then that Sakura-chan." Seeing her confused expression, he shakes his head. Believe it or not, it'll help you gain Chunin rank in the next exam." Sakura blinks at that before scratching her head in confusion.

"How would having a reputation help me in becoming a Chunin Naruto?" Naruto just shakes his head and smiles.

"Because Sakura-chan, by having a reputation, you gain the notice of the other hidden villages. And if the Council decides to not give you the rank it makes them look stupid for doing so. After all… what kind of Genin fights against C-, B-, and A-rank missing-nin on any kind of normal basis? If they do so, then the other villages will wonder what possible reasons for them to do so, eventually causing the Council to become mired in a political quagmire." Sakura nods at that thoughtfully.

"I see… so having a reputation in the ninja world can open up doors that normally would be closed to me eh?" The two guys just nod before Harry points out something to her.

"It's true that having a rep will open doors for you, it has it's downsides as well." Sakura gives him a short tilt of her head to continue which he does. "By having a rep, you'll get guys challenging you simply to prove that they're strong. Also, whenever you enter another village, even an allied one, you'll be more closely watched to make sure that you're not getting up to something." Sakura then asks what rank she's been given to which Naruto grins.

"Actually, that's a bit of a trick question." Seeing the raised eyebrow, he grins. "Several different ones have given you a different rank. Kiri has given you a mid C-rank since you fought Zabuza and his gang. Suna has given you a low B-rank for what you did during the invasion. Kusa, Ame, and Taki have all given you a high C-rank. Oto, bless those assholes, have given you a D-rank, yet already have a bounty on your head." Sakura's jaw actually drops at that before she shakes her head and sighs.

"And let me guess… since Tsunade-sama's taken me on as an unofficial apprentice, the rankings have likely changed, right?" They both nod with grins making her mumble about bakas. A little while later, they all take a break to eat lunch. Chewing thoughtfully, Sakura asks if they could put up privacy spells which they do. She then looks at the two as she switches to english so that she can ask a question that's been bothering her lately. "I was wondering… how are the wards for the village and the compound coming?" Naruto just chuckles as he grins.

"They're actually coming along pretty good right now." Taking a bite from his ramen, he nods. "So far, we've gotten the ward stones ready for the minor wards we're putting up." Seeing her cock her head to the side, Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You do know what Ward Stones are right?" Thinking it over, she slowly nods.

"Yeah… I think I do." She then nods as she snaps her fingers. "They're stones with runes carved into them to act as anchors for wards right?" Harry slowly nods.

"That is the basic explanation yes. But the real info is a bit more complicated then that Sakura-nee-chan." Taking a bite of his food (a cup of ramen) he gulps before continuing. "There are in fact different types of Ward Stones. The most basic is a simple stone, of any type or size, with a rune carved into it. This is the type most commonly used for wizarding residences. Unfortunately, wards using these stones are easily destroyed since they really can't hold much power. The next level up uses semi-precious stones like amethyst and jade. They hold more power, but attached wards can still be destroyed with a bit of effort. This type is used mainly for businesses and some of the older wizarding residences. Then, you have ones using precious stones like diamonds and rubies. These are the most powerful that you'll likely to encounter and attached wards are VERY tough to destroy, but not impossible to. They are also the most expensive in terms of cost for area. It's for that reason that they're not used very often except for the really old pureblood residences and places like the Ministry of Magic. But these are not the strongest types of ward stones that can be used. They are just the ones that are 'Legal' to use." Sakura blinks at this before giving him an odd look.

"'Legal' ones? What are the others then? And from the way you're talking I'm pretty sure that they're actually used by people." Harry just nods.

"As a matter of fact they are used." He starts ticking them off on his fingers. "You have in order of power: Glass-stones, Bloodstones, and meteors. Glass-stones are illegal because anyone with a knowledge of runes can make them and the ministry wants to control that. Before you even ask, to make a normal Ward Stone you need to know how to channel magic into them as well as make the proper runic array, and the ministry tracks those people and make them pay a 'special' tax to have the right to make them. This tax is then passed onto the warder's customers. A glass-stone is much simpler. All you have to do is write the array on a piece of parchment in blood, which is a reason it's illegal, and then seal it into a glass orb using magic. Anyone with a Sixth year's education can make one. The problem is that they're only as strong as a normal ward stone and easier to break if found." At this point Naruto takes over.

"Bloodstones are something entirely different. A Bloodstone is created from magically crystallized blood, often that of an magical being. Since it's blood magic, the ministry classifies it as 'Dark' magic… Not that it stops people from making them. The problem is that if you're caught making them you're looking at a ten year sentence in Azkaban easy. However, any ward using a Bloodstone for an anchor is WAY stronger then one using precious stones since the magic in the blood is part of them. Hogwarts' wards are mostly anchored by Bloodstones created from the blood of not only the five founders but also other magical creatures as well like dragons for instance." Taking a drink of tea, he continues. "And finally, we have meteors. These make the most powerful Ward Stones that can be. No one really knows why that is, it simply is. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they contain magic from the start of the Solar System. Anyways, any wards anchored to one are nigh impossible to destroy. It is for that reason that they're illegal to have. The MoM is so obsessed with controlling all aspects of society that they don't want them used because then they can't break through the wards used. They actually collect any meteors they can that fall to earth since they're so scared of them being used and destroy them." Naruto just shakes his head and chuckles. "The various ministries of the magical world are so paranoid and power-hungry when it comes to their citizens they actually make ninja villages look trusting by comparison." Nodding, Sakura takes a sip of her tea before commenting.

"It certainly seems that way you guys." She then looks over at them with a raised eyebrow. "So… what ones are you using? I know you're using ones for the village and the compound, but which ones?" Harry disintegrates the trash from their lunch as he looks over at her.

"Well… we're using Bloodstones for the Main Konoha wards, though we're also creating a shit load of your average Ward-stones and placing them inside of Konoha's main wall. We're doing this for two reasons. One, because they'll act like a decoy for the real ones and two, because it's simply easier to hide them like that. And three… because they'll be strong anyways. Get enough of them in a high concentration and even minor wards will merge together and create more powerful ones naturally. The trick is to 'Thread' them the right way. Do that and you can create a powerful ward system." Naruto then grins as he adds to it.

"Yeah! And Kaa-san and Ero-Sennin are going to help by adding chakra wards. Kaa-san said that Tou-san helped create several and places them in certain places. So they're using his research notes to recreate them on a smaller scale… and more concentrated too." Nodding, Sakura helps as they clean up the camp sight before they all head out. A few hours later they manage to reach the gates and after a few minute wait, they walk in. Deciding to just walk along the street, they head towards the tower and give their report. Naruto stays there for a little bit to chat it up with Shizune (Read: Flirting) while Sakura decides to get some training in. By himself, Harry walks out and bumps into someone. Blinking a little bit, he grins as he greets them.

"Myrtle! How's it going for you?" Rubbing her butt, Myrtle gets up (she has Fubuki's body but without in a red t-shirt and jeans, see "ToaMS: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow!" for details). Seeing who bumped into her, she smiles and hugs him before he slips his hand around her waist causing her to blush as he draws her close. Looking up at her, Harry raises an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to answer my question Myrtle?" Myrtle blinks a little before shrugging.

"It's… going okay I guess." She then looks herself over before shaking her head. "I'm still getting used to be alive again after over fifty years you know? I mean I have to now eat, drink, and… er…. take care of business all over again. It can really get difficult you know?" Harry then asks about her training to which she smiles with embarrassment. "It's… doing well. According to Kushina-sensei I should be at the level of what I… I mean she was at before the year is out." Myrtle then sighs. "It's so damn hard to keep track of exactly where I end and she began you know? Ever since the assimilation of the soul fragments left behind by the Dementor attack in myself, sometimes I swear that I'm her and that she's me. It can get really confusing at times when I'm about to react to something like I normally would and then do something different. I know that she's now apart of me, but still… it can get really creepy at times… you know?" Harry just nods to show that he does know. Sighing, he looks up with a pensive frown as Myrtle looks at him. "Something on your mind Harry?" Harry thinks it over before shaking his head.

"I don't know why but… but I feel like something bad is going to happen… something that will change everything…"

00000000000000 Later that night 0000000000000000

Walking around, Kin is simply enjoying the night air from behind the face mask she's got on (imagine Kakashi's). Looking up, she smiles at the sight of the stars twinkling above her. 'Wow… it's so beautiful out tonight…' Suddenly she stops as she feels a familiar energy that sends a shiver up her spine. 'Wha… that… that's Tayuya!' Waiting a moment to track it, she rushes towards it as stealthily as she can. Soon after she comes across a sight that causes her eyes to widen in surprise, for there is Sasuke surrounded by the Sound Four by a gate. Gulping, she looks around wildly. 'Shit! What the hell are they doing here!? There's no way that they should be in Konoha!' She then hears something that causes her blood to run cold. 'The Uchiha… is defecting to Oto! Shit! I have got to get out of here and warn Tsunade-sama!' She turns to get out of there when she catches movement from out of the corner of her eye. Her head jerks to the side and this saves her life as a golden arrow pierces the tree right beside her head. She ducks as the branch beside her bends, Jiromaru's punch missing entirely before she drives a knee into his solar plexus taking away his breath. She then has to dodge another arrow, but this time she falls out of the tree. Shaking her head, she sees Tayuya laughing as she walks towards her.

"Ha! Another one of those fucking shit head Konoha ninja! And a fucking Kunoichi at that!" She then looks at Sakon and Ukon. "Why don't you fuck heads get out of here with that dickless Uchiha and I'll take care of this fucking bitch. I owe it to Kin to kill as many of these fucking dicklickers as possible." Jiromaru leaps down from the branch and shakes his head.

"Tayuya, women shouldn't swear." Tayuya just mocks him in a high toned voice.

"'Tayuya, women shouldn't swear.' Well why don't you just fuck off you fucking fat-ass! Now go with the others and that whiny he-bitch of an Uchiha." Sasuke just glares at Tayuya before snorting.

"Instead of arguing, shouldn't we just finish her off before getting out of here? It wouldn't do to have any one else stumble on us now would it?" Tayuya grits her teeth and growls, but before anything else can be said, Kidomaru is there slamming a fist into Kin's face. Rolling with it, she kicks out one of his knees before bringing down her heel into his stomach. Before she can do anything else, Jiromaru is there trying to punch her, but she grabs his arms and uses it to throw him a short distence away. Her eyes widen as she hears a flute before her sight goes black. Gritting her teeth, she quickly dispels it, only to have to dodge several fire balls. One of which comes so close that part of her mask is burnt off. It then falls from her face revealing her. At that moment everything stops as the Sound Four go into a state of shock. Tayuya's mouth goes dry as she tries to work it. Shaking her head, she looks at Kin in shock.

"Ki… Kin-chan, is that you? Wha… what are you doing here…" Suddenly her eyes widen as a smirk stretches across her face. "I get it! Those fucking Konoha nin somehow trapped you right? And now you've escaped." Her smile falls as Kin looks at her and shakes her head. "Wha… You can't be a Konoha-nin Kin-chan… You would never betray Orochimaru-sama… You would never betray… me." Kin just snarls at her.

"I would never betray you Tayuya-sempai. Never. But that fucking asshole Orochimaru? Hell yes! Especially after he betrayed me and tried to kill me before the Third round of the exam! Thankfully I was saved by a, 'Fucking' as you so put it, Konoha nin." Tayuya just clinches her fists as she looks at Kin with a look full of betrayal.

"You… YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She just shakes her head in anger. "You fucking betrayed us! That was how Konoha knew that we were going to attack! You were the fucking one to tell them you fucking backstabbing little whore!" Kin flinches a little at the names before her face hardens.

"What did you expect after Orochimaru-teme tries to kill me! HE TRIED TO KILL ME YOU BAKA BITCH BECAUSE HE SAW ME AS HAVING MORE WORTH DEAD THEN ALIVE!" Kin just looks away before looking back as Tayuya tells her that Orochimaru would never betray them. "Ha! I was there Tayuya-sempai when Kabuto and Kimimaro on Orochimaru-teme's orders killed Zaku and Dosu! I! WAS! THERE! Then Kabuto tried to kill me too!" Tayuya just shakes her head.

"You're lying! Orochimaru-sama would never do that! Never!" She the holds out her hands in a pleading gesture. "You must have been mistaken! Kabuto might have gotten his orders wrong!" Kin just snorts at that before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really now? Then why did Orochimaru-teme show up and tell me this himself while I was at the edge of a cliff? Hmm? Got an answer for that Tayuya-sempai? Or for the fact that he told me that he would tell you that Konoha ninja killed me in order to make you hate Konoha?" Tayuya looks like she just got slapped in the face as she takes a step back as that was exactly what Orochimaru had told her. Kin is about to say more when several small golden arrows hit her in the leg causing her to have to bite back a scream. She then glares at Kidomaru who glares right back.

"Whether or not Orochimaru-sama gave the order to kill you doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you were part of the reason why the invasion failed in the first place. Many of you Oto brethren lost their lives because you betrayed them! And there's only one punishment for betrayal… death." He starts making another arrow before finding Kin in front of him with her fist buried in his stomach causing him to cough up blood. She then drops him with a spin kick to the side of his head. She doesn't get a break as Jiromaru slams his fist into her back sending her flying into a section of the wall making an indent in it. Another arrow then hits her in the gut. Gritting her teeth even though blood is leaking through, she does several handsigns.

'This… is… my… last chance…' Finishing them, she breaths in. "Ninpou! Doku giri no jutsu!" The Sound Four all leap out of the way, though Sasuke throws several kunai with exploding tags attached to them into the cloud, detonating them and causing the cloud to go up in a explosion as the poison ignites. Tayuya spends several seconds staring at the spot where her oldest friend just died before heading out with the rest of the Sound Four plus Sasuke, none of them seeing the tear falling from her eye. A short distence away, a burned and battered Kin holding her stomach stumbles away. 'Thank… the kami that… I managed that Kawarimi… in time…' She stumbling into a wall, she slowly slides down it as darkness starts creeping into her vision. Just before everything goes dark, she sees a masked ANBU rush towards her before all goes black. Next thing she knows, she's waking up in a hospital room with a breathing mask on. At that moment, Sakura steps in and smiles as she notices Kin conscious. Her smile falls with Kin's next words. "Wha… what time is it… and… how long…" She falls into a coughing fit as Sakura removes the mask and gives her some water.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself like this Kin. But to answer your question, it's morning and you were brought in last night." Sakura just shakes her head with a sigh. "You're lucky that ANBU member was patrolling that area and came to investigate. Any longer and you might have died from your injuries." Kin just motions her to come close. Frowning, she does so. "What is it Kin? What do you want to tell me?" Kin coughs a little before answering.

"Get… the… Hokage… now… need to…. Tell her… important information…" Sakura just looks at the clock and shakes her head.

"It's six in the morning Kin. I doubt that she'll even be awake, let alone be available to speak to you." What Kin says next causes Sakura's blood to run cold as she feels like someone just squeezed her heart.

"You… have to… get her… Sasuke… left village… with… Sound Four… Orochimaru's… elite…" Not even a minute later Sakura is out the door and rushing towards the Hokage residence at top speed…

00000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000

_Steve: And there you have it guys! Well? What do you think?_

_Yui: Not bad. The fact that Kin stumbled on it and tried to stop them is different though._

_Steve: Well… she didn't actually try to stop them, she tried to get away since she knew that even with all the training she received she still wasn't a match for them._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk warrkk warkk wark war ark wa war ark waark wark a waarrkkk war War waarrk ar wark waark ark waarrkkk aark. (Doesn't matter since this was one of the few times that I actually saw Kin appear at this point and confront them.)_

_Hinata: Really? I've seen a few like that you know._

_Steve: I'm kind of surprised at that Hinata since it is rare for it._

_Yui: Yeah… but why was did Sakura feel the way she did at the end? I thought she was with Naruto?_

_Steve: She is actually. But she always considered Sasuke as kind of a friend and now she just found out that he betrayed them. Of COURSE she would be hurting after something like that. I know that I would be._

_Hinata: I like how you included a explanation of wards. Very thought out. But I thought that wards were just kind of… well, spelled in an area._

_Steve: Yes and no. I'm assuming that you got that idea from Deathly Hollows? (Hinata nods) Well, I went a different way because those were temporary wards. The ones that Harry, Naruto, and Lily are putting up are permanent and need a way to be anchored to stay._

_Hinata: Oh! I see now._

_Steve: Anyways… I'll be seeing you guys later! Please read and review!_

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000


	72. Gathering the Team, heading out

_Steve: Well here we go with the first chapter of the new update! And we'll finally start getting into the Sasuke Retrieval Arc._

_Yui: About time I'll say. I was wondering when the next chapter would come out, what with the long wait and all._

_Steve: Yeah… well… I got my reasons for it._

_Pen-pen: Wark waarrkk war warrkk WaaaaaRRkkkkkk. (Like reading the newest Rosario+Vampire manga.)_

_Steve:… Er…_

_Hinata: (Watches as Steve chases Pen-pen around) I'll just thank the reviewers and then do the disclaimer now…_

_Yui: You do that…_

_Hinata: Thank you:_

Dark-Magician-41

Fez8745

Emdee

Hytekrednek

phantom guardian of shadow

AshK

Maloran

godzillahomer

Pheonix Dawn

Salamander Hanzo

daniel 29

_Yui: (Shouting at the sprinting penguin) YO! PEN-PEN! DO THE DISCLAIMER SO THAT WE CAN GET A MOVE ON!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Walking down a hallway, Harry soon comes to a statue of a feathered serpent with a name plate declaring it to be Quetzalcoatl. Shaking his head, Harry chuckles before reciting the password. "The sadness of death is also the joy of rebirth." With a slight hiss, the statue moves aside revealing a small room with Naruto mumbling as he checks over several notes on a desk. Leaning against the now closed doorway with his arms crossed, Harry simply raises an eyebrow before speaking. "Seems like a certain someone is hard at work eh?" Jumping a little from surprise, Naruto then glares at him.

"What the hell is the idea of sneaking up on me like that Harry-nii!?" Harry just laughs at him causing him to huff. After Harry finally calms down, Naruto gives him an inquisitive look. "So…? What's up that you have to bother me when I'm doing my research?" Harry simply shrugs in response to the question.

"Just wanted to come by and check out how you're doing, that's all." Harry then gives him a knowing look. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up with what happened to Kin-nee-chan you know. No one could have foreseen her getting attacked here in the village Naruto." Narutojust scowls and Harry decides to just distract him where he is by pointing at several beakers filled with a red substance. "So, is that how you're going to give Kyubi-nee-chan a new body nii-san?" Looking over at the beakers, Naruto softly smiles.

"Well… those are one of the possible ways I can give her a new one. But I'll have to inject it into her Shikigami form and have her hold it for several weeks at least." Naruto then sighs and shakes his head. "Unfortunately I still have to do several tests to make sure that this method would even work. I could also use them in conjunction with a ritual I found, but once again, it's untested. And I really don't want to use an untested idea and possibly lose her if I fail." Harry just nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He then smiles as he jerks his thumb towards the door. "Anyways, we should get going I think. Don't want to be late for breakfast after all!" Naruto just nods and chuckles while placing the beakers into a cabinet and then locking it. Walking out of the concealed door, Naruto looks back as the statue moves back into place before shaking his head.

"Hard to believe how many secret chambers we have here, even after all this time." Harry just chuckles before saying anything.

"What do you really expect Naruto-nii? This IS a magical dwelling after all and what is a magical dwelling without some secrets? Nothing that's what! Besides, each of the rooms is for something different." He jerks his thumb back at the statue before they turn the corner. "That is for our research into revival. Remember?" Naruto just nods as he shakes his head.

"How could I forget? We've been using that room to try and figure out how Lily-Oba-san came back to life…" The rest of the reason is left hanging in the air and Harry just nods in agreement. Soon after they enter the main dinning room and smile at the sight of Lily and Kushina as well as Kyubi sitting at the table with their heads down while discussing something. Sitting down, Harry and Naruto fill up their plates as they watch the three red heads. Looking at the three speaking with their heads nearly touching, Naruto's lips twitch as he leans forwards and rests his chin on his hand. "And what, exactly, are you three lovely ladies doing this morning?" The three blush before Kushina grins as she shakes her head.

"You know Naru-chan, if people heard the way we talk to each other then they might just think that something else is going on between us besides the normal Kaa-san/son stuff." Hearing that Naruto just snorts in derision.

"Then they're perverts. Nothing like that is going on between us." He then jerks his head towards Harry and Lily who both raise eyebrows before glaring at him at his next words. "But we have nothing on them since they're even WORSE when they talk. You really have got to wonder at times…" He shuts up as the two mentioned smash their fists into the back of his head sending him into the table face first.

"ERO-NII-SAN/NEPHEW!" Kushina just looks at the smoking bump on Naruto's head and smirks as she takes a sip of her early morning tea.

'Well, can't say that life is ever boring around here! Nope. No can do!' Snickering, she clears her throat as Naruto gives her a baleful glare before whistling innocently as he growls at her.

"Sometimes… I really hate you." Kushina just gives him a smirk as her eyes twinkle in barely concealed mirth.

"And I love you too Naru-chan." She then leans back and watches with an amused look as he scowls at her. After a few seconds, she shrugs. "As to what we're doing today… Well, let's just say that something perked our collective interest and we're going to be investigating it. We'll be in the evidence room of the Hokage Tower." Naruto blinks at this, but Harry's the one who asks the question on their minds.

"The Evidence room? Why the hell would you want to even go there?" Kyubi just cocks her head to the side with a pleased look.

"Mainly because we need to check something out that's been bothering me lately. Lily thinks she has an idea as to something and we need to find the evidence needed to prove it. If she's right then… well, we can then make some moves." Taking a sip of her drink, she continues. "Lily-san and Kushina-san will be doing most of the work." Seeing the raised eyebrows, she shrugs. "I got some things to do later as well you know that I find VERY important." Naruto's about to ask something when a small chiming sound drifts through the room making him frown before he gets up. Walking out, he heads to the door and opens it to find a ANBU in a tiger mask standing there.

"Yes Tora-san? How can I help you this morning?" Clearing his throat, the ANBU gives him a note. Reading it, Naruto gives the ANBU a odd look. "Baa-chan wants me and nii-san to head over to her office as soon as possible for a mission?" The ANBU nods. "Any idea why?" The ANBU just shakes his head causing Naruto to sigh before he shakes his head as well. "Should have figured as much. Anyways thank… you?" Looking around and seeing the ANBU has vanished, Naruto growls. "Teme…" Walking back into the dinning room, Naruto sits down beside Kyubi before grabbing a plate and beginning to eat everything on it. Watching him, Kyubi raises an eyebrow.

"So…?" Seeing him look at her questioningly, she shakes her head and sighs. "What was that all about?" Naruto just sighs before shrugging.

"Apparently Tsunade-baa-chan wants me and nii-san to see her as soon as possible for a mission." Hearing this, Kushina looks over.

"Any idea what she wants? Or what ranking it has or anything?" Naruto just shakes his head and she cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Huh! That's really odd. I wonder what's so important?" Shaking her head, she has a thought. 'The only thing that I can think of is if it was secret or S-class…' Almost immediately she dismisses it and chuckles. 'Yeah right! Like Tsunade is stupid enough to send a rookie CHUNIN on a S-rank mission. More then likely she wants him for something else…' She just ignores the feeling of a chill running down her back as does Kyubi and Lily as Harry and Naruto walk out having finished their meals. After leaving the compound, both Harry and Naruto vanish before reappearing inside Tsunade's office causing her to fall back in surprise and someone else also jumps. Looking at the side, Harry raises an eyebrow at the sight of Shikamaru clutching his chest.

"Hey there Shika, what's up?" Harry doesn't get to say anything else as both his and Naruto's foreheads meet two paperweights thrown by Tsunade, knocking them to the ground.

"CAN'T YOU TWO BAKAS USE THE FUCKING DOOR FOR ONCE!? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GRAB THE DOORKNOB AND TURN! WHAT THE HELL IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?!" Harry and Naruto just groan as they shift into a sitting position. Shaking his head, Naruto gets up and looks up at her as he gets back on his feet.

"Kuso baa-chan, why'd you have to hit so hard?" He merely shifts his head slightly to the side to avoid the flying chair. "Anyways, what's the deal with sending an ANBU to contact me and nii-san?" He then looks towards Shikamaru. "Not to mention why the lazy ass is here either." Tsunade just sits back and sighs as she rubs the side of her head.

"Unfortunately I have need of you three." She then looks at them seriously before dropping her bomb. "I havesome grave news… Uchiha Sasuke has defected from the village and has joined Otogakure." All three Chunin's eyes widen as Harry sums up all their feelings in one word.

"Shit…" Tsunade just nods at that.

"Exactly." She then leans forwards with her hands folded in front of her face before continuing. "We gained this knowledge just this morning when Kin awoke." Naruto stiffens at this before a growl rumbles from his throat at which Tsunade nods. "Before you ask, yes, she was attacked by him." Sighing, she gets up and looks out the window at the village. "Last night Kin stumbled on Orochimaru's elite guard, the Sound Four, escorting Sasuke out of the village. Unfortunately, before she could raise the alarm she was caught by one Kidomaru and was also attacked by Jirobo. Luckily, she escaped and was found by a passing ANBU. As soon as she awoke she gave us the Intel needed." Shikamaru just shakes his head and sighs.

"Troublesome. I take it we're here to try and capture him?" Tsunade just nods causing Shikamaru to sigh again. "Troublesome." Naruto just shakes his head in disbelief.

"What the hell Tsunade! I can understand letting me and nii-san know since we're on the same team as that asshole, but to go after him? Are you insane!? Those four are Jounin level according to the Intel we have on them! We're only Chunin and this is at least a S-rank mission." Tsunade just sighs as she shakes her head.

"You're right… it is a S-rank mission, but unfortunately I have no choice but to send you…" Harry just swears.

"Fuck! So that was what that teme has been playing at! And we fucking bloody fell for it!" Seeing the looks given for him, he sighs and begins to explain. "As you guys know for the past few months all the Jounin have been busy with various attacks. Some of them have been confirmed to have Orochimaru having been involved in some fashion. And right now, the Jounin available have dropped to all time low. If I'm correct the reason that we're being sent is that there's no Jounin available?" Tsunade just sadly nods. "Think about it… With all our Jouninspread out, it gave that Hebi-teme the ability to grab the Uchiha without much worry about our forces being sent after them" Thinking it over, Shikamaru nods.

"Makes sense when you think about it. From everything I've heard he doesn't care about his subordinates so losing a few to accomplish a goal wouldn't matter to him at all." Tsunade just nods.

"That sounds just like my old Team-mate. And as Harry guessed the reason that we're sending you and any genin that you can get is that all Jounin are either recovering from missions or are on one. And the same for the Chunin." Naruto then asks about the ANBU or his mother and Tsunade shakes her head with a scowl. "While I would love to send ANBU, the simple fact that enemy ninja managed to get in has the Elders all in a tizzy. They're stating that the ANBU are needed to stay in the village to protect us just in case Oto tries something else. And as to Kushina… She hasn't been cleared for duty yet, so we can't send her out on this, as much as I wish that I could otherwise. So all we can do is send out you three with any Genin you can manage in the time you have. Also…" She just sighs as she turns back and sits down at the desk. "Also, you are to capture the Uchiha alive." Seeing their disbelieving looks, she shakes her head. "We need the Sharingan so-" Harry just interrupts her right there.

"You mean that most of the Civilian Council and the fucking Elders need the Sharingan." Tsunade's sigh is all he needs as an answer. "Those fucks just won't get it, they keep giving him chances and they just won't fucking let go." Tsunade just shrugs.

"They're saying that the Cursed seal is interfering with his thinking and is somehow controlling him…" Now it's Naruto's turn to growl.

"Bull-fucking shit! Like hell the Cursed Seal is interfering with the way he thinks! I should fucking know since me and Anko have been friends for a while. And it NEVER interfered with the way she thought. Now they're just making excuses for a pampered little prick that's decided to throw it all away in the name of revenge." Tsunade just nods at that before shrugging.

"You'll get no argument from me on that. So I'm giving the order that while I want you to bring him back alive, I don't care if you have to break every bone in that little asshole's body to do so." The bloodthirsty grins on Harry's and Naruto's faces are all the answer she needs on that. Leaning back in her chair, she nods. "Now that you have all that sorted out, you have only thirty minutes to get ready. Dismissed." The three bow and head out the door. Sighing, she looks at the monument with a sad gleam in her eyes. "How did you guys deal with this…"

000000000000000000 With Harry, Naruto, and Shikamaru 000000000000000000

As they're walking down the street, Harry looks towards Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "So how exactly are we going to do this? And who are we grabbing?" Thinking it over, Shikamaru looks at him.

"Before we go any farther, I need to know, can we use Hedwig and Row to transport us to wherever Sasuke and the Oto-nin are? Apparition? Or is there some other type of magic that we can use to track them?" Harry just sighs as he shakes his head.

"We can't use Row because she recently went through her burning day. We can't use Hedwig either because she's ill and is at the vet's. We can't even rely on Sal as backup either since she's out of the village on a mission. Apparition? No can do. Unless we know exactly where he is, we might just as well overshoot them as actually land on top of them. As to tracking him through magic…. We can only give you a very rough idea as to where he is using what we do know for tracking spells." Shikamaru just sighs.

"I was worried about that. How troublesome." Shaking his head, he looks at Harry and Naruto. "Then in that case, I have an idea as to who we need…" A few minutes later finds the three standing in front of a door with Shikamaru banging on it. Watching it, Harry sighs as he shakes his head.

"I doubt that he's even gotten up for his first breakfast, let alone second breakfast." Shikamaru just gives him a little glare.

"Despite how much he likes food, he's not like a hobbit you know." Harry just chuckles remembering how he gave Shikamaru that series of books in the first place because Shikamaru was bored during a very stormy winter a few years back. Shikamaru just sighs and shakes his head.

"Looks like plan B I guess…" Sliding to the ground, he pulls out a bag of chips and offers the other two some. "Here, they're barbecue flavour. Help me out and grab as much as you like and eat them." Looking at each other, the two Uzumaki-Potters shrug before grabbing some. A few minutes later all that's left is a single chip which Shikamaru pulls out of the bag. Looking at it, he smirks as he slowly moves it up towards his mouth. "Now then…" Before he can eat it, Choji barrels out of the door and grabs both the chip and the bag.

"Out of a bag of my favourite kind of potato chips, I refuse to let anyone have the last chip from it!" Harry and Naruto just sweatdrop at that as Shikamaru looks at the two.

"Choji and I have been on the same team for a long time. And we've been friends even longer. We both know the other's strengths and weaknesses and can easily compensate for them by knowing what the other might do. In a sense it's like what you two share, so asking him to come along is a no brainer." Harry and Naruto both nod at that while Choji chuckles. Naruto then asks about Shino causing Shikamaru to shake his head. Meanwhile Choji's about to eat the chip when he senses something rushing towards him setting off his danger-sense. Spotting a shadow, he growls at it.

'Oh no you don't! Not on your life!' Before the shadow can strike, he eats the chip which causes the shadow, know seen as Akamaru, to stop in mid-air before falling to the ground in depression. Choji just laughs victoriously. "Ha! There can only be one!" Harry just shakes his head in disbelief mumbling something about Highlanders causing Shikamaru to look at him in confusion. Kiba just chuckles from where he is behind Akamaru with Raven beside him giggling.

"Heh! Shows what you guys know since Shino can't do it, he's not even in the village at the moment since he's out with his Otou-san on some kind of special mission." Naruto just smirks as he looks over at Shikamaru.

"Let me guess, Kiba's on the team as well?" Shikamaru just nods causing Naruto to chuckle as he walks up to Kiba. "Good to have you with us bud, knowing that you're watching my back is making feel a shit load safer." Kiba just shake his head as he bumps knuckles with Naruto.

"You know it Naruto. Someone's got to watch your back since you're so lousy at being a ninja." He then smirks. "Besides, Kaa-san would skin me alive if I let anything happen to her Foxy-kun… Same with nee-chan if anything happened to that messy haired dufus you call a nii-san." He then looks at each of them, his next words making them face fault. "So… what exactly are we doing again?" From the ground, Harry slowly gets up and shakes his head before explaining the situation. Kiba's jaw just drops for a second before a load growl springs from his throat. Clinching his fists, Kiba snarls at them. "I am most definitely in! Just wait until I get my claws into that fucking traitor, there won't be enough of him to fit in a matchbox!" Harry just chuckles before the group heads out towards the gate out of the village. On the way they meet up with Neji and Lee. Looking at Neji, Harry just looks at Shikamaru who thinks it over for a bit before nodding himself. Walking up to Neji, Harry gives him a serious look causing Neji to stiffen as he knows that Harry's hardly ever serious.

"Neji-san… we need your help…" A few minutes later finds Neji glaring towards where the gate is while Lee is actually shaking in anger. After a few moments to calm down, Neji nods before turning to the rest of the group and smirking.

"Looks like I may get the chance to prove the Hyuuga clan's superiority over the Uchiha clan sooner then I thought." Lee just looks at them before sighing as he turns away.

"I am sorry my friends, I truly wish that I could go with you on your most youthful endeavour. But most unfortunately I have not yet been cleared by Tsunade-sama yet so I must sit this one out my friends." Naruto just shakes his head as he steps up and lays a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"And I can't think of anyone but those here and a few others who I would trust with my life more Bushy-brows. I wish that you were coming as well since then our mission would be a guaranteed success!" He then gives his green leotard-clad friend a smile. "Tell you what, next mission we're on you can help out with, got it?" Lee just nods as tears spring from his eyes before grabbing Naruto in a hug. Eventually, he gets free and the group soon afterwards reaches the gate. Upon reaching the gate, Naruto watches as Raven says goodbye and good luck to Kiba (nearly removing his tonsils while doing so) when he hears footsteps behind him. Turning, he's greeted by the sight of Sakura standing there. Blinking, he nods to her. "Hey there Sakura-chan! What's u-Oof!" Nearly knocked back, he blinks as he looks down at her in confusion as tears escape from her eyes. "Sakura-chan? What's up?" She just sniffles.

"I… I wish that I could come with you Naruto… I really do but Tsunade-sama's banned me from doing so." She then looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please… bring him back with you Naruto…" Seeing the slightly broken look on his face, she shakes her head. "I'm not asking this because I love him Naruto. I'm asking this because he's a member of our team and that makes him in a sense family." She then smiles up at him. "I won't say that he isn't a little prick… BUT he is our prick, Team Seven's prick. So bring him back… So I can pound his daylights and then we can all be a Team again." Naruto just chuckles at this.

"Okay then Sakura-chan, I promise you to bring him back to Konoha. Got it?" She just nods before sniffling. She then gives him a watery smile.

"And promise me that YOU will come back… alive Naruto." She then gives him a sly look as she wraps her arms around his neck. "After all… I have something to… show you." The last bit is delivered in a throaty purr that causes Naruto to shiver. This soon turns into a growl of agreement as Sakura kisses him full on the lips. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Naruto grins.

"With a kiss like that waiting for me Sakura-chan? You better believe that I'll be coming back!" He then leans down and nuzzles her neck making her knees feel weak. "And I'll bring the teme back so that we can be a team again as well as so that you can beat the crap out of him, believe it." She just nods and moves out of the embrace. She gets a last word in as she slaps him in the ass making him yelp. A little while later finds Sakura and Raven watching as they disappear into the trees. Looking at the girl beside her, Raven softly smiles.

"They'll come back Sakura, trust me on that." Sakura just nods as the two girls and Lee turn away from the gate and head back into the village. As they move past the gate, Sakura bites her bottom lip as she looks over her shoulder one final time.

You better come back to me Naruto… and you better hope that he does Sasuke, or else I'll come for you…'

0000000000000 A little way outside Konoha in the woods 00000000000000

After making their way for a few minutes, Shikamaru raises a fist and directs the group to the forest floor. Once everyone is down there, he looks them all over. "Now, before we go any farther, we have to come up with a plan…" Harry just nods before grinning at the Nara.

"And that is why you're here Shikamaru. You're the best at coming up with plans when given time while me and nii-san are best at coming up with stuff on the fly." Shikamaru just smirks before closing his eyes in thought. A little bit later he nods and opens his eyes.

"Okay. I got a plan." He then looks at each of them seriously. "Each of you have to follow me exactly. If one of you should take off on you own then… We could all die." Kiba gulps a little before nodding along with the others. "Here's the plan: we'll move in a single line formation. The most important position would be… scouting. Therefore Kiba and Akamaru will be in front because of their sense of smell and hearing. Also, your Okaa-san has taken you and Akamaru out for survival exercises in the surrounding landscape all the time, so you two of a good sense of the lay of the land. With your sense of smell, it'll not only be easier to track Sasuke by his scent, but you'll also be able to detect traps by the enemies scent. The single line formation is also weak against frontal attacks, but you have Akamaru to compensate for this." Thinking it over, Kiba slowly nods before clinching his fist with a grin.

"You can count on me Shikamaru!" Shikamaru just nods before turning towards Harry.

"You're next in line Harry. Like Kiba, you have enhanced senses and can rapidly react to unexpected events like Naruto. Also, with your ability to use Kage Bushin as well as magic, your one of our heavy hitters." Harry just nods at that as Shikamaru continues. "The next one in formation is me. Being behind both Kiba and Harry, I can give out orders as situations unfold. As well, I can give orders to those behind me with handsigns." He then turns to Naruto. "The next position in the middle would be Naruto. With your quick reactions and on-the-fly planning, you like Harry can cover both the back and front right away. As the center man you have an important back-up position. You also have Kage Bushin as well that you can use if need be." Naruto just chuckles and jerks his thumb at himself.

"That's it you guys, leave it all to me! I got your backs and fronts." Shikamaru just shakes his head before becoming serious once more.

"Now then… the next position behind Naruto will be covered by Choji." Choji perks up a little at this as he continues to eat the bag of chips that he pulled. "You may not have as much speed as the others do, but you pack one of the biggest wallops of all of us. And your physical strength is nothing to laugh at either. Me, Kiba, Naruto, and Harry will be in front of you. We'll use you to finish off the enemy after our surprise attack. This means that you're the final blow." Choji just nods at that while Shikamaru turns towards Neji. "And finally we get to Neji. The final position falls to you. That means that you get the difficult job of being rear lookout. With your Byakugan, you can check and make sure that there's no blind spots in the line." Puling out a scroll, Shikamaru starts drawing on it. "Okay you guys, take a close look at this and observe your scouting area." He then starts using the pencil he has to point at each of the drawings. "Kiba, your in front. Behind him comes Harry who will also be watching the front, but with a wider scope. Then comes me who has a wider area to watch. Naruto will watch the left while Choji does the same for the right. Then Neji will cover the entire rear area with his Byakugan." Harry just nods before looking directly at Shikamaru.

"If I may make a suggestion Shikamaru?" The Chunin just nods as Harry gestures for the pencil. Getting it, Harry makes several marks on the scroll and stands back while points at the arrows with multiple versions of both him and Naruto. "Me and Naruto can send out several patrols of Kage Bushin if you will. Once each patrol gets a certain distance then they'll use the point-me charm to try and get an idea of where Sasuke is. With enough we'll be able to triangulate where he might be much easier. Also, some of them will guard our flanks from a distance and if they're attacked some can dispel and give us a warning while the others try to slow them down." Looking it over, Shikamaru nods a little.

"Sounds good. Do it." Both Harry and Naruto nod and create several Bushin that take off and disappear into the surrounding forest. Shikamaru then rolls up the scroll while looking at the members of his group. "Now then, I want to know our current battle strength. Let me check all your equipment right now. I'll keep what you have in mind. Any questions?" Naruto just sighs as he raises a hand causing Shikamaru to sigh. "Yes Naruto?" Naruto just clears his throat.

"Does that include what we have on us right now, or what we can summon?" Seeing the looks, he shrugs. "I only ask because me and nii-san have several items at home that we can summon if need be… mostly explosives in the case of nii-san." Harry just smirks.

"What can I say? I just love it when things go 'Boom'." The rest of the group just sweatdrops before shaking their heads. Shikamaru just tells them all to get back on the subject.

"Anyways… before anyone says anything else, let me say this most important thing: Sasuke may not be a close friend of mine… Hell, I don't even like him. But just the same, he is a Konoha nin and we have a duty to bring him back, whether he wants us to or not. That is why we'll put our lives on the line. Because he's a comrade. That is the way of Konoha. It's damn troublesome, even for me, so it's hard for me to want to do it… but I'm responsible for all of you." Kiba just chuckles as he shakes his head before looking at Shikamaru with a grin.

"I honestly can't believe that I'm saying this… but your actually sounding like a Chunin you lazy ass." Harry of course gives adds his own comment.

"Maybe this isn't actually Shikamaru but the enemy in disguise…" At that moment everyone looks towards Shikamaru as silence descends on the area. After a few minutes Harry blinks. "Um… You ARE Shikamaru… Right?" The only answer he gets is Shikamaru smacking him upside the head. Shaking it, he chuckles. "Yeah, it's really you." Neji just sighs.

"Well, let's get that equipment check out of the way so that we can move out." The group just nods. Shikamaru checks all their equipment… Though he's slightly nervous at the fact that Harry's carrying enough explosives to level a small chunk of the village, he get's even more nervous at the fact that Harry's confused as to what the problem is. Soon after the group resumes the journey. As they're leaping through the trees, Harry's sure he got a glimpse of a transparent female silhouette only for it to vanish and the headache that's been bothering him since the end of the mission to Tea Country returning. Shaking his head, he mentally sighs.

'That's it… after this I'm DEFINITELY see Inoichi to check out my mind. Seeing things is NOT NORMAL. Even for me and nii-san…' Unknown to him, he's not the only one being plagued by this. Naruto is as well as one other…

00000000000000 With Sasuke and the Sound Four 000000000000000000000

Several hours journey from Konoha, the Sound Four stop along with Sasuke. Looking towards Sakon, Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Now what? I thought that we were heading to Oto." Sakon just shakes his head with a smirk as the rest of the Sound Four look on.

"We're far enough from Konoha now." His smirk then widens as he sees the annoyed look on Sasuke's face. "I think that this would be the perfect spot Sasuke-sama for what we need to do." Sasuke just scowls.

"What is it now?" Sakon just tells him that it's the final order from Orochimaru causing Sasuke's scowl to become even more pronounced as his eye flinches at a slight twinge in his head as he could almost swear that he heard someone crying before it fades away. "I'm asking what the hell that is!?" The small headache he has had for days just throbs again as Sakon answers him.

"What is Orochimaru-sama's last and final order Sasuke-sama? Simple. You…" Then Sakon grins as his words cause Sasuke's eyes to widen. "Must die 'once'…"

00000000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000000

_Yui: (Looking at the panting Steve) Sasuke is an idiot, isn't he? He really has idea as to what he's getting himself into, does he?_

_Steve: Did you really expect anything else from the guy? He just doesn't care for anything except revenge and gathering ever more power. (Glares at a panting Pen-pen). And you may have escaped me for now my foe, but the day of reckoning will come!_

_Pen-pen: (Flips a flipper at him) Wark wark. (Yeah, yeah.)_

_Steve: Freaking penguin… One of these days…_

_Hinata: I wonder how things will turn out now…_

_Steve: Well then, just keep reading and you'll find out now, won't you?_

_Everyone: (Sigh)_

_Steve: Well onto the next chapter!_

00000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000


	73. An enemy from the past! First battle!

_Steve: Well, now it's time to see what happens. What will Sasuke's decision be?_

_Yui: (Rolls eyes) We already know he'll accept if for no other reason then the fact he'll gain power from it. He doesn't care how he gets power as long as he does._

_Hinata: She does have a point about Sasuke._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Agreed.)_

_Steve: True. But I have to say what I did for dramatic purposes you know. Draw in the readers attention and all that jazz._

_Yui: As is usual for you._

_Steve: Yeah, yeah… Tine for the disclaimer! Would you guys please do it?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000 Last time 00000000000000000000000

_"What is it now?" Sakon just tells him that it's the final order from Orochimaru causing Sasuke's scowl to become even more pronounced as his eye flinches at a slight twinge in his head as he could almost swear that he heard someone crying before it fades away. "I'm asking what the hell that is!?" The small headache he has had for days just throbs again as Sakon answers him._

_"What is Orochimaru-sama's last and final order Sasuke-sama? Simple. You…" Then Sakon grins as his words cause Sasuke's eyes to widen. "Must die 'once'…"_

0000000000000000 Now 000000000000000000000000

Sasuke's look of surprise is rapidly replaced by a look of utter disbelief. "You're telling me that Orochimaru's orders are for me to… die?" Sakon merely smirks as he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a bottle containing several small pills.

"Yes…. That is indeed Orochimaru-sama's orders." Lifting up the bottle, he lightly shakes it. "For that to happen, I'll have you drink this Seishingan." This surprises Sasuke as he looks at the small pills.

"Seishingan? What the hell?! You're going to kill me using… a drug overdose!" Tayuya just snorts from where she is.

"Hardly." Seeing Sasuke's attention on her, she smirks. "At the moment your Curse Seal of Heaven is level one. Those pills will force it to evolve into a level two seal and grant you abilities similar to our own." Sakon then takes over the explanation.

"Unfortunately, the level two seal will increase it's contamination speed eventually leading to your death as it destroys your body. So if we don't do anything, you will surely die. In other words, in order to control the second level of the seal's power your body needs time in order to adjust to the next stage." He then nods his head over towards Tayuya. "As she said, with the second level you'll likely achieve the same level of strength as us." He then looks at Sasuke as his expression and voice become serious. "When the seal is awakened to Level Two, there will only be a few minutes left until you 'Die'." Sasuke then gulps a little as he narrows his eyes.

"Then what will happen when I die? I thought that Orochimaru wanted me alive." Sakon just shrugs.

"He does want you alive Sasuke-sama. That is why we are here." He then walks over and hands the bottle to Sasuke. "Our barrier jutsu will soften the deadly side effects of the jutsu and just make it into a temporary coma." Sasuke just looks up with a slight glare.

"Your barrier skills… how reliable are they exactly." At this moment Kidomaru speaks up and jerks one of his thumbs at himself as his other arms spread out as if to gesture to the other members of the Sound Four.

"Heh! You shouldn't worry Sasuke-sama. We are the Sound Four! The elite guards of Orochimaru-sama. A great deal of our training has focused around Barriers and seals. So those are our strongest skills." Looking back at the pills, Sasuke makes his decision.

'I cannot die yet… not until I've killed him…' Sasuke is about to swallow one when he suddenly stops and looks around with a frown. "Did any of you hear someone just now…?" The Sound nin all stop and listen for a few moments before shaking their heads. Sasuke just chuckles. "Heh… must be hearing things…" Looking at the pill in his hand, he brings it back up as he hears the sound again. 'It almost sounds like… a girl crying and begging me not to take it…' Shaking his head, he swallows the pill. The Sound Four just look on… waiting for the effects. Sasuke starts to shake as the pills effects hit him full force as he can feel his body start to shut down. His last sight before his vision goes black is a transparent black haired girl weeping…

000000000000000 With Naruto and the others 000000000000000000

Harry and Naruto suddenly stop as their eyes widen and a shiver runs down their backs. The others soon stop as well. Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru looks back. "What's wrong with you two?" Harry just shakes his head and looks directly at the Nara with a shaken look.

"Something just happened… something dark and evil…" Shivering a little, Harry looks around as if something is about to jump out at the group. "I don't know what it is, but it is pure evil." Naruto just nods and points to the Northwest.

"Whatever me and nii-san just sensed, it came from that direction. There's an evil aura, I would say it feels demonic except that it's different." Taking a sniff, Kiba gulps as Akamaru whines from where he is beside him, his next words putting everyone on edge.

"Guys… that's the direction that those Sound nin are heading…" They all nod to one another before taking off, this time moving even faster then they were before, making up time for what they lost and more. An hour later Kiba perks up a little and begins to shout back. "I smell blood up ahead." Taking another sniff, Kiba scowls. "I can smell the scent of five ninjas including Sasuke. They were fighting two other ninja… one of them smells like that Genma guy from the Finals." All the group shares a glance at that. "But the five are now moving away from the smell of blood. Any idea as to what we do?" Harry just glances back at Naruto and the two nod before summoning a bunch of Kage Bushin which take off. Seeing the questioning looks, Harry shrugs.

"If your correct then they must have faced off against at least one Jounin. Even the Sound Four, as strong as they might be, would likely be hurting after such an encounter. The Kage Bushin will head over to the battle field and lend assistance if need be. And maybe we'll get some information on their abilities as well." Shikamaru just nods as he thinks it over.

"Sounds good. That frees us up to continue on which is just fine with me. We hopefully might be able to get some useful information if the Bushin dispel. However…" Shikamaru's expression takes on a darker look. "Looks like they're really assisting him after all. I was hoping that wasn't the case. If they are assisting him, then chances are that he won't be coming back with us without a fight." Naruto just scowls as he clinches his fist in rage.

'Damnit Sasuke! What the hell are you possibly thinking!?' Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen before narrowing into a hard glare as his face becomes pensive. "Guys, one of my Bushin just dispelled." They start listening to him as he continues. "The two ninja were Konoha Jounin. Both were beaten but managed to give my bushin some info. The big one is a strength specialist and Doton user. The girl uses sound based genjutsu and summon with her flute. One of them has two heads and I really don't have a lot of info on him. And the last has six arms and uses some kind of spider web based jutsu. Also, all four have Curse Seals except they seem to be able to transform into monstrous forms." Harry just nods as he gets information from one of his Bushin.

"Yeah… but they didn't see Sasuke with them." Shikamaru and the others start at that before noticing the hard look on Harry's face. "The biggest one of then, Jirobo, had a large barrel on his back covered in seals and sutras. Sasuke's likely in there. But the problem is that the way that they described it, it sounds like it has to do with some kind of ritual…" Harry then shakes his head and sighs. "And since they were attacked then they're likely expecting another. So most likely they're going to set up a ambush. And if they're injured then they'll be even more vicious since an injured animal is always infinitely more dangerous then an uninjured one." Shikamaru just nods at that.

"Yeah. They're probably expecting Oinin and them getting into a fight means that their alertness has gone up even if they've been weakened. So we're going to be facing traps long before we actually get anywhere near them, eventually leading into a ambush." Behind him, Choji gulps. "Alright then. From now on use all your senses to their maximum. Eyes, nose, ears, I don't really care. Use them all. And if you detect any suspicious movement, don't just avoid it! Analyze it! It just might give us a clue as to what we might be facing next." Naruto just grins not unlike a certain Special Jounin.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S CATCH UP WITH THESE OTO-TEMES SO THAT I CAN TEST MY NEW JUTSU ON THEM AND KICK THEIR ASSES!" Kiba looks at him before shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

'Kuso… just when I think that I've caught up with him, Naruto pulls yet ANOTHER trick out of his sleeve…' Shaking his head, his eyes widen as he realizes that the scent he's been tracking is stronger then what it was. He then looks back at the rest of the group. "Guys! The scent of the enemy is all over the place!" Harry then widens his eyes as he catches sight of something.

"Stop! Don't move!" They all stop and look at him as he points up at an area on a trunk of a nearby tree. "Seems like we've nearly stumbled onto one of their traps." Everyone's eyes widen as they take in the explosive seal on the tree. Harry just looks back at Neji. "Neji, use your Byakugan, are there any others around?" After a few moments, he nods.

"Yes, there's five more explosive tags in the area as a form of Barrier Seal." Choji just looks at him and asks what it is. However it's Naruto who answers him.

"It's a special type of Ninjutsu trap. Their arranged in such a way that anyone walking into them will set them off by tripping the seals. It's a high level trap that's used by Jounin and ANBU normally." Seeing the looks being given to him by everyone but Harry, he shrugs while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I'm an expert in traps. I used to use a similar idea when I was still in the academy to catch people. But I used seals that contained paint or Stink bombs." Shikamaru just shakes his head in amusement.

"Who would have thought that your and Harry's past as pranksters would be such a great help right now." Kiba just scowls as he looks at the other.

"Yeah, that's just great and all, but aren't you guys forgetting something? This trap is blocking our way." He then looks first at Shikamaru and then at Harry followed by Naruto. "So any ideas as to where we go from here? Do we go through after disarming it, or go around and possibly lose the trail?" After thinking it over, Harry looks back at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Leave that up to me and Naruto. We'll be able to deal with any traps we come across." Both him and Naruto then move up before doing three handsigns and speaking their jutsu.

"Ken Sei Gyouketsu no jutsu (Revealing Condensation technique)!" Pushing out their hands, palms out, a thin mist forms in front of them which condenses on anything. Branches, leaves… and trip wires. Nodding, Naruto continues to hold out his hands as does Harry before looking back at the others.

"There… that should give us a helping hand." Shikamaru just shakes his head and asks where he got that jutsu causing Naruto to grin. "We created it of course. Granted it's only E-rank and pretty much useless in battle since it's only meant to reveal things like hidden trip wires. How else do you think that me and nii-san managed to sneak into supposedly 'Secure' areas? This is just one of our many 'Prank Jutsu'." Shikamaru then asks if it costs much chakra leading to Naruto shaking his head. "Nah. It only uses half as much chakra as Henge so we can keep it up for hours on hand." Shikamaru just shakes his head at this.

"Trust you two to create a seemingly useless jutsu yet it's effective at what it's supposed to do." Sighing, he motions them on. "Troublesome. Anyways, let's head out." The group starts following Harry and Naruto as they weave in between the various traps, the experiences of their pranking days serving them well at this moment. Suddenly, Harry holds up a hand and motions Shikamaru towards him.

"Seems that they're better then we thought." He then gestures to something. "Take a look at this." Carefully moving forwards, Shikamaru bends down beside both Harry and Naruto. "This trip wire is a decoy. There's a second one camouflaged underneath it. Even IF you were lucky enough to catch the first, you would likely catch the second." Shikamaru just nods and sighs as he shakes his head.

"This is so troublesome. The more visible traps were made to lull us into a false sense of security while these would then get us when we weren't being as watchful." Rubbing his chin, he sighs. "Hmm, this is a well made trap for a rushed job which means…" Neji finishes his thoughts.

"Which means that They're either wounded or it's a ambush." Activating his Byakugan, he looks ahead and finds them about a kilometer away resting in a clearing. "Found them. I can see the Sound Four and they look pretty beat up and there's the barrel as well. But I can't see if Sasuke is inside since there's some kind of Miasma in it." Harry just nods as they all group together as Shikamaru looks at them.

"Now that we know where they are, we can plan. We can't be too hasty and rush in. Remember, these guys took out two Jounin so they aren't going to be pushovers by any stretch of the imagination. So we need to come up with a good plan before we go in." After a few minutes, Shikamaru explains the plan. After doing so, he looks at them all. "Okay, you guys got it? Good. Remember, we're splitting up into two squads. Let's head out." They all head out, both Harry and Naruto seem to melt into their surroundings bringing a shiver to several other members. 'I have really got to ask them how they can disappear so readily someday…' Shaking his head, they all head out, unfortunately, one of them manages to trip a small spider web which is attached to a string in Kidomaru's hand at which he looks at with narrowed eyes before he gives the rest of the Sound Four a look. A little later Shikamaru is looking through some branches at the group. 'Hmm… doesn't look like they've noticed us yet…' Spotting the barrel, he narrows his eyes. 'And there's the barrel that has Sasuke in it… Naruto's right, there is a evil feeling coming off it…' Hearing a whistling sound, both Neji's and Shikamaru's eyes widen as a kunai with three explosive tags on it slams into the tree trunk beside them, forcing them to leap out into the clearing in order to avoid the explosion. Sakon just smirks as he chuckles.

"Well, well… look at what we got. We poked the bush and instead of rabbits we got these two insects…" All of the Sound Four slowly get into fighting stances as Shikamaru holds up his hands.

"Whoa! We're not looking for a fight here! We only want to negotiate. Nothing more!" Kidomaru just snorts as he grabs something with his hands.

"Oh? You only came here to negotiate eh? Then what are these!?" And with that he yanks with his hands and Naruto, Choji, and Kiba come flying out of the trees with strings attached to their feet. Before they hit the ground though Kiba throws down the smoke bombs creating a cloud of smoke. Kidomaru just shakes his head at this in amusement. "Hahaha! What good is all that smoke going to possibly do you?" He then waves his hands with the strings attached. "I got these strings laid all over the area. You just can't possibly escape from me! These strings are smaller then wires yet they're also stronger and harder to detect then wires." Shikamaru just snarls.

"Damnit! Those were a triple layered wire!" As he's saying this, he looks around as if searching for a way to escape. 'Hmm… they don't seem to realize about Harry yet. That's good. He might be able to pull this off… If they don't realize their mistake that is.' On the outside he continues. "So you left those two wires somewhat visible while hiding a third nearby. Ingenious. And we fell for it. I never could have guessed that there was such a technique." A small shadow on the ground catches his attention for a split second. 'Seems like Harry took to the air… good. My turn…' Kidomaru just smirks.

"You guys are all…" Suddenly his eyes widen. "Shit! What the hell is wrong with my body!?" Shikamaru just shakes his head with a small grin.

"Kagemane no jutsu success." He then shakes his head. "You should know that there are techniques like this one too if you had done your homework." His grin falls however seeing Sakon grin.

"'Techniques like this one' eh? You're not the only one who has techniques like this." Hearing something, Shikamaru's eyes only have a moment to widen before a shuriken hits him in the back causing him to lose his concentration. The Sound Four break free and Jirobo begins a jutsu.

"Doton! Doton Kekkai!" The earth begins to create a dome around the retrieval team and Jirobo begins to grin. 'Heh! Good thing I'm-' At that moment his eyes widen as a kunai screams down from above and nails him in the shoulder making him jerk back with a shout. "ARGH!" At that moment Harry in his draconic state lands between the Sound Four and using the shock, rapidly hits them away from him. Not even pausing, he rushes towards the barrel and grabs it, only to be sent flying as a blur hits him and sends him into several trees. The blur then transforms into a silver haired woman with red eyes and in a miko outfit. Looking over the Sound Four, she snorts in derision.

"And you're the best Orochimaru's got? He must be even more pathetic then I thought." Tayuya growls and is about to say something when Sakon asks why she's there. She just smirks before looking at Harry with a glare. "Why else? I'm here to kill an old enemy of mine… isn't that right Kuro?" Harry stiffens at this before snarling.

"How the fuck are you here Akui?! You're dead!" She just laughs as she shakes her head before raising a finger with a cruel smile.

"I was dead. You killed me almost six hundred years ago remember?" She then snarls as she clinches her fist in rage. "But I survived! Even if I was a Yuurei I still survived! And now… I'm HERE TO KILL YOU!" At that moment she transforms as two skeletal wings burst from her back and her left arm bursts apart into several fanged tentacles. Harry just gulps as she leaps at him and knocks him farther into the trees before appearing above him and slamming him into the ground with a powerful punch. Gasping for breath, Harry groans as he tries to turn over as she walks towards him with a sick, twisted smile on her face. "Heh… heh… hehehahaHAHHAHAHA! Soon I'll have my revenge on you Kuro… And then I'll kill your loved ones…" Seeing him stiffen, she laughs again. "Think I didn't know about your mates and son? I wonder… if he carries any of your power then I'll devour him and take it for my own." Harry just starts standing up as a growl comes from deep inside his throat.

"What… did you just say you bitch…?!" She just snorts.

"You heard me Kuro. How else do you think I regained a body after being reduced to a spirit?" She then looks at her tentacled arm with a smirk. "It took awhile I'll admit. I first had to devour other Yuurei to increase what little power I had left. Then I possessed a minor Oni… and devoured it's soul. After that?" She chuckles. "I started devouring any weak demons I found as well as any wounded ones. Unlike that fool Naraku, I bided my time and stayed out of any others affairs… until now." She laughs insanely for a few moments before calming down. "That fool Orochimaru summoned me here. I got to admit though, I quite admire him for the sheer amount of evil he does." She just shrugs as she comes next to Harry and looks down at him. "Granted, that won't save him. He has SO many souls forcibly merged with his own that I just have to… eat him right up. Then I'll hunt down these Jinchuuriki I keep hearing about and eat them too. And with the power of their Bijuu I'll become that I should have been years ago… a goddess!" She then hears Harry laughing at her.

"You? A goddess? Don't make me laugh!" He then looks over at her with the Jigoku Mahogan fully activated as he snarls. "You made a big fucking mistake by involving MY precious people in this bitch!" She sneers and goes to hit him only to stop at a whistling sound as several kunai pass her. She's about to comment when she finds herself tied up with ninja wire… wire that has several explosive tags attached as Harry gets up and starts running. "GO TO HELL BITCH!" Her eyes widen as she struggles to get out as they go off. Coughing, Harry observes her shredded, smoking body laying in a crater as the ground around them starts cracking' "What the…?!" Harry falls on his ass as the ground around him splinters as Akui's body falls into a abyss that just opened up. As the rest of the ground cracks around him, Harry turns to run for it… Only for a bunch of tentacles to reach out of the hole and grab his ankles and drag him into the dark before the rock around the hole collapses, burying it.

0000000000000 With Naruto and the others 000000000000

Feeling the tremors, Naruto gives a moment for a pang of worry for Harry. 'Nii-san… I hope that you're okay…' Shaking his head, he turns to Shikamaru as he looks around the earth dome that the groups in. "Got any ideas how to get out of here before that teme manages to drain us of our chakra?" Shikamaru just closes his eyes, not noticing the Naruto giving off small red sparks, which are almost invisible in the light from the Lumos spell he's using. 'Hope that you get fucking food poisoning from MY chakra you fat asshole…' Shikamaru then looks up towards Neji.

"Neji. I need you to look at both Choji and the walls. Tell me what you see." Raising an eyebrow, Neji does so only to smirk and nod.

"I see." Kiba just blinks and asks what is going on. Behind them, Naruto is hitting the walls opposite with Reductos causing Jiromaru to expend almost as much chakra to maintain them as he's getting from the retrieval team. Neji just looks at Naruto. "Don't be wasting your energy Naruto. He's heavily shielding the walls with his chakra. Even if you damage them a little, they'll repair themselves almost as quickly." He then shakes his head as he looks towards Choji. "Which means that if we're to escape we need to focus a physical attack at the point farthest from where our foe is. That will be the weakest point." Naruto just nods as he looks around and summons five Kage Bushin causing Neji to scowl. "Didn't you hear a bit of what I just said Naruto?!" Naruto just nods as he quietly talks to them out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I heard you Neji, no need to be loud about it." Naruto then gives a small chuckle. "I'm just lending a little aid. If I hit several spots at the same time then I should disrupt his concentration long enough for Choji to do what he needs to. It'll also weaken the spot even farther as he shifts chakra away from it." The others just blink before Shikamaru chuckles.

"You know what Naruto? You may be troublesome at times but I'm glad that your on our side." After Neji identifies the spot where the dome is weakest by shoving a kunai into it, Shikamaru looks at Choji who performs his Baika no jutsu. Nodding at Choji, Naruto and his clones begin to blast the sides opposite of the dagger, causing the whole structure to shudder under the assault. Outside, Jirobo grunts as he has to focus more chakra into the area under attack.

"What… the hell… are… they doing… in there!? Why… haven't… they given up… yet…?!" Inside, Choji pulls himself into a massive ball before he begins to roll. A moment later he smashes into the back of the dome and then through it. "WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" The rest of the group also escapes from the crumbling dome a moment after Choji does. Shikamaru just looks at Choji with a grin.

"Heh… Choji? You're the best." Choji just grins at his best friends praise. Jirobo just grunts as he glares at them.

"Ugh… So you managed to escape my trap. An amazing achievement I got to say." Both Kiba and Naruto are about to attack him when Neji tells them to stop. They then look at Neji in confusion.

"It's too dangerous to fight him here. Although it's five against one, it'll be difficult to defeat him with our chakra depleted as is. He'll try to hold us back and if we take too long then the rest will escape with Sasuke across the boarder into Rice Field Country. If they manage that then we can pursue them no farther." As Kiba crouches down, ready to attack, Jirobo snorts before smashing his hand down, cracking the earth and flinging the retrieval team around. Naruto lands on his feet and sweats a bit.

'Fucking hell! How strong is this guy?! He managed to do all that damage without using any chakra at all! It was pure physical strength!' Shaking his head, he notices that Jirobo has disappeared making him crane his head around looking for him when he hears a sound of shifting earth behind him as Jirobo raises from the ground with a massive chunk of earth and rock. "WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jirobo grins before throwing it at the Konoha nin. Naruto just grits his teeth before waving his hand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The chunk hovers there for a moment before Naruto moves his hand to the side, the chunk following as it crashes into the ground. Naruto just stays there for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. 'Kuso… Lifting something like that, let alone moving it, really took it out of me!' A little later finds the group chasing the rest of the Sound Four as Choji stays behind to deal with Jirobo on his own…

000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Yui: Very nice. Are we going to see what happens with Choji?_

_Steve: Unfortunately no. The problem is that I can't really think of anyway to rewrite the various fights except for Naruto's._

_Hinata: What about Harry-kun, Steve-san? Are we going to see his fight?_

_Steve: We will Hinata. We will. But that won't be for a bit yet._

_Pen-pen: Wa waark warrk wark ar arrk. (In other words he'll be last.)_

_Steve: His chapter will be around the time of the end of the Sasuke/Naruto fight. I got most of it planned out already, but I need to figure out some things as well as to how to make them work._

_Yui: Interesting. So I take it that the Miko is the one that Kuro mentioned way back in chapter five, right?_

_Steve: Correct. She is the Dark Miko that I had mentioned back then._

_Hinata: So what's going to happen next Steve-san?_

_Steve: Well Hinata, you and the others will just have read to find out. Well, onto the next chapter! See you all there!_

**Jutsu List:**

Name: Ken Sei Gyouketsu no jutsu (Revealing Condensation technique)

Rank: E-rank

Description: A minor jutsu that Harry and Naruto developed, they created it to help them in their pranks by telling them where trap wires and the like were. When it's performed the user holds their open palms forwards and from them comes a fine mist the condenses on any wires revealing them. It can also be used to reveal other items that can only appear when the object it's on is wet.

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000


	74. The truth realized, dances with bones!

Steve: And here we go! The last chapter of the new update! Woohoo!

Yui: And why exactly are you so excited for?

Steve: Because it's only November and I have a good chunk of my Christmas shopping already done. Why?

Everyone: O.O

Steve: What?

Pen-pen: Waark waaark wark arrk wa aark Waaarrrkk waarrkkk wark? (You're already have some of your Christmas shopping done?) (Steve nods) Wark. (Crap.)

Hinata: Smart.

Yui: Agreed…. So you get anything nice for me Steve-kun?

Steve: It is smart, isn't it? And you'll just have to wait until Christmas to find out what I got you just like everyone else Yui-chan. Anyways, time for the disclaimer.

* * *

Both Naruto and Shikamaru are staring across the gap between the trees towards the white haired albino who just stole the barrel holding Sasuke from them. The man then turns revealing that he has two red dots on his forehead as he looks at Tayuya in annoyance. "You're late Tayuya… Orochimaru-sama will be most displeased. Where are the others? You, who were once part of the five?" Tayuya just grits her teeth before saying anything as she's as surprised as the two leaf nin with his appearance.

"What the hell are you fucking doing here Kimimaro! Last I heard you were on Death's doorstep with your fucking body giving out on you! How the hell are you here?! Why are you fucking here!?" He just looks at her with his chest heaving before answering.

"I am not moving with my body anymore… It is weak so I am moving with my will for Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya just starts at that before narrowing her eyes.

"And with one fucking foot in the grave… Fuck…. What kind of fucking monster are you Kimimaro?" Kimimaro just looks at her emotionlessly as he speaks.

"I understand it a little bit now… My life is no longer bound by such things as the weakness of my flesh… or the prison that my body has become to me. I am free only so that I can perform Orochimaru-sama's will and help to bring his dream to life by bringing him the Uchiha." He then glares at her as he lays a hand on the barrel, hitting her with his impressive Killing Intent. "This body is nothing more then a vessel for that dream… However you were too late…" Tayuya flinches as she realizes what he means and is about to say something when another mass of Killing Intent fills the area causing her to look at Naruto as he glares at the Kaguya.

"You teme… so you're Orochi-teme's personal pet Kaguya…" His glare then increases as he continues. "You were there when that fucking snake ordered Kin-chan's team to be killed so that he could use Edo Tensei." Seeing Kimimaro's eyes widen, Naruto smirks in glee as Tayuya's eyes dart between them in confusion and a little bit of shock. He then looks at the female Oto nin as his smirk widens. "Didn't know that did you?" Tayuya's about to say something when Kimimaro narrows his eyes in anger.

"So that is how Konoha knew… She betrayed Orochimaru-sama even though he was going to honour her with using her in his jutsu." Tayuya stiffens as she hears that, her mouth going dry as she realizes that Kin wasn't lying…

000000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000000000000

"I would never betray you Tayuya-sempai. Never. But that fucking asshole Orochimaru? Hell yes! Especially after he betrayed me and tried to kill me before the Third round of the exam! Thankfully I was saved by a, 'Fucking' as you so put it, Konoha nin." Tayuya just clinches her fists as she looks at Kin with a look full of betrayal.

"You… YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She just shakes her head in anger. "You fucking betrayed us! That was how Konoha knew that we were going to attack! You were the fucking one to tell them you fucking backstabbing little whore!" Kin flinches a little at the names before her face hardens.

"What did you expect after Orochimaru-teme tries to kill me! HE TRIED TO KILL ME YOU BAKA BITCH BECAUSE HE SAW ME AS HAVING MORE WORTH DEAD THEN ALIVE!" Kin just looks away before looking back as Tayuya tells her that Orochimaru would never betray them. "Ha! I was there Tayuya-sempai when Kabuto and Kimimaro on Orochimaru-teme's orders killed Zaku and Dosu! I! WAS! THERE! Then Kabuto tried to kill me too!" Tayuya just shakes her head.

"You're lying! Orochimaru-sama would never do that! Never!" She the holds out her hands in a pleading gesture. "You must have been mistaken! Kabuto might have gotten his orders wrong!" Kin just snorts at that before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really now? Then why did Orochimaru-teme show up and tell me this himself while I was at the edge of a cliff? Hmm? Got an answer for that Tayuya-sempai? Or for the fact that he told me that he would tell you that Konoha ninja killed me in order to make you hate Konoha?" Tayuya looks like she just got slapped in the face as she takes a step back as that was exactly what Orochimaru had told her…

00000000000000000 End Flashback 0000000000000000000000

'Kin… I… I'm sorry that I didn't believe you… I'm sorry…' The guilt is only compounded as she listens in as Kimimaro confirms that Orochimaru did indeed order her killed and that him and Kabuto carried it out. She flinches as she remembers how she and the others "Killed" her (she doesn't know that Kin's still alive). 'Kami fucking kuso…' She then watches as Kimimaro rushes off with the barrel containing Sasuke after telling her that the only reason that she's still alive is that she's needed to stop the two Konoha nin from following. 'Fucking cocksucking Uchiha… If we hadn't gone to get him for that asshole…' Mentally shaking her head, she turns back to Naruto and Shikamaru. 'Maybe I'll finally find some peace beside Kin in the afterlife…' Shaking her head free from such thoughts, she gives them a grin that doesn't reach her eyes. "I'll kill you two shit-heads easy!" She then analyses her opponents. 'Hmm… the blond one acts like a stereotypical close range moron, but he can come up with some decent strategies if I'm remembering what happened during the invasion is correct. His favoured jutsu is Kage Bushin, but his "magical" abilities is what really makes him truly dangerous.' She then looks over at Shikamaru. 'The other one is a shadow user and is also dangerous since he can disable an enemy at mid-range and is extremely intelligent as well… Looks like I'll be seeing you soon Kin.' She then softly sighs a sad smile appearing on her face for a second before vanishing and being replaced by a scowl. "Bring it on assholes!" Shikamaru just frowns before he leaps into action with Naruto following behind.

"Come on Naruto! It's the two of us against the one of her! And she isn't something that'll take us long to take care of!" Tayuya just scowls at this and tells them that it doesn't matter how many of them there are, she'll still kill them causing Shikamaru to shout at her. "Don't underestimate our team work!" Shikamaru then strikes with his kunai only for Tayuya to block it using her flute. "NARUTO! NOW!" Naruto then leaps up… then over the two combatants and continues to run in the direction that Kimimaro took off in. Tayuya just stands there watching as he vanishes into the trees before blinking as she tries to comprehend what the hell just happened. After a few moments she looks at Shikamaru in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU ASSLICKER!? WHAT FUCKING KIND OF TEAMWORK WAS THAT!?" Shikamaru just grins.

"The unexpected kind…" Meanwhile Naruto keeps rushing through the trees before glancing back in the direction he just came from.

'Shikamaru… I'm counting on you. Stay safe my friend.' He then looks forwards as the whisker marks on his cheeks thicken in anger and his eyes turn red with a slitted pupil. 'Sasuke… I'm coming for you, you bastard!' A few minutes later Kimimaro leaps from the trees and into a large clearing. As he lands, he stiffens before glancing back the way he just came.

'Seems like I'm going to have to kill Tayuya after all since she has failed Orochimaru-sama… if she survives her battle that is.' He then slowly turns as Naruto also lands in the clearing before the leaf nin glares at him. Kimimaro just gives him a bored look. "I wonder… how exactly am I going to kill you now?" Naruto just scoffs as he slowly stands before cracking the bones in his neck.

"What the hell does Orochimaru want with Sasuke you teme?! TELL ME NOW!" Kimimaro looks at him before slowly shrugging.

"Even though you're going to die… and the simple fact that you will not be able to possibly understand Orochimaru-sama's genius, I'll tell you." Kimimaro then closes his eyes and sighs. "Orochimaru-sama has completed his immortality jutsu. And in order to complete his dream to learn every jutsu in the world he needs time." Naruto just narrows his eyes into a fierce glare.

"So that's his game eh? He wants Sasuke's body then in order to use the Sharingan." Kimimaro just nods.

"Yes. Immortality doesn't necessary mean the immortality of the body he inhabits. In order to live forever as he should, he needs a new body before his current one succumbs to death. He does indeed need the Uchiha's body for what you think. With the power of the Sharingan, Orochimaru-sama will be unstoppable. He shall be… a god." Kimimaro just gets into a stance as a sharp shard of bone juts from his hand. "And now I shall get rid of you for Orochimaru-sama." Naruto just snarls as he makes the very familiar handseal for Kage Bushin no jutsu.

"Like the fucking hell you are you pale skinned freak! Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Kimimaro is surrounded by a small army of Naruto's clones and all he does is look around as if bored. "Not so fucking confidant now, are ya?! Well, I won't let you take Sasuke!" Kimimaro just nods.

"Hmm… Ah, how interesting. So many bushin. Well then… come." An aura starts surrounding the two combatants (including the clones) before the army of Kage Bushin charge in, their anger blinding them and preventing them from using any real strategy. Kimimaro just stands there emotionlessly before going into action. "Yanagi no mai (Dance of the Willow)." Moving so fast he's almost a blur himself, Kimimaro begins to strike at the bushin trying to catch him clumsily. The Bushin just ignore this as they continue their attack. Meanwhile the real on closes his eyes as if in pain from the memories of the attacked clones.

'Damn it… How the hell is he doing this… Even a Jounin would have trouble with this many Youki enhanced Kage Bushin! So how…?!' Naruto's eyes then open before he smacks himself in the face. "Fuck. Got too angry. I should have remembered how Kyubi-chan told me that I can become immersed in my darker emotions when I'm using her Youki if I'm not careful… Fucking hell, I should have remembered that!" Naruto just watches as Kimimaro loosen his robe some before pulling out a bone sword from his shoulder. Naruto just smirks. 'Well then… Might as well lean back and gain some info from watching how he fights.' With a mental signal, several bushin pull out shuriken and throw them at the Kaguya only for him to block them using his bone sword, with a more focused expression on his face.

"You're likely wondering about my bones, most do. But these are no ordinary bones you see, they are compressed to their maximum making them stronger then even steel." One of the Naruto bushin just snorts and tells him that they'll just break them into little pieces to which Kimimaro shakes his head. "No. I know the five dances of my clan. As you no doubt realized by now, they are quite powerful and you tell this just by looking at them. You have no chance." He then shifts into another stance causing the real (hidden) Naruto to narrow his eyes as he recognizes it. "Behold… the Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)." As the clones charge in, he uses a bunch of sharp thrusts and cuts to destroy the bushin. On the sidelines, Naruto (the real one) watches as he narrows his eyes.

'Hmm… he is good, isn't he? Better then what I've seen Kira do… granted, she only has one arm with which to attack and defend but still. No wonder Orochimaru keeps him around if he can attack like that.' Sighing, Naruto stands up as he sees the last of his bushin go up. "And then there was one I guess… Oh well, time to earn my own keep then." Naruto then draws his own sword and holds it loosely by his side before grinning at Kimimaro. "I have to congratulate you on your attacks. Those are some hard moves to do and seeing you do them actually impresses me." Kimimaro raises an eyebrow at this before narrowing his eyes.

"And may I ask exactly how you know these attacks? I can't see how except…" His eyes then widen in shock. "You've met members of my clan! The Kaguya!" Naruto just snorts at that.

"Met them? HA! Several live in Konoha including a Kenjutsu sensei of mine named Kira. I wonder if you know who she is?" Kimimaro's expression becomes even more shocked as he slowly nods.

"Yes… she is my Oba-san, my Otou-san's Omouto. She was the only one in the entire clan who treated me with kindness." He then narrows his eyes and nods, his next words nearly sending Naruto into a rage. "Then once I have to make sure that once I have the Uchiha arrive within Orochimaru-sama's presence to come back to Konoha and… escort them to Orochimaru-sama so that they can be of use for him. Perhaps they can have the honour of being new bodies for him." Naruto just snarls at this as he bends forwards some.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen. I'll kill you first before letting that fucking snake get his grubby little paws on them. I promised to protect them and that's what I shall do. Now go to hell!" Kimimaro goes into a stance only to be caught off guard as three Naruto's surround him and unleash their attack. "Konoha Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai (Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon)!" Kimimaro barely dodges the attack but still gets several scratches on him from near misses.

'That… was close.' He then notices Naruto's blade which is a deep, crimson red with several gold etchings on the blade. He then catches a small flicker as if there was a flame burning inside the blade drawing his eyes in, only for his eyes to widen as he dodges another attack. 'How… That blade! It must have an ability to draw a person in!' Now Kimimaro begins to feel something that he hasn't for a long time: Fear. He barely dodges Naruto's attacks as only for Naruto to catch him off guard with his next move.

"Now! Time for my original jutsu! Mangetsu no Mai! (Dance of the Full Moon)!" Instead of three Naruto's, fifteen surround him (some above him in mid-air) as their swords lash out. Thinking quickly, Kimimaro defends against some with his bone blades while others are blocked by bone spikes that jut from the Kaguya's body. Despite this, at least four hits land, scoring large slices across Kimimaro's body. Stopping for a second, Naruto narrows his eyes as he spies the fact that the wounds are only bleeding slowly not to mention the white that's visible in the wounds. "I see… you managed to create bone armour where I hit in order to seal off your wounds. Pretty smart." Both Naruto and Kimimaro stop their battle as the ever present hissing sound seems increase in volume along with an audible crack. "What the hell…?" Kimimaro just looks back at the barrel as a small smile graces his face.

"Hmm… It's almost time for the first step for Orochimaru-sama's ambition to come to pass." Naruto's eyes widen as he hears another crack followed by another as even more smoke begins to escape the barrel and the seal tags begin to slowly disintegrate before the barrel seems to explode. As the smoke clears, Naruto catches a glimpse of Sasuke with longer white hair and tan skin. Over the next few moments the hair shortens and turns back into it's normal raven color. The tan coloring on his skin also breaks up revealing that it was made of the Cursed Seal. Seeing this, Naruto frowns as he slowly allows the tip of his sword to dip towards the ground before shouting over at Sasuke.

"YO! SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE GUYS EH?! COME ON OVER! IT'S TIME TO HEAD BACK HOME TO KONOHA!" Naruto frowns even more as Sasuke begins to laugh manically. 'Aw… crap. Don't tell me that the Teme has finally lost it?! Shit! This is all I need today!' Sasuke just continues to laugh causing Naruto to grit his teeth. "KAMI FUCKING KUSO SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHAT PART OF 'IT'S TIME TO HEAD BACK DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief as Sasuke leaps off and enters the forest on the other side of the clearing. "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? WAIT UP ASSHOLE!" Naruto suddenly stiffens and his eyes widen as a movement of air precedes Kimimaro appearing behind him, ready to decapitate him with his bone sword.

"What a useless person…" He swings at Naruto only for Naruto to vanish with a small pop and reappear beside Kimimaro before his elbow slams into the side of the crazed Kaguya's head, sending him flying. Landing, Naruto just glares at Kimimaro before growling.

'Baka! What the hell did both Harry and Iruka beat into you all those years ago huh!? "Don't take you eyes off an enemy who isn't incapacitated!" and what do I do? I take my fucking eyes off him! Kuso!' Seeing Kimimaro get up, Naruto brings his sword up only to blink as Kimimaro is sent flying by a green blur hitting him with a shout.

"Dainamikku Entori (Dynamic Entry)!" The green blur then resolves into Rock Lee. Getting up, Kimimaro seems to consider him for a moment before looking at him in annoyance and asking who he is as Lee gets into a stance and looks at him with a deadly serious look. "I am Konoha's proud Azure Beast, the ever youthful Rock Lee!" Naruto just looks at him in disbelief.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing here? I thought that you were still recovering from Lily-Oba-san's treatments and couldn't come? Are you trying to put yourself back into the hospital?" Lee just closes his eyes and smiles before opening them and looking at Naruto with a small smile.

"I came because my friends needed me Naruto-kun. Against that the possibility of being put back into the hospital pales in comparison. And do not worry about my injuries Naruto-kun. Lily-sama took good care of me and I feel almost as good as new if not better! And I took my bottle of medicine from the end table in my room!" He then goes into the 'Good Guy' pose and winks at Naruto before turning back to look at Kimimaro, his face once again becoming serious. "Besides, you do not have the time to waste on the likes of one such as the one we're facing. You go after Sasuke, I'll stay here and protect your back." Naruto just nods before looking at Lee.

"Okay then. But be careful Lee, this guy is a member of the Kaguya clan from Kiri and has a powerful Bloodline ability." Lee just gives Naruto almost his full attention. "He has his clan's rare Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) which allows him to use the bones of his skeleton as weapons. It makes him deadly in close-range as well as mid-range. Add to the fact that I can see his Cursed Seal from here and that he's already insanely strong and you have a terrifying opponent. Just be careful with him. Got it?" Lee just nods before giving him a thumbs up.

"Got it Naruto-kun." He then looks at Naruto and nods. "Just take off after Sasuke and make sure to return him to Konoha." Naruto just grins as Lee gives him a Good Guy pose. "I will defeat this person. That I promise!" Naruto just nods as he takes off for the woods. Entering the woods, Naruto pulls out some Shikigami papers before summoning them. He then looks at the four surrounding him and jerks his thumb back the way he came.

"I want you guys to head back and check on the others. Avoid Lee and Kimimaro's fight." He then smirks before chuckling. "If who I'm sensing is who I think it is and why, then Lee should have some powerful backup soon enough." He then becomes serious once more. Your job is to find the others and if need be get them to Konoha as soon as possible. Use Apparition if you have need to. I do NOT want to lose even one of them." One of the Shikigami raises an eyebrow before asking the question on all the others minds.

"And if we come across Tayuya? She is Kin-chan's friend after all." Naruto just sighs.

"If you can, take her back to Konoha. If she's hurt, heal her so that you can heal her. If not, then capture her if possible. It's unlikely that she's going to resist though since she thinks that she killed her only friend. And add to the fact that she's likely looking at being put to death if she returns to Oto for being late and she knows it… so I don't foresee a problem with getting her to Konoha." The four Shikigami nod before vanishing. Sighing, Naruto starts after Sasuke. "Time to get serious! Shunpo!" Disappearing, Naruto shoots through the trees so fast that it's like a green and brown blur around him. As he's doing so, he remembers something from his childhood.

000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000000

Huffing and puffing, a seven year old Naruto leans back and falls to the ground completely spent. "Gah! What kind of sadistic sensei are you Mikoto-sensei! I honestly feel like I'm going to die!" Giggling slightly, Mikoto winks at him while wagging a finger at the tired boy.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, it's not quite that bad you know. You're actually doing really well believe it or not." Naruto just opens one eye slightly and glares at her.

"It IS that bad Mikoto-sensei. Let's see… First you have us doing a half hour of stretching before we get to the REAL warm-ups. Which is a circuit of three jogs around Konoha, followed by a hour of nearly non-stop sprints, fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, twenty-five crunches. THEN comes Taijutsu practice… which really isn't anything else then an excuse for you to let off steam by beating the crap out of us." Mikoto just grins at the accusation but doesn't say anything. "Then weapons practice followed by ANOTHER three jogs around Konoha before the whole thing ends in meditation with you teaching us other ninja skills on alternating days." Mikoto just shrugs with a small smile.

"What can I say Naruto-kun? I told you that by the time that I was done that you would be cursing my name while watering the ground with your blood, sweat, and tears. But you didn't believe me." She then softens her looks as she sits down beside Naruto. "Besides… I'm finding a purpose in training you to be the best you can be Naruto-kun." She then grins at him. "Anyways… I don't hear Harry-kun complaining." Naruto just gives her a deadpan look before giving her a non-commitive dry tone.

"Maybe… because he's in even WORSE shape then I am?" Naruto then points to a smoking Harry laying on the ground causing Mikoto to giggle somewhat nervously. "… Why the hell did you have us dodge kunai and shuriken… with explosive tags on them today?" Mikoto just rubs the back of her neck somewhat sheepishly before answering.

"Um… because you need some, er, incentives to dodge them correctly. Besides," and here Mikoto gives him a thumbs up. "If it doesn't kill you then you'll be stronger! And they were weakened Explosive tags so they couldn't kill you." Naruto just shakes his head before starting as Mikoto's voice becomes serious. "Naruto-kun, can I ask a favour of you?" Naruto just nods before grinning.

"Of course you can Mikoto-sensei! You know that! You can ask me anything at all Mikoto-sensei!" She just nods before looking into the lightening sky and sighing, causing Naruto to blink in confusion. "Mikoto-sensei? Something the matter?" She just shakes her head before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what I'm about to ask of you is a serious matter, got it?" He just nods before she continues. "What do you think of Sasuke-chan?" Naruto just shrugs and says that he thinks he's a bit of a prick with a stick up his ass causing her to giggle. "I suppose the does give that impression, ne?" She then becomes serious once more. "What I need to ask of you is that I need you to take care of him if you could. Protect him as well as you can because… I worry about him." She then sighs and shakes her head. "I worry about the way he may turn out. Fugaku-teme and the clan Elders are already trying to poison his mind with the belief that the Uchiha clan is better then all others. I need you to protect him… from anything, even himself if need be for that matter. I only ask this of you if something happens to me, got it?" Seeing the worried look in his eyes she waves her hands around before trying to reassure him. "I doubt that anything WILL happen, but it never hurts to be prepared for all eventualities after all. So can you do that for me Naruto-kun? To protect Sasuke-chan if anything ever happened to me?" Naruto just grins while giving her a thumbs up.

"Sure thing Mikoto-sensei! It's the promise of a Lifetime!" She just nods and smiles softly before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek causing both to look like tomatoes.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…"

0000000000000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000000000000

'Mikoto-chan…' Clinching his fists, Naruto grits his teeth while growling before speeding up even more then what he was moving at, his mind on the person he's chasing. 'Sasuke you teme… I made a promise to Mikoto-chan and I'll be damned to hell before I break it. Not even you will be able to stop me from keeping it you arrogant asshole!' A few minutes pass and Naruto reaches his destination. Leaping up on a nearby statue beside a waterfall, Naruto looks around with a frown. 'Here… How ironic that we find ourselves at the Valley of the End… eh Sasuke?' Looking across at Sasuke, Naruto scowls. "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUNNING HERE!? IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO KONOHA!" For the next few moments Sasuke doesn't react to what Naruto just said and then moves forward as if to keep moving towards Rice Field Country causing a flare of anger in Naruto. "SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY!? ARE YOU TRULY THAT MUCH OF A COWARD?!" Now Sasuke reacts by stopping. A few seconds pass before Sasuke finally turns around. Naruto starts at the sight of him because he has a single eye with a yellow iris with the white of his eyes having turned black. Also, Naruto notices that his Cursed Seal is partially active. "Sasuke…?" He just gives Naruto a bored look.

"Hey there… Dobe."

0000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000

Hinata: Brrr… Sasuke-san sounds kind of freaky.

Steve: Well… he is a creep you know.

Yui: So what about the Shikigami?

Steve: Ah! I was wondering if you would say anything. However you'll just have to wait to find out about what happens with them I'm afraid.

Pen-pen: Wark waark waarrkk warrk waaarrrkk arrk? Waarrk warrkk? (What about Naruto's sword technique then? Fifteen blades?)

Steve: Well… considering how good Naruto is with Kage Bushin I figured that him coming up with a special technique for it would fit right on in.

Yui: And the idea for it?

Steve: Simple really. I just used a little math is all.

Everyone: ?

Steve: (Sighs) Here's how it worked. Mikazuki no Mai used four people. The user and three Kage Bushin. If three people is equal to a quarter moon, then in order to equal a full moon you'd need four times that amount or fifteen.

Hinata: I see!

Yui: Makes sense.

Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Agreed.)

Steve: The details for it are below.

Jutsu List:

Name: Mangetsu no Mai! (Dance of the Full Moon)

Rank: S-rank due to the amount of chakra needed.

Description: A unique for of Kenjutsu created by none other then Naruto and based off Mikazuki no Mai, the user summons fourteen Kage Bushin which then use acrobatics to confuse the enemy in order to land several blows. Often times avoiding a strike will lead you into the path of another increasing it's deadliness. The acrobatics also help the Kage Bushin avoid being hit by the victim.

Steve: So? What do you think of it as a jutsu?

Hinata: It's… interesting I guess. But how and when did Naruto-kun learn Mikazuki no Mai since he based Mangetsu no Mai off of it? Baki-san said that Heyate using it was amazing considering his age. So when did Naruto learn it?

Steve: He started learning it along with Harry soon after graduating. He just never bothered using it. Also, Kushina helped him develop it, but not by much. A fact that she's proud of to say the least. Anyways… enough of that! It's time to say goodbye until next time! See ya!

000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000


	75. Fight at the Valley of the End!

_Steve: Well, here I am again!_

_Pen-pen: Warrk wark! Wark waar war wa aark?! (About time! What took you so long?!)_

_Steve: Well… I had everything written up. But then my computer broke. Turned out that it was the hard drive so I had to send it in, but they wiped it fixing it. So then I had to rewrite everything once I got it back which took about two and a half weeks. I am going to do an extra large update though to make it up._

_Yui: Still took a while though. Why was that?_

_Steve: I started rewriting the chapters whenever I had the time which cut down some, thankfully, but not that much._

_Hinata: Um… So we're going to see the Valley of the End fight?_

_Steve: Yup! And it's a LONG chapter to boot. But a little bit more about the voices as well as a little surprise at the end. Anyways, Hinata? Please thank the reviewers?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

Daniels

AramilOniasha

fbug

lemus6969

Hytekrednek

AshK

Salamander Hanzo

Phantom Guardian of Shadow

Fez8745

_Steve: Thanks. Pen-pen? If you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000 Last time on Tales of a Maho Shinobi 0000000000000000000000

_'Mikoto-chan…' Clinching his fists, Naruto grits his teeth while growling before speeding up even more then what he was moving at, his mind on the person he's chasing. 'Sasuke you teme… I made a promise to Mikoto-chan and I'll be damned to hell before I break it. Not even you will be able to stop me from keeping it you arrogant asshole!' A few minutes pass and Naruto reaches his destination. Leaping up on a nearby statue beside a waterfall, Naruto looks around with a frown. 'Here… How ironic that we find ourselves at the Valley of the End… eh Sasuke?' Looking across at Sasuke, Naruto scowls. "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUNNING HERE!? IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO KONOHA!" For the next few moments Sasuke doesn't react to what Naruto just said and then moves forward as if to keep moving towards Rice Field Country causing a flare of anger in Naruto. "SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY!? ARE YOU TRULY THAT MUCH OF A COWARD?!" Now Sasuke reacts by stopping. A few seconds pass before Sasuke finally turns around. Naruto starts at the sight of him because he has a single eye with a yellow iris with the white of his eyes having turned black. Also, Naruto notices that his Cursed Seal is partially active. "Sasuke…?" He just gives Naruto a bored look._

_"Hey there… Dobe."_

000000000000000000000000000 Now

Both shinobi just stand there silently for several moments, not saying anything to the other when Sasuke snorts in derision. "I see… so they sent you, eh dobe?" Naruto just narrows his eyes at the wayward Uchiha as his face becomes pinched causing Sasuke to chuckle. Naruto just clinches his fist so hard it starts to shake, a single word coming from his mouth.

"Why…?" Naruto then looks up at him with a face nearly caught in a snarl. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD HAVE MADE YOU BECOME LIKE THIS!?" Sasuke just gives him an impassive stare before he answers.

"And what… may I ask… does any of this have to do with you?" He then shakes his head with an amused glint in his eyes. "Let me explain something to you, in a manner that you can understand. I have my own path in life, and I won't let anyone lead me any other way then what I have chosen, no matter who it is." Sasuke then goes back to giving him an emotionless gaze as he watches Naruto clinch his teeth in rage. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you… My days of playing childish games of 'Ninja' are over. Go home." Naruto just shakes his head sadly before glaring at Sasuke.

"Choji… nii-san… Neji…. Kiba… Shikamaru… Lee…. They risked everything, even their very lives, in order for me to get this far and bring you home." Sasuke just shrugs before his next words piss Naruto off.

"Good for them I guess. I never asked for them to come." Naruto glares at the ground as Sasuke begins to walk away. Suddenly he stops as a shadow makes itself known in front of him moments before he turns to find Naruto clearing the space between the two statues in a flying leap.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FOR YOU TO TURN AGAINST YOU COMERADES YOU TEME!" Naruto then punches him in the side of the face sending him flying. Just as he comes to a stop after sliding along the ground, Naruto grabs him and punches him in the side of the face. Naruto stays like that for a moment before Sasuke looks up at him and spits a glob of bloody spittle onto Naruto's face. Naruto just snarls at this before shaking him and bringing their faces closer. Sasuke just snorts at the anger in Naruto's face.

"Why? Tell me something dobe… would I get more power if I stayed with these… comrades? No." He then shakes his head with a maniacal grin on his face. "I am going to Orochimaru and there's nothing that you can do about it. He'll give me the power that I need." Naruto just stares at him in shock for several moments before narrowing his eyes at him in a glare.

"Are you insane Sasuke?! Orochimaru was the one who tried to destroy Konoha and kill the Sandaime! Hell! He tried to kill Tsunade and Jeraiya as well when he had the chance! Do you honestly think that he's going to give you the power that you want for free! Think again! He just wants your body for his own! Do you have any idea what that means?! YOU WILL NO LONGER EXIST! YOU WILL BE WORSE THEN DEAD SINCE HE'LL HAVE ABSORBED YOUR SOUL INTO HIMSELF! EVEN FOR ALL THE FACT THAT YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE, I CAN'T LET YOU GO AND GAIN THAT FATE!" Sasuke just looks at him with an emotionless face.

"Are you done yet? Let me tell you this in words that even you can understand: I just don't care." Sasuke then glares at Naruto who's looking on in shock. "All that concerns me is accomplishing my goal of killing Itachi. Other then that I don't care. I just can't help it though if you keep getting in my way." Naruto just pulls him closer before replying, growling out his reply.

"You can't do it. I won't let you do it and I will drag you back by force!" Sasuke just laughs at Naruto's proclamation. Both their minds flash back to the fight they had on the hospital roof before Sasuke smirks.

"If I recall correctly… Our fight was interrupted." Naruto just looks at him is disbelief before glaring at him.

"That fight… wasn't the one I truly wanted… Even now…" While he's distracted, Sasuke's seals spreads some more and then he surprises Naruto by grabbing him by the throat before quickly getting up and lifting him into the air. Before Naruto can react though Sasuke drops him only to land a devastating punch to Naruto's ribs, breaking some of them and sending him flying off the statue and into the river below. He then falls down the waterfall and into the canyon at its bottom. Sasuke doesn't pay any of this any attention, all too focused on his hand he punched Naruto with. 'All this power… it's coming from IN me… and the seal isn't even fully active yet!' He then sways a little as he gets hit with a burst of pain shooting through his body like a thousand little red-hot needles. As he winces, the Cursed Seal slowly retracts back to his shoulder. Sasuke then grins and starts to chuckle. "So this is the power that Orochimaru was talking about then… And I can feel it synchronizing with my body!" He then glances at his shoulder where he knows that the seal is located. 'And if that was the amount of power that it can grant me when it's only partially activated… then how much power would I have if I was to release it fully…?!' Meanwhile down in the canyon below, Naruto winces as he feels his ribs start to knit back together as he berates himself for what happened.

'You baka! How many times do you have to be reminded to NEVER assume things! Kuso! Ugh… I can't believe the power he just had… he's definitely not the same Sasuke from before that's for damn sure! I'm going to have to make sure not to underestimate him if I'm going to bring him back!' Naruto's eyes then pop open showing the first stage of the Mahogan, the glow seeming to intensify due to his anger at himself as well as his determination. Getting up out of the water, Naruto rushes up and uses Shunpo to launch himself up almost the full height of the waterfall as Sasuke launches off the head of Madara's statue towards Naruto. He goes to kick Naruto only for the blonde to hook a leg around his extended one and smash his own foot into Sasuke's face sending flying back onto the statue. Naruto then lands on top of the statue and looks down at Sasuke with a look of complete contempt as he wipes a trail of blood away from his bottom lip. "So.. Tell me something teme? Did that kick just wake you up or do you need me to beat the crap out of you some more?" Sasuke just chuckles as he shakes his head.

"I've been awake this entire encounter… I've been awoken from a fool's dream that I had. A dream where I was happy with comrades drunken in the assurance of peace." He then disappears and reappears behind Naruto who's eyes don't betray his surprise. "And that is why I left that foolish village. THAT'S WHY I'M SEEKING POWER!" He then goes to punch Naruto again, only this time for Naruto to block the hit with one of his armguards causing the Uchiha to wince as it feels like he just busted his knuckles. It does its job though of knocking Naruto off the statue and back into the canyon. As Naruto his lands on his feet on the water below, Sasuke shakes his hand as his lip curls in derision. "The future is NOT where my dream lies… it lies in the past as it always has…" Naruto looks up as Sasuke seems to space out and uses this time to concentrate on healing his recent wounds. After a minute or two Sasuke seems to snap out of it and look down at him as Naruto watches him wearily.

'You're right Neji… Sasuke is stuck in the darkness… one of his own making. I can only hope that I can possibly snap him out of this for you Mikoto-chan…`Naruto then gives a cocky grin (though he doesn't feel like it). "Ì see then… you're actually serious about this… Kuso, and here I thought it was you're typical teenage angst." Sasuke just narrows his eyes at him in a glare.

"Yes… I am serious. I was aiming to kill you dobe…" Naruto just gives him an impassive look for a moment before replying.

"So then… am I correct in assuming that you no longer see me as a friend then? Because, you know, friends do not try to kill friends. Was everything we did as Team Seven meaningless for you then?" Sasuke just closes his eyes before answering.

"… No." Sighing Sasuke sighs to himself despite a voice telling him to stop. 'I will do anything… to gain THAT power…' He then opens his eyes revealing his Sharingan. "No… it was not meaningless to me. You see Naruto… you have become my closest friend… I could even say that you are my best friend…" Those words shock Naruto to the core as he realizes exactly why Sasuke just tried to kill him causing him to growl.

"You… YOU COMPLETE TEME! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?! NOTHING MORE THEN A WAY FOR YOU TO GAIN THAT ACCURSED EYE! THE MANGEKYO!" Sasuke takes a step back as he looks on in shock that Naruto knew about it as Naruto continues his diatribe. "You fucking baka! Do you have any idea of the price that comes with that eye? Huh!? Do you!?" Naruto then shakes his head in complete disgust before glaring back at him. "Then let me tell you, shall I? The price for those eyes is that as you use them your eyesight slowly decreases until finally you go completely blind! You will find yourself lost in the darkness, one of your own making. A punishment that would be hell for a doujutsu user! Is that what you want!?" Sasuke just grits his teeth for a moment before he shakes his head.

"I don't know how you know that dobe, and I really don't care either." Naruto just glares at him before sighing.

"I guess that you must be serious about this then… So be it I guess." Seeing the hard look in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto mentally sighs. 'Mikoto-chan… I'm so sorry that it has come to this… but I WILL keep my promise to you.' The two just charge each other, with Sasuke running down the statue and Naruto across the river towards the foot of it. Naruto reaches the foot of the statue first and runs up it, the two meeting about midway up it. They then throw a punch at each other only for them to catch each other's attacks. The stalemate only lasts so long before Sasuke gives and, as he ducks Naruto's punch, grabs one of Naruto's kunai from his pouch and goes to stab him with it. Naruto just grabs one of his knives and uses it to block it. Naruto's foot then comes up and nails Sasuke under the chin, causing him to drop it. As he goes flying, Sasuke does a backwards flip and kicks Naruto in the chest sending him into the air. Landing on the water while holding his slightly bruised ribs, he looks up and glares at Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. Sasuke just grins at Naruto from his perch.

"I told you this before Naruto, but this time there's no bitch or Kakashi to stop our fight… the one that you have been waiting for right?" Sasuke then vanishes from his spot and reappears on the waterfall. "You know this already dobe, but I WILL kill you this time!" He then goes through three hand seals and holds his left hand by the wrist as a ball of lighting gathers around it, shouting out the technique's name. "CHIDORI!" Naruto just shakes his head and sighs.

"Seems like I'm just going to have to beat some real sense into you teme." He then holds his hand off to the side as chakra starts to swirl in his palm. It only takes about ten seconds for it to form into a fully formed Rasengan. As he's doing this Sasuke's rushing towards him with the Chidori blazing. In reply, Naruto channels some chakra into his legs and shoots off right at Sasuke in a blur. For the two, time itself seems to slow as they come closer and closer until they collide. The force of the two attacks colliding actually creates a crater in the water as sparks and winds shoot everywhere. Gritting hit teeth, Naruto begins to put more into the Rasengan as Sasuke presses his own attack. 'Kuso… I thought that Ero-sannin told me that the Rasengan was better then the Chidori!' It's at that point that he hears an ominous cracking sound and looks at the Rasengan to see cracks in the attack's shell before it and the Chidori explode as they cancel each other out. While Sasuke's shot into the canyon wall, Naruto manages to stay on his feet. "Fuck… talk about a backlash…" Sasuke just glares at him as he wipes his chin.

"Why…" Naruto just raises an eyebrow at him as if asking what he means causing Sasuke to growl out his question. "Why… Why are you so obsessed with bringing me back to Konoha!? What is in it for you!?" Naruto just snorts before shaking his head.

"What's in it for me…? Nothing. I'm doing this because I promised someone close to me that I would protect you from anything, even yourself. And to do that I have to bring you back!" Sasuke just looks at him in confusion.

'All of this… because of a promise?' He then sneers at Naruto. "I see… so that fan girl is only dating you so that you can protect me… HA! How amusing dobe! And you can't even see that she still wants me and is only using you for her own ends!" Naruto just snorts causing him to blink once more.

"Sakura-chan? Using me? Now that's a laugh. She does want me to bring you back, but only so that she can beat the crap out of you for leaving and I will be right there watching and laughing my ass off at you. But no. She's not the person that I was just talking about. That person is my former sensei… Your Okaa-san, Uchiha Mikoto." Sasuke's eyes widen at that before he starts to shake his head in denial.

"No…" He then looks up at Naruto with his eyes fixed in a glare. "You're lying! My Okaa-san was NEVER your sensei! I would have known if she was! Hell! She would never have let herself be even SEEN with trash like you!" Naruto just snorts in derision.

"You would have known? Pah-leese! You didn't know anything Sasuke! Tell me something, how much did you really know about her? What was her favourite color? Food? What was her dreams? Her past? Admit it Sasuke, you never really knew your own kaa-san. Did you know that despite being a Chunin, she was the equivalent of a Jounin? And that the only reason that she wasn't still an active ninja was that your dear Otou-san and the Uchiha clan council decided that she had more value to the Uchiha clan as a baby producer then as a ninja?" Sasuke just snarls at Naruto, his Sharingan spinning in his rage.

"You fucking son of a bitch! My Otou-san would NEVER have done that or allowed it to be done to her! He loved her! And she loved him!" Naruto just shakes his head sadly.

"No… he didn't I'm afraid. All he cared about was the clan. There are dark secrets about your clan that you do not know and nor are you ready to hear them." Sasuke just snarls with a few tears gathered in his eyes.

"You're lying! I know that you're lying and nothing you say can change that! Next thing that you're going to say is that she didn't love me either!" Naruto just sighs.

"No… I'm not going to say that Sasuke. Because she did. That's why I'm doing this. She asked me to take care of you and to protect you from anything. Even yourself. And I plan to take that promise seriously. So get ready Sasuke… because rather or not you want to, you are coming back with me!" Sasuke just glares at him as he starts thinking about what he needs to do.

'That… That teme! I am going to kill him! But how…. As long as he can use that attack of his I can't use the Chidori…' Suddenly his mind flashes back to the wave mission as he smirks. 'I got it!' Going through several handsigns, Sasuke takes a deep breath. "Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" As the stream of fire starts heading towards him, Naruto goes through his own handsigns.

"Teme! Suiton! Suijinheki!" A mass of water then rises in front of Naruto and protects him from the fire only for the two colliding jutsu to fill the area with steam causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he realizes that he can no longer see Sasuke. 'Shit! Where the hell is he!' Hearing something, he turns just in time to get hit with Sasuke's next attack.

"Raiton! Zenshin fuzui rakurai no jutsu! (Lighting Release! Total Paralysis Thunderbolt!)" Naruto gets hit with a blue bolt of lighting that arcs through his body. Almost immediately, Naruto finds himself unable to move and, just before he falls backwards into the water, is grabbed by the scruff of his neck by a gleeful Sasuke. "Like it dobe? Personally, it's one of the less useful Jutsu that Kakashi taught me before the finals. He even taught it to me so that if I faced you guys I could use it and win without hurting you! HA! As if!" Sasuke then frowns a little as he feels a headache come on causing him to wince. A moment later a female voice makes itself known.

'Sasuke! Please stop this! You know that he's only trying to help! Why are you still following this path!? Why can't you let him help!? Just stop!' Sasuke just growls as he looks around.

"I don't know who you are so shut up! I'm doing this because I am an avenger! I need power! I have to do this… No, I NEED to do this! I have to avenge my family! So leave me alone!" Naruto just blinks at this in confusion as to who he's talking to.

'Okay… I wonder if the teme has finally snapped…' Suddenly he remembers his own hallucinations. 'Then again…' Mentally shaking his head, Naruto begins to focus on moving his muscles and finds that he can barely even get a twitch from them instead. Sasuke also shakes his head free of his thoughts and grins at Naruto before throwing him upwards and going through the seals for Chidori. He grabs Naruto again with one hand once he reaches arms length, not noticing Naruto's arm twitching.

"Well Dobe… say GOODBYE!" He juts his lighting covered hand forwards and a spray of blood hit's the water…

00000000000 Back in Konoha: Evidence Room under the Hokage Tower 000000000

Looking over some files, Kyubi (in her full human form) suddenly stops as she stumbles backwards as if she was just struck while clutching at her chest, her eyes wide open and slightly wild. 'Wha… what was that!? Why… Why does my chest hurt? And why do I feel like something really bad just happened…' Blinking in confusion, Kushina walks over and lays a hand on Kyubi's shoulder causing her to flinch as she's brought out of her thoughts. This, more then anything, tells Kushina that something is wrong.

"Kyu-chan? What's wrong? It just looked like you had a panic attack or something?" It's at this point that Kyubi turns around revealing her wide eyes which are full of fear before she throws herself into Kushina's embrace. Blinking down at the girl in her arms, Kushina just rubs her back softly and slowly through her shirt. "Kyu? Come on, tell me what's wrong." Kyubi just mumbles something causing Kushina to raise an eyebrow as even with her ninja hearing she can't make out what was just said. "Can you please repeat that for those of us who can't speak mumblise?" Blushing slightly, Kyubi pulls away and looks Kushina in the eyes and gulps.

"I.. I don't know why but… I feel like something bad has just happened to Naruto-kun. My heart is hurting and I feel really cold." Shivering slightly, she leans back into the embrace and closes her eyes. "And it feels like my stomach as a weight in it too…" Kushina just gulps before trying to reassure the kitsune (as well as herself).

"I'm sure that it's nothing Kyu-chan… You just must have had eaten something that doesn't agree with you, that's all…" Kyubi just looks up at her with a raised eyebrow causing Kushina to sweatdrop. "… I really don't sound convincing… do I?" Kyubi just shakes her head before Kushina pulls away with a sigh. "I'll go check with Tsunade to see if I can't get something out of her about the mission he's on, okay? Will that do?" Kyubi just nods at that.

"Yeah… that would be a great help, Kushina-san. I don't know why I am so worried but…" Kushina just nods her head as a shiver makes it's way up her spine.

"Yeah, you just have to know. I'll be back in a moment." She then walks out the door leaving Lily and Kyubi alone in the room, not telling either of them that she, too, is feeling as if something is wrong. After a few moments Lily shouts out causing Kyubi to jump.

"AH-HA!" hearing a thump, she turns to see Kyubi leaning against a desk breathing quickly causing her to rub the back of her neck. "Um… Sorry about that Kyu." Shaking her head, Kyubi just walks over, thankful for something to get her mind off what she's feeling.

"That's fine. So, what's got you so excited?" Lily just smiles as she shows a small envelop in her hands. Kyubi just blinks before walking over. "What's that? Wait a second, that looks like one of those…" Lily just smiles before finishing her thoughts.

"An evidence envelop. That's because it is a evidence envelop." Lily then points at the words on it. "See? It says 'Broken vial found on Uchiha Mikoto's body + glass shards extracted from wound'. This is what we've been looking for Kyu!" Kyubi's eyes widen as a small smile breaks onto her face.

"That's great news! We finally found it!" Lily nods and is about to say something when they hear a shout from Kushina.

"YOU DID WHAT YOU FUCKING BAKA BITCH!?" The two red heads look at each other and gulp as Kyubi's eyes gain some fear in them.

"That… does NOT sound good at all." Lily just nods in agreement as a wild looking Kushina rushes in and looks at the two before running over to Kyubi and grabbing her by her shirt collar.

"Kyubi, do you remember how you told me that you and Naru-chan share a mental connection with each other? Even when you're separated like you two are right now?" Kyubi just slowly nods, slightly confused with where the conversation is going.

"Um… yeah, I do have one with him Kushina-san. Unfortunately he's too far for me to contact him through it. Why? What's wrong?" Kushina just scowls.

"Can you track him through it? Yes or no?" Blinking, Kyubi nods. "Okay, that's good. I'm going to need your help." Lily just repeats Kyubi's earlier question, the answer causes both women to pale. "That fucking bitch of a Hokage sent Naru-chan, Ry-chan, and several genin on a S-rank mission because she had no other choice! Apparently the Uchiha just defected and took off with Orochimaru's elite guards and she sent them after them!" Lily just licks her suddenly dry lips before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, you two head out and I'll fix things up here and then catch up." Seeing the looks directed towards her she sighs. "Right now I'm a right mess and if we leave things the way they are then someone might figure out what we're doing here. I'll tidy up and then be on my way. I don't need you two here for that so GO!" Both Kyubi and Kushina nod before they take off. Taking a shuddering breath, Lily wraps her arms around herself before shuddering. Taking a moment to gather herself, she quickly nods before casting a spell on the vial and fragments. After a seconds she smiles a little. 'Smart girl… I do wonder how she managed this, but…' Her eyes then harden as she quickly begins to tidy up. 'But that is something for a later time.' Meanwhile at the Village gates, both Kyubi and Kushina barge through them, ignoring the shouts of the guards stationed there. After a few minutes, Kyubi looks beside her at the worried mother before sighing.

"Kushina-san…" Kushina just nods to show that she is listening. "We need to start moving there a LOT quicker or else we might not make it in time." Kushina just giver her a small glare.

"Do you think that I don't know that?! Because I do!" Seeing Kyubi flinch, Kushina just sighs and shakes her head. "I… I didn't mean to yell at you Kyu-chan. I'm… just so fucked up at the moment that I'm not thinking straight through my feelings. I'm just so worried right now." She then gives Kyubi a slight smile. "So what is your idea Kyu-chan?" Kyubi just takes a breath before letting it out.

"Well… I need you to get on my back…" Seeing the strange look Kushina shoots her, she chuckles a little. "Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kushina just looks a little sheepish at that before Kyubi continues. "As I was saying… If you get on my back, then I can use my chakra to boost my speed and make it to where Naruto-kun is a lot faster then what we are." Thinking it over, Kushina nods before leaping onto the still moving kitsune's back.

"As they said in that show 'High ho Silver away!'" Kyubi just snorts at that.

"More like 'High ho Red away!'" She then frowns as a red aura springs into being around her. "And don't worry about my Youki harming you, I won't let it." Kushina only has time to nod before Kyubi shoots forwards, becoming nothing more then red comet streaking over the landscape. A few minutes later Lily flies over the spot following the tracking charm she put on them. None of them noticing as they pass a certain silver haired Jounin on their way…

00000000000000000 Back in the Valley of the End 000000000000000000000

Sasuke's standing there with a slight scowl as he looks at the sight before him: Naruto with Sasuke's arm buried in the right side of his chest, Naruto's vest having only slowed down the attack due to the distance. The hand he had used to deflect the Chidori is also gone, cut off at the wrist. Sasuke then snorts as he begins to chuckle. "I have to admit, actually deflecting my Chidori was impressive dobe. Unfortunately, you lost you hand doing it. Also, I just destroyed you lung. Instead of a instant death, you're going to die painfully slow from drowning in your own blood." Sasuke then laughs again. "And that's not even mentioning how you can no longer move your now non-existent hand since all the nerves there are fried!" Sasuke is so busy laughing that he doesn't see Naruto move until it's too late. The rogue Uchiha suddenly finds his arm being held in a tight grip. Looking down, his eyes widen as he sees what looks to be bones forming from a dark red chakra recreating Naruto's destroyed hand. Naruto just snarls as he pulls Sasuke's hand out of his chest, the wound hissing as it slowly closes shut with a red aura shimmering just over his skin. His grip tightens as the muscles regrow and get covered by new skin. This, of course, causes Sasuke's eyes to widen as he freaks out. "Wha… WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?" Naruto flinches a little before smirking at him.

"What kind of monster am I? The kind that you should fear!" Sasuke doesn't see the fist that sends him flying into the canyon wall, but he does feel it. Stumbling to his feet, Sasuke just stares in disbelief as Naruto walks towards him. "What's the matter Sasuke? Realizing now that you have no way out anymore? That for all your arrogance, you find yourself on the wrong end of a fight?" Sasuke just grits his teeth as his Curse Seal erupts fully and spreads across his body.

"Dobe… You have no idea as to what you are talking about." Sasuke then begins to stand as Naruto stops with a slightly amused look. "You can't defeat me. Only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha!" Going through his hand seals, he then blows out a ball of fire. "Katon! Goukyaku no jutsu!" Once the fire dissipates all that's left is a steaming area. Sasuke's eyes then widen as he hears Naruto just beside him.

"Is that all you got? Foolish little Uchiha." Twisting in place, Sasuke turns just in time to receive a backhand to his face sending him flying again. Shaking his head, Naruto watches as Sasuke spit's a glob of blood into the water before charging him. Naruto just gets into the Academy stance. The two begin to trade punches and kicks. Ducking under an uppercut, Sasuke lands a blow to Naruto's abdomen causing him to bend in half before bringing his knee up and breaking Naruto's nose. It heals almost instantly as Naruto uses a spinning heel kick to nearly take Sasuke's head off. Shaking it off, Sasuke tries to punch Naruto only for him to catch it. Trying with his other hand, the same thing happens. Naruto then uses this opportunity to head butt Sasuke twice driving him to his knees, before using his arms as leverage to land a double kick to Sasuke's face. Landing on the water, Naruto charges the now disorientated Uchiha and lands several other blows on him in quick succession. Naruto then backs off as Sasuke falls to his knees coughing.

'Damn him… how is he… so powerful!? Where is he getting his strength, I need that strength, not him!' Sasuke then flinches as he feels a stinging sensation in his eyes only to find that his vision is now clear. "Wha…" He then glances down at his reflection only to grin at seeing three tomo in each eye. "HAHAHAHAHA! You see it now dobe!? MY SHARINGAN IS NOW FULLY EVEOLVED! YOU CAN NO LONGER STOP ME!" Scowling, Naruto charges in, only to find that this time Sasuke is dodging the attacks. Naruto just shakes his head, slightly disgusted with himself.

'Looks like I'm going to have to kick it up a notch…' He then looks at Sasuke and grins. "As No-Brows would say… Say hello to the most exquisite of the ninja arts! Kirigakure no jutsu!" Trying to prevent the jutsu, Sasuke charges him only to miss Naruto in the cloud of fog. Whipping around, Sasuke begins to growl as Naruto's voice echoes out. "What's the matter Sasuke? Can't see even with your oh so wonderful Sharingan? Let me tell you some teme, you are far too reliant on that eye. Even Kakashi is better in a situation like this then you are… In fact I'm pretty sure that Itachi is better then you." This of course enrages Sasuke as his face goes red.

"YOU TEME! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!? COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" The only answer he receives is a laugh.

"Why should I teme? It's the truth after all. Besides, we're ninja, striking from the shadows is part of the job." Naruto's voice seems to be coming from behind him and Sasuke swiftly turns to see a shadow. Grinning, he throws a kunai at it causing it to stumble before it disappears. He sees another shadow and hits that one as well. Meanwhile outside the mist, Naruto grins as he sends in another Bushin.

'Hmm… I wonder how much longer this is going to last before he realizes that he's wasting chakra and weapons on my Kage Bushin…' An massive explosion of fire then erupts evaporating the mist causing Naruto to shrug as he sees a panting Sasuke there covered in scratches and cuts. "Guess that it was only for that long." He then leaps down from his perch and starts to slowly walk towards Sasuke. "So… you ready to stop this teme and go back peacefully?" Sasuke then tries to get back up only to fall back on his knees as Naruto shakes his head. "Look at you, you can't even stand up on your own two legs." Sasuke just begins to growl as he tries to get back up.

"You…" Gritting his teeth, the Curse Seal slowly grows causing his skin to darken as a white X forms over his nose while his hair whitens until it's a pure white. "You…" Naruto's eyes then widen as he watches two large wings shaped like hands burst from his back. "You teme! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke then glares at him before charging him. A part of Naruto's shocked mind notes that somehow Sasuke's not touching the water, but rather is floating above it. Fortunately for Naruto, his body automatically reacts to Sasuke's attack and blocks it before he Apparates out of range. Naruto then scowls at the Uchiha before shouting at him.

"Baka! Look at you! Do you see what you've turned into?! You're a monster of your own making!" Sasuke just scoffs before smirking and clinching his fist.

"You're wrong dobe! This… This power! This is the type of power that I need in order to kill Itachi and avenge my family! Power that Konoha couldn't give me! Power that they were too scared to give me!" Naruto just scowls before shaking his head in sadness.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke… So sorry that you've fallen so far. What would your Okaa-san have said if she was still alive…" This, as expected, sets Sasuke off as he charges Naruto in a rage.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH DOBE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY KAA-SAN!" What happens next is a fierce Taijutsu battle with the two hitting each other and remodelling the entire valley with their blows (misses and impacts from those that hit). Finally, the two leap away from each other. Breathing hard, Naruto glares at his opponent before spitting a glob of blood and wincing as he feels his busted ribs.

'Fuck! What the hell is going on here?! I know that I shouldn't be arrogant, but he's still beating me! Just how big of a boost did that fucking thrice damned seal give him!" growling in his throat, Naruto unleashes a barrage of spells at Sasuke who vanishes in a swirl of leaves causing him to curse. "SHIT!" A voice behind him causes his eyes to widen as he whips around.

"And you always talk about my Kaa-san dobe, what would your's think of you swearing?" Naruto just manages to turn in time to receive a devastating uppercut that launches him into the air, actually cracking and breaking some of his teeth. Sasuke then gains a sickening grin before once again vanishing and reappearing under Naruto as the bandages on his arms unwrap and wrap around the slightly dazed Naruto. He then twits and the two go flying downwards with Sasuke calling out the move that he had copied from Lee. "Omote Renge!" Naruto's head impacts with the ground with a sickening crack as it's buried. Looking at him for a moment, Sasuke scoffs before turning only to stop as he hears a cracking sound making his eyes go wide. "What…? Tha-that's impossible! He can't still be alive!" Turning, he starts to shake as Naruto pulls himself free from the rock. Naruto then snarls as he reaches up and twists his neck back into position before grinning ferally at the scared Uchiha.

"What's that matter Sasuke? Surprised?" Sasuke just takes a step back before the red aura around Naruto bursts into a even fiercer conflagration and forms the Fox-cloak around him. Naruto then seems to fade out of existence causing Sasuke to sweat. Sasuke just whips his head this way and that, looking for Naruto while hoping that his Sharingan will give him time to react.

"Where… where is he?! How the hell did he vanish and why can't I sense him…?!' Suddenly, Sasuke gulps as he realizes why. 'The air… the air is full of that red chakra! It's somehow blocking my ability to sense him due to the amount!' His thoughts go blank a moment later as agony rips it's way through him. Hearing a thump he only has time to scream before he's driven into the canyon wall on the opposite side. Grunting, he pulls himself out and looks over at where he was to find a grinning Naruto watching him while flicking the blood from the blade of his knife, one of Sasuke's "wings" laying at his feet. Growling, Sasuke begins to go through several handsigns before taking a breath. "Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!" Naruto just snorts before waving his hand and stopping the fireballs where they are in the air. And then with a fanged smirk and a wave, he sends them right back at Sasuke who dodges. Landing on the wall above him, Sasuke takes a short breath and looks up only to find himself looking into two pitch black eyes with blue slits and red, glowing veins. This, of course, is right before he finds his face grabbed by a claw made of red chakra. Naruto then proceeds to run along the wall, Sasuke being dragged along behind him through various obstacles until Naruto throws him across the river and into the wall opposite them. Sasuke doesn't get a break as Naruto appears before launching him into the air with a kick. A Kage Bushin then appears above him and kicks him again as more appear. Finally, he slams into the ground and lays there groaning. Naruto just raises an eyebrow as he slowly walks forwards.

"Looks like you're all out of steam teme. You got nothing left in you now. Just give it up, you failed/ That's all there is to it." Naruto then stiffens as he hears a familiar chuckle behind him.

"Ah… Naruto-kun. You're always good for a good laugh." Whipping around, Naruto sees Kabuto there with another Sound ninja beside him who has a tied up and battered Tayuya slung over his shoulders. Kabuto just smirks as he notices where Naruto is looking. "Looking at dear Tayuya-chan I see. I wouldn't worry too much about her you know." At this point unknown to everyone, Tayuya wakes up but continues to act like she's asleep. "Yes, I wouldn't worry too much about her Naruto-kun. You see, Orochimaru-sama has already given me the go ahead to let me use her in some of my personal experiments. And if she survives?" Kabuto just chuckles. "And if she survives, she'll be excellent as a breeder… Once all her attitude is beaten out from her that is." Suddenly Kabuto and the Sound nin find that they can no longer breath due to a massive burst of KI, The source, of course, is Naruto. A second tail rapidly joins the first as he growls.

"You… teme! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto then vanishes before reappearing right in front of the two. Knocking Kabuto aside, he claws the Sound nin in two before catching Tayuya in his arms. Tayuya for her part gasps as she feels the warmth of the chakra as well as in pain as her broken bones rub up against one another. Naruto's attack is short lived as Kabuto appears behind him and hits him in the back with a chakra scalpel. Watching as he stumbles, even as the Youki begins to repair the damage, Kabuto chuckles before leaping to the shore of the river.

"I would kill you Naruto-kun, but it seems that someone else has first dibs on you." Hearing what sounds like the flapping of a flock of birds, Naruto looks over his shoulder to find Sasuke rushing towards him with a fist of black lighting. Naruto just holds onto Tayuya tighter as he shields her with his body causing her eyes to widen as she tries to hang onto consciousness.

'First he saves me… and now… he's trying to protect me by giving up his life… Wha…' At last her world fades to blackness of blissful unconceness. Naruto just closes his eyes, unable to move out of the way due to the injuries in his back as Sasuke plunges the black Chidori towards Naruto's back…

….

….

(AN: I could be an ass and leave it here but… You guys reading this would likely kill me for it.)

Only for it to be knocked off course as two feminine hands grab Sasuke's fist deflecting it and causing it to plunge into Naruto's Shoulder just above it's original target. Second, the same two hands then punch Sasuke sending him flying backwards. Getting up, Sasuke shifts back to normal as the Curse Seal retracts. His eyes then widen seeing two nude girls standing between him and Naruto. One looks similar to Naruto's Oroike no jutsu form except she's thirteen years old and has waist length red hair and two whisker marks on her cheeks. The girl beside her looks to be twelve with a slender body type and looks a lot like a younger version of Mikoto except her hair raises slightly in the back before flowing down to just below her shoulder blades. Sasuke just shakes his head to clear it when the black haired girl speaks up. "I can't believe you! I told you that he only wanted to help and you wouldn't listen to me!" The red head just nods as she takes Tayuya from Naruto's arms. She then snorts in derision.

"Yeah… besides, you needed outside help to land that blow. And you call Naruto weak? HA! You're the one who's weak!" Sasuke just growls but before he can say anything he grabs a slow moving (for a genin) badly aimed kunai thrown by Naruto and smirks.

"What the hell was that dobe!? You can't even aim a thrown kunai right!" He starts chuckling only to stop as Naruto chuckles a little and holds up a hand and starts counting down on his fingers from five.

"Who says that I didn't want you to catch it? I am a prankster after all." Sasuke goes to try and drop it, only to find to his horror that it's somehow stuck to his hand. Naruto's countdown then reaches 0 and Sasuke vanishes causing Naruto to chuckle before he descends into a coughing fit with blood splattering from his lips. "I may… hate travelling… by them… but… Portkeys… are fucking… dead useful…" On shore, Kabuto finally shakes himself free of his shock and starts to grind his teeth.

'I can't believe that such a… pathetic… Shinobi managed to beat Orochimaru's chosen vessel! That baka! Doesn't he have any idea as to what he's done!?' He then reactivates his chakra scalpel and is about to charge when a red blur slams into him, causing him to go skipping across the ground and then water before hitting a rock in the middle of the water. Shakily getting up, he looks over to see two unfamiliar red heads standing there. He notes that one has red eyes while the other has green. He then grits his teeth. "Do you have any idea as to who I am?" The red head with the green eyes just snorts before giving him a savage grin.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, Yakushi Kabuto. Do YOU know who I am?" Seeing that he doesn't she shakes her head before giving him a hooded, danger filled look. "I'm Uzumaki Kushina bitch, the Red Death herself. You MAY be Kakashi's level, but I'm on an equal footing with the Yondaime! So why don't you be a good little ass-bitch and go back home to your master Orochimaru and let him lick you out." Kabuto bristles at this but doesn't move as he knows that it might be his last. Suddenly an explosion rings out from above them and Kabuto uses it as a distraction to vanish, knowing that his master won't like the news he's bringing. Kushina just scowls before noticing Lily flying down with a smirk on her face. "And where the hell were you and why do I think that you had something to do with that explosion just now?" Lily just sheepishly nods.

"Well… I noticed someone watching from up on the cliff. He looked like a weird mix of a human and a Venus Flytrap. Not to mention… He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it." Kushina just sucks in a breath and Lily smirks. "I wouldn't worry about it. Even though I know that in a straight up fight I couldn't beat him, I did do something that James and Sirius did once, but with the twist of a memory charm to make him forget that all this ever happened." At that moment she notices the two new girls and raises an eyebrow at their state of undress. "Not that I really want to know, but… why is there two naked girls here? One of whom is holding my nephew?" The black haired one shivers a little and Lily sighs before waving her wand and creating clothes for the two (black shirt and ANBU style pants for both of them). "Now mind explaining who you two are?" The two about to say something when they hear a massive explosion as the area shudders. Lily's eyes widen as a sinking feeling occurs in her stomach. Not even waiting, she hops back on her broom and takes off. "HARRY!" Kushina's doesn't have enough time to react as Naruto starts to hyperventilate as Kyubi looks over at her.

"SHIT! WE GOT TO GO NOW! NARUTO-KUN'S GOING INTO SHOCK!" Kushina just swears and grabs hold of Naruto as Kyubi shifts into a fox the size of a horse before Kushina leaps onto her, soon followed by the two girls with the red head holding Tayuya. Kushina is about to say something when the red head growls at her.

"I am NOT sticking around here. We're going with you whether you like it or not!" Kushina just sighs and nods before telling Kyubi to take off. Kyubi does so and a few minutes later rain begins to fall as Kakashi reaches the valley and freaks out as he can't find either of his students…

0000000000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, there's the first chapter of the new update done. I think that it came out pretty good myself._

_Yui: I got to admit, it is pretty good. But who are those two girls? And what connection do they have with Naruto and Sasuke?_

_Steve: Well, here's a few hints: First, look back at the Tea Country Arc. Second, you'd have to look at something that happened here that didn't happen in the original version._

_Hinata: Um, that's not very detailed Steve-san._

_Steve: Ah! But that's the whole point! I want to hear people's guess before I actually reveal it._

_Yui: In other words, this is a gimmick to get more reviews._

_Steve: Exactly! Anyways, time to go to the next chapter! See you there!_

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000


	76. Harry's battle! The sword awakes!

_Steve: And here we are with the next chapter of the new update! And in this one Lily will shine at the end._

_Yui: YES! You show them what us mothers can do! Wahoo!_

_Steve: Err… no need to get so excited over it Yui-chan._

_Yui: Bah! Whenever a mother has the spotlight on her, for something good that is, it's something to celebrate._

_Hinata: Yui-san…_

_Pen-pen: Warak wark war Waarrk waar warr wark waarkk waar wark warr.(Never mind her Hinata-chan, she's just always been like this.)_

_Steve: True. Anyways, time for the disclaimer._

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Groaning, Harry slowly shakes his head as he sits back up with the world seemingly spinning around him. Wincing, he slowly brings his fingers up to a sore spot only to bite back a shout. Pulling away his fingers he brings them up to his nose and sniffs, smelling the metallic tang of blood on them. Grunting, he then gets back up onto his feet and looks around. Looking up he spots a few slivers of sunlight showing him that he is now underground. With a sigh he activates his Akai Mahogan enabling him to see in the gloom as if it was high noon above ground. Harry just sighs at the sight that greets him as he figures out that there's no way out. 'Damnit! How the hell am I going to get out? And how the hell did that bitch Akui manage to drag me down here?! She should have been dead since she was blown to pieces!' Kuro decides to make himself known at this moment.

'I'm actually not all that surprised considering exactly what kind of demon she is now.' Feeling the unasked question from his current incarnation, Kuro sighs. 'She's what's known as a conglomerate demon. The most common is the Poison Imp created by dark wizards and dark miko's. They're really nothing more then pests to your average demon. Less common, but no less rare, are those who are demons that have devoured a large number of other demons. This is what I suspect Akui to be. The third, and most rare and dangerous, is one who was originally a hoard of demons that have merged around a soul of another demon or human. They're by far the most dangerous and deadly because they are the most cunning.' Harry just nods as he whips his head around at the sound of shifting rock only to wince as he feels like he just took a sledgehammer to the skull.

'Okay… but have you ever met any of these type of guys before in your life? And what would the weakness of the kind that Akui is be?' Kuro just sighs as he thinks it over.

'I have met some before. Two in fact. The first one was of the third type. It had been created when a man lusted after a good friend of mine and a hoard of demons used his darkness to merge together in order to kill my friend, a miko by the name of Modoriko…' He trails off at the sound of laughter from Harry before raising an eyebrow. 'And what, preytell, is so funny?' Harry just stops for a moment, a smirk playing along his lips.

'Oh… nothing but… you know, Modoriko the Miko?' Kuro just sighs before shaking his head.

'Yeah, I know. It's just so easy making jokes about that… Trust me I know. I cracked jokes to her about it all the time…' A pained expression comes over his face as if remembering a phantom pain. 'Of course, it DID wear thin after a bit… as shown when she shot a purification arrow into my ass.' Harry just chuckles as he takes a step before Kuro's eyes pop open as he notices something that Harry missed. 'SHIT! HARRY MOVE NOW!' Harry's eyes widen for a moment before he dives to the left, a massive claw just barely missing him. Rolling along the ground, he makes it back onto his feet only to find his stomach doing a unpleasant flip at the sight of Akui. For there she is, except there's a hole where her stomach once was with tentacles hanging from it. And then there's the fact that her skin's nothing more then blackened flakes with the red muscle underneath exposed. She her left hand's fingers are now three foot long bone claws. She then snarls with her ruined mouth before she starts speaking in a voice that seems to be made of several others speaking at once.

"KuRo YoU TemE! LoOk At WHat yOu HAVe done To MY PerFect BoDY… I'M GoINg To KIll you!" Bending down, she then lunges at Harry, just narrowly missing him as he dodges to the side. Looking at where she hit, Harry gulps as he notices that her claws have sunk into the rock as if it was nothing more then modoler's clay. Harry then narrows his eyes as he lines up with his fingers preparing to attack.

"Oh… why don't you just shut the bloody hell up you bitch. It's not like you were all that good-looking to begin with after all. Reducto!" Harry's smirk soon transforms into an expression of disbelief as she brings up her arm which turns into the colour of burnished silver and seems to absorb the spell. A few seconds later the spell back out, only directly at Harry. Grunting as he crosses his arms in front of him in order for his arm guards to take the hit, Harry narrows his eyes at her causing her to laugh as he hit's the ground.

"Do YoU LiKE It KuRo? I FORgot tO MentION HoW I DEvoURed TWo WONderINg SoUls. ONe HaD ThE AbiLIty TO RelfecT AttACks Back AGaINst tHe OrIgInAL USer. A mOsT USefUL ABilITy, Do YOu NoT AgREe KuRO?" She then smirks at him. "HEre's AnoTHER ABilITy ThAT I GoT FRom AnOTHer RElatED SOul." She pulls out her clawed arm before swinging it forwards creating a mass of twisters that head directly for Harry. "DanCE OF ThE DRagON!" Harry just barely dodges the attack though the twisting winds manage to slash through his vest drawing blood. Harry just narrows his eyes as he growls.

'Damnit! How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?!' Dodging another attack, Harry ties to apparate out, only for his eyes to widen as he finds that he can't. 'SHIT!' A Moment later he swears in real life as Akui appears behind him and lands a strike to his back, her claws cleaving through his coat and the venom on them begins to eat through his vest. Leaping away, Harry bites his lip while trying to find a way out. Bending over, he sighs. 'I guess that I have nothing to do but to attack…' "Shunpo!" Harry disappears only to reappear with his fist buried in a slowly healing Akui's stomach before following through with a devastating uppercut. Before she can fly too far, Harry leaps above her and then lands a roundhouse kick to her chest sending her through a boulder. Landing somewhat roughly, Harry gasps for breath before an enraged Akui bursts from inside the rubble and strarts charging Harry. Groaning, Harry leaps into the air before he unleashes another barrage of spells. "Blastodio! Reducto! Reducto!" Akui only grins before bringing her arm back up with it turning silver.

"As ALwayS KurO, YoU JUst NEver LEaRN!" Harry just grins as he watches the spells get absorbed and then launched back at him. Suddenly everything blurs for Akui before she finds herself up in the air moments before the spells she just reflected slam into her back, nearly blasting her in half. Landing, Harry watches as she lands on the floor of the cavern with a meaty smack. Seeing several wiggling pieces nearby, Harry just sneers before pointing his fingers at one of them.

"Withering Flame." A small burst of green flame leaps from his finger and hits the piece, burning it away and leaving nothing behind but a cloud of greasy black smoke and a blackened area on the stone. Harry's about to say something when he gets hit in the back soon followed by a burning sensation. He also gets hit on the back of his legs. Looking down, Harry's eyes widen at the sight of what looks like two grubs burrowing into his flesh. Grunting, he gets back on his legs while contacting Kuro. 'Oi! Kuro! What the hell was that!' Kuro just shakes his head.

'Those… things… were parts of Akui. If I miss my guess they were going to slowly eat away at you from the inside, weakening you enough for her to easily kill… or to give her the ability to take her time to do so.' Kuro just chuckles feeling Harry's nervousness. 'No worries kid, your AK enhanced immune system killed them as soon as they entered your body. And besides… I'm here and I sure as hell aren't about to let them do anything to you… Not that they really could since I'm a Taiyoukai.' Harry just sighs in relief.

'Thanks Kuro. That's a load off my mind.' Hearing a sound, he turns to see Akui's arm get dragged behind a rock causing him to growl. "This bitch is really getting on my fucking last nerve!" He's about to rush over when the rubble behind him bursts apart with Akui lunging towards him with her mouth opened impossibly wide revealing rows of sharp teeth, her skin fully healed except for the fact that it's corpse gray. She hits where Harry is causing a cloud of dust and debris to form. Harry just leaps out of the smoke holding onto a injured arm as what appears to be a bunch of open mouthed serpents with armoured heads try to strike him. He dodges each one as they follow him. 'GODFUCKING DAMNIT! WHAT DOES IT FUCKING TAKE TO BLOODY WELL KILL HER!?' It's at that point when he feels what seems to be a heartbeat from his sword causing him to look down as he feels another. "What the…?" Kuro just laughs in his head.

'Seems that you FINALLY have enough power to use my blade so it's now awakened!' Then he makes a thoughtful sound before mentally shrugging. 'Granted you only have the first attack, but it should hurt her enough….' Harry perks up at this as he draws his sword to see several sparks travel along the blade, the handle now seeming to feel comfortably warm, almost welcomingly so.

'So I can finally use that attack after all this time and training…? So… What's it's name? And how do I do it?' Kuro gives a sadistic grin as he tells him, causing a similar grin to appear on Harry's face as he brings the sword back, the sparks turning into a torrent of red lighting. He then swings it forwards sending out a blast of blood-red lighting towards Akui. "Kurenai Raikou! (Crimson Lighting!)" She doesn't have the time to dodge before it hits her, the lighting arcing through her body as she screams in agony before she falls forwards to one knee with a groan. Seeing her slowly get up, Harry whips his hands forwards. "FYNDFYRE!" The blast of purplish black fire shoots from his hands and lands directly on her. After a bit of her trying to put it out, she starts to grow under the flames causing Harry's eyes to widen as he backs up to a nearby wall. "Aw… crap." He suddenly blinks as he can feel a small breeze drifting out of the crack before he grins at just that moment the flames go out to reveal Akui's true form towering over him, which is that of several demons merged together, her face being visible inside the main demonic dragon head's mouth. Gulping Harry gives her a slightly shaky grin. "So sorry but… I just can't stick around! Bye!" And with a whispered chant, he dives for the crack and squeezes through it despite it being no wider then his finger. Reaching the other side, Harry lands on the floor face first. Getting back up, he hears a screech of pure rage as the wall he just came through shudders. Turning back, he starts to mumble to himself. "Thank Merlin for dragon magic… though it needs a better name. I mean, really, 'Just small enough' just isn't very imaginative…" Another shudder runs through the wall as a series of small cracks appear. "Right. I forgot about that." Inside his head, Kuro sweatdrops.

'How the hell could you possibly forget about her?' Shaking his head, Kuro sighs. 'But the main problem is that she can now escape and go after our family… What the hell are you grinning about?!' Harry just chuckles before answering.

'Because she won't go after our family Kuro. Not until she's sure that I'm dead or disabled. Not to mention that at this moment she's so pissed off that she can't think of anything other then to kill me.' Harry's expression then becomes serious. 'This does give us a measure of an advantage though since she's going to be focusing on us almost exclusively.' Seeing a nearby tunnel, Harry rushes towards it. Bending down, he grins as he takes out a sealing scroll and unsealing a bunch of equipment. Soon after he looks over his work with a nod before heading farther down the tunnel. Near the end of the tunnel before it opens up into another cavern, he sets up another trap. This time a wire trap designed to wrap around the opponent, restricting their movement. However, Harry's hooked it up to a fire seal as well causing Kuro to raise an eyebrow.

'Okay… I'll bite, why did you set it up that way?' Harry just snickers.

'Because the wire isn't actually wire. It's Thermite. And once she's wrapped up in it the fire seal will activate igniting it.' Kuro's eyes widen as he pales causing Harry to grin. 'And that's not counting the other trap. It'll launch a bunch of poisoned senbon into her once she breaks the trip wire. It alone should slow her down until she adapts… though the Basilisk venom should last for a while and weaken her… Hmm… I should add a little something…" Harry then grins manically as he adds a bunch of explosive tags to the whole thing. 'There! That should do it!' He then takes off in time to hear an ominous cracking sound from the other end of the tunnel as well as an enraged scream. Running through the cavern, Harry takes note of several pieces of old corroded mining equipment laying around causing him to frown. 'We're in a mine? I wonder what they mined here…' At that point he smells something like faint smell of a swamp causing his eyes to widen before they narrow as a grin makes itself known on his face. 'Coal mine… Excellent. I can use this…' Spotting a vertical shaft up ahead, he nods. 'Hey! Kuro, how are we doing for magic and chakra at the moment?' Kuro raises an eyebrow but doesn't make any other gestures of being confused.

'At the moment?' He makes a thoughtful sound before shrugging. 'We doing pretty good chakra wise. Magic wise… we're about at half capacity.' Harry then asks about the chakra storage seal on his back making him shake his head. 'Oh, that? I'm actually surprised that you remembered about it. I know that Tsunade and the others have. As to that… it's full at about your current level. Why?' Harry just shakes his head.

'I got a plan.' Kuro just shivers at this causing Harry to frown. 'Hey! I come up with damn good plans I'll have you know!' Kuro just sweatdrops before he answers.

'You come up with good plans? Need I remind you of the Desdimona incident? The sheer amount of collateral damage from it was astounding!' Harry just grumbles.

"Yeah… but it still worked…" Shaking his head clear, Harry leaps down the shaft to the next level before summoning a hoard of Kage Bushin and sending them down the corridor. One stays behind and casts a Notice-me-not charm on the entrance. Nodding, Harry continues down to the next level and repeats. As he goes farther and farther down, Harry continues his conversation with Kuro. 'So, figure out a way to beat her yet?' Kuro just sighs and shakes his head.

'Unfortunately no. The problem is that she is a combination of the two different types of conglomerate. She does remind me of one that I fought… Now THAT was an arrogant demoness I'll tell you.' Harry just raises an eyebrow.

'Oh? Do tell.' At that point they hear an explosion above them causing both to wince. 'Now that… had to hurt.' Kuro just nods.

'Yeah, agreed.' Shaking his head, Kuro clears his throat. 'Yeah… anyways, I met this one soon after I arrived back in Japan. She was a real bitch let me tell you. She had eaten so many other demons that she was almost a match for some Taiyoukai, not me or my family of course but others.' Harry just nods at that as he notices a slight waver at the bottom as he realizes that at least one of the lower levels are flooded with water.

'Of course. Anyways, please continue.' Kuro just shrugs as Harry creates another mass of Kage Bushin.

'Anyways, that wasn't the bad part. You see she was just about immortal.' Harry raises an eyebrow at that causing Kuro to shake his head. 'She had somehow killed and devoured a minor kami impersonating Tsukiyomi, gaining the deity's immortality. She then impersonated Tsukiyomi herself. Well, when I returned I heard of her and went after her. She of course tried to absorb me. ME! Didn't work out that way for her though. That kind of thing would only work if A. I was weaker then her. Or B. I was mortally wounded. I nearly destroyed her, immortal or not, when she escaped and went into hiding.' Kuro then makes a thoughtful sound. 'Never did find out what exactly happened to her…' Shaking his head, Kuro notices that they're standing on a ledge for one of the levels except for the fact that just below then the rest of the shaft is filled with water. He then raises an eyebrow as he watches several Harry clones leap into the water, sinking out of sight. Soon after Harry nods before placing a barrier seal over the bottom of the shaft just as the water begins to bubble and froth. Blinking in confusion, Kuro turns his thoughts towards Harry. 'Hey kid? What's with all this? I'm actually starting to get a little scared because you're not telling me anything. And THAT never bodes well.' Harry just chuckles as he starts moving into the mine.

'True. But I finally think that I have a way to kill Akui. Permanently.' This catches Kuro's interest as Harry continues. 'First thing first, I need a way to drain her Youki. I've already started since every time she has to heal causes her to expend some.' He then summons about fifty Kage Bushin and sends them down the hallway before placing his hands on his knees as he bends over gasping for breath drawing a concerned feeling from Kuro.

'You okay Harry? You shouldn't be using so much chakra otherwise you'll be perfect for Akui to kill. Being weakened from exhaustion is just as bad as being weakened from poison after all.' Harry just nods at that as he stands back up, the chakra storage seal on his back slowly refilling his reserves.

'I know that you mangy mutt. But the point is that I need all those bushin for my plan. Also, more of the chakra exhaustion that I'm feeling is coming from the fact that I'm having to convert chakra into magic, and there's always a little loss with that.' Kuro then asks why he needs all of that magic causing Harry to shrug. 'I need the bushin to cast some spells to set the whole thing up.' Walking into a large cavern, Harry nods as he looks around. 'Perfect. This will be the perfect point to set up an ambush. All I need to do is to distract her for several minutes and then I'll be done and the trap will be fully set.' Hearing a roar, Harry smirks. 'And here comes the guest of honour. Right on time unlike Kakashi.' Rushing over to the wall, Harry waves his hand over himself causing his image to waver before it vanishes. A few moments later Akui enters in her true form, several senbon still sticking out of her body. She stays there in the middle of the room as her heads whip around before she stops and takes a deep sniff of the air. She then begins to chuckle before growling.

"I knOW ThAt YoU ARe THeRe KuRo! I CaN SmELl YoUr StENch ANyWheRE! So IT's No USe HiDinG FrOm Me! So COme OuT ANd I pROmiSE To MAke YoUr DEatH ReLATivlY PAinLEss!" She stops looking around as a voice makes itself known.

"Aw… Really? Do you promise?" Akui just smashes a clawed arm where she heard the voice coming from only to hit nothing but wall as the voice comes from another angle. "Oooo! You nearly got me there! Good try though!" A Reducto comes out of no where and smashes into her back. A moment later she whips around and slashes at the area with her tail/tentacle. Harry's voice then rings out once more. "Aw… And you were SO close too! Want to have another shot?" A few moments later several Kunai shoot out at her, but she just knocks them away before she notices that they had small pouches on them that have opened, scattering several small pieces of paper around as Harry's voice rings out. "Now, this may be Sakura-nee-chan's original technique, but she gave me permission to use it…" Another kunai this time with an exploding note tied to it enters the cloud as Harry calls out the attack's name. "Sakura Fubuki no jutsu!" The resulting explosion sends shrapnel shooting every where in the narrow confines causing Harry to grunt as he holds his shoulder, the shock of the wound making lose his concentration and bringing an end to his spell. A moment later two tentacles shoot out from the cloud and impale Harry through his shoulder before they slam him into the wall, cracking it. A snapping sound is also heard showing that she broke at least one bone. She then slowly makes her way over, the large wounds on her slowly closing shut. Finally, she comes to a stop right in front of him as her main mouth opens revealing her face with a victorious smirk on it.

"So… ANy LaSt WoRDs KuRO?" Harry just slowly nods. "VeRy WeLL ThEn, Go AhEad." Harry just mumbles something causing her to blink before her smirk grows. "WhAt WaS ThAt KuRO?" She then brings her face right close only for Harry's face to whip up.

"I said that you're a fucking bitch! Futton! Komu no jutsu! (Boil Release! Skilled mist technique!)" Harry then sprays a greenish mist into her face causing her to scream in agony as she drops him, her body smashing into the walls as the mist eats away at her face and the area around it. Harry then follows it up with another jutsu. "Ninpou! Doku Giri no jutsu!" This time a almost black mist shoots from Harry's mouth and covers the area. After a few moments, Harry does two hand seals ending in the Tora. "Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!" The single green fireball shoots into the mist as Harry hides behind a boulder, igniting it in to a explosion. After a bit, Harry peeks out from behind to see a moaning Akui laying on the smoking floor. Sighing, Harry steps out from behind and is about to take off when he gets hit from behind by a glob of slime. As he struggles he doesn't see Akui get back up before he feels her breath on the back of his neck causing him to still.

"I'm FEelIng A LitTLe PecKIsh! AnD WhAt'S HEre? WhY It'S A NiCe TaStY DeMoN!" Harry doesn't have the time to react as she seemingly flows around him while grinning with her many mouths. After a few moments she starts laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I fiNAllY KiLLeD YoU KuRo! YOu KnOW WhAT I ThInK ThAt I WiLL ShOW YoU WhAt I WiLL dO To YoUR fAmiLy!" She stays still for several moments before she suddenly shudders as if in pain. She coughs up a glob of blood as her back bulges before it explodes revealing a pissed off Harry with his demonic aura swirling around him before it forms into a version of Naruto's 'Fox-Cloak' except it has the features of a dog, not a fox. Akui's eyes nearly pop out as she starts to finally feel fear. "WhAt! ThIS iS ImpoSSibLE!" Harry just growls as he pulls himself out of the whole he's made.

"With me there's nothing that's impossible! And guess what? Those images you sent me? THEY! JUST! PISSED! ME! OFF!" He punctuates each word with a punch to Akui's main head before he knocks her into the wall with the last word. She goes to get back up to find that Harry's already there. She only has time for her eyes to widen before Harry actually lifts her off the ground before slamming her down. He then throws her across the cavern. She starts to get up as Harry rushes towards her. "Now let me show you a move that I taught my Otouto! Sankon Tesso (Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer)!" The slashes hit her directly cutting her into pieces. The pieces start to reform almost immediately, but as they do so Harry starts chanting. "Gods of barathrum! Audite mihi iam! EGO dico super thee , adeo thy suffragium! Solvo illud animus irretitus intus is bestia! Solvo illud ut votum ut exsisto solvo! EGO scisco is beneficium vestrum! Commodo suffragium mihi! (Gods of the Underworld! Hear me now! I call upon thee, come to thy aid! Free those souls trapped within this beast! Free those that wish to be free! I ask this boon of you! Please aid me!)" And with the final words Harry jerks his hand forwards, a blue burst of light travelling from it into the reformed Akui causing her to screech as first one then two and soon several blue orbs shoot out of her body. She then tries to crawl away as more free themselves from her only for a clawed hand made of black chakra grabs her. She shakly turns her head to see a sadistically grinning Harry shake his finger and head before he yanks back, his fist coming forwards just as the chakra claw pulls her into range. As she slams into the wall again, Harry disappears and reappears on top of her before he does a few handsigns and grabs a hold of her back, a dark purplish energy traveling up his arm as he grunts. Inside his head, Kuro winces a bit.

'Fuck! We can't handle too much more of her Youki! This stuff is dense as hell and corrosive! And the damage is even worse with you using my youki! Harry, you have got to let go!" Harry just grunts back.

'Not… quite… yet!' Soon after words the point becomes moot as Akui finally manages to knock Harry from his perch on her back. She goes to hit Harry with one of her tentacles only for Harry to grab it and start swinging her around before he lets go sending her down a corridor. She skips along the ground only for Harry to reappear above her and smash a kick into her side sending her farther along the ground until she comes to rest inside another cavern. She goes to get up only to find herself skewered by a bunch of poles. Almost immediately purple lighting shoots between the poles and down into the ground as a circular array lights up underneath her. Symbols engraved into the poles then start glowing as well as she thrashes around trying to get free. Hearing chuckling, she turns to see a grinning Harry causing her to growl.

"AnD WhAt iS sO fUnnY?!" Harry stops chuckling, but his grin stays firmly on his face.

"Ah well… you see, now I got you just where I want you and now you're going to die. And this time you'll stay dead." Harry then mumbles something and a purple see through hemisphere comes into being with the edges meeting those of the array on the floor. Harry then points at it. "You see, that sheild is in fact powered by the Youki that's being drained from you. Most of it though is being channelled by the Iron poles into the earth to dissipate. Normally that would kill even a demon like you, but I decided to be on the safe side." Creating a Kage Bushin, he almost immediately dispels it and waiting a moment takes a deep breath and then scrunches up his nose. "This is the next phase and why I needed that shield around you. You can't smell it, but I used a bunch of Kage Bushin to draw out an explosive gas named methane from the coal beds. It's so explosive that the smallest spark could ignite an inferno. And now the air in the mine is saturated with it!" Akui just looks at him with a horrified expression as Harry's grin widens as he draws out a scroll and places it on the floor and swipes a bit of blood on it. "Now then, in this scroll is a sample I took of a phoenix's 'Flame of Rebirth'. I really don't think that I should have to tell you that this fire burns hot enough and is pure enough that it destroys any evil it comes into contact with. The only thing better would be a holy flame, and I'm unfortunately all out of holy flames at the moment. Now then, this seal holds it and…" Harry quickly writes out a seal around the main one. "And this seal acts as a timer to release the flame. With me so far?" The fact that Akui is paling is enough to tell him that she is. "Well… in about five minutes the seal will release the flame into a environment filled with a highly flammable and explosive gas… an environment in which you are trapped." Harry then chuckles as he starts skipping towards the exit, waving his hand back at her in goodbye. "Well, it's been nice knowing you! See ya! I most definitely wouldn't want to be ya!" As soon as Harry's out of hearing/sight range, he takes off running for the exit as fast as possible as Kuro starts screaming in his skull, causing him to wince.

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!? JUST HOW GODDAMN FUCKING STUPID AND INSANE ARE YOU!?' Harry just shrugs his shoulders as he reaches the main shaft and starts running up it.

'According to most people? Pretty much insane.' Seeing that Kuro's about to start on another rant, Harry cuts him right off there. 'That's quite enough Kuro! What's done is done and that's all!' Harry then continues in a softer tone. 'I just couldn't take the chance of her escaping again and this time going after my precious people. And if I have to give my life to prevent just that? So be it then. I have no regrets. She will be destroyed completely and utterly. And for the safety of my family I will pay any price willingly… Any price.' Looking up, Harry sighs as he hears a breeze pass by him causing Kuro to frown.

'What was that?' Harry just chuckles.

'Remember the Kage Bushin I sent into the flooded levels?' Kuro just nods as Harry becomes grim. 'I had them use some minor transfiguration to decompose the water into Hydrogen gas and pure oxygen. That breeze was a combination of the barrier holding them in collapsing and the others using magic to create a air current spreading it around. This whole mine is now one massive Air-fuel bomb. The fire will ignite the gasses and wipe out the entire mine. How large of a blast it'll be I don't know… just that it'll be huge.' Seeing the end of the shaft above him, Harry starts shooting vanishing charms on it, creating a passage way to the surface. Meanwhile down below him, Akui continues her struggles.

"ThAt TeMe! I'll KiLL hIm!" Slowly, she weakens as bits and pieces fall off of her until all that remains in her original body causing her to scowl before she grins manically as the lighting dies down (the poles themselves vanish) and the barrier drops. "Hahahahaha! You have failed again Kuro! I cannot be stopped! Even if it takes me another six hundred years I WILL kill you and all those you care for!" She stops laughing as she hears a beeping noise. Blinking as her smiles falls off, she turns in time to see the scroll that Harry left behind expel a small whitish red flame before it erupts into a massive fireball. She doesn't even have the time for a scream before she's blasted into ash and then nothing. Above in the shaft, Harry hears the rumble and notices a small red glow below him and, taking the chance, looks below him to see a wall of flame rolling up the shaft towards him as the rock around him shudders. His face then lights up as he finally sees the roof of the shaft collapse revealing blue sky and leaps through it just as the explosion reaches him…

000000000000000000 Several miles away on a cliff 000000000000000

Sighing, Deidara looks (read: Glares) towards his partner Sasori. "I'm telling you Sasori-dana! My art is truly the greatest! It's the only true art! True art only lasts a moment but the memory of it brings awe for years to come! Your's, on the other hand, is just so static and boring!" Sasori just gives him a snort.

"And you call what you do art? Bah! True art can be looked at over and over for all eternity! Forever the same and never changing in it's beauty. One like you can never understand all that goes into art since your all into… flashiness…" Deidara seems to swell up at that.

"Flashiness… FLASHINESS!" He then points towards an area nearby with his pointer finger on his right hand. "SEE THAT FOREST RIGHT OVER THERE! I'M GOING TO TURN IT INTO TRUE ART RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Just as he says those words the forest in question first buckles as the very ground it's standing on splinters right before a massive series of explosions rip through it. After a few moments the two first stare at the destruction before looking at Deidara's finger. Then Deidara begins to grin as he looks up at nervous Sasori. "Oh Sasori-dana…." He then begins to wave his finger at Sasori who starts to take off.

"STOP POINTING THAT THING AT ME DEIDARA!"

"AWWWW… BUT I JUST WANT TO SHOW WHAT I CAN DO WITH MY FINGER!" Above them Lily blinks before looking down at the two blurred figures. After a few seconds, she just shakes her head as she heads towards the explosion site.

"I really wonder about these shinobi sometimes… I mean really! If you're going to do something like that then have the decency to wait until your at home or some place as private! I mean yeesh!" Soon after she reaches the explosion site she starts doing a Ariel search pattern as James had taught her. She feels a pang in her chest at that before she shakes her head free of those thoughts. 'Enough of that Lily! You find Harry first then you… can… OH MERLIN!' She dives down, pushing the broom to it's limits towards what looks like a body laying on the scorched ground next to a large hole. She doesn't even land the broom before leaping off it, not paying attention to where it's going. Rushing to the side of the body she gasps as she realizes that it's Harry before kneeling next to him and scanning him over with her wand, easily slipping into her old role as a medic of the Order in order to block out her rising panic. 'Let's see here… both legs are broken, the left it's the shin and the right the entire leg is pretty much shattered… one shoulder is broken along with his attached arm… Three broken ribs and the others bruised… fractured skull and sprained neck… third degree burns over a LOT of his body… lacerations galore…' Feeling a rumble, she just mages to stay upright as the ground she's on shifts beneath her. Her eyes widen part of it drops and with a single motion slips her wand back into it's holster while grabbing Harry's arm with one hand and a tree root with another. Lily just grunts as she feels like her arms are being torn from her body as the ground starts to tilt. Shaking her head, she focuses in order to apparate out… only to find to her horror that she can't. "No…" Another shock makes itself known as the block of earth the tree's rooted in starts to tilt even farther and slip as the area around them begins to collapse. For Lily everything seems to fall silent as she looks down at the unconscious face of her son, the memories of another time coming to her mind…

000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

Having rushed up the stairs to where Harry's room is, Lily listens to the sounds of James, her darling James, fighting the Dark Lord himself downstairs. "Damn you Peter… I hope that one day you rot in HELL!" Shaking her head, she concentrates to apparate out, only to find that she can't. Slightly panicked, she grasps the amulet around her neck only to find that the emergency portkey doesn't work either. "No…" Hearing a slight whimper, she looks down into the green eyes of her son. As she does so, a sense of calmness envelops her as time itself seems to still for a moment. Her face hardens as she begins a complicated spell. A spell that she found in ancient book in Hogwarts' library back when she was Headgirl. She starts chanting, everything else seemingly unimportant. The sound of her husband's body hitting the floor? Unimportant. The cackle of Voldemort's laugh? Unimportant. His footsteps coming up the stairs? Unimportant. The only thing that's important at this moment is her son's life. Nothing else matters. Not her life. Not James' life. No one's but her son's. Finally, she softly smiles as she finishes, utterly exhausted. Laying Harry down into his crib for the last time, she softly kisses him on his brow, tears leaking from her eyes as she spots a faint shimmer. Pulling back, she gives him one last, sad, smile. "I love you Harry… And I always will no matter what. Never doubt that." Her face then hardens as she faces the door as it's smashed in. After a few moments she falls back after the green beam hits her, her last thoughts being of Harry… Her Harry… And how much she loves him…

00000000000000000000 End Flashback 0000000000000000000000000

As all these memories run through her mind, Lily's face hardens much like it did on that day, the vision of her son's infant face becoming overlaid with that of her son's now. Snarling, she reaches deep inside her and finds a new source of energy. Unheeding of the pain her body's in, her grip tightens on both Harry and the tree root. And then with agonizing slowness, she slowly starts to pull them both up, ignoring the bursts of flames coming from the cracks in the ground around her. "Errrgggghhh! Not this… time… NOT THIS TIME! YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY SON DEATH YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! AAARRRRGHHHHH!" Now almost level with the root and with her aura visible and raging around her, Lily feels something in the back of her mind come to the forefront and without thinking uses the information and vanishes in a swirl of leafs just as the tree falls into the flaming crevice. She winds up close to the hospital in Konoha and hit's the ground running. As she's running, she ignores a fight up ahead between a insane Sasuke and several ANBU who are trying to subdue him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO GO TO OROCHIMARU FOR POWER! ONLY HE CAN GIVE ME THE POWER TO KILL ITACHI!" One of the ANBU is about to attack when Sasuke notices Lily rushing up the road with Harry in her arms and goes through several handsigns. "KUKUKU! THE DOBE MAY HAVE BROUGHT ME BACK THIS TIME, BUT I'LL PAY HIM BACK BY KILLING HIS OBA-SAN AND NII-SAN! KATON! GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" The fireball heads directly for the two but Lily just ignores it in her rush and goes right through it without being harmed. That's not to say that she did nothing since as she's speeding past Sasuke she hits him with a backhand sending him flying first into and then through a nearby wall. She also knocks two of the pursuing ANBU to the ground as well. The last one just watches in disbelief as she passes him. As she's running, she looks down at Harry's now cradled in her arm and again instinctively channels her magic into him which jumpstarts the healing process. She then smashes through the hospital doors before turning around a corner, losing her footing in the process and going down and smacking her head on the floor hard as she cushions Harry with her own body. She just ignores this as she gets back up and enters the ER with her hair and eyes wild as she screams for help. Hermione looks up from where she's looking over Kiba at the noise and her eyes widen as she rushes over and grabs Harry from a near hysterical Lily before she starts screaming orders. That and the feeling that Harry's now safe is all Lily knows before her eyes roll up into the back of her head and she collapses right there in both exhaustion and pain…

0000000000000000000000 The End 

_Steve: Well, there we go! Yet another and I hope that I portrayed Lily correctly. I don't know how I did, but I hope that I did her character justice._

_Pen-pen: (Well… I think that you did.)_

_Steve: Thanks. Coming from you of all people that means quite a bit._

_Yui: By the way… Have you seen the newest chapters of the manga?_

_Steve: (Scowls) Yeah, I have. (Spoiler alert) I mean, what the hell is going on here!? Danzo has not only a Sharigan that can control a person's thoughts, but an entire arm that allows him the use of an immortality technique!? And Mokuton as well!? What the fucking hell! This is just getting ridiculous now. What the hell is next? Danzo starts using Orochimaru's immortality technique as well?! (Spoiler over) Ahhh… that felt good._

_Yui: We can tell._

_Steve: Anyways… time for the next chapters!_

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000


	77. A talk between women and a Potter secret

_Steve: And here we are with the third chapter of the update. We're going to find out some, but not all, of what's going on in the aftermath of the Retrieval mission._

_Yui: Anything in particular that you might want to say?_

_Steve: You mean about a little more of Harry's family history being revealed?_

_Pen-pen: A war wark waarrkkkk wa arrk a wark… (I was sure surprised by what I read…)_

_Steve: Shhhh! Don't let it out!_

_Hinata: Um… We're doing the disclaimer now…_

_Steve: Good idea Hinata! Go right on ahead!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Walking down the silent hospital hallway, Kushina slowly sighs to herself as she thinks over recent events. 'All this… all these kids, my SON, all of them injured just because that fucking Uchiha gaki decided that he was going to a known enemy of the village for power. Now those fucking Elders are trying to get him off with that bullshit they're spewing about him being influenced by the seal.' She then snorts in derision. 'Naru-chan should have killed him when he had the chance to. I just get the feeling that we're going to regret not killing him.' Seeing the two ANBU standing in front of a door at the end of the hall, she gives them a nod as she passes them and walks in. Closing the door, she turns back to see Kyubi looking at up at her from where she s seated with a sad smile. "Any signs of them waking up yet?" Kyubi just shakes her head as she turns back to Naruto, whose laying in the bed swathed in bandages with a neck brace and is hooked up to a bunch of machines and an IV. "No change at all with him Kyu-chan?" Kyubi just sighs.

"None at all. It's not too surprising though considering that Tsunade put both him and Harry-kun into medical comas to help them heal after their fights. There's only a small chance that they'll wake up on their own." Kushina then sits down beside her and pulls out a scroll and unseals two bowls of ramen and hands one to Kyubi.

"Sorry, but I had to ask since you just never know." She then looks at the other side of the room where Lily is sleeping on a bed beside Harry. Unlike Naruto, Harry's bandages cover almost all his body except for his mouth and eyes. Also, there's a number of casts on him as well. "What's up with Yuri? Last time I was here... Oh, about ten minutes ago, she was too wired and worried to sleep." Kyubi just smirks before trying to look innocent causing Kushina to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, what have you done now?" Kyubi just whistles before noticing Kushina giving her a look that says that she doesn't believe her causing her to sigh.

"I made her a cup of tea and slipped some sleeping potion into it. She was so out of it she didn't notice it until she fell asleep." Seeing Kushina's amused look, she scowls. "She was annoying me with her jitteriness." Kushina just snorts into her bowl as she drains the broth.

"Like you're any better Kyu-chan. You haven't left Naru-chan's side since he came in here. Hell! I don't think that you've even slept at all since the battle between him and the Uchiha." Kyubi just looks up at the ceiling and shrugs her shoulders.

"And you have? The most rest that you've gotten is simply dozing." She then gives Kushina a smirk. "Besides, unlike you I can without any type of rest for a LONG time. As long as I have any energy I can keep going and even with only a half tail I can stay awake for a full month straight without any problems. One of the many benefits of being a biju." Kushina just snorts and shakes her head as she leans back.

"I guess." She then fixes Kyubi with a look. "So anything come up while watching Naru-chan?" Kyubi just smirks at her.

"You mean beside the whole fact that he looks so peaceful the way he is?" Kushina just smacks her on the back of her head and rolls her eyes. Kyubi just grumbles some. "I was only trying to bring some humor into the whole thing." Kushina just shakes her head.

"I understand that, really I do. But now's not the time Kyu-chan." Rubbing the back of her head, Kyubi shrugs.

"I guess. But I still tried." Seeing Kushina look at her with an amused look she shrugs and sighs. "Anyways… Nothing's really happened since you left for lunch except…" Here she raises a finger. "Except for the fact that three ROOT ANBU are right outside the window about twenty feet away in the oak tree. How do I know? Apparently those three are yappers since I've heard every bit of their conversation." Kushina nods before shrugging herself.

"They might be here watching Naru-chan and Ry-chan, but more then likely they're also here to spy on you." Kyubi seems to jerk at this causing Kushina to chuckle. "Yes, you seem to be a person of interest to certain people in Konoha. The Elders all but tried to order me to tell them exactly who you are. Needless to say that I came up with something on the spot that's perfect!" Now slightly nervous since she's SEEN some of the things that Kushina can get up to, Kyubi gulps a little.

"And what, pretell, did you come up with…' And in her head she adds: 'And how is going to screw me over?' Kushina gives her a questioning glance as if trying to figure out what she's thinking.

"What's with the look?" Kyubi just raises an eyebrow before Kushina scowls as she looks away with a pout. "Why the hell is it that every time that I come up with something everyone seems to think that it's going to blow up in their faces?!" Kyubi goes to say something and is silenced by a glare. "Don't. Say. A. Word." Kyubi just grins.

"Who? Me? I wouldn't dream of it." Kushina's glare just increases as Kyubi's grin widens. Suddenly it's gone and is replaced by a slightly worried one. "So what exactly did you tell them then?" Keeping up the glare for a moment, Kushina then leans back into her chair with a smug look right before she starts explaining.

"Well… remember how most of the council doesn't understand exactly how magic works?" Kyubi slowly nods as she tries to see where this is going. "Well, I told them that our families, mine and your's, had written up a magically binding marriage contract. Now, since you're the "Last" of your clan, it's now up to you to uphold it by marrying Naru-chan, the oldest Uzumaki male." Kyubi blinks at this but before she can say anything else, Kushina continues. "Now, your clan was a small one from Ry-chan's homeland. It had the special ability to turn into foxes as well as a hybrid form. They also had the ability to use the same senses as a fox.." Kyubi just takes a breath and exhales as she rubs her nose.

"And you mean to tell me that that actually worked?! You have got to be kidding me! They can't possibly be that blind." Kushina just smirks.

"Oh, they believed it alright since they've seen Ry-chan's Animagus abilities. I even told them that because of certain things the 'Power' of a person with your Bloodline is revealed by how many tails they have. Of course, Danzo tried to say that you were a kitsune, but Shibi shot that down saying that more then likely that your family has kitsune blood and that's why the multiple tails. He even brought up the Kijo clan of Iwa, you know, the ones with Oni blood in them. In certain situations the females can transform into a oni." Kyubi thinks this over for a bit and sighs while shaking her head.

"I'm just happy that it turned out the way it did, otherwise we might have had a bit of trouble. Now then, what about Tayuya-san? What's going on with her?" In a split second, Kushina's expression turns from triumphant to serious.

"Nothing good at the moment. More than a few civilians are calling for her death for her part in the _abduction_ of the Uchiha. Kin's just about devastated about the whole thing. Strangely enough, the respect for her in the village has gone through the roof. Kin that is. Seems that just about everyone now knows that she got badly injured while trying to keep the Uchiha in the village. Some of those rumors are just plan ridiculous to say the least. Like the one where she fought both Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time. When I told her that, she was absolutely stunned. I thought that she was actually going to faint." She then looks down at Naruto and runs her hands through her hair with a gentle smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure that Ry-chan or Naru-chan had something to do with the rumors going around. Which one is the question though." Suddenly she stiffens before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I didn't exactly answer your question, did I?" Kyubi just shakes her head.

"No, you didn't. But I do agree with you about the rumors, I'm not too surprised though about you getting off track. So what's going on with her now?" Kushina just takes a deep breath before answering.

"Well… at the moment Tsunade's got anything to do with her stopped cold. Right at the moment she's in a coma…" Both her and Kyubi share a look at this, both knowing the unsaid message that Tsunade put her into the coma. "And both her and the Shinobi section of the council have ruled that there's to be no action towards her until she wakes up. When that'll be… who knows?" The two then lapse into silence for a few moments as Kushina continues to stroke Naruto's hair before glancing over at Kyubi. "Hey… Kyu-chan?" Kyubi just grunts to let her know that she's listening. "I know that your chakra can heal him, so why not use it to do so?" Kyubi just sighs sadly and shakes her head.

"Because doing so might kill him at the moment." Seeing that Kushina doesn't understand, she tries to explain. "Naruto-kun's currently suffering from chakra poisoning brought on from using too much of my chakra. Even though it's been circulating in his body since only a few hours after birth, it's still deadly to him in large amounts. Putting even a little more than a trickle into his body at this moment could send his body deep into shock, a shock that could kill him. It's all I can do to hold back what little the seal normally would let free. It won't be for another week before I can let it return to normal." She then quietens and sniffles a little causing Kushina to blink as her attention focuses on her in time to see a single tear make its way down her cheek. Reaching over, Kushina lays a hand on her fellow red head's shoulder.

"Kyu-chan? Are you alright?" Kyubi doesn't reply but just throws herself into Kushina's open arms and cries into her shoulder. Kushina just rocks back and forth as she strokes her hair while making comforting sounds. 'Poor thing… she must have been keeping this all in for the last week…' Kushina slowly tightens the hug as she continues her comforting movements, though she doesn't know who's drawing more comfort from them: her or Kyubi. "It's okay Kyu-chan… everything's going to be ok, you'll see." Kyubi just shakes her head before looking up at Kushina, her eyes full of still unshed tears.

"I… I know that Ku… Kushina-san… It's just that…" She sniffles a little before looking away before speaking in a small voice. "It's just that he nearly died…" Kushina just shakes her head and sighs.

"Yes, that's true Kyu-chan. But he didn't-" Kyubi just cuts her off with a yell leaving Kushina VERY grateful for the silencing and privacy charms that Lily put up.

"BUT HE DID DIE!" She then looks to the side as her tears come more freely now. "He did die. I know that I said he nearly did but… but that is a lie. I only meant that he didn't stay that way…" She then glares at Kushina. "Or have you forgotten that his heart had stopped on the way back!? I haven't! It was only thanks to the fact that you managed to restart it with a Raiton medical jutsu that saved him that… that…." She once again trails off into almost silence. "That he's still here to begin with…" Kushina just shakes her head.

"It's nothing Kyu-chan… I'm sure that you could have done it was well…" She just trails off as Kyubi starts laughing in a harsh, self-mocking manner.

"Yeah, sure." She then pulls away slightly and looks at her two hands, almost glaring at them. "Look at me… With my tails I could shatter a mountain or create a tsunami large enough to wipe out a small country… Yet with all that power I could do nothing… NOTHING!" She then looks up at Kushina with a grief filled, haunted expression. "For all my power… all my strength… I've never felt so powerless as I did when I felt his heart stop at that moment. It may have only been for a single minute, but that minute… was an eternity. An eternity filled with pain. I have never wanted to die as much as I did at that moment. Not even when HE had me in his control." She then looks back towards her feet, her fists clinched enough to draw blood. "In fact… I was hoping for the seal to activate and take me with him into the afterlife." She doesn't say anything else as Kushina slaps her before drawing her into a deep embrace.

"Don't you DARE talk like that! Do you hear me Amakirr! Don't you ever let me hear talk like that again! Or so help me Kami-sama…" She then shakes her head as she seems to deflate a little. "In the short time that I have known you, you have gone from something I absolutely loath to… the closest thing I have to a daughter." Kyubi just looks up at her in shock, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. Kushina for her part looks just as shocked. "Er… Um, that is to say that…" Kyubi just blinks before looking away.

"Yeah… I know, you really don't feel that way about me." Kushina just sighs and shakes her head, her next words proving Kyubi wrong.

"But that is the way I feel about you Kyu-chan." She then seems to be staring off into nothingness for a few moments before she continues. "Naru-chan has had you out nearly every day since I've… returned for a lack of a better word. And in that time I've come to know you, the real you. I guess that you've become the… daughter that I've never had." She then softly strokes some hair away from Kyubi's brow before giving her a motherly kiss there. "I can't wait until you actually marry Naru-chan because then you'll be my daughter for real." Kyubi just smiles through her tears as she nods her head.

"And I can't wait either until… I can call you Kaa-san." She then lays her head on Kushina's shoulder as the kunoichi rocks back and forth. After a bit she whispers something towards Kushina. "You want to know what the worst thing about all this is?" Kushina just shakes her head slowly. "I've realized that what Hana said to me months ago is true." She then glances at Naruto, sadness evident in her eyes. "She told me that with his life, the day may come when he's no longer here with me. And despite what I told people, I didn't believe it… or want to believe it either. I always thought that no matter what he'd come back to me, that no injury was too bad to heal." She then sighs and shakes her head. "But now? Now I look back and see nothing more than time that I've wasted. Not only because I'm scared but also because I'm…" She trails off as she can't seem to say the words, so Kushina does for her.

"Because you're also ashamed as well, right?" Kyubi just nods as their embrace becomes tighter. "I've seen this type of thing before Kyu-chan. Back during the war a number of kunoichi were captured, and a lot went through what you did, though on a smaller scale. They felt dirty afterwards too. But you have to realize, Naru-chan doesn't actually care about that… well, he does, but only in the way that you've been hurt by it. I know for a fact that he doesn't see you as dirty Kyu-chan. He loves you, never doubt that." She then chuckles a little as she shakes her head. "Even I could see that the first time that I... was upset about your guys' relationship. You should have seen him! He sure tore a strip off of me that day, that's for fucking sure!" Kyubi just blinks before looking up at her.

"He... tore a strip off you!? Why!? He always wanted to know his Okaa-san and he exploded at you about what happened?! Why?!" Kushina just softly smiles before giving Kyubi another kiss on her forehead.

"Because he truly loves you, and nothing will ever change that. You just happen to love him just as much too. I saw that first hand too when I confronted you about what happened." Then she just sighs in happiness. "I'm just happy that my son found someone that she can truly be happy with." She then looks down with an eyebrow cocked. "So what exactly brought this on Kyu-chan?" Kyubi just looks away before sighing.

"It's just that... I can't wrap my mind and I keep seeing Naruto-kun's non-breathing body in your arms every time I close my body. Not to mention that it's also been a real stressful week, what with everything that's happened." Kushina just nods as she takes another look around the room and sighs.

"Tell me about it. Between Ry-chan's and Naru-chan's injuries, the political backlash from the retrieval mission and… what Naru-chan's research has turned up, I'm not too surprised that you needed to let off a little steam like you did. Kami-sama only knows that I end every day by going into the Forest of Death and killing something big and dangerous. May be you should try that too, it's a great stress relief you know." Kyubi just looks up at her with a weak grin causing Kushina to grin as she taps her on the nose making her cross-eyed. "By the way… Have you thought any on Tsunade's offer? She did say that Naru-chan's idea would give you a body of sorts." Kyubi's face slowly becomes thoughtful as she slowly chews on her lips before nodding slightly.

"I have thought about it, and it would be wonderful to have a new body… no offense to your husband intended." Kushina shrugs but doesn't do anything else. "Though it is brilliant I got to admit." Kushina nods for a bit before sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"I... err... forgot, what is Naru-chan's plan again?" Kyubi just shakes her head in some amusement.

"His plan? I would have thought that you of all people would remember considering how you were trained under Tsunade in Medical jutsu as well as the fact that you were there when it was explained." Kushina just looks away with blush on her face. "Okay, what exactly do you know about Shikigami?" Thinking it over, Kushina scrunches her face into a similar expression to Naruto's when he's thinking.

"Well... it's like a bushin, more specifically a Kage Bushin since it can use jutsus. It's main structure is composed of spiritual energy but can have chakra used to give it the ability to be more like a natural body. Other than that? Nothing." Kyubi just nods before shrugging.

"Actually, I'm not too surprised at what you know. Now, a Shikigami is not a Bushin, despite what Naruto-kun and Harry have told people. It's more accurately a simulacrum, an artificial body. Everything is there that should be, even to the cellular level. The difference being that the Shikigami's "Cells" are fake. They have everything that's needed, but will disappear once they leave the body's energy field. In fact, the only way to tell the difference between a Shikigami and a real one is through a in depth medical scan from a experienced Medic-nin. For example, if I was to cut myself, like so." She then scratches herself on her arm causing blood to well up. "It actually appears like I'm bleeding. But look at what happens as it starts dripping off my arm." Kushina looks closer only to raise an eyebrow as it turns into a red-ish mist that falls from her arm towards the floor.

"What the hell? It's turning into a red mist. What's going on here?" Kyubi just smiles as she wipes away the blood.

"Simple, that mist is composed of spiritual energy and hemoglobin." Seeing the confused look on Kushina's face, she leans forwards. "Everything started several months ago when Naruto-kun asked what happened to the food I eat. So... he decided to experiment. Do you know what he found?" Kushina just shakes her head. "It seems that my chakra keeps trying to recreate my body. it tries by using the food I eat and trying to transform the Shikigami cells into real ones. But, it unfortunately doesn't work that way since there's no DNA there for the cells to actually use (and which is how a medical scan can show that it's a Shikigami). He figured this out when he observed that whenever I dispelled after being out for a while and eating that I would leave a coating of dust behind. The dust was what remained of the nutrients from the food I ate. Of course, some became gas, but that's beside the point." Kushina nods as she thinks it over.

"So I take it that Naru-chan's plan hinges on the fact that your chakra reacting the way it seems to?" Kyubi just nods.

"Yes. It seems that when I died they just used earth jutsu to bury my original body and nothing else. So, Naruto-kun went to check it out and discovered that some of the cells in my body was still alive thanks to the ambivalent youki in it, particulery the stem cells in my bone marrow." Now Kushina straightens up as she starts to remember.

"And he's going to use the stem cells to create a body, right?" Kyubi nods as her smile becomes a grin.

"Exactly. Naruto-kun's actually separated the needed stem cells from the rest of the bone marrow and increase the amount he originally had." She then raises an finger and winks. "His plan calls for injections of the stem cells into my Shikigami body about once a day. Once in, they'll take the form of the cells nearest to them. Muscle cells, skin cells, nerves. You name it, that's what it'll turn into. And then my chakra will work on those cells and cause them to multiply and assimilate the Shikigami ones until there's none left. Once that happens then I'll have a real flesh and blood body. Granted it'll be weaker than my original one, but I don't care since I'd be able to be Naruto-kun and eventually give him children..." She then trails off as she watches Kushina giggle with a sparkle in her eyes. "Ok... what's with you?" Kushina's reply just sends her to the floor in a facefault.

"I'm just imagining all of the kawaii grandchildren I'll have with fox ears and tails." She then squeals not noticing the twitching form of Kyubi on the floor.

0000000000000000000 Somewhere else 0000000000000000

Walking through a gray, barely lit mist, Naruto finally sighs before shouting towards where he assumes the sky is. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE KAMI FUCKING DAMNIT!" Hearing a chuckle he whips around and starts growling. "Who the fuck is there!? Show yourself!?" Another chuckle drifts through the air as a shape becomes clearer and clearer before resolving into Harry. "Nii-san? What are you doing here? Where is here?" Harry just shrugs before looking around.

"I'm here for much the same reason that you are nii-san. As to where we are? Well..." Harry then gestures around them at the dimly lit mist. "We're currently in what's commonly known as Purgatory." He then smiles as he waits for Naruto to come to a conclusion. A minute passes and then another before finally Naruto explodes.

"NANI!? WE'RE IN PUGATORY!? WE'RE DEAD?! WHY!? I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" He then begins running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Harry just stands there for a few moments chuckling before stretching an arm out to the side in time to clothesline Naruto. Growling, Naruto gets back up and gets right in Harry's face. 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE!?" Harry just snorts before answering.

"Because you're being a freaking bloody baka, that's why. We're not actually dead dumbass, just... kind of dead." Naruto just gives him a deadpan expression while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Would you please be kind enough to explain to me about how exactly we are 'Kind of dead'?" Harry just rolls his eyes.

"Well, we must have died and been revived and are now in a coma." Naruto just raises an eyebrow and asks how he knows this causing Harry to jerk his thumb at his back. "If you would look at your back you'll see a blue string stretching from you and going into the mist." Blinking, Naruto does so and finds it.

"What is that thing nii-san? Some kind of anchor?" Harry just nods and Naruto looks around. "So what are we doing here then if we're still alive?" Harry just shrugs before looking around himself.

"I think our souls are likely wandering around until our bodies either die or recover. Until then? We're just going to have to get used to the sights I guess." Suddenly a voice rings out causing both Harry and Naruto to jump.

"Or you two gaki could stay with me for a bit before you go back." Turning around, their jaws drop at the sight of the Shinigami standing there. Seeing Harry gripping his chest he begins to laugh uproariously. "You should see you your face gaki! It's hilarious!" Next thing he knows he's curled up on the ground after Harry gave him a kick to the nuts.

"Asshole! What's the bloody idea with scaring me like that damnit!" Looking down at the whimpering deity, Harry scoffs. "And what are you whining about? Thanks to those fucking fangirls of Sasuke I no longer even feel getting kicked down there. One would think that you would be used to this by now Ero-kami." Harry suddenly stops and blinks as he hears a tinkling laugh. Turning, he sees the Grim Reaper standing a bit away while giggling. 'Why the hell does the Grim Reaper sound like a girl...? Wait a second! No way!' The Grim Reaper then seems to smile behind it's hood before nodding.

"You're smarter then you look Harry." Reaching up, the Grim Reaper pulls back it's hood to reveal a girl roughly eighteen with Goth make-up and messy black hair with a spiral mark near her right eye. The rest of the cloak then disappears revealing that she's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans underneath it with a Ankh attached to a choker around her neck (AN: Imagine Death from Sandman). She then walks up to Harry and looks him over making him uncomfortable. "Hmm... Interesting. You're the first I've seen since my children that have been marked by my power so deeply." Noticing Harry's nervousness, she smiles and Harry finds himself relaxing for some odd reason. "Don't worry, I'm not here to 'Reap' you. Not yet anyways." Straitening up, she stretches backwards and smirks at Harry and Naruto with one eye closed. "I felt your presence here so like the rest of your family I came to greet you. Imagine my surprise to find that you're in fact alive." She then shakes her head and tuts. "Not that I mind of course." She looks over at Naruto who has his hand raised and nods at him.

"Um... You're the Grim Reaper, right?" The Grim Reaper just nods. "And you're not here to kill us, right?" This time she shakes her head. "Okay, but why exactly would nii-san's family be important enough for you to greet them personally Grim Reaper-dono?" She then starts laughing causing both Naruto and Harry to raise an eyebrow at her. After a few moments she wipes away a tear before looking at Naruto with a shit eating grin.

"Thanks for that kid, I appreciate the laugh. I really needed it." She then places her hands on her hips and shakes her head in amusement before bringing her arms up, palms up and shrugging. "I really don't go in for all that respectfulness nonsense. My siblings might, but I sure as hell don't. Just call me Death. It's simple enough." She then softly smiles. "As to why I come here to greet the Potter's whenever one arrives… Tell me something, are either of you two familiar with the story of the 'Three Deathly Hollows'?" Thinking it over for a moment, Harry nods.

"You mean that Fairy Tale from Beedle the Bard?" She just nods causing Harry to become even more confused. "Sure, but what does that have to do with anything? I mean, I know that you're in it, but what does that have to do with anything?" She just softly chuckles.

"Those three tried to cheat me when I came for them. It wasn't so much the fact that they prevented other people from dying there, it was the simple fact that the two older brothers were meant to die that day. So… I created the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand knowing that their arrogance would lead to their deaths." Harry then nods.

"Okay, that makes some sense I guess. But what about the youngest of the three? And why were you a male in the story?" Death simply snorts in a mixture of amusement and derision.

"Because back then most figures of power were male, so of course I had to be a man." She then smirks. As to Ignotus? Ah, he was an interesting one. Still is as a matter of fact. I allowed him to think that I was after him too since I wanted to see what he would do. Needless to say that he didn't disappoint me with his intelligence. Instead of power or humiliation, he wanted a way to hide from me. So I gave him a extra cloak of mine. I then wanted to get to know him better since he outsmarted me. So I met him and hung around him without letting him know who I was. I found him interesting and he found me interesting. And then one thing led to another and before you know it we were… married. I gave him several children. I wasn't needed at the time since I have people like that idiot Shinigami to do my work for me." She then seems to become saddened. "Our one and only fight came when I revealed myself when it was his time and he took off and used his cloak to hide from me. Eventually even he got tired with the chase and gave himself up." She then gains a leer as she looks at Harry. "Of course, the make-up sex was simply… divine." Harry just blinks.

"But… what does this have to do with anything unless…" His eyes widen as Death chuckles.

"Yes Harry, the Potter clan is mine and Ignotus' last remaining descendants" She then gives Harry a calm and loving look. "That, of course, makes you my many great-great grandson." She then walks up and gives him a hug. "I am so sorry for all that you've gone through, I really am. But there are things that even I can't interfere in." She then looks down at Harry with a sad smile. "Now then… your time here is limited so is there anything you want to know?" Harry just smiles and nods before opening his mouth…

* * *

_Yui: Whoa… I sure as hell didn't expect that!_

_Steve: That is kind of the point you know._

_Hinata: Um… Steve-san? How did you come up with that? It's something unexpected._

_Steve: Ah! It's actually something that's been rolling around my head for quite some time as a matter of fact. Ever since the seventh book with the information about the Deathly Hollows. Think about it for a moment. It stated that he had went with Death at the end willingly, not unlike an old friend though on his own terms. But… What if Death was more then just an "Old friend" to him?_

_Pen-pen: Wark… waaarrrkk warrk warkk. Wa wark ar a waar rk warrk wa. (That… actually makes sense. As much as I hate to admit it.)_

_Steve: Gee… thanks for the vote of confidence._

_Pen-pen: Waark waarrkk. (You're welcome.)_

_Steve: Anyways… onto the next chapter!_

000000000000000000 Screen fades out 


	78. The Heroes wake up! A fanclub is formed!

_Steve: And here we are with yet another chapter!_

_Pen-pen: War ark wark waarrkkk waar wa wark waarrk waarrkk? (And how many chapters make up this update exactly?)_

_Steve: Actually... There's five chapters that are going to be part of this update._

_Yui: FIVE!? WHAT THE HELL!?_

_Hinata: Um... Steve-san? Normally you only do three chapters at once... Why the change?_

_Steve: Simple. I took so long so I decided to do a longer update in hope of getting forgiveness from the readers of course. Granted, I got to admit that having last updated back in November that I don't really deserve it._

_Hinata: I think that you might get it._

_Steve: I hope._

_Yui: Er... Anyways... Shouldn't we get on with the chapter?_

_Steve: You're right! Hinata? Pen-pen? If you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Sitting at a table outside, Harry slowly glances around before settling back down and looking out over the edge of the balcony. All's quiet when he hears a throat being cleared causing him to jump. Turning around in his seat, he softly smiles as he sees a beautiful woman standing there with long black hair and a heart-shaped face framing grey-blue eyes. "Hello Gran. How's things with you today?" She just smiles as she sits down in the seat beside him and hands him a cup of tea before taking a sip of her own.

"Oh, I'm doing quite well for myself at the moment Harry my dear." She then shakes her head and sighs "Your grandfather is STILL trying to find James, no such luck though as yet." She then gives Harry a slightly saddened look. "I'm sorry that you haven't met your father yet. Despite some of his flaws, he's become a wonderful man. Most of that is thanks to Lily though." Harry just softly smiles as he looks out, his eyes unseeing.

"Yeah… Mum sure is a one of a kind woman… though Aunt Kushina is a very close second." Dorea just nods from where she is.

"That she is. I mean… James used to talk about her all the time and I wasn't sure about her." She then turns to Harry and grins. "And then he brought her home and I just about fell in love with her. She was truly the daughter that I never had." Her grin then widens as she takes a sip of her tea. "Of course it helped that she was able to temper some of James' more… shall we say. 'Active' impulses." Harry just chuckles from where he is.

"To say it better she had him on a VERY short leash." Dorea just gives a very unlady-like snort at that.

"That's putting it mildly. Better to say the truth, she had him, how do you young ones say it? Ah, yes! She had him whipped." Harry just chuckles a little as he leans back, watching Naruto running across the plains in front while being chased by a bunch of kitsune.

'Maybe I should go ahead mention that to Kyubi-nee-chan when we get back…?' Dorea just rolls her eyes seeing the sparkle in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking and I have to say that I don't want you doing that to poor Naruto." Harry's about to say something when he notices her mischievous smirk. "Instead you should use it as blackmail and milk it for all it's worth." Harry just shakes his head in amusement.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin Gran." She just chuckles but says nothing else. "I got to admit that this has been a very good vacation for me, but I'll be happy to be back in my body… NO offence to present company of course." Dorea just shrugs.

"None taken." She then watches as Naruto leaps over the fence followed by the Kitsunes, who now have a banner proclaiming themselves to be the "Naruto Kitsune Fanclub" thus revealing that they're all females. "Don't you think that you should help him?" Harry just shrugs.

"Nah, he can get out of this on his own." Harry then takes another sip before blinking as something occurs to him. "What the hell are kitsune doing here anyway? Nekomata I can understand since Grandpa is the Shinigami, but Kitsune? What the hell do they have to do with death?" Dorea just smiles before chuckling.

"Inari visited recently… or at least Inari's female aspect." She then becomes thoughtful as she glances back in time to see Naruto disappear under a hoard of kitsune. A few moments later pieces of Naruto's clothes go flying. "In fact… I think that one of those kitsune is Inari's female aspect as a matter of fact." She then notices something and smiles. "Looks like you're going back dear. Sorry that you haven't had that much time, though I did have a lot of fun getting to know my grandson. Also, I wish that you father had arrived in time." Harry then looks down and notices that he's become transparent.

"Guess you're right Gran! I had a lot of fun and I'll see you around." She just snorts and shakes her head.

"Don't take this the wrong way Harry, but I don't want to see you again for a LONG time." She then reaches over and gives the rapidly disappearing Harry a hug. "You take good care of yourself and your loved ones. And remember: I, your Grandfather, and James are SO proud of you and we always will be." Harry just nods tearfully and says goodbye just once more before disappearing completely. She then sighs to herself. 'He's such a good kid for how he's grown up…' Her eyes then narrow as she grins maliciously. 'And I have got to remind Charlus that Albus is MINE when he dies.' Hearing a disappointed groan behind her, she shakes her head before calling over her shoulder. "You guys do know that he lives in Konoha, right?" Everything goes silent for a moment before the sound of a small stampede sounds though the area. A few seconds finds her drinking her tea with a smirk. 'Take that brat. No one, and I do mean NO ONE plays a prank on the Prankster queen of Slytherin and gets away with it!' She then starts laughing manically and the souls that are walking by start hurrying faster, though they spare a small prayer for whoever has caught her attention this time.

00000000000000 Back in Konoha's main Hospital 000000000000000000000

Pulling away her green glowing hand from a less bandaged Harry's head, Tsunade nods at Shizune who pulls her glowing hand away from Naruto's head. A few moments later the two twitch before blinking their eyes open. Tsunade just smiles as she looks down at them. "Well, welcome back to the world of the Living you two. About time you finally wake up." Naruto just groans.

"Fuck Baa-chan, can't you keep your scratchy voice down?! My head is pounding!" Tsunade just glares at him before reaching down and flicking him in the side of the head.

"How many times must I tell you gaki, don't call me that!" Naruto just pouts and gives Shizune a teary eyed look.

"Shizune-chan! Tsunade-baa-chan is being mean to me! And she hit me! Can't you do something to stop her?" Tsunade starts to growl as she pulls up a sleeve as Shizune starts to giggle.

"Awww. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Would you like me to come over and kiss your booboo and make it all better?" She giggles again as Naruto nods at this.

"Yeah… Please kiss it all better Shizune-chan!" Blushing heavily, she does so causing Naruto to go red while Tsunade just rolls her eyes and makes an expression of mock disgust.

"Ugh. You two are being so sweet I swear that I'm getting cavities just watching this." Harry from where he is raises an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Really Baa-chan? I would have thought that at your age you would only have dentures since all your teeth had fallen out." Harry just keeps smirking… right up to the point where a (thankfully clean) bedpan slams into his face leaving an indent in it Harry then falls back on the bed with a moan as a pissed Tsunade starts to stalk over. Before she can do anything though a red blur shoots into the room and leaps onto Naruto, crushing the breath from him. Looking up, he sees a teary Kyubi hugging him for all she's worth while not realizing that she's cutting off his air supply.

"Kyu… Kyubi… Chan… can't... breath..." She just keeps crying into his chest, not noticing that Naruto's slowly turning blue.

"Oh Kami-sama Naruto-kun! I was so worried! I thought that you were going to die and leave me!" She continues babbling like this for a while until Shizune taps her on the shoulder, catching her attention. "What!?" Shizune just smiles and points down.

"I'm thinking that Naruto-kun needs some air right about now. Though I have got to admit that shade of purple his face is turning is quite a lovely shade, it clashes with the rest of him." Blinking, Kyubi looks down to see a rapidly purpling Naruto. Gasping, she let's go but continues to straddle him.

"Oh, I am SO sorry Naruto-kun!" Her ears (which are visible) now noticeably droop. "It's just... I'm just so excited to see you awake. I mean, first you nearly die, and then you're in a coma and-" Harry now perks up as he turns to her.

"We've been in a coma? A medical one that Tsunade-baa-chan put us into I'd assume?" She just nods. "So how long have we been under for? It was a while from my perspective, but I'm not sure since time flowed differently where we were." At that point Lily's voice sounds through the room and everyone turns to see her lean against the doorframe.

"You've been under for three weeks. We were starting to get worried that you might not wake up." Her facial expression then noticeably saddens before she walks slowly over and hugs Harry tightly. Harry doesn't know what to do only to hug her back. A few moments later Harry feels the tattletale feel of tears soaking into his shirt causing his eyes to widen.

"Mum? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lily just pulls back some and softly smiles before pulling him back into the hug as he strokes her back.

"You're just like your father. Stupid at times. But I guess that's part of your personality." She then shakes her head. "I'm crying because I'm happy. You're finally awake!" She then pulls back and takes his face in her hands. "I was so scared. You should have seen how hurt you were! You even stopped breathing!" A few more tears then leak from her eyes. "But... you survived. Even with all the injuries you received, you still managed to survive. And for that I will be forever grateful to whoever is responsible for you still being here." Harry just holds her close and rests his head in the crook of her neck, enjoying the warmth there. After a few minutes Harry pulls away and shakes his head.

"I'm happy that I'm still here too Mum." He then looks at Tsunade who's looking out the window. "Hey, are you crying Tsunade-baa-chan?" She looks over at him with a slight glare, though the sting is taken out by how shiny her eyes are.

"No! Of course not!" She then looks away before wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I... just need to have the air quality in this room checked. That's all!" Harry just shakes his head in amusement before looking over to see a crying Kushina hugging Naruto.

"Softy..." Tsunade just glares at him before he clears his throat. "Before we go any farther... what happened to Sasuke-teme? Was the mission a success? And how are the others?" Tsunade just sighs as she sits down.

"The mission was a success. Sasuke is currently cooling his heels in the High Security section of the ANBU prison." Tsunade then takes a deep breath before continuing. "As to the others..." She just shakes her head. "Out of all of you, only Shikamaru came back in a somewhat healthy state. The only thing he had was a broken finger and chakra exhaustion. Choji also had chakra exhaustion, but he was also dangerously underweight..." Noticing both Naruto's and Harry's states of disbelief she shakes her head. "He had all three of the Akamichi pills." Naruto stiffens at this in shock.

"What the fucking hell was he thinking?! He's got to be even luckier than me to still be alive after that! Those things have a ninety-nine percent death rate!" Calming down slightly, he shakes his head. "I take it that it's partially thanks to you that he's still alive?" Tsunade just nods as she shrugs.

"Well... Yeah. Though I will admit that if it wasn't for the Nara medical notes they had on the pills then it's unlikely that even I could have saved him." She sighs a little before nodding her head at Harry. "I got to say though, Cissy's nutrient potions are working wonders for him." She then blinks as she realizes something. "That's right! You wanted to know what happened to the others. Sorry about that, got a little sidetracked. Anyways, Kiba was hurt pretty badly. Seems that that his opponent was actually two different people. And one had the ability to merge with the other and also other people as well. He tried to take over Kiba but he drove him out using the expedient method of stabbing himself in the stomach." Both Harry and Naruto just give her a deadpan look before Harry makes a comment.

"You... have got be shitting me." Tsunade just shakes her head with an exasperated look. "Oh of all the bloody fucking stupid things..." Shizune just chuckles from where she's sitting.

"For what it matters... So I agree with you. And so does Hana-san, Tsume-sama, and Raven-san... She actually tore such a strip off of him right there in the hospital that I'm pretty sure that he likely needed a bedpan." Naruto just snorts from where he is while running his hand through Kyubi's hair as she's laying beside him on the bed.

"She's going to let him have it as soon as he gets out... so's Tsume-chan and Hana." Tsunade just snickers and tells him that they already did. "Knew it!" Tsunade just smiles for a second before becoming serious again.

"Neji was bad though. He had two holes in his upper torso, one of which was right above his heart. Thought that we might lose him, but Shizune pulled through and pulled off a minor miracle." Shizune just blushes and looks down at the floor as Naruto focuses on her with an amazed look.

"It... isn't that big of a deal Tsunade-kaa-chan... It really isn't." Tsunade just snorts.

"It is. Even though it sounds like bragging, I've got to say that you're one of the best medics that I have ever seen." She then looks at Naruto. "She managed to pull off one of the most complicated and powerful medical techniques. I have never been so proud of my daughter as I was when I found out." If Shizune was blushing before, now she's practically glowing from Tsunade's praise. Naruto's face just lights up with a large foxy grin.

"That's incredible Shizune-chan! I knew that you were a wicked awesome Medic-nin, but if Tsunade-baa-chan is impressed then you must have been amazing!" Shizune just looks down again while rubbing the back of her neck, but she has a pleased look on her face regardless.

"Thanks Naruto-kun..." Harry then clears his voice with a smile before looking at each of the people.

"And what about us? What about our injuries?" At this the atmosphere changes before Tsunade takes a deep breath.

"Out of the two of you, Naruto had the less injuries. Let me start with the fact that he had two wounds, one in his shoulder just above his heart and the other in his chest. Both were caused by the Uchiha's Chidori..." She trails off as the air seems to freeze and the windows shudder. Harry just glares at Tsunade.

"Please... Tell... me... that... you're... joking... please..." Tsunade just licks her upper lip as Harry growls deep in his throat. "I'm going to kill that fucking teme, and no one is going to stop me... Not the Council, and sure as hell not any ninja and then I'm going to kill that prick Hatake too!" Lily just reaches over and lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"That's enough Harry. That's enough. Don't worry about either of those two because they're be getting what's coming to them soon enough. Don't you worry." She then nods at Tsunade who clears her throat before continuing as the oppressive pressure seems to lift.

"Right. Anyways, Naruto also had three healed ribs and what appeared to be a healed snapped neck as well as spinal compression. This isn't even counting the amount of damage his nerves took from the electricity from the two Chidori's. Then there was the injuries from Kabuto too." She then turns and looks at Naruto directly and doesn't see Harry's expression of surprise. "When he hit you with those chakra scalpels, he did miss your heart, but instead hit your liver, one lung, and one kidney. He also managed to sever several important nerves for motor control in your lower body. That seems to be why you couldn't move after he attacked you. This isn't even counting the severed chakra coils in those areas." She then sighs and shakes her head. "And the last bit was the fact that not only did were you suffering from chakra exhaustion, but also chakra poisoning brought on by using too much of Kyubi's chakra." At this Kyubi looks down, but Naruto forces her to look him in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault Kyubi-chan, it's mine. Not your's. I was the one stupid enough to actually go through with it and use so much of your chakra without heeding your warnings." Kyubi just nods and gives him a peck before snuggling into his side. Naruto then turns back to Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. "And nii-san? What were his injuries?" Tsunade just sighs.

"Out of everyone here, Harry had the worst injuries." She then turns to Harry. "It took everything that Hermione had to just to stabilize you. And after that it was still touch and go for the next few days." She then begins to tick off on her fingers. "Let's start with the least. First, both of your ear drums were ruptured. When you arrived you were bleeding from your ears and nose. It wasn't until Lily confirmed why that was that I knew that I was right." She then gives him a glower. "I saw similar injuries on nin who got too close to massive explosions. We'll be talking about how much paperwork you've given me later." She then ticks off on another finger. "You had third degree burns over forty percent of your body with second degree burns covering the rest. Both of your legs were simply shattered while your left arm was broken in three places and the attached shoulder was also broken. Your jaw was shattered along with three ribs. Two of which pierced your right lung. You also had a partially crushed windpipe as well as a fractured skull. I swear that I was surprised to even see you breathing. If it wasn't for Lily getting you here so quickly..." She just trails off as he looks at him mom with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." She just smiles but then he looks puzzled. "But how did you get me here so quickly? Had to be in a matter of minutes from the sound of it. So how did you get here?" Lily looks at him as a look of confusion comes over her face.

"I really don't know. I couldn't apparate out, something was blocking me. I think it was the amount of magic in the air. Anyways, I was so desperate to get you out of there that something happened..." Seeing the inquisitive look she rubs the back of her neck. "I somehow managed to use Shunshin no jutsu. I didn't even know it! And somehow I made it almost all of the way to Konoha's hospital to boot." Tsunade just nods having already seen the report from the ANBU, though the fact that she didn't know the jutsu in the first place is a surprise. But before she can say anything, Harry speaks up.

"I think that I know why." They all turn to him with interested looks. "Tell me something Mum, Kushina-Oba-chan. Have either of you two heard the other's voice but they insisted that they said nothing?" The two just nod, though Kushina seems somewhat confused.

"Well... Yeah, as a matter of fact. It's kind of odd I suppose but..." She then closes her mouth and looks somewhat thoughtfully at Harry. "I guess that you know something about what's going on here?" Harry just nods with a grin and his eyes sparkling.

"As a matter of fact I do. I think that the Twin bond between the two of you is somehow repairing itself. I wouldn't be too surprised if Kushina-oba-chan is soon able to use magic again." Shocked looks, he grins before looking back at Tsunade. "So what else is going on in Konoha since I took my little nap?" Tsunade just sighs before telling them everything including the present situation before finishing it up.

"... And I just don't know how to deal with it. I've tried my best, but I can't procrastinate any longer on this. She has to go on trial and soon." She then sends a regretful look at Naruto. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Naruto just nods before becoming thoughtful. A few minutes later he nods to himself before looking at Tsunade.

"I... Think that I might have a idea. I'll have to check it out first, but it should work." He then notices Kyubi looking somewhat nervous causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Kyubi-chan? What's the problem?" She just sighs and looks away.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember the project that you've been working on? You know, the one to give me a body?" He slowly nods before his eyes widen. "Yeah... I know all about it." Seeing the shocked look, she sighs. "We found your notes. Tsunade-sama looked them over and... well, we've already implemented the treatments. And guess what? They're working!" Naruto just nods as he smiles.

"I guess that baka Shinigami was right..." Noticing the looks, he blinks as he watches Harry put his head in his hands. "What?" Harry just sighs and gives him a look causing him to be sheepish. "I... Said that out loud, didn't I?" Harry just sighs and nods causing him to hang his head. "Kuso." Kushina just raises an eyebrow.

"And when did you see the Shinigami?" Harry and Naruto look at each other and shrug before telling the story. After they finish, everything is quiet for several moments before Kushina blinks and looks at Lily. "I have got to admit, you got the weirdest in-laws. I mean... Not only is the Shinigami your Father in law... But you have the actual personification of Death itself as an ancestor of your husband's! I bow to you, oh great weirdo." Lily's reply is simply to hit her across the back of the head with a fan that she pulled from... somewhere.

"And that's enough from the peanut gallery Kushi." She then looks at Harry for a few r it moments before shaking her head. "It could only happen to us, couldn't it?" Harry just grins before shrugging.

"Well? What do you expect from us? From our family? You can't tell me that you never expected the Potter clan to have secrets it keeps from those outside the family." Lily just sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

"Actually, I always thought that I already knew about the Potter family secrets. Seems to me that there were things that even James didn't know about." Shaking his head, Naruto turns back to Kyubi.

"So the treatments are working for you then Kyubi-chan?" She just nods in reply, still too shocked over the recent revelation to say anything. "So... How much of you is now flesh and blood?" Blinking, Kyubi thinks it over before smiling.

"According to Tsunade-sama I'm now fifteen percent flesh and blood... well, flesh anyways." Seeing Naruto's confusion she explains. "Tsunade-sama had a look at the bones that you had. She then separated the blood producing marrow and injected it into my bones. She's also given me several transfusions of plasma." She then runs her hand through her hair shyly. "My body has been producing it's own blood now for the past week and it seems to be speeding up the process of my body's transformation." And to prove this, she takes a claw and gently cuts the tip of one of her fingers and let's a drop of blood well up. A second later it drops and lands on the sheet, leaving behind a spot of crimson. She then lays her head into the crook of his neck and sighs. "I'm just worried about what would happen if something happened to me. Would I die?" Naruto just shakes his head before laying a kiss on her brow.

"No, you wouldn't. All that would happen, and this is from the Shinigami mind you, is that you would return to the seal until the injuries you body had sustained were healed. That's all." He then smirks as he nuzzles her causing her to bite her lip. "So it seems that you're stuck with me for a very long time." Kyubi just gives him a hooded gaze.

"And that is something that I don't mind at all..." They then kiss while ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Kushina and Tsunade. A few minutes later finds Tsunade and Shizune walking along the halls, having left the others to talk in the room. After a bit, Shizune notices Tsunade's smirk causing her to blink.

"Tsunade-sama? What's with the smirk?" Tsunade's next words though cause her to blush bright red.

"So... When are you going to admit it and tell him how you feel?" Shizune just sputters for a moment before looking away.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about Tsunade-sama. And who is this guy that you're talking about?" Tsunade snorts before rolling her eyes at her daughter's response.

"You know who I am talking about." She then jerks her thumb in the direction of the room containing the two brothers. "You're falling for the gaki. And you're falling for him hard." She then sighs and looks forwards. "I'm not doing this to tease you... well, not completely anyways." She quickly smirks but then becomes serious again. "I've seen the way you look at him and I can tell that he's interested in you. And not in the way like some of the perverts around here. He sees you as a woman, not as a talking pair of breasts." She then softly smiles before shaking her head as a saddened look enters her eye. "Reminds me of back in the day..." Shizune just slips her hand into Tsunade's and gives it a comforting squeeze as she realizes what this is all about.

"This is because of what happened with you and Dan-Oji-san, isn't it?" Tsunade just nods as she keeps looking forwards.

"Yeah... I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I made and wait too long." She then turns and looks at Shizune seriously. "We shinobi live dangerous and, all too often, brief lives. We often burn brilliantly for a time before our flames are put out." She then sighs and looks down at the floor with misty looking eyes. "I forgot that with Dan. We just kept putting off getting married and starting a family. We just kept saying 'Soon'. We waited too long. After that... I gave up all hope of ever starting a family..." She then looks up at Shizune and smiles. "But Naruto managed to give me that chance back." She then squeezes Shizune's hand. "I always thought of you as my daughter Shizune. And then you went through the Blood Adoption ritual and became my daughter in every way." She then sighs as she looks up as Shizune asks a question that's been bugging her.

"But... Why Naruto-kun? I would have thought that you would have a problem with him and me getting together." Tsunade just chuckles as she raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't I have a problem with you two getting together? Simple really, I know that he'll treat you right. It's just part of his personality. And I only want the best for my daughter and he's one of the best for you. Besides..." Here she smirks as she looks at Shizune with a twinkle in her eyes. "I know for a fact that if I was even two decades younger then I might have gone after him myself." Shizune's jaw just drops at this causing Tsunade to chuckle. "What? I might be in my fifties, but I'm not dead. Not by far." She then reaches out and grips Shizune's shoulder before giving it a squeeze. "You're twenty-nine years old Shizune. I want you to have the chance to have a family of your own before it's too late. And it would do my old heart some good to have some actual Grandchildren to spoil rotten." Shizune blushes at this before slowly nodding.

"I'll... think about it." Tsunade just nods before hugging her.

"That's all that I can ask of you Shizune. Nothing more, nothing less." And with one last pat on her shoulder, Tsunade walks away leaving a thoughtful Shizune standing there in the hallway...

0000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we are with the second to last chapter! We're on the home stretch people!_

_Yui: Finally! I was wondering when we would get there Steve-kun!_

_Hinata: It was a nice chapter Steve-san. I really enjoyed everything with Naruto-kun. Though I dislike how hurt Harry-kun was._

_Steve: I actually expected it. Anyways... time for the last chapter people! Let's go!_

0000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000000000


	79. Tayuya's choice!

_Steve: Finally! Here we are with the final chapter of the update!_

_Hinata: Steve-san? What's going to happen here?_

_Steve: Good question Hinata. In this chapter we'll see what happens to Tayuya. Nothing bad will happen to her before you ask... Well, nothing really bad anyways._

_Yui: Hopefully not! Anyways, I guess we're going to do the disclaimer now?_

_Steve: Yup! If you guys don't mind?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Laying in bed with chakra absorbing bindings, Tayuya just looks up at the hospital ceiling above her listlessly through lifeless eyes. 'Why...' A flash of Naruto's face as he shielded her from Sasuke's attack crosses her eyes. 'Why did he save me? Why did he protect me? I... I'm not worth it. I should have died! I wanted to die!' A few tears leak from her eyes, only for her to shut them tightly. 'N... No! I won't cry! I promised Kaa-san that I would never cry! And... I promised myself... I would never show any weakness... ever!' Her head then snaps to the side as she hears the door open. The person wheels themselves in and reveals themself to be none other than Naruto. 'What is he doing here?' Naruto, upon seeing that she's awake, just smiles as he makes his way over to her bed.

"So you're awake. That's good. After hearing about your injuries I was worried." He blinks as he sees Tayuya whisper something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What was that?" Tayuya just sighs.

"I said that you shouldn't have saved me. Instead, you should have just let me die. It's not like I don't deserve it after all." Naruto just raises an eyebrow and shakes his head before sighing.

"And why exactly would you say that Tayuya? You're not deserving of death. Sure, you've done some things in your life, but that doesn't mean that you should die. Not by a long shot." Tayuya just snorts as she looks away, a little bit of disgust and self-loathing evident in her eyes as she begins to speak in a soft voice that doesn't suit her.

"Because... I helped to kill the only person in my life that mattered. In fact, I said some things that now I can never take back... She was my best friend. My most precious person. Only by my death can I get even a little bit of redemption. The worse the death, the better. I only want to see her one last time before going to hell... To say how sorry I am." Naruto just raises an eyebrow at her before smiling.

"So... you're looking for redemption? Is that what you're telling me?" Tayuya just growls.

"What do you think that I said!?" Naruto just softly snorts.

"I only wanted to make sure that I heard correctly. If that's what you want then I might have something for you. An... agreement of sorts, if you will." Tayuya looks back at him when he sees this, interested despite herself. She then gestures him to go on, which he does. "First, we need intelligence on Orochimaru. Bases, size of forces, strength... That kind of thing." Tayuya's brow shoots up at this in surprise.

"You want me... to betray Orochimaru?" Naruto just nods, having caught the missing "-sama" in her sentence. "The man that trained me? That practically raised me?" Naruto sighs and is about to say something when she continues. "The guy who betrayed me? Who lied to me?! Who was going to have me basically tortured and then killed for his own sick amusement?!" She then gives him a malicious, bloodthirsty grin. "You better fucking believe that I want to pay that son of a snake bitch back for what he did!" Naruto just gains a wry grin at the langrauge.

"Well seems like someone is coming back to herself, eh?" Tayuya just smirks.

"Well, duh shithead. Just the thought of paying that asshole back is making all warm and tingly inside. Fuck yeah!" She then shrugs. "Besides, it's not like I'm not going to be killed soon enough anyways. Might as well stick an exploding tag up his ass and light it before I die." Naruto shakes his head before sighing.

"And... That's where the next part of the agreement comes in." Tayuya gives him a raised eyebrow before gesturing him to continue. "I... have a way for you to live." Seeing that she's about to retort, he holds up a hand. "And besides, I'm sure that Kin doesn't want you to die and would rather you live. If only to royally piss the Hebi-teme off." Tayuya begins to think it over.

'Kin? Would she really want me to live?' As her mind flashes back to happier times, she closes her eyes. She softly smiles as she can hear Kin tell her to take the agreement and live. Of course with her eyes closed she doesn't notice Naruto look at the slightly open door with an annoyed look on his face. He manages to wipe it off and turn back at her in time to see her open her eyes with a flame appearing in them. "I'll take your agreement." Not expecting this, Naruto blinks.

"Um... Er... aren't you going to ask first what it is before you agree to it? I mean, it just might be something that you don't want and-" Tayuya just cuts him off with a scowl before growling.

"I. Don't. Care." She then huffs. "I'll agree to it no matter what because I want piss off the teme and get my revenge for Kin. You give me that much and I'll do whatever you want. And it's not like there's anything that you can do that's worse then what the Hebi can." Naruto just sighs and shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter Tayuya. I'm not about to allow you to do this before I explain exactly what you're getting into." She opens her mouth to say something when Naruto shushes her. "Now I don't want you to say anymore. Just listen to what I say." Sighing, Tayuya just nods. Naruto smiles a little as he pulls out a scroll and shows it to her. "Now then, this here is a magically binding contract. You might not know this, but by signing this the Council will not be able to touch you in any way without political reprisals." Tayuya just blinks before giving him an odd look.

"How the fucking hell can you possibly do that Shithead? And what the flying fuck does a kami damned contract possibly have any fucking thing to do with it?" Naruto just grins in reply.

"And that is exactly why I wanted to tell you what it is in the first place. Now then... do you know how clans can get bigger?" Slightly confused, she shakes her head and sighs.

"You mean besides having people fuck themselves into a coma and having little shitheads, no. Well, there is marriage I guess but..." She just shrugs and Naruto nods.

"That's two of the ways for a clan to grow. There are two others beside that one, one of which is what this contract is for." He then raises a finger. "One is the most obvious: Adoption. And before you ask, that's not what the contract is for. If I even tried to pull that shit then the Council could go after you still and most likely me as well." She just closes her mouth and slowly nods, now interested in spite of a nagging feeling. Naruto then raises a second finger. "Now the last way is one that I wouldn't normally use as it rubs me the wrong way entirely as well as going against my morals." Tayuya just snorts and Naruto smiles. "Yes, even though I am a ninja I still have my morals." Tayuya shakes her head in amusement.

"I can't see how since we're fucking shinobi. We do stab people in the back with frequency you know. Among other things." Naruto just shrugs with a wry grin on his face.

"That doesn't mean that I can't have my own set of morals you know... Just that they're loose." He then becomes serious. "Now... as to the last point, it's cause of a law dating back to the founding of Konoha and before. If we go through with this then you'd become my Vassal. In other words, a retainer for my clan. But, unfortunately, it also applies to your family and any descendents unless I, or another clan head, voluntarily revokes it. And that can't be done for years unless you want some members of the Council to be all over you like ants on honey." Thinking it over, Tayuya slowly nods to herself before looking at him.

"Before I say anything else shithead, a few questions." She raises one of her fingers off the bed. "One: How would this possibly keep me alive? Two: What would this entail? I have seen the various poor fucking temes that various lords keep as their retainers after all. And three: What do you get out of this?" Naruto nods a little before leaning back.

"I'll answer your questions in order Tayuya. First, do you know anything about the 'Clan Wars' that preceded the founding of the Hidden Villages?" Blinking at what was just said, Tayuya shakes her head.

"No, I don't Shithead. Snake-teme never was that much into history unless it had something to do with what he wanted. And even then. I sure as hell don't know the first fucking thing about these 'Clan Wars' That you're spouting fucking shit about." Naruto just chuckles before smirking at her glare.

"Actually, they have everything to do with the Clan Wars as well as the founding of the Hidden Villages." Now Naruto leans forwards with his elbows on the chairs armrests, his chin resting on his folded hands. "Back during the Clan Wars, clans grew by defeating and absorbing smaller, weaker clans into themselves. The smaller clans would then become retainers to the larger ones, serving them. Here in Fire Country we had two major ones, the Senju and the Uchiha." Tayuya's eyes widen at that and Naruto nods. "Yes, I'm talking about Sasuke's clan before you even ask. Now eventually the two clans hammered out a peace deal and settled Konoha with not only them, but also the clans they had conquered. This where the contract comes in. Back then times were much different and the Uchiha clan argued against freeing the subservient clans while the Senju just didn't care about the argument at all. So the two clans agreed that a clan could free a subservient one on a case by case basis. But they also left the ability to absorb a weaker clan on the books." Tayuya's eyes widen as she starts to understand where Naruto's going.

'That clever son of a bitch! I figured that he was smarter then he let on, but I didn't expect this sort of cleverness from him!' Then her brows furrow as she thinks of something. 'But what about...' She then clears her throat to get his attention. "I think that I can guess as to where you're going with this shithead. But wouldn't the fucking Nara and that Suna bitch have a claim before you do?" Naruto just smirks.

"Ah! But that's the beauty of it, I already got them to agree to give up all rights to you under the law." His smirk then widens into a foxy grin causing a dusting of red to spread across Tayuya's cheeks. "Shikamaru stated that it, and I by extension, were just too troublesome. And Temari-chan stated that she wanted no part, even though it doesn't really apply to her since she's not a Konoha nin to begin with. So that leaves me since I 'Technically' defeated you when I tricked you. So therefore..." Tayuya just slowly nods.

"Therefore under the law you can bring me into your clan as a retainer." She then looks away for a few minutes. "But how do you know that I won't betray you like I will hebi prick?" Naruto rubs his chin as if in thought for a moment before smiling.

"Because of the way that magical contracts work." Hearing a interested sound, he grins. "You see... these contracts once signed are binding in more than just legal ways. In fact a good contract writer can put in all kinds of penalties. For example, in this contract there's a clause that states that if you cause injury to any member or future member then your life is forfeit. If you betray and do cause harm, then you will die in a especially gruesome manner." Seeing her look at him from the corner of her eyes he smiles as he sees her raise an eyebrow.

"And how exactly would I die then?" Naruto just becomes solemn before answering.

"The skin on your body would melt off as the blood in your veins boil, cooking you from the inside out." Tayuya just nods as she closes her eyes and falls into silence for a few moments before whispering something. Naruto, despite having heard it, just raises an eyebrow in question. "Sorry Tayuya, but I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that?" She then squeezes her eyes shut before taking a deep breath and answering.

"I said: 'Why are you trying to help me? What could you possibly get from it?'" She then turns back to him with shinning eyes showing confusion and a little hope. She then shakes her head, as if in disagreement. "Don't you fucking see you asshole!? I'm damaged goods. No one will ever want me!" Naruto just looks down with his eyes showing both understanding and a deep sadness.

"Because you're a good person under all your toughened layers, behind all your walls that you hide behind is a person who wants to be cared for." Naruto then gently smiles as he lays a hand on her shoulder, releasing CI as he does so. "And what do I get from it? Simple. I get a new friend. And, to me, that's a big reward." He then looks away. "And also? You're one of Kin-chan's precious people." Tayuya's head snaps up at that with a shocked look.

"Kin? You know Kin?!" Naruto just nods.

"As a matter of fact I do. She's a precious person of my own as well." He then nods towards the door and clears his throat. "In fact... Why don't you come in Kin-chan?" And before Tayuya's stunned eyes, Kin walks in with a smile and a wave.

"Hello Tayuya-sempai. How's it going?" Seeing the slack, dropped jaw of her long time friend, Kin just smirks though a few giggles escape her lips. "I could swear that you've just seen a ghost sempai." Shaking her head free of her stunned disbelief, she continues to stare at Kin as she whispers her name. Kin just smiles as she walks up and sits down on the bed beside her before reaching out and cupping Tayuya's cheek. "It's me Tayuya. I'm not dead, you didn't kill me." Tayuya just closes her eyes and pushes her cheek deeper into the hand holding it before she remembers where they are and opens her eyes to see that Naruto's no longer in the room. Seeing this, Kin shrugs. "He left to give us some time alone." Her eyes narrowing, she gives Kin a slightly suspicious look.

"How do I know that you're really who you say you are? This could all be nothing more than a genjutsu to trick me into agreeing to sign the contract for all I know. So tell me something that only the real Kin would know." Kin just blinks before a knowing smirk appears on her face as she leans down to Tayuya's ear.

"You kept the major perverts away from me by pretending that we were... together." Tayuya just blinks before going red with Kin's next words as she looks over the former bodyguard. "My, my... isn't this familiar Tayuya-chan?" She then grins as she shakes her head. "And if that wasn't enough proof of who I am... maybe this will jog your memory." Raising an eyebrow, Tayuya opens her mouth to say something when she finds it suddenly busy with Kin's. After a few moments Kin pulls away with a smile while looking at Tayuya with hooded eyes. "Well? Now do you believe me that I'm who I say I am?" Tayuya just slowly nods and smiles.

"Yeah... Now I do." She then shifts around trying to get into a more comfortable position. Seeing this, Kin lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Tayuya-chan, I can let you out of those arm straps if you promise not to do anything. I can't let you out of your leg straps because they're keeping them still for healing." Tayuya just holds out her pinkie with a smile and Kin smiles back and hooks her's into it. They then shake on it and Kin leans down and undoes the straps holding her upper body down. "There! Better?" Rubbing her wrists, Tayuya nods.

"Fucking straight it is." Then, before Kin can react Tayuya throws her arms around her and hugs her tightly. "I... I was so worried Kin-chan. I was. First, that fucking cocksucker told me that Konoha-nin killed you. Then, I had to watch as that Uchiha ass licker burned you alive." Tayuya then pulls away and wipes the tears in her eyes. "I was so lonely back in Oto. It just wasn't the same without you there." She then gives Kin a questioning look. "How did you escape anyways? I thought that you were Barbecued for sure." Kin just sighs and shakes her head.

"I thought so as well Tayuya-chan. But Kawarimi no jutsu is a pretty basic way to escape." Seeing Tayuya looking at her in disbelief, she giggles some before explaining. "The poison cloud hid me and I managed to switch with a nearby rock. I wasn't expecting the explosion though." She then sighs and looks at Tayuya with forgiveness in her eyes. "I'm not angry with you though Tayuya-chan. You were only doing as you were ordered to." Tayuya just shakes her head and glares at her slightly.

"That's no fucking excuse for the shit that I fucking put you through. No fucking excuse at all damnit!" She then softens her glare and she shakes her head. " I swore that I was going to protect you... and I failed. Badly." She then gives Kin a knowing look. "So what do YOU think of the chance that the Shithead is giving me? Is it a good one?" Kin just sighs and shakes her head.

"I wish that you wouldn't call him that Tayuya-chan." She then gives the girl in question a smile. "Though I suppose that if you didn't then you wouldn't be Tayuya." She then becomes serious as she looks Tayuya in the eye. "As to the chance that Naruto-sama is giving you... I would take it. Trust me when I say that he'll take care of you and protect you, even at the risk of his own life." Tayuya just raises her eyebrow at hearing the honorific she gave Naruto.

"Naruto-'Sama'? What's with the honorific?" She then blinks before narrowing her gaze. "He isn't like-" Kin cuts her off right there by grabbing Tayuya by her hospital gown's collar.

"Don't you dare... Don't you fucking dare compare Naruto-sama to that fucking son of a bitch Orochimaru! Do you hear me Tayuya!? DO YOU!?" Tayuya just nods so fast that she looks like a bobble head with her eyes wide before Kin sets her back down and sighs. "Sorry about that Tayuya-chan... it's just that Naruto-sama is a good person..." She then adds in a quiet voice. "... And one who saved my life..." Tayuya blinks at this before looking down at her hands before grunting.

"Okay then..." She then looks back up at Kin. "You better tell me everything right fucking now so that I can make my decision properly." Kin simply nods before beginning her tale with Tayuya interrupting every so often to clarify a point here and there. Finally, she leans back and rubs her temples slowly before exhaling. 'So... how interesting.' She then looks at a serious looking Kin. "So, you mean to tell me that he saved you?" Kin just nods. "And then you even offered yourself to him and that he actually turned you down because he didn't want to force you to do something that you didn't want?" Kin nods again causing Tayuya to sigh. "If I didn't know you as well as I fucking do, then I would call you a liar and tell you to stop fucking bullshiting me." Tayuya just shrugs at Kin's glare. "What? You forget that I had to deal with a lot of shit back in Oto with guys." Kin sighs at being reminded of this.

"Yeah... I kind of try to forget that you know."Tayuya nods before looking at Kin seriously.

"Swear to me right now that the Shithead would protect me and treat me like you and..." She trails off as she sees Kin turn a deep red before her eyes widen. "Don't tell me that... But you just said that..." Kin shrugs before grinning.

"And I didn't lie. Believe it or not but he got to know me and I had to ask him out. So now I'm one of his girlfriends." Seeing Tayuya turn red, Kin rapidly moves to cut off the coming rant. "And before you say anything, Konoha has a law called the CRA. It basically allows him to marry multiple women in order to populate his clan. And I don't really mind it as it allows me to be with him when some other girls already got their claws into him." Seeing that Tayuya is still scowling slightly, Kin rolls her eyes before becoming serious once more. "And as to your question... I swear on my Okaa-san's grave that you have nothing to worry about with Naruto-sama." Tayuya's eyes widen as she here's this since swearing on their Okaa-san's graves are the greatest oath that Tayuya and Kin can use. Taking a deep breath, Tayuya slowly exhales before nodding.

"Fine then Kin. I'll... agree to the contract." She then gives Kin a pleading look. "Please... please don't make me regret it..." Kin just nods and softly smiles putting her at ease before making her way to the door and calling out.

"Naruto-sama? She wants to sign it." Naruto then wheels in and makes his way over to where Tayuya is sitting and looks at her with a serious expression.

"I'll ask you myself Tayuya, do you really want to go through with this road? I only ask because once you do, there's no backing out." Tayuya just growls and holds out her arm causing Naruto to shrug. "It's your decision." He then reaches into his jacket and pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment as well as a quill. Opening the parchment, Naruto lays it down on a piece of wood that he conjured and signs his name on it. He then hands it to Tayuya who looks it over for a few seconds and then nods as she, too, signs it. She however winces as she does so and notices that the "Ink" is a shiny crimson. She then sniffs it and her eyes widen at the familiar smell of blood.

'What the hell! Is this... blood!' She then looks up at Naruto, whose rubbing the back of his hand. "What the hell is going on here?! What's with the signatures being written in blood!? Are you Yami or something!?" Naruto winces a little and Kin glares at her and is about to say something when Naruto raises an hand.

"No, I'm not Yami-sama Tayuya." He then shakes his head. "Though I can see where you get the idea from." He then taps the contract with his finger. "You see, I used what is known as a blood quill. What it does is that as you write something it draws blood from you to use as ink. What a lot of people don't know is that writing your signature on a contract in blood is a form of blood magic. It creates a tie between the signer and the contract terms." He then sighs and shakes his head. "I know that in the Elemental Countries that Yami-sama supposedly uses the same method for his. Back in Nii-san's homeland though... Well, a long time ago quite a number of wizards and witches got their shits and giggles from creating such contracts. They would have an unfortunate soul sign one and then, when they tried to break it, they would enact the penalties. Often to the determent of the signer. From that sprang the legend that demons would have you sign in blood on a contract for your soul. Now whether or not that's actually true for the demons there is debatable..." Tayuya blinks before sighing as she falls back on her bed.

"Well then? What the fuck is going to happen now Shithead?" Kin just shakes her head and then wags a finger at Tayuya while scowling.

"Tayuya-chan! Don't be talking to Naruto-sama like that now! He's your lord now and should be treated as such!" Tayuya just snorts and knocks her finger out of her face.

"Like hell I'm going to Kin. I call them as I see them. And right now I see a Shithead." She then gives Naruto a small glare. "And that's what I'm going to call you Shithead until you gain my respect. Then, and ONLY then, will I call you by your name." Kin looks like she wants to start shouting but is cut off as Naruto nods with a small, understanding smile making both girls blush.

"I understand Tayuya. And I happen to agree with you and have no problem. I just ask this small favour." Tayuya raises an eyebrow and motions him to go on. "And that is to tone it down a little in public. I don't care if you call me a baka or what have you. Just tone the names down." Thinking it over, she slowly nods.

"Okay then. I can fucking well live with that Shithead. It's a deal." She holds out her hand and Naruto shakes it. He's about to say something when a knock on the door sounds causing him and Kin to share a look before nodding as Naruto faces the door again.

"Yes? Come on in." Naruto's eyes narrow as he watches two ANBU walk in before grunting. "May I ask what you're doing here? I'm currently talking to someone." One of the two turns to him and releases a almost undetectable amount of KI before answering.

"The Council is currently meeting boy. We have been charged with escorting the prisoner there so that she can be tried for what she did. You WILL leave now so that we may do so." Naruto slowly nods as he looks at Kin who's rubbing a stone in her hands.

"Very well... But I must say that I have secured an... Alternative means for transport for her..." The two look like they're going to argue when Naruto waves his hand over Tayuya, transfiguring her hospital gown into a shirt and jeans. Blinking, Tayuya is about to say something when Kin slaps something into her hand and holds it there before saying something that causes the former Sound-nin's jaw to drop.

"I'm Naruto-sama's little bitch." Almost immediately the two feels like a hook has been shoved behind their belly buttons before the room vanishes in a swirl of color. Naruto just sits there with a self satisfied smirk on his face before shrugging.

"Opps... Seems like you two weren't needed after all. Too bad." The two ANBU take a step but stop at Naruto's next words as he waves. "By the way... Tell Danzo-teme nice try when you next see him for me, okay? Thanks. Better luck next time!" He then whispers something and disappears himself along with his wheelchair leaving behind two shocked undercover ROOT ANBU. He reappears in the Council room beside a fallen Kin and Tayuya, slightly dizzy. 'Whoa... That was something... that I doubt that I'll be doing again anytime soon.' He then notices the surprised looks from the council, though he recognizes the angry glare from Danzo and the knowing look from Harry. Clearing his throat, he addresses the Council. "As ordered, I have brought the former Oto-nin Tayuya of the now defunct Sound Four." Tsunade blinks at that before giving him an odd look.

"What do you mean by ordered? I know that I haven't ordered anything." She then looks around the room before her eyes narrow as she notices the nervous looks on Koharu's and Homura's faces as well as the stony look on Danzo. "Would someone please tell me exactly what's going on here?" She then looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Who gave you an order like that?" Naruto just bows as well as he can in his wheelchair.

"I was discussing something with Tayuya here about a deal when two ANBU walked into the room. They told me that it was time for Tayuya's trial and they were to escort her here. I explained to them in no uncertain terms that I would do so. I then used a Portkey to teleport us here for her trial." Hiashi then asks what the ANBU looked like causing Naruto to internally smirk. 'Time to push the wedge between Danzo and the Civilians even farther.' Clearing his throat, he gives them a confused look that the Ninja in the room know is faked. "Why, they had blank masks. Why?" He then seems to notice that there's nothing there for a trial. "Where's the stuff?" Tsunade is about to0 say something when Harry starts to speak.

"I'm sorry Naruto-nii, but we never scheduled a trial for her yet. In fact, it wasn't to be held until next week. But since you're here we should have it now." Naruto nods as does several members of the Shinobi section. Looking around, Koharu clears her throat before she starts to speak.

"Yes... well, you see it's not like a trial is actually needed in this case. She was seen by several people under Orochimaru's employ. Not only during the recent rescue mission but also during the Suna/Oto invasion. So we should just skip this whole thing and go straight to the execution." Naruto just smirks.

"Ah! But all captured Shinobi must go through due process and this includes a trial. Also, in her case there's extenuating circumstances." Looking around, he nods at Inochi. "Yamanka-san, may I ask a question of you?" He just nods. "As an expert in Psychology, what's the normal reaction of a small child after losing their family in a disaster?" Thinking it over, he sighs.

"A child in such a situation will normally latch onto anything that can give them even a small amount of comfort. Often times becoming extremely clingy. If that something is an adult, then they oftentimes will do anything for attention and to gain acknowledgement." Naruto just nods.

"Exactly. Tayuya here lost her family due to bandits attacking her home village. An attack we now know to have been arraigned by Orochimaru in order to get followers by rescuing any orphans, thus immediately gaining their trust." Tayuya's eyes widen and she whips around as she notices nods from various people including Kin. "Afterwards he subjected them to a form of brainwashing to make then subservient to him and loyal." He then gestures at Tayuya. "He also used placed the Cursed Seal on her. As well as upgrading it to the second level." Danzo just snorts at this.

"The Cursed Seal does not effect a person in that manner." He then blinks as he notices Naruto's grin. 'Why do I have a feeling that I just walked into a trap?' Naruto just cocks his head to the side.

"I thought that you and the other Elders gave that explanation for how Genin Uchiha Sasuke acted? That the Cursed Seal was effecting his mind? Do you mean to tell me that you don't believe your own theory?" Danzo stiffens as he notices various people glaring at him including the other Elders. Gritting his teeth, he shakes his head and retracts his claim, all the while sending a look of anger at Naruto who just smirks. After a few moments Naruto decides to drop the bomb that they have been keeping. "But this can be solved... you see me and Harry-nii have come up with a way to destroy the Curse Seal." He waits a few moments before the entire room (except for Harry and Kin) explodes.

"NANI!" Jeraiya falls over in surprise as he goes into a state of shock. Tsunade just takes a breath before asking the question on everyone's mind.

"How?" Seeing the amused look Naruto's sending her she sighs. "How did you do that? No one, not Minato, not even Jeraiya could figure out a way to remove it. So how did you?" Naruto just chuckles as he leans back.

"Because I saw things from a different perspective." He then looks around with a raised eyebrow. "You see, both me and Harry-nii are knowledgeable in Runes which are similar to Fuinjutsu." He then nods at Harry. "In fact, nii-san when he received one and naturally destroyed it was what gave us the clue. Look." He then waves his hand and a holographic image of each of the Curse Seals that are known appear. "Jeraiya-sensei, can you tell me what kind of seals are they?" Jeraiya raises an eyebrow but snorts just the same.

"They're all three-point seals. Even that one." He then points at Kidomaru's. "In that case each of the three 'prongs' is a part of a three-point seal." He looks proud of himself until Naruto tells him that he's wrong. "What?! Gaki, I'm the one with the experience in seals, not you. Those are three-point seals." Naruto just shakes his head with a grin.

"Actually they're not. The ONLY one that might be is Kidomaru's. The others are all interlinked three one-point seals." Jeraiya growls but Tsunade shuts him up with a glare before turning to Naruto.

"Mind explaining exactly what you mean? Jeraiya, Sensei, and the Yondaime all stated that they were three-point seals." Naruto just widens his grin.

"That's beauty of them and why it's supposedly impossible to get rid of." He then nods at the images. "Orochimaru made them look like three-point seals. Each seal functions as a separate seal, doing their own thing. One deals with the body, one with the chakra, and the final one the mind." He then starts wheeling the wheelchair around as he continues, having caught the attention of the Council. "The one that deals with the body is the simplest since it's made up of replication seals and a modified storage seal. The storage seal contains a enzyme while the replication seals create more from the sample sealed in the storage seal. When a person receives a Curse Seal, this seal floods the body with the enzyme. This is why so few people survive since it causes a severe immune response." Tsunade seems to straighten at this as she swears thinking back to the reports she received.

"That's how they transformed!" Everyone looks at her as she hits her head. "Baka! Baka! How could I miss that!" She then looks at Naruto. "The enzyme must cause mutations in the body, doesn't it? I'm positive that the enzyme also acts like an drug, doesn't it?" Naruto just nods.

"As a matter of fact, yes and no. The enzyme seems to cause the body to release a flood of endorphins and andanaline as well as other chemicals. This where the 'Power-high' comes from and also why using it can be so addictive." He then nods at the next one. "The second seal is a chakra storage seal intermixed with a chakra purification seal. In a sense it's similar to the one on your forehead in function Hokage-sama." Tsuande starts to pale at this knowing that she had let Orochimaru see the prototype before she left the village and perfected it. "It first stores and then transforms the subject's chakra into the type that's been programmed in. This is another reason why the subject can transform at the second stage. Kind of like how certain clans can use chakra to transform body parts. The reason that the chakra from the Curse Seal is so much stronger than normal is that it's been refined many times. This makes it much denser and more like a demon's Youki, which explains the 'Demonic' feeling that one get's from it." At this point Jeraiya is taking notes while insulting himself. Seeing this, Sarutobi shakes his head and looks at Naruto.

"And the final one?" Naruto takes a breath before sighing.

"That's the major one. It has TWO storage seals intermixed with it. One is only temporary. It contains what I suspect to be a cocktail of mind-altering drugs. This would weaken a person's mental state. Then the second one activates. This one contains a copy of Orochimaru's personality. Not to dissimilar too a mental equivalent of a Kage Bushin. There's a final one that's chakra activated. This one activates when Orochimaru molds his chakra in a certain way and is nearby. It tricks the pain sensors in the body into activating all at once." Jeraiya just nods as he sighs, slicking back the hair on his head.

"Well now... that explains things." Seeing the looks, Jeraiya shakes his head. "When you remove interlinked seals, you have to do it by removing them one at a time. Removing them all together screws everything up and increases the chances of something going wrong." He then gives Naruto with a serious look. "That's the way, isn't it? By taking out each one. Do so and the rest can be removed more easily." Naruto slowly smirks and nods.

"Exactly." He then jerks his head back at the seals. "Out of all of them, the easiest to remove would be the one dealing with the mind. Once we get rid of that one then the others will be easier to get rid of." He then narrows his eyes. "We will have to have the people watched though since they're going to go through withdrawal symptoms." Danzo just glares at him before clearing his throat.

"Be that as it may and as interesting as this... lecture is, we are NOT here to discuss the Curse Seal. What we ARE here for is to try the Oto-nin before us. And unless you have anything else..." Naruto just shrugs.

"Sure I do. In exchange for not executing her, she'll give us any information on Orochimaru she knows. And, with the ranking she had, that could be quite a bit on him. That included bases, experiments, number of shinobi, and alliances. Put together this gives us a good starting point." Danzo just looks at Koharu, who nods before clearing her throat.

"She is an enemy combatant... Uzumaki-Potter-san. And as such she, the laws are clear. She will be turned over to the T&I department immediately where we will squeeze her dry of any info before she is summarily executed for her actions against Konoha." Tayuya pales and starts to shake but is stopped as Naruto lays his hand on her shoulder before giving Koharu and the other Elders a smirk.

"Then it is a good thing that I already laid claim to her under Clan Law, which predates and overrides Konoha Military law." Koharu just shouts out asking what he has done causing him to chuckle. "What else? Keeping up my nick name of the most unpredictable ninja." He then glares at the female Elder. "Since I help with her defeat, which gave me a right under Clan law to claim her as a 'Conquered' shinobi. Temari-san couldn't because she isn't a Konoha nin and Shikamaru-san weaved his rights. So that only leaves me to claim her and make her a retainer for my clan. Besides, she signed a magically binding contract that carries brutal penalties... in BLOOD. She can't break the contract or else she dies a nasty death." After that, the end of the trial is all but predictable with Tayuya being allowed to leave and to live in the Uzumaki-Potter compound. A few moments after the verdict, a bloody Chunin rushes into the room.

"Uchi... ha... Sasuke... escape..." He then collapses as the Council room collapses into chaos.

0000000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The final chapter! At last!_

_Pen-pen: Wark warr! (Very nice!)_

_Hinata: But why did you have Sasuke escape Steve-san?_

_Steve: Because it has to do with the plot. I want him gone because then it moves the story along._

_Yui: That, you just don't like him so you don't want him around for too long._

_Steve: That too. Anyways, that's all for now guys! See you soon hopefully soon!_

000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000


	80. A special day for Kyubi

_Steve: Well, here we are with the first chapter of the new update! And there's no Harry in this one by the way, but he will be in the next chapter._

_Hinata: This is the one where Naruto-kun has a surprise for Kyubi-nee-san, right?_

_Steve: Correct Hinata! And I'm willing to bet that some people can guess what it is just by what you just said. Anyways... time to thank the very kind reviewers!_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

godzillahomer

Fk306 animelover

lemus6969

Dark-Magician-41

dan

fated slayer

Booya!

Super Sailor Ganymede

Mister Bigglesworth

GinaStar

nightwing27

phantom guardian of shadow

msmith

fbug

Fez8745

Maloran

Salamander Hanzo

_Steve: Thanks Hinata!_

_Pen-pen: Wark war waar arrk wark wa waaaarrrrkkk ar wark? (Don't you have some kind of announcement to give?)_

_Steve: Thanks, I nearly forgot about that. Anyways, I'm going to post a new crack!fic based off of various lists titled: Things that the Golden Trio are no longer allowed to do. Hopefully it'll be funny. Anyways... time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Waking up slowly, Naruto blinks and smiles as the familiar sight of Kyubi snuggling up to him in the morning greets his eyes. Reaching out, he gently moves one of her bangs away from her face causing her to mumble his name. 'Man... I have got to be one of the luckiest men in the world.' As he lies there watching her, his mind turns to something that he has been giving a lot of thought to for the past little while, even more so since he found out that she's regaining her body. He then glances at the drawer at the side of the bed and sighs with a small smile. 'Looks like it's finally time...' He then creates a Kage Bushin and it nods before it walks off to do whatever it is Naruto wanted it to do. A few minutes later Naruto watches as her nose twitches. Getting an idea, he smirks as he pulls a feather out of nowhere and starts to wiggle it on her nose. She mumbles a little at first as she swats it away. Finally she sneezes and her eyes shoot open. Sitting up, she rubs her nose before turning and glaring at Naruto-kun.

"That wasn't funny Naruto-kun!" Naruto just chuckles as he shakes his head before moving over and kissing her cheek.

"Happy fourth anniversary Kyubi-chan." She blinks and looks over at the calendar and smiles before laying back down on his shoulder as she runs a finger in circles across his chest.

'This is nice... Waking up next to the man I love...' She then blushes as she recalls what had happened the night before, the feel of Naruto's naked body rubbing against her's reminding her. She then shakes her head and looks up at Naruto. "I can't believe that I actually forgot that today was our anniversary!" She then taps herself on the chin thoughtfully. "Has it already been four years since we got together?" Naruto just nods as he holds her close.

"Yup. Four years to the day when I actually admitted how I felt about you and you not only accepted my feelings, but also became my girlfriend to boot." He then runs one hand along her side before licking her chin causing her to shiver. "Four _long_, beautiful years." She then lays down as she shivers again as Naruto strokes her sides before giving a sultry look through her hooded eyes.

"Didn't you get enough of that last night Naruto-kun?" He just smirks as he reaches out and her arms encircle his waist before pulling her close.

"Well... as a matter of fact..." He slowly pulls her even closer, a slight look of lust entering his eyes along with Kyubi's as their naked bodies press close. "I didn't have enough of you last night Kyubi-chan, after all you're one of my favourite treats." She starts to blush as crimson as her hair as Naruto starts to kiss her neck, making her moan loudly. Her moans get louder as he nips, kisses, sucks, and licks his way down her neck. Meanwhile one of his hands runs down her side, his fingers tracing the muscles just under the skin there. Reaching the spot where her weaving tails meet her ass, he slides his hand underneath the spot and starts massaging causing Kyubi to arch her back with a loud hiss of pleasure. Reaching her collar bone, he nibbles it before sucking on it causing her to wiggle under him as she groans. Moving away, Naruto softly chuckles as he watches her hicky fade away before his eyes. 'Guess that it will be hard to mate mark her with that healing factor...' Then he smirks. 'Then again the same can be said for me I guess.' Reaching her breasts, he licks his lips as he watches them heave before he starts to lick one nipple as his free hand tweaks the other. Kyubi, by this point, is panting with need and want as she looks down to see Naruto lavishing attention on her breasts.

'Kami...' She then reaches down and pushes Naruto's face into her breasts causing her to moan even louder. "Ye... yes... Like that Naruto-kun..." Naruto just channels some magic and chakra into his lips and tongue causing her to arch her back off the bed. "OH! YES!" Naruto then manages to shake her hand off before moving down lower, kissing every inch of her heated skin until he reaches the juncture of her thighs. Slowly spreading her legs apart, she watches as Naruto slowly brings his mouth closer and closer to her slit making her shudder in expectation. 'Oh by the kami... that tongue of his...' Arriving at his prize, Naruto gives it a slow lick causing her to jerk before he dives in. Panting, she brings one of her tails down and uses it to slowly stroke him off while two other ones come up and start to massage her own breasts. Her claws also puncture the mattress as she feels Naruto mumble and groan into her pussy from the feeling of her soft, furry tail wrapped around his member as it slowly pumps up and down. For Kyubi though, it rapidly becomes both heaven and hell as every time she's close to release, Naruto lets her come down from the edge making her whimper in want. "Na... Naruto-kun... please..." Finally taking pity on her, Naruto extends his tongue as far into her as possible while letting loose a pulse of magic and chakra into her right at the moment that he reaches his own release. "NARUTOOOOOO!" Naruto also shouts her name as he, too, cums. Coming down from his high, he flops onto the bed and makes his way over to her before kissing her on the cheek.

"As usual you taste great Kyubi-chan." She takes one look at him and his wet chin before licking her lips. She then grabs him and pulls him into a kiss before licking the rest of his face causing him to shudder and become hard again. She then pulls away and licks her lips with a thoughtful look.

"You're right Naruto-kun. I am pretty tasty after all." She then brings up her tail that she used for her tailjob and licks it in order to clean the cum off of it. She then gives him a seductive, hooded look. "But I happen to think that you taste much better." Naruto just sighs and playfully scowls.

"Great... Now I'm fucking all riled up all over again. Gee, thanks Kyubi-chan." His grin just afterwards takes out all of the sting of his comment though a few seconds he notices that Kyubi's looking downward thoughtfully, but he doesn't say anything to her, letting her sort her thoughts.

'I wonder... Should I?' She then shudders a little as if in remembrance before nodding to herself as she steels herself. 'I will do this! This is nothing more then another step forwards towards what we both want.' She then scoots down the bed herself causing Naruto to blink.

"Kyubi-chan? What are you doing?" She looks back up at him with a pleading look.

"I have to do this Naruto-kun. I WANT to do this." She then slowly smiles as she reaches Naruto's crouch. Naruto just moans as her warm breath washes over his cock, causing it to twitch. That causes Kyubi to feel a stab of pride at the fact that she can make her boyfriend react that way. Wetting her now chapped lips, she looks up at Naruto and finds all her fears just melt away at the loving look he's giving her. "I don't want to disappoint you Naruto-kun, but this is the first time I've ever... given anything like this, ok?" Naruto just gently smiles and reaches down before cupping one cheek.

"I know Kyubi-chan. And trust me when I say that I can never be disappointed with you." She just happily nods before giving him a kiss on his cock's head causing him to release a groan as he lays back, allowing Kyubi to take full control of the situation. And take control she does as she starts licking his member while using the sounds he's making as a guide. After a little bit of licking him like he was an ice cream cone, she takes the head in and gives it a light suck causing him to thrust with his hips nearly taking Kyubi by surprise.

'Whoa! That was close.' Her eyes then become hooded as she remembers what he did to her. 'Time for a little payback.' She then slowly moves her head up and down, slowly taking more and more into her mouth as her tails come up and rub all over his body. But eventually she finds her nose buried in Naruto's blond pubic hairs as she goes up and down. Feeling him jerk, and knowing that he's close, she pinches his base like Tsunade had explained to her making him whimper. 'Ooo. I like how being in control feels... it feels so goood...' On it's own a hand makes it's way to the juncture between her legs while her tails wrap around Naruto's arms and legs, holding them there. After a few moments she summons a Kage Bushin which crawls up the bed and lays down beside Naruto before gently cupping his cheek.

"Aw, poor Naruto-kun. Do you want to cum? Do you want to cum inside my mouth?" The Kage bushin just ghosts her lips along Naruto's cheeks as she watches him nod.

"Ye... Yeah Kyu... bi-chan. I want..." The Kage bushin nods in mock sadness as one of her hands splays itself on his heaving chest as her lips move next to his ear.

"I know that you do Naruto-kun. I just love how much in control you let me be. It makes me so _hot_." The Kage Bushin then turns to see Kyubi furiously plunging her fingers into herself and rubbing her breasts with two of her tails as she gets off on both the control she has and the words coming from her clone's mouth while she continues her blowjob. Smirking, the Bushin goes back to breathlessly whispering. "I want you to cum in my mouth Naruto-kun. But before I let you, first you have to _beg_. Beg in order to cum." The real Kyubi's eyes fly open at this as Naruto starts to moan.

"Plea... please Kyu... Kyubi-chan... Let me... cum..." The Bushin nods at the real one who then starts to release the pinch when Naruto's next words catch her off guard. "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU KYUBI-SAMA! PLEASE LET ME CUM KYUBI-SAMA!" In her shock, she releases him fully causing him to shout as he fully climaxes into her mouth. It takes Kyubi everything she has to try and keep up with the flood of semen rushing into her mouth. But unfortunately she chooses that time to hit her peak causing her to scream and the rest of Naruto's seed sprays over her upper body. After a few breathless moments she realizes that someone's next to her, and looking to the side, she finds her clone there causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Her Kage Bushin just grins. "What?" Now it simply chuckles.

"Do you know something about us Kage Bushin?" Seeing the interested look, Bushin-Kyubi grins. "When we're created we take on an aspect of our creator's personality and expand on it. In my case..." She then gives a lick to the stunned kitsune. "I took on your more perverted aspects." And before Kyubi can say anything, Bushin-Kyubi grabs her and forces her into a kiss. The two just moan before separating. Looking her creator over, Bushin-Kyubi starts to lick off any cum on her causing the real one to loudly groan and moan. "Mmm... It's sooo yummy..." It's at this point that Naruto manages to wake up to what would be later considered to be one of the most erotic sights in his life: Two Kyubi's making out and licking each other while running their hands and tails all over each other. It's not for several moments before Bushin-Kyubi notices him and chuckles as she nuzzles the real one. "Seems that we have a little audience." She then smirks before giving the real one a heated kiss and a wink. "Call me back out the next time that we have some fun... I got ideas I want to try out." She then vanishes in a puff of smoke and Kyubi's face goes red before she faints with a trickle of blood coming from her nostril. Naruto just shakes his head at this.

"Ero-kitsune." He then moves to get back up before falling back due to the boneless feeling in his legs. He then scowls. "Damnit!" A few minutes later finds the two snuggling up with each other on the bed with Naruto running his hands through Kyubi's hair. He then leans down and kisses the top of her head. "That was incredible Kyubi-chan. I don't care what you say, it was mind blowing." She just blushes and tries to hide her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sure that it wasn't that goo-" She gets cut off as Naruto lifts her chin up and gives her a hard kiss. He then pulls away with her having a silly grin on her face.

"I don't want you to say that Kyubi-chan. What you just did was both incredible and amazing. To be frank... I've never had anything like it before. Thank you." Kyubi just smiles as she snuggles up to him. He then perks up and waves his hand at the door, unlocking it. Kyubi's about to say something when two Naruto Kage Bushin walk in carrying breakfast trays. They then bring them over before setting them down and dispelling. "You like? I figured that you would like a nice breakfast before we started our day." Kyubi just kisses him before looking back at the food and licking her lips as she notices that it contains all of her favourites before she stops in slight shock. Finding a doughy bread, she reaches out in shock and takes a piece off before popping it into her mouth.

"Mmm." She then grasps a cup of tea before drinking it, once again making sounds of enjoyment. She then looks at Naruto with an expression that carries both surprise and amazement. "How the hell...?" Seeing the slightly smug look on her boyfriend's face, she tries again. "How in the name of the kami did you manage to do this now? This is feta bread! And Trilobur Tea! How the hell did you even find recipes for them!?" Naruto just chuckles before answering as he taps the side of his head.

"From your memories." Kyubi just blinks at this as she whispers.

"My memories...?" Naruto just nods.

"Yup, your memories." He then leans back some and takes a sip of his own tea. "I've been planning this for a while. Even if you yourself didn't know how to make them, it was contained in your memories." Seeing that Kyubi is still looking confused. Naruto just chuckles again. "When you were a kid, didn't you ever watch the cooks at the palace actually make the food? As well as talk about recipes?" Kyubi just snorts despite her confusion.

"Of course I did. What little kid wouldn't?" Suddenly she blinks and her eyes widen as her head whips around. "Wait a second! You mean to tell me that you figured out how to cook it just by watching my memories!?" Naruto grins before he nods.

"It took me a while to manage it with what little I could see and taste from your memories, but I like to think that I did a okay job on them..." He then looks at Kyubi nervously. "I did do a good job on them, right?" Kyubi just takes another piece and pops it into her mouth while chewing thoughtfully. Swallowing it, she just nods at something only she can see before a happy smile brightens her face.

"Actually, it's pretty damn close to what I remember." She then cocks her head to the side before her smile brightens even more. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to do this." Naruto just shrugs before smiling himself.

"Maybe... but I'm not going to tell." He then blinks as Kyubi grabs a piece of food from his plate and holds it up to his mouth. He then smirks before grabbing it and chewing it. Their meal soon devolves into the two feeding each other their meals. Once they're done, the two lean back onto the pillows and into each other. Because of this, Kyubi notices that Naruto flinches a little as his muscles tense. Frowning, she lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay? You did flinch just now after all." Naruto just sighs before rubbing his shoulder before talking, especially since he knows better than to lie.

"I don't know why but... ever sense I fought Sasuke-teme my body's been giving me aches." Thinking it over, Kyubi nods thoughtfully to herself before closing her eyes. Naruto just watches as she slips into a trance. Soon after he can once more feel her presence in the seal. She then slips back out and her smile grows as she giggles. Naruto raises an amused eyebrow at this. "What? Something in the seal?" Kyubi just nods happily.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. You've only a few weeks from becoming a hanyou. As it is, you have two tails worth of chakra/Youki." Naruto starts at this before looking at her, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Wha... How!? Ojii-san told me that while I have about twice as much chakra in my coils as he does. And I know for a fact that even Shukaku has more than four times as much as Ojii-san." Kyubi nods at this before giving him a wink and holding up a finger.

"That's true Naruto-kun while at the same time it isn't. Your coils do contain only about twice as much as he does, but a Biju's power isn't in quantity, it's in quality." Seeing his confusion, she shakes her head. "The major difference between human and demon chakra is in the concentration and density. Youki is far more dense and concentrated then normal human chakra. This is why it's so poisonous to normal humans for the most part." Naruto just raises an eyebrow and Kyubi smirks. "Here's how it works..." Suddenly she snaps her fingers. "I'll use an example by comparing the situation to types of fuels." Naruto just gives her a confused look.

"Huh? What do fuels have anything to do with my chakra?" As he scratches the back of his head, Kyubi sighs before shaking her head.

"If you would let me explain then you'd know." Naruto has the decency to look ashamed at this. "Anyways... I'm using the example of different fuels to show the amount of energy contained." She then gives Naruto a raised eyebrow at which he nods and motions her to continue. "Thank you. As I was saying, let's pretend for a moment that a person's chakra coils are an engine and the chakra it's fuel. Well, jutsu are made as the 'Engine' burns it's 'Fuel'. The chakra capacity would be the 'Fuel Tank' Follow me so far?" Naruto nods causing Kyubi's smile to grow. "Good. Now a normal ninja has normal human chakra. This is like an engine burning gasoline. In your case, due to its density and potency it would be more akin to using jet fuel. In other words, you get more bang for a similar amount compared to what a normal ninja would." Thinking it over slowly, Naruto nods.

"So... What your telling me is that due to the density of my chakra I have more... energy potential?" Kyubi's smile is all he needs to see to know that he's right. "Okay... But how do you know this for sure? What's the proof? And what about your chakra?" Kyubi chuckles at this before a far off look enters her eyes.

"The proof? Why Naruto-kun, what's your favourite jutsu? The one that you use most often?" Naruto blinks at the fact that she answered his question with one of her own.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu, why?" She just chuckles again before answering.

"Think for a moment Naruto-kun, we know that you can make over three hundred Kage Bushin in a single try. Do you know of anyone else that can pull off such a feat besides you and Harry? Hmm?" Naruto's eyes widen as he realizes that she's right and is about to say something when she continues. "Exactly. You can't think of a single person. Even Kushina, your Okaa-san, can only make about fifty at a time and that's incredible for a human. Due to the cost in chakra, you would have to have over six times the amount of chakra as the Sandaime in order to create that many. So why doesn't it affect you? Because your chakra is more potent than normal." Naruto just blinks in shock at this. "Now as to my own chakra... it's more like rocket fuel in potency. A normal ninja using my chakra would be like putting jet fuel into a car engine. Will you get more power out of it? Sure. But you end up causing the engine to melt into a pile of slag doing so because it isn't _built_ to handle the higher amount of energy. My chakra works the same way in a normal ninja's coils by supercharging them, but causing chakra burnout and leading to death." Suddenly Naruto pales attracting Kyubi's attention. "Something the matter Naruto-kun?" He slowly nods while gulping before turning to Kyubi with fear in his eyes.

"Kyubi-chan... what about the Medic-nin that me and nii-san refilled with our chakra? Will anything happen to them?" Kyubi just softly smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing will happen to them Naruto-kun. Despite everything, your chakra is still human. Dense human chakra, but just that: human. Even when you become a full kitsune, your chakra will be closer to that of a human then a full demon. It's doubtful that it'll be able to kill since you started out as a human. So you won't have to worry about giving anyone chakra/youki poisoning anytime soon." She then glances at the clock on the bed stand and smiles. "Looks like we should get ready to head out Naruto-kun." Naruto just gets up and out of the bed before turning to her with hooded eyes and asking if she wants to join him causing her to smirk. "I thought that showers were to get clean, not dirty." Naruto's answer is simply to grab her and carry the squealing kitsune bridal style to the washroom...

00000000000000000 An hour later 000000000000000000000000

Standing in the entry hall, Naruto glances at a nearby clock and raises an eyebrow. 'I wonder what's taking Kyubi-chan so long? This isn't like her...' Hearing a door open, he turns with a smile as he senses it to be Kyubi. "Kyubi-chan! I was... wondering..." He trails off and his jaw drops as he sees Kyubi walk in. She's wearing tight Jounin pants showing off every part of her legs and ass while on top is a tight black shirt with a open black leather sleeveless vest. Her hair for once is in a loose ponytail while she had open toed leather boots and fingerless gloves. Naruto just gulps as the first words in his head escape his mouth. "Beautiful..." Seeing the look, Kyubi blushes a little, but smiles nonetheless as she saunters over. She then puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ready to go Naruto-kun?" He just nods and is about to say something when Kyubi snaps her finger before she starts digging in a pocket on the inside of her vest. "I almost forgot." She then pulls out a small box and hands it to Naruto before kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Fourth Anniversary koi." He opens it to be surprised at the sight of a locket with two kitsune on it chasing each other around, one red and the other gold along with an indent in the top. With wet eyes, he opens it and smiles at the picture inside of him and Kyubi standing beside each other. On the other side is an inscription: 'Together forever, and until the end of time loneliness will never find us.' Naruto just gives her one of his few true smiles, touched by the gift. He's about to say something when she gently takes it and puts it around his neck. She then takes the gem that Tsunade had given him and slips it into the indent, the metal flowing around it and holding it there while the locket's chain fuses with the gem's. At this point the gem begins to softly slow as if a flame was at its center. Naruto just looks up at her with wide eyes to see her own are wide with suprise.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kyubi shakes her head as she scratches the back of her head and sighs.

"I... have no idea Naruto-kun. I made that indent to hold the gem, but I never thought that it would react like that." Naruto just sighs and gives her a kiss.

"Well, whatever just happened, I don't mind it at all." He then gives a glance. "So where do you want to go?" Kyubi just smirks before replying.

"Well... I'm giving you the next half of my present..." She has to stifle a few giggles before clearing her throat out. "Training. So we're going to have to go to the heavy duty training grounds." Naruto just nods before grabbing her hand and the two vanish only to reappear on a rocky island with a small volcanic cone visible at one end. Looking around, she nods to herself. "This will do nicely." She then looks at Naruto with a smile. "Okay then, since you're already able to use the minor moves instinctually I'm going to teach you a move that I like to use: The Kitsune Imari (Fox Menacing ball)." Naruto perks up at this.

"What do you mean I can use the minor moves instinctually? And what's the Kitsune Imari?" Kyubi nods at that before explaining.

"By minor moves I mean the following: Chakra Shockwave, Power Roar, and Youki Limbs. You used the Shockwave and Roar moves against Haku back in Wave while the Chakra limbs was what you used against Sasuke in the Valley of the End when you attacked him with chakra extensions. As to the Kitsune Imari? It's as the name suggests: a compressed orb of pure Youki. In your case you should be able to use your own chakra to simulate it. It's a very useful, yet destructive, move. And it's perfect for you since the more chakra you put into it the more power it has." She then closes her eyes and concentrates as a small red glowing orb of Youki forms in one hand about the size of an egg. Opening them, she looks over at Naruto. "Now watch." She then pops it into her mouth and swallows it. Naruto then watches on shocked as her chest seems to expand a little before she throws her head forwards and launches it out of her mouth. It then strikes a small rock outcropping, obliterating it in a explosion and leaving behind a crater about twenty feet wide and ten feet deep. She then gestures towards the crater as small bits of rock and sand rain down around them. "As I said, destructive." She then gives him a coy wink before explaining. "And that was only with one tailed. Now imagine what it could do if I was to use it with all nine tails." Naruto just starts to jump up and down in excitement.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME KYUBI-CHAN! AND YOU'RE GOING TO TEACH ME THAT!? WICKED!" Kyubi just chuckles as she shakes her head.

"Of course I'm going to teach you Naruto-kun..." She then goes back into what Naruto affectionately terms "Sensei-Mode". She takes a deep breath before beginning. "Now, you'll actually have an easier time forming the initial orb thanks to your experience in the Rasengan. There isn't much difference except for the facts that One: It's a _lot _more compacted, and Two: It doesn't use any rotations in it." She then gives him a stern glare. "You'll be focusing on making the orb first. Once I think that you have it sufficiently mastered then I'll have you use a Kage Bushin to practice launching the projectile until I say otherwise." Seeing Naruto about to argue, she holds up one hand. "That is the most dangerous part of the learning process. I do NOT want you to die because you made a mistake and had it explode while it was in your throat or chest. I don't think that I need to tell you that the results would be... Messy, to say the least." Naruto just nods before sitting down and concentrating on making a orb in his hands. Needless to say that it takes him all day to make one, though it takes five minutes of concentration to make one. The two then head back home and get changed with Kyubi wearing a red sun dress and only leaving one tail visible. As they walk through the village, she notices the stares and looks the two are receiving as she internally sighs. 'At least I can now walk around the village.' She then chuckles inside her head. 'I guess that what they say is true then: A person is smart, but people are stupid.' She then feels Naruto squeezing her hand causing her to blush. 'At least I have my Naruto-kun by my side...' Beside her, Naruto looks up at the sky, his face betraying none of his nervousness.

'Damnit Tou-san! How the hell did you do it?' Sighing, the two continue their walk, at one point they stop for some ramen before continuing. Eventually the two reach the stairs leading up to the top of the Hokage Monument and make their way up them. Reaching the top, they walk over to the top of the Yondaime's head and sit down with Kyubi's legs straight as she leans into Naruto's embrace as the two watch the sunset. After that's done, they get back up and Naruto starts leading her into the woods just behind the Yondaime's head causing Kyubi's interest to be perked up.

"Where are we going now Naruto-kun?" His reply is to give her an infuriating smirk.

"You'll find out in a bit Kyubi-chan. It's a little something special for our Anniversary." Kyubi just raises an eyebrow as she follows, the light slowly fading as day bleeds into night, but the darkness not bothering either one. Naruto suddenly stops before turning to her and pulling out a bandanna. "I need you to trust me a little Kyubi-chan." She just nods as he places the blindfold on her before having her get on his back. After what seems like hours, Naruto finally lets her down before moving behind her. "Are you ready Kyubi-chan?" She just nods, slightly excited.

"Of course I am Naruto-kun! Come on and remove the blindfold... please?" Naruto just chuckles before slowly removing the blindfold. Once he does, however, Kyubi gasps as her hands fly up to her face. Before her is a clearing with a single table lit by candles and a pond with the moon's reflection in the middle. But that's not what made her gasp as floating around are a swarm of what looks to be fireflies. "Na... Naruto-kun..." She then looks at him with tears in her eyes. "It's... beautiful." Naruto then guides her over to the table and pulls out a chair for her to sit in. What follows is a nice dinner for the two. The funny part is that when they share the bowl of ramen what happened in the "Lady and the Tramp" occurs. After looking away with identical blushes, the two turn back to each other after a few minutes and laugh off their embarrassment. She then gives him a bright smile. "Well now, that was unexpected, wasn't it?" Naruto just nods with a chuckle.

"You're telling me!" He then leans forwards with a soft smile on his face as he watches her and reaches over, his hands grasping her's. "But tell me something, how are you enjoying today?" Kyubi blushes a little before answering.

"Actually... I've been enjoying the whole day, Naruto-kun. Though... I did have to spend it with you." Naruto just shakes his head with a small grin on his face as he sees the teasing smirk on her lips.

"Tease..." He then clears his throat. "Anyways... I got a small present for you Kyubi-chan..." She just grins widely as her tails wag behind her making her look more like a impatient fox kit than anything else. "A while back I remembered that you once demonstrated various Atlantian weapons. Now, while I'm not quite good enough to make one off the bat, some had enough similarity for me to make a weapon from today and modify it." He then unseals a wooden box and hands it to Kyubi. Looking back up at him, she then opens the box and gasps. Inside are what appear to be two tonfa, but a closer look reveals that the front ends and outer sides are blades while the back looks a lot like a spear point. Getting up, Kyubi gives them a small twirl before going into a short kata with them. Stopping for a moment, she nods before making her way over to where Naruto is and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for them Naruto-kun. I'll think up some names for them later." She then reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a small scroll and hands it to Naruto. He takes it and looks back up at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to smile before she gestures at it. "Go ahead and have a look at it." Shaking his head, he opens it before smiling and chuckling. Inside is a photo alblem with several pictures in it, some of which are from the times before he managed to create Shikigami. "Do you like?" He just nods before kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course I do Kyubi-chan. I love anything that you give me." His smile then widens as he hears a song start to play before bowing and holding out a hand towards the kitsune. "May I have the expressed honour of having this dance Milady?" She just giggles some before holding out her own hand and bowing and replying in a fake southern accent.

"Why of course you may kind sir." The two share identical grins before beginning to dance. After a while, Naruto stops and the clearing falls silent as he watches Kyubi. Clearing his throat, he looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Kyubi-chan?" She just nods and motions him to go on. "I have one last song tonight. When I first heard this song I was shocked. You see it sums up my feelings for when I met you..." He then twirls his finger as he brings Kyubi in close, flush against his body as the music begins to play.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me _

The opening lines of the song cause Kyubi's eyes to widen as Naruto begins to twirl her around.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

Naruto at this point dips her causing her to squeal before her breath catches at the sight of Naruto's emotions for her smouldering in his eyes.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night _

Both Kyubi and Naruto start to lose themselves in the other's eyes as their emotions crash against each others across their link as the song continues.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I _

The two reach the edge of the pond and don't even notice as they dance out onto it, each of them holding the other close.

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
And we sang _

The two start to softly sing the chorus as the water splashing around their rapidly moving feet flies into the air around them, making it seem that their surrounded by stars.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night _

The two begin to dance faster and faster, just letting the beat guide them, their chakras swirling around them. Several Kage Bushin start to clap their hands in time to the music as the two dance.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me _

Pulling away from him, Kyubi does a version of a twirl/salsa dance before falling right back into Naruto's arms.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang  
_  
_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing)  
Ay oh ay oh  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night..._

As the music slowly dies away, Naruto does a dip with Kyubi nearly touching the water with her back. The song ends as one of his pinkie fingers trace from the top of her forehead and down her jaw line to her chin, causing shivers to race through Kyubi's spine. Coming back to herself as she hears various Kage Bushin clapping and wolf whistling, she suddenly finds her mouth dry as a bone. "Is... Is that... How you really feel Naruto-kun? About me? About... us?" Naruto slowly nods as he slowly straightens.

"Yes." He then gives her a look that conveys a massive amount of thankfulness. "We found each other at a dark time in my life Kyubi-chan. Granted, I had some precious people at the time, but that wasn't enough." Sighing, he shakes his head. "Not enough by far." He then looked up at her with shining eyes. "When I first met you, I was walking a wire tightrope that was cutting into me. At one side was a fall into darkness and despair. The other side wasn't much better as I was close to losing a good chunk of what made me, me. Then you appeared. The first person to just care for me with no strings attached. You saved me from myself Kyubi-chan, a fact for which I will be eternally grateful." By this point, Kyubi's blush has gone thermonuclear.

"Tha-thank you Na-aruto-kun." One of her tails comes up and wraps itself around her lower face, hiding the embarrassed expression on her face. Naruto just smiles before his face becomes serious.

"But... our anniversary isn't the only reason I brought you up here Kyubi-chan..." Kyubi perks up at this and looks at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Really? Then why did you do so Naruto-kun?" Seeing the nervous look on his face she blinks before cocking her head to the side as he leads her back to the shore. 'Now why would he be nervous for? I know he's not going to break up with me, I know that for a fact. But what could it be...?' Reaching dry land and clearing his throat, Naruto looks away a little.

"Er... you see... Um... Kyubi-chan I..." Shaking his head, Naruto decides to screw up his courage. "I really wanted to ask you something Kyu... I mean Amakirr-chan." Kyubi's eyes widen at this as he NEVER uses her true name in private unless it's serious. "I've wanted to ask this of you for a while, but I was too afraid, scared that you might reject me. I still am in fact. But, after me nearly dying, I realized that I might have waited a little too long." For a reason she can't understand, Kyubi's heart starts to beat faster and her breath shallows and quickens as her body reacts faster then her mind. Then her breathing and heart beat actually seems to stop as Naruto drops to one knee and pulls out a small velvet box. "Amakirr-chan, my Kitsune-hime, would you do this unworthy male the honour of becoming Uzumaki-Potter Amakirr. In other words... will you marry me and become my wife?" Unable to speak around the large lump in her throat as tears fall down her cheeks, it's all that Kyubi can do to nod yes before she falls to her own knees in unadultered joy as she finds her voice.

"Ye... Yes! YES! I will be honoured to become your wife Koi!" Shaking himself, Naruto gently grasps her hand and pulls it over before placing the ring on it. Once it's on, Kyubi examines it closely and her sobs happily through her smile. The ring itself is in the shape of a nine-tailed kitsune with one sapphire eye and one ruby eye awhile it's tails are coiled around a diamond. She then looks back at Naruto before laying a kiss on him that causes BOTH their toes to curl.

00000000000000000 Later that night 00000000000000000000

Once more laying on the bed, Kyubi glances to the side to see Naruto snuggling up to her with a smile. 'Naruto-kun...' She then looks at her finger to once more examine the ring on her finger as a silent tear falls down her face. Even now, her heart feels so full of happiness that it could burst inside her chest. 'Hmm... Uzumaki-Potter Amakirr... Uzumaki-Potter Kyubi... Mrs. Amakirr Uzumaki-Potter... Mrs. Kyubi Uzumaki-Potter... All of them sound so... good? No, right. Yes, that's exactly it.' As she turns her finger this way and that, she continues her thoughts. 'I've been waiting for this day for so long now... and now I got the rest of my life to look forward to. Thank you Naruto-kun.' Suddenly she gets hit with an image of an older Naruto in the Hokage robes with his hands around her waist with her stomach slightly rounded. The two of them are watching a group of children with various shades of red, blond, and strawberry blond running around. Some of the children have blue eyes and others red or even purple. Something they all have in common is that they have fox tails and ears. Off to the side is a dark brown (almost black) furred kitsune with blue eyes observing before the younger children pile on top of him while screaming "Onii-san!"causing him to laugh. Another flash happens except this time it has the group in their fox forms. Once that passes, Kyubi shakes her head clear and looks around in confusion. 'What the... Was that... a vision? I know that it runs in the family, but...' Looking beside her at the sleeping teen, she smiles before laying down and cuddling into him. 'Well... if that was truly the future, then I look forward to it...' Soon after she joins her new fiancée in slumber...

00000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too bad._

_Yui: Actually, I liked it quite a bit. I suspect that they're actually going to get married soon? Or am I wrong?_

_Steve: As a matter of fact, yes._

_Pen-pen: Wark war waar waaarrrkkk wa ark war waarrkk waaarrk wa? (Didn't you have something to ask the readers opinion on?)_

_Steve: Right! Here's the question: Should I continue on with the ToaMS here on the Harry Potter section, or transfer it over to the crossover? This isn't a poll by the way, just asking for an opinion. That's all._

_Hinata: Well, I can't wait until the wedding! All of us girls are excited and planning... though that is being mostly handled by Kyubi-nee-san, Sakura-chan, and Kushina-san._

_Steve: (Grins) I almost pity Naruto... almost. Anyways, time for the next chapter of the update! See you all there!_

**Weapon List:**

Tonfa: A weapon also known as the tong fa or tuifa. It is also a Okinawan weapon. It is a long rod with a handle that sticks to the side from about a quarter of the length. Usually made of wood, they can also be made of metal as well as having an edge sharpened into a blade. They are traditionally wielded in pairs and use a great deal of dexterity in it's kata. This weapon also was the basis for the police baton used today.

00000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000


	81. Lily a ninja! Hana's happiness

_Steve: Well, here we are for the next chapter of the update! We're going to find out exactly what Lily's been up to._

_Hinata: Really?_

_Steve: Yup. As well as seeing some old friends and how they're doing as well._

_Yui: Should be fun._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Indeed.)_

_Steve: Anyways... time for the disclaimer!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Walking down the street, Lily takes a deep breath before looking at Harry, who's walking beside her with a smile. "Feels good be to be walking around under your own power again, doesn't it?" Harry just nods his head as he tilts it upwards, his eyes closing as he feels the sun's warmth on his face with a smile.

"It does feel good as a matter of fact." He then opens his eyes and gives Lily a lop-sided grin. "But walking around with a beautiful woman by my side is even better!" Lily just smacks him in the arm with a grin while chuckling.

"And you wonder why people think that there's more going on with us then a simple Mother-son relationship!" She then looks around before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "Though I got to admit that it's great fun to screw with everyone's heads." Harry just shrugs his shoulders before whispering back.

"And why do you think I do it? Just the expressions I can get are more than worth any problems that I get." Lily chuckles some as they walk along, the two enjoying the time they're spending together and making the most of it. After an hour, Harry looks at Lily and raises an eyebrow. "So, I've been hearing how you're going be becoming a genin soon. When are you going to go for it?" Rubbing the back of her neck, she looks away.

"Actually... the test is in a few hours and I hope that I make it." She then looks back at Harry and softly smiles. "That way I can lend you some aid, no matter what." Harry shakes his head as he reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"Even though I don't really need it, thanks. I appreciate the effort." He then looks forwards while taking a deep breath. "By the way, Mei sent a message for you." Lily perks up at this and looks at him intently. "She wanted me to let you know that Water Country as a whole owes you a big debt of gratitude for what you did as does she." He then gives her a glance from the corner of his eye. "And that you're invited to her coronation as the Godaime Mizukage in three months." Harry just shakes his head. "I swear that you're just as bad as me and nii-san. I sent you to the rebel camp to deliver some supplies and weapons in unofficial support of the rebellion and you end up helping the leader face off against and kill the Yondaime Mizukage. And that's not even mentioning how you broke into THE most secure prison in all the Elemental Countries and helping the prisoners escape before destroying it. You're just damned lucky that you weren't a ninja yet or else there would have been severe political repercussions from that stunt." Lily just huffs as she crosses her arms, a slight blush evident on her face.

"Yeah, well... she needed the help Harry! Her little brother was being held in that Kiri prison and possibly tortured. I just couldn't let that continue! And as for the Mizukage's death..." She just gives him a serious and slightly angry glare. "That fucking bastard deserved to die. Painfully so. He caused, both directly and indirectly, tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of deaths! All because he was insecure about his position!" Harry just sighs and shakes his head before replying.

"And I'm not saying anything against it. In fact, I happen to agree completely with you on what you just said about the prick. I just wanted to let you know exactly what the possible consequences of your actions were. And what possible effects they might have..." He seems to trail off at that as his eyes gain a faraway look. Lily then reaches over and squeezes his shoulder in an attempt to lend him some comfort.

"You're thinking of them again, aren't you?" Harry just slowly nods as she shakes her head with a saddened sigh. "I can't really imagine the type of thing that you're going through honey. I really can't. You could..." She trails off herself as Harry shakes his head with a sigh.

"You know as well as anyone in the know that I've thought things over again and again. The problem is that in this situation that I really have no choice at all, even if it seems like I do. I have to leave things much the same they are or else I'll screw up the timeline and who knows what'll happen then. I can still wish that I could use this chance to save Cedric and Sirius until I'm blue in the face, but the fact still remains that it won't change anything. To me, despite everything, I can't help but keep thinking of those events as being in the past. I also know that if I do interfere then something worse just might happen in response." Harry then shakes his head and sighs. "Sometimes, it really sucks ass to be me." Lily just whaps him in the back of the head before scowling.

"Language Harry!" Her scowl then softens as she, too, shakes her head. "But I do agree with you about your life. At times it really does suck." She then shakes her head before sighing. "Speaking about problems with the past, when are we going to do 'that'?" Harry thinks over his answer while weaving another privacy charm over them as extra insurance.

"Tomorrow night might be the best time to do so. Most of the Jounin and ANBU are out of the village since Orochimaru's attacks have intensified over the past few days, likely to keep us off our feet and to stop any attempts to find Sasuke until he's secure where ever he is." He then looks over at his mother and raises an eyebrow. "You remember what you're job is to do?" Lily just nods before snorting.

"Of course I do! I am a Class-A charms mistress after all. Something like controlling the local weather is simplicity for me." She then frowns a little. "Though controlling it on a scale like we need is something that I have never attempted." She then looks at Harry with her face pensive. "Are you sure that we need the entire village covered?" Thinking it over, Harry nods.

"You do have a point there." He then nods to himself. "Okay, I think that I have a minor revision to the plan." He then looks at Lily with a smile. "I'll make a Kage Bushin and have it hide out on the monument. Then it'll cast the spell needed for the operation. All you have to do is to help it along." Lily then sighs and shakes her head.

"Personally, I don't know why you're going to such lengths for this. All we have to do is set up some anti-muggle wards and Viola! Instant privacy for what we're going to be doing." Now it's Harry's turn to sigh as he shakes his head.

"Because, we're in a ninja village Mum. Something like that would bring too much attention to what we're doing. After we do the first part, then we lay down the Anti-Muggle wards. Because then they won't be as noticeable as they would be otherwise. And having ANY attention brought to what we're doing is exactly the last thing that we want." Lily just sighs and nods before starring off into space. Seeing this, Harry raises an eyebrow as he gives her an inquiring look. "Nervous?" Lily just nods.

"Yeah. I am at least a little nervous. I mean..." She sighs and shakes her head. "This is pretty important to me you know." She then looks at Harry with her head cocked to the side. "You know about how while Kushi was heir to the Uzumaki clan, I was still considered a Hime by them by right of birth, right?" Harry just nods. "Well, I grew up with tales of Ninja from my Uzumaki father. In fact, if it wasn't for Hogwarts and the portal collapsing, I was considering becoming a ninja despite my age and attitude towards it." She then gives Harry a soft smile. "Ninja blood flows through both of us Harry. It calls for us." She then looks away, a far off look entering her eyes. "Becoming a ninja, I guess, makes me feel like I'm honouring my dead family in some small way." Harry nods before both their stomachs growl. He then jerks his head towards a nearby dango shop.

"You want something to eat first?" Lily starts chewing her lip as she gives it some thought only to squeal as Harry grabs hold of her and throws her over his shoulder. "Never mind. I should have realized that you're just like Hermione when it comes to tests. You ignore everything else but the test and your anxiety." He then starts walking towards the shop, all the while ignoring Lily's red face and her fists beating against his back. A few minutes later finds a scowling Lily tearing into a dango stick viciously as she walks out of the shop. Harry just glances at her before taking a bite out of his and chewing slowly. "You know that you had to eat something, right?" Lily just continues to scowl, her face red from embarrassment and anger.

"Do you have ANY idea how embarrassed I am right NOW!? DO YOU?!" She then turns away as Harry shakes his head.

"Actually, I do as a matter of fact. But I also know that if I didn't do anything then you wouldn't have eaten and might have failed your test due to hunger." Ignoring her continued grumbles, Harry looks at the watch on his wrist before nodding. "Might as well head on over to the Academy. Your test is in about an hour." Lily's eyes widen as she grabs hold of Harry's hand and starts rushing towards the Academy. It takes them a few minutes since they're on the other side of the village but they reach it to find a surprise there: Cissy and Bella. Blinking, Harry points at them. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Bella just snorts from where she is and rolls her eyes.

"I would have thought that it was obvious: We're here to take the Genin test, duh." She then smiles brightly. "Speaking of tests... I got a surprise for you! Wanna guess what it is?" Harry just chuckles before mock thinking it over. He then shrugs at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Okay... I don't know. What is it, huh?! What is it?!" Bella just grins and chuckles.

"Okay, okay... No need to get all excited Harry, I'll tell you." She then winks and raises a finger. "I've finally managed to create fifteen bushin at once. All I need are five more and I can learn the Kage Bushin no jutsu." She then squeals as Harry grabs her in a hug and spins her around while laughing.

"That's great Bella! I can't wait until I can teach you it!" Harry then stops twirling her as she gets lost in his eyes. Harry then leans forwards and gives her a kiss on the cheek making her go completely red in response. A clearing throat catches their attention and they look over to see an amused Lily jerking her thumb towards the Academy.

"As much as I hate to break up this moment, we got to get heading in if we're going to pass the test." She internally laughs at the glare that Bella sends her though she does give them a wry smile as she shakes her head. 'He may be a lady-killer like James, but at least he cares for each one of them.' She then internally chuckles as she imagines what her husband's reaction to all of this would be. An image of a chibi James leaping around in joy with a halo above his head as he does a weird version of Jeraiya's introduction dance pops into her head causing her to sweatdrop. 'Actually... He WOULD do something like that knowing him...' Shaking her head, she turns towards the Academy and starts walking towards it, but not before waving over her shoulder at Harry. "I'll be seeing you in a few hours Harry." Harry just nods but also rushes forwards and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck on the test Mum." He then walks over to both Cissy and Bella and gives them a kiss on the cheek too. "And good luck to you two as well." The two girls heavily blush before walk in along with a laughing Lily. Shaking his head, Harry walks over to the nearest bench before sitting down and closing his eyes. A few minutes later he smiles before speaking up. "You do know that you shouldn't try to sneak up on me, right Yugao-chan?" A sigh is heard as he opens his eyes to see a heavily pregnant Yugao wearing a lavender maternity dress shake her head at him.

"I should have known. Then again, sneaking up on someone in my condition is all but impossible." She then looks down and pokes herself in the stomach. "What with all of this." She then looks back at Harry and smiles as she points at the bench. "Mind if I have a seat?" Harry just shakes his head with a smile.

"Not at all Yugao-chan. in fact, I could use the company while I'm waiting for Mum, Cissy, and Bella to finish with their Graduation test." He then casts a cushioning charm on the bench and Yugao sits down with a big exhale. Harry then gives her a raised eyebrow. "So why are you out today Yugao-chan?" She just chuckles as she leans back, one hand on her stomach.

"I was tired of doing nothing but sitting around the compound. Being lazy might be the dream life of a Nara, but I was never one to just laze around." Harry just nods as he understands where she's coming from. She then looks back at the Academy with a puzzled look on her face. "But why are we having a Graduation test today? It hasn't been more then two months since the last one." Harry just nods at this before shrugging.

"Because of all the attacks and the fact that we're likely to be entering into a Cold War against Oto and the Akatsuki, the Council as well as the Hokage has decided to have a graduation test for anyone who believes that they can pass. The idea being that if they do so then they can form teams using the Genin on the replacement list. Of course, this is temporary and is going to be revoked about six months from now so the other villages don't see it as a threat. But the attack gave us a good excuse politically to build up our forces in the name of security." Yugao blinks but then smiles.

"Understood. It's just that it was a little odd to me, that's all." She then shifts around on the bench before getting an idea. Scooting closer to Harry, she then moves so that she's laying down with her head on Harry's thighs causing him to blush.

"Um... Yugao-chan? Why are you... er... laying like that?" She just smiles as she wiggles some.

"Because my feet are tired and I feel like it?" Harry thinks it over before accepting it. He then smirks and summons two Kage Bushin who walk towards Yugao's feet before removing her sandals and socks causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing now Harry-kun?" Harry then chuckles before answering.

"You'll see Yugao-chan. It's something that drove Hana-chan up the wall when she was pregnant." Yugao cocks her head to the side and is about to comment when she suddenly feels the two Harry's start to rub her feet with a mixture of magic and chakra covering their hands. Harry then smirks as he looks down at her. "So? What do you think?" Her only reply is to softly moan causing him to chuckle as a flicker of amusement appears in his eyes. "Hmm? Well, if you're not going to answer me then maybe I should stop, eh?" The next second finds Yugao grabbing him by his collar and dragging his face down to her's as she growls at him with a pissed look.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." Harry just nods with a scared look on his face causing Yugao to smirk as she pats his cheek. "Good." She then settles back down and closes her eyes with a sigh. Harry for his part just leans back as he runs his hands through her hair as the two relax there. Eventually, the two fall asleep due to the calm weather. A few hours later they're awoken by a hand being laid on Harry's shoulder and then being slowly shaken awake. Blinking, Harry turns his head and smiles as he sees Lily standing there with a smile of her own. Yugao also wakes up as Harry shifts around. She also looks up and smiles. "Hello Lily-san. Did you pass the exam?" In response she just points up at the Hitai-ate on her forehead. Harry then looks behind her to see that both Bella and Cissy have their own Hitai-ate. Bella's is around her neck while Cissy's is around her forehead. Sitting up, Yugao watches as Harry gets up and hugs Lily before she looks down and pats her stomach. 'I wonder... are we going to have a similar relationship little one when you grow up?' Harry meanwhile has a grin on his face so large it threatens to split it in half.

"That's so great Mum! I'm so proud of you!" Lily just snorts in reply before giving him a sardonic smile.

"Somehow I think that we got it all backwards. Shouldn't it be I who is proud of you instead of you being proud of me?" Harry just smirks as he chuckles and shakes his head before shrugging.

"So what? We're Uzumaki-Potter's. We don't DO normal." He then walks over and pulls both Cissy and Bella into a hug each. "And I am also so proud of you two! I can't even express how proud I am!" A moment later the moment is ruined as Lee appears on the scene.

"YOSH! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS' YOUTHFULNESS KNOWS NO BOUNDS MY ENTERNAL RIVAL! AND NOW YOUR KAA-SAN HAS JOINED THE OTHER YOUTHFUL NINJAS AS WELL!" Harry just blinks as he looks at him for a moment.

"Sorry Lee, but did you just say something?" Lee seems to turn to stone for a moment before he starts shouting things about Youth, Springtime, Hip ways and the like. Of course, like any other smart person, Harry uses this time to get away as does the others. After getting away, Harry turns to Lily with a raised eyebrow. "So when do you have to be back for team assignments Mum?" Lily sighs before shaking her head.

"Not for two weeks. They want to make sure that we're properly paired off first before anything else." She then looks at Harry askance. "Apparently we're going to be placed into teams under a retired Jounin until an active one is made available. And as such we'll be placed on D-ranks missions until we get an actual Jounin sensei." Noticing Harry's shiver, she raises an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that that won't be fun?" Harry just snorts in amusement.

"Mum, don't yell at me or anything, but D-ranks are a ninja's bane. Most ninja would rather do something extremely life threatening before they do a D-rank." Lily just shakes her head.

"Surely it can't really be THAT bad, right?" Harry just raises his brow causing Lily to blink. "... Right?" Harry just snorts and shakes his head in response.

"Mum... Ninja have been known to seek therapy after doing numerous D-ranks. In fact... it's been theorized that a Genin's D-rank Missions are the basis for the Jounin insanity curse later on in life." Lily just blinks before giving him a nervous look.

"Please... Please tell me that you're joking..." Harry's expression doesn't change causing Lily to sweatdrop as she hangs her head. 'Crap...' Harry internally chuckles at her now scared face. Eventually the two split up as they head their separate ways with Lily heading back to the compound and Harry heading over to the Inuzuka compound. Walking through the gates, Harry looks around him while taking a deep breath of the air.

'Ah... I will never get tired of this place.' He then smiles as he spots the main house for the Inuzuka family and starts for it. 'This brings back some memories...' Suddenly he stops as Hana's voice rings throughout the whole complex.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DISAPPEARING ON ME ALL OF THE FUCKING TIME!" Harry blinks at this in confusion, unknowingly speaking his thoughts out loud.

"What the hell is Hana-chan screaming about? Sounds like she's mad at someone." Hearing a snort, he turns to find Kiba there with an amused look on his face. "Ok... I suppose that you know something about Hana-chan's screaming?" Kiba snorts again before answering.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do baka." He then jerks his head towards the main house. "For some odd reason, my nephew keeps giving nee-chan the slip. Don't ask how." Kiba then shakes his head in wry amusement. "Even I have trouble keeping track of the little runt. We'll place him in a room and when we turn our backs for even a minute... BOOM! He's gone!" Harry slowly raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Riiiiggghhhht. And you mean to tell me that you can't track him even with your Inuzuka sense of smell?" Kiba nods at that before shrugging.

"Well, that's the thing you see... His smell is still there. It's just a little... different than normal is all." Harry blinks at this, what Kiba's saying having caught his attention.

"Wait a second. What do you mean by it's been changed..." Slightly caught off guard by Harry's tone, Kiba hurriedly begins to explain.

"I can't really say how... but it somehow changes every time he disappears. It becomes more..." Kiba trails off as he scratches his chin thoughtfully. "It becomes more... canine I guess." Harry just nods as he bids him goodbye and walks into the house. He then heads upstairs to the humorous sight of Hana rushing around a room while looking everywhere. She finally notices him as she hears a chuckle while lifting up the couch. She then whips around and growls at him with a frustrated expression on her face.

"HARRY-KUN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME LOOK FOR SYAO-CHAN! HE'S MISSING!" And as all good men have done when their wife wants them to do something... Harry gives her a two word answer.

"On it." Hana just about screams in rage as Harry continues to stand there before she stomps off. Harry then takes a deep breath of the room, trying to catch Syaoran's scent. After he does, however, he frowns. 'What the hell? Kiba's actually right. I can smell his scent, but it's changed. It's more... Wolfish? Now I wonder why that is..." Harry then blinks as he notices a young, black furred puppy laying in the middle of the floor. "What the hell?" He then turns to Hana with a puzzled look on his face. "Hana-chan? Why is there a puppy in here?" Blinking, Hana looks at him before glancing in the direction of the pup before shrugging her shoulders.

"That little guy? He keeps showing up. I swear that he must disappear as often as Syao-chan does damnit!" Harry just nods as Hana turns back to looking behind a bookcase of all places. Putting his hands in his pockets, Harry walks over to the puppy and blinks before narrowing his eyes.

'That's not a puppy... that's a wolf cub.' He then looks around again. 'Also, where is it's mother? She should be around here somewhere.' He then reaches down and picks it up and looks at it closely. He then sighs and shakes his head before looking over at Hana with an annoyed look on his face. "Ooooh Hana-chan..." She stiffens at Harry's tone before shakily turning as she knows that tone means that he's not amused.

"Er... Yes, Harry-kun?" She then finds the wolf cub from before being shoved into her face causing her to blink before she raises an eyebrow. "Harry-kun? What is it with you and that pup?" Harry just sighs and shakes his head.

"Hana-chan... Firstly... it's a wolf cub." Blinking, Hana looks closer and nods. "And secondly, because of how young it is, where is it's Kaa-san?" Hana blinks and is about to say something when she shuts her mouth as she finds that she doesn't have an answer. She then frowns as she too looks around.

"Come to think of it... Where is it's Kaa-san? Normally a wolf won't leave it's cub alone like this. And also, I can't recall any of our wolves having cubs recently... So where did it come from?" Harry just smiles.

"Good questions. First of all, it's Kaa-san is here. Secondly, I know where it came from." Hana raises an eyebrow and is about to say something when Harry whispers some words and the wolf cub transforms into Syaoran causing her jaw to drop in shock.

"Wha... WHAT THE HELL!?" Harry just chuckles as he shifts his son into a more comfortable position. "HARRY-KUN! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AS IF NOTHING'S WRONG!? A WOLF CUB JUST TRANSFORMED INTO OUR SON!" Harry just nods before grinning.

"At least now we picked out a good name for him..." Harry's head is then whipped back by soundwaves from Hana as she shouts at him.

"HARRY-KUN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Harry sighs before shaking his head.

"I know that it's not funny Hana-chan. I know." Hana just growls as Harry glances back at Syaoran. "As to why he can transform... I got a theory on that." Hana perks up at that, her curiosity overcoming her worry for the moment.

"You got a theory for it? Really? So what is it?" Harry just barely holds in a chuckle seeing Hana cock her head to the side as Syaoran attempts the same thing.

"Well... We know that Syaoran didn't inherent the magic gene from me. Also, there was always the possibility that my magic might mutate the Inuzuka bloodline into a stronger form. We both knew that." Harry then shrugs. "And that's not even mentioning my great-great Obaa-san who was a werewolf either. So that might have something to do with it too." He then looks down at Syaoran who reaches up with chubby little arms while making baby sounds causing Harry to grin. "But who cares, eh little guy? You can transform and that is so cool!" Syoaran just giggles before burping. Both him and Harry blink in surprise before laughing. Hana just sighs and shakes her head as she looks at the two, in particular Syaoran.

'He's just like his Otou-san.' Suddenly something she just heard causes her to blink. She then looks up at Harry with surprise. "Wait a second! Your Great-Great Obaa-san was a werewolf!?" Harry raises an eyebrow but nods anyways. "I thought that werewolves were reviled by Purebloods as a whole?" Harry chuckles a little but shakes his head just the same.

"In proper Pureblood society, yes. In truth? A lot of the so-called Purebloods have their own little secrets. The Potter family was always considered a little bit strange in that they almost always married for love, not power or money. That's not to say that there's no marriage contracts on my family, but those never really mattered. My Great-great Ojii-san Harold met my Great-great Obaa-san Amelia in France during the Great War. And, despite her being a werewolf, he fell in love with her and married her in nineteen-thirteen. He then brought her home. The reason that none of the other Purebloods ever raised a stink was that she was very careful and no one outside the immediate family ever even knew. Also, she was the last member of an Ancient French Pureblood house... One that was killed off by the French half of the Malfoys." Harry spits out the last name with hatred. "That is one of the reasons why our two families never got along." Harry then glances down at Syaoran as Hana walks over and drapes her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I've heard all about the Potter-Malfoy family feud." She then kisses him on the cheek with a smile. "But I never knew about the whole werewolf thing. Makes me wonder if Kiba's and Raven's pups will have a similar ability." Harry just shakes his head as he pokes Syaoran in his stomach.

"It's possible I suppose. No, more then possible, it's likely." He then smiles as he watches Syaoran sprout fur and transform back into a wolf cub. He then waves his hand over him and nods at something only he can see. "Seems that our little wolf might just be a natural Animagus. Kind of like a metamorphmagus except that instead of changing his looks, he can change his species." Hana just blinks before shrugging.

"I guess that you were right, the name we picked does fit." A few hours later finds Syaoran peacefully sleeping in his crib as both Harry and Hana enter her old bedroom. After a moment, Harry notices that Hana's stopped at the doorway with a nervous look on her face.

"Hana-chan? Is there something wrong?" She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales before answering.

"Yeah... there is..." She then looks up and Harry can feel his eyes widen some at the feelings of sadness and confusion. "Harry-kun... we're married so why haven't we become mates yet? It's... just troubling. You know..." She then sighs and looks down. "Is it that... I'm no longer attractive anymore since I've given birth?" Knowing what she's talking about, Harry walks over to her and pulls her into a hug that she relaxes into.

"Hana-chan... I haven't mated you yet for several reasons." Hana looks at him in the eyes at this. "First, I didn't want to have sex with you while you were pregnant because I was afraid of what it might do to the baby because of the potion. After you went through labour, I didn't want to possibly hurt you since you were still sore. And then I was knocked out for a month." He then starts sniffing along her neck causing her to shiver. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way Hana-chan... I really am." He then reaches up and starts pulling the zipper on Chunin vest down causing her eyes to widen.

"Ha... Harry-kun?" Harry just chuckles as he finishes unzippering it and she shrugs it off her shoulders unconsciously. Harry then reaches up and kiss her on her jaw line causing her to shiver. "What...?" Harry just pulls away, his eyes twinkling in the light.

"Just relax Hana-chan, this will feel good. I promise you." Hana just nods as she starts to feel the heat rising in her as Harry presses her against the wall, causing her to start to be turned on by how forceful Harry's being. He then licks her neck as she squirms between him and the wall, his hands slipping up under her shirt to massage her breasts as he keeps talking. "I have read up on Inuzuka women you know. And do you know what I found out? It's pretty interesting you know." Hana just mumbles as her eyelids flutter and her breathing becomes more heavy.

"Mmm... 'Kay..." Harry just chuckles as he watches Hana's hands come down and slowly slip her pants off before doing the same to Harry's.

"That Inuzuka women seek out what they refer to a Alpha Male. In other words..." He then pulls her shirt off completely before nibbling her collar bone making her groan. "They seek out a mate who can not only put up with some of their more forceful habits, but also turn the tables on them." Hana then growls as she smashes her lips against Harry's before pulling his shirt off.

"That's not the only fucking reason Harry-kun." She then basically tears off Harry's underwear causing Harry to growl as both their eyes become more animalistic with the pupils becoming slitted. "We Inuzuka are far more fucking in touch with our baser instincts then other humans. And they want us to seek out the strongest males to give us strong pups as well as provide for both them and us." She then reaches down and grabs Harry's erection causing him to groan as she starts to slowly pump it up and down as her eyes soften some. "But our own feelings also play a part. Without them, then we'd be screwing like animals in heat..." She then grins. "Though with you that doesn't sound half bad." Harry just chuckles but bites back a moan as Hana licks her way along his jaw line.

"Agreed you sexy bitch." Hana laughs at this but her eyes widen as Harry kisses her hard. She starts to lean into it and close her eyes when one of Harry's hands comes down and grabs one of her ass cheeks and gives it a firm squeeze causing her to gasp as well as allowing Harry to shove his tongue into her mouth. The two battle it out with Hana moaning as a small amount of saliva drips from her open lips before she loses the battle and Harry explores her willing mouth. Hana soon finds herself actually whimpering as he pulls away, a string of saliva stretching between the two. Harry just grins before he grabs her into a bridal carry and makes his way over to the bed. Then upon laying her down, he kisses her once more. "I love you Hana-hime." Hana just smiles as she kisses him on the cheek.

"And I love you Harry-kun." She then gains a animalistic grin. "Now enough of this sappy crap. Let's get to the hard fucking. I've waited too fucking long to screw both of our brains out damnit!" Harry just laughs before giving her a fanged smirk.

"Then your wish is my command milady." He then brings his lips to her cheek once more, but this time just ghosts them down them and over her neck. Reaching her collar bone, he gives a series of long, hard sucks, enough to leave a mark there before continuing on to her breasts. Kissing one nipple, he looks up at Hana's red face with a grin as he can notice her nipples already hardening. "Seems the girls can't wait huh?" She just whimpers as he then kisses the other before swirling his tongue around it causing her to buck underneath him. He then keeps switching breasts before stopping making her groan. He just internally smirks before bringing his lips around one and giving it a hard suck, making milk squirt into his mouth while Hana gasps. Harry continues with this until both are empty. And with a mouth that still has some of her milk in it, he moves back up and gives her a open mouth kiss and allows the milk to enter her mouth. Hana just moans at how dirty she's feeling from drinking her own breast milk before he moves back down. He then moves off the bed and licks his lips as he sees how she's practically leaking out onto the bed. "My, my... someone's wet I see." Hana just looks down with a small whine like an impatient puppy as she wiggles a little in want.

"Ple... please Harry-kun... I..." Her eyes widen as Harry chooses that moment to give her a nice, long lick causing her to once again buck as she internally curses. 'Damn him and his teasing to the ninth circle!' Her frustrations soon melt away as she feels his lengthened tongue start to reach places that even her fingers can't causing her wildly writhe on the bed in pure pleasure. Harry stops though as he feels one of her feet start to grind against his cock. He then looks up at her to see a shaky smirk on her face. "I want (gasp) I want to try something a little... different..." Harry just nods as he goes back to what he was doing, his groans as she starts to stroke him off using both feet sending shudders through the former Inuzuka on the bed above him.

'Shit... Why haven't we done this before?' He then twitches a little as he feels his release coming closer and closer. He then growls as he realize that if things keep going like this then he'll cum first, and that's something that his instincts, enhanced by the pheromones that Hana's giving off, just won't allow. He then gets an idea that causes him to evilly grin mentally. 'Well... if she's doing trying new things...' He then inserts a finger into her making her gasp as he pumps it in and out. After a bit, he stops and pulls it out making her whimper at the loss. He then starts channelling magic into his tongue before giving her a clit a light nip at the same time that he jabs his finger into her ass making her eyes widen before she cums with a loud howl of pleasure as she nearly blacks out. The sound of her howling as well as the scent and taste of her cum along with her feet tightly gripping his cock then sets Harry off. After a few moments, Harry drags himself up and onto the bed and nuzzles her neck as she comes back to the world of the living. "Welcome back Hana-chan." She just mocks growls at him in response.

"Just what the hell was that at the end about Harry-kun!?" Harry just chuckles before propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her as he gently traces a finger over one breast and around her still stiff nipple, making her shiver.

"Well you tried something different so... I figured what the hell, right?" he then leans over and nibbles on her ear lobe making her squirm before he whispers into her ear. "Why? Didn't you... like it?" The last bit is said in a breathy type of a whisper that causes Hana to start to get aroused all over again as he grinds himself into her hip.

"Er... no." She then blushes some causing Harry to raise an amused eyebrow. "Just surprised is all..." She then gives him a hooded smirk. "Something to experiment with later I guess." She then blinks as she feels her how sticky her feet are. She then smirks as she shows off her Kunoichi flexibility by bringing up one foot and slowly and sensuously licks off the cum before moving onto the next foot. Harry just licks his suddenly dry lips as he watches her tongue dart out and between each of her toes as she cleans her foot off. This of course causes Harry to get hard again and Hana just smirks as she gets up on the bed and on her hands and knees. Harry just gapes at her choice of position, forgetting everything else in his shock.

"Ha... Hana-chan! Are... You... Why...?" He then swallows the lump in his throat. "Hana-chan, do you know what you're doing?" Hana just softly smiles before nodding.

"I do." She then looks over her shoulder at Harry. "I was the heiress for the Inuzuka so of course I would know clan law. But Harry-kun... I want to do this. I want you to claim me as your mate and become my Alpha." Her smile then becomes a fanged grin. "So come on over here and take me and make me your little submissive bitch with that huge cock of yours. The very same one that will give me more of your pups." Harry just smiles and gets onto the bed behind her and positions himself before sliding in. Eventually he stops with a shocked look. Knowing why, Hana smirks. "I know what you're thinking Harry-kun. But I had Hokage-sama recreate my barrier for this using her medical skills. I do after all want to give you all that I am." She then softly smiles. "It's normal for Kunoichi to ask for this. And before you even ask, you're my first." Harry just nods as his eyes become bright before he takes a deep breath as he slides back as he whispers into her ears.

"Please... forgive me for hurting you." He then thrusts forwards, breaking her barrier and taking Hana's virginity in one strike. Hana gasps a little and scrunches her eyes, but doesn't do anything else as Harry licks and lightly nips the back of her neck and shoulders to make her more comfortable. Harry also starts to rub along her sides with feather light touches making her growl in pleasure. After a bit, she starts wiggling to let him know to begin. Taking a breath, Harry slowly pulls out until just the tip is in before slamming back in making Hana moan. Soon afterwards he's hammering into her causing her to grunt

"Oooo! Harder Harry-kun! HARDER!" Harry just grits his teeth as he puts his hands on her hips and pulls her back as he thrusts into her. He growls in pleasure as he feels her folds seemingly suck his length into her over and over as his thrusts push her forwards.

"Fu... FUCK! BLOODY HELL HANA-CHAN!" He gets even more harder as he watches his length penetrate her over and over. He then grabs her breasts and practically mauls them making Hana gasp. For her part, her claws puncture the mattress, piercing through the fabric as well as leaving long slashes. Feeling the coil tighten in her, Hana starts to pant as she throws her head back.

'Oh... Shit...' Feeling her release coming, she shakes her head from side to side and back and forth causing drops of sweat to go flying. "Yesssss... fuck me! Ohhhhhhh shhhhhiiiiiiiiitttttt! Awooooooooo!" She reaches climax and throws her head back into a primal howl as Harry starts pounding into her even harder, lengthening it as he nears his own release. A few moments later he hits his with a similar howl let loose right before his head comes down and his fangs bite down on the hollow of her neck and injecting a portion of magic and chakra into her body causing her to scream as the pain mixes with pleasure sending her into another climax from which she just about blacks out. The two then collapse and just lay there in post-coital bliss, Harry's head resting on her back as his tongue darts out every once in a while to lick at the mating mark while lapping up any blood there. After a few minutes he pulls out and Hana rolls over with a groan before giving him a shit eating grin. "Now THAT is definitely worth the wait." She then moves a little before kissing him. "Thank you Harry-kun, that was incredible." She blinks though as Harry flips her back onto her back and positions himself again. Harry then grins at her.

"And who, exactly, told you that we're done yet? Not me, that's for sure." Getting the message, Hana spreads her legs a little and gives him a peck as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well then Mr. Uzumaki-Potter, I think you have a little something to do." He just grins which then turns into two moans from the both of him as he inserts himself back into her hot, wet hole. "Mmmm.... Ohhhh Yeeahhh. That's definitely the stuff." Harry soon starts thrusting into her causing her to gasp before the two become lip-locked. After a little bit the two are slamming into each other hard enough to cause the bed to shudder while Hana's claws dig into Harry's back and leaving long, angry red marks which heal almost immediately afterwards. Ignoring the pain, which only enhances the experience from his point of view, Harry also pays no mind to the blood dripping from himself as the two participate in a dance as old as time itself. Harry then leans down and whispers into her ear between moans.

"You damned sexy bitch... You like having my big cock inside your dirty pussy, don't you?" Her eyes clouded over in pleasure and lust, Hana just whimpers as she licks at Harry's neck and gives it light nips. "Mmm.... Yeah... keep... doing that..." By this point, Hana can barely think as she instinctively wraps her legs up under Harry's armpits in order to get a deeper penetration. Harry just gives her a hard kiss, his canine teeth lightly nipping at her lips. Pulling away, Harry notices the small amount of blood on her lips. Hana just gasps and moans as he holds her closer as the heat inside her continues to build until she throws her head back and breaks into another howl. But this time, her head jerks forwards and she bites down on Harry's collar bone hard enough that later Harry would swear that he heard it creak. But this time the pain mixes with the pleasure shooting through him as she injects her own chakra instinctively, sending Harry off into his own release. He howls a bit before biting down on the mating mark he had left again. The two stay like that for a bit, not moving as they continue to bite their partner until they pull away. Identical feral grins break out on their faces. Needless to say that not too many had a good night's sleep in the Inuzuka compound (Tsume just took off for the Uzumaki-Potter compound for some... relief)...

0000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000

_Pen-pen: WARK! (DAMN!)_

_Steve: What?_

_Yui: He's talking about the lemon Steve-kun._

_Steve: What about it? It's not that good._

_Yui: It's not bad either._

_Steve: I guess... Anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter?_

_Hinata. It was good. It also answered some questions. But..._

_Steve: But?_

_Hinata: Why is the Council allowing for so many gradurations when they're pressed for bodies as it is?_

_Steve: Actually that is exactly why they're doing this._

_Hinata: How so?_

_Steve: they're pushing as many through the graduation process as possible at the moment in order to bring their military strength up to par. With the threat of both Akatsuki and Orochimaru, they need as many able bodies as possible. Most of these genin will later, after things calm down, likely become reserve forces. But at the moment the village needs to secure it's borders as quickly as possible._

_Yui: Interesting idea. Where did you get it from?_

_Steve: From real life of course. It never really made much sense to me that it took them almost twelve years to recover from the combination of the Kyubi attack, the Third Great Ninja War, and the apparent Kumo-Konoha war. In such situations usually a military will go into recruting overdrive, often rushing cadets through basic training. In fact, during each of the World Wars young solders were often thrown into combat with little training. So I can see a ninja village as seeing early/rushed graduation as the lesser of two evils in a situation like Konoha is facing as well as not doing the whole "True" Genin test. Also, it if it happened in canon, then it explains why it only took three years for Konoha to recover from the invasion._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk wa waaaarrrkkk rk waa waark warrk warkk wa ar warr wark. (Should be interesting to see where you're going to go with this.)_

_Steve: Yup. I got a few ideas for this. By the way... Does anyone know of any good Harry Potter/Okami fics? I've been reading the ones for Naruto/Okami, but I can't find any in the HP section. Well, time for the next chapter. See you there!_

00000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000


	82. The return of a loved one

_Steve: And here we are for the final chapter of the update._

_Yui: We're actually going to see what Lily and Harry were talking about in the previous chapter happen here, right?_

_Steve: Exactly. And more then a few reviewers guessed that this was going to happen eventually._

_Hinata: I just know that I'm happy for Naruto-kun._

_Yui: We all are Hinata-chan._

_Steve: Anyways, time to head on out! If you two would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Harry meets a slightly nervous Naruto. Stopping for a moment, he lays a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "You okay Naru-nii?" Naruto starts at the sound of one of the nicknames that Harry called him when they were kids. Softly exhaling, he slowly nods.

"Yeah... yeah, I think that I am. Or at least I hope so." He then runs his hand through his hair. "Or... at least I thought I was..." His eyes then gain a far off look as if staring at another time. "I... Just never thought that I would see her again, you know? It's a lot harder then I would have thought it would be. That's all." Harry just nods, also lost in his thoughts.

"You're not the only one Nii-san. I sure as hell am surprised as well. Neither of us even guessed that she was going to pull something like this, and yet here we are, about to get her back." He then notices that Naruto's looking even more nervous. He then gives him a comforting smile. "She won't be mad at you, you know. You did everything possible to do what you could to keep that promise. She can't blame you." Naruto just sighs and looks away before he closes his eyes as if in pain.

"I know that she will forgive me nii-san but... I can't help but feel like I failed her. I swore that I would protect him and I failed..." Naruto then sighs before standing straight. "Though I suppose that looking like a defeated chump would be even worse, right?" Harry just chuckles as he pats his shoulder.

"Of course! In fact, it would make you look even more pathetic then you actually are!" Naruto begins to nod only to stop as he glares at Harry.

"HEY!" Harry just chuckles before shrugging.

"Not my problem that you walked right into it nii-san." He then gains a serious face. "Did you take a nap today like was planned?" Naruto just nods as Harry sighs and shakes his head. "That's good." Harry then exhales in an effort to relax himself. "Anyways, I got to get to the Hokage Monument for my part of the plan." Naruto vanishes as does Harry, except he arrives on top of the Monument with the night sky above him. With a single handsign, two more Harrys' appear beside him. He then nods at them as they wave their hands while storm clouds appear overhead soon followed by the crack of thunder. It then begins to pour causing people to rush for shelter in order not to get wet. Harry once again vanishes and reappears beside Naruto who's at the head of a group consisting of Lily, Kushina, Kyubi, Tsunade, Hermione, and Shizune who are being protected from the rain thanks to a magical barrier. "Okay, I'm here guys. Let's get this show on the road since the rain should keep prying eyes from seeing anything that they shouldn't." Tsunade nods as she and the rest of the group make their way through a gate.

"Well then, let's get a move on." After a short walk, Naruto raises an eyebrow as Shizune begins shuddering while looking around fearfully. Raising an eyebrow, he lays a hand on her shoulder and is about to say something when she screams and leaps in fright.

"KYYAAAAAA!" She then begins to calm down only to turn red at the weird looks the others are giving her. "So-sorry guys... It's just that... you know..." Seeing the uncomprehending stares she shudders before glancing around at the shadows gathered around them. "We're in a GRAVEYARD of all places..." Naruto just raises an eyebrow at this before shrugging.

"And your point is... what exactly?" He then chuckles as he waves his hand at some barely visible graves. "Trust me when I say that there's nothing to be scared of. And they won't mind us being here at all for the reason we are." Shizune just shivers a little.

"Well... that's kind of what I'm afraid of..." She then looks around. "What if there's any undead walking around." Both Harry and Naruto share a look causing Shizune to gulp. "There... isn't any undead walking around, right? RIGHT!?" Tsunade just shakes her head and sighs as she lays a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm down.

"They're just pulling your leg Shizune. There's no such thing as an undead." At that moment she hears a snort and turns to see the Graveyard Guardian looking at her in amusement.

"Speak for yourself Hokage-sama." As she's staring at it icredluderously (as are the others) it waves at Harry and Naruto showing it's skeletal hand. "So you're finally here for her, eh? Good. She doesn't belong here. Anyways... I'll leave you to it." It then drifts off while chuckling before disappearing among the tombstones. Hearing something everyone turns to see Shizune collapse while foaming at the mouth. Naruto just blinks and gives a shocked Tsunade a questioning look.

"What's with her Baa-chan?" Shaking her head to try and free herself from her confusion, Tsunade then pinches the bridge of her nose while sighing.

"Ever since Shizune has been a little girl she's been scared to death of the undead. You know... like zombies and vampires and shit like that." Tsunade then shrugs. "If I remember correctly one of the reasons why she originally became a medic-nin was that she wanted to take away as many chances as possible for undead to rise... That I never found out until only a few years after I started training her when she told me after getting drunk." She then looks up as she realizes that she can't feel the rain and notices that the rain is beating against a barrier. "What the hell? What's with the rain?" Harry blinks before answering her in a voice that you would use for a child.

"We put up a magical barrier to keep out the rain, which we've caused to fall since most people will be inside because of it as well as reducing visibility... Why? You only just noticed?" Tsunade looks a little sheepish at this as behind her Naruto picks Shizune up in a bridal carry while using a spell to dry and clean her. The group then begins walking again as Naruto glances down at the Jounin Kunoichi in his arms and blushes as she snuggles deeper into his embrace.

'Wow... she looks... so kawaii...' His blush only increases as he hears her mumbling something about doing things to a hot fox before giggling pervertively. 'Wha...' He then shakes his head as he sees that they've reached the grave they need and that everyone is there staring at him, most having smirks on their faces. Shaking his head, he gently shifts Shizune as he whispers at her. "Shizune-chan... Time to wake up..." His blush just returns tenfold at what happens next.

"Mmmm... That's what I like... my kitsune..." Her hand then moves until it's at his crouch and squeezes him almost causing him to groan. "Oooo... You're so big... Master..." Naruto clears his throat, extremely uncomfortable with what she's doing.

"Er... Shizune-chan? Could you... stop that please?" At that point she opens her eyes and realizes what she's doing before blushing heavily. She turns back to Naruto and hangs her head a little.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun..." She then gives him a bit of a shy smile. "Um... Could you possibly put me down now?" Naruto just nods and gently sets her down. But before she can go any farther, he starts to whisper at her.

"Maybe... we can get together later at some point for a date if you really feel like it Shizune-chan?" She stiffens a little before nodding. But Naruto's next words brings back her blush. "As to my size... I'm only average you know..." He then starts to walk away as she has a single thought in her head.

'Average? Maybe for a twenty year old man... not a fourteen year old one.' She then blinks and jogs over to where Naruto is watching Lily and Harry talking about how to do this as a heavy fog rolls in while Hermione sets up another layer of muggle repelling wards around them. Reaching him, she taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Naruto-kun?" He looks over his shoulder and nods for her to go on. "What was that... creature from before?" Naruto thinks it over before explaining. After the explanation, Shizune's eyes widen before she shakes her head. "I never even knew that anything like a Graveyard Guardian even existed! Or that there was one in Konoha!" Naruto just nods and is about to say something else when they hear Harry shouting over for them. Curious, they start over and meet up with him and see that he's smiling.

"We finally got a game plan nii-san. All we need is for me and you to take down the wards around the grave here temporarily." Naruto nods and within a few minutes they manage it. Lily then nods and steps forwards.

"Good job you two. Now it's my turn." She then rolls up her sleeves before making a show of pulling out her wand. With a wave, an arc of energy cuts into the ground and is soon joined by three more slash marks forming a rectangle wider than the grave itself. She then takes a deep breath and exhales. 'Now for the hard part...' She then points her wand at the center of the rectangle and mumbles as a white beam shoots out and hits there, slowly covering the ground in a white glow. She then slowly lifts her wand, her hand shaking from the strain of what she's doing, causing the rectangle of earth to also rise. Eventually it fully pops out with a few clods falling into the hole. She then "Ties" off the spell and starts at the bottom, slowly cutting it apart layer by layer upwards. She continues to do this until she reaches the bottom of the coffin. The parts she cuts off gently drift into the hole and settle there. She then looks at Kyubi who steps up and uses one of her tails and the tree climbing exercise to pull the coffin from the rest of the earth. She then sets it down. The group looks over as Naruto and Harry stop beside it. Harry then looks at it before glancing at Naruto who nods. Once more, the two make several gestures causing several previously unseen symbols light up before they shatter for a lack of a better word. Seeing how out of breath Harry is, Hermione gains a worried expression under her bandaged mask.

"Harry? Are you okay? You're looking kind of exhausted..." Harry looks over at her with a tired look on his face.

"Just a bit I suppose." He then gestures around at the storm. "But it's not too surprising considering everything that I'm doing at the moment." He then walks to the head of the coffin and puts his hands on his hips before taking a deep breath before looking at Naruto who's at the other end. "Are you ready for this nii-san?" Naruto just nods slowly, a slightly haunted look in his eyes.

"Yeah... And if I don't do it now then I will never be able to do this." He then waves his hand with a single word on his lips. "Alohomera." A series of clicks reach everyone's ears as Naruto and Harry reach down and grab either end of the coffin before lifting it off. Throwing it to the side, Naruto hears a bunch of gasps and whips his head around and gives one himself. Because there, laying as if she's nothing more than asleep, is Uchiha Mikoto. She's still dressed in her black funeral Kimono, but other than the fact that she's still, not even a rising and falling chest, she could be asleep. Jerkily walking around, Naruto eventually reaches the head of the coffin and collapses to his knees. "Mi... Mikoto-chan..." Reaching out, he gently strokes her cold cheek. A few tears leak from his eyes as he remembers all the pain and anguish that he went through in the days and weeks following her death. A hand on his shoulder jerks him from his thoughts however. Looking up, his eyes meet the compassionate ones of the Godaime Hokage.

"Naruto? Can you move please?" Seeing the pleading expression on his face, her's softens even farther. "I need to scan her and see what her injuries are as well as heal them if she has any." After a few seconds Naruto bites his lip before nodding slightly and moving away. Giving him what she hopes to be an assuring smile, she bends over as her hands glow green before running them down the still Uchiha's body. Every once in a while she stops for a while as she heals some unseen injury. Finally she reaches Mikoto's feet and stops as the green glow fades away. Sighing, she turns to the others. "Okay. I got some good news. All of the injuries she had were minimal. The only one that gave me any problems was her liver. Apparently all they did was do the bare minimum and sowed it up." She then gives Harry and Naruto a nod. "Also, there's no embalming fluid in her veins as asked in her will. Good job you two on that by the way. So that's a plus. In fact, her blood is still in suspension as if her heart just stopped seconds ago." Standing up, she pats herself only for Hermione to quickly clean her with a spell before Naruto reaches down and gently picks up Mikoto as Lily transfigures a fake skeleton (making it look damaged).She then uses a charm to make it identical to Mikoto's as well as giving it her DNA signature and placing it into the coffin. Kushina and Kyubi then put the lid back on it while Harry reapplies the wards and spells to the coffin. Kyubi puts it back into the hole in the dirt it came from before Lily lowers the whole thing back into the grave and vanishing all signs of the excavation. A few minutes later it's as if nothing had disturbed the graveyard as the group vanishes in a swirl of fire, the wards they had placed collapsing behind them while the original ones reappear and the weather clearing up as well.

0000000000000000 Inside the Uzumaki-Potter Compound: Hospital Wing 0000000000

Walking down the hallway with Mikoto in his arms, Naruto kicks open the door before walking through it. Seeing a bed already ready, he walks over to it before laying her down on it. With a wave of his hand, her burial kimono becomes a hospital gown as he steps aside as Lily brushes past him towards the potion cabinet. She then tuts as she grabs a vial and brings it over before looking at Naruto. "Could you do me a favour and open her mouth for me? I got to pour this down her mouth in order for it to be effective." After doing so, Lily conjures a chair and sits back before grinning at her favourite nephew. "Bet that you're happier then hell that she somehow got a hold of that vial of 'Draught of death' . Am I right?" Naruto just nods as he looks down at Mikoto with a smile on his face.

"Yeah... I am." He then becomes thoughtful as he looks up at the ceiling. "I wonder when and where she got it? The only place that I can think of is Knockturn alley during one of our visits to Diagon." He then glances at Lily. "Um... This may sound stupid Lily-Oba-chan, but why hasn't she snapped out of it yet? Shouldn't the potion have only lasted a few weeks at most?" Lily slowly nods before shaking her head.

"It's because it entered her bloodstream directly." Seeing the incomprehension on her nephew's face, she softly smiles. "It's not a well known fact, even among Mediwitches and Mediwizards... or even potion masters for that matter, but a potion that enters the bloodstream directly would have its potency increased by a factor of at least ten. Why isn't it well known? Because only 'Muggles' are so barbaric to inject something into a body." Lily then snorts before continuing. "Now back to why she hasn't woken up yet. Just for example, let's say that the potion that Mikoto took would normally last for ten weeks, right?" Naruto nods and so does Lily as she continues, not even paying any attention to the audience they've gathered as the rest of the group listens in. "So it would last for a hundred weeks or a little less than two years if it was injected directly into the bloodstream." Naruto's eyes widen as he stares at her before shaking his head before glancing back at Mikoto and noticing no movement yet.

"So than why hasn't she woken up yet?" Lily just sighs and shakes her head as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Partially because of what type of Drought she had as well as the damage she took." She then looks at Naruto. "Do you know why Drought of Death was originally invented?" Naruto shakes his head as Harry clears his throat. Turning to him, Lily gives him a nod to continue.

"If I'm correct... Wasn't it invented to save the lives of battlefield casualties back before the separation of the Magical and Non-magical worlds? You know, if a person was injured in a way that they couldn't heal on site, they would give them some to place them into suspended animation and then transport them to the nearest healer who could heal them. Often times behind the battle lines." Lily just nods with a smile at the answer, her pride towards her son visible.

"Very good. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Both Harry and Lily share a chuckle at that. "But you're right. That was the exact reason that the draught was originally invented. But there are also different strengths of Draughts. While normally a potion that's left for a bit will go bad, the Draught of Death doesn't. Rather, the opposite since the longer it's laying there the more potent and longer lasting it will become. Unfortunately, this is a little known fact." She then crosses her arms and sighs. "A little known fact that sellers oftentimes won't mention since they either don't know or don't care since it's usually used within a few days of being bought." She then looks back up. "From the scan I did, the potion would have normally lasted about six months due to its original strength. But because it entered the blood stream, it would last for sixty months, or five years. Also, the potion will stay in place even past the limit if the body it was introduced to was still mortally injured. Unless the body was healed, then it would stay in the suspended animation until it was. Which is why I needed to... " She then notices something and nods to the others. "Anyways... I think that we should get going." Naruto blinks not noticing Mikoto's finger twitch. As one the group files out the door. After closing it, Lily looks at Kyubi with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so calm about this anyways?" Kyubi just shakes her head with a soft smile.

"Because it is Naruto-kun." She then tilts her head up as she closes her eyes, a content look on her face. "Me and Naruto-kun share a connection through our very souls. There's nothing, in either this world... or the next that can possibly break it." She then glances at Lily with a smirk. "It's a closer bond then many married couples could possibly have." She then looks down at the ring on her finger, her eyes growing misty for a moment. She then looks back up. "But more than that, I trust both Naruto-kun and Mikoto." Seeing the questioning looks, she chuckles. "And before you ask, the reason why those two are the way they are is simple: Mikoto was the first person outside of Naruto-kun's 'family', excepting me and Harry, that believed in him. Even Sarutobi and the Ichiraku's weren't totally sure that he would make his dream come true. But she did. She believed and to Naruto-kun, that made all the difference in the world..." Inside the room, Naruto continues to stare at the door before sighing and shaking his head.

'What was that all about?' Suddenly he hears a "Thu-Thump" sound causing his thoughts to come to a screeching halt. 'Was that...' He then hears it again as he shakily turns his head in time to see Mikoto's body shudder making his eyes widen in shock as he stands up. 'She's... SHE'S WAKING UP!' She then arches her back as she gasps, her lungs filling with air for the first time in years. She then collapses into a coughing fit. Seeing this, Naruto conjures a glass before filling it with some water. He then hands it to her. "Here... Drink this." He then tips it into Mikoto's mouth as she slowly drinks it, her thoughts all over the place.

'Wha... What's going on? Who's voice is that? The last thing I remember is...' Suddenly her eyes snap open as she straightens in bed, her Sharingan blazing in anger. "FUGAKU YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO USE YOUR FUCKING SPINE AS DENTAL FLOSS! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Hearing something, she turns to see a familiar looking blond haired, blue eyed teen staring at her with wide eyes. She then cocks her head to the side. 'Who's he? He looks a lot like Naruto-kun...' She then slowly leans forwards in order to see him clearer, though she raises an eyebrow as he blushes. "Why do you look like Naruto-kun?" Naruto just sweatdrops before sighing.

"Maybe because I AM Naruto? It's me Mikoto-sensei!" She just snorts as she looks around.

"Cut the joking. Naruto-kun is eight years old and is a kawaii chibi. You are not." Naruto just rolls his eyes.

"It is me Mikoto-sensei. And I can prove it." He then leans forwards and whispers into her ear. "When I was seven... me and you took a bath together in the river outside the Forest of Death one time after training when nii-san was shopping in his world." Mikoto's face lights up in a blush that could be seen from space. Coughing lightly into her hand, she gives Naruto a soft, apologetic look.

"Fine, I believe you." She then gives him a slight glare. "But drop the Henge. It's not a funny prank making me think that you're older." Naruto just shakes his head causing Mikoto to blink in surprise. "It is a prank... right?" Naruto just shakes his head again.

"Unfortunately. I'm not joking Mikoto-sensei." He then gives her a look with his eyes twinkling. "Besides... You have your Sharingan on and that should tell you that it's not a Henge." She blink as her Sharingan turns off before her eyes roll up into her head and she faints dead away. Seeing this, Naruto sighs as he places a hand over his face. "Why me...?" A few minutes later, Mikoto stirs before sitting up. She then looks beside her to see Naruto with his chin resting on one hand and his elbow on the bed as he gives her a bored look. "Are you quite done yet Sensei?" She then hangs her head as she stares at her hands, her mind racing.

'How... is this possible? They told me that the potion would only last a few weeks. More than enough time to for things to settle down...' She then looks at Naruto with a lost expression. "What happened? Why did it take so long to revive me? And what's been going on since my... death?" Looking at the desperation on her face, Naruto sighs. "Please... I have to know..." Sighing again, Naruto slowly shakes his head.

"Okay... I'll tell you." He then looks up, his eyes becoming like twin shephires due to the serious expression on his face. "But you're not going to like what I'm going to say... not one little bit..." And she doesn't like it, as shown as she hangs her head as he tells her with some silent tears leaking from her eyes. At one point, Naruto reaches over and gently grasps her hand, which she slowly tightens the grip of. Finally, he finishes with what happened with Sasuke defecting to Orochimaru, at the end of which he hangs his own head. "... And that's what's happened in the past few years..." Naruto then hangs his own head and sighs. "I'm sorry for failing the promise that I made to you regarding Sasuke..." Mikoto doesn't say anything, she just throws herself into an embrace with Naruto looking shocked as he puts his arms around her as she softly shakes.

"No... Don't say that you're sorry." She then looks up and into Naruto's eyes, her own being red rimmed. "You shouldn't be sorry. That... THING is no longer my son." A tear slowly makes it's way down her cheek. "It's partially my fault anyways... If only I was there... Then I might have been able to turn him from this path" Pulling away slightly, the former Uchiha Matriarch cups one of Naruto's cheeks in her hand as she shakes her head. "I release you from that promise I had you make. That was to protect my son. Sasuke is no longer my son." Naruto just shakes his head in the negative.

"Whether or not you believe that he is your son, I WILL bring him back to Konoha. Even if I have to break most of the bones in his body to do so. That much I can do. Anything else be damned." Mikoto just sighs and shakes her head since she already knows how stubborn Naruto can be from all the times she trained him.

'Baka... At least I have all the time in the world to change his viewpoint.' She then decides to truly look him over for the first time since she woke up and her jaw literally drops. 'Wha... He... looks good.' Her eyes start to wonder as they look him over as they take in every bit of him causing her to blush. 'He's definitely a good catch, that's for sure.' Suddenly the sight of his open Chunin vest catches her eye as she remembers something that he had told her. 'Wait a minute... If he's a Chunin then...' She suddenly pales as she backs out of the hug and looks away, an ashamed expression on her face. "Um... Since you're a Chunin now... I take it that you read my letter to you?" Naruto just grins and nods his head before becoming serious.

"Of course I did. It was one of the few things that I had left of you." He then sighs and hangs his head. "It hurt a little bit to read, but I felt better after doing so." Mikoto keeps looking away with shame apparent on her face.

"Sorry... I know that I'm a sick woman. Really Sick. I mean, really! I'm old enough to be your Okaa-san and I'm thinking of you in such a manner and-" She gets cut off right there as Naruto grips her chin and twists it causing her to look at him. Once her face is in line with his, he jerks forwards and kisses her. Shocked, Mikoto's eyes go wide for several moments before they slowly close as she leans into the kiss. After a bit, the two pull away as Naruto softly strokes her cheeks as she tries to come up with a response. "Wha... What? I..." Naruto just smiles as he chuckles.

"I don't think that you having feelings for me is sick Mikoto-chan." She jerks at the honorific he uses. "If that was so... Then Tsume-chan, Momo-chan, Anko-chan, Tsunami-chan, and Kyubi-chan would be sick as well." Mikoto starts to cry silent tears as she watches Naruto bring up his hand and wipe them away with his thumb. "When I was younger... I had the biggest crush on you." Mikoto 's face gains an expression of shock at that. "And I for one is happy for this chance we have." His hands then come down from their position and gently clasp her hands in his. "I know that you always imagined me and you together when I'm sixteen, but does two years really make that much of a difference?" Looking at him, she sees that he isn't lying, bringing a tearful smile to her face as she shakes her head.

"No... You're right Naruto-kun, it doesn't." She then leans in again and the two share another kiss. Breaking away, Mikoto then places her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun?" He makes a sound to let her know that he's listening. "Can you... stay with me tonight? I just... don't want to be alone with everything that's happened." Naruto just nods as he can see the lost look in her eyes and with a wave of his hand his clothes transform into his sleeping wear. He then crawls into the same bed as her and the two snuggle up with each other before they slowly drift off into slumber.

000000000000000 Outside in Konoha 0000000000000000000

Unable to sleep, Lily walks out of the compound before transforming into her tiger form. Leaping into the shadows, Lily prowls the village as she looks around for something to catch her attention. She finds it as she hears footsteps on a nearby street. Grinning to herself, she chuckles in her head as she stalks towards her unknowing "Prey". Suddenly, she stops as she realizes that she's playing a prank. 'Damnit! I knew that I was spending too much time with not only James and his friends, but with Harry and Naruto as well!' Shaking her head, she goes back to stalking. She then looks around the corner to see Kira walking down the street and is about to leap out and scare her when a familiar scent reaches her nose causing her to stop as her eyes widen. 'What the bloody hell!? What's his scent doing here?! He's nowhere NEAR here!' She then shakes her head as she transforms back into her human form and walks out, only to blush as Kira gives her a knowing look.

"About time you came out Lily-sama. I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself." Catching Lily's groan, she chuckles in good humour. "I wouldn't worry Lily-sama. I knew you were there from my training, I did have to know how to sense people when I was back in Water Country and on the run from Hunter nin in order to live after all." Lily just sighs and shakes her head in exasperation

"I should have known better then to actually think that I could sneak up on you Kira." She then walks forwards before stopping in front of Kira. "I was wondering... Have you seen this man recently?" She then transforms and Kira shakes her head before Lily releases the Henge.

"I am sorry Lily-sama, But I have not see that man anywhere around here, let alone recently." She then cocks her head to the side in thought. "He does seem familiar though. Almost as if I've seen him a long time ago..." Lily just sighs and nods in defeat and turns away only to stop. She then looks over her shoulder at the Kaguya.

"Hmm... By the way, Harry has told me that you have a dog. Is this true?" Not understanding where Lily is going with this, Kira just nods.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She then gains a faraway look. "I found Inubaka outside the village injured and starving... Why are you laughing Lily-sama?" Lily finally manages to get her laughter under control and waves her off.

"It's nothing... Just realized something." She then looks at Kira with a raised eyebrow. "You call your dog... Idiot Dog?" Kira just gains a little grin and nods.

"Yeah. When I met him, I called him that because he ran into a tree and then it just... stuck I guess. He seems to like it." Kira then becomes thoughtful. "Though for a dog, he certainly seems to enjoy having baths with me... Why are you all red Lily-sama?" Lily just shakes her head before sighing and looking at Kira with a smile.

"Would you mind if I come over to your place?" Kira just nods her head and the two set off. As they're walking, Lily looks over at Kira with a raised eyebrow. "By the way... I know that I couldn't sleep so I was prowling around. But why are you walking around this late at night?" The two lapse into silence for a bit and Lily opens her mouth to apologize when Kira answers.

"I have been feeling a little... lonely." She then looks over at Lily with sadness in her eyes. "I have been seeing several people pair up including Naruto-sama and Harry-sama. And it just reminds me... that I am alone in this world." Her remaining arm comes up and wraps it around herself. "I am one of the last remaining Kaguya in the world. And here I am, I have no one to refer to as my most precious of people. Only Inubaka comes close to filling that hole as a companion. Sometimes..." She looks up at the starry night sky. "Sometimes I wish that he was human. Might I have that hole filled in then?" She then turns to Lily and cocks her head to the side. "What about you Lily-sama? Have you given any thought to looking around?" Lily just shakes her head with a sad smile on her face.

"When me and James found out that Voldemort was after us, I told him that if I lived and he died then I would never find another man for as long as I lived." Lily then hangs her head and shakes it. "It hurts so much knowing that I will never see James again until I myself die. But..." She then looks over at Kira with a solemn look on her face. "But every day I give thanks to anyone who's listening that I am here now to watch over our son. And until that day that we meet again, I will keep to what I stated. James was the only man for me and that's that." Kira nods before giving Lily an inquiring look.

"So you are never going to be with another man Lily-sama?" Lily just nods though she goes red and facefaults with Kira's next words. "So you're going to be looking for a woman to be with then." Kira blinks as she watches a twitching Lily facefault before she leaps up and into her face.

"HELL NO!" Lily then huffs as she turns away with her arms crossed. "I'm not going to be with a woman. I am NOT like that damnit!" Kira then gains a mischievous expression.

"Well that's not what the rumour mill is saying about you and the Godaime Mizukage..." Lily just sputters and goes red enough for her face to match her hair.

"WE'RE NOTHING LIKE THAT! WE! ARE! JUST! FRIENDS! NOTHING MORE!" Kira just laughs as the two continue on towards her apartment...

0000000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000

_Hinata: Er... is this going to be a Yuri pairing of Lily and the Godaime Mizukage Steve-san?_

_Steve: Haven't decided yet. But if I do, then someone will be in for a VERY nice surprise when they go back to Hogwarts._

_Yui: I have my own suspecion as to what and whom you are talking about. And I can guess who the man that Lily smelled is._

_Steve: Shhhh! That's going to be revealed later!_

_Pen-pen: War waarrkk waark warrkk ark wark. Aark war waark rkk wa ar. (The readers aren't stupid you know. They can guess who it is.)_

_Steve: True... But it should still be a secret! So Shhhhhh!_

_Hinata: Um... Steve-san? Can I ask a question?_

_Steve: Sure, go right on ahead Hinata._

_Hinata: (Starts blushing heavily) What was Shizune-san talking about when she said that he was average for a twenty year old? I have an idea, but..._

_Steve: (Sighing.) To be frank... that has to do with a pet peeve of mine where the author gives Naruto an... 'Eqiupment' size that's WAY too large. I mean, ten inches on a twelve year old? WTF?! Hell! I've seen one author give Naruto fourteen at ten!_

_Yui: So what is the average size?_

_Steve: According to several sources, the average for a twelve year old is only 2.3 inches erect. For a twenty year old it's 6.1 inches and that's around what Harry and Naruto are in this story. Not huge, but very good for their age... How the hell did I get pulled into this discussion again?_

_Pen-pen: Waarrkk Warrkk a waarrk? (Because Hinata's a pervert?)_

_Steve: Thanks._

_Yui: Well... we're done for now, right?_

_Steve: Yeah. (Turns to readers) Anyways... We'll see you next time! And thanks for reading!_

00000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000


	83. Inubaka Revealed! Mikoto

_Steve: And here we are with yet another first chapter of a new update._

_Hinata: And what's going to happen in here Steve-san?_

_Steve: Well... a few things. One is a secret from Mikoto's and Kushina's past. And another is a bit more information about the two girls who appeared in the Valley of the End. And that's not counting that I'm going to reveal something that I've been giving hints about for a while now. Anyways... please thank the reviewers guys!_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

Blackthorn

PspychD.F.

Kitsune Kala

Pointer3109

fbug

Kyuubi's Vixen

fg7dragon

Lemus6969

Fk306 animelover

phantom guardian of shadow

Super Sailor Ganymede

Hytekrednek

fated slayer

cjcold2

deltawaves

daniel 29

shadowwriter329

DragoonMaster11

Maloran

Pheonix Dawn

Ryutana

Salamander Hanzo

_Pen-pen: Wark waar arrk waarrkk waark waarrrk? (When does this chapter occur exactly?)_

_Steve: Actually, it's attached to the last one._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Thanks.)_

_Steve: Well? Anymore questions?_

_Yui: Not at the moment._

_Steve: Thanks. And by the way everyone, I recently did a one-shot for the fic for Mother's day. Please check it out and let me know what you think! Now then... Guys? if you would please do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

Walking through the night (and still blushing from Kira's earlier accusation), Lily finally comes into sight of the apartment building that Harry and Naruto once lived in and still own. She then looks beside her at the woman beside her before shaking her head. 'And yet another person that owes both my son and my nephew their life.' She then turns towards Kira as she uses a charm to hide her scent. The two fall silent as they walk up the stairs, the two enjoying the other's companionship. Upon reaching the door to the apartment, Lily motions Kira towards the door and with a smile Kira unlocks it before stepping in.

"Don't worry about any kids at the moment, they're all out on a survival exercise at the moment with the Academy." She then becomes slightly thoughtful. "They seem to be focusing more on the practical then the theoretical now." She then opens the door and a smile blossoms on her face. "Inubaka! Here boy! I got someone I want you to meet!" Lily stays just outside the door as a big, black dog comes rushing out of the bedroom and practically tramples Kira as it licks her all over her face causing Kira to burst out in a fit of giggles. Suddenly the dog stiffens as Lily steps out from behind the door and gives it a slightly evil smirk.

"My, my... What a nice dog you have here Kira. I just love how _black_ the fur is..." Kira just turns around not noticing the fact that her beloved dog has actually paled and is shivering. Lily then reaches down towards the dog and the dog leaps away from her and transforms into none other than Sirius Black, his hands held up in a warding gesture.

"Look, Lil's... I'm so sorry about this but..." He then notices how Lily's smacked herself in the face and is shaking her head. Blinking, he looks to see Kira shuddering before she takes off out of the room. "Um... What just happened?" Growling, Lily walks up and pokes him in the chest as her face becomes crimson. Sirius just gulps as he recognizes the danger signs. "Er... Lil's', I-" She cuts him off right there as she growls at him, her eyes becoming feline in nature in her anger causing Sirius to gulp in terror as he knows what's next.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU!" Sirius goes to say something only to be slammed into the wall by an enraged Lily. "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY A WORD BLACK! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU BLOODY MORON!" Sirius just looks away before mumbling under his breath about how she always does that leading Lily to slam him into the wall again. "LET ME PUT IT IN A WAY THAT EVEN A SMALL MINDED IDIOT LIKE YOURSELF CAN UNDERSTAND!" Her voice drops in volume as she brings his face close to her's. "Kira, that girl that just ran out, is a friend of your godson's. She's also a hurting woman who just found out that her 'Pet' is actually a dirty man that's been hiding out here!" Sirius just pales as he looks at the door before twisting out of her grip and taking off with a serious expression on his face.

"Sorry Lil's! As much as I want to talk to you about how you've miraculously returned from the dead, I have to get going! I'll see you in a while!" Lily just shakes her head while mumbling about idiot friends of her husband. Sirius meanwhile runs out of the door of the building before shifting back into his dog form and tracking Kira's scent while running. Eventually he finds her at a bridge going across a small stream sobbing. Seeing this, he mentally smacks himself for doing so before sighing as he shifts back into his human form. He takes a step only for Kira's head to whip around and fix him with a glare. Sheepishly, he raises a hand and gives her a small wave. "Um... Hi?" Her glare just increases before she looks away with a snarl.

"What do you want? To embarrass me some more? Is that it!" She then shudders as she quietly adds. "Haven't you done enough...? Haven't you taken advantage of me enough..." Sirius sighs as he walks forwards as she glares at him before sitting down.

"You wouldn't know this, but... This is the hardest thing that I can say so... I'm sorry." He then looks at Kira to see her glaring at him. "I never meant for this to happen. When you took me in, I was hurt and I was only going to stay long enough to heal up before I left." He notices how she flinched before he shakes his head. "But then I... grew attached to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kira just continues to glare at him before hissing through her teeth.

"You... saw... me... naked..." Now it's Sirius' turn to flinch before scratching at his chin.

"Er... yeah. That's actually something that's embarrassing to me too." he then sighs and puts his head in his hands. "This is just so bloody royally screwed up." She then narrows his eyes at him.

"You saw me naked." She then looks away as her arm once again wraps around her waist. "You saw... everything." Sirius blinks at this still slightly confused.

"Yeah... we already covered this." Suddenly a light bulb turns on in Sirius' head and he gives her a raised eyebrow. "Wait a second... Are you talking about your scars?" Her flinch is enough of an answer for him causing him to sigh. "They're really not that big of a deal you know. Besides... Scars can be sexy you know." He gives her one of his patented grins. Her glare seems to increase in intensity at that, though he notices a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. 'Time for a little bit of the Ol' Black Charm.' Clearing his throat, he looks away slightly. "You do look quite stunning you know." She just snorts, her next words causing him to palm his face and mentally curse Harry.

"You do realize that Harry-sama told me all about you and your hound dog ways, right?" Sirius just groans as he hits his head on the wooden guardrail of the bridge.

"Ever since that day, I swear that my life has gone to shit in a hand basket." He doesn't notice Kira giving him a raised eyebrow as he runs his hand through his hair in an expression of nervousness before turning to her. "I will admit that at one time I was the penultimate skirt chaser, but not anymore. Azkaban pretty much killed that part of me." A haunted look comes into his eyes as Kira's widen in surprise.

'Those eyes... They're just like those of the survivors of the Kiri's genocide!' Her eyes soften some as she watches him shiver, but not from the chill night air. 'Maybe... maybe he might understand what it's like... a little.' She then crosses her arm across her chest and gives him a small glare. "If you're really sorry then why did you let this drag on as long as you did? Huh! Can you answer me that!" Sirius opens his mouth for a second to answer before closing it and becoming thoughtful.

'Why did I let it drag on for so long?' Crossing his arms, he leans back and looks up at the sky. 'It was... nice I guess not to have worry about the same old crap.' He then internally chuckles. 'That's not to say that there wasn't new crap to worry about, but still.' He then softly smiles. 'And for once there was someone who... cared. With no strings attached to my past.' He then looks at a questioning Kira (who has a single eyebrow raised as she's waiting for an answer) and smiles. "I think... it was because for the first time in a long time I felt at peace with myself and the world." Kira gives him an interested look before looking away.

"I still can't forgive you for taking advantage of me like you did Inubaka." He blinks at this before sighing as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well... if you look at it technically... we took advantage of each other because we were both lonely..." Her glare shuts him up as he looks away with a cringe. The two just sit there in the silence of the night, the only sounds being the crickets and the bubbling of the brook underneath them. Finally having enough of the silence, Sirius coughs into his fist and looks back at her to see her resolutely staring at the brook. "I don't know what to do in this kind of situation so... why don't you tell me what I can do to make it better?" Kira just sighs and looks at him with saddened eyes.

"Do you really think that you can do something to make all this..." She waves her arm around. "All better? Hardly." She then sadly looks at Sirius causing him to start. "Before I was nearly killed by the Bloodline hunters back in Water Country, I was one of the most feared Kunoichi in Kirigakure. Now?" She looks at where her missing arm once was. "Now? Now I'm a crippled has been. With the injuries I sustained even Tsunade-sama can't get me back up to snuff. And now this. I had a MAN hiding in my presence for several months and I never noticed." She then looks away, the tear sliding down her cheek and the cracking of her voice making Sirius feel like a real asshole. "Do you have any idea as to what that does to my pride? My Kunoichi pride?" Sirius just shakes his head.

"No. I'll freely admit that I don't." He then leans back and closes his eyes. "Look. I have no idea as to what's going on here. On why Lil's is now alive and that's not even mentioning how my godson is a ninja for Merlin's sake!" He then opens his eyes and Kira can't help but notice how gray they are, as well as an old pain hiding in their depths. "But... I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything." She just nods he gets up and holds out a hand for her to grab. She does grab it as she looks at him.

"You'll do anything?" Sirius just nods with a smile. "Really now?" Sirius nods again except this time he also sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I'll do any-" Before he can say anymore, Kira uses some leverage and flips Sirius onto his back causing all the air in his lungs to rush out. Not giving him a chance to recover, Kira straddles his waist and holds out her hand from which a bone spike slowly grows.

"Good." She then gives him a smirk. "Then you'll be taking me to the festival in a week's time. And then we'll go to the Kiiroi Kono (Golden Leaf) restaurant. You're paying." Sirius just hurriedly nods again and her smirk widens. "Good." She then brings her face closer to his as her smirk becomes a savage grin. "And if you even think of going back on your word..." She slowly moves the bone spike down until it's pointed just past Sirius' crutch and then launches it, burying it in the wood. "I'll do a vet's job and neuter the problem dog." Pale and sweating, Sirius gulps before nodding. Kira just reaches up and pats him on the top of his head. "Good Inubaka. Good boy." She then gets off him and starts to walk away. Sirius, on the other hand, just stays there for a few moments before looking at the still quivering bone spike. He then lays his head back.

'That... was a close one." He then looks in the direction that Kira disappeared in. "That is one scary woman..." He then smirks. "I think that I like that type..." He sits up and walks off himself, leaving the spike for people to puzzle over in the morning...

Twitching slightly, Mikoto slowly comes back to the world of the living. Eventually, she wakes up enough to notice the presence of a warm body pressing into her's. This jars her to full wakefulness as she opens her eyes and looks down to see a spiky head of blond hair on her shoulder. She stiffens slightly, her mind awhirl before calming down and relaxing as she remembers the night before. 'That's right... I nearly forgot all about what happened for a second there.' More starts to piece itself together as she smiles. She then blushes slightly as an idea occurs to her. First she looks one way and then another with her Sharingan on. 'Good. No one's around.' She then catches her reflection in a nearby mirror and frowns as she sees the Sharingan. 'I'll have to do something about that soon if I'm going to be with Naruto-kun.' She then bites her bottom lip as she moves her hand under Naruto's shirt, slowly feeling his abdominal muscles. She then moves up to feel Naruto's chest as he mumbles and groans. As she's doing this, she has to bite back a moan herself before she moves her hand downwards. Reaching his waistband, she glides her hand under it and feels around when she stops. A slight trickle of blood leaking from her nose is the only sign of what she's found. 'Wow... He's sure... developed in an interesting way...' She freezes at hearing a chuckle.

"You know Mikoto-chan, if you wanted to feel around then all you had to do was ask?" Jerkily, she looks at Naruto's face to see him with a smirk and one eye open, looking at her in wry amusement. His smirk just widens as he watches her turn bright red at being caught during her "Explorations." His chuckles then become a small laugh as he ignores the redness on his own face. He then turns and wraps his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. He then notices her shuddering as she shuts her eyes tight before opening them as she feels Naruto's hand cup her cheek. Gulping, she looks into his eyes and finds only care and warmth in his gaze. "What's wrong Mikoto-chan." She then takes a shuddering breath.

"It's... Just that I couldn't control myself just now." She opens her eyes to show that they're shiny and wet. "I just violated you. I was..." She's cut off as Naruto gives her a short kiss. Pulling away, Naruto simply smiles.

"Actually... you didn't. I was awake the whole time, ever since you woke up and stiffened." He then leans in closer and smirks. "Besides... I wanted to see what you would do if given the chance." He then frowns as he notices her looking away. "What's really eating you Mikoto-chan?" She then sighs and looks down.

"It's just..." She then sighs again before slowly shaking her head. "All of this seems almost like a dream you know? I... I haven't slept with anyone, in a sexual way or otherwise, in years." She then looks up at him with sadness in her eyes. "The closest I've come was when me and you would have a nap in the training grounds before I headed back... The last time that fucking teme Fugaku even shared a bed with me was when Sasuke was conceived... After that? He just slept in a separate bed to me..." She then starts to shake as tears run from her eyes as everything that's happened and still is finally catches up with her. Naruto just watches on sadly.

'Mikoto-chan...' Gently, he pulls her into a hug as he whispers into her ears. "It's okay Mikoto-chan... I'm here for you... Let it all out." She then grips onto his shirt and starts to sob in to his chest.

"All... all I've ever wanted... was... to be... loved... Not... looked at as a piece of meat... or a breeding factory... but... I..." She then shudders a little before continuing. "I... had a taste of that when I was on my Genin team... With Minato and Ibiki..." She notices Naruto stiffening and looks up. "... Naruto-kun?" He just looks down at her in question.

"Mikoto-chan... did you know that Namikaze Minato was my Otou-san...?" She looks slightly shocked at this before shaking her head.

"No... I didn't." She then sighs. "I suspected it of course with how you looked. But... other than that? No." She then looks up at him. "Are you angry with me?" Naruto just softly smiles and shakes his head as one of his hands comes up and cups her cheek. As she leans into it he rubs her tears away with his thumb as she sighs.

"Of course not Mikoto-chan. At least you didn't know." He then shifts a little. "Anyways... you feeling any better?" She just nods and he shakes his head. "That's good... though I suspect that you'll be doing things like this more often as it sinks in." She just smiles as she lays back down.

'I... finally found him. The man who'll care for me.' She then looks back up and is about to say something when her stomach growls making her blush in embarrassment before huffing a little as Naruto laughs. "It's not funny! I haven't had anything to eat since... I died." Naruto sobers at that before nodding.

"Understood. What's say that me and you head over to the kitchen and I can make something up." Mikoto just blinks as she looks around and cocks her head to side.

"Where are we anyways Naruto-kun? Is this the Hospital?" Naruto just shakes his head at the question making her blink. "Then where are we?" He just takes a deep breath, but before he can answer another voice speaks up.

"You're in the Hospital wing of the Uzumaki-Potter compound." Both him and Mikoto jump a little and turn to see Hermione leaning against the doorframe copying Kakashi by having an eye-smile as her own lips are hidden behind a mask of bandages. She then pushes off of the frame before walking towards them. "We have you here until we can have a plan. If you suddenly turn up alive without any explanation then it'll cause questions..." She then narrows her eyes. "Questions that we can't answer. And that's not to mention that the Elders are likely to have you assassinated to keep their part in the Uchiha clan silent." Mikoto looks her over before raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry but... Who are you? I've never seen you in Konoha before." Hermione blinks before rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that you wouldn't know who I am." She then holds out a hand to Mikoto. "Name's Granger Hermione. I'm an apprentice of Senju Tsunade and the Head Medic for the Uzumaki-Potter Compound." Blinking, Mikoto just shakes her head before grasping Hermione's hand and shaking it with a smile.

"Uchiha Mikoto." She's about to say more when Naruto interrupts them as he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"And since when are you Head Medic? I do believe that I never got that memo." Hermione just shrugs.

"I live here... and I'm the only medic here with any type of real frequency... so I'm Head Medic. it's just that simple." She then leans forwards and Naruto just knows that she has a vicious grin under her mask, "Why? You... want to make something of it I suppose?" Naruto just rapidly shakes his head causing her to smile as she pats him on the head. "Good boy. That's exactly what I thought." She then turns towards Mikoto and smiles. "And don't worry about any check-ups. I did one while you were sleeping and you're good to go." Mikoto just nods with a smile as she gets out of the bed and stands up before stretching. Hearing a choking noise, she looks behind her to see Naruto giving her an unseeing stare causing her to raise an eyebrow as she hears a giggle coming from Hermione. Before she can even say anything, Hermione speaks up. "I guess that you've forgotten that you're wearing a hospital gown? Must be pretty drafty." Blinking, Mikoto starts to go red as she reaches behind her and closes the back. Hermione then points at a pile of clothing on a nearby bed. "Kushina went and grabbed some of your clothing from your old house. Apparently, Sasuke never bothered to remove anything after your... death." Mikoto just nods as she grabs the clothing and heads into a nearby room. Closing the door, she divests herself of her gown and walks to a nearby mirror as she looks at herself in it.

'Hmm... Not looking too bad for someone waking up from a couple of years worth of sleep.' She then notices a small scar right above where her liver is and traces it with a frown as she narrows her eyes. 'That scar... that's where that teme stabbed me...' Shaking her head free, she continues her inspection as she places her hands on her hips and slowly runs them up her body. Reaching her breasts, she cups them making her sigh as she closes her eyes and imagine that it's Naruto holding them. After a few seconds, she shakes herself free of her daydream and mumbles to herself. "Time enough for that later." She then turns to her clothes (which consist of a pair of black bra and panties, a tight black shirt and jeans). She then smirks. "I guess that Kushina remembered my old hiding spot and found these." Finishing up, she twirls a little as she observes herself in the mirror with a smirk. 'Oh yeah, I just love these clothes!' She then snorts and shakes her head as she thinks about what the Uchiha would have thought. 'Probably have told me that they weren't "Proper" Uchiha clothing and that I wasn't to ever wear them again.' Still shaking her head, she walks out and grins as she notices Naruto's reaction before holding out a hand. "Well? Shall we head to breakfast?" Nodding, Naruto grasps her hand and intertwines his fingers with her own. Remembering something, Mikoto turns to Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Can I ask you a question?" He just nods. "I just remembered you mentioning a girl version of Sasuke last night... what did you mean?" Naruto sighs before rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's... complicated to say the least." Seeing the raised eyebrow, Naruto shrugs. "When me and nii-san were in Wave, we found this odd amulet. We could only read a little bit of an inscription on it and that's all. After what happened, Lily-Oba-san went looking for herself and found some stuff on it in an old note book that she had 'barrowed' from the Hogwarts' library." He then glances at her to see her nodding as he continues. "Turns out that it was created for a reason. You know how some noble families would find themselves with a female heir? And that up to even fifty years ago males were more desired?" Mikoto just nods.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun. Being the wife to the Clan Head, I knew quite a bit of things about upper society." She then snorts in derision, all too familiar with the sentiment. "And the Uchiha clan STILL thought the same way on females as what they did a hundred years ago." She then looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "But what does that have anything to do with the amulet?" Naruto just slowly smiles, having missed discussing things with Mikoto.

"Actually... it has everything to do with that type of attitude." He then sighs as he shakes his head. "You see... many years ago, a noble's wife gave birth to a girl. But that had left her unable to have any more children. Because the Otou-san wanted a boy, he turned to a powerful sorcerer. He asked the sorcerer to create a way for him to have a male heir. The sorcerer created the amulet." He then raises a finger at her as she listens. "Now this is where it gets weird. You know the basis for Yin-Yang, right?" Mikoto nods.

"Yes. It represents how we each of a little bit of our opposite in us to create balance. The most good person has a little bit of evil in them... or that every male has a little bit of feminity. Why?" Naruto just smirks.

"And that was what the amulet was designed to do. It would separate Yin from Yang. It would then use the person's energy to replace what was lost as well as creating a new person, one who would be of the opposite sex. When the amulet separated, it started the process for me, Sasuke, and Harry-nii. In this case, it created female copies of us." He then smiles at Mikoto. "Kaa-san already gave her the name of Natsume since it's close to Naruto so as to not confuse her as much." Naruto then becomes thoughtful as a saddened expression crosses his face. "Apparently... Tou-san and Kaa-san were going to name their first daughter that..." Mikoto nods with a slightly sad smile before she perks up.

"Wait a second Naruto-kun! They do have a daughter." Seeing his confusion, she lays a hand on his shoulder. "Even if she... er, came from you, she's still their daughter in a sense." Thinking it over... Naruto nods with a smile.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan... I needed to hear that from someone..." He then sees someone walking towards them who stops. "And as to your... daughter... I think you should meet her." Seeing her confused look, he points down the hallway to where there is a young teenage girl standing. The first thing that catches Mikoto's eyes is the bluish tint of her black hair as well as the dark eyes and pale skin. Blinking a little, she realizes what Naruto meant and her eyes widen comically. She then takes first one step forwards and then another until she's standing in front of the nervous looking girl. Slowly, she reaches out with her shaky hands and places them on her shoulders.

"Are... are you who I think that you are..." The girl just hangs her head and nods, only for Mikoto to place a finger under her chin and raise it so that she's looking her in the eye. A small tear runs down Mikoto's cheek as her hand comes up and cups the side of the girl's face. She then begins to speak, her voice full of emotion. "I... I have a daughter..." The girl also tears up before gripping onto Mikoto as if she was going to disappear.

"Okaa-san!" The two Uchiha women just hold onto each other. After a little bit, Mikoto separates from the hug. She then smiles before it falls as she notices that Naruto's nowhere in the vicinity, Catching the frown, the girl does so as well. "Okaa-san? Something the matter?" Mikoto just nods as she looks around.

"Yeah... I can't find Naruto-kun anywhere... do you know where he went... Er, I didn't catch your name?" The girl just giggles a little before shaking her head.

"That's because I didn't give it to you Okaa-san." She then sighs as she looks away. "I actually don't have one since I didn't want one until you chose for me. But everyone calls me Sasu at the moment." She then gains a look of distaste as she shakes her head. "I don't really like it since it's too similar to that teme's." Mikoto just nods as she looks her newest daughter over before nodding with a smile.

"Well then, how abut we call you Satsuna then? I've always had that name in my head in case I ever had a girl." Mumbling to herself, the girl thinks it over before smiling and nodding at her mother. Mikoto then takes a breath. "So do you know where Naruto-kun got to then?" Satsuna gives her a small smile before answering.

"He left when you were staring at me. I think that he wanted to give us a little time for ourselves." Satsuna then blushes slightly as she thinks of the blond shinobi causing Mikoto to raise an eyebrow before she starts to grin.

'Oh-ho! Well I see that someone's got a little crush on someone... Hmm?' her grin if anything widens. "Well, well! Lookie here, seems like Okaa-san like daughter after all!" Satsuna then blushes heavily for a moment before something that Mikoto said catches up with her.

'Wait a moment... what did she mean by "Like Okaa-san like daughter...?' She then looks surprised as she whips her head around and asks her a silent question to which Mikoto just nods, a small blush on her face as well. 'Okaa-san... likes Naruto-kun as well...?' Mikoto just smiles before placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards where she suspects that Naruto went to. As she's walking, she observes her daughter (who has a figure somewhere between Hinata and Ino) before softly smiling. They continue to chat in soft tones until they finally reach Naruto, who's leaning against a wall. Satsuna seems to glow with happiness as she catches sight of Naruto, though she also becomes slightly shy as well. Mikoto notices this and raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Satsuna-chan... why are you acting like my son did when he was eight? From what I heard of him, your acting completely different." Satsuna freezes at this before sighing as she shakes her head.

"I should have figured that this would be asked eventually." Taking a breath, she notices that Naruto is also listening. "You see... I've actually been around in one form or another for years... I was, in fact, 'Born' as it were after Sasuke woke up from the coma that Itachi's Tsukiyomi put him in. Even though I'm sure that he didn't mean it, he did cause Sasuke's original mind to shatter. I was formed from a shard of his original mind." Naruto raises an eyebrow in surprise at this.

"Really! Huh. Didn't expect that. So you were born from a shard of Sasuke's mind?" Satsuna slowly nods.

"Yes. You see, after the Massacre, Sasuke buried as much of his original personality as possible, leaving him with the personality of a cold fish." She giggles a little at this before once more becoming serious. "He also buried memories of some of his... happier times as well as some of his morals. From that, I formed. I was his... conscious, for lack of better words." She then looks at Naruto with a smile. "In fact, I was that part of him that truly saw you as a friend. I moved his body into the way of Haku's attack back in Wave Country." Naruto looks shocked at that, but Satsuna holds up a hand. "Let me finish." Naruto just nods for her to continue. "When Sasuke gained the Cursed Seal, I tried fighting back. But..." She just sighs and shakes her head. "I lost. Sasuke, along with the Curse Seal, buried me even farther into his psyche. And the corruption from the seal was slowly eating away at me." She then smirks. "I wasn't fully aware yet, but then something happened... something wonderful." Seeing the sparkle of understanding enter Naruto's eyes, her smirk grows. "Just before a bridge in Tea Country, a pulse of energy hit Sasuke and began to separate his Yin from his Yang. I somehow instinctively sensed a way to survive and latched onto what would become what I am now, a female version of Sasuke." She then frowns. "Unfortunately, what this also means is that, unlike Natsume and whoever comes from Harry, I am half of his soul and that we still have a connection of sorts. And that eventually... when one of us dies, the other half will merge with the one that's alive." Naruto just lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it as he can understand where she's coming. He then nods.

"I had a similar talk with Natsume. Turns out that all those times that I hid using the Oroike no jutsu slowly created a female persona. And that she, too, is partially formed from bits and pieces of my personality that I've buried in myself over the years. And you're right, the difference is that me and Natsume don't share a soul like you and teme do, Sasu-" He gets cut off right there as Satsuna lays a finger on his lips with a smile.

"I have a much better name that's been given to me by my Okaa-san, Naruto-kun." She then lightly blushes. "She's named me Satsuna." Naruto just gives her a soft smile while nodding.

"Very well... Satsuna-chan." She lightly blushes at this and looks away with a coy expression on her face causing Mikoto to chuckle. Naruto then notices that a nearby stairwell and guides the two female Uchiha up it until they reach the floor needed. Naruto then opens the door, but is knocked to the floor as a red blur shoots out and glomps Mikoto, knocking her to the floor as well. Shaking his head to clear it, Naruto's helped up by Satsuna. He then groans. "What in the hell just hit me?" With a deadpan expression, she points at a dazed Mikoto who currently has Kushina nuzzling her as well as straddling her. Naruto just blinks at this before backhanding Jiraiya, who had been writing in a notebook. And then, without looking, catches the falling notebook and lights it on fire with Kitsune-bi. Jiraiya begins to cry before noticing a pissed off Naruto standing over him, cracking his knuckles. "Seems that someone just won't listen when I tell them not to do anything pervertive that involves my Kaa-san... Guess that I'm going to have to teach you the hard way..." He then begins pounding on Jiraiya as Kushina continues to nuzzle an annoyed Mikoto who sighs and shakes her head.

"Why is it every time that you greet me, you greet me like this Kushi-chan? Every time." Kushina just sits up while still straddling her and taps her chin in mock thought before shrugging with a foxy grin on her face.

"Why? Because one, it's funny as hell to see your expression... And two?" Kushina slowly bends down until it looks like she's doing something as she whispers into Mikoto's ear, making her blush. "It's funny to see how other people react Miko-chan..." Mikoto then looks behind Kushina to see several people watching and blushing as they see Kushina practically cover the female Uchiha. Playfully scowling, Mikoto pushes a squawking Kushina off her before sitting up and shaking a finger at her.

"That's quite enough out of you Kushi-chan." She then points at Naruto with a smirk. "And then what would your dear son think if he saw us in that position?" Kushina just grins before disappearing and then reappearing behind Naruto. She then kisses him on the cheek before laying her chin on his shoulder as her eyes twinkle as her arms encircle his waist.

"Why... He'd be happy to see to hot MILFs basically making out in front of each other. And probably get really turned on as well." Naruto just rolls his eyes before smacking Kushina in the back of her head causing her to yelp before rubbing where he hit. "Itai..." The other people just go back in and eventually it's just Mikoto and Kushina outside. Kushina is about to go in herself when she jumps a bit into the air as she feels someone pinch her ass. "Eep!" Turning, she gives a smirking Mikoto a glare as she heavily blushes before going in with a huff while mumbling about goosing technique stealing Uchiha women. Entering the cafeteria, Mikoto's mouth starts to water as she's assaulted by the smells of a delicious breakfast. She then notices several other people walking around, some of whom surprise her before she shakes her head.

'I really shouldn't be so surprised you know... Naruto-kun did tell me about the other people who live and visit here.' Noticing a table with several metal bins on it, she walks over and sees that they're all filled with breakfast foods with plates and bowls beside them. She then taps her chin in thought as she talks to herself. "Huh... This actually looks good. But I wonder if they ever have any left over after breakfast?" She jumps a little as she hears a voice beside her.

"Oh, there's always some left over afterwards, but Shizune-san takes it with her to the Hokage Tower and snacks on it along with Tsunade for the rest of the day." Blinking at the familiar sounding voice, Mikoto turns to see a red haired woman with ruby colored eyes standing behind her with a smile. Raising an eyebrow, Mikoto gives her a small nod.

"Do I... know you? You seem awfully... familiar." The woman giggles some before saying that she'll give her a hint. Crossing her arms, Mikoto playfully smirks. "Fine what's the hint?" Still grinning, the woman points at the top of her head. Blinking, Mikoto looks herself. 'Huh! What do you know? Those look like... fox... EARS!' She then looks at the woman's waist to see nine tails waving to and fro. Her mouth dry, Mikoto just stutters a bit. "Wha... What? Kyuu... Kyuubi-chan! You're free!" Kyuubi just smiles as she draws Mikoto into a hug.

"Hai... in a sense anyways..." Drawing back some, Kyuubi gives her a soft smile before hugging her tightly again. "It's so good to see you alive and talking again Mikoto-chan." Mikoto just smiles as she returns the hug. After a bit, Kyuubi pulls away and gestures at the food. "Well? Aren't you going to have some?" A few minutes later finds a beaming Mikoto and Kyuubi walking towards a table when Kyuubi lays a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, guiding her to where Naruto's sitting. She then guides her to sit down on one side of Naruto while she sits on the other. Once they're done, Kyuubi clears her throat to get Mikoto's attention. "Mikoto-chan? I need to tell you something important." Now intrigued, Mikoto nods for her to continue. "As I'm sure Naruto-kun has told you, me and the other women in his life take turns sleeping in his bed." Mikoto nods at this, slightly confused. "Well, last night me and the others had a meeting about you and we made a decision..." Mikoto sighs and looks down.

'I should have guessed they would have...' Sighing again, Mikoto looks up. "And what is your decision Kyuubi-chan? What nights do I get?" Kyuubi just chuckles causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What's so amusing?" Kyuubi just shakes her head.

"You are Mikoto-chan." She then gives the female Uchiha a smile. "As we all well know Mikoto-chan, if you hadn't been gone for so long and your little plan worked, then you'd have likely have become Naruto-kun's girlfriend about the same time as Hinata-chan... And don't you deny it!"Mikoto doesn't, she only looks away with a large blush on her face.

"And... what does this have anything to do with the discussion Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi's smile grows larger as she chuckles again.

"We all decided that you had some catching up to do is all." Seeing Mikoto's confusion, Kyuubi shakes her head. "A number of the Kunoichi have missions that sometimes means that they won't be able to use their nights. Normally, I would take over for those and they would take mine. But in this case... I wouldn't mind sharing those nights with you so that your relationship can progress at a faster rate... if you'd like?" Mikoto just nods as she realizes what they're doing before speaking in a quiet voice.

"Thank you..."

00000000000000000 Later that night 00000000000000000000

Having spent the day reacquainting herself with some of those that she knew, Mikoto finally gathers up her clothing before making her way to where Naruto's suite is. Upon reaching it, she knocks on the door and seconds later a dishevelled looking Kyuubi opens it. Seeing who's there, she smiles as she gestures her inside. Walking inside, Mikoto takes a moment to look around before turning to Kyuubi and having her jaw drop as she notices that she's naked. Kyuubi for her part just raises an eyebrow. "What?" Mikoto just shakes her head before gesturing at the Kitsune.

"What? WHAT?" She then shakes her head in disbelief. "You're naked! That's what!" Looking down, Kyuubi shrugs before with a hand gesture, she's once more clothed in her red sleeping gown.

"Sorry about that Mikoto-chan. It's just that me and Naruto-kun just finished with our... nightly activities." Mikoto goes fire engine red as she imagines what those "Activities" were. A moment later she shakes her head in exasperation before throwing up her hands theatrically.

"That's it! I give up!" She then smiles at Kyuubi. "Please! Just take me now!" Kyuubi giggles at this before a foxy grin comes over her face.

"As you wish Miko-chan..." Mikoto is about to say something when she finds herself unable to as Kyuubi pulls her close, making her blush. Kyuubi then brings her lips closer and closer to Mikoto's own until... "Psyche!" Kyuubi then pulls back with a huge grin before winking at her. "Bet I had you there for a moment, eh?" Kyuubi then shakes her head and chuckles. "I'm betting that you've never even been with a woman before let alone know what to... do..." Kyuubi trails off as she notices Mikoto looking away before her eyes widen. "Wha... Who?" Mikoto is silent for a moment before sighing.

"Promise that you won't laugh or anything?" Kyuubi just nods. "It was... Kami, this is sooo embarrassing!" Taking a calming breath, Mikoto looks Kyuubi in the eye. "It was... Kushina." Kyuubi's jaw drops and almost hits the floor at that. Mikoto's lips twitch for a moment before she starts chewing them as Kyuubi asks when and why. "When? Well... we were both fourteen at the time. And as to why?" Mikoto just shakes her head. "At the time I found out that I was engaged to that asshole who became my husband and it was my own way of rebelling. As to Kushina? She was frustrated with how dense Minato was being. We had been friends for a few years and it's not exactly uncommon for kunoichi to find comfort in their fellow female ninja. What with our lives and all. So it was just a way to vent and let our frustrations out. And before you even ask, we did tell Minato about it after him and Kushina got married." A sly grin comes over Mikoto's face as she chuckles. "That was the only time I actually saw him speechless... well, that is until he rocketed back into the wall from a nosebleed." She then seems to sadden. "There was another with us as well though... A mutual friend. She disappeared on a mission unfortunately..." She then whips around and blushes as she hears a cough. There in the doorway is Naruto, clad only in his boxers and chuckling.

"Well now... Guess that explains things." He then grins. "Seems that once you have a taste of an Uzumaki, nothings ever quite the same." He then gestures into the room. "Well? Aren't you coming in?" Mikoto just asks if he'll wait there for her and a few minutes later walks in with Kyuubi beside her. Naruto begins to blush at the sight of her sleeping wear, which is nothing more than a large tee-shirt over her panties. She blushes too as she can see how it's affecting him. She then looks away.

"Normally... I would wear less than this, but... I'm just not that comfortable yet." Naruto just nods as Kyuubi slips in besides him. Mikoto then gets in and the three cover themselves in blankets. Mikoto then feels Naruto's arm slip around her waist and looks over as he leans towards her. She then smiles as she softly kisses him. After a few moments, she feels his tongue running along her lips and she hesitantly opens her mouth to engage him in a tongue duel. A few minutes later they break apart with Mikoto practically panting before she grins and kisses Naruto on the nose. "Thanks Naruto-kun, now THAT'S what I call a goodnight kiss." She then snuggles in and sighs as she lays her head on one shoulder while watching Kyuubi and Naruto do what her and Naruto were just doing. The three then slowly drift off to sleep, smiles on their faces...

000000000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well, that's it for the first chapter of the new update. Hope that you all enjoyed it._

_Yui: At least it answered some questions, like whether or not Sirius is alive... what is with that smirk?_

_Steve: And what, exactly, do you think is going to happen to him when Harry finds out that not only is he alive, but has been for several months. And not only that! But also he never bothered to get in contact with Harry and let him know._

_Pen-pen: (Winces) Wark! Waar r aark a waarrk warrk war ark...(Ouch! Even I feel a little sorry for him...)_

_Hinata: Same here._

_Steve: Yeah, you just know that it won't be pretty._

_Hinata: Um... Steve-san, I have a question..._

_Steve" You do? Shoot._

_HInata: Why did you... um... have Mikoto-san and Kushina-san... er..._

_Steve: Why did I say that they were at one point together? (Hinata nods) Well, because that I can see Kunoichi doing that for one. Especially if their close and young. Two, it's going to lead to a little something a bit later, but not between Kushina and Mikoto. And finally... "Getting Lucky in the corner" is one of my favourite fics. Even though it's a one-shot._

_Pen-pen: "Waarrkk Warrk wa war Waarkk"? Wark waar war ark waar arr Waarrkk war Warrkk waarkk ark... ("Getting Lucky in the Corner"? Isn't that the one that has Kushina and Mikoto having sex...)_

_Steve: In Mikoto's kitchen while they're in their first trimester with Sasuke and Naruto? Yup. (Wipes some blood from his nose) It's a really good one and shows their characters well. And that's where I got the idea for Mikoto stealing Kushina's Goosing technique from. But unlike in that fic, the two of them stopped once Kushina got together with Minato in this one._

_Everyone: DAMN!_

_Steve: My words exactly. Well, onto the next chapter! See you all there!_

000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000000


	84. Time for an invstigation!

_Steve: And here we are with the next chapter of the update!_

_Yui: And the beginning of the Fuuma clan arc, right?_

_Steve: Yup! And it should be good. And there's going to be a few differences too!_

_Pen-pen: Wark waar. (Can't wait.)_

_Steve" If you guys don't mind doing the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

Walking down the bright, sunlit street, Naruto groans with enjoyment as he stretches his muscles and pops some of the joints in his back. "Ah! Now that's what I'm talking about right there!" As he's walking, he grins as he remembers what Shizune had told him. 'Finally! About time that I can go back to doing missions again! Now to go and get some training in...' He then notices Sakura standing on a nearby bridge and looking down into the water thoughtfully. Walking over, he places a hand onto her shoulder causing her to jump some. "Deep thoughts?" Sighing, she hesitantly nods.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, but I was just thinking about how everything's changed lately... And not for the better either." Shaking her head, she sighs. "After everything with Sasuke..." Naruto just nods as he leans over the bridge's railing.

"I know what you mean." He then looks over at her with an annoyed look. "I was there in the Council chambers when his escape was announced again." He then scowls fiercely. "And despite the fact that two Chuunin and an ANBU lost their lives in his escape and another two ANBU, four Chuunin, and a Jounin were injured they still won't mark him down as a missing-nin. And when the Shinobi Council tried to do so, the Elders and the Civilians, though not Momo-chan, actually leaked it to the general populace. And then THEY raised a stink." Sakura looks a little soured at that.

"Yeah... Though I can understand it to an extent in that he's the last of a powerful clan, he's gone way too far." She then slowly smiles. "I actually heard several ninja call him 'The Fallen'." Naruto snorts at that.

"And a good name for the prick it is too since he's fallen from grace." Naruto then sighs again sadly. "Unfortunately, even with all the crimes the teme has done, it's not enough to snap the majority of the village's civilian population out of worshiping the Uchiha name." He then shakes his head. "And I can understand it better then you can Sakura-chan." He then turns to her with a shrug. "Remember: The Uchiha clan was at one point the main law enforcement body for the village. ANBU seem scary to the average civilian since they can't see the face behind the mask. The Uchiha, on the other hand, seemed human and familiar. And with their death, the civilians no longer felt as safe as they did before. And they saw Sasuke-teme as a way to return to that safe time. He was also a reminder of how safe they felt too." Sakura just scowls.

"And the really bad part is that if I hadn't been snapped out of my fangirl stage back in Wave then I would have been right there with the rest of them in protesting and that disgusts me on so many levels." Sakura then pushes off the railing and starts walking before smiling as she feels Naruto wrap an arm around her waist. Suddenly a thought hits her and she looks around before whispering at a volume that only she and Naruto could hear at. "Speaking of Uchiha's... How are things going between you and Mikoto-san?" Naruto lightly blushes as he looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"We're... doing good." He then sighs and rolls his shoulders a little before his voice drops to a similar level to Sakura's. "Mikoto-chan is still adjusting to everything, but hasn't let that stop her from what she wants." Sakura then gives him an amused look as she whispers to him.

"And I take it that what she wants is exactly the same thing that the rest of us do? In other words... you." Naruto just nods.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He then smirks before sliding up behind her and pulling her into an embrace as he nibbles on her neck making her moan. "But enough of that Sakura-chan... Now is WE time..." Sakura's grin could have come from Jiraiya's face as the two vanish from where they're standing. Later, Naruto walks into one of the studies in the compound to see Jiraiya looking over some notes before raising an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me Ero-Sennin?" As usual, Jiraiya gives him a small glare.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DAMNED GAKI!" Calming down, he gestures to the work before him. "Anyways, before we get onto what I called you for gaki... is this your work by any chance?" Walking over, Naruto looks it over and nods.

"Yeah. I've been working on a seal based off of Baa-chan's Sozo Saisei Creation/Genesis Rebirth) and Shizune-chan's Chikatsu Saisei no jutsu (Healing resuscitation Regeneration technique)." Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at that and looks at Naruto while crossing his arms.

"So what's the basic idea for it then?" Naruto just gives him a smirk.

"What else? To copy mine and Harry-nii's healing abilities." He then gestures towards the notes. "The basic idea is to first refine any chakra and increase its potency and density using a combination of chakra storage seals as well as a modified version of the chakra transformation seals built into the Shiki Fuin. Once the chakra is of a similarly high density like Kyuubi-chan's, it is then turned into medical chakra and pumped into the patient. All the Medic-nin has to do is to channel and control it. If it works out then it could do practically anything including regenerate entire limbs or organs." Blinking, Jiraiya looks back at the notes in new found interest.

"Interesting idea gaki. Has quite a bit of potential. But it'll likely take you a few years to create it and refine it before you can use it. You'll also need a good understanding of medical jutsu or your own healing ability to pull it off. The only other problem I can see is that it'll likely act like Tsunade's jutsu by the way of shortening the person's lifespan, so it'll probably be used as a last resort. But other than that. I look forward to seeing you make it." He then gains a pervertive expression on his face. "And I can just imagine the... rewards... that Shizune and Tsunade will give you for it." Naruto's reply is to simply bash him in the face with his foot while grumbling.

"Pervert." As Jiraiya gets back up, Naruto gives him an annoyed look. "So, besides all that, why did you want to see me for?" Shaking his head and mumbling about disrespectful kids, Jiraiya leans back on the table and looks at Naruto directly.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm heading out soon and that I have to check over my spy networks. Once that's done then I'll come back and get you for a training trip." Seeing the interested look, Jiraiya prepares himself for what's coming. "We'll be gone for almost three years." Naruto surprises him by closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose before sighing instead of yelling like he expected.

"I'll need that time to get ready for Akatsuki, won't I?" Jiraiya just nods before Naruto gives him a determined look. "I don't really mind since I can always reappear here in the compound using Apparation if I really wanted to. And I have other ways of contacting people if need be." He then walks over to Jiraiya and gives him a small glare. "Just let me know any and all information that your Spy ring comes across about Sasuke." He then gives the Gama Sennin a smirk. "In exchange I'll give you information that MY spy ring comes across." This surprises Jiraiya.

"You have a Spy ring of your own? Really? Hmm..." He then gives Naruto a questioning look. "If you have one then why haven't I had any idea about it?" Naruto just chuckles.

"Because I use very few 'True' humans in mine." At Jiraiya's shocked look, Naruto laughs. "You'd actually be surprised at not only how many magical and supernatural creatures roam around, but at how they do it in plain sight. Elementals, Sprites, various spirits, Greater Dragons and demons... You just have to know where to look. Hell! I've even got several Nargles in my employ that use their ability to be invisible except to certain people to get info." Jeraiya just shakes his head in disbelief.

"Incredible..." He then chuckles a little before his expression transforms into a stern one. "You want information about the Uchiha because your still going to go after him, aren't you? To bring him back..." Naruto just nods as he sighs and looks towards the side.

"Yeah..." He then gives Jiraiya a glare. "I have a promise to keep." Jiraiya nods and shakes his head but before he leaves he lays a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezes.

"Just don't let the Uchiha become an obsession that eventually consumes you." He then leaves while leaving Naruto a bit to think on.

000000000000000 Later at the Hokage Tower 0000000000000000000000

Looking over the paperwork on her desk, Tsunade slowly sighs and shakes her head. 'Now what is that old baka playing at?' She then looks towards the windows. "I know that you're there Jiraiya. Now what do you want?" Jiraiya hangs down before flipping himself into the office.

"Oh! So you figured it all out already?" Tsunade just gives him a small glare.

"I ask again, what are you doing here? You've only dropped by for one of two things lately: Orders, or peeping. And I don't have any of the first and I will not let you do the second hentai." Jiraiya just snorts before looking away.

"Who the hell would want to see a flat-chested old hag like you?" Seeing the veins popping out on her forehead as well as feeing the Killing Intent in the air, Jiraiya rapidly starts to wave his hands in the air as he desperately tries to calm his old team mate down. "GAH! I didn't mean it! I want to peek on you!" Suddenly the air thickens with even more KI causing him to gulp. "Er..." Jiraiya doesn't get the chance to say anything more as his head's knocked back as Tsunade throws a stapler at his forehead before looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Just spit it out Jiraiya, what do you want?" The Sannin in question just rubs his head while mumbling causing more veins to pop out on the Godaime's head. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to let Lily and Kushina have another go at you?" Jiraiya stiffens at this before shivering and holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

"NO! No, there's no need of that!" Tsunade just smirks before Jiraiya clears his throat and looking at her seriously. "To be frank Tsunade-hime, I have a favour to ask of you as Hokage and I was hoping that you would perform it for me." Tsunade just narrows her eyes as she nods.

"Very well Jiraiya. If you're this serious about it, then it must be important. So spill." Jiraiya just makes a handsign and Tsunade nods as she activates the room's privacy seal. Nodding, Jiraiya looks out the window and sighs.

"History is repeating itself hime." He then glances over at Tsunade. "A fool is a fool, but Naruto and to a lesser extent Harry and Sakura are more so then most." He then turns towards Tsunade fully. "As you know, Naruto made a promise to protect Sasuke. And to keep that promise, he's willing to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru, whether the Uchiha wants it or not... And I'm worried." Tsunade raises an eyebrow at this as a worried expression comes over her face.

"Is there something wrong with Naruto?" Jiraiya just shakes his head in the negative. "Then what's the problem?" Jiraiya just shakes his head and sighs.

"The problem is that Naruto is likely to go after the Uchiha soon in order to bring him back, and I don't think that I need to tell you how that would turn out. Not to mention that Harry and Sakura are likely to go after him as well. Worst case scenario? We lose three ninja with high potential." Sighing, Tsunade glances out the window herself.

"And what do you expect me to do about it Jiraiya? There's not too much I can do until they actually pull a stunt like that." She then gives him a small smile. "Though knowing you as I do, you have a plan." He just nods as he slams his hand down on the table.

"I need you to authorize a mission into Rice Fields Country to find out information on Otogakure, Orochimaru and possibly the location of our missing gaki. I want to take Naruto, Sakura, and Harry with me. This will keep their minds off running off on their own since they'll feel like their actually doing something instead of sitting on their behinds." Thinking it over, Tsunade slowly weighs the pros and cons before slowly nodding.

"Very well. I'll authorize the mission since at the moment Rice Fields is currently an Intel black hole. The only information we got coming from there is from a... separate spy network." Jiraiya just scowls at this as he never knew about it and that is a blow to his pride as a spy master.

"I still want to know not only why sensei allowed them to build up a spy network of their own, but also how they hid from mine." He then snorts and shakes his head. "I still don't buy all the crap about their spies not being human." Tsunade just slowly shakes her head and sighs.

"I don't know what to think of it either Jiraiya. But sensei told me that they do have non-human contacts that apparently have fingers in various pies throughout the Elemental Countries. From what I found out, they started it after the Coup'dTat in Snow Country." She then sits down and leans back into her chair. "Remember how the Fire Daimyo was nearly assassinated along with his daughter?" Jiraiya just nods as he scratches his chin.

"Yeah. If I remember correctly the person behind it was the Daimyo's own Otouto with plans to marry his Nii-san's widowed wife in order to take over."Tsunade snorts at that.

"Yeah, well... Turns out that it was stopped because Naruto and Harry got information on it." Jiraiya blinks in shock at that before rubbing his nose.

"I'm really starting to hate those two..." Clearing her throat, Tsunade looks directly at Jiraiya.

"There's only ONE condition that I want on the mission. And just one." Jiraiya nods and leans forwards slightly. "I want them to come back, alive." Jiraiya just jerks his thumb at his chest and smirks.

"Don't worry about that hime. I'll make sure that they come back, even if it costs me my life." Tsunade nods as she cancels the privacy seal and Jiraiya leaps out the window.

'You better keep that promise...' A little while later, Jiraiya finds the three shinobi enjoying a nice meal on a bench outside a training ground. Landing near them, he smiles as he walks towards them. Harry just sighs before giving him a bored look.

"Hey Ero-Sennin. What the hell are you doing here?" Jiraiya is about to yell at him when his next comments make him face fault as Harry looks around. "'Cause I don't see any naked women around here. And I thought for sure that you weren't into younger women like nee-chan." Getting up, Jiraiya seemingly teleports into Harry's face.

"You teme! I go after mature girls who have curves! Not-" He gets cut off as Sakura punches him into the ground. After a few moments, he gets up and coughs into his hand before turning back to the group of three. "Anyways... I recently received a mission from the Hokage and I'm taking you three with me. It's to investigate the place that Otogakure is located: Rice Fields Country." Seeing the eyebrows raised, he smirks. "And it's an S-rank mission." Naruto just shakes his head.

"And is that supposed to make us want to go?" Jiraiya visibly deflates before Naruto continues making him perk up. "Though that's not to say that we won't go with you Ero-Sennin since we'll be doing something." He just nods at that as he looks at the three.

"Good. And that means that as the ranking ninja on this mission, you three are now my subordinates. Any questions?" Sakura just nods.

"Yeah, when do we leave?" The Gama Sennin tells them that they leave that night and the group leaves to get ready. Having already a several scrolls with sealed supplies, Naruto just decides to go visit someone that he hasn't seen in a bit. Find the room he was heading for, he opens the door and walks in to see a sight that he has come to enjoy: The sight of Haruno Momo dancing and shaking her ass as she listens to a small walkman on her hips. Naruto just smirks as he walks in and closing the door as he notices that her eyes are closed.

'She shouldn't have her eyes closed like this... someone might try to... do something... naughty.' As he comes closer, Momo doesn't notice as she's too entranced by the song. That is, until Naruto's arms wrap around her waist and one hand removes a headphone. She stiffens slightly as he does so, only to relax as she hears his voice. "Hey there Momo-chan, how's things going?" She just smiles as she turns in his embrace and drapes her arms over his shoulders.

"Oh, you know. I'm doing good Naruto-kun. But you're a bit early tonight." Seeing him sigh, she does so too and turns around. "The Hokage is giving you another mission isn't she?" She can feel Naruto nod against her back causing her to sigh and pout. "And tonight was to be my turn..." Naruto just brushes some of her hair away from her neck and kisses it.

"I'm real sorry about this Momo-chan. If I had a choice then I would stay, you know that right?" She nods, still saddened when Naruto gets an idea. He then chuckles as he nuzzles her before he whispers some words in Latin and the walls glow blue for a moment. She then looks at him with a puzzled look.

"What was that just now Naruto-kun?" Naruto just smiles before shaking his head.

"That was an addition to the wards that Lily-Oba-chan added. Now, with an activation phrase, we can slow down time in a section of the compound... Which is exactly what I just did by the way." Momo then turns in his embrace and ghosts her lips over his whisker marks causing him to shudder slightly in pleasure as she breathily whispers.

"And exactly how slow does it make time Naruto-kun...?" Naruto then tightens the embrace before licking his lips causing her to blush.

"Well... enough time that I can get a little sleep in, if you know what I mean..." Momo's grin is answer enough that she understands. Naruto slowly nods before he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Once he sets her down, he almost immediately starts to lick and nip at her neck making her groan. Pulling away slightly, he starts to grind his crouch into her's as he grins making her whimper. "Is this what you want Momo-chan? Do you want... me?" She just nods as he bends down and gives her a kiss with a smile. "Very well..." He then stops grind and slowly undoes the buttons to her blouse before pulling it off. As he's doing this, Momo undoes her skirt and pushes it down her legs until she can kick it off. Then the underwear goes as well, leaving her naked underneath Naruto. Naruto then waves at his clothes causing them to vanish and reappear on the floor. Momo just looks Naruto up and down as she starts feeling her core heating up as he gazes on her as well. She then licks her lips as she grins as she runs her hands over his chest, her eyes becoming hooded as his muscles clinch under her fingers.

'Oh... very nice. And he's all mine... for the moment anyways...' She then pulls him into a kiss before licking each and every one of his whisker marks causing him to purr from what she's making him feel. Pulling away, she softly pushes him away. He then raises an eyebrow before getting off her and he watches as she makes her way to the edge of the bed. She then lays down with her head hanging over the side. Wiggling a little, she smiles at Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Please be a dear and come over and fuck my mouth for me?" Naruto just stares at her dumbfounded with a single word coming from his mouth.

"What?" Momo rolls her eyes before giving him a chuckle.

"I want you to come over here and fuck my mouth as if it was my cunt. Now get over here Naruto-kun, I want some of my fox cream." Shaking his head, Naruto walks over and watches as Momo practically inhales him while making sounds of enjoyment. Slowly and gently he moves his cock in and out while groaning at the feeling of Momo's tongue and throat around him. He then moans as he watches her hands come up, one to grope her breasts and the other to start fingering herself. Soon, he grips her at her armpits as he speeds up, taking care not to go too fast or hurt her. Finally, he throws his head back as he cums.

"Oh... SHIIIT!" He stands there for a moment before pulling out, Momo making sure to suck out every last drop as he does so. "Fuck... That was... amazing Momo-chan." Rolling onto her front, Momo puts her chin on top of her hands as she stares at her boyfriend with a sultry look while panting a little.

"That was nice Naruto-kun. I just love a man who can... take control." Naruto just rolls his eyes at this as he knows all about her fetish of being extremely submissive to her partners. Not to mention her need to be dominated in the bedroom. He then shakes his head at her and chuckles.

"I still can't understand how you can hold your breath for so long..." Momo's reply makes him groan.

"How else? We Haruno women are born with one hell of a lung capacity." She then smirks showing elongated canines making Naruto raise an eyebrow as he gets back on the bed. He then smirks as he holds her close.

"Seems that the ritual that you went through to give you some of Sakura-chan's powers was a success Momo-chan. Feel any different?" She then cocks her head to the side before shaking it as she shrugs, making her breasts jiggle.

"Just a little I suppose. I feel... stronger and more powerful." She then licks her lips as she stares at Naruto's neck. "And that's not to mention how I keep getting... thirsty." Naruto just chuckles at this before pulling her into an embrace causing her to squeal. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto, for his part, just chuckles.

"Well now... you're not the only one who's a little... thirsty." She soon starts to moan as Naruto begins to kiss along her jaw bone before making his way down her neck. He nibbles a little at her collar bone making her squirm. Reaching her breasts, he takes one nipple into his mouth and begins to suckle and nip the already hardened nub as his other hand tweaks and pulls on the other making Momo gasp and moan. After giving both a good amount of attention, he moves farther down until he reaches her mound. Feeling his breath, Momo gasps.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Please!" He simply nods and brings his face closer, his mouth watering from both the smell of arousal as well as the sight of droplets of moisture clinging to the pink hairs around her opening. He starts by nuzzling her nub and making her whimper in want before he goes for the main event by giving a long lick and then diving in. Quickly getting tired of this, he moves her legs over his shoulders and starts to stand. Once it's only her upper back that is still touching the bed, he stops while supporting her while using the new position to get even deeper. "OH KAMI-SAMA!" Momo's eyes just widen to an almost comical size before they close as she bites her lip, drawing blood in the process. Her hands then come up and start to practically maul her chest as she squeezes and smashes her breasts. "More! MORE NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE!" Naruto then gives her a slight nip to her clit causing her to cum with a loud scream. Naruto keeps her in the same position as he continues to lick and slurp and suck. Placing his fingers into her cunt, he pumps them in and out before removing them and placing them at her puckered asshole causing her eyes to widen. "Oh FUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" And with that he penetrates it making her jerk. After a little while Naruto finally lets her down and Momo slumps like a puddle of goo as shudders run the length of her body. Moving the blankets over them, Naruto nestles in and gives a kiss on the cheek of the unresponsive woman.

"I'll see you in a bit Momo-chan..." A few hours later Naruto awakens to the smell of food cooking and slowly gets up. Stretching, he looks around before getting out of the bed; he walks into the kitchen and leans against the doorframe. He then chuckles, catching the attention of Momo who's at the stove wearing nothing but a apron. She then turns around and winks at him.

"Nice to see you awake sleepy head. You slept long enough." Naruto then gets off the wall and walks over before wrapping his arms around her and under her apron. Kissing her back, he smiles.

"I had a good nap. Sorry for not being awake earlier and spending more time with you Momo-chan." Momo just shakes her head and chuckles.

"It's no problem Naruto-kun. Frankly though I would have expected me to be the one sleeping." She then feels his erection pressing between her ass cheeks making her smile and hum. "Mmmm. That feels good Naruto-kun. Just let me finish up here and me and you can have a nice dinner with me before you have to go. Sound good?" Naruto nods and walks towards the table and sits down while watching her. After a few moments she notices how Naruto's eyes haven't left her as she moves around. "Like something that you see Naruto-kun?" Naruto just chuckles a little before giving her a hooded look.

"Remember that time that you and the others decided to ask each other about your sexual fantasies?" Momo nods at this while not quite getting where this is going. "Well... One of mine is to have sex with one of my wives in the kitchen while she has nothing but an apron on... This just reminded me of it." Momo turns slightly away while blushing and holding her cheek.

"Oh my." She then clears her throat while giving him a smile. "At least I know that you find me attractive despite my age... then again, you DO have a thing about older women." Naruto just laughs at that causing her smile to widen as she turns back to the meal. "Anyways... Are you sure that you're not using the mission as a means to get away from us girls as we plan your's and Kyuu-chan's wedding?" Naruto just shakes his head with a frown.

"You know that I'm not like that Momo-chan. If anything, I'm just as pissed off about it as you. But there's nothing that I can do about it as both Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan signed off on it." Momo looks a little sheepish at the annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry. I forgot for a moment that you're not like other guys for a moment there." Turning the heat down low, she saunters over to him while undoing the apron. Throwing it onto a nearby chair, she proceeds to sit in his lap while running her hands through his hair. And just to make it better, she gives him a cute pout combined with the infamous female jutsu: The Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu. Needless to say, Naruto sighs before shaking his head as he summons a Kage Bushin to continue on where the Haruno matriarch left off. Seeing this, Momo drags him into a kiss that soon has the two grinding against each other. She gasps though as Naruto grabs her ass and starts squeezing and groping them making her moan. All too soon (for her) they climax and cover each other's crotches with their respective fluids. They then cuddle and just sit there until it's time for Naruto to leave...

000000000000000 Later that night 0000000000000000000000

The group of four are hopping from tree to tree (with no Konoha Hitai-ates visible) when Harry turns to Jiraiya. "Before we get to Rice Field Country, me and Naruto have to go and meet one of our informants. You two are welcome to come along as long as you follow what we say, got it?" Seeing the questioning looks, Harry sighs. "A number of our informants hate humans with a passion. As long as you're with us and act appropriately, you're safe." Jiraiya just nods as they speed off in a different direction then what they were originally.

"Very well then. I'm actually interested in seeing exactly what you're informant is like." Soon after, his eyes narrow as he notices that they've entered a swampy area with several ancient, ruined buildings around. 'Why here I wonder? These look like they actually predate the clan wars... In fact I can't even tell how old they are!' He shivers some as he notices how several of the buildings have snake carvings visible through the vegetation covering them. 'What the hell...' He then looks towards Naruto as he snorts and looks at Jiraiya with a smirk making the Sannin raise an eyebrow. "You know something about this place gaki?" Naruto just nods as they all jump down and begin walking through the ruins towards the center.

"Yeah. This city we're walking through used to be a city of the ancient civilization of Mu. Believe it or not, with the fall of that civilization it was used by a tribe of their descendents for millennia afterwards. They came from one of the Rainbow Serpent worshipers. After the Great Fall as they called it, they repaired what they could, but it wasn't enough to stop the decay." Sakura just shivers as she looks around and rubs her arms.

"Wha... What happened to them then Naruto-kun? How did they... vanish...?" Naruto just glimpses back and sighs.

"I never said that they died out, now did I?" Both Jiraiya and Sakura stiffen at that causing Naruto to chuckle. "But they were decimated about two hundred years ago by a group of clans. They then fled the city allowing it to fall even farther into disrepair. But then... they weren't the ONLY inhabitants either..." They then reach what appeared to be a ruined temple and Naruto and Harry summon a orb of light before disappearing down a hidden tunnel. Eventually, they reach the end and finds themselves at the shore of a underground lake. Looking around, Jiraiya's jaw drops before a pervertive grin comes over his face as he notices a slender, beautiful woman sitting on a rock nearby. He then seemingly disappears before reappearing with Naruto's hand around his neck, a deep growl issuing from his throat. "What did I just say Jiraiya? DON'T test me. You won't like the results if you do." He then turns and gives the woman a nod. "Hello Kishlin. Me and nii-san came by to see if you have any info for us before we enter Rice Field Country." She just nods before motioning the group closer. Jiraiya follows in a state of shock through he blinks as she begins to speak in a sibilant hiss.

"Welcome Lord Naruto... Lord Harry... May I assume my true form for now?" The two nod and she smiles. "Thank you my lords." Her body then is covered by a glowing orb that then dissipates showing that the only thing still the same from before is her face and hair. The rest of her body has now shifted into that of a forty foot serpent with emerald scales and blue spikes running down her neck. She then sighs in happiness. "Ahh... Nothing is so good as my true form." She then smirks. "You have no idea as to how cramped it can get in a human body." Both Harry and Naruto snort in amusement as Harry looks back at the other two, who are staring in shock.

"And before you ask, Kishlin is, in fact, a young Naga that has these ruins as her territory. She runs the local spy ring for us and is the source of much of the information we have on Orochimaru's movements lately." The Naga in question just nods her head before bringing out a scroll attached to her tail.

"Here you go Lord Naruto, the latest Intel from my ring." She then gains a serious face as her eyes narrow. "As to the Uchiha... Not much has been heard, but I do know that he's in no real danger for the next three years. Also, you should know that there's reports that the Fuuma clan has split in half. Half are now with Orochimaru. As to the other half? They're currently hiding themselves somewhere while looking for their lost members. Keep on the lookout for them and don't hesitate to call on my forces for back-up." Her face then softens as she continues in a softer voice. "I don't want to lose either of you two." Naruto and Harry both give her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush while they take the scroll. Naruto then gives her a smile.

"Don't worry about us Kishlin, we can take care of ourselves. Just worry about you and your forces, okay? And keep out of sight of Orochimaru." The Naga just nods before slithering into the lake. Before anyone can say anything, Naruto motions them back the way they came. About a half hour later Jiraiya finally looks at him for answers.

"What the hell was all that about! Why was that... THING calling you lord and-" He gets cut off as Naruto lets loose a blast of KI directly at him.

"Listen to me and listen good Jiraiya, do NOT let me EVER hear of you referring to Kishlin that way in earshot or I will rip that tongue of your's from your mouth. Do I make myself understood?" Gulping as he knows that it's a very real threat, Jiraiya nods. Nodding, Naruto sighs. "Me and Harry-nii met her several years ago when we helped her out by saving her from a group of Shinobi that were hunting her. Ever since then she's helped us out by relaying information she's come across." Jiraiya just nods, but says nothing as he knows that he just screwed up. The rest of the night time journey is quiet until the dawn when they break from the trees on a cliff overlooking a group of rice patties. Jiraiya nods to himself before looking at the others.

"That right there is the beginning of Rice Fields Country, where Otogakure is located." He then gives them all a look from the corner of his eyes, his normally goofy exterior replaced with a battle worn Shinobi. "Somewhere in there is the Uchiha as well as Orochimaru since it's his stronghold. We must all proceed carefully." Sakura, Naruto, and Harry all nod as they understand. As they continue, Sakura looks around with a confused expression.

"Um... If Orochimaru is around here somewhere then why haven't we seen a single Shinobi? Not even a trace of someone following. So where is the village?" Naruto just sighs.

"That's because Otogakure isn't a real village. Rather, it's a collection of various bases, labs, and hideouts located throughout Rice Fields and the neighbouring countries." Jiraiya takes over at this point as he's already reviewed the info that Kishlin gave them.

"Ryoshi, the local Daimyo, is a complete baka. Recently, and in a complete reversal of his previous stance, changed his policies in an attempt to gain more status and expand his country. That was where Orochimaru came in and stated his intent to build a Hidden Village. Of course, Orochimaru has no intention of making this country stronger and I wouldn't be too surprised if he eventually killed Ryoshi and took his place... in fact, that's what he might be planning according to what we recently learned." Harry just nods at that.

"Not to mention he only wanted a place where he could continue his experiments, gain strength, and take revenge on Konoha. At the moment he'll play his cards close to hand." Naruto nods as he explains that is why they haven't seen anyone. Sakura slowly nods to herself.

"So... We should head to the nearest town, right?" The two boys nod as Jiraiya goes off into one of his usual rants before the three teens walk off and leave him there. They eventually make it to a town (and the three teens beat the crap out of Jiraiya after he tries to take their money) and they wait outside of the town with Jiraiya's things. Sighing, Sakura shakes her head as she brings down the telescope she was just using. "You guys and Tsunade-Shishou are right, he IS a pervert." Harry just nods as he leans against a rock.

"See? Now aren't you happy that we made sure that he couldn't take your money from you nee-chan?" She nods as Naruto leans back before a sound catches his attention (as well as that of the other two).

'What was that?' He then surreptitiously glances from the corner of his eye towards a group of bushes before frowning. 'Dammit! Whoever they are, they're downwind of us and I can't catch their scent... though I can only hear one person so that's good.' Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen before he leaps into the air as four Shuriken hit the post where he was just sitting moments before. He then snorts as he reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out two. "So you finally decided to show yourself, eh?" The ninja in the bush stiffens and this almost costs them as the Kunai nearly hit them. Now seeing the person, Naruto frowns as the only part of them visible under the baggy clothing is their brown eyes and orange hair spiking out the top. The person then grabs two more kunai and prepares to throw them only to freeze as Naruto yells at them. "So you're one of Orochimaru's ninja eh?" The ninja then shakes their head as they pull out a smoke bomb and throw it onto the ground with a final thought before they disappear.

'Dammit! I got the wrong guys!' Once the smoke vanishes, Naruto finds himself unable to follow as the ground is covered in Mikabishi. Harry sighs before looking at Naruto.

"So... Boy or girl?" Naruto is about to answer when Jiraiya starts running from the town and they have to take off...

0000000000000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000000000000000

_Hinata: (Sighs and hangs her head) And yet once more Jiraiya causes trouble for Naruto-kun..._

_Steve: And did you really expect anything else from him?_

_Yui: At least this time around, Sakura didn't give him her money._

_Steve: Yeah... and he got beaten for his trouble. Baka._

_Pen-pen: Wark wa Waarrkk waark waa... (This is Jiraiya after all...)_

_Steve: Too true... Well, time for the next chapter! See you there!_

00000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000000000


	85. Who is the mysterious ninja?

_Steve: And here we are with the final chapter of this update._

_Yui: This should be pretty good considering that I think that we meet Sasame in this..._

_Steve; Maybe... but we DO see something that's pretty rare in and of itself._

_Hinata: And what's that Steve-san?_

_Pen-pen: Warrk waarrkkk wark Waarrkk... arrk wark? (Harry agreeing with Jiraiya... what else?)_

_Hinata: 0.0_

_Steve: Yeah, even I was surprised and I'm the author! And there's going to be a little A.T.E at the end of this chapter that people should like._

_Yui: Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

Having finally gotten away from the people chasing them, the group gathers in cabin by the side of the road. Pulling out a map, Jiraiya points at a spot on it. "If we stop here, at the foot of these mountains, then we'll find ourselves in the most bustling town in all of Rice Field Country." Beside him, Naruto snorts and shakes his head.

"Like hell you old pervert. All you want to do is visit the local red light district for your so called 'Research' Ero-Sennin. Don't make up any lies." Sakura scowls before speaking.

"Yeah, I agree! We just barely made it and got away from the bodyguards of the last place you visited! Enough is enough!" Harry nods before sighing as he taps the map as well.

"True, but as much as I hate to admit it, he does have a good idea." He then looks at the disbelieving faces around him. "A populated town means that we can find out about all kinds of rumours. And the fact that it's the most 'Bustling' in the entire country means that it's a center for trade." He then smirks. "And we all know that people can't keep their mouths shut around alcohol and women. It's as likely a spot to find out any info about Orochimaru's activities as any." Jiraiya nods with a small grin before looking away with a serious/thoughtful look.

"And that's exactly the reason why we're heading there." He then gives a dramatic sigh. "I know that you guys don't like it. I don't either..." He pointingly ignores their disbelieving expressions. "But the fact of the matter is exactly like Harry stated. With this amount of people it'll be the best chance we got to find out which base or hidey hole that Orochimaru is hiding in." Sakura just twitches as she listens to him. He then hops out the door and starts skipping down the road with the other three following. "Come on you slowpokes! Stop dragging those feet! Investigation! Investigation! It maybe a chore! It may be boring, but someone has to do it." Sakura just sighs.

"This is embarrassing... Can he even act like his age and not a horny teenager?" Naruto slowly shakes his head.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks..." Harry then snorts and his next words cause Jiraiya to fall to the ground.

"Definitely that snake's team mate. The way he's skipping is making me wonder if not more was going on there then what we know..." Harry the smirks as Jiraiya rushes over and gets into his face about what he's talking about making him laugh. A few hours later finds three of the ninja (Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya) staring at the town with shocked looks as Harry rapidly blinks before turning to Jiraiya with a deadpan expression. "Jee... All it needs is several cowboys, guns, and horses and we could be in the Wild West." Naruto sighs before shrugging.

"Man... this place is a real dump. I think that it's even worse than the last town." Sakura hangs her head before sighing with a groan.

"Why are we even here... We should just get move on through and try to find Otogakure." She then notices that Jiraiya is staring at something above them and looks up, only to sweatdrop as she sees a sign with a woman in a bikini and words proclaiming it to be to be a "gentleman's Club". 'Damnit! Why the hell did I even agree to go along and travel with this pervert for!' Inner-Sakura just growls as she clinches her fists in rage.

'I wish that he wasn't a Sannin so that we could beat his ass for being a pervert! Cha!' Sakura nods at that as she growls. Her thoughts are cut off as Jiraiya clears his throat. She then growls. "What do you want now? If it's my money then you got another thing coming!" She blinks though as he throws a money bag into her hands. "What's this for?" Jiraiya then chuckles while shaking his head.

"That's for you and the others. Go on and grab something to eat and meet me at the temple on the other side of town." He then closes his eyes as he jerks his thumb at the building behind him. "Places like this are perfect for information gathering and to be frank, I don't want to scar your young minds with what goes on in such places." He suddenly stops as he realizes that his audience is no longer in front of him. Harry's walking towards the entrance while Naruto and Sakura are walking away. His jaw just drops as Harry waves at Naruto and Sakura.

"I'll see you guys later got it? I got to keep an eye on Ero-Sennin to make sure that something like what happened in the last place doesn't happen again. Is that okay?" They both just nod tell him that it is right before they disappear into the crowd. Noticing that Jiraiya is right behind him, Harry raises an eyebrow. "Yes? May I help you, you perv?" Jiraiya just grumbles a little about not getting any respect before giving Harry a hooded look.

"What part of you not accompanying me don't you understand gaki? You're too young for stuff like this." Harry just snorts in reply before pointing at his hitai-ate.

"As soon as I was given this Hitai-ate I became an adult baka. Also, I'm a married man and there's nothing in there that I haven't seen. And unlike you, I'm not a virgin."Jiraiya's jaw drops at this as Harry shakes his head and sighs. "And before you say anything, my wives already know and understand that in my career as a ninja I'll have to go to places like this for information purposes. And guess what? They have no problem with it so long as I don't use their services. So stuff that in your ass and smoke it Ero-Sennin." The Sannin just hangs his head as tears leak from his eyes in depression.

'Why the hell is it the gaki's that get all the good women and leave none for a guy who can appreciate them... like me...' Still sobbing, Jiraiya follows Harry into the club. A little later, Naruto's walking along the road outside of town while eating a sishkabob while shaking his head.

"Man... normally I would be pissed off right now at Ero-Sennin, but... at least nii-san will be there to keep him somewhat in line. And we'll likely come up with more stuff if we just look around ourselves." Taking another bite from his food, Naruto notices that Sakura is just walking in silence, a thoughtful look on her face. "Sakura-chan? Something bothering you?" She starts a little before sighing as she looks up at the sky.

"I... have my doubts as to if Sasuke is even here in this country anymore. For all we know, he might have moved on to elsewhere with Orochimaru-teme." Naruto just sighs.

"As much as I want to say otherwise... there's the chance that you're right and he has." Naruto then gives her a small smile. "But at the moment, the fact that Oto is located somewhere in this country is all we have going for us. It's unlikely that Orochimaru would move somewhere else when he has an area to call his own. Especially since he's hidden himself here so well. So we can't be sure of anything before we have a look around." Suddenly both him and Sakura stop where they are as they sense several people heading towards them. Suddenly, the person that attacked them before rolls out from the bushes beside them. After a moment, the mystery person notices them and goes to move only to clutch at their shoulder in pain making Naruto frown. 'They're hurt...' Naruto then shakes his head. "What happened to you...?" It's at that moment that he hears something flying through the air as Sakura shouts at him.

"NARUTO!" Grabbing hold of the person, Naruto leaps out of the way of the hoard of kunai. Meanwhile, Sakura leaps into the nearby tree while using chakra to stick to the branch. Suddenly a man with a scar over one eye appears right behind her. Naruto's no better off as another man with a what appears to be a massive pair of scissors leaps at him. Both him and the person are cut in half as above them, Sakura is stabbed in the back by a thrown kunai... Only for logs to appear in their place. The man with the giant scissors frowns as he looks over the logs.

"Kawarimi no jutsu eh? How... annoying." He then scowls as he looks behind him, another man raising from underground nearby, chuckling. "They managed to get away..." The man who was attacking Sakura climbs down from the tree revealing that he's likely a relative of Kidomaro since he shares the fact of having spiders crawling all over him.

"Not to worry you guys... My beloved children here are already spinning a trail for us to follow. They won't have gotten far and will not manage to escape us a second time." Both him and the one partially underground begin to chuckle. The one with sword just stares down the road in thought.

"The two with her... they were ninja from beyond the borders of Rice Field Country... the fools." He then snorts. "By wondering into our backyard they have sealed their fate." The one underground comes up a bit more and shrugs.

"A pity." The final member of the trio just hangs upside down from a line.

"And the only possible reason that they could be here in this country is if they're looking for Orochimaru-sama." All three start to chuckle before they vanish in a leaf filled breeze.

000000000000 With Harry and Jiraiya 00000000000000000000000000000

The two are currently in a building that has a anthropomorphic cat in tight clothes and the name of "Club Lay Down". Sitting in one of the chairs, Harry sighs as he watches Jiraiya being pampered by a bunch of women as he shakes his head. 'And as usual, he's being taken for a song.' He then turns as a woman places a bottle of Sake on the table next to him.

"Here you are sir. Hope that you enjoy it." Harry just gives her a small smile and thanks her. She then taps her chin in thought as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sir... if you don't mind me asking you a question..." Harry just nods for her to continue. "Why aren't you enjoying our... merchandise?" Harry just chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Why not? Simple really. You see... I'm happily married." Her eyes widen as her jaw drops. Noticing this, Harry's smile grows as he points at Jiraiya. "The only real reason that I'm even here is to keep an eye on my baka of an Oji-san over there. He's a self-proclaimed super pervert and I want to be here to make sure that he won't cause too much trouble." The woman chuckles as she sits down beside him with hooded eyes, her smirk growing as Harry ignores her prominently visible cleavage.

"My... My. Not often that I can say to have met a man like you. Ones like you seem to be a dying breed." She then leans even more forward. "Are you sure that there's... nothing that I can do for you?" She then raises an eyebrow as she notices him being thoughtful, not knowing what's on his mind.

'This... just might be a chance that I have been waiting for.' He then looks at her with a furtive look. "Well... I wouldn't mind a little information on something that's been bothering me." She raises an eyebrow at this.

"Information?" Harry just nods at this as he takes a sip of the sake, making sure that it looks like he's doing it to calm his nerves.

"Hai. Information." He then looks around before whispering. "I'm sure that working here you hear all kinds of things in a place like this. Rumours and such." She just nods and asks what he's asking about. "Well... My uncle may not worry about such things but I do. You see, I have been hearing whispers of ninja in the Country from some place named Otogakure and want to know if they're true first of all. Secondly, I want to know where they're most active in order to avoid them. Don't want to get caught up in anything you see." She just nods before leaning down and circling a finger on his chest.

"Really now... Hmm, that is a very interesting question. But such things don't come cheap you know. I want a little something for my troubles." In reply, Harry pulls out a small bag and opens it to reveal several gold coins in it making the woman's eyes widen. Harry then casts a nervous look around.

"So... do we have an accord?" The woman just slowly nods before standing up.

"I have a regular you see... he'll be able to tell you all about the ninja in the area." Catching a glint in her eyes, Harry just knows that she's up to something, but stands up just the same. She then wags a finger for him to follow her. They walk through the club to the back where there's an opening to an alleyway. She then gestures down the alley. "He's right down there you see. He lives there." already having sensed the signatures surrounding him, Harry smiles at her.

"Thanks. I don't know about my Oji-san, but I appreciate this." He then starts walking down the alleyway as the woman steps back, cringing as she feels a sense of regret and shame. A moment later, a series of logs fall creating a wall that blocks both ends of the alley causing Harry to sigh as a group of people appear all around him on the rooftops. "And so it begins." One of them chuckles.

"Heh. Look at yourself. Caught like a rat in a trap." An older man wearing a cloak looks to the side.

"It's just a gaki... are you sure that he has money on him?" The woman from before walks out while holding her arm.

"Sure does. Saw it myself and not just any money, but gold coins." She then sighs as she looks down at Harry. "Just don't rough him up too badly guys. He's a nice guy." Hearing a snort, Harry glances behind him to see a man with a large Zambatou on his back.

"You're too soft hearted. Now... Enough talking! It's time to take him out." He then watches as Harry turns to face him as the rest of the group tighten their bow strings, a cold look on his face. "Even if you're nothing more than a gaki, you should still know better than to let a woman lead you around by the nose. Now you're going to pay for it." Harry just glances at the woman and she flinches at the hard look in his eyes.

"And here I thought that she was nothing more than a nice woman. My bad." Harry then looks back at the man. "And I suppose you're not going to just give up the info I want eh?" The man just snorts.

"Here's a piece of info for you kid... NEVER TRUST A STRANGER! FIRE!" Everyone there fires their arrows and the woman looks away, only to hear a gasp from those around her. She then snaps her head around to see Harry still standing there with his eyes closed as the arrows are hanging in the air around him. Harry then smirks.

"Mahojutsu: Maho Nami no jutsu." He then snaps his eyes open and another pulse of magic bursts from his causing all the arrows to fly back, nearly hitting the people who shot them before the wave of magic knocks a couple to the ground. He then smirks at the shocked look on the woman's face. "And here you thought that I was just a kind young man taking care of his Oji-san. Guess that you're not the only one who can act a part." Harry then grabs hold of one of the few arrows near him and snaps it between his fingers. "Look, I got places to go and people to see, so why don't we just cut to the chase. You tell me what you know about Otogakure and I might let you go without too bad a beating... Might." The man with the Zambatou just snarls before smirking.

"If you think that I'll let you go like that gaki, then you really must be a baka. Judging by what you just did, you must be a ninja then." Harry just raises an eyebrow.

"So? And the point that you seem to be trying to make is... what exactly?" The man just grins.

"Well now, isn't this interesting now. Even though we have been reduced to thievery as of late, we are a pretty well known clan of Shinobi in these parts." He then chuckles. "Now, I could just take your life and be done with the matter... but that would be a waste of talent. How about I hire you instead?" He then nods his head over to the woman. "My friend over there seems to have taken a real shine to you." Harry just snorts.

"Ninja eh? Well then... that just means that I don't have to go easy on you bloody baka's then. All the more fun I guess." A man with an afro beside the seeming leader of the group growls before shouting at Harry.

"You gaki! I don't think that you know what you're talking about-" He get's cut off as Harry shouts at him and the group.

"Shut up you fucking punk! You know nothing!" He then starts to growl as his pupils become slits. "A true shinobi has honor and endures any hardship. A shinobi who drops as low as to use the jutsu that they have worked hard for, for something as low as thievery and banditry... ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING CALLED SHINOBI IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He then spits on the ground. "People like you make me sick." The leader just sneers at Harry.

" Well, well. So I try to cut a fellow shinobi a break and I get my generous offer thrown right back in my face like this." He then pulls his sword from his back and crouches as he prepares to attack. "Well guess what gaki? I'm going to cleave you in two!" He then leaps from the building towards Harry who looks at him with a bored look. "Ninja Strike! Zambatou!" For a moment a dust cloud obscures the spot where the sword struck, which soon clears only to show the leader's widen with shock as Harry's slipped under his guard. Smirking for a moment, Harry slams a palm into the man's elbow causing him to drop his weapon. Another strike to the knee brings him down for a strike at the bottom of his chin, lifting him off his feet. As he's lifting off his feet, Harry forms a swirling, glowing orb in his hand before slamming it into the man's stomach while calling out the name.

"RASENGAN!" The man is still for a moment until he's flung down the alleyway and into, and through, the wall at the end. Quickly getting over their shock, the two men who were beside the leader leap down and point their bows at Harry.

"How dare you lay a hand on Oyabun! We'll get you for that!" Harry just snorts in wry amusement.

"Oh really now? And I suppose that I was to just stand there and let him cut me in half? I think not." Things start to get tense until the leader yells out.

"Wait!" He then walks forwards with a stern look on his face, one mirrored on Harry's. Getting within a few feet of Harry, he looks him over. What happens next shocks not just Harry but the rest of the group as well as he drops to his knees and bows with his head touching the ground. "Please forgive me! I didn't know that I was facing a master among ninja! That taijutsu you did! Not to mention the ninjutsu that you used on me! You must be a ninja of unparalleled ability!" Harry just looks on utterly dumbfounded at the turn things have taken before looking up at the sky while scratching his chin.

'Well... I didn't expect this now...' Kuro just nods, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head as he sighs.

'You're almost as bad as Naruto...' Harry then looks back as the man continues.

"Please do not think of me as impertinent my lord, but what is your name?" Harry blinks before pointing at himself.

"My name?" The man just nods as Harry sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Oh! That's an easy question. It's Uzumaki-Potter Harry, why?" He then blinks at the looks of fear on various people's faces. 'What's with them I wonder?' The leader of the group pales as he looks back at the rest.

"Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness you baka's! It's the Shinigami no Konoha! Now! Before he kills us all and devours our very souls!" They all get on their knees and bow their heads before yelling for him to forgive him. The leader just swallows before shivering. "Please forgive us Harry-sama! If we had known that it was you we were facing we wouldn't have been so rude! Please! Please I beg of you, have mercy on us all!" He then starts shivering as he hears Harry walk up to him. But he's surprised when all Harry does is to lift him to his feet.

"Enough of that. I don't want people bowing to me as if I was some kind of Daimyo or something." He then chuckles and shakes his head. "And don't worry, I don't kill needlessly. Nor do I devour people's souls... though that one's new to me." He then narrows his eyes at the group. "Just the same... I need to know, do you really have information on Oto? Or was that a lie to lure me here?" The leader just gulps before nodding his head.

"Yes. You see Harry-sama, we of the Fuuma ninja clan (here Harry's eyes widen slightly) are just one of the many clans that reside here in Rice Fields Country. Even though we've always had our own interests, we have existed in a form of harmony with each other for decades." He then scowls and looks to the side. "Until, that is... when he came." Already having an idea as to who he is now talking about, Harry narrows his eyes.

"Who? Who is it that you speak of." The leader of the group gulps a little before looking down.

"Even now... I'm almost afraid to even mutter his name let alone speak of it..." He then looks at Harry with a fearful look on his face. "His name... It's Orochimaru Harry-sama!" Harry just growls before bending down and looking the leader in the eye.

"Tell me... everything..."

000000000000000000000 Back with Naruto and Sakura 0000000000000000000

Looking out from behind some blinds, Naruto sighs before turning to see Sakura attending to the person that they saved. He then frowns a little. 'Why? Why were they after her? Does she have some kind of connection to Oto? If so... then what?' Sakura is about to examine the wound on the girl's shoulder when she wakes up. It takes her a moment to gather herself before realizing where she is. She then leaps away as Sakura holds up her hands, showing that there's nothing in them.

"Whoa there! Careful now!" Her statement is proven as the girl grabs at her shoulder in pain. Sakura just shakes her head. "We've got to treat that wound of your's before it becomes infected with tetanus." Sakura then steps forwards a little. "I got some medicine her that will prevent infections. It'll also speed up the healing process." At the door, Naruto nods a little as he turns to them.

"No signs of the guys who were chasing us. Seems like they've given up for the moment so we should be safe for a bit." He then looks at the girl as he walks forwards. "So since we got the time, how about you let us have a little look at that shoulder wound of your's. We got to clean that out before anything else." He reaches for her shoulder only for her to flinch. Knowing what's going on, Sakura just nods at her before turning to Naruto with a look.

"Naruto..." Blinking for a moment, Naruto nonetheless nods before turning and walking towards the door.

"No worries. I can take a hint Sakura-chan. I'll have a look outside to see if anyone is possibly around." He then opens the door and walks out before closing it again. Sakura just shakes her head before turning back to the girl with a kind smile on her face, her eyes full of understanding. "Don't worry, I know. Now then, with Naruto out of the way, let's have a look at that injury of your's and see what we can do, Hmm?" The girl's eyes just widen as she watches Sakura walk forwards towards her. After a moment, she pulls off her mask, allowing her hair to fall and frame her face. Soon after her shirt follows as Sakura pulls out a small container and smears a cream from it onto the wound. Outside, Naruto's walking around the bottom of the stairs when a spider floating around catches his eye. Blinking, he notices a few more before frowning.

'Okay... this may be cool and all, but something about this is causing my instincts to scream at me...' He then hears Sakura shouting that it's okay to come back in. Naruto starts walking back, though he spars a suspicious glance back at the spiders as he does so. Walking through the door, he finally manages to see the girl without her mask on and blushes a little causing Sakura to get a little annoyed with him. Seeing him staring, she punches him in the back of the head.

"Damnit Naruto! Stop gawking at her! You're likely making her nervous baka!" She then turns to the girl and bows. "I am so sorry about him." She's about to say something else when Naruto walks up and bows deeply to her.

"I am sorry for staring like that. I just didn't think that you were so pretty." He then bows even lower. "And I apologize for any discomfort or embarrassment I might have caused you when I grabbed hold of you. I know that where my hand was, was embarrassing and I apologize." The girl just blushes and nods as she remembers Naruto accidently groping her. Naruto then stands up and holds out a hand. "May I know the name of such a pretty girl as yourself?" The girl blushes a little more and looks away.

"My name is... Fuuma Sasame." Naruto just gives her a smile before introducing himself and Sakura. She does give him a confused glance at his name. 'Uzumaki-Potter Naruto? It... sounds familiar, but I just can't place the name for the life of me...' A few moments later has the three sitting in a circle as Naruto glances at Sasame.

"So... Sasame-chan? Why were those three guys after you? And why did you attack us the first time we met?" She looks at him and Sakura frowns at Naruto before shaking her head and looking at Sasame.

"It's okay Sasame-san. Everything is alright. You can talk to us." She then nods her head slightly towards Naruto. "Who knows? May be we can give you a helping hand." Sasame looks at the two with a sigh.

"Those three that attacked me, they're guards of Orochimaru. it's exactly the same reason why I attacked you the other day, I thought that you might have been in league with them. And for that, I am sorry." Naruto just shakes his head in thought.

"At least it was for a good reason. But enough of that now. We need to know what you know about that fucking snake." Beside him, Sakura also nods as she leans forwards.

"Yes, we came all the way into his territory just so that we could get some information on him Sasame-san. Anything that you could possibly give us would be greatly appreciated." Sasame just looks down in thought before she sighs.

"All of this started a few years ago when the Daimyo of Rice Field Country started to try and expand his influence over the neighbouring countries. Rice Field Country is only a small country really. We don't have many Shinobi, and no near the numbers of the major countries." She then closes her eyes as she recalls all the information to the forefront of her mind, an old pain in her heart. "It was a foolish plan. One that was destined to fail. And failed it did." She then opens her eyes and looks at the two ninja in front of her. "All those Shinobi clans that participated in the small war were decimated and fell into ruin, shadows of their former selves." She then sighs and shakes her head. "And we of the Fuuma were no exception to this rule. I am told that some fled the country and clans, hoping to rebuild elsewhere. others stooped to thievery to survive. Despite this, some of us continued to persevere and struggled on in the shadows. Praying for the day when our clan could be restored to it's former glory." Her eyes start to harden slightly. "But this was when an emissary from Otogakure appeared with the promise of the first, true ninja village in this land. He was what we eventually found out was a Kaguya..." Naruto's eyes narrow at this.

"Kimimaro... one of Orochimaru-teme's elite shinobi." Sasame nods at this.

"Yes." She then looks towards the roof. "He stated that his master, Orochimaru, was interested in collecting jutsu and was thus interested in what our clan had to offer him in such. And if we helped him, we would serve under the Daimyo and thus regain our former glory." A flash of a purplish haired boy then flashes through her memories. "My cousin, Arashi, was seen as our clan's best chance for revival. And so... he was chosen to go as our representative and thus set out with their emissary to Otogakure. But..." A few tears escape her eyes causing Naruto's to soften.

"You never heard anything back from him, did you?" She just shakes her head as she wipes away her tears. None of the group noticing the spiders slowly enshrouding the cabin in silk.

"No. We waited and waited, hoping for some kind of contact or information..." She then sighs. "But we never got anything. No sign of him at all. It was as if... he vanished from the face of the planet." She then becomes serious. "I'm going to save Arashi. I have to..." She then closes her eyes, the anguish coming off her in waves. "If I don't... then what does that say about me? I may be small... and weak... I was only a burden during training. But every time that I fell in training, Arashi was right there to save me. Now it's my turn to save him. Everyone else in my clan has already given up. I won't though! I'll find Otogakure on my own! No matter what!" Sakura starts at this before slowly nodding her head.

"It all makes sense now. So that was why those Oto-nin were after you, wasn't it? They don't want you to find Oto." Sasame only nods at this.

"Yes." She then starts to sob. "I'll find that place and I will save Arashi, just like he would do for me, like he did for me..." She just breaks down at this and Sakura envelops her into a hug.

"Oh... Sasame-san..." She just continues to sob in Sakura's hug.

"I just want to be there for him, like he was for me all those times." Sakura just nods and looks at Naruto to see that he has a pissed off look on his face and his eyes are slightly slitted.

"Naruto..." He just nods before crouching down and laying a hand on Sasame's shoulder

"No worries Sasame-chan, we'll help you rescue your cousin Arashi. You can count on that." She just looks up and into his eyes and blushes slightly as he continues. "We were already heading there to bring back our team mate from Oto. All this means is that we're bringing back one more." He then squeezes her shoulder. "Don't worry Sasame-chan, we'll bring back your cousin to you." Sasame just nods as she reaches up and grasps the hand that's on her shoulder and squeezes it.

"Thank you Naruto." Her eyes start to sparkle a little as for the first time in a while the flame of hope in her heart is rekindled. Unfortunately, it's at this point that Sakura notices a spider landing on Sasame's shoulder and shudders.

'Eww. Gross, a spider.' She then blinks as she hears a odd sort of crawling sound, only to look up and pale as she sees a swarm of spiders covering the roof. "Oh... shit. What the hell is happening!" Naruto just snarls as he rushes to the door and flings it open to see the entire area covered in webs.

'Damnit! I knew that there was something not quite right about those spiders! It's a trap.' Remembering a spider using Shinobi, his snarl becomes even more pronounced. 'It's just like that teme Kidomaru!' Naruto then narrows his eyes as a creepy laugh echoes around soon followed by a creepy voice.

"Ninpou: Kazagumo no jutsu (Ninja Art: Wind Spiders technique)... Look around little Shinobi. My children have spun a web made from the purest silk. And they led me right to you..." The voice starts to laugh once more. "All three of you gathered here today, shall carry our secrets into the darkness of death..." Sakura just glares at the door.

"He's using a ventriloquism jutsu to throw his voice at us from various directions to mask not only his location, but that of his companions as well as their numbers. This won't be easy to deal with Naruto..." Naruto just snorts.

"Nothing in life ever is Sakura-chan." He then grins as he looks back at Sakura and Sasame. "You just keep yourself and Sasame-chan safe Sakura-chan. Leave this all to me." He then leaps down and lands on the ground, breaking several webs, before putting his hands into a handsign that has become his trademark. "Time to kick this up a notch. Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" In one puff of smoke, twelve Naruto's appear, before they're obscured by another, larger, smoke cloud. When that clears the entire area seems to be hidden in a flood of Naruto's. Sakura though blushes a bit as her Inner Self starts sending images of what could be done with that many clones. The Clones then begin to speak in one voice.

"It doesn't matter where you are! We're going to find where you are and then give you a beating that you won't soon forget!" In a tree nearby, the spider using nin scoffs.

"Quite a number. Though there's nothing to worry about since they're all just bushin. Not a challenge at all." He perks up a little as the leader speaks up.

"Those aren't your ordinary Bushin. Look closely Jigumo, the spider threads are getting entangled with their bodies." He's slightly shocked to see it himself and shakes his head in amazement.

"What the... They're all tangible! How can that possibly be? Are they Kage Bushin?" The leader of the group just shakes his head.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." He then glances behind him as the third member of their trio appears. "Kagero." The man just nods his head.

"Understood..." He then submerges himself completely. Soon afterwards, his voice echoes around the area where Naruto is. "Born to be born... breeding to live... To live to see one sunrise and one sunset... Kagero's life, like a mayfly, lasts but one day... but pitying an ephemeral is itself pitiable." Sasame gulps a little in Sakura's embrace as Naruto's bushins look all around them. "And like a Mayfly... I am at my most powerful when in the deep darkness of the earth..." At that point the ground starts to shake as the Bushin all look down in time for a whirlpool made of earth forms with Kagero calling out his attack. "Doton: Ant lion technique." The whirlpool begins to suck in everything: trees, rocks, and then begins to devour the stairs that the Kage Bushin are standing on as well as the bushin themselves and the cabin...

0000000000000000000000 The End

_Steve: And there we go! We meet Sasame and see the beginnings of a fight for our intrepid heroes. Not to mention that Harry gets involved with the Fuuma clan._

_Yui: And yet another cliff-hanger from you._

_Steve: But of course. I have to have a cliff-hanger at least once every few updates._

_Pen-pen: War wa waarrkk, ar warrkk, wark waa war wa rk waark ark warr war wa ark waarrkk... warrk? (You do realize, of course, that all you do is annoy the hell out of the readers... right?)_

_Steve; Yes, yes I do._

_Hinata: (Looking REALLY nervous) Um Steve-san..._

_Steve: Yes, Hinata? What is it?_

_Hinata: Um... the readers... er... (Points to a mob of readers wielding various weapons.)_

_Steve: Ah... well... SEE YA NEXT UPDATE! (Runs with the readers right behind him.)_

_Yui: (Sighs) He never learns... does he?_

_Pen-pen: War ark wark waarrk rrk wa? (Did you ever expect him to?)_

_Yui: Not really, no. Anyways... I guess that I should put on the A.T.E_

**A.T.E:** You scratch my itch...

Walking through the hallways, Sal comes upon an annoyed Row. Raising her eyebrow, she shrugs before bouncing over and jumping on her. Row stumbles a bit before glaring at Sal, who simply smirks. "Wha'cha doing?" Row just grumbles.

"Nothing Sal..." Hearing a slight edge, Sal gives her a quizzical look before opening her mouth to say something. She stops as she smells something and grins.

"My, oh my... So that's what's wrong with you, eh Row? You're fucking horney as hell, eh?" Row just blushes as she bites her lips. Sal then leans forwards and whispers into her ears as her tongue traces Row's earlobe, making her shiver. "Well... you're not the only one in need of a little release... and we did say that we would have some fun with each other..." Row just blinks and opens her mouth to say something when she finds it busy with Sal's. After a few moments, they pull away with a string of saliva stretching between them.

"Sa... Sal..." Sal just makes a small whine as a pleading expression appears on her face.

"Please Row..." She then shifts so that she's straddling one of Row's thighs as her's presses up against Row's crotch. She then begins to slide back and forth on Row's leg as her own rubs against the Phoenix's special place causing both to gasp. "Please..." Feeling her will breaking down, Row brings up her hands and cups Sal's cheeks in them.

"Is this truly what you want Sal? You don't think..." She's interrupted as she coos while Sal's hand comes around and begins to kneed her ass as Sal's strokes become slightly more forceful. "You don't think that it's wrong since we consider each other sisters..." Sal just chuckles as she lays her cheek against Row's neck, her soft breath against it making the transformed phoenix shiver.

"Yesss... I want this Row... I want... you..." Her other arm then comes up and wraps around Row's shoulder as she continues. "This type of thing might be wrong to a human... but since when did we follow their morals? Humans... can be so silly..." Row just nods before pulling Sal's face in front of her, slowly closing the distance.

"Just making sure..." And with that, the two kiss. Soon, their kiss becomes more and more hungry as their hands start roaming around their partner's body. They pull apart though as they try and catch their breath. Row then looks around before nibbling on Sal's ear making her squeal. "We'll continue this... elsewhere." In a swirl of fire, the hallway around them disappears and reforms into the room they share with Harry. Sal just smirks as she looks around before looking back at Row as she pushes her hands under the other familiar's shirt and begins to slowly kneed her breasts.

"Good idea Row... we don't need anyone to walk in on us, now do we?" Row just coos before she reaches down and begins to undo Sal's pants as they draw themselves back into a kiss. Not long afterwards, both of them are nude and looking the other over. Seeing Row's body in an aroused state for the first time, Sal looks away with a slight blush. "By the Naga's... you're so beautiful Row..." She just reaches over and cups her chin before turning it so that she can look the transformed serpent in the eyes.

"So are you love." Sal's blush deepens before she nods. She then looks at Row's breasts bringing a smile to the phoenix's face. "Go ahead Sal..." Nodding, Sal slowly brings her head down and begins to suckle on Row's hardened nipple, every once in a while nibbling, as they make their way to the bed. Falling on it, Sal continues her ministrations until she stops. She then looks at Row's flushed face and gives her a gentle kiss.

"Just relax Sis... I want to taste you..." Row just blushes the same color of her hair as she tells her not to say things like that causing Sal's smile to become a grin. "Why? Because it's dirty?" She then leans close to Row's ear. "Admit it... it's turning you on..." Row's response is to grab Sal's waist and spin her around so that she's facing Sal's dripping cunt. She then smirks as she takes a whiff.

"Well then... I'm not going to be the only one enjoying myself..." And without any father ado, she dives in causing Sal to give a shriek. After a moment, Sal then bends down and begins to slurp greedily at Row's own wet mound. She then stretches her tongue out to its full length causing Row to buck into her face before the phoenix adds a few fingers to her tongue. It's not long until they use the same trick that Harry does and channels magic and chakra to their tongues bringing their partner to an earth-shattering orgasm. Panting, Sal twists until she's laying with her face pillowed by Row's breast. She then looks up with a smile as Row gives her a happy smile before kissing her.

"Thank you for that Dear-heart... that was wonderful." Seeing the shocked look, Row shakes her head. "And before you even ask, I called you that because that is how I feel. you are very dear to me Sal. And not just because you're like a sister to me." She then gives Sal yet another kiss before being pulled up into a sitting position. Sal just smiles as she wiggles into Row's lap until their slits are touching each other making them both gasp. She then lays her head into the crook of her partner's neck.

"Just relax Row... I got something new for you..." It's at this point that Row feels something slowly slithering into her tunnel as she arches her back with a gasp. "Sometimes... having a tail... can be VERY useful..." Row just nods before a slightly pained grunt escapes her before it becomes a groan of pleasure as Sal's tail first pushes against, and then through her cervix and into her uterus. It then begins to pump in and out, filling her completely. Looking down for a moment, Row bites back a moan as she can see it pushing against the inside of her skin every once in a while before Sal pulls her flush against her. The two then begin to buck and grind against each other while kissing, tasting themselves in the other's mouth. Sal, isn't left out though, as her tail is rubbing along her slit as it pumps in out and she grinds against it. Row's pupils begins to dilate as she leans her head back and her eyes widen while the coil inside her begins to tighten.

"Oh... Oh... my... By... I... can't..." Sal just pants as she shakes her head and gulps.

"Oh... Row... it's so... goood... please..." Row just grabs her and slams her lips against the serpent's for a moment before both of them throw their heads back and scream as they hit their peaks.. After a moment, they fall back onto the bed as Sal snuggles into the larger woman's body and yawns. "Wo... wow... that was..." Row for her part just nods before giving Sal a peck on the cheek.

"Agreed..." She then grins a little at Sal. "But not quite as good as with Harry, right?" Sal just nods in agreement before slowly closing her eyes. And embracing her "sister" Row's eyes slowly close as the two soon drift off into slumber, Sal not taking her tail out until they awaken in the morning... Which leads to more fun for the two...

000000000000000 Screen Fades Out


	86. Betrayals, Mayflies, and payback!

_Steve: And here we are with the first chapter of this four chapter update!_

_Yui: Looks good... but people are wondering if Naruto is going to be paired with Sasame._

_Hinata: She wouldn't be a bad choice... She was kind to Naruto-kun._

_Pen-pen: Wark, waar waarrk wa waaark war. (Yeah, even though he groped her.) (Notices Hinata glaring at him and holds up his flippers.) Waaarrrkkk wa waarrk! (Accidently, of course!)_

_Hinata: Exactly._

_Steve: I'll only say that it's a possibility. But I will say that Harry will meet a girl himself. Maybe two. But I will not say who they are._

_Everyone: (Snaps fingers) Shoot!_

_Steve: Anyways... if you wouldn't mind thanking the reviewers and then doing the disclaimer Hinata?_

_Hinata: Hai! Thank you:_

Hytekrednek

PspychD.F.

Toranika

Salamander Hanzo

Pheonix Dawn

fbug

Dark-Magician-41

shadowwriter329

Kitsune Kala

Spacecakeje

Fk306 animelover

daniel 29

Super Sailor Ganymede

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000 Chapter Start

Jigumo and Kamikiri are watching with smirks on their faces as Naruto, his Kage Bushin, and the entire cabin is slowly pulled into the earth whirlpool. Their smirks turn to looks of shock however as an explosion occurs and Naruto appears above the swirling vortex with two feathered wings on his back. Looking at the shack, he doesn't notice the awed look on Sasame's face before he points his finger at the building. "Winguardium Laviosa." The Building slowly rises until it's floating in the air before he gestures it back down outside the attack. He then glances to the side before looking back down. "About time you two showed up. What kept you so long nii-san? Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya just growls before rushing through several handsigns.

"Summoning no jutsu!" A large orange frog appears beside him and Jiraiya snorts. "Haven't I taught you anything gaki? You should never have been caught like you did." Naruto in reply rolls his eyes.

"Yeah... okay then, but if it involved a pretty girl, you'd have been caught. And easily at that you perv." Jiraiya just grumbles at this as Harry rushes towards the shack to check on the two girls. Kagero looks at Naruto and jumps up before attacking him.

"I think not." He then becomes shocked as Naruto disappears in a cloud of smoke. "A bushin?" Hearing something, Kagero turns to see three more Naruto's hanging in the air right before one dives at him and tries to punch him, only to be dispelled when it hits the ground. But it served it's purpose as a distraction as the real one forms the Rasengan in his hand while Kagero's in the air due to leaping away from the attack. Grinning, he flaps his wings once before shooting towards the still airborne Kagero.

"You're finished now teme! Take this! Rasengan!" The attack hits Kagero directly in his stomach and Naruto adds a little damage by twisting his hand as he hits. The attack then causes Kagero to go flying and slam into a nearby boulder with enough force to leave a small crater in its face. Landing, Naruto retracts his wings before walking towards Kagero, his senses stretched while trying to find the other two he knows is hiding around. "Guess that you weren't so tough after all, were you?" All Kagero could do is to groan in response. Naruto continues to walk towards him while keeping an eye out when Jiraiya distracts him by shouting over at him.

"Oy! Gaki! Keep an eye out, there's still two others sneaking around here! They could after all attack at any moment!" Naruto just scowls at him for a moment as his concentration is broken.

"I know that Ero-Sennin!" Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen as he leaps away in time to avoid the two other ninja who appear and grab hold of Kagero. "Well, well... Speak of the devils." They then lift Kagero's arms over their shoulders as they look at Naruto in some fear. Kamikiri just gulps a little.

'What is he...? He grew wings and managed to defeat Kagero with just two techniques...' He then glances over to where Sasame is, not knowing that Harry and Naruto caught it. 'Hopefully our back up plan works against them.' He then looks over at Jigumo is and nods before looking at Kagero. "Come on Kagero, let's get out of here." They then vanish in a burst of speed. Gritting his teeth, Naruto leaps into the nearby trees and tries to catch up before eventually stopping as he knows that trying to follow them by himself could mean that he'll be walking into a trap.

"Man... they're fast, especially when they're the ones that are running away." Looking in the direction they left in, he sighs. 'No matter... they'll be back soon enough.' Shaking his head, he vanishes and reappears in front of the others. He looks over to see that Sakura had busted down the door to the cabin so that both her and Sasame could escape and that Harry was currently checking them over for any injuries. It's then that he catches Harry giving him a glance and nods before heading over to where Jiraiya is watching the surrounding woods. Stopping beside him, Naruto's silent for a moment before turning towards his current teacher. "You know Ero-Sennin... If you hadn't distracted me when you did, I might have caught ourselves a prisoner to interrogate, right?" Jiraiya nods for moment before glancing at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But if you did try to capture him, then the other two might have tried to either kill the one that you did, or would try to kill you. And since we really don't know their capabilities at the moment, it's better to play things safe and let them believe that they escaped on their own." Naruto just nods, understanding what he's talking about. Naruto then turns around, but stops for a moment.

"True. But next time don't. Information could be the difference between life and death in a situation like this one." He then walks over to Harry and raises an eyebrow as he starts speaking in parseltongue. "-So you wanted to talk to me brother?-" Harry just nods as he glances at Sasame who's looking at them in confusion. Harry then sighs and looks right at Naruto.

"-You do realize that there's something else going on here, right? Just that look that guy gave her told me enough.-" He then shakes his head before becoming serious. "-Tell me exactly what's going on here Naruto. What is the story?-" Nodding, Naruto does so and a few moments later, they both fall silent before Harry groans. "-Just my freaking luck.-" He then chuckles a little before jerking his thumb at Sasame, his next words causing Naruto to blush heavily. "-So you went and found yet another girl for your little... er, make that BIG family?-" Giving Sasame a once over, he smirks. "-I got to admit... she is quite the looker. Even has your favourite color for her hair.-" Naruto starts to sputter before glaring at Harry.

"Nii-san!" Naruto then intensifies his glare. "-We are NOT like that damnit! She's just a possible friend! Nothing else!-" Once more Harry snorts before grinning.

"-Ah! But there is your Kitsune heritage to consider. You seem to attract girls like ants to honey. There's even a small number of Konoha women starting to follow you brother.-" Harry then becomes serious as he sighs. "-But there is more to the story then what you know Naruto. A lot more.-" Naruto now narrows his eyes a little.

"-And may I ask how you know this Harry?-" Harry gives him a look and nods.

"-You may. The simple fact of the matter is that I actually found the Fuuma clan in town. And they gave am an altered version of events that don't quite jive with what dear Sasame stated. On a few parts they actually disagree on the matter...-" Harry then explains what he was told and once he stops, Naruto gives him a short, curt nod.

"-Understood. For now, we'll play things close to our chest and see what comes of the whole thing. But for right now? We keep an eye on Sasame-chan. There's a guilty feeling around her at the moment and I think that for Arashi, she'll do anything to rescue him... Anything.-" The two nod and turn back to the group and raise their eyebrows at how they're being stared at before saying the same thing.

"What?" Jiraiya just shakes his head and sighs. Ignoring this, Naruto walks over to where Sasame is and gives Sakura a nod before laying a hand on the Fuuma girl's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm glad to see that your alright Sasame-chan. For a bit there I was worried that you might be hurt, but things turned out for the better I think. You agree?" She just nods, though there's still a little bit of guilt visibly buried deep in her eyes.

"Hai. Thanks for asking Naruto-kun. And at least we're all still okay and alive." Naruto just gives her a smile that causes her to blush before turning away, not seeing guilt and sadness flash across her face. 'I wish that I didn't have to do this Naruto-kun... but I have to save Arashi-kun from Orochimaru... but maybe I can help you out as well...' A few hours later finds the group walking down a road when Sakura takes note of some nearby shade under a few trees and she guides Sasame over to them. She then helps her to the ground.

"There. This should be the perfect spot for you to take a rest Sasame-san." Seeing that she's about to protest, Sakura winks at her. "And don't complain. You're still injured from when they attacked you and to be frank? The last battle didn't help matters any." Sasame just sighs and does as asked while Jiraiya walks up with a grin.

"My, my... and where did this lovely young lady come from then Sakura? A friend of your's perhaps? Hmm?" His expression soon sours as Sakura spreads out her arms and prevents him from getting any closer to Sasame.

"Okay you old hentai, that's close enough. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you get any closer to Sasame-san pervert." Jiraiya just scowls while mumbling about the younger generation's disrespect. He then shakes his head.

"What are you on about now Sakura?" Sakura just gives him annoyed glare. "Huh? Why are you...?" Suddenly understanding, he freaks. "What! I'm not like that, all I did was ask who she was! I wasn't asking her out on a date or anything! I'm not that sick! You're making it seem like all I got on my mind is sex!" Beside him, Naruto snorts in derision and wry amusement.

"Seems like she caught onto you real fast Ero-Sennin. And sex seems to be all you DO think about Ero-Sennin... not that you ever get any, of course." Jiraiya just growls before getting into Naruto's face.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU GAKI! DO! NOT! CALL! ME! THAT! NAME!" Naruto just gives him a small sneer.

"I call them as I see them... Ero-Sennin." He then pokes Jiraiya in the chest. "And frankly, you are a pervert and a hermit, ergo... Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya just grabs hold of his hair and starts to pull on it.

"And how many times must I tell you! I am not a pervert!" He then goes and does his odd introduction style dance. "I! Am a SUPER PERVERT!" It's at this point that Sakura gets involved, much to Harry's amusement.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO MORONS! SHE HAS ENOUGH ON HER PLATE WITHOUT YOU BAKAS ADDING MORE WITH YOU FUCKING ARGUING!" The two just stiffen and nod.

"HAI!" Sakura then sighs and shakes her head.

"What a bunch of jerks." She then gestures towards Sasame. "This is Fuuma Sasame-san. She is a kunoichi of the Fuuma ninja clan here in Rice Fields Country. She's currently looking for her cousin Arashi, who was taken by Orochimaru and she has been looking for him ever since then." Naruto just slowly nods.

"And those three goons from earlier are after Sasame-chan in order to keep her from finding Orochimaru-teme's hideout." Jiraiya takes a thinking pose as he ponders over the information he's been given before looking at Harry, who gives him a slight nod. Harry then turns and looks at her.

"So you're from the Fuuma clan eh?" Sasame just slowly nods at that. "So it's the Fuuma clan again, eh? That's interesting." Sakura then perks up and asks what he means and Harry shrugs. "In the last town I managed to get in contact with several people who claimed to have been part of the Fuuma clan." Sasame jerks at this as Naruto gives him a look of (believable) shock.

"WHA! What! Do you mean to tell me that you actually managed to pick up some useful information while around Ero-Sennin that didn't involve messing around! That's impossible!" Sakura's also shocked by this as she freaks.

"WHOA! I never would have thought it possible if I hadn't heard it directly from you Harry! I'm impressed with your skill!" Jiraiya just gives them both an amused look.

"Well... I was a little hungry and thirsty so I wondered into this tavern looking for a little something to have and it just so happened to have turned out to be their hideout-" Harry cuts him off right then.

"Actually... It was a gentleman's club and I was the one who got in contact with them Ero-Sennin. Not you, me. You were too busy drinking sake and flirting with the women to even notice." Naruto then points at him with a knowing look on his face.

"HA! I knew it! I just knew it! You were doing nothing more than goofing off! It wasn't like you were actually going to do anything else!" Jiraiya just grabs them both in a headlock as he looks at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Stop disrespecting me you two! I am your sensei if you don't mind and also... what do you two think that Sakura will think of me if you keep talking about me in such a manner?" Sakura, for her part, just rolls her eyes and turns her head away, her nose in the air.

"Oh? Me? Oh that's easy... I stopped respecting you a long time ago ever since Tsunade-sama told me all about you. Not to mention Harry's and Naruto's stories about all your perversions." Jiraiya hangs his head in depression.

"Not you too Sakura... I get no respect from the younger generation whats so ever..." Sasame finally gets a question in as she looks at Harry with a slightly confused/hopeful expression on her face as she gets over her shock.

"They... They were from the Fuuma clan! Are you... sure of this?" Harry just nods with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, they were." He then looks up at the sky as he becomes thoughtful after Sasame asked who they were. "Their leader was a man by the name of... Hanzaki or something like that I believe." Sasame's eyes widen a little at this info before looking away.

"Hanzaki and his followers are not members of the Fuuma clan. They are traitors that have abandoned the clan." Harry raises an eyebrow at this as he asks if that's right. She just nods before continuing. "But what happened between you?" Harry just rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well... after I taught them a little lesson about stealing money from people, I had them tell me everything that they knew about Orochimaru and his possible whereabouts." Harry then shrugs as he shakes his head. "Unfortunately... they were no help what's so ever. It was really a bit of a waste of my time you know, kicking their ass and all." Sasame looks down for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"If... you're sure that you want to find his hideout... I can show you the way there." Naruto brightens at this and gives her a smile.

"Really? You can? That's great Sasame-chan! Thanks a lot!" She just looks away while nodding. He then leaps into the air. "That's awesome! Then what're we waiting for! Let's get going!" Both Harry and Jiraiya give her a hooded look as they set out once more. After leaping through the trees for a little bit, they head back to the ground as Sasame clutches at her injured shoulder. Sakura just comes over and tuts as she helps Sasame stay on her feet.

"Your shoulder is still injured and as much as I want to help you, I don't know enough about medical jutsu to risk aggravating it. So for now you should take it easy and don't push it too much." Sasame just shakes her head before pointing at some nearby cloud enshrouded mountains.

"There it is. That's the location for Otogakure. Deep within those mountains lies Orochimaru's lair." All of the Konoha shinobi gain a serious expression on their faces as they look the mountains over, each of them knowing that the dangerous part of their mission is only just beginning. Naruto just nods and starts walking.

"Well then, we're burning the daylight so let's get a move on then!" He takes a few steps before Jiraiya causes him to stop with his next words.

"Wait a moment Naruto." Naruto just raises an eyebrow and Sasame adds that they don't want to be caught in the mountain passes after dark. They all facefault as Jiraiya's stomach growls. Harry then gets up and sighs while facepalming.

"I should have known... Not only does he have the horniness of a teenager, but also the need for food every few hours." Jiraiya just sits down with a smile.

"I'm just being prepared is all! No shinobi worth their salt goes into battle hungry! Why, such a thing is unimaginable to me since we need fuel to make chakra! And that's not counting that with a few steps that we'll be entering enemy territory and that this could be our last chance for a meal for a while due to threat of attack from Oto-nin." He then unseals a small meal from a scroll and gestures to it. "And so, I suggest that you have a bite to eat while we still can." Sakura just sighs as she turns to Naruto.

"As much as I hate to admit it... and I do, he actually has a good idea for a change." Jiraiya just gains a sour look on his face at this. The four just sigh before they sit down. The Gama Sennin then gestures at them as he eats a rice ball.

"Go ahead and chow down, it's actually not half bad considering how simple it is." Naruto then asks if he made it and Harry snorts as he bites into a dango.

"Actually, it was one of the ladies in the club. She seemed to have taken a liking to me and made all this when I mentioned that we were heading out." He then notices a sly smile on Naruto's face and gives him a glare. "And there was nothing going on there asshole. She was just being nice since I was helping out and all. Nothing else." Naruto just shrugs in reply before grabbing some food himself. Sasame just gets up with a smile, though a few of them note the nervousness hidden in her eyes as well as shame.

"I know, I'll just make some tea, okay?" They all just nod as she goes and starts to prepare the tea a short distance away. While she's doing so, she waits until a moment when they aren't looking her way to pour a small packet of powder into each of the others' tea. She then sighs with sadness in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun... Sakura-san, but if I'm to find and see Arashi, I must do this... no matter how much it hurts.' After a few moments, she walks over and gives them the tea and they all start drinking it right then. They then offer her some food and she thanks them as she grabs some rice balls and begins to eat, the whole time keeping an eye on them as she waits for the drug to take effect. She doesn't have to wait very long as they all soon collapse, Naruto being the last as he gives her a betrayed look. A single tear slips from her eye as she looks down. "I'm sorry..." She then gets up and looks them over as the realization of what she just did hits her. Shaking it off for the moment, she runs to a nearby outcropping and sets off a flare. A few kilometers away, the three ninja from before catch sight of the flare, Kamikiri chuckles a bit.

"So... It seems that Sasame did exactly as we planned. Good." Jigumo just nods from the branch he's sitting on with a smile.

"Heh. That means that the fools are ours to deal with." He then notices that Kagero is shaking and grunting in pain making him frown. He then looks down at him. "You're still hurting from that beating that you took Kagero. You stay here, we'll take care of them." Kamikiri just nods to himself as he looks at Kagero himself.

"No mistaking it... they're defiantly from Konoha." He then looks off towards where the flare was with a grin. "And when he finds out that we beat a bunch of Konoha nin, Orochimaru-sama will have to restore the power and prestige of the Fuuma ninja clan. He'll have to." Kagero just nods and agrees. Jigumo just grins as he leaps into the trees.

"Come on... let's give him the good news." Kamikiri just laughs.

"We'll go one better! And bring him their heads..." Meanwhile, back with Sasame she's standing over the Konoha nin as her hand comes up and clutches at her chest as she can't help but feel shame that she has lead the people who swore to help her find her cousin into a trap. It only increases as she looks at Naruto, so much so that she flinches as she remembers the betrayed look on his face. Her head drops as she remembers exactly how she got into this mess in the first place...

0000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000000

Having run through the mist enshrouded forest, Sasame narrowly dodges a trio of kunai aimed at her. Stopping for a moment, she grabs the bottom of her mask and pulls it off as she looks around. "I must be getting close with these traps here." Her eyes widen and she gives a yelp as she's suddenly yanked from her feet and hung upside down by a silk string. Hearing something, she cocks her head back to see Kamikiri, Jigumo, and Kagero there with grins on their faces as Kamikiri begins to speak.

"And here we thought that we had a spy from Konohagakure here. We never thought that we would find you here of all people Sasame." Sasame is surprised and her eyes widen.

"Kamikiri, Jigumo, Kagero! It's you three!" Kamikiri just shakes his head.

"Strange... This is quite the odd place for a reunion." Jigumo then throws a kunai, cutting Sasame down. She then gets up and looks around before looking at them in confusion.

"Arashi... where is he? Isn't he here with you guys?" The three just share a look before looking back at Sasame as Kamikiri answers her question.

"Arashi? Uh... He's currently with Orochimaru-sama. He's... currently undergoing some very special training from Orochimaru-sama. Training that no one else can do." Sasame starts at this as she can sense that something is not quite right, but ignores it in favour of more information.

"Then... Then take me to him! Please! I have to see him!" Their silent for a few moments before Jigumo answers.

"The only way that we could do that is if you join up with us and serve Orochimaru-sama faithfully as we do. If you do, then you are sure to be able to see him." Taking a calming breath, Sasame thinks it over before giving her answer...

0000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000

Sasame just shakes her head in order to free herself from her memories before looking down. 'Now... Now I regretting ever having made that deal...' Hearing a sound behind her, she turns to see Kamikiri and Jigumo leaping onto a nearby boulder. Jigumo then asks how it went and she turns back to the four Konoha nin while thinking how to answer. Then Kamikiri tells her that she did a good job as he jumps beside her. She then turn to him. "I did my part, now you're going to take me to Arashi right?" Kamikiri just nods.

"You bet..." He then brings up the arm holding his blades and points it at the Konoha nin. "Just as soon as we put these four to sleep... for good." Sasame jerks with a gasp at this as her eyes widen having not expected this.

"You only said that you were going to capture them alive and then take them to Orochimaru-sama so that he could examine them!" She doesn't add the other thought in her head. 'And so that I could help them escape along with me and Arashi.' Kamikiri just chuckles at this, a dark look in his eye.

"And he will examine them..." He then twists the blades, Sakura's reflection showing in the shine. "But he'll only examine then from the neck up." Sasame just jerks forwards, hoping to persuade him to not do it.

"Bu... But you can't!" She then opens her arms as if to protect them. "I won't let you do this! I can't! They protected me when I was-" She's unable to say anything else as Kamikiri smacks her aside using the blunt part of his blades. She's about to hit a boulder when a blur catches her. It soon resolves into Naruto who grins as he watches the looks of shock cross the two ninjas faces.

"What! This is impossible! Our paralyzing powder should have kept you down!" Naruto just snorts.

"It didn't work because we didn't drink it of course. What? Did you really think that we were such bakas as to actually not be suspicious when Sasame-chan made the tea at the distance she did?" He then looks at to the side as Harry appears there with a scowl on his face. "See? I told you that even if she betrayed us, she wasn't that bad." Harry just waves it off.

"Yeah, yeah. What the bloody hell ever nii-san. So you were right." He then looks at Sasame who's staring in shock. "You're damned lucky that you acted like you did though, otherwise you would have been on our hit-list along with your pals over there." She then falls unconscious as Sakura appears beside him and Naruto hands Sasame to her. Kamikiri then throws a kunai at the "Ninja" laying on the picnic blanket only for them to disappear in a poof of smoke revealing four logs in their place.

'Damnit... they used Kawarimi no jutsu with a genjutsu to trick us...' Naruto just glances over at Sakura who's holding Sasame while examining her.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura just looks up to see Naruto glaring at the two ninja. "Do me a small favour and keep an eye on Sasame-chan, will you? She won't be able to protect herself at the moment." Sakura just nods while Naruto's glare strengthens as he lets loose a spike of Killing Intent mixed with bloodlust. "If there's one thing that I absolutely detest, it's someone who uses a young girl's insecurities against her! You knew that all she wanted was to find her cousin and you used it against her. Disgusting." Kamikiri just snorts.

"Keh. She did it all herself." Kamikiri then glares back at Naruto while smirking. "Besides if we bring you to Orochimaru-sama, he'll reward us by making our clan great again... Why the hell are you laughing!" Naruto stops laughing and shakes his head.

"And you actually believed that snake. Now that's what I call pathetic! He'll use you up until you have nothing left to give and then he'll throw you away. I've seen him do it twice." Naruto then chuckles as he shakes his head and shrugs. "You guys are a bunch of bakas if you believe him." Kamikiri starts to growl as he brings the arm carrying his weapon back.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! How dare you say that! I will do anything for the clan! Now DIE!" He rushes forwards and tries to catch Naruto with the scissor like swords, only for Naruto to dodge then by ducking. Naruto then begins to smirk as he dodges more strikes.

"Well... I guess that I'm due for a little haircut. Just a little bit off the top please." All he gets in answer is an incoherent scream of rage from his opponent before he leaps back a few feet to put in some distance. he then places his hands into a very familiar cross-shaped handsign. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" The four he summons disappear before they reappear sliding towards Kamikiri who has no time to dodge as they call out their attack.

"Uzu!"

"Maki!"

"Pot!"

"Ter!" And as one the four Mule kick him in the stomach knocking the breath from his lungs as they knock him into the air. And as he's flying skywards, Naruto appears above him with his leg held above his head.

"And now for the finisher! Naruto Rendan!" The kick comes down and slams into his back nearly making him fold in half as a small amount of spit and blood flies from his mouth right before he shoots downwards and slams into the ground. Seeing this, Jigumo gulps before jumping from his perch to the ground.

"This... is bad..." His eyes then widen with shock as Jiraiya appears before him. And without missing a beat, Jiraiya sprays him in the face with green tea that he had in his mouth. Chuckling a bit as he watches his opponent try and get it out of his eyes, Jiraiya forms a Rasengan in his hand.

"Bah-Bye now! Rasengan!" Slamming it into Jigumo's gut, Jiraiya watches as he goes flying and lands on top of Kamikiri. Harry just gives him a disturbed expression.

"That... was just plain disgusting Ero-Sennin. Even for you." Harry then shakes his head. "I mean really! I can understand spitting in someone's face when they have you down and all... but doing it as a distraction technique! Ugh! Gross!" Jiraiya just turns away as he mumbles about disrespect. Naruto just ignores the by play as he walks up to where the two are moaning while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh shut it. I'm going to do a lot worse than this for what you just did to Sasame-chan, so you should just save it." He then begins to sneer when Sakura's shout alerts him to an attack. He just barely dodges a kunai aimed at his head then thanks to Sakura's shout. Looking towards where it came from, he notices Kagero standing there. 'So... that's where he was then...' Jiraiya then walks up beside Naruto and crosses his arms as Harry stands up from where he is before narrowing his eyes and speaking up.

"Seems that we're getting a visit from our old friend with the Doton Jutsu. I guess that we should have expected it and set out the tea and biscuits." Harry then glances around and smirks. "Though I doubt that his jutsu will be very effective what with all this hard rock around us." He then notices Kagero's eyes narrowing. "You need soft earth to pull off that jutsu of your's... don't you?" He does raise an eyebrow as Kagero just closes his eyes.

"It is time... the ant lion appears from beneath the earth and spreads it's wings for a brief moment... And with it's birth, the Kagero you know... dies..." His body then seems to swell for a moment as all the Konoha nin look on in shock and astonishment as it turns into almost a cocoon. It then cracks open where the back was and chakra begins to stream out, obscuring whatever is coming out. Harry just blinks.

"Okay... I have seen some really freaky shit as both a wizard and ninja... yet this takes the fucking cake." He then shivers a little. "This reminds me of those Alien movies and I swear, if it's a fucking Xenomorph I am so nuking the area.." Harry just ignores the weird glances as his eyes widen even farther and he points at Kagero. "Look! What the bloody hell!" They all turn back to see what appears to be blue wings (like those of a pixie) unwrapping from around whatever has appeared. All their eyes widen as the image resolves into a young girl with green hair and a white dress and black choker. Naruto freaks out a little at this.

"You mean to tell me that all this time that guy was girl! What the hell!" It's at this point that they realize that the "Wings" are made of chakra and Naruto blinks. 'Is that even possible... to form wings of chakra?' His thoughts are cut off as Kagero begins to speak.

"Orochimaru-sama has promised that he will help our clan rise and bask in the sun once more. But... In order for this to come to pass, I must sacrifice all and perform the Ninpo that only I can do once in a lifetime..." She then goes through several handsigns before calling out her next attack. "Kagero Ninpo! Utakata! (Ant lion Ninjutsu! Ephemeral!)" Right after she calls out her attack, her wings glow before they become beams of energy that shoot towards Naruto and Jiraiya, who grabs his godson in an effort to shield him from the blast, not noticing that Naruto's ring is glowing. As the blast widens, Sakura raises her arms to block out the light right before Harry appears in front of her with his hand raised.

"Screw this! Portego Maximo!" A golden shield forms in front of Harry, Sakura, and Sasame in time to block some of the debris. Once the attack dies down, the two conscious ninja look towards where the attack hit. Seeing the crater, Harry gulps. "Naruto-nii..." Sakura also goes pale as sweat gathers on her brow.

"Na-Naruto..." Above them, Kagero's wings once more come into being, though they appear as moth-eaten things, not the beautiful wings they were. Also, sparkles of chakra slowly drift down from them as she looks down into the crater. Suddenly, the smoke is blown away and Kagero's eyes widen as she sees a golden orb surrounding what appears to be a stomach fading away. Inside, Naruto is looking around and poking the fleshy walls.

"Okay... this place looks familiar..." Suddenly his eyes widen as he looks directly at Jiraiya who has his hands on the floor of the sac. "Wait a fucking moment! This is that same jutsu that you used to trap Kisame and Itachi in! Isn't it!" Jiraiya just nods.

"Yes. This is the very same jutsu, the Toad Mouth trap jutsu." He then looks at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. "There are few things in this world that's strong enough to pierce the Mountain Toad's stomach. So I summoned it to protect us." Naruto just gives him a slightly disgusted look.

"Look, thanks for this and all, but... frankly, this is REALLY disgusting..." He then watches as a piece of wood gets a glob of acid on it and it melts before his eyes causing them to widen some. "Not to mention that I don't want to be melted and dissolved into some kind of meal thank you very much!" Jiraiya just snorts.

"Oh, quieten down you big baby. Something a lot worse would have happened to us if we were hit by her chakra blast." Having waited long enough, Jiraiya dispels the jutsu and the two look up in some surprise that Kagero is still there above them. Kagero then begins to speak, her voice weak.

"I... believed in him... that it was for the betterment of the clan... I... wanted to believe..." She then begins to glow a ghostly blue from her chakra covering her. Then she falls and seems to dissolve into chakra as she hits the ground. Naruto just looks on in confusion.

"What... just happened here? What happened to her?" Jiraiya just sadly shakes his head.

"She sacrificed as she had for her clan... because she thought that she was making it better." Naruto's fists begin to clinch as Harry looks on sadly.

"In the end... I don't know whether to be saddened that she thought she had to... or to pity her for believing that it was needed and for listening to Orochimaru's venomous lies..." Everyone's attention then turns to Naruto as he begins to snarl, his pupils becoming slits.

"That teme Orochimaru... in the end the Fuuma clan is like us, they care for their own just like we care for our village. And that teme goes and manipulates others feelings for his own sick amusement..." Naruto then starts to growl as his whiskers thicken some. "He takes those feelings of love and pride and twists them until they're a force for evil and unrecognizable..." He then looks up, the Jigoku Mahogan fully activated. "You better prepare yourself Orochimaru, I'm coming for you! And when I get you... you'll pray to be sent to hell once I'm done with you..." Harry just nods as his own Jigoku Mahogan activates.

"And you won't be alone when you do... And that you can bet on... And may Kami-sama have mercy on his dark and twisted soul, for I won't."

000000000000 Several kilometers away 000000000000000000

A beam of blue light shoots downwards from the sky and temporally illuminates a clearing before resolving into Kagero carrying her two companions. Having brought them this far, she collapses to the ground unconscious. After a moment, Kamikiri coughs a little as he awakens, soon followed by Jigumo. Looking around, Jigumo holds his head as it throbs. "Where... where are we?" Kamikiri then notices Kagero and then gives her a puzzled look.

"Why... why did you risk your life Kagero..." He then grabs hold of one arms and hoists it over his shoulder as Jigumo does the same on the other side. "Crazy fool..." They then look towards what appears to be an old temple entrance. Making their way through it, they eventually reach a chamber and lay Kagero on the floor. They then bow their heads. "Please my lord... Kagero hasn't long to live. Only you, with your mastery of medical jutsu has a chance to save her." It is then seen that Orochimaru is sitting on a throne in front of them with Kabuto standing beside him. He then begins to talk in a sibilant tone.

"Now... I want you to bow your heads and lay your hands over you hearts as you contemplate... Contemplate the many ways in which you have failed me now..." Kamikiri looks up at this with his eyes wide.

"Bu... but my lord! We have risked our lives for your cause! Your every order we have faithfully obeyed! You promised us that you would restore the Fuuma clan to it's rightful glory!" Jigumo now jumps in.

"You must acknowledge our service to you Orochimaru-sama!" He just slowly smiles before answering.

"There is now only one way left for the two of you to... atone... for your failures to me..." The two jerk up at this, Naruto's words from earlier echoing in their heads. They then look at each other before nodding and pulling a kunai each. They then launch themselves at Orochimaru... only to be killed seconds later. Orochimaru then begins to laugh at the sight before him. Meanwhile in another part of the complex, red eyes watch the screen before a feminine pair of lips twist into a sadistic smile.

"Hmm... Looks like things are going to become very interesting around here..." Her shadowed face then glances at another nearby screen which shows Harry leaping through the trees. "Yes, _very_ interesting indeed. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased with the combat data I've gathered and will gather." The grin then widens. "And as a perk I have at least one cutie heading here..." At that a chorus of pervertive giggles erupt as the shadows close in...

0000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go with the first chapter of the new update! Well? Any thoughts?_

_Pen-pen: War ark arr... war ark waark a warrkk war. (It's not bad... but it's still a little dry.)_

_Yui: I agree with Pen-pen. Not enough action._

_Hinata: Steve-san... was that Karin at the end?_

_Steve: As a matter of fact, yes. She will play a role a little later, just a small one though._

_Yui: By the way... whatever happened to Sirius?_

_Steve: Heh he he... Harry DID find out. Then he went looking for his Godfather and proceeded to show him what he thought about the whole situation..._

**Omake**: Wakey, wakey Mr. Black...

Groaning a little, Sirius slowly opens his eyes and blinks, only for his eyes to widen as he realizes that he can't move. He calms down after hearing a voice as the face of a brown haired woman with blond highlights that he's seen around Harry appears in his in of sight. "Ah! You're finally awake Sirius-san. Good to see." Sirius tries to focus and speak, only for mumbles to come out. "Hmm. So you want to know how you wound up here I see." Sirius blinks and Shizune chuckles. "When you're a medic-nin as long as I have been, you learn to understand such things. Anyways... Seems that Harry-kun found you and showed you how displeased he was with the fact that you hid your return from him. And then Lily-san joined in as well." She then glances at a clip board. "Hermione-chan had to work quite hard to get rid of all the spells that they put on you. And also, you've been out for a week as your bones set." She then turns and smiles as she catches sight of someone out of Sirius' view of vision. "Ah! Hermione-chan. Our patient is awake." Hermione's voice then drifts through.

"Good to know Shizune-sempai. Good to know." She then walks into Sirius' view of vision and he decides that he does NOT like the glint in her eye. "Don't worry sempai, I can take over from here. You are needed elsewhere in the Hospital after all. Not to mention how Tsunade-sensei is lost without you there to keep her on task." Shizune giggles a little before bringing her hand up to stifle it. Covering it with a cough, she gives Hermione a serious stare.

"Are you sure that you can take over? We are Medic-nin after all, we don't hurt our patients. And I know for a fact that you're just as angry with him as Harry-kun is." Hermione just shakes her head and chuckles.

"You should know me better then that Shizune. I am a professional after all, if nothing else." Shizune blinks before smiling and nodding.

"Sorry about that Hermione-chan. But for a moment I forgot that on the job, you do not tolerate horsing around." She then smirks. "Just wait until he's healed first. Okay?" Hermione nods and soon after Shizune leaves. Hermione waits a few moments before looking at Sirius with a glint in her eye that causes him to whimper.

"Oh, don't worry Snuffles. I'm not going to hurt you..." She becomes thoughtful. "Physically, anyways." His whimpers become louder. "Anyways, do you want to know a fun fact about Animagi? Yes? Well, here it is." She then leans down and whispers into his ear. "An Animagi's senses often times will increase. Not to the point of being equal with their animal form of course. But enhanced anyways. And a dog Animagus? Well, their sense of smell and hearing would increase." She then pulls out a radio and puts it onto the end table beside him. "I heard from a certain tiger that you happen to hate opera music." Sirius eyes widen as she turns the radio on and opera music begins to filter through causing him to jerk. Hermione then smirks behind her cloth bandage mask as she reaches into her pocket. "And what do we have here? Why a class 3 stink bomb!" She then sets it beside Sirius' head and pulls out a bag full of powder and shakes it over him. She then waves her wand and it disappears, only to be replaced with a burning, itching sensation. "And then we add itching powder and magic it under your body cast." Taking a breath she looks over him with pride before waving her wand again. "And a barrier spell to make sure that none of this spreads away from your bed." Tapping the stink bomb, she chuckles darkly as it begins to tick and hiss. "Well, I must be off Snuffles. Got other patients to check on after this. See you later!" She then begins to walk off, ignoring that he's jerking a little only for him to stiffen as the stink bomb begins to ring...

_Pen-pen: Aaa... Wark wa waar warrk war waarrkkk... a warrk waarrkk! (Ooo... That is both cruel and sadistic... I fully approve!)_

_Steve: I thought that you would._

_Hinata: I don't... agree that is._

_Steve: Well, I kind of-_

_Hinata: She forgot the Fire Country poison ivy in the ass. Both a burning sensation, as well as itchy. One that will only grow in intensity._

_Steve: ..._

_Pen-pen: ..._

_Yui: ..._

_Every reader: ..._

_Yui: Damn girl. You DO have a nasty side, don't you. (Hinata looks away with a slight blush) And here I was thinking of getting ideas from the "Game of Pain" Staring my ex, Keel, and Edwards._

_Steve: You mean the on in the "Robotech crossover question" on Palladium Books Robotech message board?_

_Yui: Yup! Loads of Gendo, Keel, and Edwards torture. Though I do think that having Mara from Persona 3 attack them is a bit much..._

_Steve: (Shivers) Don't EVER mention that... monstrosity... EVER again!_

_Everyone: Agreed._

_Steve: Anyways... time for the next chapter of the update! See you all there!_

0000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000


	87. Traps and a talking Mongoose?

_Steve: And here we are with the next chapter of the update!_

_Yui: We'll be seeing some of what happened with the Fuuma clan in this, right?_

_Steve: Right. Anyways... time for the chapter! If you guys would please do the disclaimer?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000000 Chapter Start

Watching as Sakura gently lays Sasame down against a tree, Naruto begins to scratch his head. "I just don't get it... Ero-Sennin was unable to detect when Tsunade-baa-chan had put that sleeping drug in his drink that time, and yet... he managed to detect Sasame's drug this time around. I just don't get it... How did he do it?" Harry just snorts bringing attention to him before smirking.

"I'll bet you it has to do with the fact that Sasame doesn't have boobs like baa-chan. Not mention she's not waving them in his face." Sakura also looks up as she taps her chin in thought.

"I won't take that bet since you're likely right on the money. And you're right Naruto, it was pretty sharp thinking for Jiraiya-sama. Almost too sharp..." She , then finishes as they all turn and give suspicious glares causing him to sweatdrop. He just gives them all a deadpan look.

"Hey, hey! That's enough of that you three." He then gestures at Sasame. "You all heard how she referred to Hanzaki as a traitor." He then gestures at Harry. "And I figured it all out thanks to the info Harry got from Hanzaki." Harry nods at that.

"True... by pure chance Hanzaki told me everything I needed to know..." By this point Sasame wakes up and is listening in as Harry begins to explain the meeting that he and Jiraiya had in town with Hanzaki and the Fuuma clan.

00000000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000000000

Sitting at a small table with a ghostly blue flame on the candle, Harry watches as Hanzaki begins his tale with Jiraiya sitting down right beside him. After clearing his throat, Hanzaki begins. "When Orochimaru first came to this land, there was much talk. Some within the clan saw the chance to use his power to revive our clan's. Others, thankfully saw his evil intentions. We pleaded with the others not to join forces with this person, that he was only going to use them for evil." Harry just nods as does Jiraiya.

"So that was why you've been chased out of your home village. Now I can understand the circumstances around it." Hanzaki nods at Jiraiya.

"Yes." He then sighs in sadness. "Yes, it was likely an order directly from Orochimaru himself. They said that we were endangering the clan. And they chased us away from our homes. They referred to us traitors to the clan..." Harry's eyes narrow at this...

000000000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000000000

Smiling, Harry glances down at Sasame and then looks back at Jiraiya. "So that was how then. As soon as Sasame called Hanzaki a traitor, you knew that she was involved with those that are on Orochimaru's side, right?" Jiraiya just nods.

"Exactly right." Harry smirks, though it turns to annoyance a moment later as he taps Harry on the forehead. "You're smarter then you actually look gaki. Impressive." It's at that moment that he notices Sasame grabbing a kunai and about to cut her own throat. Within a flash he's there having knocked it out of her hands as he glares at her. "What the hell do you think that you are doing!" She just looks down in shame as Naruto interposes himself between Jiraiya and Sasame.

"Now that is enough! Let's all just take a fucking moment and cool off!" His anger is interrupted by Sasame almost whispering.

"No... I deserve this." She then sits on her legs and hangs her head. Sakura just looks at her with some confusion and sadness.

"But... Sasame... You only did this so that you could see Arashi right? Isn't that right?" She just shifts a little as Harry looks on in some understanding.

"You only did this because it was the only viable choice at the time, wasn't it? But then... things changed. You got too close to your targets and they stopped being targets... they became humans. People who you started to feel friendship for. Am I right?" She just softly nods. Sakura just looks at Jiraiya with a pleading look.

"Please Jiraiya-sama! She was only doing what she was doing because she saw no other choice! She even tried to stop it!" Naruto nods from where he's currently standing in front of Sasame. Jiraiya just gives them a serious look.

"I'm sorry you two, but the law of the Shinobi cannot be ignored in this case." He then closes his eyes and crosses his arms as he cocks his head to the side. "For the things that she has done, there must be severe consequences." He opens his eyes at the sound of something dropping and is greeted by the sight of Naruto sitting indian style in front of Sasame with a serious glare on his face.

"Well then... I guess that you'll just have to punish me too, now won't you Ero-Sennin." His glare then seems to increase as Sasame takes a sharp intake of breath. "You see... I made a promise to help her find her cousin. And I take my promises very seriously. Otherwise I'd be violating my nindo, my ninja way." Sakura sits down next to him a moment later.

"And he's not the only one Jiraiya-sama. I'll take the punishment too." Jiraiya then glances at Harry only for him to shrug.

"Despite the fact that I don't even know the girl, I trust nii-san's judgement in this. So count me in on any punishment you give them." Sasame's eyes widen at this. Jiraiya, for his part, starts to wave his hand in front of his face.

"Whoa! Whoa! That's enough! It's not like I'm going to eat her alive or anything..." Harry then gives him a raised eyebrow before letting loose a relieved sigh.

"I guess that vore is one perversion that you have no interest in... thank Merlin for small mercies..." Jiraiya gives him an odd look at this, but resolves to ask later when they got time about what exactly he's talking about. Harry then glances at Sasame with one eye closed. "Anyways... Sasame-san, Hanzaki is very worried about you, you know. He figured that you might go and leave your village and look for Arashi on your own. And that thought scared him." Sasame jerks at this. Jiraiya just nods as he turns and walks to the edge of a nearby cliff.

"Once you show us exactly where Orochimaru's hideout is, you'll immediately head to the inn where Hanzaki is. Once there, you'll wait for our return. And with the fact of how you've been acting, that alone should be punishment enough for you." Naruto, Sakura, Harry, and Sasame all smile, though Sasame's is slightly sad. Harry just gives him a nod as he mutters under his breath.

"Huh... and here I might be gaining a little respect for you Ero-Sennin..." Naruto smiles as well.

"I guess that I should give you more credit from now on Ero-Sennin." Sakura agrees with Naruto... And then Jiraiya turns around and blushes as he waves at them.

"Well... Hanzaki treated me to all kinds of expensive things back in the tavern and he asked me to look out for Sasame as payment instead of me giving him money..." As the other's facefault, Harry sighs.

"And, sure enough, there it goes..." He just gives Harry an annoyed glance causing said Chunin to simply shrug in reply. Sasame's eyes slowly soften as she watches Naruto and Sakura berate Jiraiya over his inadequacies. A few minutes later finds the group launching themselves through the trees as they head towards Orochimaru's hideout. Eventually, they reach the entrance and Harry blinks as he sees it before his eyes become hooded.

"How appropriate... It's a hole in the ground." He then smirks as he glances at the others. "And even better, it just gives off that creepy ass vibe. And the snakes above the door are a nice touch, though a bit obvious." Naruto just gives him a glare.

"Do you mind not commenting on the bad guy's taste in decor all the time? It gets real old, real fast." The others just nod before Jiraiya turns to Sasame with a smile on his old face.

"Thanks for guiding us Sasame." His smile then faces as his face takes on a serious expression. "But now your part is done. It's time for you to head back to the Inn Sasame." Sakura nods as she smiles at her.

"Be safe on your way back, okay?" Sasame slowly nods when Naruto nods with a grin.

"Don't worry about a thing Sasame-chan! I'll find Arashi for you, okay? And then I'll make sure that you see him. I did make a promise to you after all." Sasame just sadly nods before leaping off the log that they're on. She then turns and smiles at Naruto.

"Take care of them for me Naruto-kun, okay?" Naruto has a light dusting of red on his cheeks as he answers with a grin and a thumbs-up.

I just said don't worry! You can count on me!" He then jerks his thumb at himself. "And just wait until you see how daring my rescue plan is! It'll amaze you!" He doesn't get to say anymore as Sakura gives him a punch to the back of his head. Seeing the small argument that erupts, Sasame just giggles some before leaping into the trees and soon disappearing among the branches. Naruto keeps his grin up for a moment before it falls as he turns back to the entrance of the hideout while opening the mental link he has with Harry. 'Nii-san? She's going to circle around once we're gone and follow us in, isn't she?' Harry just sighs and nods causing Naruto to sigh. 'I thought so...' Harry shrugs in response before a smirk erupts on his face.

'Though now I'm wondering about whom she'd be more concerned about... Arashi, or you?' Naruto just groans as Harry's smirk grows. 'What? You, my dear nii-san, suffer from what is known as "Knight-in-Shining-Armour" Syndrome. Those of the female persuasion can't help but fall in love with you after you save them.' He then becomes serious once more. 'But enough of that, time to get a move on before we get caught...' Making their way towards the opening, they all crouch beside the stairs leading downwards. Jiraiya then nods to himself as he mentions how it's the only apparent entrance. Harry then snorts and rolls his eyes. "No really? I never would have guessed." He then looks around. "There's likely others knowing the Hebi-teme, but they'll be concealed somehow." Sakura then makes the comment that it's the perfect ambush site and Jiraiya nods.

"You're right of course. Four little rats might be a bit too noticeable. So... We'll just send in something that will be less noticeable." He then bites his thumb and weaves through some handsigns before slamming his hand down. "Summoning jutsu!" Out of the puff of smoke comes none other than Gamakichi. Naruto blinks before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of candy and gives to him. Gamakichi takes it before nodding at him.

"Thanks nii-san." Naruto just nods at that before smiling, though he blinks before becoming confused at the strange looks he's being given.

"What?" They all just shake their heads and sigh. Jiraiya then points at the open door.

"See that entrance way Gamakichi? We need you to check that out for us and see if there's anyone waiting there." Gamakichi is about to reply when Harry also summons something. Once the smoke clears, all that's there is a yellow Mongoose the size of a small rat with a bushy tail. Harry then nods at it.

"I need you to go down there and scout around for me. If you find something of interest, come right back to me and let me know immediately. Got it?" The mongoose nods and before everyone's eyes seems to slowly turn into a mist that seeps into the ground. Shaking his head, Gamakichi looks at the others.

"Well, that's something easy for me to do Ero-Sennin. Just leave it all to me and stand back!" Jiraiya just grumbles some at having no respect causing the other three to smirk. Gamakichi then hops down into the entrance and disappears. After a bit, he looks back at the others. "Well, the doorway isn't trapped." Nodding at each other, Jiraiya and the others walk down and into the base while a few hundred feet behind them Sasame is watching as she holds her hands up to her chest.

'Arashi...'

0000000000000000 Back with Naruto and the others 000000000000000000000

As they're walking down a hallway, they all stop as they come to the end of the hallway and find it splitting into four other hallways. Harry just stands there for a moment before growling as he scratches his head. "Now what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Jiraiya looks the doorways over before sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Not much we can do but split up and each take a hallway." He then pulls out a staff and starts twirling it around his head. "AHHHHHH! HA!" He then slams it into the ground and watches as it falls. He then nods and points at the tunnel to the right. "Guess that I'm taking this tunnel here." Both Naruto and Sakura yell at him for being stupid when Harry point down the tunnel to the far left.

"I'll take this one you guys. See you around." He then walks off until he finally vanishes into the darkness. The other four look at each other before they too walk down a hallway each. Partway down the hallway, Harry notices something near the floor. bending down, he frowns. 'Genjutsu seals...' He then walks back and notices that they seem to be thicker as he heads back. Eventually, they reach the door way and circle around it before heading back on the other side. 'Hmm. Interesting. Likely has a component that requires something normally to see past them. I should get a sample.' Reaching into a pocket, Harry pulls out a scroll and unrolls it before painting a few symbols on it. he then presses it against the seal, he does a half handsign. "Fuin!" The scroll seems to glow for a moment before Harry pulls it away and looks to see the symbols on the wall have been reproduced on it. Rolling it up, he smiles as he hears claws scratching on stone. "So, you're back now eh? Report." He turns to see the Mongoose from before standing on its back legs.

"Well Gov'nor, I found an interesting room up ahead. Some very odd things are in there and in some of the connected rooms." Harry frowns at this and asks what he means only for the Mongoose to shrug. "There's these tall... tube like things filled with green liquid. And inside them are... things that look sorta like humans in some cases." Harry then scowls.

"Sounds like one of Orochimaru's human experiment labs." Harry's scowl then becomes more pronounced. "Is there any notes there as well? Or books Gef?" The Mongoose nods once more.

"Well, yeah Gov'nor. Tis' an entire room filled with tomes and paper. Who is this Orochimaru fella you were just talking about Gov'nor?" Harry then explains bringing a scowl to the little phantom animal's face. "That is the worst type of... creature." He then shivers a little before shaking his head. "I'll be telling Lord Shuck about that. He'll be furious for sha." Harry just shrugs before bending down and holding out his hand.

"Come on, I could use the company." The Mongoose seems to smirk before fading away, only to reappear on Harry's shoulder. "Well then... I guess that's pretty useful as an ability." Gef just simply grins as Harry shakes his head.

"Ya, have no idea Gov'nor." Harry then begins to walk down the hallway as the Mongoose regales him with tales from his younger days. Harry then raises an eyebrow at a piece of information.

"So... You're from the Isle of Man? And you can copy people's voices?" Gef nods before his grins widens as he clears his throat and begins to speak in Jiraiya's voice.

"Well of course I can gaki, what did you expect?" He then talks in Sakura's. "I can copy anyone's voice or any sound." And just to prove it, he imitates a phone ringing, an infant crying, and a dog barking causing Harry's jaw to drop. He then snickers as he speaks in Harry's voice. "That's one of the reasons why I'm so useful despite my size. I can use not only my ability to imitate a person's voice, but also throw it to great effect when sneaking around. While I'm not real good at combat, I surpass nearly everyone at distractions." He then leans in close and starts speaking in his "Normal" voice. "And it helps out when I prank people too." Harry simply grins.

"Gef? I think that you and me will get along great. I see this as the beginning of a beautiful relationship..." He trails off as he enters the room that was described to him. Looking around, Harry can see several twisted forms and his eyes sadden as he notices that a number are children. "Orochimaru is truly a sick and twisted individual..." On his shoulder, Gef nods his head, his own stomach twisting in disgust at what he's seeing.

'This... this isn't right. Only something with a soul as cold and black as the abyss could do this to a child...' He then looks over at Harry with a pleading look. "Remember when I said that I have a few powers?" Harry slowly nods. "Well... one of them is the ability to sense a person's state of mind." He then points a claw at the tubes. "And I can tell you that while many of the adults have been driven insane, the same cannot be said for the children." Harry's eyes widen at this.

"Wait... is because a child's mind is more pliable and accepting of change then an adults..." Gef nods, pleased that Harry can understand. Harry then looks the lab over himself with a tight expression on his face. "Gef, I want you to go through this lab and find me the people that haven't yet been driven insane and mark them somehow so that I can tell. I'll get them out of here and to some place safe. Got it?" The little Mongoose nods before hopping off Harry's shoulders and disappearing among the tubes. Harry then turns and walks towards a open doorway nearby. Entering it, he sees a several large shelves stretching to the ceiling crammed with notes and books. Some of which are quite rare and valuable. "Well then... Time to get to work." He then takes a small scroll from his pocket and begins writing the first of many storage seals on it...

000000000000 With Naruto and Sakura 000000000000000000000

The two are walking down a candle lit hallway while Naruto is carefully stepping from one spot to another. He then looks back at Sakura with a serious look on his face. "Just be careful where you step Sakura-chan, this place likely has a number of nasty booby traps if Orochimaru's normal sadistic tendencies are anything to go by." Sakura nods at that as she suspiciously looks around.

"Yeah agreed." Hearing a click sound, she turns in time to see a floor tile sink beneath the floor under Naruto's foot. She then looks up at Naruto with her eyebrow ticking. A few moments later finds them running as they dodge a rain of Shuriken. She then starts shouting at Naruto and trying to hit him while dodging the shuriken at the same time. "BAKA! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID TO WATCH WHERE YOU STEP AND YET YOU WERE THE ONE TO SET OFF THE TRAP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto sheepishly chuckles as he runs away from both the trap and Sakura's fist.

"Hey! That trick tile was expertly disguised! No one could have noticed it in time to do anything!" He then trips over a rope while he wasn't looking causing him to slam into the ground. "Ow... what now?" He gets up in time for Sakura to open her mouth to berate him when he notices the ceiling slide back revealing sharp stakes of bamboo hanging. His eyes widening, he grabs a hold of Sakura and throws her out of the way as they come down. Rolling, she turns in time to see what looks like Naruto's silhouette pierced by the bamboo.

"No... it's all my fault..." She then takes a step forwards and blinks as she sees that Naruto's alright, only stuck in an uncomfortable position between the stakes. She then deadpans as she walks towards him to give him a hand. "You have got to be THE luckiest guy I have ever known." She then blinks as she tears a stake away from where he is as she looks up thoughtfully. 'I wonder... since more than one supernatural creature likes him... does Lady Luck?' She then shakes her head free of such thoughts. 'Nah!... What was that?' She whips her head around as she could have sworn that she heard giggling. After she gets Naruto freed, she snorts as she turns on her heels. "From now on, I'm the one who's leading!" She then steps on a trick tile herself and the floor drops out from underneath her. She doesn't fall far though as Naruto grabs hold of her while sticking to the side of the pit. He then smiles at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan... How's it hanging?" All he gets is a growl from her and he shrugs before looking up. "And up! We! Go!" He then throws her and she lands on solid ground. His smile soon turns to horror as he feels his feet slipping as he falls into the pit himself. Sakura turns in time to see this causing her to freak out. She then rushes forwards as the trap door closes. She has to stop though as a block of the ceiling slams down on the closed trap door.

"NARUTO!" She continues to call his name until he finally answers. "Naruto! Are you okay!" Inside the pit, Naruto nods from where he's floating above the spikes.

"Yeah, it was kind of a close shave though." He then looks up at the ceiling of the pit. "Look, Sakura-chan, I want you to get out of this trapped hallway as fast as you can, okay?" Hearing her protest, he begins to glare at the direction that she's in. "Sakura-chan! That is enough!" He then takes a deep breath and sighs. "I know that you don't like to be ordered around, but right now you have to listen to me. Get out of this hallway and I'll catch up! Now go!" Nodding, she turns but looks back one final time.

"I'll see you real soon Naruto, you just stay safe you hear me. Or else I will revive you just to kill you all over again." Naruto just laughs in response and in a flash, she's gone. Inside the pit, Naruto looks around as he's thinking.

"Hmm... How to do this... how to do this..." He then looks up. 'Judging by the sound... that way is blocked. Likely by the ceiling. So that leaves..." He then begins to notice a crack growing on said wall he's looking at causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his skull. "THE WALL!" The wall the shatters causing a blast of water to enter the chamber and begin to flood it. Naruto for his part manages to stay above the flood and scowls down at it. "Great. Just what I need now..." He's then met by a familiar toad landing on his face before it scrambles onto his head and sighs dramatically.

"Whew! Dry land at last!" Gamakichi then notices Naruto below him and blinks before waving. "Hey aniki! So how's it going?" Naruto just sighs and hangs his head and asks if he knows of any way out of the pit, only for Gamakichi to shrug in response. "Nope! Sorry aniki, but I don't. I was flushed down here just like you were." Gamakichi then notices Naruto's hanging his head. "You okay aniki?" Naruto just sighs and shakes his head.

"Ah, no, does it look like I am? I'm going to fucking drown in here!"

0000000000000 With Sakura 00000000000000

Walking down a hallway, Sakura keeps an eye out as she looks around using her Dhampir enhanced vision to see the gloomy darkness. She then stops before a door for a few seconds before looking back. 'Where is he? Naruto said that he was going to be right behind me...' Inner-Sakura just shakes her head, trying not to show that she's worried as well.

'It's probably nothing Outer. He's likely just running behind because something happened. He's strong. And he promised us, remember?' Sakura nods before sighs as she speaks her thoughts.

"Yeah, but... He's taking a while. Maybe I should go back and check on him..." She then nods and turns to go back when she hears the creak of the door behind her opening. Blinking, she looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow as she notices torches lighting themselves before sweatdropping. 'Oh yeah... like THAT doesn't look like a trap...' Inner-Sakura sighs and shrugs.

'So what are you going to do about it then? You going in?' Sakura look in the direction that Naruto is in before looking at the open door, which seems to be beckoning to her. She then looks down and sighs as she turns to the door.

'Looks like I'm seeing what's behind door number one then...' Looking through the door for enemies, she nods before crouching down and using Shunpo to get behind a pillar. Reaching to her waist, she pulls the combat knife there from it's scabbard and holds it loosely in one hand. She then notices the light from the candles flickering as if someone's walking by them causing her to narrows her eyes. 'Someone's walking this way.' She stiffens as she hears an familiar, yet unwanted, voice.

"My, my. I must admit, it's quite impressive and admirable that you have made it this far Sakura. Most impressive indeed." Sakura starts gritting her teeth to keep from growling.

'That's... That traitor Kabuto! Damnit! This is all I need...' Kabuto just keeps talking.

"My, isn't this ironic? You were the weakest member of your team during the Chunin Exam and yet here you are... the only Konoha nin to make it this far. This is a surprise." Sakura just grips her knife even tighter before speaking as she throws her voice as Naruto taught her.

"Do you really think that I'm worried here Kabuto? No, it's you that should be worried since I'm not the only one here. There's also Jiraiya-sama and Naruto as well as Harry. And all three of them should be along within a few minutes. Now... Who is it that should be worried?" She then narrows her eyes. "Now... where is Sasuke? And is he alright?" Kabuto just chuckles as he stands partially in shadow.

"I wouldn't be too worried about Sasuke-kun. I'd be more worried about Jiraiya, Naruto-kun, and Harry-kun." He then makes a thoughtful sound before continuing. "Then again? May be not. After all... they might not be among the living anymore..." Sakura stiffens at this before calming herself.

'Don't lose it Sakura. The teme is only trying to get you mad enough to make a mistake. It is a common tactic.' She then starts talking again as she stalls for time. "There is no way in hell that Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, or Harry would be taken care of that easily. I know for a fact that they're alive." Kabuto doesn't laugh, but his voice carries a note of mirth anyways.

"Oh, really now? And how do you figure that? Or are you just saying that... since you likely dragged down Naruto again... like always." Sakura stiffens and her hand bones start to creak from holding her knife so tightly while her eyes keep shifting between violet and green. Making a single handsign, she has a normal bushin shoot out from behind the pillar, only for a mass of shuriken to pass through it. She just narrows her eyes at this.

'What the hell is going on here? I know for a fact that Kabuto is supposedly as strong as Kakashi-sensei... So why would he fall for a simple bushin? Something's not right here...' Kabuto just chuckles again.

"Not bad Sakura-san... not bad again." He then laughs softly, his voice now no longer hiding his amusement. "But Sakura-san... if you're so worried about Naruto-kun... Why don't you go and check on him? Or is it that you're too afraid of my attack to come out from behind that pillar?" His tone then changes fully, becoming mocking. "Is that it? Pathetic. You know what? I can see why Sasuke-kun left your village. After all, if I had someone as weak as you on MY team then I would have died dozens of times by now." Sakura just closes her eyes as she takes a calming breath before her eyes pop open.

"Like hell teme! I know that I can take you!" She leaps out from behind the pillar, only for Kabuto to hit her with several shuriken. His look of triumph soon turns to that of shock as "Sakura" transforms into a bedroll.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" He then hears footsteps from behind him and turns to see Sakura rushing towards him. "What? Another Kawarimi no jutsu!" Sakura just smirks as her eyes bleed violet as her eyes meet those of Kabuto's.

"Nope, just a pissed off Kunoichi!" She then goes through several handsigns. "Haruno Hijutsu! Flock of the night!" Sakura's smirk then becomes bloodthirsty as she bursts into a swarm of bats that then attack Kabuto. He grunts a little as several scratches form on his body from where the bats claws hit him. He then swings his kunai here and there as Sakura's voice echoes from around him. "And you said that I'm weak! HA! I'm about to show you exactly who's the weakling here teme!" Kabuto finally gets tired and leaps from the swarm, he then gathers his chakra before letting it loose in a single pulse. this clears his sight in time for him to block Sakura as she tries to slit his throat. He then throws her and she lands on her feet, sliding along the floor. Kabuto then smirks.

"Impressive I must say..." He then chuckles a little. "But I can see now that you're no match for me. You simply can't take me." He then brings up his kunai into a guard position. "Now I think that it's time to end this charade..." His lips slowly twist into a smirk. "After all... I can't keep Orochimaru-sama waiting as I play." Sakura's eyes nearly pop out of her head before the violet colour in them turn more red and her fangs start to protrude from her lips.

"Play... You think that I'm playing..." She then glares as Kabuto feels a shiver run down his back. "I was only going to beat you to a pulp... But now I'm just going to kill you and let Harry find out the information we need from your dead soul..." The matter of fact way she says this let's Kabuto know in no uncertain terms that she means business. She then rushes forwards and Kabuto just barely dodges her strike as he flips over her. Landing, he just glances over his shoulder at her, trying to look amused.

"Let's just see about that... shall we?" At that point a creepy sounding laugh rings through the room and Sakura gulps as she remembers the last time that she faced a person with that laugh. her worst fears come true as she watches a shadowy silhouette appear behind Kabuto.

"You forget that I can tell when you're bluffing girl." And then two golden eyes with slit pupils open as Sakura's eyes widen while her hand starts to shake. "And you're already finished!" Feeling a drop of sweat slowly making it's way down the side of her face, Sakura takes a deep shuddering breath as she tries to steady her nerves.

'Damnit... Orochimaru! How the hell is it that I got into this situation again! Normally it's Naruto who does...' She then gulps a little as the figure steps fully into the light to reveal the rogue snake Sannin himself. She then steadies herself as she brings her kunai up into a ready position. "Well... I guess that curiosity really does kill the cat..." Orochimaru just laughs at this as he continues to walk forwards...

00000000000000000 The End

_Steve: And there we are! Sakura Vs. Kabuto. And another original jutsu of her's that she created._

_Yui: Hmm... You know what? That jutsu sounds awfully familiar... Almost as if I saw something similar to it at some point._

_Pen-pen: Waarrkkk a waaarrk wark waark wa war ark wark.(Actually, I already know where he got the idea.)_

_Yui: Really? Where?_

_Pen-pen: Wark waark arrk war waark-ark-wark wa ark "Waarrk ar Waaaarrrrkkkk Waaarrrkk". (That scene with the what's-her-name in the "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen")_

_Hinata: He's right! Steve-san must have gotten the idea from there!_

_Steve: Yup! And a bit more then that! Anyways, here's the stuff for the jutsu._

Name: Haruno Hijutsu! (Haruno Secret Technique! Flock of the night!)

Rank: B-rank

Type: Genjutsu

Description: This is the second "Family" Technique that Sakura has created. When used, the user seems to burst into a cloud of bats that then attack the target(s). As they do, the user moves around and cuts the victim while the person trapped believes it to be the bats' claws. The user will then often times use a Coup d'grace and kill the victim. Note, is a effective interrogation jutsu as well.

_Yui: Very nice. Nice to see that Sakura is creating techniques of her own... wait a second! I her first one the one with the explosive tags?_

_Steve: As a matter of fact... yes. And before you ask, the reason Harry can use it is that she taught him it in exchange for him helping her out on the Kage Henge no jutsu._

_Yui: Thanks, that clears that up._

_Steve: You're welcome Yui-chan. And now for the newest bestiary entry._

**Bestiary**:

Name: Gef (pronounced Jeff)

Rank: XX

Type: Animal poltergeist (Mongoose)

Info: Not all that much is known about Gef or where he came from. What known is that his "Haunting" began in late 1931 in a farmhouse on the Isle of Man. It started with the sounds of something "Blowing, spitting, and growling" inside of the walls. Eventually, whatever it was began imitating animals and the farmer taught him to mimic an animal when he called out it's name. From there he went forwards to a baby gurgling and then reciting nursery rhymes. After getting that down, he introduced himself to the family (though he was hiding) as Gef and that he was a very clever Mongoose who was born in India in 1852. One habit he developed was roaming the island and eavesdropping on conversations before replaying them for his family. He also enjoyed singing, and apparently did so quite well. Out of the three of them, only the daughter is known to have seen him and described him as a yellow, bushy tailed mongoose the size of a small rat. Now, unknown to the family, the Ministry of Magic did investigate and could find any evidence... Until they Obliviated the family that is. As soon as they did, they found themselves under attack as various small objects were thrown at them. One of them was even knocked to the ground as something jumped on him and clawed his face. The Ministry tried three more times to capture him, only to leave empty handed and being taunted. Eventually, however, the story comes to an end as the family moved away (a victim of the Confundous charm). Afterwards, a squib moved in, and in 1947 killed an animal similar to what Gef was said to look like. Since there were no more incidents, the Ministry declared the case solved and closed it. Now, whether or not this was Gef and he became a Phantom animal after dying or if it was another mongoose in the wrong place at the wrong time, Gef won't tell.

Nowadays though, Gef spends his time pranking the other Phantom animals to lighten things up... which not all of them appreciate. He has even gotten Black Shuck once, but the Grim King just laughed it off. He fulfills a role much like that of a court jester, playing pranks and jokes in order to make people laugh. However, the one thing that's sure to piss him off is to hurt a child in his presence. To do so will cause him to hunt down the perpetrator and perform more Malicious pranks on their person...

000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out


	88. Getting to the Heart of the matter

_Steve: And here we are for the third chapter of the new update!_

_Hinata: Looks like Sakura-san is in trouble..._

_Steve: Ah! But Naruto will save her... just like always._

_Pen-pen: (Still nice to see her actually fight though.)_

_Steve: That's true. Anyways... if you guys wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer? Please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

000000000000000000000000 Last Time

_"You forget that I can tell when you're bluffing girl." And then two golden eyes with slit pupils open as Sakura's eyes widen while her hand starts to shake. "And you're already finished!" Feeling a drop of sweat slowly making its way down the side of her face, Sakura takes a deep shuddering breath as she tries to steady her nerves._

_'Damnit... Orochimaru! How the hell is it that I got into this situation again! Normally it's Naruto who does...' She then gulps a little as the figure steps fully into the light to reveal the rogue snake Sannin himself. She then steadies herself as she brings her kunai up into a ready position. "Well... I guess that curiosity really does kill the cat..." Orochimaru just laughs at this as he continues to walk forwards..._

000000000000000000 Now

Confronted with the sight of the rogue snake Sannin, Sakura trembles a little as she prepares herself for a fight that she truly doesn't expect to survive. 'Damnit! I wish that I had just a little bit of Naruto's infamous luck right now. Now I'm heading up against one of the most powerful Missing-nin out there...' Seeing the slight trembles, Orochimaru laughs before shaking his head.

"My... Look at you tremble like a new born puppy..." He then looks towards Kabuto with an amused look on his face. "Kabuto, put her out of her misery... but don't make her suffer. Do it quickly and painlessly." Kabuto just nods and agrees as Orochimaru walks away. Just as he's about to reach the door leading from the room, he leans to the side in time to dodge a kunai thrown by Sakura as she shouts at him. He then looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Yes my dear? And what is it that you want now?" She just gives him her best glare possible in the situation she's in.

"You can start by telling me where the hell my team mate Sasuke is is? I know that you couldn't have already taken his body, so where is he? He has to be nearby since you would never let such a prized vessel out of your sight, you sick freak!" Orochimaru just raises an eyebrow before shrugging as he looks at Kabuto with a grin.

"It's no use hiding it any longer I suppose... Go ahead and tell her Kabuto, it won't make any difference as she'll be dead soon." Orochimaru then walks into the darkness beyond the door before it closes behind him. Kabuto uses a finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he watches Sakura.

"Unfortunately... Sasuke-kun was late in getting here, so Orochimaru-sama had to make do with another vessel that was selected just in case." Sakura perks up at this and smiles as she nods.

"So Sasuke is okay then... and likely in this very building!" Inner-Sakura just nods her head.

'And even if we don't find him, or he gets away, we'll still have three years before that hebi-teme Orochimaru can even try again! Yes! Shannaro!' Kabuto just gives Sakura an amused look as he shakes his head.

"Orochimaru-sama gave Uchiha Sasuke-kun the Curse Seal in order to prepare him for when he becomes the host for Orochimaru-sama's next incarnation." He then frowns a little, though to most it would be unnoticeable. "The problem is... not everyone can bare the burden of the Curse Seal." Sakura stiffens a little as she remembers when Orochimaru first marked both Harry and Sasuke in the Forest of Death. As well as the reactions they had to the seal activating. Her eyes then narrow as she shoots him a glare.

"No... You can't be telling me what I think that you are... it's not possible..." Kabuto just shrugs as he raises a hand.

"I'm afraid so... Sasuke-kun just couldn't handle the power and now he's nothing more than a memory. So sad really. And Orochimaru-sama had such high hopes for him as his next body." Sakura's eyes narrow even farther as she grinds her teeth.

"You're a liar... Sasuke wouldn't die from just that... If a person survives the initial activation then it's impossible for them to die from the seal. You're lying!" Kabuto just smiles at her as he shakes his head.

"Come on now... what could I possibly gain by lying to you?" He then brings up a kunai as Sakura raises her own knife, knowing that her own sword would be nothing more than a burden in the environment she's fighting in thanks to the pillars surrounding them. "Besides... it doesn't matter since in another minute you'll be dead. And since you're in such a hurry to join him, I'll even help you! You'll have all the time you need to be with him since you'll have all of eternity to spend in the afterlife..." Sakura just tenses herself as she notices Kabuto shifting his feet, already getting ready for his attack. He then twirls his kunai before stopping it in a ready thrown position as his smile grows. He then throws it at Sakura and she watches as it gets closer, only to smile moments before a shimmering ball slams into it, causing it to get disintegrated. His eyes wide, Kabuto turns to see Naruto rushing towards them.

"Don't you dare listen to a word coming from this teme's mouth Sakura-chan! He's full of it!" Sakura just softly smiles as she whispers his name causing the Chunin to smile himself before he wipes it off his face. Kabuto just smugly smiles as he places his hands on his hips.

"Well, now, isn't this a surprise? I would have thought that you had already drowned in that pit you fell into. Guess that we need an upgrade." Naruto just snarls at him, his pupils taking on the form of slits as his eyes glow.

"I keep every promise that I make asshole! Because that is my Nindo, my ninja way! And until we get Sasuke back, there's nothing in this world that's going to be able to stop me from completing a promise!" Kabuto's smile just grows at that.

"Hmm... how intriguing..." He then dashes behind a pillar as he throws two kunai at the two Konoha-nin. Naruto just grabs Sakura bridal style before dodging the kunai by leaping behind a pillar himself. Letting her down, he turns to her.

"Sakura-chan I need you to find a place in order to hide. When he's distracted, then you can strike." Sakura just nods as she dashes off. Naruto, for his part, leaps from behind the pillar into the air in time for Kabuto to try and kill him with two more thrown kunai. Naruto just makes a handsign as he flips midair. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" A puff of smoke obscures him as him and his clones separate. Kabuto just grits his teeth as he looks around.

'Where did he just disappear to...?' Hearing a noise, he turns in time to see a Naruto pop out from behind a pillar.

"Yoooohooooo!" The clone manages to duck behind the pillar in time for shuriken that Kabuto threw at them to miss. And then another pops out from behind the pillar behind him before shaking it's ass at him and slapping it.

"Hey! Kabuto-chan, bet you want some of this eh?" The clone then laughs as it dodges another attack from an enraged Kabuto. the area then begins to resemble a Wack-A-Mole game as Naruto's Kage Bushin pop out from behind cover to tease and insult him, only to disappear once he turns to them.

'This... is getting on my nerves!' Finally pissed off and letting his frustration get the better of him, he starts to throw kunai and shuriken at the Naruto's willy-nilly, only to waste them and leave him with only one kunai left. Seeing this, he finally figures out what he was aiming for. 'Damn him...' A Naruto then steps out from behind a pillar with a smirk.

"Well, well..." The other Naruto's then appear as well as they slide their knives from their sheaths while they give him bloodthirsty grins. "Seems that someone is all out of kunai... too bad." They then rush him causing him to have to defend from several directions at once. The real Naruto is a few meters away and standing on the side of a pillar as he watches the fight through narrow eyes.

'Hmm... What's going on here? Kabuto is a LOT stronger than this. I know that for a fact. So why is he having so much trouble with my Kage Bushin when before he barely had any more trouble than I would with a bandit?' His eyes than narrow even farther as he steadily becomes even more confused with what's happening. 'Something's not quite right...' Finally having enough with being on the defence all the time, Kabuto leaps into the air above the mob.

"Get off of me!" He then scowls as he looks down. "These Kage Bushin are so irritating!" He then brings his hands up and starts to go through several handsigns, not seeing the real Naruto's eyes transform into the Akai Mahogan. "Katon! Kasumi Endu no Jutsu! (Fire Release! Mist Covering Technique!)" Taking a breath, Kabuto blows a seemingly harmless fine mist from his mouth towards the Naruto clones. But the true power of the technique is shown as it hits the candles and torches lighting the hallway, causing the mist to ignite into a massive fireball that heads directly at the bushin. They all catch fire and the real Naruto flinches as they dispel before glaring at Kabuto, who's watching all this with a smile. This soon vanishes, however, as he notices that there's no actual body burning in the remaining flames. "What the... where is he...?" He stiffens as he hears a sound behind him and turns to see Naruto creating a Rasengan.

"Too little... too late!" Naruto then rushes towards him as he prepares to attack and then hits Kabuto in the stomach. "RASENGAN!" Kabuto for his part, has his face frozen in pure agony as the attack drills into him. Then Naruto pushes even more into the attack causing Kabuto to go flying several pillars before slamming into the wall with enough force to leave a small crater. Panting, Naruto lets his arm fall to his side while frowning. 'That was too easy for someone of Kabuto's level.' Naruto's eyes then narrow to the point that they're slits. 'I'm starting to wonder whether or not this is even the real Kabuto or an imposter.' Sakura then comes running up, but Naruto stops her with a single hand raised as he whispers to her. "Sakura-chan... Something's not right here. Kabuto is MUCH stronger than this, so there's something wrong with this picture and I don't like it much at all." Sakura just nods in reply as they start walking towards the fallen Kabuto. As he's walking, Naruto begins to speak. "If you and that teme Orochimaru are here, then Sasuke is likely nearby. Now tell me... where is he? And I want the truth from you!" Kabuto just begins to softly chuckle causing Naruto to stop where he is. Sakura turns to him and is about to say something when she notices Naruto trembling as if he's trying to move against some restraint. "Wha... What the hell is going on here! What did you do! I can't move anymore!" Kabuto chuckles again, this time louder than he did before.

"What did I do? I'd advise you to look at yourself... notice anything funny?" Naruto then looks down and his eyes widen at the sight of a number of blue glowing strings attached to his body and wrapped all over it.

'What the... Chakra Strings? When the hell did he learn how to make those!' Naruto then looks back at Kabuto with a snarl. "What the hell did you do to me?" Kabuto's smile just widens.

"Do you see those threads around your body? They're made of chakra." He then smirks. "When you came in to attack me with your big finishing move, I managed to get them wrapped all around your body. Now then... Look carefully... See where those threads lead to?" Naruto then looks up and his eyes widen as he sees that they lead directly to Kabuto's chest, right where his heart is located. Feeling cold, Naruto trembles a little as he can feel a drop of sweat slowly make its way from his brow.

'No...' Kabuto just chuckles wetly again as he brings his hand up to where the chakra strings attach to his chest.

"That's right... they lead directly into my chest. You see... all those threads are wound up inside the chambers of my heart." Naruto's face slowly pales as he starts to guess as to what that means. "What's more Naruto-kun... the thread is weaving directly into your body as well. Right into your heart... and all the other internal organs that keep your body alive and functioning..." Naruto's eyes widen at this as he gasps due to hearing a double heartbeat. Kabuto's smirk widens as he hears this while he continues to taunt Naruto. "You can hear it, can't you? Our heart rates... they're synchronizing. Soon... they'll beat as one..." His smirk then becomes a bloodthirsty grin. Gritting his teeth, Naruto starts to try and tear the chakra strings from his body.

"Damnit! Get the fuck out of me!" Kabuto just laughs as he watches Naruto's struggles.

"You should just give up... those threads are made from pure chakra. nothing that you do can possibly break them." Naruto then stops his struggles as he feels the two heartbeats almost fully synchronize. Kabuto's grin almost breaks his face the next moment as they fully synchronize. "There... now our heartbeats are now fully in sync. the chakra in these threads have now linked my circulatory system to your own. Your heart beat is now fully under my control." Naruto just focuses inwards trying to cause his heart beat to change, only to discover to his horror that he can't.

'In the words of my nii-san "Aw, bloody fucking hell..."' He then tries again, only to once more fail. 'Shit! I can't change it!' Kabuto just chuckles.

"It's no use Naruto, you are no longer in control. I am. And if I should happen to want my heart to beat even faster... then your heart would beat at the same rate, right along with it." Kabuto then looks up at Naruto, looking at him in the eye. "And, of course, when my heart finally stops..." Kabuto's eyes narrow as he chuckles. "So too, will your's." Sakura just takes a step forwards and snarls at Kabuto.

"What the hell is the point of such a technique then! If your heart stops, than you'll die as well! It's suicide!" Kabuto just laughs a little before answering.

"Yes... I die as well of course." Kabuto then shrugs his shoulders before shaking his head. "Not that it matter of course. I already promised my body to Orochimaru-sama to use as he sees fit." A purple glow spreads from where his hand is as it seems to sink into his chest. Both Naruto and Sakura gain looks of disgust and horror as he seemingly pulls his own heart from his chest and holds it out towards them.

'Oh... shit... I have seen many fucking things that would give a person nightmares... but this takes the fucking cake!' Shaking it off, Naruto gulps. "And... what exactly are you planning on doing...?" Kabuto just chuckles.

"Now? Now all I got to is squeeze my hand..." His next words cause Naruto to freeze up. "And then I'll die... and so will you... Come on... Let's go onto the next life... I'll even come with you..." He then begins to squeeze his heart causing Naruto's heart to feel like it's being squeezed as well. And Naruto can do nothing at all but cry out. Kabuto just sighs. "So how does it feel... to have your heart crushed from inside your own chest?" He pants a little before getting his next words out. "But I wouldn't worry if I was you... You'll be out of your misery soon enough." He then squeezes it even tighter, causing Naruto to cry out again. Having had enough, Sakura rushes forwards with her knife.

"That's enough! Stop it!" She then moves to attack him when Kabuto's voice stops her.

"Stop being so foolish girl. If you take me out then you'll kill your little friend Naruto-kun there." Sakura just nods her head slowly.

"I know..." She then twirls around. "I got an even better idea! Let's try this!" She brings her knife down, only for it to bounce off the threads. "What!" She just keeps trying, even going as far as to try to saw through them. Kabuto just snorts from where he's sitting.

"Keep going... All you're really doing is wasting precious time for Naruto-kun. that thread is spun from chakra, it's can't be severed." Sakura just closes her eyes for a moment as she remembers when Naruto saved her from dying. She then opens her eyes to show that they're fully violet. Gripping the threads, she begins to try to pull them apart, her Dhampir enhanced strength giving it her all. "Nice try... but even Tsunade-hime with all her superhuman strength would be helpless before these threads." Unable to pull them apart, Sakura falls to her knees, her eyes unseeing.

'What... what do I do... I can't lose him... I can't lose Naruto!' She slowly gets back up as she hangs her head. She then looks over as Naruto begins to speak.

"Sakura-chan... don't worry about me... This won't stop me... I made a promise and... I have my precious people to come home to! I won't be stopped here!" He then starts to lean forwards. "And I won't be stopped! Not until I fulfill all of my promises!" Sakura just looks on with wide, tear filled eyes as Naruto grits his teeth against the pain. Kabuto just looks on with a sneer.

"Enough of this foolish bravado!" His face then schools itself into a calm expression. "It's time to leave this world behind... And then you'll see your beloved Sasuke!" He then squeezes his heart tightly as a green glow springs up around it. The glow then spreads along the threads towards Naruto. Naruto then growls as the glow reaches him and covers his body. Kabuto for his part, also suffers as he grits his teeth against the agony ripping through his very being. Naruto's mouth just opens in a silent scream as it feels like his chest is being crushed, all the air being driven from his lungs. Sakura seeing this screams.

"Naruto!" She goes to try and cut the threads again, only to be stopped by a voice shouting her name. She then turns and sees Sasame rushing towards them from the end of the hallway. "Sasame!" Sasame finally reaches them and nods at her.

"Sakura..." She then holds out a tag. "Here, take this tag and wrap it your around your knife's hilt." Sakura doesn't question her as she does so. A moment later, her eyes widen as the kunai begins to glow bright yellow. Not wasting any time with questions, Sakura whips around and grabs the chakra strings before bringing the knife down, shredding them in a single blow. Bolts of electricity seem to shoot between the threads as they break before they shoot along both sets and shock the person on the end. Sakura then rushes towards Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto!" Reaching, she kneels next to him while she whispers his name, "Naruto? Naruto, are you okay?" Getting no answer, she starts to tear up. "Naruto? Please say something! Anything!" Still not getting an answer, she hangs her head. "No... Please no... I can't... Naruto!" She then collapses on top of him while sobbing his name. She then stops as she hears his heart beat once, then twice. Still slightly out of it, she sits back up. "Na... Naruto?" She then notices Naruto opening his eyes with a smile on his face and a blush on his face.

"Oh yeah... There's nothing to start a guy's heart quite like the touch of a beautiful woman..." Sakura just clinches her fist for a moment before sighing as she lowers it.

"Damnit Naruto... I'll get you for that later." She then gives him a look of tear-filled eyes. "I was fucking scared that I had lost you, you asshole! Then you go and do something like this! I should beat the crap out of you and just wait until we get home and I tell the others!" Naruto pales at this as he imagines how many hits he's going to get from pulling what he did. Wanting to make it up to her, he pulls her into a kiss and then channels magic and chakra into it, causing her to moan. After a few moments, Naruto pulls away and asks how it was. Sakura just smiles. "It was good... and I'm still telling." Naruto just hangs his head in response. From where he is, Gamakichi just shakes his head.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you aniki?" Sasame just shakes her head and gives a small giggle.

'That Naruto...' She then thinks about the kiss that Naruto gave to Sakura and blushes a little as she taps her chin in thought. 'I wonder... how good was that kiss...?' She then blushes more as she realizes what she was thinking of. It's at this point that Sakura remembers about Sasame and asks what she's doing there causing her to start. "Um... That is... er..." Naruto just shakes his head and smiles.

"I'm just glad that she showed up when she did, otherwise I might not even be here." He then smiles over at Sasame. "Thank you for that by the way Sasame-chan." Sakura then blinks and asks what he means and Naruto nods as his eyes narrow. "That pit that me and Gamakichi was in started to fill with water..."

00000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000000000

Water just continues to rush into the pit as Naruto finds himself underwater, having been knocked from the air by a surge in the water. Eventually reaching the top, Naruto manages to catch a breath from the small bit of air that's trapped beneath the pit's ceiling. He then slams his hands against it. "Okay, here's the lid and the only way out of this fucking death trap!" He keeps banging on it, not wanting to use a Reducto since he wouldn't be able to avoid the shrapnel. Eventually however, the entire pit fully fills with water and Naruto slowly sinks downwards as he channels magic and chakra into his lungs in order to last longer. 'Damnit! I can't get the fuck out. I already tried to Apparate and the iron surround us is stopping me. And I can't use my more destructive spells because then I'll be injured as well... KAMI FUCKING DAMNIT!'

(Naruto's narration: _The water had reached the top of the ceiling and I gave it my all, but it wouldn't budge. And the lid for the trap was my best way out since the current from the hole pumping in the water was too strong to swim against, even using magic and chakra to enhance my swimming speed didn't help me. Eventually... the water fully filled the pit and I thought for sure that I was a goner._)

Above the trap, Sasame is running along the hallway when she notices water gushing from the floor. Slightly shocked, she rushes over to where the water is coming from.

(Sasame's Narration: _Jiraiya-sama had told me to head for the place where he had met Hanzaki, but... I was just so worried about Arashi that I just had to come_...)

Reaching the spot that the water is coming from, Sasame bends down for a closer look and notices a crack. Reaching out with her foot, she taps the crack with the tip of her sandal and is shocked as the floor opens up. Down below her, Naruto gets hit in the head by the stone lid as it falls and floats to the surface where a stunned Sasame gasps. "Oh Kami! Is that you there Naruto-kun!" She doesn't get an answer as Naruto is currently knocked out. But then Gamakichi surfaces and gives her a wave.

"Hey... thanks for the save doll." Sasame's eyes just widen as she freaks out a bit at the sight of a talking toad.

"Wha! That frog just spoke to me!"

000000000000000 Flashback End 0000000000000000000000

Naruto then begins to chuckle as he rubs his neck. "Come to think of it... it was pretty silly of me to think that the traps lid would open from me simply pushing on it..." Sakura just sighs and hangs her head. But then Sakura blinks as she remembers what just happened and looks at her knife.

"But wait a second... what just happened here? Before. my knife couldn't cut through those chakra strings and yet... when I wrapped your tag around it, it cut through them with ease. Why is that?" Sasame just looks sadly at the knife before glancing at where Kabuto is leaning against the wall, his heart still in his hand and his face cast in shadow. She then sighs.

"Because the secret of the chakra threads is among the Fuuma clan's most guarded Ninjutsu..." Sakura starts at this as she looks at Sasame in shock.

"What? Do you mean... You mean that jutsu was one of the Fuuma clan's!" Sasame just nods as Naruto's eyes widen before narrowing as he glances at Kabuto.

"Just wait a second here... Then how did this guy know something like that!" He then blinks as pieces of "Kabuto's" skin begins to flake off. Walking over, he reaches under the chin and pulls away his face revealing that it wasn't Kabuto. "It's you...Just as I thought, it wasn't Kabuto." Sasame and Sakura gasp as it's revealed exactly who's under the mask. Sasame then bows her head in sadness.

"It's Kagero-Seishou... She's a Fuuma Jounin." Sakura's eyes widen at this piece of information before turning to Sasame.

"What is it Sasame? What's wrong?" They then hear running feet and they turn to see a slightly bloody Harry coming towards them with some long slashes on his clothing. He then slows down as he sees what's there and whistles.

"Whew! Now this is definitely not something that I didn't expect to see..." It's at this point that Kagero, beyond all expectations, raises her head and looks at them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey... Sasame. Don't be frightened... Orochimaru-sama has simply given me a second life..." Naruto just glares at her.

"Don't you see! He's playing you for a fool!" Sakura just nods.

"Yeah, he's done it before!" She then looks down. "Please... tell us where Sasuke and Arashi is... please. We want to save them!" Kagero just slowly shakes her head, none of them noticing as Harry swallows a soldier pill, or him drawing a gem from inside his Chunin vest that slowly loses it's glow.

"Don't... say such things... Orochimaru-sama is the saviour of the Fuuma clan... he'll lift us back into the light..." Harry just shakes his head as he places the gem back into the pocket before speaking.

"All Orochimaru cares for is Orochimaru. Nothing else. If he can use you, he will." Harry then walks over to her before bending down in front of her with a saddened look. "Look at yourself. I may not know what exactly happened here, but you shouldn't throw yourself away like this." He then turns and gives Sasame a smile. "Sasame, tell me something... even with all Kagero did, do you want her to die?" Sasame just shakes her head.

"No!" She then blinks away the tears in her eyes. "She's family... Even with everything she's done, I still consider her as such." Sasame then looks at Kagero directly in the eye. "Please... Kagero-Shishou... please tell me where Arashi is..." Kagero just looks towards the door that Orochimaru left through causing Naruto to nod.

"He's in there?" Kagero just nods.

"Yes... He's in there." She then looks at Sasame with a gentle expression. "You and your cousin... you were always so close to him... weren't you?" Her heart then gives a beat causing her to cringe in pain. "It... would be better if you didn't see him now..." Her heart then gives another beat as Harry watches her with sad eyes. Her heart then slowly slows down as the others watch. Finally... it stops as she slumps forwards and Sasame begins to softly sob at the loss of a family member. Seeing this, Harry looks at Kagero with a sad look.

'Seems... that some people will miss you Kagero...' He then glances at his bracers with a thoughtful look. 'I wonder... Could it work...?' Naruto just turns to Sasame as he lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sasame-chan... what do you want to do...?" She thinks it over for a few moments before looking at him with a determined expression.

"I don't care what waits for me beyond that door! I came all this way for Arashi and I am not going to leave until I see him!" Naruto just nods as he smiles at her.

"Okay then Sasame... we're forging a head!" He then glances at Harry who's kneeling beside Kagero's body. "Hey, nii-san, you're coming?" Harry just shakes his head before grabbing Kagero's body and slowly picking her up bridal style. He then turns to Naruto.

"Sorry Naru-nii, I got to go and do something..." He then glances down at Kagero. "I don't know if it'll work but..." Naruto just nods as Harry vanishes. He then shakes his head.

"Guess that he must have had a portkey on him... or something." Outside the entrance, Harry reappears before setting Kagero down. He then softly smiles as he lays a hand on her chest.

"Don't you worry Kagero... I won't let Sasame be hurt by your death..." One of the gems on his bracers start to glow as blue sparks travel down his arm and into Kagero's chest. "And from what I saw... You really care for your family and would do anything for them..." The sparks now become a torrent as Kagero jerks a little. "So... I think that you deserve a third chance..." Meanwhile, back in the base Sasame, Naruto, and Sakura approach the door, only for it to open to reveal Orochimaru who smiles as he sees Sasame.

"It's good of you to come... Sasame. I have been waiting for you..." Sasame just gulps before bringing her hands up and clinching them.

"Where is my cousin... Where is Arashi?" In reply, Orochimaru reaches up and grabs the top of his head. He then pulls downwards revealing that he is, in fact, none other than the missing Arashi. Sasame gives a gasp of joy as this happens though Naruto's eyes narrow as he feels that something's wrong. "Arashi! Arashi!" She then runs towards him, only to be stopped by him raising a hand. "Huh? What's wrong Arashi?" Arashi just smiles as his voice deepens some.

"You're mistaken. I'm no longer the Arashi that you knew..." His skin then turns brown as his flesh seems to bulge in various places. Eventually, the bulge gets too big and rips his shirt. Soon afterwards, both Kamikiri's and Jigumo's faces appear from Arashi's shoulder causing Sasame to give a shriek of surprise and horror. She then stumbles back as Naruto pales.

"Okay... this has definitely turned into a horrorific freak show almost on par with the 'King-in-Yellow' incident... Oh yeah, I am SO getting nightmares from this." Arashi just chuckles as the two faces move around, moaning and groaning as he begins to speak in a whispery tone.

"The skills, minds, and bodies of the Fuuma clan's strongest Jounin have merged... And I have been reborn... as the ultimate Shinobi!" By this point, all that Arashi's eyes show is insanity and lust for even greater power. "Now... let me show you the most powerful ninjutsu that you have ever seen! Sasame!" Sasame just gulps from where she's being held by Sakura as her legs have become weak.

"Arashi... no... What have you done to yourself..." Naruto just grits his teeth.

"Orochimaru... you fucking snake teme! This... this is all your doing... I will NEVER forgive you and I will not rest until you are dead and burning in hell where a monster like you belongs..." Naruto's pupils become slitted as red begins to bleed into his eyes...

00000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Good chapter or what?_

_Yui: More like a disturbing chapter._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk. (Agreed.)_

_Hinata: (Glares at Steve) What is with you and putting Naruto-kun into dangerous situations...?_

_Steve: (Waves hands in front of him) Sorry about that! But you must understand Hinata, Naruto rushes into these things without my approval!_

_Hinata: (Raises an eyebrow) Really now..._

_Steve: (Nods rapidly) Yeah! That's right! (Hinata just shakes her head and turns away, not seeing Steve wipe the sweat from his forehead)_

_Yui: (Snaps fingers.) Wait a second! What about Kagero? Is Harry going to bring her back to life?_

_Steve: That, dear Yui-chan, you will find out in the next, and last, chapter of this update. Anyways... time to head on over! See you all there!"_

000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out


	89. Arashi's fate, Fuuma clan's rebirth

_Steve: And here we are with the last chapter of the update!_

_Hinata: We'll find out about Kagero-san here, right?_

_Steve: Yup! And we'll see the return of someone who has been missing for a long time to Konoha._

_Yui: Who is it?_

_Steve: She's an OC that was mentioned in a previous chapter, but she will be... different. And we will also find out about what Harry went through to get the injuries he got. Well, Hinata? Pen-pen? If you would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000 Chapter start

Still glaring at the monstrosity that was at one point Fuuma Arashi, Naruto growls before clinching his fist. "Tell me... do you know where Uchiha Sasuke is...?" Arashi just grins as he cocks his head tot eh side with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"My... I take it that you're Naruto... Why should I tell you? It's unlikely that you would even believe me anyway..." Naruto just snorts as he gets into a stance.

"Damn right I wouldn't... especially if you told me that he was dead again. But doesn't mean that I wouldn't get some sort of clue from it..." Sakura just whispers his name as she comforts the still shocked and distraught Sasame. "I know that he's alive and also... I have a promise to keep. And I'm the kind of guy who keeps his promises!" Arashi just chuckles as if it all was a great source of amusement for him... which it was.

"Ah! But to do that, then you must first get past me... and if I was still the weakling that I once was then I likely would have told you everything you wanted to know." Hearing Sasame call out his name once more, Arashi laughs. "Arashi is dead you fool. What you see before you is nothing more than a collection of ninja cadaver puppets. Nothing more than a lump of unfeeling flesh..." Jigumo's face moans as the flesh around twists and swells as it forms a partial body extending from Arashi's shoulder complete with two arms, one of which is larger than the other. Seeing this, Sasame gives another shriek of horror as Naruto's expression hardens as Arashi laughs.

'Damn... I hate situations like this... Something like this would be more up nii-san's alley then my own since it's like that "Resident Evil" game he likes to play...' He then sighs under his breath. 'But... it's not like I can't deal with something like this after all...' He then looks out of the corner of his eye at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, listen closely... I'm going to attack and I want you to watch Sasame and protect her. He might try to use her relationship with Arashi against her and I can't have that." Sakura just nods as Sasame struggles a bit.

"Bu... But you can't fight him Naruto! You can't really mean that!" Naruto just narrows his eyes as he keeps watch on the laughing Arashi.

"Of course I am Sasame-chan. Right now, we're all in danger and I can't have you get hurt." Sasame's eyes widen at this as they tear up with his next words. "And also... I have to show you so that you can understand that this is no longer your sweet and kind cousin that you knew. Not anymore..." Having gotten tired of waiting, Arashi points at Naruto.

"Go! Jigumo! Attack him!" With a moan, Jigumo's "Body" extends as it shoots towards Naruto. Naruto doesn't wait for him to arrive as he rushes towards him only to jump moments before Jigumo's large fist strikes where he just was. Jigumo isn't finished though as he twists causing Arashi to land on the ground before shooting back at where Naruto is in the air. Sasame just shakes her head as tears leak from the corners of her eyes.

"No! Stop this please! I beg of you!" She continues to try and struggle out of Sakura's embrace until Sakura sadly shakes her head, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Sasame... But this is for your own good... please forgive me." Sasame doesn't have time to wonder as Sakura's fist buries itself in her gut, knocking the breath from her lungs and causing her to lose consciousness. Watching this from behind a pillar, Gamakichi waves her over.

"Over here doll! It's safe here!"Glaring at the small toad a little for being called a "Doll", Sakura nonetheless carries Sasame over to where Gamakichi is before turning back to the battle. Meanwhile, Naruto is leaping from pillar to pillar in an attempt to keep ahead of Jigumo. After a little bit of this, Jigumo opens his mouth and shoots a bunch of spiders streaming silk at Naruto in an attempt to capture him. The attack manages to do what it aimed for, and Naruto becomes wrapped up in a cocoon and falls to the ground. Eyes widening, Sakura rushes towards Naruto while ignoring Gamakichi's shouts to stop.

"Naruto!" She nearly reaches him when she has to stop and shield her face from debris as Arashi lands in front of her. Arashi then laughs as Kamikiri's mouth lets out a groan.

"Kamikiri! Kill him now!" Now it the flesh around Kamikiri's face turn to morph as it turns into a psudobody for him. A moment later he shoots towards the wrapped up Naruto as his scissor weapon pops out before it cuts him in half! Sakura just screams his name as she sees this.

"NARUTO! NO!" Arashi just looks over his shoulder at her with a massive insane grin on his face as Sakura growls in anger at him, her eyes becoming violet. "Teme...!" Arashi's grin just widens as Kamikiri shoots forwards, his weapon pointed at Sakura.

"Now it's your turn girly!" Seeing this, Sakura's eyes widen as she reaches back for her sword, all the while knowing that she won't make it in time. At that moment she hears Naruto's voice shout from above her.

"Damnit! Sakura-chan!" He then lands in front of her and takes the blow for her, the weapon seemingly piercing into his back. Unnoticed by everyone except for Sakura is the fact that there's no blood on the ground. Arashi just scoffs at him before smirking.

"Hmm... Amazing, that was actually a close one... I got careless and let down my guard." He then tuts as if Naruto was nothing more than a naughty child. "You had just one chance to finish me in a sneak attack and guess what you did...? You screwed it up..." He then snorts in amusement. "And for what? Just to save a piece of dead weight..." Sakura's eyes widen in shock before they narrow and she starts to growl. Before she can say anything, Naruto's voice cuts through the haze.

"Don't let him get to you Sakura-chan... You are far from being dead weight..." Naruto then looks behind him at Arashi. "And if you think that this is enough to stop me... THINK AGAIN!" And with that, he whips around, dislodging the blade as he does so. He then kicks it away from him before bring his hands up into a familiar shape. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" In a puff of ninja smoke, four other Naruto come into existence in front of the real one as his eyes narrow in determination. "Let's see the three of you... take on the five of me!" The shadow clones charge at the transformed Arashi as he rushes towards them. In a flash, Arashi finds himself in a fight as the four Kage Bushin work at him in a team. As one attacks, another covers them. Soon, he finds himself being overwhelmed as the real one leaps into the air before tucking himself into a ball and beginning to spin. Seeing this, and unable to do anything, Arashi orders Kamikiri.

"Kamikiri! Strike now!" Kamikiri's blade shoots out of him, at first taking out the bushin attacking him. It then flies through the air like a boomerang towards the real one. Seeing this, Naruto just barely whips out a knife to block it. Despite this, he still slams into a nearby pillar, cracking it as the blade cuts completely through another. Kamikiri then catches it as it returns to him and then uses it to devastating effect against the remaining bushin. Upon seeing that Naruto's hurt, Sakura runs over to check on his injuries.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Running through the handsigns for a scanning jutsu, she runs it along his body and frowns. 'One arm is broken, thankfully in a clean

break... and his back is cracked... Hopefully, this will give him a helping hand...' She begins to go through the handsigns necessary for a healing jutsu when Naruto gives her a shaky grin.

"Sakura-chan... don't worry. Like I keep telling you, it's only a flesh wound..." It's at this point that Arashi turns back to them before speaking in a mocking tone.

"'Sakura-chan... don't worry. like I keep telling you, it's only a flesh wound...'" Arashi then holds his stomach as he begins to laugh, while both Naruto and Sakura get back up. Naruto then glares at him while holding his arm as it heals.

"Just keep laughing and I hope that you enjoy it asshole! Because you won't be laughing for long!" Arashi then stops before grinning at the two.

"You know what? You're right... I won't be laughing for long because this farce is nearly over!" He then looks at the two other faces as his grin widens. Kamikiri! Jigumo! Fuse your chakra with mine now! Give it all to me!" He then becomes covered in an aura made of chakra as both Naruto and Sakura watch in shock. Naruto just gulps as he feels the hairs on his neck perk up.

'What the hell? His chakra... it's at Kakashi-sensei's level and rising! How the hell is he generating it?' Arashi just continues chanting as he calls out the Handsigns to his jutsu.

"... Inu, Saru, tatsu..." Meanwhile Sasame begins to stir from where she's laying against the pillar. As she notices what he's doing, her eyes widen in fear.

"What? No... How can Arashi know that...?" Hearing her, Gamakichi looks over at her with a confused expression before asking what's wrong. She just gulps as she holds onto the pillar for support. "It's a Kinjutsu known only to the Clan heads of the Fuuma clan!" Gamakichi just gulps at this.

'Oh... this does NOT sound good...' He then turns his attention back on Sasame. "Er... a Kinjutsu? Why... is it forbidden...?" Sasame just shakes her head, but before she can answer, Arashi completes the jutsu as a small orb of rainbow chakra forms in his hands.

"Fuuma Hijutsu! Art of the Mandela!" He then shoves his hands in the direction of the two Konoha ninja causing the orb to become a spray heading towards them. Thinking quickly, Naruto rapidly shoves Sakura out of the way while forming a skin-tight magical barrier around himself moments before the attack hits him. He gets knocked quite a distance as the attack forms a prism around him. He pushes against the sides to no avail as Arashi chuckles. "This is it... this is the end!" He then begins to bring his hands closer together causing the prism to slowly collapse causing Naruto to cry out for a moment before the magical barrier reacts and pushes back. Arashi doesn't notice this at first as he begins to explain. "As the chakra cage shrinks, the person inside is slowly crushed smaller and smaller... until they're no larger than a pebble. Farther more... there's no way into break free from it once you're caught... as long as I keep up the pressure." Arashi then just frowns as he notices Naruto's barrier pushing back before scowling. "No matter... It won't last... You can't protect yourself forever." He continues to try and crush Naruto as his barrier fights against the jutsu's. Naruto's barrier begins to slowly glow as it strains against the pressure being put on it as Sakura grits her teeth.

'Damnit... I can't attack the barrier otherwise I might kill Naruto... But I have to try!' She then whips out her sword and brings it down on the jutsu, sparks flying from it as Naruto pushes against it from the inside and Sakura from the outside until it repels Sakura a few feet. Shaking her head, she brings up her blade to try again when she hears running feet and turns to see Sasame rushing at Arashi.

"No! Stop this Arashi! Stop this right now please!" She then leaps into the air and brings a kunai down and stabs it just beside Jigumo's face causing him to yell with agony as chakra shoots from his eyes and mouth before he slumps. At that time, Sakura brings up her sword and points it at the barrier as she focuses chakra into it and making it glow.

'Okay... time to try that trick I learnt while he's distracted.' She then seems to disappear as she reappears with her blade's point stabbing into the barrier as she calls out the attack's name. "STINGER!" Cracks begin to form where she hit as the sword slowly forces it's way in until in a flash of light the barrier shatters, the sword just barely missing Naruto as it absorbs the chakra. Arashi just stares in shock at Sasame as his mind tries to come to terms with what just happened.

"Sasame...?" His face then twists into an expression of anger as he notices that the flesh around where Jigumo is seems to be melting. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Sakura just looks on with saddened eyes as she tends to Naruto, who's exhausted from trying to maintain his magical barrier against the force of Arashi's jutsu.

"Sasame..." Sasame just lets a few tears escape from her eyes as she battles herself as she tries to find the strength to carry on against one of her precious people. She then sees Naruto almost slumped on the floor and this gives her the strength to continue.

"Arashi... please... stop this... Come back to me..." She then gulps a bit. "I know that this isn't the real you, that you're still somewhere in there!" She then yelps a little as one of Arashi's arms grabs her while the flesh continues to melt as he growls at her.

"And I already told you Sasame! I already told you, you fool! The Arashi that you once knew is dead! DEAD!" Sasame just cringes at this as down below her, the chakra stops flowing from Jigumo's face and Arashi gasps as his body seizes up. This isn't all that happens as his eyes turn back from the pure white as the iris and the pupil once more becomes visible. He continues to gasp as his massive arm slowly sets Sasame back down onto her own feet. Once she's let go, she brings her hand up to her chest and clinches it.

"I knew it... I knew that you were still in there Arashi... You came back..." Arashi just takes a small, laboured gasp before answering.

"Sasame... I'm sorry..." He then gulps as he finds himself fighting against himself to speak. "All I wanted... was the power to once more... bring the Fuuma clan into the sun... where it belongs..." Sasame just nods as her eyes once more fill with tears, but this time they're happy ones as understanding shines from them.

"Yes! I know that's what you wanted Arashi! I understand!" She then nods. "But it's all over now... you can come home to the village and we can be a family again." She then notices that he's shaking his head and he's about to say something when Harry's voice echoes from behind them.

"But it's just not that simple, is it Arashi? This... jutsu that's been done carries a heavy price right?" Sasame whips around to see Harry standing there with a sadness deep in his eyes only for Arashi to chuckle sadly.

"Interesting... But your sadly right I'm afraid." He then hangs his head and sighs. "Never again will I come to the village Sasame... Look at me... I'm a monster." Sasame just shakes her head in denial.

"No! That's not true Arashi! It's not! Please!" Arashi just chuckles some.

"Sasame... If you could only feel this agony... you would understand that I have to end this... Please... I'm begging you... put me out of my misery... ARGH!" He yells in pain as Kamikiri's eyes light up with the blue light of chakra. He then hangs his head for a moment before he begins his creepy laugh again. "What am I saying! You tried to kill me and for that you must PAY!" He then moves towards her as she does nothing.

"Please Arashi! Stop this madness!" Arashi just laughs as Kamikiri's blade once more comes out of his arm as he brings it up.

"AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS WITH YOUR LIFE!" He then brings his blade down at her... Only for Sakura to deflect it into the ground using her sword. Naruto then appears and knocks him back a few steps with a kick to the head. He then looks over his shoulder at Sasame and nods.

"You okay Sasame-chan?" Unable to say anything for the moment, she just nods. Seeing this, Naruto turns back towards Arashi and prepares to attack when Sakura walks up to him and gently pushes him to the side. Naruto just blinks at this in confusion. "Sakura-chan?" She just stops in front of him before impaling her sword into the ground as she shakes her head.

"You're still recovering from that attack of his Naruto. Besides..." She now glares at Arashi. "It's my turn to kick some ass for once." Arashi just snorts as he shakes his head before speaking to her in a babying manner.

"Oh Sakura-chan..." He then grins. "Watch it, or you'll be going first..." He then brings his hands up once more into the same position he had them for his jutsu. Sakura just gives him a snort right back in amusement as she hangs her head.

"Death... isn't something to fear. Harry, Naruto, and Sasame taught me that. If I die, then I die. I am not afraid of such things..." She then looks up, her violet eyes seeming to glow with determination and amusement. "But then... the same thing can't be said for you? Now can it?" Arashi blinks at this as he brings his pincer blade towards Sakura. "There are worse things out there then dying..." Sakura's mind flashes back to Wave. "MUCH worse things out there. Like living a life that helps no one. I am not afraid to die. I am not afraid to give my life if it would save someone who is important to me!" It's at this point that Naruto speaks up.

"Whoa! Hold up for a moment there!" He then gives her a glare. "No matter what Sakura-chan, you are not going to die here! We have faced things much worse than this and come through it alive. This WILL not stop us." Arashi just gives him a sneer before point his blade at him.

"Oh please! And what exactly do you think that you could possibly do about it? Look at you! You're practically dead on your feet!" Naruto grimaces as he remembers that he's been drained of chakra from a seal in that pit. Not to mention the amount of magic he expended protecting himself from Arashi's Mandela no jutsu. Arashi then blinks as he hears something behind him and turns in time to get hit by Harry's fist. He then tries to grab him, only for Sasame to try and hold him still. She continues to try, even with him knocking her away. He's about to attack her when they both hear a sound and look up to see Sakura coming down with her sword pointing directly at the ground. Soon after, they notice a glowing point of energy gathering at the tip. Harry just gulps and pales before rushing away to get some distance as Naruto barely has enough time to roll behind a pillar. Seeing this, Arashi is about to move when Sasame leaps onto his back moments before Sakura slams into the ground, calling out her attack.

"TIME FOR A LITTLE PAYBACK ASSHOLE! HARUNO HIJUTSU! FINAL IMPACT!" Her sword pierces the ground before all the chakra it's gathered up and that she concentrated into it explodes outwards in a massive explosion. Sakura is protected by the sword, but the room isn't so lucky as it destroys several pillars and tears Kamikiri's body from Arashi's. Freed for the moment once more, Arashi rolls and takes the brunt of the damage for Sasame, several pieces of stone shrapnel imbedding themselves into his back. He then gently smiles at her as she mouths his name. Unable to speak above the noise surround them as time seems to slow, Sasame nonetheless understands what he's saying.

"I'm so sorry Sasame... I never meant to cause you so much suffering..." They slowly twist in the air as the shockwave continues to carry them as Sasame replies.

"No... No, I'm not the one who suffered Arashi... You were the one who truly suffered..." She begins to sob as he holds her. "Isn't there... anything that I can do? Anything at all?" Arashi just softly smiles.

"But you have done something Sasame... It's thanks to you, I am myself again..." The shockwave finally dies revealing Sakura kneeling in a crater as she looks around herself in awed disbelief.

'What the... how did this happen? This... never happened in training...' She then starts as she sees a freaked Naruto peek from behind the stump of a pillar, shaken from what he just witnessed.

"Remind me... to never... piss you off... that badly..." From where he is with swirly eyes and several pieces of debris, Harry nods.

"Sure... if you do the same... for... me..." A piece of the roof breaks free above Sakura and starts to fall towards her when it's knocked aside by a large toad with two swords strapped to its back causing Harry to roll his eyes. "About time you showed up Ero-Sennin." He just shrugs.

"Sorry, but I got held up." He then smirks as he glances at the woman laying unconscious behind him. "But you guys weren't the only ones who were held up..." Naruto just says that it's pretty typical causing Jiraiya's expression to sour some before he shrugs and looks down at them with a grin. "Whatever. Come on you two, shake a leg." He then notices that other parts of the roof are starting to crack causing him to frown. "Come on, this place isn't going to last much longer at this rate. Hearing something, he turns and gasps as he sees Arashi appearing out of the dust cloud with Sasame in his arms. And then he blinks and catches her after Arashi tossed her at him. Sakura just looks at her, guilt welling up in her chest.

"Is... is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" Jiraiya shakes his head in the negative.

"Nah... she just fainted. She's likely exhausted, the poor thing." Naruto then hears his name being called by Arashi causing him to look over at him.

"Naruto... now I can tell you the truth about the mission that Orochimaru sent us on..." Naruto perks up at this and gulps before motioning him on. "He wanted to make sure that no one could possibly take Sasuke back to Konohagakure, no matter what." Naruto just chuckles.

"So that means that he's still alive. I knew it." Arashi nods at this.

"Yes, that's right. He is still alive." He then sighs as he shakes his head. "At the moment, Sasuke is the strongest body he has at the moment to inhabit. But unfortunately for him, that can't happen for three years yet. So he has to keep him safe and hidden until then." It's at this point that Sasame awakens and looks over at him.

"Arashi... aren't you coming with... us...?" He just shakes his head as for a moment the dust around his feet swirls away revealing both Jigumo and Kamikiri trying to merge with him again as he sadly smiles.

"I can't. I'm just a cadaver puppet like these two now. I can't leave this place since it's where I belong now... And if I try... I'll die anyways thanks to the jutsu I used." Sasame just yells his name as Arashi nods at Jiraiya, who nods back before looking away. Harry just looks at him before jumping off the toad and into the cloud of dust. He then looks over at Jiraiya.

"Get them out of here Ero-Sennin. I can get out easily myself." He then looks at Arashi and nods. "I'll try my best to do something." He then gives Jiraiya a stare. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Jiraiya nods and a moment later the toad leaps up towards the surface as Sasame screams Arashi's name. Arashi then looks at Harry and smiles at the chunin's next words. "Don't worry... your passing will be painless. You deserve that much, not being... eaten by those things again." He just nods at this before looking up.

"Sasame... thank you... for everything..." There's two green flashes visible in the dust as the rest of the roof caves in, the rest of the base soon following. Jiraiya's toad lands on a nearby bluff as they watch this occur. Sasame just collapses as tears pour from her eyes.

"Arashi... no..." Seeing this, Naruto wraps her into a hug as she bawls into his shoulder. In response, he tightens the hug as they watch the dust cloud reach into the sky. A few moments later, Sasame looks up at him and sniffs. "I'm... sorry." Naruto just raises an eyebrow at this.

"You're sorry? Whatever for Sasame-chan?" She just looks at him disbelief.

"What for? Why... your nii-san is dead..." Naruto just shakes his head for a moment and is about to say something when the ground just behind them buckles as a massive creature bursts from the ground. It almost looks like an earthworm, but is covered in what appears to be armour fashioned from animal bones. Sasame's eyes widen at the sight of it. "Wha... WHAT IS THAT THING!" Naruto just chuckles before answering.

"It's a Minhocao." She's about to say something when it's previously unseen mouth opens and Harry steps out carrying Arashi's body in his arms. He then gently sets him onto the ground as Sasame rushes over. Slowing down, she falls to her knees as she grabs him and holds his body to her tears drip down her cheeks as he looks up at her and gently wipes the tears away from her eyes. he then coughs.

"Sasame... Don't... cry for me... I'm finally... free..." And with that, he jerks and shudders before becoming still. Sasame's tears come quicker now as she hugs his slowly cooling body to her

"Arashi..." She then looks up at Harry's saddened face, seeing the regret there. "Why... why did he have to die...?" Harry just sighs.

"I... saw some notes in a lab that my summon found... It wasn't pretty." He then grimaces as he runs his hand through his hair. "That teme Orochimaru used him to test a new Kinjutsu. The idea of it was simple... by combining two or more shinobi, you could create one who was more powerful. Unfortunately... one of the side effects was unrestrained cell growth, something like cancer." Harry the turns towards the dust plume. "Inside the complex, there were apparently seal arrays to stop this. But if he ever left the complex..." He then turns his eyes to the ground. "If he ever left, he would die a painful death in a matter of minutes as the cellular growth would devour his body." Sasame just nods and asks if it was painful, to which Harry shakes his head. "It was as painless as possible. I placed a numbing spell so he wouldn't feel it and so that he could say goodbye. There was nothing I could do to save him." She nods as Naruto comes up and places a hand on her shoulder. Reaching up, Sasame grips it before squeezing. She's about to say something else when a female, and familiar, voice speaks up.

"Please don't hate him Sasame... It was for the best and now Arashi won't have to suffer anymore." Her head whips up and she sees an exhausted Kagero leaning against a nearby tree. Kagero gives her a smile at seeing the surprised look on her face before looking at Arashi's body in sadness. "He was already dead when you saw him... that was why I didn't want you to find him... I'm sorry that you had to see what you did." Sasame just nods before asking the question on everyone's mind.

"But... what are you doing here Kagero-Shishou? I saw your dead body..." Her eyes then widen as she looks at Harry. "You... You somehow revived Kagero-Shishou! Didn't you! Can you..." She trails off as her face falls as Harry shakes his head.

"Sorry Sasame... but despite appearances, Arashi has actually been dead for some time. And reviving him wouldn't do any good since the side-effects from the experiment would just occur all over again... And this time no amount of numbing charms would help." Sasame slowly nods, knowing that this might be just for the best. She then looks up at Harry with a shaky smile.

"At least... I have his body to bury... So thanks for that, I guess..." Harry just nods at this, the self-loathing visible in his eyes and expression. Jiraiya then walks up with a curious expression on his face.

"You found some notes of Orochimaru's? What else did you find?" Harry slowly takes a breath before letting it out in a sigh.

"Nothing I really want to remember..." Harry's expression sours as he begins to explain what he found...

0000000000000000 Flashback 00000000000000000000000000

Closing the journal in his hands, Harry grimaces as he shudders. 'To do something like this to a person... is there no humanity left in that beast.' He then sighs and shakes his head. "Poor Sasame... Looks like she won't be able to return with Arashi after all..." He then hears a sound and finds Gef standing there. "Yo! Got everything ready?" The Mongoose nods before motioning for Harry to follow him.

"Of course I did Gov'nor." He then appears on Harry's shoulder. "Well? Aren't we going Gov'nor?" Harry just nods and in a moment is back in the lab before the tubes. Several of them have a small glowing scratch on the bottom and Harry, upon seeing this, looks at his summon with a raised eyebrow. Gef just smirks before pointing at them. "I made those scratches to show which ones are still sane." He then frowns. "Among the adults... there's only one of them." Looking at the tube in question, Harry frowns at the sight of the woman inside. The first thing that's noticeable is the fact that she has a black, furry, wolf-like head in place of a human one. Where her hair would be is a long mane extending to her shoulder blades while her hands have claws in place of nails. Same with her feet, though the bottoms of them seems to be padded. The rest of has no noticeable body fat, only lean muscle showing on her body as well as a light dusting of fur as can be seen since she's nude. Finally, there's the fact that she's about six and a half feet tall (imagine a female version of the creature from the movie "Dog Soldiers"). Bending down, Harry takes a close look at the inscription on the bottom of the tank.

"Hmm... Experiment number #1645... 'Inu Soldier'." Harry blinks at this before a familiar chuckle rings through the area. Whipping around, he's faced with a familiar red head that's clutching a remote. He then narrows his eyes and growls at her. "Karin..." She just smirks as she shakes her head.

"You really shouldn't have come here baka. But..." She now begins to smirk in a evil manner. "At least now I can give these creatures a proper test and see exactly where they are. And I'm sure that Orochimaru-sama would be pleased with any combat data you could supply." She then presses the button and a hissing sound goes through the area as Harry swears. A moment later, liquid begins to gush from the tanks as the inhabitants begin to awaken. Harry's about to take off after her when he hears a smashing sound behind him and just barely dodges the claws that nearly take off his head. Rolling, he then gets back up in time to see Karin disappear into a door that slams shut a moment later with the sound of a lock turning. "That fucking bitch got away! Damnit!" He then turns and watches as the woman he was looking at shatters the rest of the glass before stepping out. Seeing Harry, she softly snarls before stopping as she takes a sniff. Her eyes widen some before a puzzled look comes over her muzzle as she narrows her eyes.

"-Why do you smell of Kushina-chan...?-" Seeing Harry's wide eyes she takes another sniff before shaking her head. "-Wait a moment... it's similar to Kushina-chan's smell... but not the same? But it is familiar...-" Harry just takes a breath before sighing.

'Thank Merlin that she's still sane...' He then looks around and notices that the other (insane) adults are breaking free while the children just look around in confusion and disorientation. 'Hmm...' He then looks back at her while trying to hold back a blush at her nakedness. "Look, Kushina is none other than my Oba-chan..." The woman starts at that before shaking her head.

"-She's... your Oba-chan...! But... She was the last of the Uzumaki!-" Harry just nods and watches as the other subjects break out.

"That was true... But can we talk about this at some later point? Because I REALLY don't want to get killed by these other experiments..." He then glances back before jerking his head at the children. "Not to mention that we have to get them out of here as soon as possible." Seeing the children, she nods.

"-Agreed. But as soon as we do, I want answers.-" Harry nods before creating several Kage Bushin who grab various objects before mumbling. The objects then glow slightly. The She-wolf raises an eyebrow as she watches the Kage Bushin grab the each of the children and then disappear. "-Well now... that's definitely different...-" She then cracks her head to the side before giving a feral grin as she watches the various experiments head towards them before settling into a stance like that of the Inuzuka clan. "-Time to go wild...-" Harry just nods before they both charge at the experiments.

00000000000 Flashback End 000000000000000000

Jiraiya and the others stare at him with wide eyes as Harry looks towards a nearby tree. "You can come out now Hikari-san... everything's alright." They all watch as the woman that Harry described leaps out of the tree and lands. But unlike in the story, she has a cloak on her hiding her body from view. The name suddenly hits him and Jiraiya whips around at Harry.

"You said that her name was Hikari?" Harry just slowly nods while giving him a confused look. The Gama Sannin, on the other hand, just finds himself with a dry mouth. "Her clan name... it isn't... Genshirin... is it?" Harry just nods causing Jiraiya to curse making him blink and ask what's the matter to which Jiraiya sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "Genshirin Hikari was... or, rather, is actually one of Kushina's best friends." Harry and Naruto start at that as he continues, making them even more shocked. "Kushina and her, as well as likely Lily, knew each other from when they were very young and she was one of the few survivors of Whirlpool to make it to Konoha along with Kushina." He then chuckles. "Her clan, the Genshirin were feared for their hunting prowess. They were able to track just about anyone they had ever met and were feared because of that. When her and Kushina arrived in Konoha they were placed on the same Genin team along with Higarashi Dustin... yes, that girl Tenten's Otou-san." He then frowns as he looks back at Hikari, who's leaning against a tree. "But... she disappeared soon after becoming an ANBU. She disappeared on a scouting mission and was assumed to have been killed by Iwa-nin... guess that Orochimaru made her 'Disappear'..." Hikari just nods before growling as Harry translates for her.

"-That teme somehow found out where I was and attacked me... but it wasn't until my old partner, an Inuzuka, attacked that I was overwhelmed. I don't remember much after that... just a lot of pain and screaming...-" She then scrunches her brows together. "-I don't know how much time passed, but eventually I woke up and looked like... this.-" She then motions at herself. "-After that... Well, I tried my best to take care of any of the young ones that I could, but I didn't always succeed in that...-" She then sighs, but is surprised when Naruto walks up and gives her a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to make it all better. Somehow. Dattebayo!" Hikari seems to smirk at this as she shakes her head. He then turns to see Harry dismiss his summon before sealing Arashi's body into a scroll. He then hands said scroll over to Sasame, who holds it tightly to her. Walking over, Naruto gives her another hug, into which she relaxes. He then looks around them. "So... I hate to ask this, but when are we heading out?" Jiraiya just looks at the sky and sighs.

We should likely get a move on soon if we want to make any headway before nightfall." He then glances around with narrowed eyes. "I do not want to be moving through these woods after dark." He then looks at the gathered ninja. "We need to locate a place where we can rest up and recover from our injuries... ALL of US that is." Naruto and Harry nod as they walk over and scoop up the two most injured of the party, Sasame being picked up by Naruto and Kagero being picked up by Harry. The two girls blush as they are carried into the trees bridal style. As they're running through the trees, Kagero looks up at Harry with a quizzical expression.

'What is this feeling I'm getting? I feel... safe?' She then closes her eyes and relaxes as she smells a scent like that of the air after a storm has passed through. Soon after, she realizes that the smell is coming from Harry. She then opens her eyes and looks up at Harry's. 'They're so green... so full of life... what is this feeling...? And why... why did he save me?' A moment later, she whispers her question again and Harry raises an eyebrow as he looks down with a grin.

"Simple Kagero-chan, I could see that the only reason you sided with Orochi-teme was that you loved your family and wanted what was best for them. And while I dislike how you went about it and with who, I can't fault you for that. So... I decided that you shouldn't have to die." Still puzzled, Kagero soon lays back and lays her head against Harry's chest before being lulled to sleep by the sound of Harry's heart beat and his scent. The others watch this with smiles on their faces. Later that night, Naruto's sitting on a log watching his surroundings when he smiles.

"Hello Sasame-chan, come to lend a hand with watch?" Having been caught, Sasame blushes before walking over to where Naruto's sitting. She then sits down next to him. After a few moments, Naruto turns to her with an amused look in his eyes. "My... what a stimulating conversation this is..." She gives him a small glare that causes him to grin before he gives her a questioning look. "So what do you want to talk about Sasame-chan?" She just sighs before looking at Naruto.

"Why is your nii-san avoiding me? Is he mad at me for something?" Naruto just shakes his head and sighs.

"Actually... he thinks that you're the one mad at HIM." Seeing her puzzled look, he shakes his head. "He thinks that you hate him because of what happened with Arashi." Sasame visibly saddens at this before shaking her head.

"But that's being a baka! I... don't hate him because of that!" She then looks at the ground and scuffs her toes in the dirt. "I know that in the end, that there was no other choice. I won't say that I'm not angry that he wasn't able to revive Arashi like he did Kagero-Shishou. But..." Now here she looks up with shinning eyes. "I don't hate him. And at least now I can bury him. No more laying awake at night wondering what happened. At least now... I know that he's resting in peace." She then yawns cutely and leans against Naruto's shoulder, her expression getting sleepy as her exhaustion is once more catching up with her. And soon after she falls asleep on Naruto's shoulders as she begins to dream...

0000000000000000000 Later

A few days later finds the group outside Club Lay Down with the Fuuma clan in front of them. Hanzaki begins to speak for the rest of the clan. "The loss of Arashi is but a portion of the terrible price that had to be paid. But thanks to you, the Fuuma clan is finally free of Orochimaru." Harry just smiles and shakes his head, Hikari standing beside him with her hood drawn up around her head, hiding her face.

"And you're also free now to rebuild the Fuuma clan anew in the way that it SHOULD be. Not in the way that Orochimaru stated." Sasame nods from where she's standing beside of Kagero. She then nods at Naruto, the two of them having had several talks over the past few days.

"I know. And thanks to Naruto, I know how to start." Sasame then lays her hand over her heart. "With this. With this life I now have thanks to Arashi's help." She then bows a little at them. "Thank you... for everything that you have done to help us. We are within your debt." Harry then nods at Hanzaki.

"Hanzaki. I want you to promise me something." He nods a little to show that he's listening. "I'm giving the position of clan head back to you. All I ask in return is for you to take care of your clan, especially Sasame, Kagero, and Kotohime. Do not punish then for what happened. And make your clan great once more." He then smiles. "And if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to contact me. You know how." Hanzaki nods before bowing.

"I will do as you asked Harry-sama. Have no fear of that." He then straightens. "And I hope that you have a safe and fruitful journey. All of you." The group just nods and soon disappears down the road. A little while later, Sasame and Kagero retreat to their shared room where Kagero raises an eyebrow.

"Sasame... What is so important that you had to show me?" Sasame just smiles and shakes her head.

"Kagero-Shishou, remember how Harry gave Hanzaki a way to contact him?" Kagero nods and Sasame's smile grows as she reaches under her mattress. "He wasn't the only one to get something." She then pulls out a small purple velvet bag. Cocking her head to the side, Kagero asks what it is. Sasame's just shrugs. "I'm actually not quite sure, but Naruto told me that all we had to do was place a letter into it and it'll somehow summon the letter to the bag owned by the person we sent it to. So me and Naruto can send letters back and forth." She then smirks. "And you can send some to Harry as well." Kagero lightly blushes at this before coughing and clearing her throat as she looks away.

"That is... interesting and useful..." She then looks back at Sasame. "But does Hanzaki know that we have this?" Sasame just nods.

"Yeah, he does. Harry and Naruto let him know and he said that he doesn't mind as long as we don't reveal any clan secrets." Kagero looks down at the bag and slightly blushes as she thinks about what she should write for her first letter.

0000000000 Epilogue

Walking up to the door in front of her, Sakura takes a deep breath before knocking. A moment later, Tsunade's voice drifts through. "Enter." Sakura then opens the door and steps in as she closes it behind her. She waits a few moments as Tsunade looks over some paperwork. "Yes? What is it Sakura?" Swallowing, Sakura takes a calming breath.

"Tsunade-sama? I know that you have been giving me tips as to both your strength technique as well as Medical ninjutsu. But I have decided..." Sakura then bows deeply. "I wish to become your apprentice in the medical arts." Tsunade's head comes up as she leans forwards and lays her chin on her hands.

"Really now? That's quite an interesting proposition. Why exactly do you want to become my apprentice? Is it to impress someone?" Knowing that she has one chance, Sakura shakes her head.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't hope to impress Naruto." Seeing Tsunade open her mouth, Sakura holds up her hand. "Please let me finish Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nods for her to continue, which after a moment she does. "But it's more than that. I want to be able to help my precious people if needed. I want to make sure that people don't have to suffer the loss of loved ones." She then clinches her fist as an image of Naruto after the Retrieval mission flashes across her mind. "I no longer want to be useless." Tsunade's silent for a for a few minutes as she considers the girl in front of her before slowly smiling and nodding.

"Very well then. I won't be going easy on you Sakura... But if you're sure..." Sakura just looks at her in the eye with flames visible in her emerald orbs. Seeing this, Tsunade smirks. 'Seems that your girlfriend has the Will of Fire gaki.' Stand up and looks out the window. "Very well. As of this moment Haruno Sakura, you are my apprentice. I will make it so that you become an accomplished Medic-nin in your own right. So that one day you can pass on your skills to the generation after yours." She then turns around and meets Sakura's stare evenly. "Report here tomorrow as of o'six hundred hours. Your training shall begin then. Dismissed!" Bowing, Sakura thanks her before leaving. Chuckling, Tsunade sits back down and takes a bottle of sake from a drawer. "I got the feeling that you shall be a legend in your own time Sakura... and maybe even after. Let's see what you got, shall we?" She then pops the bottle open and takes a sip before turning back to her paperwork before her eyes bug out. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE HELL DID IT TRIPLE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Outside her office on the windowsill, Jiraiya shakes his head.

"Good luck with all that paperwork hime... why do you think that I never took the job?" He then leaps away with a chuckle.

0000000000000000000 Uzumaki-Potter Compound 00000000000000000000000000

Walking down the hallway, Kushina finally comes to a stop outside of a unused room. She then turns when she hears something and looks back to see Mikoto, Tsume, and Kuromaru walking towards her. She simply blinks. "What are you three doing here?" Mikoto just holds up a note as does Tsume.

"We got a note from Naruto-kun to come here as soon as possible. Don't know why he wanted us all here at the same time..." Kushina just blinks as she looks at her own note.

"Yeah, I don't know why either." Seeing the incredulous looks, Kushina gives then a small glare. "He may be my son, but even I have trouble understanding him sometimes." She's about to say more when she hears the door open and turns to it. Standing there is Naruto, who motions them all in. Once in, Kushina gives her son "The Look" that every mother seems to know. "Now… would you please explain to me exactly why you got us up this late at night?" She then blinks before giving Naruto a raised eyebrow. "And why I'm hearing growling coming from that room?" Naruto just sighs before he shakes his head.

"It's better if you see for yourself instead of having me explain to you."He then once more gestures them into the room and they walk in. They're about to ask the same question as Kushina when they stop as a werewolf-like creature walks out from where it was hiding behind a door. Seeing that Naruto isn't panicking, Kushina takes a breath.

"Um… Sochi? What… is that?" She points a shaky finger at the creature as one part of her shinobi mind notes that it appears to be a female, if it's figure under the cloak it's wearing is anything to go by. She then blinks as it gives a whine and hangs it's head. She's about to say something when Kuromaru's jaw drops as Tsume goes into a state of shock. He then shakes his head and answers back. After a few moments the two are having a conversation. Finally nodding, he turns to Naruto.

"You DO know who this is, right?" Naruto just nods causing Kuromaru to sigh. "And let me guess, you need me and Tsume here to translate?"Naruto shakes his head with a small smile.

"Nah. I need you here Kuromaru, because she needs someone to teach her how to speak like a human again. And you're the only dog I know that taught themselves how to do just that. And Tsume? Well… wherever you go, so does she." Kuromaru grins at this.

"It's nice to be actually needed."He then hears a gasp and looks to see Tsume moving away from Kushina's ear. He then takes a step back as Kushina walks forwards with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you… Hikari-chan…" The wolf woman nods and Kushina grabs hold of her and pulls her into a tight embrace as she starts to sob. Eventually, the whole story is told. Which, of course, causes the expected reaction in Kushina. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING TEME OROCHIMARU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She then starts to curse and mutter threats as Mikoto walks up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm confused by something…" He motions her to continue. "If there were children there… what happened to them?" Naruto just smiles at this.

"They're currently at a hidden location in Wave Country Mikoto-chan. Tsunade-baa-chan is going to go there in a few days via Portkey and have a look at them to see what she can do for them. Some can be helped… and the ones who can't will get adopted by people in Wave. Tsunami-chan has already made sure of that." Mikoto just smiles before going over and giving Hikari a hug along with Tsume. Eventually Naruto leaves the room as Mikoto and Kushina use Tsume and Kuromaru as translators so they can catch up with Hikari.

0000000000000000 The End

_Steve: And there we go! The final chapter of this update!_

_Yui: Very nicely done!_

_Steve: Thank you._

_Hinata: Um… Steve-san? You said that you were going to do something…_

_Steve: Right you are Hinata! Recently Toranika asked for a list of the harems as they are. So I decided to post them. And here they are:_

Naruto

Kyuubi

Hinata

Hanabi

Sakura/Inner-Sakura (I count them as one person)

Momo

Tsume

Kin

Tayuya

Anko

Tsunami

Shizune

Koyuki

Sasame

Harry

Hedwig

Row

Sal

Ayame

Hana

Haku

Hermione

Myrtle

Bella

Cissy

Kagero

Yugao

_Steve: Now as you can see, they are almost equal in number. Harry has only two more and one will appear in the next chapter. After that? None until Shippodan. And even then there's only one until he goes back to Hogwarts. Naruto will have a few more, though some, like Koyuki, will be more off to the side since they have responsibilities elsewhere._

_Pen-pen: Wark wa war waar ar wark? (What do you mean by that?)_

_Steve: Well you can't expect a ruler of a country to leave and take up residence in Konoha, can you? It basically is like this: he can have a child with, say, Koyuki. But he won't be her husband. More along the lines of a consort than anything else due to political issues : i.e. Since he's the citizen as well as a member of the military of a foreign nation, it wouldn't be a good idea of giving him a position of power._

_Yui: Makes sense._

_Steve: That's one thing that bothers me about when people like Koyuki and Haruna or Mei are used as pairings. It just doesn't make much sense for them to marry Naruto and stay in Konoha while maintaining ruler ship over their respective areas, they would have to give up any power they had and step down. And Naruto wouldn't leave Konoha and his dream to move to his wife's country. The only real way that something would work is of he can summon them, or himself, to each other's places of residence. Or, in my case, use Apparition and Portkeys. And even then, he can't actually marry them because a conflict of interest would arise._

_Hinata: I guess that it's a good thing that Harry-kun won't have worry about stuff like that, right?_

_Steve: Actually, Harry will also get a princess of his own at a later date. And she's already been introduced. And, yes, both her and Harry will have children, but not be technically married due to politics._

_Pen-pen: Wa wark warkk… (My head hurts…)_

_Steve: Politics, especially of the feudal variety, will do that to a guy. Anyways, that's all we got this time! I'll see you guys with a new update in a little while! See ya!_

**Bestiary**:

Name: Minhocao

Rank: XXXX

Type: Elemental Spirit (Earth/Water)

Info: The Minhocao is a creatre from South American Mythology and is sometimes descibed as a massive earthworm with bony armour/scarly skin on it with two tentacles on it's head. In some stories it's described as a real creature, and in others as something more like a spirit. This is based on the spirit version. It is blamed for many things like sinkholes, and housed and roads collapsing into the earth. It is also said to live in nearby rivers and sometimes drags livestock under the water. It also apperently creates trenches as well.

0000000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000000000000000


	90. A ExANBU and a Wizardnin walk into a

_Steve: And here we are with the first chapter of the new update... And I'm sorry that it took so long to write it up._

_Pen-pen: War waarrk wa! (You should be!)_

_Yui: Actually, he has a decent excuse this time._

_Steve: HEY!_

_Yui: What? It's true._

_Pen-pen: Wark wa? (What is?)_

_Steve: I was doing some... minor renovations around my place._

_Pen-pen: Wark... Ar a waar wa war rk Wark Arrk ar waa wa? (Ouch... Do I have to call in Mike Homes to fix it?)_

_Steve: (Glares) Ha, Ha, Hardy-ha... And, before I forget, Ha. Very fraking funny Pen-pen._

_Pen-pen: (Shrugs) A waaarrr wa. (I thought so.)_

_Steve: (Still glaring at Pen-pen) Anyways... Hinata? Would you please thank the reviewers? And then the disclaimer?_

_Hinata: Okay Steve-san. Thank you:_

Super Sailor Ganymede

Celexs Draconia

Hytekrednek

fated slayer

Hanzo of the Salamander

dan

Pryde2

lemus6969

Ryutana

Phantom Guardian of Shadow

Shadowwriter329

Fk306 animelover

Kitsune Kala

The Fanfic Stealer

Pheonix Dawn

fbug

MasterChief09

Daniel29

deltawaves

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

00000000000000000 Begin Chapter

Walking through the door into the Hokage's office, the first thing that Harry notices is that Tsunade is waiting with hands clasped in front of her face. Seeing that there's no one else there, he raises an eyebrow in askance. "Well? What exactly did you call me here for Baa-chan?" Harry then just tilts his head to avoid the paperweight thrown at it. "Well? What is it that was so important?" He then raises both eyebrows as he watches as Tsunade uses the privacy seal and then he adds several charms to prevent any type of eavesdropper. He then walks forwards until he can sit down in the seat before her. "Okay, NOW you've got my attention baa-chan. What do you need me for?" She then reaches into her desk, not dropping her serious expression.

"I was going through some files when I found something of interest to do with you. And, personally, I want you to explain it in your own words." She then brings out a folder with a red kanji declaring it top secret. She then hands it to Harry while taking note of the expression of surprise that flitters across his face. "I take it that you recognize this?" Harry just nods.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Harry then gives her a small smirk. "As well I should considering that I created the file in here." He then shakes his head as he opens it. "This was a suggestion I wrote about two years ago calling for the formation of a new group of ANBU. A true Special Forces unit under the direct command of the Hokage and no one else." He then frowns as he shakes his head. "I wrote the report but... Ojii-san denied it, claiming that there was no need of such a unit in these times. And the Elders practically had a fit about it, so the issue was dropped where it was and all files on it were sealed. But... why do you want to know about it now?" Tsunade just takes a moment as she sorts out her thoughts before sighing.

"To be perfectly truthful, I like the idea." She then looks out the window with a frown. "It's a good idea and I'm not sensei. He was only trying to avoid conflict and was too... soft, with certain elements. And as to the Elders?" She then gives Harry a small smirk. "Certain recent events have left them with very little power to veto the Hokage's decisions." She then nods slowly. "And I've already decided to try and create a special group to fight with Akatsuki." Harry frowns at this.

"And how are you going to do that exactly? It is an organization composed of S-rank Missing-nin after all. Such a group isn't exactly a bunch of pushovers..." Tsunade nods before explaining her idea.

"It would basically be a large number of trained four man teams. Three Chunin and one Jounin that have been trained to take on stronger opponents." She then shrugs. "But that's as far as I've gotten with it. It's still in the planning phase for a bit." She then taps the desk as she looks directly in Harry's eyes. "But what I really want to know is this... Why do we need a new ANBU unit? I did read it, but I want to find it out from you directly." Harry slowly collects his thoughts before nodding.

"First, you have to remember what units there are. Let's see... First, is the Assault Unit, and then the Guard/Defence unit. That's about it for ready attack units. We have an Assassination unit as well as the Torture and Interrogation unit. There's also the Subterfuge unit, which includes the Seduction squads..." He smirks as he sees Tsunade scowl. "Don't knock it, they do serve an important purpose after all. And even where I come from, spies WILL use sex as a means of to an end. Anyways... after that... R&D, and the Cipher unit. The Hunter-nin can also be considered a part of ANBU along with Konoha Intelligence. And maybe the Ninja Combat Engineering Squads... But, you see baa-chan, there's one small problem with all of these groups..." Tsunade raises an eyebrow at this.

"And what's the problem? As far as I can see, there isn't one visible." Harry just shakes his head.

"The problem with all of these units is that they over-specialize what they do. Let's take... I&T for example, shall we?" Tsunade nods as she starts to examine his reasons. "Now then, while these guys know many ways of breaking a person, what would most of them do if they were sucked into a fight? Most would have a problem because they would be out of their element. Another way would be if a member of the Assault unit had to interrogate someone. Could they do it? Sure. But would it be effective in getting all the needed information is the question?" Tsunade just nods at this.

"Okay, I can see where you're coming from with this. But then... what is the point of the unit you're suggesting? All the others, despite what you said, have their own niche in Konoha's ninja forces. What would be this one's?" Harry just smiles as he leans back in his chair.

"That's exactly the thing, they wouldn't have a niche. Rather, they could fit into any of them." He then opens his hand with the palm facing up. "They would be akin to a Jack of all trades, able to seamlessly switch from one aspect to another. Whether this was from assault to assassination, or Interrogation to seduction. They could switch places easily." It's at this point that Tsunade points something out.

"Sounds good... in theory. But the major problem is that in the report, you call for such an unit to be composed of high A to S-rank ninja. Won't such a unit be seen as a threat by the other nations?" Harry just shakes his head before explaining.

"Not really. The other Great Five have their own versions of such an unit. Kiri has the Seven Swordsman for example. Suna has... or rather had before it's cutbacks, Mesa. Then there's Iwa's Yama squad. Finally, is Kumo's Shippodan. Each the other five has one, Konoha is the only one who does not." Tsunade then grins as she taps her chin thought.

'As much as I hate to admit it... the gaki does bring up a few good points. And also, such a group would be good as I'm going have something if any other village attacks... or Akatsuki for that matter.' She then clears her throat. "Alright then... If I do create this unit, and that's a BIG if, who would be your choice as leader?" Harry tells her causing Tsunade to shoot up out of her seat in shock. "HER! ARE YOU INSANE!" Harry just gives her a glare causing her to shiver.

"Actually, I'm not and I don't take kindly to people taking that tone about people that I consider a friend." He then sighs as she points out that she left the village years ago and he snorts. "And? She left for personal reasons... not unlike you as a matter of fact." Tsunade flinches at that barb as he continues. "She left because she didn't know who she was any more baa-chan. And... I'm the only person who knows where she is at right at this moment." Tsunade starts at this before chewing her lip in thought. She then gives Harry a serious glare.

"You do realize that she likely hates not only me, but also Konoha, right?" Harry just shakes his head in amusement as he lightly chuckles.

"Correction, she's angry with you since you rejected her when she wanted to become your apprentice. And you never really gave her a reason for doing so either." Harry then shakes his head before tapping the folder. "But even you must agree, she's one of the most powerful ninja to come from the village. And among kunoichi, she's only ranked under you and Kushina-oba-chan in sheer power. So if you agree to creating this unit and putting her in charge, then I'll be able to bring her back and the village will be just that much stronger for it." Tsunade thinks it over for a moment before asking whether or not she's changed any. Harry just shrugs in reply. "We'll just have to see... now won't we?" She just sighs and nods her head before stamping the file.

"Very well. Yuurei Unit is confirmed a go..."

00000000000000 A few days later on the border with Iron Country 00000000000

A unusually tall, yet attractive, woman is sitting at a darkened bar while sipping some sake. She has her silvery-white hair held up above her head with a red/white striped band that has two gold bells attached to it. She's wearing an open, dark purple-red vest that stops at her midriff. She's not wearing a shirt and the only thing covering her chest is bandages wrapped tightly around it. Her midriff is bare showing her flat, toned stomach. On her arms are gloves matching her vest in color that stop just at the elbow. She's also wearing a apron style mini-skirt (same color as the vest) held up with a red Karate style belt with a custom ninjato hanging from it, her thighs are wrapped in more bandages (not unlike a certain female mind walker). For footwear, she's wearing kunoichi heels with a small amount of armour extending over her ankles. Most surprising is the pinkish-red diamond shaped petal tattoos on her body and part of her face. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she just chuckles as she sips her sake. "You know Harry-kun, you could have told me that you were coming here instead of letting me sense you." Harry just smirks as he sits down beside her with a shrug.

"Well, yeah, I COULD have... But then, where would the fun be in that if I told you I was coming before hand." He then raises a hand, signalling the bartender to bring him a bottle as well before glancing at her. "But enough about that Kagura-chan, how are you doing?" She just shrugs as she sips her drink.

"I'm not doing too bad for myself. I have a comfortable lifestyle with the amount of missions I have been getting." She then cocks her head to the side as she considers Harry before leaning onto the bar and laying her chin on her hands. "But... I have to wonder why you're here? Normally we keep in contact via letters. And EVERY time that we meet in person something happens." Harry nods, conceding the point.

"True... But at least you can't say that you're bored when I show up." Kagura just laughs at this before Harry looks down, his expression turning serious. "Unfortunately, I'm not here for any normal small talk." Kagura just snorts before shaking her head in amusement.

"The words; Uzumaki-Potter Harry and Normal do not belong in the same sentence together." She then also becomes more serious. "But I take it that you're here for a very good reason? Is it about the Oto/Suna invasion of Konoha? If so... I take it that I being recalled?" Harry sighs before shaking his head.

"The invasion is only part of it..." He then looks around before putting up several privacy charms. "There's also another reason... What do you know of an organization of Missing-nin called Akatsuki?" Kagura frowns as she thinks it over.

"Not much really, though that's not too surprising considering who's in it." She then taps her chin in thought. "I know for a fact that there's only S-rank Missing-nin in it, which is weird because Missing-nin of that level NEVER band together under any circumstances. They go around with black cloaks with red clouds on them and they operate as mercenaries. They're often contracted to do jobs that a village would normally stay away from. Other then that? Nothing." Harry nods as he leans back.

"Not bad really. A bit more than I thought. But there's more to it." Kagura narrows her eyes as she gestures for him to continue. "Akatsuki may seem like a mercenary force... but they're a bit more than that." He slowly sips at some sake from the bottle before internally grinning as he imagines what effect his next words will have since she's taking a sip of her own. "The fact of the matter is... They're after the Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu and are aiming to capture them." A moment later he chuckles as Kagura does a spit take. She then whips her head around and stares at Harry in surprise.

"NANI! Are they insane! No one goes seeking Jinchuuriki and Bijuu and then capturing them." Harry just sighs before rubbing his face with one hand.

"Well believe it, because that is exactly what they're aiming for. We've already confirmed that they've captured the Gobi's Jinchuuriki... And recently infiltrated Konoha in search of Naruto-nii-san..." She narrows her eyes at this before growling and asking who, Harry's reply throwing all thought out of the window. "Itachi-nee-chan and Hoshigaki Kisame." She leaps to her feet before slamming her fist into the bar top, cracking it as she generates a burst of KI.

"That fucking baka! He's a part of Akatsuki? Did they capture Naruto?" Harry just shakes his head and she sighs in relief as she sits back down. "Thank the kami..." She then gives Harry a curious glance. "But... who else is in it?" Taking a drink, Harry shrugs.

"It reads almost like a who's who of missing-nin. We've identified a few: Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Kusa no Zetsu... and Uchiha Madara." She just goes pale as she realizes exactly what's going on as she reaches for her bottles and brings it to her lips before taking a gulp.

"Oh... shit." She then turns back to Harry. "So that's why I'm being recalled? To... deal with them?" Harry just shakes his head.

"That's not the only reason actually." He then smirks at her. "I just got confirmation to form Yuurei." Kagura looks more surprised by this then anything.

"You did? But I thought that the Sandaime shot down your idea?" Harry nods at this before telling her that the Godaime authorized it. She then blinks. "Realy? Then who is the Godaime?" Seeing him chew his lips, she suddenly narrows her eyes. "Don't tell me..." Harry just nods.

"Hai. The Godaime Hokage is none other then... Senju Tsunade." Feeling the KI from beside him, he shrugs and sighs. "I know that you're still angry with her for turning you down and I understand why since Shizune-nee-chan is her... niece of sorts." Kagura begins to growl as she clinches her fists.

"That's not the only reason I'm pissed at her... she never even told me why or explained herself." She then finds a envelop shoved into her face and blinks before looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?" Harry's reply just causes her to growl.

"Um... It's a little thing called a 'Letter'. You see, people write them and then send them to other people who read them as a form of communication..." Seeing the annoyed glare, Harry simply smirks before Kagura begins to grumble. She then opens the letter and begins to read it. As she does, her face switches between various emotions until it finally settles on surprise as she sets it down. She then looks unseeingly at the wall. Harry just raises an eyebrow. "Well? Good news I take it?" She just slowly nods before shaking her head.

"Apparently... the whole reason that she never took me on for an apprentice was that she thought that I was uncaring of others... That I only looked after myself..." She then sighs and hangs her head. "Can't say that she was wrong either. I was like that..." She then shakes her head and smiles as she looks at Harry. "In fact... If I hadn't have met you when I did... I'd have likely gone Missing-nin and tried some kind grandiose plan to destroy the village..." She slowly closes her eyes as she flashes back to that day...

0000000000000000 Flashback 0000000000000000000000

Looking at the hawk mask in her hands, Kagura slowly tightens her grip on it before throwing it down onto the ground in disgust and anger. She then begins to growl. "I have had it with this fucking village! Every time that I try to get a head, it beats me the fuck back down! I'm fucking leaving!" Feeling the angry tears prickling at the corners of her eyes she goes to rub them away when a young voice interrupts her and she stiffens.

"So you're going Missing-nin because of something that the village did? Damn, that bloody well sucks." She then whips around and draws her sword before noticing a six year old boy in a nearby bush sweating. "Great... Nice work baka, go ahead and open your big mouth..." Kagura just growls before turning around.

"You better forget what you just saw gaki... or else I'll kill you." Despite everything telling him otherwise, Harry trusts his gut and walks over to a nearby stone and sits down on it before looking at Kagura and cocking his head to the side.

"Sure... but tell me something first... why are you running away?" She snarls at him and let's loose a burst of concentrated KI making Harry freeze.

"Let's get on thing straight gaki, I am NOT running away. I am leaving because this village has treated me like crap!" Harry just raises an eyebrow and asks what she means to which she snorts. "What do I mean?" She then sneers. "Every time that I try for a position, they reject me! Look at me!" She then gestures to herself. "I have been an ANBU for five years! And what has it gotten me? NOTHING!" She then grits her teeth. "I was finally up for promotion today and they gave the position of captain to that fucking shit of an Uchiha Itachi! I have given everything to this fucking village and then they throw it in my face by telling me that I'm not responsible enough when the person they gave it to is younger than me!" Harry just blinks before raising an eyebrow.

"Er... you DO realize that you're acting like a child right now, right?" Her glare is enough to shut him up, and when he sees her reaching for her Ninjato, he raises his hands. "Whoa there! I didn't really mean anything by it! But still, aren't you proving them right by doing what you are?" Taking a deep breath, Kagura lets it out in a loud hiss.

"And what do you know gaki! I doubt very much that you have any idea as to how life truly is like!" She starts though as Harry begins laughing. but what causes her to shiver is that it's an empty, bitter laugh. Harry then looks at her with dead eyes.

"I know alot more about how cruel the world can be. Both me and nii-san have experienced some of the worst humanity has to offer and come out alive. If you think that your life sucks... think again." Kagura just glares at him and tells him that his life can't be that bad and Harry just raises an eyebrow in reply before shrugging. "Then tell you what. You spend ONE day henged as either me or my nii-san and then you tell me who has the worse life?" Kagura nods with a serious expression on her face before picking up her mask as she sneers.

"Fine! You got yourself a bet. We'll meet here tomorrow and then you better be prepared to admit that your lying. And if you're not here..." Her voice then takes on a dangerous tone. "I will hunt you down..." Harry's eyes widen before he slowly nods. She then asks who his nii-san is and Harry tells her. 'Eh? His nii-san is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? Whatever. His life can't be that bad...' The next day, Harry arrives on time only to find a stunned Kagura sitting on the rock and staring off into space. Harry just walks over and sits down beside her. After a few minutes, Kagura tries to say something only to stop. Taking a deep breath, she asks him a single question. "How?" Harry just raises a single eyebrow and she swallows. "How can you not hate them?" Harry thinks it over before shrugging.

"I guess it's because I know, deep down inside, that if I did hate them then that would make me no better than them. It's part of human nature to fear and hate that which is strange and unknown." Kagura just sighs.

"Perhaps..." She then looks off into the distance. "It doesn't matter though. I just can't stay here. I just..." She trails off, but Harry nods just the same.

"You need to find something. You need to find not only yourself, but what can complete you." She starts at this and Harry smiles. "You don't have to go and become a Missing-nin though. Just get something like the Sannin's travel rights. Then you can travel around the Elemental Countries until you find what you're looking for." She just nods and thinks it over before smiling and standing up.

"You know what gaki? That's a very good idea." She then sighs. "A very good idea..."

00000000000000000 Flashback End 000000000000000000000000000

Watching her, Harry slowly smiles. "So I see that you found what you were looking for. What changed?" She softly smiles as she looks at Harry directly.

"Well... for one thing, I met you." Harry's eyes widen at that and she chuckles. "You were the reason why I left to search for some kind of meaning..." She then saddens. "And I found what I was missing... in a little girl called Ami." Harry just reaches over and grasps her hand. "I met her when I was healing after a fight in Fog Country." A far off look enters her eyes as she remembers. "I was in the hospital when I met her. She was only four years old you see... but she was battling a deadly disease. And yet... she was so full of life and joy." A tear slowly runs down Kagura's cheek as Harry nods.

"She died, didn't she?" Kagura nods at this, her head hung.

"I only knew her for five months... but she never gave up. Even after she was no longer able to move from her bed, she still found a reason to smile. A reason to laugh even through her suffering, right to the end." A sob breaks from Kagura's throat. "She was by far the bravest person I have ever been honoured to know. She met her death with a dignity I can only hope that I will be able to match. But... she gave me something that I thought I lost a long time ago..." Kagura then looks up and smiles through her tears. "She gave me back hope. She gave me... my heart. She showed me that even in the darkness, there is a spot of light and for that, I will never forget her for as long as I draw breath. I was there you know, when she breathed her last. And it... hurt in a way that I can't described. There was this..." She clinches her hand for a moment while looking for a word. "A sense of wrongness with her death. As if there was no way that she should have left this world so early before it truly had the chance to enjoy her light. And as she breathed her last, she smiled at me... and told me... that she was happy to know me... and that I was the closest thing that she had to a kaa-san..." It's at this point that she breaks down completely and Harry just holds her as she lets it all out. "I... I found out later that she had been put there by her Otou-san, who had decided that he no longer could be bothered to care... Why...? Why did she have to die...?" Harry just shakes his head and sighs.

"I don't know the answer to that Kagura-chan... maybe the kami could no longer wait for her company..." Harry then softly smiles as he too cries. "But she gave you a gift Kagura-chan... she gave you your humanity back." Harry just rocks back and forth until she calms down. As her sobs subside, Kagura nods in his embrace.

"Yeah..." Kagura then straightens and rubs the last of her tears away. "Thanks Harry-kun... I needed that." Harry just shrugs and is about to say something else when they hear an explosion outside. Heading out, they see a bunch of people running from a massive fight in the center of town. There is a tall man who looks like he's been stitched back together and someone who looks suspiciously like an scarecrow with reddish black hair, but what catches their attention is the fact that both are wearing a black cloak with red clouds. It's then they catch sight of the two's target: A fifteen year old girl with a scratched out Taki Hitai-ate. She just pants as the greenish-yellow aura around her vanishes before falling to one knee. The tall man then grunts as he looks at the other as their cloaks.

"Good job with the poison. Now let's get her back to the meeting place. I want the bounty on her head." The other man is about to say something when he's flung several feet. Eyes widening, the hunchback turns to where it came from to see Harry there before chuckling. "Ah! Uzumaki-Potter Harry. What a surprise meeting you there." Harry's eyes widen as the man continues. "Quite a bounty on you too. At least three million from Oto as well as various Yakuza bosses... I look forwards to collecting all that money." He doesn't get any farther as a foot slams into his head knocking him into a nearby house. Getting out of it, he faces Kagura. "My... and here I wasn't expecting all this money to show up... Kagura, the ******Howaido** ******Bourei** (White Apparition)... You have a bounty of sixteen million on your head..." Kagura just snorts as she shakes her head, having used a medical jutsu to burn the alcohol out of her system.

"I don't know who you are... but don't think that I will be defeated so easily." She then looks over her shoulder at Harry. "I'll get him away from here... You take on the other one." Harry nods and then charges at the guy, who growls as he gets back up.

"Gaki... if you think that I'm so fucking easy... guess again!" He then vanishes and reappears behind Harry and shoves his hand through his chest, only for Harry to disappear in smoke. Growling, he looks around as Kagura and the other Akatsuki member continue their own fight out of sight. 'That teme... he used Kage Bushin...' He then whips his head around and opens his mouth to spew a cloud of black smoke. "Ninpou! Doku kiri no jutsu!" Harry just manages to dodge the cloud, but not the fist that slams into his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Landing, Harry grunts as he gets up, holding his stomach.

'Damn... looks like this won't be easy after all...' He then narrows his eyes as he notices the scratched Kumo Hitai-ate on his opponent's forehead. He then snorts. "Now I recognize you... You're Dokueki of the Shinkumo clan. You fled Kumo after the Sandaime Raikage was overthrown in the aftermath of the failed kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata." The man scowls before grinning.

"You sure do know your Missing-nin gaki... but all that doesn't matter since I'll be getting revenge on that teme E' when we take his otouto and... extract the demon in him..." He then runs through a series of handsigns. "Ninpou! Doku Giri no jutsu!" Harry's eyes widen as the cloud sprays out from Dokueki's mouth and reaches him in moments. Dokurki grins before his eyes widen as he hears something above him and looks up, only for a foot to slam into his face and send him skidding. Harry's about to hit him again when he spits a glob of blood at Harry. The Chunin manages to dodge it, only for some to land on Harry's coat and to begin eating through it.

"Shit!" He then hears laughing and watches as his opponent gets back up and wipes the blood from his lip.

"Surprised? Don't be. You see, that is why my clan is so feared. From the time we're born we're exposed to various poisons and toxins. At first in small amounts and then larger and more deadly portions. And thanks to a technique, our body incorporates the toxins into our body, ready to be called on at a moment's notice." His grin then widens as the blood that's running down his chin turns black as tar. "So fighting us and drawing any type of blood is the epitome of stupidity." He then grabs a grabs a kunai and cuts his arm with it, causing a hissing sound as a greenish mist leaks from his cut. "Not to mention that it can become airborne." Harry just scowls.

'Dammit! What the hell can I do? That pretty much takes taijutsu, kenjutsu, and Naifujutsu right out of the equation. Guess that his ranking is well deserved then...' His eyes then narrow. 'Well then... if I can't beat him in the jutsu department... then I'll just have to outsmart him.' Harry then does his own handsign before grinning. "Ninpou! Kirigakure no jutsu!" As the mist appears and blocks him from view, Harry does another jutsu, whispering the name. "Kage Bushin no jutsu...' He then smiles as he hands it something while a female voice whispers to him in his mind.

'You do know that he's S-rank for a reason right? And it's highly unlikely that you will win against him...' Harry just mentally chuckles.

'Well, hello there Rosie. Nice to talk to you. When did you wake up?' She just gives him a mental equivalent of rolling her eyes.

'I just woke up now to find your stupid ass fighting a S-rank ninja! And you never answered the question!' Harry gives her a nod as he pulls something from his pocket and hands it to a Kage Bushin.

'True... but I'm not exactly worried about it.' Feeling her shock, he smirks as he pulls out several vials and dips senbon into them. 'Now that I got his name, I can remember how he got his ranking in the Bingo book. And know what? it's not all that impressive.' Rose mentally blinks before sighing.

'And WHY isn't he impressive? He had to get that ranking for a reason.' Harry nods at that as he sets up a trap, hearing the sounds of his Kage Bushin attacking as well as receiving their memories as they dispel.

'And you're right about that. But the only reason that he received that rank was his expertise in assassination and in particularly poisoning his enemies. Other than that? Not too impressive.' Harry then shakes his head in amusement. 'His taijutsu is barely Jounin level and other then a few Raiton ninjutsu, he only has the basics and those that can be used to poison. No genjutsu either. So while I won't be able to outfight him... I can out-think him. Besides... I don't have to beat him, just distract him long enough for Kagura-chan to finish and help.' Meanwhile, Dokueki finds himself in trouble as he whips around at every sound. Suddenly he stills as he hears something and turns in time for a Kage Bushin to shove something in his mouth before giving him a uppercut, causing him to swallow. Snarling, he punches it causing it to disperse.

"You little shit!" He then stumbles as several senbon stab him. He then snorts before laughing. "Do you think that something as small as this is going to stop me? HA! Like hell! I guess that I should have told you that I am immune to all poisons thanks to my Bloodline!" Harry just laughs himself.

"Baka!" The mist then clears so that the upper half of a grinning Harry is visible. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Harry then snorts. "I didn't poison you." Dokueiki is about to say something when his eyes widen and he falls to his knees in pain.

"Wha... what is... going on here...? What... did... you... do... to... me...?" Harry just chuckles.

"ME? What else? While I couldn't poison you, I could, however, do something else." Harry then winks at him. "After all... using a Bezoar on you and then pumping you full of anti-venom and antidotes to various poisons will have the same effect as poison would have on someone else... And by removing the poison in your body, I'm sending it into a state of shock." Harry then laughs as the mist once more obscures him from view. Growling, Dokueki snarls before launching himself at where Harry was, only to find himself entangled in a mass of wires. He continues to struggle as Harry's voice echoes through the mist. "Suiton! Kokuu no jutsu!" Soon a black rain begins to fall on him and it takes him a moment to realize what it really is.

'What the... Oil?' He then hears a hissing sound and looks at the wire in horror to find a number of explosive tags attached to them right before they detonate. After a few moments, he picks up his battered and burned body and glares at Harry through one eye. "You teme... I'm going to kill you!" Harry is about to say something when he feels something brush past him before screaming as his arm is taken off at the shoulder. He then falls to one knee and looks up as he clutches where his arm was to see Kakuzu there looking worse for wear. Dokueki uses this as a distraction to hit Harry with a kunai, from whose wound a purple color spreads. "HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU GAKI-URK!" He then shudders before looking down to see several tendrils piercing through his stomach as blood begins gushing from his lips. "Ka...kuzu... you... teme..." Kakuzu just shrugs before pulling his tendrils from his former partner.

"You took too long and the Jinchuuriki got away you fool." Sure enough, the girl is now gone. "I hate to fail. But luckily I can collect on you-" He gets cut off as he dodges a sword that nearly took off his head. He then frowns as he notices a cut up and slightly dishevelled Kagura. "Seems that I won't collect that bounty on you after all... shame that." He then disappears and Kagura rushes towards Harry as his vision fades out. Summoning a Kage Bushin, it seals Dokueki's body into a scroll as Kagura takes out a vial full of what looks like oily orbs in water and pours it on Harry's poisoned wound before picking him up and vanishing.

00000000000000 Inside Harry's mindscape 00000000000000000000

Deep in his mindscape, Harry opens his eyes and sits up before looking around. He then raises an eyebrow as he hears something whispering to him. "Come..." Harry then stands up before hearing the voice again, more insistent now. "Come..." Shrugging and deciding that he has nothing to worry about, Harry follows the whispers until he gets to where the seal is located. He then looks in to see that Sounga is rusted with flakes of it coming off every few moments.

"I wonder..." He then looks towards a corner and makes a disgusted expression as he sees Voldemort's desiccated corpse laying against the wall, it too slowly disintentigrating. He then frowns to himself. "But... where did that voice come from...?" He then jumps as he hears it from just to his right.

"I called you here child..." He then looks and stares in disbelief as the Jagan glows slightly. "We have much to discuss, you and I..."

00000000000000000000000 The End

_Yui: Whoa... This was a packed chapter. Akatsuki, a new ANBU squad... and Harry meeting the Jagan._

_Pen-pen: Wa war waarrk waarrr... Ark wark war waaarrkk. (It was pretty packed... But just one question.)_

_Steve: Sure. What is it?_

_Pen-pen: War ark warr war Warrk wark a Waarrkkk waarrk? (How the hell did Harry beat a Akatsuki member?)_

_Steve: Simple. Harry out-smarted him._

_Hinata: Huh? But he's only a Genin. And he didn't use any powerful jutsu._

_Steve: True... But we saw that in the Hidan Vs. Shikamaru fight that you don't need a huge amount of powerful jutsu. Just some that can be used in any situation and a good deal of intelligence. And then there's the fact that Harry wasn't trying to beat him, rather he was trying to stall for Kagura to get there. Nothing more. That's not mentioning the point that Harry didn't kill the guy, Kakuzu did._

_Yui: Hmm... But why did you do a Kumo Missing-nin? And where did you get the idea for the Bloodline from?_

_Steve: I used the Kumo-nin because of the remarks that the Raikage made during the Five Kage meeting. Why would there be Missing-nin from every other major village (and at least three minor ones) in Akatsuki, but none from Kumo? It just seemed unrealistic. So I added a OC Missing-nin from Kumo. And it's not like it's impossible for him to have existed since it's mentioned in Canon that Hidan was teamed up with Kakuzu because said Bounty-hunter killed all of his other partners and Hidan couldn't be killed._

_Hinata: And the Bloodline?_

_Steve: I got that from the legend of the Poison Maiden. It made sense for a Shinobi clan that specialized in Poison jutsu and possibly incorporating them into their bodies._

_Yui: That's pretty interesting... And I think that's enough for now. Let's head over to the next chapter and see what's going on with the Jagan..._

000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000


	91. A Rose comes forth And Ayame's secret?

_Steve: Well, here we are with the next chapter of the new update. And I got a special treat in here._

_Hinata: Naruto-kun is in this chapter?_

_Steve: Um... (gives Hinata a weird look) No... I'm going to reveal the origins of the Jagan and the Dragons of the Darkness Flame as well as foreshadowing possible couple chapters in a fic (which I'll be helping write if it happens)._

_Yui: (Interested look.) Really now? That should be interesting._

_Steve: And we'll see some more girls for Harry. One of whom is a possible. Maybe._

_Pen-pen: Warr? Wark war wa waarrkk ark? Arrk ar! (Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!)_

_Steve: If you guys would?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

0000000000000000 Last time 00000000000000000

_Deep in his mindscape, Harry opens his eyes and sits up before looking around. He then raises an eyebrow as he hears something whispering to him. "Come..." Harry then stands up before hearing the voice again, more insistent now. "Come..." Shrugging and deciding that he has nothing to worry about, Harry follows the whispers until he gets to where the seal is located. He then looks in to see that Sounga is rusted with flakes of it coming off every few moments._

_"I wonder..." He then looks towards a corner and makes a disgusted expression as he sees Voldemort's desiccated corpse laying against the wall, it too slowly disintegrating. He then frowns to himself. "But... where did that voice come from...?" He then jumps as he hears it from just to his right._

_"I called you here child..." He then looks and stares in disbelief as the Jagan glows slightly. "We have much to discuss, you and I..."_

000000000000000000 Now 00000000000000000000000000000

Blinking a bit, Harry opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to say something. Finally, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why is it I'm surprised? I really shouldn't be." The eye glows some more as a chuckle reverberates through the room.

"Considering your life... that is probably for the best." Harry just shrugs.

"Probably right about that." He then conjures a comfy armchair and sits down in it. He then leans forwards with one eyebrow cocked upwards. "So then... why did you call me here? Not for a social call I hope?" The Jagan just bobs in a form of a nod.

"There are things about me and your Mahogan that you must know. Things before I finally vanish." Harry just blinks before motioning it to continue onwards. "First, you must know that it isn't by accident that I am here. I choose to be here and give up my existence for the birth of your Mahogan." Harry starts at this and shakes his head.

"What? How... why would you do that? What possible reason could it serve for you to die in order to give me the Mahogan?" The glow within the Jagan increases.

"To insure a legacy of my kind, as well as a continuation of our sisters." Harry starts at this.

"What do mean by legacy? And who's your sisters?" The glow fades until it's just barely visible.

"My kind needs a legacy... because one day we will cease to exist." It then turns until it's looking a shocked Harry in the eyes. "My kind does not reproduce. And all the Jagans that were created are all that ever will be. There will never be more that will be created. And with every Jagan destroyed, that is one more gone... forever." The glow then comes back fully. "But in you and your 'Mahogan' I see the possibility of a lasting legacy. That is why I allowed the Shinigami to seal me within you." It then sighs making Harry blink as it's just an eye. "And as to my 'Sisters'... They are what are known as the Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame." Harry's eyes nearly pop out of his skull at this.

"Wait a second!" Harry then crosses his arms. "I thought that the Dragons of the Darkness Flames were just constructs created by the Jagan... but here you are telling me that they are their own beings!" The Jagan falls silent for a few moments before sighing.

"Because they are." It then tilts to look up at the ceiling. "Both us of the Jagan and the Queens of the Darkness Flame were born, as it were, at the same time. We both came from Yami-sama. We are her children born from her flesh and blood." Harry's jaw drops at this as the Jagan's eye clouds over in remembrance. "One thing you should know is that there are four supreme beings. One each for Good, Evil, Light, and Darkness. There's also rumoured to be two more, one for Chaos and the other for Order. But relevant is the fact that the beings for Light and Darkness are both female. One is Megami-sama, and the other is Yami-sama." It then refocuses on Harry. "Many eons ago, there was a great war fought against those beings known today as the Great Old Ones. As the War progressed, the kami realized that they needed manpower if they were to win. Thus, they each created their own servants. Megami-sama created the creatures of light, like Phoenixes and unicorns. Yami-sama created creatures of darkness. Such as the Youkai that roam Makai and Earth. But even that was not enough." Harry just nods as he leans forwards in his seat.

"So you were created." The Jagan does its nod.

"Yes." It once more drifts off into its memories. "Seeing that her troops needed more power, Yami-sama summoned her most powerful warriors to her. She then plucked out one of her eyes and crushed it into sand. Each grain of sand became a Jagan which was implanted into her warriors. Each was suited to the warrior they were given to. That is why those that receive them today are weakened. They are not calibrated to their bodies and that takes time. But the Dragons of the Darkness Flame were also created. The blood that had covered her eye dripped down to the ground and caught fire, and from this came the first Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame. Yami-sama soon figured out that the Dragons of the Darkness flame could reproduce using the Jagan. Yami-sama then teamed up with Megami-sama and soon the Great Old Ones were weakened enough that they could be sealed away, since not even the kami knew if they could be killed. Now a days, the Great Old Ones are sleeping in their seals, though every once in a while one of them, usually a weaker one, awakens. They are soon put down."The Jagan then sighs. "Out of the four powers, only Yami-sama and Megami-sama kept up their partnership and to this day will often times work together." Harry just nods his head before sighing as he looks down.

"Nice background story and all but... What does this have to do with the Mahogan?" The Jagan just chuckles.

"Everything child. Everything." It then looks at Harry and he could swear that it was smiling. "You see, when I was sealed I managed to make some... improvements to it you could say." Harry is about to say something when it continues. "I managed to encode a number of the Jagan's powers into it. But the big difference is that they only become available once you reach a proper power level. What the majority of those powers are, I won't tell you. You'll have to work and find them for yourself. But I will tell you this: You can use the fire techniques that are available. You already know that you can use the Mortal Flame. Soon, you can use the Darkness Flame as well. You could enter into a contract with a Queen Dragon right now, as a matter of fact. You just can't use any of the power that comes with such a contract until your body is much stronger." Harry just runs his hand through his hair before sighing as he rolls his eyes.

"Yay." He then looks at the amused Jagan. "I'm assuming that my descendents will be able to enter a contract with them? And how does such a contract even work?" The Jagan is silent for a few moments before bobbing a little.

"Yes, yours and Naruto's descendents will be able to enter into a contract, but first must perform the requirements such as having achieved the Jigoku Mahogan, the right amount of power, and finally must be using it for the RIGHT purpose... to protect. Those shall be the requirements. And as to the contract... It involves the Queen Dragon's reproduction." The Jagan then begins to laugh at how Harry pales and blushes at once. Once it stops, it gives him it's version of an eyesmile causing Harry to shudder. "One thing you have got to understand is this: All Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame are female. There are no true males. The closest they come is Princeling Dragons." It then takes a moment to gather it's thoughts before continuing. "The contract is first initiated when a person with the Jagan, and in this case your Mahogan, summons a Queen Dragon closely matching their personality to this plane of existence. Once that occurs, the Queen will look into your mind and see if you are worthy of her power. If so, she will then wrap around your arm, burning the symbol for her in the form of a tattoo into your arm. She'll basically seal herself into your body. That is when she goes to work to reproduce." Harry just scrunches his eyebrows together.

"So she's... what? Asexual?" The Jagan makes a thoughtful sound before shaking from side to side.

"Not quite. What happens next is that the Queen will gather a small amount of energy from her host and mix it with her own. From this mixture comes a Princeling Dragon. This form can be used by the host in an offensive capacity by launching it from their arm. It will attack and devour whatever the host aims it at. You could even absorb it into your body in order to gain an attack boost. But that is years off at the moment." Harry then makes a coughing sound and the Jagan jerks a little. "Right, right. Sorry about that. Got a little lost there for a moment. Well, the Queen will wait until she has eight Princeling Dragons and then she'll use more of your energy as well as her own and mix them all together creating a Princess Dragon, which will mature within the seal. Once she's ready, she will leave the host and open a portal to Yami-sama's court where she'll mature and become a Queen herself after several years." The Jagan then focuses in Harry. "While you can summon one and enter into a contract, I think that right now you should wait for several months more before trying. If you do it right now, you will be drained of all your energy to the point of risking death by exhaustion. Wait for a while until you have enough to make the difference." Harry just nods.

"Sounds good." He then raises an eyebrow. "You will be giving me a hand by telling me what to do when the time comes... right?" The Jagan gives him it's version of a nod causing Harry to smile. "Thank you." He then stretches a little in his chair. "Is that all for now, or is there something else we need to discuss?" The Jagan chuckles a little before bobbing from side to side.

"No... nothing else is needed for the moment." Harry then gets up out of his chair and bows as he thanks the Jagan before walking off and vanishing. After a few moments of silence, the Jagan turns slightly to the side. "He is an interesting human, wouldn't you agree... Yami-sama?" A woman then steps out of the shadows before leaning against the cage bars. She's quite tall for a woman, almost six feet with luxurious black hair with blood-red tips spilling down her shoulders and ending just above her shapely rear. Her face catches the attention next as its heart-shaped and her hair frames her eyes, which has the whites pitch black while the iris is a glowing crimson. She then smirks revealing fangs that poke out of her upper lips as she crosses her arms empathizing her large assets while crossing her legs. Her pale, white skin glows in the darkness as she chuckles.

"Oh trust me on this, interesting just doesn't cut it with this one." She then sighs as she runs the fingers of one hand through her hair. "He has the most perfect balance between light and dark me or my sister have ever seen. Well, his brother does as well I suppose." She states thoughtfully before a regretful and sad look enters her eyes as she looks directly at the Jagan. "And while I thank you for your sacrifice... I am truly sorry about this." The Jagan glows slightly before giving a shake in the negative.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Yami-sama." It then glances around the cage and chuckles. "What I am doing is ensuring the survival of my race in one form or another. So it's not really a sacrifice." Yami just shakes her head.

"To me? It's a big sacrifice." She then stretches and looks around with a sigh. "Unfortunately, I have got to leave. Places to go, people to see..." She then softly smiles as she hears another voice speak up.

"Like, maybe, me my dear sister?" Yami then turns around and her eyes meet that of another woman. This one is just as tall, but she has bleach blond hair reaching to her shoulder blades and brilliant blue eyes. She has a similar figure to Kyuubi and has soft, pink skin. She then cocks her head to the side with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "You do realize that it's time to leave... right? We can't have the other two sensing us yet. They may have forgotten what happened millennia ago, but we haven't." Yami nods before waving good bye to the Jagan.

"I'll see you around." She then turns to the other woman. "Let's get a move on then Megami." And the two then fade out of existence as the Jagan's eyelid slowly closes as it falls asleep. Both Yami and Megami then reappear in a sitting room with windows looking out onto a foggy landscape. Sitting down onto a chair, Yami sighs as she leans her head back. "I'm telling you sis... I'm hating everything that we're doing. All this sneaking around isn't going to help anyone in the end." Looking out the window, Megami sighs sadly as she nods in agreement.

"I totally agree with what you're saying. I hate it just as much, if not more, than you do." Yami then gives her a raised eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Then why the hell are you so insistent about us sneaking around behind the other two's back?" Megami then turns around with a serious expression on her face.

"Because if they found out then all would be ruined. A danger is coming and there needs to be someone to put it down... permanently this time." She then scowls. "Last time this danger awoke, we tried to convince those other two to interfere and what did they do? All they did was give that mortal a very limited power to deal with it. And made sure to keep an eye on us to stop anything else we might try to do." Yami scowls herself.

"Damn self-righteous pricks. Always going on that humanity can figure out a way when we should be giving a hand to them when needed. And then those two will clash when they should work together." Megami just snorts.

"Like us you mean?" She then turns back to the window with a smirk. "We may be complete opposites... But we can work very well together and prefer to do so." Yami then gets up out of her chair and walks over before wrapping her arms around Megami's slim waist. She then begins to nuzzles the other goddess' neck making her shiver as a blush blooms on her face. Yami then seductively smirks.

"Yes... we work very well together... don't we?" Megami just looks at her with hooded eyes.

"Indeed we do... indeed we do..." She then begins to smirk. "And with some help, those two will truly be great." Yami's eyes begin to glow as her smirk widens.

"Yesss... perhaps they will give us a reward for our good deed." She then chuckles as she looks at a nearby glass globe that has a number of small specks. "Hmm... Though I do have to admit that Kamen Rider Harry, Decade I believe he is called, is fairly interesting in and of himself but..." Megami just chuckles.

"Quite. He just doesn't have the needed... spark, like this Harry and Naruto have within them." The two both grin at this before looking out the window once more, their plans at the forefront of their minds. She then notices Yami has a mischievous look on her face causing the Goddess of Light to raise an eyebrow as an amused expression crosses her face. "Okay... What have you got planned this time?" Yami just has a fake look of hurt on her face.

"Oh why would you think that, dear sister? It hurts that you're so suspicious of me!" Megami just raises her eyebrow even farther before Yami grins. "Let's just say that I'm thinking of mixing some things up some... Just for a little bit of amusement." Megami just chuckles as she has an idea as to what Yami is planning. The two then turn and stare out the window at the foggy landscape...

000000000000000000 Real World

With a groan, Harry slowly opens his eyes to see a familiar looking red haired female sitting beside his bed making him squint. "Mum?" He then hears an amused chuckles as the female slowly resolves into a twelve year old girl with slightly messy (like Kurenai's) red hair reaching to her shoulders and piercing hazel eyes. Other than that she looks like a young Lily.

"Well... I suppose that I do look like..." Here she seems a little unsure. "Mum, I guess." Harry blinks before his eyes go wide as he recognizes the voice.

"Rose! Is that you!" She just snorts as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Well, duh! In the flesh. Who else could it be?" She just rolls her eyes as she sees Harry's dropped jaw. "It's not like we never expected something like this to occur. It just... happened sooner than we thought." She then points at his arm. "By the way... Shouldn't you, oh, I don't know... maybe regenerate that arm of yours?" Blinking, Harry notices the stump where his arm once was before sighing.

"I actually forgot about that..." He then closes his eyes as he ignores the icluderous look that Rose is currently shooting him and concentrates as a black aura springs into being around him. Just moments later the bandages on his wound burn away. Not even a second later bones begin to form and muscles grow as the arm regenerates before everything is covered over by some paler then normal skin. Opening his eyes, Harry glances down and nods with a smile. "There! Now that's much better!" Hearing something clatter against the floor, he looks at the door to see Kagura standing there with a poleaxed look on her face. Behind Kagura is a young girl with green hair, pink eyes and tanned skin. Harry just blinks as he notices a tray laying on the floor before smiling. "Oh, hey there Kagura-chan. What's-" He get's cut off though as Kagura rushes over and grab his arm and examines it under a scanning jutsu.

"How the hell did you just manage what you just did? It isn't possible to regrow a lost limb, even with medical jutsu!" It's then that the young girl speaks up.

"It is possible... if you're a Jinchuuriki." Kagura stops and goes wide-eyed before giving Harry a inquiring look.

"Is... is she right? Are you a Jinchuuriki?" Harry looks at her for a moment before sighing and stating he is of a kind. Kagura's eyes just turn downwards as she tries to hide the hurt she's feeling before she begins to speak in a soft, whisper-like voice. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought that we were friends..." A moment later she feels Harry place two fingers under her chin and raise them so that he can look her in the eye. He then smiles as another hand comes up and cups her chin, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I didn't want to make you cry Kagura-chan. And it's not that I don't trust you... It's just..." He then sighs. "It's just that it's something that's hard for me to talk about, that's all." He then cocks his head to the side. "Forgive me?" Sighing herself, Kagura nods as she hugs him.

"Sure."Her smile then turns into a scowl as she then punches him in the shoulder making him wince. "And that was for scaring me! I thought that you were a goner!" She then sighs. "Will you at least tell me what demon you contain?" Harry just chuckles and nods.

"Don't worry, I will." The moment is soon ruined by the green haired girl as she cocks her head to the side as she regards them coolly.

"Are you two in some sort of relationship?" Harry just shakes his head as Kagura blushes and looks away. Fu just nods at this. "Good. Ones such as us shouldn't get involved with... ningin." Harry's eyebrows raise at this as he stares at her with an open mouth. He then shakes his head in confusion.

"Why would you say something like that?" Fu just narrows her eyes at him and sneers.

"Because ningin are hateful creatures full of spite. They look at people like us as being less than they are, when we are really more." Now it's Harry's turn to narrow his eyes as he gets up and into her face. She takes a step back as Harry's eyes begin to glow a poisonous green. Soon she has her back to wall as Harry slams his hands into the wall at either side of her as her eyes widen in fear. Harry's voice then takes on a growling quality.

"Now, you listen and you listen damn good. I do NOT tolerate that kind of behaviour from anyone. And it's exactly that type of attitude that helps perpetuate the hatred between Jinchuuriki and normal people." Harry then brings his face close to her's. "Humans naturally fear that which they don't understand and far too often that fear becomes hatred." Harry then gives her a cruel grin. "And it seems that Jinchuuriki aren't immune to this since you don't understand normal humans and thus, fear and hate them. So you treat them much like they have obviously treated you." Her eyes seem to shine as she looks away. Harry's eyes then soften before he gently brings her face back over. "Isn't it hard to be so hateful? To prove that they're right?" Fu just closes her eyes and Harry sighs before catching sight of her Hitai-ate. "Wait a second... You're a Taki-nin? Does Shibuki know where you are?" Fu's eyes widen at this.

"You know Shibuki-sama?" Harry raises an eyebrow at this and she looks away. "He is my Itoko and the only ningin that I trust since he treated me like a person, not a inhuman creature." She then sighs. "And as to whether he knows where I am..." She gives Harry a scroll and he opens it and scowls causing Kagura to walk over and try and look at it.

"What's it say Harry-kun?" Harry just snarls before looking at Fu.

"You got this from that Akatsuki, didn't you?" Fu nods and Harry looks at the others. "It's an agreement from Takigakure's council to the order of them letting Akatsuki get a hold of her by banishing her in exchange for them not attacking the village and granting them a hand in case of war." The other people all scowl at that surprising Fu as Kagura clinches her fists.

"Those temes!" She then looks at Fu and her expression softens. "So what are you going to do now? I doubt very much that you can go back to Taki. At least until this whole thing calms down." Fu just shrugs at this.

"It doesn't really matter. I'll just leave and wander around and try to keep away from those cloaked guys." Harry shakes his head in the negative.

"That's a really bad idea Fu. Even with all the power of your Bijuu behind you, they will find you and capture you before they extract your Bijuu. And that will result in your death." Fu just hangs her head sadly as she slides down the wall and pulls her knees up and lays her head on top of them as she whispers.

"Then what am I supposed to do? I have nowhere to go... and I will be hunted no matter what..." She then jerks and looks up to see Kagura laying her hand on her shoulder and smiling at her.

"Well... you can always come with us back to Konoha. And as to Akatsuki hunting you... Harry-kun probably has something cooked up." She then looks at Harry. "You do have a plan, right? Because I didn't get into that fight just for her to get captured." Harry frowns as he starts pacing back and forth before stopping as he looks at Fu with a smile.

"I think that might have just the thing needed..." A few days later finds Harry and Kagura watching as a blond man who looks disturbingly like Ino and a hunchback in Akatsuki garb grab the unconscious Fu and take off with her. After a few moments, Kagura sighs and looks at Harry and nods. They then head back down the hillside and walk into a cave where Fu is sitting at the side of the tunnel before looking at them.

"Did they take the bait?" Harry nods with a smile.

"Yup. They didn't know the difference. Using a ritual to create a flesh golem in the form your body, sealing most a good chunk of the Nanabi's and your chakra over the course of a few days made it a good copy of you. And to add the piece da resistance, I added a fake soul to it while having magic animate it. They shouldn't be able to tell the difference." He then chuckles. "So now you don't have to worry Fu. As long as you don't use the Nanabi's chakra and let them sense it, they will think that they got you." Fu just nods and looks down as she seems to be thinking before walking over and hugging Harry making him surprised as he knows that she's not one for physical contact. After a few seconds, he wraps his arms around her as she shakes in the embrace.

"Thank you... Harry-kun. Thank you." Harry doesn't say anything, he just let's her get some comfort from the embrace. It's not too long afterwards that she falls asleep. Kagura just looks at her with a thoughtful look before smiling and shaking her head. The next morning they all get up and head out, meeting Rose at the entrance to the nearest village. As they're walking, Harry explains about Konoha and Fu's eyes widen at the fact that there's two Jinchuuriki there (though only one is actually known) and that they're loved by family and friends. She then becomes thoughtful and looks at Harry with a bashful expression "Do you think... that they might become my friends as well?" Harry nods and chuckles.

"I'm sure that they will." He then looks around before motioning Fu to him. Cocking an eyebrow, she walks over and Harry makes several gestures while mumbling before tapping her on the head. Almost immediately she feels a slight burning sensation which calms down after a moment. She then looks at him and Harry answers her unasked question. "That was a spell designed to hide your appearance to anyone who doesn't know you and that you haven't allowed to see." She just nods and stays close causing Harry to blink. 'I wonder why she hasn't left my side almost the entire time?' Kagura has also noticed this and smirks.

'I wonder if Harry's noticed yet? Probably not.' She then frowns. 'While I didn't particularly care about Jinchuuriki, it is a hard life nonetheless. Fu, you're hanging around Harry so much because other than your cousin, he's the first person of the opposite sex to treat you as a person, isn't he?' Kagura's eyes then become hooded. 'I wonder how she'll react to Harry being under the CRA?' A voice then rings out and they all turn to see a woman wearing modified Samurai armour ride a horse into the clearing. She then trots it forwards as Harry looks on with a smile.

"Hitome-hime! What are you doing here?" Hitome just smiles as she gets off the horse and walks over before hugging Harry.

"I could ask you the exact same thing Harry-kun." She then takes a step back and lays a hand onto her hip. "And as to what I'm doing, I'm just getting back from discussing a treaty with-" She gets interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Hime! You can't possibly be discussing business with... this commoner." She turns and glares at an elderly man on another horse before growling.

"First of all... Harry-kun is NOT a commoner. And secondly, he has the trust of both me and Chichiue. So I would advise you to hold your tongue!" The man then cringes before riding his horse away with a grumble. Still a little pissed, she turns back to a slightly amused Harry. "Sorry about that Harry-kun. I still can't believe that Okaa-san had me take him along with me." She then gives Harry an amused look. "And I am here because I just finished some negotiations with Iron Country for some more access to their metal ores. So what are you here for?" Harry just motions her closer and starts to whispering into her ear causing her eyes to first widen and then narrow. As he continues, her expression cycles through a number of emotions before finally stopping on disbelief. She then pulls back and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Only you Harry-kun... Only you." She then stands up and leans back. "Anyways, since you're heading the same way we are for the most part, how about you join us?" She then gives Harry an amused look. "Some of my guards would feel much better knowing that you're helping." Thinking it over for a few moments, Harry nods.

"Sure. I don't really see a problem with that." She just smiles as she gets back onto her horse and starts to ride it back to her camp, Harry walking beside her and Fu next to him. As he's walking, he smiles as he notices something and points at her back. "I see that you've got that Naginata that I forged you." Hitome blinks before smiling as she reaches back with one hand and gently touches the blade.

"Of course." She then gives him a snort. "I never go anywhere outside of the palace without it. And it's served me well." She then perks up as she hears some familiar sounds causing her to smile as they walk into a clearing where a group of samurai are pitching tents. "And we're here." She then notices Harry's about to say something. "And before you even ask, I wasn't with the main group because I wanted to have a quick look around myself. Blame Tou-san and all those drills he... well, drilled into me." Harry then notices an older samurai waving him over. Seeing this, Hitome dismounts and hands the reigns over to a vassal, who guides the horse to a nearby pen. She then smiles at Harry and motions him on. "Oh, go ahead and say hi. He's been looking forwards to talking to you again." Harry just grins before bowing and rushing over where he's met with a manly hug and backslaps. Hitome watches this and sighs. She then jumps as Kagura speaks up from beside her.

"You got feelings for him, don't you?" Hitome turns and gives her a small glare before sighing.

"Yeah... I do." She then crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Not that anything will come of it of course." Seeing Kagura's look, she shrugs. "Politics. Me and him can't marry because first, he's not of recognized 'Noble Blood'. And two, he's a ninja of Konoha and thus due to the treaty, I can't marry him because then he would become the Fire Daimyo and have control over the entire country's military. And, finally, because several of the minor regional Daimyo's as well as the higher ups in the government would raise a stink." She then groans and holds her head. "But if I don't go ahead and marry someone and produce an heir, then the title will go to my Otouto's family when I die... I hate my life at times." Kagura just shrugs.

"Shame that. Too bad that you can't have him as a consort or something so that he can give you an heir." Hitome goes quiet and becomes thoughtful before shaking her head.

'Later. Think later.' She then glances at the woman beside her and raises an eyebrow. "And what about you then? I've been seeing you taking appreciative glances at him every once in a while." Hitome then gives her a sly look. "In particular a certain region of his body." Kagura just grins as she looks at the fire princess.

"And can you honestly blame me? I may be a Kunoichi, but I do have needs you know." She then sighs. "But... yeah, he is one of the few guys that I have any sort of interest in. Strange ain't it? The one guy we find that has what we want, and he's younger than us both." Hitome just nods before chuckling.

"Well, I got nothing to complain about. I get the feeling that if I never met him, I would be dead." Seeing the confused look on Kagura's face, she shrugs. "I'll explain later. Just remind me." She then notices Fu watching Harry intently and smirks. "And it seems that there's three of us here." Kagura just nods.

00000000000000000 Three Days Later 000000000000000

Walking down a hallway of the compound after turning in his mission report and doing the obligatory debriefing, Harry sighs as he runs his hand through his hair while pondering something that's been bothering him lately. Mainly: What was up with three girls. 'Merlin, I know that I don't understand girls... but what was with those looks that Kagura-chan, Fu-chan, and Hitome-hime were giving me? And why was Fu-chan always hanging around? Was it because I was nice to her?' Shaking his head, Harry gives it up as a fool's chase. 'Never mind...' A moment later he stumbles as someone leaps onto his back, nearly knocking him off balance. He recognizes the scent of the person a moment later and sighs with a smile. "Hello Ayame-chan. How are we doing today?" She just smiles as she lays her chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm doing good... though I might be a little sore tomorrow." Feeling his unspoken question, she lifts up a hand showing the ring that's there. "It's my turn tonight with you. We ARE married after all. Or have you forgotten that little fact?" Harry blinks but then smiles himself.

"Actually, I thought that we weren't doing something like that for a little bit yet." He then turns his head as much as he can while bringing his hands up underneath her thighs. "But if you believe that you're ready, then that's what we'll do." Ayame just nods as she sighs.

"I am ready for this Harry-kun. And I want this." Harry just nods before walking towards the main dining area of the compound. A few hours later finds Ayame in Harry's bedroom waiting for his arrival. She's currently wearing a navy blue nightgown with a wide, low neckline and no sleeves, showing off her toned arms and part of her shoulders. As she's waiting, she walks around while taking in the various knickknacks Harry has laying around. Looking at various pictures Harry has, one of them catches her eye: A picture of a twelve year old Ayame embracing a grinning six year old Harry on his birthday, the cake she had made for him in the background. She softly smiles as she remembers that day only to jump as two arms encircle her waist. She then scowls as she gives one of the arms a smack. "Harry-kun, you asshole. What have I told you about using your ninja stealth to sneak up on me?" Harry just smiles at her flustered face.

"Not to." His smile then becomes a playful smirk as he gives her waist a squeeze. "But I just can't help myself Ayame-chan. You're just so Kawaii when you're flustered." Ayame just blushes even more at this. It's at this point that Harry recognizes the photo and his smirk becomes a soft smile. "I remember that. That's from the first birthday I had in Konoha." Ayame nods as a similar smile appears on her face.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe how far we've come... or how close." She then gives a chuckle. "And here we are... husband and wife." Feeling Harry's lips ghost across her bared shoulders, Ayame gasps and shudders as Goosebumps run down her back. "Ha... Harry-kun..." Harry just holds her closer to his body before replying.

"Well... from the looks of things, I have been neglecting my husbandly duties my dear wife. And now it's time for me to make up for it..." Harry once more brings his lips to her bare skin, but this time he pokes his tongue out from between his lips. Her murmurs soon become moans as Harry also nips and gently sucks, driving her mad. They get louder as Harry's hands move up from where they rest on her waist to her chest, squeezing and massaging the flesh there. He then begins to tweak and twist her hardening nipples through the thin material of the nightgown causing her to whimper in need. After a few moments, Ayame gives Harry a warning by growling before whipping around and pulling him into a heated kiss. The two's tongues mash together as their hands roam their partner's body. Pulling away from the kiss for a moment in order to get some air, Ayame groans as Harry latches onto her nick and begins to suck and nip her pulse point making her weak in the knees.

"Ha... Harry-kun... whatever you do... don't... stop..." Harry just internally grins as he gives her one last suck before his hands come up and grabs hold of the straps of her nightgown. He then yanks them down below her breasts, which jiggle as they escape from their confines making her groan as a bit of droll trickles from her lips. Stopping for a moment, Harry takes in the sight of the two sweat glistening globes of flesh. Licking his lips, Harry takes one nipple into his mouth before giving it a light nip causing Ayame to buck into his groin. One hand then goes to the other breast and pinches the hardened nub there while the last hand goes south and begins to stroke and squeeze her ass. Groaning, the ramen waitress begins to grind her groin into Harry's making him moan around the breast in his mouth as Ayame whimpers from the triple assault. The end soon comes for her when Harry lightly bites down on her nipple causing her to shriek as she cums hard. She then slumps onto him, shuddering from the after-effects of her climax and Harry then picks her up in his arms and carries her over to the bed. However, he doesn't get any warning this time as Ayame grabs him and starts stripping him of his clothes. It takes a little bit of fumbling with what's he's wearing, she manages to get his clothes off before reaching down and pulling her nightgown over her head. Taking a moment, she looks Harry up and down before grabbing hold of his member and growling deep in her throat. "I know that normally, a woman wants foreplay... But fucking screw that shit! I want this in me NOW!" She then positions herself above him and then slams down, her virginity being taken. To Harry's shock, the resulting moan/scream is not entirely one of pain.

'Aw... shit... I am SO screwed!' He just ignores Kuro's comment of 'in more ways than one'. It helps as Ayame chooses that moment start bouncing and gyrating causing his mind to go blank. He then moves to place his hands on her hip only for her to slap them away before pinning his arms against the bed, a smirk on her face as he growls.

"Oh no you don't Harry-kun..." She then leans down and runs her nose through a wide-eyed Harry's hair. "I've been wound up all week, just in anticipation of tonight. And the suspense all day has made it worse and now I'm hornier then hell." Taking one of his earlobes into her mouth, she nibbles it before giving it a suck, making Harry moan as he feels it and her tightness squeezing him. She then let's it go and grins. "And until I'm satisfied... I'm in control." Letting his hands go, she runs her tongue along her lips as her eyes become hooded. "Now then... My tits need some attention as well Harry-kun." She then leans over Harry's face, allowing him access to them. She begins to groan as Harry wraps his lips around one of the diamond hard nubs. A moment later he scraps his teeth making the woman riding him gasp and buck. "YES! LIKE THAT! USE YOUR TEETH HARRY-KUN! NIP THEM! BITE THEM! WHATEVER YOU WANT, BY KAMI-SAMA DO IT!" This time, Harry doesn't keep his attentions focused on just one as he switches back and forth between both nipples. Biting and nipping the sensitive flesh as Ayame speeds up her tempo. Deciding to finish it, Harry channels a mixture of magic and chakra through his teeth as he bites one of the hypersensitive nubs. The scream of pleasure that rips its way out of Ayame's throat is so loud it could shatter glass. This is followed by Harry's own howl of release as the feeling of Ayame's tight, hot walls tightening and rippling around his cock sets him off. Obeying his instincts, he bites down where her neck meets her shoulders causing her to orgasm a second time as he injects magic and chakra into her body. She actually blacks out. After a little while, she groans as she opens her eyes to find herself on her back. Grumbling, she moves to get up only to find that she can't. Blinking, she looks at her hands to find them chained to the bed rest. She then looks down to see her feet are in a similar position. "What the..." Hearing a chuckle, she looks to the side to find Harry there. "Harry-kun? Er... What's going on?" Harry just grins.

"Well... someone was being very bad. So she has to be punished." Ayame shivers a little at his tone. Harry's grin widens as he leans down. "You didn't think that I was just going to let you get away with what you did? Hmm..." Harry then reaches down and flicks one of her nipples making her gasp. "Yes... And also... I went into your room and found something hidden under your bed." Ayame pales as he says this.

'He couldn't have found that... could he?' Clearing her throat, she gives him a weak grin as she tries her best to shrug. "Er... I don't know..." Harry just smirks as he points at the chains.

"The chains were one thing I found. Not to mention some... books and toys." Harry then bends down and picks something up, eventually standing up to show a riding crop. Slapping it in his hand, he shakes his head. "I guess it's true... It's always the quiet ones..." He then grins once more as his eyes become hooded. "Seems that we're going to be very busy tonight my dear Ayame-chan..." Ayame just blinks as she notices several other things that he has laying on the bedside table that she had hidden. She searches through her mind for something to say, when a part of her mind betrays her causing Harry to evilly chuckle.

"Halleluiah..."

000000000000 Chapter End 0000000

_Pen-pen: (Blinks) WARK AARK! War waark waarrkk wark WARRK waark wa waar wark arrk ar waark. (HOLY SHIT! Who would have thought that AYAME would be into that kind of thing.)_

_Steve: (Grins) And why the hell not? It IS always the quiet ones after all. And authors do it all the time with Hinata._

_Hinata: Er... (Blushes)_

_Yui: Right... And I can just see what kind of stuff Harry and Ayame will get into... Some of which is downright scary as hell._

_Steve: YUP! And it will be great fun to write some of them. Anyways... it's time for the next chapter! See you all there!_

000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000


	92. A Search begins!

_Steve: And here we are with the next chapter. And this will be an original arc that will incorporate some of the new information from the new chapters of the manga... well, some of it._

_Hinata: Like how Kushina was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki before Naruto?_

_Steve: That and Mei Uzumaki being the Kyuubi's before her. Until this point in the series, it was stated that demons can ONLY be sealed into an infant as an adult's body can't take the sheer amount of chakra. And there's also the fact that there has to be a human life that's sacrificed. Yet, Mei was in her late twenties/early thirties when she sealed the Kyuubi and Kushina was about eight or nine when it was sealed in her. So it kind of pissed me off that he retconned the whole thing._

_Yui: Yeah, it did seem kind of contrived._

_Pen-pen: Warr wa warrk ar. (Tell me about it.)_

_Steve: Anyways... time for the next chapter and the beginning of an original arc!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'=Hey!=' Sign language

000000000000000 Chapter Begins 00000000000000000000000000000

Walking down a hallway, Harry notices Naruto ahead of him and quickens his pace. "Yo! Nii-san!" Blinking, Naruto turns and gives him a nod of acknowledgement as he catches up. "What's up? I take it that you're here for much the same reason that I am?" Naruto just shrugs.

"If the reason that you're here is because you got a message from either my Kaa-san or yours, then the answer is yes." Harry just rolls his eyes and smacks him in the back of the head causing him to yelp.

"Baka." Harry then reaches the door mentioned in the message and opens it before walking in. Seeing both Lily and Kushina sitting at a table with Hikari leaning against a nearby wall, Harry gives them all a nod. "Mum. Kushina-Oba-Chan, and Hikari-chan. We got your message and here we are. So what's up?" Lily just sighs and motions them over.

"It has to do with one of the other scrolls that you found in Wave, the one that had to do with a map of Whirlpool. Remember?" Harry nods as he continues walking over and looks down at the desk along with Naruto to see the map there. "Well... turns out that it's more than just a map." Both Harry's and Naruto's head snap up at that. She then points at a corner of the map. "Look right here." Both Harry and Naruto lean over to see what looks like a buzz saw style shuriken in the corner of the map with the Uzumaki swirl taking up the center hole. Naruto then looks up with a frown.

"What's so important about it? Sure, it has some symbolism, but..."He trails off as he sees the smirks on the women's faces. He then looks back down and examines the symbol more closely and then his eyes widen as his head snaps up. "What the hell! That's a-" Kushina finishes his sentence while nodding.

"It's a cleverly disguised bloodseal. Most would just assume that it's a part of the border of the map and leave it at that." Kushina then looks back at the map and taps it. "But it's more than that. It has information on the Uzumaki clan's greatest treasure... the clan vaults." Both Harry and Naruto's eyes widen at this. Lily just waves her wand and conjures an arm chair for each of them as well as one for Hikari. The three sit down and watch as Kushina gathers her thoughts until Naruto has enough of the waiting and clears his throat.

"Um... Kaa-san... what's the deal with the vaults? Why were they the clan's greatest treasure and why does it matter? Weren't they destroyed with the rest of the compound?" Kushina just shakes her head.

"I thought that they were lost as well. Seems that I was wrong." She then leans back into her chair. "And as to why they were the clan's greatest treasure? Because they contained that which is the most powerful weapon of all... information." Seeing the confusion, she sighs. "Before I continue, there are a few things you should understand. The Vault itself was divided into three smaller ones. The clan library, the armoury, and the clan treasury. Each was separated from the others and contained various items."And trust me, considering that our clan is one of the oldest there was quite a bit." Harry perks up at this.

"It is? How old is the clan?" Lily just shrugs.

"No one really knows honey. What is known is that it actually predates the age of the Rikudan Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) and was practicing old-style ninja arts even to the modern day, making them unique among the clans. What I can remember from what I learned when I was a child was that the Uzumaki clan was formed from members of two other clans that somehow came to the Elemental Countries, the Iga and the Koga..." Hearing the two gasp, Lily raises an eyebrow. "You know something of them I take it?" Naruto nods.

"Hai Lily-Oba-chan." He then rubs the side of his head. "When me and nii-san were investigating ninja from his world, we came across those two names as being the major and most famous of the ninja clans in Japan during the Warring States era. But that is a discussion of another time." Lily just nods from where she is.

"True." She then takes a moment to sort out what she's going to say in her head before nodding. "Anyways, both groups had their own ways of doing what they did, but in the end combined them. One of the things that the Uzumaki introduced and was soon copied was the rankings of Genin, Chunin, and Jounin." She then shakes her head. "Anyways... back on the subject." She then clears her throat. "Soon after the formation of the Uzumaki clan, they became what are known as pack rats. Especially when it came to information. During the Clan Wars, members of the Uzumaki clan would sneak into the other clan's compounds and copy any documents they could. At the end of the wars, this gave us a massive library of jutsu, both known and thought lost. We also collected any unique weapons we found. In fact... the Uzumaki clan gave the Raijin to the Senju clan a hundred and twenty years ago as a gift. This helped to renew one of our most ancient alliances. And we also gave Kiri what became the swords of the Seven Swordsman soon after its formation as a gesture of goodwill. And these were just a few of the weapons there. And the treasury? Needless to say, we had enough funds to face off against a minor village. We also shared the vault with our close allies, the Genshiken." She then nods at a grinning Hikari before turning back to the two young Chunin. "All of these are some of the reasons, among the ones that you already know, that we were attacked. And to this day, Whirlpool has Kumo-nin, Kiri-nin, and Iwa-nin searching it in an effort to find the Uzumaki-clan vaults." Harry just whistles.

"Damn. Must have some nice goodies in there if they're still looking for them." He then frowns. "But why haven't they found them yet? And what does this have to do with the map?" Kushina smirks at this.

"Because they're looking in the wrong places." She points down at the map. The first place they assume that might hold the vaults is right here, on this island just off the coast from where the compound was." The two kids nod their heads as she then drags her finger across to where the Kanji for Uzumaki is. "And in the ruins of the actual compound. It's in neither spot. Unfortunately... Even I didn't know before I found this map." She then brings up her thumb and bites it before swiping the bleeding digit across the seal, which then glows. A moment later Harry and Naruto look on in shock as the map slowly changes until half is a much more detailed map of the area around the Uzumaki clan compound with a diagram underneath it. Seeing the looks of shock, Kushina takes a moment to enjoy them as she etches them into her mind. She then looks down at the map. "It was some place that not even I thought of..." Lily nods as she taps the area that is the Uzumaki Compound.

"As you can see... The compound is here." She then taps another area showing the vaults about a kilometre away. "And the clan vaults are here with an underground tunnel connecting them." She traces her finger along a broken line connecting the two. "Now, neither me or Kushina knew that they were here since much of the way is sloped downwards in such a way that you'd believe that you were still in the compound. In fact, the vaults are about a thousand feet down and carved into solid granite." She then looks up as her finger then taps the diagram. "However, that way is blocked since the tunnel was designed to collapse if the compound's defences were ever breached." Harry then rubs his chin in thought before looking up.

"So if that way is blocked and was designed that way then... there must be another way in, right?" Lily nods and is about to say something when Naruto smirks as he points at the Uzumaki Clan symbol on a island in the middle of a nearby river.

"That's the place we need right? A back entrance as it were." Kushina just nods her head as her smile widens.

"As a matter of fact... yes." She then looks at the diagram portion. "The only written clue is this: Look for the place where the water swirls and elixir of life shall guide your hand to the hidden chest." Kushina then looks up. "If we also use the diagram, then there should be an entrance to a back staircase heading downwards... There's only one problem." Harry looks up at her with a frown visible on his face.

"A problem? What sort of problem?" Hikari looks at them and shakes her head as a single claw touches the map.

'=The staircase. It's only wide enough for one person to go down at a time. And the presence of enemy ninja just complicates the whole matter. All of that makes going there a fool's errand.=' She then notices the hardened and stubborn looks on Naruto and Harry, which are mirrored on Kushina's and Lily's faces. Hikari then shakes her muzzled head and gives off a barking laugh. "-You two are too much like your Kaa-san's for your own good.-" Her reply is for an annoyed Kushina and Lily to kick her under the table making her yelp as they correctly guessed what she said from their son's expressions. Lily then turns back to the two boys and sighs.

"So there it is. While both me and Kushina would like nothing more than to go and retrieve everything that belonged to our clan, we know that it's going to be dangerous. But we also know that if we didn't let you know and give you a choice then you would be pissed at us. And that is something that we want to avoid if possible. So, the question becomes... Do you want to come with us?" Two smirks are all she gets in reply and she just shakes her head with a small smile tugging at her lips. "I should have known that you would say that." Kushina shakes her own head before leaning onto her hands, her elbows propped up on the table.

"Well then... get going and get ready. We leave tonight since darkness will throw off any pursuers... namely ROOT." She then gets up and is about to leave the room when she looks back at Naruto. "And please let Kyuu-chan know? You haven't really been spending time with her and she wants to discuss some things about the wedding. So she'll be coming with us." Naruto just nods as she walks out, soon followed by the rest of them after Naruto rolls the map up and hides it in a pouch on his hip. He then tracks to where he knows Kyuubi to be and walks into the room to see her doing some kata with the weapons he forged for her as both Tayuya and Kin watch on with astonishment. Tayuya is the first to notice him and Naruto can see a smile cross her face for a moment before vanishing. She then watches as he starts to walk towards them as her mind flashes back to what happened after the Council meeting/Trial.

00000000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

Walking out of the Council chambers, Tayuya takes a moment to let out the breath that she was holding as she continues to hear shouting and yelling behind her. And then the door closes, cutting off all the sounds of arguing. She then notices Kin giving her a odd look. "What is it?" Kin just scratches her chin as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Um... Sempai? How are you walking with your legs busted?"Tayuya blinks as she tries to stop, only to find that she can't. She then notices Naruto wheeling beside them with a smirk on his face making her narrow her eyes at him.

"You... You have something to do with this, don't you?"Naruto just chuckles making her grit her teeth. "Well Shithead? Are you going to answer me? Yes, or no?" Naruto just shakes his head before answering.

"I am." His facial expression becomes grave. "I'm sorry that I had to do it without your permission Tayuya, but if I didn't then they might have used such a sign of weakness against you." Tayuya looks at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Okay... I'll give you the fucking point Shithead, but that doesn't mean that your off the hook either." Naruto shrugs with a smirk causing Tayuya to snort. She then becomes thoughtful. "So where am I fucking going to go? Back to that shitty fucking hospital?" Naruto just sighs and shakes his head.

"No." He then glares as he looks around. "After what happened there today? I don't trust the security there to keep you safe from harm." Tayuya starts before looking at him in disbelief since she's still can't believe that he's trying to keep her safe. Not knowing this, Naruto slowly nods to himself. "I guess that you'll just have to stay in the compound then. All we have to do is have you pick a room and-" Naruto gets cut off by Kin at this point.

"There's really no need for that Naruto-sama." Naruto turns to her and raises an eyebrow in a silent question to which Kin smiles. "She can stay with me Naruto-sama. After all... It wouldn't be any different then what we did back in Oto." Naruto looks down at this as he thinks over Kin's idea, not seeing Tayuya blush or Kin's leering at her. After a few moments the two stop as Naruto looks up before turning to Tayuya.

"Are you okay with that?" Tayuya just nods as she looks at Kin from the corner of her eye.

"Sure. I don't fucking well see a fucking problem with that." Internally, she shivers. 'As long as Kin doesn't have any restraints hidden in her room...' Shaking her head, she turns and looks at Naruto with a frown. "I am going to need some things though, like fucking clothes... unless you want me to walk around fucking naked Shithead." Kin just smiles as she taps her chin.

"You know... I do have a maid outfit that should fit you..." Everything goes silent for a few moments as both Naruto and Tayuya stare at Kin as if she was some kind of alien before they shake their heads and continue on. Kin just huffs and crosses her arms as she pouts. "I don't see what the problem is..." Eventually reaching the compound, Naruto leads the group to the compound's infirmary. He then gestures with his hands, guiding Tayuya's legs to a nearby bed upon which she sits down and then lays back on. She then looks over at him and nods.

"Thanks... for helping me, you know?" Naruto just nods before his eyes widen and he starts to pat himself down causing the former member of the Sound Four to raise an eyebrow. "And what the fuck are you looking for now Shithead?" Naruto just frowns.

"I'm looking for something that my clones found near where you had your battle..." His face then lights up with a triumphant smile as he pulls out a small black box. "AH HA! I knew that I had it on me somewhere..." He then opens the case revealing Tayuya's shattered flute. He then hands it to a silent Tayuya, who clutches the pieces close to her as she closes her eyes. Naruto frowns at this before his eyes widen in surprise as he notices two small tears falling down her cheeks. He then reaches out and lays his hand gently on her shoulder. "Tayuya...?"She just looks up and sighs.

"Thank you... for retrieving this." She then hangs her head again and shakes it. "It... belonged to my Okaa-san... Like my Doki..." Even though she doesn't realize why she's talking about this, Tayuya does know that it feels like she's getting something off her chest. "When I was a little girl, she taught me everything about using a flute in battle. It was a skill of our family's." She then frowns as she shudders a little, only to jerk upwards in shock as Naruto reaches over and grasps her hand. She then blushes a little as he moves his hand over her's. The remains of her flute between them as he whispers a single word.

"Repario." Feeling something move, she looks down and her jaw drops as she watches the flute repair itself. Once it has, Naruto opens his eyes and smiles at her. "There. All repaired." Still in a state of shock, her shaking hands brings it to her mouth and she closes her eyes as she blows a few notes. Once she's done, she brings the flute down and opens her eyes, revealing how shiny they are. It's then that Naruto says the one thing that allows her floodgates to open. "It's okay you know... It's not a sign of weakness to cry when you're happy." Tayuya just starts to silently let her tears soak into his shoulder as she shudders as her emotions are released for the first time in a while and everything catches up with her. Naruto just sits there slowly stroking her hair as she let's go. Eventually, she slows and stops. And then she looks up and smiles at him.

"Thanks." She then scowls and gives him a blast of KI. "And if you ever fucking say a word then I'll fucking castrate you and shove your fucking limp ass dick up YOUR ASS! GOT IT?" Naruto hurriedly nods as she smiles and pats him on the cheek. "Good boy." She chuckles a little as he scowls before looking down at her flute with a soft look of remembrance on her face. "But, all the same... thank you." She then gains a little wry grin. "I still remember how me and my Okaa-san would sit out on our porch and just practice." Closing her eyes, she sighs, but opens them as she hears Naruto call her name.

"Tayuya?"Seeing how she's paying attention, he sighs. "I just wanted to tell you that while it's fixed... you shouldn't use it in battle anymore." Seeing her about to retort, he holds up a hand. "Let me finish." She just nods at that. "While I fixed it with the spell, it's never going to be as strong as it once was. And if it breaks too often, then not even magic will be able to fix it." Tayuya frowns and looks down at the instrument on her hands.

"Then what am I going to do? All my jutsu focus on my flute..." Naruto nods and then smiles.

"If you'd let me copy it, then I can send the copy to a guy I know and he'll make you a new flute. One that's designed to take punishment." Giving him a look as if she's weighing his soul, Tayuya finally nods and hands him the flute over. Holding it in one hand, Naruto opens his other and closes his eyes as he concentrates while mumbling something. Tayuya's eyes widen as she watches a copy slowly phase into existence. He then pockets the copy and nods. "There. Your replacement should be done in a few days." He then notices Tayuya wince a little causing him to frown. "You okay?"She just scowls as he hands back the flute.

"Kami fucking damn these legs! They're hurting more than a fucking whiny bitch ass fangirl when I get pissed off." She then glares at him. "And this is all your fault Shithead!" Naruto just waves his arms and then leaves to go get Lily. Once he's gone, Tayuya gives Kin a raised eyebrow. "He's... trainable I guess." Kin just starts to laugh and keeps it up until Lily comes to help Tayuya...

000000000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000000000000

Tayuya internally chuckles as she looks down to look at the flute in her hands. It's almost identical to her original one, expect for some differences. One of the major ones is that it's made from Moonsilver and has runes etched across the surface making it far stronger. It also has a wider range of notes. Needless to say that Tayuya loves it. She then waves at Naruto. "Hey there Shithead. How's it going?" Naruto just shrugs as he makes his way over with a smile.

"Same old, same old." He then looks her over causing her to lightly blush. "So how's the legs doing?" Tayuya shrugs herself this time.

"They're doing better." She then frowns. "Well... better then what they were. And at least I now have bones in my legs." Naruto just winces.

"Yeah... that was a bitch, wasn't it?" A snort gives him enough of an answer. He then turns and looks at Kyuubi. "Hey? Kyuubi-chan?" She just nods as she sheaths her weapons.

"Yeah Naruto-kun? You want something?" Naruto nods and tells her what his and Harry's mothers told them. She becomes thoughtful and then nods. "Sure I'll come with you. I need some fresh air anyways." She then leans down and whispers into his ear. "And to be frank... I need a break from the wedding planning as well as discuss some things with you." Naruto just nods and it doesn't take long for the two to arrive at the entrance for the Compound to find the others already there waiting. They all nod at each other and then take off and start to head south, towards Wave in the slowly increasing darkness. Naruto then looks over at his mother.

"Now?" She looks around and smiles while nodding.

"Now." They all nod as Lily grabs hold of Kushina, Harry grabs Hikari, and Naruto grabs hold of Kyuubi and they all vanish with a small pop. They then reappear on the shores of the Elemental Ocean. Kyuubi just looks around and scratches her head.

"So... Where to now?" Smiling, Kushina points North-west.

"Well... about twenty kilometers out is what remains of Whirlpool and we'll be heading there first light since I don't want to chance the crossing in the dark." She then looks at the waterline and nods. "And right now it's almost high tide. It's best to avoid the area half-way between the tides." She then pulls out a sealing scroll and summons out a couple pieces of wood before lighting them. Soon, all of them are sitting around the campfire to ward off the nightly chill. Stretching out some she frowns. "It's a shame that Natsume-chan and Rose-chan couldn't come with us. They deserve what's waiting for us as much as anyone else." Lily just shakes her head and sighs.

"I wish that they could be here as well Kushi. But you know as well as I do that they haven't recovered enough from their... birth, as it were, to be able to protect themselves." Kushina just scowls and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Yuri-chan. Just stop lecturing me like I was still a gaki, okay." She then nods and clinches her fist. "I am a proud Kunoichi of Konoha after all!" Lily just rolls her eyes in response. Mumbling about annoying twins, Kushina turns towards the others. "So? Got any ideas as to what to talk about?" Kyuubi thinks it over before a evil smirk appears on her face.

"As a matter of fact I got a question for you Kushina..." Kushina just nods for her to go on, though the evil look on Kyuubi's face sends a shiver up her spine. "I know that you're called the Red Death in the Bingo Books... but what about your other nickname? The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?" Kushina just groans at that and blushes. She then looks up and gives the kitsune a disbelieving look.

"You know about that?" Kyuubi simply grins bringing another groan. "I can't believe that you know about that..." Harry blinks before he smirks.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us about it?" Looking over to her best friend for back-up, Kushina sweatdrops seeing the toothy grin.

"Bitch." Hikari's grin just widens. Sighing, Kushina turns back to Kyuubi. "I got that nickname as a young teen." Her eyes become unfocused as she thinks back. "You see, when I arrived in Konoha, I was placed in an accelerated training program to bring me up to speed so I could fight in the Third Great Ninja War and I wasn't the only one. Minato-kun was also there." She then blushes and looks away. "Back then I was a little bit... well, chubby. And with my red hair I got teased and called a tomato." Still annoyed after all these years, she puffs out her cheeks and goes slightly red. Everyone else doesn't comment that they know where they were coming from. She then chuckles. "Thinking back... I can see things a bit more clearly." She then looks at Naruto. "Me and Minato-kun... and now you, all shared the same dream: To become Hokage." Naruto's jaw drops and the others (expect for Hikari) are shocked by this admission. Kushina then reaches over and taps the tip of Naruto's nose. "You got a lot from me personality wise Naru-chan. Though I wished that you wouldn't have gotten the usage of a catchphrase. Dattebane." She then shrugs as she smiles. "You got a lot from your Otou-san as well. Mainly your looks, amongst others." Naruto sighs and points at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wouldn't have minded having some of your looks though Kaa-san." He then softly smiles. "Mainly your hair and eyes." They all blink before looking up as they imagine Naruto with Kushina's hair and eyes. Cocking her head to the side, Kyuubi nods.

"Actually... I think that you'd actually pull off the look." She then blushes. 'He'd pull it off alright... and very well at that.' Shaking her head, she points at Kushina. "And you never really answered my question about your other nickname." Scowling Kushina looks away.

"Fine." She then glances back at the others. "Anyways... whenever some called me that. I usually beat the crap out of them." A small smile of remembrance appears on her face. "It was such a good stress release." She then blinks as she notices the people around her giving her incredulous looks, to which she shrugs. "Eh. Anyways, this bitch," she jerks her thumb at Hikari. "Said that instead of a tomato, I was more like a hot pepper. And the name stuck." Kushina just pouts. "I like 'Red Death' better. It sounds so much cooler." Kyuubi just raises an eyebrow before snorting. She then turns and gives Naruto a smirk.

"And what do you get when you mix the Red Death and the Yellow Flash?" Her smirk then widens. "Why, the Orange Hokage." Naruto's face lights up at this and gives Kyuubi a kiss on the cheek, making her smile. Hikari then raises a finger and they turn to her and she goes through some ANBU handsigns in order to get her speech across.

'=There's actually a funny story behind how he got that title... Minato that is.=' She then makes a "Whuf" sound as she laughs. Calming down, she continues. '=Once, Minato and Jiraiya were at a hotspring when "training". Minato kept annoying the hell out of that pervert and Jiraiya, having had enough, throws him over the wall. Unfortunately for Minato, his clothing caught on the fence and he landed on the female side naked.=' Hikari then gestures at Kushina. '= Kushina was in there and she started chasing around town calling him a pervert... And while Kushina was in a bathing suit, Minato... had nothing. And that is how he became known as the "Yellow Flash".=' The group collapses into laughter at that. The rest of the night goes by with them talking and telling various stories by the camp fire until it dies as the horizon slowly lightens. Getting up and stretching, Kushina nods to them.

"Well. Now that it's time, we have to hurry." She points at the water which is halfway to low tide. "We have to get there as the tide finishes ebbing. That ebbing is when the tidal currents around the island are at their weakest." Rubbing her face, she yawns before shaking her head. "Anyways... Once we get there, we'll find a cave along the coast and hide out there." She gives them each a small glare. "There's a number of Shinobi from enemy villages wondering our former homeland. And while thanks to Yuri we no longer need to worry about Kiri, that still leaves Iwa and Kumo. Both are NOT to be underestimated." Lily just shakes her head before pulling out a vial filled with several green balls in water. Seeing it, Harry makes a face.

"Why the hell did you pull out Gillyweed for Mum?" Lily just smiles.

"Because we're going to use it to get to Whirlpool without being seen of course." She then raises the vial and looks at it. "We'll swim all the way there under the water with a rest stop halfway so we can each pop a new one." She then becomes thoughtful as she slowly nods her head. "I think that it should take maybe about two hours at top speed to get there. Assuming that we avoid any major currents that is." Kushina gives the vial an interested look before cocking her head to the side.

"Huh! Go figure." She then looks around and spots a nearby rock formation and points at it. "Us girls will get on the other side of that and get changed and you boys do so here. Got it?" The two males look at each other and then shrug. The group soon finds themselves in their swimwear, with just one, minor problem as Harry points out...

"Um... Guys? Shouldn't Hikari-chan be... you know... wearing something?" Kushina looks over at the grinning wolfwoman and gives her nephew a grin of her own.

"Oh, don't mind her. Her whole clan was much the same way. In fact..." She cocks her head top the side as her grin becomes positively playful. "If they had the chance, they likely would have liked wearing next to nothing all the time." Kushina soon blushes as Hikari's grin becomes a leer as she signs.

'-Not that you ever complained about that aspect Kushi...-' Kushina just looks away with a cough and clears her throat.

"Er... yes... well... Anyways, let's get a move on people. Daylight is burning. Once we get there we can hide out in a coastal cave and rest." She then gives the others a commanding glare. "We'll be moving by night every chance we can. No use giving anyone the ability to find us easily after all." After confirming that everyone understands, they swallow the Gillyweed and leap into the water, soon after vanishing under the waves...

000000000000000 Two Hours Later Kumogakure Camp in Whirlpool 00000000000000

Sitting at a desk in the command tent, a Jounin wearing the Kumo Hitai-ate scowls as he looks over the dispatch he's just gotten from the mainland. 'So the bitch has returned... eh? And with her son to boot.' He then reaches down and rubs at his side, his scowl becoming more pronounced. 'Seems like I'm finally going to get the chance for a little payback... but first to weaken her...' He then smirks as he gestures a nearby attendant. "I want you to go and find our little _pet_ and have her come here now." The attendant nods and vanishes. Soon after, the Jounin commander hears the flaps open, but doesn't look up from a map. "We have gotten word that a known enemy of Kumo has appeared heading towards Whirlpool. You are to find her and her... spawn and destroy them. Am I understood?" He hears a grunt and then sneers. "So what are you waiting for? Get a move on." He hears the flaps of the tent open again and allows a small evil smile to form on his face. 'Soon... I will have my revenge and then Kumo will gain access to the vault... the true Kumo as the Sandaime envisioned...'

0000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000

Yui: Oooo! Sounds ominous.

Hinata: Um... who was in the tent and what... is he talking about?

Steve: I won't reveal either Hinata. But all you need to know is that all will be revealed soon. Very soon. Well... not too much for this ending author's note. So... see you in the next chapter!

00000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000


	93. An angry Kushina! And a family secret!

_Steve: And here we are with the final chapter of this update._

_Hinata: It's looking good..._

_Yui: I like what happens between Kushina and Kyuubi in the story. A gives a good insight into Kushina's personality._

_Steve: Yup. And we'll also find out a bit more about Whirlpool in this chapter as well as introducing someone into the story._

_Pen-pen: Wark waar wa waa waark warrk wa wark. (Can't wait to see how you'll screw up then.)_

_Steve: Shut it Pen-pen. Anyways, please enjoy!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'=Hey!=' Sign language

00000000000000 Chapter begins 0000000000000000

Swimming through the water, the group looks around at all the wildlife around them. As they continue, they communicate using sign language to do so. Looking to the side, Naruto raises an eyebrow as does Harry as they watch their mothers move through the water with the grace of seals. Finally notices Naruto signalling to her, Kushina swims over. "=What is it Sochi?=" Naruto just takes a breath before blowing out a stream of bubbles.

"=Kaa-san... do you have any idea as to what we'll find when we get there? In the Vault I mean?=" Becoming thoughtful, Kushina shrugs.

"=Don't rightly know Sochi. I know that there's more Arashiton. And seals...=" Seeing the look of surprise on Naruto's face, she chuckles creating a cloud of bubbles. "=Surprised? Don't be.=" She then raises a finger. "=You see Naru-chan, when an Uzumaki got injured to the point that they were unable to continue living a productive life, then they would feel useless. A few centuries ago it was decided by the clan that instead of being depressed that they were no longer useful to the clan that they would learn Fuinjutsu. And you'd be amazed at some of the things that they came up with over the years.=" Shaking her head, Kushina dodges around a rock. "=Remember Naru-chan, some of these guys might have been studying Fuinjutsu for upwards of forty years! Needless to say, we as a clan amassed a large amount of knowledge on the subject...=" She then becomes thoughtful. "=In fact... I managed to recover a scroll on seals and I gave it to your Otou-san. And one of the seals would be very familiar to you...=" Seeing his questioning look, she points at her stomach and Naruto's eyes widen before he shakes his head.

"=Wow... I can't wait to find it.=" He then feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Harry there.

"=We're coming up onto the whirlpools now nii-san... they're just over that ridge there according to Kaa-san.=" Nodding to show that he understood, they all swim up the ridge and once they get there they all gasp. Even Kushina, despite having seen them from above the water line hundreds of times, can't help but have her jaw drop as she observes them from below. From the surface to the rocky bottom stretches a number of funnels twisting and dancing around each other. Watching as the bottoms of them sweep along the bottom, Kushina takes a deep breath of the water, her gills flaring out.

"=Okay... This is certainly a shock.=" She then becomes thoughtful. "=They are a beautiful sight though. Dangerous, but beautiful nonetheless.=" She then turns to the others. "=Okay guys, listen up. This is likely the most dangerous part of the trip to Whirlpool. Those whirlpools are unpredictable... Like a true Uzumaki should be!=" Noticing the annoyed looks, she looks away. "=Right then. Anyways, I want everyone to link their arms as we make our way through the whirlpools. Everyone keep a lookout for any whirlpools coming our way and-=" Kushina gets cut off by Kyuubi now as she taps her on the shoulder before signing.

"=Don't worry about that. I may not be full power yet, but I can control them enough that we won't have to worry about one hitting us.=" Kushina just nods at that before the group interlocks hands and begins to make their way through the funnels at high speeds using their chakra/magic to speed along. Getting past them, they swim between two underwater cliffs that have several strong currents sweeping through them, some of them are so strong that they have to climb along the cliff sides so as to not be swept away. It's Harry that puts it together first.

'Wait a second... these steep sided cliffs and strong currents...'His eyes widen as he looks around. 'We're in drowned river valleys!' It's not long after this that the Gillyweed wears off and the group surfaces. Climbing up onto a ledge, Kushina, Lily, and Kyuubi reach back and squeeze the water from their hair as Hikari shakes the water from herself. Once that's done, Naruto and Harry come out of the water themselves and look around them as they see that they're in a fiord. Harry then chuckles. "No wonder there are so many whirlpools in the area. The amount of water being channelled through these must be enormous." He then blinks as he hears a dull roar. "Where is that coming from?" The three former residents all share a smile before gesturing with their thumbs as Lily smiles as she grasps Harry's shoulder while pointing up to the top of the cliff.

"Fellow me Harry."She vanishes with a pop and the two boys blink as they watch Kushina and Hikari run up the cliff. They then look at Kyuubi and she shrugs with a smile before following them. Its a few minutes later when they reach the top. Once they get up, each of the former Whirlpool residents places a hand on a new comer and turns them. Harry, Naruto, and Kyuubi all gasp as they look out on the whirlpool fields as Kushina explains.

"That is why I told you that we had to get here as it reached the lowest point of the tide or the highest." She points out to the whirlpools, which are slowly being devoured into one huge maelstrom about a kilometer wide. "Whirlpool Country is made up of a mass of small to medium sized islands with steep sides." She then chuckles as Lily then smiles while she gestures at the maelstrom.

"Whirlpool is also where a large number of powerful ocean currents meet. A great deal of these make their way through the channels between the islands. This actually strengthens them a great deal and where they meet, like they do before us, they form the country's famous whirlpool fields. This just happens to be the largest and most powerful... Yajuu (The Beast/Monster). It's called that because between the tides the tidal currents collide with the ocean ones increasing the size and strength of the normal whirlpools. Because of this, they all merge into the monster before you and creating the roar that gave it, it's name." Lily then leans over and uses a stage whisper. "According to legend, it's the final resting place of a great demon. And the maelstrom was formed when it sank beneath the waves for the last time." Kushina snorts at that and shakes her head with a bit of amusement.

"Yeah... as if." She then turns and walks away with the others, but Kyuubi stands there for a moment as something tickles her mind before she shrugs it off and follows. After a short distance, they reach the spot that they're looking for, a small cave hidden in a jutting rock formation. Once they're there. Kyuubi looks around and nods before looking at the others.

"I'm just going to go and hunt, that okay with you guys?" They nod and Kushina sorts a bunch of jobs for them. Hunting goes to Kyuubi and Hikari while Lily and Harry are stuck with getting some water nearby. When asked what her and Naruto are going to do, Kushina cheekily replies: "Why, what else? We're going to supervise the campsite." Thus earning her a lot of glares as the others leave for their duties. Sitting down, Kushina leans against a rock with a smile. Naruto just shakes his head at his mother.

"You really are lazy, aren't you?" Kushina just smiles and nods.

"Yup! And proud of it." A few minutes later, Kushina is frowning as her sixth sense is tingling. She then tenses her body and notices Naruto doing the same thing, and seeing this causes a pang of sadness to hit her heart. 'What was your life like Naru-chan for you to react like that? I only learned how to sense danger during the war while my life was threatened...' She doesn't get any more time to think as she's hit with a bolt of lightning that dissipates to show a scorched log. Green eyes widen behind a bush until they vanish as a water dragon the hiding spot. Landing on a stump, Kushina raises an eyebrow as she finally sees her attacker. She's a blond haired kunoichi with slanted green eyes and slitted pupils giving her a feline look. Her hair is done up in a ponytail that goes down her back to her waist and bandages on her lower arms. But what gets Naruto and Kushina's attention (besides the Kumo Hitai-ate) is that there's a familiar chakra flowing from her. Naruto's eyes then narrow.

'So... I finally get to meet the Nibi jinchuuriki of Kumo... Nii Yugito.' Yugito for her part is watching the two before her, her senses on high alert.

'Hm... They sensed me before I even got within distance to do so with them... And there's something... familiar... about the boy... And the woman as well...' She then winces as she feels Nibi howl in her mind. 'Nibi... What's the matter?' Nibi just howls again as she slams into the seal binding her in fury.

'I KNOW THAT CHAKRA! IT'S HER! IT'S THAT FUCKING BITCH OF A BETRAYER!' Naruto watches as Yugito falls to her knees as she clutches her head. A moment later Yugito lets out a loud screech as she's enveloped in a cloak of purplish black chakra that soon resolves into a massive two tailed cat that looks right at Naruto and yowls in pure, unadultured hatred. He narrowly dodges a claw that would have taken off his head before bringing his hand up into a familiar handsign.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" As the clones attack, they're joined by Kushina who leaps all over the place while slashing at the transformed Jinchuuriki. One of the clones stays back though and starts to help Naruto form a beach ball sized Rasengan. The two then leap into the air and smash it into the Nibi's side. "Odama Rasengan!" The blast is enough that it knocks the Nibi off it's feet and into the ground. Landing, Naruto scratches the back of his head as Kushina watches on in amazement. "Told you that I would manage to do it Kaa-san." Shaking her head, she chuckles.

"I never doubted you for a moment Naru-chan. Not for a moment." She then turns and glares as the Nibi slowly gets to it's feet, slightly dazed by the attack. "But it's going to take a bit more then this to make this pussy-cat go back to it's catnap." Naruto just sweatdrops as he shakes his head at her lame excuse for humour. Kushina ignores this as she watches the Bijuu growl at them. 'But... what could have set it off enough for it to take over it's host like it did? It's acting with bloodlust...' She then looks at Naruto. 'Could it feel that Kyuu-chan is sealed in Naru-chan and is trying to free her? With how Kyuu-chan described their relationship, it wouldn't surprise me any to learn that, that is the reason for it's actions. Or is it... me...?' She's dragged from her thoughts as the Nibi launches a blast of fire at them before she performs the first jutsu that comes to her mind. "Suiton! Suijinheki no jutsu(Water Encampment Wall technique)!" The area is obscured in a cloud of steam for a moment and when it clears, Nibi finds herself surrounded with several copies of Kushina, who launch their attack. "Uzumaki Kenjutsu Hidan! Kono no Mai! (Uzumaki Secret Sword technique! Dance of the Leaves!)" The copies seem to weaver as the Nibi screeches out in pain from the mass of cuts that appear. Naruto just watches with a dropped jaw as the clones seem to be in one place and then swirl around any attacks, like leaves caught in a breeze do when they meet an obstacle before striking.

'Whoa... Kaa-san is so awesome...' Shaking himself free, Naruto launches an attack of his own. Going through fifty handsigns, Naruto unleashes an attack he got from the Uzumaki clan scroll. "Suiton! Mizu Ryuukami no jutsu! (Water release! Water Dragon God technique!)" A nearby spring explodes as what at first looks like a Suiryuudan explodes from it... that is until you notice that the dragon is large enough that it's comparable in size to Manda or Sal in her true size. Nibi's eyes grow in size moments before it slams into her and knocks her back about a hundred feet. Nibi isn't the only one surprised as Kushina had never even thought that he would know that jutsu. She soon shakes this off as a roar echoes throughout the clearing as Nibi gets up, her eyes a glow as flames spring up around her.

"YOU ARE DEAD! BOTH OF YOU SHALL BE FED TO THE SHINIGAMI!" Both Kushina and Naruto gulp as they prepare to defend themselves when Kyuubi enters the clearing breathless.

"Nibi-chan...?" Her face then lights up in happiness. "NIBI-CHAN!" Her happy look is soon wiped away as she nearly has her head taken off by one of Nibi's claws. Falling back on her ass, she looks up in no small amount of shock and surprise. "Ni... Nibi-chan...? Why... why did you just attack me...?"The response she gets is for Nibi to spit in her direction as she tries to hit Kyuubi with her claws, only for the kitsune to automatically react and dodge them.

"Why...? WHY?" Roaring, Nibi charges her. "HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT QUESTION AS IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU BITCH! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! AND YOU ALSO DESTROYED SO MANY VILLAGES AROUND AND NEARLY KILLED AMI IF SHE HADN'T ESCAPED WHEN SHE DID!" Kyuubi stills at this.

"No... NO!" Kyuubi's eyes widen as she grips her head and begins to shake it before looking at Nibi with pleading eyes, only to see no pity... just hatred and anger. "I... couldn't have..." Nibi just snorts.

"Don't think that I'm going for your little act! I know that you're faking it!" Kyuubi reels at this as if physically struck. Nibi ignores this as she sneers. "I still remember... Having seen you, I tried to talk to you... but you ATTACKED me and nearly KILLED me!" She then bares her teeth at the shuddering kitsune. "I can still feel the pain as you tore into me! I can see your snarling face... how you were practically foaming at the mouth as you attacked me! Screaming obscenities all the while!" Kyuubi's face goes white as her eyes widen in horror. "SO JUST DIE!" Seeing the claw heading towards her, Kyuubi just closes her eyes as she waits for the feeling of them tearing into her flesh... Only to hear a grunt and a cracking sound instead. Opening her eyes, she gasps as she sees who stopped the attack.

"Kushina-san..." Standing before her and holding back the claws using her sword is Kushina, the earth around her feet having shattered under the force of the blow. Seeing that Kyuubi is unable, or not bothering, to move, Kushina just grits her teeth as she feels a surge of anger. At Kyuubi for not reacting. At Nibi for attacking. But, most of all, at herself. And the anger towards herself is accompanied by disgust and self-loathing as she knows that at one point, she wouldn't have had any problems tearing into Kyuubi like Nibi. And the thought of that causes her to unleash a massive amount of rage. All of which is directed at the cat demon before her. Poor Nibi.

"You bitch... Not only did you attack her, you also tore her down and for that... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" A moment later Nibi is shocked as Kushina uses a surge of strength and knocks the Bijuu's paw away. Nibi's shock is soon replaced with pain as Kushina slams a fist into her jaw, actually causing her to fly into the air. After she lands, Nibi manages to shake it off and get back up, snarling and spitting.

"Why are you defending her! Do you have any idea as to what she's done!" Kushina stops and then looks down. She then glances over at Kyuubi and finds her face becoming stony as she glares at the neko.

"Yeah. I do." She then snarls. "But that was a different Kyuubi. One that I hate. But this one... this Kyuubi is my Musume." Kyuubi's head snaps up at this. "And while the old one caused my husband's death..." Kushina then gets into a stance. "I will defend my Musume with my LIFE!" Kushina once more vanishes and reappears with her leg hitting Nibi in the side of her head, causing it to snap to the side as the rest of the body follows it. Kushina doesn't even give Nibi the chance to get back up as she runs through a series of handsigns before calling out her jutsu. "Uzumaki Hijutsu! Taga Kusari no Ten (Uzumaki secret technique! Binding Chains of Heaven)!" A pulse of white chakra shoots from Kushina and into the ground. A moment later the ground trembles before white, massive chains burst from it, the ends having kunai attached. The Nibi's eyes widen as she sees this.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS?" Her question is answered a moment later as the chains wrap around her and she begins to feel weaker. "How... how are you... doing this..." She barely manages to get out as the chains tighten their hold and she finds herself losing more and more power.

"Because... I'm an Uzumaki." Kushina's eyes then harden. "And you made a BIG mistake by attacking one of my precious people... especially since you don't know why she went crazy And what type of hell she went through." Her eyes softening, Kushina shakes her head. "When she was first sealed she... she was rendered powerless. And then she had to experience every woman's worst nightmare over and over. It's really no wonder she was the way she was... So I don't blame her for what she did!" Nibi just looks over to see the still trembling Kyuubi. Unknown to her, her body develops holes in it showing her host. Something that becomes apparent when two senbon shoot out from nowhere and strike Yugito. Nibi's eyes widen as she yowls to the heavens, feeling her Youki vanish before she disappears entirely leaving behind Yugito suspended above the ground in chains that soon dissolve into nothingness. Gasping, Kushina turns to see a grim Harry standing on a nearby tree branch. "What the hell was that?" Harry glances at her before sighing.

"That was a drug I created after what happened with Gaara during the Sand/Oto invasion. It's designed to prevent a Jinchuuriki from using it's tenant's youki as well as messing up their chakra control for a day or two. I made it in case we ever encountered any other rampaging Jinchuuriki. And, before you even ask like I know you will, Naru-nii already knows about it and even helped me develop it." Kushina just sighs as she looks around.

"Well... if no one had any idea of us being in the area... they do now." Lily just hops into the clearing with Hikari, a scowl on her face.

"Well... Looks like we never even had to unpack..."

0000000000000 A few hours later 0000000000000000000

Groaning a little, Yugito slowly wakes up. She lays there for a moment completely still as she tries to figure out where she is. After a few seconds, she goes to crack an eye open when a voice interrupts her. "It's okay you know... no one is going to hurt you." Knowing that there's no reason to keep faking, she opens her eyes to see Kyuubi standing over her with sadness visible in her eyes. Noticing how she's licking her lips, Kyuubi reaches behind her and takes out a water bottle and unscrews the cap. She then holds it out, only to sigh as Yugito squeezes her lips even more close making her roll her eyes. "It's not poisoned you know. And also, if I truly wanted to kill you, do you really think that I wouldn't have done it when you were unconscious?" Yugito still gives her a suspicious look.

"You could have just wanted me to be awake so that you could have the pleasure of seeing the life fade from my eyes." Kyuubi just closes her eyes as if she was in great pain.

"I wish that I could honestly say that I would have never done that, but I know that I can't." Sighing, she shakes her head. "I really do. But I hope that I will never do such a thing ever again." She then shakes her head again as she sees a shocked look cross Yugito's face. "And before you ask, the reason that you can't summon up Nibi-chan's chakra or control your own enough to use a jutsu is that there's a drug in your system right now preventing it." Yugito just scowls at this.

'Damn it! She and her group has us at their mercy... Got any ideas Nibi?' All she gets back is a sigh from the giant nekomata.

'I got nothing Koneko. She can kill us whenever she wants and there's absolutely nothing that we can do.' Yugito just gives her a dirty look.

'And this is all your fault Nibi. If you had never possessed me without permission and attacked those two ninja then we would have never been in this position...' Nibi gives a sigh and hangs her head inside her cage, knowing that it's true. It's then that Yugito comes back to reality as she feels herself being lifted into a sitting position. She then notices that it's the Kyuubi doing it and narrows her eyes, but before she can say anything Kyuubi does.

"Have a good chat with Nibi-chan?" Seeing the surprise, she softly smiles as she reaches for the water bottle. "Naruto-kun often looked the same way whenever me and him had a conversation through the seal." Yugito stiffens at this.

"So... he's your Jinchuuriki then?" Kyuubi slowly nods as she cracks her neck and then opens the bottle.

"That's right." She then shrugs a little. "He's my Jinchuuriki and a lot more besides that too." Yugito just looks confused for a moment.

"So the woman is your Jinchuuriki's keeper as well? Not too surprising since I now know where I remembered her chakra from. And a much better choice than using a seal." Kyuubi blinks at this as a expression of confusion crosses her face.

'What the hell is she talking about? How could Kushina...-san be Naruto-kun's keeper? And what does she mean by that?' Thinking it over, Kyuubi internally frowns. 'Though... come to think of it, her chakra does feel awfully familiar... almost as if I met it before I met Naruto-kun...' Mentally shaking her head, she turns back to Yugito. 'Enough of that... think on that later and ask her then.' She then sighs as she sees Yugito give her a suspicious look as she holds the open water bottle towards her. "I swear on my tails and rank as the strongest of the Bijuu that I am not going to kill you." Still slightly suspicious, Yugito leans forwards and takes some sips in order to wet her dry throat. Clearing it, she nods.

"Thank you." She then takes another look around and frowns before turning back to Kyuubi. "I have something to ask... woman to woman."Kyuubi just raises an eyebrow before gesturing her to go on. "I happen to remember everything that occurs whenever Nibi possesses me and that red haired woman said something that caught my interest..." Kyuubi stiffens as she starts to suspect where this is going. "She said something about that when you were first sealed that you were powerless and went through every woman's worst nightmare... did she mean what I think that she did?" Kyuubi shudders a little as she seems to fold inwards before sucking in a deep breath.

"Ye... yeah. It's exactly as you think..." She then takes another shuddering breath. "Is... is Nibi-chan listening?" Yugito just nods. "When... when I was first sealed, it was within a... monster in human skin by the name of Madara..."Yugito's eyes widen at this piece of information.

"Madara... Uchiha Madara of the Warring Clan Era fame?" Kyuubi simply nods. "And... you were sealed within him...?" Once more, Kyuubi nods and then she sighs before telling the story. As Kyuubi tells her story, Yugito just shudders as horror begins to eat at her guts and Nibi becomes restless in her cage. After she finishes, Yugito swallows. 'Kami-sama... that woman was right... it's no wonder that she reacted the way she did after she escaped.' Uncomfortable in her cage, Nibi just looks away.

'She... she could be lying you know. Kitsune can bend the truth when they want...' Nibi flinches however at the mental glare that Yugito is sending her.

'That's bull and you know it Nibi.' Yugito then mentally sighs. 'Besides... I can see that she did suffer through that simply by looking her in the eye. I saw that expression too many times...' She then shakes her head. 'Back when the Sandaime Raikage was alive, he took me down into the dungeons to show me what would happen to me if I ever betrayed him... It was the place where he kept his "Toys". They were women that he proudly told me that he broke. He even told me that he was only sorry that he never got the Hyuuga for his "Collection". I still remember how they all had dead looks in their eyes.' She then hangs her head. 'When he finally died, the Yondaime ordered them to be rehabilitated but... most committed suicide, unable to live with what happened. Others were simply making the motions of living. Some... just went insane.' Yugito then closes her eyes and shudders. 'And that was only after a few years of that fucking teme's attentions. What would have happened if they went through what the Kyuubi did for a few hundred? And since she didn't have the choice of killing herself...' Nibi makes no comment to what she said. However, Kyuubi chooses that moment to sigh and shake her head.

"I know that even telling you that though will not convince you or Nibi-chan. Especially if what Nibi-chan said is even partially true." Kyuubi then looks Yugito in the eyes showing the sadness in them. "And I am not going to try and force you to believe me." She then becomes thoughtful and then grabs hold of Yugito and starts dragging her towards the tent's flap. Yugito struggles of course only to stop as Kyuubi scowls. "I'm not going to kill you, I swear." Kyuubi then looks out the flap and sees no one there and sighs. 'They're going to be so fucking pissed at me but...' She then looks back at a glaring Yugito. She then walks out and soon vanishes in a swirl of flame. It's a few seconds later that the flames die down to show them on top of the cliff that Kyuubi and the others had originally climbed up. Kyuubi then looks down with a stern face. "It's time..." She then raises a hand and her claws lengthen. Yugito just closes her eyes as Nibi screams out that she knew that Kyuubi couldn't be trusted.

'Damn it! I don't want to die! Not like this!' A moment later, she feels a breeze as Kyuubi's claw comes down. She stays like that until she feels her bindings loosen. She then opens her eyes and notices that they've been cut. Confused, she looks up at the kitsune Bijuu and blinks. "Why...?" Kyuubi just giggles and shrugs.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She then smirks and shakes her head before happily sighing. "The look on your face... priceless." Yugito just scowls as she can feel Nibi's annoyance as well as her own at being pranked.

"Not that!" She then narrows her eyes at Kyuubi. "Why did you free me? Us? We tried to kill you... And aren't your comrades be angry with you?" Kyuubi glances off into the distance as the breeze plays with her hair. She's silent as she sorts her thoughts before turning back to the Kumo Kunoichi.

"Because... and I won't lie, I am doing this to show you that I can be trusted. I am not THAT Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Kyuubi sighs and hangs her head as she looks away. "I can never make up for attacking Nibi-chan. Even though I can't remember doing it, I know that I did, deep down inside and that hurts. It hurts alot. And, maybe I do deserve to die. Even having gone insane is no excuse and I will be using the rest of whatever life I have to try and make amends... though that is impossible." She then softly smiles. "And as to my comrades? They'll be pissed... but I can live with that. What I can't live with is Nibi suffering any more then what she has." Kyuubi then turns back to Yugito. "The drug in your system will last another day or two. Just... don't attack us for a bit." Yugito just shakes her head, partially in disbelief and partially in sadness.

"I'm sorry... But I can't promise that. I have my orders and I have to obey them." Kyuubi just nods at that and turns to leave when Yugito calls her name and she turns to see what she wants. "Kyuubi-san... If you want to make amends... I think that you're making a good start." Kyuubi just shakes her head.

"Thank you for that... but no matter what I do, it will NEVER be enough." She then vanishes leaving Yugito there with a thoughtful expression as Nibi is silently warring with herself. Kyuubi, meanwhile, arrives back at the campsite to find the rest of the group standing there with knowing looks. Kyuubi just closes her eyes and hangs her head. "I'm sorry for what I did you guys but... I just couldn't stand Nibi chan being held captive like she was..." Kushina just walks up and gives her a hug.

"We're not mad at you Kyuu-chan. In fact... we expected you to do this." Kyuubi's eyes snap open at this and she looks up in shock. Kushina just smiles and shakes her head. "Besides... none of us felt comfortable treating a member of your family like a prisoner." Kushina then backs out of the hug and jerks her head back and Kyuubi notices that the tent is being packed up. "We're going to be moving out in a few minutes. We're only about fifty kilometers from the remains of the Uzumaki Clan Compound." Kyuubi's eyes widen as she nods and soon after, the group is running through the trees. As they do so, Naruto frowns and looks at his mother.

"Kaa-san... why are we rushing? I thought that you wanted to journey at night? So why are we rushing now?" Kushina sighs before turning.

"Because Kumo is onto us and I don't want to take the chance that they have one of their Jinchuuriki Keepers." Sighing, Kushina shakes her head before explaining. "Unlike other Hidden Villages, Kumo had... Minders, for their Jinchuuriki. These minder would have knowledge of the activation for a seal that Kumo has on their Jinchuuriki. With a single handsign, the seal will activate crippling the Jinchuuriki with pain. And, if need be, even kill them by turning their tenets chakra against them. It's similar to the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal in effect and reason. And a Jinchuuriki's Keeper are ALWAYS among the most vicious in temperament and often don't see the Jinchuuriki as anything BUT a weapon." Kushina then scowls. "But if Ero-Sennin's information is correct, then the current Raikage's Otouto had his Keeper Seal removed on his order. But Yugito's..." Harry just scowls.

"In other words, he had his Otouto's removed, but won't do the same for Yugito's. Teme." There's nods of agreement from everyone. Falling silent, the group disappears into the darkening trees...

00000000000 End Chapter 000000000000

_Steve: And there we go._

_Hinata: I never thought that I would see the day..._

_Yui: What? When Kyuubi would risk angering Naruto?_

_Hinata: No... the day when I would feel sorry for a Kumo-nin._

_Pen-pen: War! A waark warrk wark waarrkk aark a warrk waa wark war waarrk! (Wow! I never would have thought that I would see that day either!)_

_Steve/Yui: Agreed._

_Hinata: (Blushes) It's just that it seems too much like what Neji-nii-san has to go through... what with the seal and everything._

_Steve: True._

_Yui: Where did that come from by the way? As well as the idea for the Jinchuuriki minder?_

_Steve: That came from the idea as to how Kumo is seen in the Shinobi world. Remember, Kumo is said to be the most militaristic of the Five Great Nations. So does them placing a seal on their "Weapons" really seem that out of place? And as to Bee not having the seal... we saw in the manga that E' doesn't seem to really care that Akatsuki is abducting and killing Jinchuuriki until it's Bee in danger. Think about it, until Bee was "Captured", E' apparently did nothing, not even when it was Yugito who was captured. To me, this pretty much says that he never really cared for her. And the Minders? That was something that popped into my head as a way for Kumo to keep control. What they basically are, are people whose chakra signature is placed into the seal in order to control a Jinchuuriki. If they (the Jinchuuriki) ever go out of bounds, then they can activate the seal and cause massive amounts of pain in order to "Teach" the Jinchuuriki. They can even kill a Jinchuuriki if they so wished as long as they had a reasonable... reason._

_Pen-pen: Waark, war warrk warkk. (Nasty, but makes sense.)_

_Steve: Thanks. Anyways... I got an ATE here for all my readers. Enjoy. Oh! And there's a hint to something in here._

ATE: Tears of a Sage

Standing in an clearing, Jiraiya sighs as he looks down towards something when he suddenly smiles. "I know that you're there hime. No need to try and hide from me." A moment later, Tsunade steps out from where she was hiding and walks towards him before shaking her head.

"Sorry Jiraiya... I was trying not to bother you since I know what today means to you." A slightly sad smile appears on the Toad Sage's face at this.

"And is that why you didn't have me report as soon as I returned today?" Tsunade just nods slowly. "Thanks hime." Tsunade is slightly surprised at the amount of emotion in his voice, but shrugs it off. "You were always understanding of today." Tsunade sympathically smiles as she grasps his shoulder and nods.

"Yeah... But unlike you I never kept up my visits for them... I wanted to bury all thought of them deep down." She watches as Jiraiya unseals several daffodils. "Those were always her favourite." Jiraiya nods as he sets them down in front a small grave.

"Yeah... Ami-chan always told me how they were so bright as well as how they inspired her since they would come forth from the cold ground and welcome the spring." Standing back up, he slowly shakes his head. "Who would have thought it? Me... falling in love with an Uchiha..." His expression falls. "And... it never gets easier either..." Closing her eyes in sympathy, Tsunade sighs.

"Yeah..." Tsunade then opens her eyes and smiles. "She took after her civilian Okaa-san though... Both in the fact that she was blond and the fact that she had such a sunny disposition. She was well liked... shame though that she never awakened her Sharingan though." Jiraiya nods at this.

"But maybe." He then chuckles as he looks up into the sky. "If she had then maybe we would have never met." He then shakes his head. "She was so different from all the other Uchiha. Even her Otou-san. And she laughed at my perverseness, said it gave her all kinds of ideas." He then smirks. "And what ideas they were." His face then falls. "I was going to ask her to marry me you know. I even gave her a locket as a promise showing the sea during a storm... She loved that kind of thing." He then scowls. "But then Sensei sent me out on that year long mission... and when I had returned..." Tsunade nods with a scowl of her own.

"You had found out that she had been sent out on a mission that she had died on." Jiriaya doesn't say anything for several minutes before nodding.

"You know... I always found that slightly suspicious you know. She had just recovered from an almost year long illness when she was sent out on that mission. And her partner, her cousin, survived when she didn't." He then crosses his arms as Tsunade pats him on the shoulder. His next words catch her off guard. "Hime... Could you... just leave?" Feeling her stiffen beside him, he sighs as a look of longing comes over his face. "I... just want to be alone with her right now. Not with..." Tsunade finishes what he was going to say in her head.

'Not with the only other woman I have given my heart to.' She just nods and turns. "Sure pervert... and I'll be sharing some drinks with you later." Jiraiya doesn't answer, just simply nods. She starts to walk away, her own thoughts in turmoil. 'I'm sorry Jiraiya... There's simply too much between us. Too much heartbreak. I don't want to be hurt again...' Soon after it's only Jiraiya in the clearing as tears softly flow from his eyes as he stands there, oblivious to the world around him like on every other year on this date...

00000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000


End file.
